Condamnées à mourir
by Clairouille59
Summary: Bella se retrouve en soin intensif avec un diagnostique vital fatal. Elle baissera les bras, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un Interne, Edward, qui lui redonnera goût à la vie. Pendant ce temps, à Forks, Charlie enquête sur des meurtres de jeune femmes... AH
1. Commencement

**Chapitre corrigé par Phika17!**

**Allez voir ses fictions, elles sont super!**

**Chapitre 1 : Commencement**

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que j'épluchais les journaux locaux en quête d'un travail et, comme à chaque fois, je faisais chou blanc. Soit je n'étais pas qualifiée pour, soit ils avaient déjà trouvé preneur, _Dans ce cas enlevez les annonces bandes d'idiots ! _ou l'annonce était plus que douteuse. J'avais vraiment besoin d'argent mais hors de question de tomber si bas. Je soupirai et repoussai rageusement mon journal de la table de cuisine de mon petit studio en plein centre ville de Seattle, qui ne serait bientôt plus le mien si je ne trouvais pas un boulot rapidement.

J'avais perdu mon ancien job il y a deux semaines, serveuse dans un fast food du centre, c'était mal payé, dégradant, crevant mais cela me permettait de me nourrir et de subvenir à mes besoins mais mon équilibre précaire et ma maladresse ont eu raison de moi, et la patronne m'a mise à la porte sans se poser plus de question. _C'était vraiment ma veine sur ce coup là ! _Depuis, le néant total sur ma recherche de travail. Pourtant, c'était pas faute de chercher, le peu d'argent que j'avais était réquisitionné pour acheter des journaux ou magazines spécialisés dans la demande d'emplois, si bien que la plupart du temps mon frigo pouvait faire concurrence avec le désert du Sahara.

Décidant que la journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer, je jetais mes papiers encombrants à présent dans la poubelle destinée à ce type de déchet et commençais mon ménage quotidien du samedi matin. _Parce que c'était pas les voisins qui allaient le faire à ma place ! _Je commençai à laver ma petite vaisselle de la veille et de mon petit déjeuner, faute de ne pas avoir de lave-vaisselle, époussetai le peu de meubles que j'avais en ma possession, passai l'aspirateur et finis par un passage obligé de la serpillière sur mon plancher aussi vieux qu'était l'immeuble. Vu que mon studio ne faisait que 30 mètres carré, cela ne me prit pas toute la matinée, comme je l'avais espéré mais tout juste 2h, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas trop.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour passer les 3h qu'il restait avant que je ne sorte de chez moi ? Solution: s'affaler dans le canapé devant un téléfilm à l'eau de rose complètement débile à se morfondre sur son sort. _Ça, j'étais douée !_ Peu d'argent sur le compte en banque, signifiait peu de chaînes de télé mais je vivais avec, je n'étais pas une accro du monde moderne. La dernière chaîne s'avérait être la bonne car je tombais sur une série dont l'intrigue était aussi niais que les personnages eux-même. Tans mieux, je pourrai me morfondre encore plus sur moi-même comme ça.

Depuis mes premiers souvenirs d'enfance, je me souvins que la chance était rarement avec moi et, vingt-trois ans aprés, c'était toujours le cas. Avant d'aller vivre dans cette maudite ville que je détestais par dessus tout, j'habitais à Forks avec mon père, Charlie et mon grand frère de deux ans mon ainé, Emmett, dans une petite maison où j'avais vécu jusqu'à obtention de mon bac. Ma mère, Renée, était partie refaire sa vie avec mon beau-père, Phil, en Floride quand j'avais cinq ans et elle nous avait emmené dans ses bagages. J'avais bien aimé cette ville bien que je trouvais qu'il y avait trop de gens à mon goût mais ma mère nous faisait vivre un rythme d'enfer à cause de Phil. Joueur de base-ball assez médiocre, on avait l'habitude de déménager tous les six mois, d'une ville à l'autre, afin qu'il trouve une bonne équipe, éternel insatisfait. Lorsque j'avais treize ans et Emmett quinze, ce dernier décida que c'était la ville de trop et demanda d'aller vivre avec notre père à Forks. Ce dernier accepta aussitôt et les cinq ans qui suivirent furent les plus beaux et les plus joyeux que je n'avais jamais vécu. Nous n'avons plus jamais revu notre mère depuis et j'avais encore du mal à l'accepter, même aprés tant d'années passées. Après mon bac, que j'avais eu avec brio, j'étais partie à l'université de Seattle pour faire des études de lettres car ma passion était la littérature mais plus particulièrement l'écriture. Je passais mon temps libre à écrire des histoires quand j'avais le moral, ce qui n'était pas le cas en ce moment. Mon amie, Angela Weber, m'avait suivie pour ses études de vétérinaire, ainsi que son petit ami de lycée, Ben Cheney, étudiant en journalisme et, bien sûr, ma meilleures amie, Alice, pour ses études de stylisme. Angela et Ben ne se quittaient que très rarement mais j'étais plutôt contente pour eux.

Secouant la tête afin de ne pas ruminer sur le passé, j'allais prendre un déjeuner rapide et light avant de sortir voir ma meilleure amie pour une journée shoping, chose que je détestais surtout quand je n'avais plus que 2$ sur mon compte en banque, c'est-à-dire pas de quoi aller dans des boutiques de luxe. Malheureusement, le temps passa trop vite et mon interphone émit un petit bip sonore strident, m'annonçant que j'avais de la visite.

-Oui? Dis-je au bout du fil.

-C'est moi ! Dit la voix enjouée de ma meilleure amie. Tu as deux minutes pour descendre avant que je vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses, ma jolie, alors ne râle pas et dépêche-toi !

_Et venir me chercher par la peau des fesses, elle en était capable ! _Je ne répondis pas et allai chercher mon sac à main accroché sur une chaise de la cuisine. L'excitation de mon amie ne disait rien de bon parce qu'elle pouvait me traîner dans une vingtaine de boutiques en un temps record mais elle avait fait la mine à laquelle je ne résistais pas depuis mon enfance et j'avais accepté d'y aller, malgré moi. Je fermai ma porte déglinguée à double tour, le quartier n'était pas très sûr, et descendis sans grande conviction jusqu'au hall de mon immeuble de dix étages, l'ascenseur étant encore en panne mais je n'habitais qu'au troisième étage et je remerciais le ciel pour ça. J'eus la chance de ne pas croiser mes voisins aujourd'hui, Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton, parce que ces deux-là étaient à faire interner ! Lui me faisait des avances alors qu'elle me faisait des sous-entendus plus que douteux sur une possibilité d'invitation d'un soir en compagnie de son petit ami. _Complétement dérangés, je vous le dis ! _Arrivant en bas de l'immeuble, je pus voir à travers la vitre de la porte d'entrée mon amie d'enfance sautiller à ma vue et je levai les yeux au ciel pour son exubérance.

-J'ai failli venir te chercher, me dit-elle en guise de salut.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, marmonnai-je.

Elle ne répliqua pas et prit ma main avec brusquerie pour me faire marcher à son rythme. Comment ce petit bout de femme arrivait-elle à marcher aussi vite ? Tout en marchant, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber, elle m'expliqua ses journées d'études dans l'école de stylisme de Seattle où elle étudiait depuis deux ans.

-Tu te rends compte ? Si je mets au point la plus belle collection automne/hiver pour noël, j'aurai droit à un voyage à paris pour peaufiner mes acquis. Paris ! S'exclama-t-elle en tapant des mains joyeusement.

-Pour cela, il faudra que tu dessines la plus _belle_ collection, dis-je dans mon infatigable défaitisme.

Elle eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur et balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main, agacée. Je me sentis sourire à son geste. Alice Brandon, meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfant. Petit bout de femme de vingt-trois ans, tout comme moi, ressemblant à un lutin avec ses cheveux noir montés en pics soignés, ses yeux noirs, son mètre cinquante et sa bonne humeur ambiante. Si elle n'était pas là pour me soutenir moralement, ainsi que mon frère Emmett, j'aurais sauté d'un pont depuis un bon bout de temps. _Sacrée_ _Alice!_

-Mais bien sûr que je vais dessiner la plus belle collection, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tiens, commençons par ce magasin !

C'était parti pour une après-midi de torture ! Mon but premier était de rester en retrait, la regarder s'amuser comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets mais mon plan échoua lamentablement. Alice me prit la main avec une force inouïe et me trimbala dans toutes sortes de rayons de fringues que je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas m'acheter. J'avais tout juste pour finir le mois alors pour les à côtés, tchao à plus ! J'eus le droit aux tenues de soirée, alors que les fêtes et moi n'étions pas amies, tenues de semaine, du week-end, aux vêtements de nuit et je me figeai lorsqu'elle m'emmena vers le rayon lingerie.

-Je crois que je vais t'attendre là, marmonnai-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi et mit les mains sur ses hanches en mode: tu ne discutes pas et tu viens ! Je secouai définitivement la tête et fronça les sourcils de mécontentement mais avec un sourire amusé. _C'est pas bon quand elle fait ça..._

-Comme tu voudras, susurra-t-elle.

À mon étonnement, elle avança de sa démarche souple vers ces horreurs et je faillis faire la danse de la joie mais j'avais parlé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite...

-Bella ! Je sais que les culottes de grand-mère te plaisent mais je préfèrerais quand même que, lorsque je te déshabille ma chérie, tu sois un peu plus sexy !

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur et les clients et clientes de la boutique se retournèrent tous vers nous avec des mines surprises ou agacées. _Non mais on est pas lesbiennes_ _! _C'est ce que j'aurais dû crier dans tout le magasin mais, à la place, je capitulai et avançai dans ces rayons de malheur. Alice fit mine de rien, comme à son habitude, et chantonna gaiement entre les soutiens-gorge en dentelle (que je ne porterai jamais) et les ensembles en tout genre.

-Tu vas me le payer le nain ! Grondai-je toute rouge.

-La la la la la... sourit-elle.

Toute la journée, et je dis bien toute la journée, se passa comme tel, de magasin en magasin et de centre commercial à centre commercial. Lorsque vers six heures, nous fîmes un arrêt sur une terrasse d'un bar pour nous hydrater, je ne sentais littéralement plus mes pieds. Mon amie semblait être un pleine forme lorsqu'elle commanda nos boisons avec un sourire aguicheur au serveur qui ne savait plus où mettre les pieds.

-Le pauvre, murmurai-je.

-Il ne dira plus ça demain matin ! Se réjouit Alice.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Ça, c'était du Alice tout craché mais j'avais peur qu'un jour tout ça retombe sur ses frêles épaules...

-J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser, non? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais je te serais reconnaissante si tu le faisais loin de moi.

-Et bien, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ma chère ! Mais c'est vrai que je parle à une fille qui n'a plus eu de copain depuis... Depuis combien de temps, déjà ?

-Très spirituel Alice, très spirituel...

Elle se mit à rire d'un rire cristallin quand le barman alias «la prochaine conquête d'Alice» nous rapporta nos boissons chaudes, deux cappuccinos, car le temps commençait à se rafraîchir drôlement pour le début du mois de septembre. Je vis Alice ranger une serviette avec un numéro dessus dans son nouveau sac, qu'elle venait d'acheter dans un des innombrables magasins où l'on était passé. Je ne sais pas comment elle pouvait faire cela, passer de l'un à l'autre sans se poser de question, personnellement, j'en étais incapable. Je n'avais eu qu'un petit ami dans toute ma vie, cela remontait à il y a un an et demi. C'était un vieil ami de la famille, j'avais presque grandi avec lui et puis, de fil en aiguille, et bien... notre relation s'était affinée. Il s'appelait Jacob Black, fils de Billy Black, le meilleur ami de mon père depuis toujours, et, de surcroît, excellent garagiste. Il avait été mon premier en tout et je l'avais profondément aimé jusqu'à ce fameux vendredi où j'étais rentrée plus tôt de mes cours de littérature. J'avais été d'une euphorie hors du commun en pensant que j'allais pouvoir profiter de Jacob plus rapidement que d'habitude mais il ne m'avait pas vraiment attendue. Lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte de _notre_ chambre commune et bien... disons qu'il faisait des pompes au-dessus d'une des girouettes de la région, Lauren. Je passe les détails. Depuis ce jour, ma vie privée était aussi plate qu'une planche à pain, pas aussi distrayante et palpitante que celle d'Alice.

-Et, Bella, tu m'écoutes ? Me demanda cette dernière.

-Quoi ? Pardon... J'étais ailleurs, murmurai-je.

-Je disais, comment c'était ta recherche hebdomadaire de boulot?

-Aucun travail convenable dans le coin, je porte la poisse...

-Hé ! Regarde ce magasin ! S'extasia-t-elle en me coupant la parole.

-Alice, on a déjà fait presque autant de boutiques que Paris Hilton en un week-end, alors s'il te plait...

-Mais non, regarde idiote ! Il cherche une vendeuse et c'est urgent !

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle paya notre commande avec un billet de 10$, ce qui était plus que généreux pour ce que nous avions bu et elle m'embarqua sur le trottoir d'en face. _Et bien putain, elle avait de bons_ _yeux ma parole ! _Effectivement, sur la boutique, il y avait bien un panneau de demande de vendeuse urgent. Pas le temps de ruminer, Alice franchit la porte d'entrée, qui sonna à sa venue, et m'attendit, impatiente.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Euh... Oui, j'arrive...

Je fermai derrière moi et scrutai le magasin d'un regard curieux. C'était un commerce en bonne et due forme, assez spacieux dans l'ensemble, dans des teintes assez chaleureuses, des étagères remplies de vêtements assez modernes et des cabines d'essayage se fient voir de là où nous étions. Alice sautilla devant moi avec un regard gourmand sur des pulls couleur crème posés sur la première étagère en face d'elle.

Avec tout ça, je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un venir vers nous. Une jeune femme de mon âge, tout au plus, peau mâte, cheveux de jais coiffés en une tresse, des yeux en amande de la même couleur et sûrement des origines indiennes, tout comme mon ex-copain qui lui était Quileute. Alice la regarda avec un sourire et je compris qu'elle jugeait sa tenue vestimentaire plus qu'acceptable. Pantalon beige, petit pull noir à col roulé avec un collier argent par dessus et des escarpins assortis, habilles (choses ?) que je ne porterai jamais de ma vie.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Bonjour ! La salua Alice alors que je m'apprêtais à parler en mon nom. Est-ce que nous pourrions voir le gérant, s'il vous plait?

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr, répondit la vendeuse un peu confuse.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut dans une autre pièce, me laissant seule avec Alice qui partait déjà à la découverte des lieux. Elle sautillai, de rayon en rayon alors qu'un mal de tête me prit soudainement à l'arrière du crâne et mes deux mains se planquèrent dessus pour soulager la douleur rapidement mais en vain. Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir mon gémissement de souffrance lorsque le gérant ou plutôt, la gérante, fit son apparition et elle ressemblait à une boule de feu humaine. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant dansaient autour d'un visage banal mais dur, et le tout accompagné d'une robe rouge qu'Alice détailla avec un froncement de sourcils. Ça ne devait plus être à la mode...

-Vous avez demandé à me voir ? Dit-elle d'une voix si douce que je n'étais même pas sûre que ce soit elle qui avait pris la parole.

-Oui ! Répondit encore une fois Alice à ma place. Mon amie ici présente v...

Elle croisa mon regard meurtrier et elle ferma la bouche aussi sec, comme un poisson. J'adorais Alice mais, des fois, l'envie de la passer par la fenêtre avec un coup de pied dans les fesses était tentant ! Cette dernière me fit un petit signe de la tête, capitulée ( consciente ?) de son erreur et je pris, enfin, la parole en mon nom.

-Excusez mon amie, elle est un peu dérangée mais grâce au médicament qu'elle prend le soir, elle devient aussi douce qu'un agneau mais la question n'est pas là. J'ai vu votre pancarte sur la vitrine et je me demandais si vous auriez trouvé quelqu'un ?

_Pitié, pitié, pitié, faites_ _que non ! J'avais besoin de ce boulot ! J'irai à la messe tous_ _les dimanches_ _s'il le fallait mais pitié..._ La patronne me regarda un instant alors que mon mal de crâne reprit avec plus de vigueur que précédemment. Je n'étais pas du genre à être malade et encore moins à avoir de la migraine. Je crois que le fait de ne pas forcément manger à ma faim me...

-Lundi 8h30, annonça-t-elle. Je vous prends pour une semaine d'essai, samedi compris. Je ne tolérerai pas de retard, ni de fainéantise et encore moins de sarcasme par vous, est-ce clair ?

_Oh merci mon Dieu ! Mais pour la messe, je crois que tu peux oublier, désolée... _Certes, ce n'était pas le travail que rêvait une fille tout droit sortie de ses études de littérature mais il fallait bien gagner son crouton de pain, alors ce job était une bénédiction.

-Oui bien sûr, répondis-je. Merci beaucoup, vous...

-Nous fermons, me coupa-t-elle. J'approfondirai le règlement ainsi que le contrat demain matin. N'oubliez pas, lundi 8h30.

Après un rapide au revoir à ma nouvelle collègue de travail et un magnifique vent par ma nouvelle bosse, je sortis du magasin avec une si bonne humeur que je crois que rien ne pourrait perturber la fin de journée, hormis cet affreux mal de tête qui persistait.

-Je l'avais mérité, dit Alice d'un air malheureux.

-Pardon ?

-De m'insulter de folle devant ta nouvelle patronne, je l'avais mérité...

-Mais non ! Souris-je en passant mon bras autour de son cou pour la faire avancer jusqu'à chez moi. C'est comme ça que je t'aime Alice !

J'étais de très bonne humeur, c'est vrai et puis, avec Alice, il était difficile d'être dépressif, une vraie boule d'énergie celle-là ! Comme à son habitude, lorsque nous franchîmes la porte de mon petit studio, elle pesta sur son teint terne et le fait qu'elle le trouvait trop petit à son goût. _Mais c'était mon appart, merde ! _

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ? Mon apparemment est assez grand pour deux et beaucoup mieux décoré que le tien...

-Je ne savais pas que tu passais un examen de décoratrice d'intérieur Alice ! Merci de me prévenir !

-Mais non, Bella, mais tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, je le sais mais j'aime bien le coin.

-Comment peux-tu aimer ce trou à rat ? Et puis je suis sûre que les rats ont meilleur goût que ça ! Regarde tes fringues et cet appart déprimant ?

Je commençais à perdre patience là, il y avait des limites à mon self contrôle et, si elle continuait, elle le franchirait sans s'en rendre compte. J'aimais Alice, c'était comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu mais, des fois, son manque de tact ou de discrétion me mettait à cran surtout quand j'avais ce fichu mal de crâne à la noix ! _Qu'est-ce qui ne clochait pas chez moi, encore ? _

-Écoute Alice, commençai-je aprés avoir pris une bonne inspiration, c'est gentil que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je vais bien, d'accord ? J'aime cette appart' pour rats ou tu sais quoi ? Les fringues que je porte sur mon cul aussi ! Alors tu serais plus utile si tu me disais que tu avais une aspirine dans ce fichu sac à 70$ que tu viens de t'acheter, s'il te plait.

Au lieu de m'en vouloir à mort pour mes paroles, de les méprendre ou encore de claquer la porte comme une furie, mon amie me fit un grand sourire et fouilla dans son sac ou plutôt, dans son bordel. Elle était une pharmacie ambulante cette fille !

-Tiens,dit-elle en me tendant un cachet d'un aspect poudreux qui me donnait déjà la bile tellement sa vue me répugnait.

-Merci, soupirai-je en prenant un verre que je remplis au robinet de ma cuisine.

J'attendis un moment avant que l'aspirine se dissolve et l'avalai cul sec, grimaçant à cause du goût. Je secouai la tête en revenant vers Alice qui me détailla étrangement.

-Quoi ? Dis-je timidement.

Je n'aimais pas qu'elle me regarde comme ça, ça me faisait peur.

-Oh rien. Juste... Enfin ce n'est pas le moment. On dîne chinois ce soir ?

Après le dîner chinois improvisé chez moi et payé par Alice, alors que je l'avais presque suppliée de me laisser payer bien que mes revenus actuels me l'interdisaient, nous nous affalâmes sur mon canapé dur comme du béton devant un film à l'eau de rose que je suivais à peine. Mon mal de tête persistait malgré la deuxième aspirine ingurgitée et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le film aussi idiot fut-il. Alice parla pendant presque toute la soirée, elle non plus pas concentrée sur le film, ce qui m'empêcha de répondre à ses questions que je n'écoutais pas non plus.

-Bella, tu m'écoutes ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Désolée, j'étais ailleurs, murmurai-je.

-Je disais que ta patronne était assez bizarre mais je vois que tu t'en fiches complétement, bouda-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi, c'est mon mal de crâne...

-J'ai vu ça ! C'est sûrement de la fatigue ou tous les traquas que tu as eus ce mois-ci. Je vais te laisser dormir, aprés tout, demain, tu as ta première journée de travail !

L'excitation d'Alice me donnait la nausée mais, par chance, celle-ci n'en vint pas à bout. Elle prit son sac, sa veste et je la raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Merci d'être restée avec moi ce soir, dis-je, et... désolée de t'avoir fait rater un rendez-vous.

J'avais complétement oublié le serveur du bar de tout à l'heure mais peut-être qu'elle en avait parlé pendant son incessant monologue... _Ce mal de crâne m'emmerdait ! _

-Pas grave, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un bon coup de toute façon, sourit-elle. Je passerai te voir demain au boulot ! Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Alice, chuchotai-je.

Je fermai la porte, avec un soupir de soulagement devant cette tornade brune et m'affairai dans la cuisine pour débarrasser les reliefs de notre dîner. Je me faufilai dans la salle de bain, brossai mes dents, mis le premier pyjama qui me passa sous la main et allai m'effondrer dans mon lit, seul luxe dans mon studio minable, aprés avoir pris une énième aspirine. Je me mis en chien de fusil tout en massant mon crâne endolori et complètement en vrac. Après avoir compté les moutons et d'être arrivée jusqu'à 150, ma tête devint lourde et je tombai dans un drôle de sommeil.


	2. Des journées comme on les aimes

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Alors voici mon deuxième chapitre de Condamnée à mourir.**

**Je voudrais remercier: patroun, Gwen 2907, miss stela 6, sasa 100586, ghoul-19, Adore youu, christou57, Bella Tinga, diabolo78, Bellaandedwardamour, aleex16, pyreneprincesse, chouchoumag, Fanny et Mrs Esmée Cullen pour m'avoir mise en favorite stories, author alerte, story alerte ou encore pour vos reviews.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!**

**Clairouille59**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnes appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.**

**Chapitre corrigé par Phika17. Merci! (L)**

**Chapitre 2 : Des journées comme on les aime**

**POV Edward**

_Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip! _

_Bordel, qu'est-ce que...? Ah oui, ce putain de réveil sonnait! _Je pris ce dernier en main avant de le lancer quelque part dans ma chambre qui émit ce bruit sinistre. _Et un réveil sur ma liste de course, un!_ Je poussai un grognement avant de me rouler dans ma couette, complètement à plat. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi 5 minutes mais ce fichu réveil m'indiquait le contraire. Je détestais les matins, d'ailleurs qui aimait cela? Dieu avait créé cela pour nous torturer, rien de plus. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller et je sentis les vagues du sommeil reprendre le dessus sur mon corps qui ne réclamait que ça mais je devais me lever. Aujourd'hui, j'étais de garde alors bye bye mon lit jusqu'à demain matin, voir plus s'il y avait une urgence de dernière minute.

J'étais interne dans l'hôpital _Seattle Hospital Center_, là où travaillait mon père, Carlisle, et c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'avais réussi à avoir ce travail, si je puis dire. En tant qu'interne, je faisais des études à côté et passais des examens. Mes journées à l'hôpital consistaient à me mettre dans l'ambiance du travail. _Tu parles, il y avait tellement de boulot dans la journée que tout le monde croyait que j'avais déjà passé mon diplôme! _Dans un soupir de désolation, je quittai mon lit bien aimé et allai prendre une douche pour me réveiller. L'eau chaude sur ma peau était bénéfique de bon matin sinon j'étais d'humeur massacrante toute la journée, comme serait le café pour certains. Après cela, je pris un verre de jus d'orange avec une tranche de pain que j'enfournai dans ma bouche rapidement, voyant l'heure tourner dangereusement, et lorsque mon père était là, interdiction d'être en retard! Je pris mes clefs et filai droit vers le garage de mon immeuble implanté dans un quartier en effervescence de Seattle. Je fonçai droit vers l'hôpital dans ma Volvo grise en priant de ne pas avoir des bouchons à cette heure de la journée.

-Tu me dois 10$ Uley, dit Jasper à mon arrivée tout en tendant la main vers ce dernier qui semblait dépité.

-Je ne parie plus avec toi! Soupira Sam en lui donnant ses 10$.

-Vous allez arrêter de parier sur mon dos? Grondai-je en fermant la porte de la salle réservée au personnel.

Je marchai vers le fond de la pièce pour aller à mon casier. Je rangeai ma veste en cuir, mon portable et mon portefeuille pour enfiler ma blouse blanche qui me suivra jusqu'à demain matin au plus tard. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge qui m'indiquait 6h28 du matin, un exploit que je sois à l'heure, et même en avance, pour un samedi. Mes autres collègues étaient arrivés aussi, il y avait Embry Call qui était infirmier tout comme Émily Young qui faisait un grand sourire à Sam Uley, interne tout comme Quil Ateara et moi-même. Jasper Hall était, quant à lui, Psychologue hospitalier et, de surcroît, mon meilleur ami depuis tout petit. Nous avions grandi ensemble avant d'atterrir dans l'hôpital de Seattle.

-Salut Edward! Me dit Émily.

Je lui fis la bise comme tous les matins mais, ça, c'était avant que Tanya n'arrive et voie la scène sous ses yeux. Tanya était la femme la plus horripilante, agaçante, sans intérêt, superficielle et, par dessus tout, colérique qui me soit donné de voir dans ma vie. Déjà deux ans que je la supportai set je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêchait de la jeter par la fenêtre.

-Edward! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que Jasper, qui était censé me soutenir, retint difficilement son hilarité comme toutes les autres personnes de cette pièce. Tanya bouscula Émily sur son passage pour venir aplatir sa poitrine siliconée contre mon torse. _Pas maintenant, s'il-vous-plait! _Elle me donna un baiser glossé sur la joue qui me dégoûta au plus haut point mais je me contentai de lui faire un bref sourire en essayant de la décoller de moi.

-Salut Tanya, dis-je exaspéré par son comportement. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'enfiler ta blouse avant que...

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour faire apparaître Carmen, la chef des Sages femmes qui venait chercher Émily, Embry et... Tanya qui n'était toujours pas prête. 6H30 tout pile, jamais en retard depuis que je travaillais ici. Carmen, en plus d'être la chef des sages femmes, était aussi la femme du meilleur ami de mon père, Eleazar, que je considérais comme un oncle à part entière.

-Mademoiselle Denali? Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes toujours pas en tenue de travail? Demanda Carmen à cette dernière.

-Euh... Je... balbutia Tanya.

-Exécution! Émily, Embry dans la salle B pour le bilan de cette nuit. Denali, je vous attends dans exactement 1 minute.

Cette dernière, rouge de honte, rejoignit son casier et disparut à mon plus grand bonheur. Depuis qu'elle était venue travailler ici, quelques mois aprés moi, elle m'avait aguiché d'une façon des plus vulgaires qui soient sans pour autant me faire de l'effet. J'avais beau lui avoir exprimé, de façon très courtoise, que je n'étais pas intéressé par ses propositions, elle persistait malgré tout. Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors j'avais fini par laisser tomber mais quand je le pouvais ou, simplement, quand j'en avais le courage, je montais le ton envers elle et elle s'en allait me laissant un peu de répit. Le jeu de séduction auquel Tanya jouait avec moi depuis 2 ans amusait les autres, en commençant par Jasper qui, lorsqu'on se voyait en dehors de l'hôpital, faisait quelques sous-entendues plus que douteux.

-Bonjour Edward, me sourit Carmen. Comment vas-tu?

-Ça peut aller mais c'est plutôt à toi que je dois dire ça, non? Cela ne fait pas 72 heures que tu es à l'hôpital?

-Ne m'en parle pas! Je n'en peux plus mais ce midi je rentre à la maison. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois filer, bonne journée tout le monde!

-Bonne journée! Répondîmes presque tous en cœur.

Tanya fila comme une flèche quelques secondes aprés et je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand la porte se referma sur elle. Dire que j'étais soulagé était un euphémisme... J'empruntai, pour ne pas dire arracher des mains, le journal que Jasper lisait sous son regard noir, et parcourus la première page d'un œil distrait. Il y avait un article sur un prochain cirque qui allait passer dans la région, un musée qui allait ouvrir ses portes et qui promettait monts et merveilles, le maire de Seattle qui voulait faire une taxe sur le tabac mais ce qui m'attira l'œil fut dans un encadré discret que peu de personne n'aurait remarqué. Une série de meurtres dans une petite bourgade prés d'ici.

**Meurtres sanglants à Forks**

_**Voilà bien un mois que les habitants de la petite bourgade de Forks, dans la péninsule d'Olympic au Nord-Ouest de l'état de Washington, vivent dans la peur constante. Une série de meurtres, plutôt sanglants, fut découverte dans la forêt alentours de cette petite ville, jusque là, sans histoire. Les victimes ne sont pas choisies par hasard, des jeunes femmes de 20 à 25 ans se font violer, torturer jusqu'à mourir suite à leurs blessures. Quatre corps ont été retrouvés pour l'instant mais jusqu'où ira le «Tueur Olympique» pour assouvir son plaisir de tuer? Le chef de la police, Charlie Swan, n'a émit aucun commentaire pour l'instant mais une chose est sûre, c'est que ça ne fait que commencer.**_

L'article me fit froid dans le dos, parce que j'avais moi-même vécu à Forks pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à mes quinze ans ainsi que la famille de mon meilleur ami, avant d'emménager à Seattle. D'ailleurs, dans l'équipe, je n'étais pas le seul à venir de cette petite ville, Embry, Quil et Sam y venaient aussi ou plutôt de la réserve Quileute située au sein même de la ville. Je restais figé pendant un moment sur l'article en pensant que peut-être, je connaissais une des quatre femmes qui avaient perdues sauvagement la vie.

-Edward? Edward? M'appela-t-on.

-Quoi? Oh... Pardon, j'étais ailleurs, bredouillai-je. Tu disais, Sam?

-On doit y aller, la garde vient de partir.

-J'arrive...

Encore sous le choc de l'article que je venais de lire, je le posai délicatement sur la table de la salle du personnel et rejoignis Sam, Quil et Jasper dans le couloir. Je souhaitais bonne journée à ce dernier avant de me rendre en Salle A, rejoindre le médecin de nuit. Je ne fus pas étonné de voir mon père, concentré sur un dossier lors de notre arrivée, qui ne me remarqua pas, avant que je me racle la gorge.

-Ah, vous voilà! Bien le bonjour! Bonjour fiston! Me salua-t-il.

-Papa, grognai-je.

Il savait très bien que je détestais qu'il m'appelle « fiston » pendant mes heures de travail à l'hôpital mais il continuait, sauf quand je travaillais avec lui et qu'il était investi dans son rôle de médecin.

-Bonjour Docteur Cullen, le saluèrent Sam et Quil d'un ton poli.

Je vis Quil sourire tout en articulant « fiston » à mon égard. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais tout en m'asseyant sur une des chaises autour de la table de réunion pour les Internes. Je remarquais qu'on n'était pas beaucoup aujourd'hui. _Des absents? C'était rare dans le service. _

-La nuit a été assez calme, voilà pourquoi vous êtes si peu nombreux dans cette salle. Nous prendrons en charge l'étage 3, comme à notre habitude diriez-vous mais il va y avoir un remaniement du personnel dans quelques semaines, commença mon père.

-Un remaniement du personnel? Répéta Quil suspicieux.

-Oui mais je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. Passons.

Il prit le dossier qu'il avait sur la table, et qu'il lisait avant que nous arrivions, et la parcourut du regard un instant avec une mine réfléchie.

-Madame Jones a encore des douleurs à la jambe droite mais je doute que ce soit dû à son plâtre récemment appliqué qui en soit le cas. Monsieur Newton a fait un petit malaise cette nuit à cause des médicaments prescrits, il faudra le surveiller régulièrement. Et, enfin, Madame Chandler a encore fait des siennes toute la nuit mais ça ne change pas. Répartissez-vous les patients que je viens de citer et faites un tour de garde.

Nous nous levâmes d'un même homme et Sam et Quil prirent chacun Madame Jones et Monsieur Newton alors qu'il me restait Madame Chandler. _Ma journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer_...

-Papa? L'interpelai-je dans le couloir.

-Oui?

-As-tu lu le journal de ce matin?

-Non pas encore, pourquoi?

-Tu devrais le lire pendant ta pause, annonçai-je gravement.

Sur ce, je le laissai en plan dans le couloir, devant la chambre de son premier patient, alors que je marchais vers la mienne. Madame Chandler était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, fraîchement mariée mais un brin intéressée par les Internes du secteur. Évidemment, comme si je n'avais pas assez avec «Miss Silicone», elle me faisait du charme mais je déclinais ses offres avec courtoisie. La règle qui était instaurée depuis des années dans l'hôpital, ou plutôt un conseil de nos subalternes, était de ne jamais fricoter avec les patients, ou patientes dans mon cas, ce qui ne m'avait jamais posé aucun problème jusque là et j'espérais que ce soit toujours le cas. L'attirance de la gente féminine à mon égard m'avait valu le surnom de « Dom Juan » dans tout le service jusqu'au secrétariat et les cuisines, et dire que j'en étais gêné était vrai. Dans toute ma vie, c'est-à-dire en 23 ans, jamais aucune femme ne m'avait vraiment intéressé bien qu'il y en ait eu quelques unes mais c'était juste pour assouvir un pur besoin viril rien de plus. Ma mère, Esmée, désespérait de me voir rencontrer la « femme de ma vie », son plus grand rêve étant donné que j'étais fils unique, mais avec mes études, mon travail et mes gardes, je n'avais pas trop le temps pour ça. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'aimais bien ma vie comme elle était, bien qu'elle soit répétitif et sans un vrai but premier.

Je m'arrêtai devant la chambre numéro 48 avec réticence. _Mais quand le devoir m'appelait... _Pensai-je ironiquement. Je toquai légèrement à la porte pour me prévenir de ma présence.

-Entrez! Entendis-je de l'intérieur.

J'entrai lentement et fis un bref sourire à ma patiente qui, elle, me montra toutes ses dents. C'était parti pour les minutes les plus longues de ma vie...

-Bonjour Madame Chandler, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? M'enquis-je poliment.

-Oh, mon cher Edward! Se réjouit-elle. Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de moi aujourd'hui! Mais pour répondre à ta question et bien mon rein me fait encore souffrir...

Elle fit une moue triste alors que je lisais sa feuille de soin. Rien d'anormal mais aprés une opération comme la sienne, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas un Tango dans le hall de l'hôpital! _Dommage, ça l'aurait fait partir plus vite._

-Bien, dis-je, voyons voir ce rein. Pouvez-vous vous relever en position assise?

Madame Chandler n'était jamais satisfaite de son traitement mais aprés une dose de calmant plus fort que prévu vu son état, qui ne semblait pas agréable, elle était aussi douce qu'un agneau. Évidemment, ne pensez pas que j'étais du genre à endormir mes patients quand l'envie me prenait, non, mais, des fois, il n'y avait que cela pour les soulager au lieu d'utiliser la morphine où certains en devenaient dépendant. Je sortis de la chambre alors qu'elle s'endormait lentement, aprés une nuit sans sommeil et fis le tour des chambres, comme l'avait dit le Docteur Cullen. _Oui, je sais, sa fait idiot de l'appeler comme ça mais au boulot c'est Docteur Cullen, un point c'est tout. _J'étais bien heureux de ne pas faire partie des urgences aujourd'hui car il semblait avoir foule en bas. Mais le monde n'était plus comme il y a 50 ans, il était rempli de malades, de drogués, de maladroits, de tueurs, violeurs et j'en passe. Le monde n'était plus sûr comme me l'avait prouvé le journal de ce matin.

La pause déjeuner fut expédiée en 10 minutes par la montée de plusieurs patients des urgences dont les Médecins avaient estimé qu'un séjour à l'hôpital ne serait pas du luxe. Lorsque j'avais choisi cette profession, j'avais à peine 7 ans mais, un jour, mon père dut m'emmener à son travail pour une raison que j'avais oublié et tout ce remue ménage, ses-vas-et vient dans les couloirs, cet empressement et cette maîtrise de soi m'avait fasciné. Ma mère était venue me rechercher aprés 2 heures de regards émerveillés et la première chose que je lui aie dite, c'est: « Plus tard, je serai Docteur. » Conclusion, 16 ans aprés, je me trouvais à déambuler dans les couloirs d'un hôpital en tant qu'Interne jusqu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme.

L'après-midi me parut si long et d'un tel ennui, pour une fois, que j'étais plongé dans une partie de carte avec Quil, Sam, Embry et Émily, qui nous battait à plate couture, pendant que Tanya se faisait les ongles en me lançant des regards gourmands de temps en temps. Alors que la partie s'éternisait entre Sam et Émily qui jouaient au chat et à la souris, et aussi à cause de nos tours de garde, la sonnerie d'alarme retentit me faisant sursauter sur ma chaise.

-J'y vais, dis-je en me levant tout en cachant mes cartes avec un regard noir pour les autres s'ils osaient toucher à ses dernières.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Minauda Tanya derrière moi.

-Non, je connais le chemin...

Pas la peine de me retourner pour voir la tête outrée de Tanya mais, franchement, je n'avais pas le courage de la supporter. _Tu ne peux jamais la supporter Edward!_ Me dit une petite voix dans la tête. _C'est vrai..._ Regardant le numéro de la chambre concernée, j'ouvris la porte et partis dans les couloirs. Devant la chambre 61, la chambre de Monsieur Newton, j'entendis le lit grincer ou plutôt... bouger frénétiquement. J'ouvris brusquement la porte et mon premier réflexe fût de crier à travers les couloirs. _Désolé pour les autres patients mais, là, c'était une urgence!_

-Un Médecin, vite! Hurlai-je avant de me précipiter sur le lit de Monsieur Newton qui convulsait dans son lit.

Nous étions tous sur le pied de grue aprés l'incident de Monsieur Newton, heureusement sans conséquence. Il avait mal réagi aux médicaments qu'on lui avait prescrit ce qui l'avait fait convulser violemment. Intérieurement, je le félicitais d'avoir réussi à appuyer sur l'interrupteur de l'alarme sinon il ne serait plus de ce monde, malheureusement. Le _Docteur Cullen _était arrivé en urgence, étant le seul Médecin de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, et avait réussi à stabiliser son état juste à temps. Suite à cela, il nous avait passé un savon monumental, moi y compris, sur notre incapacité et fainéantise qui avait failli coûter la mort à un patient. Je n'osai pas trop répliquer, parce que au-delà du fait que ce soit mon supérieur hiérarchique, c'était d'abord mon père et je n'avais jamais trop osé élever la voix en 23 ans de vie. Mais, de toute façon, c'était sans compter sur Sam qui partit au quart de tour:

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Docteur, nous avions fait notre tour de garde moins de 20 minutes avant sa convulsion et...

-Je m'en contre fiche de vos excuses Uley! S'exclama mon père dans la salle réservée au personnel. Votre partie de carte à la noix a failli coûter la vie à un patient, vous rendez-vous compte de cela?

-Notre partie de carte n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est juste que vous n'avez pas vu, dans son dossier médical, que Monsieur Newton était allergique à la **Pénicilline** !

-Mise à pied pendant une semaine Monsieur Uley! Cria mon père, rouge de colère.

Je ne vous dis pas comment allait se répercuter cette incident sur son dossier de médecine. J'étais désolé pour lui mais, même en tant que son propre fils, Carlisle ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions. Ç_a sentait le vécu, je sais. _L'incident de Monsieur Newton, s'était rependu dans tout le service jusqu'à l'étage inférieur et nos collègues nous considérèrent comme des incompétents. J'étais même encore étonné que le directeur de l'hôpital n'ait pas fait une visite éclaire mais ne pensez pas que je m'en plains, je ne pouvais pas voir ce type arrogant comme pas deux qui pensait plus à son compte épargne qu'aux patients. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il refuse une opération médicale parce que le patient en question n'avait pas eu les fonds nécessaire dans les temps. _Un vrai salaud ce mec! _

En fin de journée, le hall d'entrée affluait mais le pire était les urgences, encore, d'après les sirènes d'ambulance qui résonnaient toutes les 5 minutes et encore. Dans notre service, c'était le calme plat mais aucunement nous arrêtions les tours de garde aprés que Sam eut été mis à pieds. J'étais allé faire mes excuses à Monsieur Newton qui s'amusait de ma gêne mais il ne nous en voulait nullement et prenait un ton enjoué pour demander un petit supplément sur son plateau repas. J'avais ri et lui avais accordé ce droit. Je ne savais pas en quoi les repas de l'hôpital pouvaient lui convenir, car moi-même, je ramenais mes propres repas pour avoir quelque chose de comestible dans mon estomac. _Parce que tout le monde sait que la nourriture était infâme dans les hôpitaux! _

Je repensai aux meurtres dans la petite ville de Forks, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, et une boule à l'estomac apparut pour les familles et amis des victimes de ce malade mentale. C'est en soupirant que commençait ma nuit de garde et, en regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre d'un patient, je me demandais quand mon petit monde allait être déboussolé par un quelconque

changement.

**Alors, verdict?**

**Est-ce que vous apprécié toujours?**

**Prochain chapitre, et bien aucune idée car j'ai une autre fic à écrire (Elle se trouve sur mon profil) donc dans quelques jours je suppose.**

**Je voudrais dire un grand merci à mes 2 amies qui ont lu cette fic avant vous (Ne soyez pas jalouse ou jaloux?), qui ont apprécié et donc me donner le courage de la poster.**

**Claire, un gros gros bisous de là où je suis et moi aussi tu me manques beaucoup!**

**Maud, et bien tu sais ce que je pense de toi et cela n'a pas changé le moins du monde!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu!**


	3. Une suite

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde!**

**Retour au POV Bella sauf à la fin...**

**Voici les réponses aux reviews du précédent chapitre:**

**-Bellaandedwardamour: Merci pour ta review, elle me touche beaucoup.**

**-Tinga Bella, Twikiss, soleil83 et chouchoumag: Merci d'apprécier ma fic les filles!**

**-Olivia 59350: Heureuse d'avoir une toute nouvelle lectrice! (59350 dans le Nord?)**

**-Joannie01: Et bien, la suite maintenant! En espérant que sa te plaise.**

**Merci aussi à: Elfia, phika17, Little Miss Marie, Olivia 59350, Cullenswanfamily45, Joannie01, Betty-x, Ed and Bell's42, soleil83, lili6213 et lolimona pour m'avoir mise en story alert, favorite stories ou favorite author.**

**Clairouille59**

**Merci à Phika17 qui a corrigé ce chapitre! (L)**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM. (Mais qui ne le sait pas?)**

**Chapitre 3 : Une suite**

**POV Bella**

-Bonjour, me salua froidement ma nouvelle patronne.

-Euh... Bonjour, répondis-je tout bas, intimidée.

J'avais failli être en retard ce matin mais, par chance, c'était ma folle de meilleure amie qui m'avait réveillée à 8h05 en me souhaitant bonne journée. _Il faudrait que je la remercie d'une quelconque façon qui soit pour m'avoir sauv__é__la mise sur ce coup là !_ J'avais pris une douche en vitesse, choisi des habits au hasard dans ma penderie avant de filer à toute vitesse vers ma voiture, offerte par mon père quelques années plus tôt, direction mon nouvel emploi. Devant la vitrine du **The Maine**, **(*)** _qui entre nous__ne voulait rien dire_, j'avais marqué un temps d'arrêt pour regarder l'heure. 8H31. Ouf, une minute de retard ! Je m'étais ruée vers la porte d'entrée et m'étais figée en voyant ma patronne sur le comptoir du présentoir.

-Vous êtes en retard, me coupa-t-elle dans mes pensées.

En retard ? Pour une minute ? Non mais le monde ne tourne pas rond chez elle ! _Calme-toi Bella, c'est ton nouveau boss alors on se calme..._

-Oui... Désolée, Madame... Je...

-Ça ira pour cette fois, de toute façon**,** j'ai besoin d'une vendeuse en urgence alors vous ferez l'affaire pour cette fois mais n'en profitez pas pour autant !

Je déglutis maladroitement tout en m'approchant d'elle. Me dire qu'elle me donnait froid dans le dos n'était pas vraiment la vérité, elle me donnait envie de partir en courant mais j'avais besoin de ce boulot et surtout de son salaire. _Inspire, respire Bella ! Ce ne doit pas être si terrible que tu le penses, travailler dans ton cauchemar, un magasin de fringue__s __!_

-Bien, reprit-elle. Comme je vous le disais samedi, vous travaillerez du lundi au samedi de 8h30 à 19h30 samedi compris sauf en cas de fête où nous fermons à 20h00. Vous serez payée 1373$ par mois, sans commission possible même en grosse période. Vous serez conviée à avoir une attitude correcte avec les clients, tout débordement sera sanctionné par un renvoi immédiat. N'oubliez pas, le client est roi. Pour ce qui est de la tenue... un petit effort serait très apprécié, je crois que votre amie qui vous a accompagnée avant hier sera ravie de vous aider. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai un rendez-vous personnel qui m'attend, Leah s'occupera de vous briffer sur les habitudes du magasin. Leah !

Cette dernière arriva lentement, les yeux encore légèrement plissaient par un réveil, sûrement**,** difficile, _t'inquiète pas__,_ _moi aussi_, et me fit un sourire quand elle me vit. Simplement vêtu**e** d'un jean taille baisse et d'un tee-shirt manches longues noir avec des motifs quelconque, elle était encore belle. _La vie était injuste..._

-Te voilà enfin ! Bon, je dois aller... tu sais où et je veux que tu expliques les principes de la maison avant mon retour ce soir à la nouvelle.

-Bien Madame, répondit poliment ma nouvelle collègue.

Sur ce, la patronne prit sa veste, son sac et la sonnette retentit quand elle sortit du magasin à grand**s** pas. _Elle avait l'air pressée dite__s_ _moi !_ Je me retournai vers Leah qui me fit un grand sourire, accentuant au passage ses cernes sous les yeux.

-Salut ! Ravie de te revoir à nouveau, me dit-elle avec franchise. Ne fais pas attention à Victoria, elle n'est pas si méchante qu'elle en a l'air, aprés quelques mois ici tu seras comme sa fille. Viens, je vais te faire visiter...

-Isabella**,** mais je préfère Bella.

-C'est d'accord, Bella. Suis-moi donc !

Avec un autre sourire, _décidément j'étais tombé__e_ _sur une bonne collègue_, elle me présenta le magasin de fond en comble, en passant par une petite cour derrière la boutique pour prendre l'air ou fumer sa cigarette, je me sentis rougir quand je lui dis que je ne fumais pas, la remise avec les stocks, le coin hygiénique, avec une mini salle de bain et toilette, et elle m'expliqua comment était géré le bébé de Victoria, comme l'appelait elle-même.

-C'est plutôt simple comme travail, quoique pas très bien payé mais, conseil d'ami, ne va surtout pas demander une augmentation à Victoria, elle est assez... radine. Enfin, passons. C'est toujours elle qui arrive en première donc nous n'ouvrons jamais le magasin, ni le fermons car c'est la dernière à partir. Nous commençons par jeter un œil aux rayons, à la vitrine pour voir si tout est en ordre et nous remettons des stocks quand ce n'est pas déjà fait la veille. L'inventaire se fait une fois par semaine, en général le samedi soir pour pouvoir passer commande auprès des fournisseurs pendant le week-end afin qu'ils nous livrent le lundi matin. Nous sommes souvent en caisse ou dans les rayons pour les clients ou clientes, désirant une aide quelconque. Nous avons une pause vers 10h30 et à 16h30, là où Victoria prend la relève, pendant 10 minutes, ainsi que celle du déjeuner qui dure de midi à 13h30 tout pile et, surtout, soit toujours à l'heure, elle déteste les gens qui ne sont pas ponctuels. Et puis, je crois que c'est tout... Ah non, comme nous sommes des employées, nous avons des remises, 10% sur chaque vêtement que nous achetons, cool, non ?

Cool ? On peut dire ça comme ça mais je n'étais pas une accro du shopping, ce qui désespérait souvent Alice. Je crois que ma remise sera plutôt utilisée pour elle, autant qu'elle soit utile à quelqu'un.

-Ça va toujours ? Me demanda Leah. J'ai pas été trop vite ?

-Non non, ça va. J'ai une bonne mémoire auditive, souris-je en pendant ma veste sur le porte manteau approprié.

-Tans mieux alors et puis, je suis contente que tu aies une meilleurs mine que samedi.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, tu avais l'air... malade, j'espère que ça va mieux.

-Juste un petit mal de crâne mais il est passé. Bon, si je commençai**s** ma première journée de travail, moi ?

Elle se mit à rire quand le premier client ou plutôt cliente, fit son apparition dans le magasin. Mon mal de crâne de samedi s'était prolongé jusqu'à hier mais ne s'était pas matérialisé ce matin, ce qui était un pur bonheur. Et pendant la matinée, il n'était pas réapparu, ni pendant ma pause, que je devais relayer avec Leah. Lorsque je m'étais réveillée ce matin, je n'avais rien senti de la veille et j'étais soulagée parce qu'être malade la premier jour de boulot n'était pas vraiment bien vu. _Ça m'est déjà arrivé..._ Et puis, ce n'était pas mon genre d'être malade, Emmett disait que j'étais d'une résistance hors norme. Lui, du haut de ses 25 ans maintenant, et bien qu'il pouvait faire concurrence avec les ours de la forêt de Forks, chaque hiver il ne manquait jamais d'attraper la grippe et restait au lit pendant une semaine avant de reprendre sa bonne humeur habituelle. Donc, chaque hiver pendant une semaine, j'étais réquisitionnée pour aller le voir dans son lit de douleur pour le nourrir ou faire le ménage. _Ce n'était pas du luxe !_ Donc, j'étais satisfaite que mon mal de tête soit envolé aprés m'être droguée aux aspirines.

-Excusez-moi ? M'appela une jeune femme.

Je levai les yeux vers elle pour voir une magnifique blonde devant moi. Ses yeux bleus me détaillèrent un instant et j'eus l'étrange impression d'être passée aux rayons X. Habillée d'un tailleur tout simple et d'une besace marron, elle attendait que je réponde. _Tu n'as absolument pas l'air d'être une idiote, je te rassure Bella ! Crétine !_

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Répondis-je.

-Je voudrais savoir si la robe noire qui est en vitrine est encore disponible dans la taille 38, s'ilvousplait ?

38 ? J'aurais dit qu'elle faisait du 36 voir du 34, mais certainement pas du 38, c'était ma taille...

-Euh... Je vais demander à ma collègue, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle ne répondit pas mais je n'en fus pas plus surprise. Je marchai dans les rayons du magasin avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était au toilette, j'avais un minimum d'éducation pour ne pas aller la déranger. Je passai par la réserve, pour regarder s'il restait toujours des stocks de la robe noire demandée par la cliente, et femme des plus belles que je n'avais jamais rencontré jusque là. 38 m'avait-elle dit ? _Pourquoi prenait-elle du 38 alors qu'elle avait une taille de guêpe ? _Je sortis un carton de la réserve, là où se trouvait la fameuse robe et je vis le visage de cette femme s'illuminer. _Elle n'était pas si rigide que ça en __fin_ _de compte..._ Je déballai le tout, à la recherche de la fameuse taille jusqu'à pousser un cri de victoire qui fit rire la cliente.

-Comme quoi, il faut toujours persévérer dans la vie ! Ris-je. Et bien**,** voilà, la robe que vous souhaitez dans la taille 38.

-C'est parfait, merci beaucoup ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Pouvez-vous me faire un papier cadeau ?

_Et bien voilà ! Bella Sherlock a compri__**s**_ _pourquoi elle prenait du 38 !_ _Je devrais faire carrière dans les détectives privés, peut-être une reconversion... _Oh là, on ne s'enflamme pas trop Swan, elle a dit papier cadeau ? J'avais soit la chance de me couper, ce qui ne serait pas la première fois, soit passer plus d'une heure à faire ce que la cliente n'aimerait certainement pas, ou encore que le papier cadeau en question ne ressemble pas à grand chose. Je crois que ce serait plutôt la dernière option qui irait le mieux. Pour ne pas effrayer la cliente, je lui fis un sourire pour faire bonne figure.

-Oui bien sûr, souris-je.

Leah m'avait montré ce matin où se trouvaient ses fichus papiers cadeaux à la noix. _Il fallait bien le dire, non ? __Qui avait inventé ces trucs horribles à faire ? Qui_ _passait chaque noël, ou anniversaire, à emballer les cadeaux parce que sa folle de mère n'y arrivait pas ? Bingo, c'était moi ! J'avais__souffert avec ça, et mes doigts vous le diront ! _Fouillant en dessous de la caisse enregistreuse, en quête du saint Graal, qu'était le papier cadeau, je faillis effectuer la danse de la joie quand je découvris une pochette toute prête à être collée pour les cadeaux. _Merci mon Dieu ! Je vais réviser votre dossier pour aller à la messe__,_ _tiens ! _Je pris une de ces merveilleuses pochettes, qui me permettraient de garder mon emploi un peu plus longtemps que prévu, et descendis le carton rempli de la robe en question du comptoir afin d'emballer le cadeau de la belle blonde. En y pensant, elle serait tout à fait le genre d'Emmett, blonde, yeux bleus, bien foutue... Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là mais, de toute façon, il passait de fille en fille dans son lit et je ne voulais pas d'une fille malheureuse, parce que mon crétin de frère avait la bougeotte, sur la conscience, non merci ! Alice et Emmett se ressemblaient à ce niveau-là, pas comme moi... Ma vie sexuelle était aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara et ce n'était pas demain la veille que ça allait s'améliorer ! Mais ma vie me plaisait telle qu'elle était alors pourquoi se morfondre ? _Sale connard de Jacob !_

-Et voici votre robe Madame ! Dis-je avec un sourire aprés m'être débarrassée d'au moins 50 centimètres de rouleau adhésif.

-Oh non, Mademoiselle ! Rit-elle.

-Mademoiselle avez-vous dit ? Répliqua une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, un homme brun, yeux bleus, héritage de sa mère, habillé tout simplement révélant au grand jour sa musculature de pompier si fier, et couvait du regard sa nouvelle proie. _Qu'est-ce que je vous av__ais_ _dit ? Un vra__i_ _coureur de jupon celui-là !_

-Emmett ! M'écriai-je pour porter son attention sur moi.

_J'étais sa sœur tout de même ! _Il retourna vers moi un regard agacé où ses yeux bleus trahissaient sa joie de me retrouver. Derrière ce gros nounours, il y avait bien un frère finalement...

-Désolée de vous couper dans vos retrouvailles, rétorqua ma cliente, mais j'ai un rendez-vous urgent dans moins de 30 minutes. Bonne journée _Mademoiselle _!

Sur ce, aprés avoir payé sa magnifique robe noire, je devais l'avouer, et sans un mot ni un regard pour un Emmett frustré, elle fit sonner la clochette du magasin et repartit comme elle était arrivée, rapidement. Emmett secoua la tête, avec une mine déçuavant de s'avancer vers moi. _Bah __quand_ _même, il avait vu que j'exista__is __! Ça fait toujours plaisir !_

-Salut Bell's ! Dit-il avant de me donner un baiser sur la joue, le tout assis sur _mon_ comptoir. Comment va ?

-Comme d'habitude Em, comme d'habitude, soupirai-je. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu su que je travaillais ici ?

-C'est Alice qui m'a téléphoné**e** parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ta santé, pas mentale cette fois-ci, ma chère petite sœur adorée, alors je suis passé voir par moi-même.

-Ma santé ? Répétai-je. Mais je vais bien ! Elle doit être encore dans ses intuitions à la noix...

Tout en parlant, je rangeai tout le fouillis que j'avais fait pour _un_ papier cadeau et, par la même occasion, dégageais les fesses de mon frère du comptoir.

-Ses intuitions à la noix, comme tu dis, t'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce gros con de Jacob, répliqua mon frère tout fier de lui.

-Je n'avais pas trop le choix, je l'ai vu baiser avec une autre fille sous mes yeux ! Et puis, ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu ? C'est quoi cette histoire sur ma santé ? Comme tu peux le constater, je vais très bien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais les redescendit bien vite sur Terre quand ma collègue de travail fit son apparition, aprés avoir aidé un client exigeant, vu sa tête. Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir et poussa un gros soupir désarmé quand son client revint. J'eus pitié d'elle et pris le client en question à ma charge. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec la calvitie bien entamée, les yeux noirs et un air hautain sur le visage que j'aurais bien effacé avec mon poing dans son gros nez. _Le client est roi Bella, le client est roi..._

-79.99$ pour cette veste? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix si aigüe pour un homme que je me retins de rire.

-C'est ce qui est indiqué, répondis-je calmement alors que Leah secoua la tête de colère.

-Et bien**,** croyez-moi, son prix est déraisonnable ! C'est une honte !

_Non mais il commençait à me_ _les briser celui-là ! Pour qui il se promenait ce Monsieur tout le monde ? S'il n'était pas content, qu'il aille ailleurs, ça me fera des vacances !_À mes côtés, il y avait un Emmett imperturbable qui semblait être plongé dans ses pensées et je devinais qu'il était pas très loin ou, en tout cas, prés d'une belle blonde...

-Vous avez raison Monsieur, son prix est déraisonnable, avouai-je.

Emmett sembla reprendre vie alors que Leah me lança un regard perdu.

-Et bien quand même ! Il y a au moins une bonne employée ici ! Critiqua-t-il.

Leah le fusilla des yeux sans pour autant répliquer, je comprenais qu'elle avait peur pour son emplo**i** mais**,** moi, je n'allais pas me gêner**,** tiens!

-Pour vous Monsieur, nous faisons une offre spéciale Je suis un gros crétin, elle consiste à faire doubler le prix des chieurs comme vous alors, si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de nos produits, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Lançai-je.

Le client, Monsieur le pète**-**cul, ouvrit grand la bouche avant de rougir de colère et de taper du pied sur le parquet de la boutique. _Vous avez bien lu, taper du pied._ Emmett éclata d'un rire franc alors que Leah retint difficilement son rire derrière sa main.

-C'est un scandale ! Tout bonnement un scandale ! S'écria-t-il. Vous aurez de mes nouvelles, ça je vous le garantis !

Puis, aprés quelques insultes à notre égard et aprés qu'Emmett l'ait foutu dehors parce qu'il allait trop loin, le silence revint dans le magasin avant que des applaudissements fusent dans les rayons. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les clientes et clients du magasin taper dans leurs mains avec des exclamations et des rires. Je rougis comme une pivoine et me cachai derrière mes mains, rouge de honte. _Tu ne t'étais pas promis d'être discrète, comme toujours ? Et bien__**,**_ _non, il a fall__u_ _que tu ouvres ton clapet comme une débile, maintenant tu peux dire au revoir à ton emploi et à ton appartement par la même occasion. _Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Peu à peu, les clients reprirent leurs achats et une grosse tape amicale percuta mon épaule me faisant valser contre le comptoir. _Génial, j'allais avoir un bleu maintenant !_

-Ça c'est ma petite sœur tout crachée ! Riait Emmett. Un vrai caractère de cochon !

-Merci, marmonnai-je.

-Et bien, s'étonna Leah, qui aurait cru que notre petite Bella était une vraie tigresse ?

Je rougis encore plus, comme si c'était possible, et Emmett fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable quand le drame arriva. Ma patronne ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et je poussai un cri de surprise. Leah se rattrapa juste à temps contre le mur, le fou rire d'Emmett se transforma en quinte de toux et les clients sursautèrent comme un seul homme. Victoria, ma patronne, me foudroya du regard un instant puis dériva sur son autre employée pour finir sur mon frère qui, sur ce coup-là, se fit tout petit. _Quel soutien_ _!_ Ma boss, _et oui toujours elle_, se planta devant moi, derrière le comptoir et les mains sur les hanches. _Tu as battu ton record Swan, 4h dans un boulot avant d'être virée, chapeau ma petite !_

-Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, murmura ma patronne, est-ce que ce que j'ai entendu est vrai ? Avez-vous mis à la porte un de nos clients ?

_Mayday, Mayday, Mayday de l'aide et vite ! _Je jetai un coup d'œil à Leah qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais elle fut coupée par notre patronne qui leva la main en signe d'autorité. Je me sentis déglutir maladroitement.

-Si vous tenez à votre emploi Clearwater, je vous conseille de vous taire ! Gronda-t-telle comme une furie.

_Mon Dieu, aidez-moi ! Comme s'il allait t'aider alors que tu l'as dénigré 2 fois ? _Un point pour toi la petite voix dans ma tête qui bousillait mon moral.

-Répondez ! Reprit Victoria.

-Euh... Je... Il... Enfin pas du tout... Balbutiai-je.

_Comme si elle avait compri__**s**_ _un traitre mot de ce que tu venais de sortir de ta bouche. _J'étais un cas irrécupérable...

-Si vous permettez, Madame, intervint Emmett d'une voix grave et qui se dit convaincante, Bella n'est pas dans son tort pour une fois.

_Le pour une fois, tu aurais pu t'en pass__er_ _frangin ! Attend un peu quand je serais viré__**e**__, j'irai vivre chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu me paies un appart. Ah ? Je crois que je viens de trouver ma roue de secours là !_

-Qui êtes-vous ? Cingla Victoria.

-Emmett Swan, Madame, dit-il en lui tendant la main, le frère de la personne sur qui vous jetez vos éclairs.

-Sur qui je jette mes éclairs ? Répéta-t-elle. Je ne crois pas que je suis en colère là, c'est mal me connaître jeune homme.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on a la même définition de jeter des éclairs. Ses yeux étaient tellement... effrayants que j'étais sûre que je m'étais rapprochée, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, d'Emmett qui faisait face à ma nouvelle, ou plutôt ancienne, patronne.

-Vous avez très bien entendu, reprit Emmett plus hargneux. Vous avez l'intention de renvoyer Bella et sachez que si votre client ne s'était pas montré désagréable envers elle ainsi que cette jeune femme ici présente, il désigna Leah de la main, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Alors vérifier plutôt qui fréquente votre magasin au lieu de s'en prendre aux pauvres personnes qui sont obligées de postuler ici pour survivre !

_Et bien... _Je regardai mon frère avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement mais pleine de reconnaissance. Il avait toujours été là pour moi, depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Il m'avait presque tout appris, n'ayant pas eu de mère normale pour nous, nous passions toujours après Phil et elle et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, la preuve elle ne nous voyait plus. Emmett m'avait protégée du danger de l'extérieur, m'avait fait à manger quand ma mère oubliait, m'avait aidé à faire mes devoirs le soir quand mon beau-père et ma mère étaient à des matchs de base-ball, m'avait raconté des histoires pour m'endormir, m'avait autorisé à venir me blottir dans son lit quand il y avait de l'orage la nuit parce que j'en avais une frousse bleue et m'avait aimé et m'aimait toujours de l'amour que notre mère aurait dû avoir à notre égard. Il m'avait soutenue pour mes études alors que le moral n'était pas au beau fixe et qu'est-ce que je faisais en échange ? Pas grand chose et j'avais honte de l'avouer. Il m'avait beaucoup donné tout comme mon père, qui avait sacrifié beaucoup de sa vie pour nous deux. Mon frère posa un regard bien vaillant sur moi et posa un bras autour de mes épaules tout en m'écrasant contre lui. Malgré moi, je sentis mes larmes venir obstruer ma vue sous cette déclaration imprévue et je me sentis toute... Toute quoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment le sentiment qui coulait dans mes veines mais une chose était sûre, c'était que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'a dit ce jeune homme ? Demanda ma patronne à Leah.

Cette dernière me regarda un instant avant de porter attention à sa boss.

-Oui c'est vrai. Ce client m'avait ennuyé avant qu'elle ne lui réponde le plus poliment possible.

Victoria médita son aveu, qui était vrai, tout en se tournant vers les autres clients qui regardaient la scène avec un mélange d'étonnement et de colère. Colère ? Je me surpris à m'approcher un peu plus de mon frère qui resserra son étreinte. Est-ce qu'il savait, aussi, que c'était certainement ma dernière chance ? Se rendait-il compte à quel point ma vie était misérable et sans intérêt ? Bien que j'avais fait des études de lettres et que ma passion était d'écrire, est-ce qu'il se rendait compte que jamais je ne pourrais publier un livre ? Ou même une chanson ? Que mes écrits seront scellés dans une boite à chaussure jusqu'à ma mort ?

-Très bien, dit ma patronne au bout d'un moment de silence alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées noires, je vous garde mais soyez heureuse que votre chevaleresque de frère et votre collègue étaient là. Pause déjeuner, dehors.

_Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Putain de putain ! Je gardai__s_ _mon emploi ! _Si je n'avais pas eu peur de faire partir les clients, j'aurais effectué la danse de la joie mais je ne savais pas danser comme s'amusaient souvent à le dire Alice et Emmett. Je hochai frénétiquement la tête de bas en haut, la remerciant infiniment avant qu'Emmett, les yeux au ciel, décidant que je m'étais assez rabaissée pour la journée et m'emmenant dehors afin de déjeuner. Leah nous suivit avec un sourire et nous indiqua un restaurant sympa, pas très loin d'ici.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Emmett.

-Non, désolée, j'ai promis à mon copain d'aller déjeuner avec lui ce midi, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire folle d'amour. Et n'oublie pas Bella, 1h30 précise !

En riant, elle prit le chemin inverse de nous alors qu'Emmett posa une main dans le creux de mon dos pour me faire avancer en direction de notre déjeuner. J'avais oublié que c'était un estomac sur patte cet homme ! Mon père devait faire plus d'une fois les courses dans la semaine lorsque nous vivions chez lui, heureusement que je faisais à manger sinon mon frère n'aurait plus été de ce monde pour me sauver, encore, la mise, à cause des talents douteux de mon père en matière de cuisine. Je me sentis sourire aux souvenirs des nombreuses fois où j'avais sauvé le repas ou nettoyer les casseroles brûlées. Nous arrivions devant le restaurant en question **Crab pot Seafood Restaurant (*)**, un mélange de bar restaurant et l'avantage c'est qu'il y avait un buffet à volonté pour seulement 21$.

-Parfait ! Sourit mon frère en m'ouvrant la porte.

Je secouai la tête et entrai dans le restaurant en question. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, tout juste pour que je passe inaperçue dans le restaurant. Une certaine Heïdi, avec des jambes interminables, brune et la poitrine refaite, fit son apparition, me faisant un sourire faux et un sourire aguicheur pour mon frère qui, pour la première fois, ne lui répondit pas.

-Bienvenue au Crab pot Seafood, dit-elle d'une voix qui me donnait mal aux oreilles. Une table pour deux ?

_Bravo ma cocotte, tu sais compter ! Retourne en maternelle, maintenant !_

-Oui, répondit simplement Emmett, la tête complétement ailleurs.

La serveuse apparut du manque d'enthousiasme de sa proie mais j'en fus plus que fière de l'avoir comme frère. S'il lui avait fait son sourire Je fais tomber toutes les filles, je crois que je lui aurais mis mon poing dans sa tronche, quitte à me casser ma main. Il avait eu des cas dans son lit mais, avec elle, il serait tombé bien bas voir six pieds sous terre. Elle nous plaça à une table un peu en recul des autres clients, ce qui me surprit, et Emmett commanda nos boisons. Je ne buvais pas d'alcool, à son grand désarroi, mais j'avais eu une mauvaise expérience un jour qui m'avait tuée à tout jamais. En y pensant, j'eus un frisson.

-Une bière pour moi, dit Emmett, et... Que veux-tu Bell's ?

-Une limonade.

-Et une limonade, reprit mon frère sans regarder la serveuse dépitée.

-Je vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes, sourit-elle, crispée.

_Ravale ce sourire de pétasse ! _J'étais bien agressive aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas mon genre bien que j'avais un caractère bien trempé, héritage des Swan. Je regardai mon frère, voulant le remercier pour tout à l'heure mais ma vue s'obstrua d'un coup et je me sentis porter par une vague de fatigue soudaine. Je crispai mes mains sur la chaise en réprimant un cri de peur, remarquant que j'avais tout à coup du mal à voir clairement mon frère à moins d'un mètre de moi. La peur fit place à la surprise et des tremblements me parcoururent l'échine jusqu'à ce que ma vision redevint claire. Je voyais de nouveau Emmett sous mes yeux qui me contemplait avec curiosité et inquiétude. Je passai ma main sur mon visage, cherchant quelque chose qui clochait chez moi, mais à part mes yeux qui me piquaient à cause de cette soudaine perte de vue et la fatigue qui revint à la charge, rien d'autre. Serait-ce à cause de mon manque de sommeil constant que me reprochait souvent Alice ces derniers jours ? Mon manque d'appétit ? Le stress de ces derniers jours à cause de ma peur perpétuelle d'être expulsée de mon appartement d'un jour à l'autre par manque d'argent ?

-Est-ce que ça va Bella ? S'enquit Emmett.

Est-ce que j'allais bien ? Non.

Est-ce que j'allais bien ? Oui.

Pas de conclusion sans argument et de défaitisme Swan. Ce temps est révolu maintenant. Tu as un emploi grâce à l'œil de lynx de ta meilleure amie, un appartement qui t'appartenait encore et, surtout, tu étais en bonne santé. Pas de panique, ce devait être un coup de fatigue passager, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais des symptômes graves et que j'allais mourir dans un mois, si ? _Non, on est d'accord ma fille,_ _alors arrête de tout dramatiser ! Ça suffit !_

-Oui ça va, Em, je vais bien, souris-je.

Je le vis dans ses yeux bleus qu'il ne me croyait pas le moins du monde, mais alors pas du tout. J'avais toujours été une piètre menteuse et ça n'avait pas changé avec les années. Ma mère disait que j'étais aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert quand j'étais petite, et c'était toujours le cas. Je me frottai les yeux, pour faire croire à un manque de sommeil, et, à mon étonnement, le regard d'Emmett se radoucit pour me sourire malicieusement.

-Avec qui as-tu passé ta nuit pour être autant fatiguée ? Dis-moi son nom que je lui offre des fleurs ! Rit-il.

Je lui lançai un regard noir pour son sous-entendu alors que la serveuse écervelée revint avec nos boissons.

-Pour Madame, dit-elle en posant brusquement mon verre sur le table me manquant de peu, et pour Monsieur, elle fit une voix qui devait être sûrement mielleuse pour mon frère qui s'en ficha complétement.

_Si tu voulais bien faire voir tes faux seins ailleurs__, ç__a m'arrangerait ! _Comme par magie, elle disparut de notre table rendant l'air plus respirable. _Non mais elle se prenait pour qui celle-là ?_ Son apparition me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées un instant, alors que mes yeux se remettaient tout doucement de leur torture inexplicable. _La fatigue Bella, la fatigue..._

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, dis-je doucement alors qu'il commandait son plat sur la carte.

-Je n'allais pas voir ma petite sœur se faire virer sans rien faire ! S'offusqua Emmett. Et puis l'autre con l'avait mérité, belle répartie !

-Et aussi pour toutes les autres fois, Em, je ne sais pas si je serais encore là pour te le dire si tu n'avais pas été présent... avant. Sache que je serais toujours là si tu as un problème ou... si tu veux parler enfin... merci, dis-je maladroitement.

Je n'étais pas très douée pour faire voir mes sentiments, héritage de Charlie, mon père. Je n'étais pas très friande non plus des déclarations qui durent 3 plombes alors j'en faisais presque jamais aux personnes qui m'étaient chères alors qu'il avait fait beaucoup pou moi par le passé. Emmett me regarda longuement sans un mot mais ses yeux trahissaient une certaine émotion rare chez lui, les yeux brillant. Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir dit Je t'aime dans ma jeunesse, ni de quelconques remerciements sincères. J'avais peur des sentiments que je dégageais envers les autres, ceux que j'aimais et, ça, depuis toute petite. J'étais une petite fille très timide et qui n'allait jamais vers les autres, Emmett me protégeait souvent des enfants qui riaient de moi jusqu'à ce que, un beau jour, je m'enferme complètement sauf pour Alice. Mon arrivée à Forks fut à la fois horreur et soulagement pour moi. Le soulagement car je quittais une mère incapable de s'occuper de nous, préférant son mari et ses enfants et l'horreur car je ne connaissais personne là-bas, hormis Jacob. Ça avait été un vrai bonheur quand Alice refit son apparition dans ma vie, aprés avoir fait un caprice à ses parents pour aller habiter à Forks. Quels parents censés déménageraient de Phœnix à la petite ville de Forks ? Seuls les parents d'une enfant unique qui avait tout ce qu'elle voulait mais ce n'était pas pour m'en plaindre. Elle avait rendu ma vie plus supportable et ce n'était que mieux. J'avais, par la suite, fait connaissance d'Angela et de Ben, surtout grâce à Alice, mais elle était plus extravertie que moi, elle allait de l'avant quand je faisais 2 pas en arrières. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle ou sans Emmett qui m'avait remonté le moral aprés avoir surpris Jacob avec une autre que moi, dans _notre_ lit. _Je l'avais toujours pas digéré_ _celle-là !_

Alors que je fermais les yeux par tous les souvenirs affluant dans ma mémoire, je sentis cette sensation étrange dans mes yeux, comme il y a peu et, de nouveau, ma vue s'obstrua. Cette fois, je gérai le truc et gardai une respiration contrôlée pour ne pas m'emballer. Ce n'était rien, juste quelque chose de passager. Quelques secondes de plus ça se calma sous l'œil toujours humide d'Emmett, peu habitué à ce que j'étale mes sentiments sur la table. Je lui pris la main, posée sur son genou et lui fis un sourire rassurant.

-Bella... Je... Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis ton frère et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, même à donner ma propre vie, balbutia-t-il mal à l'aise lui aussi.

-Je le sais Em, je le sais, soupirai-je. Maintenant choisit à manger, parce que je n'ai pas toute la journée moi !

Il rit et nous passâmes un bon moment ensemble, sauf quand l'autre venait nous apportait nos commandes. _J'aurai__s_ _pu me passer de cette pimbêche !_ Emmett insista pour payer, prétextant qu'il ne me voyait que rarement et que je n'avais pas un sou en poche. _Il n'avait pas tor__t__. _Dehors, un vent étonnement glacial nous enroula tous deux et il enroula de nouveau son bras autour de mon épaule pour pas que je me transforme en glaçon. J'étais frileuse par nature. Pendant tout le chemin, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien mais jamais de maman, c'était comme un sujet tabou. Je réussis à lui faire sortir du nez que la cliente de tout à l'heure, la blonde, n'était pas mal mais je savais que c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Jamais il n'avait eu un regard si tendre envers une femme, en tout, toutes celles que j'avais rencontrées. J'eus une immense satisfaction quand j'entrais dans la boutique à 13h29 tout pile, là où Victoria m'attendait de pied ferme dans un des rayons du magasin. _Je t'en bouche un coin, hein la sadique ?_

-Oh, j'ai failli oublier, me dit Emmett en fouillant dans ses poches de jeans et de sa veste en cuir.

_Mon frère ne rigolait pas sur la mode, tout comme mon adorable lutin de meilleure amie._

-C'est un article dans le journal de samedi, ça devrait t'intéresser.

Il me tendit une page de journal pliait en plusieurs fois que je dépliais soigneusement, m'évitant de me couper. _Et oui, se couper avec une feuille de journal __ç__a arrive à tout le monde..._

**Meurtres sanglants à Forks**

**_Voilà bien un mois que les habitants de la petite boutade de Forks, dans la péninsule d'Olympic au Nord-Ouest de l'état de Washington, vivent dans la peur constante. Une série de meurtres, plutôt sanglants, fu__t_ _découvert__e __dans la forêt alentours de cette petite ville, jusque là, sans histoire. Les victimes ne sont pas choisi__es_ _par hasard, des jeunes femmes de 20 à 25 ans se font violer, torturer jusqu'à mourir suite à leurs blessures. Quatre corps ont été retrouv__és_ _pour l'instant mais __jusqu'où __ira le Tueur Olympique pour assouvir son plaisir de tuer ? Le chef de la police, Charlie Swan, n'a émi__s_ _aucun commentaire pour l'instant mais__,_ _une chose est sûre, c'est que __ç__a ne fait que commencer._**

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Des homicides ? À Forks ? Mais c'était impossible ! Tout le monde se connaissait et personne ne ferait de mal à une mouche, voyons ! Le monde ne tournait pas rond, pas rond du tout !

**POV...?**

Elle se tenait là, juste devant moi en parfaite proie qu'elle était. Elle ne pouvait se rendre compte de ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes et cela rendait le jeu encore plus excitant. C'était un jeu pour moi mais un jeu où il fallait une incroyable dextérité et de la finesse pour gagner. J'avais déjà tout mon dialogue en tête, toutes les faces importantes de l'opération traversaient mon esprit d'une incroyable intelligente. _Ce n'était pas de la modestie, juste la vérité._ Ma femme me le disait souvent et elle avait toujours raison. Victoria, ma chère Victoria... Je secouai la tête pour éviter d'avoir son visage en tête, ce qui me perturberait pendant ma mission, sinon je ne cesserais de penser qu'à elle et à son corps qui me donnait tant de plaisir charnel.

Lentement, comme un prédateur traquant sa proie, je m'avançais vers elle, juste quelques pas avec mon air désolé sur le visage. Ce n'était pas pour ce que j'allais lui faire, non, mais pour jouer le jeu, peaufiner mon rôle. Je prenais soin de cacher mon visage sous ma capuche pour éviter les caméras, futiles objets pour tenter de me piéger. Quand elle me vit, elle leva la tête de la pompe à essence avec un sourire timide.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

Facile, trop facile...

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais j'ai ma voiture qui est tombée en panne à quelques mètres d'ici et je voudrais savoir si vous vous connaissiez en voiture afin de me la réparer ? Dis-je d'une voix douce.

-Un peu mais...

-C'est urgent, très urgent, la coupai-je. Ma femme se trouve à Seattle et elle est sur le point d'accoucher, s'il-vous-plait...

Elle dériva son regard vers mon annulaire gauche et parut soulagée quand elle vit l'alliance à mon doigt. Croyait-elle qu'un homme comme moi n'était pas marié ? Stupide pensée !

-Emmenez-moi à votre voiture et je verrai ce que je peux faire, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui rendis avec un plaisir non dissimulé et la conduisis jusqu'à ma voiture, qui était en parfait état à vrai dire. Ce n'était qu'une façade à mon jeu d'acteur parfait. Je lui ouvris le capot et elle l'examina un instant tout comme je faisais sur sa personne. C'était une jolie femme, cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, des longues jambes faites sur mesure, de légers muscles saillant sous son tee-shirt manches longues bleu marine, assez mince, une poitrine faite pour mes paumes et de tentantes lèvres, le fruit défendu que je n'utilisais qu'à la fin de mon travail accompli. Un corps agréable à regarder, très agréable... Mon corps réagissait déjà à d'éventuelles prouesses que j'allais faire avec elle. Je m'approchai d'elle alors que je la vis froncer les sourcils. _Elle avait compris..._ Brutalement, je fermai le capot de ma voiture alors qu'elle poussa un cri et qu'elle essaya de se débattre dans mes bras comprimés autour d'elle, empêchant toute tentative d'évasion.

-Tu vois ce que tu me fais ma belle ? Dis-je en pressant mon érection sur ses fesses.

-Non, pitié... Non... pleura-t-elle.

J'appuyai mon index à un point stratégique de sa nuque et elle devint molle entre mes bras. Elle était endormie, jusqu'à ce que je l'emmène dans la forêt pour lui faire voir ce qu'était un homme, un vrai. Je la soulevai, pas plus lourde que ma Victoria, et la mis sur la banquette arrière tout en attachant ses poignets, ses pieds et que je bâillonnai sa bouche d'un gros ruban adhésif gris. Je passai lentement un doigt de sa bouche, traversai sa clavicule saillante, le creux entre sa poitrine jusqu'à sa féminité. Je repris mes esprits brutalement, mon corps prenait le dessus et je ne devais pas. Je poussai un grognement, aprés l'avoir recouverte d'une couverture noire, quand je me sentis à l'étroit dans mon jean. Je lançai un regard envieux à la proie étalée devant moi, endormie, et posai la couverture sur son visage, cachant mes fantasmes avec. Le jeu pouvait commencer...

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini!**

**À votre avis, qui est la belle blonde dans le magasin de Bella?**

**Qu'est-ce que Bella a vraiment?**

**Et qui est ce mystérieux personnage à la fin?**

**Que de question, que de question!**

**En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**

**Clairouille59**

**(*) The Maine = Petite pensée à 3 amies, Maud, Claire et Romane et d'un certain projet scolaire de l'année dernière... Gros bisous à vous! Je vous adore!**

**(*) Crab pot Seafood Restaurant = C'est un restaurant en plein centre ville de Seattle, il existe vraiment et ne sert que des fruits de mer.**


	4. Inquiétude

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde!**

**Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, chapitre 4.**

**Toujours aussi nombreux à lire ma fic et sa fait vraiment, vraiment,vraiment plaisir.**

**Merci infiniment! (L)**

**Voici les réponses des précédentes reviews:**

**-Soleil83: Effectivement, la blonde c'est Rosalie et le POV vient de James, qui d'autre? Et sur le fait qu'il peut avoir Bella sur sa liste, c'est une autre histoire...**

**-Adore youu: Heureuse que tu as aimé le chapitre 2. Et oui, James est complétement taré! Pour le happy end, je ne sais pas encore mais j'y réfléchis!**

**-Olivia59350: Comme quoi, le monde est petit! Bisous de ch'ti. =)**

**-Paulipopo: Un pur pervers à l'état pur, je le reconnais. Et pour les superbes fesses d'Edward, c'est pas plus tard que maintenant! Oui je sais, ma bonté me perdra.**

**-Elo-didie: Tu as raison sur les 2 points. La suite en bas!**

**-(): Merci d'apprécier ma fic!**

**-Mimia26: Encore quelques chapitres avant la fameuse rencontre Edward/Bella, patience...**

**-Phika17: Merci beaucoup d'apprécier ma fic et pour Edward, comme Mimia26, patience, patience...**

**Merci à: Nesumi, elo-didie, emy13, veronicaax, lovelydidine, Mimia26, drayna , xjustemyself et 3ailes01 de m'avoir mise à story alerte ou author alert ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, évidement.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre avec des POV différent.**

**Je me suis lâchée aujourd'hui!**

**Clairouille59**

**Chapitre corrigé par Phika17! (L)**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Chapitre 4 : Inquiétude**

**POV Alice**

**1 mois plus tard**

Ma Bella n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout même. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Cela faisait déjà 1 mois qu'elle travaillait dans ce fichu magasin « **The Maine **», _un nom à coucher dehors, _et je voyais qu'elle s'épuisait de jour en jour. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle travaillait de 8h à 19h30, non, Bella était quelqu'un qui était active et volontaire, pas le genre de personne amorphe qui regardait la télé toute la journée. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle et**,** pour ça, mon instinct ne me trahissait jamais, comme avec ce pauvre con de Jacob Black, si je le revois un jour sur mon chemin... Et puis j'avais eu confirmation par Emmett. Pour son premier jour de travail, il avait été voir Bella aprés mon coup de fil de la veille et m'avait dit que**,** pendant le déjeuner, elle avait eu des absences, comme si elle n'avait plus le sens de la vue. Elle avait essayé de mettre ça sur le manque de sommeil mais ma petite Bella était depuis toujours une piètre menteuse. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, elle était la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu**e** et elle comptait beaucoup à mes yeux, beaucoup... Bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, lorsque je me trouvais prés d'elle, son mal de tête et ses pertes de vue devenaient trop fréquents à mon goût. Lorsque cela lui arrivait, elle essayait de se cacher d'une quelconque façon. Pathétique action, vraiment pathétique.

Je poussai un soupir de désolation devant une robe rouge sang que j'avais déjà dans ma penderie. _Le créateur était en manque d'inspiration ou quoi ? Plus moyen de faire du shoping sans trouver les mêmes modèles et styles vestimentaires ou sans ressembler à une prostituée ! _Je remis violemment la robe sur la barre de rangement et me dirigeais vers la caisse munie d'un petit pull marron fort plaisant et d'une jupe blanche toute simple mais qui revenait à la mode. Je retrouvai ma meilleure amie, complètement perdue et crevée devant moi, souriant légèrement en voyant mes achats. _Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans le fait de me regarder faire les boutiques... _Je levai les yeux au ciel en voyant sa tenue des plus basiques et, franchement, pitoyable, elle n'était jamais à la mode celle-là ! _Ayant 10% de remise sur tout le magasin, elle pourrait au moins en profiter !_

-Déjà fini ? Me dit Bella amusée.

-Oui, je n'ai pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui...

Elle me lança un regard étonné en payant mes articles afin que la remise me revienne. _Je ne me plaignais pas vraiment d'être la bénéficiaire de cette remise mais j'aurais préfér__é_ _qu'elle s'en serve__,_ _regardez ses fringues ? Déplorable..._

-Et qu'est-ce que Alice Brandon a en tête ? S'enquit Bella n'osant, sûrement, pas lever les yeux vers moi.

-Toi, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Je crus entendre un léger gémissement de sa part mais la vis froncer les sourcils, réactions contradictoires. Je voyais en elle comme un livre ouvert, comme disait sa crétine de mère, et encore je suis gentille là. Je l'avais apprécié, Renée, lorsque je l'avais vu au début et quand j'avais l'âge de comprendre, mais c'était juste au début. Quand je venais chez elle, à Phoenix, je savais bien que ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'elle voulait faire montrer que c'était une bonne mère mais qu'elle bonne mère laisserait sa fille sans nouvelle depuis prés de 8 ans ? Une garce doublée d'une égoïste ! _À chaque fois que je pensais à elle, j'avais des envies de meurtre !_ C'était Emmett qui s'était toujours occupé de ma chère Bella et non elle et son crétin et incapable Phil qui lui servait de deuxième mari ! Je me suis toujours demandée ce que serait devenue Bella sans Emmett... _Mais je ne voulais pas savoir__,_ _tiens !_ Bella emballa mes achats mais j'attendis sa réaction, il fallait qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me dise quelque chose ou même qu'elle m'insulte ! Ce n'était plus supportable ses cachoteries malsaines, elle allait pas bien, nom de Dieu ! Je m'appuyai contre le comptoir du présentoir et la regardai sans ciller, _ou presque_. Elle plongea ses yeux marron chocolat et ce que je vis me donna froid dans le dos. Ses yeux, d'habitude profonds, chaleureux et joyeux, faisaient place désormais à de la fatigue, contrariété et quelque chose que j'avais du mal à définir... De la peur ? _Peur ? Non, c'était encore pire que de la peur, bien pire que ça ma chère Alice ! _Pendant qu'elle emballait les achats et qu'elle enregistrait le paiement, je vis ses mains trembler légèrement jusqu'à s'immobiliser soudainement. Je regardai le spectacle avec tristesse et inquiétude, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait cette réaction là en comptant ses maux de têtes et sa vue qui lui jouait des tours. J'essayai de ne rien faire paraître mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher...

-Arrête de me regarder comme si j'allais tomber raide morte sous tes yeux ! S'énerva Bella soudainement.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder ma meilleure amie ? Répondis-je, innocente.

_Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est..._

-Prend moi pour une gourde, tiens ! Je te connais Alice, peut-être mieux que tu ne le crois mais sache une chose: Je. Vais. Bien ! Est-ce que c'est rentré dans ta tête de naine là ? Et tu peux répéter la même chose à Emmett par la même occasion ! Le prochain que je vois m'épier comme si j'étais une mourante, je lui fais sa fête à coup de batte de base-ball, compris ? Maintenant, excuse-moi mais c'est ma pause !

Sur ce, elle fit volte face et partit dans l'arrière du magasin lorsque Leah fit son apparition, étonnée de la réaction de Bella. Dire que j'étais surprise serait mentir, j'avais l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de Bella, _surtout quand Dame nature venait lui rendre visite chaque mois_, mais je savais que derrière sa colère contre Emmett et moi, il y avait de l'inquiétude, elle avait peur pour son état de santé, terrorisée même !

-Et bien, souffla Leah en prenant la place qu'occupait Bella 5 secondes avant, elle n'a pas mâché ses mots aujourd'hui...

-Parce que ça lui arrive souvent ? M'exclamai-je, alarmée.

Leah prit une mine déconfite, l'expression de son visage le confirmait, comme si elle trahissait Bella en quelque sorte.

-Presque tous les jours depuis 2 semaines, m'avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais pas seulement sur moi, sur la patronne aussi qu'elle envoie balader sèchement, ce qui lui a valu un bon savon soit dit passant, ou sur des clients trop capricieux. Je ne crois pas que ce soit son genre, elle est vraiment gentille comme fille, en 2 ans que je suis ici, c'est la première collègue que j'apprécie autant. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui la travaille et qu'elle ne dit à personne...

_Qui la travaille et ne le dit à personne ? Du tout Bella, ça !_ Quand l'autre bouffon de Jacob avait été voir ailleurs, _j'étais polie là,_ Bella n'avait rien dit pendant 1 mois entier. 1 mois ! Au bout d'un moment, j'en avais eu marre et j'avais téléphoné à Jacob pour lui demander ce qui se passait entre eux. Il m'avait dit, évidemment, qu'ils s'étaient séparés à cause de ses études. _C'est bien une excuse de mec ça ! N'importe quoi ! Et puis, les hommes sont pas du genre à assumer leurs fautes, toujours les femmes qui ont le mauvais rôle. Bande de crétin sur pattes ! _Après avoir salué Leah, qui avait bien du courage de bosser dans cette boutique de vêtements, avec une patronne tyrannique et une Bella plus agréable qu'un taureau qui voyait du rouge, ainsi que de lui avoir donné mon numéro de portable ou cas où, j'embarquai mes achats et allai me balader dans les rues animées de Seattle. Je n'appréciais pas vraiment cette ville mais j'avais suivi Bella, pour lui tenir compagnie et surtout pour ne pas la lâcher de vue, au cas où elle ferait une connerie. Presque tous les étudiants du lycée de Forks étaient venus faire leurs études à Seattle et, franchement, ils auraient pu s'abstenir ! J'étais une personne assez ouverte aux autres mais, là-bas, _Woua_, des cas désespérés pour la plupart ! Il y avait Mike et Jessica, les deux obsédés qui avaient fini ensemble, _ç__a ne m'étonnait pas du tout_, Lauren qui se trimballait limite en sous-vêtement au bahut, _et qui avait pri__s_ _Jacob dans le fil de son string_, Tyler qui avait utilisé je ne sais pas combien de stratagèmes pour mettre Bella dans son lit, _jusqu'à ce que la principal__e_ _concerné__e_ _lui fout un coup de pied dans ses parties manquant de le castr__er_ ou encore Éric, le Monsieur Je Sais Tout, qui était incapable de parler d'autre chose que de lui, _ce qui n'était pas intéressant du tout _! Les seuls que j'avais bien aimé dès le début étaient Angela et Ben qui étaient des personnes des plus gentilles, intéressantes, pas imbues d'eux même, et très généreux malgré leur timidité commune. Dés le lycée, quand Bella et moi sommes arrivées, j'avais su qu'eux deux finiraient ensemble et, conclusion, ils étaient bien ensemble. _Mon instinct ne me trahissait jamais..._ Inconsciemment, mes pas m'avaient mené vers la caserne de pompier de Seattle, là où travaillait Emmett. _Comment m'étais-je retrouvé__e_ _là ?_

-Bonjour jolie brunette, me dit un homme assez grand mais à l'allure si confiant qu'il me dégoûta au premier regard. Puis-je vous aider ?

-Non merci, répondis-je en cherchant Emmett du regard pour qu'il me vire ce type de mes yeux.

-Vous en êtes sûre ? Insista-t-il en s'approchant de moi comme un félin devant une proie.

_Si Emmett ne venait pas, je l'enverrai balader moi-même car il commence à légèrement me les briser celui-là ! _Il s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à être adossé contre le mur en face de moi.

-Parce que je suis sûr que... Commença-t-il avant que je me lâche.

-Écoute espèce de gros con qui pense qu'à ce qu'il a entre les jambes, bien que je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas grand chose, grondai-je soudain énervée, tes avances tu les fais à la gourde du coin mais certainement pas à moi. Maintenant dégage de ma vue avant que je t'humilie devant tous tes collègues, pigé ?

Il écarquilla les yeux un instant, comme un pauvre crétin, avant de s'avouer vaincu et de sans aller, la queue entre les jambes, penaud. _Idiot ! _Pendant que je pestais contre ce minable qui s'était cru irrésistible avec ses yeux bleus, je ne me rendis pas compte que je faisais les cent pas devant la caserne. Tous les gens dehors devaient me prendre pour une folle mais, qu'importe, j'avais l'habitude.

-Alice ? Que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit une voix que je reconnus entre mille.

**POV Emmett**

_Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Expire..._ Des haltères, encore et toujours ces bons vieux haltères. Depuis l'âge de 19 ans, je faisais parti des pompiers de la ville de Seattle, d'abord en pompier volontaire pour finir par m'engager dans ce secteur là. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'avais voulu faire du base-ball puis basket mais, finalement, pompier était ma voie, le chemin qui ferait que je serais quelqu'un en sauvant les autres. Ne croyez pas que je voulais faire ça pour la gloire, non, mais c'était un métier enrichissant dans le fait d'aider les autres et non pour rapporter la ligue de base-ball ou la NBA ou encore avoir des primes dépassant l'imagination. _Pompier m'épanouissait, dans tous les sens du term__e__..._

-Hé Emmett ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas ton jour de congé ? Me dit le chef de la section.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, 35 ans de service dans cette ville et aucune faute à son actif. Autrement dit, le meilleur des meilleurs chefs de pompier que nous puissions avoir. Mais l'âge le rattrapait grandement et ses cheveux gris pouvaient le démontrer. J'étais sûr qu'il pensait à la retraite, dans quelques années, et il commençait déjà à choisir son successeur comme tout chef de pompiers qui ce doit.

-J'ai besoin de me dépenser physiquement chef, alors me voilà, répondis-je en continuant ma musculation.

-Problème de famille ? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise prés de moi.

Il était cool comme chef, toujours là quand il le fallait, et on pouvait parler avec lui sur presque n'importe quoi. Lorsqu'une mission nous était trop difficile à effectuer, il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour nous remplacer rapidement et n'était jamais drôle avec nous quand nous devions nous absenter pour des raisons personnelles. J'arrêtai un moment mes haltères pour reprendre mon souffle et changer de poids, plus lourds, plus stimulant et plus distrayant. J'étais venu ici sans m'en rendre vraiment compte mais les évènements de ces 4 dernières semaines ne faisaient que de se répéter dans ma tête, inlassablement, et j'avais besoin d'oublier. Les femmes d'un soir m'aidaient dans ces moments-là mais quand la jouissance était finie, les difficultés revenaient comme pour me torturer de nouveau. Alors j'avais laissé tomber ce moyen-là et étais parti me réfugier dans la salle de sport de la caserne en quête d'un moyen pour oublier les problèmes, _ce_ problème qui m'en donnait des milliers avec. _Alors oui, mon problème était familial et inquiétant._

-Oui, problème de famille, marmonnai-je en m'essuyant.

Le chef me regarda intensément comme s'il voulait lire dans mon âme mais je détournai les yeux. Il était cool mais il y avait des limites à notre relation amicale. Il était mon chef et j'étais son soldat, point barre. Les autres mecs de la caserne le savaient, il ne fallait pas me chercher sinon ils me trouvaient facilement et rapidement. Étant mon patron, je ne pouvais pas le traiter comme les autres alors je ne lui répondis pas et partis vers la sortie d'un pas déterminé et las. _Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharn__ait_ _sur nous ? Pourquoi ?_

-Écoute espèce de gros con qui pense qu'à ce qu'il a entre les jambes, bien que je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas grand chose, gronda une voix qui m'était fortement familière, tes avances tu les fais à la gourde du coin mais certainement pas à moi. Maintenant, dégage de ma vue avant que je t'humilie devant tous tes collègues, pigé ?

Je me sentis sourire malgré moi et vis un des gars, Jeff, de la caserne revenir penaud et vaguement humilié. _Son égo en avait pri__s_ _pour son grade mais c'était __à __ce qu'il fallait s'attendre avec elle, elle partait toujours au quart de tou__r__. _Lorsque je m'avançai un peu, je la vis faire les cent pas devant l'entrée, le visage trahissant une forte anxiété et je me figeai d'un coup. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être comme cela, d'avoir peur, et je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Alice ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demandai-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi, à peine surprise de me voir, et me fit un sourire triste. _Oh là, c'était encore pire que __c__e que je pensais..._

-Salut Em, dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait depuis qu'elle était gamine.

Avant qu'elle ne s'écarte de moi, je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'obligeai à me regarder dans les yeux. Douleur. Souffrance. Peine. Inquiétude. Un mélange que je ne croyais jamais voir dans les yeux d'Alice un jour. À la seconde où des milliers de scénarios traversaient mon esprit, Alice s'effondra en larmes devant moi et mit ses mains sur ses yeux, comme honteuse de se comporter de la sorte. Automatiquement, je la pris dans mes bras fermement et elle s'y laissa aller avec une rare tristesse. _Qu'est-ce que qui __s__'était passé, bordel ? _Elle m'avait appelé hier soir pour m'annoncer qu'elle allait voir Bella cette après-midi, pour essayer de lui faire sortir les vers du nez mais ma sœur était aussi têtue qu'un âne, pas moyen de la faire parler. _Et puis elle était pas crédible pour mentir, un vrai pied celle-là !_ J'avais cru qu'Alice aurait réussi à avoir un résultat mais que dalle, rien du tout. Elle avait, apparemment, ressayé aujourd'hui mais je crois que ça s'est mal passé, Alice n'était pas le genre de femme à pleurer pour tout et n'importe quoi, c'était ça qui m'avait plu lorsque je l'avais vu toute petite. _C'était déjà une dure à cuire même avec des couches culottes !_

-Viens, Alice, je te paye un verre, lui dis-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant et je l'emmenai dans un bar sympa à quelques minutes de là où j'avais l'habitude d'aller avec les mecs de la caserne. J'embarquais Alice dans ma Jeep noire, que j'avais mis prés de 4 ans pour l'acheter avec ma paye mensuelle, dont j'étais fier comme un coq, comme me le disait souvent ma sœur. Nous étions en pleine après-midi alors la circulation était clarifiée, pour mon plus grand bonheur parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais un conducteur très poli. _Non mais,_ _franchement, les gens ne savent plus conduire de nos jours ! _Alice, à mes côtés, avait la tête sur la vitre et regardait les rues défiler sans grand intérêt et je me sentis honteux de créer un silence de mort dans l'habitacle de la voiture. _Pas douer Swan,_ _vraiment pas doué comme gars ! _Je me garai prestement dans le parking du **Jabus (*),** et sortis de la voiture en même temps que la meilleure amie de ma sœur. Elle me suivit sans grand enthousiasme et je pris une table dans un coin reculé où nous pourrions parler sans être épiés et dérangés. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Gianna qui prit ma commande, étant un client régulier de cet endroit aprés mes journées ou mes gardes de travail. Habituellement, c'était avec elle que je finissais mes nuits mais, aujourd'hui ou même depuis quelques temps, je n'avais même plus goût à _ça_ et on me charriait souvent avec cela. J'en faisais abstraction et fis comme si de rien. Personne ne savait pour ma sœur, sur ses crises ou je ne sais comment ça s'appelait mais une chose était sûre c'est que c'était plus inquiétant qu'elle ne le faisait paraître quand je passais un peu de temps avec elle. Alice m'avait dit que c'était fréquent et qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois sa main trembler ou des moments d'absence de son corps, comme s'il ne répondait plus. Je réprimai un frisson, imaginant les pires situations qui soient.

-Salut Emmett ! Me dit Gianna. Comme d'habitude ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ?

Elle sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur un instant et répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Un coca, merci.

_Un coca ? Encore pire que je ne le pensais. Bella a bien dû l'envoyer bouler_ _et pas qu'un peu..._ Gianna me fit un sourire, auquel je ne répondis pas, trop de soucis en tête, et mon attention se porta sur Alice. Ses larmes avaient rendu ses yeux un peu rouges et ses joues étaient devenues blêmes bien que le maquillage les rougisse légèrement. Je posai mes mains à plat sur la table et me raclai la gorge maladroitement.

-Alice, murmurai-je presque suppliant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Bella ?

Elle me regarda en écarquillant les yeux un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux et qu'elle respire calmement, pour apaiser les battements fous de son coeur. Elle prit entre ses doigts, une serviette en papier qu'elle commença à déchirer en petit carrés réguliers, signe de nervosité. J'avais appris au fil des ans, qu'Alice avait besoin d'avoir un objet à manipuler violemment quand elle était nerveuse tout comme se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour Bella. Petit détail qui faisait que la personnalité d'Alice était unique en son genre.

-Je... Elle..., balbutia-t-elle, sa main a tremblé encore une fois... et... et elle s'est immobilisée, comme si elle était paralysée.

Je me sentis raidir soudainement quand Gianna nous rapporta nos boisons.

-Et voici pour toi Emmett et... pour la jeune femme, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

D'habitude, il aurait fallu de peu pour me chauffer mais me dire que ma sœur avait comme des crises d'épilepsie... Ça_ me refroidit pour un bout de temps !_ Ma sœur... La seule famille qui me reste avec mon père... Je pris mon verre et le bus d'un coup sec, la douce brûlure de ma gorge me fit du bien pendant quelques secondes avant que tout me revienne en pleine figure. Je regardai Alice, désemparée par ce qui se passait autour de Bella, sa meilleure amie. Je pensais à mon père, travaillant sur ces meurtres à Forks sans savoir que sa fille était dans un sale état. Et moi, son idiot de frère qui faisait rien pour y remédier.

-J'irai lui parler demain, il faut qu'elle aille voir un Médecin avant que... que ça devient plus grave, annonçai-je en fondant en larmes.

**POV Edward**

_Enfin à la maison ! Merci mon Dieu !_ 48 heures de garde, c'était humainement impossible. Je n'en pouvais littéralement plus... On aurait dit que les patients s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous à l'hôpital tellement il avait été bondé ce week-end. Après avoir posé, ou plutôt balancé, mes clefs sur la console de l'entrée, je m'affalai sur mon canapé du salon dans un soupir de bien-être. _Il m'avait manqué celui__-__là quoique mon lit aussi. _Quand j'étais petit, je dormais tellement que mes parents venaient me voir pendant mon sommeil pour savoir si j'étais encore en vie. 23 ans plus tard, je dormais toujours autant ce qui m'a valu la surnom de Marmotte dans la famille, heureusement personne ne le savait. Je commençai à fermer les yeux quand le clignotant rouge du répondeur titilla mon attention. _Je sais pas qui c'était mais je le hais d'avance celui-là !_ Avec un effort digne d'Hercule, j'appuyai sur le bouton du répondeur et la voix de ma mère envahit mon appartement. _Comment tu peux me faire ça maman ?_

_-Bonjour mon chéri, c'est maman. Je sais que tu es de garde à l'hôpital pendant que je te laisse ce message mais je n'a__i_ _pas de nouvelle de toi depuis prés d'une semaine, au__-__delà des informations que ton père me donne à l'occasion. Hum... Je sais que tu dois être fatigué mais tu me ferais plaisir si tu passais manger à la maison ce soir, vers 19 heures ? Je te ferais ton plat préféré... Appel__le__-moi dés que tu auras ce message. Bip !_

Je regardai l'horloge dans ma cuisine ouverte qui indiquait 13 heures de l'après-midi. En faisant abstraction de la douche obligatoire et de me nourrir ce midi, j'avais au total à peu prés 5 heures de sommeil. C'est tout ? Mon corps ne va pas supporter ce manque de sommeil, c'était pas possible. _Mais c'est ta mère Edward et__,_ _en plus__,_ _elle te fait ton plat préféré..._ Me susurra la voix dans ma tête. _J'étais bon pour aller voir mes parents ce soir moi ! _Je pris une inspiration et me levai de mon canapé qui n'attendait que moi depuis 48 heures afin de téléphoner à ma mère tout en me faisant à manger. _N'oublions pas que c'est immangeable à l'hôpital ! _Je poussai un soupir de désolation devant mon frigo qui faisait peine à voir, fromage, beurre et yaourt. Pas de quoi ramener la foule... Par chance, il me restait du pain -pas dur- alors je crois qu'un sandwich sera la bienvenue pour ce midi. Je composai le numéro de ma mère, calai mon portable sur mon épaule et me confectionnai mon déjeuner. Une tonalité, deux tonalité...

_-Allo ?_ Dit la voix de ma mère.

-Bonjour maman, c'est Edward, répondis-je.

_-Oh Edward ! Je suis contente que tu m'appelles ! Je vois que tu as eu mon message, comment vas-tu ? Pas trop fatigué ? Tu manges bien au moins ? Dors-tu suffisamment ?_

Mon Dieu, les mères avec leurs enfants ! J'avais 23 ans mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir 8 ans pour elle, désespérant. Entre deux tranches de fromage, je répondis à ses questions tout en essayant de ne pas rire.

-Je vais bien maman, je te le promets. Je suis fatigué mais je viens de rentrer de ma garde.

_-Mmm... Je jugerai par moi-même ce soir parce que tu viens, n'est-ce-pas ? Grand-père Cullen vient aussi, Carlisle l'a invité parce qu'il se plaignait lui aussi de ne pas te voir assez souvent._

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu mon grand-père ? Je dirais bien 2 mois mais, pour ma défense, le boulot et mes études me prenaient beaucoup de temps depuis plusieurs semaines, les examens trimestriel d'avant-noël approchaient à grand pas et mes visites seront encore plus rares.

-Oui je viens ce soir, à 19 heures comme prévu. Tu fais toujours mon plat préféré ?

Elle riait à l'autre bout du fil et je me sentis sourire moi aussi.

_-Je le fera__i,_ _promis, me dit-elle. Est-ce que je dois rajouter un couvert de plus...?_

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Mère a_ « _la recherche de sa future_ _belle-fille » en vue ! Alerte ! _Pourquoi avais-je le droit à cette question à chaque fois que je l'appelais pour dire que je venais manger chez elle ? C'est pas comme si j'avais 50 ans avec mon horloge biologique qui tournait, si ? Sur ce côté, j'allais très bien mais sur ma potentielle petite-amie ou..., je déglutis, femme. _Alors là,_ _maman,_ _tu devras attendre et pas qu'un peu !_

-Non ça ira M'man, marmonnai-je.

Elle poussa un soupir de désolation sous le fait que son fils n'avait toujours pas trouvé chaussure à son pied. Est-ce que c'était de ma faute ? Elles étaient toutes là, à me faire les yeux doux à cause de mon physique sans me connaître avant, et moi je ne voulais pas ça. Et puis je n'avais que 23 ans !

_-D'accord, répondit ma mère au bout de quelques secondes de silence. À ce soir alors._

-À ce soir. Maman ?

_-Oui ?_

-Je te promets qu'un jour tu pourras mettre un couvert en plus.

J'entendis un faible rire mais je savais qu'elle était touchée par mon attention. Elle aurait voulu avoir une ribambelle d'enfants mais, aprés moi, elle n'avait pu en avoir d'autres. Après mon accouchement, bien que c'était un sujet tabou à la maison, ma mère avait eu des troubles d'ovulation, **dysovulation (*)**, et ça l'avait attristé pendant des mois d'après mon père. Elle disait que j'étais le plus beau cadeau de sa vie, et encore aujourd'hui. Après les au revoir, elle raccrocha et je me retrouvais plongé dans le silence de l'appartement. C'était mon père qui me l'avait acheté, aprés que j'eus réussi ma première année de médecine, la plus dure. Il était vaste, clair, meublé, en parfait état mais trop grand pour moi tout seul. Je me demandai ce que ça ferait de voir 1 ou 2 enfants gambader sur le plancher, ma femme m'attendre aprés que j'eus fini mes gardes ou simplement la joie de me dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui m'attendait quand j'avais fini le boulot. _On revient à la réalité Cullen, ton sandwich t'attend là ! _Je secouai la tête, remettant mes idées en place et regardai mon déjeuner d'un œil lugubre. Emballant mon sandwich dans du papier aluminium, je le fourrai dans le frigo avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude, enlevant la crasse de ces dernières 48 heures de torture. _J'aimais_ _mon boulot mais là..._ J'enfilai un jogging qui faisait office de pyjama, réglai mon réveil pour sonner à 18 heures et me faufilai sous mes draps. _Oh putain merci Seigneur...Et bien,_ _mon vieux, tu m'avais manqué tiens ! _Je m'enroulai dans ma couette aprés quelques secondes d'images d'enfants courant dans mon appartement, je me trouvais profondément endormi dans les bras de Morphée.

Je roulais plus vite qui nécessaire vers la villa de mes parents mais j'avais peur que si je respectais les limites de vitesse, je m'endormirai sur place. Mes 5 heures de sommeil étaient trop courts mais, heureusement, demain j'étais de repos alors j'aurais droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil sauf urgence que je n'espérais pas, aussi bien pour le patient que pour moi. Arrivé devant l'immense villa blanche de mes parents, je garai ma Volvo grise sur une des places de garage et m'extirpai de celle-ci. Je m'emmitouflai dans mon blouson, à cause du vent qui s'était levé et sonnai à la porte d'entrée.

-J'arrive ! Cria ma mère de la maison.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur elle et elle me fit un grand sourire de bienvenue. J'avais été gâté par la nature, d'avoir une mère comme ça, aimante, maternelle, compréhensive. Ce n'était pas le cas de Jasper et de Rosalie, leurs parents les avaient fichus à la porte lors de leurs 18 ans pour une raison inconnue mais ils n'avaient pas été vraiment étonnés, vu comment ils les traitaient... Ils étaient venus habiter à la maison, le temps qu'ils trouvent un chez soi et que leur compte en banque leur permettait.

-Edward ! S'exclama ma mère. Entre donc il fait froid !

Elle me tira par la manche pour que je m'exécute et me prit dans ses bras. _C__a ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'on ne __s'__était pas vus, pas 3 ans..._ Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de prendre ces dernières entres ses paumes. _Alerte ! Maman inspectait son fils !_ Elle fronça les sourcils en tapotant mes joues.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien au moins ? Tu es pâle et je dirais même que... tu as maigri ces derniers jours. Il faudrait que je demande à Carlisle de...

-Maman ! La coupai-je furieux qu'elle use de son autorité de mariée contre mon père pour qu'il arrange mes heures, je voulais être considéré comme n'importe quel Interne et non le fils du _Docteur Cullen_. Je suis juste fatigué, je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu 48 heures de garde. Ça va, maman, je t'assure.

Elle me jugea d'un œil critique avant d'être interrompue par la canne en bois de mon grand-père. La tête haute, ses cheveux blancs, ses yeux vert héritage des Cullen et son regard inquisiteur me scruta avec un sourire.

-Mon petit fils ne vient même pas dire bonjour à son vieux grand-père ? Se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de venir vers lui. Je l'étreignis avec jovialité, content de le voir aprés ces 2 mois de distance involontaire alors qu'il me donna une tape dans le dos.

-Bonjour grand-père, lui dis-je. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ah... La vieillesse, mon petit, n'est pas très agréable à vivre, m'avoua-t-il.

Je le regardai avec mélancolie, il avait 82 ans et je savais qu'il n'était pas éternel. Par chance, il n'avait pas de maladie grave qu'avaient les personnes âgées de son âge mais la vieillesse était là et c'était un constat irréfutable.

-Ah fiston ! Me salua mon père. Comment ça été ta garde ?

-Fatiguant, murmurai-je. Bon, je ne crois pas qu'on va manger dans l'entrée, si ?

-Allez, tout le monde dans le salon ! Dit joyeusement ma mère en déposant un énième baiser sur ma joue.

Comme promis, j'eus droit à mon plat préféré, des lasagnes **(*)** avec une salade. Ma mère avait bien remarqué que je n'avais pas mangé ce midi, _trop perdu dans mes idiotes de pensées_, parce qu'elle me força à reprendre une troisième part sous l'hilarité de mon père et de mon grand-père. À la fin, je crus que j'allais exploser mais mon estomac n'était pas de cet avis, enfin un repas digne de ce nom. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien quand la conversation se termina sur les meurtres dans la bourgade de Forks. Les visages se fermèrent de compassion pour les victimes et leurs proches. Comment un cinglé pouvait s'en prendre à des femmes d'une pareille façon ? Pourquoi à Forks alors qu'il ne comptait que 3 120 habitants, et qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial là-bas sauf pour les amateurs de pêche.

-J'ai lu dans le journal hier, commença mon grand-père, qu'ils ont retrouvé une autre victime, toujours, dans la forêt.

-La cinquième, murmura ma mère le visage sombre.

-Oui je sais, commenta mon père, ils envoient les corps à l'hôpital, Forks n'étant pas équipé pour ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir, une telle violence, pour de si jeunes femmes...

-Les policiers n'ont aucune piste? Demandai-je.

-Non pas vraiment, répondit mon père mélancoliquement. Même avec l'autopsie, ça donne rien. Il ne laisse aucune trace derrière lui, ni indice. Les policiers de Seattle, de Forks, et des alentours pataugent depuis le début de l'enquête.

-Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ? S'enquit son père.

-Quand nous habitions là-bas, j'ai fait connaissance du chef Swan.

-Celui chargé de l'enquête ? M'étonnai-je.

-En personne, confirma-t-il. Je lui ai passé un coup de téléphone aprés avoir vu les corps à la morgue et il m'a un peu expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Il était assez secoué apparemment.

-Il ne doit pas voir ça tous les jours Carlisle, dit ma mère. C'était une ville si tranquille...

-En tout cas, qu'importe qui c'est, annonça mon grand-père d'une voix forte, j'espère qu'il ira moisir en prison !

Sur **c**es mots, je dus prendre congé car il était bientôt minuit et j'avais dû mal à rest**er** éveill**é**. Ma mère me dit d'être prudent, mon père me souhaita bonne nuit et mon grand-père exigea que je lui rende plus souvent visite. Je souris et démarrai ma voiture en trombe, jusqu'à mon appartement que je retrouvai avec un bonheur pur. Je m'écroulai comme une masse sur mon lit et m'endormis à la seconde en pensant à ses meurtres...

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**...(*)**

_Hein ? Quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc là ? _Je me réveillai en sursaut, trempé de sueur par le rêve horrible que je venais de faire et, en grognant, je cherchais d'où venait ce son. Je me précipitai jusque dans la salle de bain qui communiquait avec ma chambre et vis, dans les plis de mon jeans, mon portable qui sonnait. Mais c'était pas ma sonnerie ! _Jasper... _Je regardai le réveil sur ma table de chevet tout en décrochant. 3H23 du matin ! C'est pas vrai...

-Allo ? Grognai-je.

_-Alors ? Tu aimes ta nouvelle sonnerie ? _Se moqua Jasper.

-J'espère que tu ne m'as pas appelé que pour ça, grondai-je énervé.

_-J'aurai__s_ _bien voulu mais non. Tu es appelé d'urgence dans le secteur 1._

Le secteur 1 ? Mais c'était leurs urgences, ça ! Et pourquoi moi d'abord ?

-Que s'est-il passé Jazz ? Demandai-je soudain tendu par une heure aussi tardive.

_-Il y a un car de touriste__s_ _qui a eu un accident sur la route national__e__, il est tombé dans un ravin. Il y a des dizaines de blessés dont plusieurs graves_, m'annonça Jasper d'une voix calme.

Comment arrivait-il à garder son calme pendant ces moments-là ? Je sentis déjà mon coeur tambouriner dans ma cage thoracique et mon flux sanguin s'accélérer. J'allais être confronté à des cas extrêmes cette nuit et ce n'était pas ce qui m'enchantait le plus mais si j'avais choisi de faire médecine, ce n'était pas pour me tourner les pouces.

-J'arrive, dis-je à Jasper tout en enfilant mon jeans.

**POV Charlie**

Encore une journée sans le moindre indice, toujours dans le néant. Des fois, je me demandais à quoi je servais dans tout ça... Insérant ma clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, j'eus une bouffée de soulagement en entrant chez moi et en me disant qu'il n'y avait aucun journaliste ou autre policier pour juger mon travail sur le terrain. _Non mais ce n'était pas eux qui avait le droit au__x_ _remontrance__s __! _Poussant un grognement involontaire, pensant aux questions de ces crétins de vautours -les journalistes- qui ne se gênaient pas de m'humilier devant le parquet de la police nationale.

_-Chef Swan, __est__-il vrai que vous avez relâché un suspect il y a à peine 1 heure ?_

_-Chef Swan, comment se fait-il que vous n'avez toujours aucune pist__e __?_

_-Chef Swan, pourquoi l'enquête n'aboutit pas à quelque chose ?_

_-Chef Swan, croyez vous que le suspect est de Forks ?_

_Chef Swan, Chef Swan, Chef Swan... _Ils avaient été d'une rare insistance aujourd'hui, pourtant, depuis ces derniers jours, je devrais être habitué à cela. Poussant un soupir, je pris une bière dans le frigo et allait m'affaler dans mon vieux canapé, mon plus vieil ami depuis toujours hormis Billy. J'appuyai sur la télécommande de la télé et tombai sur un match de basket de la NBA. Ça_ fera l'affaire pour ce soir et puis je ne crois pas que je vais faire long feu de toute façon. _Les Arkon Goodyeras Wingfoots **(*)** perdaient 53-72 contre Chicago Bruins **(*)**, pas très divertissant comme match, on savait déjà qui allait gagner d'avance. Décidant que, de toute façon, il fallait que je mange avant d'aller dormir, je marchai d'un pas lent vers la cuisine quand le téléphone sonna. Je regardai l'horloge du salon, prés des cadres photo où étaient affichés, Bella, Emmett et mon mariage avec mon ex-femme Renée. _Je ne savais pas pourquoi je la gardai celle-là..._

-Allo? Répondis-je prudemment de peur que les journalistes eurent trouvé mon numéro.

_-Allo papa ? C'est Em, _dit une voix que je ne connaissais pas de mon fils.

J'entendis un reniflement à l'autre bout du fil et je me figeai d'effroi. Emmett ? Pleurer ?

-Emmett, Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as des problèmes ?

_-Non papa, c'est Bella..._

**AH! Je suis cruelle de finir comme ça, je le sais bien.**

**Je sais que derrière votre écran d'ordinateur, vous vous demandez ce qu'a eu Bella pour qu'Emmett téléphone à Charlie, n'est-ce-pas?**

**Et bien pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**

**Encore merci d'être si nombreuses, ou nombreux à me lire, j'apprécie énormément!**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,**

**Clairouille59.**

**(*) Jabus= C'est un vraie bar à Seattle, je n'avais pas d'inspiration pour trouver le nom moi-même, et on ne prononce pas le s.**

**(*) Dysovulation= Retard, préciosité ou absence d'ovulation ou cours du cycle menstruel, qui est à l'origine des troubles des règles et de stérilité.**

**(*) Lasagne= Un petit clin d'il à mon amie, Maud. Si tu me lis, c'est tout chaux pour toi!**

**(*) Chanson= Vous avez tous reconnu Highway to hell de ACDC.**

**(*) Arkon Goodyeras Wingfoots= Les Arkon Goodyeras Wingfoots sont une équipe américaine** **de basket-ball** **basé à Akron** **dans l'Ohio** **. L'équipe a appartenu a différentes ligues aux États-Unis** **et évolue désormais en National Alliance of Basketball League**

**(*) Chicago Bruins= Les Chicago Bruins était une équipe américaine** **de basket-ball** **, basée à ****Chicago** **dans l'Illinois** **. L'équipe a disputé des saisons en American Basketball League** **puis en National Basketball League**


	5. Symptômes

**Hello la compagnie!**

**Je suis de retour!**

**Réponses aux reviews précédentes:**

**-soleil83: La fameuse rencontre Bella/Edward... Qui ne voudrait pas l'avoir?**

**-elo-didie: Non Bella n'est pas à l'hôpital ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite...**

**-mamoure21: Merci pour le compliment, sa fait plaisir à entendre ou plutôt à lire!**

**-Mrs Esmee Cullen: Non, son emploie c'est pas le bagne! Mais elle vient de commencer et elles ne sont que 2 dans la boutique, afin 3 avec Victoria mais elle ne bosse pas souvent... Et puis c'est n'est pas un boulot bien rémunéré et pas non plus très glorifiant (Je n'aie aucun préjugé là-dessus je tiens à préciser!). Mais elle à au moins son dimanche!**

**-phika17: Très touchée par ta review surtout de celle qui a écrit Promesse , j'adore cette fiction et j'attends la suite avec impatience!**

**-Maud: Je te signale que je n'avais pas d'idée pour le nom du magasin mais promis j'arrête de le critiquer. Deuxièmement, pour les Lasagnes sa dépend plus que toi mais vu que tu as un emploi du temps de ministre, sa sera pas demain la veille! Et tu sais bien, ma petite Maud, que j'aime être sadique, non? Au but de 5 ans, tu devrais le savoir! Et puis avec ce chapitre, mon cas va s'aggraver...**

**-Fanny: Moi méchante? Jamais!**

**-Olivia59350: Tout droit dans le mille! Bravo! Et moi qui croyait que ma ville n'était pas connu! ;)**

**-xjustemyself: Merci pour ta review!**

**Merci à: crumberries, Cullen-destiny, nissa31, stephe1, Aude13Rob, Nerivese et Elisa.75 pour m'avoir mise en story alert, favorite stories ou author alert.**

**Et aussi, un grand merci à WorldAnnuaire, le lien sur mon profil, pour m'avoir répertorié!**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Merci à Phika17 pour sa correction! (L)**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartienne à SM.**

**Chapitres 5 : Symptômes**

**POV Bella**

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéissait plus? Plus rien ne m'appartenait... _Je regardai les débris de mon assiette sur le sol de mon miteux appartement d'un regard effrayé, car ce n'était plus de la peur que j'éprouvais mais une totale terreur. J'aurai pu mettre ça sur le compte de ma maladresse légendaire mais c'était pas ça, plus aujourd'hui... Mes mains avaient subitement tremblé, violemment, et mon assiette s'était envolée par terre dans un grand fracas. Les morceaux éparpillés un peu partout me donnaient la vue sur ce que je craignais le plus, ce que je redoutais depuis que ces _choses_ m'arrivaient. Alice et Emmett avaient raison: je n'allais pas bien. Mes pertes de vue qui devenaient presque constantes, mes maux de tête qui me faisaient énormément souffrir, mon équilibre précaire qui était devenu un Enfer à vivre et mes paralysies de certaine parties de mon corps me faisaient peur. Mes vomissements à n'importe quelle heure de la journée? J'en souffrais plus que je ne laissais paraître mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en fassent pour moi, ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup, plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Je me laissais glisser sur le sol de ma cuisine et ramenais mes genoux sous mon menton, tout en me berçant légèrement. _J'ai peur... _Je devais faire quelque chose mais mon subconscient me disait le contraire, il me disait que tout allait bien alors que c'était tout le contraire. Je ne voulais affoler personne de mon entourage, bien que Alice et Emmett me harcelaient avec ça depuis quelques semaines maintenant, je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire au monde, les blesser. Alors que les débris de mon assiette semblaient me narguer de leur présence, je cherchais mon téléphone portable sur le comptoir de la cuisine et appelais Leah.

_-Allo? _

-Leah? C'est Bella, répondis-je d'une voix éteinte, fixant les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol.

_-Bella? Est-ce que ça va? Tu as une voix bizarre..._

Elle aussi avait remarqué mes changements? Voyait-elle, au boulot, quand je m'accrochais à un mur, quand ma vue s'assombrissait? Voyait-elle quand mes mains, mes bras, ou mes jambes tremblaient, manquant de peu de tomber? Voyait-elle lorsque je trébuchais alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'obstacle? Voyait-elle lorsque je courais pour aller vomir au toilette? Voyait-elle, encore, quand je me prenais la tête entre mes mains parce qu'une violente migraine me prenait?

-Je crois que j'ai attrapé quelque chose, sûrement à cause du froid. Pourras-tu dire à la patronne que je ne serais pas là cette après-midi? Demandai-je.

_-Oui, bien sûr! Veux-tu que j'appelle Alice ou...?_

-NON! M'écriai-je trop rapidement et trop fortement pour lui faire pousser un cri à l'autre bout du fil. Non, n'appelle personne s'il te plait...

_-D'accord, je n'appellerai personne, me confirma Leah._ _Repose-toi bien et appel moi ce soir pour me dire si tu reprend demain ou pas, surtout ne te force pas, la grippe traîne dans les parages..._

-Oui, promis. Merci de me remplacer, murmurai-je.

_-C'est normal! Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, non? _

Je lui souhaitai bon courage pour le reste de la journée et laissai tomber mon portable sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. J'avais vécu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, qui m'ont fait mal ou non, qui m'ont rendu heureuse ou malheureuse mais jamais je n'ai eu peur pour quelque chose venant de moi. Aujourd'hui, je vivais cette expérience, l'expérience de la peur de soi-même était une chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu vivre car on ne peut pas se consoler soi-même, dire que tout ira bien parce qu'on le croyait. Alors oui, j'allais plus mal que jamais et, dans ces moments-là, tous les souvenirs, qu'on essayait d'enfouir au fond de son être, resurgissaient au grand jour...

**Flashback 1**

_J'étais assise sur mon lit, cahier et stylo en main, comme je faisais toujours depuis que j'avais appris à écrire. J'écrivais, tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui me passait dans la tête pourvu que ce soit autre chose que ma vie, quelque chose pour m'évader quelques heures..._

_-Il en est hors de question! Cria la voix d'Emmett à l'étage inférieur._

_-On n'a pas demandé ton avis jeune homme! Répliqua mon beau père, Phil. Tu viens avec nous, un point c'est tout!_

_-Et Bella?Reprit Emmett. Vous vous rendez compte que vous la faites souffrir à cause de votre égoïsme? Changer d'endroit, de lieux de vie, de lycée... Vous savez, tout comme moi, qu'elle ne va pas bien!_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Em? Demanda ma mère sans l'ombre d'une anxiété dans la voix. Bella va très bien, voyons! Elle est juste un peu renfermée sur elle-même, elle tient cela de Charlie et.._

_-À la bonne excuse! Tout sur le dos de notre père, comme d'habitude! Cette fois-ci s'en est trop, je ne vous suivrais pas, ou plutôt, nous ne vous suivrons pas. Allez au Diable, j'en ai que faire mais vous ne nous obligerez pas à venir avec vous!_

_Sur ce, toujours figée par les propos d'Emmett contre notre mère et notre beau-père, j'entendis des pas monter brutalement les escaliers, alors que je plongeais__dans mes pensées noires. Ils avaient donc décidé de déménager une fois de plus... Depuis notre départ de chez notre père, et ce__depuis quelques années, je ne comptais__plus le nombre de fois où nous avions changé de maison pour le compte de notre beau-père, incapable de trouver une équipe digne de ce nom, selon lui. Il était mauvais mais préférait dire que c'était l'équipe qui laissait à désirer__plutôt que lui. Je me suis toujours demandée__pourquoi ma mère l'avait épousé, parce qu'entre mon père, Charlie, et lui il y avait un grand pas! Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, l'un plutôt solitaire et se fondant dans la masse, l'autre prétentieux et extraverti. Deux opposés pour une même femme. Et quelle__femme ! Incapable de choisir entre son deuxième mari__et ses 2 enfants, un choix égoïste en soi. C'était comme ça depuis mes 5 ans, soit depuis prés de 8 ans. Ce n'était pas le fait que cela me dérangeait, car au fond j'étais habituée à tout cela,__mais je voyais qu'Emmett ne supportait plus ce mode de vie et qu'il en souffrait plus qu'il ne voulait bien me faire voir. Un gros nounours au__coeur tendre._

_Ma porte s'ouvrit brutalement, tellement violemment que je sursautais dans mon lit, faisant voltiger mon cahier d'écriture et mon stylo, laissant apparaître un Emmett rouge de rage. Je ne le voyais que rarement comme ça, je crois bien que je ne l'avais vu comme ça même..._

_-Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il. Tu as entendu, n'est-ce-pas?_

_Je hochai la tête, confirmant ses dires, et il ferma la porte pour venir à ma rencontre. Je lui laissais__une place sur mon lit, tout en ramassant mes affaires que je cachais__dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Il sourit, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans mon cahier, comme si je ne le voyais pas, et s'installa à mes côtés, tout contre moi. C'était le seul qui arrivait à me sortir de la routine quotidienne ou de me faire oublier un temps soit peu le monde dans lequel je vivais. Il était le seul, avec ma petite Alice, à me donner envie de rester en vie, et personne d'autre. 13 ans et déjà des envies de suicide ? Eh__oui, la vie ne vous fait rarement de cadeau..._

_-Bell's, commença Emmett, je n'en peux plus de cette vie. Partir dès que Monsieur trouve que la ville n'est plus à son goût, maman qui ne s'occupe jamais de nous, te voir si... triste... Je ne supporte plus. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus partir de nouveau mais je te promets que ce sera la dernière fois._

_Je le regardai avec des grand yeux marrons dans le bleu des siens, héritage de notre mère. Comment pouvait-il encore douter que de la confiance que je lui donnais sans l'ombre d'un doute ? Avait-il peur que je le confonde avec notre mère, bien que ça fait une paire d'années que je ne la considérais plus comme telle?_

_-Où m'emmènes-tu, Em? Demandai-je. _

_Il me fit un sourire tendre, avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front, rempli d'amour fraternel. _

_-Là où tu seras heureuse et où tu pourras vivre, murmura-t-il à mon oreille._

**Flashback 2**

_Mes bagages étaient prêts, je finissais juste quelques cartons afin que les déménageurs les embarquent vers ma nouvelle maison. Mon beau-père avait été fou de rage quand Emmett avait annoncé, à table le soir même de notre décision commune, que nous nous en allions vivre chez notre père jusqu'à notre majorité. J'étais heureuse d'aller chez notre père, car quand nous venions chez lui, surtout pour les vacances, il s'occupait de nous comme pas deux et nous voyions qu'il nous aimait, qu'on ne le dérangeait pas mais aller chez notre père signifiait aussi un nouveau lycée, rencontrer des nouvelles personnes et quitter Alice... Je n'avais pas encore osé le lui dire, même s'il ne me restait que quelques heures, parce que je savais qu'elle serait dévastée et en colère. C'était ma seule et véritable amie, depuis le jardin d'enfant malgré les dizaines de maisons où j'avais habité, nous revenions très souvent en Floride, là où habitait Alice qui m'attendait à l'aéroport avec ses parents, alors la quitter pour habiter à des kilomètres d'elle n'était pas une mince affaire. C'était la seule personne qui me manquerait ici ou peut-être le soleil mais pour le peu que j'allais dehors, sauf quand Alice m'y trainait de force._

_Mon frère passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, en plein dans les rayons de soleil qui percutèrent ses cheveux bruns._

_-Alice est en bas, Bell's, m'annonça-t-il. Tu ne veux toujours pas que je lui explique moi-même?_

_-C'est à moi de le faire, Em. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Il me fit un sourire encourageant et me laissa seule, terminant d'emballer le dernier carton que je voulais emmener avec moi. Je descendis les escaliers et je vis Alice sautiller en me voyant, toute excitée à l'idée que j'ai pris l'initiative de faire un tour dehors. _

_-Salut! Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ta mère n'est pas là?_

_Sa question me fit sourire, elle se forçait à demander cela, par pure politesse envers cette dernière alors qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. _Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là.

_-Non, elle n'est pas à la maison. Viens, on va faire un tour._

_Elle fronça les sourcils sous mon empressement de sortir mais ne contesta pas le moins du monde, les magasins étaient une deuxième maison pour Alice alors que, pour moi, c'était un pur Enfer. Après m'être assurée qu'Alice avait les pensées bien dans les tee-shirts, les pantalons, jupes, robes et autres, je la fis revenir à la maison pour prendre le goûter. Emmett ne se trouvait pas là, je compris qu'il était parti faire un tour pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Je souris à son geste et posai les gâteaux et 2 verres de lait devant Alice et moi. Alors que nous parlions de tout et de rien, Alice posa soudainement son verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me fixa d'un regard noir._

_-Quand est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas? Lâcha-t-elle énervée._

_Comment avais-je pu penser que je pourrais la berner aussi longtemps? Elle avait un sens de la déduction et de l'intuition hors du commun pour son âge, elle m'étonnait très souvent quand elle devinait ce que j'avais en tête. Je savais que j'allais lui faire du mal par l'annonce que j'allais lui faire mais je ne pouvais faire autrement, même si mon geste était égoïste, tout comme ma mère. _Je me dégoutais pour ce que j'allais lui faire!

_-Bella! S'énerva-t-elle de nouveau._

_Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, essayant de ne pas montrer la douleur que je gardais au fond de moi._

_-Alice, murmurai-je, je... avec Emmett, nous retournons chez notre père..._

_-C'est pour ça que tu fais une tronche pareille? Pas grave, on se retrouve dans 1 mois, comme d'habitude._

_Elle croyait que je partais en vacances, comme chaque été mais, cette fois-ci, je resterai belle et bien là-bas. Je la quitterai comme ma mère le faisait avec moi._

_-Non Lili, je ne pars pas pour les vacances... Emmett et moi nous... restons là-bas. Tu comprends? Nous partons de Phœnix..._

_Elle me regarda telle une statue qui n'exprimait aucun sentiment pendant un certain moment avant que ses yeux comprennent ce que je voulais dire. Ils s'embrumèrent et elle secoua violemment la tête, signe de refus. Il eut un poing dans mon coeur, qui se comprima me rendant plus vivante que jamais. C'était ce que je redoutais le plus depuis qu'Emmett m'avait dit qu'on partait vivre chez notre père. Laisser Alice derrière moi était dur à faire mais je n'avais pas d'autre alternative. Elle ne pouvait pas venir avec moi et je ne pouvais rester ici sous risque de partir aussi mais accompagnée de ma mère et de mon beau-père, perspective qui était moins charmante._

_-Tu... Je... Non! Tu ne peux pas... Reste... Balbutia-t-elle en larmes à présent. _

Ne pleure pas Swan! Je te l'interdis! _Je baissai la tête et elle se mit à hurler contre moi, comme je l'avais prévu mentalement. _

_-TU PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA! TU NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER TOUTE SEULE! NOTRE PROMESSE N'ETAIT QUE DES PAROLES EN L'AIR POUR TOI?_

_La promesse... Nous l'avions faite le jour de nos 7 ans, aprés son anniversaire, alors que je restais dormir chez elle, comme très souvent. _« Promets-moi, Bella, que nous resterons toujours amies et qu'aucune de nous 2 ne laissera tomber l'autre. »_ Avait-elle murmuré dans la nuit noire. _« Je te le promets Lili. »_ Je ne pourrais tenir cette promesse, j'allais la rompre au moment où l'avion décollerait pour Seattle._

_-Je suis désolée Lili, chuchotai-je les larmes aux yeux. Désolée..._

_Elle me regarda avec des yeux noirs, rougis par le flot de larmes incessant et elle prit les jambes à son cou et claqua violemment la porte sur elle, me laissant seule avec mes Démons. _

**Flashback 3**

_Les cours étaient finis__avec 1 heure d'avance à cause d'un prof qui était tombé malade la veille. Ce dont__je ne me plaignis pas car c'était le prof de math. L'heure de cours de moins voulait dire 1'heure de plus de Jacob et,__ça, ce n'était pas négligeable. On se voyait si peu à cause de mes études et lui de son travail de mécanicien, alors que la chance était avec nous et bien on se sautait__littéralement dessus jusqu'au lendemain matin. Je courus jusqu'à ma camionnette rouge, que mon père avait acheté au père de Jacob, Billy, lorsque j'avais eu mon permis de conduire, et filais__jusqu'à chez moi. En regardant le ciel, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, il faisait beau à Seattle pour une fois et la journée ne pourrait que bien se passer aprés que Dame Nature accepte de nous donner de sa chaleur. Rapidement, je me trouvais en face de l'immeuble dans lequel nous vivions Jacob et moi depuis quelques mois, un coup de coeur commun. Il était situé dans un coin assez reculé de la ville, sans superflu,__ni centre autour mais son vieil__âge, sa finesse et son calme m'avait séduite à la seconde où j'avais franchi__la porte. Je grimpai les 4 étages à pieds, l'ascenseur étant encore en panne. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'étais pas habituée. Avec un grand sourire, j'insérais__ma clef dans la serrure et effectuais__deux tours à droite pour revoir mon Jacob._

_-C'est moi! Dis-je tout en lançant les clefs sur la table du salon. _

_Je regardai autour de moi et fronçai le sourcils d'incompréhension quand je vis un sac à main rouge flash sur le canapé et le tee-shirt que portait ce matin Jacob, sur le plancher en une grosse boule. Je déglutis difficilement alors que des milliers de scénarios passaient dans ma tête mais un me paraissait plus concret. Seigneur, je vous en supplie ! Faites__que ce ne soit pas ça! J'entendis des bruits dans la chambre et mes mains tremblaient violemment, frêles, contre mon corps. Se pourrait-il qu'Alice ait raison? Sa théorie sur Jacob pouvait-elle être vraie? NON! Jacob m'aimait, il me le disait, me le susurrait presque tout le temps alors pourquoi ma peau frissonnait__de peur sous les bruits? Je marchais__d'un pas lent vers notre chambre conjugale, celle où j'avais eu de très bons__moments__en__sa compagnie, aussi bien la nuit que le jour... Pourquoi...? Tremblante, je posai ma main sur la poignée quand les bruits se firent plus... compréhensibles._

_-JACOB! OUI! Cria une voix de femme en pleine extase._

_-Lau... Lauren, balbutia Jacob en grognant. _

_Sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et mon cœur ralentissait dans ses battements fous. _Jacob ne m'aimait pas, Jacob me trompait... Alice avait raison depuis le début... D_es frissons me parcourent l'épiderme, comme pour me signaler de réagir, de faire quelque chose mais mon cerveau en décida autrement en m'ordonnant de rester comme j'étais, figée comme une statue sans cœur._

_-Wow... Murmura cette _Lauren_ avec un plaisir certain. C'était trop bon mais je devrais être habituée, non? _

_Je devrais être habituée? Ce... Ce n'était pas... la première fois? Mon cœur se fissura en 1 000 morceaux et je pouvais presque entendre ses débris s'effondrer sur le sol, juste devant la scène où se trouvait mon propre cauchemar. J'avais eu confiance en lui, je lui avais donné tout l'amour que j'avais alors que j'ai cru que ce sentiment n'était pas pour moi et lui... lui il me faisait ça? À moi?Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu avoir fait pour mériter cela? _

_-Qui te dis que c'est la dernière fois que tu ressens ça? Susurra Jacob à cette _fille_, que je qualifierai plus comme une... une garce, pétasse ou péripatéticienne! _Pour être polie alors que l'envie de l'insulter de tous les noms étaient franchement tentant.

_Les gémissements repartirent de plus belle quand mon cerveau m'ordonna d'ouvrir cette porte dans un grand coup, violent qui firent sursauter les 2 amoureux dans _mon _lit. Car c'était moi qui avait payé ce fichu lit où il prenait du bon temps, depuis pas mal de temps apparemment. Elle poussa un cri de peur tout en cachant sa monstrueuse poitrine avec ses bras alors que Jacob me regarda un instant, surpris et peiné. Peiné? Mais qu'il aille se faire voir ce salaud! _

_-Bella... Souffla-t-il._

_Je le regardai une dernière fois, jetai un regard méprisant à cette fille qui nous regardait successivement en ayant la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne sache pas pour moi ? Ah bah, encore mieux tiens! Je tournai les talons, laissant tout ce que j'avais, jusque là, donné à ce pauvre con avec, alors qu'il m'appelait derrière mon dos. Je descendis les escaliers 4 à 4, en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps pour ce gros con et je manquai bien évidemment une marche pour m'étaler sur le sol du rez de chaussée. Une main chaude me releva et je me retournai pour voir Jacob vêtu d'un jean. Il me regarda intensément, comme pour me dire quelque chose mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir pour ne plus jamais le revoir._

_-Bella, commença-t-il, laisse-moi t'expliquer..._

_-T'EXPLIQUER? Criai-je à me briser les cordes vocales. QU'EST-CE-QUE TU VEUX VRAIMENT ME DIRE JACOB? QUE TU ES DESOLE? QUE TU N'AS PAS REFLECHI AVEC TA TETE MAIS AVEC CE QUE TU AS ENTRE LES JAMBES? _

_-Non, je... Je..._

_-TU QUOI? Repris-je plus belle. TU QUOI JACOB? _

_Il me regarda de nouveau, les yeux remplis de quoi exactement? De chagrin? De peine ? De regret? Et bien, qu'il aille se faire voir avec ses excuses, qu'il aille au Diable! Je voulus m'en aller de nouveau mais il me retint par la main. Mon sang fit 1/4 de tour alors que ma main atterrisse brutalement sur sa joue gauche et que sa tête décolla par la violence de l'impact. Il me relâcha de suite et posa une main choquée sur sa joue._

_-Ne me parle plus Jacob, ne me regarde plus, n'essaye même pas de renouer le contact avec moi, c'est bien clair? Maintenant, retourne avec ta pétasse, je crois que tu lui dois des explications à elle aussi. _

_Je partis pour de bon, laissant Jacob en plan et la première chose que je fis, lorsque je pris une chambre d'hôtel, pour avoir un endroit où dormir ce soir, fut de me recroqueviller sur moi-même et pleurer jusqu'au lendemain matin._

**Fin des Flashbacks **

Ses souvenirs, que je ne voulais pas voir remonter à la surface, me hantaient de nouveau. C'était les 3 pires choses qui m'étaient arrivées, en oubliant les quelques tracas de la vie quotidienne. Je ne parlais jamais de ça, ou ne faisais aucune allusion dessus mais mon cerveau avait choisi de me torturer un peu plus, sous la pression de la peur qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Mon déménagement de Phœnix chez mon père. Ma mère et mon beau-père n'étaient pas venus nous accompagner, ni nous dire au revoir ce jour-là, nous n'existions plus pour eux et Emmett et moi avions fait de même. C'était un sujet tabou et il le restera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Mes au revoir avec Alice. J'avais cru jusqu'au dernier moment qu'elle ne viendrait pas mais Emmett m'avait fait montrer du doigt une petite fille tout en cheveux noirs sur la tête courir vers moi et m'écraser entre ses petits bras protecteurs. Elle était venue avec ses parents, nous dire au revoir une dernière fois et avaient été outrés lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Renée et Phil n'étaient pas avec nous alors qu'Alice crachait son venin contre eux. Elle m'avait supplié de toujours donner de mes nouvelles, ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à ce qu'un beau matin, je la voie devant le lycée de Forks avec un grand sourire.

Ma rupture avec Jacob. Ça, je m'en souviendrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Malgré l'ordre de ne plus venir me voir ou même de renouer le contact avec moi, il avait réussi à me retrouver le lendemain alors que je me trouvais dans un hôtel, et m'avait supplié de lui pardonner. Qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à ses actes et bla bla bla... Je lui avais dit d'aller se faire voir, puis j'étais partie récupérer mes affaires dans notre _ancien_ appart et je m'étais installée chez Emmett qui n'avait pas osé me poser de question sur mon humeur. J'avais mis 1 mois, 1 mois avant de tout déballer à Alice et à mon frère qui, pour ce dernier, avait été lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, chose que je ne regrettais pas.

_Ne pense plus à ça Swan! Tu m'entends? C'est ta conscience qui te parle alors ferme-là! _J'aurais voulu l'écouter mais mes maux de tête reprirent de plus belle me faisant gémir de douleur, l'arrière de mon crâne me faisait énormément souffrir ces derniers temps et, plus d'une fois, j'avais fondu en larmes sous la douleur. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, cette douleur, ces pertes d'équilibre, ces vomissements aussi... Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais fatiguée, inerte, amorphe et tout ce que je voulais quand je me réveillais le matin, c'était de me rendormir aussitôt et lorsque je me couchais le soir, c'était de ne jamais me réveiller pour que mon corps reprenne un peu de force. Mais chaque matin, je me levais pour sommeiller toute la journée ou pour passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un et, chaque matin, j'étais réveillée par mon réveil qui m'indiquait que j'étais toujours vivante. _Triste pensée, n'est-ce-pas? _Mais je ne me qualifiais pas d'optimiste, plutôt de défaitiste ce qu'on me reprochait très souvent depuis tout jeune. Mais lorsque la situation vous dépassait, lorsque vous sentez que vous perdez le contrôle de vous-même, vous reste-t-il un brin d'optimisme

**POV Charlie**

_-Non papa, c'est Bella..._

Bella? Qu'est-ce que Bella avait pour mettre Emmett, ce jeune homme si robuste, dans un état pareil? Pendant un instant, j'eus la folle pensée de me dire qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, qu'elle était à l'hôpital ou... ou morte. Je repoussais cette pensée. Non, ma fille n'était pas morte, je ne le permettrai pas!

-Qu'est-ce que... Bella... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

_-Elle... est malade papa... très malade mais elle ne veux rien savoir... _

_Bella. Très malade. C'était tout ce que mon cerveau avait enregistré en cet instant. Ma fille, la __prunelle de mes yeux, ma vie, ma Bella,__malade. Je savais qu'Emmett ne téléphonait pas simplement parce que sa sœur avait attrapé un rhume, ce n'était pas son genre. Je savais que c'était quelque chose qui__avait plus de conséquence que ça, quelque chose qui me ferait perdre Bella. À cette pensée, je sentis un poing invisible contracter mon coeur, douloureusement, et je dus m'asseoir sur la première chaise que j'avais à portée__de main pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol de la maison. Ma Bella..._

_-Papa? S'enquit Emmett d'une voix toujours aussi chevrotante._

-Je suis toujours là, murmurai-je difficilement alors que ma seule envie de faire les kilomètres qui me séparaient de ma fille pour la prendre dans les bras. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

_-Je l'ignore, me répondit mon fils. Tu sais comme elle est têtue! Elle ne veut rien savoir sur son état de santé mais je ne suis pas fou et Alice non plus, elle ne va pas bien et ce n'est pas une grippe ou je ne sais quoi! _

Emmett commençait à s'énerver à l'autre bout du fil et je savais que le fait que sa sœur fermait les yeux sur elle-même, sur sa santé, l'énervait au plus haut point et, pour l'instant, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Pourquoi Bella ne disait rien? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était Emmett qui m'appelait pour m'annoncer ça alors que ça aurait dû être elle? Pourquoi je sentais ce fourmillement inconnu me traverser l'épiderme? La réponse était simple et évidente: j'avais peur de perdre Bella et mon fils par la même occasion, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Je l'avais souvent remarqué par le passé, aprés qu'ils soient, tous les 2, venus s'installer à la maison à cause de Renée et Phil. Inséparable. Protecteur. Un amour fraternel était venu s'incruster en eux et jamais ça ne s'éteindra.

-Je... Je vais venir à Seattle... Pour lui parler, annonçai-je sans vraiment réfléchir à mon acte.

_-Papa, murmura Emmett, tu ne peux pas faire ça... Il y a des gens qui comptent sur toi en ce moment. L'enquête ne va pas se faire sans toi et tu le sais!_

-Mais... Mais c'est ma fille Emmett! Ta sœur! Elle est plus importante que n'importe quelle enquête! M'emportai-je faisant valser un verre prés de l'évier.

_-Je le sais bien ! Répliqua Emmett haussant la voix. J'aimerais que tu viennes aussi mais des gens comptent sur toi pour arrêter ce tueur fou ! Mais fais ce que tu veux, même si tu lui parles, ça ne changera rien du tout. Je dois y aller. A plus !_

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Il était en colère, le ton de sa voix ne pouvait pas dire autre chose que cela. De la colère, de la peur, il n'y avait qu'un pas entre les 2. nous avions la même peur, la même souffrance, le même chagrin. _Celui de perdre Bella..._

**POV James**

Elle avait été au-delà de mes espérances et, pourtant, j'avais toujours soif. Pourquoi? Une part de moi-même n'était pas satisfaite de tout cela, j'en voulais plus, toujours plus mais je devais attendre, encore attendre... _Chose que je détestais par dessus tout! _Ou je devrais me contenter de ma tendre Victoria pour cette nuit, celle qui me donnait un plaisir ultime à chaque fois qu'on se voyait. _Ma douce Victoria... _Je me sentis sourire lorsqu'on me rapporta mon déjeuner que j'avais commander plusieurs minutes auparavant, par une jeune femme assez jolie et qui paraissait aussi timide que prude vu son comportement.

-Et voici pour Monsieur, me dit-elle doucement.

-Merci belle Demoiselle, susurrai-je.

Elle me regarda et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de me rendre mon sourire, signe qu'elle avait compris mon message. Elle partit à une autre table, pour une autre commande et mes yeux la détaillèrent un instant. De belles jambes sans pour autant être immenses, de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux couleur blé attachés en une longue tresse qui descendait jusqu'à des fesses fermes et qui me faisaient envie rien qu'au regard et une chute de rein qui pourrait me satisfaire jusqu'à en hurler à la lune. J'essayais de contenir un grognement sauvage alors que mon pantalon de ville noir se déforma sous mon agacement. Je posai les yeux sur mon déjeuner que j'avalai par automatisme et non par envie parce que ce que j'avais envie, là tout de suite et maintenant, était le fruit du pêché, un plaisir charnel ultime que Dieu m'envoyait sauver. Je me calmais un temps soit peu alors que j'engloutissais mon hamburger/frites à la va vite sans pour autant être vraiment pressé de partir loin de mon salut, de cette jolie jeune fille innocente qui m'était destinée même _s'il_ ne m'avait toujours pas parlé. Après avoir repoussé mon plat d'un geste las, j'entendis une conversation qui m'intéressa en tout point et je tendis l'oreille de plus prés...

-Tu as vu ça? Il a encore tué une fille ce malade! S'énerva un homme aux cheveux bruns et gras.

Tuer? Moi? Je ne tuais pas, je l'ai sauvée du pêché originel parce que Dieu me le disait.

-La cinquième en quelques semaines, c'est horrible... souffla l'autre.

_N'ayez pas peur pour elle, elle est au côté de Dieu maintenant, dans un endroit tout en lumière et en finesse, libérée de toute peine, colère et tentation..._

-Ses parents étaient dévastés quand je suis venu leur dire mes condoléances hier matin. Henry m'a dit que sa fille était méconnaissable à cause des coups...

-Tu connaissais la famille de cette fille? S'enquit l'autre.

-Oui... Il venait de temps en temps à mon garage à cause de sa vielle voiture toute rouillée. C'est triste pour lui, c'était une bonne gamine, elle venait me donner un coup de main que mon stagiaire était pas là, elle était douée.

_Oh que oui, elle était douée, très douée même... _Elle m'avait donné un plaisir sans fin, je tombais rarement sur des femmes comme elle, capable de me combler au premier nuage de Paradis, très rarement. Elle avait été parfaite, dans tous les sens du terme. Lentement, je me retournais vers les 2 hommes qui discutaient à mon sujet et je crispais un sourire poli sur le visage.

-Excusez-moi Messieurs, dis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Ils se retournèrent vers moi, étonnés de mon intervention.

-Oui? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux gras.

-Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter votre journal, s'il-vous-plait? Avec mon travail, je n'aie pu l'acheter moi-même ce matin.

Les 2 compères se regardèrent plus surpris qu'autre chose avant que le brun me tende le journal avec un sourire franc. Je le lui rendis et plongeai rapidement dans les nouvelles du jour. Déficit des États-Unis, le Président qui parle à l'assemblée, attentat à Bagdad... _HA!_ Meurtres à Forks...

**Réaction à Forks**

_**La violence fait rage à Forks. Depuis quelques semaines, cette petite ville tranquille subit les vices d'un meurtrier ayant soif de meurtres et de sang. En effet, un cinquième cadavre a été découvert dans la forêt, dans la nuit du 4 octobre. Mutilée, violée et torturée, la jeune femme, Ginny Welkins est morte suite à ses nombreuses blessures. Après l'insistance des journalistes, le chef de la police de Forks chargé de l'enquête, le Chef Charlie Swan, a répondu à nos questions afin de calmer toute une population affolée par le « Tueur Olympique »:**_

_**«Toute la ville doit garder son calme, bien que les évènements ne prêtent pas à ce sentiment-là. La police de Seattle ainsi que des villes avoisinantes travaillent sur cette affaire avec la nôtre. Aucune piste n'est négligeable, le tueur en question doit connaître la région, sûrement vivre dans les environs sans pour autant faire d'histoire autour de lui. Je demande que les jeunes femmes, étant les cibles de ce tueur, ne tardent pas trop la nuit et prennent garde à qui elles adressent la parole, il pourrait dire n'importe quoi pour assouvir ses envies de meurtre. Je sais que c'est difficile comme restriction mais j'ai moi-même une fille et si j'étais dans votre cas, chers parents ou amis, je ferais tout pour dissuader ma fille ou mon amie de mettre les pieds dehors par les temps qui courent. Nous mettons toutes nos forces en commun pour retrouver ce malade, et je fais la promesse de mettre tout en œuvre pour mettre cette ordure en prison dans les plus brefs délais. Maintenant, je voudrais m'adresser à l'homme en question: Si tu lis ce journal, ce qui doit être le cas, sache que la chasse à l'homme est ouverte et que, où tu te caches, saches que je te retrouverai.» **_

_Oh... Comme ça, le Chef Swan croyait m'arrêter dans les plus brefs_ _délais?_ Voilà que tout devenait plus divertissant, surtout qu'il avait une fille. Mmm... Un peu de piment était le bienvenu et rendait le jeu plus distrayant. Avec des remerciements polis, je rendis le journal aux 2 hommes lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux de blé vint débarrasser ma table avec un peu de rouge aux joues. _Quelle jeune fille __si__ innocente... _Elle apporta sa bassine remplie de couverts et d'assiettes sales à la plonge et je surpris son regard se braquer vers moi alors que je tressaillis par la voix dans ma tête. Elle paraissait lointaine, autoritaire, mais pleine de sagesse, un appel de Dieu...

**-Sauve-là, James... Tu sais que c'est ton devoir... Sauve-là pour qu'elle ait la rédemption de ton Dieu... Rapporte-là à la droite du Seigneur...**

Mon regard se porta sur la jeune femme en question et elle rougit de nouveau sous mes yeux. _Son temps était venue... _

**POV Bella (Suite du 1er POV)**

_Mais lorsque la situation vous dépassait, lorsque vous sentez que vous perdez le contrôle de vous-même, vous reste-t-il un brin d'optimisme?_

Non, il n'y avait plus rien, je n'avais plus rien, pas en ce moment. J'étais un corps sans âme, sans cœur qui flottait dans la dérive entre 2 eaux.

Je pouvais sentir les battements de mon coeur devenir plus rare, mes maux de têtes revenir à la charge, plus forts que jamais, les tremblements posséder mon corps, comme de violentes convulsions et tout devenir noir autour de moi. Je n'étais qu'une ombre au-dessus de moi-même, un flottement de particules au-dessus d'un corps pris de convulsions alors que son coeur émettait des sons de plus en plus critiques. Il ralentissait signe qu'il quittait ce monde pour un autre, quelque part où il n'y avait plus cette douleur, ce cauchemar, cet endroit noir que je voulais fuir.

_Douleur... _

_Souffrance... _

_Peur... _

_Terreur... _

_Noir... _

_Froid... _

_Mort..._

Ce furent les dernières pensées concrète que j'eus avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

**POV Alice**

_Oh et puis zut! Morte pour morte, je vais chez Bella aprés les cours! _Telles étaient mes pensées quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie des cours de stylisme retentit dans l'académie.

-N'oubliez pas que pour votre collection Automne/Hiver, il ne vous reste plus que 2 semaines avant que le concours soit fermé, nous prévint Madame Valger.

_Oh,_ _j'ai pas du tout fini! _J'ai commencé mais je trouvais que ce n'était pas à ma juste valeur alors j'ai tout arraché et jeté à la poubelle. Je vais devoir plancher dessus ce soir et... _On revient sur Terre Brandon! On avait dit aller voir Bella alors tu magnes tes fesses jusqu'à son appart! _Oui, Bella d'abord, c'était une priorité. Faute d'avoir le permis, parce que je m'emmêlais les pinceaux avec le frein à main, les freins, l'accélérateur ou le volant, je dus presque me jeter sous les roues du bus pour qu'il daigne remarquer que j'étais là. _Crétin! _À l'arrêt de bus de Bella, j'eus le choix de recevoir une bourrasque violente en pleine face et une pluie démentielle. _Génial et moi qui n'avais_ _pas mon parapluie, mes cheveux vont boucler! _**(*)** Je courus de nouveau jusqu'à son appartement où je sonnais comme si ma vie en dépendait mais personne ne m'ouvrit ou me héla de la fenêtre pour me dire que c'était pas le quart d'heures. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup... _Par chance, j'avais fait un double des clefs de son appart, sans qu'elle le sache, et j'entrai dans le hall. Je sentis ma peau frissonner et mes mains trembler. _Un très mauvais pressentiment. _Alors que je montais les escaliers lentement, encore essoufflée par ma course sous la pluie, les images de Bella, récemment, me vinrent en tête: son teint pâle, sa fatigue, ses tremblements, ses mains qui se paralysent... Bella! Je fis un sprint jusqu'au troisième étage, me battant contre cette fichue serrure de malheur et, quand j'eus la victoire contre celle-ci, ce que je vis me donna envie de crier et de pleurer en même temps, ce que je fis à la seconde où je le pensai.

-BELLA! Criai-je en accourant vers elle.

Elle était étendue sur le sol de sa cuisine miteuse, toute blanche, prise de violentes convulsions sous mes yeux alors que les siens tournaient dans leurs orbites. J'essayais de la maintenir en place mais ma vue s'embrumait à cause des larmes qui coulaient à flot sur mes joues en voyant ma meilleure amie comme cela.

-Ne me quitte pas Bella, tu m'entends? Reste avec moi! Je... je vais appeler une ambulance...

_Mais pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé à ça plus tôt! Mais j'étais vraiment idiote comme fille!_ Je ne voulais pas la quitter comme ça, même d'un millimètre mais ma conscience me hurlait dessus pour que je le fasse. Tremblante alors que les spasmes de Bella reprirent de la vigueur, je composai le 911 de mes doigts frigorifiés sous mon regard impuissant. Bella s'immobilisa d'un coup sous mon hoquet de peur mais cela ne me dit rien de bon alors, en attendant qu'on prenne mon appel, je tâtai son pouls...

_-Les Urgences de Seattle_, me dit une voix féminine.

-Oui... Allo? Je... Je m'appelle Alice Brandon... Je... Je suis chez une amie qui... a été prise de convulsions et...

_-Calmez-vous Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous me dire l'adresse où se trouve votre amie? _

-Croisement entre Boren Avenue et... Union Street **(*)** numéro1495... Troisième étage, soufflai-je.

_-Très bien Mademoiselle, très bien une ambulance arrive dans quelques minutes mais je vais rester en ligne jusqu'à ce qu'elle avait exactement votre amie?_

-Elle... Elle... Je suis venue lui rendre visite aprés les cours et... Bella était allongée sur le sol de sa cuisine prise de convulsions mais... ça s'est arrêté il y a quelques secondes... Je...

_-D'accord, _reprit-elle alors que le pouls de Bella était toujours immobile prés de moi, les yeux retournés dans leurs orbites,_ pouvez-vous me dire si elle a un pouls?_

Je touchai le cou de Bella, juste à sa clavicule et je ne sentis rien, absolument rien, le néant total... Je poussai un cri et jetai mon portable au loin alors que la femme criait aprés moi. _Bella, non !_ Je fis appel à toute ma mémoire pour me rappeler des cours de secourisme, n'importe quoi pour que son coeur rebatte de plus belle. Je posai mes mains où il y avait son coeur, surplombait une main sur l'autre tout en croisant mes doigts et commençais un massage cardiaque comme dans mes souvenirs. _1, 2, 3... 25, 26, 27,... 44, 45, 46... 58, 59, 60... _J'ouvris la bouche de Bella et soufflai de l'air dedans pour que ses poumons se remplissent d'oxygène et refis le même travail jusqu'à ce que j'entende les sirènes de l'ambulance venir au loin... **(*)**

**POV Carlisle**

-Vérifiez ses antécédents médicaux, ainsi que familiaux et donnez-moi un diagnostic dans les plus bref délais, Jane, ordonnai-je.

-Très bien Docteur Cullen, me répondit-elle avant de s'engouffrer à l'étage 3.

_Mon Dieu, quel journée alors qu'il n'était que 16h50! Qu'est-ce que ça va donner à 3h du matin? _Je ne savais pas mais je n'avais pas très envie de connaître la réponse. J'étais à l'étage 1, les urgences le lieu de l'hôpital le plus dense et dynamique. J'étais là depuis ce matin, 6h00, et ça n'avait pas arrêté depuis. Un enfant qui avait la jambe cassée à cause d'une mauvaise chute de vélo, une femme se coupant en cuisinant, juste au niveau de la **Céphalique (*)** ou encore un jeune homme qui avait voulu impressionner je ne sais qui en mangeant des produits périmés depuis plusieurs semaines. Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller voir ce jeune homme en question, Seth, un Interne m'interpela d'urgence:

-Docteur Cullen, on a besoin de vous à l'entrée des urgences.

Je le suivis en courant, bien que j'étais trop vieux pour ce genre d'exercice, jusqu'aux 2 portes en métal du service des ambulances emmenant directement aux blocs opératoires où aux chambres d'attentes. Je reconnus Éric Yorkie, nouveau chez les ambulanciers. J'accourus jusqu'au brancard qui emmenait une jeune femme, pas plus vielle qu'Edward, prise de convulsion. Éric me tendit la plaque où se trouvait tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'hôpital.

-Isabella Swan, 23 ans, me dit-il alors que nous courions jusqu'à un bloc libre, son amie l'a trouvée en train de convulser sur le sol de sa cuisine. Pas d'antécédent à la drogue. Son amie lui a fait les premiers soins, massage cardiaque et bouche à bouche, mais elle est en **bradycardie (*)** et ses yeux ne réagissent pas à la lumière.

-Très bien, annonçai-je.

Je pris de nouveau son pouls pour constater qu'il n'avait toujours pas remonter, ses convulsions se calmèrent un temps soit peu et ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites alors que je projetais de la lumière dessus. _Elle avait de la chance que son amie était là !_ Alors que nous arrivions au bloc 7, afin de calmer ses crises et la maintenir dans un état stable pour approfondir le diagnostic, j'interpelai Seth dans ma course contre la vie.

-Seth, va chercher Edward.

**Je vous vois déjà devant votre écran en train de pester sur ma personne à cause de la fin mais la bonne nouvelle, chose que tout le monde attend, la rencontre Bella/Edward se fera dans le prochain chapitre afin si Bella se réveille...**

**Alors maintenant, les choses sérieuses commence pour tous les personnages de mon histoire et quand je dis tous, c'est bien tous.**

**Alice, Rosalie (Qu'on retrouvera dans le prochain chapitre), Charlie, James, Emmett, Jasper, Edward et bien évidement Bella.**

**D'autre feront leurs apparition dans peu de temps mais je ne vous dis pas qui, dans l'immédiat.**

**INFORMATION: Tout les mots en gras, à partir de maintenant, seront des termes Médicaux qui seront accompagnés d'une petite étoile (*) avec la définition en chaque fin de chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,**

**Clairouille59.**

**(*) Cheveux bouclés= Alors là, ma chère Maud se reconnaîtra dans ce passage là, n'est-ce-pas?**

**(*)= Boren Avenue & Union Avenue= 2 rues dans le centre de Seattle, et le N1495 et bien j'ai trouvé ça dans une annonce d'appartement aux USA, si sa intéresse quelqu'un!**

**(*)= Les premiers soins peuvent sauver 1 vie...**

**(*) Céphalique= Une veine de la main qui se situe prés du pouce.**

**(*) Bradycardie= Rythme cardiaque trop faible par rapport à la moyenne.**


	6. Urgence

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Je vais faire durer le suspense un peu plus longtemps parce que la rencontre ne se fait pas en début de chapitre...**

**Réponses des précédentes reviews:**

**-Popo: Et bien voilà le chapitre que tu attendais!**

**-elo-didie: Tu vas savoir tout de suite si elle va être réveillée par Edward. Et oui, James entend des voix, mais pas n'importe lesquelles!**

**-Maud: Pourquoi Dieu m'a donné une amie aveugle? :)**

**-Olivia 59350: Réaction d'Emmett de Charlie? Pas plus tard que maintenant!**

**-soleil83: Pourquoi tout le monde dit que je suis cruelle? (83? Dans le Sud?)**

**-Phika17: Un chapitre riche en rebondissement, je l'avoue. Pour ce qui est du syndrome de la page plage, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop long car je suis fan! **

**-Marion59: Merci d'apprécier ma fiction nouvelle lectrice! (59 comme le Nord?)**

**-Emma-des-iles974: Merci d'adhérer! (Réunion? Rien que ça?)**

**-MyriamSM: Salut! Tu me suis jusqu'ici, sa fait plaisir! Merci beaucoup! Hâte d'avoir ton avis son mon autre fic, bien différente de celle-ci, tu verras. Bisous!**

**Merci à: Aliiice, Paulipopo, Tenshi No Bakka, Arka21, ceci27, Olive Snook, cocaine06, melstef, Marion59, ulcia, Emma-des-iles974, MyriamSM et PiXiie22 pour m'avoir mise en story alert, favorite stories ou favorite author.**

**Merci aussi au RepertoireFic EmySandra ainsi que RepertOire-Twilight pour m'avoir répertorié! Se sont des répertoires vraiment bien fait avec des fic tout aussi bien, aller faire un tour, les liens sur mon profile. **

***Avis De Recherche /!\: Si quelqu'un souhaite corriger mes fautes (Qui sont nombreuses) et devenir Bêta, laissez-moi une review avec votre demande. Merci!**

***ATTENTION /!\: Scène qui peut choquer les plus jeunes, bien que je ne me fais aucune illusion sur l'âge de certaines lectrices, donc passer si vous ne voulez pas la lire.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Merci à Phika17 pour sa correction! (L)**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Chapitre 6 : Urgence**

Samedi 5 octobre 2010

**POV Rosalie**

-Charles! Grondai-je. Arrête d'embêter Lili voyons!

_Il était pas possible ce gosse, 7 ans et il courait déjà aprés les filles. Qu'est-ce que ça va donner à 20 ans ? _Alors que j'arpentais la cours de l'école élémentaire Kaplan **(*)**, surveillant les enfants pendant leur récréation, mes pensées n'arrivaient pas à quitter cet homme dans le magasin de vêtements. Pourquoi pensais-je tout le temps à lui ? Amoureuse ? _Non, j'avais eu ma dose,_ _alors non merci pour une deuxième fois ! _Et puis, il y avait cette fille, la vendeuse aux longs cheveux bruns qui l'avait grondé en voyant qu'il me détaillait. Sa petite-amie ? _Sans doute..._

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme quand la sonnerie retentit, trop vite à mon goût. Les enfants poussèrent des cris déçus ou de peur alors qu'ils se rangeaient comme de bons petits soldats devant leur classe. Enseignante en 2nd Gr **(*)**, je faisais classe à de petits montres, hormis quelques exceptions qui étaient rares. Les enfants étaient soit des Anges, soit des Démons, dans mon cas, j'avais eu le droit à la deuxième catégorie mais dotée d'un sale caractère mais aussi d'un ton autoritaire, les enfants m'obéissaient plutôt bien et puis j'adorais les enfants. J'aimerais bien en avoir mais avec mon précédent petit-ami, on ne peut pas dire que tout a été rose et facile...

**Flashback (4 ans plus tôt) /!\**

_-Rosie! Cria Royce depuis le salon. _

_Je me sentis frémir bien malgré moi, je n'étais pas du genre à avoir peur face à un homme mais Royce n'était plus le même, l'alcool l'avait changé pour devenir un vrai connard de première qui prenait plaisir à torturer, de la pire façon, les femmes. Certaines étaient fragiles psychologiquement mais d'autres des poings pouvaient les défigurer à tout jamais mais pas simplement sur le corps, le cœur y prenait un coup aussi. J'avais 19 ans, en prépa pour devenir professeur des écoles, mon rêve depuis gamine. J'avais une vie à peu prés bien sauf quand je rentrais le soir à la maison, mon Paradis devenait Enfer._

_-Rosie chérie! Tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à ton mari? Insista-t-il._

_Mari ? Tu parles ! Plutôt mourir que de devenir sa femme, aussi riche soit-il ! À contre cœur, je marchai vers le salon de sa luxueuse villa de Seattle achetait par les bons soins__de papa et maman King, qui me détestaient entre parenthèses, pour que leurs fils ait__plus d'autonomie. En clair, pour qu'ils__n'entendent__pas leurs fils jouir avec je ne sais quelles filles du jour ! Comme si je ne le savais pas, il était tellement pas discret que ça frôlait le handicape sexuel. Notre relation avait été parfaite... au début, avant qu'il ne me dévoile son vrai visage. L'alcool, la drogue et les filles d'un soir le changeaient du tout au tout, me dégoutant au plus haut point. Pourquoi je ne le quittais__pas ? Je l'avais déjà fait... une bonne dizaine de fois mais il revenait toujours, avec de jolie roses à la main et des excuses bidons et,__comme une idiote, je revenais. Jasper, mon frère jumeau, ne le savait pas, j'avais tout fait pour qu'il ne sache rien car,__malgré qu'à première vue, il soit calme et posé, quand ça parlait de moi il devenait une vraie__furie. En ravalant ma bile, je marchai vers lui et ce que je vis ne m'étonna pas le moins__du monde. Royce était avec une bouteille de Whisky à la main, affalé sur le canapé luxueux et les habits tout froissés. J'essayai de ne rien faire paraître mais cela ne fonctionna pas,__il fronça les sourcils et jeta sa bouteille contre le mur. Je sursautai et me sentis reculer quand il avança vers moi, le regard noir de rage. _

_-Pourquoi tu n'es pas contente de me voir Rose? Je ne te plais plus, c'est ça? Tu vas voir ailleurs comme la salope que tu es? _

_Je fus choquée par ses paroles alors que mes yeux s'embrumèrent et qu'il empoigna mes cheveux d'une main violente. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ma bouche et il eut un rire qui me donnait froid dans le dos. Sadique. Cruel. Inhumain. Il renforça sa prise dans mes cheveux,si fortement que je dus me mettre sur les pointes des pieds pour ne pas qu'il m'arrache le cuir chevelu. _

_-Alors? Comment s'appelle le fils de pute qui se tape ma Rosie? Me demanda-t-il dans mon oreille._

_-Personne Royce, je te le jure! Gémis-je de souffrance._

_-TU MENS! Cria-t-il en dégageant une effluve d'alcool répugnante._

_Il me projeta contre un vieux meuble et ma cuisse reçu__**t**__le coin de celui-ci. Je m'effondrai au sol, en pleur__**s**__alors que je m'étais promi__**se**__de ne pas lui donner cette joie. Enfuis-toi ! Me hurlai__**t**__mon subconscient mais__**,**__avant que je ne réagisse, je fus __**à**__genoux devant lui avec toutes les larmes de mon corps qui coulaient sur mes joues. Ça recommençait, tout recommençait et je ne pouvais faire marche arrière. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien dit à Jasper ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas écouté lorsqu'il me disait que ce n'était pas un homme bien pour moi ? Pourquoi l'avais-je insult__**é**__de tou__**s**__les noms sous ses paroles ? Je pleurai__**s**__encore et encore, alors que Royce__**,**__devant moi, me dominait de toute sa taille avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. _

_-Maintenant ma jolie, me dit-il en enlevant sa chemise de son pantalon, tu vas me prouver qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi, tu as compris? _

_Je déglutis alors que je voyais une bosse déformer son pantalon, ce qui me donna immédiatement la nausée. Non, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça... NON ! Je le vis défaire__sa braguette sous mes yeux apeurés, écarquillés par la peur de ce qu'il allait me faire. Il se trouva en boxer, avec toujours ce sourire aux lèvres que je mourais__d'envie de lui faire ravaler mais j'étais trop hypnotisée__par ce qu'il allait me dire de faire. Je savais qu'il était__étrange dans ses demandes lorsque nous faisions l'amour ensemble mais il ne m'avait jamais forcé jusque là..._

_-Satisfaite de ce que tu vois? Parce que tu sais ce que tu vas me faire, n'est-ce-pas? Sourit-il alors que la bosse devint plus proéminente. _

_La nausée arrivait alors qu'il fit descendre son boxer montrant son érection qui me dégouta. Son sexe tendu me__fit voir des étoiles devant les yeux car j'étais sur le point de tomber dans les pommes sous la menace. J'acceptais__ses insultes, ses coups et ses rabaissements constants__mais pas ça, je ne pouvais pas,__alors je me mis à pleurer à chaudes__larmes mais c'était sans compter sur les grammes d'alcool dans le sang, il__empoigna mon visage, l'approchant dangereusement de__son sexe en érection. _

_-Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire avec ta bouche ma Rosie. ALLEZ!_

_Ses yeux n'étaient que 2 fentes abyssales de désir, de domination et de sadisme. Je pouvais voir mon Enfer personnel dedans, m'y plonger, m'y perdre à tout jamais. Alors, dans un élan de pure soumission, de peur et d'abandon, je pris son sexe en bouche et fis ce qu'il me demanda sans plus de larmes. Ses doigts raclèrent la racine de mes cheveux pour enfoncer plus son membre dans ma bouche, jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. J'eus un haut le cœur alors qu'il prenait un plaisir certain. Je me dégoutais pour ce que je faisais mais j'avais tellement peur des représailles que je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester encore en vie jusqu'au lendemain matin. Royce grogna de plus en plus fort, signe que ma torture allait bientôt finir et, en 3 jets, il jouit dans ma bouche en criant mon prénom. Il se retira de moi, avec un soupir satisfait alors que sa semence était toujours dans ma bouche, liquide visqueux, écœurant, objet de son plaisir malsain envers moi._

_-Je savais bien que tu étais bonne pour ça, susurra Royce en me relevant. Maintenant, commençons les choses sérieuses..._

_J'écarquillai les yeux d'effroi, prise de convulsions__violentes__par la peur. Je pouvais assumer, surmonter le fait qu'il m'oblige à faire une fellation mais... Je... Oh seigneur, aidez-moi ! Suppliai-je dans ma tête._

_Il passa ses mains à l'intérieur de ma chemise, enlevant les pressions aux passages de ses doigts et prit mes seins dans ses paumes. Je gémis de douleur par la force qu'il utilisait sur moi, si forte qu'elle me fit pleurer de terreur._

_-Ne sois pas si prude ma jolie, me dit-il prés de moi, je sais que tu es une vraie..._

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase car je crachai sur lui ce qu'il m'avait mis dans la bouche. Il en reçut sur les yeux, l'aveuglant pendant quelques secondes, qui me suffit à partir en courant afin de sauver ma peau. Il cria sous la surprise et sûrement à cause de la colère puis agita les bras dans le vide, essayant de m'attraper. J'attrapai mes clefs sur une console dans l'entrée alors que Royce reprenait conscience._

_-ESPECE DE SALOPE! Hurla-t-il à plein poumons. TU VAS ME LE PAYER! _

_Je me débâtai avec la serrure mais je fus attraper par une masse chaude, en sueur et plus forte que moi. Il me fit tomber sur le sol et je criai à me briser les cordes vocales pour que quelqu'un m'entend mais il bâillonna ma bouche d'une de ses mains. Son regard était devenu noir, signe que j'allais être puni pour ce que j'avais oser lui faire. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi, toujours son membre à l'air et il partit d'un rire sadique. _Je vous en prie...

_-Où croyais-tu partir pétasse? Me dit-il. J'en aie pas fini avec toi..._

_Je me débâtai avec la serrure mais je fus attrapée par une masse chaude, en sueur et plus forte que moi. Il me fit tomber sur le sol et je criai à me briser les cordes vocales pour que quelqu'un m'entende mais il bâillonna ma bouche d'une de ses mains. Son regard était devenu noir, signe que j'allais être punie pour ce que j'avais osé lui faire. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi, toujours son membre à l'air et il partit d'un rire sadique. Je vous en prie... _

_-Tu aimes, n'est-ce-pas? De toute façon, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, baiser et rien d'autre!_

_Je pleurai de nouveau, me débâtai mais ce fut de trop, pour moi et pour mon corps, car alors qu'il enleva ses doigts et qu'il écarta mes cuisses afin de me pénétrer en un coup de rein brutal, je sentis que je sombrais peu à peu dans l'inconscience._

**Fin du Flashback /!\**

Je m'étais réveillée toute nue avec Royce qui ronflait à mes côtés. J'avais regardé les traces sur mon corps, rouges et violents par endroit. J'avais eu une affreuse douleur au niveau de mon sexe ainsi qu'à ma poitrine, là où je vis les traces de ses doigts, rougis. Je m'étais mise à pleurer tout en me rhabillant le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller. J'avais foncé droit chez Jasper à qui j'avais tout raconté avant de sombrer à nouveau. Le lendemain, Royce était arrêté par la police pour violence aggravée et viol, il avait écopé de seulement 5 ans de prison, il sortira l'année prochaine. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson à ce constat parce que, cette nuit là, il m'avait tout pris. Après le viol, Jasper m'avait emmenée à l'hôpital où Carlisle, le père du meilleur ami de mon frère, Edward, m'avait annoncée que j'avais peu de chance d'avoir des enfants plus tard. J'avais pleuré pendant des jours et, même maintenant, je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues.

-Pourquoi vous pleurez, Maîtresse? Demanda une élève.

-Pour rien, Louise, pour rien, répondis-je. Bon, qui veut commencer la lecture?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et je me sentis sourire malgré le chagrin. Je n'avais plus jamais eu de petit-ami aprés ça, je n'avais pas pu m'approcher d'un homme sans pousser un hurlement, ça faisait 4 ans que je n'avais pas fait l'amour avec un homme. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était au-dessus de mes forces, alors que l'envie de me sentir désirée et aimée me revenait de temps en temps.

Alors pourquoi pensais-je à cet homme dans le magasin de vêtements presque constamment depuis des semaines?

**POV Emmett**

-On avance le fric les gars! Souris-je alors que je gagnais ma troisième partie de cartes d'affilées.

Il y eut des grognements de mécontentement alors que je ramassais une belle petite somme d'argent. Je pourrai payer le restaurant à Bella quand j'aurai ma journée de libre afin de lui parler de tout ça. La conversation avec mon père n'avait servie à rien, c'était une mauvaise idée de l'appeler mais, au moins, je l'avais prévenu, c'était le principal. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de là où il était et puis avec ces meurtres flippant qui se passaient à Forks, il était harcelé par les journalistes ou les familles apeurées. Pas de quoi se réjouir ! Je l'aimais mon père, il nous avait sauvé, Bella et moi, alors que notre mère nous abandonnait pour Phil. Si je le revois celui-là, je lui fais bouffer sa casquette de baseball par le trou du cul ! Un vrai raté ! Monsieur préférait sa carrière aux enfants de sa femme. Qu'ils aillent au Diable tous les 2, j'en ai rien à faire à présent ! _Seule Bella comptait à mes yeux et,__peut-être,__la blonde de son magasin de vêtements..._

Je secouais la tête pour remettre mes idées en place parce que si je laissais mon esprit faire des siennes, j'allais encore avoir des scènes pas très catholiques qui traverseraient ma tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, surtout qu'on était tous sur le qui vive au cas où il y aurait une alerte incendie dans le coin. _Ce qui ne va pas tarder à arriver... _Je n'avais jamais bien compris mais nous étions, la plupart du temps, dépassés les week-end, à croire que les pyromanes se donnaient rendez-vous ! Alors que je ramassais mes sous gagnés et que j'allais les ranger dans mon portefeuille, à l'intérieur de mon casier de la caserne, l'alarme retentit.

TUUUUUUUUUT! TUUUUUUUUUT! TUUUUUUUUUT!

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Je devrais me convertir dans la voyance, tiens ! _Les mecs avec qui je jouais aux cartes se précipitèrent vers leur casier afin de mettre la tenue adéquate pour les incendies. Bottes de feu, pantalon, veste, gants, casque, lunettes de protection, et masques à oxygène avec bouteille d'air, le tout prés de 55 à 60 kilos. **(*)** Le temps était contre nous, pas plus de 2 minutes pour nous habiller et sortir le camion de pompier. Le chef arriva en courant, vêtu de la tête aux pieds en train de charger les camions des équipements nécessaires contre un incendie. Nous étions 15 pour cela, avec 3 camions._ Oh, ce n'était pas bon signe lorsqu'il y en avait autant..._

-Incendie dans l'école élémentaire Kaplan, 4 216 University Way. On fonce les gars!

Je m'accrochai à une barre d'un des camions et celui-ci démarra tout en retentissant la sirène **(*)** signe de notre venue. Une école, avec des enfants qui devaient être terrorisés par ce qu'ils voyaient. _Faites_ _qu'on arrive à temps... _Notre chauffeur contourna les bouchons pour arriver rapidement à l'école Kaplan, de là, je pouvais entendre les sirènes **(*)** des ambulances présentes. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant l'entendue des dégâts, rien qu'en quelques minutes et je frissonnai malgré la chaleur. De nombreuses personnes se trouvaient déjà dehors, mais je trouvais qu'ils étaient encore très peu pour une école élémentaire. Les flammes devaient atteindre les 10 mètres de hauteur alors que les cris d'enfants et de parents me parvinrent aux oreilles. _Mon Dieu... _Je sautai du camion en marche et commençai à sortir les lances d'incendies tout en ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau.

-Swan! M'appela le chef. Sort la caméra thermique **(*)** et mets-là en route. Maintenant!

Je m'exécutai rapidement, sortis le matériel demandé et le mis en marche. J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je vis des ombres chaudes à l'intérieur de l'école, trop nombreuses. Des petites, signe qu'il y avait des enfants coincés dans le bâtiment et des adultes, apparemment, entourant les enfants.

-Chef! Il y a des personnes coincées au Nord-Est du bâtiment, dans le premier étage.

-Bien, les gars, on vise l'étage supérieur ainsi que le hall. On rentre à l'intérieur!

Je ne faisais pas partie de ceux-là, je m'occupais d'éteindre l'incendie avec les lances. Six gars partirent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Jeff, David, Luka, Antoine, Christophe et Henry notre chef. Je dirigeais l'eau vers le premier étage tout en gardant un œil vers la caméra thermique. Les flammes ne cessaient de prendre de la longueur, rongeant le toit de son feu insatiable et meurtrier. Les ambulanciers aidaient les personnes et, surtout, les enfants, qui avaient survécu à l'incendie, avec des masques à oxygène ayant avalé de la fumée toxique. Je me surpris à sourire quand j'en vis plusieurs avec des hamsters, lapins ou cochons d'inde dans les bras, les animaux qui étaient dans les classes avec eux. C'est fou comme les enfants pensaient aux petites choses de la vie quotidienne, ils avaient sauvé des êtres vivants d'une mort atroce.

-Emmett! Hurla Ethan. Vise plus à droite, les gars devraient se trouvaient là!

J'obéis encore une fois lorsqu'un bout du toit s'échappa de sa structure pour s'effondrer sur le trottoir, faisant hurler les survivants, de peur. Des lances se dirigèrent vers lui alors que les policiers, arrivés, il y a peu, faisaient reculer les personnes trop prés du sinistre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je vis les hommes ressortir de l'intérieur avec une vingtaine de personnes affolées et couvertes de suie. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en me disant qu'aujourd'hui, le destin ne prendrait pas des âmes innocentes. Je fus remplacé par Pierre quand une petite fille, tenant un lapin dans ses mains, tira sur mon pantalon. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que je m'abaissais sur elle.

-Bah, alors ma jolie, dis-je en essuyant ses larmes, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Elle renifla bruyamment et je me sentis sourire. Bella m'avait toujours dit que je ferais un bon père plus tard, mais je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la mère idéale.

-Ma... ma... balbutia-t-elle entre des larmes, maîtresse est encore dans le feu...

_Hein? _

-Tu es sûre de toi? M'enquis-je tendu comme un arc.

-O... Oui... Elle m'a aidé à sauver Coco, c'est le lapin, et aprés je ne l'ai plus vue...

_Oh mon Dieu! Le destin ne pouvait pas faire ça! _

-D'accord, écoute-moi, répondis-je en la prenant dans les bras pour l'emmener vers un ambulancier. Le Monsieur là-bas va regarder si tu n'as pas de bobos sur toi et, moi, je vais chercher ta maîtresse. Tu sais comment elle s'appelle?

-Ma... Mademoiselle Hale...

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant et la déposai sur un brancard que me montra un des ambulanciers. Je lui caressai la joue une dernière fois et courus rejoindre le Chef, tenant une lance.

-Chef! Il reste une personne dans l'immeuble! M'affolai-je.

-Quoi? Mais tu m'as dit...

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit! Mais une petite fille est venue me voir en disant qu'elle ne trouvait plus sa Maîtresse et vous savez que la caméra thermique peut...

-D'accord, d'accord! Vérifie sur la machine!

Il y eut une explosion dans le bâtiment et les fenêtres explosèrent à l'unisson dans un BOUM assourdissant. Je déglutis, malgré-moi, en pensant à cette femme dans les flammes. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser brûler vive, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je remis mon masque à oxygène et mon casque sur la tête. Le Chef me regarda un instant et quand il me vit courir vers l'endroit du sinistre, il me héla:

-Ne fais pas ça, Swan! Tu risques ta vie si tu vas la chercher maintenant!

_Je savais ce qui pouvait m'arriver, à la seconde où j'avais signé mon contrat dans les pompiers de Seattle. _J'oubliais tous les cris de mes collègues qui m'appelaient derrière moi et m'engouffrais dans le hall. L'escalier était à la limite de s'effondrer, l'accueil n'avait plus lieu d'être et je dus respirer à fond pour ne pas étouffer à cause de la fumée. Je dégageai la suie sur mes lunettes et montai lentement l'escalier qui tangua à mon passage. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer, surtout aprés mon passage mais je savais que les classes se trouvaient au premier étage, Alice m'avait fait accompagner un de ses petits cousins un jour et il m'avait parlé pendant tout le trajet. _Il faudra que je lui envoie un cadeau de remerciement, enfin si je reviens en vie. _J'entendis un « crac » venant de l'escalier et je courus comme si ma vie en dépendait jusqu'en haut. L'escalier s'effondra et prit feu immédiatement. _Génial Swan, comment tu vas ressortir maintenant ? _

-Mademoiselle Hale! Criai-je alors que le masque devait sûrement embrouiller mes paroles. Mademoiselle Hale!

Aucune réponse, aucun cri, aucun gémissement. Je savais intérieurement que ce n'était pas bon signe lorsque seul le bruit des flammes envahissaient le bâtiment en feu. Je marchai à grandes enjambées, évitant chaque décombres qui faisait obstacle sur mon chemin, ouvris chaque porte pour vérifier mais je ne vis toujours rien. Au bout d'un moment, je me demandais si la petite fille de toute à l'heure avait raconté cela à cause de la peur et n'avait pas fait attention aux gens autour d'elle. Je jetai un coup vers le couloir qui menait aux autres portes et il était complétement en feu, chaque flamme léchait les murs avec délice et dans des craquements sinistres. Je redoublai d'intensité dans mes recherches parce que, même si une petite voix me disait que la petite avait rêvait, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle avait raison. J'avais de petits fourmillements qui confirmèrent mes dires. L'indicateur d'oxygène dans ma bouteille m'indiqua qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps pour retrouver cette femme. _Mais,_ _merde, elle est où ! _Je défonçai la dernière porte du couloir pour vérifier qu'il y avait toujours personne à l'intérieur. _Mais c'est pas vrai_ _!_

Je fis demi-tour pour trouver une autre sortie de secours, parce que les escaliers n'étaient plus en état de servir, lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié un endroit où n'importe qui de sensé irait pour se cacher d'un tel incendie aprés être pris aux pièges des flammes. _Les toilettes ! _Je défonçai la porte avec mon pied et ouvris chaque porte des toilettes lorsque mon cœur fit un bond dans ma cage thoracique. Elle se trouvait là, sous mes yeux, recroquevillée sur elle-même, inconsciente. _La blonde du magasin ! C'était donc elle... Mademoiselle Hale ? OH MON DIEU ! _Je me précipitai vers elle et cherchai son pouls avec frénésie. _Merci Seigneur, elle est vivante mais dans quel état ! _Bien que ses habits n'étaient plus très propres, même si elle n'avait plus de maquillage ou que ses cheveux étaient défaits, elle ressemblait à un Ange, à mon Ange dont je rêvais depuis des semaines maintenant. Alors que sa respiration se faisait rare et que j'entendis un bruit d'effondrement dans le couloir, je lui enlevai son gilet et le posai sur sa tête pour pas que la fumée ne l'intoxique encore plus. Je la soulevai, en mettant un bras sous ses aisselles et sous ses genoux, en un mouvement souple et rapide. Elle ne daigna pas bouger entre mes bras et, au fond de moi, je me demandai ce qu'elle aurait pensé si elle me voyait en train de la sauver d'une mort atroce.

Je sortis des toilettes et le spectacle me figea. Les flammes étaient plus importantes que je l'avais imaginé à la base, elles s'engouffrèrent dans toutes les issues qu'elles trouvaient. Portes ou fenêtres, elles ne me laissaient aucun choix possible. Je regardai frénétiquement autour de moi et mon regard se posa sur l'issue de sortie en cas d'incendie, _quelle_ _ironie_, qu'avait toutes les écoles au monde. J'avais une chance sur 2 qu'elle ne soit pas ravagée par les flammes mais j'étais septique. _Allons Swan un peu d'optimisme, tu n'es pas Bella ! Bella... Que penserait-elle si elle me voyait ? _Elle avait toujours été plus intelligente que moi alors que j'avais la force physique, il fallait que je pense comme elle. _Merde ! _Je courus vers l'issue mais comme je l'avais imaginé, elle était détruite par l'incendie. Je revins sur mes pas et entrai dans l'une des salles de classe pour réfléchir. J'avais peu de temps et peu de moyen, en plus je commençais à fatiguer avec mon équipement qui pesait des tonnes et cette jolie jeune femme blonde qui gesticula un peu entre mes bras. _Gesticula_ _? Putain elle reprenait conscience ! NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ce qui se passe autour d'elle ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle m... Non, elle ne mourra pas, je ne pouvais pas la voir mourir sans rien faire. _Une de ses mains trouva son gilet et elle le retira d'un geste las de toute énergie. Ses yeux bleus me transpercèrent droit dans le cœur, à tout jamais, je le savais. C'était elle. Je détournai le regard qui m'empêchait d'avoir une quelconque pensée correcte quand l'idée de sauvetage me vint aux yeux. _Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? _

-Pouvez-vous vous tenir debout? M'enquis-je douloureusement.

-Je... Je crois, marmonna-t-elle encore dans les vapes.

Je la lâchai malgré ma volonté de la garder prés de moi et courus vers les rideaux d'un vert assez moche pour une salle de classe qui n'avait pas encore pris feu. Tout ce côté de fenêtre était encore en bon état mais les flammes qui ravageaient l'étage inférieur nous empêchaient de sauter de cette fenêtre. Quand j'eus arraché les 5 rideaux aux fenêtres, je repris ma belle dans mes bras alors qu'elle somnolait ou s'évanouissait, et montai vers le troisième étage, car l'escalier d'en haut était encore sauf. Je montai jusqu'à l'étage, essoufflai comme un bœuf mais je tenais bon pour avoir la chance de revoir la belle femme que je tenais entre mes bras. J'ouvris la porte qui menait au toit dans un coup de pied impatient et sauvage qui ne me ressemblait pas. Je remis _Mademoiselle Hale _sur pieds et elle sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur à cause de l'eau que lançaient les lances à incendie, au vent et à la chaleur qui se dégageaient de toutes les issues. Je jetai un œil en bas et j'eus l'immense joie de remarquer que la gouttière était intacte et sans proche de flammes. J'enlevai mes lunettes, mon casque et mon masque à oxygène afin de voir plus clair. Je ne me retournai pas vers elle et commençai à m'affairer sur le sauvetage. J'attachai les rideaux ensemble et je remerciai le ciel que le bâtiment ne fasse pas 80 mètres de haut. _Grouille Emmett ! _Les bruits du feu dévorant tout sur son passage me vinrent aux oreilles et, d'un mouvement brusque, je me retournai pour voir que la porte menant au toit prenait feu. _Mademoiselle Hale_, faute de savoir son prénom, poussa un cri et recula vers moi, sans pour autant me regarder. J'attachai le dernier rideau et tirai de toutes mes forces sur chaque nœuds que je venais de faire avant de prendre le gilet que la belle avait sur elle quelques instant plus tôt. Je me relevai et la retournai vers moi brusquement, signalant qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder ici. Elle écarquilla les yeux à ma vue et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. _Se souvenait-elle de moi ? _Elle leva la main vers ma joue rougie par la chaleur et posa ses doigts dessus, comme pour tâter que j'étais bien réel. Ce simple contact me fit frissonner alors que je me croyais dans un four chauffé à 636°F **(*)**. Je lui fis un pauvre sourire alors que je la ramenai aux bords de l'immeuble en flammes. J'attrapai son gilet couvert de suie et l'enroulai sur sa fine taille et le serrai fermement jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette un petit cri de douleur. _Il faut que tu tiennes mon vieux! _Pensai-je comme un idiot.

-Il y a la gouttière juste là, j'indiquais cette dernière qui commençait son ascension jusqu'au toit, je vais attacher le bout du rideau alors que vous escaladerez la gouttière le plus rapidement possible. Il y a les secours en bas, ne tardez pas !

Elle me regarda avec étonnement et je dus la pousser jusqu'au point attendu.

-Et vous? Comment...? S'enquit-elle de la voix la plus douce que je n'avais jamais entendue.

-J'attendrai que vous êtes en bas et remonterai le tout afin d'escalader à mon tour. Allez-y maintenant!

Elle acquiesça mollement et, alors qu'elle mettait le premier pied dans le vide, je fus pris d'un élan de folie. Je l'attrapai et la ramenai vers mon visage couvert de suie noire et de mon corps rembourré par la combinaison afin de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. _Ce n'est pas possible... _Une violente bourrasque de chaleur traversa mon corps jusqu'à un endroit qui se réveilla d'un coup par la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa main posée sur mon épaule, par la surprise. Je ne l'embrassai pas à proprement parlé mais je fis une légère pression sur sa bouche avant de me détacher. Elle ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelque secondes et ces derniers me demandèrent « Pourquoi ? ».

-Juste au cas où! Souris-je.

Elle eut un faible sourire, qui me fit fondre, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à la gouttière, elle me regarda une dernière fois avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux et commença sa descente infernale. Je la regardais de temps en temps alors que les flammes se rapprochaient dangereusement de moi, beaucoup trop prés à mon goût, et je retenais les rideaux. Il y eut des cris venant d'en bas et je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand je la vis aux mains de mes collègues qui l'emmenèrent vers les ambulanciers. Elle leva ses mains et des regards tombèrent vers moi. Je remontai à une vitesse folle le simple tissu de sauvetage et commençai ma descente à mon tour juste à temps. Mon cœur s'affola alors que les résidus de cendre me piquèrent les yeux, que la fumée me brûla les poumons et que les flammes enflammèrent le rideau. Quand je compris que je n'arriverai pas en bas avec le rideau, je le lâchai et fis un vol plané jusqu'au sol où je poussai un cri de douleur au niveau du bras sur lequel j'atterris. Je sentis qu'on m'écartait et me reculait prestement du feu qui prenait une importance colossale. Il y eut une explosion alors que je fus assis de force sur un brancard dans un grognement de douleur.

-Nom de Dieu Emmett! S'affola Jeff. Tu nous as foutu les jetons! On croyait que tu... parce qu'on te voyait pas arriver!

-Ça va vieux enfin... mon bras me fait souffrir mais ça va... Comment va-t-elle?

-Qui?

-À ton avis, idiot? Tu crois que j'ai été dans le feu pour peaufiner mon bronzage? Grondai-je alors qu'un Médecin m'aida à enlever ma combinaison.

-Ah... L'ambulance où elle se trouvait vient de partir vers _Seattle Hospital Center_.

-Tout comme vous Monsieur, me dit la voix de l'ambulancier qui tâta mon bras alors que j'étouffai un cri de douleur. Direction l'hôpital!

_Et moi qui n'aime pas les hôpitaux..._

O*O*O

Le trajet fut long, ennuyeux et... douloureux. Mon bras me faisait tant souffrir que j'étais sûr que ma lèvre inférieure était ouverte à force de la mordre pour étouffer mes cris. Arrivé à l'hôpital, on me prit en charge rapidement alors que le Chef me félicitait de mon courage et bla bla bla. Ma seule envie c'était de revoir cette femme que j'avais embrassée alors que je ne connaissais pas son prénom mais qu'importe ! Je savais que c'était elle et personne d'autre. Le Docteur qui me prit en charge ne devait pas être plus âgé que moi, avec des cheveux cuivrés et des yeux verts qui hypnotisaient la sage femme qui l'assistait. Une femme blonde, refaite de partout qui le couvait du regard sous son indifférence. Après avoir passé cette fichue radio, pour confirmer qu'un os de mon bras était bel et bien fracturé et aprés m'être bien marré intérieurement devant la totale indifférence de ce mec face à cette pimbêche, il prit les commandes à mon soulagement. _Elle était collante cette fille..._

-Je n'aurais plus besoin de toi, Tanya, merci, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Mais... Essaya-t-elle de répliquer.

-J'ai dit: Merci! Trancha-t-il.

_Et bien derrière ses airs d'Ange, c'était un vrai_ _Diable ! _Je ne pus dissimuler mon sourire alors que _Tanya _sortit toute penaude du boxe où je me trouvais. L'Ange/Diable poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il trempait des bandes de plâtre dans une bassine d'eau. _Et en plus j'avais un plâtre ! Tout bonnement magnifique ! _

-Excusez mon ton froid, me dit-il soudainement, mais elle... m'empêche de travailler.

-Oh, c'est pas grave, je comprends. Elle doit être collante Miss Siliconée!

Il leva la tête vers moi avec des yeux ronds avant de pouffer de rire sous le surnom que j'avais donné à l'autre Barbie. Il appliqua des bandes sur mon bras et je me sentis engourdi par les analgésiques qu'il m'avait donnés auparavant. Soudain, le rideau s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme à la peau mâte, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'anxiété. _Travailler aux urgences ne doit pas être de tout __repos ! _

-Ton père a besoin de toi, Edward! Dit-il dans un souffle erratique.

_Son père?_ _Rien que ça? Et bien... _

-Je ne peux pas, là Seth, va chercher Sam ou Quil mais, là, je soigne le valeureux pompier!

Je n'entendis pas que son ton était ironique, il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. _Je rectifie: c'était un Ange!_

-C'est vraiment une Urgence, Edward! Insista ce Seth. Une jeune femme vient d'entrer prise de convulsions et elle est en **bradycardie (*)**! Il leva la tête vers moi avec des yeux ronds avant de pouffer de rire sous le surnom que j'avais donné à l'autre Barbie. Il appliqua des bandes sur mon bras et je me sentis engourdi par les analgésiques qu'il m'avait donnés auparavant. Soudain, le rideau s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme à la peau mâte, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'anxiété. _Travailler aux urgences ne doit pas être de tout repos ! _Ça fait flipper...

-Je viendrai quand j'aurai fini avec Monsieur..., il pencha la tête les papiers des ambulanciers, Swan.

Il y eut un blanc alors qu'Edward finissait mon plâtre. Seth me regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui inquiéta mon Médecin attitré.

-Seth? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquit-il.

Il leva la tête vers moi avec des yeux ronds avant de pouffer de rire sous le surnom que j'avais donné à l'autre Barbie. Il appliqua des bandes sur mon bras et je me sentis engourdi par les analgésiques qu'il m'avait donnés auparavant. Soudain, le rideau s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme à la peau mâte, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'anxiété. _Travailler aux urgences ne doit pas être de tout repos ! _

-Je... Est-ce que... vous... avez une sœur ou... une femme? Balbutia-t-il.

-Euh... Une sœur, pourquoi? Répondis-je méfiant.

Il devint blanc comme un linge alors que tout se forma dans ma tête. _Monsieur Swan... Une sœur ou une femme... _BELLA! Je me levai d'un bond alors que mon rythme cardiaque augmenta dangereusement. Edward poussa un cri de peur et tomba du tabouret où il était perché pour me soigner. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là cet idiot?_

-I... Isa... Isabella S... Swan? Dis-je à Seth.

Il hocha la tête de confirmation alors que tout devint noir autour de moi.

**POV Edward (Enfin!)**

-On a besoin de toi à l'entrée des Urgences, Edward! M'appela Jane, une des Internes.

-J'arrive! Répondis-je.

_C'est pas vrai ! Je n'avais même pas fini avec un patient que j'en avais un autre ! _Je m'occupais d'un homme qui avait fait une mauvaise chute sur la tête aprés être monté sur une échelle pour nettoyer ses gouttières. _Je ne ferais pas de commentaire mais je n'en pense_ _pas moins. _Il avait eu de la chance, un peu plus et il s'ouvrait complètement le crâne. Félix, qui m'assistait, hocha la tête, signe qu'il prenait le relais avec le patient.

-Donne-lui du **Corticostéroïdes (*)**, pour apaiser la douleur, dis-je avant de foncer vers l'entrée des Urgences.

Je faillis renverser 2 infirmières sur mon passage mais rapidité oblige dans mon travail. Un flux de personnes arriva en grand nombre vers les boxes vides, des adultes, des enfants et aussi des pompiers. _Un incendie._ Ce fut la seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'on me donne un patient à soigner. Il était grand, brun avec des boucles, des yeux bleus et de la suie sur le visage. Je compris, avec sa combinaison, que c'était un pompier. Je me présentai brièvement voyant l'état de son bras et l'emmenai dans un des boxes le plus proche. Je grognai lorsque je vis que Tanya me suivait derrière le brancard où siégeait le pompier. _Elle ne pouvait pas me lâcher celle-là ? _Arrivé au boxe N°3, je demandai à Tanya de me préparer le matériel pour désinfecter la coupure du jeune homme ainsi que des bandes de plâtres. _Elle servira à quelque chose comme ça ! _

-Et bien, demandai-je à l'homme en question, que vous est-il arrivé pour avoir le bras en charpie?

-J'ai été chercher une femme coincée dans le feu et, lorsque je suis sorti j'ai fait une chute de quelques mètres, me répondit-il d'une voix grave mais sympathique.

-La dame en question doit avoir beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin alors que j'arrachais son tee-shirt au niveau du bras intact pour atteindre la plaie. Je nettoyai tout d'abord à l'eau claire avant que Tanya daigne se souvenir du métier qu'elle effectuait en ce moment. _Respire Edward, ta mère t'a_ _élevé en_ _parfait gentleman alors calme-toi... _Je coupai **l'alcool** avec de l'eau et, aprés avoir prévenu que ce ne serait pas agréable, l'appliquai sur la plaie. Il siffla à cause des picotements désagréables puis se détendit au fur et à mesure. Je jetai le tout, arrachai son autre partie de tee-shirt où il y avait son bras « cassé » et le tâtai doucement, pour voir quels étaient les dégâts. _Mmm... Vu comme ça, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le voir, je dirais le Radius fracturé._

-Tanya, va voir s'il reste de la place en radiologie, soufflai-je, énervé de devoir lui parler.

-Bien sûr, Edward! Roucoula-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

Je réprimai un frisson de dégoût et me levai de mon tabouret afin de débarrasser le lieu de travail. _Elle n'était même pas capable de mettre une compresse à la poubelle ! Je me demande comment elle a réussi_ _à passer sa première année de médecine, voir le baccalauréat... _Je jetai un œil à mon patient pendant que je nettoyais le foutoir de Tanya et vis qu'il était complétement dans la lune sur une autre planète. _Je me demande à quoi il peut penser..._

-On peux y aller Edward! S'écria Tanya en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

L'homme sur le lit d'appoint poussa un cri alors que je faisais tomber une bouteille de désinfectant sur le sol. Je la fusillai du regard alors qu'elle cligna des yeux, innocente. _Seigneur venez-moi en aide... _

Je crois que ce fut la radio la plus longue de ma vie. À côté, il y avait le patient muet, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et, de l'autre, l'infirmière collante. _Entre les 2, mon cœur balance. _Nous revînmes rapidement vers le boxe, que j'avais pris soin de garder et les radios confirmèrent mes dires.

-Fracture du **Radius (*),** vous serez avec un plâtre pendant 4 à 6 semaines, annonçai-je tout en préparant les bandes de plâtre.

-Génial! Ironisa-t-il.

Je me sentis sourire mais ne répondis rien. Je plongeai les bandes dans l'eau quand je sentis toujours Tanya à mes côtés. _N'avait-elle pas compris que je n'avais plus besoin d'elle? _

-Je n'aurai plus besoin de toi Tanya, merci, dis-je d'un ton glacial pour bien qu'elle comprenne.

-Mais... Insista-t-elle.

-J'ai dit: Merci!

Je ne daignai même pas lever mon regard vers elle, sachant pertinemment que je verrai son visage outré par le ton avec lequel je lui avais parlé. J'entendis la porte claquer et je remerciai le ciel pour ça.

-Excusez mon ton froid, dis-je, mais elle... m'empêche de travailler.

_T'empêche de travailler? Le mot est faible Cullen!_

-Oh, c'est pas grave, je comprends. Elle doit être collante Miss Siliconée!

Je levai les yeux ronds d'étonnements vers lui avant de pouffer de rire. _Miss Siliconée? Il plairait bien à Jasper celui-là! _Essayant de garder mon sang-froid devant mon hilarité intérieure, j'appliquai les bandes sur son bras et je le sentis frémir un instant.

Soudain, le rideau s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme à la peau mâte, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'anxiété, Seth.

-Ton père a besoin de toi Edward! Me dit-il dans un souffle erratique.

-Je ne peux pas, là Seth, va chercher Sam ou Quil mais là, je soigne le valeureux pompier!

La personne en question eut un regard d'étonnement envers moi.

-C'est vraiment une Urgence, Edward! Insista Seth. Une jeune femme vient d'entrer prise de convulsions et elle est en **bradycardie**! Sa fait flipper...

_**Bradycardie** ? En général, quand un patient arrivait dans cet état-là, ce n'était rarement bon..._

-Je viendrai quand j'aurai fini avec Monsieur..., je penchai la tête sur les papiers des ambulanciers, Swan.

Il y eut un blanc alors que je revins vers le bras de mon patient qui s'était figé d'effroi. Seth avait le regard et la bouche grande ouverte, et je tiquai un instant.

-Seth? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? M'enquis-je.

-Je... Est-ce que... vous... avez une sœur ou... une femme? Balbutia-t-il à l'adresse de Monsieur Swan.

-Euh... Une sœur, pourquoi? Répondit-il.

Seth devint aussi blanc qu'un linge alors que j'écarquillais les yeux devant l'énorme et sombre coïncidence. _C'était sa sœur qui venait d'entrer aux_ _urgences... _Il se leva d'un bond et je poussai un cri de peur avant de tomber du tabouret où j'étais assis quelques secondes auparavant.

-I... Isa... Isabella S... Swan? Balbutia-t-il à Seth.

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour confirmer alors qu'il s'effondra, inconscient. Je regardai un instant la scène, un peu déconnecté, avant de me relever ayant repris les commandes de moi-même. Seth m'aida à relever le patient qui était tombé sur son bras.

-Occupe-toi de lui, lui ordonnai-je en lavant mes mains dans l'évier du boxe. Il a sûrement fait un malaise dût au choc, il se réveillera quand il en aura envie. Passe une radio pour son bras, _encore_, je crois que son bras est bel et bien cassé cette fois-ci. Dans quel bloc est le Docteur Cullen?

-Au bloc 7, répondit-il en pointant une petite lampe dans les yeux de _son_ patient maintenant. Dépêche-toi!

J'acquiesçai et, aprés m'être séché les mains, courus vers les blocs des urgences. _Mon Dieu ! Il venait de sauver des vies et voilà que celle de sa sœur était_ _en_ _train de basculer du mauvais côté ! _J'évitai lestement, cette fois-ci, les gens autour de moi pour entrer dans « l'accueil » du bloc 7. Je me lavai de nouveau les mains avec du savon **Bétadine (*)** pendant que les paroles dans le bloc se firent attendre.

-Son rythme cardiaque est toujours inférieur à 50, **(*)** continuez la réanimation **cardio-pulmonaire**, dit mon père dans un souffle signe qu'il travaillait sans relâche.

Je pouvais entendre le bip du cœur de la patiente dangereusement lent, le bruit du matériel médical s'entrechoquer et les paroles des assistants de mon père. J'enfilai rapidement des gants en latex et un masque de protection avant de rentrée dans le bloc. Pour le peu que je voyais, c'était une jeune femme, brune, qui convulsait violemment sur le brancard tout en se tortillant dans tous les sens signe que son cerveau ne répondait plus. Mon père leva les yeux vers moi et je pouvais y lire du soulagement.

-Edward! S'exclama-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et m'approchai de la table. Malgré le fait qu'elle était prise de spasmes violents, sa beauté me coupa le souffle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, une peau blanche et laiteuse, des jolies pommettes qui avait perdues tout leur éclat, une bouche aux lèvres dangereusement pâles qui était ouverte dans un cri muet et 2 grands yeux en amande, marron chocolat, qui tournaient dans leurs orbites. Malgré son état, elle était magnifique. Je secouai la tête et regardai l'écran du moniteur, son cœur battait à 45 et, vu ses crises, je dirai qu'elle avait une **crise comitiale (*)** due à la répétition de décharges excessives des cellules nerveuses. Je regardai la fiche des médicaments qu'ils lui avaient déjà administrés et ordonnai de chercher le **défibrillateur** **(*)**. Le combat pour sauver cette femme pouvait commencer.

1 heure. 1 heure pour que cette magnifique jeune femme trouve un état de santé à peu prés stable. On l'avait mise dans un coma artificiel pour que son corps reprenne un peu de force aprés cette crise foudroyante. Émily et Embry l'avaient installée à l'étage de réanimation jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ou, plutôt, que son corps reprenne un peu de vie. Bien qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et que son état n'était pas alarmant, je ne pouvais que penser à elle, ce que je ne devais pas. Je travaillais à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs mois déjà et mon père m'avait souvent dit qu'il ne fallait pas prendre les cas de malades à cœur. Être patient, gentil ou compatir pour eux mais ne jamais prendre un cas sous son aile. Est-ce que c'est ce que j'avais fait en soignant cette femme ? Je ne savais pas, pas encore, mais dire qu'elle me laissait indifférent était faux. On aurait dit un Ange, le plus bel Ange que je n'avais jamais vu qui s'était perdu jusque dans l'Enfer de tout être humain: les Urgences. Sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un fil, une minuscule partie de son être ne voulait pas partir alors que toutes les autres lui hurlaient de le faire. Je remerciai le ciel pour ne pas l'avoir appelée vers lui...

Je devais retrouver cette jeune femme, l'amie de cette patiente qui lui avait sauvé la vie grâce aux premiers soins. Éric m'avait fait une description grossière d'elle, assez petite et des cheveux noirs en piques, une description assez vague en somme. Je poussai un soupir tout en arpentant les couloirs de l'hôpital entre la cafétéria, qui me donnait des maux d'estomac à chaque fois que j'y venais manger, et la salle d'attente bondée de patients en tout genre. Il y avait des personnes âgées, des adultes, des adolescents et des enfants. Le pire pour moi, lorsque j'allais dans le service des soins intensifs, c'était d'aller soigner les enfants atteints de maladie grave et qui étaient condamnés à mourir. J'avais toujours une boule à la gorge alors que malgré leur jeune âge et leur maladie, ils pétillaient de joie et d'optimisme. Je sentis ma bile monter le long de mon œsophage lorsque qu'une femme me renversa de plein fouet. Je dus me tenir contre un des murs pour ne pas m'étaler par terre tout en la retenant par un bras. J'étais à l'accueil de l'hôpital, pensant que la femme que je cherchais serait là, mais il fallait que je tombe pour la deuxièmes fois de la journée. _T'es un cas désespéré Edward..._

-Excusez-moi, me dit la jeune femme d'une voix enrouée, je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Alice Brandon? L'appelai-je soudainement.

_C'était elle que je cherchais depuis tout à l'heure! _ Elle me regarda un instant, de ses petits yeux noirs aussi rouges que 2 tomates confites et lorsqu'elle regarda ma blouse blanche, elle se mit à pleurer. Je me figeai un instant avant de lui tapoter maladroitement l'épaule en signe de compassion. _Vraiment doué Cullen, c'est fou!_

-Elle... Elle... est... m... mo... morte, c'est... ça? S'enquit-elle entre 2 reniflements.

_Quoi?_

-Non, non! M'empressai-je de lui dire. Elle n'est pas morte voyons!

Elle me regarda de nouveau et cligna des yeux.

-Elle est encore en vie, je vous le jure. Je...

-JE VOUS DEMANDE OU SE TROUVE ISABELLA SWAN! Hurla une voix qui me disait quelque chose. CE N'EST PAS COMPLIQUE POURTANT!

-Monsieur, s'il-vous-plait calmez-vous! S'alarma la dame de l'accueil en voyant l'homme devenir rouge de colère.

-QUE JE ME CALME? Répéta-t-il. QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE MA SOEUR SE TROUVE AUX URGENCES!

-Emmett? Chuchota la jeune femme, prénommée Alice, à mes côtés.

Elle courut vers lui, dans une démarche gracieuse, et lui parla quelques instants tout en me montrant du doigt. Il sembla se calmer et ils s'avancèrent tout 2 en ma direction, lui ayant un plâtre sur son bras gauche. Je leurs fis signe d'avancer les premiers et ils s'exécutèrent. La jeune femme prenait la main de Monsieur Swan, alias Emmett, et faisait de petits cercles sur sa paume, comme pour l'apaiser, ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner. En le regardant attentivement, je remarquai plusieurs points communs avec la mystérieuse patiente. La forme de leurs yeux, les cheveux bruns et bouclés, cette peau blanche que j'avais voulu toucher à la seconde où je l'avais vue. Je secouai la tête et me donnai une claque mentale magistrale. _Non mais ça ne va pas toi ? Tu as oublié qu'on ne devait pas fricoter avec les patientes ?_

-Docteur, dit Emmett me coupant dans mes pensées, est-ce que c'est..., il déglutit, grave?

-Nous ne savons pas encore Monsieur Swan, dis-je dans un ton politiquement correct. Nous avons fait des prélèvements sanguins mais il faut attendre plusieurs jours avant d'avoir les résultats.

-Vous... ne pouvez pas...? Murmura la dénommée Alice.

-Pas vraiment, m'excusai-je, mais je suppose que quelque chose n'allait pas chez votre amie depuis quelques temps, n'est-ce-pas?

Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement avant d'acquiescer fébrilement. J'avais eu des doutes, à la seconde où j'avais passé les portes du bloc 7. Être pris de convulsions aussi violentes, sans toucher à la drogue, ce n'était généralement pas bon signe, ni être en bradycardie. Je grimaçai à cette idée, imaginer que son état soit encore plus grave que les symptômes, c'était invraisemblable. Un Ange comme elle ne pouvait pas partir comme cela..

-Je vous conduis jusqu'à sa chambre, je vous préviens, elle est dans le comas artificielle alors ne soyez par choqués de tous les appareils qui l'entourent, annonçai-je en m'arrêtant juste à la chambre 180.

-Merci, souffla l'homme à mon attention.

J'eus un faible sourire alors que ma main se crispa sur la poignée de la chambre.

-Je ne fais que mon travail, Monsieur Swan. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson mais complétement ailleurs en voyant leurs ami et sœur dans le lit d'hôpital.

Elle n'était pas belle à voir, avec tous ces tuyaux dans la bouche qui l'aidaient à respirer ainsi que les perfusions dans ses 2 bras frêles. Les yeux fermés, les bras le long du corps et la sordité de la chambre, lui donnaient des airs de cadavre alors que les traits de son visage et le petit corps sous les couvertures blanches à l'effigie de l'hôpital lui donnaient l'air d'un Ange. Elle était belle, assez belle pour que je m'attarde sur son visage et que j'imagine de voir ses yeux me regarder. _Arrête ça ! _M'ordonna ma conscience. _N'oublie jamais la règle !_ Je fermai la porte derrière moi, leur laissant un peu d'intimité et, alors que je ne devrais pas, je les observai derrière la vitre de la chambre. Alice s'effondra dans les bras du pompier qui était aussi blanc qu'un linge avec le visage fermé mais on pouvait y lire de la peur ainsi que ses yeux embrumés de là où j'étais. Comment réagirai-je si je voyais une amie ou une sœur, Rosalie par exemple, à la même place qu'elle ?

Je poussai un soupir, regardant une dernière fois l'inconnue, sachant que ça serait la dernière fois car je reprendrais l'étage N°3 demain matin, et marchai dans le couloir d'un pas las. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever cette femme de ma tête, elle traversait chaque paupières que j'avais le malheur de fermer. Pourquoi ? _Et bah j'aimerais_ _bien avoir la réponse moi ! _Jasper m'aurait dit un truc de psychiatre genre que je me représente en elle ou je ne sais quelles conneries de ce genre alors que ce n'était pas le moment, là ! Je me dirigeai vers les premiers toilettes venus et aspergeai mon visage d'eau froide pour me remettre les idées en place. _Reprends-toi bon sang ! Arrête de penser à elle alors que tu ne la verras plus jamais ! Facile à dire ! _J'appuyai mes mains sur le lavabo en inox et respirai calmement. J'avais failli la voir mourir tout à l'heure au bloc 7, si mon père n'avait pas été là, elle ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. Je frissonnai à cette idée et repartis vers les Urgences, là où devait m'attendre un énième patient sans doute...

-Edward! M'appela une vois derrière moi.

Je vis Jasper courir vers moi, essoufflé par sa course mais avec des yeux fous. Je lui tapotai l'épaule pendant qu'il reprenait un rythme cardiaque normal. Il avait sa blouse de Médecin Psychiatre ouverte sur sa chemise et de l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur les traits de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jasper? M'enquis-je, alarmé à mon tour.

-Rose... Il y a eu un incendie dans son école, je l'ai vu aux informations pendant ma pause, et je la cherche mais...

-Respire, calme-toi et suis-moi, annonçai-je le cœur battant. On va la retrouver.

O*O*O

-Mais je vous dis que je vais bien! S'énerva Rosalie pour la dixième fois.

-Mais Rose, tu... Tenta Jasper qui se tut sous le regard noir de sa sœur.

Des fois, je me demandais comment ils pouvaient être frère et sœur, tout était opposé chez eux hormis leur couleur de cheveux et leurs yeux aussi. Jasper d'un calme éternel et patient alors que Rosalie était une boule de feu qui ne demandait qu'à exploser à chaque minute.

-Jasper! Je te l'ai dit, un pompier est venu me chercher alors que j'étais sûrement inconsciente. Les Médecins m'ont dit que javais avalé avaler de la fumée, rien de plus.

-Rien de plus? Répéta son frère à cran. C'est dangereux du dioxyde de carbone! Dis-lui Edward!

-Euh... Je... Oui, c'est toxique et...

-Ne ramène pas ta science, toi! Tempéra Rosalie à mon adresse. Je. Vais. Bien. Compris? Maintenant ramène-moi à la maison, je suis crevée avec cette journée.

-Désolé Rosalie mais ça ne sera pas possible, intervint une voix que je ne connaissais que trop.

Mon père se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un fichier dans les mains. Il regarda Rosalie, qu'il considérait comme sa fille, avec une extrême dureté. C'était pas bon quand il faisait ça. _Ça sent le__vécu, je sais._

-Mais Carlisle, je... Protesta fébrilement Rosalie.

-Non, coupa-t-il, tu restes en observation jusqu'à demain. Tu as avalé beaucoup trop de fumée, si ce pompier n'était pas intervenu, tu ne serais pas morte brûlée vive mais asphyxiée!

Jasper blêmit alors que j'étais sûr que je n'étais pas mieux. Je posai une main sur l'épaule de Jasper qui tremblait de peur à cette idée. Rosalie était la seule famille qui lui restait, alors imaginer la perdre était pire que de la torture pour lui.

-En parlant de pompier, reprit Carlisle d'un ton plus détaché, j'ai su que tu en as soigné un, Edward?

-Oui, avec un bras cassé aprés avoir sauvé une femme des flammes et...

-QUOI? S'étonna Rose.

Oh... OH! C'était donc lui qui avait sauvé Rosalie? _Oh mon Dieu..._

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rose? Demanda Jasper en se levant précipitamment de la chaise pour venir à sa rencontre.

-C'est lui qui m'a sauvé! S'extasia-t-elle. Le pompier qu'a soigné Edward, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher et il m'a em... Enfin, il est venu...

Je regardai mon père interdit. Se pouvait-il que le hasard soit aussi fou que cela? Et que le destin soit aussi cruel envers lui?

-Je veux le voir! Dit Rosalie en redressant de son lit. Il m'a sauvé la vie, je veux le remercier.

-Rose... Murmurai-je.

-Edward! Emmène-moi le voir, s'il-te-plait!

Je la regardai avec des yeux étonnamment humides, ce qui l'étonna. Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser envahir par les émotions, mais plutôt à les cacher pour ne jamais qu'ils reviennent à la surface. Je n'avais pas une vie qui me permettait de pleurnicher à chaque petit problème de la vie quotidienne.

-Je ne crois que pas ce soit le bon moment, Rosalie, dit mon père.

Jasper faisait la navette entre Carlisle et moi, les yeux pleins de questions. Mon cœur battait si rapidement que je me demandais si mon père ne l'avait pas entendu aprés s'être retourné vers moi.

-Pourquoi? Insista Rosalie. Pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir pour le remercier, c'est la moindre des choses, non?

-Parce que sa sœur est en réanimation, dis-je.

Il y eut un blanc, un très grand blanc, qui me poignardait le cœur malgré moi. Pourquoi cette femme que je ne connaissais même pas, me troublait à ce point?

-Oh... Souffla Rosalie. Je... Désolée.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux alors que Jasper la prenait dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle extériorisait tout, c'était normal.

-Je peux te parler, Edward? Me demanda mon père.

J'acquiesçai et le suivis dans le couloir aprés avoir dit à Rose que je ferais ce que je peux faire pour elle, dans quelques jours. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et fis face à mon père, ouvrant le dossier entre ses mains.

-Je reviens de sa chambre, me dit-il d'une voix terne. J'ai parlé avec son frère... Il regarda son dossier, Emmett ainsi que son amie, et je leur ai posé des questions de base. Le constat est assez... alarmant, je dois dire.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demandai-je le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Mmm... Ils m'ont dit que son état était quelque peu étrange depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, pertes de vues, vomissements, équilibre fragile, tremblements, paralysies de certaines parties du corps et puis maux de tête. Nous savons tous 2 ce que cela signifie lorsqu'un patient a ce genre de symptômes.

Oh que oui je le savais et cela me donna envie de mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas... NON! Elle ne pouvait pas, pas elle... S'il-vous-plait...

-Nous aurons les résultats dans quelques jours pour savoir si elle est **bénigne (*) **ou non. Je ne peux pas le savoir en l'auscultant.

Je hochai la tête et la détournai aussitôt lorsque je rencontrai les yeux verts de mon père. Je sentis mes mains trembler et dus les enfoncer dans mes poches pour pas qu'il le remarque. J'avais peur, pour elle, mais surtout des résultats.

-Je suis venu te le dire car tu m'as aidé au bloc. Tu as été parfait, je suis fier de toi.

-Merci, murmurai-je.

-Bien. Je vais aller faire mon tour de garde, prends une pause, tu en as besoin.

J'affirmai de la tête et le vis s'en aller d'une démarche lente vers les différents bloc des urgences. Je regardai Jasper et Rosalie parler dans la chambre et je compris que j'étais de trop. Je suivis les sombres couloirs de l'hôpital avant de m'engouffrer dans les premiers toilettes du couloir et de me vider complètement l'estomac.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 6!**

**Et bien voilà avec un peu de patience, tout peu arriver!**

**Ce n'est pas un chapitre très joyeux, je vous l'accorde surtout aprés le passé de Rosalie, assez sordide je dois avouer, et Bella qui est en réanimation. Mais je ne suis pas connue pour être une fille très optimiste (N'est-ce-pas Claire et Maud?) alors plonger dans cette univers ne me dérange pas vraiment. **

**Pour celle qui se le demande, Edward ne s'occupera pas de Bella dans un premier temps car, comme vous avez pu le lire, notre Edward national délaisse les Urgences pour un autre service de l'hôpital. **

**Comme promis aussi, la rencontre Edward/Bella bien que cette dernière est un peu inconsciente... Je sais que ce n'est pas encore THE rencontre, mais elle ne tardera pas, je vous le promet. Si j'ai basé cette fiction sur ce couple, c'est qu'ils doivent bien se rencontre un jour où l'autre,non?**

**J'espère que ma rencontre Rosalie/Emmett vous a plu, sans modestie je suis fière de mon imagination. Qui ne voudrez pas d'être sauver par son prince charmant qui est en plus pompier? On ne bave devant l'écran, s'il-vous-plait!**

**Comme vous avez pu remarquer, en début de chapitre j'ai mit une date, et sa sera comme ça pour tout les chapitre, pour montrer l'évolution de la maladie de Bella ainsi que les meurtres à Forks (Qui reviendront dans le prochain chapitre, je sais que l'esprit diabolique de James vous manquez).**

**Petite ellipse dans le chapitre 7.**

**Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterai le prochain chapitre car je ne l'aie pas commencé.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,**

**Clairouille59.**

**(*) École élémentaire Kaplan= Normalement c'est une université, mais le nom me plaisait.**

**(*) 2rd= Ce qui équivaux au CE1 en France.**

**(*) Le poids de l'équipement de pompier= Je me suis renseignée et c'est le VRAI poids d'un uniforme de pompier Américain. Maintenant on comprend pourquoi ils sont si musclés... Vous pouvez allez voir à quoi sa ressemble sur mon profil.**

**(*) Les sirènes de pompiers et d'ambulances= Allez écouter ce que sa donne sur mon profil, j'ai fait écouter à mon neveux et il a adoré!**

**(*) Caméra thermique= Caméra utiliser par les pompiers pour détecter des présences humaines dans un incendie. Pareille, allez voir ce que sa donne sur mon profil.**

**(*) 636°F= La mesure pour la température au USA sont les ****Fahrenheit****.**

**Explication:** **Pour s'y retrouver, il suffit de prendre la température en degrés Fahrenheit à laquelle ou soustrait 32 avant de diviser par 1,8.**

**Exemple: ****Pour 50°F, on a: 50-32=18, puis 18/1,8 ce qui donne 10. Donc, 50°F=10°C.**

**(*) Bradycardie= Pour ce qui ne s'en souviennent pas:** **Rythme cardiaque trop faible par rapport à la moyenne.**

**(*) Corticostéroïdes= Anti-inflammatoire**

**(*) Radius= Os de l'avant-bras, pour ceux qui ne le savait pas. Je vous prend pas pour des gourdes mais qui connait tous les os du corps? C'est une question rhétorique...**

**(*) Bétadine= Le savon utiliser pour se laver les mains par tous chirurgiens ou autres, avant de rentrer dans un bloc opératoire.**

**(*) Crise comitiale= Crise d'épilepsie**

**(*) Défibrillateur= ****Un défibrillateur automatique est un appareil portable, fonctionnant au ****moyen d'une batterie, dont le rôle est d'analyser l'activité du coeur d'une personne en arrêt cardio-respiratoire.**

**(*) Bénigne= sans conséquences**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, elle me font plaisir!**


	7. Résultat

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 6:**

**-MyriamSM: Pour James, c'est fait exprès qu'il soit sadique aprés tout, il faut toujours un méchant dans l'histoire, non? Bisous!**

**-Phika17: Où je vais chercher tout ça? Aucune idée! ;)**

**-Hélène: Merci pour ton aide! Vraiment! Si c'est une futur infirmière qui le dit, toute confiance accordée! J'espère que les termes médicaux sont exacts, je ne fais pas d'études de médecine mais merci internet! ;)**

**-elo-didie: Heureuse que le chapitre 6 t'es plus ainsi que la rencontre Rosalie/Emmett.**

**-Popo, Aliiice, soleil83 et xjustemyself: Merci de toujours aimer.**

**-Tinga: Machine barbare? Ouais un peu.**

**-Marion59: C'est vraie que le titre ne présage rien de bon...**

**-Clairepouetpouet: Ta première review! Merci! (L) Moi pessimiste? Jamais voyons, c'est bien connu!**

**-Delphine94: Heureuse que tu aies aimé le POV Edward, le plus dur à faire pourtant!**

**-mimie30: Je n'ai jamais eu d'aussi longue review alors d'abord, un grand merci! Pour ce qui est des séquelles, je dois dire que je ne sais pas encore et puis qui te dit qu'elle va survivre? Effectivement, c'est THE coup de foudre pour Edward même avec la rencontre assez chaotique, je dois avouer, mais sa ne va pas s'arranger avec la suite. Alice et Jasper? Sa arrive, tout doucement mais sa arrive... Pour ce qui est de mes connaissances médical alors là un zéro pointé! Je ne suis pas d'études de médecine donc, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider, désolé, mais pose-moi tes questions, on ne sait jamais! Internet peut aider aussi, c'est là que je regarde pour les termes médicaux! Encore un gros merci pour ta review et heureuse que ma fic te plaise, c'était le but premier!**

**Merci à: LunaEAC, Samara83, oliv26, adybolly, Joyce274, Idrill, PetitPimousse, midsum, mimie30, ptitoon, Zannia et gaya22 pour m'avoir mise en favorite story ou en story alert.**

**Un énorme merci à Phika17, ma bêta depuis peu qui a bien voulu prendre le travail de correctrice! Merci beaucoup! Allez lire ses fics, elles sont géniales! Personnellement, je suis fan!**

**/!\ Beaucoup de personne me demande si ma fiction se finit mal ou non alors je vais répondre à cette question. D'abord, je n'aurai jamais cru que ma fic fasse autant d'adepte et qu'elle soit autant appréciée alors un ENORME merci à toutes, sa me touche beaucoup. Ensuite, je ne sais pas moi-même comment je vais la finir, enfin j'ai la base mais pour ce qui est d'un happy end ou non, je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas, tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est de préparer quelques mouchoirs dans un coin de votre table pour la suite car, comme l'indique le titre, ce ne sera pas une fiction de plus agréable...**

**Chapitre avec rien que 6 POV différents, pour voir dans quel état sont chaque personnages de l'histoire. Dans l'ordre, il y aura Emmett/Charlie/Alice/James et Edward. Retour de Bella dans le chapitre 8, elle me manque pour dire vraie... Et aussi, retour de ce cher James, dans ce chapitre, plus fous que jamais! HA HA HA!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 7 : Résultat**

Mardi 15 octobre 2010

**POV Emmett**

10 jours.

10 jours que ma sœur était dans le comas artificiel et c'était insupportable. Elle ne bougeait pas, respirait qu'à l'aide de tuyaux dans sa bouche et son cœur battait lentement par de petits bip qu'émettait le **moniteur**. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à cran, à bout de nerf et rien ne pourrait me rendre dans un état normal hormis Bella qui se réveille. Le Docteur qui s'occupait d'elle, Docteur Cullen _Senior_, m'avait affirmé qu'elle ne se réveillerait que lorsqu'elle en aurait envie. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait?_ _Que le pape vienne lui rendre visite?_ Je bouillais intérieurement, je n'étais qu'un volcan prés à répandre sa lave au moindre débordement de quiconque. C'était la seule personne pour qui je donnerai ma vie, hormis mon père, alors comment je pouvais réagir autrement que comme ça? Alice disait que je m'en faisais trop, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait? Elle était fille unique alors elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça faisait de voir sa sœur dans un état de quasi végétation devant ses yeux.

Je frappai rageusement un des murs de mon appartement, si fort que mon bras dans le plâtre vibra sous le choc. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur, à cause de ce fichu truc qui gâchait encore plus mes journées, et je me laissai glisser contre le même mur que j'avais frappé. _Pourquoi tout ça arrivait à Bella? Pourquoi elle?_ Elle était innocente, la jeune femme la plus innocente qui soit et, là, tout tombait sur elle. Notre mère qui nous abandonnait, ce connard de Jacob qui avait été voir ailleurs et qui avait anéanti le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en elle, diplômée en lettre à l'université de Seattle mais sans boulot derrière à par ce minable travail de vendeuse dans ce crétin de magasin et maintenant ça. Son état de santé qui s'était détérioré de jour en jour et je n'avais rien fait pour la soigner. J'étais pathétique et con, plus con qu'autre chose même. J'étais impuissant face à la situation et cela me mettait en rogne.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE! Hurlai-je pour moi tout seul.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais con, nom de Dieu! Je ne servais strictement à rien, j'étais inutile dans ce triste monde alors que ma sœur n'avait même pas pu faire ses preuves, devenir une grande dame, se marier, avoir des enfants... _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là Swan? Tu parles de ta sœur comme si elle était condamnée! _Et si c'était le cas? Si Bella, ma Bella avait attrapé une de ces saloperies de maladie? Si ses jours étaient comptés? Que vais-je devenir si c'était le cas?

**POV Charlie**

Ma petite fille, à l'hôpital... Le cauchemar de tout parent au monde, voir un de leur enfant dans ces lieux si sombres et étouffants qu'étaient les hôpitaux. J'étais là, à côté d'elle, assis sur une chaise, lui tenant la main tout à en la regardant et cette vision me faisait mal, plus mal que jamais. Elle n'avait pas l'once d'une vie sous mes yeux, assistée par des dizaines de machines autour d'elle, elle me paraissait si lointaine, si loin de son frère et moi... Carlisle ne m'avait pas vraiment dit grand chose sur son état, à part que sa **crise comitiale (*)** l'avait beaucoup affaiblie d'où le fait qu'elle était dans le comas artificiel. _Mais pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas?_ Ça faisait 10 jours qu'elle était inerte dans son lit, 10 jours de trop à mon goût... Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir que son état était aussi grave? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été plus proche d'elle ces derniers temps? C'est vrai que l'affaire du « Tueur Olympique » me prenait beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours, mais ma fille était plus importante, mille fois plus importante que ce taré qui prenait plaisir à me narguer aux 4 coins de la forêt de Forks! Emmett avait raison, je devais revoir mes priorités. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à Renée, abandonner ses enfants par pur égoïsme, ce n'était pas mon genre, à l'opposé d'elle, je les aimais plus que ma propre vie et, si c'était utile, je m'arracherai le cœur pour eux mais ce ne serait d'aucune utilité.

Instinctivement, j'avais agrippé sa main lorsque l'idée de la perdre définitivement m'eut traversé l'esprit. Bella, morte? NON! Je ne serais plus rien si un de mes enfants mourait, Emmett ou Bella, je ne serais qu'une loque échouée sur un bord de plage. Les enfants ne devaient pas partir avant les parents, c'était un fait indiscutable alors simplement imaginer que... Je déglutis maladroitement tout en serrant un peu plus la main de ma fille en suppliant qu'elle se réveille. 2 petits « toc » à la porte me firent sursauter alors que Carlisle entra doucement dans la chambre.

-Désolé de te déranger, Charlie, mais les visites sont terminées depuis prés d'une demi-heure, souffla-t-il en regardant Bella, toujours immobile sur ce lit.

-Oui... Murmurai-je. J'arrive...

Il me fit un pauvre sourire, compréhensif, parce que lui aussi avait un enfant et l'imaginait dans le même cas que ma Bella, devait lui trotter dans la tête. Je me levai lentement et déposai un baiser sur le front de ma fille.

-Je reviendrais demain, lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle m'entende. Je... Je... Reviens-nous...

Sur ceux, incapable d'en dire plus ou simplement parce que la voir dans cet état me faisait du mal, je sortis de la chambre aprés un dernier regard vers le lit. Carlisle ferma doucement la porte derrière moi et je m'adossai contre un mur, prenant ma tête dans mes mains. _C'était un cauchemar, tout ça était un cauchemar... Je devais me réveiller! _Une main se posa sur mon épaule, sympathique et désolante, jusqu'à ce que je relève la tête vers lui. Je le connaissais depuis des années, j'avais été à la fois triste et compréhensif lorsqu'il avait quitté Forks pour Seattle mais il avait suivi son fils. Il aurait suivi Edward jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait, il n'arrivait pas à être loin de lui et pour Esmée, sa femme, c'était encore pire. C'était ce que j'aurais dû faire peut-être... Suivre Emmett lorsqu'il avait commencé sa formation de pompier ainsi que Bella dans ses études de lettres. Peut-être que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour elle, empêcher que tout ça n'arrive et qu'elle se retrouve dans cet hôpital pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Je crois que je vais aller manger quelque chose, soupirai-je en marchant prés de Carlisle. Emmett aura commandé un plat cuisiné ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

-Je crois que tu en as besoin aussi mais... Hum...

Il semblait hésitant à me parler. Me cachait-il quelque chose?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et nous sortons de l'hôpital, vers la sortie, dans le froid d'octobre de Seattle. Mes expirations faisaient sortir de la fumée glacée de ma bouche alors que Carlisle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche, mal à l'aise alors que ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse.

-Carlisle? L'appelai-je.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir Charlie...

**POV Alice**

Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien fait pour éviter cela ? _Mon Dieu,_ _Brandon, tu ne sers à rien! _Hurla ma conscience. _Tu es un cas désespéré! _Je m'écroulai sur mon bureau de l'amphithéâtre, complètement à plat et sans la moindre envie de continuer ce que j'avais à faire. _Comment peux-tu aller en cours alors que ta meilleure amie est à l'hôpital? _Je me levai prestement de ma chaise et tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi, étonnés et en colère d'avoir perturbé leur cours. _Bella est à l'hôpital!_

-Mademoiselle Brandon? M'appela le professeur. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire pourquoi vous perturbez l'ensemble de la classe?

Quel formalisme! Je fourrais mes affaires dans mon sac, ne faisant pas attention au bazarre que je faisais et dévalais les escaliers 4 à 4.

-Mademoiselle? S'outra de nouveau le professeur.

-Pas le temps! Dis-je en courant vers la sortie de la classe.

Je pouvais entendre les élèves parler de mon comportement et le professeur s'indignait de mon éducation. Je fus frappée par le vent quasi hivernal, en pleine figure, et je réprimai un frisson de froid mêlé à de la peur. Ma Bella était à l'hôpital en ce moment même et, moi, j'allais en cours. _Mais je suis aussi conne que j'en aie l'air ou quoi? _Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture, me battis avec mes fichues clefs et à peine étais-je assise sur mon siège, que je mis le contact pour aller voir Bella.

Je grillai des feux rouges, oubliai les « STOP » et faillis avoir une dizaine d'accidents mais était-ce vraiment important dans l'immédiat? _Question purement rhétorique. _Au bout de 5 minutes environ, j'arrivai au parking de l'hôpital _Seattle Hospital Center _et je pestai intérieurement lorsque je vis qu'il était payant. _Non mais n'importe quoi ici! Comment osent-ils_ _nous demander de payer alors qu'on va voir des gens dans des hôpitaux? _Je payai 1$50, qui me restaient en travers de la gorge, et garai rapidement ma voiture. Lorsque je sortis, j'eus l'honneur de recevoir la pluie et je dus courir jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital où je me figeai d'effroi. Charlie, le père de Bella, était assis sur un des bancs en pierre, la tête entre les mains et ,de là où j'étais, je pouvais voir les larmes couler abondamment. Mon cerveau se mit en alerte total alors que mes jambes refusaient d'obéir pour avancer. Le Médecin à ses côtés, Cullen je crois, avait une main posée sur son épaule et lui murmurait des phrases que je n'entendais pas mais qui me mettaient les larmes aux yeux. _Mon Dieu.._

Je fis quelques pas vers lui et le Docteur Cullen leva les yeux vers moi, plus humides que la normal. Est-ce que Bella...? Je posai la question à travers mes yeux, embrumés par les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder à l'affut de la nouvelle que je ne voulais entendre sous aucun prétexte.

-Charlie...? L'appelai-je d'une voix enrouée.

Il leva ses yeux marrons, rougis par les pleurs, vers moi et ce que je vis au fond de ses prunelles firent que mes larmes coulèrent pour de bon. Mes jambes flanchèrent et je tombai, les genoux les premiers, sur le béton du trottoir en proie à un chagrin inimaginable. C'était ma seule amie, ma sœur, la personne avec qui je partageais tout et qui comptait pour moi. Comment tout cela était-il arrivé? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur elle?

**POV James (Je sais qu'il vous avait manqué!)**

Je poussai un soupir d'aise, complètement allégé et repu. _Dieu semblait me faire plus plaisir à chaque fois._ Au fur et à mesure de mes missions, cela devenait de plus en plus agréable à un tel point que j'avais dû mal à les quitter. Mais je savais que mon plaisir serait redoublé au prochain appel et cela me donna de purs frissons de joie à cette anticipation.

Je regardai ma proie, le berger de Dieu devant moi, et ce que je vis me donna du baume au cœur pour les prochaines Élues. Elle était là, étendue, nue, immobile et froide, un tableau parfait pour tout amateur d'art et doté d'un œil aiguisé pour remarquer les belles œuvres. J'avais fait mon travail de messager du Seigneur, je les emmenais à la droite du Seigneur car c'était leur destin, leur merveilleux destin. Je prêchais la parole tout en les sauvant de leur misérable vie qu'elles avaient sur Terre, dans les Cieux, elles vivraient aussi bien éternellement que dans une communion spirituelle hors du commun. _Le Paradis..._

Je me relevais de l'herbe humide où je me trouvais afin de me rhabiller rapidement tout en ne lâchant pas cette jeune fille du regard. Elle s'appelait Jude, avait été serveuse et vivait dans un miteux studio de Forks. Maintenant, c'était l'Ange Jude et vivait à la droite de Dieu tout en énumérant les bienfaits qu'il faisait à travers le monde. Au fond de moi, je sentais mon cœur bondir de fierté à cette vue magnifique que j'avais devant moi, un corps sans âme car elle avait rejoint ses congénères là-haut, dans les Cieux

Une fois ma veste mise et fermée, à cause du vent, je me penchai vers ma douce qui m'avait donnée un plaisir sans fin, bien que c'était de la pacotille par rapport à ce que donnait sa vue maintenant. Elle était belle comme ça, comme Il me l'avait demandé, pure et innocente. Alors, mon travail achevé, je succombais, comme à chaque fois, à la tentation du fruit défendu, de la seule partie du corps qui n'était pas mien jusqu'à la fin de l'Appel: ses lèvres. Je les effleurai à peine, pour ne pas faciliter le travail de la police en laissant mon ADN sur ses douces, tendres et encore tièdes, lèvres pleines de tendresse. Je lui fis un signe de croix sur son front, comme à chaque fois, toujours d'un simple effleurement et récitai le « Notre Père » à voix basse pour que son âme soit en communion avec Dieu.

Après un dernier regard vers le futur Ange des Cieux, je grimpai vers la colline pour retrouver ma voiture et foncer vers ma généreuse et stupéfiante Victoria. Elle était mon rayon de soleil dans ce monde terne et froid, ce qui me réchauffait le cœur aprés chaque mission que j'effectuais. Bien que je prenais un pur plaisir dedans, une partie de moi restait avec toutes ces filles que je venais de sauver d'un destin sinistre. J'aimais ce que je faisais, c'était un fait incontestable, Dieu m'avait donné ce don et pour rien au monde je voudrais le gâcher. Je roulai à une vitesse modérée, 90km/h, sur l'autoroute nationale qui menait à Seattle, rejoindre ma Victoria.

Lorsque je l'avais rencontré, dans le sanctuaire de Lucifer, un bar prénommé Jabus, elle ne m'avait pas vu de suite, trop absorbée dans son verre d'alcool fort. Moi, par contre, je l'avais remarqué dés qu'elle avait fait son apparition. Ses yeux noirs reflétant une profonde peine, sa peau blanche et presque sur les os et ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant m'avait tapé à l'œil pour ne jamais se détacher d'elle. Elle venait d'avoir une rude relation amoureuse avec un certain Laurent, un homme très peu digne de foi, qui l'avait maltraité et mise dans le chemin de la drogue, le chemin du rival de Dieu. Je lui avais parlé, pour commencer, de tout et de rien puis j'étais revenu presque chaque soir, quand je le pouvais et elle était toujours là avec son teint blafard et ses yeux rouges de chagrin. De fil en aiguille, notre relation avait avancé pour atteindre des sommets que je n'aurais jamais espéré avec une quelconque femme: le bonheur absolu. J'étais heureux avec elle, j'avais une stabilité et un épanouissement que j'aimais et ça faisait 3 ans que ça durait.

J'eus un sourire pour moi-même alors que le panneau de bienvenue à Seattle trônait sur le côté droit de la route. _Victoria n'était plus très loin de moi, encore quelques kilomètres et je pourrais retrouver ses tendres étreintes passionnées. _Nous devions nous rejoindre dans son appartement, comme à chaque fois que j'allais à Seattle voir ma femme, enfin plutôt notre appartement. Je m'engageai dans la rue et me garai prestement devant l'immeuble et, d'un coup d'œil en haut, j'eus la joie de voir les lumières allumées. Avec un sourire, j'entrai le code ainsi que la clef et courus dans les escaliers, trouvant que l'ascenseur durait à venir, jusqu'au 6éme étage. J'ouvris la porte rapidement pour voir ma femme sur le canapé, lisant un quelconque magazine qui prenait son attention. Je m'approchai par derrière, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure, heureux de la retrouver enfin aprés ses missions longues et prenantes, et posai mes mains sur ses épaules, tendrement. Elle eut un léger sursaut avant de se retourner prestement vers moi, les yeux pétillant d'une lueur que je connaissais que trop dans son regard.

-James, souffla-t-elle émue.

Mercredi 16 octobre 2010

**POV Edward**

Je poussai un énième soupir devant le programme télé avant de balancer la télécommande contre un mur. Les piles divaguèrent au loin dans un bruit sourd, tout comme le bout de plastique à la noix. Il fallait que ça m'arrive, que tout ça m'arrive alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Pourquoi? _Je suis maudit, maudit à tout jamais! _Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois, qu'une malheureuse petite fois pour que mon esprit grave à tout jamais ses souvenirs. Son jolie visage, ses pommettes, l'amande de ses yeux, ses lèvres qui... _STOP! _Je gémis en me relevant tout en prenant ma tête entre les mains. Je devenais fou, fou d'une fille que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois et dans un hôpital! _Merde!_ Tout ce que je savais d'elle, c'est qu'elle s'appelait Isabella Swan, qu'elle avait un grand frère Emmett Swan, une amie Alice Brandon et qu'elle était sûrement atteinte d'une maladie grave! À cette pensée, mon coeur chavira du mauvais côté et s'écrasa en mille morceaux contre un rocher douloureux. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ça, même si mon regard s'était posé sur elle que quelques heures, même si je ne lui avais jamais parlé et qu'elle ne me connaissait pas, je savais qu'elle était spéciale, différente des autres. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Cullen ? Tu ne la_ _connais_ _même pas!_

Lorsque je voyais mon père, à l'hôpital ou à l'extérieur, je demandais discrètement de ses nouvelles, par simple curiosité, et mon père m'informait qu'elle était toujours dans le comas et que les résultats sanguins n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. _Ils attendaient quoi pour les donner? Le consentement du Président? _Je me rongeais les sangs depuis le jour où je l'avais vu et le pire c'était que je ne pouvais pas la voir, c'était le pire de tout. Je n'avais pas été transféré à la réanimation, j'étais toujours à l'étage 3, en attendant le remaniement du personnel. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment être dans le même secteur qu'elle? La voir dans un putain de lit d'hôpital? La voir souffrir alors que je ne pourrais rien faire pour elle? Une partie de moi ne voulait pas, elle était assez lâche pour ne pas accepter cette décision, faire marche-arrière face à l'obstacle. Alors que l'autre, assez folle et plus importante, espérait cette mutation, espérait la côtoyer chaque jour et voir, même une fois, ses yeux se poser sur moi. _Tu dérailles!_

16h45, appel de l'hôpital.

16h57, arrivé à l'hôpital.

Comme à chaque fois, j'étais appelé en urgence car il n'y avait pas assez de personnel alors les Internes étaient appelés dans ce cas-là. Cela ne me dérangerait pas vraiment, ça permettait à mon cerveau de se mettre en pause sous la torture des souvenirs et de m'occuper entièrement de mon travail. Mais je n'arrivais pas beaucoup à me la sortir complètement de la tête, quelques heures tout au plus, elle était toujours dans ma tête, me remémorant cette rencontre chaotique, elle allongée sur un brancard prise de convulsion, les électrochocs sur son corps et plusieurs personnes qui s'affairaient autour d'elle pour la réanimer. J'avais beau tout faire, ces pensées étaient toujours là! _Fichue_ _mémoire,_ _va!_

-Edward? M'appela Jasper. Edward?

Je sursautai violemment à ce son qui faisait tâche dans mes souvenirs et me tournai vers mon meilleur ami. Il me scruta minutieusement, chose qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il prenait son rôle de « Docteur Withlock » que je détestais. Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de me lever pour aller prendre un café avec sucre afin de me tenir éveillé.

06h14, indiquait l'horloge et je n'étais pas prêt de partir de l'hôpital.

La machine fuma pour me sortir ce breuvage qui me répugnait mais seule chose qui me tenait éveillé pour encore quelques heures. Je pris une cuillère en plastique et tournais distraitement le liquide noir dans mon gobelet blanc alors que mon ami tourna sa chaise vers moi.

-Bon, alors, raconte ce que tu as, me demanda Jasper.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise? Ça fait plus de 13h que je me trouve dans cet hôpital alors que c'était mon jour de congé et tout ce que je veux, c'est mon lit pour dormir. Interprétation, Monsieur le psy?

-Je ne te parle pas de ton état de fatigue mais de ton état psychologique, Edward. Depuis quelques jours tu sembles... ailleurs ou plutôt complètement à l'Ouest.

_À l'Ouest? C'est trop loin de là où je me trouvais. J'étais pas plus loin qu'en réanimation dans la chambre 180 avec une femme qui ne se doute même pas de mon existence!_

-Mais non, ça va Jasper. Je suis juste crevé, rien de plus! Je n'aie pas eu le loisir d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis des jours et tu sais que j'aime dormir.

-Mmm... Marmonna-t-il, pas dupe de ma démarche pour l'emmener sur une autre piste.

Je savais qu'il était capable de trouver ce pourquoi j'étais tourmenté depuis plusieurs jours, 11 jours exactement, et ça m'effrayait. Pas parce qu'il le saurait, pas parce que je ne lui cachais jamais rien depuis le jardin d'enfant, mais parce que je n'acceptais pas moi-même cette situation. Comment une femme peut vous faire tourner la tête de la sorte? Je me renfrognais sur moi-même, me trouvant idiot de me comporter de la sorte quand un collègue arriva pour Jasper.

-J'arrive, dit-il à son confrère. Toi, il me pointa du doigt, compte sur moi pour trouver ce que t'as! À plus!

Puis il s'en alla, me laissant ébranlé par sa menace. _T'es mal mon vieux, très mal même ! _Jasper me connaissait par coeur, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau pour qu'il concentre son travail sur moi et me débusque dans la journée. Je m'affalai sur une chaise, me prélassant encore sur mes 5 minutes de pause, et ruminais ma journée. Des maux d'estomac, une arcade sourcilière ouverte, une mauvaise bagarre qui a valu plusieurs points de suture aux 2 gladiateurs, absorption de produit toxique et Tanya qui revint à la charge. _Journée pourrie..._

Après avoir avalé mon café, dans une grimace de dégoût, je me levais pour reprendre le boulot afin d'oublier tout ce qui m'arrivait. Je saluai le reste de l'équipe et ouvris la porte pour me trouver nez à nez avec mon père qui sursauta devant mon entrain peu ordinaire.

-Justement, je te cherchai Edward, m'annonça-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas et le suivis là où il m'emmenait, car là mes pieds ne répondaient même plus à ma volonté. Un coup d'œil à mon père et je vis ce qui devait être le reflet de mon visage: la fatigue. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, un teint plutôt terne et ses rides s'accentuaient à chaque pas qu'il effectuait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Moi, je pouvais aisément tenir plusieurs heures sans dormir, bien que j'étais d'humeur de bouledogue aprés, mais mon père avait le droit à un minimum de sommeil. Alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour lui en faire part, il me coiffa au poteau:

-Plusieurs malades sont arrivés aux urgences cet après-midi, je crois que tu en as eu vent, n'est-ce-pas?

_Oh que oui!_ La nouvelle avait circulé rapidement dans tous les étages parce que le cas était plutôt rare. Une bande de jeunes, une dizaine dans un squatte apparemment, admise aux urgences suite à des overdoses, et peu avaient survécu à cause des doses ingurgitées.

-Je crois que tout l'hôpital est au courant papa.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas banal... Enfin, bref, tout ça pour te dire que je dois m'occuper de ceux qui... qui sont toujours en vie donc je dois donner plusieurs dossiers à des Internes, dont tu fais partie

_Génial! Comme si j'avais déjà pas assez avec mes autres patient! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Edward? Tu es un futur Médecin, normal que tu as plusieurs patients à soigner voyons! _

-Très bien, repris-je. Je suppose que tu m'emmènes voir ce patient?

-Cette patiente pour être plus exact, fiston. Elle a été admise ce matin en soin intensif et, malheureusement, je crois qu'elle va y rester un bon bout de temps.

_Soin intensif?_ C'était rarement bon signe, c'était des malades lourds qui se trouvaient là, des maladies peu bénignes. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, bondé de Médecins ou visiteurs en tout genre, le visage sombre et inquiet pour la plupart. Quoi de plus normal dans un hôpital? Nous sortîmes à l'étage N°5, soin intensif, et l'air était chargé de tristesse. Mon coeur se serra un peu, pensant que la belle jeune femme devait y être... Je secouai la tête, remettant mes idées en place et, surtout, refusant de penser à elle sinon j'étais fichu. Mon père me regarda avec un drôle d'air et je lui fis un bref sourire pour le rassurer. Il fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Étais-je si transparent au yeux de tous? Nous franchîmes un autre couloir pour les chambres 60 à 80, et mon père se stoppa à la 72. Il n'y avait pas de vitre dans ces chambres là, en général des chambres simples, pour laisser de l'intimité aux malades. Jasper venait souvent ici, afin de parler à ces gens que Dieu avait abandonné à leur sort tragique ou à leur famille, choquée par la nouvelle. Mon père ouvrit un dossier et son visage s'assombrit un peu, toujours touché quand il se trouvait à cet étage là.

-J'ai hésité avant de t'attribuer cette patiente mais je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix, me dit-il gravement. Je te donne le sale boulot, en quelque sorte, parce que la jeune femme qui se trouve dedans ne sait pas pourquoi elle est ici.

-Tu veux dire que...?

-Que tu vas devoir lui annoncer, oui. Je suis désolé pour ça mais tu seras le mieux dans ce cas-là.

-Pourquoi? Il y a bien Sam ou Quil? Tu sais bien que...

-Je sais, me coupa-t-il brutalement, mais... la famille de cette jeune femme te connait Edward alors tu es le meilleur candidat pour ça.

_La famille me connaissait?_ Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré de patient atteint aussi gravement à part... Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me figeai dans le couloir, sous le regard étonné de mon géniteur. Se pouvait-il que le destin soit aussi cruel pour m'attribuer _la_ patiente qui tourmentait mes journées ?

-Tiens, insista mon père tout en me tenant le dossier, les analyses sanguines sont à l'intérieur, nous avons passé un **IRM (*)** aprés qu'elle se soit réveillée, les radios sont à l'intérieur. Je te conseille de lui annoncer sans sa famille, Edward. Son père le sait, c'est un vieil ami à moi et je n'ai pas voulu qu'un inconnu le lui dise. Je te laisse maintenant, courage fiston.

_Courage fiston? COURAGE FISTON?_ Hurlai-je dans ma tête. Comment pouvais-je lui annoncer cela? Comment lui dire sans flancher devant elle? Comment avoir un semblant de courage devant cette femme qui me retournait le cerveau?

Tremblant, j'ouvris le dossier et regardai les informations générales:

Isabella Swan.

23 ans.

Fille du chef de police de Forks, Charlie Swan.

Sœur de Emmett Swan, de 2 ans son ainé.

Mon coeur battit la chamade dans sa cage thoracique, prêt à sortir de sa prison de chair au moindre mot brutal que je lirais. Mes doigts bougèrent d'eux-même pour l'**IRM** que j'orientai vers la fenêtre du couloir. Plusieurs petits points blancs se trouvaient dans le cerveau de la jeune femme. Je déglutis difficilement et pris les prises de sang que je parcourus rapidement, le coeur en vrac.

Je fus pris de bouffées de chaleur brutales, ma respiration devint saccadée, mes poumons ne prenaient plus d'air et mon coeur devait frôler la tachycardie (*). Je posai ma main sur le mur vert de l'hôpital, dans un élan de conscience, alors que mon cerveau bouillait sous l'information qu'il venait d'avoir.

Isabella Swan, le personne qui tourmentait mes jours et mes nuits, celle pour qui j'étais à côté de la plaque depuis prés de 11 jours, était condamnée à mourir.

**Chapitre horrible, morbide, démoralisant et j'en passe mais le côté positif c'est que dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre Edward/Bella! Bien que les conditions soient plutôt désastreuses, je vous l'accorde. **

**Retour de ce bon vieux James, toujours aussi cinglé et démoniaque. Ce personnage doit vous paraître assez étrange, flou aussi mais au fur et à mesure des chapitres, vous comprendrez le comment du pourquoi il est devenu comme ça. **

**Maintenant, vous verrez souvent Bella et Edward ensemble car, comme vous l'avez comprit, Edward est le Médecin attitré de Bella. Pour celle qui ne savait pas, un Interne a autant de pouvoir qu'un Médecin, d'où le fait qu'Edward ait autant de patient en charge.**

**Rosalie viendra dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que son frère, Jasper qui aura une agréable surprise dans un détour de couloir... Je n'en dis pas plus! **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonne fête de noël, ainsi qu'une bonne années à toutes (car je ne posterai sûrement pas avant). Plein de bonheur, de joie, d'amour... et surtout la santé, c'est le plus important.**

**À bientôt, **

**Clairouille59.**

**(*) Crise comitiale= Crise d'épilepsie (Rappel)**

**(*) IRM= I****magerie par Résonance Magnétique, ****technique permettant d'obtenir des vues 2D ou 3D du corps vivant. Elle est notamment appliquée en imagerie du système nerveux central (cerveau et moelle épinière), des systèmes musculo-squelettique, cardio-vasculaire et en imagerie des tumeurs. (Pour les personnes qui ne le savaient pas.)**

**(*) Tachycardie: C'est l'augmentation de la fréquence cardiaque au-dessus de 120 pulsations à la minute.**


	8. Droit au coeur

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Me voici de retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tout! Sans commentaire...**

**J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passés de votre côtés, et que le père-noël vous a gâtez avec pleins de cadeau! Lol**

**Réponses aux reviews précédentes:**

**-midsum: Effectivement, tu as plein de questions! Tes réponses se trouvent pas plus loin que dans ce chapitre, sauf une peut-être...**

**-soleil83: Un remède miracle? Si seulement je pouvais en avoir un à porté de main, je pourrais sauver des millions de vies...**

**Delphine94: Pas très gaie, j'avais prévenu et puis la rencontre va s'avérer un peu étrange vu le conteste, je te l'accorde. Tu as bien aimé le POV Edward? Étonnant! **

**-mimie30: Toujours d'aussi longue review, merci! D'abord, pour les larmes, se ne sera pas les premières que tu verseras, malheureusement. Comme je l'aie dit, je ne sais pas si la fin sera triste ou non alors patience! Et bien, je ne savais pas que c'était aussi crédible pour que tu crois que j'étais dans le médical, pas du tout! Je suis encore dans mes études mais pas médical, malheureusement j'aurai bien aimé. J'espère que mes réponses t'ont aidé.**

**-Elle: Rencontre Edward/Bella? Pas plus tard que maintenant!**

**-Twilightgeneration: Et bien venant de celle qui écrit « Apprendre à aimer », je suis touchée! Mon histoire n'est pas ce qui est des plus joyeux, c'est vraie, mais ce ne sera pas toujours noir. Merci de m'avoir lu!**

**-Mayawa: Merci pour ta review, sa fait plaisir d'avoir de nouveau lecteur!**

**-Galswinthe: Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews!**

**-Em81: Merci pour ta très LONGUE review, elle m'a touché! Bisous!**

**-DavidaCullen: Merci pour ta review! (Côte d'Ivoire?)**

**Merci à: Nilua, naleysocute, Lilysabella, pimousse, belhotess, Caroline1385, Puky, aelita48, sufferliness, sarahmaman03, lucie21, Twilightgeneration, bambou03, Mayawa, Galswinthe, vatix, DavidaCullen, Liliex7 pour m'avoir mise en favorite story ou story alert.**

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Merci à ma bêta Phika17 pour sa correction minutieuse! (L)**

**Le chapitre que vous attendez toutes et tous, la rencontre Bella et Edward!**

**Et surtout, bonne année à toutes! Plein de bonheur, de joie, d'argent, et surtout la santé c'est le plus important!**

**Chapitre 8: Droit au coeur**

Mercredi 16 octobre 2010 (Quelques heures avant la visite d'Edward)

**POV Bella**

Je me trouvais dans un endroit sombre, sans lumière ni obstacle. On m'appelait au loin, si loin que les appels n'étaient que des murmures lointains et presque inaudibles. Je commençai à m'affoler, ne sachant pas où j'étais et mon coeur s'emballa douloureusement. _Où suis-je_ _?_ Alors que mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite, signe que j'étais toujours en vie, ma respiration se fit plus difficile, quelque chose m'empêchait de respirer convenablement, de vivre librement. À peine j'eus pensé à cela que la chose, qui obstruait ma trachée, se détacha d'elle-même, me laissant le soin de respirer par moi-même. Alors que je crus que ce serait chose facile, que respirer était aussi simple que cela, la vérité s'imposa à moi: respirer n'était que souffrance. Ma gorge me brûlait, comme si un fer chauffé à blanc s'était logé à l'intérieur ou, plutôt, c'était mes poumons, mes poumons étaient littéralement en feu et ça faisait si mal... J'avais soif, je devais enlever cette brûlure mais il n'y avait rien autour de moi, rien que je ne connaissais qui pourrait me rassurer.

-Bella ? M'appela-t-il si doucement que ça aurait pu être la brise du vent qui m'aurait ramenée cette voix. Réveille-toi Bells !

Cette voix... Cette voix m'était familière, je l'avais déjà entendue quelque part mais où ? Je me mis à réfléchir mais une douleur au crâne apparut, plus forte que précédemment. Était-il possible que je sois morte mais que les douleurs viennent avec moi ? J'espérais que non, je ne voulais plus souffrir, ça faisait mal, terriblement mal, comme des milliers d'aiguilles qui vous percent la tête de leurs piques venimeux. _Je ne voulais pas, je voulais rentrer chez moi..._ La voix insista encore, ainsi qu'une autre qui m'était étrangère. _Un inconnu_ _?_ Au bout d'un moment, je finis par obéir parce que le bruit me donnait mal à la tête. Avec un effort surhumain, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir 5 personnes autour de moi. 3 avaient un visage familier, les traits presque communs, hormis une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en piques qui pleurait dans les bras d'un grand costaud avec les cheveux bouclés brun et des yeux étrangement familiers. Un homme lui ressemblait, d'un âge mur, dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux blancs et des yeux marron chocolat.

-Papa ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque et sourde.

Charlie écarquilla ses yeux embrumés avant de se lever et de s'asseoir prés de moi. Il me caressa les joues avec des doigts tremblants avant de fondre en larmes. Je fus choquée par sa réaction, mon père ne pleurait jamais, même lorsque maman était partie, il n'avait pas pleuré. Un coup d'œil autour de moi et je vis que je me trouvais dans une chambre, peinte dans un blanc cassé qui était plutôt morbide à mes yeux. Je remarquais que j'étais allongée sur un lit inconfortable, toujours blanc et des machines autour de moi. Une seule et unique pensée me vint: j'étais à l'hôpital. Je me retournais vers Emmett, toujours les yeux rouges et consolant ma petite Alice qui n'avait jamais apparue aussi frêle que maintenant.

-Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ? Demandai-je à mon frère.

-Mademoiselle Swan ? Intervint une voix douce et grave.

Je me retournai vers la source de cette voix pour voir un homme étonnement distingué malgré la blouse blanche. _Un Médecin. _Pensai-je. Il était blond, bien que ses cheveux viraient aux blancs, des yeux d'un vert étrangement pétillant, des traits virils qui lui donnaient un âge moins élevé que ce que prouvaient ses rides. Dans l'ensemble, il avait l'air sympathique.

-Je suis le Docteur Cullen, se présenta-t-il. Avez-vous mal quelque part, la tête, les yeux, la gorge ou autre ?

Je dus mettre quelques minutes avant de rassembler toutes les informations qu'il me demandait.

-Un peu à la tête et à la gorge, j'ai l'impression qu'elle brûle...

-C'est à cause du **tube respiratoire**, ça fait souvent ça au patient resté un certain temps avec.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ? Demandai-je alerte tout en essayant de me relever.

-Restez allongée Mademoiselle, quelques heures encore, m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

Plus j'essayais de réfléchir, plus j'avais mal à la tête, chose qui était inconcevable lorsqu'on y pense. Comment pouvais-je avoir mal à la tête alors que je réfléchissais ?

-Le... Le 5 octobre?

Ma réponse n'avait pas l'air d'être la bonne vu la tête de mon père et de mon frère. Alice était toujours caché**e** dans le torse d'Emmett.

-On est le 16, Bella, m'informa mon frère d'une voix lourde d'émotion. Ca fait 11 jours que tu es dans le **comas artificiel**...

11 jours ? Dans le **comas artificiel** ? Mais... Je paniquai et le moniteur à mes côtés s'emballa nerveusement, suivant mon coeur affolé.

-Calmez-vous Mademoiselle Swan, dit-il d'une voix douce et prenant mon poignet de ses doigts experts.

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait avec lui, tout en hauteur et en muscle, sortit les machines qui étaient autour de moi, dans le couloir, et revint près du Docteur. Qu'avait-il dit déjà le Médecin ? De me calmer ? _Comment voulait-il que je me calme alors que je me trouvais dans un hôpital_ _? _Voyant que je ne restais toujours pas dans un état correcte, Emmett vint vers moi, « donnant » Alice à mon père, et prit la place de ce dernier. Il empoigna ma main et commença à faire de petits cercles dessus, comme quand on était enfant et que j'avais peur de l'orage, _ce qui était toujours le cas d'ailleurs_, et, à chaque fois, ça avait le don de marcher. Les bruits derrière moi s'éteignirent doucement, le **moniteur** se calma de ses bip fous et je sentis le Docteur pousser un soupir de soulagement. Moi, j'avais les yeux rivés dans ceux d'Emmett, trahissant son émotion, sa peine et son inquiétude de me voir dans un endroit pareil. Pourtant, je devais être habituée, j'étais une catastrophe ambulante. Ça passait du fragment de verre que je prenais dans les pieds aux brûlures d'une poêle sur mes mains car j'avais oublié qu'elle était chaude. J'avais passé pas mal de temps dans les hôpitaux durant ma jeunesse, c'était peut-être pour ça que je n'aimais pas beaucoup ces endroits, trop de mauvais souvenirs...

-Ça va mieux ? S'enquit mon grand frère, doucement.

-Oui... Je... Merci... Murmurai-je.

Il se pencha vers moi pour déposer un baiser rempli d'amour fraternel sur mon front tout en continuant ses petits cercles sur ma main bandée d'une perfusion, je grimaçai à cette vue, ce qui fit légèrement rire Alice. La vue du sang me donnait la nausée et le tournis, je crois que j'allais être gâtée pendant le temps où je resterai ici. Mais, au fait, il ne m'avait toujours pas répondu sur le pourquoi du comment j'étais ici ? Alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander, il me prit de cours aprés avoir renvoyé son « assistant », prétextant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

-Vous devez rester allongée, Mademoiselle, pendant quelques heures, j'ai votre parole ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix intimidante.

-Oui, Docteur, chuchotai-je comme une enfant prise en faute.

-Bien. Nous ne savons pas encore vraiment pourquoi votre état de santé vous a fait entrer ici, nous attendons toujours les résultats de la prise de sang. Il se tourna vers mon père pour continuer, excuse-moi du retard mais le laboratoire est surchargé de travail, comme tu dois te douter.

Tu ? Pourquoi le Docteur tutoyait mon père sans que ce dernier le reprenne ou n'exprime son étonnement ? Emmett aussi avait entendu la familiarité de l'homme en blouse blanche et avait froncé les sourcils vers notre géniteur.

-Oh ! S'exclama ce dernier. Je... Je connais le Docteur Cullen, enfin... Carlisle, il a habité à Forks pendant quelques années avant de déménager, quelques mois avant que vous veniez emménager à la maison.

Le Médecin semblait tout à coup gêné mais ne dit rien, en se contentant de regarder cette fichue machine à mes côtés qui me cassait plus les oreilles qu'autre chose. Il continua pendant un moment avant de parler, _enfin_, de ce qui m'était arrivé.

-Vous êtes entrée aux Urgences il y a 11 jours, vous étiez en **bradycardie** et prise de convulsion, comme une **crise d'épilepsie**, m'annonça-t-il comme si j'avais compris ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Je le regardai en fronçant les sourcils tout en essayant de me rappeler ce qui m'était arrivée et ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ce n'était pas le noir total, j'avais quelques parcelles de souvenirs mais rien de très concluant et compréhensif. Je savais que j'avais fait tomber une assiette sur le sol et que j'avais entendu la voix d'Alice, mais rien de plus. J'en fis part au Docteur qui ne sembla pas étonné. _Calme-toi Swan_ _!_

-Ça arrive aprés une telle crise que la votre Mademoiselle Swan, votre état était assez... alarmant, je dois dire. Mmm... Est-ce que, Charlie, tu pourrais sortir ? Ainsi que ton fils et Mademoiselle ici présente ?

Mon père me regarda avant de hocher la tête, Emmett embrassa la main qu'il avait toujours sous sa poigne et Alice me regarda intensément, comme si elle voulait lire en moi. Je me tortillai sur le lit rugueux de l'hôpital, sous son regard inquisiteur et me détendis légèrement jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que j'étais seule avec le Docteur Cullen.

-Est-ce que je pourrais m'asseoir, Docteur ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix, mal à l'aise d'être dans une position aussi faible.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il tout en m'aidant à me relever et à mettre le lit dans la même position que moi.

Il prit une chaise dans la chambre, en même temps je remarquais qu'elle était simple donc que j'étais seule, et la plaça prés de mon lit tout en prenant un stylo dans la poche de sa veste et un bloc note. Je déglutis difficilement, pensant que si j'avais été arrêtée par des flics, ils auraient sûrement fait les mêmes gestes.

-Je les ai fait sortir pour ne pas que vous soyez gênée par les questions que je vais vous poser. Elles peuvent être indiscrètes mais c'est pour comprendre votre état de santé, Isabella. Puis-je vous appeler comme cela ?

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr...

_Je n'osai__s_ _répliquer que je préférai__s_ _Bella, j'étais trop intimidée pour l'instant et__,_ _puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'allai__s_ _rester pendant des mois ici, n'est-ce_ _pas_ _? _

-Bien ! Me dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant, me mettant un peu plus à l'aise. Est-ce que vous avez un petit-ami ? Ou quelqu'un qui partage votre vie ?

Je me sentis rougir, comme pour toutes les questions qui se portaient sur ça. Je n'étais pas Alice, extravagante au point de crier sur tous les toits que j'avais eu une partie de jambes en l'air mémorable la vielle. _C'est déjà arrivé... _

-Non, je n'ai... personne, soufflai-je.

Il nota quelque chose sur son bloc-note et reprit ses questions:

-Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels ces derniers temps ?

_Alors là__,_ _Swan, je suis sûre que tu ressembles plus à une pivoine qu'à quelque chose d'autre_ _!_ J'essayais de cacher mes rougeurs, en prétextant que mes joues me démangeait mais cela ne sembla pas duper le Docteur Cullen. Il eut un léger sourire, amusé.

-Ne soyez pas gênée, Isabella, sourit-il toujours, je suis un Docteur alors je vous laisse imaginer tout ce que les patients ont pu me dire depuis des années !

J'eus un léger sourire avant de secouer la tête, de façon négative pour sa question.

-Sauriez-vous me dire depuis combien de temps ?

_C'est juste une question Bella, ce n'est pas comme s__'__il allait te violer à la seconde où tu réponds à sa question_ _! _

-Plus d'un an, murmurai-je, pensant que la dernière fois c'était avec ce salaud de Jacob.

Le Docteur hocha la tête et écrivit de nouveau sur sa feuille.

-D'accord... Est-ce qu'un Médecin vous a prescrit une ordonnance ? Prenez-vous des somnifères ? Un quelconque médicament ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que vous vous droguez, Isabella ?

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur. Me droguer ? Alors-là, Emmett m'aurait fait la peau et Charlie envoyée dans une caserne militaire ! Et puis, je n'étais pas une fille qui sortait beaucoup et qui avait la joie de vivre...

-Isabella ? M'appela-t-il.

-Non, je ne prends rien.

-Vous en êtes sûre ? Je suis dans le secret médical, alors je...

-Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre ! Je ne me drogue pas et, si vous voulez savoir, je n'ai jamais touché à une cigarette de ma vie ! Question suivante !

Mon ton était plus glacial que jamais mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire que je touchais à une quelconque connerie de ce genre !

-La question était sur le tabac mais vu que vous avez déjà répondu... S'amusa à répliquer. Travaillez-vous ?

-Oui... Enfin, plus maintenant je suppose...

Effectivement, 11 jours sans venir au boulot, Victoria ne m'avait pas loupé cette fois. J'étais à la porte sans possibilité de venir m'expliquer. Mon cerveau tourna à plein régime d'un seul coup. Plus de boulot voulait dire plus d'argent, plus d'argent voulait dire pas moyen de payer de loyer et pas de loyer voulait dire dehors... Mon coeur fit un bond à cette déduction. J'avais tout fait jusqu'ici pour m'en sortir, même à l'Université j'avais trouvé des petits boulots pour réussir à joindre les 2 bouts, sans ruiner mon père alors qu'il faisait déjà beaucoup avec mon inscription, alors imaginer _cela _me donna un frisson désagréable dans le dos. J'oubliais un instant le fait que je me trouvais dans un hôpital, _ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi soit di__t en_ _passant_, pour penser à ce qui m'arriverait si...

-Isabella ? M'appela le Docteur. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Son ton était inquiet, comme tout Médecin lorsque leu**r** patien**t** ne leu**r** répondai**t** plus depuis un certain moment, je suppose.

-Oui, oui, je vais bien, murmurai-je, juste... Enfin, ce n'est pas important. Est-ce que vous allez me dire pourquoi je me trouve ici ?

-Dois-je vraiment répondre ou vous en avez une petite idée ? Me questionna-t-il du tac au tac.

Je me figeai à ses paroles, incapable d'un quelconque raisonnement car je perdis le sens qui m'était indispensable à ce moment même: la vue. J'agrippai le drap blanc de mes doigts frêles et tremblants, essayant de faire abstraction de l'évènement qui se passait sous mes yeux mais je ne pouvais pas, cela m'était impossible, contre nature. Comment pourrais-je faire abstraction de tout alors que je me voyais défaillir à vue d'œil ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il ne me disait rien ? Car il savait que j'avais quelque chose de grave ? Avait-il mis le doigt sur la _chose_ qui rendait mes jours et mes nuits invivables depuis plus d'un mois maintenant ? Savait-il quelque chose qu'il essayait de me cacher ? Quelque chose de... grave ? J'avais tellement de questions dans ma tête que cela « m'occupa » jusqu'à ce que ma vue redevienne normale et que je vois aussi clairement le Docteur que possible. Depuis ma première perte de vue, c'était devenu de plus en plus fréquent. Quand je rentrais chez moi, faisais la cuisine, me douchais, conseillais du mieux que je pouvais une cliente dans le magasin ou à n'importe quel moment en fait et cela fut l'évènement qui me fit comprendre que mon corps n'allait plus bien, qu'il décrochait de son boulot en quelque sorte. J'avais refusé de croire Emmett ou Alice lorsqu'ils me disaient que je devais aller voir au plus vite un Docteur, que tout cela n'était pas normal et que je devais me soigner mais, maintenant, alors que j'étais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, je pris conscience qu'un truc clochait chez moi. _Mais quoi_ _? _

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, chuchotai-je à moi-même.

J'avais beau me dire dans ma tête que je n'allais pas bien, une partie de moi refusait et cette partie était la plus majoritaire dans mon cerveau, celle qui contrôlait mes paroles, mes gestes ou mes décisions. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends, Swan_ _? _

-Très bien Isabella, termina le Docteur tout en fermant le « dossier » et en se levant, comme vous voudrez. Un de mes confrères viendra vous voir dans peu de temps, finir les examens généraux que nous n'avions pas pu approfondir suite à votre **comas artificiel**. Reposez-vous, en attendant.

Je lui dis un vague au revoir, bien qu'il n'avait rien mérité pour ça, et il ferma la porte derrière lui, là où se trouvaient toujours mon père, mon frère et Alice, qui était terrorisée. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, ce que je voulais faire depuis mon trouble de vue mais, pour rien faire paraître, je m'étais abstenue devant le spécialiste. Mes yeux me faisaient un mal de chien, et je ne parlais pas de mon crâne qui semblait faire concurrence avec ses derniers. On aurait dit qu'une fanfare jouait dans ma tête ou qu'un marteau piqueur s'était installé là-dedans. Réprimant une envie irrépressible d'appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge de l'interphone afin d'appeler une infirmière, je regardai autour de moi, scannant la pièce au passage. _Une chambre typiquement hospitalière_, pensai-je. Mur blanc, un lit, où je me trouvais, en plein milieu, un moniteur qui m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, une table avec une chaise à l'opposé de celle-ci, aussi triste terne que le reste de la chambre et une autre table mais cette fois-ci, à roulette, là où on me rapportera sûrement de quoi me substituer. En gros, c'était aussi gaie qu'une cellule de prison. La seule différence ? La personne à l'intérieur était libre, sauf de son corps. J'eus un léger sourire quand je remarquais que j'avais une fenêtre à ma chambre, simple mais suffisante pour que je vois un immense arbre, fleuri de centaines de fleurs roses pâles **(*)**, qui était encore éclos malgré le temps maussade de l'État de Washington. Il était absolument magnifique, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent et pur sur cette Terre et, comme hypnotisée, ou simplement pour oublier, je me mis à le contempler sans vergogne.

O*O*O

Un léger coup à la porte me fit revenir à la réalité, à cette triste réalité, devrais-je dire, et un jeune homme fit son apparition. Peau mâte, regard doux et sympathique et habillé d'une blouse blanche, à croire que c'était la dernière mode dans cet hôpital.

-Bonjour, me dit-il. Mademoiselle Swan, c'est ça ?

-Isabella, s'il vous plait, murmurai-je.

-Isabella, répéta-t-il avec un sourire prévenant. Je m'appelle Sam, je suis celui qui vous emmène faire les examens qu'a demandé le Docteur Cullen.

-Euh... Oui... D'accord...

Il me fit un second sourire tout en faisant avancer un objet qui me donna des frissons: un fauteuil roulant. Le dénommé Sam dut s'en rendre compte car il eut un léger rire avant de le poster prés de mon lit.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Isabella, me prévint-il, c'est juste une règle de l'hôpital. Chaque patient doit être escorté en fauteuil roulant, rien de plus. Vous voulez un coup de main ?

Je fis non de la tête et m'extirpai de mon lit, en prenant soin de ne pas débrancher les milliers de fils qui étaient accrochés sur mes bras tremblants. Avec une infinie douceur, Sam, enleva mes perfusions m'informant que, là où nous allions, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il mit des bandages à mes bras et m'emmena je ne sais où, longeant des dizaines de couloirs verts pour arriver à un ascenseur qui nous emmenait dans le quartier de radio. _Génial, une radio, rien que ça..._

-Êtes-vous claustrophobe, Isabella ? S'enquit-il.

-Non, répondis-je d'un ton morne alors qu'on m'injecta, une fois de plus je suppose, un liquide dans le corps **(*)**.

-Parfait ! Vous allez passer un **IRM cérébral (*)**, une radio en quelque sorte. Vous ne devez pas bouger pendant le processus, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et on m'emmena dans une salle blanche, avec seulement une grosse machine au milieu que j'identifiai comme être l'**IRM**. On me demanda d'enlever les objets métalliques sur moi et quand je répondis que je n'en avais pas, on me proposa des bouchons d'oreilles, pour le bruit.

-Isabella ? L'examen va commencer, surtout ne bougez pas et détendez-vous. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais c'est primordial pour ce genre d'examen.

-Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester immobile ?

-Une trentaine de minutes. À tout à l'heure !

Sur ce, on me laissa en plan dans la salle, seule et allongée sur cette fichue machine qui commença à tourner autour de ma tête. _Heureusement que j'avais accepté __c__es bouchons d'oreilles, sinon j'aurai__s_ _les tympans explosés à l'heure qu'il __est__._ Je pris mon mal en patience et attendis, toujours immobile, que cela se termine.

O*O*O

Cela m'avait paru des heures. Ce truc était un Enfer, et encore, je pesai mes mots là. J'étais restée dans un gros tube avec l'interdiction de bouger pendant prés de 30 minutes, l'horreur, surtout quand ma douleur au crâne avait fait son apparition. J'avais eu un mal fou à ne pas bouger afin de prendre ma tête entre mes mains. _Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort Swan_ _! Il y a des gens pire__s_ _que toi dans le monde alors arrête de te plaindre_ _! _Je fis taire ma conscience quand Emmett, Alice et mon père firent leur apparition, leurs visages fermés et tristes. Je n'aimais pas les voir dans un tel état et sachant que c'était à cause de moi me dégoutait au plus haut point.

-Bonjour ma Bella ! Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda Alice tout en prenant la seule chaise de la chambre.

-Ça peut aller, répondis-je. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, je...

-Il en est hors de question ! Gronda mon frère. On reste jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous virent de là avec un coup de pied aux fesses !

Je me fis toute petite aprés ça, alors que je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée, que mes membres s'engourdissaient et que ma tête était sur le point d'exploser. Une caresse tendre dans mes cheveux me fit sursauter dans mon lit.

-On doit y aller Bella, m'annonça mon père, toujours une main dans mes cheveux. On revient demain matin à la première heure. Je t'aime.

-Moi... aussi... Soufflai-je avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Je dormis quelques heures, pas vraiment beaucoup alors que je tombais littéralement de fatigue, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que les lits des hôpitaux venaient d'un grand hôtel Parisien ! Le dénommé Sam était revenu, demandant comment j'allais et m'injectant quelque chose dans un des tuyaux de mon bras. Je n'avais pas demandé ce que c'était, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait m'empoissonner de toute façon, et il était reparti, avec un sourire bienveillant. C'est pour ça que je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux, avec eux, j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir dans la seconde qui suivait ! J'entendis le **moniteur** s'accélérer dangereusement et les « Bip » se firent plus rapide. _Calme-toi Bella_ _! Tout va bien_ _! _Me dis-je à moi-même.

Je pensai à Alice, sûrement chez Emmett pour les prochains jours, morte de peur de me voir une fois de plus à l'hôpital. Emmett qui devait tourner dans son appartement comme un lion en cage, en train de se morfondre en pensant que c'est de sa faute. Et mon père, toujours avec ses dossiers d'enquête policière, se maudissant de ne pas être plus souvent avec moi. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que tout cela n'était pas de leur faute mais juste le destin ? Perdue dans mes réflexions, et surtout en train de contempler l'arbre de ma fenêtre, je n'entendis pas tout de suite les petits coups frappaient à ma porte.

-Entrez ! Dis-je, me demandant bien qui pouvait venir en dehors des heures de visite.

Un homme entra de ma chambre pour la refermer presque immédiatement. Il se retourna vers moi et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Il était assez grand, cheveux d'une étrange couleur cuivrée en bataille, un nez fin et droit, une mâchoire carrée et prononcée, des lèvres généreuses et des yeux d'un vert hypnotique, vert émeraude. Il était... magnifique. Il ressemblait à un Ange avec les traits doux et fins de son visage, un visage parfait tout à l'image de son corps. Comment un être pareil avait-il pu finir Médecin, d'après sa blouse blanche, alors qu'une carrière d'Acteur ou de Mannequin aurait pu lui convenir ? Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais en train de le déshabiller du regard mais je me sentis brusquement rougir violemment alors que je baissais les yeux sur le sol, beaucoup plus intéressant d'un coup.

-Mademoiselle Swan ? Me dit-il d'une voix basse, grande et, nom de Dieu, affreusement sensuelle. Je... Je suis le Docteur Cullen, enfin... Je suis un Interne mais... Cela n'a pas d'importance !

Je le regardai à nouveau pour voir qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux en désordre, complétement nerveux vu ses balbutiements. Il se racla la gorge alors que son nom de famille me vint à l'esprit.

-Cullen ? Répétai-je. Comme le _vrai_ Docteur Cullen ?

J'avais appuyé sur le mot « vrai » pour voir sa réaction et cela sembla l'amuser un peu, enlevant la gêne qui s'était installée entre nous. _C'est pas vrai_ _! _

-Mmm... Oui, le _Docteur _Cullen est mon père, me dit-il en s'approchant un peu vers moi. Il était débordé alors je suis votre nouveau Médecin. Cela vous gêne-t-il ?

-NON ! M'écriai-je du tac au tac. Enfin... Je... C'est très bien comme ça...

Il me transperça de ses yeux vert émeraude et me fit un léger sourire, vite remplacé par un air de chagrin sur son visage. Était-ce moi qui le rendait ainsi ? Aurait-il préféré ne pas s'encombrer d'une patiente de plus ? J'eus un mauvais pressentiment...

-Mademoiselle Swan, murmura-t-il d'une voix lente, trahissant son émotion, je... j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

**POV Edward**

_Comment pourra__i__-je lui annoncer cela_ _?_ _Comment avoir l'honnêteté de l__a_ _regarder en face pendant que je lui dirais le sort qu'il l'attend_ _? _Ma main toujours appuyée sur le mur vert de l'hôpital, mon coeur reprit peu à peu un rythme cardiaque normal bien qu'il tressaillit de temps à autre. Il fallait que je rentre à l'intérieur de cette maudite chambre mais mon coeur n'avait pas le courage nécessaire, il était un lâche tout comme son propriétaire...

Je respirai un bon coup, prenant mon courage à 2 mains et toquai à cette fichue porte. J'entendis patiemment avant de retenter l'expérience, n'ayant pas de réponse.

-Entrez ! Me dit une voix féminine, douce.

J'entrai rapidement dans la chambre pour la refermer presque aussitôt. _Tu as l'air d'un ado de 15 __ans, qui en pince pour une fille pour la première fois. Pathétique Cullen__! _J'hésitai comme un idiot pour finalement me retourner vers elle, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

Alors que la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée était des pires façons qui soient, elle sur un brancard avec la vie tenant qu'à un fil, je lui avais trouvé toutes sortes de charme et de beauté. Là, assise sur un lit d'hôpital, bien que son teint était assez pâle et triste, sa beauté simple mais unique me coupa le souffle. Ses longs cheveux bruns, et légèrement bouclés, tombaient en cascade dans son dos et sur le devant de son visage... et quelle visage ! Une peau douce, bien que trop blanche à mon goût, un nez parfait au milieu de son visage, de grands yeux expressifs marron chocolat tournés vers moi, comme je l'avais si souvent imaginé, et l'effet fut immédiat dans le reste de mon coeur. Ma respiration se fit saccadée, mon coeur palpitait et mes veines étaient consumées d'un feu d'envie irrépressible de la toucher. En d'autre terme, c'était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir dans ma vie. Une beauté simple, sans superflu ni arrangement quelconque sur elle, une beauté à l'état pur. Je ne croisai pas son regard mais elle le détourna quelques secondes aprés m'avoir vu, pour fixer le sol avec un froncement de sourcils. Un éclat de chagrin traversa ma poitrine et s'intensifia quand le dossier en main me revint en mémoire. _La seule chose qui aurait pu gâcher le bonheur de l'avoir devant moi..._

-Mademoiselle Swan ? Lui dis-je d'une voix chevrotante. Je... Je suis le Docteur Cullen, enfin... Je suis un Interne mais... Cela n'a pas d'importance !

_Bien, Cullen, maintenant tu as l'air d'un parfai__t_ _idiot_ _! _Elle me regarda alors que je passais une main dans mes cheveux indomptables, me sentant complètement idiot en cet instant. Je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise, et, alors que je voulus prendre la parole, elle me coiffa au poteau.

-Cullen ? Répéta-t-elle de sa voix aussi douce qu'une femme pouvait avoir.. Comme le _vrai_ Docteur Cullen ?

Elle prononça distinctement mon nom de famille et je compris qu'elle pouvait croire que j'étais un imposteur, vu que je n'étais pas le seul Cullen dans l'hôpital. Tout à coup, je me détendis un peu, lui faisant un léger sourire, amusé.

-Mmm... Oui, le _Docteur _Cullen est mon père, l'informai-je en m'avançant un peu vers elle, ne pouvant rester trop loin. Il était débordé alors je suis votre nouveau Médecin. Cela vous gêne-t-il ?

-NON ! S'écria-t-elle aussitôt. Enfin... Je... C'est très bien comme ça...

Sa réaction me fit sursauter alors que je plongeai dans son regard chocolat. Mon coeur palpita de nouveau, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais, bien vite, tout fut remplacer par du chagrin, de la peine mais surtout par de la colère. J'étais entré dans cette salle pour lui faire part des diagnostiques, pour lui dire que sa vie ne sera plus comme elle l'était. Comment pourrais-je faire comme si de rien n'était alors que tout mon corps la réclamait, elle ? Je pris une inspiration, comme si elle allait me donner du courage et me lançai:

-Mademoiselle Swan, murmurai-je d'une voix lente, je... j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

_« Ne prend__s_ _jamais le cas d'un patient sur toi, Edward_ _!»_ m'avait prévenu mon père, le premier jour où j'étais entré ici. _« Fais-le et __ç__a te détruira à tout jamais_ _! » _Je lui avais fait la promesse, ne jamais prendre un cas sur moi mais je venais littéralement de rompre cette promesse. Cette jeune femme m'avait fait perdre mes moyens, pour le peu de temps où je l'avais vu, inconsciente ou non, elle chamboulait tout sur son passage. Le dossier était là, ouvert devant moi avec le résultat de sa venue ici mais les mots ne sortaient pas, ils restaient bloqués dans ma gorge, trop dur à sortir.

-Monsieur ? Est-ce que ça va ? Me dit une voix, me réveillant de ma torpeur.

Je secouai la tête, pour voir son si beau visage, tordu par de l'inquiétude et de peur. Inquiétude ? Peur ? 2 sentiments qui allaient bien ensembles en ces temps noirs.

-Oui, je vais bien, excusez mon absence de réactions, c'est juste que... Je... Je n'aime pas faire ce que je vais faire, surtout pour...

… _vous._ Finis-je dans ma tête. Je savais qu'on pouvait lire sur mon visage la tristesse qui me traversait, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des années à vrai dire, chose qu'elle avait fait resurgir en moi sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu me faire d'autre ? Je déglutis maladroitement, pris une chaise rangée sous le petit bureau de la chambre et l'installai prés du lit où elle se trouvait. Les preuves devant moi me frappaient aux yeux, me faisant mal au plus profond de mon être. J'étais touché par ce sentiment que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'avais jamais vécu non plus, quelque chose qui me faisait mal et contractait ma poitrine.

-Je ne vais pas sortir d'ici de si tôt, n'est-ce-pas ? Me demanda-t-elle, sans l'ombre d'un chagrin ni de doute.

_Savait-elle qu'elle avait cette putain de maladie en elle_ _? Savait-elle qu'elle avait peu de chance de survivre_ _? Savait-elle que __ç__a me faisait mal de lui répondre « oui »_ _?_

-Non Mademoiselle Swan, chuchotai-je, vous n'allez pas sortir d'ici de si tôt.

Les mots me faisaient mal, c'était comme un venin que je lui administrais dans les veines, en plein coeur. Elle hocha gravement la tête en tournant celle-ci vers la seule et unique fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard perdu au loin. Je suivis son regard, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et je me sentis légèrement sourire quand je vis le grand arbre à fleurs roses, trônant juste devant sa fenêtre. Cette arbre était un miracle, en plein milieu de Seattle. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais dû pousser dans ce terrain vague qu'il était avant de devenir un hôpital. Il avait besoin de soleil, de lumière et de chaleur, chose que cet endroit du pays ne pourrait lui fournir mais il était toujours là, florissant chaque printemps jusqu'au mois de novembre, bientôt ses jolies fleurs seront un joli souvenir jusqu'au prochain printemps.

-Docteur Cullen, me supplia-t-elle, s'il-vous-plait...

Son appel était déchirant mais bienfaisant, je l'avais gardé pour moi jusqu'à maintenant, mon père l'avait gardé jusqu'à maintenant, devrais-je dire. De mes doigts tremblants, je refermai le dossier, sachant déjà ce que j'allais lui dire.

-Vous êtes atteinte d'une tumeur au cerveau **(*)**. Elle s'est répandue assez rapidement sur toute la surface de votre cerveau, elle est... elle est plutôt rare et éprouvante pour la personne atteinte. Elle peut être ralentie ou stoppée pendant plusieurs mois mais... mais les chances de survie sont minimes vue l'étendue de votre cas.

Je n'avais pas été dans les détails de sa tumeur, de toute façon, c'était du pareil au même pour elle. Je me dégoutais pour ce que je venais de lui annoncer, mais est-ce que j'avais un autre choix ? Mon père m'avait mis au pied du mur en me confiant ce dossier, j'avais eu à faire le sale boulot. La bile me monta à la bouche mais, aussi écœurant soit-il, je la ravalai, ne voulant pas de nouveau sombrer dans le noir complet pendant des heures comme l'autre fois. La jeune femme, allongée dans ce lit, n'avait toujours pas dit la moindre parole, mais est-ce que je pouvais vraiment la blâmer ? Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait de forte chance de ne pas survivre jusqu'à son prochain anniversaire, comment avoir une réaction aprés cela ? J'aurai voulu rester plus longtemps, ne pas lui avoir fait part de cette nouvelle et de lui parler pendant des heures de tout et de rien mais ce n'était pas le moment, ça ne sera jamais le moment de toute façon.

Je poussai un soupir, impuissant face à la situation et, surtout, me sentant de trop dans cette chambre bien que je partageais la peine et la colère de cette belle jeune femme. Je voulus me relever mais une petite main tiède m'en empêcha, timidement, une décharge électrique traversa mon corps entier bien malgré moi. Je plongeai dans un océan de chocolat et ma respiration eut plusieurs ratés.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

J'étais hypnotisé par ses 2 yeux marrons, incapable de m'en détacher, comme 2 aimants. Je serrai ma main dans la sienne, elle me parut bien fragile par rapport à la mienne mais quoi de plus normal ? Dans cette petite étreinte, je lui transmettais toute ma tristesse, ma confusion mais aussi ma joie de l'avoir rencontrée sous d'un peu plus meilleurs jours que la dernière fois. Elle me fit un léger sourire, comme si elle me comprenait et sa main glissa de la mienne. Je me sentis vide lorsque sa chaleur vitale disparut de la mienne, un trou immense au tréfond de ma poitrine, une douleur sans égale.

-Merci à vous, Isabella, répondis-je avant de partir.

_Je voulais lui répondre « Je suis désolé » mais à quoi bon lorsque tou__t_ _espoir __s__'était envolé de cette personne_ _?_ On aurait dit qu'elle abandonnait tout combat avant qu'il n'est déjà commencé. Je fermai la porte derrière moi alors que j'aurais dû rester, pour lui dire comment son traitement, ou plutôt ses lourds traitements allaient se passer mais, pour l'instant, j'en avais pas la force et elle non plus. Je me laissai jusqu'à demain pour venir la voir, réalisant que maintenant, j'aurai « la chance » de faire partie de sa vie. Je remarquai que sa famille attendait dans le couloir, juste en face de la porte. Les traits tirés, les yeux rougis par les larmes à peine séchées et remplis de désespoir.

-Monsieur Swan, dis-je. Je tiens à vous dire que... que je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui arrive à votre fille, elle...

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de vos excuses ? S'écria-t-il soudainement. Vous n'êtes pas à ma place alors allez au Diable avec vos excuses !

Sur ce, il passa prés de moi, manquant de me faire tomber au passage, et entra dans la chambre de sa fille, sans un mot de plus. Les 2 autres semblaient un peu perdus par le comportement de ce dernier mais je ne pouvais que le comprendre, j'étais comme lui, même si je ne le faisais pas voir. L'homme que j'avais soigné quelques jours auparavant, Emmett Swan, s'approcha de moi et posa sa grosse main sur mon épaule, quelques instants avant de rejoindre son père et sa sœur. Un geste bien futile pour me réconforter. La jeune femme devant moi, aussi menue qu'apeurée, vint à ma rencontre, les yeux toujours humides de chagrin.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, me dit-elle d'une voix rauque, je la connais depuis ma plus petite enfance et je tiens à elle, plus qu'elle ne l'imagine. Ne me dites pas qu'elle va mourir car je ne vous croirai pas. Je sais que vous pouvez la sauver. Ne pensez pas médecine, Docteur, oubliez ça pour Bella parce que ça ne servira à rien.

Sur ces mots, elle me contourna pour rejoindre la chambre funèbre et de refermer derrière elle. Que voulait-elle dire dans ces propos ? _« Ne pensez pas médecine, Docteur, oubliez ça pour Bella parce que __ç__a ne servira à rien. » _Je devais penser médecine dans son cas, c'était le seul remède que je connaissais pour avoir une chance de la sauver, le seul...

Je marchai vers la salle réservée au personnel, d'un pas las. Je n'avais pas vraiment de but, juste que je voulais partir d'ici, au plus vite, pour aérer ma tête de tous ses maux douloureux que je ne pouvais supporter plus longtemps. Je rangeai ma blouse, ainsi que le dossier noir d'Isabella Swan, Bella comme l'avait dit sa meilleure amie. _Un diminutif qui lui va à ravi__r__..._ Je claquai tout derrière moi, alors que j'avais une garde aujourd'hui mais je n'aurais pas la force de la faire. Au parking, je démarrais ma voiture et roulais sans savoir où j'allais, toujours mes pensées dans cette chambre 72 où Isabelle régnait en victime. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, je me rendis compte où mes instincts m'avaient emmené et, en y pensant, vu mon état c'était plus que préférable.

Je m'engageai dans l'allée, sortis de la voiture sans me préoccuper d'avoir oui ou non fermé derrière moi et marchai comme un zombie vers la porte blanche de la villa. Ma mère ouvrit la porte bien avant que je ne sonne à cette dernière et se figea en me voyant. Étais-je si mal que cela ? Mon corps reflétait-il la douleur que j'avais au coeur ?

-Edward ? M'appela-t-elle doucement.

Je ne répondis pas, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire de toute façon ? Rien déloquant ni de parfaitement compréhensible. À la place, je m'effondrai à ses pieds et, pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, je pleurai.

**POV Jasper**

_Madame Frances, Monsieur Stills, Monsieur Jackson _**(*)**_... Rien que ça en moins de 4h_ _? Absolument merveilleux_ _! _En plus, ce n'était pas des patients renfermés sur eux-même, bien sûr que non, c'était toutes les commères de l'hôpital à eux tout seul ! Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le temps d'aller voir Edward pendant ma pause déjeuné, parce que je ne sais même pas si j'en aurais une de pause déjeuné ! Et je devais m'occuper du cas d'Edward, pas normal qu'il soit comme ça ! Je poussai un énième soupir de désolation avant de bifurquer vers un de ces couloirs hideux de l'hôpital. _Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils_ _pensent_ _à remettre_ _un petit coup de peinture... _Mes 3 dossiers en main, m'attardant sur celui de Madame Frances, atteinte de **Schizophrénie (*)** bien qu'elle était vraiment adorable comme patiente. De toute façon, c'était plutôt rare d'avoir des patients assez turbulents ou nerveux, dans le sens qu'ils nous balançaient des trucs en pleine face ou nous insultaient de tous les noms possibles. _C'est déjà arrivé. _Je pris l'ascenseur pour le deuxième étages, _mon _étage devrais-je dire quand je sentis une masse chaude s'étaler sur moi. Par réflexe, ou plutôt par instinct de survie, je lâchai mes dossiers et retins la personne en question pour ne pas qu'elle fasse une chute. Je fus étonné de constater que ce n'était pas une grande masse jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ses yeux.

-Oh... Excusez-moi ! Dit-elle d'une voix rauque mais empreint de sincérité. Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs et... Désolée...

-Ce n'est pas grave Mademoiselle, répondis-je avec un sourire plus que vrai sur mon visage.

Je la détaillais alors qu'elle m'aidait à ramasser mes dossiers. D'une taille bien plus inférieure à la moyenne mais qui ne gâchait en rien sa beauté. Des cheveux noirs coiffés en petits piques sur sa tête, un visage rond mais bien dessiné, des petits yeux qui semblaient transpercer mon âme et une bouche à damner un saint... Pour être plus clair, elle était magnifique !

Mais, bien vite, la magie de cette rencontre fut assombrie par mon raisonnement. Elle ne travaillait pas ici, ne portait pas de blouse et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qui avaient récemment coulées sur ce magnifique visage, un visage de lutin mais adorable. Elle devait être ici à cause de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver. Mon soleil de bonheur se coucha littéralement derrière une grosse montagne de tristesse.

-Excusez-moi encore..., elle regarda le badge sur ma blouse, Docteur Withlock. Je ne suis pas maladroite d'habitude mais je... Ça n'a pas d'importance !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave ! J'en ai connu d'autre !

-Oui, sûrement... Murmura-t-elle. Je dois... y aller, excusez-moi encore !

Je voulus répondre mais elle partit à la vitesse de la lumière vers l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes... qui se refermèrent derrière elle. Je suis sûr que j'avais l'air d'un idiot vu comment je devais être: la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson-chat. Je secouai la tête, essayant de faire sortir cette vision de ma tête et, pris d'une folle idée, j'accourus dans les escaliers, comme un dératé pour l'étage numéro 5. Je fonçai entre les gens, comme si ma vie en dépendait et regardai l'horloge dans la salle des infirmières: 16h50. Edward devait être en pause à cette heure-ci et je pourrais lui...

Mon visage changea lorsque je vis que la salle des Internes était vide, pas âmes qui vivent. Je marchai vers les casiers, pensant qu'il y en aurait qui profiteraient de leur pause pour téléphoner ou je ne sais quoi d'autre mais personne. _Peut-être qu'ils avaient changé d'heure de pause..._

-Salut Jasper! Me dit joyeusement Seth.

-Salut Seth. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Edward ces temps-ci ?

-Edward ? Non, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien... Ce n'est pas grave...

Je fronçai les sourcils, contrarié. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Edward de ne pas venir à sa pause ou de ne pas laisser signe de vie à ses collègues. Il était très mature et prévenant comme gars. Inconsciemment, je m'étais assis sur une des chaises inconfortables de la salle de pause quand une main s'abattit sur mon épaule.

-Et bien, Jasper, quel bon vent t'amène ici ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Votre fils, mais je vois qu'il n'est pas là...

-Non, il est parti voir une patiente que je viens de lui confier.

-Quel cas ? M'enquis-je, soudain curieux.

Carlisle poussa un soupir désolé avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise à mes côtés. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

-Une patiente, arrivée il y a 11 jours, prise de **crise d'épilepsie** et de **bradycardie**. Pas très joli à voir soit dit en passant... Enfin, bref, elle s'est réveillée il y a quelques heures et les tests sanguins ainsi que l'**IRM** ont confirmé mes doutes. Elle est atteinte d'une **tumeur au cerveau**, une tumeur rare et très mortelle...

-Et cette patiente, Edward l'a soignée... il y a 11 jours ?

-Oui, je l'ai appelé pour venir m'aider dans le bloc, pourquoi ?

-Non... Pour rien...

Tout se forma dans ma tête. Il y a déjà une dizaine de jours qu'Edward n'était plus le _vrai_ Edward, celui que j'ai connu. Distant, perdu dans ses pensées, la mine triste... Maintenant, je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi, il avait failli à la règle de l'hôpital... _EDWARD_ _ETAIT TOMBE AMOUREUX D'UNE PATIENTE_ _! _C'était fou mais carrément plausible ! Il n'avait jamais rien fait dans la norme, alors pourquoi changer ses habitudes ?

-En parlant d'elle, me coupa Carlisle dans mes pensées. Il faudrait que tu ailles la voir, je m'arrangerai avec la direction pour ça mais tu es un très bon psychologue et je crois qu'elle en aurait besoin, ainsi que sa famille... Je connais le père, depuis des années en fait, et ça me brise le coeur de les voir tous ainsi... C'est injuste ce qui leur arrive...

-Pas de problème, Carlisle, répondis-je tout en me levant, j'attends le coup de fil des responsables.

Sur ce, aprés lui avoir dit au revoir, ainsi qu'à Seth, je filai vers mes prochains patients que j'avais laissé tomber pour mes idées folles.

Mais, alors que j'aurais dû être à nouveau tourné vers le cas de Madame Frances, j'avais dû mal à sortir Edward de ma tête. _Comment s'était-il mis__dans un pétrin pareil ?_

**POV Bella (Suite du premier POV)**

Il avait fermé la porte derrière lui mais ma main était toujours paralysée et chaude, là où il l'avait touchée. Ce contact bref et rapide m'avait fait perdre le peu de moyen que j'avais, le peu de pensée que j'avais pour dire vrai. Il m'avait annoncé ce que je redoutais le plus, mais dire que j'étais étonnée était faux. J'avais eu un pressentiment lorsqu'il était entré dans ma chambre d'hôpital, fraichement renouvelée, la 72 maintenant, comme si mon cerveau me mettait toutes les évidences sous les yeux. Je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face, plus maintenant.

Peu de temps aprés, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau mais ne fis pas attention à qui venait me voir, ni même qui me parlait car je n'avais plus la force pour. Le bip du **moniteur**, seul, troublait le silence que mon cerveau avait fait car, maintenant, je savais, je savais quel destin m'attendait.

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, âgée de 23 ans, était condamnée à mourir...

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 8!**

**Enfin, THE rencontre Bella/Edward, bien qu'elle ne soit pas sous de meilleur jour.**

**J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas déçu, que vous n'espériez pas d'effusion de joie parce qu'il n'en aura pas pour eux, enfin pas pour l'instant. **

**Maintenant, vous savez aussi de quoi est atteint Bella, bien que certaines avait déjà une idée sur la question.**

**Il y a eu aussi la rencontre Alice/Jasper, pas non plus sous de meilleur jour mais comme vous l'avez constaté, Jasper doit s'occuper de Bella, du point de vu psychologique, ainsi que de sa famille. Un rapprochement? Possible...**

**Pour Emmett et Rosalie, je ne sais pas comment je vais encore faire ni même si ils vont revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Prochain chapitre, peut-être la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore en tout cas, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il y aura les POV Edward/Bella ainsi que James (Ce bon vieux James! Lol). Peut-être plus, je ne sais pas...**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu,**

**Clairouille59.**

**-(*) L'arbre avec des fleurs roses = C'est un Tulipier « magnolia » à fleurs roses; Si vous voulez le voir, le lien sur mon profil. Vous devez vous dire que c'est idiot de mettre un arbre mais vous verrez qu'il aura de « l'importance » au fil des chapitres.**

**-(*) IRM cérébral = Lien sur mon profil.**

**-(*) Produit injecté = Colorant « inoffensif », des fois sa peu être de l'Iode ou autre chose.**

**-(*) Tumeur au cerveau de Bella = C'est une Glioblastome, elle représente 20% des tumeurs aux cerveaux. Elle s'étend rapidement dans ce dernier dans plusieurs zones du cerveau, en même temps. On peut la ralentir ou la stoppé pendant quelques mois grâce à la chirurgie ou à la radiographie.**

**-(*) Monsieur Jackson = Un petit clin d'œil au « King of pop », Michael Jackson, car je suis une grande fan!**

**-(*) Schizophrénie = Psychose qui se manifeste par des signes de dissociation social, de discordance affectif et d'activité délirante, ce qui a pour conséquence l'altération de la perception de sois-même, des troubles cognitifs et des dysfonctionnements sociaux et comportementaux allant jusqu'au repli autistique.**


	9. Mal acquis ne profite jamais

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Me revoici pour un neuvième chapitre!**

**Réponses aux review précédentes:**

**-Elo-didie: Voici le chapitre que tu attendais! Bisous!**

**-Aliiice: Bonne année à toi aussi! Oui, Jacob fera son apparition pourtant, je l'aie déjà nommé...**

**-Soleil 83: Non, désolée, je ne sais pas combien je vais faire de chapitre pour ma fiction. J'écris petit à petit donc aucune idée...**

**-Galswinthe: Ok, je suis complétement larguée là! Lol. En faite, je n'aie pas fait attention pour le produit injecté, pourtant je fais attention dans les termes que j'emploie, mais le produit m'est passé au dessus de la tête. Désolée... Et pour le terme, Radiographie, j'ai fait une faute, j'ai lu trop vite le terme donc... Désolé! **

**-Carlotaa: Merci d'apprécier ma fiction, surtout venant de celle qui écrit « Sortilège ». Bientôt un nouveau chapitre?**

**-Mayawa: Désolé de te décevoir mais ma fiction ne sera pas la réplique du monde des Bisousnours!**

**-Myriam: Promis, les jours heureux arrivent! Lol**

**-DavidaCullen: Comment Carlisle va prendre le fait que son fils est amoureux? Mmm...**

**-Elle: Enfin la rencontre, c'est vraie. J'ai juste mis 8 chapitre mais bon... Pas sûr que ce chapitre soit plus joyeux.**

**-Twilightgeneration: Les chances sont peut-être infime mais ne perdons pas espoir! L'espoir fait vivre! Ce que fais James? Pas plus tard que maintenant! Et moi, j'espère avoir un chapitre de TA fiction!**

**-Mimie30: Trouble pour Bella et Edward? Bien plus que ça! En tout cas, pour notre Edward... En tout cas, merci pour ta review! **

**-Em31: Encore un énorme merci pour te review, elle m'a touché! Bisous!**

**-xjustemyself: Ah, tu as eu les larmes aux yeux? Alors prépare les mouchoirs pour lui suivant!**

**Merci à: SmileSam, Liline57, Carlotaa, Encre/Océan, Zephyroh, Jlukes, Angel Kido, Gaelle-51, mathildecullen19 pour vos mises en alert ou favorite story.**

**Comme d'habitude, merci à Phika17 pour sa correction! (L)**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Une petite parenthèse avant votre lecture: Bien que ma fiction soit basé sur des faits assez tristes, il y aura quelques moments de « bonheur », mais que dans quelques chapitre quand Bella prendra une décision pour son avenir. Bisous et merci pour votre soutient!**

**Chapitre dédié à Mathildecullen19. Je ne dirais pas pour quelle raison car c'est personnel et je lui souhaite du courage pour la suite. Gros Bisous!**

**Chapitre 9 : Mal acquis ne profite jamais**

Jeudi 17 octobre 2010

**POV Rosalie**

_Va le voir ! _C'était ce que ma conscience me disait depuis prés de 10 jours, mais mon corps n'obéissait pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, _ça non_, mais il y avait un frein dans tout ça, sa sœur. Elle était hospitalisée dans l'hôpital où travaillaient Jasper et Edward, dans un des services les plus sombres qui soit: les soins intensifs. Je n'allais pas me pointer et faire comme si de rien et, puis, elle m'avait paru gentille, sa sœur, lorsque j'étais venue acheter une robe pour l'anniversaire d'Esmée. _Elle lui avait plu_ _soit dit en_ _passant... La ferme ! _

L'heure était grave car je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni comment me comporter. Jasper avait vu le changement qui s'était opéré en moi, c'était inéluctable. Il tourmentait mes jours et mes nuits alors que je voulais qu'il sorte de ma tête à tout prix. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, certes. Il m'avait embrassé, certes. Et il n'était pas venu me voir, certes... _Sa sœur, Rosalie, sa sœur... _Oui, sa sœur.

Je savais, par Jasper, qu'Edward avait pris le dossier d'Isabella Swan et que son état était inquiétant, plus qu'inquiétant même. Elle avait attrapé une de ces foutues maladies mortelles qui lui donnait peu de chance de survie. C'était horrible ce qu'il leurs arrivait alors que c'était des personnes bien, d'après Carlisle. Comment le destin peut être aussi cruel pour des personnes que ne le mérite pas ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit compliqué ?

Je poussai un énième soupir, assise sur mon bureau de travail avec des dizaines de copies d'élèves devant moi. D'habitude, voir les fautes et l'écriture des enfants me faisait sourire mais, là, mon coeur n'y était pas et, pour cause, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui tourmentait mon esprit: Emmett Swan. Et puis, je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir aimer un jour, aprés ce que, je déglutis, Royce m'a fait pendant des mois. J'avais toujours eu l'impression que mon coeur resterait figé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais cet homme m'avait prouvé le contraire, en un regard et une ridicule phrase: _« Mademoiselle avez-vous dit ? »_. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier, pourtant c'était idiot et absurde, mais rien qu'à ce souvenir, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il avait l'air d'un coureur de jupon, aucun doute là-dessus, mais j'avais lu dans ses yeux bleus, ses 2 petites fossettes, son sourire chaleureux et son visage enfantin qu'il n'était pas si prétentieux et imbu de lui-même qu'il avait l'air. Je n'étais même pas sûre que c'était de l'amour aprés tout, c'était peut-être une retranscription de je ne sais quoi, comme aurait dit Jasper et ses termes psychiques auxquels je ne comprenais rien.

Je fermai ma pochette en plastique, où défilaient des copies d'élèves, me disant que je n'arriverai à rien de bon aujourd'hui. Suite au monstrueux incendie de l'école Kaplan, les élèves avaient été répartis dans plusieurs écoles de la ville en attendant que le maire décide d'en reconstruire une autre. _Autrement dit, ce n'est pas demain la veille. _J'avais été indemnisée par le directeur de mon ancien travail en me donnant un nouveau poste dans une autre école, plus prestigieuse que l'ancienne. On avait toujours pas trouvé l'origine de l'incendie mais les rumeurs couraient que c'était un court-circuit...

On était Jeudi, j'aurais dû être devant les enfants, en train de faire la lecture ou apprendre à faire des additions, mais l'école avait décidé de faire une sortie de classe, à laquelle je n'étais pas conviée. _Merci le directeur... Ça_ m'aurait changé les idées mais, non, il y avait déjà trop de professeurs. Je sursautai sur ma chaise lorsque mon portable sonna dans un coin du salon. Je m'empressai de me lever et de courir, ou plutôt le chercher. Je me pris un pied de table et un magasine avant de mettre la main dessus, sous un coussin. _Jasper._

-Allo? Dis-je en décrochant.

-Rose? C'est Jazz, me répondit-il.

-Sans blague, je ne l'avais pas vu, tiens! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-C'est que ma sœur est agréable ce matin! Si tu veux, je...

-Non, non... C'est bon, excuse-moi, je... Enfin c'est pas grave.

-Mmm...

Je levai les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il regardait le plafond en train de faire travailler ses cellules grises.

-Et ne commence pas ta psychanalyse avec moi frangin! Grondai-je. Maintenant, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi j'ai la chance d'entendre ta tendre et douce voix à cette heure-ci?

Il rit à l'autre bout du fil et, malgré moi, je me sentis sourire. _Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mon frère aujourd'hui ?_ Il était mon soutien, mon appui, ma motivation pour avoir entrepris tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Me prendre sous son aile lorsque nos parents nous avaient mis à la porte, mes études de professeur des écoles, la poursuite judiciaire contre Royce, me redonner goût à la vie... Chose que je n'aurais jamais eu sans lui, je lui devais tout mais je ne lui disais jamais.

-Tu vas encore m'engueuler mais j'ai oublié un dossier très important dans mon appartement alors, est-ce que la sœur que j'aime le plus au monde aurait la gentillesse de me l'apporter jusqu'ici?

-Je suis ta seule sœur Jazz, normal que tu m'aimes!

-Mon avis pourrait vite changer si _ma sœur_ ne me rend pas ce service...

Je marmonnai des insultes dans ma barbe et il rit de plus belle.

-Il est où ce « dossier très important »? Demandai-je.

-Sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Je serais là dans, je regardais la montre qu'il m'avait offerte pour mes dix-huit ans, 30 minutes. Est-ce que _Monsieur_ est satisfait?

-Amplement satisfait, tu reviens dans le rang de « meilleure sœur du monde ».

-Trop aimable...

Après quelques autres banalités, je me préparais et filais vers ma petite merveilleuse, alias ma M3 que je venais tout juste d'acquérir malgré les bougonnements de mon frère. Il avait toujours sa vielle voiture pourrie et il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chez un concessionnaire automobile. _Dommage ! _Avec un sourire, je laissais tourner le moteur quelques secondes avant d'entamer la première et, rapidement, la seconde. _Un vrai plaisir de la conduire ! _Jasper avait toujours dit que je finirai mécanicienne dans mes prochaines années, mais je l'avais contredit lorsque j'avais pris la voie de professeur. J'étais mécanicienne à mes heures perdues. J'arrivais rapidement dans le luxueux appartement de mon frère, situait dans les environs de Capitol Hill **(*)** et trouvais son dossier d'un coup d'œil. _Toujours aussi tête en l'air celui-là ! Quand va-t-il enfin se décider à trouver une petite amie? _Mon frère n'était pas désagréable à regarder, je le voyais bien lorsqu'on sortait dans la rue tous les 2 ou lorsqu'on allait au restaurant. Les femmes n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui et je ne parle pas quand Edward se mêlait à nous... Des furies en chaleur ! Edward était vraiment beau, seul un aveugle dirait le contraire, mais notre relation avait toujours été purement amicale, fraternelle même. Jasper aurait voulu un « plus si affinité » mais ni Edward, ni moi n'avions pensé à cela et mon frère s'était incliné. Edward n'était pas le genre de mec à balancer les filles aprés les avoir utilisées, d'ailleurs je ne me souvenais même plus de la dernière fois où il avait eu une relation avec quelqu'un de la gente féminine... Il était réservé, quoique assez sociable, mais il n'avait jamais l'esprit mal tourné ou ne se recroquevillait pas sur lui-même lorsque nous lui présentions des gens, hommes ou femmes. Edward était quelqu'un de mystérieux, sensible et droit mais c'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose dans son existence pour se sentir entier, réellement lui. Le jour où il présentera _La femme_, je l'accueillerai les bras ouverts tout en la remerciant de le rendre heureux car c'était un homme comme ça, à aimer qu'une seule fois.

Je laissai de côté mes pensées et entrai dans l'accueil de l'hôpital _Seattle Center Hospital_, pour aller à l'accueil. Par bonheur, bien que c'était ironique, j'eus la chance de me trouver en face de « Je suis refaite de partout et je suis fière » alias, Maria, celle qui courait aprés mon frère depuis qu'il travaillait ici. Chose perdue depuis bien longtemps. _Et heureusement!_

-Que puis-je faire pour vous? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix aussi désagréable à l'oreille que sa face botoxée.

_Fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, pauvre idiote! _

-Je voudrais voir le Docteur Withlock, répondis-je froidement.

-Et qui le demande?

_Non mais...? Je vais lui faire bouffer ses seins refaits si elle continue._

-Sa sœur, espèce décervelée ! Comme si tu ne me reconnaissais pas alors que mon frère t'a foutu le râteau de l'année ! Et, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas qu'à parler à une poupée gonflable comme toi !

-Attend que..., commença-t-elle tout en se levant de son siège.

-Rosalie! M'appela une voix que je ne connaissais que trop.

Je me tournais pour voir Jasper, se tenant dans la salle d'attente avec un sourcil levé, signe qu'il me demandait ce qui se passait silencieusement. Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de me tourner vers Miss peau de colle.

-Écoute-moi bien, toi, la menaçai-je. Arrête d'essayer de mettre mon frère dans ton lit car, comme tu as pu le voir depuis des mois, ça ne marche pas. Alors, va montrer tes faux seins à quelqu'un d'autre que lui sinon je te les fais bouffer, c'est clair ? Je te souhaite une bonne journée !

Elle ne répliqua pas car je tournai les talons pour me diriger vers mon frère, le dossier en main. Il me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, rituel depuis notre plus « tendre » enfance. Il me proposa d'aller boire un café à la machine, chose que je n'aurais refusée pour rien au monde. Un moment avec mon frère, seul, était rare alors autant en profiter.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec _l'autre_? Me demanda-t-il tout en me payant un cappuccino.

-Rien du tout, pourquoi? Répondis-je, innocente, avec un grand sourire.

Il secoua la tête, dépité, et me tendit mon breuvage. Il n'alla pas plus loin sur ce sujet-là, enfin _ce _sujet-là. _Gagné! _

-Alors, demandai-je aprés m'être assisse dans une des nombreuses salles de l'hôpital, comment va la vie du Docteur Withlock?

-La vie du Docteur Withlock est passionnante à souhait. J'ai eu une demande en mariage, ainsi qu'un résumé complet de la saison 1 de Dynastie **(*)** et, pour finir, une menace de mort d'un patient car il croyait que j'étais l'amant de sa femme. Sinon, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et toi?

Je me mis à rire sur le ton désinvolte qu'il venait d'employer. Au début, il l'avait eu dur puis avait accepté cette partie de son travail.

-Comme d'habitude, Jazz. Comme d'habitude... Mais, dis-moi, en quoi ai-je l'honneur d'avoir un peu de temps libre avec mon unique frère ? Ne me dis pas que tu as une coupure dans ton emploi du temps car je ne te croirais pas.

-Je tiens à dire pour ma défense que ce n'était pas mon but premier lorsque je t'ai appelé mais vu que tu es là...

Oh! C'est pas bon quand il te dit ça, Rosalie. Pas bon du tout! Je me redressai sur la chaise inconfortable de la salle, une salle d'attente apparemment, et posai mon verre sur une table vide de quelconques magasines.

-Je t'écoute, dis-je avec le plus grand sérieux, tendue.

-Je sais que tu crois que c'est pour moi mais non, m'informa-t-il. C'est pour, Edward.

-Edward? Répétai-je.

Il opina avant de regarder à droite et à gauche, comme s'il regardait qu'on n'était pas écoutés par des oreilles non-désirées. Il n'y avait que la famille des patients autour de nous, ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux gris qui revenait des toilettes.

-Oui, Edward. Il... Mmm... Il est bizarre depuis plusieurs jours, depuis le jour où il y a eu l'incendie pour dire vrai.

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était du genre d'Edward de s'inquiéter pour si peu mais il savait très bien que, s'il le faisait pour moi, il en payerait de sa vie. Je n'aimais pas être « chouchoutée » ou autre, alors s'en faire seulement car j'ai inhalé du dioxyde de carbone... Et puis, ce jour-là, j'avais vu, pour la première fois peut-être, de la peine dans ses yeux. Il n'exprimait que rarement ses sentiments, voir jamais, alors les lire dans ses yeux m'avait surprise...

-Au début, reprit Jasper, j'ai cru que c'était à cause du travail. Après tout, il côtoie la mort tout les jours mais ce n'était pas ça. Tu tu souviens de la règle de l'hôpital? Sur la relation Médecin/patient?

_Pour la savoir, je la savais ! _Je la trouvais complétement stupide mais, aprés tout, c'était qu'un con qui l'avait décrétée; le directeur de cet hôpital.

-Ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un de ses patients, récitai-je, mécaniquement.

Il eut un silence, un long silence, un silence équivoque... _OH MON DIEU! Se pourrait-il que...?_

-Ne me dis pas que... qu'Edward a... est..., je déglutis, _amoureux_?

-Je crois bien que oui, Rose, soupira-t-il. Ça fait 10 jours qu'il est dans un état semi-fantomatique, qu'il a les yeux dans le vague, les pensées ailleurs et le visage torturé. Je crois qu'il est bel et bien amoureux !

-Mais... Mais comment peux-tu en être sûr ? C'est d'Edward qu'on parle, Jazz, du mec qui a une trainée de filles venant de Seattle à ses trousses et tu sais, tout comme moi, qu'il n'a jamais été intéressé alors tomber amoureux...

-Carlisle m'a dit qu'Edward devait prendre un dossier en main, d'une patiente atteinte d'une maladie lourde et tout concorde Rose ! Cette patiente est entrée aux Urgences le même jour que toi, apparemment pas dans un bon état de santé et Edward a été appelé par son père pour le seconder, il y a 12 jours maintenant. Et c'est précisément là où il est devenu le fantôme de lui-même, complètement à côté de la plaque !

L'idée me parut absurde mais en creusant un peu... Il était le genre d'homme à ne tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, peu importe laquelle, ça j'étais sûre, mais la question qui se posait...

-Et, en plus, Carlisle m'a demandé, pas plus tard qu'hier, si je pouvais m'occuper d'elle et de sa famille. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire lorsque je serais devant elle, Rosie? Je ne peux pas faire semblant de rien mais je ne peux pas le lui dire non plus!

_Edward amoureux... _Sûrement un coup de foudre, en si peu de temps..._ Mais qui étais-je pour le blâmer alors qu'il m'arrivait la même chose en ce moment même? _

-Il ne faudrait rien lui dire tu sais, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, le conseillai-je. Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait une maladie grave, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une tumeur au cerveau, elle a des chances minimes de s'en sortir... Comment... Comment va-t-il faire si elle... ne survit pas? Tu connais Edward, il va faire une connerie ou je ne sais quoi. Il a l'esprit fragile, si sensible que j'ai peur que cela l'affecte jusqu'au point de non-retour...

_Pas le point de_ _non-retour, s'il_ _vous_ _plait !_ Jasper m'en parlait déjà assez avec ses patients. Ça ne me faisait pas grand chose, bien que j'étais peinée pour eux, mais pas Edward, mon Edward... Non !

-Est-ce que tu sais qui sait? Enfin... Carlisle a dû te le dire, non?

-Même s'il ne me l'avait pas dit, j'aurai su qui c'était, murmura-t-il, chose qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. J'ai déjà eu affaire à eux, enfin... à peu prés. C'est la sœur du pompier qui t'a sauvé dans l'incendie de ton école, Rose, c'est Isabella Swan...

Isabella Swan... Sœur de _mon_ pompier... De Emmett Swan...

**POV James**

Tout était bien, comme à chaque fois que j'étais avec elle. J'avais mon équilibre, ma source de joie à mes côtés. Un Ange parmi tant d'autres, mais un si bel Ange à mes yeux...

-À quoi tu penses? Me murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

-À toi, répondis-je.

Je pus sentir son sourire sur mon torse nu, un magnifique sourire devrais-je dire. Il ensoleillait tout son corps rien qu'en un mouvement de la bouche, cela la rendait plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je me sentais bien à ses côtés, moi-même sans superflu. Était-ce ça aimer réellement ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas désagréable...

-Je dois aller au travail, m'informa-t-elle au bout d'un long moment de silence aimant. Veux-tu m'accompagner?

-Bien sûr, susurrai-je à son oreille, j'irai n'importe où, pourvu que tu sois là.

Un deuxième sourire qui illumina mon coeur, une fois de plus. La vie m'avait donné cette chance, la chance de la rencontrer... et la chance t'entendre Dieu. Je considérais le premier évènement comme naturel, le deuxième comme une grâce divine. Je savais que c'était Dieu qui m'avait donné ce don, de l'entendre, et je savais que c'était Lui qui avait mis Victoria sur ma route. Comment pourrais-je refuser ce qu'il me demande à présent ? D'autres auraient pu penser que j'étais « piégé », mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie et la femme qui était à mes côtés, cadeau du ciel, y était pour beaucoup.

Victoria se leva du lit conjugal et prit la direction de la salle de bain, fraîchement refaite. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la suivre dans ce lieu de tous les plaisirs parce que la vue qu'elle me donnait fit renaître le feu satanique de mon bas-ventre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle sortit de là, lavée, habillée et coiffée, toujours magnifique. Je lui fis la remarque et elle se racla la gorge, encore mal à l'aise par les compliments que je lui faisais de temps en temps. J'embrassai ses lèvres lorsque je passai prés d'elle et allai, à mon tour, dans la salle de bain.

-Comment se sont passés ces derniers jours, au travail? Me demanda-t-elle.

Mon travail... Victoria croyait que je faisais le tour de toutes les villes de Seattle pour mon travail, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas. Je gagnai ma vie en vendant des médicaments dans tout le continent Américain - et bientôt en Europe - et je devais aller dans chaque fabrication autour de Seattle pour constater que tout allait bien. J'étais assez connu dans le métier, j'avais un nom, un nom qui me permettait de faire quelques extras dans ma vie et payer tout ce que Victoria souhaitait, comme _son _magasin de vêtements « **The Maine** ». _Je n'avais pas choisi_ _le nom... _Je pus voir le visage de ma femme s'illuminer lorsqu'elle vit son édifice sous ses yeux, son bébé comme elle l'appelait, ce qui l'avait sauvée de l'Enfer de la drogue et tout le reste. Elle avait travaillé sans relâche pour que son magasin ait de la clientèle fréquente et nombreuse, une vraie femme d'affaire. À l'intérieur de ce dernier, il y avait son employée, Leah Clearwater, qui fronça les sourcils en me voyant. Je savais qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas vraiment mais je m'en fichais, seule Victoria comptait à mes yeux.

-Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Hunter, nous dit-elle avec un sourire forcé, sauf pour la femme à mes côtés.

-Bonjour Leah, comment vas-tu? Demanda poliment Victoria.

-Bien merci. Le magasin a commencé sous les chapeaux de roues ce matin...

Et pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, elles parlèrent de vêtements, de chiffre d'affaire et de rénovation alors que j'observais le sanctuaire de ma belle d'un œil neuf. Il avait quelque peu changé depuis la dernière fois, il y a 3 semaines pour être précis, plus moderne je dirais, mais cela ne gâchait en rien la note de Victoria dans tout cela.

-_Elle_ n'est toujours pas revenue? S'enquit ma belle d'un ton froid.

-Non, répondit la jolie indienne, mais sa sœur est passée hier soir...

Je me tournais vers elles 2, soudainement intrigué par la conversation. Ma femme m'avait vaguement parlé de cette employée, une jeune femme qui était venue ici un jour pour le poste de vendeuse, chose que Victoria lui avait donnée immédiatement. Ça faisait prés de 10 jours qu'elle n'était pas revenue, pour une obscure raison et cela agaçait cette dernière.

-Et qu'a-t-elle dit pour la défense de sa sœur?

-Qu'elle était à l'hôpital, nous informa Leah d'un ton froid.

-Un mensonge qui...

-Elle m'a donné le nom de l'hôpital ainsi que le numéro de chambre, si vous aviez l'intention de la voir, la coupa-t-elle.

-Donne-le moi, je vais la voir pour régler cette affaire. Je ne peux pas me passer d'une vendeuse alors que noël approche. Garde le magasin Leah et n'oublie pas de remettre du stock dans les rayons.

Elle acquiesça et, aprés un regard assassin en ma direction, je suivis ma douce pour prendre ma voiture.

-Peux-tu m'emmener à l'hôpital, mon chéri? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

-Tout ce que tu voudras! Quel est l'hôpital?

Elle sourit et regarda le papier qu'avait donné son employée.

-_Seattle Hospital Center_.

Je mis le contact et satisfis ma femme en la conduisant là où elle le voulait. Le trajet fut agréable, grâce à la voix de Victoria résonnant dans ma voiture, chantant les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Elle avait toujours aimé cela, et j'aimais la voir rayonnante, comme maintenant. _Elle était unique... _

Rapidement, nous arrivâmes au _Seattle Hospital Center_, et je pestai en voyant le parking presque complet. Je payai les 1$50 pour une place et nous sortîmes de la voiture avec empressement, à cause de la fine pluie qui commençait à tomber. _C'était peut-être la seule chose que je n'aimais_ _pas à Seattle. _À l'accueil, nous eûmes droit à un comportement glacial de la secrétaire, apparemment on la dérangeait, alors que nous lui demandions où se trouvait cette fameuse chambre 72.

-Étage N°3, la deuxième à droite, avait-elle répondu.

C'est comme ça que nous nous étions retrouvés dans un ascenseur, bondés de malades, infirmières, Docteurs et visiteurs – comme nous – presque les uns sur les autres.

-Viens, c'est par là, m'annonça ma femme, parce que j'étais complétement perdu par tous les écriteaux et autres.

Elle me prit la main, alors qu'une décharge électrique déferla en moi, et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la porte où était inscrit « 72 » en gras. Je n'avais jamais aimé les hôpitaux, j'y avais été trop souvent étant petit mais je m'étais vengé aussi, Dieu m'avait donné un coup de main pour ma vengeance bien que c'était un pêché de se venger...

Ma tendre femme toqua légèrement à la porte et j'entendis un vague "entrez" de l'intérieur. La chambre était impersonnelle, comme toutes les chambres d'hôpitaux. Froide, blanche, sans lumière, sans rien... Un lit était contre le mur, où milieu de la pièce où se tenait une jeune femme, branchée à 2 **moniteurs** qui émettaient des bruits sourds et lents. La jeune femme en question devait être l'employée de Victoria, toute aussi inutile que devait être cette chère Leah... Cheveux bruns, bouclés négligemment, la peau d'une blancheur de craie, un visage doux et féminin, des lèvres rouges et tentatrices et des yeux d'un marron sans égal où brillait une lueur étrange, une lueur que je n'arrivais pas à définir...

-Bonjour Isabella, dit ma femme à mes côtés alors que je haussai les sourcils, intrigué par ce prénom peu commun.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché, sans vraiment être intéressée.

-Je te présente James, reprit Victoria, mon mari. James, je te présente Isabella, Isabella Swan.

_Swan._ Il y eut un blanc dans ma tête avant que tout mon corps bourdonne sous l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. L'adrénaline circulait vite dans mes veines, laissant une trace brûlante à chaque passage, de l'excitation. _Swan. _Comme le chef de la police de Forks, celui qui avait juré de faire une chasse à l'homme pour me retrouver. Celui qui avait dit qu'il avait une fille dans le journal. Celui contre qui, j'avais juré de m'amuser.

Je croisai le regard d'une étrange teinte chocolat de cette jeune Swan et lui fis un sourire aimable, qu'elle me rendit avec bien des difficultés.

-Bonjour, Isabella. Puis-je t'appeler ainsi? Demandai-je poliment alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi, je jubilai de ma prochaine victoire.

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient.

Je hochai la tête et ma femme reprit son discours. Je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille, voir pas du tout car, au fond de moi, tout venait de se clarifier. Il ne s'était pas manifesté mais c'était inutile dans ce cas là, je savais déjà ce qu'il avait prévu pour _elle_.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

**POV Edward**

L'Enfer. C'était l'Enfer là où je me trouvais, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le définir. Tous les moments où je m'étais trouvé avec Isabella me revinrent en tête, me torturer un peu plus pour ce que je venais de lui faire. Ce n'était pas le lieu qui me faisait cet effet-là mais tout ce qui entourait mon cerveau en ce moment même. Son regard suppliant, sa voix triste, son mutisme aprés l'annonce funèbre. Tout cela me rappelait ma deuxième rencontre avec elle et c'était insupportable. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas rencontrée avec simplement un bras cassé ? Ou une Angine, mal soignée ? Ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... Mais non, il a fallu que le destin soit cruel avec moi. Atteinte d'une maladie avec peu de chance de survie, elle avait pris la seule chose que je gardais pour une personne unique: mon coeur. Je savais que c'était _elle_, elle et aucune autre. Tout m'avait paru évident lorsque je m'étais réveillé chez moi, dans mon ancienne chambre avec ma mère à mes côtés.

J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, alors que je ne croyais pas ça possible, devant l'impuissance de ma mère. Je ne sais pas comment je m'étais retrouvé là mais j'étais dans le salon, assis dans le canapé beige que ma mère avait soigneusement choisi. Je ne pourrais dire dans quel état j'étais car, moi-même, je ne savais pas. Lorsque j'étais sorti de la chambre 72, celle où abritait Isabella Swan, je m'étais senti comme l'ombre de moi-même, déconnecté de l'instant présent, encore avec elle alors que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Ensuite, aprés m'être assis dans le salon familial, c'était le trou noir. Je me souvenais de la conversation avec ma mère aprés m'être réveillé, si intuitive que ça m'avait dérouté...

**Un jour plus tôt**

_J'ouvris les yeux en les clignant plusieurs fois, étonné du noir qui séjournait autour de moi. _Comment avais-je atterri, ici ?_ Je n'étais pas en bas, dans le salon ? Une main tendre et familière se posa dans mes cheveux et, malgré le noir complet autour de moi, je pouvais sentir que c'était ma mère. Combien de fois avait-elle fait ce geste, depuis 23 ans maintenant ? _

_Puis, les souvenirs revinrent en surface, alors que j'aurais voulu qu'ils restent aux tréfonds de l'océan pour ne jamais revenir. Couler, couler comme mon coeur le faisait à présent. Isabella... Un prénom, une personne, une femme, la femme... Elle était si innocente, si simple, si belle mais si triste au fond d'elle. Ça m'avait marqué lorsque j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, lorsqu'elle était parfaitement réveillée et consciente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense en ce moment, alors que je me morfond sur son sort ? _

_-Edward? M'appela ma mère. Est-ce que ça va mieux? Tu veux quelque chose? _

_Je me relevai pour être assis, plus confortable comme position. J'allumai la lumière de la table de chevet_ _et les rayons lumineux me firent découvrir que j'étais dans ma chambre. _Comment... ?

_-Cela fait 9 heures que tu t'es endormi, Edward, me dit ma mère, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Tu ne t'en souviens pas? _

_Je fis non de la tête et elle eut une moue inquiète, j'étais persuadé qu'elle pensait à appeler mon père. Je vis qu'elle était dans ses habits de d'habitude, alors que l'heure était_ _déjà bien avancée. _Était-elle resté là, à mes côtés, alors que j'étais dans les limbes de l'oubli ?

_-Je suis désolé d'être venu comme cela, m'excusai-je en me souvenant d'être arrivé dans un état pitoyable à la maison. Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et..._

_-Chut Edward, chut, me coupa-t-elle en reprenant ses douces caresses dans mes cheveux indomptables. Tu n'as pas à être désolé de quoique ce soit, tu es ici chez toi, peu importe l'état que tu viens. _

_Je souris faiblement à la lueur de la lumière. Ma mère était certainement la femme la plus douce, gentille et maternelle qui soit, remplit d'amour et qui ne demandait qu'à le distribuer autour d'elle. _

_-Est-ce que tu as faim? S'enquit-elle. Je t'ai fait à manger..._

_Je voulus protester, trouvant que j'avais déjà trop pris de son temps mais mon estomac ne fût pas de cet avis et émit un son sourd, plaintif. Esmée rit et se leva._

_-Je crois que j'ai eu ma réponse! _

_Je souris faiblement, encore emprisonné dans mes souvenirs douloureux et sans aucune lumière. J'étais un peu sur une autre planète, là où je ne voulais pas être, mais avais-je vraiment le choix? J'étais perdu par la confusion de mes sentiments, de mes obligations et raisonnements. _Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas rencontrer dans d'autre condition? Moins triste, moins noir, moins funèbre...

_En soupirant, je me levais pour rejoindre ma mère qui s'affairait dans la cuisine pour me réchauffer un plat digne de son nom, chose que je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours maintenant. Elle me fit un faible sourire lorsqu'elle me vit, rassurant et maternel, sûrement ce que j'étais venu chercher ici malgré moi. Je ne sais pas comment mes sens m'avaient emmené ici mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. _

_Elle déposa un plat de pâtes devant moi et, d'un geste lent et mal assuré, je pris une première bouchée, sans grande conviction malgré ma faim omniprésente. À la seconde où la nourriture toucha mes papilles gustatives, j'engloutis mon assiette comme mon dernier repas de condamné, ce qui la fit sourire. Comme à son habitude, lorsque je venais à la maison, elle refusa que je fasse quoique ce soit et lava les ustensiles, et autres, qu'elle avait utilisé. Je restais assis sur le tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine, les yeux dans le vague mais l'esprit vers l'hôpital. Il était plus de 1 heure du matin et je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Elle devait sûrement dormir, à cette heure-là et, avec les médicaments qu'on avait commencé à lui administrer dés l'après-midi, les bras de Morphée avait dû me la voler depuis bien longtemps. _

_-Edward? Edward? M'appela Esmée. Tu es toujours avec moi?_

_-Euh... Excuse-moi maman, dis-je pitoyablement, j'étais ailleurs..._

_-Ailleurs? Répéta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Est-ce qu'elle a un nom?_

_Comment Diable avait-elle pu le deviner ? J'essayais de garder une contenance mais je savais que mes efforts étaient vains, je n'arrivais pas à mentir à ma propre mère. Pour cette dernière, son sourire s'élargit aussitôt, sachant qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur la chose qui me tracassait depuis 12 jours maintenant._

_-C'est... compliqué, maman, murmurai-je._

_-L'amour est tout sauf facile, Edward, ne l'oublie jamais. _

_À qui le dis-tu! Pensai-je amèrement. J'étais tombé sous le charme d'une patiente, enfin tombé sous le charme est un grand mot, j'aurais plutôt défini ça comme le coup de foudre ou un truc comme ça. Je n'y avais jamais cru à ce genre de chose « l'amour vous tombe dessus » et bla bla bla mais lorsque ça vous arrive et bien... vous ne savez plus où mettre la tête ! Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, encore alourdie par le sommeil, et des centaines de questions se mêlèrent à l'intérieur. _

_Comment m'avait-elle trouvé?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant?_

_Comment pourrais-je lui rendre le sourire?_

_Avait-elle des chances de survie avec le traitement que j'allais lui administrer? _

_Et pleins d'autres encore... Je l'avais à peine vue, et je lui avais encore moins parler alors pourquoi, rien qu'en pensant à elle, mon coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre ? Pourquoi avais-je cette impression d'aimant qui me reliait à elle ? _

_-Est-ce que je pourrais la rencontrer? S'enquit doucement ma mère._

La rencontrer?_ Est-ce que je devrais lui dire, à ma propre mère? Ou lui mentir, comme je l'avais fait depuis ses 12 derniers jours? _

_-Je ne crois pas, maman, répondis-je._

_-Oh..._

_Elle paraissait déçue, voir anéantie. Depuis combien de temps espérait-elle que je trouve quelqu'un dans ma vie? Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle que j'aie une autre raison que le boulot pour me lever le matin? Je ne saurais le dire mais je savais qu'elle y pensait souvent. J'étais son unique enfant, donc elle aurait une unique belle-fille. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit elle? Cette jeune femme que je ne connaissais qu'à peine? Ce pourrait-il que le destin soit aussi cruel pour me « donner » une personne qui soit mourante? _POURQUOI!_ Hurla mon subconscient. J'allais devenir fou à cette allure!_

_-Je... Je... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, lui avouai-je, décidant d'être franc avec elle. _

_Je croisai son regard et vis que ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle de bonheur. _Elle veut ton bonheur, Edward... _Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir l'avoir ou même l'effleurer, ce bonheur._

_-Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire qui c'est, s'impatienta ma mère. Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets mais je veux juste le savoir avant que tu te maries._

_Cette fois, je rigolai franchement. C'était tout ma mère ça, je lui donnais la main mais elle voulait mon bras. Me marier? J'étais encore très loin de cette option, très loin..._

_-Je l'aie rencontré il y a 12 jours, continuai-je, à l'hôpital. _

_-À l'hôpital? Répéta ma mère._

_-Oui... Elle... Elle est arrivée aux Urgences et je l'ai soignée, avec papa._

_-Oh mon Dieu! Elle va bien au moins? Enfin... Je veux dire, elle est en bonne santé?_

_-Pour l'instant, chuchotai-je en regardant mes mains, mal à l'aise._

_-Pour l'instant? Que veux-tu dire par là? Dis-moi pas qu'elle..._

_Je me tus et ce fut le silence de trop pour elle. Elle avait deviné ce qui me tracassait, cette stupide règle de l'hôpital qui interdisait toute relation avec une patiente, quelle qu'en soit la nature mais est-ce qu'on contrôle ses sentiments ? Je n'avais rien demandé moi, elle est arrivée comme ça..._

_-C'est une de tes patientes, c'est ça? M'interrogea ma mère._

_Je hochai timidement la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute devant un paquet de bonbons._

_-J'ai toujours dit à Carlisle que c'était une « loi » stupide, attend que je rentre et..._

_-NON ! M'écriai-je, le coeur battant, la faisant sursauter. Non, maman, ne dis rien à papa, s'il-te-plait... Il... Il ne doit rien savoir, je t'en prie... Promets-le moi..._

_Elle vit mon désarroi, ma confusion et ma peine à travers mes yeux. Le dire à mon père? Je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait, le fait que j'ai trahi la règle de l'hôpital. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre _elle _et moi. _

_-Je ne dirais rien à ton père, je te le promets, mon chéri, m'annonça ma mère. Mais... cette _patiente_, Edward, va-t-elle bien? _

_Comment dire à ma mère que « cette patiente » avait peu de chance de survie alors que je ne voulais pas le croire moi-même? Comment avouer, à sa propre mère qui n'attend que ça depuis que je suis au jardin d'enfant, que je ne serais plus que le fantôme de moi-même si _elle _ne survivait pas? _

_-Elle va bien, pour le moment. Elle... Elle est à l'hôpital, dans le service des soins intensifs, et... et elle a une tumeur au cerveau qui lui donne une espérance de vie faible, très faible..._

_Je sentis quelque chose de doux et liquide couler sur mes joues. Des larmes. Mes larmes. La deuxième fois que je pleurais pour elle, pour Isabella. Je ne la connaissais pas mais je l'aimais déjà. J'aimais Isabella Marie Swan. _

_-Oh mon chéri, murmura ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolé, tellement..._

_Elle était sincère, ma mère était toujours sincère avec les sentiments des gens. Elle était comme ça, toujours à se soucier des autres en passant en dernière. Je me laissai bercer par sa tendresse, comme si j'avais encore 5 ans et que j'avais besoin de l'amour de ma mère. Elle avait fait ressortir ce côté émotif, sentimental, humain de ma personne que je cachais depuis des années. J'en avais pas vraiment de raison mais je m'étais fermé comme une huitre pour mes études, faire ce que j'avais toujours fait depuis mes 7 ans. Cela avait inquiété mes parents pour ensuite devenir superflu, comme normal pour eux. _

_-Tu ne te serais pas mis dans un état pareil si... si c'était qu'une fille, Edward. Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce-pas? _

_-Je... Je crois, je ne sais plus..._

_Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le mien. Par automatisme, je me figeais car je savais que ce qu'elle allait me dire viendra du plus profond de son coeur. _

_-Je sais que, dans ta petite tête de borné, tu dois te demander: comment ça se fait qu'au premier regard je fonds. Je me trompe? Je secouai la tête négativement et elle sourit faiblement. C'est bien ce que je pensais, tout ton père! Enfin... L'amour ne se contrôle pas, Edward, ça arrive quand nous l'attendons le moins et tu ne peux rien y faire. Un regard et tu sais que c'est lui ou plutôt elle dans ton cas. Il n'a fallu qu'un regard, un geste pour que ton père et moi tombions follement amoureux alors pourquoi pas toi? Je comprends que tu sois réticent de l'aborder, elle, cette pauvre fille, a une maladie grave mais, tu sais, des fois la médecine ne fait pas tout, si l'âme ne veut plus alors le corps ne répondra plus de lui. La vie est faite ainsi et oublie cette règle à la noix, elle est idiote! _

_Je souris à ma mère avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Ses conseils m'avaient toujours valu d'évoluer dans la vie alors pourquoi pas maintenant? _

**Retour aujourd'hui**

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais devant la chambre 72, depuis un bon moment, hésitant à entrer. J'allais écouter ma mère, foncer même si au bout ce ne serait pas gaie et bien, soit, ça serait ainsi ! J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle et, bien que des obstacles se dressaient devant moi, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, c'était inconcevable. Elle pouvait ne pas m'apprécier, ne pas m'aimer comme je l'aimais elle ou juste me considérer comme _son_ Docteur et bien je prendrai tout ce qu'elle me donnait. Il y avait sa maladie, cette foutue tumeur au cerveau mais les paroles de son amie, Alice Brandon, et de ma mère me revinrent en tête et je ne pouvais pas les oublier car c'était ça, ce qu'avait voulu dire Alice, sauver son âme avant son corps, faire qu'elle ait une raison de se battre et je ferais tout pour cela. Elle devait vivre, même si ce n'était pas avec moi mais elle le devait, pour ses amis et sa famille.

J'étais optimiste en ce jeudi 17 octobre, mais qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsque sa maladie s'aggravera ? Je secouai la tête, refusant de penser à cela, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Ma mère me donnerait une gifle si elle me voyait de nouveau en train de me morfondre sur moi-même.

En prenant une inspiration, pour me donner du courage, je toquai à sa porte et attendis sa réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre. Comme la dernière fois, un léger « Entrez » se fit entendre et je m'engouffrai dans la chambre. Comme la dernière fois, elle était là, comme la dernière fois, les yeux perdus sur l'arbre derrière la fenêtre et, comme la dernière fois, elle semblait malheureuse. _Quoi de plus normal?_

-Bonjour, la saluai-je poliment.

Elle eut un sursaut et le **moniteur** eut un raté. Je me figeai lorsque je vis ses yeux marron marron me fixer avec étonnement. Ne savait-elle pas que j'allais lui rendre visite aujourd'hui?

-Oh... Bonjour Docteur, me répondit-elle.

_Docteur... _Pensait-elle que je ne serais que son Docteur pendant les mois à venir ? C'est vrai que j'en étais un, enfin jusqu'à ce que j'ai le diplôme qui le certifie, mais je voulais tellement plus..._ Arrête de divaguer Cullen et reprends-toi ! _

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant tout en prenant la même chaise que la dernière fois, aprés avoir regardé sa fiche de soin. Tout était en ordre, les médicaments pris, les prises de sang effectuées... Je devais juste lui parler de son traitement. Je regardais ses bras, où les perfusions s'étaient logées là pour son bien mais jusqu'à quand tout cela la soulagera ?

Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de crier à toute la Terre que je les maudissais et m'assis à ses côtés.

-Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Lui demandai-je pour commencer.

-Je... Je vais bien.

-Pas de nausée, d'étourdissement, de perte de vue, de tremblement, de maux de tête? Rien de cela?

Elle secoua la tête pour dire « non » alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Enfer et damnation ! Elle voulait que je prenne une chambre à mon nom ou quoi ? J'aurais pu faire un arrêt cardiaque sur le champs rien qu'à la vue de ses dents maltraitant sa lèvre. Nom de Dieu !

-En êtes-vous sûre? Ça ne sert à rien de me mentir, je le saurais un jour où l'autre...

Je la scrutais attentivement, mémorisant chacun de ses gestes et de ses mimiques, comme jouer avec ses doigts ou... rougir? Elle rougissait! C'était enfantin mais... adorable... _Mayday Mayday, on est en train de perdre Cullen, là!_

-Je... Je tremble et j'ai mal à la tête, avoua-t-elle timidement.

Je notais sur son dossier bien que tout ce que j'écrivais me frapper en plein visage.

-Les maux de tête, sur une échelle de 0 à 10, vous mettriez combien?

Elle fronça les sourcils, faisant ce geste qui me désarçonna complétement de nouveau.

-Ça dépend, aprés que l'infirmier soit venu ou non, au bout de quelques heures j'ai très mal...

-Votre médicament ne fait plus effet, j'augmenterai la dose mais, sinon, vous n'avez pas mal quand on vous le met?

-Non vu que je dors tout le temps! Enfin presque...

Son ton était plein de reproche, apparemment elle n'aimait pas rester inactive. Je le mettais dans un coin de ma tête.

-Ce sont les effets secondaires, effectivement. Pour vos tremblements, ça ira mieux lorsque votre corps acceptera pleinement votre traitement, ils vont avec votre maladie. Et vous devriez manger aussi, ça aide.

Elle piqua un fard et je me sentis sourire. _Et oui ma jolie, prise en flagrant délit! _

-Ce n'est pas très... bon, murmura-t-elle.

Je me mis à rire alors que je regardai l'**électrocardiogramme (*)** pour voir la courbe de son coeur. Je notais que tout paraissait normal, sauf quand elle dormait, son coeur battait trop lentement...

-Vous savez que les Médecins aussi mangent comme vous? Alors je sais ce que c'est, croyez-moi! Sinon, demandez à votre famille de vous apporter quelque chose en plus, lorsqu'il vienne pour les visites.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda les moindres fais et gestes que je faisais. Je me sentis légèrement rougir, chose que je trouvais adorable sur elle mais complétement idiot sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 15 ans et de me trouver en face de ma petite-amie pour la première fois.

-Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de devenir Médecin? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement. Vous... vous avez l'air de souffrir à chaque geste que vous faites en ce moment...

_Si seulement tu savais... _

-J'avais 7 ans quand mon père m'a emmené ici à cause de son travail et j'en suis tombé littéralement amoureux. Comme tous les petits garçons, je voulais devenir pompier ou pilote de ligne, elle rit légèrement, enfin un truc qui ne me correspondait pas mais, au bout du compte, la médecine me plaisait. J'aime savoir que j'ai la chance de pouvoir sauver des vies, de rendre un enfant souriant alors que je lui mets un plâtre ou avoir le bonheur de dire à la famille du patient que tout va bien. Il y a des contraintes dans mon métier, comme tous les métiers du monde, je suppose, et je suis en train d'en vivre une en ce moment, Mademoiselle Swan.

Elle me regarda de ses si beaux yeux chocolats, aussi gros que 2 soucoupes aprés mon monologue. Est-ce que j'en avais dit trop et l'avais effrayé ? Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, c'était sorti tout seul et surtout la dernière phrase. M'occuper de personnes qui avaient une espérance de vie faible me répugnait, mais lorsque cette personne ne quitte pas vos pensées...

-Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, chuchota-t-elle.

-Vous ne l'avez pas été, rassurez-vous! Souris-je. Je crois bien que vous êtes la seule patiente qui m'aie demandé ça jusqu'à maintenant!

-Pourquoi, on vous demande autre chose?

Elle leva un sourcil avec un léger sourire à ses lèvres tentatrices. _Ne recommence pas, Cullen, sinon on ne sortira jamais d'ici! _

-Je m'occupe de personnes de sexe féminin et je crois que les médicaments leurs montent à la tête alors...

-Il n'est pas rare qu'elle demande quelle marque vous mettez comme sous-vêtements?

J'arrêtais tout geste et ce fut mon arrêt cardiaque. Dites-moi pas qu'elle a dit ça! Lentement, alors que je notai les instructions sur sa fiche de soin, je me retournai vers elle et elle fit de même.

-Ne dites pas que j'ai dit ça à voix haute? Me supplia-t-elle.

-Euh... Je crois que si...

-Oh mon Dieu! Je suis désolée! Je ne voulais pas vous dire ça, je m'en contre fiche... Enfin, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mais... Et puis, c'était logique qu'elles demandent toutes ça parce que vous n'êtes pas désagréable à regarder et... Oh mon Dieu, j'ai encore dit ça à voix haute! Désolée! Il faut que j'arrête de parler, je...

Je me mis à rire franchement devant son embarra. Elle était tellement drôle lorsqu'elle était dans cette état! Rougissante, jouant avec ses mains, des paroles sans fin et fuyant mon regard. Elle était vraiment extraordinaire cette jeune femme.

-Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle Swan! La rassurai-je. Ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure!

-Désolée! Je suis vraiment une idiote et puis... Oh et puis, tais-toi Swan!

_Note à moi-même: faire de mon mieux pour la rendre nerveuse. _Alors qu'elle se fustigeait elle-même, j'en profitais pour m'asseoir sur son lit et lui prendre les mains qu'elles tordaient dans tous les sens. Elle s'arrêta net et mon coeur rata un battement. De la lave coula dans mes veines, brûlante, incendiant tout sur son passage jusqu'à ma raison. Je n'aurais qu'à me baisser pour toucher ses lèvres, faire quelque chose de déraisonnable aussi mais de tellement tentant. Son regard rencontra le mien, deux aimants de 2 pôles différents qui s'attirèrent avec une force étrange et inconnue. Est-ce que, elle aussi, elle connaissait ça ou c'était simplement que de mon côté. Je pouvais entendre, grâce au **moniteur**, son coeur avoir plusieurs battements depuis quelques secondes et sa respiration s'accélérer. Est-ce que...?

Nous sursautâmes d'un seul homme quand on toqua brutalement à la porte et je lâchai ses mains prestement, pour ne pas être pris en faute. Je n'avais pas le droit, je ne pouvais pas mais, c'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas résister à une telle force de... De quoi? _De quoi, Cullen?_

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Edward? Me demanda la voix nasillarde de Tanya.

_Tanya? Mais...?_ Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là celle-là? Elle ne pouvait pas me lâcher la grappe 2 secondes? Je me relevai du lit et la fusillai du regard alors qu'elle me faisait un sourire qui se disait « éblouissant ». Je n'avais jamais été violent, et n'avais jamais frappé une femme mais là, étrangement, j'avais cette soudaine envie de meurtre.

-Oui, tout va bien. Autre chose? Répondis-je du ton le plus froid que je pouvais.

-Euh... Un verre aprés le boulot? Tenta-t-elle.

Non mais je rêve ! Je sentis que je bouillais intérieurement et l'envie de la frapper revint de plus belle. Comment pouvait-elle encore espérer ou même imaginer qu'il y ait un « nous » ? Jamais et puis, rien que d'y penser, j'avais la nausée. Plutôt me ranger dans les ordres que d'être avec cette... _femme _ou poupée siliconée, comme l'appelait Jasper.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, maintenant aurais-tu l'obligeance de sortir pour que je puisse parler avec ma patiente?

-Mais... Je... J'ai entendu le...

-Sort! Grognai-je presque.

La seconde suivante, j'entendis la porte claquer brusquement et des talons s'éloigner. _Bon débarras! _

-Elle aussi, elle a demandé quelle marque de sous-vêtement vous portez? Me demanda une voix timide dans la chambre.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme prés de moi, complètement apeurée par ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-elle eu peur de moi, à cause de mon échange avec ma _collègue_-je-ne-comprends-rien-de-rien ? Que devais-je faire ? Lui dire que non alors que c'était vrai ? Ou dire que oui avec une blague ?

-Je... Oui, mais vous savez-quoi?

Elle fit non de la tête alors que le **moniteur** se calma peu à peu.

-Je préfère les brunes et naturelles.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et eut un léger sourire qui me fit perdre la tête. Était-elle rassurée parce qu'elle croyait que je me serais jeté aux bras de cette harpie? Ou juste curieuse de savoir?

-Désolé de cette... intrusion, elle est assez... Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant vu qu'elle est parti. Parlons de choses plus sérieuses qu'elle.

-Ma maladie, c'est sérieux pour vous?

-À mes yeux, oui, lui avouai-je sans aucune honte. Maintenant, je dois vous parler de ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines semaines, Mademoiselle Swan. Ce... Ce n'est pas très réjouissant, et je n'aime pas le faire, mais c'est mon travail.

Elle baissa la tête vers le drap de son lit et son visage se ferma. Alors que, quelques instants plus tôt, il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrange entre nous, elle se fermait comme une coquille quand j'abordais le sujet « Tumeur ». Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, je serais comme elle si j'étais à sa place, mais je n'y étais pas... Je m'assis sur ma chaise et posai mes mains sur le lit, comme un geste de secours mais elle l'ignora.

-Vos traitements sont lourds, vu votre maladie Vos médicaments auront des effets secondaires désagréables, sommeil, vomissement ou encore problème de vessie.

Elle se mit à rougir violemment sous mes paroles. Elle était si timide, si fragile que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas un homme à ses côtés pour la protéger. _Tu voudrais bien avoir cette place, hein Edward? La ferme! _

-Les médicaments seront associés à de la **radiothérapie (*)** ainsi qu'à la **chimiothérapie (*)**. Une opération sera envisageable plus tard, si tout cela ne fonctionne pas contre votre tumeur. Je donnerai les séances au **radiophysicien (*)** qui vous accompagnera à chacune de vos séances. Cela peut vous faire peur, je peux le comprendre, si vous le souhaitez quelqu'un de votre famille peut vous accompagner, ce n'est pas interdit.

-Non, non... Souffla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans un état pareil, je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent à cause de moi.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Mademoiselle Swan, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir. Je... La médecine n'a pas encore trouvé comment la tumeur se déclenchait mais ce n'est sûrement pas de votre faute, jamais.

Elle hocha la tête mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur pour elle, bien qu'au fond elle devait l'être, mais c'était surtout pour sa famille, ses amis. La voir ainsi leurs ferait du mal et c'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Mon bipeur sonna, je devais aller voir un autre patient. J'aurais bien voulu rester là mais je ne pouvais pas. Je poussai un soupir et me levai tout en rangeant la chaise.

-Je viendrais vous voir ce soir, Mademoiselle Swan, et je saurais si vous mangez ou non! La grondai-je gentiment.

Elle sourit un peu et regarda de nouveau vers la fenêtre, encore et toujours. Elle ne paraissait pas faire grand chose de ses journées à par contempler cet arbre. Et puis, je ne savais pas grand chose d'elle à part qu'elle était timide, n'aimait pas rester à rien faire et... c'est tout. Pas grand chose en somme.

-N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton d'Urgence si vous sentez que vous n'alliez pas bien. À la moindre sensation d'étourdissement ou autre, d'accord?

-Oui, Docteur.

-Appelez-moi, Edward, Docteur me fait penser à mon père.

-Alors appelez-moi, Bella, répondit-elle tac au tac.

Je sentis mon coeur battre à cent à l'heure. C'était idiot, je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-Alors à ce soir, Bella.

**Ne me laissez pas des tomates, s'il-vous-plait! **

**Bombardez Tanya, c'est mieux! Lol**

**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre avec Rosalie en déprime, un James qui prend son jeu très au sérieux et un Edward complétement retourné! Au moins, ses deux-là s'appelle par leurs prénoms, c'est déjà pas mal.**

**Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez, impression, mauvaise ou non ou autre, je suis tout ouïe. **

**J'espère que mon histoire prend la tournure que vous souhaitez et que je ne vous déçoit pas par la lenteur de mes chapitres, mais la maladie de Bella oblige.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Se renfermer » avec les retours d'Emmett et de Bella. Je ne sais pas si je vais en mettre d'autre, je verrais au cours de mon écriture.**

**Merci de votre passage,**

**Clairouille59.**

**-(*) Capitol Hill = Quartier aisé de Seattle.**

**-(*) Dynastie = Série Américaine des années 90.**

**-(*) Électrocardiogramme = Tracé sur du papier de l'activité électronique du coeur.**

**-(*) Radiothérapie = Méthode de traitement locorégional des cancers en utilisant des radiations pour détruire les cellules cancéreuses en bloquant leur capacité à se multiplier.**

**-(*) Chimiothérapie = Usage de certaines substances chimiques pour traiter une maladie. **

**-(*) Radiophysicien = Personne qui s'occupe de la médecine physique comme la radiothérapie, la médecine nucléaire, l'imagerie médicale et radioprotection. **


	10. Se renfermer

Hello tout le monde!

**Ce chapitre va changer le cours de l'histoire, si je puis dire, d'où le titre « se renfermer ». Comment réagirez-vous si vous apprenez, du jour au lendemain, que vous avez une chance infime de survivre jusqu'à votre prochain anniversaire? **

**Croqueriez-vous la vie à pleine dent? Comme l'aurait fait Alice par exemple?**

**Ou est-ce que vous vous enfermerez sur vous même? Comme le ferait Bella?**

**Retour d'Emmett, plus énervé que jamais.**

**De Rosalie, qui arrive au bon moment.  
De Bella, qui se reconvertie en huitre hermétique.**

**De Edward, ne comprenant pas totalement la situation.**

**Réponses aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte:**

**-Clairepouetpouet: Comme d'habitude, sa fait plaisir que tu laisses une trace de ton passage! **

**-Elle: Moi aussi j'ai un petit faible pour ce chapitre mais bon, je n'aie pas encore fini. Bisous!**

**-Une fan: A la marque de sous-vêtement! Tu ne le seras pas, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre! Lol! Tu es bien la première à me dire que tu apprécies James, et je crois que tu vas être la seule! Heureuse aussi que le rythme te plaise, j'avais peur qu'il soit trop lent par rapport à d'autre fic. Et la rencontre Emmett/Rosalie, pas plus tard que maintenant. Bisous!**

**Merci à: elo-didie, Aliiice, Cocaine06, Puky, xjustemyself, Virginie-de-TN, Galswinthe, liltitesisi, soleil83, DavidaCullen, mamoure21, Kris-S-Bella, Twilightgeneration, Liliex7, mimie30, alice'n'tom, carlotaa, Em 81, virginie 17 pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: chat-de-nuit, Pepsifan, Kris-S-Bella, alice'n'tom, Agew, acoco, loiisl, angebleu34 pour m'avoir mise en story alert ou favorite story.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Toujours un grand merci à Phika17 pour sa correction! (L)**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à S.M!**

**/!\ MESSAGE IMPORTANT: Dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai fait une énorme erreur, une erreur impardonnable même. Lorsque Edward dit à Bella qu'ils ne savent pas encore comment la tumeur se manifeste et bien c'est une faute de ma part. Cocaine06, m'a laissé une review pour me dire qu'en faite, et je cite: « Des cellules malades du corps se divisent de manière anarchiques, si l'on peut dire, jusqu'à former la tumeur. » Donc oublié, cette petite confusion de ma part et pensait qu'Edward a simplement voulu dire que ce n'était pas de la faute de Bella si elle a attrapé une tumeur au cerveau. Encore merci à Cocaine06!**

**Chapitre 10 : Se renfermer**

Samedi 19 octobre 2010

**POV Emmett**

_Putain de caractère de merde va! Elle ne pourra pas toujours être comme ça! _4 jours, 4 jours qu'elle ne disait presque plus un mot, à nous, sa famille! Même un mur serait plus causant qu'elle! J'avais dû sortir, pour sa propre sécurité, sinon j'aurais fait quelque chose de regrettable ou aurait dit des paroles blessantes que je ne penserai pas. Elle restait inlassablement dans son mutisme, nous faisant l'honneur de répondre par monosyllabe **(*)** lorsqu'elle en avait envie. Je voyais qu'Alice se retenait de pleurer devant elle, mais s'effondrait une fois les portes de l'hôpital franchies. Mon père ne disait rien mais son silence en disait autant qu'un discours de candidat pour les présidentiels. Moi, bah, moi je fulminais dans mon coin, avec les yeux qui me sortaient des orbites alors qu'elle regardait ce putain d'arbre dehors, comme hypnotisée._ Je ne voyais rien d'attrayant dans un arbre!_

Et puis, cette putain de maladie était apparue, là, comme ça alors qu'on lui avait rien demandé en plus! Ma sœur, mon unique sœur, la personne qui comptait le plus dans ma vie avait une tumeur au cerveau. Un coup du sort, un putain de coup du sort qui tombait sur nous, ou plutôt sur ma fragile Bella. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez souffert dans la vie, non, il fallait que le sort, le destin ou appelez le comme vous voulez, s'acharne sur elle!

-BORDEL! Criai-je en tapant un des murs de l'hôpital peint dans un affreux vert.

Des infirmières en blouses blanches se retournèrent vers moi, outrées par mon comportement. _Quoi? Elles n'avaient jamais vu le frère d'une patiente maudire la Terre entière car Il voulait reprendre sa sœur? _Il fallait que je sorte, que je m'aère sinonj'aillais tout fracasser dans cet hôpital de merde!

Je pris les escaliers, ne voulant pas affronter le monde dans l'ascenseur qui me regarderait comme si j'étais la réincarnation de King Kong. Me défouler, en courant 4 à 4 dans les escaliers, me ferait du bien, j'oublierai un peu ce que cette putain de Terre faisait pour moi, c'est-à-dire, rien. Je percutais des gens sur mon passage, mais j'en avais que faire, je m'en foutais royalement d'eux, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ma sœur guérisse de cette merde, la voir de nouveau sourire, avoir un but dans la vie, éditer un livre comme elle en avait toujours rêvé et avoir un mari, une famille qui la rendrait heureuse. Mais, au lieu de cela, elle était cloitrée dans une chambre aussi gaie que pouvait l'être une cellule de prison, sans avenir, sans but, juste en train de regarder cet arbre à la noix.

L'air frais me fouetta la visage, le vent glacial de Seattle parcourut mon échine et je tremblai malgré moi. J'avais froid, je n'avais pas pris de manteau mais, qu'importe, je m'en foutais. J'attraperai sûrement le rhume de ma vie, mais je m'en tapais. Je me réfugiais contre un mur de l'hôpital, mes mains à plat dessus - enfin sauf celle qui était bloquée dans un plâtre - et la tête baissée pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, plus facile à dire qu'à faire soit dit en passant. J'avais toute cette rage, cette colère au fond de moi qui ne voulait pas évacuer, coulant dans mes veines telle l'adrénaline surpuissante. J'avais besoin d'évacuer mais je ne trouvais pas le moyen. Je ne pouvais pas faire de sport, donc pas moyen de taper sur un punching-ball, ni faire une séance de musculation, ni plonger une tête dans une piscine. Je regardai ma main, ma main valide sur le mur, et elle se contracta contre le ciment de ce dernier. Mes phalanges blanchies par la colère, les ongles rongés par la culpabilité et les doigts tremblants, j'avais trouvé mon défouloir du jour.

Ma main forma un poing, un poing faible contre la maladie de ma sœur, un poing qui ne servait à rien. Je frappai le mur d'un coup sec et la douleur se propagea dans tout mon être. _Une échappatoire. _Je frappais, encore et toujours, comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si la vie de Bella en dépendait, mais une partie de moi me disait que tout cela ne servait à rien. _Avait-elle raison? _Sûrement... Je recommençai, encore et inlassablement, rendant ma chair à vif, ce qui me fit grincer des dents avec le vent qui faisait des siennes dessus. Le mur était en sang aussi, des traces nettes et éclaboussées en étaient la preuve mais j'en avais que faire. _Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella... _C'était ce que me criait mon subconscient à chaque poing donné à ce putain de mur d'hôpital de merde! Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle, elle était condamnée et bla bla bla... Je m'en foutais, m'en tapais royalement de ce qu'ils disaient! Ils allaient sauver ma sœur, ils devaient sauver ma sœur...

Ce qui devait arriver arriva lorsque je ne sentis plus les doigts de ma main droite et que mon bras gauche cria grâce de cette agitation non désirée, une voix me parvint aux oreilles. Une voix connue, trop connue à mon goût car elle hantait mes autres pensées noires aussi...

-Monsieur! Mais arrêtez de faire ça, regardez votre main!

Je fermais les yeux, pensant un instant, un court instant, que j'avais rêvé de cette voix. Cette voix qui me faisait sourire lorsque j'étais seul chez moi en pensant à elle, ce qui m'empêchait de tout démolir dans mon appart en pensant à Bella. Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule, aussi doucement qu'aucune femme ne l'avait fait sur moi, et la même sensation, que la dernière fois où je l'avais eue contre moi, m'envahit tout entier. Je ne l'avais vu que 2 fois, dont une aussi brièvement que lorsque j'allais chercher une baguette mais c'était toujours aussi étonnant et fort, plus imposant que la fois précédente._ Comment une seule personne peut vous mettre dans un état pareil? _

J'ouvris les yeux, doucement, ne voulant pas rompre ce contact, aussi infime soit-il, pour voir que ses grands yeux bleus étaient pointés vers moi, aussi surpris que je l'étais par son apparition soudaine. Nous nous toisâmes quelques instants, qui me parurent des secondes, avant qu'elle ne prenne ma main et me force à avancer vers l'hôpital, cet endroit damné. Je ne compris pas sa démarche mais j'en avais que faire, si c'était le seul moyen de rester avec elle un peu plus longtemps et d'oublier que, quelques étages au-dessus, il y avait Bella droguée à la **morphine**. C'était égoïste de dire ou plutôt penser à cela mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces, je ne pouvais pas affronter la réalité. J'avais toujours été là pour elle, la protégeant contre la brutalité du monde extérieur, intimidant la moindre personne qui se moquait de son côté littéraire à l'école, des pimbêches blondes qui lui faisaient croire qu'elle était une erreur de la nature, des mecs qui s'aventuraient trop prés d'elle à mon goût avant ce connard de Jacob Black qui l'avait rendue aussi mal dans sa peau qu'avant. Je lui avais fait sa fête à celui-là, je crois bien qu'il avait été à l'hôpital aprés mon passage mais j'en avais que faire, je n'avais pas réussi à la protéger de lui non plus. Et puis, maintenant, la Nature s'acharnait sur elle, son cerveau se rebellait contre elle en lui faisant vivre un Enfer désormais. _Comment vivre en sachant que nous avions des chances de survie_ _minimes?_

J'avais été con. Je m'étais comporté comme un enfant pourri gâté qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Évidemment que Bella s'était refermée sur elle-même. Elle était la sagesse et la timidité même, une vraie huitre sur son rocher. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, alors pourquoi une annonce pareille lui aurait changé son mode de fonctionnement? Je raffermis la prise de la belle entre mes doigts et elle me jeta un regard triste. Savait-elle ce que ma famille endurait depuis le jour où je l'avais sauvée de cet incendie J'en doutais, comment l'aurait-elle su? Nous prîmes un énième couloir, j'avais perdu le compte au bout de 10, dans cette teinte verte immonde qui me donnait plutôt envie de vomir que d'être joyeux, et la femme, qui tenait toujours fermement ma main dans la sienne, s'arrêta devant une porte où l'on pouvait voir écrit : Salle réservée aux Internes. _Connaissait-elle un Interne? Est-ce que c'était son petit-ami? Se pouvait-il que le sort s'acharne aussi sur moi ainsi?_

Elle toqua plusieurs fois et un homme blond, les yeux d'un bleu similaire aux siens et à l'air sympathique, ouvrit la porte et jugea la personne en face de lui, suivie de prés par moi. Je détournais les yeux, je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me regarde de la sorte aujourd'hui, _surtout_ aujourd'hui.

-Rosalie? Mais... que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois étonnée et douce.

Alors, comme ça, elle s'appelait Rosalie? Rosalie Hale. C'était un prénom parfait pour elle, aussi doux qu'était son visage et son âme. _C'était moi qui avais parlé? _

-Est-ce qu'Edward est là? J'ai besoin de lui, comme tu le vois.

Le « mec sympathique » me regarda une seconde fois avant de héler une personne derrière lui. Edward? Comme le Médecin qui s'occupait de Bella ? Est-ce que le monde était aussi ridiculement petit qu'il en avait l'air? Décidément, il était bel et bien la même personne que l'homme qui m'avait soigné le bras 2 semaines plus tôt et celui qui s'occupait, actuellement, de ma sœur, il trônait au côté du « mec sympathique » avec un air estomaqué.

-Qu'est-ce que...? S'enquit-il avant de remarquer ma main en charpie.

Je baissais mon regard sur cette dernière et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur, car toute ma douleur était comprimée au fin fond de mon être et j'en étais surpris moi-même. Mes phalanges étaient d'un rouge sang et, pour cause, je saignais abondamment sur le sol du couloir. Mes doigts étaient recouverts de ce liquide pourpre alors que des éclaboussures se faisaient voir sur mon avant-bras recouvert d'un pull beige. Je n'avais rien ressenti lorsque j'avais frappé délibérément ce mur, j'avais trop mal en plein coeur pour ça, mais, maintenant que _Rosalie _se tenait à mes côtés, mon esprit reprit vie et la douleur circula dans tout le bras droit jusqu'à mon épaule. Je grimaçai légèrement et le Docteur Cullen me prit en charge.

-Reste ici, Rosalie, lui dit-il en montrant la salle de pause du personnel du menton, j'emmène Monsieur ici présent se faire soigner.

-Je te suis, trancha la magnifique blonde à mes côtés.

Je n'osais pas lever les yeux, peur de voir ce que je ne voulais montrer à personne, peur de leurs jugements peut-être, ou autre chose... Je suivis le Médecin de Bella, avec toujours la main de _Rosalie_ dans la mienne, la tête baissée, les yeux dans le vague. Nous arrivâmes dans une salle, sûrement un boxe, où était écrit **« Cullen »** sur une plaque collée sur la porte.

-On va dans le bureau de Carlisle? S'étonna _Rosalie_.

-Oui, je ne suis pas encore Médecin alors je n'ai pas mon cabinet, alors je le partage avec lui. Entrez, Monsieur Swan.

_Monsieur Swan... _Je me sentais vieux d'un coup, j'avais pris au moins 30 ans en quelques minutes. _Affligeant... _Une main douce m'obligea à m'asseoir sur un lit d'hôpital, et on m'enleva mon pull en prenant soin de ne pas toucher mon bras dans le plâtre et ma main blessée.

-Que lui est-il arrivé? S'enquit le Médecin.

-Je suis venue voir Jasper et je l'aie vue se frapper la main contre le mur, criant le prénom « Bella ».

_Bella... Que qu'allait-elle penser de moi si elle me voyait comme ça?_

-Il est en état de choc, sûrement pour la maladie de sa sœur, ça arrive, des fois, à la famille du patient.

Je sentis qu'on me relevait la manche de mon tee-shirt manches longues et qu'on tâtait ma main douloureuse, je grimaçais légèrement. J'entendis des bruits de bouteilles déplacées, d'outils médicales et de paroles, ça encombrait mes pensées, me faisant oublier un peu le chagrin que j'éprouvais.

-Est-ce qu'il va aller mieux? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Ça dépend des personnes. Il pourrait aller consulter Jasper, ça peut l'aider, ou se contrôler lui-même. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit seulement à cause de sa sœur, bien que ça soit une grande partie de sa colère, mais je crois qu'il y a eu autre chose pour que ses nerfs lâchent comme ça.

-Peut-être...

Le Docteur Cullen soigna ma main ensanglantée avec toute la douceur du monde. Je me demandais s'il était aussi gentil avec Bella mais la question ne se posait même pas. Il était l'homme le plus sympa que je n'avais jamais rencontré, et son père l'était tout autant. Ils se préoccupaient vraiment de Bella, de sa santé, de sa guérison et tout le reste, des hommes d'une extrême bonté.

-Et bien, Monsieur Swan...

-Emmett, murmurai-je, appelez-moi Emmett.

-Et bien, _Emmett_, on ne peut pas dire que vous faites dans la douceur. Je vais devoir mettre un bandage pour vos doigts et, surtout, ne les bougez pas, et faites attention de ne pas le mouiller. Je vais devoir rallonger votre arrêt maladie.

-Bien.

-Bon... Je vous laisse seuls quelques minutes, je dois aller... faire quelque chose!

La porte claqua doucement aprés quelques secondes et je me retrouvais seul avec la deuxième personne qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits, aprés Bella. Une main douce se posa sur mon épaule, appuyant légèrement ses doigts dessus, comme si elle voulait me donner tout son courage afin que je n'abandonne pas. Je savais que c'était elle, que je pouvais avoir confiance, que toutes mes peurs elle pourrait les affronter avec moi. Je posai ma tête sur le haut de sa poitrine, son thorax, et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse. Elle aurait pu me rejeter, se raidir face à ce geste mais, à la place, elle enfouit son autre main dans mes cheveux en m'approchant plus d'elle. C'était la première fois que je me comportais ainsi avec une femme, d'habitude je tirais mon coup et c'était fini mais, là, lorsque j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, il y avait eu un déclic dans ma tête, une alarme me signalant que je ne devais pas la laisser partir. Je ne l'avais pas fait mais, aujourd'hui, elle était là.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tendre, je suis là...

-Ne me laisse plus, répondis-je en fermant les yeux.

-Plus jamais, renchérit-elle.

**POV Bella**

4 jours avaient passé mais ça m'avait paru une éternité à chaque heure qui passait. Je ressemblais plus à un zombie qu'à une humaine atteinte d'une maladie mortelle, mais mon corps, mon coeur et mon âme refusaient de me donner 1 minute de répit depuis le jour où j'avais appris cette nouvelle. Je savais que ça faisait mal à ma famille, Alice, mon père et Emmett mais je ne me voyais pas capable de combattre contre quelque chose de mille fois plus fort que moi et mon petit corps frêle. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps, parmi tant d'autres dans cet hôpital, qui n'avait plus la force de quoique ce soit. Je ne parlais pas, ou très peu, et, en général, c'était qu'à une seule et unique personne: Edward. Allez savoir pourquoi je ne parlais qu'à lui, car je ne le savais même pas moi-même, mais notre première _vraie_ conversation y était sûrement pour quelque chose...

**Flashback, 4 jours plus tôt**

_Je regardais cet arbre, encore et toujours, en espérant que, peut-être, il pourrait faire quelque chose pour moi mais, aprés mure réflexion, ce n'était qu'un arbre parmi tant d'autres... On toqua à la porte, un léger tapement qui me fit sursauter malgré moi et le **moniteur** à mes côtés émit un bip de protestation. Je répondis par un petit « Entrez » et il entra dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Il me regarda intensément, comme s'il analysait mon comportement, me transperçant de ses 2 yeux émeraudes._

_-Bonjour, me salua-t-il poliment._

_J'eus un sursaut et le **moniteur** eut un raté à cause de l'intonation de sa voix. _Personne ne devrait avoir une voix comme celle-ci, c'était intolérable..._ Je le vis se crisper alors que je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, éberluée par sa façon de réagir en ma présence. _

_-Oh... Bonjour Docteur, répondis-je, maladroitement._

_Docteur... Je n'avais jamais beaucoup aimé les Docteurs, car j'allais constamment à l'hôpital dans ma jeunesse à cause de ma maladresse quasi handicapante. J'avais été un nombre incalculable de fois et cela avait empiré lorsque Alice avait décrété que je devais porter des talons hauts. Je frissonnai à ce souvenir._

_J'accaparais mon attention sur la personne debout dans la même salle que moi et il me fit un sourire, qui se disait rassurant, avant d'aller au pied de mon lit pour regarder cette fichue fiche de soin. Chaque personne qui entrait ici allait lire cette fiche, comme si c'était un rituel avant de parler au patient. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était écrit le produit miracle, si? Son visage se contracta et je pouvais voir que ses joues se creusaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Je fronçai les sourcils mais ne dis rien._

_-Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-il, gentiment._

_-Je... Je vais bien._

_-Pas de nausée, d'étourdissement, de perte de vue, de tremblement, de maux de tête? Rien de cela? _

_Je secouai la tête pour dire « non » alors que je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, pour le convaincre de mon mensonge pitoyable. Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, il se figea à ma vue. Quoi ? J'avais fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Sa respiration s'envola rapidement alors qu'il secouait la tête, discrètement._

_-En êtes-vous sûre? Ça ne sert à rien de me mentir, je le saurais un jour où l'autre..._

_Il me regarda trop attentivement à mon goût. J'emmêlais mes doigts entre eux, nerveuse, alors que je me sentis rougir. _Et voilà, tu réagis comme une idiote maintenant. Bravo, Bella!

_-Je... Je tremble et j'ai mal à la tête, avouai-je, doucement.._

_Il nota quelque chose dans son dossier, mais je n'en fis pas attention, trop obnubilée par _lui_. _Réveille-toi, Bella! Il ne faut plus croire au prince charmant, c'est fini tout ça!

_-Les maux de tête, sur une échelle de 0 à 10, vous mettriez combien?_

_Je fronçais les sourcils en me mordant, une fois de plus, ma lèvre inférieure._

_-Ça dépend, aprés que l'infirmier soit venu ou non, au bout de quelques heures j'ai très mal..._

_-Votre médicament ne fait plus effet, j'augmenterai la dose mais, sinon, vous n'avez pas mal quand on vous le met? _

_-Non vu que je dors tout le temps! Enfin presque..._

_J'étais agacée de dormir tout le temps, c'était énervant, horripilant_ _! Où était passée_ _la Bella dynamique et heureuse_ _?_ Perdue depuis longtemps...

_-Ce sont les effets secondaires, effectivement. Pour vos tremblements, ça ira mieux lorsque votre corps acceptera pleinement votre traitement, ils vont avec votre maladie. Et vous devriez manger aussi, ça aide._

Beaux rougissements, Swan! _Comment avais-je pu me douter qu'on ne verrait pas mon manque d'appétit? _

_-Ce n'est pas très... bon, murmurai-je, honteuse._

_Il partit dans un éclat de rire absolument sexy alors qu'il regardait l'**électrocardiogramme ** pour voir la courbe de mon coeur. _Mon Dieu, ce rire! Aucun homme ne pouvait avoir un rire pareil, c'était impossible!

_-Vous savez que les Médecins aussi mangent comme vous? Alors je sais ce que c'est, croyez-moi! Sinon, demandez à votre famille de vous apporter quelque chose en plus, lorsqu'ils viennent pour les visites. _

_Je hochai la tête, subjuguée_ _par chaque fait et geste qu'il faisait. Les infirmières,_ _qui passaient par ici, n'avaient pas une telle précision ou... une telle souffrance lorsqu'elles_ _effectuaient leur_ _travail. Pourquoi avait-il l'air de souffrir?_Et pourquoi rougissait-il?

_-Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de devenir Médecin? Demandai-je sans m'en rendre compte... Vous... vous avez l'air de souffrir à chaque geste que vous faites en ce moment..._

_Son visage eut une grimace de souffrance dont je n'osais demander l'origine._

_-J'avais 7 ans quand mon père m'a emmené ici à cause de son travail et j'en suis tombé littéralement amoureux. Comme tous les petits garçons, je voulais devenir pompier ou pilote de ligne, il rit légèrement, enfin un truc qui ne me correspondait pas mais, au bout du compte, la médecine me plaisait. J'aime savoir que j'ai la chance de pouvoir sauver des vies, de rendre un enfant souriant alors que je lui mets un plâtre ou avoir le bonheur de dire à la famille du patient que tout va bien. Il y a des contraintes dans mon métier, comme tous les métiers du monde, je suppose, et je suis en train d'en vivre une en ce moment, Mademoiselle Swan. _

_Je le regardais, effarée par ce que je venais d'entendre aprés son discours aussi touchant fut-il. Lui aussi me regardait étrangement, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir dit des choses qui me blesserait ou plutôt, me choquerait. Ses dernières paroles étaient troublantes pour un Médecin. C'était les risques du métier, comme aurait dit Charlie. _« Il y a des contraintes dans mon métier, comme tous les métiers du monde, je suppose, et je suis en train d'en vivre une en ce moment, Mademoiselle Swan. » _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?_

_-Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, chuchotai-je._

_-Vous ne l'avez pas été, rassurez-vous! Sourit-il. Je crois bien que vous êtes la seule patiente qui m'ait demandée ça jusqu'à maintenant! _

_-Pourquoi, on vous demande autre chose? _

_Je levai un sourcil, suspicieuse et amusée. Un si bel homme comme lui, devait avoir des rencards tous les soirs, non? J'ai pensé ça?_ C'est les médicaments qui te font délirer, ne t'inquiète pas! _Je préfère ça..._

_-Je m'occupe de personnes de sexe féminin et je crois que les médicaments leurs montent à la tête alors... _

_-Il n'est pas rare qu'elle demande quelle marque vous mettez comme sous-vêtements? _

_Il se figea. Je me figeai. Ai-je... Ai-je vraiment dit... cela? Oh non mais c'est pas vrai! Tu est vraiment idiote, Swan! Idiote! Je me retournais vers lui, en même temps que cet homme qui troublait les battements de mon coeur. _

_-Ne dites pas que j'ai dit ça à voix haute? Le suppliai-je._

_-Euh... Je crois que si..._

_-Oh mon Dieu! Je suis désolée! Je ne voulais pas vous dire ça, je m'en contre fiche... Enfin, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mais... Et puis, c'était logique qu'elles demandent toutes ça parce que vous n'êtes pas désagréable à regarder et... Oh mon Dieu, j'ai encore dit ça à voix haute! Désolée! Il faut que j'arrête de parler, je..._

_Il se mit à rire alors que je ne savais plus où me mettre. _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!_ Je sentis mes joues rougir, mon coeur émettre des battements rapides alors que je détournais le regard._

_-Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle Swan! Me dit-il. Ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure! _

_-Désolée! Je suis vraiment une idiote et puis... Oh et puis, tais-toi Swan! _

_Je m'insultais encore moi-même, me trouvant totalement idiote de me comporter ainsi. Je jouais avec mes doigts, les tordant dans tous les sens à cause de ma gêne jusqu'à ce que 2 mains chaudes s'en emparent. Je me figeai net et je pus sentir mon coeur, protégé dans sa cage thoracique, rater plusieurs battements d'affilée. Je sentis mes joues chauffer sous ce geste, ma respiration s'accélérer en pensant qu'un homme, qui pouvait faire concurrence avec Apollon lui-même, me prenait les mains entre les siennes. Ce geste était peut-être anodin pour certains, mais, moi, je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Je pouvais sentir son regard appuyé sur moi alors que je me fustigeais pour ne pas rencontrer son regard émeraude. Je savais que, si je le faisais, je n'allais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres tentatrices. _Dieu!_ Ce fut peine perdue, quelques secondes plus tard, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je fus accaparée par une telle intensité dedans, une attirance extrême et divine. Le **moniteur** me trahit en émettant des bip de plus en plus irréguliers en protestant rageusement. Comment un être tel que lui pouvait...?_

_Nous sursautâmes d'un seul homme quand on toqua brutalement à la porte et il relâcha mes mains, comme si j'avais la peste. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'eus une boule au ventre et un trou dans mon coeur. _Pourquoi cette réaction?

_-Est-ce que tout va bien, Edward? S'enquit une voix absolument hideuse._

_Une jeune femme entra dans la chambre, sans ma permission. Elle avait mon âge, tout au plus, grande, blonde, à forte poitrine et le regard de braise. Pas de doute, elle essayait de le draguer. Est-ce que ça marchait? Le Docteur se releva et lui lança un regard, qui me surprit tout d'abord, avant qu'elle ne lui donne un sourire éblouissant. Je vis les poings du Docteur trembler de rage, et ça me chamboulait car je n'en connaissais pas la cause._

_-Oui, tout va bien. Autre chose? Répondit-il si glacialement que j'en frissonnais.._

_-Euh... Un verre aprés le boulot? Tenta la Barbie._

_Hein ? Est-ce qu'elle avait osé lui demander ce que j'avais bien entendu? Non mais elle se croit où celle-là ? Dans un speed dating ou quoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais comme ça? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais avec lui, n'est-ce-pas? Il pouvait aller boire un verre avec qui il voulait, je n'étais rien pour lui, hormis une patiente parmi tant d'autres..._

_-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, maintenant aurais-tu l'obligeance de sortir pour que je puisse parler avec ma patiente? _

_Bizarrement, je crois que celle-là pouvait toujours rêver pour avoir un malheureux verre. Intérieurement, je jubilais alors qu'elle me lança un regard rapide mais meurtrier. _Bah, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

_-Mais... Je... J'ai entendu le..._

_-Sors! Grogna-t-il._

_La seconde suivante, la porte claqua brutalement et je pus entendre les talons aiguilles partirent au loin. Pourquoi avais-je toujours cette boule d'appréhension alors qu'elle, et sa voix de crécelle, était partie?_

_-Elle aussi, elle a demandé quelle marque de sous-vêtement vous portez? Demandai-je, timidement._

_Il posa ses yeux sur moi, alors que j'étais bel et bien perdue sur les sentiments et sensations qui déferlaient dans tout mon corps condamné. Comment pouvais-je imaginer une quelconque relation avec un homme alors que j'avais 1 chance sur un million de survivre? N'était-ce pas un acte d'égoïsme de demander à quelqu'un de nous aimer alors que nous allions l'abandonner d'ici peu? _

_-Je... Oui, mais vous savez-quoi? _

_Je hochai négativement la tête et le monde sembla s'arrêter à cette éventualité._

_-Je préfère les brunes et naturelles. _

_Je relevais les yeux vers lui alors que mes entrailles dansaient la salsa à l'intérieur de mon être. Je lui fis un léger sourire qu'il me rendit aussi et cela fit accroitre la samba dans mon ventre. _Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Swan? Qu'il va t'embrasser et jurer amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?_ Mes pensées me trahissaient tout autant que le faisait le moniteur sur les battements de mon coeur. Comment ce dernier pouvait-il émettre une telle intensité devant cet homme que je ne connaissais à peine?_

_-Désolé de cette... intrusion, elle est assez... Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant vu qu'elle est partie. Parlons de choses plus sérieuses qu'elle._

_-Ma maladie, c'est sérieux pour vous? _

_Je fronçais les sourcils, septique. _Ne jamais prendre ses rêves pour des réalités.

_-À mes yeux, oui, m'avoua-t-il du tac au tac. Maintenant, je dois vous parler de ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines semaines, Mademoiselle Swan. Ce... Ce n'est pas très réjouissant, et je n'aime pas le faire, mais c'est mon travail. _

_Je baissais les yeux vers les draps du lit, tout beau moment imaginé envolait. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, pas en sa compagnie. J'aurais voulu discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, mais sûrement pas de cette maladie qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Une conversation normale et civilisée, portant sur la baisse de la bourse ou sur le pays qui s'effondrait, mais pas de ma maladie. Je ne voulais pas voir ce masque de pitié sur son visage, je le voyais suffisamment sur celui de Charlie, Emmett ou Alice. Il s'assit sur la même chaise de tout à l'heure et posa ses mains sur mon lit, comme s'il demandait silencieusement de reprendre mes mains dans les siennes._

_-Vos traitements sont lourds, vu votre maladie vos médicaments auront des effets secondaires désagréables, sommeil, vomissement ou encore problème de vessie._

_Je me mis à rougir sous les derniers effets de mes médicaments. _Génial, j'aurais en plus besoin d'une assistante! 

_-Les médicaments seront associés à de la **radiothérapie** ainsi qu'à la **chimiothérapie**. Une opération sera envisageable plus tard, si tout cela ne fonctionne pas contre votre tumeur. Je donnerai les séances au **radiophysicien** qui vous accompagnera à chacune de vos séances. Cela peut vous faire peur, je peux le comprendre, si vous le souhaitez quelqu'un de votre famille peut vous accompagner, ce n'est pas interdit._

_-Non, non... Soufflai-je, torturée par ses dires. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans un état pareil, je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent à cause de moi._

_-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Mademoiselle Swan, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir. Je... Ce n'est pas votre faute si cette maladie s'est déclarée sur vous, en aucun cas vous devez vous en remettre la faute._

_Je hochais la tête mais je ne le croyais pas. Toute ma vie, j'avais cherché quelque chose, une chose qui rendait triste car elle était inaccessible alors que je ne savais pas son nom. Aujourd'hui, le destin avait choisi d'en finir et elle me punissait durement. La vie est dure alors que la mort est paisible. Mais jusqu'à quel degré? Il y eut un bip dans la pièce, autre que celui de mon fichu moniteur à la noix et il regarda son bipeur. Il fronça les sourcils avant de pousser un soupir et de se lever tout en rangeant la chaise qu'il avait prise._

_-Je viendrais vous voir ce soir, Mademoiselle Swan, et je saurais si vous mangez ou non! Me gronda-t-il gentiment._

_Je souris un peu et mon regard se porta de nouveau vers la fenêtre, contemplant l'arbre aux belles fleurs roses. C'était comme si tout l'espoir que j'avais avant s'était réfugié dans cet arbre. Idiot, certes, mais je m'accrochais à cette idée que, comme lui, un jour moi aussi je pourrais être libre et au grand air._

_-N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton d'Urgence si vous sentez que vous n'alliez pas bien. À la moindre sensation d'étourdissement ou autre, d'accord?_

_-Oui, Docteur._

_-Appelez-moi, Edward, Docteur me fait penser à mon père._

_-Alors appelez-moi, Bella, répondis-je inconsciemment.._

_-Alors à ce soir, Bella._

**Fin Flashback**

_Edward... _Ce nom hantait mes nuits longues et souvent douloureuses depuis 4 jours. À présent, chaque visite qu'il faisait me donnait un peu de bonheur bien que je savais que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'avais une confiance en lui aveugle, pas pour ma guérison car je savais que s'en était fini pour moi, mais je ne me sentais pas obligée de faire attention à chaque parole que je lui disais. Je me sentais à l'aise, moi-même, sans pour autant en faire trop et, à chaque fois que je regardais les magnifiques traits de son visage ou ce fameux sourire en coin ou encore le son de son rire, mon coeur faisait des bonds féroces. _C'était le seul qui me faisait vivre un temps soit peu... _Pensai-je, amèrement. Même ma famille ne me faisait pas sourire comme lui le faisait, même eux n'arrivaient pas à me faire sortir la moindre phrase alors que je lui racontais tout et n'importe quoi sur ma vie d'antan et eux non plus n'arrivaient pas à faire bondir le **moniteur**... Chaque jour avait son lot de surprise et, pour moi, ça avait un seul nom: Edward.

Emmett désespérait de mon comportement, Alice pleurait en silence et mon père était aussi muet qu'une tombe, et, tout ça, à cause de moi. J'en étais désolée mais je n'avais pas la force, pas cette force indescriptible et inhumaine qu'avait certaines personnes lorsqu'elles se savaient condamnées. Moi, je n'étais pas elles et plus les jours passaient, plus je savais que ce serait pire. Je n'avais pas de réelle raison de me battre, personne pour qui je voulais remettre mon heure à plus tard, personne pour qui je voulais rester. Si j'avais la chance de vivre encore des dizaines d'années, je savais que tout serait comme avant. Mon père retournerait à Forks, pour résoudre ses meurtres macabres, Alice irait plonger son nez dans ses créations et Emmett courrait aprés les jolies blondes à fortes poitrines. Tout redeviendrait normal alors que je serais détruite de l'intérieur à tout jamais.

Ce dernier était parti en furie aprés mon silence pesant de tout à l'heure. Il avait crié, hurlé des choses que je n'avais pas retenues avant de claquer la porte violemment et sans un mot de plus. Alice avait pleuré, une fois de plus, et Charlie l'avait réconfortée, comme toujours. Je leur faisais du mal, j'en étais consciente mais ce n'était pas eux qui étaient condamnés à vivre leurs derniers instants dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Elle n'est plus Bella, Charlie, murmura Alice. Ce n'est plus Bella...

_Elle en a mis du temps avant de s'en rendre compte._

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice, tout va s'arranger, répondit mon père dans son éternel optimisme, tout va s'arranger.

_Rien ne va s'arranger, Charlie, rien du tout._

J'étais à 2 doigts de perdre mon boulot si je ne revenais pas rapidement, car Victoria ne comprenait pas que j'allais mourir d'une tumeur au cerveau, j'allais perdre aussi mon appartement aussi vu que je n'avais pas d'argent sur mon compte et j'allais perdre ma vie aussi. _Triste équation, n'est-ce-pas? _

Je ne sais même pas comment je faisais pour rester ici car je n'avais pas d'assurance maladie et que les journées à l'hôpital coûtaient cher tout comme les soins que j'avais et allais avoir. _Comment je faisais pour être encore ici? _Je n'avais pas d'économie, pas d'argent placé sous le matelas et je n'avais encore moins reçu mon salaire de ce mois n'ayant pas travaillé. Je n'osais penser qu'ils avaient dépensé de l'argent pour moi, c'était un sacrifice idiot et inutile. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je pris la parole volontairement:

-Comment suis-je encore ici?

Il y eut un silence, alors que mon regard était toujours plongé dans la contemplation de l'arbre en face de ma fenêtre.

-Co... Comment? S'enquit Alice.

-Tu as très bien entendu, répondis-je, glaciale.

J'entendis un hoquet de surprise puis des reniflements avant que la porte ne claque de nouveau. _C'était mieux qu'elle parte, elle ne me verra plus comme ça._

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bella? Demanda mon père avec une pointe de colère. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça? On ne veut que t'aider et, toi, tu...

-Je ne veux pas de votre aide! Dis-je avec haine.

Je le regardais, pour la première fois depuis des jours.

-Oh, ça suffit maintenant avec ta réaction de gamine de 5 ans! S'énerva-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

-Ma réaction de gamine de 5 ans? C'est comme ça que tu me vois? Comme une gamine de 5 ans qui n'a pas eu ce qu'elle voulait? Comme une minable et horripilante gosse qui geint sur son lit d'hôpital? C'est ça, Charlie?

-Non... Je... Je ne voulais pas dire ça... Excuse-moi, je...

-JE M'EN FICHE DE TES EXCUSES! JE M'EN CONTREFOUS SI TU SAVAIS! JE VAIS MOURIR, CHARLIE! TU COMPRENDS, CA? MOURIR! JE NE VEUX NI VOTRE PITIE, NI VOTRE SOUTIEN ALORS ALLEZ-VOUS EN. TOI, ALICE ET EMMETT, NE REVENEZ JAMAIS PLUS ME VOIR, C'EST CLAIR! JAMAIS! Hurlai-je à m'en brûler les poumons.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais je m'en fichais, complètement. Personne ne méritait de voir des personnes qu'ils aiment mourir à petit feu et surtout pas eux. Je carrais la mâchoire et le **moniteur** s'emballa, comme s'il soutenait mon action de les faire sortir de cet Enfer. Charlie prit sa veste et claqua la porte aussi violemment que son fils l'avait fait.

J'étais de nouveau seule avec mes démons, et, pour l'instant, ça me suffisait. Mon regard se porta automatiquement sur l'arbre et je vis une fleur tomber lentement de sa branche, comme dans un ralenti de film. J'avais tout perdu, tout ce qui m'était cher et j'en souffrais silencieusement, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Je luttais contre les larmes, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre...

**POV Edward**

Soupir.

Énième soupir de la journée mais c'était comme ça depuis 4 jours maintenant. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de ma tête, c'était techniquement impossible. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, en prenant plus de patients que la règle l'exigeait, en essayant de ne jamais rester seul sous peine que mes pensées me trahissent ou encore faire le ménage chez moi, alors que je n' étais pas vraiment un adepte. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang?_ Comment ai-je pu tomber sous le charme de cette femme en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire? _

Encore un soupir.

Décidément, j'étais vraiment mal barré ! Vraiment, vraiment mal! Ce n'était pas à cause de la « loi » de l'hôpital, ça j'avais fait une croix dessus depuis un bon moment, mais c'était le fait que, pour elle, je n'étais que le « Docteur Cullen » et rien de plus. J'avais perdu espoir, bien que son comportement me désarçonnait plus d'une fois, surtout la fois où Tanya avait mis son nez où il ne fallait pas. _Quelle...! _Je me retenais souvent de la jeter par la fenêtre, alors qu'elle essayait de me séduire, _chose vaine mais elle n'avait pas compris_, mais lorsqu'elle avait fait irruption dans la chambre 72, j'avais cru devenir fou!

Oublions ces pensées, et faisons le chemin inverse afin de laisser Rosalie s'expliquer avec _son _pompier. Comme si je n'avais pas vu comment elle le regardait! Et puis, ce n'était pas le genre de Rosalie de ramener un homme pour que je le soigne, surtout depuis qu'elle avait quitté ce connard de Royce. Ça avait été l'effarement pour Jasper, lorsqu'elle avait frappé à sa porte, mutilée, battue et violée. Je réprimais un frisson dans le dos alors que je vis ce dernier, appuyé contre le mur prés de la salle réservée au personnel, le visage fermé. Avait-il vu, lui aussi, comment Rosalie le regardait avec adoration? _Bien sûr que oui, Edward, c'est son frère! Crétin!_

-Alors? Me dit-il alors que j'étais arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Sa main est amochée, mais ça va.

-Je ne parlais pas de lui, me coupa brutalement Jasper.

_Et bien, savoir que sa sœur est tombée sous le charme d'un pompier ne le ravit pas tant que ça finalement..._

-Ah... Et bien, elle est restée avec lui donc...

À peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'il fonçait déjà vers le cabinet de Carlisle. Je voulus le retenir mais je savais très bien qu'il ne m'écouterait même pas, je pouvais le comprendre. C'était sa sœur, il l'avait vu souffrir plus qu'il n'avait pu le supporter et il avait peur que le prochain, sur qui elle tomberait, serait autant salaud que Royce. Mais Emmett Swan n'était pas comme ça, et Jasper s'en rendra vite compte. Je regardais l'heure à ma montre, et j'eus un sourire en voyant que c'était le moment que j'attendais depuis prés de 5 heures. Je pris rapidement son dossier et marchai vers la chambre d'Isabella Swan, afin de demander ce qui s'était passé avec son frère.

Prés de la porte de la chambre, je pus voir Alice, son amie, pleurant tout en s'appuyant contre un des murs de l'hôpital et des cris venant de la porte. Je me figeai d'effroi quand le père de _Bella_ sortit en trompe de la chambre, le visage fermé et les yeux brillants. Il prit Alice dans ses bras et cette dernière s'effondra sans aucune retenue. Elle parla à Charlie Swan, mais je n'entendis rien de là où j'étais et puis j'étais un minimum éduqué pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Ce dernier releva la tête lorsqu'il me vit et ses yeux montraient toute la peine qu'il éprouvait pour ne pas pleurer à chaudes larmes. _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver pour que tout le monde autour d'elle s'effondre d'un coup? Ce n'était sûrement pas _que _à cause de sa maladie, autre chose devait être en cause, mais quoi?_

-Bonjour, Docteur Cullen, murmura le chef de police de Forks.

Alice releva la tête et essuya ses larmes. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, essayant de ne pas montrer mon anxiété face à ces crises de colère et m'approchais d'eux.

-Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix hésitante. J'allais demander comment vous alliez mais je crois que la question sera plus absurde que polie.

-En effet, mais c'est gentil de votre part.

-Est-ce en rapport avec votre fille? Je peux comprendre que cela est dur a accepté mais...

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, m'avoua-t-il, désemparé. Elle ne nous parle plus depuis des jours et, là, elle refuse notre aide sous prétexte qu'elle... qu'elle croit que sa vie...

Il finit sa phrase dans un sanglot étouffé. Était-ce à cause d'elle tout cela? Le malheur de son entourage? Je fronçais les sourcils, plus surpris qu'autre chose. Lorsque je lui rendais visite, toujours seul avec elle, elle me parlait et ne montrait aucun signe de colère. _Est-ce que je devais le dire, au risque d'inquiéter la famille ou non?_

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-je prenant la décision qu'il fallait, c'est souvent comme ça lorsque le patient apprend une nouvelle aussi lourde que celle de votre fille, Monsieur Swan, il faut qu'elle assimile elle-même cette information. Prenez du recul quelques jours, je vous appellerai pour vous tenir au courant de son état de santé, cela vous convient?

Il hocha la tête gravement alors qu'Alice hocha timidement la tête.

-Prenez soin d'elle, Docteur Cullen. Tu viens, Alice? Me demanda-t-il.

-Juste une minute, Charlie.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et partit en direction des ascenseurs de l'étage.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous aie dit, il y a quelques jours? S'enquit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui, déglutis-je.

-Ne perdez pas espoir, Docteur, Bella est têtue mais elle ouvrira vite les yeux. Bonne journée.

Elle s'en alla, me laissant en plan, totalement perdu pas ses paroles. _Elle aurait pu être une voyante, ça aurait été encore plus clair! _

-Attendez! L'appelai-je en me retournant.

Mais elle avait déjà disparu de la circulation. J'aurais pu la suivre, courir derrière elle pour lui demander des explications mais une partie de moi me disait que je devais m'abstenir, alors je l'écoutais. Les gens, qui passaient prés de moi, me regardaient comme si j'étais le dernier des crétins, _ils ont pas vraiment tort_, avec des yeux grands ouverts ou les sourcils froncés. Je lançais un regard glacial pour ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de me croiser et toquais à la chambre 72. Personne ne répondit et mon coeur fit un bond. D'habitude, j'avais toujours le droit à un « Entrez » timide mais là... rien, le néant vocal dans la chambre. Ça_ promettait! _J'entrais quand même, bien que je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ceci, et fermais rapidement la porte. Elle se trouvait toujours là, celle qui hantait mes journées, assise dos contre le lit de l'hôpital, le regard encore et toujours plongé dans cette fenêtre mais l'expression de son visage trahissait une réelle émotion. Avait-elle peur ? Était-elle en colère aprés les paroles blessantes qu'elle avait dites à ses proches? Triste du mal qu'elle leur faisait? Ou simplement éreintée de l'hôpital?

Je fis quelques pas vers elle, hésitant du tout de même à m'approcher, quand sa voix s'éleva dans la chambre:

-Bonjour, Edward.

Mon rythme cardiaque ralentit pour repartir à vive allure, comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelait par mon prénom. C'était idiot, car tout le monde m'appelait Edward dans le service mais la mélodie de sa voix me faisait penser que j'avais un prénom merveilleux à ses yeux. _Sa y est, on reperd encore Cullen là!_

-Bonjour, Bella. Comment vas-tu?

-Il y a des jours meilleurs, m'avoua-t-elle tristement.

Il y eut une alarme dans ma tête qui prévoyait que tout cela n'allait pas être de tout repos. _Alerte!_

-Je... C'était une question idiote... Excuse-moi... Je...

-Non, c'était une question subtile surtout que je suis sur un lit d'hôpital dans l'étage des soins intensifs.

Son ton était froid, sec, aussi dur que ça m'atteignit directement au visage. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'elle me parle comme cela, d'habitude elle était chaleureuse et il lui arrivait de rire à mes paroles, bien que c'était rare mais, là, toute joie s'était envolée de son corps. Disparue.

-Euh... Oui... Désolé.

-Et arrêtez de vous excuser tout le temps, nom de Dieu! Vous êtes tous pareils, à vous excuser pour rien!

-C'est peut-être parce qu'on le pense réellement, Mademoiselle Swan, et qu'on ne le fait pas par pure charité, répliquai-je piqué au vif.

Elle se retourna vers moi en plantant son regard dans le mien. Contraste fulgurent avec son humeur massacrante. Je pouvais voir que ses yeux étaient humides de chagrin, qu'ils étaient ternes et non lumineux comme j'avais eu l'occasion, à maintes reprises, de le voir. Je m'en voulus de suite pour mes propos déplacés. Comment avais-je pu élever la voix contre une patiente? Et surtout contre elle? _Tu n'es qu'un idiot!_

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, c'est... c'est les nerfs qui lâchent... Je... Pardonne-moi...

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends que la situation t'échappe.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais c'était inutile. Je côtoyais assez de malades pour savoir un minimum ce qu'ils ressentaient pendant ces moments-là, bien que je n'étais pas vraiment eux, que ce n'était pas moi le patient. Je compris qu'elle se renfermait sur elle-même, que savoir que le monde extérieur tournait sans elle devait être insupportable, que de savoir qu'elle faisait de la peine autour d'elle devait lui paraître injuste. Certains patients se plaignaient d'eux, envoyant balader les gens autour d'eux car, d'après eux, ils ne les comprenaient pas, se fichaient d'eux et j'en passe. C'était triste, en somme, mais, pour moi, le cas d'Isabella Swan restait à part.

-J'ai soigné ton frère, repris-je tout en me postant contre un des murs ternes de la chambre.

-Tu... Tu as quoi? Balbutia-t-elle.

-J'ai soigné ton frère car il s'est fracassée sa main, celle encore valide, contre un mur.

Elle pâlit d'un coup et je crus qu'elle allait faire une **syncope** sous mes yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, complétement hébétée et elle détourna les yeux quand ils rencontrèrent les miens.

-Je... Je ne... voulais... pas faire ça, souffla-t-elle, épuisée. Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal, ils sont trop précieux à mes yeux pour ça, mais... J'ai tellement mal que je n'ai pas la force de me battre. Je suis fatiguée, Edward, et je veux que ça s'arrête...

_Et moi dont! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois en bonne santé, n'importe quoi..._

-Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens, Bella, car je ne suis pas à ta place, mais tu dois te battre, pour tes amis, ta famille et pour ton avenir. Tu as encore la vie devant toi, tellement de choses que tu n'as pas encore vécues, ne voudrais-tu pas les vivre? Ne voudrais-tu pas avoir un petit-ami? Te marier? Avoir des enfants? Avoir un travail que tu aimes? Ne voudrais-tu pas tout cela, Bella?

Elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours les yeux rivés sur le drap de l'hôpital mais les sourcils froncés à l'extrême. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais appris quelques unes de ses mimiques, entre autre que lorsqu'elle faisait ce geste-là, c'était le signe qu'elle réfléchissait profondément.

-Si, j'aurais voulu tout cela mais, maintenant, à quoi bon? Je suis condamnée, tu me l'as dit toi-même, je n'ai presque aucune chance de survie, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais fêter mon prochain anniversaire. Je fais du mal au peu de gens autour de moi par mon comportement, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était mais je voudrais vivre ma vie, enfin le peu de temps qui me reste, à peu prés normalement. J'ai une vie, aussi ennuyeuse soit-elle, à l'extérieur de ses murs et je compte la récupérer. J'ai un travail, bien que je ne compte pas faire ça toute ma vie, un rêve et un appartement à payer alors... alors je... je crois que j'ai assez vu ces murs blancs hideux pour le restant de mes jours.

Je me figeais d'effroi à ses paroles. J'avais effectivement dit qu'elle avait une chance infime de survivre mais... mais c'était avant, maintenant je... _Tu quoi? Tu n'as pas le médicament miracle dans ta blouse blanche, Edward, et tu le sais._ Elle avait une si piètre opinion d'elle que s'en était désespérant. C'était la femme la plus désarmante qu'il m'est donné de voir mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'elle soit exceptionnelle à mes yeux. Elle préférait ruiner sa santé pour que sa famille ne soit pas malheureuse de la voir dans un hôpital. Quelle personne censée ferait ça ? Mais bien vite, tout bascula vers un mauvais côté. _« … je crois que j'ai assez vu ses murs blancs_ _hideux pour le restant de mes jours...» _Avait-elle l'intention de...? _NON!_

-Tu... tu veux dire que...? M'enquis-je en perdant mes mots.

-Je voudrais avoir les papiers de sortie, Edward. Il est temps pour moi de reprendre ma vie telle qu'elle l'était avant.

**Ta dam!**

**Vous ne vous entendiez pas à cela, n'est-ce-pas?**

**D'abord, Emmett/Rosalie, comment trouvez-vous leurs « retrouvailles »?**

**J'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de trouver un moyen de les mettre ensemble mais cette idée m'a plu. Ils pensaient à l'autre presque constamment et ils sont tout les 2 en pleines détresse. Les réunir pourraient leurs faire s'aider mutuellement.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rapprochement Alice/Jasper va se faire d'ici peu. Je sais comment mais je ne sais pas encore où le placer, enfin vous verrez bien. **

**Et pour Bella? Ça, c'est une autre histoire me diriez-vous et c'est vrai car les 2 tourtereaux ne sont pas prés à être ensemble, en tout cas pas dans le prochain chapitre, ça c'est sûr.**

**Je vous rappel que les personnes qui sont à l'hôpital, atteint d'une maladie grave ne sont pas obligé de rester là-bas, ils peuvent se soigner – ou pas – chez eux.**

**Comment va réagir Edward, face à cela? **

**Et Bella, va-t-elle reprendre sa vie d'avant, comme elle le souhaite? **

**Charlie, Alice et Emmett?**

**Toutes les réponses, dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Merci de votre passage et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,**

**Clairouille59.**

**-(*) Monosyllabe = Une petite dédicace à mon amie Maud, elle a une fâcheuse tendance à répondre de cette manière...**


	11. Liberté et contraintes

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Un chapitre super en avance mais, j'avais tellement d'idée que j'avais peur de les oublier si je ne les notais pas immédiatement. Je crois que ça ne vous pose pas de problème...**

**Alors voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez, le retour de Bella a la vie « civile ».  
****Comment a-t-elle reprit le cours de sa vie?  
Parle-t-elle encore à Charlie, Alice et Emmett?**

**Va-t-elle se soigner?**

**Et Edward? Va-t-il la laisser partir sans rien dire?**

**Beaucoup de question tous ça!**

**Réponses aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte:**

**-Popo: Je n'aie pas très bien comprit ta review. Qu'est-ce que tu as voulus dire dans: « Je crois pas que c'est très intelligent ça »? Pourrais-tu t'expliquer dans une autre review, s'il-te-plait? Merci.**

**-Nana: Ne pas trop faire souffrir Bella? Faut-il te rappeler que je suis une sadique dans l'âme? Non, plus sérieusement, ce serait dommage de déjà dévoiler la fin alors le seul mot que j'ai à te dire, hormis un grand merci pour ta review, c'est: PATIENCE! **

**-Elle: Pas un chapitre très gaie, mais ma fiction n'est pas gaie à la base donc ne t'attend pas à des effusions de joie dans celui-là non plus. Bisous fidèle lectrice!**

**Merci à: Aliiice, mamoure21, mimie30, Krine69, Em81, Robangel, Auredronya, soleil83, MyriamSM, nana, DavidaCullen, Galswinthe, Bellaandedwardamour, Liliex7, Xangel-15X, Elle, Twilightgeneration pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: Izinie, Krine69, Robangel, Auredronya, Helene11, bepbep34, alexa0800, MarikaCullen, poniponi-pyapya, Baby06, Xangel-15X, pour m'avoir mise à favorite story ou en story alert.**

**Merci à Phika17, comme toujours, pour sa correction! (L)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 11 : Liberté et contraintes**

Samedi 19 octobre 2010

**POV Bella**

La journée avait passé à une vitesse folle alors que plus rien ne me retenait ici bas. Je savais que je ferais encore plus de mal, en sortant de l'hôpital, que c'était aussi égoïste mais je ne pouvais faire autrement, c'était inconcevable. J'avais mal, bien que ma maladie en était sûrement pour quelque chose, mais je regrettais déjà mon geste, mon erreur...

**Flashback, quelques heures plus tôt**

_-Je voudrais avoir les papiers de sortie, Edward. Il est temps pour moi de reprendre ma vie telle qu'elle l'était avant._

_Un silence s'installa, un très long silence ponctué de nos respirations, calme pour moi, et détaillée pour lui. Son regard était figé, comme si l'annonce de mon départ l'affectait bien que je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Absolument pas pourquoi. Je jouais avec mes doigts, mal à l'aise par son regard dévastateur alors que la culpabilité de mon acte refit surface. J'allais abandonner tous les gens que j'aimais pour rentrer chez moi, mais j'en avais besoin, je savais que je ne pourrais vivre ici encore plusieurs mois._

_-Très bien, m'annonça Edward, si c'est ce que tu veux._

_La porte claqua derrière lui et je sursautais dans mon lit. Réaction étrange alors que je n'étais qu'une _simple_ patiente parmi tant d'autres. Je ruminais dans mon coin, toujours le regard rivé vers l'arbre rose par ma fenêtre, bientôt mon ancienne chambre d'hôpital. Finalement, c'était peut-être la seule chose ici qui allait me manquer._

O*O*O

_J'avais attendu_ _jusqu'à tard le soir avant d'entendre le frappement familier sur ma porte. 2 petits coups consécutifs qui m'amenait à savoir qui était mon visiteur, et mon dernier aussi. Je n'avais pas besoin de répondre car il rentrait de lui même, le visage fermé, le regard par terre et un papier dans les mains. Ça aurait dû me mettre en joie mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sam, mon infirmier, était venu pour venir vérifier une dernière fois mon état de santé et me souhaiter bon courage. Je l'avais vaguement remercié_ _et il était parti_ _aprés un sourire bienveillant. _J'aurais voulu lui faire manger son sourire!

_-Re-bonjour, Bella, me dit-il d'un ton morne._

_Où était passé le ton enjoué et chaleureux de d'habitude? _

_-Re-bonjour, Edward._

_-Voici ton papier de sortie, que tu dois apporter au secrétariat avant de partir ainsi que les ordonnances pour tes médicaments. Je suppose que tu continueras ton traitement ?_

_Je hochai la tête alors que ma réponse était bien différente de mon avis personnel. _

_-Bien. Il y a aussi tes rendez-vous pour la **radiothérapie** et la **chimiothérapie**, on alternera une semaine de chaque, le plus rapidement possible car ta tumeur s'étend vite. Il faudra que tu appelles lundi pour confirmer vos rendez-vous. On envisagera plus tard pour l'opération si tout cela ne marche pas. Tes médicaments seront à retirer dés ta sortie, le ou la pharmacienne t'indiquera à quelle fréquence les prendre. Ils sont lourds, les effets secondaires sont fatiguant alors au moindre problème, tu appelles les Urgences immédiatement, c'est clair?_

_-Très clair, soufflai-je, émue par sa ténacité à me tenir en vie._

Si seulement, il savait...

_-Il y a une ambulance qui va te ramener chez toi, elle arrive dans, il regarda sa montre, dans 5 minutes. N'as-tu pas des questions avant de partir, d'ici?_

_-Est-ce que je peux reprendre le travail? _

_Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'étais folle alliée. _

_-Tu... Tu comptes... reprendre le travail? Bafouilla-t-il._

_-Tout le monde n'a pas autant de zéro sur son compte en banque que d'autres personnes, alors oui, je reprends le travail, je n'ai pas le choix._

_Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs si foudroyants que je me sentis reculer sur le lit d'hôpital. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, d'habitude, s'étaient liquéfiés en 2 billes noires de colère. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur d'un regard, un simple regard ne m'avait jamais fait autant d'effet..._

_-Comme tu voudras, aprés tout, c'est ta vie, pas la mienne, me répondit-il calmement._

_J'étais un peu perdue avec sa réaction, bien différente de celle exprimée par son corps. Il était prés à bondir sur moi, pour me retenir. _Arrête de délirer!

_-Ce... Ce n'est pas un travail très... très fatiguant! M'exclamai-je comme une idiote. Je... Je ne suis que vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements..._

_Il hocha la tête et me tendit plusieurs papiers, sans un mot de plus. Il tenait vraiment à ne pas me revoir... Il enleva les perfusions de mes bras, aussi doucement que possible et mit un pansement à chaque petit point rouge._

_Ses yeux, redevenus 2 magnifiques émeraudes, croisèrent les miens et je me sentis prisonnière de ces derniers. Mon coeur s'emballa rapidement et ma respiration se fit si bruyante que j'en étais gênée. Il se pencha vers moi, toujours avec le regard ancré dans le mien, et je sentis ses lèvres se poser doucement sur ma joue, comme s'il avait peur de me blesser par ce simple geste. Le rouge afflua sur mes joues alors que son souffle chaud les caressa. Je pouvais sentir ses yeux se fermer et sa main, tenant les draps du lit, se crisper. _Comment un simple baiser sur la joue me faisait avoir un tel émoi?_ Sa bouche recula de ma joue et son souffle parcourut mes lèvres, haletant. Je n'aurais qu'à me pencher pour..._

_-Mademoiselle Swan? M'appela-t-on derrière la porte de la chambre._

_Nous sursautâmes comme d'un seul homme et il recula de moi, penaud et en secouant la tête. _Regrettait-il ce qui aurait pu se passer? _Je baissais la tête, honteuse d'avoir pu... _D'avoir pu quoi, Bella?

_-Mademoiselle Swan? Répéta-t-on._

_-Euh... Oui, entrez, dis-je._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur 2 hommes, tout à fait différents l'un de l'autre. L'un de taille moyenne, cheveux en jais et le regard marron, avec sûrement des origines d'Asie. L'autre, grand, châtain, les yeux bleus et la peau blanche mais typiquement de la région. _

_-Salut, Ed! S'exclama ce dernier avec un sourire._

_-Edward, salua le deuxième, plus calme._

_-Riley, Éric, répondit Edward._

_-Alors, reprit le dénommé Riley, prête à rentrer chez vous?_

_-Oui, murmurai-je._

_-Bien, alors en route! _

_-Voulez-vous un coup de main? Me demanda Éric, tout en prenant ma petite valise._

_-Non, je sais marcher, merci bien._

_-Comme vous voudrez, Mademoiselle._

Éric avait l'air plus posé que Riley, qui me regardait bizarrement. Je fronçais les sourcils en sa direction et il détourna le regard vers Edward, signant mon papier de sortie ou je ne sais quoi. Je mis pied à terre et suivis les 2 hommes, aprés avoir jeté un dernier regard sur Edward.

-Au revoir, Edward, chuchotai-je.

_-Au revoir, Isabella, me répondit-il avec un maigre sourire._

**Fin du Flashback**

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais dans l'ambulance, assise sur un brancard avec Riley comme compagnie. J'aurais préféré Éric mais c'est lui qui conduisait, malheureusement. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler, alors que je m'en fichais royalement de ce qu'il racontait, je regardais, à travers la fenêtre, le paysage qui défilait.

-Alors, Isabella, je peux vous appeler comme ça? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Non.

Un silence s'abattit dans l'ambulance alors que le conducteur éclata de rire, sans aucune gêne bien que Riley le fusillait du regard. Je ne pus dissimuler mon léger sourire qui se dessinait sur mon visage, tellement la tête de Riley était hilarante. Je reconnus rapidement la rue de mon appartement, Boren Avenue et Union Street, N°1495, mon chez moi aprés ma rupture avec Jacob. Je poussais un soupir, en pensant qu'Emmett m'avait aidé à déménager ainsi qu'Alice, Angela et Ben. Ils me manquaient, c'était indéniable, mais je le faisais pour eux, pas pour moi.

-Nous voilà chez vous! Lâcha Riley, avec beaucoup moins d'entrain d'un coup. De l'aide?

_Il ne va pas te manger, Swan!_

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

Il me fit un grand sourire et me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir de l'ambulance, beaucoup trop dangereuse pour mon équilibre précaire. Ils m'aidèrent, tous 2, à monter jusqu'au troisième étage, en silence pour Éric, en parlant pour Riley. _Il ne pouvait pas se taire? _L'ascenseur s'arrêta dans un « Ding » sonore et je sortis la première, ne voulant pas qu'ils s'attardent ici.

-Merci... pour m'avoir accompagné, dis-je.

-Tout le plaisir était pour nous! Se réjouit ce dernier.

-C'est notre travail, Mademoiselle, répondit Éric.

Décidément, Riley me sortait vraiment pas les yeux. Je leur fis un léger sourire et partis vers ma porte, clef en main. Je me sentais fatiguée, la route, le moulin-Riley-à-parole, mes médicaments, ma dispute avec ma famille et les au revoir avec le beau Docteur m'avait épuisé. _Oh là, on rembobine. Beau Docteur?_ _Bah quoi? C'est vrai non? _Je me donnais une claque mentale alors que je me battais contre ma serrure avant de me figer.

Mes doigts...

Ma main...

Ils tremblaient...

Je serrais mon poing, comme si je voulais emprisonner tout le mal au fond de moi dans cette étreinte, tout en l'appuyant contre mon ventre. Je posais mon front contre ma porte, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler pour de bon. Je n'irais jamais bien, j'étais condamnée à rester ainsi pour le restant de mes jours.

-Bella? M'appela-t-on par derrière.

_Oh non..._

-Salut... Mike, répondis-je le plus poliment que je pouvais.

-Ça fait un bail, dis-moi! Où étais-tu passée?

_En quoi ça te regarde? _

-Chez mon père, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-Étrange parce que j'ai vu Alice venir quelques fois ici.

Je tressaillis à ce prénom et réussis à tourner la clef dans la serrure, _par je ne sais quel miracle_, et ouvris ma porte.

-Excuse-moi Mike mais je suis fatiguée à cause du voyage et tout ça alors...

-Oh oui, bien sûr! Si tu veux de la compagnie, tu sais où j'habite.

La nausée me vint à la bouche mais je lui fis un sourire avant de claquer ma porte et de la fermer, par la même occasion. _On ne sait jamais..._ Me revoici dans la vie civilisée, normale et banale, en gros j'étais de retour dans mon appartement miteux du centre ville de Seattle. Tout était à sa place, comme je l'avais presque laissé sauf les volets fermés. Effectivement, Alice avait dû y faire un tour pendant mon hospitalisation car il sentait le propre et les produits nettoyants. _Alice... _Savaient-ils déjà que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital? Que devaient-ils penser de moi en cet instant? Je poussais un soupir tout en parcourant mon appartement afin d'illuminer ce dernier. Les fins rayons de lumières de Seattle pénétrèrent dans mon lieu d'habitation et il reprit un peu plus de vie que tout à l'heure. Mon canapé était toujours en face de ma ridicule petite télévision, une petite bibliothèque qu'Emmett m'avait installée à cause de mes centaines de livres et ma table de cuisine qui faisait office de bureau lorsque j'avais envie d'écrire par-ci, par-là, rien n'avait changé. Ce pouvait-il que 14 jours se soient passés, depuis que j'ai franchi cette même porte Je pris ma valise afin de la vider dans mon armoire, mais, trouvant que l'appartement manquait de bruit, j'allumais ma vielle chaine hi-fi pour une radio. La voix du présentateur actuelle s'éleva mais je n'en fis pas trop attention.

Ma chambre était toujours aussi terne que la dernière fois que j'étais entrée. Elle ne me correspondait pas vraiment, n'ayant pas eu le goût, ou la volonté, de faire des aménagements dans l'appart. Les murs étaient peints en blanc cassé, un lit deux places régnait au milieu, avec un par-dessus violet, peut-être la seule chose à moi ici, une vielle armoire qui contenait des vêtements et c'est tout. Ma chambre n'était pas l'endroit le plus accueillant sur Terre, mais pour ce qui me restait à vivre, c'était amplement suffisant.

Je relevais la tête à la première note de la musique suivante et je me sentis sourire. Alice adorait littéralement cette chanson, elle l'écoutait tout le temps, surtout quand elle avait un coup au morale. Je connaissais les paroles par coeur, à force de l'entendre et c'est en souriant que je me mis à fredonner.

Prince {Kiss}:

You don't have to be beautiful / Tu n'as pas à être magnifique

To turn me on / Pour m'exciter  
I just need your body, baby / J'ai juste besoin de ton corps, bébé

From dusk till dawn / Du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube  
You don't need experience / Tu n'as pas besoin d'expérience

To turn me out / Pour me mettre dehors  
You just leave it all up two me / Laisse-moi faire

I'm gonna show you what it's all about / Je vais te montrer comment on fait

[Refrain]

You don't have to be rich / Tu n'as pas à être riche

To be my girl / Pour être ma nana  
You don't have to be cool / Tu n'as pas à être cool

To rule my world / Pour me diriger  
Ain't no particular sign i'm more compatible with / Il n'y a aucun signe avec lequel je ne suis pas compatible  
I just want your extra time and your... kiss / Je veux seulement ton temps et ton... baiser

[Refrain]

You got to not talk dirty, baby / Tu n'as pas à dire des cochonneries, bébé

If you wanna impress me / Si tu veux m'impressionner  
You can't be to flirty, mama / Tu ne dois pas être trop dragueuse, mama

I know how to undress me (Yeah) / Je sais comment me déshabiller  
I want to be your fantasy / Je veux être ta fantaisie

Maybe you could be mine / Peut-être que tu seras mienne  
You just leave it all up to me / Tu dois juste me laisser faire

We could have a good time / Nous pourrions passer un bon moment

Yes, oh / Oui  
I think i wanna dance / Je pense que je vais danser  
Gotta, gotta / Avoir, avoir  
Little girl Wendy's parade / Petite fille, c'est la parade de Wendy  
Gotta, gotta, gotta / Avoir, avoir, avoir

Women, not girls, rule my world / Les femmes me dirigent, pas les filles

I said they rule my world / J'ai dit elle me dirige  
Act your age, mama, not your shoe size / Comporte-toi comme une femme de ton âge

Maybe we could do the twirl / Peut-être pouvons-nous faire le tournoi  
You don't have to watch Dynasty / Tu n'as pas à regarder Dynasty

To have an attitude / Pour avoir une attitude  
You just leave it all up to me / Laisse-moi faire

My love will be your food (Yeah) / Mon amour sera ta nourriture

[Refrain]

You don't have to be rich / Tu n'as pas à être riche

To be my girl / Pour être ma nana  
You don't have to be cool / Tu n'as pas à être cool

To rule my world / Pour me diriger  
Ain't no particular sign i'm compatible with / Il n'y a aucun signe avec lequel je ne suis pas compatible  
I just want your extra time and your... kiss / Je veux seulement ton temps libre et ton... baiser.

[Refrain]

La chanson se termina sous les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, traîtresses de toutes les émotions qui refirent surface. J'avais chanté cette chanson à en perdre mes cordes vocales le même soir où j'avais surpris Jacob en train de me tromper, dans un bar de Seattle qui faisait karaoké. Le lendemain, j'avais eu une gueule de bois mémorable mais, au moins, le temps d'une soirée j'avais oublié ce gros salaud. Je m'assis doucement sur mon lit alors que les larmes s'écrasaient sur mon couvre-lit, encore et toujours. Je me mis en boule dessus, me fermant au moindre contact et sentiment aux alentours et je rejoignis Morphée, qui me prit dans ses bras...

O*O*O

J'avais dormi plus que raisonnablement, mais mon lit était bien plus confortable que les planches dans les hôpitaux. Il était plus de 23 heures et j'étais devant la télé, grignotant un paquet de chips, qui avait survécu au passage de mon frère. J'avais des cernes dignes du grand Canyon, à cause de mes larmes et de ma fatigue, mais, de toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de ma tête lorsque je me levais. La chanson de Prince, tout à l'heure, m'avait un peu chamboulée, même au réveil. Je m'étais précipitée sur mon portable mais je n'avais eu aucun message à lire, ni d'appel manqué. Je m'étais auto-insultée pour avoir pensé à cela aprés avoir éteint mon portable. Je ne devais pas penser à eux, sinon... _Sinon quoi? _Je soupirais alors que vinrent les informations du soir, sur CNN. La quadragénaire présentatrice fit sont apparition, toujours aussi bien habillée, maquillée et siliconée. _On ne changera jamais le monde de la télévision..._

**-Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, **bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix professionnelle.** Tout d'abord, le titre principale de ce soir « Jusqu'où ira le tueur Olympique? » En effet, un septième corps a été retrouvé tard dans la soirée, vers 22h30, dans la forêt entourant la petite ville, jusque là tranquille, de Forks. **

Je me figeai en entendant le nom de ma ville natale.

**-La question que tout le monde se pose c'est: Que fait la police locale et des régions alentours? Aucune piste n'a été trouvé jusque là, aucune emprunte, ni trace ADN du tueur fou. Les victimes ne sont, apparemment, pas choisies pas hasard. Ce sont toujours des jeunes femmes, de 20 à 25 ans, travaillant ou habitant à Forks. Le tueur aurait-il quelque chose contre cette ville? Un journaliste a été envoyé sur place, prenons de ses nouvelles. Philippe? Philippe? Vous nous entendez?**

L'écran se divisa en 2 parties, avec la présentatrice et l'envoyé spécial qui était devant l'endroit où travaille mon père. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux blond, et les yeux marrons, fit son apparition avec un micro en main. Je montais le son de la télé, m'abstenant de regarder ma main qui tremblait un peu.

**-Oui, Melinda, je vous entends. L'ambiance, ici à Forks, entre les habitants et les forces de l'ordre, est tendue. La population se plaint du manque de travail des policiers, alors que ces derniers affirment que le tueur ne laisse aucune trace derrière lui. Serait-ce un crime parfait? Les médecins légistes confirment, eux aussi, que rien n'est laissé au hasard et qu'ils continuent à fouiller les périmètres de forêt souillés par ces meurtres. Les polices de Forks, Seattle, Port Angeles et Olympia commencent à désespérer, mais le chargé de l'enquête, le chef Swan, ne semblent pas baisser les bras. Sur un communiqué adressé à la presse, Monsieur Swan reprend les mêmes mots que lors de sa première interview et garantit l'arrestation du meurtrier des 7 meurtres, à présent. Nous n'avons pas eu plus d'information à cette heure, alors que la population commence à se barricader dans leur maison et que le meurtrier est en train de jubiler sur ses meurtres. C'était Philippe Kyles, sur CNN.**

L'image du jeune homme s'effaça pour mettre un zoom sur la présentatrice qui parlait toujours des meurtres à Forks. J'avais complètement oublié, mais aprés mon séjour à l'hôpital je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Un tueur, à Forks? C'était presque le canular du siècle mais les meurtres n'étaient pas imaginaires, ni les familles qui portaient le deuil. Ce pourrait-il que quelqu'un en veuille à cette petite ville de 3120 habitants? Et pourquoi?

Mardi 22 octobre 2010

**POV Edward**

-Tu ne manges pas, mon Ange? Me demanda ma mère.

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim, maman, répondis-je d'une voix morne.

C'était ma journée de repos, alors que j'aurais voulu travailler afin d'oublier, comme hier et avant hier. Enfin, j'avais lamentablement essayé de l'oublier mais c'était en vain. 2 grands yeux chocolats ne quittaient jamais mes pensées, ni son incroyable odeur de fraise et de freesia , la douceur de sa peau sous mes lèvres et... STOP! _Tu dérailles de nouveau mon vieux_ _! Il faut l'oublier, c'est fini maintenant! _En effet, je ne la reverrais plus. Elle avait quitté l'hôpital, je ne serais plus son médecin et point. Mais son regard ne me quittait jamais, c'était une torture mais une douce torture d'avoir au moins un souvenir d'elle.

-Edward? Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit mon père. Tu as l'air... ailleurs.

-Je vais bien! M'exclamai-je, exaspéré.

Je me levai de table et partis dans le jardin en marmonnant des phrases inintelligibles. J'allais devenir fou à cette allure-là! J'étais à 2 doigts de péter un plomb, à 2 doigts de vraiment devenir cinglé et de faire une grosse connerie. Comment avais-je pu être aussi con? Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureux, _pour la première fois de ma vie entre parenthèses_, d'une patiente? Nom de Dieu! Merde!

Elle me manquait, c'était indéniable. Pendant les quelques jours, trop peu à mon goût, où je m'étais occupé d'elle, j'attendais impatiemment le moment où je devais aller l'ausculter rien que pour voir les petites rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues, ou son regard qui croisait le mien. Des fois, je venais plus souvent que prévu mais personne n'avait rien remarqué, enfin j'espérai... Je savais que je ne devais pas, car chaque instant passé avec elle me rendait encore plus dingue de cette jeune femme, mais mon coeur me disait de l'écouter. Je lui avais obéis, un nombre incalculable de fois, et résultat? Elle était repartie chez elle, me laissant seul comme un pauvre con! _Tu es irrécupérable, Cullen, vraiment irrécupérable... _Je rageais contre moi-même quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. J'eus un sursaut en pensant, rien qu'un millième de seconde que c'était elle, mais je grimaçais quand je vis que ce n'était que mon père. _Ne prends_ _pas tes rêves pour des réalités!_

-Quel accueil! Ironisa Carlisle.

-Désolé.

En fait, je ne l'étais pas du tout mais qu'importe, c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

-Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi, m'annonça-t-il alors que je faisais inconsciemment les cent pas devant lui.

-Je ne voulais pas, désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser et dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas, fiston.

_Comme si tu voulais vraiment savoir la cause! _Il ferait un arrêt cardiaque s'il l'apprenait!

-Rien... C'est juste le boulot et les examens qui arrivent bientôt, c'est tout...

-Mmm... Et je suis censé croire ce mensonge?

_Pourquoi les parents savent toujours quand on ment? Ils ont un radar intégré ou quoi?_

-S'il te plait, papa, n'insiste pas, murmurai-je.

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas m'écouter, c'était la personne la plus têtue que la Terre n'est connue, et encore, la galaxie! Je fermais les yeux quand un regard chocolat traversa mon esprit. Je fis un bond sur l'herbe givrée du jardin familial et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, mon père me détailla avec les sourcils froncés.

-Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi? Me questionna-t-il.

_Il n'arrêtait donc jamais?_

-Je ne sais pas, quelques jours...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que ton corps a besoin de repos, Edward mais il n'y a pas que ça. Pendant tout le repas, tu n'étais pas avec nous.

-Mais je n'ai rien je te dis! Criai-je, sentant l'adrénaline de la colère monter en moi.

-C'est sûr que tu as l'air tout à fait serein, Edward.

-Oui, je le suis, grognai-je.

Pas du tout mais il fallait que je me calme, rapidement avant que je dérape sur mes paroles. _Contrôle-toi, Edward. Contrôle-toi..._

-Je suis ton père, Edward, tu peux tout me dire...

-QUE VEUX-TU QUE JE TE DISE, CARLISLE? QUE POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS DE MA VIE, JE SUIS TOMBE AMOUREUX MAIS, PAS DE CHANCE, C'EST UNE PATIENTE DE L'HÔPITAL? QUE JE N'ARRÊTTE PAS DE PENSER A ELLE ALORS QUE JE NE DEVRAIS PAS? OU QU'ELLE A UNE TUMEUR AU CERVEAU? M'emportai-je, bien malgré moi. Voilà, maintenant tu le sais alors fiche-moi la paix!

Je le laissais en plan, alors qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. _Il n'avait pas à me forcer!_ Je rentrais comme une tornade dans la maison alors que ma mère pleurait à chaudes larmes. J'embarquais mes clefs et mon manteau avant d'aller vers elle. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, la pris quelques secondes dans mes bras pour la rassurer et partis vers chez moi, je voulais avoir la paix pour aujourd'hui.

-Edward? Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que...? Balbutia ma mère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, murmurai-je. Je vais juste rentrer à la maison et réfléchir, d'accord? Je t'appelle ce soir, si tu veux.

-D'accord... Fais attention!

-Comme toujours, comme toujours...

Je la relâchais et me postais derrière le volant de ma voiture. Je regardais quelques instants la villa blanche où j'avais grandi et mis le contact. Je roulais rapidement, trop rapidement même, vers mon appartement mais la vitesse me faisait un peu oublier ce que j'avais en tête. J'avais trop de choses en tête pour me permettre de faire comme si de rien, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans penser à elle, c'était impossible. Isabella Swan m'avait chamboulé ainsi que ma vie, mais, cette fois-ci, dans le bon sens.

Je poussais mon - au moins - millième soupir en 2 jours alors que je me garais devant mon luxueux appartement dans le centre ville de Seattle. Rapidement, je composai le code qui déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et grimpai jusqu'au cinquième étages, sans me préoccuper de l'ascenseur qui me faisait de l'œil. Comme à mon habitude, je balançai mes clefs sur la console et m'affalai sur mon bon vieux canapé en cuir. _Je devrais remercier ma mère un de ces jours... _Instinctivement, j'allumais la télé pour tomber sur les informations du midi, rien de plus joyeux pour commencer la journée. Je détournais la tête pour admirer mon merveilleux plafond blanc alors que mes pensées dérivèrent vers la mauvaise personne. _Hop là! Cullen, on pense à autre chose! _En vain, comme toujours.

Je n'avais jamais compris les gens qui avaient eu le coup de foudre, ou qui étaient simplement en couple car je n'étais jamais tombé réellement amoureux. Il y en avait eu quelque unes, mais toujours sans lendemain. Comment le destin pouvait-il jouer avec vous? Comment faisait-il pour vous torturer à ce point? Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal? Est-ce que j'avais offensé les Dieux pour qu'ils m'en veulent ainsi? Ou une autre connerie de ce genre? Décidément, comme le dirait si bien Jasper: L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas, un beau jour ça nous tombe dessus et on est dans la merde. _Pour être dans la merde, je l'étais! _Et puis, mon comportement, à l'encontre de mon père, n'arrangeait pas la situation. Je m'étais emporté et je le regrettais, mais je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière, c'était impossible. Dommage_, hein Cullen? Ça t'aurait bien aidé aujourd'hui, non? Oh que oui! _

Alors que la présentatrice télé débitait un flux de paroles inutiles et ennuyeuses sur la bourse, mon regard dériva sur ma table basse qui était jonchée de dossier en tout genre. Un nom de famille accapara mon attention, comme si ce n'était pas assez: Swan. Je fronçais les sourcils mais le pris en main, comme l'idiot que j'étais, et l'ouvris prestement. Les premiers papiers étaient les ordonnances pour ses médicaments ainsi que ses rendez-vous pour les séances de Radiothérapie et de Chimiothérapie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment là-dessus. En général, et même tout le temps, les patients atteints de maladie aussi grave de celle de Bella avaient le bon sens de rester à l'hôpital, afin d'avoir de meilleurs soins ou espérer avoir une longévité de vie plus grande. Mais elle, non. Elle s'obstinait à penser qu'elle ferait du mal à sa famille si elle restait ici, mais ce ne serait pas plutôt le cas contraire?

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell...**

Je devais vraiment changer de sonnerie un de ces jours... Je tiquais en voyant l'expéditeur de l'appel. J'étais bien en congé, non? Alors pourquoi l'hôpital, ou plutôt, le secrétariat m'appelait?

-Allo? Dis-je, hésitant.

_-Docteur Cullen? C'est Maria, du secrétariat. Je vous appelle au sujet d'une patiente._

Une patiente?

-Euh... Oui? En quoi puis-je vous aider?

_-Devant moi, se trouve... la famille d'une patiente qui est sortie il y a 2 jours et... Comment dire?_

_-Donne-moi ce fichu téléphone, fausse blonde! _S'écria une voix fluette, mais connue._ Allo?_

Je me redressais sur mon canapé, tous mes sens en alerte.

-Alice Brandon? Mais...? Qu'est-ce que...?

_-Pas le temps pour ça. Où est Isabella?_

-Pardon?

_-Ma question est d'une simplicité enfantine, non? Je vous demande, pour la deuxième fois, où est Isabella?_

Pourquoi avais-je cette impression que tout allait me retomber dessus? Et puis, elle ne les avais pas prévenu de sa sortie imminente de l'hôpital?

-Je... Elle... Elle est sortie, murmurai-je, en balbutiant.

_-ELLE EST QUOI!_S'écria-t-elle, faisant reculer mon portable de mes oreilles, tellement sa voix était trop aigüe pour mes tympans.

_-Donne-moi ce téléphone, Alice! _Tempéra une voix vieillie mais pleine de sagesse. _Docteur Cullen? C'est Charlie Swan à l'appareil._

J'allais avoir toute la famille au téléphone ou quoi?

-Bonjour Monsieur Swan. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec votre fille? Ne vous a-t-elle pas prévenu?

_-Prévenu de quoi? _S'affola-t-il.

-Mmm... Votre fille, Monsieur Swan, a décidé de quitter l'hôpital, samedi après-midi et de se soigner chez elle...

_-ELLE A QUOI? NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!_

_-Papa, donne-moi ce truc, tu vas le briser! C'est pas le moment d'avoir une amende pour dégradation de matériel! Allo?_

C'est bien ce que j'avais dit, j'allais avoir toute la famille...

_-_Oui?

_-C'est Emmett, le frère de Bella. C'est quoi le bordel là? Elle est où Bella?_

Décidant que, de toute façon, je n'arriverais pas à les raisonner ni à leur parler à travers un téléphone, une rencontre hors de l'hôpital s'imposait.

-Ça serait trop long à expliquer par téléphone. Est-ce qu'on peut parler tranquillement autour d'un verre?

_-Euh... Ouais, il y a un bar qui s'appelle le **Jabus **prés de la caserne de pompier, tu connais?_

-Oui, je connais. Dans un quart d'heure, ça va?

_-On y sera. À tout de suite._

Sans plus de cérémonie, et en ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre par une quelconque formule de politesse, il me raccrocha au nez, avec un point au coeur. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa famille en restant à l'hôpital, ça c'était une chose, mais ne pas leur dire qu'elle prenait une aussi grande décision... C'en était une autre! Dossier en main et les sourcils froncés, j'épluchais les papiers et tombais sur les dates de ses premiers rendez-vous pour les soins. Je me demandais si... Rapidement, je cherchais le numéro dans mon répertoire et téléphonais à Marcus, un des Radiophysiciens de l'hôpital. Heureusement pour moi, il décrocha assez rapidement.

_-Bonjour Edward, _me salua-t-il de sa grosse voix. _Que me vaux l'honneur de ton appel? _

-Bonjour Marcus. Hum... Est-ce que je peux te demander un service?

_-Sa dépend quoi... Dis-moi ce que tu veux?_

-Je veux juste savoir si une patiente a appelé pour ses rendez-vous?

_-Ça peut se faire. C'est pour quoi?_

-**Radiothérapie **et **Chimio**.

_-D'accord, c'est quoi son nom?_

-Swan, Isabella Swan.

J'entendis, à l'autre bout du fil, que Marcus tapait rapidement sur son ordinateur. J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'avoir une réponse.

_-Et bien, ta chère Isabella Swan n'est pas inscrite, Edward._

-Comment ça pas inscrite? Je l'ai fait moi-même il y a 2 jours!

_-Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle a appelé pour annuler tous ses rendez-vous._

Je me figeais, telle une statue de glace, alors que mon coeur tambourinait d'effroi. Je raccrochais, sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir à Marcus, et posais lentement mon téléphone sur la table basse. Elle n'avait pas pris la décision de sortir de l'hôpital, non. Elle avait pris la décision de sortir pour y mourir. Elle voulait se laisser mourir! _NON! _Comment pouvait-elle faire ça? Elle était inconsciente? Ou si désespérée par la mort qu'elle voulait la rencontrer avant son heure? Je ne lui avais pas vraiment dit qu'elle allait mourir... Je ne lui avais pas dit ça, hein? Juste que sa maladie avait des chances de survie minime mais que, si elle se battait et que les traitements marchaient, elle pouvait s'en sortir... _Oh non... _Je me donnais une claque mentale pour reprendre mes esprits, et me levais prestement de mon canapé. J'éteignis la télé, pris son dossier sous mon bras et attrapai mes clefs au passage. Je devais parler à sa famille, et, aprés, je verrais. Je devais faire quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça, non. Je devais la convaincre, faire quelque chose pour la sauver. Finalement, ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je la verrais...

**POV Bella**

Mon mal de tête était de pire en pire, voir insoutenable par moment. C'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles Perforaient lentement dans mon crâne, sans cesse et sans relâche. _Quand cela_ _allait-il __s'arrêter? _Je poussais un gémissement, qui était plus proche de pleurs que de plaintes, tout en m'enfonçant dans mon miteux canapé. Ça faisait mal, si mal... Comment vais-je faire pour supporter ça encore longtemps? J'avais pris ma décision, une décision dure mais décision tout de même. Je devais faire cela, pour ceux que j'aimais. Je savais que me voir dans cet état leur faisait du mal alors je devais être forte et me laissais aller... Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues alors que mon crâne allait exploser et que mes mains se mirent à trembler. _Fichus_ _effets secondaires! _

Je ne pouvais pas tenir un verre sans renverser la moitié au sol.

Je ne pouvais pas passer une nuit sans tout dégobiller, le peu que j'avais mangé, dans les toilettes.

Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans me tenir à quelque chose, au risque de tomber.

Je ne pouvais pas lire un livre sans que ma vision se trouble.

Je ne pouvais pas passer ma journée sans avoir des migraines insupportables.

Je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre effort sans être essoufflée aprés.

Je ne pouvais pas vivre, tout simplement.

J'avais arrêté de vivre il y a un mois, alors pourquoi cela s'arrêterait? La sonnette de mon appartement me fit revenir à la réalité, bien malgré moi. Je me mis sur mes pieds, avec difficulté, et marchai vers ma porte, ce qui me parut être le parcours du combattant. Je posais mes mains contre le mur parallèle à la porte et marchais par petits pas vers celle-ci. J'espérais de tout coeur que ce n'était pas _eux_, car je ne sais pas comment j'allais réagir si c'était le cas. Il n'y avait pas de Judas sur celle-ci, alors j'ouvris la porte franc-jeu. Ma main sur la poignée, et l'autre sur le mur de celle-ci, je me figeai en voyant mon visiteur...

**À suivre...**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Plus court que les autres, je le reconnais mais je me rattraperais pour le prochain.**

**La départ de Bella est-il justifié?**

**Le comportement d'Edward vous semble normal?**

**Comment va se passer la « vraie » rencontre entre ce dernier et Charlie/Emmett/Alice?  
Et surtout, qui est le mystérieux visiteur de Bella?**

**J'attends vos pronostiques?**

**Ne prenez pas l'habitude d'avoir 2 chapitres en une semaines, c'est juste que, comme je l'aie dit en début de chapitre, j'avais plein d'idées qui fallait que j'écrive alors voilà!**

**Sinon, j'ai un petit message pour une certaine Lilie qui a laissé un message sur repert0ire-twilight:**

**« Le prologue m'a tout de suite plus! Fiction intéressante, j'aime beaucoup, une écriture soignée avec un bon style. C'est très agréable de lire cette histoire. Nom de Dieu que j'aime cette histoire un truc de fou, moi je dis! Naaan mais sérieusement c'est un truc de ouf! Je suis vraiment contente que l'auteur se soit inscrite ici, naaan vraiment, c'est WAHOU j'aime, j'aime et puis bah j'aime! J'attends la suite avec impatiente! Sérieusement c'est vraiment une fiction comme je les aimes =) ! »**

**Je tiens à dire à ****Lilie**** que je suis vraiment mais vraiment très touchée par son avis. Quand j'ai posté cette fiction, je ne me serrais pas doutée qu'autant de personnes la lirez (plus de 600 à chaque chapitre) et que vous apprécierez autant. Et puis, un tel enthousiasme est un pur bonheur à lire! Je crois que c'est le premier avis que je lis avec autant de fois le verbe « aimer »! Alors un grand merci pour ****Lilie**** mais aussi au autre, même si elles n'ont pas montrées le bout de leurs nez, qui lisent et commentent ma fiction. Un grand et même ENORME merci à ****vous!**

**À bientôt et merci pour votre passage,**

**Clairouille59.**

**-La chanson « Kiss » de Prince est dédiée à ma chère et grande amie Claire, qui adore ce chanteur, et qui a le moral dans les chaussettes en ce moment. Un gros bisous à toi! (L) Lien sur mon profile si vous ne connaissais pas, mais c'est peu probable.**


	12. Discussions sous haute tension

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Pour le mystérieux visiteur de Bella, j'ai eu ses réponses:**

**-Edward**

**-Riley**

**-Jacob**

**-James**

**-Victoria**

**Mais qui est-ce vraiment? Est-ce que c'est une de ses 5 personnes?**

**Est-ce que c'est vraiment James derrière la porte, comme tout le monde le crois?**

**Réponse en fin de chapitre!**

**Aussi, quelque unes ont demandés la réaction de Carlisle, donc un POV s'impose je crois!**

**Mais il y aussi Jasper, Rosalie, Edward et Bella qui suivent.**

**Je n'aie pas été de main morte sur les POV aujourd'hui.**

**Réponse aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Elle: Meilleur chapitre? Rien que ça? Lol La fin te laisse sur ta fin? T'inquiète, c'est normal!**

**-Popo: Tu crois que c'est Edward qui est derrière la porte? Non mais t'inquiète, je ne l'aie pas mal prit, c'est juste que je ne comprenais pas trop c'est pour ça! ;)**

**-larsand: Coucou nouvelle lectrice! Je suis contente que ma fic ta plaise et je suis désolée de te faire pleurer à chaque fin de chapitre. Prépare les mouchoirs pour les prochains! Bisous!**

**Merci à: Phika17 (Pour ses nombreuses reviews! (L)), Aliiice, Virginie-de-TN, PetitPimousse, Krine69, Popo, Elle, larsand, mamoure21, Robangel, soleil83, mimie30, Em 81, Miss Lunatik, Twilightgeneration, Liliex7, Triskelle sparrow et DavidaCullen pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: lilieflo1207, eyesblue, Soihra, Miss Lunatik, TiXXit,betty24011987, Lia-et-Eli, Triskelle sparrow et mirana91 pour vos mises en alert et favorite story.**

**Bonne lecture,  
Clairouille59.**

**Merci à Phika17 pour sa correction! (L)**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Chapitre 12 :Discussions sous haute tension**

Mardi 22 octobre 2010

**POV Carlisle**

-Tu ne manges pas, mon Ange? S'enquit ma femme, auprès de notre fils.

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim, maman, répondit-t-il d'une voix terne.

C'était notre journée de congé, aujourd'hui, j'avais pris le même jour que mon fils pour avoir le droit à un dîner en famille. _Pour une fois... _Mais Edward n'était pas avec nous, complètement ailleurs. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser pour ne même pas écouter ce que sa mère disait. J'avais déjà remarqué, il y a plusieurs jours, qu'il était dans un autre monde, ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure mais je n'avais rien dit, ne voulant pas aggraver son cas. Je repris de la purée de pomme de terre, faite par ma merveilleuse femme, quand je croisais le regard de cette dernière, plein de tristesse. J'eus un point au coeur. Je n'aimais pas voir ma femme ainsi, je détestais cela car ça me rappelait trop dans quel état je l'avais rencontré, alors que je n'étais qu'un Interne, comme Edward. Frappée, mutilée et violée par son compagnon de l'époque, j'avais vite succombé à son charme et l'avais épousé quelques mois plus tard. Je lui fis un bref sourire tout en hochant la tête et pris la parole:

-Edward? Est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air... ailleurs.

-Je vais bien! S'exclama-t-il, en colère.

Il se leva, tout en jetant sa serviette de table et s'en alla dans le jardin en marmonnant dans sa barbe. _C'était rare qu'il haussait le ton, encore plus contre nous, ses parents_. Esmée posa ses couverts et prit sa tête entre ses mains, refoulant ses larmes qu'elle gardait depuis trop longtemps en elle. Je me levais de table à mon tour et allais rejoindre ma chère et tendre pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'y abandonna sans aucune gêne et agrippa fermement ma chemise tout en murmurant « Pourquoi? » « Je vous en prie. » Je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qu'elle me disait mais je pouvais ressentir la peine qu'elle avait. C'était son fils unique, notre fils unique alors le voir totalement désemparé et perdu nous rendait étrangement triste aussi. Depuis sa naissance, je lui avais promis, alors qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes que je ferais tout pour lui, qu'il serait ma source de joie et de bonheur mais, apparemment, j'avais échoué...

-Calme-toi, Esmée, murmurai-je dans ses cheveux. C'est juste une passade, je te le promets...

-Il est si triste, Carlisle! Dit-elle dans un son étouffé contre ma chemise. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça...

-Je sais, ma chérie, je le sais... Veux-tu que j'aille lui parler?

Elle hocha la tête et je souris faiblement. Je déposais un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rejoindre mon fils dans le jardin familial. Il était là, debout en plein milieu de l'herbe givrée du mois d'octobre, en proie à un tel chagrin que, soudainement, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

Doucement, je posai une main sur son épaule et il sursauta à mon toucher. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur son pauvre père, il eut une grimace comme s'il espérait à voir quelqu'un d'autre. _Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil?_

-Quel accueil! Dis-je, à moitié amusé.

-Désolé.

Il ne l'était pas, il voulait vraiment que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. _Mais qui?_

-Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi, l'informai-je alors qu'il commençait à faire les cent pas devant moi, prés de la table de jardin.

-Je ne voulais pas, désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser et dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas, fiston.

Il eut une moue, dégoûtée cette fois-ci. Je décidais d'insister même si les résultats ne seront pas forcément glorieux mais c'était la seule méthode pour que Edward s'ouvre un peu à nous.

-Rien... C'est juste le boulot et les examens qui arrivent bientôt, c'est tout...

-Mmm... Et je suis censé croire ce mensonge?

Comme si je ne voyais pas qu'il mentait!

-S'il te plait, papa, n'insiste pas, murmura-t-il.

Une telle peine dans la voix m'était horrible à entendre mais que devais-je faire d'autre? Sa mère ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était désemparée de voir son fils ainsi. Et moi? Et bien, je me sentais parfaitement inutile en ces temps qui courent. Edward ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir subitement en sursautant violemment alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

-Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi? Lui demandai-je, essayant de le comprendre.

Ça l'agaçait que j'insiste mais je ne cédais pas.

-Je ne sais pas, quelques jours...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que ton corps a besoin de repos, Edward, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Pendant tout le repas, tu n'étais pas avec nous.

-Mais je n'ai rien, je te dis! Cria-t-il, alors que ses pupilles se dilataient de colère.

Ne flanche pas, Carlisle, ne flanche pas et continue!

-C'est sûr que tu as l'air tout à fait serein, Edward.

-Oui, je le suis, grogna-t-il.

Il était de plus en plus en colère, complètement envahi par ce sentiment qu'il avait rarement en lui. J'essayais de me contenir, ne voulant pas laisser tomber ce combat mais...

-Je suis ton père, Edward, tu peux tout me dire...

-QUE VEUX-TU QUE JE TE DISE, CARLISLE? QUE POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS DE MA VIE, JE SUIS TOMBE AMOUREUX MAIS, PAS DE CHANCE, C'EST UNE PATIENTE DE L'HÔPITAL? QUE JE N'ARRÊTTE PAS DE PENSER A ELLE ALORS QUE JE NE DEVRAIS PAS? OU QU'ELLE A UNE TUMEUR AU CERVEAU? S'emporta-t-il. Voilà, maintenant tu le sais alors fiche-moi la paix!

_Oh mon Dieu... _Il me regarda un dernière fois, alors que j'avais la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement. _Il était amoureux... Mon fils était amoureux... Amoureux d'une patiente, certes, mais amoureux quand_ _même... _J'avais tellement attendu ce moment, depuis presque aussi longtemps que sa mère peut-être mais je n'étais que plus heureux que ça arrive enfin. Le problème, enfin si c'en était un, c'est que cette jeune femme était malade, gravement malade même, mais que ce soit une patiente, je m'en fichais éperdument, s'il savait!

C'est vrai qu'il y avait une règle à l'hôpital que j'avais respectée vu que j'étais marié et éperdument amoureux comme au premier jour. J'avais toujours dit à Edward qu'il ne fallait pas prendre un cas à part, ne pas tomber amoureux d'une patiente non plus car ça lui ferait du mal mais, lorsque je lui avais dit ça, Edward n'avait jamais effleuré du bout des doigts ce merveilleux sentiment qu'est l'amour... Jamais! Mais maintenant, alors qu'il m'avait avoué qu'il avait _enfin _trouvé quelqu'un, tout cela me passait pas dessus la tête! J'étais plutôt heureux qu'autre chose mais, est-ce qu'il a pu penser que je serais en colère car j'étais « pour » cette loi? Est-ce que c'était pour cela qu'il ne m'avait rien dit? Avait-il cru que je le renierais ou autre chose?

-Carlisle? M'appela la voix enrouée d'Esmée à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je secouais la tête et regardais ma femme. Elle avait les yeux rougis et était enroulée dans un chandail à cause du froid. Je la rejoignis rapidement et fermai la baie-vitrée.

-Tu le savais, n'est-ce-pas? M'enquis-je alors que je la prenais pour la seconde fois dans les bras.

Elle hocha la tête et je resserrai mon étreinte, comme si je voulais la protéger du monde extérieur.

-Tu as vu, mon Esmée? Chuchotai-je prés de son oreille. Notre fils est amoureux!

Elle eut un petit rire et releva la tête vers moi, souriante pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

-Edward est amoureux, qui l'eut cru?

-Pas moi en tout cas, avouai-je penaud. Mais...

-Elle est malade, je le sais.

C'était le plus gros problème car, moi-même, je ne savais pas si elle pouvait survivre ou non car je ne l'avais pas auscultée de mes propres mains. Il y avait toutes sortes de Tumeur, bénigne ou non et dans son cas, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, c'était très dur. Les traitements, la chimiothérapie, la radiothérapie étaient des choses lourdes à supporter pour les corps et les esprits des malades. _J'espère que tout ira_ _bien, je pouvais même aller la voir demain si..._ Le fil de mes pensées se coupèrent quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Esmée se figea avant de se dégager de mon étreinte pour aller ouvrir d'un pas rapide. J'étais sûr qu'elle espérait que ce soit Edward qui revenait mais aprés mon comportement, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il revienne d'aussi tôt...

-Jasper? S'étonna ma femme à l'entrée.

**POV Jasper**

_Ma sœur avait rencontré quelqu'un..._ C'était sûrement la chose la plus surprenante qui soit. Depuis Royce, elle n'avait pas fréquenté d'autre personne du sexe opposé, elle les fuyait comme la peste mais elle paraissait entière et heureuse à côté de Emmett Swan et j'en étais heureux à mon tour. C'était étrange comme le monde était petit, très petit même. Edward était amoureux de la sœur du petit copain de la mienne. _Qui l'aurait cru?_ Je savais que leur relation ne serait pas comme les autres, aussi bien à cause du passé de Rose - qu'il ne savait pas encore - que de la maladie d'Isabella Swan.

Pourtant, j'étais arrivé comme une furie dans le bureau de Carlisle, ne comprenant pas le comportement de Rosalie devant cet homme et je l'avais fait pleurer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais fait pleurer ma Rosalie, la seule famille qui me restait. Emmett avait failli me frapper, me foutre la dérouillée de ma vie pour avoir fait verser rien qu'une larme à ma sœur et, rien que pour ça, je savais que c'était une homme bien.

Ce fils de pute de Royce, lui, s'en fichait royalement de Rosalie. Je ne savais pas combien de fois il l'avait fait pleurer mais beaucoup trop pour qu'il soit encore en vie maintenant. J'aurais dû m'écouter ce jour-là, lorsque Rosalie est arrivée en pleurs chez moi mais c'était trop tard maintenant. _Dommage, je lui aurais bien refait le portrait à celui-là! _Je n'étais pas de nature violente, mais lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ma sœur, c'était autre chose.

Maintenant que je savais que Rosalie était entre de bonnes mains, enfin je l'espérais mais, pour le peu que j'avais vu, ça commençait bien, il me restait un problème: Edward. Ce n'était plus le Edward que je connaissais depuis le jardin d'enfant, c'était une facette d'Edward dont je n'avais jamais soupçonnée l'existence. Si triste, terne, sombre et malheureuse qu'il me faisait vraiment peine à voir. Je savais que c'était à cause d'Isabella Swan, qui était sortie de l'hôpital bien avant que j'aie ma première consultation avec elle ou sa famille, et j'en étais désolée... Son frère paraissait être un gars bien, alors sa sœur l'était sûrement tout autant.

_Tu es fou Withlock! Je sais..._ J'étais devant chez les Cullen, ceux que je considérais comme ma famille à part entière. Nos parents, à Rosalie et moi, nous avait mis à la porte le jour de nos 18 ans, pour une raison inconnue, et les Cullen nous avait recueilli jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse subvenir à nos besoins par nous même. Des personnes en or... Mais c'était leurs fils, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien lorsque je les verrais alors j'avais décidé, aprés en avoir parlé à Rosalie loin de l'oreille indiscrète de son Emmett-pompier. J'étais fou mais je sonnais à la porte quand même. Complètement dingue... J'attendis à peine quelques secondes avant qu'on m'ouvre la porte. Le visage d'Esmée trahissait l'étonnement et la peine de me voir. Attendait-elle quelqu'un d'autre à ma place?

-Jasper?

-Bonjour, Esmée, répondis-je mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que je venais. Est-ce que je peux entrer?

-Bien sûr! Quelle question! S'outra-t-elle.

Je me sentis sourire et fis les quelques pas qui me séparaient de chez les Cullen. Rien qu'en franchissant la porte, je pouvais sentir tout l'amour et la bonté que ses personnes dégageaient en eux, c'était stupéfiant et vraiment rassurant. Je savais que si j'avais un problème, de quelques natures qui soient, je pouvais aller leur en parler sans aucune gêne ni jugement. Mes parents de coeur ou mes parents tout court.

-Bonjour Jasper! Me salua Carlisle, que je n'avais pas vu dans le salon. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Rien de grave j'espère?

J'allais lui serrer la main, tout en m'asseyant sur le canapé aprés qu'Esmée me l'ait gentiment demandé.

-Non ce n'est pas grave... Enfin je crois... Marmonnai-je.

-Tu crois? Répéta Esmée.

-Oui... C'est à propos d'Edward.

À mon étonnement, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, comme s'ils savaient déjà d'avance ce que j'allais leur dire. Était-il possible que...?

-On le sait déjà, Jasper, me rassura Carlisle.

-Vous savez, quoi? Demandais-je, suspicieux.

-Qu'il est amoureux! Se réjouit Esmée.

Je n'avais pas l'air con... Mais comment avaient-ils pu le savoir? Ce n'était pas le genre d'Edward de raconter sa vie et encore moins les sentiments qu'il avait au fond de lui. Le hasard?

-Comment l'avez-vous su?

Esmée se tordit les mains alors que Carlisle passa une mains dans ses cheveux, le même tic que son fils avait lorsqu'il était nerveux.

-Disons que j'ai un peu forcé la main, avoua ce dernier.

-Edward n'était pas bien pendant le repas, commença Esmée. On lui a demandé s'il allait bien et il a répondu « oui » avant de s'enfuir dans le jardin. Carlisle est venu lui parler et là... il lui a tout déballé ou plutôt... crié...

Je restais estomaqué face aux propos d'Esmée, ma mère de coeur. Carlisle avait réussi à faire avouer, à Edward, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers une patiente? C'était... étonnant mais tellement révélateur. Edward était à cran, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour « oublier » un temps soit peu que le destin avait choisi une autre option pour lui. _Comment faisait-il pour supporter cela à longueur de journée?_

-Oh... Je ne savais pas, murmurai-je, encore abasourdi. Hum... Comment prends-tu la nouvelle, Carlisle?

-Comment veux-tu que je la prenne? S'étonna-t-il.

Aïe, c'était mal barré. _Il l'avait si mal pris que ça? _Je comprends pourquoi Edward appréhendait le fait de le dire à sa famille, si c'était pour avoir une réaction comme ça...

-Carlisle, commençai-je en voulant le raisonner. N'en voulais pas à Edward, l'amour ne se contrôle pas et...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jasper? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que... en vouloir à Edward ne va pas l'aider à faire tomber les barrières qu'il c'est forgé au fil des années.

-Jasper? Veux-tu bien nous expliquer ce que tu essayes de nous raconter, mon chéri? Me demanda Esmée.

Comment dire à ses parents de coeur qu'ils faisaient une grosse erreur en se comportent ainsi avec Edward? Que cela le renfermera encore plus sur lui? Jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en huitre humaine? N'y avait-il pas de manuel pour ça?

-Hum... Disons qu'Edward est quelqu'un de très renfermé et que... et que le fustiger sur le fait qu'il trouve _enfin _quelqu'un qui lui correspond n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Quel professionnalisme Withlock! Ça fait peur!

-Serais-tu en train de penser que j'aurais rejeté mon fils à cause du fait que la personne dont il s'est épris est une patiente de l'hôpital? Articula lentement Carlisle, plutôt abasourdi qu'en colère.

-Tu as toujours exprimé ton opinion dans le sens « Aucune relation entre personnel/patient » alors j'ai pensé que tu aurais fait de même pour Edward...

-Et bien tu te trompes lourdement fiston! Comment peux-tu penser cela de moi? Je ne suis peut-être pas le père idéal mais je ne suis pas aussi malfaisant pour dire à son fils que je le rejette car son coeur balance pour une patiente de l'hôpital! Je... Je... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air!

Sur ce, il marcha rapidement dans le jardin, s'arrachant littéralement les cheveux aux passages. Tu aurais dû prendre l'option N°2 mon vieux, rester chez toi! _Crétin! Idiot!_ Bien sûr qu'il aurait mal pris le fait que je lui dise cela, mais, pour ma défense, est-ce que j'étais censé savoir qu'il oublierait cette fichue règle à la noix pour son fils? Je savais qu'il l'aimait, plus que sa propre vie mais... _Mais rien du tout, du con! Tu as fait une boulette monumentale__et puis c'est tout! _

-Ne t'en veux pas, Jasper, me dit tendrement Esmée en s'approchant de moi. Tu ne savais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. Même moi j'avais un doute, son travail est très important pour lui mais son fils l'est tout autant. Edward a littéralement explosé de colère contre lui et il a claqué la porte sans plus de cérémonie peu de temps avant ton arrivée, il est encore sous le choc, rien de plus. Il ne t'en veut pas, je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut déjà et tu sais qu'il te considère comme le deuxième fils qu'il n'a jamais eu, n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui, je sais Esmée mais je crois que j'ai été un peu fort, murmurai-je penaud. J'ai l'impression que le psy est plus présent que le vrai Jazz, mais je ne le fais pas exprès, j'ai juste...

-Besoin d'aider les autres, termina-t-elle à ma place, je le sais. On ne t'en veut pas, tu as toujours été comme ça, depuis tout petit. Tu te souviens lorsque tu avais aidé des jeunes en difficultés à Forks? Ils t'ont envoyé à l'hôpital mainte et mainte fois mais, tu revenais toujours vers eux. À la fin, ils t'ont entièrement accepté. Tu persévères, tu ne baisses jamais les bras, tu veux toujours aider ton prochain, tu es unique en ton genre et ce n'est pas un défaut, juste une merveilleuse qualité.

Elle avait toujours les mots pour réconforter les gens, c'était naturel venant d'elle. Plus jeune, lorsque je ne me sentais pas bien chez moi, j'allais me réfugier chez les parents de mon meilleur - et amoureux maintenant - ami en sachant que j'étais toujours mieux accueilli que chez moi. Nos parents ne nous considéraient que comme des erreurs de la nature, des étrangers, des enfants bons à rien sauf pour aller acheter leurs packs de bières ou leurs bouteilles de vodka. À nos 18 ans, alors que nous étions à la porte, Rosalie et moi, j'avais une part en moi qui souffrait de ce rejet et une autre qui se réjouissait de cette opportunité. _Finalement, la chance avait été généreuse avec nous, enfin jusqu'à un certain point... _

-Merci, Esmée.

-De rien mon chéri mais ne parlons plus de ça, bien que penser qu'Edward a enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied me réjouit grandement, comment va Rosalie?

-Bien... Elle a trouvé quelqu'un...

_Oups..._ Je pouvais sentir Esmée se tendre à mes côtés sous l'annonce. Rosalie va me tuer! Je lui avais promis de garder ça secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de leur présenter Emmett officiellement. C'est pas vrai! Tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer, Monsieur pied dans le plat?

-Rosalie... a... a quelqu'un? Balbutia-t-elle.

Génial, tu vas lui donner un **Ulcère **maintenant! _Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est trop jeune pour ça? _

-Oui... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est très gentil! M'exclamai-je rapidement en la voyant virer au blanc. Je l'ai rencontré, il a l'air d'être un mec bien mais, de toute façon, je l'ai prévenu que s'il faisait quoique ce soit à Rose, je le tuais avec les outils chirurgicaux de Carlisle!

-Et qui vas-tu tuer avec mes outils chirurgicaux? Demanda ce dernier.

Esmée et moi, tournâmes notre tête dans une parfaite synchronisation. _Ça aurait pu être flippant en y pensant... _

-Le petit-ami de Rosalie, l'informai-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de poser une main sur son coeur avec la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Esmée et lui se regardèrent, plus par réflexe que pour se regarder dans les yeux.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette famille? Rit-il, nerveusement. Edward qui tombe enfin amoureux et de même pour Rosalie! Mais où va-t-on?

-Je ne sais pas, chuchotai-je, mais il a l'air d'être un homme bien, comme je le disais à Esmée.

-La dernière fois que j'ai pensé ça, Rosalie a...

-Je sais! Sifflai-je entre mes dents, alors que des souvenirs du matin où elle est apparue à moitié nue me revinrent aux yeux. Mais... ce n'est pas pareil, il n'est pas comme ce fils de...

-Jasper! Me gronda Esmée, détestant que je parle ainsi de lui, même de ce connard de Royce.

-De ce _fils à papa_, terminai-je en serrant les dents. Pour la première fois, j'ai vu qu'un homme s'intéressait à Rosalie pour autre chose que sa plastique, vous comprenez? Il l'a défendue sous mes yeux, ça n'est jamais arrivé.

-Et pourquoi l'a-t-il défendue? Aurais-tu fait quelque chose...?

-Disons que j'ai un peu surestimé mon self-contrôle aprés qu'Edward l'ait soigné.

-Et que lui est-il arrivé, à ce pauvre garçon, pour qu'Edward le soigne?

Je poussais un soupir. On y était. Je pouvais sûrement me tromper mais j'étais persuadé, quasis certain, qu'Edward ne leur avait pas révélé son identité. Carlisle avait accès aux dossiers, alors trouver son nom était un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

-Edward a rencontré « la fille » aux Urgences et disons que le frère de cette fille... est le petit-ami de Rosalie.

-Tu veux dire, commença Esmée en fronçant les sourcils, qu'Edward connait cet homme?

-Oui, et même la famille, dis-je en pointant mon regard vers Carlisle.

Il ne fallut même pas 2 secondes pour que ses yeux s'allument tels 2 brasiers sur une plage obscure. _Edward aussi aller me tuer mais, tans pis, j'assumerais mes conneries jusqu'au bout! C'était pas mon pote pour rien de toute façon._ Tout s'encastra dans sa tête et un éclat de tristesse traversa ses pupilles dilatées par le chagrin.

-_Elle_? Chuchota Carlisle en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils du salon décoré par sa femme.

-Quoi? Quoi? Nous questionna Esmée, alerté par le comportement de son mari.

Ce dernier planta son regard dans sa femme, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

-Pourquoi ça arrive-t-il à notre fils.

**POV Rosalie**

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Demandai-je.

-Je vais voir ton ami, Edward. Tu veux venir avec moi? Répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

L'idée par elle-même était tentante mais j'avais aussi peur de la réaction d'Edward face à Emmett que de celle de mon frère tout à l'heure. Il avait déboulé comme une furie en disant tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur jusqu'à me faire pleurer, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment. Emmett était parti au quart de tour et m'avait défendue. _Défendue... _C'était bien la première personne, autre que mon frère, d'Edward, Esmée ou Carlisle qui le faisait et c'était cela qui avait fait taire Jasper d'une - certaine - colère noire. Il savait que j'étais entre de bonnes mains et je le savais aussi. Pourquoi? Parce que mon coeur me le disait. Parce que le moindre battement qu'il faisait naître pour lui me prouvait que j'avais enfin droit au bonheur. _Enfin... Comment avais-je pu donner mon coeur à cet homme aussi rapidement? _Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, j'étais toujours la fille superficielle, blonde à forte poitrine qui était bonne au lit. _Comment avais-je pu fermer les yeux jusque là alors que le bonheur commençait à m'effleurer?_

-Rosalie? M'appela-t-il en posant une main sur mon bras.

Je sursautais de suite et il l'enleva en s'excusant, mort de chagrin de m'avoir fait du « mal ».

-Excuse-moi! Je ne voulais pas! Tu es vraiment qu'un idiot Swan! Désolé, je... je...

-Emmett...

-C'était pas mon intention et...

-Emmett...

-Mais tu paraissais si triste d'un coup que...

-EMMETT! M'écriai-je, mi amusée, mi exaspérée.

-Oui?

-Je suis blonde mais quand même! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'étais ailleurs, avec d'autres souvenirs...

Un léger toucher sur ma joue me fit relever la tête tout en souriant timidement. Son toucher était peut-être la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Sans aucune pression, sans aucune envie peu catholique juste... naturelle, douce et tendre. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vécu jusque là. Mais j'avais une partie de moi qui ne s'enlevait pas, qui restait toujours enfouie au fond de moi mais si présente lorsque j'étais prés d'un homme... Cette peur constante que ce cauchemar recommence de nouveau, qu'_il _revienne de nouveau et... et...

Un liquide coula le long de ma joue avant d'être essuyé par un doigt de géant, un doigt délicat et rassurant. Je posais ma tête sur celui-ci et une paume chaude le remplaça, diffusant une odeur et une chaleur qui fit naître un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais vécu. L'espoir.

-Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda-t-il. Tu veux qu'on aille voir quelqu'un ou...?

-Non, non, ça va. Je t'assure, rajoutai-je alors qu'il fronçait ses sourcils, septique.

-D'accord. Tu veux venir avec moi alors ou je te raccompagne chez toi?

C'est vrai, j'avais failli oublier... Autant avoir toutes les foudres sur moi en même temps!

-Ça tient toujours, le fait que je t'accompagne?

-Bien sûr! Sourit-il, faisant ressortir ses fossettes qui m'avaient faites craquer, 2 semaines plus tôt. Allons-y!

Je souris, pris mon manteau sur une des chaises du cabinet de Carlisle et le suivis avec un sourire aux lèvres, comme je n'en avais jamais eu depuis trop longtemps. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent quand nous passâmes mais aucun de nous 2 s'en préoccupa. Personnellement, il pouvait bien avoir la troisième guerre mondiale dehors, j'étais sûre que je ne l'aurais pas entendue. C'était simple d'être soit même à ses côtés, de ne pas jouer un jeu ou prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre car tout en lui était simple et sans encombres. Il était naturel mais joyeux, tout ce que je n'avais jamais cru possible chez un homme. _Merci de_ _l'avoir mis_ _sur mon chemin..._

-Euh... Rosalie? M'appela-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Oui?

Je me retournais vers lui et il se gratta la gorge avec ses doigts encore intacts, gêné de me demander quelque chose.

-Je ne pourrais pas conduire de si tôt, est-ce que...?

-De toute façon, avec tous tes doigts ou non, je n'allais sûrement pas te laisser conduire. Monte!

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant, celui que tu ne voyais qu'en photo, et rit d'un rire tonitruant. _Un enfant dans un corps d'homme. _Il me montra une Jeep, une grosse Jeep noir et je restais estomaquée par cette dernière. Il roulait en Jeep? _Mon Dieu!_ J'avais toujours rêvé d'en essayer une mais n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion.

-C'est ta voiture? Demandai-je.

-Oui, pourquoi? Elle ne te plait pas?

-Si elle me plait? Bien évidemment! J'ai toujours voulu en avoir une, aprés ma M3 mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion!

-Tu as une M3? S'enquit-il, abasourdit.

-Tu croyais que je roulais en quoi? Dans une camionnette hippie peinte en rose avec des fleurs?

Il secoua la tête en s'approchant de moi, encercla mon visage de ses mains entourées de bandages.

-Rosalie Hale, vous êtes vraiment, mais vraiment, parfaite, est-ce que vous le savez?

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer comme un poisson devant son compliment. _On ne me faisait jamais de compliment... _Le rouge me vint au rouge, alors que je rougissais légèrement suite à ses paroles.

-Je ne suis pas parfaite, chuchotai-je en pensant à tout ce que Royce m'avait fait.

-À mes yeux, tu l'es, dit-il en caressant mes joues de ses pouces. La Déesse Aphrodite en personne.

-Tu connais Aphrodite? Souris-je, voulant le taquiner, oubliant qu'il m'avait comparé avec une Déesse Grecque.

-Ouais, bougonna-t-il, Bella m'en a parlé...

Au prénom de sa sœur, il se figea et toutes traces de joie le quitta. Il baissa ses yeux, ne voulant pas montrer ses émotions et ses doigts ne cessèrent leurs douces caresses sur mes joues. Je n'étais pas très douée pour réconforter les gens, ce dont Edward se moquait gentiment bien qu'il savait la vraie raison de cela, mais avec Emmett, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de la compassion pour lui, pas me sentir peinée pour ce qui arrive à sa sœur et puis, Edward était mêlé dans tout cela, autant que sa famille peut-être et c'en était douloureux au fond de moi. Timidement, n'étant pas sûre de la marche à suivre, je posai mais mains sur les siennes, toujours sur mon visage, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mon coeur fit un bond joyeux alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras, presque convulsivement mais sans jamais être brusque avec moi. _Des fois, je me demandais s'il ne le savait pas..._

-Merci, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur mon crâne.

-De rien, dis-je sur le même ton.

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte avant de me relâcher et de me faire signe de monter en voiture. J'avais ma M3 rouge sur le parking mais je demanderais à Jasper de me la rapporter demain matin chez moi. Avec une joie non dissimulée, je mis le contact et j'étais sûre d'avoir gémi de bonheur car Emmett, à côté de moi, rit de bon coeur. Je le fusillai du regard et il s'arrêta, honteux. Je me sentis sourire et mis la première. Emmett m'indiqua le chemin mais rien de plus. Aucun de nous ne parlait mais ce n'était pas gênant, bien au contraire, c'était tout sauf gênant. Nous arrivâmes un quart d'heure plus tard devant un bar nommé **Jabus** et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Malgré moi, alors qu'Edward le savait sûrement pour moi, j'avais une boule au ventre car ses colères pouvaient être aussi effrayantes que celles de Jasper.

-Hé? Est-ce que ça va?

-J'angoisse un peu, c'est tout. Ils veulent juste mon bonheur et...

-Tu l'auras avec moi, je t'en fais la promesse. Tu viens? Je vais te présenter à mon père.

_Oh là! À son père?_ Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il était là, ainsi que la meilleure amie de sa sœur, Alice. J'essayais de sourire mais il rit et me prit fermement la main, comme s'il avait peur que je parte. Aucun danger! L'intérieur était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, un bar en chêne, des tabourets autour, des boxes un peu plus loin et, évidemment, les incontournables jeux, flipper et billard. Plus kitch, je crois que tu ne peux pas faire mais c'était cosy, sans tabou. Je savais qu'on était là pour sa sœur, qui avait une maladie grave, mais je ne savais pas vraiment la raison. Le peu de fois qu'il prononçait son nom, il se renfermait comme une huitre et ses yeux devenaient aussi ternes que les profondeurs de la mer. Isabella Swan. Celle autour de qui tout tournait sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte elle-même. Comment le destin pouvait-il être aussi cruel?

-Ah enfin! S'exclama une petite brune avec des cheveux en piques sur son crâne.

Je la toisais, et elle fit de même en baissant doucement la tête vers ma main enchevêtrée à celle d'Emmett qui m'approcha de lui, comme s'il me disait silencieusement que tout allait bien se passer. Je voulus le remercier, même avec un regard, mais les yeux que me lançait cette jeune femme étaient... foudroyants. Jasper me disait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas me mettre sur le dos, mais je crois qu'elle battait tous les records! Elle était d'une taille normale, avec de petits yeux noirs et la peau blanche, quoique bien maquillée, vêtue d'une combinaison élégante et soignée.

-Alice! Grogna mon « ami ».

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda ce dernier avec une mine innocente. Un vrai ange!

-Quoi? Je n'ai rien fait! S'indigna-t-elle.

-C'est pas la peine de parler avec toi, je m'énerve à chaque fois. Alice, je te présente Rosalie, Rosalie, je te présente Alice, la meilleure amie de... de... Bella.

-Enchantée, murmurais-je.

-Moi de même, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton peu convainquant. Mais dis-moi, Em, tu n'as pas tardé pour aller te réconforter dans les bras d'une poupée Barbie!

J'ouvris la bouche pour sortir une réplique cinglante mais Emmett me prit de court.

-Écoute, Lutin des forêts, je te jure que c'est pas le moment de m'énerver car je suis un peu énervé en ce moment et, pour ton information, cette personne ici présente n'est pas une poupée Barbie mais une très belle jeune femme qui mérite plus de considération que n'importe qui sur cette Terre. Alors maintenant, ferme-là!

Je clignais des yeux, estomaquée par sa réplique alors que la dénommée Alice croisa les bras et détourna le regard avec un snobisme étonnant. Emmett déposa un baiser sur ma joue, sans que je tressaillis, et me conduisit vers le boxe où _elle_ était. Pourquoi mon instinct me disait que je n'allais pas être meilleure amie avec elle?

-Emmett! L'appela une voix grave et vieillie.

Son père... Comment avais-je pu rencontrer toute la famille en si peu de temps?

-Désolé du retard, papa, annonça Emmett.

-Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude! Oh... Mais qui est cette personne?

Et bien, au moins, il ne m'avait pas appelé Barbie!

-Euh... C'est... Balbutia-t-il.

-Rosalie, me présentai-je tout en tendant la main vers lui, une amie de votre fils.

Alice claqua sa langue contre son palais, peu dupe que j'avais menti à son propre père. Ce dernier regarda Alice avec les sourcils froncés avant de me serrer la main.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Rosalie. Charlie, Charlie Swan.

Charlie Swan? Pourquoi avais-je déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

-Moi de même.

Nous nous sourîmes poliment et je m'assis aux côtés de son fils, qui se détendit immédiatement. Son père commanda pour nous, des boissons sans alcool en attendant qu'Edward ramène ses fesses et il avait intérêt à se grouiller, car la tension était extrême ici! Alice me jetait des regards assassins, Emmett jouait avec mes doigts pour se détendre et Charlie faisait glisser un doigt sur le rebords de son verre. _On aurait pu croire qu'on était dans un mauvais film policier! _

Soudain, Alice releva les yeux et elle eut une mine soulagée. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il était arrivé.

-Docteur Cullen! S'écria Charlie, suivant le même regard que la jeune femme à ses côtés.

-Edward, rectifia ce dernier car il détestait qu'on l'appelait ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'être mon père.

-Salut, le salua Emmett en se levant.

-Emmett, j'aurais été ravi de te revoir en d'autre circonstance...

-Et moi dont.

1... 2... 3... 4...

-Rosalie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Charlie et Alice se tournèrent vers moi, plus qu'étonnés.

-Salut Ed! Dis-je en prenant soin de ne pas répondre à sa deuxième question.

On s'assit tous dans le boxe, Edward aux côtés de Charlie et nous nous regardâmes l'un aprés l'autre, sans oser commencer.

-Bon alors, Edward, explique-nous ce qui s'est passé, demanda Emmett.

**POV Edward**

Elle était inconsciente, totalement inconsciente! Elle mettait sa vie en jeu et elle le faisait sans l'ombre d'un remord. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle était folle ou quoi? Elle avait des amis, une famille alors pourquoi vouloir à ce point mourir prématurément? _Pourquoi me quitter aussi vite? Ça suffit là, ne prends_ _pas tes rêves pour des réalités non_ _plus. Sinon, tu es fichu mon vieux!_ Il fallait que je pense à autre chose, mais comment faire alors que j'étais sur le point de rencontrer sa famille? Aucune échappatoire cette fois-ci, juste des souvenirs à la fois tendres et douloureux mais j'y survivrais. Je me garais prestement sur le parking du bar, où j'allais avec Jasper quelques fois, et vis une grosse Jeep noire ainsi qu'une voiture de police. Ils étaient là... _Allez, courage Edward, tu peux le faire! N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es ici, c'est pour _elle _que tu fais ça, juste pour Bella! _À l'évocation de son nom dans ma tête, je poussais un gémissement et tapais ma tête contre le volant en cuir qui émit un bruit de protestation. Bien sûr que j'étais là pour elle! Je voulais encore avoir la chance de rencontrer ses yeux chocolats, voir ses rougissements, avoir peut-être le droit de toucher sa peau d'ivoire ou encore voir à quel point elle était un ange tombé du ciel...

Je me fustigeai moi-même tout en sortant de ma Volvo et mis l'alarme avant de marcher, avec détermination, vers la porte d'entrée. L'endroit était toujours comme d'habitude, sympa, accueillant et avec tout pour se décontracter aprés une journée pourrie de boulot. Il y avait toujours ce même barman, plus de 50 ans, en train de nettoyer je ne sais quoi et cette odeur de vieux cuir rassurante. Je scannais la pièce quand je croisais le regard marron, mais éteint, d'Alice Brandon. L'homme à ses côtés, Charlie Swan, suivit le regard de cette dernière.

-Docteur Cullen! S'exclama-t-il comme soulagé.

-Edward, rectifiai-je, mal à l'aise par cette attention non méritée, j'ai l'impression d'être mon père.

-Salut! Me dit le grand baraqué de frère de Bella.

_Aïe! _

-Emmett. J'aurais été ravis de te voir dans d'autre circonstance...

-Et moi dont.

Je n'avais pas remarqué, de suite, la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, la tête baissée. Grande, blonde... Familière...

-Rosalie? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

C'est vrai? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici? Je savais qu'elle était avec Emmett mais à ce point-là...

-Salut Ed! Me répondit-elle, en prenant soin de ne pas répondre à ma deuxième question.

_Elle était au courant, sinon elle ne serait pas là... Qui avait-il pu lui annoncer? Sûrement pas ma mère, alors que c'était la seule au courant... Serait-il possible que Jasper est deviné ce qui me __tracassait depuis 2 semaines maintenant?_ Je laissais de côté mes réflexions, me disant que j'avais pleinement confiance en Rosalie et Jasper. Tout le monde s'assit, moi aux côtés de Charlie, dans le boxe et un silence régna autour de nous. Personne ne voulait prendre la parole en premier, ce qui était assez gênant à la longue. Nous nous regardâmes tous avant qu'Emmett ouvre le bal:

-Bon alors, Edward, explique nous ce qui s'est passé.

Clair, net et précis. _N'oublie pas pour qui tu es là_, me souffla ma conscience. Pour Bella. J'étais là pour Bella et uniquement pour elle. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas laisser sa famille sans nouvelle d'elle alors qu'elle avait décidé de couper les ponts avec tout le monde, même avec sa propre vie. Je jetai un regard autour de moi et Rosalie me fit un signe de tête rassurant.

-Après que vous soyez tous partis, samedi, dans différents états et humeurs, je suis venu la voir et elle a exprimé le souhait de sortir de l'hôpital. Comme le veux le règlement, elle en a tout à fait le droit...

-Mais elle est malade bon sang! S'écria Emmett, me faisant sursauter. Comment avez-vous pu la laisser partir?

-Et crois-tu que je n'ai rien fait pour l'en dissuader? Grondai-je, sentant la colère déferler en moi sous ses fausses accusations. J'ai même retardé l'administration pour qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir mais, comme tu le sais, elle est têtue et savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait.

-Il a raison, Em, me soutint Alice, il ne pouvait rien faire. On aurait dû être là...

Elle baissa la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes. Charlie passa un bras maladroit sur ses épaules et elle se laissa bercer par une douceur masculine et paternelle.

-On n'aurait rien pu faire non plus, contra-t-il douloureusement. Bella est aussi têtue que 2 ânes et une mule, même les menaces ou le chantage affectif n'auraient rien donné. C'était sa décision et elle est majeur.

-Avec des cordes et un rouleau adhésif, je suis sûr que j'aurais pu, marmonna le frère de Bella.

Rosalie sourit tendrement avant de prendre son autre main pour le calmer et le consoler. Je me sentais un peu de trop d'un coup, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là...

-N'a-t-elle rien dit sur ce qu'elle comptait faire, aprés? S'enquit Rosalie.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Grinça Alice. Tu n'es rien pour elle, pas une amie, ni de sa famille et tu ne seras encore moins sa belle-sœur!

-Alice! Ragea un Emmett devenu bleu par la colère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda Charlie. Toi qui est si joviale et sociable, te voilà devenue le sosie de Cruella!

Elle se ratatina encore plus sur la banquette en cuir du boxe et les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues étrangement pâles.

-Bella me manque, gémit-elle. Je veux la voir!

-Elle nous manque tous! Cingla de plus bel, Emmett. Et c'est pas pour ça que je m'en prends à la première personne qui a le malheur de croiser mon chemin!

-Non, c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup mieux de se fracasser la main contre un mur! Ironisa Alice, changeant d'humeur comme de chemise.

La situation dérapait complètement, et tout ça à cause des nerfs qui lâchaient pour nous tous. Bella manquait à tous ceux autour de cette table et le fait qu'elle avait une tumeur au cerveau n'arrangeait rien du tout.

-Je ne fais de mal à personne, qu'à moi-même! Reprit Emmett. Je ne suis pas une petite fille qui n'a pas eu sa poupée pour jouer!

-Et moi, je...

-ÇA SUFFIT! Tonnai-je. Vous croyez que Bella aimerait vous voir comme ça? Se déchirer? S'insulter, comme vous le faites?

Leurs visages se tordirent de tristesse alors que le chef Swan avait les poings serrés sur la table du bar. Emmett et Alice se regardèrent avant de baisser les yeux. _Ma mère avait finalement raison, j'avais un charisme étonnant des fois... _

-Bien, maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais répondre à la question de Rosalie, d'accord?

-Bien sûr, répondit l'ainé des Swan.

-Hum..., marmonna Alice.

Et bien, entre elle et Rosalie, c'était mal parti...

-Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle souhaitait reprendre le travail et qu'elle continuait son traitement, et je l'ai cru..., annonçai-je.

-Elle reprend son travail? S'exclama le père. Mais elle est inconsciente? Mais, au fait, que fait-elle? Tu ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait trouvé un travail, Emmett?

-J'ai dû oublier de te le dire...

-Oublier? Comment peux-tu oublier de me dire ça! Comment...? Je crois que je vais arrêter de me poser les questions car je sens la migraine venir là. Que fait-elle, Edward?

-Elle travaille dans une boutique de vêtements.

Il eut un claquement de langue réprobatrice. Lui aussi trouvait que Bella pouvait faire autre chose que ça, mais c'était peut-être pour un temps, afin de trouver quelque chose qu'elle aimerait faire. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aime?_

-Tu as bien dit que tu croyais qu'elle prenait son traitement, n'est-ce-pas? Attaqua Rosalie. Crois-tu qu'elle... qu'elle décide de...?

Elle ne finit pas son interrogation, mais ce n'était déjà plus la peine car les 3 personnes autour de nous écarquillèrent les yeux en faisant la navette entre elle et moi, exorbités par la peur et l'incertitude. J'aurais préféré leur dire autrement, plus doucement, calmement et non aprés avoir eu des cris.

-Serais-tu en train de nous dire, mon garçon, articula le chef Swan, que ma propre fille, ma chair de ma chair, aurait décidé de ne pas prendre son traitement?

Que dire à son père, son frère et sa meilleure amie? Qu'elle avait pris la décision de se donner la mort? Qu'elle refusait de se battre pour quiconque? Qu'elle s'enfermait sur elle-même en attendant la mort? Qu'elle croyait, fermement, qu'elle allait mourir? Je me morfondais sur moi-même, me maudissant d'avoir accepté cette rencontre, même si c'était pour elle que j'avais fait le chemin jusqu'ici. Soudain, alors que je pris ma tête entre mes mains, prenant soin de ne pas me laisser submerger par les émotions, la musique dans la salle changea pour un chanteur bien connu, un artiste que Jasper aimait beaucoup pour ses œuvres et son aide pour les gens les plus démunis. À la première note de musique qui s'éleva dans la salle, la chanson me parla immédiatement.

Michael Jackson {You are not alone}

Another day has gone / Un autre jour se termine  
I'm still all alone / Je suis encore tout seul  
How could this be / Comment cela pouvait être  
You're not here with me / Tu n'es pas avec moi  
You never said goodbye / Tu n'as jamais dit au revoir  
Someone tell me why / Que quelqu'un me dise pourquoi  
Did you have to go / Tu as du partir  
And leave my world so cold / Et laisser mon monde si froid

Everyday i sit and ask myself / Chaque jour que je m'assois et je me demande  
How did love slip away / Comment l'amour a pu disparaître  
Something whispers in my ear and says / Quelque chose me murmure à l'oreille et me dit

[Refrain]

You are not alone / Tu n'es pas seul  
For i am here with you / Je suis là avec toi  
Though you're far away / Bien que tu sois loin  
I am here to stay / Je suis là pour y rester  
But you are not alone / Mais tu n'es pas seul  
For i am here with you / Je suis là avec toi  
Though we're far apart / Bien que nous soyons loin  
You're always in my heart / Tu es toujours dans mon coeur  
But you are not alone / Mais tu n'es pas seul  
[Refrain]

Alone, alone / seul, seul  
Why, alone / Pourquoi, seul

Just the other night / Juste une autre nuit  
I thought i heard you cry / Je pense t'avoir entendu pleurer  
Asking me to come / Me demandant de venir  
And hold you in my arms / Et de te tenir dans mes bras  
I can hear your prayers / Je peux entendre tes prières  
Your burdens i will bear / Ton fardeau je porterai  
But first i need your hand / Mais d'abord j'ai besoin de ta main  
Then forever can begin / Et alors l'éternité commence

Everyday i sit and ask myself / Chaque jour que je m'assois et je me demande  
How did love slip away / Comment l'amour a pu disparaître  
Something whispers in my ear and says / Quelque chose me murmure à l'oreille et me dit

[Refrain]

You are not alone / Tu n'es pas seul  
For i am here with you / Je suis là avec toi  
Though you're far away / Bien que tu sois loin  
I am here to stay / Je suis là pour rester  
You are not alone / Tu n'es pas seul  
For I am here with you / Je suis là avec toi  
Though we're far apart / Bien que nous soyons loin  
You're always in my heart / Tu es toujours dans mon coeur  
You are not alone / Tu n'es pas seul

[Refrain]

Whisper three words and i'll come running / Murmure trois mots et j'accourais  
And girl you know that / Et chérie tu sais que

I'll be there / Je serais là  
I'll be there / Je serais là

Elle ne pouvait pas rester toute seule. Elle ne pouvait pas penser qu'elle n'avait personne sur qui compter alors que tout bonheur et joie l'avait quitté. Bella méritait mieux que ça, elle méritait d'avoir une famille autour d'elle qui la soutienne, ses amis qui viennent la voir et qui la fassent rire ou un petit-ami qui sera là dans les moments durs en lui disant « Je t'aime » juste avant que les bras de Morphée ne l'enlève. _Ce que_ _tu rêves d'être, n'est-ce-pas? _Je ne pouvais pas le nier, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, je devais la remettre sur le droit chemin, pas qu'elle s'enferme dans une spirale infernale et obscure. Ne pas qu'elle pense qu'elle doit baisser les bras alors qu'elle a des chances de survie. Elle devait être heureuse, épanouie et entourée de gens qui l'aiment. _Elle ne devait pas être seule..._

-Bella veut-elle se laisser mourir? Me redemanda Charlie, juste aprés la dernière note de musique.

-Oui.

Il y eut un silence, des hoquets de stupeur et quelqu'un qui remuait sur la banquette. Je me retournais vers Alice, qui avait les mains sur sa bouche et je fis signe à Charlie de dégager la banquette avec moi pour la laisser partir. Elle courut jusqu'au toilette du bar, sous nos yeux, alors qu'Emmett frappa les pieds de la table violemment, ayant ses 2 mains de blessées.

-MERDE! Mais elle ne va pas bien dans sa tête? Hurla-t-il, faisant tourner des têtes dans le bar et froncer les sourcils au barman.

-Calme-toi, Emmett, murmura Rosalie, tout aussi bouleversée alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas Bella.

-Que je me calme? Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que ma sœur veux mourir?

Il poussa un grognement avant de partir, d'un pas énergique vers la sortie, laissant en plan une Rosalie avec les yeux fermés. Après ça, elle prit son sac et suivit ce dernier, sans se laisser démonter par ses sautes d'humeur. Je restais seul, avec Charlie, qui s'assit lentement sur la banquette en cuir tout en murmurant des choses inintelligibles.

-Mourir, chuchota-t-il, elle veut mourir...

-Chef Swan, je...

-Tu ne comprends pas mon garçon, reprit-il sur le même ton, ma fille veut mourir... Ai-je été un si mauvais père pour qu'elle me fasse une chose pareille? Je mérite cela?

-Bien sûr que non, je...

-Mon sang, mon enfant, ma petite fille, ma petite Bella... Comment peut-elle me faire ça?

Je ne répondis pas car je savais qu'il ne m'écoutait pas. S'il savait que j'éprouvais pour sa fille, tellement de sentiment et d'émotion en même temps que j'en perdais la tête, il comprendrait que je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait changé mon monde terne et monotone en un Paradis blanc et doux. Bien qu'elle soit malade, je savais que c'était elle et j'avais une raison de me lever le matin, outre mon boulot. _Elle était parfaite... _Tellement parfaite que je devais la voir, à tout prix et coûte que coûte. Mon instinct sentit une présence à mes côtés et mon regard se porta sur Alice Brandon, les yeux rougis et tremblante. Elle se pencha en travers de la table pour attraper son sac à main et fouilla à l'intérieur, comme une démente. Elle en sortit un bloc note et un stylo rouge. Elle griffonna sur une feuille, tout en reniflant, avant d'arracher la feuille et de me la tendre. Une adresse était indiquée, d'une écriture mal assurée et penchée.

**N°1495 Boren Avenue et Union Street**

**Appartement 25, troisième étage**

Je la questionnai du regard alors que mon cerveau tourna à plein régime afin d'assimiler l'information.

-Vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous ai dit que, avec Bella, il ne faut pas penser médecine?

Je hochais la tête. _Comment oublier ses paroles?_

-Allez la voir, et ramenez-la nous.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant et, à mon grand étonnement, elle entoura ma poitrine de ses 2 bras frêles tout en posant sa tête dessus. Timidement, je lui rendis son étreinte et je la sentis pleurer contre moi. J'irais demain, afin de convaincre Bella de ne plus être seule.

**POV Bella**

-Bonjour, Bella.

Je restais figée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement devant cette hallucination qui se tenait devant moi. _Comment...? Comment avait-il pu savoir que j'habitais ici?_ Une de mes mains trembla, alerte, je la posais sur mon ventre pour pas qu'il la remarque.

-Que fais-tu ici? Murmurai-je, en voyant tous les mauvais souvenirs affluer dans mon subconscient.

-Je suis venu te voir, ça ne se voit pas? Répondit-il, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

_Mais tout n'était pas normal! Rien ne l'étai,t nom de Dieu!_

-Comment as-tu su où j'habitais?

-Ma petite amie me l'a dit. Je crois que tu la connais.

_Sa petite amie?_ Qu'elle est la pauvre fille qui s'est faite avoir par le plus idiot des mecs sur Terre?

-Je dois dire que tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi belle à voir...

-Va te faire foutre Jacob! Grognai-je.

Je voulus lui claquer la porte au nez, ce que je rêvais de faire à la seconde où il était apparu sur mon seuil mais un pied la bloqua. Je forçai mais une grosse main mâte arrêta mon geste.

-Ce n'est pas poli de faire ça, surtout que je ne suis pas seul...

-Bella! M'appela-t-on derrière lui.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand lorsque je vis Leah marcher vers nous 2. C'était donc, elle, la petite amie de Jacob? _Mais elle était folle ou quoi! _Lui avait-il fait le même coup qu'avec moi? Tout son charme habituel pour aller voir ailleurs? Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

-Leah? Quelle... Quelle bonne surprise! M'exclamai-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

-Je sais que tu reprends le travail demain, Victoria me l'a dit, me répondit-elle, alors j'ai décidé de te voir. Et toi! Tu aurais pu m'attendre, non? Ça t'aurait trop coûter de rester 20 secondes de plus dans le hall?

-Oh mon amour, tu sais que je suis toujours pressé, non? Ne fais pas la tête, je ne veux pas faire ce qu'on fait lorsque nous nous réconcilions devant ton amie. Au fait, tu ne nous présentes pas?

-Ah oui! S'exclama-t-elle, comme si le monstrueux sous-entendu de Black n'avait jamais eu lieu. Bella, je te présente Jacob, mon petit-ami depuis 1 an maintenant, et toi, gros crétin, je te présente Bella, ma collègue de travail dont je t'ai parlé.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, _Bella_, susurra-t-il.

Il me donnait envie de vomir à un tel point que je me demandais comment ça se faisait que je n'avais déjà pas tout régurgité sur ses pieds. Il était d'un pathétique et d'un vulgaire que je me dégoutais moi-même d'avoir eu le moindre sentiment à son égard. Soudain, il me tendit la main avec un sourire presque sadique aux lèvres. _Pouah! Retire-la avant que je sois contaminée! _Pour faire bonne mesure, je glissais - bien malgré moi - ma main dans la sienne, qu'il s'empressa de serrer, comme s'il avait peur que je parte. _Compte sur moi, coco, de faire cela juste aprés que tu franchis le seuil de ma porte! Gros con! _Je laissais rapidement cette immondice de main avant de les laisser entrer chez moi avec un sourire poli au visage.

-Vous voulez entrer?

-On ne veut pas te déranger et... Commença Leah avant d'être interrompue par son cher et tendre.

_Beurk!_

-On ne refuse pas une invitation aussi joviale et sincère, mon amour! Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, on sera toujours à l'heure chez tes parents.

Et, en plus, il connaissait la belle-famille, dommage que je ne sois pas là, j'aurais mis de l'ambiance à moi toute seule! Je me dégageais de la porte et Leah entra la première avant que Jacob ne fasse de même, en me touchant à un endroit qui ne lui appartenait plus depuis 1 an et demi. _Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche_ _de le gifler maintenant? Ah oui! Il y avait Leah! _Le monde était finalement trop petit pour moi. Je fermais la porte, un peu trop violemment mais c'était le seul moyen d'extérioriser ma colère naissante. Je me retournais vers eux, cachant ma - seule - main tremblante dans la poche de mon sweat gris à l'effigie des policiers de Forks. Je poussais un soupir et leur proposais à boire, on m'avait bien éduquée malgré que l'envie de mettre de la Mort-aux-rats dans le verre de Jacob soit tentante, mais tout 2 déclinèrent mon offre.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas être passée plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordre familial et mon travail me prenait beaucoup de temps, Victoria ne me lâchait pas! S'excusa Leah, alors que Jacob me regardait d'un drôle de regard.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je tout en m'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine pour éviter de tomber. Je comprends et, puis, je vais mieux maintenant!

Jacob leva un sourcil, moqueur, sachant pertinemment que je mentais. J'avais toujours été une piètre menteuse mais ça passait devant des gens que je ne connaissais pas mais je vois que _Monsieur _n'avait pas oublié ça. _Crétin! _

-Pourtant Victoria m'a dit que c'était assez grave pour que...

-Je te jure que ça va! M'écriai-je un peu trop fort, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Désolée, c'est juste que je manque de sommeil, les lits ne sont pas ceux d'un hôtel 4 étoiles.

-À qui le dites-vous! Son père se plaignait tout le temps que même les lits de camps à l'armée étaient mieux que ces, et je cite, « planches de bois surélevées »! Se moqua Jacob.

-Hé! Tempéra sa future ex-petite-amie.

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, et que, si on ne connait pas le tempérament volage de Jacob, on aurait pu trouver ça mignon tout plein, mes étourdissements reprirent de plus belle avec mon mal de tête en plus. Je laissais échapper un faible gémissement entre mes dents serrées et le silence gagna la pièce. Je fermais les yeux pour éviter d'avoir la pièce qui tourne si lourdement que je tombe à la renverse, et pris ma tête entre les mains pendant quelques secondes. _S'il vous plait, ce n'est pas le moment... _

-Bella? Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit Leah.

Je secouais la tête, attendant que les effets passent et, quand ce fut le cas, je lui fis un sourire qui se disait rassurant alors que mon coeur, qui battait à 100/h, prouvait le contraire.

-Oui, je vais bien, juste la fatigue comme je le disais. Il ne fallait pas te déplacer pour moi tu sais! Je vais bien et, puis, on se voit demain, n'est-ce-pas?

-Oh oui, bien sûr! Mais ton amie Alice est venue au magasin pour nous dire que tu étais à l'hôpital et puis, tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à se plaindre de quoique ce soit.

Je me sentis rougir légèrement et _Jacob_, bien que l'envie de l'appeler gros salaud me venait, sourit de toutes ses dents à cette réaction physique.

-Euh... Oui, sûrement, chuchotai-je, mal à l'aise.

-J'en suis sûre! Est-ce que je peux utiliser tes toilettes? Car, avec ce crétin ici présent, on n'a pas le droit de faire de pause jusqu'à l'arrivée.

-Oui, oui! C'est dans le couloir, à droite.

Elle me remercia d'un sourire mais elle me laissa seule avec mon ex-crétin-petit-ami qui me fixait d'un regard malsain. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Leah, il reprit du poil de la bête et s'approcha de moi.

-Alors _ma _Bella, dit-il, pourquoi as-tu passé 2 semaines dans un hôpital si ce n'était pas grave? Je te connais presque aussi bien que ton idiot de frère qui m'a tapé sur la gueule, et je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Crachais-je. Ça fait bien longtemps que tu t'en fiches de mon sort, alors la ferme!

Il était trop prés de moi à mon goût, trop prés pour que je retourne 1 an et demi en arrière alors qu'il était toujours mon petit-ami. Il avait été le seul et unique, et il le savait pertinemment. Il jouait avec. Tout m'avait attiré chez lui, la couleur bronze de sa peau, sa chaleur, son sourire... Mais, maintenant, c'était comme si une barrière c'était créée entre mon coeur et lui, je m'étais promise de ne jamais retomber dans la panneau, pas avec un mec aussi idiot que lui.

-Tu sais que j'aime quand tu me grondes ainsi, ronronna-t-il presque, ça m'a toujours...

-Je ne te conseille même pas de continuer ta phrase, le menaçai-je.

-Et que feras-tu? Tu me frapperas? M'insulteras? Enverras ton idiot de frère? Le diras-tu à Charlie, Bella?

Il avait toujours 2 points faibles sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et, heureusement pour moi sinon, j'allais en souffrir plus que nécessaire. Pour garder une contenance, je plantais mes yeux rageurs dans les siens et carrais la mâchoire.

-Non, rien de cela, mais je ferais tout pour que Leah sache à qui elle a à faire, répondis-je.

-Tu crois qu'elle m'intéresse?

-Pourquoi es-tu avec alors?

-Juste pour tirer un coup, voyons!

Je réprimais un frisson, alors que l'envie de vomir reprit de plus belle. Comment pouvait-il considérer une personne comme « tirer son coup »? Ou était le Jacob que j'avais connu des années auparavant?

-Tu me dégoûtes!

-Moi aussi je t'aime, _ma _Bella! Et n'oublie pas, je n'abandonne jamais. Jamais.

Il recula, me foudroyant d'un regard limite pervers alors que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et que Leah revint dans mon salon.

-On ne va pas t'embêter plus longtemps, Bella, me dit-elle en se collant à Jacob. Je crois que tu as besoin de dormir, tu verrais tes cernes!

Merci du compliment!

-J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, marmonnai-je.

-Tu viens, _mon _coeur? S'enquit Jacob d'une, pseudo, voix charmeuse.

-Bon et bien, au revoir Bella et à demain!

-À demain.

-Enchanté de t'avoir rencontré, _Isabella_.

Il avait articulé mon prénom entier, pour pas que Leah ne sache qu'on se connaissait d'avant. Je déglutis alors que je fermais la porte derrière eux, brutalement. Je me laissais glisser sur celle-ci, dos à la porte, et pris ma tête entre mes mains. J'étais fatiguée, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, j'avais mal à la tête, je tremblais et la seule personne que j'avais envie de voir n'était pas là. Pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur moi? Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela m'arrive-t-il? Et pourquoi en même temps?

La vie est dure mais la mort est paisible...

**Voilà voilà!**

**Comment avais-vous trouver ce chapitre?  
Avec tous ses POV, il y a quoi dire, non?**

**-La réaction de Carlisle, bien différente de ce que vous avez pensé. C'est son père, je ne voulais pas en faire un connard de première comme même!**

**-Jasper qui fait la boulette pour Rosalie et qui annonce qui est la mystérieuse femme qui à prit le coeur du fils Cullen. Comment va faire Carlisle, maintenant?**

**-Rosalie et bien, nous pouvons dire qu'elle a fait un grand pas avec Emmett, bien que ce dernier ne sait absolument pas ce qui lui ait arrivé des années auparavant. À quand les révélations?**

**-La fameuse discussion entre les Swan et Edward, bien que Rosalie c'est légèrement incrustée (lol) et surtout, il va revoir Bella! N'est-ce-pas une bonne nouvelle?**

**-Et le visiteur de Bella n'est autre que Jacob! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Charmant, n'est-ce-pas? J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi pervers que James, c'était pas le but, mais il ne va plus lâché Bella à partir de maintenant. Et la pauvre Leah... Horrible, d'avoir un mec comme ça, non? Surtout que lui, c'est juste pour coucher avec elle! Salaud! Et Bella, énervée, malade et totalement déprimée, voit son ex revenir dans sa vie. Vraiment tout qui lui arrive en pleine tête!**

**J'attends d'avoir vos réactions sur l'apparition de Jacob!**

***Se frotte les mains***

**Merci de votre passage,**

**Clairouille59.**

**PS: Comment vous l'avez vu, j'ai mit 2 chanson sur les 2 derniers chapitres. Si vous avez des chansons, assez triste ou qui montre un sentiment particulier que vous voulez me faire partager, n'hésite pas et j'essayerais de les caser quelque part.**


	13. Aimer pour convaincre

**Bien le bonjour!**

**Je vois que Jacob vous a plus au précédent chapitre! Lol**

**J'ai eu droit à tout les insultes possible je crois mais attendez, ce n'est pas encore fini...**

**Et voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tous, la fameuse discussion entre Edward et Bella.**

**Comment va-t-elle réagir lorsqu'elle verra qu'Edward a fait le déplacement pour venir la convaincre de se soigner?  
Quels arguments, Edward, va-t-il utiliser?**

**Va-t-il succomber à la tentation de lui dire ses sentiments?**

**Il y aura le retour de notre James national! Bah oui, son esprit pervers et sadique ne vous a pas manqué?**

**Et aussi, Emmett, avec une légère touche de douceur.**

**Bella faisant face à sa maladie.  
Et un long POV Edward à la fin!**

**Merci à: Robangel, Phika17, Triskelle sparrow, mamoure21, soleil83, Krine69, Twilightgeneration, Bellaandedwardamour, Aliiice, Mimia26, DavidaCullen, Em 81, pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: pinkies, frimousse30, Titie, Pour m'avoir mise en story alert ou favorite story.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Clairouille59.**

**Merci à Phika17 pour sa correction! (L)**

**\!/ Long chapitre et éventuellement, préparé quelque mouchoirs pour les plus émotives.**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Chapitre 13 : Aimer pour convaincre**

Mercredi 23 octobre 2010

**POV James**

J'étais sur l'Arche de Noé, complètement chamboulé par les vagues des derniers événements qui m'étaient tombés dessus. Le FBI était sur le coup pour les « meurtres » à Forks et avait fait appel à la brigade scientifique de Los Angeles, la plus grande ville près de Forks.

Tous ces gens ne comprenaient pas ce que je faisais, pour eux, je les tuais sauvagement, aprés les avoir torturé et violé, j'étais un homme de la pire espèce à leurs yeux alors que je n'étais que le soldat de Dieu, exécutant ses ordres. C'est _lui _qui me disait qui sauver de l'Enfer de la terre afin qu'elles rejoignent la droite du Seigneur tout puissant. Je n'étais qu'un homme parmi tant d'autre, adorateur du Très Haut.

Je craignais qu'ils me retrouvent alors que ma mission ne s'était pas achevée. La prison ne me faisait pas peur, bien que c'était un endroit du Diable en personne, je m'en fichais à vrai dire, mais j'avais peur de recevoir les foudres de Dieu si je ne finissais pas ce pourquoi j'étais venu jusqu'à la petite bourgade de Forks. C'était la bonté et l'amour incarnés mais Il pouvait être la fureur et le malheur aussi, comme l'apocalypse ou les Anges déchus du Paradis.

Bien que je faisais attention aux moindres gestes que je faisais, lorsque je sauvais ces âmes perdues et abandonnées, les hommes étaient de fins observateurs et dotés d'un instinct de chasse hors du commun. J'étais la personne la plus recherchée du moment et j'avais peur que cela nuise à mes futur plans.

Ainsi qu'à mon projet secret.

Je poussais un soupir d'aise alors que l'image de la jeune, douce et innocente Isabella Swan me vint en tête. _Quelle beauté! _Ma Victoria était magnifique, un agneau unique en son genre mais elle... _HUM! _Un Ange parfait à la peau blanchâtre. Une pure beauté, naturelle.

**-Ton esprit est perverti, James Hunter, perverti par le Diable qui est entré en toi à cause de cette jeune femme. Ne pense plus à elle et va suivre le chemin que je t'ai donné.**

Il avait parle, je devais obéir. Des fois, je me sentais coincé entre le sentiment de fierté d'avoir été choisi par lui, et le poids sur mes épaules. C'était lourd à porter, ses missions, mais j'en étais affreusement fier.

-Quand dois-tu partir? Me demanda Victoria, derrière le comptoir de son magasin.

Je l'avais oublié alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je m'en voulus de la négliger comme cela mais c'était pour notre bien, son bien, car quand j'aurais fini, nous pourrions vivre ensemble, avoir des projets, des enfants aussi. _Une vie de pur bonheur, grâce à Dieu. _

-Dans 2 jours, ma chérie, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me fit un sourire triste alors qu'elle repartit dans ses comptes. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas que je parte longtemps, elle avait peur de retomber dans tout ce qu'elle essayait d'oublier, mais c'était comme si mon instinct me disait quand il fallait que je revienne auprès d'elle. Elle était ma source de joie au quotidien, et partir loin d'elle était encore plus douloureux que de penser à Isabella Swan. _La fille du chef Swan... Lui qui avait_ _promis de me mettre derrière les barreaux... J'attends de voir ça... _

Je secouais la tête, refusant d'avoir cette pulsion qui contrôlait mon corps dans ces heures les plus sombres qu'il avait vécu. Je me l'interdisais, je vivais que pour Dieu et Victoria. 8h30 sonna et la porte s'ouvrit en même temps. Mon pêché personnel entra dans la boutique, plus frêle et douce que

jamais. Je dus retenir un sourire sur mes lèvres sous la vue délicieuse que j'avais devant moi.

-Bonjour, nous salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour Isabella, répondit ma femme, comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien, merci.

Elle me fit un léger sourire de salutation avant de partir vers l'arrière boutique afin de pendre son manteau et ranger ses effets personnels. Leah fit son apparition à son tour, toujours aussi hostile avec moi, habillée d'une tenue que je jugerais de vulgaire pour une femme de son âge.

-Bonjour Victoria, dit-elle, comment allez-vous?

-Très bien, merci. Isabella est déjà à l'arrière, va donc l'aider pour remettre du stock sur les étagères.

-Pas de problème!

Elle sourit et grimaça en rencontrant mon regard posé sur elle. C'était une très belle jeune femme, je ne pouvais le dénigrer. Une peau mâte, couleur caramel, de longues jambes fines et musclées que je pouvais voir de temps en temps sous une jupe ou une robe, lorsque l'été pointait son nez, une poitrine généreuse, un visage fin ou typiquement indien. _Une femme excitante en soit. _Mais l'autre jeune femme derrière la boutique avait quelque chose de plus jouissif qu'elle.

Je lui fis un sourire poli, qu'elle prit soin de ne pas me retourner et alla rejoindre sa collègue de travail. Victoria, toujours plongée dans ses comptes et autres factures toutes plus barbantes les unes que les autres, ne remarqua pas que je m'étais faufilé derrière elle afin d'écraser mon torse sur son dos.

-James! S'étonna-t-elle en lâchant tout ce qu'elle avait en main, feuilles et stylo.

-Tu sais ce que je voudrais faire? Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, tout en me pressant un peu plus contre elle.

-Non, sourit-elle, quoi?

Je posais ma bouche dans son cou et mon érection se manifesta dans mon pantalon, pointant tout droit sur le bas du dos de ma femme. Elle gémit légèrement et cela me fit grogner de plaisir. Je sentais le désir déferler en moi, prenant possession de tout mon corps et, d'un mouvement brusque, je posais ma femme sur le comptoir. Elle hoqueta de surprise mais vite étouffé par ma bouche sur la sienne, pressé de la faire mienne une fois de plus. _Elle me rendait fou... _Je suçais sa lèvre inférieure, lui dévorais la bouche tout en malaxant ses seins à travers son gilet, lui arrachant plusieurs halètements de sa part, quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre prés de nous.

Je grognais de frustration, et me retourner vers les 2 employées de ma femme, tenant un carton de vêtements. L'une semblait dégoutée alors que l'autre était gênée. D'adorables rougissements se présentèrent sur Isabella, signe qu'elle voulait être tout sauf ici ayant surpris sa patronne dans une position compromettante avec son mari. Je sentis qu'on me poussait du comptoir alors que Victoria remettait ses vêtements un peu plus soigneusement.

-Ses cartons vont dans le rayon hommes, Leah, et ceux-là chez les enfants, Isabella, dit-elle.

Leah secoua sa tête alors qu'Isabella rougit de nouveau et suivit sa collègue. Je souris alors que ma femme se tourna vers moi.

-Suis-moi! M'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle me prit la main et me fit descendre les escaliers, vers le lieu de tous les secrets... Je frémis d'avance à ce qu'elle allait me faire alors qu'elle me plaqua contre le mur. Mon membre douloureux, comprimé dans mon pantalon, se frotta honteusement sur ma femme qui avait entrepris de m'embrasser. Nos langues se mêlèrent alors que ses mains ne chaumèrent pas le moins du monde. Je les sentis traverser toute la partie haute de mon corps, mon cou, mes épaules, mes bras, mon torse, mon ventre jusqu'à arriver vers la ceinture de mon pantalon. Je grognais dans sa bouche, qui joua malicieusement avec la mienne. _Beaucoup trop tentante, chérie... _Mon esprit vagabondant vers toutes les choses que je pouvais lui faire dans cette cave, mais elle en décida autrement lorsqu'elle prit mon sexe en pleine main, voyant qu'il était plus qu'au garde à vous. Je gémis alors que sa langue traça une ligne imaginaire dans mon cou. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à la ceinture, qu'elle défit, et la braguette qu'elle descendit.

-J'en peux plus... Soupirai-je de plaisir.

-Patience, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille. Plus on attend, mieux c'est, non?

Je gémis de protestation alors qu'elle revint vers ma bouche, laissant mon membre nu de toute attention. Je mordis sa lèvre supérieure, tandis qu'elle faisait de même avec ma lèvre inférieure. Cette passion physique ne s'arrêtait jamais entre nous, car on se voyait que rarement, à cause de mon travail ou de mes missions encombrantes. Brusquement, ma virilité sortit de sa prison de tissu et pointa fièrement vers elle, quémandant une quelconque caresse. J'imaginais que ce soit la belle Isabella qui allait me prendre en bouche, et l'effet fut immédiat. Mon sexe tressaillit entre nous, frétillant d'avance.

-S'il te plait...

Elle se mit à genoux devant moi, plantant son regard dans le mien et passa un premier coup de langue sur mon membre gonflé de désir. _Dieu tout puissant! _J'ouvris la bouche pour laisser passer un gémissement de plaisir tout en crispant les poings sur mon corps. _Elle était si douée..._ En voyant le plaisir sans fin qu'elle me donnait, elle passa sa langue du bas de mon membre jusqu'à mon gland en suçant ce dernier. Je ne pus retenir un cri tout en enfouissant une main dans ses cheveux aux lourdes boucles brunes. Elle comprit mon message et prit, ce qu'elle put, en bouche.

-Nom de...!

Je la sentis sourire sur ma virilité alors qu'elle commença un mouvement de va-et-vient dessus. Ma main, accrochée dans ses cheveux, lui imprima un rythme lent, pour ne pas la brusquer, et profond pour un maximum de plaisir. Sa cavité buccale était chaude, accueillante et tellement appétissante que mes gémissements se firent plus forts et répétitifs. Elle savait ce que j'aimais et elle ne s'en privait pas pour me le faire partager. Ses lèvres se refermèrent un peu plus et je sentis distinctement ses dents rafler sur mon sexe qui avait doublé de volume.

-Plus vite, plus vite...

Elle s'exécuta royalement, accentuant ses coups de langue sur mon gland et ses dents sur l'autre partie de ma virilité. J'étais au bord du Paradis, je pouvais le toucher du bout des doigts alors qu'elle faisait des acrobaties pour me rendre encore plus fou d'elle que je ne l'étais déjà. Ma main dans ses cheveux se fit plus pressante, tout en douceur, lui demandant de me pomper plus généreusement.

-OUI! Grognai-je, sentant sa bouche se refermer plus fermement dessus.

Je fermais les yeux, laissant ma tête reposer contre le mur arrière, profitant de l'incroyable caresse qu'elle me prodiguait en cet instant. _C'était un pur moment de luxure, avec la femme que je voulais, à moi et rien qu'à moi!_ Mon sexe buta au fond de sa gorge plus rapidement, sa langue tournoya autour de mon gland et je me crispais d'un coup.

-OH... OUIIII! Criai-je de plaisir.

Tous les muscles de mon corps se tendirent et j'éjaculais royalement dans sa bouche, en plusieurs jets. Je relâchais ses cheveux, côtoyant les étoiles pendant quelques secondes. Elle s'occupa toujours de moi, plus lentement et me nettoya entièrement avec une infinie tendresse et précision avant d'avaler ma semence avec délice. Un dernier sursaut et je poussais un soupir de satisfaction. Dans un dernier « ploc », sa bouche quitta ma virilité, comblée de toute part, et elle remonta vers ma bouche pour un tendre baiser, que je lui rendis. Je pus me gouter à travers elle et c'était encore plus excitant. Je caressais les courbes magnifique de son corps, à la peau blanche, tout en la plaquant contre moi. Je bougeais mes lèvres sur les siennes, rudement, pour la remercier du plaisir qu'elle m'a donné. J'ouvris les yeux sur une femme rousse devant moi et je fus un peu perdu.

J'avais pensé à Isabella Swan pendant qu'elle me faisait une fellation.

Ça avait été si bon que je n'en sentis aucun remord, et puis ce que ma femme ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Je luis fis un sourire et l'aidai à me rhabiller.

-Merci, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres aprés un dernier baiser.

Elle me sourit en retour et me laissa sortir, moi en premier pour pas que les clients ne se rendent compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer en bas. J'ouvris la porte et le magasin accueillit ses premiers acheteurs de la journée. J'étais sur un petit nuage de plaisir et j'avais du mal à redescendre. Je croisais le regard méprisant de Leah, à la caisse, et je lui fis un sourire charmeur. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, s'occupant de la cliente qui voulait payer. Bella se tenait près d'elle, se tenant sur le comptoir, plus blanche que jamais et avec un film de sueur sur son front et son cou. _Je me souvins qu'elle était à l'hôpital, et elle n'aurait finalement pas dû sortir de là-bas, à moins qu'elle voulait se laissait mourir? _

-Bonne journée Mesdames, dis-je en m'approchant pour prendre mon manteau, effleurant cette délicate jeune femme.

Leah ne répondit pas, mais je n'en fus pas étonné alors qu'Isabelle hocha la tête tout en passant une main dans les boucles de ses cheveux. _Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être à la place de ses doigts..._, pensais-je. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, ou la pluie avait commencé à faire son apparition, et partais marcher dehors, prendre l'air et allais chercher mon journal.

Une Église se montra au bout de la troisième rues que je traversais et son clocher pointa dans le ciel, détruisant les nuages gris qui menaçaient la ville de Seattle. Après un tel plaisir, se confesser était une bénédiction, car j'avais pensé à Isabella Swan.

**POV Emmett**

-Tout va bien se passer, me murmura Rosalie, assise près de moi.

-J'espère, soufflai-je.

Son ami, Edward, et techniquement le Médecin de ma sœur, devait aller voir Bella aprés que Alice le lui aie demandé hier, au **Jabus**. Il était 11h30, et j'angoissais déjà. C'était idiot de lui faire confiance, mais on avait plus de chance que Bella écoute quelqu'un autre que de la famille ou ami. Et puis, ça avait été son Médecin, certes pas très longtemps, mais assez pour qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'il lui disait était pour son bien et non pour l'emmerder, comme elle l'aurait pensé avec moi. _Mais si elle ne l'écoute pas, quand_ _même? _

-À quoi tu penses? Me demanda ma Rosalie.

-Et si elle ne l'écoute pas? C'est vrai quoi, elle est si têtue et prête à tout pour ne pas faire souffrir les gens qu'elle aime...

-Edward aura de bons arguments, Emmett, je suis sûre qu'il y arrivera.

_De bons arguments? _J'espère bien, sinon je ne sais pas comment nous allions faire pour la convaincre, même à 100 contre elle, Bella trouvera toujours des arguments en sa faveur. Je me laissais tomber sur mon canapé, me sentant vidé de toutes forces mentales et physiques. Ma sœur me manquait, elle manquait à tout le monde et, étrangement, j'avais un sentiment bizarre venant d'Edward._ Il était bien gentil mais pourquoi aider Bella en dehors de l'hôpital? _

Et puis, j'avais autre chose en tête aussi, et pas des moindres. Bien que ma sœur monopolisait mes pensées la plupart du temps, lorsque je voulais l'oublier un temps soit peu pour ne pas péter les plombs, je regardais Rosalie. Grande, blonde, yeux bleus, un charme fou et dotée d'une assurance étonnante mais j'avais l'impression que cette dernière n'était plus à son avantage. Elle paraissait ailleurs ou bouleversée lorsque je lui parlais, et le comportement d'Alice, hier, l'avait rendu étrangement silencieuse. _J'espère qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était une Barbie car ce n'était pas mon cas! _Je n'avais pas bien compris la réaction d'Alice, pourquoi accueillir ma Rosalie comme ça? Lui avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal avant que je ne lui présente? Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elles se connaissaient d'avant... Se sentait-elle trahie par tout ça? Croyait-elle que j'oubliais Bella dans ses bras? Comment pourrais-je oublier ma propre sœur? Et pourquoi se venger sur Rosalie?

Outre la beauté fulgurante de cette dernière, il y avait toute sa personnalité qui m'attirait, une chose qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivée auparavant. Mais lorsque je faisais un pas, elle en faisait cent derrière. La seule conclusion qui m'est venue à l'esprit, c'est qu'elle avait dû subir un choc, assez grave pour que tout son être soit blessé. J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne trouvais pas ce qui clochait et j'avais peur que cela la fasse reculer de moi jusqu'à la ligne « Je te quitte », ce que je ne supporterais le moins du monde.

-Emmett?

-Hum?

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? Enfin, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre et que...

_Une si peu confiance en soit..._

-Je t'écoute, la coupai-je.

-Hier, au bar, j'ai rencontré la meilleure amie de ta sœur, ton père mais...

-Pas ma mère, c'est ça?

-Oui... Si c'est dur pour toi, je comprendrais, je te jure!

Je me retournais vers elle, et la pris dans mes bras, enfin mon seul bras valide. Immédiatement, elle se figea comme une statue de glace avant de se détendre doucement contre moi. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, ne pas faire quelque chose qui la perturberait brutalement bien que l'envie était affreusement tentante. _Quel homme ne voudrait pas l'embrasser? _Certes, techniquement, je l'avais déjà fait mais pas un _vrai _baiser, avec l'accord des 2 personnes concernées. Je me repris rapidement, réfléchissant à commencer mon histoire. Ce n'était pas un sujet tabou pour ma part, car je me considérais comme orphelin de toute mère, mais, avec Bella, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment abordé car, le peu de fois que je l'avais fait, elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux et s'était refermée comme une coquille. _Ma putain de mère l'avait bien rabaissée! _

-Mes parents ont divorcé lorsque j'avais 7 ans, ma mère a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, Phil, et est partie en Floride avec ma sœur et moi. Nous déménagions beaucoup à cause de son mari, joueur de base-ball, il ne trouvait jamais _la _bonne équipe pour lui alors il n'était pas rare que nous changions d'habitations tous les mois. Même pas le temps de défaire les cartons! Lorsque j'ai eu 15 ans, et que Bella en avait 13, je voyais ma sœur dépérir sous mes yeux. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très sociable, là, ça avait atteint un seuil critique. Elle s'enfermait tout le temps dans sa chambre, avec ses livres et son cahier d'écriture, et ne sortait juste que pour le stricte nécessaire, mais ça, ma mère ne le voyait pas, tellement qu'elle était obnubilée par sa personne et son mari. J'ai pété un plomb, lorsque ma mère m'annonça qu'on déménageait de nouveau, leur disant que cela déstabiliserait encore plus Bella mais ma mère a annoncé que sa fille se portait très bien. J'ai pris Bella avec moi et suis parti chez notre père, Charlie, à Forks et nous n'avions jamais été autant heureux que 8 ans avec _elle_.

-Vous ne l'avez plus revue? S'enquit Rosalie, d'une voix basse.

-Non, et je ne m'en porte que mieux! Elle n'existe plus pour moi.

-Ça fait combien de temps?

-10 ans, maintenant.

-Et Bella? Comment réagit-elle de tout ça?

Je poussais un soupir, fermant les yeux pour ne pas avoir des images douloureuses dans la tête.

-Bella est assez dure à déchiffrer, elle se referme facilement sur elle-même et se rabaisse presque constamment. La preuve, elle a eu son diplôme de lettre, en juin dernier, et elle travaille dans un minable magasin de vêtements.

Rosalie se redressa contre moi, posa une main sur mon ventre qui incendia tout le bas. _Calme-toi, Emmett! Arrête de penser avec ta libido! _

-Pourquoi fait-elle ça? Je ne comprends pas... Elle est jolie, intelligente, gentille et souriante, pourquoi se comportait ainsi? Ne pas se soigner? Ne pas trouver un travail à sa hauteur? Ne pas trouver un petit-ami, peut-être?

-Je ne sais pas... C'est ma propre sœur, depuis 23 ans, mais je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. C'est minable, n'est-ce-pas?

Elle posa doucement ses doigts sur ma joue, glissa dessus lentement et je fermais les yeux pour me délecter de cette sensation. Elle avait la peau chaude, parfaite sous la mienne, comme si elles se reconnaissaient à travers ce geste. Rosalie poussa un peu plus loin sa caresse en traversant mes lèvres de ses doigts tremblants, que j'arrêtais en les attrapant tendrement. Elle se forçait, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'oblige à faire quoique ce soit. Je rouvris les yeux, pour voir que les siens étaient embrumés de larmes qu'elle retenait en ma présence.

-Ne te force en rien, lui murmurai-je doucement. Jamais.

Une larme coula, et je l'essuyais de mes lèvres sur sa joue, l'effleurant juste. Je la sentis sourire et je la repris dans mon bras valide, la calant sur mon torse. Elle posa sa tête dessus et je sentis les larmes couler encore. Je renforçai ma prise autour d'elle.

-Mes parents étaient alcooliques, en plus de nous dire qu'on était des moins que rien et de nous frapper de temps en temps. Jasper prenait souvent les corrections à ma place, et je le soignais ensuite, pleurant à chaque fois. Jasper a rencontré Edward lorsque nous étions enfants et, grâce à lui, lorsqu'on venait chez lui, on avait une famille. Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Des gens formidables qui nous ont recueillis lorsqu'à nos 18 ans, nos parents nous ont mis dehors. On a vécu chez eux jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve de quoi se loger et travailler. Ils sont formidables...

-J'en suis sûr, murmurai-je, mais pas autant que toi.

Je la sentis sourire et ça me suffit. Je savais que ça lui coûtait de raconter sa vie d'avant mais j'espérais qu'elle avait assez confiance en moi pour qu'elle me raconte entièrement sa vie. La mienne n'était pas aussi compliquée que la sienne, en faisant abstraction de Bella et de sa maladie, il n'y avait que ma mère qui faisait tâche sur le tableau. J'avais un père formidable, des amis, une sœur bourrique et, maintenant, une petite-amie, c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi? Chuchota-t-elle.

Je souris et plongeai dans ses cheveux, heureux qu'elle me pose la question. Notre relation aurait pu être ambigüe, parce que nous ne nous embrassions pas ou n'avions pas de rapports intimes mais je savais que c'était elle et qu'il ne fallait pas que je la laisse partir. Je respirais sa bonne odeur de Rose, dans ses cheveux, en déposant un baiser sur son crâne. Ce que j'allais lui dire était une pure évidence:

-Ma futur femme.

**POV Bella**

La visite de Jacob, hier, me bouleversait encore, bien qu'en soit j'avais plus envie de l'étriper qu'autre chose. Mais le revoir avait fait revenir son lot de souvenirs que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir en ce moment. Mes pensées étaient déjà bien occupées pour qu'en plus ce con vienne m'emmerder! _Assez! _Je devais penser à autre chose, et aller au boulot allait m'aider dans cette tâche.

La main sur la poignée de ma porte d'entrée, je fermais les yeux et posais mon front dessus. Il fallait que je me calme, que je prenne le contrôle de mon corps malade pour ne pas déraper, sinon j'étais fichue. Déjà, je n'avais pas résolu le fait que j'avais passé 14 jours à l'hôpital et que je n'avais pas payé, alors je devais à tout prix garder ce boulot, bien qu'il ne me plaisait guère. Je ne devais pas m'accrocher à quelqu'un, je ne l'avais jamais fait et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Je soufflais un bon coup, faisant abstraction du fait que la migraine revenait dans mon crâne et dévalais lentement les escaliers, ne voulant pas aggraver mon cas avec une jambe cassée en plus. Pour couronner le tout, ma camionnette avait rendu l'âme hier, alors que j'étais allée faire quelques courses dans un des supermarchés de la ville, alors j'étais obligée d'y aller à pied._ Madame catastrophe vous avez dit?_

Il était à peine 8h10, et les rues de Seattle étaient déjà animées, et les routes bouchées. Je regrettais Forks, et en voyant les nuages de pollution s'échapper des voitures, je me sentis nostalgique. J'aurais voulu m'échapper quelques instants avec de la musique, mais c'était Alice qui avait mon Ipod, que Charlie m'avait offert pour mon 18éme anniversaire, alors bye bye musique et vive le son des klaxons!

Alors, je pris mon mal en patience, et je marchais, prenant soin de m'arrêter toutes les 5 minutes, car mon coeur battait à plein régime dans ma cage thoracique, protestant de l'effort que je lui faisais subir. _Désolée_ _mon coco, mais je suis obligée! _Je repris ma marche interminable, vers le « The Maine », essayant de mettre tous mes maux de côtés et je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand je vis l'enseigne du magasin. Toute personne censée aurait pris les transports en commun, bus ou métro, mais mes moyens actuels ne me permettaient pas de faire une telle « folie ». Regardant ma montre, je remarquais que j'étais à l'heure. Au moins, elle ne me fera pas une colère car j'avais _1_ minute de retard.

Lorsque je franchis l'entrée, je me figeais en voyant qui accompagnait ma patronne aujourd'hui: son mari, James Hunter. Cet homme ne me donnait pas confiance, il avait un regard a me donner des sueurs froides dans le dos et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Ses yeux, normalement d'un bleu clair, se transformèrent en deux billes noires, avides de chair fraîche. Je réprimais un frisson, me donnant un air innocent.

-Bonjour, les saluai-je tout deux.

-Bonjour Isabella, répondit ma patronne, comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien, merci.

_Menteuse! _

Je me forçais à faire un sourire aimable à son mari avant de m'enfuir littéralement vers l'arrière boutique, enfin lui échapper. J'accrochais mon manteau et mon sac sur le porte-manteau et m'assis sur un des bancs en bois de la pièce. Je me sentais déjà fatiguée, alors que je n'avais fait que 30 minutes de marche. _Qu'est-ce que ça va donner quand j'aurais fini ma journée? _La sonnette du magasin tinta et je pus entendre la voix de Leah jusqu'ici. _L'isolation était à refaire..._

-Bonjour Victoria, dit-elle, comment allez-vous?

-Très bien, merci. Isabella est déjà à l'arrière, va donc l'aider pour remettre du stock sur les étagères.

-Pas de problème!

Je remarquais qu'elle n'avait pas salué le compagnon de Victoria. Apparemment, elle non plus ne l'appréciait pas trop.

-Salut Bella! Me dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Comment vas-tu?

Je me levais péniblement, _j'étais un minimum éduquée_, pour lui faire la bise.

-Ça va et toi? Ta journée chez tes parents?

Elle accrocha son sac à main et sa veste et poussa un soupir.

-Ne m'en parle pas! Mon père qui se plaint de son **arthrose**, ma mère qui me fait la moral pour que je lui donne des petits-enfants et Jacob a été insupportable!

_Tu m'étonnes! _J'essayais d'être compatissante avec elle mais rien que de savoir que son petit-ami était Jacob, j'avais une envie irréversible de vomir. _Allez savoir pourquoi..._

-Oh... Je suis désolée pour ça, mais je crois que c'est mieux que d'être ici, répliquai-je.

-Ça c'est sûr! Tu as vu, il est là l'autre timbré! Il me donne froid dans le dos à chaque fois que je le vois!

-Le mari de Victoria?

-Oui, _James_, articula ma collègue, un vrai fou ce type! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Victoria est avec, mais peut-être qu'il est bon au lit.

Je rougis sous ses insinuations, mal à l'aise de parler de sexe, surtout avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas énormément. _Même avec Alice tu en parlais pas! Pas faux._

-J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas dérangé, hier, Jacob et moi, me demanda Leah. Je ne voulais pas paraître colleuse ou quoique ce soit, mais tu paraissais pas très bien depuis quelques temps alors, je suis passée dans le coin...

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était gentil de ta part. Bon, on devrait commencer à travailler avant qu'elle vérifie ce qu'on fait dans l'arrière boutique.

-Ouais. Viens, je te montre où sont les cartons à décharger!

J'avais réussi à détourner l'attention, et c'était le principal. Je n'avais pas trop envie de m'étendre sur mon état de santé, plus que déplorable ces derniers temps. _Déplorable? Bon d'accord, critique. _Je suivis Leah dans la remise, prenant un escalier en pente plus que dangereux pour mon équilibre précaire, et elle m'indiqua les cartons à emporter dans le magasin, avant l'ouverture de 9h. Je pris un des cartons les plus légers, sous ordre de Leah, et repris mon ascension vers le magasin, ce qui me parut être le parcours du combattant. En haut, je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle alors que des bruits étranges émanaient du magasin. Je regardais Leah, qui me regardait et nous reprîmes notre chemin.

Ce que je vis me scotcha littéralement devant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou pour m'enfuir à tout jamais de cet endroit de fou. Victoria était assise sur le comptoir, avec son _mari_ entre ses jambes qui faisait des choses vraiment pas très catholiques sous nos yeux. Je sentis mes joues chauffer alors que Leah se racla la gorge pour informer de notre présence. J'entendis distinctement le grognement de frustration de _James _alors qu'ils levèrent les yeux vers nous. Immédiatement, le regard de ce dernier se braqua sur moi, et je rougis de plus belle. J'espère qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il me faisait de l'effet, parce que tout ce qu'il me donnait envie c'était d'accentuer ma migraine. Victoria poussa son mari, et se remit debout tout en remettant correctement ses vêtements, bien qu'il se colla à sa femme, sûrement pour cacher la _monstrueuse _érection qu'il avait.

-Ses cartons vont dans le rayon hommes, Leah, et ceux-là chez les enfants, Isabella, dit-elle.

Je vis Leah, à mes côtés, secouer la tête alors que je rougis de plus belle. _Comment cette femme pouvait faire comme si de rien?_ Je suivis Leah, dans les rayons, essayant d'atténuer mes rougissements furieux. Je crus entendre Victoria parler, mais quand je me retournais, il n'y avait plus personne._ Oh mon Dieu..._

-Fait semblant de rien, Bella, sinon tu risques d'avoir des cauchemars! M'informa ma collègue.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu les surprends? M'écriai-je, ma voix grimpant vers les aigües.

-Oh que non! J'ai arrêté de compter au bout de 20 fois, et, crois-moi, c'était toujours aussi dégueulasse à voir.

_20 fois... Beurk! J'espère ne plus les revoir, sinon j'ai plus qu'à m'inscrire chez les bonnes sœurs moi!_

-Mais... ils sont passés où? Risquai-je à demander.

Leah me regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire. Je fronçais les sourcils, tout en me massant les tempes pour calmer cette migraine infernale. Soudain, la réalité me vint et je sentis mes joues chauffer jusqu'à mon cou. J'étais sûre que j'aurais pu faire concurrence avec une pivoine à l'heure qu'il est!

-Tu es si innocente ma chère Bella! Dis-moi, tu as déjà... couché avec un mec, n'est-ce-pas?

Je me mordis les lèvres tout en hochant la tête. _Oui, j'ai couché avec un seul mec dans ma vie et,_ _étrangement, c'est avec le tien! _Je me raclais la gorge, espérant de tout coeur de ne pas entendre un quelconque bruit venant de la cave et me mis au travail rapidement. Évidemment, il fallait que j'hérite des rayons hommes, et avec la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Leah, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide! Mais, bien vite, je déchantais lorsque mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à tout rompre, jusqu'à ce que je sente un point au niveau de mon coeur. Je profitais d'être seule pour m'asseoir sur une des chaises, postée par-ci par-là dans le magasin, et essayais de contrôler ma respiration. _Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de ce travail pour vivre! _Comment ferais-je si j'étais déjà trop faible pour ça? Je sentis les larmes brûler mes yeux, mais me repris lorsque j'entendis Leah me dire qu'elle avait fini. Elle me proposa d'aller mettre les cartons vides dans la poubelle. Je la remerciais et m'appuyais contre le comptoir de la caisse. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme-là. _Combien? 1 mois? 2 si j'étais un peu prés raisonnable? Et sans le traitement? Jusqu'à où j'allais souffrir?_

Je sentis des sueurs froides, couler le long de mon dos alors que je n'avais fait aucun effort. Si je revenais du marathon de New-York, j'aurais été dans le même état! Leah ouvrit le magasin, et prit sa place en caisse. Des pas se firent entendre venant d'en bas, et _James_ apparut, avec un sourire niais au visage. _Au moins, il y en a un qui a pris son pied! _Emmett aurait dit ça aussi... Je tenais fermement le comptoir, quand je remarquais que _James _me regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance à mon goût.

-Bonne journée Mesdames, dit-il en s'approchant de moi pour prendre son manteau.

Il m'effleura au passage, et la chair de poule parcourut tout mon être. Je fis semblant de rien et hochai la tête pour le saluer._ Décidément, tu es trop polie, Swan. _Leah le snoba minutieusement mais il ne sembla pas en prendre compte. Il sortit dehors et je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand je ne le vis plus. C'est à ce moment-là que, Victoria apparut, remettant ses cheveux en ordre et tâtant ses lèvres plus si rouges qu'auparavant..._ C'est écœurant! Comment peut-elle faire ça avec__lui?_

-Les rayons sont en ordre? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, Madame, tout est prêt, répondit Leah.

-Bien, commencez sans moi.

Elle partit derrière la boutique, alors que son employée réprima un rire. Je la questionnais du regard et elle rit aux éclats.

-A ton avis, Bella? Ils ont joué à quel jeu de cartes en bas?

Elle rit de nouveau alors que je me renfrognais sur moi-même. Je savais très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas joué aux cartes! Mais je crois que le fait de ne pas avoir eu de relation sexuelle depuis plus longtemps que je ne m'en souvienne me perturbait. Enfin, de toute façon je n'étais pas prête d'en avoir, n'est-ce-pas? Et pourquoi je pensais à Edward tout à coup?

O*O*O

Je déambulais dans les rayons, mettant ce que je voyais dans l'ordre car la clientèle avait été nombreuse en cette matinée, sans rien faire tomber à cause de mes mains tremblantes. Elles avaient refait surface subitement, alors je prenais soin de les cacher dans les poches de mon jeans. Je ne sais pas si Leah voyait à quel point chaque pas me coûtait, mais lorsqu'un client, ou une cliente en général, demandait plus de renseignement sur un article, elle me demandait de rester en caisse et elle s'en chargeait. Je la remerciais du regard à chaque fois. Alors que j'étais au rayon enfant, remettant les pulls d'hiver que les mères avaient lâchement posés dans les mauvais présentoirs, la radio locale annonça la prochaine chanson et je me figeais. _Est-ce que toutes les radios sur cette fichue Planète avait décidé de se liguer contre moi? _Elle passait le groupe préféré d'Emmett, celui que j'avais droit à chaque longue route avec lui, ou lorsqu'il était d'humeur à faire un karaoké...

Muse {Resistance}

Is your secret safe tonight? / Notre secret est-il bien en sécurité ce soir?  
And are we out of sight? / Et sommes-nous hors de portée?  
Or will our world come tumbling down? / Ou bien notre monde va-t-il s'écrouler?

Will they find our hiding place? / Trouveront-ils notre cachette?  
Is this our last embrace? / Est-ce notre ultime étreinte?  
Or will the walls start caving in? / Ou bien les murs commenceront-ils à s'effondrer?

[Refrain]  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
But it should've been right / Mais ça aurait dû être bon  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
Let our hearts ignite / Laissons nos cœurs s'enflammer  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
Are we digging a hole? / Sommes-nous en train de creuser un trous?  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
This is outta control / Tout ceci est incontrôlable

**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
It could never last / Ça pourrait ne jamais durer  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
Must erase it fast / Nous devrions tout effacer au plus vite  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
But it could've been right / mais ça aurait dû être bon  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**

Love is our resistance / L'amour est notre résistance  
They keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down / Ils nous tiennent séparés l'un de l'autre et ils ne cesseront jamais de nous briser  
And hold me, our lips must always be sealed / Serre-moi, nos lèvres doivent rester scellés à jamais  
[Refrain]

If we live our life in fear / Si nous vivons dans la peur  
I'll wait a thousand years / Alors j'attendrais un millier d'années  
Just to see you smile again / Simplement pour te voir sourire de nouveau

Kill your prayers for love and peace / Réprime tes prières d'amour et de paix  
You'll wake the thought police / Tu vas réveiller la Police de la Pensée  
We can hide the truth inside / Nous ne pouvons cacher la vérité en nous

[Refrain]  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
But it should've been right / Mais ça aurait dû être bon  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
Let our hearts ignite / Laissons nos coeur s'enflammer  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
Are we digging a hole? / Sommes-nous en train de creuser un trous?  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
This is outta control / Tout ceci est incontrôlable

**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
It could never last / Ça ne pourrait jamais durer  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
Must erase it fast / Nous devrions tout effacer au plus vite  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**  
But it could've been right / Mais ça aurait dû être bon  
**It could be wrong, could be wrong / Ça pourrait mal tourner, mal tourner**

Love is our resistance / L'amour est notre résistance  
They keep us apart and won't stop breaking us down / Ils nous tiennent séparés l'un de l'autre et ils ne cesseront jamais de nous briser  
And hold me, our lips must always be sealed / Serre-moi, nos lèvres doivent rester scellés à jamais  
[Refrain]

The night has reached it's end / La nuit touche à sa fin  
We can't pretend / Nous ne pouvons pas faire semblant  
We must run / Nous devons fuir  
We must run / Nous devons fuir  
It's time to run / Il est temps de fuir

Take us away from here / Emmène-nous loin d'ici  
Protect us from further harm / Protège-nous de futures blessures  
Resistance! / Résistance!

La chanson se termina dans une dernière note de synthétiseur et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. _Ils me manquaient tellement... _Déjà 4 jours mais ça me paraissait une éternité à mes yeux. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas fuir à mon tour? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas aller à Paris, comme je l'ai toujours souhaité? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas éditer un bouquin? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas vivre normalement? Pourquoi le destin s'écharnait sur moi? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas résister à la maladie en moi? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas cette envie de vivre, tout simplement?

La sonnette du magasin me sortit de ma rêverie, et j'essuyais les dernières traitresses de mon chagrin. Je regardais l'horloge accrochée au mur qui annonçait ma pause déjeuner dans 2 minutes. _Alors que je n'avais pas faim..._ J'étais pathétique... Je remis quelques affaires dans les bons étalages, quand Leah revint tout excitée vers moi, presque comme Alice._ Alice..._

-Tu m'en caches des choses toi! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Si elle savait..._

-Que veux-tu dire? Répondis-je.

-Il y a un homme, super sexy, qui vient d'entrer dans le magasin et qui demande à te voir! Finalement, tu as bien une vie sexuelle, toi!

Je fronçais les sourcils. Un homme voulait me voir? Il devait se tromper. Qui chercherait une fille dans un magasin de vêtements?

-Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas de petit-ami, donc pas un semblant de vie sociale et encore moins sexuelle! Je suis sûre qu'il s'est trompé ou...

-Non! Non! Non! Chantonna-t-elle. Il a bien précisé Isabella Swan, et moi je n'en connais qu'une!

Elle me prit la main, qui ne tremblait pas, alors que je n'arrivais à peine à faire un pas sans me fatiguer, et détailla entre les rayons du magasin. Je dus me retenir à plusieurs présentoirs, pour ne pas m'écrouler par terre, quand je tombais sur la personne que je ne croyais jamais revoir. Il se tenait là, devant moi, habillé le plus simplement possible – sans blouse – mais avec ce regard émeraude qui me transperça d'un coup.

-Bonjour, Bella, me dit-il d'un ténor envoutant.

-B... Bonjour... Edward, soufflai-je, encore sous le choc. Que... Que fais-tu ici?

Leah sautilla presque sur place en voyant ma réaction, et fit la navette entre le beau Docteur et moi. _Est-ce que j'avais encore dit beau Docteur? _

-C'est mon jour de congé et je voulais en profiter pour savoir comment tu allais. Est-ce que tu viendrais déjeuner avec moi, pour en parler?

Mort subite de Bella Swan. Extinction prématurée d'une jeune femme de 23 ans dans un magasin de vêtements. Comment avait-il fait pour me retrouver? Pourquoi voulait-il savoir comment j'allais? Pourquoi m'inviter à déjeuner? _On s'en fout, fonce! _Ça, c'était mon seul neurone-libido qui parlait et, franchement, il aurait pu s'abstenir. Est-ce qu'il se doutait de ma décision, en ce qui concernait ma santé?

-Alors, Bella? Me coupa, Leah, dans mes pensées. Ce n'est pas très polie de se faire languir!

_Hein?_ Ah oui, Edward! Comment avais-je pu oublier un tel adonis devant moi? _Adonis? _

-Euh... Je veux dire... que...

Il me fit un sourire amusé et cela eut le don de faire battre mon coeur de façon beaucoup trop rapide et de faire naître des rougeurs sur mes joues.

-Bella sera ravie d'accepter, n'est-ce-pas? Répondit ma collègue à ma place. Je vais chercher ton manteau!

Avant même que j'eus répliqué, elle volait déjà vers l'arrière boutique. Je me retrouvais donc seule, avec Edward, qui me regardait scrupuleusement. Je me sentis nue sous son regard, et cela fit accentuer mes rougissements.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé? Demandai-je.

_Ah bah bravo Bella! Quel belle entrée en matière! _La ferme!

-C'était inscrit sur ton dossier, m'informa-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas déjeuner avec moi, je comprendrais tu sais et...

-NON! _Folle! Folle! Folle! _C'est juste que... je suis étonnée de te voir.

-Et moi, ravi de t'avoir trouvé.

J'écarquillais les yeux, stupéfaite, alors que Leah revint de derrière, m'aidant à enfiler mon manteau. Je crus être revenue en enfance avec ma mère qui m'aidait à mettre mes habits, ou Alice aussi... Je mis mon sac sur mes épaule, mal à l'aise par ce regard qui m'envoutait complètement.

-Bon appétit, Bella! Edward, ravie de t'avoir rencontré!

-Moi de même. Allons-y Bella!

t signe d'aller en première. _Et gentleman en plus... Il ne manquait plus que ça dans son palmarès! _Je me retournais vers mon amie, qui avait les pouces en l'air, et le regard qui disait « Toi et moi, on a des choses à se dire! ». Je fis un léger sourire à Edward, qu'il me rendit et nous commençâmes à marcher dans la rue.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Italien? Me demanda-t-il. J'en connais un à quelques rues d'ici.

-Oui, oui... J'aime bien...

-Parfait, si tu veux bien te donner la peine.

Il ouvrit la portière d'une voiture argentée, et, avec une hésitation certaine, je m'y engouffrai. Je mis mon sac à main devant moi, tout en mettant ma ceinture rapidement pour pas qu'il remarque que j'avais un problème de motricité. Pourquoi avais-je un mauvais pressentiment alors que j'allais déjeuner avec l'homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir?

**POV Edward**

**N°1495 Boren Avenue et Union Street**

**Appartement 25, troisième étage**

_Courage Edward! Tu peux le faire! _Je soufflais un bon coup, lorsque je tournais vers la dernière rue menant à chez elle. _Oh non, je ne peux pas! _Je me garais prestement sur le bas côté, complètement paniqué par ce que j'allais faire dans quelques minutes. Que vais-je dire devant elle, moi? Je vais passer pour un mec complètement dérangé, limite psychopathe, qui veut la voir pour sa santé. _Mauvais plan..._ Il était bientôt midi, je pourrais lui demander de déjeuner avec moi, non? _En voilà une bonne idée, Cullen! Tu as vu, quand tu veux? _D'accord, j'étais complètement dérangé mais, que voulez-vous, j'étais subjugué par la personne que je m'apprêtais à voir. Pour le peu de mètres qu'il me restait à faire, je descendis de la voiture et pris mon courage à 2 mains, marchant vers l'appartement d'Isabella Swan. Cette dernière habitait un immeuble assez modeste, en plein centre ville de Seattle, et je m'étonnais à me demander comment elle faisait pour se le payer. Elle devait travailler d'arrache pied, ou en faisant des heures supplémentaires. Déjà, pour les frais de l'hôpital, c'était son père qui avait payé et, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, il avait dû prendre sur l'argent qu'il gardait pour sa retraite. Autrement dit, elle ne roulait pas sur l'or, comme beaucoup de patients de nos jours.

Je secouais la tête, ne voulant pas en plus penser au problème d'argent qu'elle risque d'avoir par la suite, et pris une grande inspiration. **Appartement 25: Isabella Swan.** _Au moins, j'étais à la bonne adresse. _Après une énième respiration, j'appuyai sur la sonnette et attendis. Mon coeur martela mes côtes de ses battements fous, comme pour me dire: Allez mon pote, on te soutient! Malgré son soutien, je me sens plus que extrêmement nerveux et mes mains deviennent moites. On dirait que je vais à mon premier rendez-vous alors que c'en est même pas un! _C'est pathétique. _Quelques secondes plus tard, toujours pas de réponse alors je tente ma chance une seconde fois. Toujours rien. _Bon, je crois que c'était mal parti. _Je pris mon portable, pour appeler Alice Brandon, qui m'avait fourré son numéro dans la poche « Au cas où », et je crois que c'était le moment de l'utiliser. Parce que, là, je ressemblais à un con à attendre sur le trottoir de l'appartement qui était vide de toute présence de vie.

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider, beau brun? S'enquit une voix presque aussi nasillarde que Tanya.

Je me retournais vers mon côté droit, pour voir presque son sosie, mais en brune._ À moins que je vois double... _Elle me regarda de haut en bas, en se passant la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et je réprimais un frisson._ Il fallait, bien évidemment, que ça tombe sur moi, hein? Une poupée Barbie qui me prend pour un morceau de viande. N'en avaient-elles pas marre de me considérer ainsi? J'étais un homme, pas un vulgaire morceau de bœuf! _

-Peut-être... Hum... Mais il me semble que la personne que je cherche n'est pas là, répondis-je poliment.

-Et qui cherchez-vous?

Décidément, sa voix me sortait pas les oreilles. _Il y avait des Médecins compétents_ _pour ce genre de problème, non?_ Le sosie de Tanya, vu que je ne connaissais pas son nom, s'approcha de moi avec ses talons aiguilles de 15 centimètres, son décolleté rose plus que plongeant et sa jupe limite sous-vêtement... Je m'insultais de tous les noms d'être resté ici mais lui fis un sourire poli.

-Je cherche Isabella Swan, est-ce que vous savez si elle se trouve chez elle?

Son visage se décomposa en trois parties:

Écarquillement des yeux,

Bouche ouverte

Le teint livide.

_Quoi? Elle ne la connaissait pas? _

-Vous cherchez Bella? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme vous fait avec elle? S'indigna-t-elle. Elle est banale et complètement inintéressante.

Je sentis mes veines prendre feu sous la colère qui montait en moi. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle était banale et inintéressante? Je suis sûr qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le Président actuel alors elle pourrait se la fermer avant de parler! Je la fusillais du regard et elle recula de 2 pas en arrière, craintive.

-Écoute-moi bien espèce d'écervelée, grognai-je, Bella est loin d'être banale et inintéressante, comme tu le dis. Elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas, c'est-à-dire tout ce que tu crois être. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être habillée comme une prostituée de bas étage pour que les hommes se retournent vers elle, et ni être maquillée à outrance pour être belle. Alors, maintenant, vu que tu ne sais pas où Bella se trouve, je te souhaite une bonne journée!

Sur ce, je la plantais là, outrée par mon comportement, mais j'en avais que faire pour le moment. Je voulais trouver Bella mais je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait. Je rentrai dans ma Volvo grise et pris mon portable. Deux tonalités plus tard, la voix fluette d'Alice me vint aux oreilles:

_-Allo?_

-Alice? C'est Edward.

-_Edward? Oh mon Dieu, Bella ne veut pas te voir, c'est ça? J'aurais dû m'en douter! Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien? Elle a maigri? Tu l'as emmené à l'hôpital? Elle est dans le comas? Mon Dieu, elle est morte, c'est ça?_

Je fus estomaqué par tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire avec un minimum d'air, c'était... déroutant mais drôle à la fois, enfin si on oublie le pourquoi de mon appel.

-Non, Alice rien de tout ça.

-_Oh... Je me suis un peu trop emballée, n'est-ce-pas? _

J'émis un petit rire alors que le sosie de Tanya me regarda de l'entrée de son immeuble avec un regard gourmand. _Mais c'est pas vrai, elle ne peut pas me lâcher celle-là? _

-En fait, elle n'était pas chez elle alors je me demandais si...

-_Mais bien sûr!_ S'écria-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. _J'avais oublié, elle doit être au travail!_

-Au travail? Grognai-je en voyant l'autre revenir vers moi, et tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant!

_-Désolée! Désolée! J'ai oublié, avec tout ça... Mais dis-moi, il n'y a pas quelque chose qui cloche là?_

_Comment le savait-elle nom de Dieu?_

-Disons qu'il y a une furie en manque de sexe qui s'approche de moi alors que je viens de l'envoyer balader il y a moins de 3 minutes.

-_Brune? Décolletée? Talons aiguilles? _

-Comment tu le sais?

_-C'est la voisine de Bella, Jessica, cherche toujours un autre partenaire sexuel. Bon, tu veux l'adresse où Bella travaille ou tu es en manque de sexe, toi aussi?_

-Crache cette fichue adresse Alice!

-_**722 Harrison Street**__, le magasin s'appelle le __**« The Maine »**__. Oui je sais, le nom du magasin est à coucher dehors mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait choisi!_

Je démarrais en trombe, laissant Miss frustrée sur le trottoir.

-Merci Alice! Je dois te laisser, je suis en voiture maintenant.

-_D'accord. Préviens-nous et... fais ce que tu peux._

-Je te la ramènerais Alice, je te promet.

-_Merci._

Je raccrochais aprés lui avoir dit au revoir et passais la deuxième. Je soupirais quand je tournais dans cette rue maudite, tout droit vers l'endroit où Bella travaillait. J'avais toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'elle travaillait dans ce genre d'endroit, bien que je n'avais rien contre les gens qui le faisaient. Lorsque je remarquais que j'étais sur la bonne rue, mon coeur battit à un rythme fou, me prévenant que j'allais bientôt la revoir. Déjà 4 jours, mais ça me paraissait une éternité. **722 Harrison Street** se tint devant moi, et je trouvais une place de voiture à plusieurs mètres de là, ce qui était une aubaine vu la rue animée à cette heure-ci. Regardant ma montre, il était 11h58, tout juste le temps pour faire fonctionner mon plan.

Je franchis la porte et une petite sonnette retentit. Une jeune femme à la peau mâte, pas plus vielle que moi, leva la tête à mon arrivée et ouvrit grand la bouche. _Et c'est reparti... _Je lui fis un sourire aimable, comme ma mère m'avait toujours dit de faire pour paraître poli, qu'elle me rendit.

-Bonjour! Me dit-elle. Est-ce que, je peux vous aider?

-Oui, je crois, répondis-je poliment. Est-ce par hasard, Isabella Swan travaillerait ici?

Je crus que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de ses orbites tellement qu'elle était étonnée de ma question. Est-ce qu'elle aussi pensait que Bella était banale et inintéressante? Elle allait largement baisser dans mon estime, si c'était le cas.

-Bella? Bien sûr qu'elle travaille ici! Je vais vous la chercher!

Elle s'envola littéralement vers les rayons. Et alors que **Resistance** de **Muse** finissait ses dernières notes, _Jasper était un fan inconditionnel_, la jeune femme revint avec Bella, qui manquait de tomber la tête la première par terre par la force de son amie qui l'avait emmenée. Ma respiration s'accéléra d'un coup sous cette vision d'un Ange tombé du ciel pour moi. Elle était comme j'en avais gardé le souvenir, magnifique et éblouissante, bien que sa maladie prenait forme sur son corps. Elle avait maigri, était plus blanche aussi et des sueurs martelaient son front. Mon coeur se comprima douloureusement en mon sein, cette vérité était inéluctable mais tellement dure à accepter.

Bella se tint sur un des présentoirs du magasin, signe que sa motricité lui jouait des tours et me regarda comme si j'étais un revenant._ Avait-elle espéré me revoir un jour? Rêve pas trop Cullen! _Je me sentis un peu rougir sous son regard, car elle me détaillait de haut en bas avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ne m'était pas connue. Son regard n'était pas comme celui de beaucoup de femmes sur moi, ni comme Tanya et Miss frustrée, mais juste..._ Juste quoi?_

-Bonjour, Bella, me dis-je.

-B... Bonjour... Edward, murmura-t-elle encore étonnée de ma venue. Que... Que fais-tu ici?

Son amie, à ses côtés, sautilla presque sur place en voyant Bella sous le choc et, et fit la navette entre elle et moi. _C'était quoi déjà sa question? Ah oui, qu'est-ce que je faisais ici..._

-C'est mon jour de congé et je voulais en profiter pour savoir comment tu allais. Est-ce que tu viendrais déjeuner avec moi, pour en parler?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous ma demande et je vis distinctement une de ses mains trembler, alors qu'elle la cachait dans sa poche de jean. _Piètre tentative ma jolie... Ma jolie? Mais ça ne va pas, Cullen? Elle ne t'appartient pas alors inutile de lui donner un surnom qu'elle n'entendra jamais! _C'est vrai...

-Alors, Bella? S'enquit la jeune femme qui nous regardaient. Ce n'est pas très poli de se faire languir!

Je me sentis sourire intérieurement sous sa réprimande, alors que Bella se réveilla de sa torpeur.

-Euh... Je veux dire... que...

Je souris réellement, amusé par son bégaiement et j'eus la chance de revoir des rougeurs venir sur ses joues. _C'était vraiment adorable cette réaction physique._

-Bella sera ravie d'accepter, n'est-ce-pas? Répondit sa collègue à sa place. Je vais chercher ton manteau!

En peu de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, elle s'éclipsa dans l'arrière boutique, apparemment, me laissant seul avec l'incroyable femme qui se tenait devant moi. Je la détaillais un instant, vêtue le plus simplement possible, en fonction de la météo, elle était magnifique. Je ne pouvais pas cacher qu'elle était... désirable. Bella Swan était désirable en tout point et je savais qu'un jour elle aurait ma peau par un quelconque moyen. Un œil sur son visage plein de douceur confirma mes doutes, elle rougissait de nouveau.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé? Demanda-t-elle.

_Ah bah celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas tien! _Une excuse! Une excuse!

-C'était inscrit sur ton dossier, mentis-je. Si tu ne veux pas déjeuner avec moi, je comprendrais tu sais et...

-NON! C'est juste que... je suis étonnée de te voir.

-Et moi, ravi de t'avoir trouvé.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, et vu l'air horrifié sur son visage, j'aurais dû me taire une bonne fois pour toute. _Tu n'es qu'un idiot! Je sais._ Sa collègue de travail revint à ce moment-là, munie du manteau de ma belle, qui ne s'était pas remise du choc, et l'aida à l'enfiler rapidement. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle, alors que mes sentiments soudains n'étaient certainement pas partagés, elle mit son sac sur ses épaules, m'envoutant de ce regard chocolat.

-Bon appétit, Bella! Edward, ravie de t'avoir rencontré! Nous interrompit sa collègue

-Moi de même, souris-je. Allons-y Bella!

J'ouvris la porte du magasin, lui faisant signe d'y aller la première, comme tout bon gentleman aurait fait à ma place. Elle se retourna vers son amie, qui avait les pouces en l'air et je faillis éclater de rire devant ce spectacle. Bien vite, je déchantais lorsque Bella me fit un léger sourire que je lui rendis de suite, beaucoup trop heureux de cette attention qu'elle me donnait. Nous nous retrouvâmes dehors, marchant vers ma Volvo, sous le vent glacial de Seattle.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Italien? M'enquis-je. J'en connais un à quelques rues d'ici.

-Oui, oui... J'aime bien...

-Parfait, si tu veux bien te donner la peine.

Je la laissais entrer dans ma voiture, toujours en lui tenant la porte et elle y entra sans avoir eu une légère hésitation. Je refermais, contournais la voiture et m'y engouffrais. Sous sa proximité, je sentis mon coeur battre rapidement, mais je me distrayais en mettant ma ceinture et mettant le moteur en route. Il ronronna doucement et je pris la route. Un silence s'installa dans l'habitacle, mais ce n'était pas gênant car j'avais remarqué qu'elle ne lançait jamais les conversations, où c'était rare.

-Tu avais l'air étonnée de me voir tout à l'heure, commençai-je en contrôlant ma voix, est-ce que tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre?

Elle eut un mouvement de recul sur son siège, plus détendue.

-Justement, je n'attendais personne, chuchota-t-elle, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait le déplacement jusqu'ici.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'était ma journée de repos et je voulais voir comment tu allais. Comment tu supportais ton traitement ainsi que tes séances de **Radiothérapie** et de **Chimio**.

Elle se tortilla sur son siège, et j'eus un léger sourire. Au moins, elle ne soupçonnait rien à la vraie raison de ma venue, bien que dire qu'elle me manquait affreusement était un euphémisme. Bien vite, mon sourire s'effaça en pensant à la véritable raison de ma visite surprise dans son lieu de travail: sa maladie. J'en côtoyais tous les jours, des malades, plus ou moins grave mais je prenais soin de ne pas m'attacher à eux, bien que j'étais toujours aimable et à leur disposition, mais il a fallu

-Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit Bella, s'étant retournée vers moi.

_Quoi? _

-Oui, oui, excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

-C'est bête mais... tu paraissais triste.

_Que répondre à une telle affirmation? _Je fus sauvé par la devanture du restaurant italien qui se tenait sur ma gauche. Toujours silencieux, je réussis à trouver une bonne place, c'était mon jour de chance tiens, et coupais le moteur. _Un coup d'œil vers Bella, et je la vis me scruter attentivement. Seigneur Dieu, dites-lui__d'arrêter de faire ça! _

-Quoi? Dis-je en enlevant ma ceinture de sécurité.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Décidément, elle était bel et bien aussi têtue que 2 ânes et une mule réunis, un profil de caractère assez drôle, je dois avouer. Je croisais son regard, et je me sentis perdu, échoué sur une plage de chocolat absolument irrésistible et... tentant._ Reprends-toi! Reprends-toi! _

-J'ai quelques problèmes personnels qui encombrent mon esprit, je suis désolé si cela t'a paru mal placé.

-Je suis désolée! S'excusa-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te paraître indiscrète alors que tu as pris du temps pour venir me voir et que tu n'étais pas obligé! C'est gentil et je ne voulais pas empiéter sur ta vie privée ou autre chose enfin... tu dois avoir une petite-amie qui se demande sûrement ce que tu fais et... tu es avec moi alors qu'elle doit me maudire à tout jamais! Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Bella? Bien sûr qu'elle doit te maudire alors que tu es avec un Dieu vivant qui est son petit-ami, tu es idiote ou quoi?

Je clignais des yeux à la fois amusé de l'avoir embarrassé de nouveau et de la faire parler plus que de raison, mais j'avais du mal à tout comprendre ce qu'elle disait car elle allait à un débit qui était hallucinant. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi elle était amie avec Alice.

-Bella, calme-toi! M'écriai-je voyant qu'elle s'auto-insultait depuis que je cogitais.

-Désolée!

Et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et je crus défaillir. _Elle n'avait pas abandonné_ _ce tic qui me rendait fou? _Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de Dieu vivant et de petite-amie? _Tu as dû rêver mon pote, à moins que tu dois porter un appareil auditif à 23 ans. _Je secouais la tête en la faisant taire par ma main se plaquant sur sa bouche. _Nom de Dieu_! Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres sous mon épiderme et je dus utiliser toute ma force mentale pour ne pas remplacer ma main par ma bouche. Pourtant, ça serait si simple, presque naturel pour moi mais... _Ce n'est pas réciproque! _Me chanta ma conscience.

-À moins que tu veuilles déjeuner dans ma voiture, dis-je d'une voix chevrotante, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et nous allons tranquillement manger dans ce fabuleux restaurant Italien, qui se trouve à quelques mètres de nous. Maintenant, je vais libérer ta bouche, et si tu me dis encore une fois que tu es désolée, je te laisse mourir de faim, ça te va?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et accentua la pression de sa bouche sur ma main, rougissant fortement. Je pris une inspiration et la lâchais lentement. Elle ne me quitta pas des yeux pendant que ma main rejoignit le reste de mon corps, et je fus happé par la lueur joyeuse dans ses deux pupilles. Du bout de ma langue, je pouvais sentir la tension qui régnait dans l'habitacle et je savais que si je ne sortais pas de là rapidement, j'allais faire un erreur monumentale, voir, du siècle. Je me raclai la gorge et sortis de ma voiture en un éclair. Je posais ma main sur ma gorge, car j'avais l'impression que ma **trachée** était obstruée par une boule invisible mais encombrante. J'avais cette impression inconnue, que mon père avait tant essayé de me faire comprendre. Cette sensation de plénitude, de bien-être, de se sentir entier, bien et heureux. Oui, car malgré la maladie de Bella, chaque moment passé avec elle me rendait heureux alors que c'était idiot en soi.

Une présence à mes côtés me coupa dans mes pensées, et une petite main toucha mon avant-bras. Ce toucher m'électrisa entièrement, de la tête au pied et tout ce que je voulais c'était de lui faire ressentir à elle aussi, ce sentiment que je n'avais jamais cru possible mais que pourtant je vivais à l'instant, dans ses yeux. _Comment ne pas résister à une telle beauté? À la partie de votre âme qui vous appelle? _Je lui fis un sourire rassurant et elle enleva prestement sa main, je me sentis vide.

-Allons manger! Me réjouis-je d'avance, de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Elle hocha timidement la tête et nous nous retrouvâmes devant le restaurant italien où je mangeais de temps en temps avec Rosalie et Jasper. La serveuse, _évidemment c'était une femme et comme je n'avais pas eu mon compte aujourd'hui_, papillonna ses yeux vers moi et ignora royalement Bella qui s'était tendue à mes côtés. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais mais elle espérait toujours un geste de ma part.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix qui se disait sensuelle, une table pour votre sœur et vous, je suppose?

_Ma sœur? Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'être son frère? _

-Effectivement Mademoiselle, une table pour mon_ amie _et moi-même, s'il vous plait.

Son sourire se crispa sur ses lèvres beaucoup trop rouges et peu naturelles et détailla Bella de bas en haut. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes aujourd'hui, avec elle? _Elle grimaça et nous emmena sur une table en plein milieu de la salle.

-Est-ce que nous n'aurez pas quelque chose de plus intime? M'enquis-je en sortant un billet de 50$ sous son nez qu'elle prit de ses ongles crochus.

-Mais bien sûr, Monsieur.

Bella me fit les gros yeux mais je haussais les épaules en lui souriant de toutes mes dents. Des rougissements apparurent sur ses frêles joues et cela bomba mon coeur de fierté. La serveuse nous conduisit dans un endroit tranquille, près de la fenêtre avec un grand espace entre 2 tables. Je la remerciais d'un hochement de tête et tirais la chaise vers Bella, qui ne décolérait pas de ma tentative envers la serveuse. _Note à moi-même: Bella était dotée d'un sale caractère en plus d'être têtue_ _comme pas 2. _Je pris place sur ma chaise et attendis les foudres de la jeune femme en face de moi.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû! Grogna-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

-Quoi donc? Répondis-je, innocent.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! Tu lui as donné 50$ pour qu'elle nous trouve une table plus « intime ». 50$, Edward!

-Et alors? Tu préfères être en plein milieu de la salle avec tous les regards braqués sur toi et sur ton assiette?

Elle baissa les yeux, maltraitant sa lèvre de nouveau. _Je savais que j'avais trouvé son point faible, mais par tous les Saints, qu'elle arrête de faire ce tic en ma présence!_ Elle était timide, Carlisle me l'avait dit aprés qu'il m'eut donné son dossier, et cela renforça mon idée sur sa personnalité.

-Et puis, repris-je, je compte parler de choses importantes avec toi et je ne voulais pas être entouré de curieux mal placés.

-De choses importantes? Comme quoi?

Elle paniquait, ses yeux me lançaient des signaux de danger et elle se tordit les doigts. J'espérais de tout coeur que j'arriverais à la convaincre, aussi bien pour elle, sa famille ou pour moi-même mais je ne pouvais pas aller contre sa volonté. Si elle décidait de rester sur ses positions, je ne pouvais malheureusement rien faire et cela me bouffait intérieurement.

-Je te le dirais au moment venu. Tu devrais regarder la carte pour commander.

-Qu'importe, je m'en fiche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par choses importantes? Est-ce que tu...?

-Vous avez choisi? La coupa la serveuse toujours dotée d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. _Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment parti?_

-Deux parts de lasagnes et... Que veux-tu comme boisson, Bella?

Elle cligna des yeux, déboussolée par ce changement soudain de situation.

-Euh... un verre d'eau suffira.

-Et 2 coca, merci.

Elle nota dans son calepin et, aprés un regard noir à Bella, s'en alla dans un déhanchement grotesque.

-Edward? M'appela-t-elle.

-Hum?

-J'avais dit un verre d'eau.

-Ah bon? J'ai dû mal comprendre! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire avant d'être coupée?

Elle joua avec sa serviette de table alors que ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement. Un coup de poing au coeur, déchirant et brûlant. Pourquoi est-ce que la femme que j'aimais, était ainsi? Elle enleva rapidement sa main de la table, la cachant en-dessous.

-Non, rien, murmura-t-elle.

-Comment vas-tu Bella? M'enquis-je plus sérieusement.

-Je vais bien, j'ai repris ma vie et c'est ce que je voulais.

La partie s'annonçait serrée, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire comme ça mais heureusement que je tenais de ma mère de temps en temps, car j'étais aussi tenace qu'elle.

-Et dois-je croire à ce mensonge?

Elle releva la tête, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

-Bella, je suis Interne, et bientôt Médecin si tout va bien, tu crois que je ne vois pas dans quel état de santé tu es?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Vraiment? Alors laisse-moi te le dire dans ce cas, tes mains tremblent, tu as chaud et soudainement froid, tu es vite essoufflée, le moindre effort physique te coûte et je suis sûr qu'au moment où je te parle, tu as envie d'exploser ta tête contre cette vitre!

-Ils t'envoient, n'est-ce-pas? C'est _eux _qui t'ont dit de venir?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais la serveuse me coupa dans mon élan.

-Et voici pour Monsieur, dit-elle en déposant mon assiette doucement, et pour... vous.

Elle lâcha presque l'assiette sur la table et Bella sursauta avec les larmes aux yeux. Je vis rouge. Je plantais mes yeux dans ceux de la serveuse tout en me levant.

-D'abord, dans les règles de politesse, chose que vous ne connaissez pas apparemment, on sert d'abord les dames et _ensuite_ les hommes. Puis, on pose délicatement les assiettes devant les personnes et non les lancer comme si c'étaient des chiens. Et pour finir, je ne suis pas intéressé par vous, je n'ai pas envie d'une partie de jambe en l'air ni d'une quelconque faveur sexuelle de votre part, alors foutez le camp d'ici avant que j'appelle votre patron pour lui dire ma façon de penser de son personnel!

Elle avait blanchi prématurément au fur et à mesure des mots que je lui balançais à la figure mais, franchement, elle avait de la chance car je me retenais et ma mère m'avait bien éduqué. Elle s'excusa lamentablement et tourna les talons.

-Et apportez nous un verre d'eau, merci!

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, rouge de honte car les clients la regardaient et partit dans l'arrière salle. Je grognais et m'assis sur ma chaise, sous le regard de Bella. Je me mis à rougir un peu quand je me rendis compte que j'avais dit tout cela devant elle. _2 fois, Edward, 2 fois que tu t'énerves sur une femme car elles insultaient Bella. _Complètement mordu.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas des gens impolis et mal élevés qui se croient tout permis. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait effrayé...

-Non, pas du tout! C'est juste que j'ai cru que... enfin... elle était jolie et vu les regards qu'elle te lançait...

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon coca que je buvais.

-Tu... Tu crois que j'aurais accepté ses avances? Que je t'aurais planté là pour la baiser dans les toilettes peut-être?

Elle rougit et regarda son assiette devant elle. _Comment pouvait-elle douter des charmes qu'elle avait?_ C'était de la pure torture d'être auprès d'elle sans avoir le droit de la toucher et de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Alors qu'elle pense que j'aimais ce genre de femme..._ Beurk!_

-C'est vrai que tu as une petite-amie qui t'attend à la maison et qui...

-Je n'ai personne Bella, la coupai-je furax. Comment veux-tu que je trouve le temps à ça alors que mes journées sont occupées par l'hôpital, mes révisions d'examens ou contrôler les ardeurs de ma mère qui veut absolument une belle-fille? C'est impossible, crois-moi!

Elle sourit légèrement en plantant sa fourchette dans les lasagnes fumantes. _Avais-je dit quelque chose de drôle?_

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?

Je piquais dans mes lasagnes à mon tour, alors que mon estomac revivait face à ce menu. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas mangé correctement?

-C'est la première fois que tu me dis quelque chose sur toi. Tu sais tout de moi, enfin presque, alors que moi tu n'es qu'un nuage de fumée.

Voilà ce que je cherchais, une diversion pour reprendre le sujet initial.

-Je t'écoute. Que veux-tu savoir?

Elle prit une première bouchée de nourriture, et vu la peau sur les os qu'elle commençait à avoir, elle n'allait pas manger beaucoup. _Ne pense pas à ça maintenant, profite des moments que tu as avec elle! _Me souffla mon coeur. Oui, je devais faire ça, profiter...

-Je peux te demander ce que je veux?

-Absolument tout, renchéris-je.

-Très bien. Hum... Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs?

-Non, malheureusement. Ma mère a eu des problèmes aprés ma naissance et elle n'a pu en avoir d'autre. Et toi, à part ton frère?

-Je suis désolée pour ta mère... Et non, juste Emmett et Alice que je considère comme la sœur que je n'aurais jamais. Que font tes parents? Enfin, ta mère vu que ton père est Médecin.

-Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur, ton patron devrait l'appelait pour son magasin, un petit lifting lui ferait du bien.

Elle esquissa d'un sourire et mit sa première bouchée en bouche. _Nom de Dieu! Comment une fourchette dans une bouche pouvait être aussi érotique? _Je me tortillais sur ma chaise, me sentant d'un coup moins à l'aise dans mon jeans. _Pense à autre chose! Vite!_

-Victoria est assez... radine sur ce genre de chose, en encore plus sur les salaires de ses employés. Mais je fais avec.

-Victoria? C'est celle que j'ai vu au magasin?

-Oh non! Elle c'est Leah, ma collègue de travail. Victoria est rousse et ressemble à une furie, enfin surtout quand elle est avec son mari.

Je mangeais rapidement, et je me sentis grossier de faire cela mais je mourrais littéralement de faim! Et pourquoi avais-je l'impression que le mari de sa patronne lui faisait de l'œil?

-Est-ce que son mari a fait quelque chose de déplacé à ton égard? Grognai-je.

-Non... Pas vraiment. Mais il a un regard qui me fait peur...

On dirait qu'elle me décrivait l'activité d'un psychopathe sous mes yeux. Sinon, comment un _simple _regard peut-il donner froid dans le dos à une femme?

-Et Leah aussi? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle ressent pareil que toi?

-Aussi mais... mais il ne la regarde pas vraiment, sauf pour la fusiller du regard. C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois, mais à l'hôpital il était plus sympathique.

-Il est venu te voir à l'hôpital? M'exclamai-je. Mais pourquoi?

Elle souffla et posa son assiette sur la table. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé...

-Avec sa femme, pour voir si mon hospitalisation était vraie, en quelque sorte.

-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as repris ton boulot? Car elle t'a obligée?

Je sentis une nouvelle vague de colère me submergeait mais je respirais fortement pour ne pas m'en prendre à la première personne qui viendrait vers moi.

-Non, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de ce boulot pour vivre!

-Tu as ta famille avec toi! M'exclamai-je. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi!

Elle releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes. J'avais été trop brusque, trop direct dans mon affirmation. _Merde! _Elle posa ses mains sur son crâne et ses coudes sur la table, se mordant la lèvre presque à sang. Je levais ma main vers elle mais me retiens au dernier moment, alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de la toucher.

-C'est eux qui t'envoient, n'est-ce-pas? Tu n'es pas venu de ton plein grès, mais par obligation, hein?

À quoi bon mentir à présent? J'avais déjà tout gâché...

-Ils m'ont téléphoné de l'hôpital, s'inquiétant de ne pas te voir là-bas. Je leur ai dit que tu étais sortie et j'ai appris que tu ne les avais pas prévenu.

-C'était pour eux, pour pas qu'ils souffrent...

-Et ne pas prendre ton traitement, c'est pour eux aussi? Grondai-je.

Elle releva de nouveau la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues blanches et sans couleur. Chaque larmes coulées me transperçaient douloureusement le coeur. C'est à ce moment-là que la serveuse revint vers nous et, si je m'écoutais, je lui lancerais le couteau!

-Est-ce que ça vous a plus? Demanda-t-elle tout en prenant nos assiettes presque pas entamées.

Aucuns de nous 2 ne répondit et elle s'en alla, furax d'un tel comportement. Je l'avais pas quitté des yeux, et elle n'avait pas quitté les miens non plus. Je me noyais dans une fontaine de chocolat, aussi douce que l'était sa propriétaire.

-Je ne veux pas les faire souffrir, ils en ont tellement fait pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

-Chaque jour qui passe sans te voir, les fait souffrir un peu plus, Bella. Ils ont besoin de toi, autant toi que d'eux. Je ne vais pas te dire que je te comprends car ça serait te mentir mais tu ne dois pas te laisser mourir, ce n'est pas une solution non plus.

-Si je meurs, tout ça va finir! S'exclama-t-elle en sanglotant.

-Sais-tu ce que tu vas vivre avant de _mourir_, si tu ne prends pas ton traitement? Grognai-je. Tu ne seras même plus capable de faire le moindre geste, ta vue deviendra difficile, tu seras de plus en plus fatiguée et je ne te parle même pas de ton mal de tête! Tu souffriras le martyr, aucun humain ne peut supporter cela, et encore moins seul.

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre? Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça...

-Mais ils s'en fichent Nom de Dieu! Ils t'aiment, c'est ta famille et ils te soutiendront jusqu'à ta guérison! Tu ne peux pas te mettre ça dans ta tête, une bonne fois pour toute?

-TU AS DIT QUE JE NE SURVIVRAIS PAS! Cria-t-elle tout en se levant d'un pas chancelant.

Tous les clients du restaurant se retournèrent vers nous, oubliant leurs plats et discussions. Il y eut un grand moment de silence, un très long moment de silence et seule la respiration hachée de Bella le troublait.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, murmurai-je.

-Si, tu l'as dit! « Les chances de survie sont minimes vue l'étendue de votre cas ». Ça veut dire quoi pour toi, Monsieur l'Interne en médecine? Je n'ai peut-être pas fait 5 ans de médecine, mais j'ai très bien compris ce que ça voulait dire! Maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend!

Elle me plantant là, sans un mot ni un regard de plus, traversant la salle du restaurant la tête basse et les mains tremblantes. Je me serais sûrement senti comme un con, si c'était une autre femme, ou je me serais mis en colère mais c'était Bella. Je jetais un billet sur la table, je ne fis pas attention à la somme mais je crois que ça remplissait largement la note et courus derrière elle. On se serait cru dans un pathétique film romantique, avec l'acteur principal courant derrière sa bien-aimée. _Il faut vraiment que tu penses à ça, maintenant? Ouais, tu as raison. _Je la retrouvais à quelques mètres de là, marchant d'un pas lent et les épaules bougeant rapidement. Elle pleurait. _Tu n'es qu'un connard! _Je l'attrapais par la main et la fis tourner vers moi, ce que je vis me donna envie de me tabasser. Une jeune femme de 23 ans, des cheveux bruns, avec de magnifiques yeux chocolat, les larmes coulant sur ses joues blanches et creuses, et malade. Elle était magnifique, même si la situation ne l'accordait pas.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, lui dis-je en gardant sa main dans la mienne, je ne voulais pas. Ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital, ne veut pas dire que tu... tu vas mourir, juste que tu auras besoin de beaucoup de temps pour guérir, rien de plus. Je te le jure! Mais il faut que tu te soignes, il le faut...

_Qui essayais-je de convaincre là? Elle? Ou moi?_

-Il me faut du temps, murmura-t-elle, les yeux rivés entre nos mains entrelacées. J'ai besoin de faire le point et de réfléchir.

_Du temps... Elle en avait pas! Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ça? _

-D'accord, capitulai-je, est-ce que tu aurais un stylo dans ton sac par hasard?

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou et m'en sortit un. Je pris sa main et notai mon numéro sur le dos de celle-ci.

-Appelle-moi quand tu prendras ta décision, d'accord?

-Pourquoi? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Parce que c'est important... pour moi.

Elle me regarda et hocha timidement la tête, reprenant sa main qui n'avait pas encore fait des siennes.

-Au revoir, Edward.

-Au revoir, Bella.

Elle tourna les talons et marcha dans la rue, d'un pas lent et mesuré. Je regardais ma main, qui tenait toujours son stylo en main. _Est-ce que ça serait la dernière chose que j'aurais d'elle?_

**Voilà voilà! **

**Un nouveau chapitre fini, pas sous de meilleur jour je vous l'accorde.**

**Je crois que dans celui-là, vous avez eu un peu de tout, non?**

**-J'espère que le POV de James ne vous a pas fait trop peur, ce n'était pas mon attention mais j'ai essayer de montrer les 2 personnalités qu'il contenait en lui.**

**-Rosalie a franchit un petit pas avec Emmett, aussi doux qu'un ours, non? Je ne veux pas trop brusquer entre eux, mais je vois déjà vos dires: Et Alice et Jasper? Alors là, ils faut que l'histoire se mette en place pour que leurs relations commences, tout dépend de la décision de Bella...**

**-Pour cette dernière, son histoire est bien compliqué, n'est-ce-pas? Alors qu'Edward veut l'aider, elle s'enfuit? Pourquoi? Vous serez tout dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Merci de votre passage,**

**Clairouille59.**


	14. Des âmes déchues

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu une coupure d'internet depuis lundi dernier jusqu'au samedi qui m'a empêchait d'envoyer mon chapitre à ma correctrice. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que, même si j'ai eu une petite coupure d'internet, j'ai vraiment eu dû mal à écrire ce chapitre, vous verrez au cours de votre lecture.**

**Pas de James aujourd'hui, je vous rassure, parce que j'ai vu que la « séance » dans la boutique avec Victoria et lui, vous a choqué! **

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Diana: Heureuse que mon chapitre t'es plus! Edward est là pour Bella, mais il y a quelques tâches sur le tableau, n'est-ce-pas? Et désolée, mais James sera toujours là par contre... Je sais, c'est pas drôle... Bisous comme même!**

**Merci à: Triskelle sparrow, Bellaandedwardamour, Aliiice, mamoure21, soleil83, Robangel, Diana, Mayawa, Virginie-de-TN, Twilightgeneration, Sandjr, Krine69, mimie30, , DavidaCullen, Em 81, caropat07 et MyriamSM pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: Sloubi, Lisyliana, mili45, , Louna21, pour m'avoir mise en story alert ou favorite story.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:**

**Clairouille59.**

**Merci à Phika17 pour sa correction! (L)**

**\!/Attention: Arrivé d'un nouveau personnage, qui trouvera qui c'est? **

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Chapitre 14 : Des âmes déchues**

Samedi 7 novembre 2010

**POV Charlie**

Voilà 2 semaines que le fils Cullen a rendu visite à Bella et... toujours rien. Le néant. Le vide total. Ça faisait mal de se dire que sa propre fille ne veut pas vous parler, sous prétexte qu'elle ne veut pas vous faire de mal ni à votre famille. _Comment tout ça a pu arriver? Comment tout ce déluge a_ _pu nous_ _tomber_ _sur la tête? Étions-nous de si mauvaises personnes que ça?_

_Quelle_ _terrible pensée que_ _se dire que votre propre fille refusait de vous voir!_ C'était un déchirement, surtout que nous n'allions pas non plus la voir, sous ordre de l'ami du fils Cullen, un psychologue, Jasper Withlock. Un chic type et, apparemment, il était tombé sous le charme de notre petite Alice, mais avait été un parfait gentleman en ne tentant rien à cause des récents événements. Mais cette dernière était tellement chamboulée et touchée par Bella qu'elle ne remarquait rien et s'était renfermée sur elle-même. D'habitude, si spontanée, joyeuse et souriante, elle était passée au stade de fade, triste et inactif. _Même les magasins ne la stimulaient pas! _

Et je ne parlais pas d'Emmett, mon fils, qui, lui, refoulait toute sa colère sur une seule et unique personne: lui-même. Alors qu'il avait déjà le bras cassé à cause d'une intervention, et les doigts de l'autre main complètement explosés car il avait frappé, volontairement, un mur, maintenant c'était sa tête qui avait pris un coup. Le fils Cullen avait dû faire quelques points de suture sur son arcade sourcilière, et dire à Rosalie de le surveiller. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'elle était là, « l'amie » d'Emmett. _Amie? Et puis quoi encore? _J'avais bien vu leurs regards, leurs gestes, même lorsqu'elle posait rien que sa main sur son bras pour le calmer, c'était de l'amour où je ne m'y connaissais pas. Bien que je ne disais rien, aprés tout ce n'était pas ma vie mais celle de mon fils et j'avais vu assez de filles défiler, je n'étais pas dupe mais était, d'un certain côté, heureux.

Mais ce n'était pas au goût d'Alice, qui prenait soin de rappeler qu'elle n'était pas de la famille, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici et j'en passe, mais, Rosalie ne répliquait jamais, baissant le regard à chaque fois. _Qu'est-ce qui_ _a bien plus lui arriver,_ _à cette petite, pour se laisser faire ainsi? _Moi, je réprimandais souvent Alice, mais elle s'en fichait, cette petite têtue pas plus haute que trois pommes. Je pensais qu'elle était jalousie d'elle, pas parce que Rosalie était avec Emmett, mais parce qu'il avait, ENFIN, trouvé l'amour, le vrai. Je me disais qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux bien assez tôt sur l'ami d'Edward. _Tout le monde avait droit au bonheur aprés tout._

Pour ce qui est de ce dernier, disons que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ses attentions. Il nous avait aidé, plus que n'importe qui, surtout envers Bella et mon instinct de père me disait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cachait celui-là, mais j'avais un étrange pressentiment. Pas un mauvais, mais juste celui qui vous faisait trop réfléchir. Mais c'était un chouette type, autant que l'étaient ses parents, qui m'avaient appelé pour exprimer leur soutien, alors je ne lui posais pas trop de questions. Et puis, il avait l'air touché par ce qui arrivait à Bella. Il paraissait plus fatigué à chaque fois qu'il venait nous rendre visite, pour savoir si on avait de _ses _nouvelles, ses cernes s'accentuaient jour aprés jour, son regard était éteint et, souvent, je l'avais vu à la limite de pleurer. _Pourquoi un tel comportement? _

Et puis, alors que l'absence de Bella se faisait de plus en plus ressentir dans notre famille, et que nous étions tous à cran, je me plongeais dans mon boulot avec la police de Seattle. Vu que je n'étais pas à Forks pour des raisons personnelles, ce que le « grand patron » avait évidemment compris, _et encore heureux_, l'enquête piétinait littéralement. Aucun indice. Aucun suspect. Aucune description. Mais toujours le même schéma. Toujours en forêt. Toujours violées. Toujours mortes suite à leurs blessures. Mais toujours rien. Pourtant, il y avait des patrouilles dans toute la forêt de Forks, mais le tueur réussissait à accomplir ses crimes infectes sur notre territoire. Il passait tout le temps dans les mailles du filet pour repartir comme un petit poisson dans l'eau. _Salaud! _C'était une pourriture, et il méritait d'être enfermé et de recevoir la peine de mort **(*)**. J'avais du mal à fermer l'œil la nuit, surtout par le manque de ma fille, mais savoir qu'un malade pareil courait encore les rues, me rendait malade.

C'est vrai que nous n'étions pas des Saints, mais personne ne l'était vraiment, alors pourquoi tout ça? _Pourquoi tous_ _ces événements soudains?_ Pour couronner le tout, alors que Bella était malade, qu'elle voulait se laisser mourir, ne voulait plus nous voir, que la famille était à cran et que l'enquête n'en finissait pas, un coup de téléphone venait envenimer les choses. _Comme si j'en avais pas assez! _Il a fallu qu'_ils _nous recontactent, à mon plus grand damne et malheur. J'avais tout fait pour qu'_ils _vivent loin de nous, loin de leurs idées psychotiques et malsaines de la famille. _Alors pourquoi ce retour?_

Une seule réponse: Bella. Elle a été la source de leur « retour aux sources » vers chez nous, et cela me dégoûtait. Revenir aprés des années d'absence et d'ignorance, tout ça pour faire bonne figure, me révulsait au point que si je m'écoutais, je les aurais mis dans une cellule moi-même. Des êtres arrogants, infâmes et égoïstes ne méritaient pas la liberté, et encore moins de revenir dans nos vies.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé perdre un enfant, car en toute logique, je partirais avant eux, mais le fait que je savais Bella atteinte d'une maladie grave et que, si elle ne prenait pas rapidement ses médicaments - mots d'Edward -, elle serait condamnée, était une chose déchirante au fond de soi. J'étais le père, je devais mourir avant elle, pas le contraire! Était-ce pour cela qu'_ils _étaient revenus dans nos vies alors que nous ne les avions pas appelé? Juste parce qu'_ils _croyaient Bella mourante? _Ils me donnaient envie de vomir..._

-Vous devriez prendre quelques heures de repos, chef Swan, me dit l'inspecteur Smith, un des gars qui était avec moi, pour les meurtres de Forks.

-Vous avez raison, admis-je bien malgré moi, quelques heures de repos me feront du bien. Appelez-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

-Bien sûr, chef.

_Mais il n'y aura pas de nouveau, comme toujours... _Dehors, les nuages de fumée des véhicules, les klaxons et les paroles de marcheurs courageux perturbaient mes sombres pensées, mais, en y pensant d'un peu plus prés, c'était mieux ainsi. Ma voiture de fonction se trouvait devant moi mais sa vue me donnait envie de faire demi-tour. Pourquoi? Car mon logement temporaire était chez Emmett et que je savais que je ne devais pas garder ce secret plus longtemps pour moi tout seul. _Déjà 5 jours Charlie, il faut que tu leur_ _dises! _Je sais mais ça va être dur, bien qu'il n'y avait qu'Emmett qui était vraiment concerné, Alice ne sera pas des moindres, et je ne parle même pas de Bella quand elle aura la nouvelle. _Est-ce que ça se répercutera sur sa_ _santé, déjà précaire? _

Courage Charlie! Je pris mes clefs, ouvris ma voiture et m'y engouffrai avant d'être fauché par un véhicule qui prenait ses aises. Il n'y avait pas de fou du volant à Forks...Ma petite ville tranquille me manquait aussi! Je soupirai et mis la première, direction chez mon fils, avec le coeur battant à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique. Reprends-toi, Swan! Me donnant une claque mentale, je me garais prestement sur une place de parking libre, pour une fois, devant l'immeuble de mon fils. On peut dire qu'il avait bien réussi dans la vie, il était passé pompier de la ville de Seattle, avait un bel appartement et avait trouvé l'amour, même si les conditions de cette rencontre était assez funeste.

Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au 4éme étage, mes vieux os ne me portaient plus, aprés avoir passé le badge pour entrer dans le hall. Lorsque j'arrivais devant l'appartement d'Emmett, je n'entendis pas un chat à l'intérieur. Est-ce qu'ils étaient partis faire un tour? Je mis la clef dans la serrure et pénétrai dans l'antre étrangement silencieux. Le spectacle aurait pu être drôle si les intentions n'étaient pas cruelles. Alice était assise sur le canapé du salon, les genoux ramenés sur elle-même et complètement ailleurs alors qu'Emmett et son « amie » s'étaient réfugiés dans la cuisine ouverte, assis l'un en face de l'autre au comptoir. Emmett avait sa tête entre ses mains, alors que Rosalie passait une main aimante dans ses cheveux coupés courts en lui murmurant des paroles sûrement rassurantes et apaisantes. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me fit un sourire timide et parla à Emmett. Ce dernier se retourna et me salua:

-Salut Papa, marmonna-t-il. Alors? Ça avance toujours pas?

Il avait toujours eu le don d'avoir des questions franches celui-là!

-Bonjour fiston! Non, toujours rien, soupirai-je en pendant ma veste et mon arme de service, aprés avoir enlevé les balles, sur un porte-manteau. Et toi?

-Toujours aucune nouvelle d'_elle_, ragea-t-il.

Ah? Il était passé du chagrin à la colère en une demi-journée?

-Alice? L'appelai-je.

-Bonjour Charlie, chuchota-t-elle entre ses genoux.

Bon, je crois que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe ici. Je me raclais la gorge, mal à l'aise de devoir être le centre d'attention et surtout des questions qui vont fuser aprés ça, ou les cris aussi...

-Est-ce que vous pouvez venir, les 2 tourtereaux? Demandai-je.

-Papa, nous...

-Je ne suis pas idiot, fiston! Grognai-je. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas encore aveugle!

Emmett eut un regard embarrassé envers son amie alors qu'elle abordait un sourire heureux. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de mon fils et ce dernier rayonna littéralement de bonheur. _Qui aurait cru qu'Emmett trouverait chaussure à son pied? _Emmett s'assit dans un fauteuil, seul, alors que sa compagne se plaça derrière lui. Alice, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ni fait une quelconque réflexion d'ailleurs...

-Bon alors? S'impatienta Emmett. Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire?

Je me grattais la nuque, baissant les yeux vers mes pieds beaucoup plus intéressants tout à coup. Comment allais-je annoncer la nouvelle alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment? Certes, ça ne serait jamais le bon moment mais si je tardais trop, ça serait encore pire et _ils _viendrait directement ici, chose qui était inconcevable.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Bella? S'exclama Alice. Elle est venue te voir au commissariat? Elle va venir nous voir, aussi? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Est-ce qu'Edward a réussi à la convaincre?

C'était touchant de voir à quel point elle comptait sur l'aide du fils Cullen, mais c'était vain et j'espère qu'elle n'était pas si naïve pour le croire.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas à propos de Bella, Alice, répondis-je.

Il y eut un soupir de la part d'Emmett, des yeux fermés pour Rosalie et les larmes perlant aux coins des jolis yeux de notre Alice. Je m'excusais d'un regard, ne voulant pas m'attarder sur ce sujet délicat, bien que celui que j'allais aborder, n'était pas agréable non plus.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, annonçai-je, gravement.

**POV Alice**

Bella me manquait. Énormément même, mais, ça, elle ne le savait pas. Elle était chez elle en train de se laisser mourir, comme l'idiote qu'elle était. _Bella! _C'était la seule amie que je n'avais jamais eue, car les autres me trouvaient trop folle pour eux, ou juste différente mais ma Bella, ma petite Bella, m'avait accueillie les bras ouverts, timidement. Nous n'avions que quelques années, 4 ans, tout au plus, mais elle était déjà d'une générosité incroyable et 19 ans aprés, c'était toujours le cas.

_Pourquoi vouloir vivre comme une martyr jusqu'à la fin de sa vie? _

_Comment croire que nous allions mourir alors que nous avions des chances de survie? _

_Pourquoi se renfermer et vivre tout seul alors que toute une famille était avec nous?_

_Pourquoi refuser l'évidence?_

C'était si dur de vivre sans elle au quotidien! De ne pas la voir furieuse car je veux l'emmener faire du shopping, de pas la voir rire, se mordre la lèvre, rougir quand elle est embarrassée ou juste savoir qu'elle va bien. Ce n'était que ma meilleure amie, mais je la considérais comme la sœur que je n'aie jamais eu la chance d'avoir, une confidente, une épaule sur qui pleurer, une personne sur qui compter lorsque nous avions besoin d'elle, une personne à aimer, tout simplement.

Mais, maintenant, ce n'était plus pareil, rien n'était plus pareil chez les Swan, et ça faisait mal, terriblement mal. Déjà, Bella n'était pas présente avec nous, c'était déchirant, mais le fait de savoir que l'autre poupée Barbie était avec nous, presque tout le temps, me rendait irritable. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, elle n'était pas de notre famille et puis, comment Emmett a pu « tomber amoureux » alors que c'était un coureur de jupon reconnu jusqu'en Arctique? C'est juste parce qu'elle était bien foutue et qu'elle lui faisait ce qu'il veut, rien de plus. Elle était si aimable, si gentille et si serviable qu'il lui manquait plus qu'un tablier de serveuse pour être la parfaite boniche. _Sale peste!_ Si elle croyait qu'elle pourrait remplacer Bella dans notre famille, elle se trompait royalement car, tant que je serais en vie, cela n'arrivera pas!_ Foi d'Alice Brandon!_

Une clef tourna dans la serrure, m'informant que Charlie revenait de son travail. J'entendis Blondie discuter avec Emmett, d'un ton doux et calme, j'avais envie de vomir sur ses chaussures de marque Italienne tiens!

-Salut Papa, marmonna Emmett. Alors? Ça avance toujours pas?

Comme si ça allait avancer!

-Bonjour fiston! Non, toujours rien, soupira Charlie. Et toi?

-Toujours aucune nouvelle d'_elle_, grogna-t-il.

Comme si nous allions avoir de ses nouvelles! C'était de Bella qu'on parlait, gros crétin, pas de ta poupée Barbie!

-Alice? S'enquit le père de mon amie.

-Bonjour Charlie, dis-je tout bas, complètement dans un autre monde.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez venir, les 2 tourtereaux? Demanda ce dernier.

-Papa, nous...

-Je ne suis pas idiot, fiston! Gronda-t-il. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas encore aveugle!

Pas besoin de les regarder pour voir qu'ils roucoulaient comme deux vielles pies sur un arbre ceux-là! J'entendis un bruit horrible de bave et je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir une scène qui me choquerait à vie. _Âme sensibles, s'abstenir! _Les 2 crétins, s'approchèrent de nous et s'assirent, pour Emmett, dans un fauteuil seul alors que _l'autre _se tint derrière lui. Je pris soin de ne pas rencontrer son regard faux-cul.

-Bon alors? S'impatienta Emmett. Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire?

Charlie se gratta la nuque, baissant les yeux vers ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Tout comme Bella, détestant avoir de l'auditoire! _Bella... _

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Bella? M'exclamai-je, soudainement. Elle est venue te voir au commissariat? Elle va venir nous voir, aussi? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Est-ce qu'Edward a réussit à la convaincre?

_Edward..._ La seule personne qui comprenait un peu ce que je vivais. Pas que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, bien qu'il n'était pas mal dans son genre, mais le fil passait bien entre nous et c'était un gars bien. J'avais vu les regards qu'il lançait sur Bella, ou ses yeux qui pétillaient quand il parlait d'elle, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas à propos de Bella, Alice, répondit Charlie, coupant court à mes pensées.

Il y eut un soupir de la part d'Emmett, des yeux fermés pour la chose et mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler pour ma part. Charlie s'excusa d'un regard et je voulus lui sourire pour lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais je n'y arrivais pas...

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, annonça-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Mes sens se mirent en alerte, et un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. C'était pas bon quand il disait ça, pas bon du tout même, et je l'avais appris à mes dépends.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que de ne pas voir Bella? Rangea Emmett.

-Peut-être de voir ta poupée Barbie toute la journée? M'aventurai-je.

Je regardais Emmett qui devint rouge de colère, il en fallait peu pour qu'il s'énerve surtout quand je parlais de celle qui devait bien occuper ses nuits. Cette dernière, avait, comme d'habitude, la tête baissée et les mains crispées sur l'appui du fauteuil. Intérieurement, je jubilais de l'effet que je lui faisais.

-Ne recommence pas, Alice! S'énerva Charlie.

-Quoi? Mais c'est vrai! Elle n'a rien à faire là, et tu le sais tout comme moi!

-Elle est de la famille, maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non!

Je fulminais intérieurement. Ils essayaient de remplacer Bella, ses 2 tarés! Contre... elle? Cette chose bonne à exposer dans une vitrine de magasin de lingerie? _Bella était irremplaçable!_

-Elle n'est rien pour nous, sauf la nouvelle conquête d'Emmett qu'il va utiliser puis jeter par la suite! C'est un coureur de jupon, un mec qui pense qu'avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes et tu le sais Charlie, mieux que quiconque!

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as changé. Tu n'es plus la Alice qu'on a connu.

C'était donc ça? C'était moi qui avais changé? Moi qui foutais la merde dans la famille? C'était trop, il fallait que je sorte prendre l'air, changer de lieu et ne plus voir la face sillonnée de l'autre pétasse qui se prend pour la nouvelle Bella. Elle pleure? Bah tant mieux, au moins elle comprenait qu'elle ne sera jamais rien pour moi!

-Ne pleure pas, Rose, je t'en prie, murmura Emmett en la prenant dans ses bras.

Tans de mièvrerie me donnait la nausée, d'amour dégoulinant et de sympathie pour elle était abjecte! _Pourquoi n'ouvraient-ils pas les yeux? Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils pas, comme moi je voyais? _C'était insensé!

-Tu es contente de toi, je suppose? Me demanda Emmett.

-Oui, et je serais comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu la vois réellement! Criai-je.

-Je la vois comme la femme que j'aime. Est-ce cela qui te dérange? C'est que moi, je suis tombé amoureux et pas toi?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à fiche de l'amour! Ce n'est pas ça le problème, juste que vous essayez de remplacer Bella par _elle_!

-Comment... Comment peux-tu croire ça? Murmura Charlie, abasourdi. Bella est ma fille, Rosalie est la petite-amie d'Emmett, rien de plus. Comment...?

-Je ne veux pas remplacer Isabella, répliqua l'autre, en pleure. Jamais je ne ferais ça!

-Toi, je ne t'ai pas parlé! Contrai-je.

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça, Alice! Cria Emmett. Ce n'est pas un chien!

-Calme-toi, Emmett...

-_Calme-toi, Emmett_, imitai-je. C'est pitoyable, tu es pitoyable ma pauvre fille! Tu ne sers à rien et jamais tu ne seras quelqu'un!

Cette dernière se recula d'Emmett, alors qu'un combat du regard s'affronta entre nous 2. Je ne la lâchais pas, même lorsqu'elle se tint devant moi, me dominant d'une tête blonde. Sa main partit comme un boulet de canon sur ma joue, renversant ma tête vers la gauche d'une violence rare. Un grand « clac » s'abattit dans la pièce, avant que le silence s'installe, pesant. Je tins ma joue douloureuse, sûrement rouge par la force qu'elle avait mi alors qu'Emmett la regardait, étonné mais, sans bouger.

_Il avait donc choisi. _

_Ils avaient choisi. _

-Je ne te connais pas, Alice Brandon, mais je ne t'ai jamais jugée pour autant alors pourquoi te permets-tu de faire la même chose avec moi? Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai dû subir avant de rencontrer le frère d'Isabella alors, maintenant, si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, c'est maintenant ou jamais!

Je me tus, laissant couler le venin dans mes veines. Je la fusillai du regard et pris mon sac à mes pieds. Sans un mot de plus, je claquai la porte et partis. Voilà la deuxième personne qu'ils avaient perdue et je leur espérais bien du bonheur! Je mis les clefs dans ma voiture et m'y réfugiai dedans, sans savoir où aller, ni que faire. Je me sentais encore plus seule, alors que ma meilleure amie refusait de me voir, que ma seconde famille avait choisi l'autre Barbie, que je n'avais pas le moral pour aller rendre visite à mes parents. Mon portable sonna et, voyant l'expéditeur, j'eus un tilt dans ma tête.

-Salut Angela! M'exclamai-je en cachant mon chagrin.

_-Hé ma jolie! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps? Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vues!_

-Je vais bien, et toi? Toujours avec Ben?

_-Toujours! Rit-elle. Et tu sais quoi? On va se marier!_

D'habitude, j'aurais déjà sauté au plafond et prévu toutes sortes de tissus pour les tables, mais là... rien...

-C'est génial! Félicitation!

_-Merci! Est-ce que tu es toujours à Seattle?_

-Oui, pourquoi?

_-On réside dans un appartement de la famille de Ben, tu ne voudrais pas rendre visite à une vielle connaissance?_

-Oui, bien sûr! Dis-moi l'adresse et j'arrive de suite!

_-Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Bella, si tu es avec elle, elle est la bienvenue aussi!_

_Bella... Non, elle n'était pas disponible pour le moment..._

-Elle travaille, mentis-je minablement. Mais je lui donnerais ton adresse pour qu'elle vienne te rendre visite.

Après quelques autres messages de politesse et d'autres conneries de ce genre, je mis plein gaz vers Angela et son copain, les larmes coulant lourdement sur mes joues.

**POV Edward**

Je me noyais littéralement dans mes révisions pour les examens de pré-noël, sinon j'avais les pensées tournées vers la personne qui hantait déjà mes nuits. _Isabella Swan._ Voilà 2 semaines que je ne l'avais pas vue, 2 putain de longues semaines que je regardais mon téléphone toutes les 3 secondes et 2 putain de semaines que je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle. Je me faisais peut-être des idées, peut-être que sa promesse n'était que du vent, ou qu'elle avait pris sa décision bien avant que je lui donne mon numéro._ M'étais-je trompé de chiffre?_

Mes parents s'inquiétaient, Jasper aussi, ainsi que Rosalie, qui étaient venus me voir quelques jours plus tôt, n'ayant pas de mes nouvelles. Je m'étais excusé auprès de mon père, trouvant que mon comportement était lamentable, mais, contre toute attente, il s'était excusé lui-même en m'avouant qu'il était heureux que son fils touche enfin à l'amour. J'avais légèrement souri, mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait mon histoire. Jasper m'avait balancé, et je ne fus pas du tout surpris qu'il ait deviné ce qui me tracassait depuis 1 mois, maintenant. Il était psychologue, il ne voulait que le bien de ses patients, même si je lui avais rappelé que je n'en étais pas un. Il m'avait gentiment chambré en me disant que mon tour viendrait aussi. _Sympa l'ami!_ Rosalie et Esmée rayonnaient littéralement de bonheur, et, croyez-moi, je ne mâche pas mes mots. Venant de ma mère, je n'en fus pas surpris car depuis le temps qu'elle voulait une belle-fille mais Rosalie était si heureuse que c'était dur de ne pas l'être aussi._ Un peu... _

Dire que je devenais fou était un doux euphémisme car je crois que plus les jours passaient, et plus je perdais les neurones que j'avais encore. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me morfondre comme ça, mais je n'avais goût à rien. J'avais envie de ne rien faire, juste de me plonger dans mes révisions, ou mon boulot d'Interne, lorsque j'étais de garde, et ça me faisait du bien. Bella n'était jamais très loin dans mon esprit, ça c'était une certitude, mais les patients tournaient mes pensées dans un autre champ de vision beaucoup moins sombre que les miens. _Elle me rendait fou!_ Lorsque j'en avais vaguement parlé à Jasper, il m'avait dit que j'étais complètement accro à elle et que, si elle refusait de me voir, j'allais finir en dépression._ J'adore ce genre de diagnostic! _

Mon téléphone fixe sonna et je n'eus aucun mal à savoir qui c'était. Je décrochais, soupirant en étant sûr d'avoir la morale de la part de ma mère:

-Bonjour maman!

_-Bonjour mon chéri. J'ai eu peur que tu ne décroches pas. Comment vas-tu?_

_J'ai envie de sauter d'un pont mais tout va bien maman!_ Non, beaucoup trop direct.

-Ça peut aller, murmurai-je. Et à la maison?

_-Le lieu où tu n'es pas venu depuis plus d'un mois?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?_

-Maman...

_-Oui je sais, excuse-moi mon chéri, c'est juste que... que je m'inquiète pour toi! C'est normal, non? Je suis ta mère et mon bébé ne va pas bien._

-Je ne suis plus un _bébé _maman, je peux me débrouiller tout seul!

_-Pas à moi, Edward! Je sais que tu vas mal et que tu te plonges corps et âme dans ton travail et tes prochains examens._

-Quand est-ce que papa arrêtera d'être la concierge de l'hôpital? Grognai-je. Je peux me débrouiller, je t'assure.

_-Hum... Je ne vais pas poursuivre sur ce sujet, car tu auras toujours le dernier mot, bouda-t-elle._

-Alors pourquoi cet appel?

_-Viendrais-tu manger à la maison, ce soir? Il y a Eleazar et Carmen qui viennent aussi, ils profitent de leurs jours de congés. _

-D'accord, cédai-je. À quelle heure?

_-19h? Ça va?_

-Je serais là. Je te laisse, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend...

_-Oui, bien sûr. Edward?_

-Hum?

_-Tu devrais aller la voir, tu sais. Ce n'est pas bon, pour vous deux. Imagine cette pauvre petite toute seule, alors qu'elle a..._

Je raccrochais au nez de ma mère. La première fois depuis... toujours en vrai dire. J'avais assez d'éducation pour savoir que ce que je venais de faire était impoli mais, je refusais d'entendre quoique ce soit à propos de Bella, sauf quand c'était mes pensées qui me le disaient. J'étais idiot, certes, mais je ne le supporterais pas. Savoir Bella seule, sans traitement, travaillant alors que sa maladie devait refaire surface de jour en jour m'était insupportable. Je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je l'aimais et qu'elle ne le savait pas, pourtant, j'aurais pu le lui dire mais j'étais un lâche et me rétractais à la dernière minute._ Pathétique! _

Je posais mes dossiers sur la table du salon, et mon regard dériva vers ma main où se tenait la seule chose que j'avais d'elle: un misérable stylo à bille noir. Quand j'étais entré dans mon appartement, 2 semaines plus tôt, _aprés avoir vu Bella peut-être pour la dernière fois_, ce stupide stylo ne m'avait pas lâché d'un pouce. Comme si, c'était une relique inestimable que je détenais entre mes mains, pourtant ce n'était qu'un simple stylo, qu'on trouve dans le supermarché du coin mais lorsque je le tenais, j'avais cette étrange impression de l'avoir prés de moi, que j'étais avec elle alors qu'elle était seule. C'était étrange mais rassurant, d'un certain côté, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être.

Je me sentais étouffer dans mon appartement, il fallait que je sorte, que je fasse un tour. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et au plus vite. Je lâchais tout, alors que je devais absolument réviser pour mes prochains examens, je me sentais plutôt d'humeur à marcher dehors, quelque part où chaque souvenirs disparaitraient au fur et à mesure de mes pas. Je fourrai mon stylo dans ma poche, mis mes chaussures, mon manteau d'hiver et me retrouvai dans le froid du mois de novembre. 2 semaines avaient passé et la température baissait, comme si la Terre elle-même me rappelait l'état critique de Bella.

Les passants étaient peu nombreux dans la rue, bien que là où j'habitais été assez dynamique à cause des routes nationales menant aux belles banlieues de Seattle. Ils marchaient la tête baissée, lutant contre le froid, avec ou sans sac de commissions, seul ou accompagné, ils ne se rendaient pas compte des autres autour d'eux. _On ne pouvait même plus dire bonjour sans risquer_ _de se faire frapper de nos jours. _Le soleil était présent, bien que ses rayons ne dégageaient que peu de chaleur mais illuminaient les rues de la ville qui tombera rapidement dans le noir de la nuit. Le jour fera place au monde de la nuit où l'alcool coulera à flots dans les bars et boites de nuit, où les produits illicites circuleront autour des tables et où des couples d'un soir ou d'une vie prendront leurs pieds dans des hôtels du coin. C'était ça la vie, maintenant, et ça m'avait toujours plus, je vivais au jour le jour mais tout avait changé quand mon œil rencontra un Ange qui me fit voir tout de nouveau autour de moi...

Alors, pour oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, car c'était ce que je voulais pas dessus tout, je marchais, sur les trottoirs de la ville de Seattle, sans un regard, sans un sourire, sans un geste pour personne. Je touchais le béton sale et dur des semelles de mes chaussures, pensant que le seul moyen était de me vider la tête mais j'eus tort à la première intersection de ma rue._ Comment se vider la tête quand elle est remplie d'une femme brune dotée d'une incroyable beauté? _

J'avais pensé plus d'une fois à aller la voir, aprés tout, je savais où elle habitait, mais quand je franchissais mon palmier, je faisais de suite demi-tour, comme un idiot. Je voulais la voir, pouvoir la regarder en chair et en os, et non avec de vieux souvenirs, la voir rougir, ou sourire, même légèrement mais je devais attendre. C'était ce que Jasper m'avait dit: attendre. J'étais patient, c'était une règle d'or dans la médecine, mais, avec Bella, ne pas la voir devenait vite une torture. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qui me tombait sur la tête, le jour où je l'ai vue sur un brancard de l'hôpital, prise de convulsions violentes mais une part de moi regrettait de ne pas être resté au lit ce jour-là. Si j'avais fait ça, ma vie serait restée telle qu'elle l'était, sans grand problème à l'horizon, mais elle serait toujours aussi monotone, fade et inutile._ Est-ce que ça en vaut encore vraiment la peine, tout ça? _

Je me retrouvais rapidement au parc près de chez moi, où quelques enfants, accompagnés de leurs mères, jouaient aprés l'école. Ils s'amusaient, innocents, alors que le monde tournait dans le chaos total. _De quelle monde parles-tu, Cullen? La Terre? Ou ton monde? _Je votais plutôt pour le deuxième, car c'était ma douleur mais mon monde était aussi ce monde alors, dans un sens, c'était du pareil au même. Je m'assis sur un banc, où le bois avait déjà bien pris le froid extérieur et ruminai mes pensées. Assis sur le banc, toujours froid, avec mes pensées noires et l'air morose, regardant les passants traverser le parc sans grand intérêt ou pendus au téléphone, je me rendis compte que je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre ça un jour.

Aimer quelqu'un.

Voir la personne qu'on aime rongée par le chagrin.

Voir la personne qu'on aime mourir à petit feu sans avoir la possibilité de trouver un moyen de la sauver.

Voir la personne loin de soi, sans pouvoir avoir la chance de la contempler un moment.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ma vie adulte ainsi, bien que, depuis mes 18 ans, tout allait pour le mieux mais c'était un mal pour un bien, si je puis dire, car Isabella Swan m'avait changé et m'avait fait connaître l'amour, chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais crue. Le vivre, c'est autre chose que de l'entendre dire par des amis, ou le lire dans un bon roman à l'eau de rose, ou encore le voir dans un stupide téléfilm, c'était indescriptible. C'était comme si toutes les petites choses auxquelles on ne faisait pas attention auparavant, nous tombaient en pleine face, que tout ce qu'on avait vécu jusque là était superflu et inutile, que d'aimer était aussi simple de respirer ou encore que d'être auprès de l'être aimé vous rend tellement heureux que vous avez peur que votre coeur aille rejoindre le sien. Ça, c'était un coup de foudre ordinaire, normal, mais celui que je vis était différent dans certaines catégories. Je ne contredisais pas le fait que je l'aimais, _ça non car c'en était presque douloureux et fou_, mais le fait que ce ne soit pas réciproque, que je ne la voyais pas quand je le souhaitais, qu'elle était gravement malade et aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, renforçait le lien que j'avais avec elle, comme si je ressentais sa douleur. J'avais constamment un poing sur le coeur, compriment ce dernier de façon à me rappeler que je n'étais pas seul à souffrir ou que je n'étais pas capable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle et, ça, depuis 1 mois, à présent._ Jusqu'à où l'amour peut nous mener?_

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell...**

Je n'avais toujours pas changé de sonnerie... Je dois être vraiment à côté de la plaque moi! Je sortis mon portable de ma poche, alors que les marcheurs qui étaient près de moi avaient des mines sévères dues au bruit que faisait mon portable. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un portable sonner? Bienvenue au 21éme siècles! Je fronçais les sourcils devant le numéro qui s'affichait, il m'était inconnu. Je soufflais, pensant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me téléphoner, et me maudis de ne pas l'avoir laissé à mon appartement.

-Allo? Dis-je, hésitant.

Il y eut une seconde d'attente avant qu'on me réponde.

_-Allo, Edward? C'est Bella..._

**POV Bella**

Voilà déjà 2 semaines que je me coupais littéralement du monde. Je ne parlais presque à personne, exception faite pour Leah, Victoria ou des clients, mais je n'avais pas ceux qui m'étaient cher en mon coeur. _Ils me manquaient._ Je ne pouvais pas dire que ma vie était comme je l'avais souhaitée, lorsque j'ai quitté le cocon familial, car ça serait mentir. _Je souffrais._ Je ne pouvais pas me le cacher, j'étais malade et plus les jours passaient, plus c'était pire voir invivable. Mon calvaire quotidien commençait dés que je me levais pour finir jusqu'à ce que Morphée décide que j'avais eu ma dose de douleur pour la journée. Et, la plupart du temps, ça tardait à venir. _J'avais mal._

Mes tremblements devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, au point que toute ma vaisselle y passait. Lire un livre, un article de journal ou autre sans voir ma vue devenir instable, floue, était quasiment rare. Le moindre effort me coûtait, j'étais essoufflée comme jamais, mon équilibre déjà précaire s'intensifiait de jour en jour et, le pire, alors que déjà ces symptômes me coûtaient, c'était mes maux de tête omniprésent. Je me mordais les lèvres à sang pour ne pas hurler quand mes crises faisaient des leurs, alors que ma tête était sur le point d'exploser. Finalement, Edward avait raison, ça sera de pire en pire et aucun humain ne peux supporter ça.

Edward... C'était sûrement le seul point positif dans ma chienne de vie. Edward... Un homme que je ne connaissais presque pas mais qui s'inquiétait pour moi comme pas deux. Bien sûr, je ne doutais pas qu'Alice, Emmett et mon père se faisaient du sang d'encre mais je serais presque obligée de dire que c'était « normal ». C'était ma famille, ma chair, mon sang et ce depuis que je suis née mais, lui, il n'était rien pour moi. Rien n'était peut-être pas le bon terme à employer car quand mes pensées dérivaient vers lui, chose qui se passe assez fréquemment ces 2 dernières semaines, j'avais mon coeur qui palpitait, la respiration haletante, les mains moites et des rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur mes joues. Et j'avais peur que ce que j'éprouve, pour mon ancien Médecin, soit un sentiment que je ne voulais plus goûter de ma vie. J'avais peur de souffrir à nouveau mais surtout de me faire des illusions plus grosses que moi.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, car j'étais une novice dans ce monde de brutes, mais lorsque je pensais à lui, je me sentais... joyeuse, en oubliant les effets physiques qu'il me faisait à distance. C'était bien plus fort que ce que j'avais vécu avec Jacob, dont je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle depuis son passage, et je ne m'en plaignais pas, mais ça m'était inconnu. Je devais me faire des idées, j'étais folle, ou ma tumeur au cerveau me faisait délirer car je n'avais rien pour moi. J'étais brune, les yeux marrons, de taille moyenne, j'adorais faire souffrir ma famille pour rien, intéressante et surtout, le plus important, j'allais mourir. Edward avait beau m'avoir avoué que j'avais des chances de guérison, j'étais septique là-dessus. Comment guérir d'une maladie qu'on ne soigne pas? Je n'avais pas pris mon traitement, ne parlons pas de mes séances de Radiothérapie et de Chimio, que j'avais annulé il y a plus de 2 semaines. Pourtant, les derniers moments que j'avais eus avec lui, si on pouvait appeler ça « moment », me revenaient sans cesse en tête, comme si mon cerveau sonnait une alarme.

**Flashback, 2 semaines plus tôt**

_Comme une lâche, j'avais tourné le dos à la seule personne suseptible de m'aider dans le combat contre ma maladie. _Et pourquoi? Pour rien_. Juste parce que je n'arrivais pas à me mettre en tête que je n'étais pas toute seule, et surtout pas condamnée à mourir. Je marchais d'un pas rapide dans la rue, fuyant lamentablement, tête baissée, quand une main s'empara de la mienne. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'était, mais voir son visage pointer vers moi, était peut-être aussi doux que douloureux que de sentir la chaleur de sa main contre la mienne. Edward semblait peiné. Peiné par ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais, _ce n'était pas la vérité?

_-Je suis désolé, Bella, me dit-il, gardant doucement sa main dans la mienne, je ne voulais pas. Ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital, ne veut pas dire que tu... tu vas mourir, juste que tu auras besoin de beaucoup de temps pour guérir, rien de plus. Je te le jure! Mais il faut que tu te soignes, il le faut..._

_J'aurais aimé croire à ses paroles, mais ça faisait trop mal au fond de moi..._

_-Il me faut du temps, murmurai-je, les yeux rivés sur nos mains entrelacées. J'ai besoin de faire le point et de réfléchir._

_Du temps... Juste du temps..._

_-D'accord, répondit-il, alors qu'il pensait le contraire, est-ce que tu aurais un stylo dans ton sac par hasard?_

Un stylo?_ Je le regardais avec un sourcil levé, mais, devant son air déterminé, je lui en sortis un de mon sac. Il écrivit au dos de ma main, d'une belle écriture ronde et fine._

_-Appelle-moi quand tu prendras ta décision, d'accord? _

_-Pourquoi? Chuchotai-je, perdue par cette attention._

_-Parce que c'est important... pour moi._

_Je le regardais et hochais légèrement la tête, faisant battre mon coeur de façon déraisonnable. Je repris ma main de la sienne, et sentis un froid parcourir mon corps quand notre contact physique se rompit._

_-Au revoir, Edward._

_-Au revoir, Bella._

_Je tournais les talons, sans oser me retourner pour lui dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Mon regard braqué sur ma main où son numéro me sautait au nez, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire, maintenant. _

**Fin du Flashback**

J'avais toujours cette pensée quand j'étais dans la douleur et le noir, ou quand je pensais à lui, et j'avais peur que mon cerveau interprète mal cette information. Le temps me semblait long sans lui, alors que je ne l'avais vu que peu de fois et dans des circonstances sombres. _Comment savoir ce qu'il pense, lui? Comment savoir, ce que je pense, moi? _Un célèbre écrivain Français, dont le nom m'échappait, a dit un jour: _Tout le temps est perdu que l'amour ne prend pas_**(*)**. Est-ce que, pour moi aussi, ça marchait? Est-ce que mon cerveau essayait de me dire, inconsciemment, que... que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Edward Cullen? Que j'avais eu une sorte de coup de foudre? Est-ce que c'était encore possible de nos jours?

Je regardais ma main, vierge de toute inscription, puis pris le bout de papier que je gardais dans ma poche, signe que je n'avais finalement pas perdu tout espoir dans ce bas monde. Un numéro. Une réalité. Une vérité. Je crois que j'avais déjà utilisé toute ma force physique, j'étais complétement fatiguée, et amorphe, incapable de faire le moindre geste ou mouvement, marcher me devenait difficile, mais si j'avais une possibilité de vivre à peu prés normalement, de tout réparer autour de moi, d'avoir la chance de vivre une vie, normale, ou que j'ai un espoir de guérison, pourquoi ne pas la prendre? Cette chance? J'empoignais mon portable, et mon courage aussi, car j'en aurais besoin et composais le numéro. Mes yeux me piquaient, j'allais pleurer, j'allais lâcher toute résistance.

**555-358-123**

Je n'attendis pas 2 tonalités avant qu'on ne me réponde.

_-Allo? _

Je pris une inspiration.

-Allo Edward? C'est Bella...

Il y eut un moment de silence, court mais intense, comme si j'étais une apparition et qu'il n'avait jamais cru que je téléphonerais. _Avait-il espéré que je le ferais? _

_-Bella..._

Mon coeur rata un battement, désordonné et douloureux dans ma poitrine. _Pourquoi je me sentais heureux quand il disait cela? Pourquoi? _

-Oui, je... J'ai un peu tardé et je suis désolée.

_-L'important c'est que tu m'aies appelé._

Je fermais les yeux, savourant ses paroles, sûrement inconscientes, de son propriétaire.

_-Tu en as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte. J'avais peur que tu fasses le mauvais choix, reprit-il._

Quel était le mauvais choix pour lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait espéré pendant ces 2 dernières semaines? Pourquoi mon cerveau sonnait de nouveau cette alarme douloureuse?

-J'ai besoin que tu viennes, Edward, murmurai-je, alors que je sentis mes yeux s'embrumer de plus en plus. Je n'en peux plus...

Les mots étaient sortis et étrangement, je ne les regrettais pas le moindre du monde. Je n'avais pas honte de lui dire ce genre de chose, alors que j'étais de nature timide mais il ne me jugerait pas, je le savais.

_-Laisse-moi 15 minutes et je serais en bas de chez toi, m'informa-t-il d'une voix douce. Est-ce que ça va aller? Jusque là?_

-J'ai vécu 23 ans sans te rencontrer, Edward, je crois pouvoir m'en sortir pendant 15 minutes, tu sais.

Il eut un léger rire, qui me fit sourire. _Comment faisait-il pour faire ça?_

_-D'accord. À tout de suite, Bella. _

-À tout de suite.

Je raccrochais la première, sinon j'allais rester pendue comme une idiote à mon portable. J'allais faire venir un parfait inconnu chez moi alors qu'Alice, Emmett ou mon père, aurait pris cette charge à coeur. _Pourquoi est-ce que je me tournais vers lui? Pourquoi je me sentais comme attirée par son aide? _C'était un homme bon, d'une bonté incomparable, la preuve, il avait aidé ma famille quand j'étais partie de l'hôpital, et cette chance était pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais malchanceuse, car ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais j'attirais les ennuis et les chutes à des kilomètres à la ronde, ce qui exaspérait très souvent ma famille. Je souris à ses souvenirs, un peu flous mais présents dans mon esprit. _Ils me manquaient. _J'aurais dû les appeler, peut-être avant Edward mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Après tout ce que je leur avais fait subir, je ne les méritais plus, aucun des 3.

Je soupirais et me levais de mon canapé, dans un grincement de dents, et m'y retenais, pour ne pas m'étaler par terre. Je repris mon souffle, qui se faisait erratique, et entrepris de marcher vers ma cuisine, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, pour boire un verre d'eau. Même ce simple geste, que je faisais au quotidien, devenait un supplice, alors me laver, m'habiller et marcher vers mon travail était un véritable Enfer personnel. _C'est toi qui l'as_ _voulu_, me murmura ma conscience, et elle n'avait pas tort. C'est bien moi qui aie coupée les ponts avec tout le monde, qui me réfugie dans mon appartement miteux, qui travaille dans un magasin de vêtements alors que je déteste ça ou qui veux se laisser mourir pour le bien de tout le monde. _Pour le bien de tout le monde? Tu parles! _Décidément j'avais pris des décisions géniales! _C'était ironique..._

Mais, au fait, comment Edward allait-il venir à la maison? Il ne connaissait pas mon adresse et je ne lui avais pas donné non plus. À peine j'eus cette pensée que mon interphone m'indiqua qu'une personne cherchait à me joindre. Je regardais l'horloge accrochée sur le mur de mon salon, pour voir qu'un quart d'heure était déjà passé depuis mon appel. Je fis quelques pas, _difficiles_, vers ma porte pour décrocher l'interphone tout en m'appuyant pour ne pas m'écrouler.

-Troisième étage, appartement 25, Edward, dis-je avec une boule au ventre. Oh et ne prends pas l'ascenseur, il ne marche pas.

J'entendis son rire grave et sensuel à travers le combiné avant de le reposer sur son socle. _Grave et sensuel? Non mais ça ne va pas, Bella? D'où tu sors des trucs pareils? Sûrement dans les livres que tu lis, voyons! Ouais, pas bête..._ Mon Dieu, je vais devenir complètement folle si ça continue! Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais comme ça à chaque fois que je pensais à lui. _C'était absurde, non? _Je n'eus pas plus le temps de cogiter sur mon état qu'on tapa doucement à la porte. Même ses gestes étaient le reflet de sa gentillesse, c'était troublant... J'enlevais la sécurité de ma porte et, lorsque j'ouvris celle-ci, mon coeur fit le grand huit dans sa cage de chair et d'os. Bien que mes pensées se tournaient, trop souvent, vers lui, je n'avais pas une image très nette de lui mais là...

Il se tenait devant moi, droit et le regard vrillé dans le mien. Ses cheveux éternellement en bataille, d'une couleur étrange mais fascinante, sa mâchoire dure et carrée, ses lèvres charnues et pleines, ses yeux d'un vert qui m'hypnotisaient, et les traits pleins de douceur sur son visage, je me demandais pour la énième fois, pourquoi il était célibataire. _Il était un homme parfait, ou l'homme parfait que je m'étais imaginé, alors cette question était légitime, non?_

-Bonjour, Bella, me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

-B... Bonjour, Edward. Entre, je t'en prie.

Je m'écartais de la porte, grimaçais de douleur et de fatigue. Cela n'échappa pas à Edward qui fronça les sourcils mais entra sans un mot. _Comment veux-tu duper un Médecin, Bella? _Je soupirais, exaspérée contre moi-même quand je remarquais le regard insistant d'Edward. Mon souffle se bloqua et je rougis violemment, répandant mes rougeurs jusqu'à la base de mon cou.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelques chose à boire? Demandai-je poliment. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai... Hum... Je n'ai pas d'alcool, désolée...

-Un verre d'eau suffira.

Tout en me tenant contre le mur, je rampais sur celui-ci jusqu'à mon réfrigérateur, quasi vide car je n'avais pas la force de faire les courses et que manger me paraissait une torture. J'entendis le soupir d'Edward et lorsque je lui jetais un coup d'œil, il avait les poings serrés le long de son corps et la mâchoire serrée de colère. _Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? _Je déposai un verre d'eau sur le comptoir et lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur un des tabourets autour alors qu'il enlevait son manteau.

-Merci.

Je lui fis un léger sourire et m'appuyai contre le comptoir pourri de la cuisine. Je me sentis honteuse de l'accueillir dans ma _noble _demeure ou trou à rat, comme l'aurait défini Alice. Mais au fait...

-Comment as-tu su où j'habitais? Demandai-je, coupant cours à ses questions mentales.

Il cligna des yeux, désarmé par mon changement de discussion et se gratta la nuque, nerveux.

-Il y a 2 semaines, avant que j'aille te voir à ton lieu de travail, Alice m'a donné ton adresse.

-Oh... Ça explique bien des choses, effectivement.

-Et tu sais que ta voisine est vraiment bizarre? S'enquit-il.

-Jessica? Elle t'a fait des avances?

Il écarquilla les yeux, d'étonnement. _S'il savait tout ce que Jessica m'avait fait depuis le lycée de Forks!_

-Comment l'as-tu su? Elle te l'a dit?

-Bien sûr que non, je l'évite autant que je peux mais disons qu'elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge, alors voir un homme en bas de l'immeuble, c'est comme noël avant l'heure pour elle!

Il grimaça de dégoût et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je ris un peu. _Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ri de la sorte?_

-Elle est... spéciale, déglutit-il. J'ai dû prendre ma voiture pour lui échapper!

-Elle a toujours été comme ça, très portée sur... Enfin... Tu sais quoi, balbutiai-je. Son fiancé n'est pas mieux.

-Elle a un fiancé en plus? Et bien, je le plains, sincèrement...

-Tu ne devrais pas, il n'est pas mieux qu'elle! Grognai-je en pensant à toutes ses avances.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas échappé à leurs avances non plus, constata-t-il avec une pointe de colère.

-Malheureusement, non. Mais on s'y fait, à force.

Il fit glisser son doigt autour de son verre d'eau, distraitement, comme ailleurs. Il avait de longs doigts, des doigts de musicien. _Jouait-il d'un instrument?_

-Bella...

-Edward...

Nous avions parlé en même temps, d'une voix terne et murmurée. Nous nous regardions quelques instants, mal à l'aise, avant de sentir mon mal de crâne revenir alors que je ne l'avais pas appelé. Je me frottais ma tête, intensément, pensant que, de toute façon, j'avais toutes les chances de me faire repérer. Et ça ne manqua pas, car les yeux émeraudes de mon invité me scrutèrent attentivement.

-Quoi? Murmurai-je, en détournant de son regard trop dangereux pour ma santé déjà précaire.

-J'aurais dû te forcer à rester à l'hôpital, m'avoua-t-il, blessé. Je suis devant toi et j'ai l'impression d'être la pire personne qui soit...

-Ne dit pas ça! Ce n'est pas vrai! Tu m'as dit toi-même que la décision me revenait entièrement et... et je me rends compte que j'ai fait une bêtise, une monstrueuse connerie même! J'aurais dû t'écouter, Edward, parce que je m'aperçois du malheur que je répands autour de moi, maintenant, et ça ne me plait pas.

-Alors, ce n'est pas pour toi, que tu m'a appelé? Gronda-t-il.

-Si mais... je ne veux plus faire souffrir ma famille. Ils me manquent plus que de raison et... et je ne pourrais pas affronter tout ça, seule.

-Pourquoi maintenant, Bella? Pourquoi me téléphoner 2 semaines plus tard?

Je baissais la tête, toujours douloureuse, de honte. J'avais eu un semblant de révélation tout à l'heure, assise sur mon canapé, comme si je savais ce que je devais faire depuis tout ce temps où je l'ai laissé devant le restaurant, il y a 2 semaines. Je me sentis comme une gamine prise en faute, j'étais vraiment dérangée en ce moment.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je au bout d'un moment, je... je crois que j'ai eu un déclic lorsque je... Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce-pas?

-Ça en a pour moi.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part?

-Je vais voir ta famille, et dire qu'ils sont malheureux est un euphémisme, Bella, reprit-il. Parce qu'ils ne te voient pas, c'est sûr, mais aussi en pensant que tu souffres inutilement, car tu es têtue.

-Je ne suis pas têtue, grommelai-je.

-Oh que si! Et la femme la plus têtue que je n'aie jamais rencontrée! Mais ne change pas de sujet! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut que tu le fasses pour toi, et non pour ta famille car ça ne servira à rien.

Je massais mon crâne douloureux, honteuse de mon comportement. J'avais peut-être mérité tout ça, aprés tout, ma famille était triste à cause de moi mais... mais... je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'avais appelé. Les blagues d'Emmett me manquaient, le comportement bourru de mon père me manquait, Alice et sa folie des magasins me manquaient mais ce qui me manquait le plus était une vie, une vie normale et saine. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, mais j'avais un espoir, un minuscule espoir qui me dictait ma conduite.

-Comment vont-ils? M'enquis-je, morose.

-Ton père se morfond dans son travail, sur l'enquête du tueur à Forks, Alice semble éteinte et Emmett garde espoir grâce à sa nouvelle copine.

-Emmett a une copine?

-Euh... Oui... C'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami, Jasper, qui a des vues sur Alice si tu veux savoir. J'ai l'impression d'être un concierge, je déteste ça!

J'eus un léger sourire face son comportement. Il était spontané, ne jouait pas la comédie, comme les autres, il était lui-même et ça me plaisait. _Beaucoup trop même... _

-Tu n'es pas un concierge, Edward, juste un homme gentil qui donne des nouvelles de ma famille.

-Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu te décidais à aller les voir, Bella. Rien ne t'en empêche.

-Je le sais...

-Laisse-moi t'aider, Bella, laisse-moi... Laisse-moi te rendre ta vie d'avant, je sais que je le pourrais!

Sa ténacité était touchante mais irréaliste. Avais-je la moindre chance de survie, alors que ma maladie avait déjà bien pris possession de mon corps? Et pourquoi voulait-il m'aider? Pourquoi un simple Médecin voulait-il m'aider? Pourtant, il ne l'était plus, il pouvait prendre un autre patient, alors pourquoi me « suivre » en dehors de l'hôpital?

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Edward? Pourquoi... Pourquoi vouloir m'aider?

Je le regardais et papillonnais des yeux de surprise quand je le vis légèrement rougir. _Rougir? _Je n'avais jamais vu un homme rougir mais on pouvait dire que ça avait son charme, surtout venant d'Edward... _STOP! On se concentre sur la question principale! _Ce dernier passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, déjà décoiffés, et se pinça l'arrête du nez. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il faisait cela lorsqu'il était angoissé ou quand il ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Il faut que tu saches Bella que tu... ton cas... me tient à coeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça! Je ne le fais pas par bonté d'âme, par charité ou juste parce que ma conscience me le dit mais parce que je _veux _t'aider, j'en ai besoin. J'ai ce besoin de... de te protéger et c'est inexplicable, c'est comme ça. Alors tu peux me prendre pour un psychopathe, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider, te soigner et avoir la chance de te voir guérir sous mes yeux, tu comprends? Laisse-moi faire ça, Bella... Laisse-moi t'aider à guérir...

Mes yeux brûlèrent des larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues frêles et blanches. C'était la première personne qui me disait une chose aussi sincère, touchante et gentille depuis toujours et il fallait que mon coeur, ma respiration et mes larmes fassent des siennes à ce moment-là. Il a fallu que ce soit mon ancien Médecin, une personne que je ne connaissais pas, un inconnu parmi tant d'autres que je croisais dans la rue, mais pourquoi? Il y avait bien une raison à son aide, non? Il ne pouvait pas tomber du ciel, comme un Ange de Dieu qui voulait m'aider, moi, Isabella Swan, la fille la plus banale du monde? Mais il sembla si franc, si sincère que c'était impossible de le prendre pour un psychopathe, comme il le disait lui-même, ou une personne qui voulait nous nuire, c'était inconcevable. Il était la bonté même, tout comme son père, _c'était de famille_, sa gentillesse était naturelle chez lui._ Je voulais que tout cela se termine, que tout redevienne comme avant, j'en avais tellement envie..._

Je ne sentis pas tout de suite une présence à côté de moi, mais, quand ce fut le cas, je sursautais si violemment qu'une main chaude et rassurante me retint de justesse. Mon avant-bras dans une grande paume de main me fit me sentir bien et moi-même, je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher avec lui et c'est ça que je ne comprenais pas._ Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais aussi bien avec lui? _

-C'est moi, Bella. Edward, murmura-t-il de son ténor envoûtant.

-Edward...

Son autre main se balada dans mes cheveux pour enlever les mèches folles qui obstruaient ma vue et je fus instantanément parcourue de frissons intenses. Je me remis sur pieds et, naturellement, mes doigts s'agrippèrent à son pull, m'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. J'entendis une respiration s'accélérer, et je me demandais si c'était la mienne mais qu'importe, car une troisième guerre mondiale pouvait éclater en plein Seattle, je ne m'en serais même pas rendue compte. Un bras ferme et hésitant s'enroula autour de ma taille pour me ramener vers lui, doux et protecteur. Les larmes coulèrent pour de bon mais je n'eus pas honte de ma faiblesse, car c'était la preuve que, dans ce bas monde, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me retenait à la vie et il se trouvait juste devant moi, me tenant tout contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse et laissais libre court à mes sanglots et peurs, car j'avais peur de mourir, de faire de nouveau du mal à ma famille et... et de le perdre._ J'avais peur de perdre Edward et, ce, pour une raison inconnue._

-Pleure, Bella, pleure, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, dans un souffle chaud. Laisse-toi aller, ça te fera du bien.

-Aide-moi, Edward, sanglotai-je de plus belle. Aide-moi...

-Je t'aiderais, je t'en fais le serment.

Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, c'était une promesse.

**Est-ce que mon retard est pardonné avec ce chapitre?**

**On peut dire qu'il était riche en émotion, non?**

**Alors je vous vois venir, vous devez pester contre Alice, n'est-ce-pas?**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va redevenir notre Alice nationale dans quelques temps, pas de panique.**

**Et puis, **enfin**, Bella décide de se faire soigner, et tout ça sous le compte du beau docteur. **

**Vous me diriez, il était temps, mais comme a dit Victoria à James, dans le précédent chapitre: Plus on attend, mieux c'est! Lol**

**En espérant que la discussion entre Bella et Edward soit au-delà de vos attente,**

**donnez-moi votre avis et à bientôt,**

**Clairouille59.**

**-(*) La peine de mort est encore en vigueur dans l'état de Washington.**

**- (*) Citation de Victor Hugo.**


	15. Un semblant de paix

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**J'ai lu que vous avez des avis mitigés pour Alice.**

**La tuer?**

**Ne pas la tuer?**

**Vous avez beaucoup hésité!**

**Mais elle ne sera pas toujours comme ça, elle va redevenir notre petit pile Duracell, promis! **

**Enfin la nouvelle de Charlie qui annonce à Emmett et Rosalie, vu que Alice à prit ses bagages, et un petit moment entre Bella et Edward!**

**Je sais que j'avais dit dans certaine réponse à des reviews que je mettrais un POV James mais je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment Bella/Edward, donc, il sera déplacé dans le chapitre 16.**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Diana: Alice c'est une mauvaise période, c'est juste que Bella lui manque et qu'elle a peur qu'elle ne survive pas. Quoi de plus normal? Et ENFIN, Bella demande de l'aide auprès d'Edward. Tout est bien que fini bien, non? À quelques choses prés... Bisous!**

**-AnaïsB: Merci pour ta première review, ça fait plaisir! Et aussi, le fait que tu aimes « la lenteur » de ma fiction, car certains pourrait ne pas aimer. Et puis James, bah, c'est James donc normal qui soit un psychopathe, non? Merci de ta fidélité et de ton soutient, bisous!**

**Merci à: Miss Lunatik, Bellaandedwardamour, Gaelle-51, Triskelle sparrow, mamoure21, Aliiice, Diana, AnaïsB, SandJr, Puky, Krine69, DavidaCullen, ptitcoeurfragile, Louna21, Timica, Em 81, Mayawa, Twilightgeneration et MyriamSM pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: Mela2706, SandJr, Mily49, Ninouche, Lodiie et aurelie01, pour m'avoir mise en story alert, Timica, KRT06, fanbella, SLGI Moony, favorite story ou favorite author.**

**Merci à Phika17 pour sa correction, et je vous encourage à allez lire ses fictions! (L)**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnes appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne lecture,  
Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 15 : Un semblant de paix**

Samedi 7 novembre 2010

**POV Rosalie**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, de la gifler, mais ses sarcasmes et sa colère injustifiés eurent raison de moi. Je n'étais pas adepte de la violence, aprés ce que Royce m'avait fait, j'avais même du mal à regarder un film d'action mais s'en était trop. Personne n'avait bronché, surtout quand je lui avais dit ses 4 vérités en pleine figure avant qu'elle s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux. Je ne crois pas que se soit à cause de ma gifle, ou de mes paroles mais sûrement à cause du fait que ni Charlie, ni Emmett avaient répliqué face à mon geste. _Bien évidemment qu'ils n'ont rien dit! _

Je regardais ma main, légèrement rouge par le coup que j'avais donné à Alice et sentis les larmes me brûler les yeux. _Comment ai-je pu faire ça? _Ça m'avait échappé mais je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement! Elle pensait que je voulais remplacer Isabella mais c'était faux! C'était la fille de Charlie, la sœur d'Emmett et sa meilleure amie, comment voulait-elle que je la _remplace_? Et puis, c'était ridicule comme idée, complétement absurde et délirante. Je ne voulais pas gâcher leur famille, ils étaient tellement tous gentils et généreux, comme la famille d'Edward, en quelque sorte. Ils étaient merveilleux, et pour le peu que je l'ai rencontré, Isabella était sympathique, rigolote, douce et aimante. On ne pouvait que l'aimer, elle avait un charme naturel et sincère. Je comprenais pourquoi Edward avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle, elle était parfaite pour lui. _Enfin il avait trouvé quelqu'un..._

-Rosalie? S'enquit la voix grave d'Emmett.

Je me retournais vers lui, la main suspecte, un peu tremblante par mon précédent geste accusateur. La seconde d'après, Emmett me berçait dans ses bras chauds et rassurants, le Paradis sur Terre.

-Je suis désolée, murmurai-je contre son torse, tellement désolée... Je ne voulais pas mais... mais ses paroles m'ont fait si mal que... que...

-Calme-toi, ce n'est rien, me rassura-t-il. Chut...

-Charlie, je ne voulais pas! Je ne suis pas comme ça!

-Je le sais, petite, je l'ai bien vu. Alice a un peu pété les plombs depuis que Bella est malade, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais j'aimerais mieux que la prochaine fois, tu parles avant d'agir, d'accord?

Je hochai furieusement la tête et enfouis mon visage contre le creux de l'épaule de celui qui faisait mes journées un vrai conte de fée. Je ne voulais pas que cette famille se déchire par ma faute, c'était la dernière chose que je voulais mais, _est-ce que tout était de ma faute?_ Alice avait aussi sa part de responsabilité, c'était sûr, mais en la giflant, est-ce que j'avais coupé toutes les possibilités de m'entendre bien avec elle? C'était la meilleure amie de Bella, ce depuis des années et elle était une personne de _cette _famille, alors je devais avoir de bonnes relations avec Alice Brandon.

-Ça va aller? Me murmura Emmett à l'oreille, me faisant frissonner au passage.

-Oui, ça va. Merci.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ma beauté.

Je me sentis un peu rougir sous ce surnom, inconnu pour moi. Aucun homme ne m'avait appelé comme ça avec sincérité, sinon c'était juste pour me mettre dans leur lit, ce que je refusais systématiquement. _J'avais l'air d'une prostituée? _Des fois, je me le demandais car, pour eux, je n'étais qu'un morceau de viande, bien foutue et _bonne_. Ce que je détestais qu'on parle ainsi! C'était dégradant pour la femme mais l'homme se croyait supérieur, plus fort que la femme donc ayant tous les droits. _C'était absurde! _J'étais autant capable de mettre une bonne trempe à quelqu'un qu'un _mâle_. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, plutôt timidement que n'importe quelle fille aurait fait avant moi et jouais avec ma manche de pull, nerveuse. Je l'entendis soupirer avant que Charlie vienne refaire surface dans notre bulle commune.

-Bon, les enfants, ce n'est pas tout mais... je dois vous dire quelque chose. J'aurais aimé qu'Alice soit là, mais il y a eu un petit contre-temps donc... je lui dirais plus tard.

-Nerveux Papa? Se moqua Emmett. On dirait que tu vas nous dire que les extraterrestres vont envahir la Terre!

Je réprimais un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête des fois! _Mais tellement attachant..._

-Très drôle! Marmonna Charlie. Mais j'aurais préféré t'annoncer ça.

Effectivement, Charlie avait l'air nerveux, angoissé comme s'il allait nous annoncer la pire des nouvelles. Cela faisait déjà 2 semaines que j'étais ici, faisant partie de la vie d'Emmett, que je voyais assez souvent son père et il n'avait jamais été comme ça, aussi tendu qu'un arc. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Alice n'était pas là... _Ne recommence pas!_ Emmett s'assit sur un fauteuil, le même que tout ) l'heure, et je m'installais sur le canapé, timidement. Je savais que ce que Charlie allait annoncer été purement familial, en autre je n'étais pas concerné par ça, alors je ne voulais pas empiéter sur leur famille. Emmett grogna et se leva pour s'asseoir à mes côtés, un bras autour de moi comme pour me dire que j'étais à lui à tout jamais._ Avec lui, je ne me sentais pas inutile sur cette Terre._

-Maintenant que tout le monde est bien installé, je... je vais pouvoir commencer, nous dit Charlie.

Il se racla la gorge alors qu'il jouait avec sa moustache, cherchant, sûrement, la bonne formulation pour commencer. À mes côtés, Emmett s'impatienta et je dessinai des cercles sur son genou, afin de l'apaiser. Doucement et lentement, cela fonctionna et j'étais toujours ahurie de comment je pouvais le calmer. _L'amour... _Il prit timidement ma main dans la sienne et entrelaça nos doigts, qui étaient encore enflés, pour ne former plus qu'un, une seule personne. Je me sentais honteuse de ne pas pouvoir lui apporter ce que toutes femmes avaient fait avant moi mais mon corps et mon cerveau me disaient que c'était trop tôt, qu'il fallait que je me laisse du temps. _Mais si je laissais trop de temps passer, n'allait-il_ _pas s'en aller? Ne pense pas à ça! _

-Papa, gronda Emmett, on n'a pas toute la journée! J'ai faim moi!

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à ce ventre sur pattes. _Combien de fois mangeait-il dans la journée, lui? _En tout cas, beaucoup plus que la moyenne nationale, ça c'était sûr! Emmett sourit, heureux - sûrement - de m'avoir fait rire, ce qui était rare mais tellement bon. Charlie, lui, affichait toujours cet air grave et tiré sur son visage et, automatiquement, mon compagnon se figea. Son père était toujours le premier à rire ou à s'exaspérer des blagues de son fils mais là... rien.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles manger aprés ça, Emmett, dit-il d'une voix terne.

-Si je savais ce que c'est, peut-être que je pourrais en juger par moi-même!

Charlie soupira et commença les cent pas devant nous.

-Il y a quelques jours, 5 pour être plus précis, j'ai eu un coup de téléphone, sur mon portable. Et tu sais comme moi que peu de personnes savent le numéro de cet engin de malheur.

Je regardais Emmett qui fronçait les sourcils, alors qu'il réfléchissait. _D'accord..._ Charlie avait reçu un coup de téléphone, qui n'était pas de Bella vu qu'il nous l'a dit tout à l'heure, et, apparemment, peu de gens l'appellent sur ce numéro. _Est-ce que je pouvais dire que j'étais perdue, là? _

-Tu as reçu un coup de téléphone? Et alors? S'étonna Emmett. Ça t'arrive tous les jours, non?

-Oui mais... pas de cette personne, Emmett, argumenta son père.

Donc, une personne qui n'a pas eu de contact avec depuis des années, d'après ce que je suis en train de comprendre. Une personne qui n'attendait pas à avoir de ses nouvelles. Une personne qui ne croyait plus avoir à affaire?

-Tu m'empêches de manger pour un coup de téléphone? Rit Emmett. Tu es tombé sur la tête mon petit papa?

Il riait toujours quand il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine, _chose étonnante_, et qu'il fouillait dans les placards en quête de nourriture. Charlie ne rigolait pas du tout, alors que mes méninges carburaient plus que de raison. Ce n'était pas une personne anodine vu la tête que tirait Charlie, ni une personne qui souhaitait avoir de ses nouvelles mais il paraissait plus en colère qu'angoissé en le détallant plus longuement. _Mais qui c'était? _

-Tu veux une bière Papa? Et toi Rose? Tu veux quelque chose à manger? S'enquit Emmett.

-Rien pour moi, merci, répondis-je.

-Emmett, tu devrais vraiment m'écouter, insista son père.

-C'est ce que je fais, j'attends je te signale! Alors, qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui t'a contacté? Le président des États-Unis? Casimir? Oh non, je sais! Le père noël!

Et il éclata de rire de nouveau. Je levais les yeux au ciel, cette fois exaspérée par son comportement. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux quelques minutes alors que son père voulait dire quelque chose d'important?

-Non, c'est ta mère.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, de longues secondes interminables et douloureuses. _Sa mère... _Puis, une porte de placard se ferma violemment et bruyamment contre son étagère, à cause d'Emmett et je sursautais sur le canapé. Un coup d'œil vers Charlie, rouge de colère ou de peur, je ne savais pas, m'indiquait qu'Emmett était à 2 doigts de tout exploser. Sa mère était un sujet tabou, je l'ai su dés qu'il m'en avait parlé, il y a 2 semaines, puisque nous n'en avions plus jamais parlé, comme si elle n'existait pas. _Après ce qu'elle leur avait fait, à Bella et lui, c'était plus que normal! Et Charlie dans tout ça? Lui aussi devait souffrir de son retour, non? _D'un coup, un objet tomba sur le sol, rependant un son sourd dans toute la pièce, me faisant frissonner d'horreur rien qu'en pensant à la tête que devait avoir Emmett. Sa mère revenait, aprés 10 ans d'absence. _Elle était vraiment une sale garce!_ Ma mère n'était pas mieux dans son genre, mais aprés mes 18 ans, elle n'avait plus cherché à nous recontacter, ni Jasper, ni moi. Je pris une inspiration et mon regard se porta sur la personne qui enchantait mes jours et mes nuits. Il avait sa main valide, sur le plan de travail, recourbée sur le bois, et son autre main bloquée par son plâtre formait un poing dur et destructeur. Sa tête était baissée mais je pouvais voir sa mâchoire carrée, ses narines dilatées, son souffle court et nerveux et son regard qui lançait des éclairs. Je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de sa mère et son beau-père s'ils étaient dans cette pièce, et j'aurais bien participé aussi.

-Emmett, je... Commença Charlie, tendu.

-Quand est-ce qu'elle t'a appelé? Articula Emmett.

-Il y a 5 jours.

-ET TU ME LE DIS QUE MAINTENANT? Cria-t-il en s'approchant de son père.

D'un bond, je me levais, voyant qu'il allait faire une grosse bêtise alors que ce n'était pas la faute de son père. Je m'interposais entre eux, alors que Charlie avait reculé face à la violence de son fils, mettant mes paumes sur son torse afin de l'apaiser.

-Hé! Hé! Hé! Intervins-je. Calme-toi, Emmett! Calme-toi!

Sa respiration se fit sifflante à cause de tous les nerfs de son corps qui lâchaient brutalement. Ses bras le long du corps, le regard fou et ses veines qui palpitaient, Emmett faisait peur à voir.

-Elle... Elle est revenue, Rose... Elle est revenue alors qu'elle nous a abandonné! Elle n'a pas le droit!

-Je le sais, Emmett, je le sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en vouloir à ton père. Il n'est qu'une victime dans tout ça, ne l'oublie pas!

-Je... Je... Elle ne peut pas faire ça, pas aprés tout ça!

Je glissais mes mains sur son torse jusqu'à son cou, où j'emprisonnais son visage entre mes mains, le tournant vers moi. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, m'y accrochant comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il s'y accrocha à son tour, toutes les cellules de son corps tendues de colère et de peur. Colère car il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne, elle avait déjà assez gâché leur vie, surtout celle de Bella apparemment et de peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire lorsqu'elle sera de retour dans leurs vies car, c'était indéniable, elle allait revenir comme si de rien, les faisant encore plus souffrir qu'à l'accoutumé. _Si elle était devant moi... _

-Écoute-moi, Emmett, écoute-moi et tais-toi, soufflai-je. Je peux essayer de comprendre ce que ça fait, de savoir qu'elle revient au bout de 10 ans d'absence mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir frapper ton père qui a juste voulu te protéger, ainsi que ta sœur, de ça. Ne crois-tu pas que ça fait mal aussi, à Charlie, de voir son ex-femme revenir comme par enchantement? Et Bella? Pense à ta sœur, à ta sœur qui est malade et malheureuse là où elle est. Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de toi si elle te voyait ainsi? Elle ne voudrait pas voir sa famille se déchirer pour une mère indigne et une personne infecte comme _elle_, tu entends? Ne te laisse pas envahir par la colère et pense à Bella, juste à Bella, d'accord?

Emmett papillonna ses yeux dans les miens, et je fus étonnée de les voir s'embrumer en quelques secondes. Voir pleurer Emmett était un choc, car, de un, tout homme normalement constitué aurait sa fierté et ne voudrait pas se laisser aller devant un public et, de deux, le voir pleurer était étrange car, entre nous deux, j'étais sûrement celle qui avait le plus de chance de flancher la première. Je lui fis un maigre sourire, en comparaison à ce chagrin et cette rage enfouis au fond de lui, et, de mes doigts, j'essuyais la preuve de son humanité. Il posa sa main valide sur une des miennes et laissa son visage appuyé contre celle-ci, tout en douceur. Je soupirais d'aise, me sentant parfaitement bien en cet instant, alors que j'étais en contact avec un homme, sans avoir peur. Je déposais mes lèvres sur ses doigts blessés, avec une infinie tendresse qu'il perçut dans un frisson de plaisir, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette facette de lui._ Évidemment... _

-Je suis désolé, papa, murmura Emmett. Je ne voulais pas... m'emporter.

-C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais j'avais peur de te le dire, j'avais honte...

-Il ne faut pas, Charlie, vous n'y êtes pour rien, rien du tout, répondis-je.

-Merci, Rosalie, mais je sais que j'ai tort et je me sens tellement coupable! S'engouffra-t-il. J'ai voulu caché notre vie mais elle a réussi à nous retrouver, par je ne sais quel moyen.

Sur ce, il s'assit lentement dans un des fauteuil de l'appartement d'Emmett, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et soufflant d'incompréhension. Je lâchais le visage de mon compagnon, tout en l'obligeant à me suivre pour s'asseoir dans le canapé, à mes côtés. Il s'exécuta sans rechigner, mais sans lâcher ma main, comme si c'était la seule chose matériel à lequel il pouvait encore s'accrocher sans tomber. Je resserrais l'étreinte, en y mettant ma deuxième main, lui disant silencieusement qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur moi. _Je serais toujours là..._ Je me tournais vers mon beau-père, toujours aussi accablé par la nouvelle, la tête pleine de questions.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais... Hum... Pouvez-vous me dire quand et dans quelle circonstance elle a appelé? M'enquis-je, timidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne déranges pas, m'avoua-t-il. Pour te répondre, c'était il y a 5 jours, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je revenais du boulot et j'ai reçu un appel, c'était elle. Je... Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire au début car j'étais estomaqué de stupéfaction mais je me suis emballé quand elle a demandé des nouvelles de Bella et Emmett. Cela n'a pas semblé lui faire quelque chose...

_Quelle garce! Comment osait-elle? _Je sentis Emmett se tendre mais je le rassurais en exerçant une pression sur sa main valide.

-D'accord... Elle n'a pas dit comment elle a réussi à vous joindre? Vous nous avez dit que le numéro de votre portable était connu de peu de personnes et je suppose que ce dernier ne date pas d'aussi loin.

-L'hôpital l'a appelé, murmura-t-il.

-L'hôpital? S'étonna Emmett, se réveillant de sa torpeur.

-Apparemment, une femme l'a contactée pour lui annoncer l'état de santé de Bella et où me joindre, et puis c'est tout.

_Nom de Dieu, c'est qui cette pétasse? _

-Je n'ai rien écrit sur la fiche de santé de Bella, pour ce qui _la_ concernait.

-On ne dit pas que c'est toi, Emmett, ce n'est sûrement pas toi! M'exclamai-je. Peut-être quelqu'un qui a voulu bien faire, croyant que tu avais oublié de l'écrire ou...

-Une personne qui l'a fait exprès, termina-t-il.

_Qui pourrait être aussi méchant, mesquin et salaud pour faire un truc pareil? C'était inhumain! _

-C'était une Infirmière, annonça Charlie. La personne a dit que c'était une Infirmière de l'hôpital de Seattle qui l'avait contactée.

-Ça serait trop beau si on savait son nom, à cette garce! Grogna le fils.

Je soupirais, en même temps que le chef Swan, dépité de cette nouvelle. Si c'était vraiment une Infirmière, ou quelqu'un de l'hôpital, je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça mais Maria n'avait rien à voir avec la famille Swan, elle ne savait pas qu'on était concerné avec cette famille. _Mais qui, alors? _

Dimanche 8 novembre 2010

**POV Edward**

J'avais annulé le dîner avec mes parents, aprés m'être excusé de mon comportement auprès de ma mère, et étais resté avec elle. Bella. La voir pleurer, s'effondrer contre moi était la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à affronter de toute ma vie, pourtant, à l'hôpital, je voyais des choses pas joyeuses mais mon père avait raison. _Quand une cause vous tenez à coeur, cela vous touchez plus qu'à l'ordinaire._ Et c'était le cas. Bella était trop frêle, timide, gentille et généreuse qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas s'attacher à elle réellement. Elle était comme un aimant, un aimant de douceur et de tendresse qui, lorsqu'elle vous attrape, vous ne vous en détachez plus et, ce, pour toujours. J'étais aimanté vers Bella, comme un satellite autour de sa planète et j'avais du mal à me comporter de façon gentleman et correcte. Plus qu'une fois, aprés que je sois resté avec elle, refusant de la laisser seule pour aujourd'hui, j'avais effleuré son bras, le bas de son dos, ou une autre partie de son corps alors que mon cerveau me hurlait d'arrêter cela de suite. Ce n'était pas une tenue correcte mais toutes les barrières étaient tombées dés qu'elle était tombée dans mes bras, en pleurs. _Douce chose..._

C'est comme ça que, aprés une soirée avec elle, aprés lui avoir payé le chinois du coin, _aprés plusieurs minutes de négociation_, lui interdisant de sortir alors que le froid régnait dehors, nous avions parlé et fait un peu plus connaissance. Elle était timide, mais avait répondu à mes questions, et moi aux siennes. Elle me demandait combien de temps il me restait comme étude, si j'avais des passions, des hobbies, un rêve que je voulais faire avant de devenir trop vieux, un pays que je voulais allait visiter, le pire souvenir que j'ai eu et j'en passais bien d'autres. C'est comme ça, que j'avais appris qu'elle avait fait des études de lettres, qu'elle adorait écrire, qu'elle rêvait de publier un livre plus tard, qu'elle voudrait aller visiter Paris une fois dans sa vie et que son pire souvenir remontait au lycée, lorsque son pantalon s'est déchiré aprés être tombée dans un couloir. J'avais bien ri pour la dernière information et elle m'avait lancé un regard noir tout en rougissant._ Elle était adorable lorsqu'elle rougissait._

Puis, nous avions abordé le sujet de sa maladie, doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Elle avait suivi sur ce chemin, plus réservée que sur mes précédentes questions. J'y étais allé en douceur, sournoisement et lentement et avais eu mon dû. Elle m'avoua qu'elle était de plus en plus fatiguée, que travailler était devenu difficile, que sa vue faisait des siennes, que marcher était un supplice, sa tête menaçait d'exploser à tout moment et qu'elle ne gardait presque rien dans l'estomac. _Pour la dernière chose, je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux et ça m'avait retourné_ _l'estomac._ Après que nous ayons mangé chinois, installés autour du comptoir de sa petite cuisine, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se précipitait au toilette pour tout régurgiter, se fondant d'excuse en tout genre. J'en voyais d'autre à l'hôpital alors ça ne me faisait presque rien, sauf que de voir la femme que l'on aimait s'engouffrer de plus en plus dans la maladie me donnait mal au coeur. Je l'avais rassuré, lui ordonnant d'aller s'asseoir dans son canapé aprés qu'elle s'est brossée les dents.

J'avais débarrassé le reflet de notre dîner, ne voulant pas lui donner plus de travail et, ayant une éducation, ruminant mes idées noires. Lorsque j'étais revenu vers elle, Bella était profondément endormie, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux autour de sa tête, pelotonnée sur elle-même. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'effleurer doucement sa joue, me délectant de la douceur satinée de sa peau, une petite décharge électrique s'était propagée le long de mon bras. J'aurais voulu rester là indéfiniment mais j'avais peur qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle demande ce que j'étais en train de faire. Alors je m'étais éloigné d'elle, _à regret_, et avais fouillé son appartement, _avec gêne_, cherchant une couverture pour la couvrir, sachant que la maladie faisait refroidir rapidement l'organisme. Je l'avais couverte et l'avais regardée, me sentant légèrement voyeur en cet instant. J'étais tombé sur un des nombreux livres qui trônait dans l'appartement, _assez miteux et dépravé, à l'opposé de la personne qui y habitait_, et j'avais bouquiné. J'avais été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle parlait pendant son sommeil, ou ruminait aussi, appelant son frère, son père, Alice et... moi. Mon coeur avait fait un bond, car j'avais cru qu'elle était réveillée mais elle était encore profondément endormie, se recroquevillant encore plus sur elle-même. J'avais été étonné puis m'étais dit que c'était juste parce qu'elle m'avait vu avant de dormir et que son subconscient travaillait, rien de plus. J'avais lu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, quelques heures plus tard, dans les vapes et les joues rouges voyant que j'étais resté à son chevet. _Avait-elle cru que j'allais partir à la première occasion?_ J'avais la chance de pouvoir l'avoir à mes côtés, je n'allais sûrement pas la lâcher!

Nous avions parlé, des heures aprés, de tout et de rien quand j'avais malicieusement fait revenir le sujet de sa famille. Elle m'avoua qu'elle lui manquait et qu'elle irait les voir lorsqu'elle aurait la force et le courage. Je lui avais proposé de l'accompagner et elle fut soulagée de ne pas y aller en transport en commun, car sa voiture avait lâché il y a peu. _C'était bien sa chance!_ Elle m'avait juste demandé que j'attende son consentement, et je n'avais pas pu refuser. _Comment lui refuser quelque chose?_ Pour ce qui était de son traitement, elle devait aller à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais pas lui donner comme ça, dans son appartement, sans avoir un document signé. On s'était mis d'accord pour le plus rapidement possible et ce qui l'arrangeait, donc lundi. Elle rougit quand elle m'annonça qu'elle avait jeté ses ordonnances et annulé ses rendez-vous de **Radiothérapie** et de **Chimio**. J'avais éclaté de rire devant son air contrit et elle m'avait boudé pendant une heure, comme une enfant._ Adorable!_

Et voilà comment je me trouvais sur mon lit, avec des fiches de travail tout autour de moi, la musique qui allait dans le salon et la tête chez une belle brune aux yeux chocolat. Lorsque je l'avais quitté, m'assurant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle pouvait m'appeler en cas de problème, lui donnant mon adresse, elle m'avait remercié infiniment de mon aide et avait déposé un baiser sur ma joue. J'étais sûr que j'avais encore la trace tellement son toucher m'avait brûlé et fait frissonner de plaisir. _J'aurais tellement voulu plus... _Je lui avais fait un grand sourire, l'imitant d'un frôlement de lèvres sur sa joue creuse et fatiguée. Quand elle rougit face à mon geste, mon ventre s'était tordu de plaisir et j'avais dû m'accrocher à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas l'embrasser comme j'en rêvais depuis 1 mois. _Si désirable... _je m'étalais sur mon lit, décidant que, de toute façon, je n'arriverais à rien faire aujourd'hui avec le stylo de ma belle entre mes doigts. Je ne l'avais toujours pas lâché, me disant que c'était un cadeau de Bella. Je souris bêtement en son souvenir quand on sonna à l'interphone. Grognant contre la personne qui interrompait mes joyeuses pensées, je traversais mon appartement assez vide de meubles, sauf mon piano qui prenait pas mal de place, et répondis à mon visiteur inconnu.

-Oui? M'enquis-je.

_-Euh... Edward? C'est Bella... Je sais que ce n'est pas poli de venir à l'improviste chez les gens, mais j'ai voulu t'appeler avec mon portable... mais mon chargeur a disparu... _

Je me mis à rire en pensant à la tête gênée qu'elle devait avoir en bas de mon immeuble.

-C'est le quatrième étage, la porte sera entrouverte. Et mon ascenseur marche, répondis-je joyeusement.

J'eus la chance d'entendre son rire léger avant que je ne lui ouvre la porte. _Bella était chez moi._ Mon coeur palpita dans mon être et je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Heureusement, mon appartement était en ordre, ma mère était passée par là et je la remerciais mentalement. _Il faudrait que j'aille lui acheter des fleurs..._ Je me sentais comme un gros débile, en train d'attendre Bella, comme si c'était la première femme à pénétrer ici. Enfin, techniquement, c'était la seule femme qui venait dans mon appartement sans que j'ai des intentions perverses à son égard._ Quoi que... La ferme! _

Un petit « toc » timide à la porte se fit entendre et je tressautais malgré moi. _Calme-toi, Cullen, sinon tu va nous faire une __**syncope**__! _

-Entre, Bella! L'invitai-je.

La porte grinça légèrement et elle apparut, comme un Ange tombé du ciel. Habillée toujours le plus simplement possible, sans superflu ni maquillage sur le visage, elle était la beauté incarnée, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. _Elle était magnifique... _Me sentant comme un gros voyeur en train de la fixer, je lui fis un sourire rassurant et chaleureux. J'eus l'honneur de voir ses petits rougissements apparaitre sur ses deux pommettes et cela me fit encore plus sourire.

-Bonjour, la saluai-je.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle.

_Toujours aussi intimidée à ce que je vois. _Elle referma la porte derrière elle et joua avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir mais... Hum... Enfin... Je... ne savais pas quoi faire et tu m'as dit que... je pouvais passer si j'en avais envie et puis tu étais chez toi alors, je...

-Tu ne me déranges pas, le coupai-je. Les dimanches sont longs tout seul.

Elle me fit un léger sourire et je sentis mon coeur s'envoler. _Crétin!_

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire? M'enquis-je.

-De l'eau sera suffisant.

Je lui présentais mon canapé de la main et allais lui servir, autre chose que de l'eau. _Et puis quoi encore? _Je fouillais mon réfrigérateur en quête de la boisson souhaitée et la surpris en train de contempler mon appartement.

-Il est très beau, me dit-elle tout en posa son manteau sur une chaise. Et très grand, autre chose que le mien en tout cas.

-N'oublie pas que ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur.

-Je me disais aussi, les hommes ne pouvaient pas avoir autant de goût que ça.

-Hé!

Elle rit légèrement et prit la verre que je lui tendis, avec un froncement de sourcils.

-J'avais demandé de l'eau, Edward.

-Vraiment? J'ai dû avoir mal entendu alors.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée de mon comportement similaire à la fois où je l'avais invité au restaurant. Mon regard dériva vers sa silhouette et je sentis mes doigts se transformer en poings. Elle était si mince, si fragile, que ça me bouffait de la voir ainsi, malade et frêle. _N'y avait-il pas de justice dans ce monde? _

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, m'avoua-t-elle, tout en s'asseyant. Tu m'as dit que tu avais bientôt des examens.

-J'ai encore 1 mois et demi avant qu'ils ne commencent, je crois que je peux m'accorder une pause avec toi. Et puis, j'ai bien aimé hier, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais d'une journée en ta compagnie, Bella.

_Idiot! Imbécile! Crétin! Débile profond! Tu ne peux pas te la fermer des fois? _Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls et je passais une main gênée dans mes cheveux qui ne ressemblaient toujours à rien. Elle allait me prendre pour un taré qui cherchait à l'avoir dans son lit alors que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je parlais à une femme pour autre chose que du sexe! Tout me plaisait chez elle alors que les autres c'était juste... rien alors qu'elle était tout. À mon étonnement, je vis de nouveau quelques rougeurs naître sur ses joues, et j'en fus soulagé.

-Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé, chuchota-t-elle, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un qui... Enfin... qui est gentil.

_Gentil? _Au moins, c'était un début. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire là? Tu veux la draguer? _Non, Bella n'était pas une fille comme ça. On ne pouvait pas la draguer juste être soi-même avec elle et voir ce qui se passait. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais en vrai? _

-Tu parles du futur Médecin ou de la personne? Demandai-je.

-Pour moi, tu es les deux. Il n'y a pas de différence entre le Docteur Cullen et Edward, ils sont juste... toi.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme me faisait un compliment sans arrière pensée, ni pour mon physique. C'était étrange de voir à quel point les gens étaient différents, aussi bien physiquement qu'à l'intérieur d'eux même. Il y avait des gens bons, des gens mauvais et ceux qu'on ne pouvait pas classer dans l'une de ces catégories. Bella se trouvait dans ce cas-là, pas qu'elle soit une personne exécrable et mauvaise, mais elle sautait à pieds joints dans chaque catégorie. Pour moi, ne pas être parfait était une qualité, car bien qu'elle avait tout l'air d'un Ange à mes yeux, elle n'était pas réellement parfaite, elle avait ses qualités comme ses défauts et cela la rendait encore plus éblouissante à mes yeux.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant que je n'avais aucune réaction. C'est juste que tu es gentil avec moi alors qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment et que...

-Je suis juste touché par tes paroles, la coupai-je lentement. Peu de gens prennent le soin de regarder les autres pour autre chose que le physique, ou sans arrière pensée alors... merci.

-Euh... Hum... De rien, je le pensais, vraiment.

Je lui fis un sourire ampli de tout l'attention que je portais sur elle, toutes les choses que je ne pouvais lui dire sans passer pour un triple idiots et tout ce que je rêvais de lui dire, en cet instant. Soudain, la musique changea dans le salon, la voix de **Chris Martin **embellit la pièce de sa voix, hypnotisé par ses paroles et la piano derrière.

Coldplay {Gravity}:

Baby / Bébé,  
It has been long in coming / Ça a été long à venir  
Such a long, long time / Si longtemps  
And i can not stop running / Et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de courir  
Such a long, long time / Si longtemps  
Can you hear my heart beating? / Entends-tu mon coeur battre?  
Can you hear that noise? / Entends-tu ce bruit?  
Because i can not help thinking / Parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser  
And i'm not going to stop now / Et je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant

And then i looked up the sun and i could see/ Et puis j'ai levé les yeux vers le soleil et je pouvais voir  
Oh, how gravity pulls on you and me / Oh, la façon dont la gravité tiré vers toi et moi  
And then i looked up to sky / Et puis j'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel

And saw the sun / Et j'ai vu le soleil  
And how gravity pushes on everyone / Et la façon dont la gravité pousse tout le monde  
On everyone / Tout le monde

Baby, / Bébé,  
When the wheels stop turning / Lorsque les roues cessent de tourner  
And you feel let down / Et tu te sens laissé tomber  
And it seems that trouble / Et il semble que tout probléme  
Were all around / Etait autour d'eux  
I can hear the beating / Je peux entendre les battements de ton coeur  
I can hear the sound / Je peux entendre ce sond  
But i can not help thinking / Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser  
And i will not watch now / Je ne vais pas regarder maintenant

And then i looked up the sun and i could see / Et puis j'ai levé les yeux vers le soleil et je pouvais voir  
Oh, how gravity pulls on you and me / Oh, la façon dont la gravité tiré vers toi et moi  
And then i looked up to sky / Et puis j'ai levé les yeux au ciel  
And i saw the sun / Et j'ai vu le soleil

And how gravity pushes everyone / Et la façon dont la gravité pousse tout le monde  
On overone / Tout le monde  
On overone / Tout le monde

Puis la chanson se termina par les notes de guitare et de piano mêlés, tout ça dans un accord commun et sublime. J'étais un peu troublé par les paroles, car dire qu'elles ne me parlaient pas serait mentir mais je n'avais toujours pas la solution. _Toujours pas cette putain de solution à mon problème qui était assis à mes côtés!_

-Edward? Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit Bella.

_Hein? _Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, me réveillant de ma torpeur prolongée. Je secouais la tête et passais une main dans mes cheveux, nerveusement.

-Oui, oui, ça va. J'étais juste...

-Perdu dans tes pensées? Me coupa-t-elle, amusée.

-Oui, c'est ça. Perdu dans mes pensées... Désolé.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que tu paraissais triste, comme l'autre fois.

-L'autre fois?

-À l'hôpital, lorsque tu m'as examiné pour la première fois, tu avais la même mine sombre et le regard flou. Tu ne pensais pas à quelque chose de très gaie, n'est-ce-pas?

-Non, pas vraiment, murmurai-je. Mais ça va, pas la peine de s'en faire!

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à regarder son verre de coca avec fascination. Elle fit tourner un doigt autour de son verre, distraitement comme absorbée par ses pensées qui encombraient son esprit depuis pas mal de temps. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise tout à coup mais, par chance, Bella reprit la parole.

-Puis-je te poser une question? S'enquit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de faire?

Il plissa les yeux en ma direction et me lança un regard noir. _Un adorable chaton enragé! _

-On me l'a déjà faite celle-là Monsieur le futur Médecin! Bouda-t-elle comme une enfant.

Je me mis à rire devant son air revêche et colérique, ce qu'elle n'apprécia pas du tout. Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs et ses lèvres se transformèrent à une ligne fine et pincée.

-Désolé, c'était trop... tentant, souris-je. Alors, cette question?

Son front se déplissa de sa ligne réfléchie et soupira, vaincue.

-Je me demandais, tu... est-ce que tu joues d'un instrument?

Je la regardais étonné par sa question et amusé qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué. Je lui fis un geste de la main pour montrer mon piano et elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Pour ma propre santé, je détournais les yeux de cette vue et me raclais la gorge.

-Du piano et de la guitare, de temps en temps mais avec le boulot et les études, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver du temps pour jouer. Et toi? Tu joues d'un instrument?

Elle secoua la tête de négation et regarda intensément le piano, comme s'il était la seule chose autour d'elle. _Je me sentais légèrement jaloux de lui. _

-Non, j'ai essayé le piano quand j'avais 8 ans mais j'ai abandonné, m'avoua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Si ce n'est pas indiscret...

-Ma mère m'avait inscrit à des cours, mais elle oubliait soit de me ramener ou de venir me chercher donc j'ai dû prendre la décision d'arrêter.

_Sa mère... Quelle mère oublierait d'aller chercher son enfant? _

-Tu aurais aimé, continuer à prendre des cours? Demandai-je, curieux.

-Oui, j'aimais bien, ça me permettait de... Je ne sais pas, d'exprimer des sentiments avec les notes mais, maintenant, j'écris et c'est tout aussi bien.

-Tu aimerais en faire, là, maintenant?

Elle se retourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. _J'avais dit quelque chose de mal? _

-Tu... Tu voudrais m'apprendre à faire du piano? Souffla-t-elle, éberluée.

_C'est pas ce que je lui avais proposé? _

-Je ne t'oblige pas, rétorquai-je pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Ça fait plus de 15 ans que j'en ai pas fait, ça risque d'être catastrophique, Edward.

-Fait voir moi ça!

Je me levais prestement, soudain heureux de lui faire partager une des seules choses qui comptait pour moi sur Terre, et l'invitais à prendre place sur le banc. Elle hésita mais posa son verre sur ma table basse avant de venir vers le piano, d'un pas un peu tremblant. Je fermais les yeux, m'évitant des multiples scénarios qui traversaient mon esprit alors que c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Je sentis une présence chaude à mes côtés et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Bella contemplait le clavier du piano avec une petite lueur dans les yeux. _Si belle..._ Je me demandais ce qu'il a dû lui coûter de devoir arrêter ce qu'on aimait faire, en l'occurrence le piano. _Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ma mère avait arrêté mes cours._ Puis, je pensais à sa mère, personne dont elle ne parlait jamais et pareil du côté des Swan. Elle n'était pas venue à l'hôpital, ne lui avait jamais rendu visite et, sur la fiche de renseignements, il n'y avait rien sur elle._ Était-elle morte? _

-Tu devrais prendre des boules quies sinon je risque de te briser les tympans, tu sais, me conseilla-t-elle.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça. Vas-y, joue-moi quelque chose que tu te souviens.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, me faisant limite gémir de plaisir à cette vue, et leva ses doigts vers les touches, hésitante. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les touches blanches, lentement et maladroitement, laissant le peu de musique qu'elle émettait envahir la pièce. Il ne me fallut que 3 secondes pour reconnaître la mélodie qu'elle jouait, et j'en fus tétanisé de stupeur. Elle jouait le morceau que, moi-même, je jouais le plus souvent, le morceau préféré de ma mère hormis celui que j'avais composé pour elle, des années auparavant et le mien aussi, vu qu'elle m'a bercée avec. **Clair de lune** de **Debussy** résonna dans mon appartement, doux, lent et un peu maladroit avant qu'elle ne se perde dans les notes et que je vienne la sauver. Mes doigts frôlèrent juste les touches et la mélodie refit surface, grandissante et tendre, nous enveloppant tous les deux de ses sons musicaux uniques au monde. Bella, à mes côtés, alors que je lui jetais un coup d'œil, était hypnotisée par mes doigts qui volaient machinalement sur le clavier du piano, comme une seconde vie déjà vécue. Je l'avais tellement joué et rejoué qu'il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour que la musique plane autour de nous, telle une écharpe de notes qui nous enroulait de sa chaleur. Quand les dernières notes furent achevées, nous restâmes silencieux, profitant juste de l'écho de la mélodie qui flottait encore dans l'air, doux et tendre. Alors que mon coeur, dans sa prison de chair, protestait de ce silence, je le gardais précieusement au fond de moi, me promettant d'y penser un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle m'aurait quitté, une fois de plus.

-Merci, murmura doucement Bella, pour ne pas gâcher le moment. C'était magnifique.

-De rien. Je la joue souvent, aussi, lors de mes moments perdus. Elle me détend.

-Moi, elle me fait penser à ma mère.

_Encore sa mère... _Est-ce qu'elle était encore de ce monde? Ou comme je le pensais, elle n'y était plus?

-Bella? L'appelai-je.

-Hum?

-Lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital, ta mère n'est jamais venue et elle n'était pas mentionnée sur ta fiche de renseignements. Est-ce qu'elle est...?

Je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tentatrices, qui me rendaient rapidement fou.

-Elle est envie mais pas avec nous, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à me le dire! M'empressai-je de rétorquer. C'était juste... stupide de ma part.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, Edward. C'est juste que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas parlé d'elle, mais je ne suis pas triste pour autant. Mes parents, Renée et Charlie, se sont mariés juste aprés le lycée et ont eu Emmett 1 ans aprés leurs noces. Je suis venue 2 ans plus tard. Nous habitions la petite ville de Forks, dans l'État de Washington jusqu'à ce que ma mère, ayant ras le bol de la pluie et de la forêt, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, nous embarque, Emmett et moi dans ses bagages, quittant mon père sans plus de cérémonie. Nous avons parcouru beaucoup de routes et de villes différentes au cours des années qui suivirent, à cause du métier de Phil, mon beau-père, mais ma mère avait un faible pour la Floride et plus particulièrement Phœnix. J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré Alice là-bas et lorsque je partais, pour revenir quelques mois plus tard, elle m'attendait toujours. On a vécu 8 ans comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett décide que c'en était trop et qu'on retourne vivre chez notre père, habitant toujours Forks. On ne l'a plus jamais vue depuis.

_Alors là, j'aurais imaginé tout mais pas ça! Comment une mère peut abandonner ses enfants? Comment pouvait-on penser à soit au lieu de ses enfants? Et franchement, ce Phil, méritait la palme d'or du parfait connard!_

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse qu'après mon déménagement chez Charlie, continua Bella, sans l'ombre d'un chagrin. Elle n'était pas ce qu'on appelle une mère modèle.

-Quand bien même ce soit le cas, une mère ne peut abandonner ses enfants comme ça, Bella! C'est inhumain!

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. _Comment cela ne peut pas la toucher?_

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Edward, que je suis hermétique du fait que ma mère m'ait abandonnée mais si tu avais vécu avec, tu aurais eu la même réaction que moi.

Je me sentis rougir sous ses paroles. Je n'avais pas le droit de la juger mais c'était si étrange!

-Je ne voulais te paraître incorrect avec toi mais c'est vrai que ma mère est l'opposée de la tienne...

-Une mère comme la mienne est rare! Sourit-elle, mécaniquement.

-Je me rend compte que j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle, répondis-je, une mère aimante et à l'écoute de ses enfants.

-Et elle peut être fière de son fils...

J'eus un léger sourire mais, à vrai dire, je n'avais jamais senti mon coeur battre aussi vite et vigoureusement en moi. Bella avait cette faculté de dire les choses naturellement et de s'en vouloir aprés, car à l'instant où je la regardais, elle rougissait de plus belle. La maladie ne pouvait pas enlever le fait qu'elle soit malheureuse au fond d'elle et du fait qu'elle soit belle, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et je me demandais comment je me serais comporté avec elle si je l'avais rencontrée en d'autres circonstances et sans une **tumeur au cerveau** pour gâcher le tableau. Je n'étais pas sûr que j'aurais eu le courage d'aller lui parler car tout son aura et sa personnalité me rendaient plus timide que je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant.

-Est-ce que ça tient toujours, ces cours de piano? S'enquit Bella.

-Oui bien sûr! Enfin, quand ni ton travail et ni le mien perturberont nos temps libres. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et j'irais te chercher.

-Dis-moi combien je te devrais et je suis d'accord.

_Pardon? C_ombien elle me devait? Voulait-elle vraiment me payer pour des « cours »?

-Euh... Rien du tout, ça te va?

Elle se tourna vers moi, et un regard choqué ou haineux, comme vous voulez, se lisait dans ses prunelles. _Je n'allais pas la faire payer! _

-Je ne vais certainement pas te payer « rien du tout », Edward! S'énerva-t-elle soudainement. Tu es déjà aimable de m'aider dans... dans ma maladie et d'être gentil avec moi, je ne vais sûrement pas avoir la chance d'apprendre de nouveau le piano sans y mettre une contribution!

_D'accord! D'accord! D'accord! Mauvaise réponse, Cullen! Mauvaise réponse! _Réfléchis, Edward, réfléchis! Tu ne vas pas la faire payer pour des pseudos cours de piano, si? _Non! _On est d'accord mon vieux. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance de la voir souvent et, en outre, dans mon appartement, sur le banc de mon piano. J'avais vu à quel point ça lui avait plu mais je ne pouvais pas la faire payer! Ou, une autre forme de paiement? _En nature! _NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS! Insultai-je ma libido. À moins que...

-J'accepte que tu me « paies » mais pas avec de l'argent, dis-je au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

-Avec quoi alors? Rétorqua-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Emmett m'a dit que tu étais une très bonne cuisinière et, comme tu peux l'imaginer, je ne suis pas un fin cordon bleu alors quand tu viendras chez moi pour que je t'apprenne le piano, tu feras à manger!

_Bravo, Cullen! Ça c'est de l'idée! _Elle refit ce geste qui me désarmait totalement - se mordre la lèvre - et baissa les yeux vers le clavier du piano, confuse. Je soupirais discrètement de soulagement, me rendant compte que j'avais peut-être trouvé la parade pour la voir plus souvent. _Après tout, mes examens ne commençaient qu'en décembre... _Bella leva ses doigts vers les touches du piano quand le temps parut être en suspension à ce moment là. _Ses doigts... _Sa main tremblait, aussi distinctement que mes yeux me permettaient de le voir et la femme ici présente, se tenant assise au même banc que moi, l'avait remarqué. Un coup d'œil vers sa main droite confirma mes doutes, seule celle-ci était « malade », seule celle-ci tremblait suite à sa maladie et ça me tua sur place. Je vis les yeux de Bella s'embrumer de larmes et sa bouche qui retenait le cri qu'elle voulait lâcher de désespoir. J'avais l'esprit tellement bouleversé que j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste de réconfort à son encontre. _En gros, j'étais un crétin de première._ Bella s'empressa de cacher son signe de faiblesse sous sa cuisse droite et secoua sa tête, comme pour essayer d'oublier ce passage.

-C'est d'accord pour le dîner, j'apporterai les ingrédients, confirma-t-elle.

_Hein? _Ah oui, la monnaie d'échange à mes cours de piano! Je me raclais la gorge et lui fis un sourire chaleureux.

-Ça marche alors! Je ne travaille pas mercredi, est-ce que tu veux commencer ton premier cours?

-Je travaille mais aprés mon boulot ça ira. Je finis à 19h30.

-Alors je viendrais te chercher, conclus-je.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! Je viens te chercher et tu fais à manger, c'est équitable, non?

-Tu oublies le fait que tu vas devoir me supporter plus longtemps que tu ne le fais déjà.

_Si tu savais! _Ris-je au fond de moi. _Ta présence ne me gêne pas du tout!_

-Tu te sous-estimes trop, Bella, tu n'es pas ennuyante comme tu le penses. Et puis, tu vas exaucer un des rêves que je n'ai jamais crus possible de réaliser.

Je me levais du banc du piano et lui tendis la main pour l'aider. Comme je l'ai pensé, elle me tendit sa main gauche mais je ne fis semblant de rien. Comme si elle pouvait me cacher ça! Ça se remarque tout de suite un symptômes pareil!

-Quoi donc? S'enquit-elle curieuse.

-J'ai toujours voulu faire cours à une jolie fille!

Elle rougit violemment et je me retins de rire. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point elle pouvait rougir dés que je lui faisais un compliment, mais c'était si merveilleux à voir que je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Comme hier, tout naturellement, nous nous rassîmes dans mon canapé et la discussion partit de tout et de rien. D'après ce que je compris, le lycée a été une véritable horreur dans sa jeunesse mais grâce à Emmett, qui remettait les gens à sa place quand elle se ridiculisait devant tout le monde, elle se sentait un peu en sécurité, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parte à Seattle pour sa formation de pompier. Puis, je lui racontais comment _moi _j'avais vécu ma première année d'Université comme un Enfer sur Terre. J'avais un colocataire, Matt je crois, qui ne pensait qu'au sexe, encore et toujours, et il avait l'habitude de ramener des filles dans notre chambre, le seul problème, c'était qu'elles étaient légèrement collantes sur les bords et que j'en avais déjà assez de voir Matt se faire astiquer presque sous mes yeux. J'avais passé plus d'une nuit dans la chambre de Jasper, vu que le sien était sympa.

-Si c'est ton meilleur ami, comment ça se fait que vous n'avez pas été colocataire? Demanda Bella, aprés sa crise de fou rire passé.

-Dans les dortoirs où l'on était, c'était le major de je ne sais plus quoi qui faisait les plans des chambres et il avait une dent contre moi.

-Et pourquoi?

-C'est... assez embarrassant à dire, marmonnai-je.

-J'ai dû mal à y croire, vois-tu. Allez, s'il te plait?

Elle me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _Enfer et damnation! Qu'elle_ _arrête ça! Pour ma santé! _Je soupirai et elle se rajusta dans le canapé, sachant qu'elle avait gagné le droit de savoir.

-Et bien... J'ai su, quelques semaines plus tard, que sa copine... Hum... Criait mon nom pendant qu'elle... J'en reviens pas que je dise ça! Pendant qu'elle jouissait, voilà!

Bella me regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire, se pliant en deux._ C'était pas drôle! J'ai plus osé regarder le mec aprés ça!_ Et puis, c'était embarrassant de voir Bella rire, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi! Je n'avais jamais parlé à sa copine, je ne savais même pas comment elle s'appelait celle-là! Et comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle avait des vues sur moi, et surtout qu'elle criait mon nom pendant que l'autre couchait avec elle? Jasper avait eu la même réaction quand je lui avais dit, il avait ri pendant des semaines en me disant que ce n'était pas la première. J_e n'avais plus regardé les filles de la même manière..._

-Oh mon Dieu! Rit Bella, aux éclats. Je m'attendais à tout mais sûrement pas à ça!

-Merci de ton soutien, boudai-je minablement. Je vois que tu as de la compassion pour moi, je retiendrais...

J'eus le sourire lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle entre deux rires. _Ce son était magnifique..._

-Excuse-moi, Edward! Mais... Wow! C'était fort ça!

-À qui le dis-tu! Je me suis senti sale aprés ça!

-Et moi, je suis sûre que ce n'était pas la seule!

Je haussais les épaules, cachant mes rougissements. _Pour une fois que c'était moi... _J'avais remarqué l'effet que je faisais à la gente féminine, Jasper en riait souvent à mes dépends, ou mes collègues de travail, alors que, moi, la seule femme que je voulais était devant moi.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Bella, essuyant les larmes de joie. Je n'aurais pas dû mais ça fait du bien de rire de temps en temps. Changeons de sujet. Vas-y, pose-moi une question et je te répondrais. Pour me faire pardonner.

-N'importe laquelle? M'enquis-je, en souriant.

-Je suis toute ouïe!

_Il y en avait bien une qui me trottait dans la tête..._

-Combien de petits-amis, Isabella Swan a-t-elle eu au cours de sa vie?

Son sourire disparut et elle détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. _Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une autre question? _Elle tripota la manche de son gilet, nerveusement.

-Un seul et unique.

_Un seul? _Comment ça se faisait qu'il n'y avait pas une liste d'attente? Et puis, comment ça se faisait qu'elle était encore célibataire? Bien que je préférais ça, mais bon...

-Et vu ton air, ça ne s'est pas fini en très bon terme.

-Lorsque je suis revenue habiter à Forks, chez Charlie, il m'a présenté son meilleur ami, Billy, qui avait un fils, Jacob. Je me suis très bien entendue dés le début, puis au fils des années c'est devenu mon meilleur ami pour passer à petit-ami. Je crois que je l'aimais, même si je me demandais ce que j'avais de plus que les autres mais j'étais heureuse et je ne cherchais pas plus loin. On est venu louer un appartement à Seattle et je commençais mes études alors qu'il travaillait dans un garage, tout allait pour le mieux, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Un jour, alors qu'un de mes professeurs était absent, je suis rentrée plus tôt et j'ai vu Jacob avec... une autre fille, dans notre lit. Et j'ai su que ce n'était pas la première fois. Je l'ai quitté aprés lui avoir dit de ne plus jamais me parler ni me contacter et je n'ai pas cherché à avoir un autre petit-ami.

-Oh... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te refaire vivre de mauvais souvenirs! M'excusai-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant je lui voue une haine inconditionnelle depuis que je ne l'ai plus vu! Et je m'en porte que mieux!

_Pourquoi est-ce que le nom de Jacob, à Forks me disait quelque chose? _

-Il vivait à Forks? Ce _Jacob_?

-Dans la réserve Quileute, oui. Pourquoi?

-Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit mais j'ai vécu à Forks, jusqu'à mes 13 ans, avant que mon père n'ait un poste à Seattle. Je me suis demandé comment ça se faisait qu'on ne s'est pas rencontré mais tu es arrivée l'année où je suis parti...

Bella ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt, stupéfiée. _Je ne lui avais pas dit? _

-Tu vivais à Forks? S'écria-t-elle. Comment ça se fait qu'on ne s'est jamais vus avant, alors? Et puis, nos parents se connaissent! C'est fou...

-Le monde est fou, Bella. C'est juste que le prénom de Jacob me disait quelque chose, je l'avais peut-être déjà croisé auparavant sans faire attention.

-C'est fort possible, tout le monde se connait à Forks, c'est si petit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ne pas se souvenir de lui est une bénédiction!

-Rappel-moi de ne jamais t'avoir sur le dos! Ris-je. Je le regretterais!

Elle rougit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre. _C'est pas vrai! _Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant des heures, sans que l'un de nous soit à cours de sujet de discussion et sans l'ombre d'ennuis. Elle était fascinante, aussi bien à regarder qu'à entendre, elle avait des manies, des expressions et des arguments qui faisaient qu'on ne voyait pas les heures passer. Et elle avait de l'humour, chose rare de nos jours, et si on faisait abstraction de sa maladie, c'était une fille pleine de vie! Elle m'apprit que son deuxième prénom était Marie, qu'elle aimerait avoir un chien dans l'avenir, qu'elle détestait Seattle et que Forks lui manquait un peu, qu'elle avait peur des araignées, que ses 2 livres préférés étaient **Orgueil et préjugés** et **Les hauts de hurlevent**, 2 grands classiques de la littérature, que son film préférait était **Forest Gump (*)**, auquel elle pleurait toujours lorsque Jenny mourrait et trouvait que le petit Forest était adorable. Puis, je partis dans des questions idiotes mais banales, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que son plat préféré était le poulet basquaise, que sa couleur préférée était l'émeraude, _ce qui la fit rougir alors_ _que_ _je ne voyais pas pourquoi_, sa saison favorite était le printemps, qu'on l'appelait « Miss Catastrophe » chez elle car elle était maladroite, _je crois que je l'aurais deviné tout seul_ et qu'elle voudrait habiter une maison simple au bord de la mer, pour se réveiller tous les jours avec l'Océan devant les yeux. J'avais souri à ça, car, personnellement, j'aimerais la même chose. _Qui ne voudrait_ _pas vivre au bord de la mer? _Je répondis aux mêmes questions que les miennes, lui informant que mon deuxième prénom était Anthony, hommage à mon grand-père, que je n'aimais pas les serpents, que mon livre préféré était la saga **Harry Potter**, ce qui l'avait fait rire, _pas très littéraire, je le reconnais_, que j'étais un fan inconditionnel des films d'Alfred **Hitchcock** mais surtout de **Psychose** et que mon plat préféré était les lasagnes, que ma couleur préférée était le bleu, _bien que le marron me parlait ces temps-ci_.

Lentement, le jour fit place à la nuit et les lumières des grattes-ciels illuminaient le centre ville de Seattle. Les voitures affluaient sur les routes, les automobilistes revenant vers chez eux, ou revenant d'une quelconque réunion de famille. C'était fou de voir à quel point notre vie était monotone et routinière, mais qu'un rien pouvait tout changer. Moi, j'en étais la preuve vivante. Ma vie n'était basée que sur le travail et les études, et, maintenant, Bella m'avait montré un autre univers tout aussi magnifique qu'elle l'était elle-même. Je n'avais passé que 2 jours avec elle, bien que les circonstances soient assez funestes, mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi à l'aise avec une femme. J'étais moi-même, et non quelqu'un qui voulait juste satisfaire un plaisir charnel à tout prix. Nous parlions, nous riions, nous commentions et nous vivions dans un naturel étrange mais relaxant. Je me sentais bien avec elle et je me sentais plus heureux que jamais.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin et Bella voulait rentrer avant qu'elle ne soit seule au monde dehors. J'avais ri et elle avait rougi. _Comme toujours. _

-Tu ne voudrais pas rester avec moi? Demandai-je.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, sans que je ne m'en rende compte mais je m'en fichais pour une fois. Seule sa réponse me laissait nerveux. Elle me regarda avec étonnement et suspicion.

-Rester... avec toi? Murmura-t-elle.

_Oh... _Mes paroles pouvaient être mal interprété.

-NON! Enfin... pour dîner avec moi... ce soir, balbutiai-je comme un idiot.

-D'accord, mais c'est moi qui offre cette fois-ci.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! Rétorqua-t-elle en levant la main pour me faire taire. Donne-moi ton téléphone. Une pizza, ça te va?

-Oui, ça me va!

Bien que ça me tuait, je laissais Bella payer lorsque le livreur arriva, déposant nos commandes. En la voyant marcher, j'eus une boule au ventre. Ses pas étaient mesurés et tremblant, alors qu'elle se tenait sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. _J'aurais dû aller payer!_ Puis, je fronçais des sourcils dans sa direction, alors qu'il ne me voyait pas, quand il détailla trop Bella à mon goût, de bas en haut. Je sentis mon sang se chauffer brutalement.

-Merci, Monsieur, dit poliment Bella. Bonne soirée!

-Pour que ma soirée soit parfaite, il me faudrait mon numéro ma jolie, répondit-il avec un sourire pseudo charmeur.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Oh allez, quoi! Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait bien s'amuser tous les deux.

Je grognais de colère et m'approchais de ma porte d'entrée, plus énervé que jamais. Je me plaçais vers Bella, tout en entourant sa taille d'un de mes bras. Je la sentis frissonner contre moi et je dus me contrôler pour ne pas faire une bêtise monumentale.

-Un problème, _ma chérie_? M'enquis-je d'une voix contrôlée.

-Euh... Non, tout va bien.

Le livreur blanchit prématurément en me voyant avec Bella alors que cette dernière était légèrement nerveuse. Je rayonnai littéralement surtout quand je lui pris nos 2 pizzas de ses mains avec un sourire hypocrite sur le visage. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et recula de quelques pas, choqué.

-J'ai... J'ai encore du travail... Bonne appétit!

Et il détalla vers les escaliers, où j'aurais parié qu'il s'était vautré comme un crétin. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et Bella réagit à mon intervention.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, marmonna-t-elle. Il n'allait rien me faire.

-Non, bien sûr, répondis-je sarcastique, il voulait juste jouer aux cartes avec toi et, puis, je suis sûr que c'est un enfant de chœur! Il avait tellement les bonnes manières!

Je posais brutalement les pizzas sur mon comptoir de cuisine, et cela fit sursauter Bella qui avait la main sur le coeur. Mes 2 mains accrochées sur le granit de la table devinrent douloureuses alors que mes phalanges virées entre blanc et rouge.

-Edward...

-Excuse-moi, murmurai-je, me sentant complétement dépassé par les évènements. J'ai tendance à m'emballer et... excuse-moi.

Je soupirais et respirais un bon coup, pour me détendre. _Il fallait vraiment que « Monsieur sur-protecteur » reprenne du service, hein? Oh la ferme! _

-Non, c'est... gentil de ta part mais n'oublie pas qui est mon frère, j'aurais trouvé de quoi le remettre à sa place, sourit-elle légèrement alors qu'elle s'assit sur un des tabourets que ma mère avait placé là.

-Et, encore, tu n'as pas vu Rosalie! Ils font bien la paire tous les deux!

Elle rit légèrement et je pris des assiettes, des couverts et des verres. Elle prit son carton de pizza et l'ouvrit, je tiquai sur son peu de contenu.

-C'est quoi cette pizza pour les nains? Et, sérieusement, une Harlem? M'enquis-je, amusé.

-Quoi? J'aime les Harlem! Et je ne mange pas pour 18, MOI! Tu vas prendre du ventre à force de manger comme un Ogre, tu le sais ça?

-Oh, excusez-moi, Miss Swan, j'avais oublié que vous faisiez des études de nutritionniste!

Elle me tira la langue alors qu'elle prenait sa première part de pizza, rikiki. Je souris à cet acte enfantin et me mis à déguster à mon tour, ma grosse et grasse pizza Hawaïenne. _Ah! _Je lui servis un verre de coca, m'avouant mentalement que je voulais l'engraisser un peu, alors que je pris de l'eau, sous son regard amusé. _Je n'étais pas gros! _Comme je l'avais imaginé, Bella ne finit pas sa pizza et, franchement, moi non plus. Cette dernière m'aida à ranger, alors que je prenais soin de faire ce qui l'empêchait de ne pas se tenir contre quelque chose, la discussion dériva sur Forks.

-Je suppose que tu en as entendu parler, des meurtres de Forks? S'enquit-elle.

-Oui, et je sais aussi que ton père est chargé de l'enquête. Cela te fait peur?

-De quoi?

-Pour ton père, de savoir qu'il est en train de poursuivre un tueur-violeur et sûrement atteint de problèmes psychologiques.

-Un peu, m'avoua-t-elle, mais tant qu'il est à Seattle, il ne risque rien de sa part.

-Mais tu sais qu'il repartira un jour, Bella.

-Oui... Mais, au fait, pourquoi affirmes-tu que le tueur a un problème psychologique? Est-ce que tu aurais un doctorat en psychologie?

_Prend ça, Cullen! _Ça faisait mal par où ça passe...

-Jasper est psychologue, et lorsque votre meilleur ami vous fait une séance gratuite à chaque fois qu'il vous voit, tu commences à t'y faire.

Elle rit légèrement, tout en se massant la tête. Mes poings se crispèrent automatiquement alors que j'essayais de ne pas lui montrer la colère et la frustration de ce geste. _Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer. _

-Et puis, repris-je, le fait que ce soit des femmes entre 20 et 25 ans et qu'elles soient toujours retrouvées nues, prouve que l'homme en question ne fait pas ça par plaisir, mais par besoin.

-Besoin? S'égosilla Bella, alarmée. Qui ferait ça par _besoin_?

-Un schizophrène par exemple, il a plusieurs personnalités dont une qui lui dit de tuer toutes ces femmes. Il entend des voix dans sa tête qui lui ordonnent de tuer, se croit un émissaire de Dieu ou je ne sais quoi, mais, sinon, il est « normal », comme toi et moi.

-Mon Dieu... Toutes ces femmes mortes à cause d'un dégénéré... Souffla Bella.

-C'est horrible pour elles, mais encore plus pour ceux qui restent. Ami, famille, connaissance... On a l'impression d'être impuissant face à lui, surtout qu'il a l'air très intelligent.

-Je connaissais une des victimes, murmura-t-elle, elle travaillait à la station service de Forks. J'y mettais de l'essence, quand j'allais chez mon père.

Peut-être que je l'avais connue moi-même mais que je n'avais pas fait attention à elle. Il fallait vraiment que Charlie et le reste des équipes qui travaillent sur cette enquête trouvent ce cinglé, sinon Forks ne serait plus la petite ville calme et reposante que j'avais connu. Je surpris Bella en train de bâiller et je me levais pour aller prendre son manteau.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller retrouver ton lit! Dis-je.

-Sympa, tu me vires de chez toi! Grogna-t-elle, tout en se frottant les yeux.

-Crois-moi, si je m'écoutais, tu ne sortirais jamais d'ici!

_Merde! Merde! Merde! _J'avais encore ouvert la bouche pour rien! Je masquais mon trouble en lui proposant son manteau que j'aidais à enfiler. Je pris le mien, mes clefs et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à ma voiture. Lorsque sa main se glissa dans la mienne, hésitante, comme tout à l'heure, je sentis une petite décharge électrique me parcourir le corps. Je fis abstraction du fait que mon coeur battait à tout rompre et commençait à l'aider à marcher vers l'ascenseur, aprés avoir fermé ma porte à clef. Nous descendîmes dans l'ascenseur silencieusement jusqu'à sortir dans le froid bientôt hivernal de la rue. J'ouvris la portière à Bella et elle s'y engouffra, frissonnante, alors qu'elle laissait un grand vide dans ma main. Une fois installé dans ma voiture, je mis le chauffage et elle me remercia d'un regard. Je mis le contact et filai jusqu'à chez elle.

-Est-ce que tu travailles à l'hôpital, demain? S'enquit-elle, doucement.

-De 6h à 21h, pourquoi?

_Rien que d'y penser, je déprimais._

-Serait-il possible que je passe, pour... enfin... mon... tu sais quoi.

-N'avais-tu pas deviné que tu étais déjà sur mon carnet de rendez-vous? Souris-je. Je t'attend demain, à l'heure qui t'arrange, tu n'auras qu'à me demander à l'accueil ou à quelqu'un du personnel.

-Je... D'accord. Je m'arrangerais avec Victoria pour avoir mon après-midi.

-Alors je t'attendrais.

Elle me fit un léger sourire et posa sa tête contre la vitre de ma voiture, exténuée. _Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'inviter à manger à la maison... _Il était 23h12 lorsque je me garais devant chez elle, quelques lumières allumées de son immeuble et le lampadaire sur le trottoir d'à côté éclairaient ma voiture, silencieuse. Je tournais ma tête vers Bella et un grand sourire s'étala sur mon visage quand je la vis profondément endormie dans le siège passager. Ses cheveux s'étalaient autour d'elle, sa bouche entrouverte, les paupières closes et ses mains sous sa tête, elle était magnifique. Timidement, je laissais un de mes doigts glisser sur sa joue et elle bougea légèrement en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. _Adorable. _Décidant que de toute façon, elle n'arriverait jamais à rentrer chez elle toute seule et que quelques minutes de plus avec elle ne me dérangeaient pas, je sortis de la voiture, sans faire de bruit, et en fis le tour. J'ouvris la portière de Bella et la retenais pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. _Elle avait un sommeil de plomb! _Je détachais sa ceinture, profitant de sentir son odeur de freesia et de fraise et la levais lentement. _Si légère! _Je fermais ma porte, la bouclais et pris Bella comme une jeune mariée. Elle remua et crispa sa main sur mon torse.

-Edward, soupira-t-elle.

-Oui, Bella?

-Edward...

Je baissais les yeux, alors que je fouillais son sac pour trouver les clefs, et vis qu'elle était parfaitement endormie contre moi, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'esquissais un sourire à mon tour quand je tombais sur ses fichues clefs et que nous entrâmes dans le hall de son appartement. Comme elle me l'avait dit hier, son ascenseur ne marcha pas, alors je dus la porter jusqu'au troisième étage, mort de fatigue. _Je crois bien que j'avais évacué la graisse de ma pizza! _J'ouvris son chez elle et fermai derrière moi. Je l'emmenais directement vers la pièce qui semblait être sa chambre, et je ne fus pas surpris de la décoration. Comme elle, elle était simple et douce, sûrement pas la chambre de n'importe quelle fille de Seattle. Un lit trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, avec des draps violet, une armoire modeste était à côté, ainsi qu'un simple bureau où s'empilait des dizaines de livres. Quelques photos de famille y était aussi, me montrant Emmett avec elle, beaucoup plus jeune que maintenant, elle est Alice sur une plage, le soleil sur le visage, tous les 4 réunis sur une sorte de barque précaire et souriants. Forks.

J'allongeais délicatement Bella sur son lit, aprés avoir écarté les couvertures, et entrepris de la déshabiller. Enfin, pas complètement, juste pour qu'elle dorme le plus confortablement possible. J'enlevais son manteau, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes sous ses gémissements plaintifs et grognements coléreux. Je réprimais un rire, afin de ne pas la réveiller et abattis les couvertures sur elle, l'emmitouflant. Belle souffla de contentement et nicha sa tête contre l'oreiller. Attendri par un tel spectacle, je la regardais un instant avant que je ne remarque que je pourrais être un voyeur à faire ça. Je dégageais une mèche de cheveux sur sa joue et doucement, sentant les papillons dans mon ventre, je déposais un baiser sur sa joue tiède et douce. Je me délectais un instant de la sensation de sa peau sous mes lèvres et me retirais rapidement. Je soupirai de bonheur et partis en quête d'un stylo et d'une feuille. Après quelques minutes de recherche, je lui laissais un mot pour lui dire comment elle s'était trouvée là et lui rappelais pour demain, puis je sortis de la chambre, aprés un dernier coup d'œil vers sa silhouette endormie. Je me battis avec moi-même pour m'en aller et je claquais la porte fermement.

C'est avec un sourire, la sensation de sa peau sur mes lèvres et de son goût indéfinissable, que je me retrouvais dans mon lit, aprés le retour chez moi, tremblant. Aucun homme au monde n'était aussi heureux que moi à cet instant, pensant que demain, je la verrais encore.

**Il n'est pas mignon mignon ce chapitre là? **

**Mettre James aprés une telle effusion de douceur serait inapproprié, n'est-ce-pas? **

**Mais il est toujours là, pas d'inquiétude. **

**Alors, la nouvelle de Charlie, elle vous étonné? **

**Le retour de Renée et Phil aprés 10 ans d'absence, est-il étonnant? **

**En tout cas, je vais faire un plaisir de l'écrire ce fameux chapitre où ils reviennent tout les 2!**

**Et Edward/Bella? **

**Ça a un peu avancer entre eux, non?**

**Ils ne sont pas passé par la case « Je t'aime » « Moi aussi », c'est un peu prématuré mais ça ne serai tardé, pas de stresse!**

**Merci de votre passage et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,**

**Clairouille59.**

**-(*) Forest Gump = Petite dédicace à Claire et Maud. **


	16. Des paroles qui changent tout

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Désolée pour cet ENORME retard, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration en plus de mes études qui ont prit beaucoup de place ses derniers temps.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça! **

**Comme promis, le retour de James, plus fou que jamais mais aussi du RDV de Bella à l'hôpital avec Edward.**

**Vous avez adoré le petit moment entre Bella et Edward, et j'en suis ravis! Je ne voulais pas que se soit « fleur bleue », mais personne ne m'a fait la réflexion. OUF!**

**J'ai été étonnée que personne ne me demande des nouvelles de Renée et Phil, alors que vous l'avez fait pour Jacob, mais oui, ils sont de retour!**

**Ne pensez pas que je suis sadique de les faire revenir, mais tout le monde sera présent dans ma fiction, alors attendez-vous à d'autre retour de personnage!**

**Et, pour ce qui est de Jacob, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas disparut, il reviendra très prochainement...**

**Comme le dit si bien le dicton: Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort!**

**Merci à: Robangel×2, Aliiice, Bellaandedwardamour, Indosyl, mamoure21, Triskelle sparrow, Em81, Twilightgeneration, SandJr, Timica, xjustemyself, Titie, Krine69, Grazie, MyriamSM, minicath et Anais88×4 pour vos reviews**

**Merci à: lyraparteor, Sorobkris, S0medayy, Edwardoo7, Eldanoe, Jennii-love-2, SparkHeaven; kikile-78, Grazie, minicath, MounettePendragon, Thomas59640 et Anais88 pour m'avoir mise en story alert, favorite story ou author alert.**

**Merci à Phika 17 pour sa correction! (L)**

**/!\ Information importante/!\ : Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais pas d'étude de médecine, et que mes recherches se font uniquement avec l'aide d'internet. Les médicaments de Bella, contre la Tumeur au cerveau, sont le résultat de mes recherches et je ne suis pas sûre de l'exactitude de mes réponses. Si quelqu'un a plus d'information sur le traitement qu'un patient prend contre cette maladie, et que je suis complétement à l'Ouest, ce qui est sûrement le cas, qu'il n'hésite pas à me laisser une review et me corriger. Merci!**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnes appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 16 : Des paroles qui changent tout**

Lundi 9 novembre 2010

**POV James**

Il était temps que je trouve un plan avant de l'exécuter au plus vite. _J'en avais besoin, c'était un fait que je devais accomplir!_ Cette jeune femme à l'air frêle et avec la peau blanche me rendait littéralement fou, si bien que pendant les missions que Dieu m'envoyait, j'avais failli manquer de me faire prendre et de laisser des indices derrière moi. Heureusement, je gardais un brin de conscience et me rattrapais au plus vite. J'ai dû revenir plus tôt, à Seattle, au grand bonheur de Victoria qui m'avait fait un plaisir à me montrer à quel point je lui avais manqué, sur la table de salle à manger. Rien qu'à cette pensée, la partie inférieure de mon anatomie frétilla d'impatience mais je devais m'abstenir, car ma chère femme avait la chose que les hommes détestaient lorsqu'ils avaient une envie soudaine: leur cycle mensuel. Dieu était ma vie, celui qui m'avait choisi pour ses missions mais il aurait pu trouver un autre moyen pour que les femmes engendrent des enfants._ J'allais être frustré pendant les jours à venir..._

-James? M'appela-t-elle. Peut-on venir m'aider?

Je soupirais et allais la rejoindre dans l'arrière boutique du magasin, là, elle avait rangé les cartons de la nouvelle collection de vêtements, ou je ne sais quoi encore. Par chance, le magasin marchait bien, il avait une bonne réputation dans la rue, et le bouche à oreille avait fait son chemin jusqu'à nous. Victoria faisait pas mal de profit grâce à la boutique. _Une aubaine. _J'arrivais dans l'arrière boutique, où cette dernière s'activait déjà à déballer leurs cartons alors que ses 2 employées étaient à leur pose déjeuner. Voir Isabella, ici, dans ce magasin, avait fait monter des pensées impures dans mon esprit, ce qu'Il n'avait pas apprécié outre mesure. Je secouais la tête alors que mon regard se déroba sur le magnifique fessier de Madame Hunter, qui se dandinait devant moi. Vêtue d'un jeans, de bottes noires et d'un pull en V, j'étais de plus en plus instable dans mon pantalon. _Malheureusement. _Ma langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure, excitée par la vue qu'elle me donnait. Si je m'écoutais, je la prendrais à même sur le sol, la faisant crier plus que de raison.

-James! Arrête de fixer mes fesses et aide-moi! Se plaignit-elle. Tu ne vois pas que je risque de perdre un muscle de mes bras, à ce rythme là?

-Désolé, ma chérie, mais j'ai un peu de mal à penser à autre chose que tes jolies fesses devant moi, répondis-je.

Elle gloussa et se retourna vers moi, le regard amusé. Sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant se dégageait de l'élastique qui les retenait, créant une auréole autour de son visage félin et séduisant. Ma femme était séduisante, ça je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre, mais mes pensées me trahissaient de plus en plus souvent surtout lorsque nous faisions l'amour. J'avais toujours l'impression que je le faisais avec elle, et non avec Victoria. Je fis un sourire éblouissant à cette dernière et portais le premier carton vers le rayon adéquat, dans un grognement de douleur._ Qu'est-ce qu'il mettait dans leurs emballages? Des briques?_

Je me retrouvais rapidement en sueur à la fin de ma tâche, exténué, comme si j'avais fait le marathon de New-York avec un record à la clef. Victoria me tendit un verre d'eau que j'avalais d'une traite, vidé de toute force. Je m'assis sur le comptoir, dégoulinant de sueur alors que 13h30 sonna. _Isabella allait revenir_. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnette retentit et la porte s'ouvrit sur Leah, qui m'accueillit d'un regard noir, et de sa sublime copine à ses côtés. Elle était un peu plus blanche qu'à l'accoutume, ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon lâche, ses yeux marrons étaient vifs et joyeux mais tout son corps criait le fait qu'elle était malade. Déjà, lorsque j'étais venu avec ma sublime Victoria, à l'hôpital, bien qu'Isabella disait que son hospitalisation n'était pas bien grave, je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de pas très gaie à mon avis. Et plus les jours avaient passés, plus son état empirait. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir?_

-Madame, Hunter? Demanda Isabella, timidement.

Ma femme leva la tête vers elle, surprise qu'elle prenne la parole, tout comme moi. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup pendant qu'elle travaillait, hormis au client et à son amie, Leah, de temps en temps. Elle était timide et réservée, mais elles étaient encore mieux. _Je le savais, grâce à mon expérience. _

-Oui? S'enquit ma belle rousse.

-Je me demandais, si je pouvais quitter le travail un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle, les joues délicieusement rougies. Je... Je dois aller à l'hôpital, pour un rendez-vous.

-À l'hôpital? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire? Tempéra ma femme.

_Victoria et les horaires! Une vraie histoire d'amour! _Elle détestait que les gens soient en retard, ou décident d'être malade, ou encore lorsqu'ils demandent un jour de congé, ce que venait de faire ma jolie brune. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure et je me sentis me crisper dans mon pantalon. _Par tous_ _les Saints! _Je vis sa délicate lèvre se faire maltraiter devant moi et je devenais de plus en plus apte à succomber à la tentation suprême, c'est-à-dire, la prendre immédiatement sur le comptoir du magasin.

-C'est important, poursuivit-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important que le boulot? Gronda ma femme.

-Sa santé! Répliqua Leah, revenue de je ne sais où. Je prendrais sa place aujourd'hui, si cela vous perturbe autant. Laissez-là y aller.

-Leah, je... Murmura Isabella.

Leah leva la main, signe qu'elle devait se taire et elle s'exécuta. _Hum... Soumise... Mes préférées! _Victoria et son employée se mesurèrent du regard avant que la patronne ne cède à cette requête.

-Très bien, Isabella, articula difficilement Victoria. Tu peux aller à ton rendez-vous, mais je veux un mot de ton médecin!

-D'accord. Merci!

Elle paraissait soulagée de la décision de ma femme, je n'imaginais même pas comment elle aurait réagi si elle avait refusé, ou plutôt, comment cette chère Leah aurait réagi. Cette fille était un volcan prêt à exploser à tout moment. Rapidement, cette dernière et Isabella reprirent leur travail en parlant un peu, mais rien de bien méchant. Je reportais mon attention vers ma femme, bien que la brune aux lourdes boucles attirait l'attention comme jamais en moi, ce que je ne devais pas._ Comment résister à la pomme du Diable?_

O*O*O

L'après-midi se passa très lentement à mon goût, surtout que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de rester au magasin avec ma femme, ce qu'en temps ordinaire ne me dérangeait pas, mais j'avais un mal fou à me concentrer ces derniers temps. J'essayais de me distraire avec ma femme, en l'aidant dans une quelconque tâche ou en conseillant des clients, mais rien à faire, cette jolie brune hantait mes pensées les plus noires.

-James? M'appela ma femme. Est-ce que ça va?

Je me retournais vers elle, et lui fis un sourire rassurant avant de la prendre dans mes bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa longue chevelure rousse à l'odeur de Jasmin rafraichissant et tentant. Je la serrais tout contre moi, comme si ma vie en dépendait et fermais les yeux, profitant de ces moments de bonheur et de complicité que j'avais avec ma femme. Ce que je faisais, les missions que Dieu me faisait, n'était que pour elle, pour qu'on ait une vie heureuse et remplie de joie, qu'on ait aucun obstacle dans notre vie. C'était dur, si dur de le faire, parce que je devais la quitter mais c'était de la pure joie de la retrouver, heureuse et les cheveux au vent, épanouie._ Je devais le faire, c'était une mission sacrée! _

-Excusez-moi, Madame, intervint une petite voix timide.

_Isabella. _Je lâchais ma femme, tout en gardant un bras autour de sa taille, comme pour me dire qu'elle était bien réelle et que tout était vrai. Victoria leva un sourcil, en guise de réponse.

-Il est déjà 16h30, est-ce que je peux y aller? Demanda-t-elle.

-Leah? Cria-t-elle. Ça tient toujours, pour remplacer Isabella?

Cette dernière revint de l'arrière boutique, remettant ses cheveux en place. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire, cette garce?_

-Pas de problème, répondit-elle avec un sourire pour sa collègue. Je reste jusqu'à la fermeture.

-Et bien, allez-y, Isabella, dit ma femme. Et à demain.

Elle hocha la tête et alla chercher ses affaires, d'un pas chancelant et maladroit. J'avais remarqué quelques petites choses sur elle, qui n'étaient pas anodines et qu'une personne saine n'avait pas. Son équilibre précaire, le fait qu'elle soit rapidement essoufflée, elle avait toujours de grosses cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'elle était constamment fatiguée et sa peau reflétait la maladie. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien nous cacher? _Elle revint avec ses affaires, manteau et écharpe autour du cou et sac à main sur l'épaule droite. Elle rougit un peu sous mon regard et je ne pus penser qu'elle était vraiment adorable quand elle rougissait, une vraie enfant.

-À demain, Madame, Monsieur, nous salua-t-elle.

-Comment allez-vous à l'hôpital? M'enquis-je soudainement.

-Euh... À pieds.

-Laissez-moi vous y conduire! M'exclamai-je d'une voix douce. Faire un si long chemin pour aller à l'hôpital, alors que je suis tout disposé à vous y conduire... Enfin, si ma chère femme n'a plus besoin de moi?

Je me retournais vers cette dernière, qui haussa les épaules d'indifférence. _Parfait. _

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle. Si tu me raccompagnes après...

Je lui souris avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, comme une promesse. Puis, je regardais Isabella qui semblait un peu perdue et nerveuse.

-Je... ne veux pas vous déranger, balbutia-t-elle, et l'air frais me fera sûrement du bien.

-Allons dont! Si je vous le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas! Attendez-moi, je vais chercher mon manteau.

Et je partis à l'arrière boutique, un sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que ça allait être plus facile que je ne l'avais imaginé, elle est si timide et polie, qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas refusé mon offre alléchante. Une si gentille fille... _C'était tout simplement tentant! Un vrai fruit défendu cette jeune femme! _Je me dépêchais de me vêtir et fis signe à la tentatrice d'avancer la première. J'embrassais une dernière fois ma femme, lui promettant de revenir de suite et je sortis du magasin, plus enjoué que jamais. J'avais sûrement l'air d'un enfant devant un sapin de noël, ou un adolescent emmenant une fille à un rendez-vous, pour la première fois, mais j'avais cette sensation de folie qui déferlait en moi, plus puissante et destructrice que jamais. _Calme-toi, James! Tu ne pourrais rien faire dans cet état d'euphorie. _Oui, il fallait que je me calme, vite. Je désignais ma voiture à Isabella, mon vieux break gris et appuyais sur la sécurité, afin de lui laisser la possibilité de rentrer. Je m'y installais vivement, mis le contact et appuyais sur l'accélérateur.

-Dans quel hôpital allez-vous? M'enquis-je, d'une voix douce.

-_Seattle Hospital Center_, répondit-elle timidement.

Je hochais la tête et pris la direction de l'endroit souhaité. Elle était assez discrète en soit, elle osait à peine bouger sur son siège et, intérieurement, cela me fit sourire. Elle avait cette fascination, ce magnétisme qui était flagrant et étonnant, mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer elle-même. _C'était dommage... _Au delà du fait que ce soit la fille de l'homme qui voulait me coincer pour ces meurtres, _alors que je ne faisais que de les aider_, elle aurait pu être une des jeunes femmes qui j'envoyais au royaume de Dieu, mais le sort que je lui prévoyais était beaucoup plus délicieux sous ma langue.

-Alors, Isabella, dis-je, pour détendre l'atmosphère, est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un dans la vie? Un petit-ami? Un fiancé?

Je tournais une seconde les yeux vers elle, et elle rougit. _Succulent! _

-Non, je n'ai personne, murmura-t-elle.

-Une si jolie fille comme vous? J'ai peine à y croire! Même pas quelqu'un qui vous intéresse?

Il devait sûrement y avoir quelqu'un, un homme qui imaginait qu'Isabella lui appartenait, non? _Un salaud! Elle m'appartenait! Isabella Swan était ma propriété, jusqu'à preuve du contraire! _Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un, ça se voyait rien qu'au rougissement qui apparaissait sur ses joues, ou la lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux. Je crispais les mains sur le volant, tout en poussant un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, en colère. Je n'avais toujours pas de plan pour elle, mais lui poser des questions m'avaient paru une bonne entrée en matière. Mais, maintenant, je le regrettais amèrement. Je devais l'évincer du jeu, et au plus vite!

-Non, personne... qui m'intéresse, souffla-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête, et elle s'engouffra un peu plus dans son mutisme presque impolie. Je n'insistais pas, bien que l'envie était si forte que je devais me mordre la langue pour ne pas combler ce silence. Je devais être patient avec cette perle rare, la brusquer ne ferait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans la méfiance et la crainte qu'elle portait déjà à mon égard. Trop tôt à mon goût, je me mettais sur le bas côté de l'hôpital avec mes warning en route. Isabella enleva sa ceinture et posa une main sur la poignée.

-Merci, Monsieur Hunter, pour...

-Appelle-moi donc James! Ris-je. Monsieur Hunter, c'est pour mon travail!

-Euh... Oui... James. Hum... Merci de m'avoir accompagné, c'est très gentil à vous.

-De rien, c'est tout naturel! Je n'allais pas vous laisser aller à l'hôpital à pieds! Le trajet est long et puis vous semblez exténuée.

Elle détourna les yeux et ouvrit la portière, lentement.

-J'ai quelques soucis personnel. Encore merci et... au revoir.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà claqué la portière de ma voiture. Merde! Maintenant, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir approfondi cette entretien, bien que techniquement parlant, je ne pouvais pas le considérer ainsi. Quelques paroles échangées, des regards timides et un « au revoir » bâclé, je n'appelais pas ça une conversation en bonne et du forme! _Fais chier!_ D'un mouvement de rage contre moi-même, et du gros connard que j'étais, j'enclenchais la première, puis la deuxième et fonçais vers le magasin où Victoria devait m'attendre. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais dégonflé? J'aurais dû insister, ou dévier mes questions en approfondissant un peu plus, mais rien que de savoir qu'un homme s'intéressait à elle, me mettait dans une rage folle! J'espérais que je ne le rencontre jamais, sinon sa famille aurait peu de chance de retrouver son corps en un seul et unique morceau. Cette me mettait dans de drôle d'état, encore plus étrange que lorsque j'avais rencontré Victoria, dans ce fameux bar. Mais cet homme, quel qu'il soit, et peu importe où il se trouvait, devra comprendre rapidement qu'Isabella Swan m'appartenait._ Elle m'appartenait! _

**POV Bella**

_Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!_

_Qu'est-ce que...? _Je me retournai sur moi-même, et me figeai un instant quand je compris que j'étais dans mon lit. _lit? Je n'étais pas dans la voiture d'Edward? _Je me levais lentement, et fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir les petits points noirs qui avaient surgi de nul part, sans mon consentement. _! _J'avais l'impression que la tête me tournait, et que j'allais atterrir dans une autre dimension mais mes maux de tête prirent le relais. Je gémis un peu et me pris la tête entre les mains, massant fermement mes tympans douloureux. _Toi, Bella! Tu vas aller à l'hôpital aujourd'hui et tout ira un peu mieux après. _Faisant abstraction du fait que j'avais l'impression d'avoir un moteur de camion dans la tête, je passais mes jambes en travers du lit et posais mes pieds nus sur le sol. _? _Effectivement, ils étaient bien nus alors que j'étais entièrement habillée sauf de mon manteau, chaussettes et chaussures qui trônaient sur ma chaise de bureau. _...? _Mon coeur battit de plus en plus vite alors que je scannais la pièce du regard, tombant sur un papier blanc, posé sur ma table de chevet. Tremblante et hésitante, je le pris des mains et le parcourus vaguement.

**Bella,**

**Si tu lis ce message, c'est que tu dois être réveillée et complètement déboussolée par l'endroit où tu te trouves. **

**Je te rassure, tu t'es juste endormie sur le trajet, et j'ai pris l'initiative de te déposer dans ton lit. **

**J'espère que mon geste ne t'a pas affecté outre mesure et que tu vas bien en ce lundi matin, sûrement pluvieux. **

**N'oublie pas que tu dois venir à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, et n'hésite pas à insister si la femme de l'accueil ne veut rien savoir, elle est juste frustrée que Jasper ne voit pas ses tentatives de flirt raté, ou sinon, appelle-moi, j'ai toujours mon portable sur moi.**

**Fais bien attention à toi,  
Edward.**

**PS: Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais j'ai passé une agréable journée avec toi hier, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien en ta présence, et j'espère que mes incessantes questions ne t'ont pas ennuyé. Au plaisir que tu reviennes!**

_Oh mon Dieu! _Je devais ressembler à une tomate à l'heure qu'il est, si rouge qu'on aurait pu me confondre avec un camion de pompier! Je m'étais endormie dans sa voiture, et, au lieu de me réveiller, ce que toute personne saine d'esprit aurait fait, il m'avait portée sur 3 étages, et m'avait couchée? _Quelle personne ferait ça de nos jours?_ J'esquissai un sourire alors que mes doigts glissaient sur les mots qu'il avait écrit avec une attention toute particulière. Moi aussi. Moi aussi j'avais passé une très belle journée hier, je ne m'étais pas autant sentie bien depuis des années peut-être. Bien sûr, il y avait eu mes mains qui tremblaient, et mes maux de tête mais parler avec Edward m'avait permis de penser qu'à tout instant, ma vie pouvait devenir aussi horrible que l'Enfer lui-même. Il était vraiment gentil avec moi, je n'avais pas senti qu'il s'ennuyait quand j'étais venue chez lui à l'improviste alors que d'autres m'auraient trouvé particulièrement ennuyante._ Peut-être qu'il jouait la comédie? Oh, la ferme ma conscience! _

Toujours le papier en main, et un sourire niais sur le visage, pensant que je ne pouvais pas commencer mieux ma journée, je filais sous ma douche, alors que 7h45 sonnait sur mon révei_l_. _Maudite_ _machine! _L'eau chaude me fit du bien, alors que le trajet pour m'y trouver fut des plus douloureux, mes os semblaient si vieux d'un coup... Je secouais la tête, refusant de penser à cela alors que j'avais eu un réveil plus que généreux, récoltant au passage de la mousse sur les yeux. _Fichu shampoing à la fraise va! _Les yeux rougis, comme si je m'étais shootée à je ne sais quelle substance illicite, la peau plus rosée que d'habitude grâce à l'eau chaude, et ma tête qui continuait à me lancer, je mis mon manteau, aprés m'être habillée très chaudement vu les cordes qui tombaient dehors, pris mon sac et fermai ma porte derrière moi. Par chance, vu l'heure, je ne rencontrais toujours pas Jessica et Mike, bien que j'avais eu l'immense joie de voir ce dernier, il y a quelques jours. _Jessica ne le satisfaisait pas au lit, ou quoi? _Je m'étais toujours demandée ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, parce que, à part pour le sexe... ils n'avaient rien en commun! Et ce, depuis le lycée de Forks!

Descendre trois étages à pieds, n'ayant toujours pas d'ascenseur, _mais ça ne semblait déranger personne_, fut plus laborieux que d'habitude et extrêmement difficile en ce lundi matin. Et puis, avoir la tête qui tournait et les mains qui tremblaient sur la rambarde n'aidaient pas non plus. Pour une fois, je regrettais de ne rencontrer personne dans l'escalier, s'inquiétant pour moi et me faisant l'immense joie de m'aider à descendre jusqu'au hall._ Si Edward avait été là... J'ai dit de te la fermer! _Je me fustigeais moi-même de mon comportement stupide et puérile envers Edward, alors qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous qu'une amitié naissante. Mais je crois que seul mon cerveau libido avait du mal à le comprendre. _Le pauvre, il va être frustré pour un bon bout de temps!_ Malgré moi, je sentis mes joues rougir à cette pensée alors que je m'engouffrais dans le froid hivernal. Au moins, je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être un cadavre ambulant avec mon teint aussi pâle que la neige qui va bientôt faire son apparition à Seattle. Alice me disait toujours de voir le bon côté des choses, d'être optimiste et qu'on avait qu'une seule vie, qu'il fallait la vivre à fond. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

Je poussais un soupir désemparé et commençais ma longue et sinueuse marche vers le **« The Maine ****»**, mon lieu de travail. _Et que j'espérais temporaire, si possible._ Mais quand bien même je trouvais une boulot plus décent, mieux rémunéré et attrayant, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir suivre la cadence. Déjà vendeuse m'épuisait au plus haut point, alors je n'imaginais même pas quelque chose de plus élaboré ou plus actif._ Je mourrais avant l'heure, ou dans l'heure._

Je jetais un regard autour de moi et fus surprise de la densité de population dans le parc que je traversais presque chaque jour depuis plus de 2 mois. Pressé, ennuyé ou nerveux, tout ce monde semblait bien loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais, comme si je n'étais pas de ce monde. À part. Emmett me disait souvent que j'étais une femme hors norme, n'ayant pas de goût pour la fête, l'alcool me rendait malade, encore moins pour les histoires d'un soir, ou histoire tout court d'ailleurs, et préférant un bon livre que sortir en boîte, il m'avait rangé dans la catégorie « Femme restant vielle fille avec 10 chats ». Il avait amèrement regretté ses paroles quand je n'étais pas venue lui faire à manger les 2 semaines suivantes, même si je savais que ses paroles étaient juste pour rire. _Sur ce coup-là, il avait ri tout seul._ Je baissais la tête vers mes pieds, lorsque mes pensées dérivèrent vers ma famille, le peu de famille que j'avais. Ils me manquaient, plus que de raison, et j'avais ce poing au coeur qui le compressait à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de penser à eux._ Si douloureux! _

J'avais bien remarqué qu'Edward parlait d'eux pour me faire réagir, car, d'après ses dires, je leur manquais aussi. Il s'était proposé de m'accompagner chez mon frère, sachant que ma camionnette avait rendu l'âme il y a peu, lorsque le coeur m'en disait et plus j'y pensais, plongée dans mes songes, plus l'idée était tentante. Mais j'avais peur de leur réaction, de leurs dires, leurs avis sur ma **tumeur au cerveau**, mais je ne voulais pas que ma vie change entièrement pour ça, je voulais que tout reste normal, qu'ils restent eux-même, égales à eux même. Mais, les connaissant, je crois que c'était chose vaine. _Est-ce que je pouvais leur_ _en vouloir? Alors qu'ils ne voulaient que mon bien et me savoir en bonne santé? Décidément_, non, c'était inconcevable de leur faire une quelconque réflexion sur ça.

Par chance, mon cerveau ayant eu autre chose à penser, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais déjà arrivée devant la structure de mon lieu de torture, avec quelques minutes de retard. _Ma marche n'était plus ce qu'elle était._ Leah fut la première à me saluer, me disant qu'elle avait dû faire l'ouverture car le cinglé était revenu. _Et moi qui avais commencé agréablement ma journée..._ J'aurais pu me passer de le voir, surtout qu'il était vraiment bizarre cet homme, à me regarder comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. Il n'était pas marié? Il me mettait mal à l'aise, et j'étais sûre qu'il le savait pertinemment et qu'il jouait avec, ce crétin de mec bourré d'hormones insatisfaites. Mon amie, aussi, trouvait ça louche la façon qu'il me regardait, alors que la patronne ne semblait rien voir du tout, à moins qu'elle ne voulait pas le croire elle-même. C'était son mari après tout, elle se disait qu'il serait à elle tout au long de sa vie, ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie de ce genre. Déjà, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle l'avait épousé, mis à part le fait qu'il avait de l'argent, vu que c'est lui qui a acheté ce magasin pour Victoria, mais aprés... Bon, il était pas mal dans son genre mais ses yeux... Ils me donnaient froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser! Il y avait un truc pas net chez lui, mais, pour être franche, j'étais assez froussarde pour ne pas aller découvrir ce que c'est._ On ne sait jamais._

Midi sonna, et je sursautais en même temps, troublée de m'être perdue dans mes pensées depuis plusieurs heures. Heureusement, mes maux de tête devenaient un peu plus supportables et, mis à part mon équilibre précaire, mes mains qui tremblaient, la matinée s'était bien passée. Victoria nous ordonna d'aller déjeuner dehors et je sortis, accompagnée de Leah.

-Tu veux manger avec moi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Jacob n'est pas là? Répondis-je.

_Jacob... Ce gros crétin qui m'avait servi de petit-ami, un an et demis auparavant et, maintenant, qui était avec Leah. _J'avais une folle envie de l'étriper celui-là! Et puis, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de tenir la chandelle alors pendant que ces deux là se font des mamours devant moi. _Merci bien!_

-Si, il est là, mais j'ai envie de manger avec toi, et non avec cet idiot qui me sert de petit-ami. Alors, partante?

-Avec plaisir! Me réjouis-je faussement, de devoir manger alors que je n'en avais presque plus le goût.

-Allons-y alors! Il y a un petit restaurant sympa à quelques rues!

Elle me prit le bras en m'emmenant à pas de course vers notre lieu de restauration. Malheureusement, ma condition de « malade » revint rapidement et je dus lui demander de ralentir car je sentais mon coeur battre critiquement en mon sein et ma respiration se fit plus difficile.

-Est-ce que ça va? S'enquit-elle, inquiète. Tu es toute blanche et... tes mains tremblent...

_Pourquoi maintenant?_ C'était comme si le destin s'acharnait sur moi, comme s'il fallait que tout le monde soit au courant de la chose que j'essayais de cacher à tout prix. Plus la journée passait, plus les heures s'écoulaient, et plus mon réveil joyeux de ce matin paraissait être un vague souvenir. _Putain! _

-Je... Je vais bien, bredouillai-je. Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin, ça doit être ça...

-Bella, soupira mon amie. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que c'est primordial de manger le matin?

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me le disait, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me voyait dans un état similaire à celui-ci. Je posais ma main sur mon coeur, pour lui dire silencieusement qu'il ne devait pas protester ainsi et que j'étais désolée de lui faire subir des épreuves difficiles. Je fis un léger sourire à Leah, qui fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse._ Comme ça, c'est raté. _

-Ne t'inquiète pas, quand j'aurais fini de manger, ça ira mieux, mentis-je.

-Hum... On va y aller doucement alors...

J'opinais et elle s'adapta à ma lenteur de marche, sans une remarque de plus, bien que je savais qu'elle n'avait pas cru à mon mensonge de « Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin », comme je lui faisais à chaque fois. Elle devait penser que je la prenais pour une conne... Pendant le reste du trajet, Leah prenait soin de détourner la conversation vers autre chose que mon état de santé précaire. Maintenant, je savais qu'elle avait un frère qui s'appelait Seth et qui travaillait au _Seattle Hospital Center _en tant qu'Interne. Intérieurement, je me dis qu'il devait sûrement travailler avec Edward. _Le veinard! La ferme je t'ai dit!_ Ça y est, je deviens folle, le diagnostique est sans appel là! J'arrêtais de m'insulter et entrais dans le petit restaurant que me proposait Leah. Nous eûmes de la chance d'avoir une table de suite, vu le monde qu'il y avait mais je crois que le serveur a eu un faible pour Leah. Il nous donna une table étonnamment bien placée et je souris malgré moi_. Qu'est-ce que les hommes ne feraient pas pour draguer impunément! _

-Et voici pour vous, Mesdemoiselles, nous informa-t-il.

-Merci, murmurai-je.

Leah lui fit un sourire éblouissant en guise de remerciement, et il s'en alla en chancelant légèrement. Je retirais mon manteau et posais mon sac à mes côtés et je m'assis, imitée par ma collègue de travail.

-Le pauvre, lui dis-je, il est en train de faire un malaise dans l'arrière cuisine!

Elle rit et prit le menu, le regard pétillant d'amusement. _J'aurais bien aimé voir Jacob tiens! Lui si possessif... _Je secouais la tête, refusant de penser à cela, et jouais avec ma serviette de table rouge qui ne ferait sûrement pas long feu.

-Je prendrais bien un steak et une part de gratin, moi! Se réjouit Leah. Et toi, Bella?

-Oh... Euh... Pareil, murmurai-je.

Je sursautais quand elle referma brutalement le menu et qu'elle croisa les mains devant elle. Soudainement, elle me fit penser à Alice, et mon coeur se serra un peu plus.

-Aurais-je le grand honneur de savoir qui te met dans un état pareil? Me demanda-t-elle, le plus sérieusement possible.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-À d'autres, Bella! Tu sembles si triste et, franchement, tu as une mine horrible!

_Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre! _

-Merci pour le compliment mais je vais bien. Je t'assure.

-Et je suis censée te croire? Grogna-t-elle. Je sais qu'on se connait depuis peu, et que tu n'as pas forcément envie d'en parler, mais sincèrement, tu m'inquiètes.

Pourquoi tous les gens autour se sentent obligés de s'inquiéter pour moi? _Peut-être parce que tu sembles malade? _Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et commençais à déchirer ma serviette de table nerveusement. Je n'aimais pas parler de moi, trouvant qu'il n'y avait pas forcément grand chose à dire alors à Leah...

-Ah je sais! S'écria-t-elle, faisant grimacer quelques personnes autour de nous. C'est le mec de la dernière fois, n'est-ce-pas?

_Le mec de la dernière fois? On parle la même langue, là?_

-Euh... Qui?

-Mais si! Le beau brun avec des yeux d'Enfer, qui était venu au magasin il y a plusieurs semaines!

_Oh! Lui? _

-Edward? Dis-je.

-Oui, _Edward_, gloussa-t-elle. Il était vraiment pas mal soit dit en passant et je suis sûre qu'il doit être un Dieu au lit...

-Leah!

-Quoi? Ne joue pas ta prude et ose moi me contredire!

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Grondai-je. Edward est juste un ami et non mon amant!

Elle voulut répliquer mais le serveur arriva, demandant nos commandes. Mon amie s'en chargea, et dés qu'il fut à une distance raisonnable pour pas qu'il nous entende, elle repartit à la recharge. _C'est pas vrai!_

-Que des amis? Vous vous dévorez des yeux, Bella! Répliqua-t-elle.

-N'importe quoi! Nous ne nous dévorons pas des yeux, qu'est-ce-que tu racontes? On est juste amis, est-ce-que ce tu comprends encore le sens de ce mot?

Elle rit à ma réponse tout en secouant la tête. Alors que, moi, je fronçais des sourcils par son pseudo raisonnement idiot. Edward avait tout pour plaire, il était gentil, attentionné, drôle, serviable, attachant, à l'écoute et aussi/surtout très beau. Même en réfléchissant bien, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vu un homme aussi beau que lui mais, déjà, j'avais vu son géniteur qui n'avait rien à lui envier, alors avec des gênes pareils... Je poussais un soupir de frustration car c'était obligé d'être frustrée à ses côtés, non? Il devait avoir des centaines de femmes à sa porte quand il revenait du travail, alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à une femme atteinte d'une **tumeur**?

_Et pourquoi tu te poses la question?_

_Serais-tu intéressée par hasard?_

J'étais définitivement folle! Bonne à faire interner!

-Bien sûr que je comprends le sens de ce mot, Bella, répondit-elle finalement, mais il avait une façon de te regarder qui laissait prédire des nuits torrides!

-Est-ce que tu penses à autre chose qu'au sexe, Leah?

-Bah vu que tu en parles, cette nuit, avec Jacob, j'ai eu droit à...

-Laisse tomber! Je ne veux pas savoir! Paniquai-je, en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles.

_Non merci pour savoir la position qu'ils préféraient tout deux ou je ne sais quelle allusion sexuelle de ce genre! Surtout que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'information sur ça._

-Je plaisantais, Bella! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu ne le laissais pas indifférente, voilà tout!

Je levai les yeux au ciel d'exaspération alors que le serveur revint vers nous, avec nos commandes. _Leah devait vraiment lui plaire_ _pour qu'il revienne en si peu de temps! _Il déposa mon assiette devant moi et, instinctivement, ou par pure habitude, je grimaçais à sa vue. J'espérais qu'il ne m'ait pas remarquée sinon je serais déjà fichée dans leur liste noire. Leah saliva d'avance devant son plat, avant de l'attaquer littéralement, affamée. _Et comment faisait-elle pour garder la ligne en mangeant __comme_ _ça? _Pas que je m'en souciais ces derniers temps, car j'aurais préféré prendre du poids qu'en perdre mais elle ferait envie à des milliers de mannequins sur Terre! Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Leah était trop occupée avec ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette pour reprendre notre conversation stupide et puérile. Alors que je mâchais plus que j'avalais, me sentant vraiment honteuse de faire ça alors que des gens n'ont même pas de quoi manger dans ce bas monde, ma douleur à la tête reprit de plus belle et je carrai la mâchoire de douleur. C'était comme si des milliers de marteau-piqueur avaient pris place dans mon crâne et qui en faisaient de la bouillie, m'enlevant le peu de force que j'avais déjà. Mes mains se crispèrent d'elles-même sur mes couverts.

-Si tu crois que j'ai oublié notre conversation, tu te trompes ma jolie, me dit soudainement Leah. C'est juste que je mourais de faim. Enfin passons. Est-ce que tu l'as revu?

-Qui? Chuchotai-je, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ma tête qui va exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Edward voyons! Est-ce que tu l'as revu ce canon?

-Oui, j'ai passé presque tout le weekend avec lui.

_Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire, crétine? Maintenant je vais passer à la casserole! _

-Quoi? Tu as passé le weekend avec lui et tu dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec lui? Mais tu vis sur quelle planète?

-J'ai des problèmes personnels et... et j'ai demandé son aide, rien de plus, Leah! Alors maintenant, mange et fiche-moi la paix!

Elle me regarda comme deux ronds de flans, étonnée par ma soudaine agressivité. Je lâchais brutalement mes couverts et me levais d'un pas chancelant, avec la tête qui tournait. Ma collègue me regarda d'un œil inquiet mais j'en fis abstraction et pris mes affaires, laissant de quoi payer ma part et m'en allais de ce pas, ne voulant pas me ridiculiser encore plus. _J'en peux plus! _J'en avais assez, je voulais que tout ça s'arrête, j'étais si fatiguée et si faible que je me dégoûtais moi-même.

-Attend! S'écria Leah, à ma poursuite.

Vu ma lenteur de marche, et ses jambes interminables, elle aura vite fait à me rattraper. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend tout à coup? Je passe du chaud au froid, comme je change de chemise! _J'étais à cran, certes, mais je ne m'étais jamais emballée autant que maintenant. Ce n'était pas mon genre, moi qui était tout l'opposé de mon frère qui partait au quart de tour...

-Bella! M'appela de nouveau Leah. Je... Je suis désolée! Je n'aurais pas dû insister autant avec Edward...

Je m'arrêtais de marcher, de toute façon, je n'aurais aucunement la force d'aller plus vite que ma moyenne actuelle, et respirais un bon coup. _Respire, Bella, et tout ira bien. _Je me retournais vers mon amie, qui avait l'air complètement affolée par mon comportement.

-Je suis sur les nerfs, excuse-moi, c'est... ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça te dit de faire un tour? Il y a un parc pas très loin d'ici, à moins que tu aies encore faim.

-Non! C'est parfait, et puis il doit y avoir un marchant de Hot Dog si j'ai un creux.

Je lui souris et nous prîmes la direction de ce fameux parc. Leah ne parla plus de mon agressivité et j'en fus heureuse. Par contre, j'avais eu droit à tout le résumé de sa rencontre avec Jacob, de ses défauts et qualités, ainsi que d'autres choses que je n'avais pas forcément envie d'entendre, vu que je les savais déjà. Intérieurement, je résistais à la tentation suprême de tout lui avouer, de lui dire que Jacob était mon ex et que je l'avais vu avec Lauren, dans notre lit commun. C'était une chouette fille, et je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal ou, pire, qu'elle me déteste pour ça. Et puis, les paroles de Jacob me restaient en tête, lorsque mes pensées divaguèrent d'elles-même:_ Moi aussi je t'aime, ma Bella! Et je n'abandonne jamais. Jamais! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? Que j'étais sa propriété? Alors là, il pouvait rêver ce gros salaud! Il a perdu tout « droit » sur moi, quand il baisait avec Miss siliconée! _

Lentement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le **« The Maine »**, d'un pas tranquille et lent. Je me mis à penser à Edward, et à mon rendez-vous avec lui, à l'hôpital bien sûr. Je ne l'avais toujours pas dit à la patronne, et j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction à vrai dire. Elle n'était pas commode, et j'avais remarqué que c'était encore pire quand son mari était prés d'elle. _Une vraie furie! _

-À quoi tu penses pour avoir une tête aussi contrariée? Me demanda ma collègue.

Je rougis un peu, m'ayant fait prendre comme une idiote. _J'étais vraiment si transparente que ça? _

-Je me demandais... Est-ce que... Victoria donne des jours de congé lorsque ses employés le lui demandent? Murmurai-je.

-Pas vraiment, non. Elle n'est pas du genre à avoir du coeur et encore moins à donner une faveur à ses employés.

-Génial, maugréai-je.

-Pourquoi? Tu dois aller voir quelqu'un cet après-midi?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'elle pensait à Edward. _D'un côté, elle n'avait pas tord._

-Je... Je dois aller à l'hôpital... pour... pour un bilan de santé!

Elle leva un sourcil, peu convaincu. _Mets-y un peu du tiens, Bella!_

-Un bilan de santé? Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui! Oui, tout va bien mais l'hôpital voulait savoir comment j'allais depuis mon dernier séjour... Enfin, rien d'important quoi!

_Tu es toujours aussi nulle pour mentir ma vielle! Pitoyable! _Et puis, maintenant, il fallait que je convaincs ma patronne de me laisser une demi-journée de libre car j'allais à un rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Ça allait être périlleux, surtout que lorsqu'elle est venue me rendre visite à l'hôpital, elle a bien cru que j'avais tout manigancé pour avoir une chambre et bla bla bla... _J'aurais vraiment préféré le contraire! _

Nous entrâmes, Leah et moi, à 13h30 précise dans le magasin, où Victoria et son mari discutaient prés du comptoir. _Toujours là lui? _Je baissais les yeux quand je rencontrais les siens, dotés d'une étrange lueur dans le regard qui me donnait la chair de poule à chaque fois. Leah me disait toujours que je ne devais pas rester seule avec lui, et, heureusement, je n'avais pas encore eu la grande _chance _d'être en tête à tête avec cet individu. _Merci Seigneur! _Leah et moi, rangeâmes nos effets personnels dans l'arrière boutique, alors que la patronne rouvrait le magasin aux nouveaux clients. _Courage, Bella, tu peux le faire! _

-Madame, Hunter? L'appelai-je, d'une voix timide.

Cette dernière, leva la tête vers moi, surprise par ma prise de parole, tout comme son mari. C'est vrai que je ne leur adressais pas beaucoup la parole hormis pour mon travail et par politesse.

-Oui? S'enquit-elle.

-Je me demandais, si je pouvais quitter le travail un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, murmurai-je, sentant mes joues chauffer. Je... Je dois aller à l'hôpital, pour un rendez-vous.

-À l'hôpital? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire? Gronda ma patronne..

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? _C'était perdu d'avance pour qu'elle me croie mais c'était la vérité! Comment ne pouvait-elle pas me croire? Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais rejoindre mon amant pour passer une après-midi de sexe intensif, si? Je me mordis la lèvre, quand je pensais de nouveau à Edward. _AH! Tu le voudrais, n'est-ce pas? _NON! Edward était un ami. Edward était un ami.

-C'est important, dis-je d'un ton ferme..

-Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important que le boulot? Grinça ma patronne.

-Sa santé! Répliqua Leah, que je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite. Je prendrais sa place aujourd'hui, si cela vous perturbe autant. Laissez-là y aller.

-Leah, je... Murmurai-je, mal à l'aise qu'elle prenne le travail à ma place.

Leah leva la main, signe que je devais me taire tout de suite et j'obéis. Je me fis toute petite alors que les 2 femme présentes s'affrontaient du regard. 

-Très bien, Isabella, articula difficilement Victoria. Tu peux aller à ton rendez-vous, mais je veux un mot de ton Médecin!

-D'accord. Merci!

Intérieurement, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, ça n'a pas été si horrible que ça, si on oublie le fait qu'elle croit que je mens. _Surtout qu'elle aurait dû se rendre compte que je suis une calamité pour ça. _Je repris mon travail, rougissant légèrement quand je m'imagine en train de demander un « mot » de mon Médecin, c'est-à-dire, Edward. Pourquoi est-ce que je rougissais? _Stupide réaction physique! _J'avais l'impression d'avoir 4 ans et mes dents de lait qui tombaient. C'était pathétique.

_Edward... _Il est si gentil avec moi, que s'en est presque déroutant. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il fait ça, à part qu'il m'avait avoué qu'il en avait besoin. _Mais pourquoi? _Je n'avais rien à lui offrir, rien à lui donner en échange de ses attentions et son amitié. Le mot qu'il m'avait laissé ce matin ne faisait que de passer en boucle dans ma tête, on pouvait bien voir qu'il tenait vraiment à ce que je vienne à l'hôpital cet après-midi, qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais je ne voyais pas la _réelle _raison. Il y avait bien autre chose qu'il cachait non? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que... que... _Que quoi? _Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une réponse convenable, ou une réponse qui me satisfaisait dans toutes celles qui traversaient mon esprit douloureux.

C'est ainsi que se passa le reste de l'après-midi, avec des milliers de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres et inconcevables. Je voyais souvent Leah me regarder intensément, comme si elle voulait savoir ce que je cachais au fond de moi, mais je lui souriais et je me taisais. Comme d'habitude. Puis, les musiques qui étaient passées tout au cours de la journée, m'avaient fait penser à ma famille. J'avais encore une fois entendu **Kiss** de **Prince,** me renvoyant des images d'une Alice surexcitée devant des paires de chaussures, **Time is running** out de **Muse** avait résonné dans mes oreilles, me faisant penser à Emmett, en train de beugler devant un match de football à la télévision, ou encore **Satisfaction** de **The Rolling Stones** pour qui mon père louait un culte incomparable, me ramenant aux plus belles années de ma vie, lorsque j'avais été vivre avec lui, à Forks._ Ils me manquent tellement!_

Je soupirai quand mon regard dériva vers l'horloge du magasin. 16H30. Temps que j'y aille, une demi-heure aura largement passé, vu le trajet que je dois faire en métro et à pieds. Admettons 1h30 plutôt. Je me dirigeais vers la caisse, traversant quelques rayons au passage, et tombais sur une scène en tout point opposée à la dernière fois. J'en rougis d'embarras. James avait enlacé Victoria par derrière, et avait le visage enfoui dans la chevelure de sa femme, les yeux fermés_. Je me sentis de trop tout à coup..._

-Excusez-moi, Madame, les coupai-je dans leur moment de douceur.

James lâcha sa femme et me regarda. Sa femme me lança un regard glacial, y mettant toute la colère pour avoir interrompu leur moment de tendresse et leva un sourcil en guise de réponse.

-Il est déjà 16h30, est-ce que je peux y aller? Demandai-je.

-Leah? Cria-t-elle. Ça tient toujours, pour remplacer, Isabella?

Cette dernière revint de l'arrière boutique, remettant ses cheveux en place et me regardant malicieusement. _À quoi pensait-elle encore?_

-Pas de problème, répondit-elle, en me souriant. Je reste jusqu'à la fermeture.

-Et bien, allez-y, Isabella, dit Victoria. Et à demain.

_Plus sympathique tu meurs. Maintenant je comprends peut-être pourquoi ils se sont mariés ces deux-là. _Je hochai la tête et partis chercher mes affaires dans l'arrière boutique, d'un pas tremblant. _Satanée_ _tumeur! _Quand je mis la main sur mes affaires, ma tête se mit à violemment tourner et je dus m'accrocher au porte manteau, pour éviter de tomber au sol. Je voyais des étoiles autour de moi et ma respiration se fit sifflante. _Pas maintenant! _Je fermais les yeux, pensant que ne rien voir autour de moi m'aiderait et me mordis fortement la lèvre pour ne pas succomber à la tentation et appeler Leah pour qu'elle vienne m'aider. Je pouvais me débrouiller, je l'avais toujours fait, n'est-ce pas? _Alors pourquoi tu as appelé Edward il y a 3 jours? Merci conscience, toujours là pour me remonter le moral à ce que je vois!_ Lentement, mais sûrement, je commençais à reprendre la sensation temporelle et d'être sur pieds. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand je vis que je me sentais mieux et que la pièce n'avait pas bougé. _Merci Seigneur! _Je me dépêchai de m'habiller et revins dans la boutique. Inévitablement, je rencontrais le regard de James et je rougis un peu, plutôt mal à l'aise.

-À demain, Madame, Monsieur, les saluai-je tout en me dirigeant doucement vers la porte.

-Comment allez-vous à l'hôpital? Me demanda James.

_C'est pas le moment d'être curieux! Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire si je vais à pieds ou à cheval?_

-Euh... À pieds.

-Laissez-moi vous y conduire! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix suave. Faire un si long chemin pour aller à l'hôpital, alors que je suis tout disposé à vous y conduire... Enfin, si ma chère femme n'a plus besoin de moi?

_Hein? Oh non, non, non! _Pas toute seule avec lui! Je cherchais discrètement Leah du regard, mais je ne la vis pas. _Merde! _James se retourna vers moi et j'essayais de montrer mon indifférence en haussant les épaules. _Pourquoi t'as fait ça, crétine! _Il demanda à Victoria si ça la dérangeait et je priais tous les Saints du monde entier pour qu'elle fasse une crise et qu'elle refuse.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit sa femme. Si tu me raccompagnes après...

_MAIS NON! _Mon coeur s'emballa sous le fait que j'allais être seule, dans un espace exiguë, avec lui. Je déglutis tout en jouant avec mes mains, nerveusement. _Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, maintenant?_

-Je... ne veux pas vous déranger, bredouillai-je, utilisant ma dernière chance, et l'air frais me fera sûrement du bien.

-Allons dont! Si je vous le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas! Attendez-moi, je vais chercher mon manteau.

Et il partit à l'arrière boutique, me tournant le dos, me laissant seul avec sa femme qui était absorbée par ses papiers de compte. _Quelle chance d'être tombée_ _sur une patronne aussi sympa! _Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint habillé, embrassa sa femme et m'ouvrit la porte, comme un vrai gentleman. _Non, Edward était un gentleman, lui il était fou! _Je respirais un bon coup, ne voulant pas lui montrer que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de partir en courant, loin de lui. Et puis, voyons le côté positif, je n'aurais pas besoin d'y aller à pieds, et j'irais beaucoup plus vite en voiture. _Avec un fou. Tais-toi! _Il me montra une voiture qui ne semblait plus toute jeune, et j'eus un point au coeur en pensant que ma voiture avait rendu l'âme. _Vraiment pas de chance, Swan! _Il déverrouilla cette dernière et je me précipitais à m'y engouffrer et de mettre ma ceinture, me sentant plus en sécurité d'un coup. Lui, il prit son temps, lentement il commença son petit rituel avant de démarrer la voiture sous un silence pesant. Mais, franchement, je ne voyais pas lui faire la conversation, comme avec un ami.

-Dans quel hôpital allez-vous? Demanda-t-il, lorsque nous avions parcouru les premiers mètres.

-_Seattle Hospital Center_, répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête et mit son clignotant pour prendre le boulevard, la voie la plus rapide. J'espérais qu'il ne me fasse pas la conversation, priant de nouveau tous les Saints que Dieu avait fait, car j'étais de plus en plus nerveuse et je me crispais sur mon siège, n'osant plus bouger. Je n'étais pas de nature très sociale, mais, avec lui, je pouvais faire concurrence avec une huitre, tellement son aura me donnait la chaire de poule.

-Alors, Isabella, dit-il, joyeusement, est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un dans la vie? Un petit-ami? Un fiancé?

_Oh non! _Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les gens posent ces question? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait me faire la conversation? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une liste de prétendants, n'est-ce pas? _Alors pourquoi tu penses à Edward? _Je me sentis rougir comme une idiote, quand son image me vint en tête.

-Non, je n'ai personne, murmurai-je.

-Une si jolie fille comme vous? J'ai peine à y croire! Même pas quelqu'un qui vous intéresse?

_Une si jolie fille?_ Il devrait s'acheter des lunettes, ou se faire soigner, ou encore les deux... Je n'étais pas jolie. J'étais simple, banale et ordinaire. Une fille qu'on ne remarque pas dans la rue car je me glissais dans la foule pour ne pas me montrer. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui se pavanait comme les reines de beauté, chaussées d'échasses et d'habits aussi ridicules qu'indécents. J'étais simple, dans mes tenues vestimentaires comme dans ma vie de famille. _Oublions le couple vu que je n'en avais pas._ Alice me disait souvent que j'étais jolie, que j'attirais le regard dans la rue, mais j'avais peine à le croire ou je me sous-estimais. Au choix. Pour preuve, si j'attirais le regard, comme elle le disait, j'aurais eu d'autres amants que ce gros connard de Jacob, non? _Edward ferait l'affaire, non? Oh que oui!_ Je me donnais une claque mentale à cette pensée qui était totalement folle. C'était un ami! Un homme bien qui voulait aider une femme malade. Point barre. _Nous serons juste amis, alors pas besoin de s'imaginer des choses, n'est-ce pas?_ Alors pourquoi j'avais cette boule au ventre? Je posais ma tête sur la vitre, réprimant le mal être qui avait pris possession de mon corps, et je remarquais que nous roulions beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil, et vis qu'il avait les mains crispées sur le volant, en colère._ Il était comme ça parce que je ne lui avais pas répondu? _

-Non, personne... qui m'intéresse, chuchotai-je.

Il hocha la tête et il ne répondit pas. Silencieusement, je remerciais tous les Dieux de cette Terre quand il se tut jusqu'à la destination. Je ne voulais pas être impolie, en l'envoyant bouler. Il se gara sur le bas-côté, mit les warning alors que je détachais rapidement ma ceinture. Heureuse de pouvoir m'éclipser de cet Enfer.

-Merci, Monsieur Hunter, pour...

-Appelle-moi dont James! Rit-il. Monsieur Hunter, c'est pour mon travail!

-Euh... Oui... James. Hum... Merci de m'avoir accompagné, c'est très gentil à vous.

-De rien, c'est tout naturel! Je n'allais pas vous laisser aller à l'hôpital à pieds! Le trajet est long et puis, vous semblez exténuée.

_Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? _Je me repris et ouvris la portière, prestement, ne voulant pas m'attarder sur le sujet.

-J'ai quelques soucis personnel. Encore merci et... au revoir.

Je claquai la porte, sans plus de cérémonie et respirer l'air frais. _Enfin! _Les roues de la voiture crissèrent sur le trottoir et la voiture fila à toute allure, comme si la police le poursuivait. Je remis mon sac sur les épaules, et marchai vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, d'un pas lent. Je me sentis sourire quand je vis le grand arbre à fleurs roses, se dressant devant moi, encore fleuri. Je le regardais quelques instants, profitant du vent qui soufflait dans mes cheveux attachés, et des branches qui bougeaient par la force naturelle. _Cet arbre était magnifique. J'en planterais un, un jour, dans mon jardin. _Sous ses paroles pleines de promesses, j'entrais dans le hall de l'hôpital, quelques personnes se trouvaient déjà là, et j'avançais vers l'accueil. Je me souvins du mot d'Edward, de ce matin, et me retrouvais devant « Miss frustrée », alias Maria, d'après son badge. La femme typiquement refaite de partout. Des seins à ses lèvres, je me demandais ce qui était naturel chez elle, à part son cerveau. Elle ne se releva pas de sa manucure improvisée quand elle vit que j'étais en face d'elle.

-Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider, demanda-t-elle, d'une voix aussi horrible que l'était celle de Jessica.

-Bonjour... Serait-il possible de... de voir le Docteur Cullen?

-Le père ou le fils?

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ce détail._

-Le fils.

-Avez-vous rendez-vous?

_Et voilà la question que je redoutais. Bingo! _Je mâchais ma lèvre, nerveusement, avant de prendre mon courage à 2 mains.

-Non, mais il sait que je suis là, et c'est important.

-Si vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous, alors je ne peux rien faire pour vous, lâcha-t-elle, peu aimable. Appelez l'accueil et voyez ce qu'ils peuvent faire pour vous.

-Mais vous êtes l'accueil!

Elle daigna lever les yeux vers moi, et me jugea de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon visage. En gros, ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Je vis une lueur amusée dans son regard et je serrais les poings pour éviter de lui foutre dans sa face de rat. _Elle se prend pour qui? Miss Amérique peut-être?_

-Ne voyez-vous pas que je suis occupée, là? Et puis, sans vous offenser, je ne vois pas en quoi le Docteur Cullen peut vous aider.

Mon sang bouillonna dans toutes les veines de mon corps, et comme je le craignais, je partis au quart de tour.

-Occupée? Raillai-je. Se faire les ongles, s'appelle être « occupée » pour vous? Vous êtes ici pour prendre rendez-vous pour des patients, et non essayer de draguer un Psychologue qui ne veut pas d'une flaque à silicone dans son lit! Alors, appelez Edward. Et maintenant!

Elle avait écarquillé les yeux quand j'avais fait appel au moyen « Jasper » pour mon cas. Je la vis faire un sourire hypocrite avant qu'elle ne décroche le téléphone, à l'aide de ses doigts manucurés de fond en comble, et appuyer sur un bouton. Je crus avoir gagné la partie, mais je déchantai vite lorsque son regard devint aussi meurtrier qu'une mitraillette.

-La sécurité? Dit-elle d'une voix suave. J'aurais besoin de vous à l'accueil, il y a une femme qui fait du grabuge dans le hall, prétextant que j'ai mal pris son rendez-vous.

_QUOI? _J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais déjà 2 armoires à glaces arrivèrent vers moi, les muscles saillants. Miss Silicone me fit un sourire éblouissant tout en me désignant de ses ongles crochus, que je rêvais de casser en mille morceaux. Un des hommes m'empoigna le bras et je grimaçais sous la force de sa poigne.

-Veuillez quitter les lieux, Mademoiselle, m'annonça-t-il d'une vois grave et menaçante. Sinon, nous allons utilisé la manière forte.

-Parce que vous utilisez la manière douce, là! Cinglai-je en montrant mon bras douloureux. Lâchez-moi espèce de brutes! C'est la frustrée qu'il faut virer, pas moi!

-S'il vous plait, Mademoiselle, nous le dirions pas deux fois.

Ils m'emmenèrent de force vers la sortie, alors que la garce me fit un signe de la main et me fit un sourire éblouissant de cruauté. _Elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle-là! _Je fus éjecté dehors, sans ménagement, avec le bras qui devait sûrement ressembler à de la charpie maintenant.

-Allez voir un autre hôpital, et ne revenez plus ici, gronda le collègue de Monsieur Musclor.

Je fronçais les sourcils en sa direction et ils repartirent tous deux vers l'hôpital. _Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais? _Je m'assis sur le banc le plus proche, devant _mon _arbre, quand je sortis le mot d'Edward, que j'avais gardé toute la journée.

« _N'oublie pas que tu dois venir à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, et n'hésite pas à insister si la femme de l'accueil ne veut rien savoir, elle est juste frustrée que Jasper ne voit pas ses tentatives de flirt raté, ou sinon, appelle-moi, j'ai toujours mon portable sur moi. » _

Je souris tout en sortant mon portable préhistorique de mon sac en fouillis. Je cherchais le numéro d'Edward dans mes deniers appels et appuyais sur la touche appel. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine de 10 ans qui va demander de l'aide, mais, là, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je me mordis les lèvres quand les tonalités passèrent, sans que quelqu'un décroche._ Allez..._

_-Allo? _

Mon coeur fit un bon lorsque le son de sa voix me parvint à mes oreilles. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais cette réaction? _

-Bonjour Edward, c'est Bella, répondis-je. Je ne te dérange pas?

_-Bonjour, Bella! Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne me déranges pas! _

Je devinais qu'il souriait, vu le ton enjoué qu'il abordait.

_-En quoi puis-je t'aider? Ne me dis pas que ta patronne n'a pas voulu que tu viennes!_

-Non, non, j'ai réussi à passer cette étape mais pas le hall de l'hôpital.

_-Tu es ici?_

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu franchir le hall sans que 2 ours ne viennent m'attraper pour me fiche dehors.

_-Pardon? Gronda-t-il._

-La femme de l'accueil était plus frustrée que je ne le pensais...

_-Elle a appelé la sécurité? Grogna-t-il de nouveau._

-Euh... Oui... Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher? Je suis devant l'entrée.

_-Oh, oui, bien sûr! J'arrive dans 2 minutes. Ne bouge pas!_

-Aucun risque...

Il raccrocha et je me mis à contempler l'arbre devant moi. Je ne sais pas ce que cet arbre représentait pour moi, sûrement rien, ou une quelconque fascination stupide de ma part mais lorsque je l'avais contemplé, de ma chambre d'hôpital, il m'avait de suite fasciné. _Allez savoir pourquoi._ Le vent m'ébouriffa les cheveux, et je frissonnais par le froid qui piquait le peu de peau qui était découvert. J'aimais la neige, car c'était magnifique à voir, mais je détestais le froid qui allait avec. _J'étais une frileuse née. _

-Isabella Swan? M'appela-t-on.

Je relevais la tête, et tombais nez à nez avec un homme blond avec de grands yeux bleus. Il me fit un sourire amical alors qu'il tendit la main vers moi. _Mais d'où connaissait-il mon nom?_

-Je me présente, Docteur Jasper Withlock, psychologue de l'hôpital. Le Docteur Cullen m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

_Jasper? L'ami d'Edward? _Je lui rendis timidement son sourire et me levai difficilement. Je me demandais s'il savait pour moi, mais aprés mûres réflexions, il était le meilleur ami d'Edward, donc...

-Est-ce qu'Edward va bien? M'enquis-je soudainement. Je viens de l'avoir, et...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Swan, il est juste occupé à passer un savon à la réceptionniste.

J'écarquillais les yeux en sa direction et il eut un sourire amusé. Je me hâtais de marcher vers le hall, bien que ma vitesse actuelle était aussi lente qu'une tortue. Jasper ne semblait pas s'en conformer, car il prit le même pas que moi, et avait une main dans le creux de mon dos. _Pourquoi tans de précautions? _Nous franchîmes les portes coulissantes, et le spectacle me figea de suite. Edward dominait la femme de l'accueil de toute sa taille, son regard était aussi froid qu'un iceberg et sa mâchoire était carrée, les poings fermés. Alors que l'autre pimbêche tremblait littéralement sur son fauteuil, le regard peureux et fuyant.

-Je... Je... Elle m'a attaqué! Se défendit-elle minablement. Elle m'a... Elle m'a insulté lorsque j'ai vu sur l'écran qu'elle... n'avait pas de rendez-vous...

-Espèce d'idiote! Comment Bella a pu faire ça alors que c'est la gentillesse incarnée? Je suis sûr qu'elle t'a rembarré et que ça n'a pas plu à ton égo surdimensionné! Et combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler lorsque des patients cherchaient à me joindre? Hein? Combien!

-Je... Je... ne sais pas... Mais... Elle a...

-Elle a rien du tout! La coupa-t-il, cinglant. Estime-toi heureuse que je ne fasse pas un rapport à la direction, sur ton comportement exécrable envers les patients, Maria. Car je ne suis pas sûr que tu trouves un autre emploi après que tu sois viré de celui ci! Alors, si tu recommences, je te jure que je te jette moi-même dehors, c'est clair?

-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me virer, Cullen! Grogna-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un Interne!

-Dois-je te rappeler qui est mon père? Et qui est-ce qu'il croira quand je lui raconterais cette histoire?

C'était peut-être l'effet de mon imagination, mais je la vis blanchir prématurément. Apparemment, le père d'Edward avait le bras long dans cet hôpital. Je sentis une main me pousser vers l'avant et Jasper me fit un sourire encourageant, quand je le regardai. Je fis quelques pas hésitants vers mon ami et la garce de l'accueil me lança un regard haineux.

-Bien, reprit Edward. Je vois que tu as compris. Et j'espère pour toi que je n'entende pas d'autre chose à ton sujet, car je n'ai jamais frappé une femme, mais l'idée de faire une exception est vraiment tentante.

Une telle colère venant de sa part est plus que surprenante. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Miss frustrée, quoique je n'avais aucune pitié pour elle, elle ne méritait même pas que je m'arrête pour elle. Tout à coup, Edward se retourna vers moi et me percuta de plein fouet, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Alors que je préparais mes fesses au choc, des grandes mains me rattrapèrent par les coudes, me sauvant, par la même occasion, d'un énorme bleu sur le postérieur. Instinctivement, mes mains attrapèrent sa blouse blanche et je me retrouvais collée contre son torse. Quand mon cerveau percuta l'information, je me mis à rougir violemment.

-Bella? Est-ce que ça va? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal? S'enquit Edward, inquiet.

Je me remis maladroitement sur mes pieds et lâchai prestement sa blouse, avec toujours les joues rouges.

-Je vais bien... Merci, bredouillai-je.

Il me fit un grand sourire tout en me lâchant à son tour. Je ressentis un grand manque, un froid lorsque aucun de mes membres ne le touchaient. _J'étais perdue. _

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais arrivé?

-Ton...

Je me retournais pour désigner son ami Psychologue mais je ne trouvais aucune trace de lui. Je me tordis le cou pour le chercher mais il avait disparu.

-Bella?

Je revins vers lui, et je me surpris à le détailler sous toutes les coutures. Ses cheveux d'une étrange couleur cuivre semblait me dire qu'il venait juste de se réveiller, sa mâchoire carrée montrait bien qu'il avait passé l'âge de « jeune homme », sa peau blanche comme de la craie qui dégageait une chaleur rassurante, ses yeux d'un vert incandescent qui transperçait mon âme à chaque regard, et sa musculature fine, tout ça me fit rougir violemment._ Edward m'attirait. _Je me donnais une claque mentale, pour reprendre mes esprits._ Il ne devait pas m'attirer!_

-Ton ami, Jasper, est venu me chercher, vu que tu étais occupé, répondis-je difficilement.

-Jasper? S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il faudrait que je le remercie... Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais... Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Allons-y, tu as l'air frigorifié.

Je hochais la tête et il prit le même pas que le mien, silencieusement, m'emmenant vers l'ascenseur. _Au moins, ici, il y avait un ascenseur!_ _Marre des escaliers!_ Edward dut sûrement remarquer mon air soulagé, car je le vis esquisser un sourire en coin, absolument charmant. _Absolument magnifique ouais!_ Je me sentis rougir et entrai dans l'ascenseur, bien bondé, à côté d'Edward et essayant d'oublier le combat qui déferlait en moi. Le « Ding » de l'ascenseur retentit de nouveau et Edward posa une main en bas de mon dos, afin que j'avance. 4 éme étage. Je frissonnais quand je me remémorais mes moments ici, là où j'avais vu ma famille pour la dernière fois, aprés les avoir gentiment envoyé balader sans ménagement. _Tu es vraiment conne des fois, Swan. Seulement des fois? _

-Viens, c'est par là, me dit Edward en frôlant mon bras.

Une brusque chaleur traversa mon épiderme et j'avais l'impression qu'un fer chauffé à blanc s'abattait à l'endroit où il m'avait touché. Ce n'était pas désagréable, comme je le décrivais, mais j'avais l'étrange sentiment que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'avais même envie de me rapprocher rien que pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne, et... _Holà! Tu dérives encore là! _C'est juste mon cerveau, juste mon cerveau... Edward me conduisit jusqu'à une porte où il était écrit « **Docteur Cullen** » dessus, et je tiquais.

-C'est le bureau de mon père, m'expliqua Edward. Je me suis dit que tu préférerais être au calme ici. Mais si ça te dérange, je peux très bien aller...

-Non, le coupai-je. L'endroit me convient parfaitement, merci.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon coeur qui s'emballa douloureusement. Edward m'ouvrit la porte et je tombai sur le bureau de médecin le mieux décoré que je n'avais jamais vu. Et pourtant, j'avais été à l'hôpital à cause de ma légendaire maladresse, et jamais, au grand jamais, un bureau avait été aussi attrayant pour les yeux. Je m'avançais timidement et regardais autour de moi. Peint en beige claire, qui donnait à l'espace une dimension plus large, un grand bureau en verre trônait au milieu de la pièce, avec une immense bibliothèque derrière, qui prenait tout le mur. Dans l'autre moitié de la pièce, il y avait le coin auscultation, avec un paravent en bois, et une table d'examen et des machines de dernières technologies. Tout était très moderne, mais chaleureux, ce qui était le plus de cette salle.

-Impressionnée? S'enquit Edward, amusé.

-Un peu, avouai-je. Ta mère a vraiment bon goût...

-Je ne peux pas te contredire! Si tu avais vu l'état de cette salle avant son passage, tu en aurais frissonné.

Je ris un peu et me détendis doucement. Edward traversa la pièce et déplaça le paravent, de façon à l'appuyer contre le mur et de laisser plus d'espace à l'endroit où je devais me poser. Je me sentis complètement idiote en cet instant, plantée au milieu de la pièce, droite comme un piquet, alors qu'il s'activait pour installer le matériel pour moi. Alice avait raison, des fois, j'étais irrécupérable.

-Tu peux enlever ton manteau, me dit Edward, je ne vais pas te mordre.

-Euh... Oui... Désolée... Balbutiai-je.

Il eut un sourire amusé par ma réponse aussi intellectuelle qu'une gamine de 4 ans, et je déboutonnai mon manteau tout en enlevant mon sac, que je déposai sur la chaise, incertaine. Bien que j'avais pris la décision de me faire soigner, de faire en sorte que ma vie ne soit plus un cauchemar permanent, je ne me sentais pas prête à faire ça toute seule. Aller aux rendez-vous de **Radiothérapie** et de **Chimio **sans avoir la chance de tenir la main de quelqu'un avant que mon tour de vienne, supporter les effets secondaires de mon traitement en ayant personne sur qui compter et ne pouvoir en parler à personne. Edward n'allait pas rester avec moi indéfiniment, il devait juste m'aider à prendre conscience qu'il fallait que je me soigne, rien de plus._ Alors pourquoi cette boule au ventre? _

-À quoi tu penses? Murmura le doux ténor d'Edward.

Je me retournais pour me trouver devant lui, le visage tiré par l'inquiétude. _Pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant de mon sort? _

_-_À ma famille, répondis-je sur le même ton. Sur ma maladie aussi, mon traitement... et toi.

-Moi? En quoi ai-je l'honneur d'être dans tes pensées?

Je souris face à sa réplique. Il avait des façons de parler des fois, qui me projetaient un siècle en arrière. Plus personne ne parle comme ça de nos jours.

-Tu m'as aidé alors que ce n'était en aucun cas une obligation. Tu m'as tenu compagnie alors que j'étais seule et tu as pris l'initiative d'occuper le bureau de ton père car tu sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup la foule. Je... J'ai dû mal à te comprendre des fois, et ça me perturbe.

-N'ai-je pas le droit d'aider qui je veux? Nous sommes dans un pays libre et démocratique, n'est-ce-pas? Et puis, je t'ai déjà donné mes raisons, Bella. J'en ai besoin, et c'est tout. Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai, et je le ferais jusqu'à ce que tu sois guérie, tu as ma promesse. Maintenant, aurais-tu l'obligeance de venir t'asseoir sur cette magnifique table d'examen?

Son ton était catégorique, il n'ira pas plus loin dans les explications. Mais pourquoi avais-je le sentiment qu'il cachait autre chose que de la simple générosité? _Laisse tomber, Bella! _Je soupirai et marchai difficilement vers la table d'examen, qui me paraissait être à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Soudain, je sentis la main d'Edward sous mon coude, et l'autre sur mes reins. Ma peau s'enflamma et ma respiration devint bruyante. Ma théorie de tout à l'heure me revint en tête, à savoir qu'Edward me plaisait. J'avais beau me persuader que c'était juste mon corps qui réagissait au sien, qui était beaucoup plus qu'attrayant, j'avais toutes ces petites choses qui me vinrent en tête. Le fait qu'il me fasse rougir, le fait qu'il me fasse sourire ou rire, que mon coeur s'emballe quand je croise son regard et, surtout, le fait que je me sente moi-même en sa présence. Je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher derrière quelqu'un quand j'étais avec lui, car j'étais Bella. _J'étais moi. _Ses mains me portèrent sur la surface plate de la table d'examen, sans aucune difficulté. _Et en plus il est musclé. Tout pour rendre mes hormones en ébullition! _Je me donnais à nouveau une claque mentale pour avoir toute ma tête.

-Avant que je ne commence, me dit-il derrière moi, je voudrais te dire que je suis désolé pour Maria et le fait que tu sois restée dehors. J'aurai peut-être dû rester à proximité de l'entrée et t'attendre mais j'avais beaucoup de travail...

-Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter de vivre pour moi, Edward! Souris-je. Et puis, elle ne m'a rien fait, c'est plutôt moi qui l'ai énervée.

-Je me demandais... Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle appelle la sécurité? D'habitude, elle ne fait _que_ envoyer les gens balader.

-J'ai fait une allusion sur le fait qu'elle était frustrée à cause de ton ami Jasper.

Je me retournais quand je l'entendis rire. Son rire était unique au monde. Chaud, chaleureux, doux et mélodieux. Un son que j'avais dû mal à me passer maintenant.

-Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire, effectivement! Reprit-il, quand sa crise de fou rire fut passé.

Je hochais la tête, et me mis à jouer avec la manche de mon pull, nerveusement.

-Je... Hum... Pour hier soir, je... Merci de m'avoir déposé dans mon lit et... pour le mot.

-De rien, chuchota-t-il. Je n'allais pas te réveiller alors que tu manques affreusement de sommeil.

Je me figeai d'un coup, surprise. _Comment...?_

-Tes cernes, Bella, reprit-il. Tu as des cernes dignes du grand Canyon, et tu as la peau plus blanche que d'habitude. N'oublie pas que tu es en compagnie d'un futur Médecin.

-J'ai juste... des choses à penser et...

-Ta famille te manque, je le sais. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas les voir.

-Aurais-tu oublié que je n'ai plus de voiture? Et que je ne me vois incapable d'y aller à pieds?

C'était une réponse stupide, car je savais qu'il allait me proposer de m'accompagner, comme il me l'avait promit, quelques jours plus tôt.

-Bella...

-Emmène-moi! Le coupai-je.

Je me retournais brusquement vers lui, mettant tout mon corps en face de l'homme qui faisait battre beaucoup trop rapidement mon coeur. Il plongea son regard dans le mien comme pour y lire quelque chose, ou avoir une réponse.

-Tu... Tu veux que je t'y emmène? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui. Je ne veux pas être seule dans ma maladie, je ne veux pas attendre mes rendez-vous de **Chimio** seule alors que tout le monde sera accompagné, je veux qu'on me dise que je vais m'en sortir, bien que j'ai l'intime conviction du contraire et puis ils me manquent tellement! La folie du shopping d'Alice me manque, les blagues douteuses d'Emmett aussi, et puis le comportement maladroit mais plein de tendresse de mon père! Je n'aurais personne d'autre sur qui compter après ça. Déjà, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'étais éloignée, c'était stupide et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Je sais que tu ne seras pas toujours là pour moi, Edward, même si tu affirmes le contraire, je le sais. Tu as bientôt tes examens, tu as ton travail d'Interne qui te prend beaucoup de temps, une vie sociale, une famille et peut-être une future Madame Cullen et je ne veux pas être un boulet que tu traînes car tu m'as fait cette promesse. Tu es un homme extraordinaire, doux, patient, passionné et unique. Je suis fière et heureuse de me dire que j'ai rencontré Edward Anthony Cullen au cours de ma vie mais je ne veux pas empiéter sur la tienne.

Il cligna des yeux, étonné, étrangement humide. Son corps s'était figé tout au long de mon monologue, et j'avais eu peur de le blesser. Loin de moi cette idée, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire ça. _C'était inconcevable._ J'aurais voulu le retenir avec moi, mais une part de moi me disait que c'était égoïste de le faire rester à mes côtés, alors qu'il avait tant de choses à faire...

-Tu as raison sur une seule chose, dit-il. Que c'était stupide de t'éloigner de ta famille. Comment puis-je te faire prendre conscience que... que... que j'ai besoin de faire ça? Que je ne compte pas te lâcher comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie au bord de la route? Dans quelle langue dois-je te le traduire? Même si j'ai mes examens, mon travail d'Interne, une vie sociale limitée, une famille et une future Madame Cullen qui n'arrivera pas demain la vielle, je serais toujours là pour toi et je fais un pacte de sang si tu ne me crois pas! Ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi je le fais, mais accepte juste mon aide et tu feras de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur cette Terre, d'accord?

Si je m'écoutais, je l'embrasserais sur le champ, savourant sa bouche contre la mienne. _Et il était célibataire? _Des fois, j'avais dû mal à le croire car il était l'homme que toutes femmes rêveraient d'avoir avec elle. Ses explications étaient claires, il resterait avec moi jusqu'à ce que je guérisse, que je le veuille ou non. _Aucun problème pour moi! _Je sentis mes joues chauffer et mes yeux s'humidifier quand toutes ses paroles se bousculèrent dans mon esprit. Il avait besoin de m'aider. Je ferais de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre si je le laissais faire.

Edward me regarda et passa ses doigts sur une de mes joues rouges, délicatement et sans aucune brutalité. Sa peau avait un pouvoir extraordinaire sur moi, si douce et chaude, que je m'en délectais le plus possible. Je levais les yeux vers lui, et je me figeais en voyant les siens. Noirs. Ma respiration s'emballa rapidement, devenant si bruyante que j'en fus gênée, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, car il me regardait droit dans les yeux, me transperçant de son âme verte. Tout autour de moi, c'était comme si nous étions dans une bulle invisible, hermétique à toutes les futilités alentours. La chaleur était présente, ainsi que le bourdonnement électrique qui était présent entre nous 2, s'intensifia. Curieusement, je n'éprouvais aucune gêne d'être regardée ainsi, d'être mise à nue en quelque sorte car il n'y avait aucune gêne entre nous, tout était révélé au grand jour et c'était étrange. _Comment ai-je pu m'habituer à une personne, un homme, avec autant de facilité? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'étais jamais autant sentie_ _bien qu'avec lui? _Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à cette question, car les doigts qui étaient sur ma joue, s'engouffrèrent dans mes cheveux, attachés en chignon, avec douceur. Je vis la pomme d'Adam d'Edward, bouger de bas en haut, nerveusement, alors que mes narines respiraient son odeur à plein poumons.

-Bella... Je... Je... Bredouilla-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, tout comme je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits, car on toqua à la porte, nous faisant sursauter tout deux. La main d'Edward quitta mes cheveux, et je sentis encore une fois, un vide en moi. _Non... Non! Non! Non! Pas ça! _Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne pouvais pas!

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur que j'avais vu pour la première fois, le père d'Edward. Carlisle je crois, si ma mémoire est encore bonne. Il avait un dossier en main, une blouse blanche sur son dos, et avait ce charme qu'Edward avait hérité à coup sûr. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur son fils, puis vinrent vers moi, exprimant de l'étonnement, avant de me sourire chaleureusement.

-Excuse-moi, Edward, dit-il d'une voix grave. J'ai oublié un dossier sur mon bureau.

-Étonnant, marmonna son fils.

Son père ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu car il vint vers moi et me tendit la main.

-Heureux de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Swan, me salua-t-il.

Je lui serrais la main, heureuse qu'il ne me demande pas comment j'allais, comme tout le monde. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi à se souvenir de moi.

-De même, Docteur Cullen.

-Appelez-moi Carlisle! Je connais votre père après tout.

Voilà la réponse.

-Très bien... Carlisle. Appelez-moi Bella, alors.

Il hocha la tête, avec toujours ce magnifique sourire aux lèvres, avant de reporter son attention vers son fils, tout en marchant vers son bureau impeccablement rangé.

-Je croyais que tu avais besoin de mon bureau pour ausculter une patiente? Sans vouloir être malpoli, qu'est-ce que Bella fait ici?

-Bella est ma patiente, papa. Tu te souviens que tu m'as donné son dossier, non? Répondit Edward.

Carlisle se figea, alors qu'il avait la main sur son précieux dossier. Je fronçais les sourcils alors que son père plongea le regard dans celui de son fils, qui lui, avait les joues légèrement rougies. _Il rougit! _Je me délectais de cette vision, mais je me pris pour une voyeuse et reportai mon attention vers son père, qui semblait avoir reprit vie.

-Oui, je m'en souviens, chuchota-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vous arrive, Bella.

_Et moi dont._

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, l'informai-je.

-Peut-être... Bon, je vous laisse, je crois que je suis de trop dans cette pièce. J'espère vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances, Bella, et toi, Edward tu manques à ta mère, surtout que tu ne lui donnes pas de tes nouvelles.

-Tu sais bien, papa, que maman s'inquiète, même quand je l'appelle. Mais je me ferais pardonner ce soir, promis.

-Bien. Au revoir, Bella.

-Au revoir, Carlisle.

Il me fit un sourire tout aussi éblouissant que celui de son fils et ferma la porte derrière lui. Wow! Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer entre le père et le fils, mais quelque chose me dit que je n'y étais pas pour rien. _Tu n'es pas légèrement prétentieuse, là? Hum... Peut-être..._ Inexplicablement, mes joues rougirent alors que je fuyais le regard d'Edward. Ça faisait 2 fois qu'on avait un comportement similaire, et que nous étions interrompus par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. La première fois remontait à des semaines, alors que j'étais dans ma chambre d'hôpital et qu'il m'auscultait. J'avais encore dit n'importe quoi, pour changer, et m'étais fondue en excuse avant qu'il me prenne la main pour me calmer. Toute cette électricité, cette chaleur et cette douceur m'avaient enveloppée jusqu'à ce que l'Infirmière siliconée se ramène pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs. _Edward avait semblé déçu, et moi aussi par la même occasion._ Et là, c'était la même chose, dans les mêmes circonstances sauf que, cette fois, j'avais été touchée par ses paroles, pleines de promesse, avant que son père n'aille chercher un dossier sur son bureau. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'était pas venu?_ Qu'est-ce qu'Edward m'aurait dit? Ou avoué? _

-Désolé pour mon père, me coupa Edward dans mes pensées. Il a tendance à oublier ses affaires un peu partout.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il nous avait vraiment interrompu, n'est-ce-pas?

Mon ton n'avait pas fait de trémolo, car je ne voulais pas lui faire montrer à quel point l'interruption de Carlisle m'avait chamboulé. Je sentais encore mon coeur battre à tout rompre sous sa proximité, ma respiration devenir bruyante, et mon nez, se délectait de l'odeur prodigieuse de son corps. _Je ne pouvais pas! _Comment tout ça était arrivé? Comment est-ce que je m'étais fait prendre dans ses filets, ainsi?

-Je... Je vais commencer à t'ausculter, et à te poser des questions, m'informa-t-il ne répondant pas à ma question par la même occasion.

-D'accord, murmurai-je.

-Enlève ton pull, ça sera plus pratique pour moi.

Je m'exécutais, avec plus de difficulté que je ne l'aurais cru, mais je sentis 2 autres mains m'aider dans cette tâche des plus complexes. Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement, qu'il me rendit timidement avant de poser son stéthoscope dans ses oreilles et de rougir un peu. _Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi pour rougir à tout bout de champ. _Je vis ses doigts se faufiler jusqu'à l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt et je pus sentir son épiderme sur la mienne. _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si bien quand il me touchait? Pourquoi avais-je cette sensation de bien-être au fond de moi, que je n'avais jamais connu avec d'autre homme? _Quelque chose de froid entra en contact avec ma peau, et je réprimais un frisson.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Je secouais la tête pour lui faire part de mon indifférence, et ma respiration se coupa quand sa paume frôla mon sein droit, pour se diriger vers mon coeur. Je ne sais pas si c'était accidentel ou non, bien que j'eus des doutes sur sa perversité, mais je devins rouge pivoine en moins d'une seconde. Je fermais les yeux, et respirais profondément alors qu'il me le demandait. Il bougea le stéthoscope sur le haut de ma poitrine, avant de faire le tour de la table d'examen et le poser sur mon omoplate.

-Je suppose que tu t'essouffles plus vite? Que ton coeur s'emballe très rapidement, n'est-ce-pas? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, c'est... de plus en plus fréquent.

Il quitta ma peau, à ma plus grande frustration, et revint vers moi, la mine soucieuse.

-C'est normal, ton corps travaille trop alors que tu ne lui donnes rien en retour.

Je me sentis honteuse de mon comportement, mais pourtant, son ton n'était pas des plus doux, comme s'il me réprimandait de mes choix. _Et ça serait tout à son honneur. _Il posa son stéthoscope sur une table à roulettes, derrière lui, et posa ses mains sur mes tempes, délicatement. Il pressa doucement ses doigts au niveau de ses dernières.

-As-tu mal quand j'appuie là?

-Non.

Il fit naviguer ses doigts sur mon crâne, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur le côté et que je me mord la mâchoire de douleur. Ce n'était pas vraiment une souffrance insupportable, mais assez pour me sentir mal. Il tâtonna encore un peu partout, enlevant mon élastique de mes cheveux, et je grimaçais plusieurs fois.

-Des migraines fréquentes?

-Oui, et plus... douloureuses.

Il hocha la tête et l'examen continua pendant plusieurs minutes, sous son professionnalisme, et son silence. Ce silence était exactement le même qu'hier, lorsqu'il avait joué Claire de lune de Debussy. Calme, doux, mais rassurant, sans être gênant. Comme si parler était devenu une chose des plus absurdes dans ce bas monde, qu'un simple regard suffisait pour que nous nous comprenions._ C'était fascinant de voir à quel point j'étais moi-même en sa présence. _

-Tu peux remettre ton pull, Bella, me conseilla Edward. Tu veux de l'aide?

Je rougis immédiatement, sous son amusement. Je passai un premier bras et il m'aida pour le second ainsi que pour passer ma tête, tout ça avec une infinie douceur. Puis, j'essayais de recoiffer mes cheveux, mais c'était peine perdue. Edward rit sous mon air désemparé, et je le fusillais du regard. Il arrêta de rire et prit un air grave, se tordant quand même la bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire. _Je devais avoir une de ces têtes! _Il me tendit la main, je glissais la mienne dedans, sentant sa chaleur se répandre dans ma paume, et il m'aida à me remettre sur pieds. Il finit par me lâcher la main, et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise, en face du bureau de son père. _Intérieurement, je soupirais de tristesse. _Je dégageais mon sac et mon manteau, et m'assis avec lenteur. Edward prit place de l'autre côté, tout en écrivant une ordonnance, apparemment, et imprimant une feuille.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, j'avais demandé à mon père pour le traitement de ta **tumeur au cerveau**, c'est pour ça qu'il savait que j'aurais une patiente, en l'occurrence toi, dans son cabinet, m'avoua-t-il.

-Oh! Euh... Oui, d'accord.

-Hum. Comme je te l'avais déjà dit, quand tu es entrée ici, le traitement est très lourd, ils vont te fatiguer, avoir des effets secondaires difficiles et ça peut être aussi... douloureux.

Je hochais la tête, sachant pertinemment ce qui m'attendait. Mais je devais le faire, c'était indéniable.

-Je te conseille _vraiment _d'arrêter de travailler, Bella, me dit-il d'un ton grave. Tu ne pourras plus supporter d'être debout, ni même de marcher aussi longtemps que tu ne le fais tous les jours. Déjà, c'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas entrée d'urgence à l'hôpital alors que tu es malade et que tu n'as pas de traitement.

-Et je fais comment pour survivre, hein? Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne rien faire, je n'ai pas d'argent de côté, tout a été dans mes études et...

-N'as-tu pas exprimé l'envie de revoir ta famille? Me coupa-t-il.

Je le regardais bouche bée. _Je ne pouvais pas leur demander ça!_

-Je... Oui... Je voudrais les revoir, m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu leur faire, mais je ne peux pas leur demander de faire ça pour moi!

-Et comment vas-tu faire, Bella? Comment comptes-tu te soigner sans leur aide? Tu ne pourras pas, tout coûte cher dans tes traitements, et tu n'as pas d'assurance non plus. Tout ton salaire passera dans tes soins, et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies assez. Tu as besoin d'eux, comme ils ont besoin de toi.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse. Je ne voulais pas revenir vers eux, et leurs demander dans la même heure que nos retrouvailles s'ils pouvaient m'aider financièrement! Et si je ne survis pas? Comment vais-je faire pour les rembourser?

-Je sais ce que tu penses, murmura Edward. Mais ils ne t'en voudront pas de leur demander de l'aide, Bella, financière ou non, ils n'attendent que ça! Laisse-les t'aider, Bella...

_Les laisser m'aider? M'aider à payer un traitement qui a des chances de ne pas fonctionner? _Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, je ne veux pas profiter d'eux... Quelque chose de doux, et de chaud, toucha ma main. _Ses doigts. _Je relevais la tête, et plongeais dans un océan émeraude. La Terre cessa de tourner. Ma respiration se coupa. Mon coeur ralentit ses battements.

-Tu ne dois pas porter ce fardeau toute seule. Tu as besoin de ta famille.

Ses yeux changèrent de couleur, et noircirent un peu plus, optant pour le vert foncé. Je me réveillais à ce changement physique. Je secouais la tête, qui était complétement retournée.

-D'accord, soufflai-je. Je... Je... J'arrête de travailler et... emmène-moi voir ma famille, si tu y tiens toujours.

Un immense sourire s'élargit et ses doigts patinèrent une de mes joues, qui ne tarda pas à devenir rouge sous son toucher. _Aucun homme n'avait été aussi tactile que lui, envers moi. _

-Merci, chuchota-t-il si bas, que je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir entendu.

Il lâcha ma joue et remplit les papiers qui étaient devant lui, avec rigueur et concentration. Suite à cela, il me les tendit, aprés avoir signé et mis le tampon de l'hôpital. Enfin, je supposais.

-Ce sont tes ordonnances, renouvelables pour 3 fois, ainsi que tes rendez-vous pour la **Radiothérapie** et la **Chimio**. J'ai été moi-même prendre rendez-vous, en tant qu'Interne, ça va plus vite. Je les ai inscrit pour samedi, est-ce que ça va?

-Oui... Oui, ça va.

-D'accord, mais n'hésite pas à dire si quelque chose te dérange, d'accord?

Je hochais la tête, et il semblait soulagé. Il fouilla dans un des tiroirs du bureau, et surtout plusieurs flacons, 3 pour être plus précise.

-Lorsqu'un patient quitte l'hôpital pour se soigner chez lui, nous lui donnons des sortes d'échantillons, si je puis dire, avant qu'il n'aille à la pharmacie. Tu n'auras pas tes médicaments tout de suite, il faut attendre quelques jours, mais tu pourras tenir avec ça, jusqu'à ce que ta commande arrive.

-D'accord. Est-ce que je dois payer quelque chose? M'enquis-je, avec des sueurs froides.

-Non, pas besoin que tu avances quoique ce soit. Pour tes rendez-vous, je te conseille d'y aller accompagnée, ou plutôt, je t'oblige à venir avec quelqu'un. Tu seras fatiguée après tes séances...

-Oui, hum... Je viendrais avec quelqu'un.

Il hocha la tête et me tendit les papiers, un peu mal à l'aise et le regard fuyant.

-Est-ce que ça va, Edward? Tu es tout blanc!

-Hein? Oh... Euh... Oui, je vais bien. Juste que je viens de me rendre compte que mon père avait raison.

_Son père? Qu'est-ce que son père venait faire là dedans? _

-Et en quoi ton père avait raison?

-Rien, ce n'est pas important.

_Pourquoi avais-je l'impression du contraire? _

-Avant que tu ne partes, il faut que je t'explique les doses de tes médicaments.

Il prit un stylo, une boite de médicaments et commença à m'expliquer ce qui serait pour moi, l'Enfer.

-Tu as 3 types de médicaments à prendre, tous on des particularités différentes, mais ils ont le même but, te soulager. Du **Valprorate de sodium (*)**, réduira tes crises d'épilepsie. **Fentanyl (*)**, c'est un dérivé de la morphine, il te soulagera aussi, mais qui te fera beaucoup dormir. La **Dexaméthasone (*)**, diminuera tes maux de tête et la fatigue, bien que tes séances enleveront cette effet-là. J'ai noté quand il faut que tu les prennes, ainsi que les doses. Avec ça, tu te sentiras mieux, mais très fatiguée. Un minimum d'effort, du repos et... tout devrait bien aller.

-Qui essaies-tu de convaincre, Edward? Toi? Ou moi? Murmurai-je.

-Tu iras bien, je te le promets.

Je soupirai et pris mes médicaments, ainsi que les ordonnances et rendez-vous, quand le mot de Victoria me vint en mémoire. On dirait que je revenais des années en arrière, lorsque j'étais en primaire et qu'il fallait que je ramène un mot de ma mère pour prouver que j'étais malade, et non que j'ai été au parc pendant des heures.

-Est-ce que... tu pourrais prouver à ma patronne que je suis bien venue ici cet après-midi? Demandai-je, timidement.

-Pardon? S'étonna-t-il.

-Elle ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai demandé mon après-midi afin de me rendre à l'hôpital, et elle m'a demandé un mot du Médecin qui me prend en charge.

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. _Et oui, ma patronne est ma mère. _Il secoua la tête, tout en marmonnant des phrases indéchiffrables, et prit un bloc note. Edward me tendit le papier qui confirmait que je n'étais pas partie en boîte de nuit cet après-midi et je le pliais, avant de le ranger avec mes autres papiers.

-Elle mériterait la palme de l'emmerdeuse, ta patronne! Gronda Edward.

Je ris et me levai en m'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise. Edward fit le tour et il me proposa de m'accompagner jusqu'au hall. Le trajet fut silencieux, mais bienvenu.

-Comment est-ce que tu vas rentrer? S'enquit-il.

_Pourquoi tout le monde me posait des questions sur mes moyens de transport? Et pourquoi ma fichue voiture était tombée en panne? _

-À pieds, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Hors de question, je vais voir s'il reste une ambulance.

-Edward...

Il était déjà parti, me laissant en plan, toute seule, devant les portes automatiques. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait toujours ça! Je détestais quand il faisait un truc pareil! _Je soupirais et allais prendre une chaise de libre, en attendant que _Monsieur _ne revienne avec sa fichue ambulance. _Crétin! _Je mis mon sac sur mes genoux, et jouai avec sa sangle, distraite. Je pensais à ma famille, que j'allais revoir très bientôt. Le fait que je devais quitter mon travail, le plus rapidement possible. À Jacob, qui ne me disait rien de bon. À James, qui me donnait des frisons dés que je le voyais. Et à Edward. Pour ce dernier, mes pensées étaient plus ou moins chastes, qui me faisait perdre la raison. La raison serait que j'ignore tous les facteurs physiques qui montrent que j'étais attirée par Edward, que je fais mon chemin et que, _si _je guéris de ma **tumeur**, que j'essaye d'approfondir avec lui. Enfin, si c'est réciproque. _Tant_ _qu'à faire._ Et l'autre, serait de vivre ma vie, à fond, même si mes jours étaient comptés. Je me mordis les lèvres, alors qu'un combat intérieur faisait rage.

-Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, m'appela-t-on.

Je tournais la tête pour rencontrer les yeux marrons d'une dame âgée, aux longs cheveux blanc et au visage ridé.

-Pourriez-vous me donner un magasine prés de vous, s'il vous plait?

-Oui, bien sûr! Une préférence? Répondis-je.

-Peu importe, de toute façon, nous savons qu'il date de matusalem, n'est-ce pas?

Je me mis à sourire et tendis le bras pour prendre un magazine, pas trop ennuyant pour la dame à mes côtés. _Passons les revues automobiles, les guides pour ado et les oui-oui. _Je lui donnais un magazine qui me semblait à peu prés potable, et elle me sourit.

-Merci bien, Mademoiselle.

-De rien, rougis-je.

Je repris mon passionnant jeu avec ma sangle de sac, alors qu'elle feuilletait quelques pages du magazine que je lui avais donné. Je me mis à regarder l'heure, et fus surprise de voir qu'il était bientôt 18 heures et que le jour allait bientôt se coucher. Edward avait légèrement tendance à s'en faire pour moi, même beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien. Si Alice était là, elle pourrait traduire le moindre geste que faisait Edward à mon égard.

-Il doit être vraiment charmant, ce jeune homme, dit la vielle dame, me coupant dans mes pensées.

-Pardon? M'étonnai-je, en portant mon attention sur elle.

-Vous avez un sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux brillants! Je suis sûre que le jeune médecin qui vous accompagnait y est pour quelque chose.

_Je souriais?_ Effectivement, j'avais un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres, et je rougis instantanément. _Si je souriais pour rien maintenant!_

-Oh! Non! C'est... C'est juste un ami, rien de plus.

-Un ami? Vu la façon dont la façon qu'il vous regardait quand vous êtes arrivés, j'aurais dit que vous étiez fiancés.

_Fiancés? Le regard qu'il me portait? _

-Que voulez-vous dire? Murmurai-je.

-Croyez-moi, Mademoiselle, cet homme-là, vous aime à en perdre la raison.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, ou peut-être pas le temps d'assimiler l'information car Edward marchait vers moi, la mine soulagée. _Il avait trouvé une ambulance. Et comment je vais la payer, moi? _Il se posta devant moi, tout sourire, en me tendant la main.

-Oh, bonjour Docteur Cullen! Se réjouit la vielle dame devant moi.

Je la regardais estomaquée, alors qu'elle souriait à Edward. _Mais..._

-Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de m'appeler Edward, Madame Porkins? Répondit-il.

-Que voulez-vous, je suis de la vielle école!

Il rit sous sa réplique, alors que je me levais lentement de ma chaise.

-Je suis à vous dans quelques minutes. Laissez-moi le temps d'accompagner cette jeune femme à son ambulance, et je suis à vous.

-Bien sûr! J'ai tout mon temps, vous savez.

Je la regardais éberluée. Elle connaissait Edward et me disait ce genre de choses. Madame Porkins me fit un clin d'œil significatif alors qu'Edward m'emmena vers le sous-sol. Dire que je planais entre 2 eaux étaient encore trop doux à mon goût, car les paroles de la vielle dame tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je devais rêver, ou j'étais en plein délire._ À moins que j'avais pris quelque chose d'illicite sans que je ne m'en rende compte?_

-Ton carrosse est avancé, m'annonça Edward.

_Hein? _Je relevais la tête de mes pieds, pour voir l'ambulance juste en face de moi, avec à ses côtés, les 2 infirmiers qui m'avaient accompagnés la dernière fois.

-Edward, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer les frais de l'ambulance et...

Je m'arrêtais quand je vis qu'il abordait un sourire amusé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, sourit-il. Riley et Éric doivent aller chercher une personne prés de chez toi, c'est sur leur route! Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de monter dans cette ambulance et de te reposer, d'accord?

Je tentais de répliquer mais il me lança un regard qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. _Et en plus, il m'énervait! _

-Oh, j'ai failli oublier! Si ça tient toujours pour ta famille, est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne mercredi soir? Je ne peux pas avant et puis, on n'avait prévu de ce voir pour...

-C'est parfait! Me réjouis-je soudainement, coupant court à ses excuses. J'ai hâte d'y être, murmurai-je vers la fin.

-Je suis heureux que tu aies pris rapidement ta décision, tu leur manquais énormément.

-Tu allais les voir?

-Oui, j'y vais régulièrement, ou je leur téléphone. Ton frère est vraiment un cas, tu le sais au moins?

Je me mis à rire, quand j'imaginais Emmett raconter une énième blague salace à Edward. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être une petite souris à ce moment là.

-Oh que oui! Je sais qu'il peut être parfois... Hum...

-Complètement obsédé par le sexe? Termina Edward. Je crois que je l'avais deviné.

-Et sur la nourriture aussi. Quand on a emménagé chez Charlie, ce dernier devait faire 2 fois le plein dans la semaine. Ça l'a vite ruiné.

Edward sourit tendrement et j'en fus un peu perturbée. Un homme ne devait pas sourire comme ça, c'était nocif pour la santé des femmes.

-Je viens te chercher mercredi, vers 18 heures, ça te va? Me demanda-t-il.

Mon coeur me hurlait que c'était trop tard. Ma conscience me criait que je devais faire quelque chose de stupide avant ce moment là.

-Oui, c'est très bien.

-Alors à mercredi et n'oublie pas tes médicaments, et ce que je t'ai dit sur ton emploi, Bella. Si tu veux, je lui fais un dossier, à ta patronne, pour qu'elle comprenne que tu dois quitter son stupide magasin, d'accord?

-Oui, oui, ris-je. Promis.

On se regardait dans les yeux, comme si les 2 ambulanciers, qui m'attendaient, n'étaient pas là, que l'hôpital était à des kilomètres de nous et que plus rien ne comptait hormis l'homme qui était en face de moi. Il fut le premier à rompre le contact visuel, et je compris que j'avais bloqué ma respiration. Je remplis mes poumons d'air et repris peu à peu un rythme cardiaque normal. Je le voyais qu'il avait les mains en forme de poing, alors qu'il marmonnait je ne sais quoi dans sa barbe. _Et nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau! _Pris d'un élan fou, j'avançais vers lui et me mis sur la pointe des pieds. Je pris appui sur une de ses épaules, et déposais un baiser sur une de ses joues, profitant de la chaleur que dégageait sa peau sous mes lèvres. Une sensation des plus grisantes et bienfaitrices. Je crus même l'entendre gémir, mais je crois que je me faisais trop de film à l'eau de rose en ce moment. Mes lèvres quittèrent sa peau, à regret, et je me remis sur mes pieds, en rougissant._ Pour changer. _

-Merci pour tout, Edward, chuchotai-je.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et marchai vers les 2 ambulanciers qui semblaient être amusés par la situation. Je les saluais poliment, étant beaucoup plus sympathique avec Éric, que Riley, qui n'avait toujours pas compris que je n'étais pas intéressée par lui. Ce dernier m'aida à monter dans l'arrière de l'ambulance, me fit asseoir sur un siège et m'ordonna d'un ton aguicheur de m'attacher. _Je ne voyais que ce qu'il y avait d'excitant à me demander de m'attacher mais bon. _Je m'exécutais quand même, ne voulant pas me retrouver projetée contre le part-brise du camion et regardais à travers l'une des vitres de l'arrière du véhicule. Edward était toujours complètement figé, et... perdu. Je lui fis un signe de la main et il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par mon comportement. Il me fit signe à son tour, avant que l'ambulance ne commence à rouler et qu'il ne me devienne invisible.

Je me calais dans mon siège, le plus confortablement qu'il pouvait me donner, et mes pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Inévitablement, je pensais à Edward, à qui d'autre pouvais-je bien penser, alors que j'allais chez moi, seule, et que je venais de passer 2 heures avec lui? Plus je passais du temps avec lui, alors qu'on ne faisait que parler de nos années de collège et de lycée, de nos vies, nos envies ou simplement de tout et de rien, et plus mon esprit était embrumé par sa présence. C'était comme si j'étais de nouveau entière et moi-même en sa seule et unique présence. Comme si j'avais besoin de _lui_ pour me sentir bien. D'autres personnes auraient tourné autour du pot encore un peu, ou se seraient cachées la vérité, mais à quoi bon la cacher, alors qu'elle se trouvait en face de moi? Pourquoi redouter l'inévitable, alors que ce sentiment était recherché et envié par des millions de gens sur cette planète?

_« Que des amis? Vous vous dévorez des yeux, Bella! »_

_« Croyez-moi, Mademoiselle, cet homme là, vous aime à en perdre la raison.»_

C'était les paroles même de la vielle dame, la parole de la sagesse peut-être? Qui sait? Je ne savais pas qui elle était, comment elle s'appelait, hormis, Madame Porkins, ni même ce qu'elle faisait à l'hôpital, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle m'a fait ouvrir entièrement les yeux sur moi. Et Leah, qui affirmait que nous n'étions pas indifférent l'un envers l'autre. J'avais beau être bientôt sans emploi, à cours d'argent, avec un rêve qui ne se réalisera peut-être jamais, une mère qui n'était pas à mes côtés, une famille aimante, une **tumeur au cerveau** qui pourrait m'être fatale, je ne pouvais pas renier la vérité qui était sous mes yeux.

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, âgée de 23 ans, habitant dans un miteux appartement de Seattle, aussi simple que banale, avait réussi à découvrir cette sensation qui habitent des milliards de gens sur cette Terre. J'aimais.

**Ouf, j'ai fini! **

**Heureusement que je n'ai pas mit le POV de James dans le précédent chapitre, n'est-ce-pas?**

**Il aurait fait légèrement tâche.**

**Enfin, Bella prend son traitement, on y est!**

**Et comme vous l'imaginez, il y aura les retrouvailles dans le chapitre 17, c'est logique.**

**J'appréhende de l'écrire mais bon, j'ai réussit jusque là, non?**

**Alors nous y sommes aussi, Bella se rend compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Edward!**

**Pour celle qui se le demande, le baiser n'est pas dans le prochain chapitre.  
Comme me l'a dit Twilightgeneration, ainsi que Em 81, il faut suivre l'évolution des choses, et ne pas se précipités. **

**Imaginez que c'est vous à la place de Bella (On ne bave pas sur l'écran!), je ne crois pas que vous sauterez sur Edward, et inversement.  
Afin, il y a toujours des gens qui sautent les étapes. Lol**

**Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser, pas de pronostique sur la personne qui a appelé Renée? Même pas une petite, riquiqui et minuscule idée? **

**Merci de votre passage et laissez-y une trace,**

**Clairouille59.**

**-Les chansons sont sur mon profil.**

**-Valprorate de sodium : Prescrit pour traiter l'épilepsie généralisée c'est-à-dire dans sa forme classique ou dans sa forme partielle (quand l'épilepsie est limitée à un seul membre : le bras par exemple)**

**-Fentanyl : Prescrit pour des douleurs chroniques stables, intenses résistantes aux autres antalgiques et d'origine cancéreuse. Le Fentanyl est dans la plupart des pays une substance réglementée assimilée aux stupéfiants.**

**-Dexaméthasone : Peut réduire l'œdème péritumoral (par un réarrangement de la barrière hématoméningée), diminuant l'effet de masse et réduisant la pression intra-crânienne, entraînant une diminution des maux de tête et de la somnolence.**


	17. Un retour surprise

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je sais que vous attendez tous les fameux retrouvailles entre Bella et sa famille, et c'est chose faite!**

**Mais la question qu'on se pose est si Charlie, Emmett ou peut-être Rosalie, vont avouer à Bella que Renée et Phil sont de retour, n'est-ce pas?  
Et puis, qui les a prévenus? **

**Une seule lectrice a trouvé qui avait téléphoné à Renée et Phil, pour la maladie de Bella, et je félicite Anais88 pour tout d'abord, son GRAND soutient, et son sens de l'investigation.**

**Comment Edward a perçu le moment avec Bella? **

**La réaction de Carlisle, face à la découverte de l'amour de son fils.**

**Pas de James aujourd'hui, ne voulant pas gâcher ce chapitre mais il reviendra très prochainement. Je vois qu'il vous fait toujours aussi peur! J'aime!**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte ou qui refuse les messages privés:**

**-Eva.C: Premier chapitre, et tu aimes déjà? J'en suis honorée alors! À bientôt j'espère. Bisous!**

**-Mayawa: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et voici la suite que tu attendais! Bisous!**

**Merci à: Aliiice, Grazie, caropat07, Louna21, mamoure21, Paulipopo, Krine69, Triskelle sparrow, Robangel, DavidaCullen, Eva.C, Mayawa, Em 81, PetitPimousse, Anais88, Timica, et MyriamSM pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: Camilia13015, lolall, Kriisten25, mushu19, MimiLutz, kimmy52, mimie05, chelsealondon, Chuchi-28 et asuna69 pour m'avoir mise en story alert, favorite story ou author alert.**

**Merci aussi à Phika17, ma bêta, pour sa correction! (L)**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne lecture,  
Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 17 : Un retour surprise**

Mardi 10 novembre 2010

**POV Carlisle**

Comment n'avais-je pas pu faire le rapprochement? _C'était logique!_ Nom de Dieu, bien sûr que ce l'était! _Bella..._ C'était de Bella que mon fils, Edward, c'était épris et je n'avais rien vu. _Tu te fais trop vieux, Carlisle. _Ça doit être ça, à moins que je me trouvais une excuse pour justifier le fait que je n'avais pas vu ce qui était sous mon nez. J'étais encore un peu sonné par la nouvelle, pas que je sois déçu ou en désaccord avec les sentiments de mon fils envers Bella, mais parce que Edward avait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Le seul hic, et j'avais bien pu le constater quand j'ai vu Bella sur la table d'examen, c'est sa **tumeur au cerveau** qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Son teint pâle, ses os qui ressortaient, ses cernes sous les yeux, les tremblements de sa main droite, sa mine constamment douloureuse ne faisait aucun doute sur sa maladie, et ça me bouffait. Pas forcément sur le fait qu'Edward soit amoureux d'elle, mais surtout parce que c'était la fille de Charlie, un vieil ami, et que je n'imaginais même pas sa réaction si sa fille était trop faible pour combattre la maladie. _Et Edward? _Je crois que je préférais ne pas y penser, car, comme moi, il était l'homme d'une seule femme et il l'avait trouvé à 23 ans, risquant de la perdre à tout instant. _Ferait-il quelque chose de regrettable si Bella ne survit pas? _Sûrement.

-Carlisle? Chéri? M'appela ma femme. Est-ce que ça va?

Je clignais des paupières et tournais la tête vers celle qui faisait battre mon coeur depuis plus de 25 ans maintenant. Ses cheveux couleur cuivre, que notre fils avait hérité, entouré son si joli visage en forme de coeur, mais les traits soucieux déformaient sa beauté naturelle. Debout, derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, elle s'affairait à faire le dîner de ce soir, alors que j'étais censé être plongé dans le dossier d'un patient, et non dans mes pensées, elle arrêta tout mouvement et marcha vers moi. Je posais mon stylo sur la table et soupirais quand une main tendre glissa dans mes cheveux, signe de compassion. Je ne lui avais rien dit sur l'identité de celle qui avait pris le coeur de notre fils, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. _C'était idiot._ Je ne lui avais jamais rien caché en 25 ans de vie commune, mais j'avais un blocage sur ce sujet là._ Allez savoir pourquoi._

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant, mon chéri, murmura Esmée.

Je pinçais l'arrête de mon nez, nerveusement. Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction envers elle, car elle serait heureuse d'apprendre l'identité de celle qui serait peut-être sa future belle-fille, _chose qu'elle attend avec impatience_.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, dis-je finalement.

Je sentis ma femme se tendre contre moi, tout muscles bandés en attente.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave! M'empressai-je de poursuivre, voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de réaction. C'est même une... bonne nouvelle... en quelque sorte.

-En quelque sorte? Répéta-t-elle.

Je lui fis signe de venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux et entourais mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu te souviens de la fille de Charlie? M'enquis-je, prudemment.

Je la vis froncer les sourcils.

-Bien sûr! Isabella! Il a même un fils, Emmett je crois. Pauvre petite, ça doit être dure pour elle, d'avoir une maladie aussi grave...

-Je l'ai vu avec Edward, ce matin, dans mon bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Edward faisait avec? Il travaillait, non?

_Ton fils essaye de lui faire la cours? _J'étais vraiment un père pathétique des fois.

-C'est elle, murmurai-je. La fille dont Edward c'est épris, c'est Isabella.

Je regardais ma femme qui se figea, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. _Et oui ma chérie, elle était sous nos yeux! _

-La fille de Charlie? Sourit Esmée. C'est tellement inattendue et... surprenant, Carlisle.

Je n'aurais pas trouvé un meilleur mot: surprenant. Mais j'étais heureux, car notre fils l'était, en quelque sorte. Sa maladie était lourde à porter, mais j'avais bon espoir, ou j'avais la foi, qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir et qu'ils vivraient heureux tous les deux. _Ne t'emballe pas trop papy, ils se connaissent à peine!_ Vrai. Elle pouvait très bien l'aimer en ami et non plus si affinité. Ça serait un coup dur pour Edward, car j'avais l'intime conviction que c'était elle et personne d'autre. Soudain, ma femme se leva de mes genoux et se précipita vers le téléphone._ Pourquoi est-ce que je la voyais venir celle-là? _

-Esmée? Dis-je, amusé. Que fais-tu?

-Il faut que je l'appelle, voyons! Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire, si?

-C'était l'idée...

-Carlisle Phineas Cullen! Comment peux-tu penser que je vais rester ici, à ne rien faire? Me gronda-t-elle. C'est de mon fils que l'on parle et...

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. _C'était aussi de mon fils que l'on parlait, non? _Je savais qu'elle rêvait que notre fils trouve chaussure à son pied et de rencontrer sa future belle-fille, mais je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point cela l'obsédait. Je me levai de ma chaise et pris le téléphone de ses mains afin de le remettre sur son socle. Elle me regarda, les yeux brillants de larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait un tel comportement, ni même pourquoi elle voulait à tout prix qu'Edward trouve la femme idéale, mais j'avais peur que les prochains événements ne l'affectent beaucoup trop.

-Esmée, murmurai-je. Laisse-le décider lui-même, veux-tu? C'est sa vie, pas la notre...

-Et si Isabella mourait, hein? Cria-t-elle se détachant de moi. Si sa **tumeur** l'emportait, Carlisle? Comment réagira notre fils? Tu as vu, comme moi, les étoiles qu'il a dans les yeux quand il a la tête ailleurs et qu'il pense à elle. Que penses-tu qu'il fera si Isabella ne survit pas? Je... Je ne peux pas imaginer notre fils faire... mettre fin à ses jours et...

-Esmée! Esmée! La coupai-je dans son monologue morbide. Qui a dit que Isabella allait mourir, voyons? Certes, elle a pris son traitement tard mais elle a une chance, une grande chance de survit, crois-moi! Si elle se bat contre la **tumeur**, qu'elle a des gens qu'elle aime et qui la soutiennent autour d'elle, dis-moi pourquoi elle mourrait?

Elle baissa les yeux, séchant ses larmes, et j'en profitais pour m'approcher d'elle et la prendre convulsivement dans mes bras. Étreinte qu'elle me rendit avec force et détermination. _Elle avait peur._ Peur que l'amour que portait Edward envers Isabella ne soit mortel pour eux deux, ou qu'elle le rejette et qu'il ne devienne que le fantôme de lui-même. Nous avions beaucoup de craintes envers cet amour, et ce serait mentir si je disais que je n'avais pas pensé à en parler avec Edward et de lui demander s'il était bien sûr de ses choix. Mais Esmée avait raison, Edward avait souvent l'esprit ailleurs et il avait un sourire niais sur le visage, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. _Il l'aimait._ Isabella rendait notre fils plus heureux que jamais, plein de vie et irradiant de joie de vivre. Lorsqu'il venait à la maison, il était plus taquin avec sa mère, plus présent avec son grand-père, _qui était on ne peu plus heureux_, plus touché par les choses autour de lui et je ne l'avais jamais entendu autant rire en 23 ans. J'avais toujours pensé que j'avais raté quelque chose dans son éducation, car il se plongeait toujours dans ses études, et n'avait jamais eu de « vraies » petites-amies, bien qu'il n'était plus innocent. _Mes pauvres oreilles pouvaient en témoigner._ Esmée se plaignait souvent de ne pas en rencontrer une, même lorsqu'il était au lycée, ou à l'université, mais quand elle lui posait la question, il répondait juste: qu'elles étaient trop insignifiantes pour nous les présenter, et qu'il nous ramènera une fille ici lorsqu'il saura que c'est la bonne, et pas avant_. Je crois que le moment était venu, bien que je l'avais déjà rencontrée sans vraiment savoir qui elle était pour mon fils. _

-Désolée, sanglota Esmée contre ma chemise bonne pour le lavage, mais je m'inquiète pour Edward, c'est logique, non? Je suis sa mère et j'ai peur qu'il soit malheureux.

-Oh, mon amour, souris-je, combien de fois vais-je te dire qu'Edward n'est plus un bébé et qu'il peut très bien s'occuper de lui et de ses relations tout seul?

Elle eut une mine renfrognée et je me mis à rire, sous son regard noir. Je déposais un baiser sur son front, tendrement, et posais mon menton contre son crâne. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Edward, depuis toujours, et c'était souvent excessif mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher autrement. _Une vraie mère poule! _Je crois qu'elle reportait tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle pour notre seul enfant, et, souvent, ça me brisait le coeur. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour combler ce manque d'amour, je n'avais pas pu la soigner aprés ses complications à l'accouchement d'Edward. _Je m'en voulais toujours. _Ce dernier ne disait pas souvent ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et n'osait rien dire lorsque sa mère le pouponnait un peu trop à mon goût. _C'était un homme aprés tout! _

-Elle est comment? Me demanda ma femme, toujours contre moi.

-Qui?

Elle s'écarta de moi et me donna une tape sur le bras. _Ça fait mal!_

-De qui veux-tu que je parle, idiot? D'Isabella bien sûr!

Je me frottais le bras tout en lui répondant. Je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, ou oubliais le moindre détail, j'allais fortement le regretter.

-Elle ressemble beaucoup à Charlie, avouai-je. Brune, yeux marrons, de taille moyenne, timide, réservée, polie et elle est trop jolie si tu veux savoir.

-J'aimerais tellement la rencontrer! Bouda ma femme.

-Il faudra que tu sois patiente, ma chérie, car ce n'est sûrement pas demain la veille qu'Edward va l'emmener ici.

Elle soupira de frustration. _Je n'imagine même pas comment ça doit bouillir là-dedans! Une vraie_ _cocotte minute. _Mais, dans le cas de Bella, certains patients se reculaient souvent de leur famille, pour ne pas les blesser, et rejeter l'amour de leurs proches, et de leur compagnon - ou compagne. C'était douloureux de voir une famille déchirée aprés un diagnostique, mais je n'avais jamais pris un cas dans mon coeur, je savais que ce serait trop dur à supporter si le patient en question mourait. Edward avait suivi mon conseil, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la fille de Charlie, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, si ça le rendait heureux. _Et ça le rendait heureux! _Je me demandais si ce bon vieux Charlie savait pour Edward...

-Et si on invitait les Swan à dîner, pour Thanksgiving, à Forks? Demanda ma femme, réjouie. Ce serait une bonne occasion de montrer notre soutien à la famille.

C'était une tradition, nous allions toujours à Forks pendant cette période de l'année, je posais toujours mes congés fin novembre. _Mais avec ce qui se passait à Forks en ce moment..._

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour rencontrer Isabella? Me moquai-je.

Elle plissa les yeux, démasquée, et fila vers la cuisine ou elle baissa ce qu'il y avait sur le feu, avant de prendre le téléphone mural. _Et elle allait l'appeler! _

-Allo, Charlie, c'est Esmée à l'appareil. Comment vas-tu?

_-..._

-Nous allons bien, merci. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Isabella est venue vous voir?

_-..._

-Oh... Je suis désolée, Charlie, mais je suis sûre qu'elle changera d'avis. La famille, c'est important chez les Swan.

_-..._

-Dis-moi, aurais-tu quelques chose de prévu pour Thanksgiving?

_-..._

-Est-ce que tu voudrais venir, avec Emmett, le fêter à la maison?

_-..._

-Nous passons les fêtes à Forks, cela pourra être avantageux si vous trouvez une nouvelle victime, murmura-t-elle soudainement.

Ses meurtres. Cette violence gratuite. Cette barbarie me dégoûtait. Cet homme devait être dérangé pour faire ça! Fou!

_-..._

-Parfait! Je suis heureuse que tu acceptes, alors! Pour 18 heures, cela te va?

_-..._

-Rosalie sera là, ainsi que Jasper, et Edward bien sûr..

_-..._

-N'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord?

_-..._

-Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger pour le mieux.

_-..._

-Bonne soirée, Charlie, et à bientôt. Bye.

Elle raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. _Elle ne changera donc jamais? _Avec toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle remit le feu en route et tourna ce qu'il y avait dans la marmite. Je levai les yeux au ciel, la voyant si heureuse de rencontrer Bella mais j'avais peur d'une chose, c'est qu'elle brise le coeur de mon fils. _Serait-ce le cas?_

Mercredi 11 novembre 2010

**POV Edward**

Son baiser me brûlait encore la joue.

Ses yeux transperçaient mon âme.

Ses rougissements faisaient battre mon coeur douloureusement.

J'étais faible face à cette femme. Idiot et faible. _En somme, un imbécile._ Un imbécile amoureux, comme dirait mon père. Ou un mec qui s'est fait avoir, pour Jasper. Personnellement, je ne me sentais pas être un des 2 cas, mais plutôt un homme aimant une jolie jeune femme qui avait changé sa vie. _Ouais, bah tu es un idiot quand même, Cullen. Peut-être..._ Enfin, j'avais cette impression de changement, de nouveauté depuis qu'elle avait embrassé ma joue. Certes, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, ni même une preuve d'affection quelconque envers moi, mais toutes les cellules de mon corps me disaient le contraire. 2 jours s'étaient écoulés, et j'avais l'air d'un fantôme, tellement je me remémorais cette scène dans ma tête, encore et toujours. J'avais même eu des problèmes au travail, me trompant dans les diagnostiques, les ordonnances, oubliant du matériel, ce qui avait rendu fou le chef de service. J'avais eu le droit à un blâme d'une semaine, ce que mon père ne savait pas, et qui serait inscrit dans mon dossier pour les prochaines années de médecine, et mon futur boulot. J'étais mal. Et tout ça à cause d'une femme. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, c'est ça le pire, pas n'importe laquelle! Elle était si unique, altruiste, timide, gentille, compréhensive, aimante et si belle que j'en perdais la tête. J'en perdais complètement la tête._ Peut-être trop..._

17h45 sonnait dans mon appartement, et mon estomac fit le grand-huit soudainement. Je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis 2 jours, j'étais en manque d'elle, et j'allais passer la soirée avec elle et sa famille, si tout allait bien. _Mais pourquoi ça ne le serait pas? _J'avais appelé Emmett, le frère de Bella, pour lui dire que je passerais ce soir les voir, pour donner des nouvelles de Bella, sans qu'ils soient au courant que cette dernière serait avec moi. J'avais appris qu'Alice était partie de chez Emmett, furieuse, car elle pensait que Rosalie remplacerait peu à peu Bella. _Dire que j'avais été étonné_ _était un euphémisme. _J'avais essayé de téléphoner à cette dernière, voulant juste savoir ce qu'elle pensait, et non venir comme un boulet dans cette affaire, mais rien à faire, je tombais à chaque fois sur son répondeur, et ce depuis 2 jours. Si une personne pouvait se faire toute petite et ne pas porter l'attention sur elle, c'était bien Rose! Après ce que ce salaud de Royce lui avait fait, elle n'avait jamais été la même. Moins expressive, plus renfermée, moins sociable aussi, tout l'opposé d'avant sa rencontre avec Royce. _Si je l'avais sous la main celui-là... _Je secouais la tête, refusant de penser à cela maintenant.

Le coeur battant, les nerfs en pelote et surtout avec mes pensées qui me jouaient des tours, je pris mon manteau et mes clefs, en avant pour aller chez Bella. Dans ma voiture, je mis la musique, chose qui m'avait toujours apaisé et rassuré, **Debussy** joua et je fermai les yeux, quelques instants, avant de mettre la première et de foncer vers celle qui m'avait envouté, sans qu'elle le sache. La rue de Bella traversa mon champ de vision, et j'accélérai malgré moi, impatient de la revoir. 2 jours s'étaient écoulés et j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas pu admirer sa beauté à couper le souffle. _Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas télépathe, sinon elle se poserait des questions sur ta santé mentale! _Oh, je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Ça ne pouvait pas être réciproque, mes sentiments n'étaient qu'à sens unique, ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure, mais il y avait une raison pour que je ne la mérite pas, ou du moins, je l'espérais. Des hommes auraient décroché la lune, franchi l'Everest, se seraient musclés ou une autre chose stupide pour l'avoir à ses côtés, et étrangement, moi, je ne faisais pas vraiment quelque chose. Je l'aidais du mieux que je pouvais, pour sa santé et autre, espérant, sûrement, qu'elle comprenne que je tiens à elle plus que quiconque. Plusieurs fois, elle m'avait demandé pourquoi je faisais _tout_ cela, pourquoi je l'aidais et étais si gentil avec elle, et j'avais failli tout lui avouer. Mais comment m'aurait-elle prit pour autre chose qu'un psychopathe qui la suit? _Un psychopathe amoureux peut-être? _Non, je ne pouvais pas franchir cette limite que je m'infligeais moi-même. Jamais.

Je soufflai un bon coup, éteignis mon lecteur CD et coupai le moteur. _Calme-toi, Edward, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais lui demander sa main. _Malheureusement. Le bip de l'alarme de ma voiture se déclencha et je marchais contre le vent, vers l'interphone de Bella. Je me demandais comment elle pouvait accepter de vivre dans des conditions pareilles, alors que sa santé était en jeu. Mais je ne pouvais pas tout négocier, déjà, j'avais été surpris qu'elle accepte d'arrêter de travailler et qu'elle ne m'ait pas posé plus de question sur les médicaments que je lui avais donné la dernière fois, ayant moi-même payé de ma poche ses « échantillons », comme je lui avais si bien menti. J'avais parlé à Eleazard, mon parrain et grand ami de la famille, d'une patiente qui ne pouvait pas payer son traitement, il m'avait informé que l'hôpital bénéficiait d'une caisse d'aide pour les patients qui n'avaient pas les moyens de payer leurs médicaments, et ça avait fait tilte. Bien sûr, il fallait un dossier en béton pour bénéficier de cette aide, mais Bella ne pourrait pas payer ses soins par ses propres moyens, ni sa famille, même si elle se cotisait. Il fallait que je commence à en parler à son père, ou Emmett, pour que Bella ne se sente pas agresser et qu'elle ait le choix. Il y avait un risque qu'elle refuse, _c'était la femme la plus têtue_ _que je connaisse, _mais si je n'étais pas seul, peut-être que je pourrais faire valider mon plan. _Le secret de la réussite_ _est la patience mon cher. _Exact.

_-Oui? _

-C'est Edward, dis-je, aurais-je la chance de pouvoir monter 3 étages à pieds?

Je l'entendis doucement rire et je souris à ce son mélodieux à mes oreilles.

_-Bien sûr, je t'ouvre._

Je la remerciais et la porte s'ouvrit dans un bip affreux pour mes oreilles. Mais, aprés le rire de Bella, tout bruit me paraissait affreux et triste. Comme la dernière fois, ainsi que la fois d'avant, l'ascenseur n'était toujours pas arrivé, et, intérieurement, je me sentis bouillir, surtout quand je pensais que Bella devait monter et descendre ces marches tous les jours. _Putain de propriétaires! _Je montais 4 à 4 les marches des escaliers, manquant de me ramasser lamentablement, pour arriver au bas de sa porte. Ma main resta en suspension, voulant toquer à la porte, quand je remarquais que celle-ci était entrebâillée. Je la poussais doucement, laissant place à la vision de Bella, qui finissait de faire sa petite vaisselle. Mon coeur se serra douloureusement en pensant que cette femme ne sera jamais à moi. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tirés en une queue de cheval, montrant la courbe de sa gorge délicate et sa peau blanche, les traits de son visage paraissaient plus apaisés, plus sereins, ses yeux chocolats, bien qu'ils étaient rivés vers l'eau de son évier, brillaient d'une lueur méconnaissable et sa silhouette me donnait des pensées pas du tout appropriées en cet instant. _Idiot! _Je me donnais une claque mentale, avant de fermer la porte.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent de laisser sa porte ouverte? L'avertis-je.

Elle poussa un cri, tout en sursautant et en laissant ce qu'elle avait en main se fracasser sur le sol. Moi-même, je fus étonné et mon coeur rata un battement. Des morceaux de verre s'éparpillèrent partout sur le sol de la petite cuisine, et Bella posa une main au niveau de sa poitrine.

-Edward! Souffla-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur!

-C'est ce que je vois. Désolé...

Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux en rougissant. _Rougissante? Depuis quand rougissait-elle quand _elle _me regardait? _Je m'approchais d'elle alors qu'elle sortait une balayette d'un de ses placards.

-Laisse-moi faire, lui dis-je, c'est de ma faute si c'est arrivé.

-Je suis tout à fait capable de ramasser ces morceaux de verre, contra-t-elle.

_Toujours aussi têtue! _Pensai-je en souriant intérieurement.

-Je n'ai jamais douté du contraire, mais ce serait plus prudent que ce soit moi qui m'affaire à cette tâche, vu que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à te blesser très facilement.

Elle plissa des yeux, mécontente, et elle me fit penser à un petit chaton enragé. _Si elle savait l'effet qu'elle faisait sur moi, même quand elle était en colère. Tout bonnement adorable... _Puis, elle leva les yeux au ciel et me tendit tout de même le nécessaire de balayage. Je lui fis un sourire et, pendant les prochaines minutes, je fis en sorte qu'aucun débris de verre ne reste sur ce carrelage beige. Bella me remercia d'un sourire, et je remarquais qu'elle était en meilleure forme que la dernière fois. _Peut-être était-ce l'effet de mon imagination? _Un peu moins blanche, plus souriante, ses cernes s'étaient un peu apaisées et elle paraissait moins fatiguée. Le traitement devait faire effet.

-Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux, lui dis-je, alors que je m'appuyais sur le plan de travail, refusant que je l'aide à essuyer le peu de vaisselle qu'elle avait.

-Oui, le traitement me soulage énormément, avoua-t-elle, en rangeant la dernière assiette. Ce n'est pas non plus la grande forme, mais je tiens un peu plus sur mes pieds qu'avant.

-Heureux de l'apprendre. Je m'inquiétais un peu à vrai dire.

-Et pourquoi dont? S'étonna-t-elle.

-C'est à partir des premiers jours qu'on voit si le traitement fait effet ou non, mais, dans ton cas, je suis soulagé de voir que c'est le cas.

Elle me fit un léger sourire, franc, avant de se racler la gorge. Je sus de suite que quelque chose la dérangeait.

-Un problème? M'enquis-je.

Elle me jeta un regard en coin, le regard rivé sur un point imaginaire dans son salon, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. J'aurais pu presque gémir de bonheur en la voyant faire ceci avec sa lèvre, un geste qui me rendait fou et faisait cavaler les pensées les plus obscènes dans ma tête._ Un vrai pêché cette femme, et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. _

-Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir m'accompagner? Me demanda-t-elle, timidement. Je pourrais comprendre que tu sois fatigué de m'aider, ou que tu es autre chose à faire.

_Doutait-elle toujours de ça? _

-Toujours partant, répondis-je. Je te l'ai dit, je serais là temps que tu ne seras pas guérie, et même sûrement aprés.

Bella écarquilla les yeux sous mes derniers mots, et je m'insultais de tous les noms comme un imbécile. À chaque fois, elle me prenait au dépourvu et mes sentiments s'exprimaient un peu plus chaque jour. _Avait-elle des doutes?_

-Tu... Tu devrais mettre ton manteau, si... si on ne veut pas être en retard chez ton frère, balbutiai-je.

Rougissante, encore une fois, elle acquiesça et enfila son manteau d'hiver posé sur le dos d'un fauteuil. Bella batailla contre les manches de ce dernier, n'étant pas encore totalement en pleine possession de ses moyens, et j'allais lui rendre secours en passant derrière elle pour qu'elle passe sa dernière manche.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-De rien.

Je plaçais une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant de lui montrer sa porte d'entrée. En plusieurs minutes, nous fûmes au chaud, dans ma voiture, aprés une descente d'escaliers assez dangereuse sur ses jambes récemment mobiles. Je lui avais offert mon bras, qu'elle avait pris avec hésitation, ce qui lui avait permis de marcher avec plus de sécurité. _Je n'osais même pas penser quand je n'étais pas là pour l'aider._ Je mis le chauffage, frissonnant à cause du vent hivernal qui agissait depuis plusieurs semaines à Seattle et mis le contact. Bella avait le regard rivé vers ma boite à gant, remplie de CD en tout genre, se mordant la lèvre._ Hum... _

-Tu veux mettre un CD? Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais.

-Euh... Non, c'est juste que tu as une collection impressionnante.

-J'ai été élevé dans une famille fan de musique, souris-je. Ça me détend.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écoutais, tout à l'heure?

J'esquissais d'un sourire et mis en marche l'auto-radio. **Rêverie** de **Claude** **Debussy **envahit l'habitacle de la voiture, doucement et tendrement, me relaxant de suite.

-L'air me dit quelque chose, souffla Bella.

-C'est **Rêverie**, de **Debussy**. Elle est presque aussi connue que **Clair de lune**.

-Mais elle ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

-D'accord avec toi.

Elle mit sa ceinture et s'installa confortablement sur le siège passager, profitant de la douceur de la musique. Je ne lui avais pas demandé, mais elle devait sûrement angoisser pour ce qui allait arriver: revoir sa famille. Je crois que, de toute façon, pendant le trajet, la conversation s'emmènera doucement vers le sujet. Je retirai le frein à main et partis en direction de l'appartement de Emmett, bercé par la musique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions toujours sur la route... dans un bouchon magistral, comme on en fait partout ailleurs dans les grandes villes. Le CD de **Debussy** tournait toujours dans mon autoradio et heureusement, sinon j'aurais insulté la moitié des personnes présentes sur cette route. Mais où ils avaient eu leurs permis de conduire? Dans une pochette surprise ou quoi? J'avais tous les muscles bandés sous ma peau, mais, pour Bella, je me retenais au maximum.

-Non mais quel crétin celui-là! Il ne sait pas qu'il y a des clignotants sur les voitures, maintenant! Cria Bella, à mes côtés.

Je la regardais avec un sourcil levé et elle se mit à rougir violemment. _Vraiment adorable comme réaction physique._

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, mais je me demande comment certaines personnes ont eu leurs permis.

-Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je pensais à la même chose? Souris-je.

-Plus rien ne m'étonne de nos jours. Mais, franchement, tu as vu celui-là? Avec son Audio rouge? À croire que la route est à son nom!

Je me mis à rire et elle me rejoignit timidement. _Quel caractère! Il ne faut sûrement pas l'avoir sur le dos! _Elle était exceptionnelle comme femme, vraiment tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rechercher chez une femme, et je me demandais encore comment ça se faisait qu'elle soit seule. Pris d'une audace folle, ma curiosité prit le relais sur la raison.

-Est-ce que tu trouverais ça indiscret de ma part, de te demander pourquoi tu n'as pas trouvé chaussure à ton pied? M'enquis-je, prudemment.

Le bouchon, persistant toujours, m'aida à tourner la tête vers elle, et voir à quel point ma question la désarçonnait. Elle cligna des paupières, et regarda dehors, perdue dans ses pensées. _J'aurais dû peut-être me taire..._

-Désolé, je ne devrais pas être si indiscret. Oublie ma question...

-Tu n'es pas indiscret, me coupa-t-elle, juste curieux.

Elle s'arrêta et j'attendis patiemment sa réponse.

-Hum... Après Jacob, je n'ai pas cherché quelqu'un d'autre, il m'avait trop blessée et je me suis enfermée dans mes études par la suite. Aucun... Aucun homme ne m'a plu, n'a fait battre mon coeur comme lui, me faisait rougir ou me comprenait sans qu'on ait besoin de se parler. Je l'aimais, de tout mon coeur, mais j'avais l'impression que ce dernier est parti quand j'ai quitté Jacob.

-Ne crois-tu pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse t'aimer, aujourd'hui? Un homme qui sache t'aimer et te respecter pour ta juste valeur?

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis sûrement pas ces femmes qui cherchent à tout prix à se caser, de peur de rester seules. J'aime la solitude, le fait de ne pas avoir de compte à rendre à mon conjoint. Et puis, qui m'aimerait maintenant, alors que je suis malade, qui est sans emploi et va bientôt être dans la rue faute d'argent?

_Moi. _Le mot m'était resté sur la langue. J'étais un lâche, sûrement, mais mon coeur me disait que ce n'était pas le moment. Il y avait un moment pour tout, pour s'aimer, s'avouer, se disputer mais, là, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de lui déclarer ma flamme.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que la vie te réserve, Bella, murmurai-je. Peut-être qu'il y a déjà un homme qui n'attend plus que toi, mais dont tu ne connais pas ses sentiments envers toi.

-Peut-être, mais je suis persuadée du contraire. Et vous, Monsieur Cullen, comment ce fait-il que vous soyez toujours célibataire?

La question que je voyais venir. Et la question qui ne fallait pas me poser. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire? Lui mentir? Dire un semblant de vérité?

-Je suis amoureux, lâchai-je, mais elle ne le sait pas.

Je votais pour la deuxième partie: un semblant de vérité.

-Vraiment? Chuchota Bella.

-Oui, depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas?

-Elle m'intimide et, puis, ses sentiments sont sûrement à sens unique alors je préfère être son ami plutôt que tout gâcher.

-Je suis sûre que tes sentiments sont partagés, dit-elle, déterminée. Tu es un homme unique, Edward, je te l'ai déjà dit, et si la femme que tu aimes et assez bête pour te laisser filer, alors elle ne te mérite pas.

_Es-tu assez bête pour me laisser filer, alors? _

-C'est gentil, merci, mais je crois que c'est peine perdue, comme pour toi qui crois qu'il n'y a pas une personne intéressée par toi.

Je soupirais et hochais la tête alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre la vitre. Je compris que la discussion était close, et j'en étais soulagé. J'avais atterri sur un terrain dangereux là. Pendant les minutes qui passèrent, ce fut le silence total, hormis les pots d'échappement, les klaxons et les insultes des automobilistes. J'arrivais à me sortir des bouchons, alors qu'il était 18h20 passé. _On sera en retard._

-Jacob est revenu, me dit Bella.

Je me figeais de suite. _Il était revenu. C'était fini. Je n'avais plus aucune chance. _Son ex était revenu, celui qui lui avait fait plus de mal que jamais et elle allait le reprendre. _Quoi de plus logique? _Elle l'aimait sûrement encore, faisant battre son coeur, la faisant rougir et se comprenant sans se regarder. _Un doux rêve qui s'envole. _Mes mains s'étaient crispées sur le volant de ma voiture, instinctivement. _Quel idiot! _

-Edward? Murmura Bella à mes côtés. Est-ce que ça va? Tes... Tes phalanges sont toutes blanches Edward...

-Ça va, répondis-je plus glacialement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Tu l'as repris?

-Pardon?

-Ce _Jacob_, tu es de nouveau avec?

Je carrais tellement la mâchoire que je commençais à avoir mal à mes gencives qui me hurlaient de me calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Je te pose juste la question.

_Ne t'énerve pas, Cullen. Ne t'énerve pas._ Elle avait le droit d'être amoureuse, non? Je lui avais moi-même dit qu'un ne homme ne pouvait que l'aimer en la voyant, il y a à peine une minute. Mais ce gros con de _Jacob_ ne la méritait sûrement pas, pas aprés l'avoir trompé plusieurs fois, la laissant filer.

-Tu te souviens de ma collègue de travail, Leah?

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me demandait cela?_ Je voulais juste savoir si elle avait repris ce connard dans sa vie et qu'elle allait m'oublier lamentablement.

-Oui.

Elle se trémoussa sur son siège passager, mal à l'aise. _Qu'est-ce que Leah a affaire avec ça?_

-Elle est venue me voir, le lendemain de ma sortie de l'hôpital et elle était accompagnée. Son petit-ami est Jacob.

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, me dit-elle d'une voix si froide que je ne l'aurais pas reconnu si je ne savais que c'était elle sur le siège passager.

-Mais, tu...

-Jacob est avec Leah, me coupa-t-elle avec le même ton de voix, mais c'est juste, et je cite « Pour tirer son coup ». Quand je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui, il m'a dit qu'il me voulait toujours.

Je retins un grognement haineux envers ce salaud de première. Comment osait-il croire que Bella était sa propriété? Il vient de quel siècle celui-là? Je n'étais pas du genre à dire que Bella était mienne, car elle ne le sera jamais, mais si elle devait être amoureuse, ce ne serait sûrement pas avec ce mec qui ne pense à elle que comme une marchandise à exposer.

-Il me fait peur, continua-t-elle, plus doucement. Il... Il a toujours trouvé le moyen de m'atteindre, car il sait pertinemment qu'il a été mon premier en tout et... et je ne veux pas retomber dans le panneau alors que je... je... qu'il ne m'intéresse plus et que je le hais jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux.

Et manipulateur en plus de ça? _Magnifique!_ Je me ferais un plaisir de lui mettre mon poing dans sa gueule quand j'aurais la chance de le voir un jour où l'autre, car j'avais l'intime conviction que j'aurais droit de voir sa face de rat un de ces jours. Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est que Bella ne l'aimait plus, _enfin j'espérais fortement tant qu'à faire_, et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir avec lui. _Heureusement, sinon j'avais peur de ce que j'aurais pu lui faire. _

-Pourquoi aurais-tu peur d'un crétin pareil? Demandai-je. Tu sais bien qu'Emmett lui réglera sûrement son compte s'il ose faire quelque chose contre toi, ou que je me ferais un plaisir de lui montrer qu'une femme n'est pas une chose mais une personne.

Elle rit doucement sous mes menaces. _Mais, sérieusement, si je le voyais, je me ferais un plaisir de mettre en exécution mes menaces._

-Oui, je le sais mais ni Emmett et ni toi ne serait là quand il viendra me voir et puis... il y a Leah, à qui je n'ai rien dit. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal en lui avouant que son petit-ami est un connard de première et qu'il est avec elle juste pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles.

-Elle le saura un jour où l'autre, Bella, et elle t'en voudra sûrement de ne lui avoir rien dit.

Elle hocha la tête et je tournai dans la dernière rue, où se trouvait l'appartement de son frère. La tension était palpable maintenant, alors que le sujet Jacob était sorti, et qu'elle s'inquiétait de la réaction de sa famille. Je ne lui avais pas dit pour Alice..._ Est-ce qu'elle serait là?_

-J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, par rapport à ta famille, que Alice ne leur parle plus, dis-je.

-Quoi? Mais... Mais pourquoi?

Je regardais dans le rétroviseur pour faire un créneau à la place que j'avais trouvé, à quelques mètres du lieu de rencontre. Je coupai le contact, enlevai ma ceinture et me tournai vers Bella.

-Tu sais que Rosalie, la sœur de mon meilleur ami, Jasper, est avec ton frère, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, tu me l'as dit, mais je ne vois pas le rapport...

-Alice a... a l'impression que Rosalie va _te _remplacer et elle est partie furieuse, ne leur parlant plus.

Le visage de Bella se décomposa, et le peu de couleur qu'elle avait repris s'en alla comme par malédiction. J'aurais voulu le lui dire plus tôt, mais je ne l'avais su qu'hier et je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui téléphoner pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Bella baissa la tête vers ses doigts, qu'elle tordait dans tous les sens, blême.

-Est-ce que... Rosalie... Elle...

-Non! Bien sûr que non, Bella! M'exclamai-je, peiné qu'elle pense une chose pareille. Charlie et Emmett t'aiment Bella, tu es leur fille, leur sœur, voyons! Rosalie ne prendra jamais ta place, d'aucune façon et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de le faire.

-D'accord. Alice ne sera donc pas là? Murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne décrochait pas à mes coups de fil. Espérons que ton père ou Emmett aient réussi de leur côté.

Elle acquiesça gravement, ne retrouvant pas les quelques couleurs qu'elle avait eu sur les joues, quelques secondes plus tôt. La jeune femme assise à côté de moi, retira sa ceinture, d'un geste tremblant et nerveux.

-Tout va bien se passer, Bella, la rassurai-je du mieux que je pouvais, ils seront heureux et émus de te voir, je te le promets.

Elle me regarda d'une drôle de façon, comme si j'avais dit les mots les plus surprenants et extraordinaires qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Un peu perdu, et intimidé par le regard qu'elle m'offrait, je sentis mes joues rougir violemment. Chose qui ne m'arrivait presque jamais. Je détournais les yeux des siens, ne voulant pas mourir d'une combustion spontanée et sortis de la voiture, troublé. _Si elle commençait à faire ça, je ne donnerais pas long feu de ma personne! _J'entendis la porte claquer et je mis l'alarme de ma voiture. Bella marcha lentement vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. _Je rêve ou je suis complètement à l'Ouest là? _Je me raclais la gorge et lui fis signe d'y aller la première, lui proposant ma main pour l'aider à marcher. Elle semblait hésiter mais, finalement, elle captura ma main et je la tins fermement contre moi. Le trajet fut silencieux, même quand la voix d'Emmett transperça l'interphone, et que je la sentis tressaillir contre moi, elle ne dit aucun mot. J'appelais l'ascenseur et nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur, appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage.

-Je quitte mon travail vendredi soir, coupa-t-elle court au silence. Comme ça, j'aurais ma paye.

-Qu'a dit ta patronne?

-Qu'elle n'était pas étonnée de mon choix, que je n'aurais pas fait long feu dans son magasin et j'en passe.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps. _Comment...? _Bella était vraiment entourée de personnes qui laissaient à désirer! Jacob, sa patronne ainsi que le mari de cette dernière, à croire qu'elle était un aimant à danger!

-Excuse-moi mais c'est vraiment une garce cette femme. Je suis étonné qu'elle soit mariée et que son affaire marche, grondai-je.

-Son mari n'est pas mieux, tu as oublié? Tu penserais la même chose que moi, si tu les voyais tous les 2.

Une petite ampoule s'alluma au dessus ma tête, me réveillant de ma torpeur et de ma colère. _Bien sûr que je pouvais voir ces 2 personnes infectes! _

-Tu finis vendredi soir, c'est ça? M'enquis-je.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, non? Répondit-elle, prudemment.

-J'ai une semaine de vacances, enfin une semaine de cours, est-ce que tu voudrais que je vienne te chercher, vendredi soir?

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, profondément, cherchant à lire en moi. J'avais toujours cette impression de malaise quand elle faisait ça. Elle me rendait fou par certains gestes qu'elle faisait, comme se mordre la lèvre ou quand elle rougissait, mais lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur moi, je me retrouvais nu devant elle, sans moyen de défense. _J'étais faible face à cette femme._

-Je... Hum... Tu n'es pas obligé, Edward, je peux très bien revenir toute seule, balbutia-t-elle.

-J'insiste! Et puis, vu que notre cours de piano a été annulé ce soir, on pourrait se rattraper vendredi et je meurs d'envie de goûter à un plat digne de ce nom.

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant et je compris que j'avais gagné cette partie. _Tout était dans la vérité et la patience. _Même s'il fallait que je me réveille et que je comprenne qu'un autre homme lui était destiné.

-Alors j'accepte, sourit-elle. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs d'une intoxication alimentaire par ma faute.

Je ris et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur nous deux. Le masque de bonne humeur de Bella s'envola et les traits de son visage se figèrent d'anxiété. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que « Si j'étais à ta place... » car ce n'était pas le cas. Ce serait lui mentir et je refusais de faire ça. _Bien que tu viens de lui mentir sur ta pseudo semaine de cours. _Certes. Mais mon mensonge était insignifiant. Bella joua nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux, alors que les portes d'ascenseur n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. _Quand il faut y aller... _J'enlevais la mèche torturée de ses doigts et la plaçais derrière son oreille. Je me délectais, pour la seconde fois, de la douceur de sa peau, même si je la frôlais à peine. Une douce chaleur m'envahit et je dus me contenir pour ne pas la plaquer contre les parois de l'ascenseur et embrasser chaque millimètre de son épiderme. _J'allais devenir fou à ce rythme-là! _Bella me remercia d'un regard envoutant et fit le premier pas vers l'appartement de son frère, là où l'attendait toute sa famille. Je la suivis. J'espérais sincèrement que Alice serait là, elle avait beaucoup manqué à Bella vu la tristesse qui avait envahi son visage quand je lui avais dit pour elle. Et Rosalie? Est-ce qu'elle ne quittait jamais Emmett, comme Jasper me l'avait dit? Je pouvais presque entendre le battement frénétique de Bella, tellement qu'elle était blanche et qu'elle tremblait près de moi. _Elle allait tomber_ _dans les pommes! _Je posais ma main dans le creux de son dos, fermant les yeux quand sa chaleur naturelle me parvint sous mes doigts et appuyais sur la sonnette. Je m'inquiétais tout d'abord de ne rien entendre dans l'appartement, regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il était 18h40, mais des voix me vinrent aux oreilles, faisant tressaillir Bella. Je crispais mes mains à travers son manteau, lui donnant un peu de mon courage.

-C'est ouvert! Cria Emmett.

Je vis Bella esquisser d'un faible sourire alors que j'ouvris la porte. Grâce au petit couloir qu'avait l'appartement d'Emmett, personne ne vit que Bella m'accompagnait. J'enlevais mon manteau, et aidais Bella à faire de même. Elle accrocha son sac sur le porte-manteau et je remarquais ses doigts tremblant autour de la sangle. _Non! _Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma main alla vers son bras. _Elle n'avait pas fait ça tout de même!_

-Bella, murmurai-je, tu as pris tes médicaments?

Elle agrippa plus fermement la sangle de son sac à main, essayant d'atténuer ses tremblements.

-Je devais les prendre il y a quelques heures, mais le fait de les voir m'a fait oublier...

-Bella! Grognai-je.

-Je suis désolée mais n'aurais-tu pas eu la même réaction que moi? Je te jure que je les prends, Edward. Je te le promets. Il... Il y a une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac.

Ma main glissa jusqu'à sa main et je me permis de fouiller à l'intérieur en quête du Graal.

-Edward? Est-ce que tu es toujours en vie? Me demanda toujours Emmett, ne me voyant pas arriver.

Bella se figea.

-Ouais ça va, c'est juste un appel pour le boulot.

-D'accord mais dépêche-toi, je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe avec Bella!

Cette dernière, me lançant un regard, les sourcils levés. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse pour venir, non? Tiens, bois.

Je lui tendis la bouteille d'eau ouverte et ses cachets. Docilement, elle s'exécuta, grimaçant à chaque goulée qu'elle prenait. Je rangeais le tout dans son sac.

-Merci, murmura Bella.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, jolie Demoiselle.

Comme je l'avais espéré, elle rougit brutalement et j'eus une folle envie de sentir cette chaleur divine sous mes lèvres. _Rêve pas trop mon pote. _Je sais. Ses doigts tremblaient, il fallait laisser le temps aux médicaments de faire effet mais elle cacha tout de même sa main sur son ventre, caché par un pull marron à col roulé. Je n'avais pas remarqué comment elle était habillée, car, au premier abord, je m'en fichais complètement mais je ne pouvais pas nier que ce jean et ce pull la rendaient plus sublime à mes yeux. _Un vrai pervers! _Non, juste dingue de cette femme. Je détournais les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'elle me prenne pour un gros pervers. Je me dirigeais le premier vers le salon d'Emmett et je fus surpris de voir Alice, assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée. _Bella sera si heureuse de la voir! _Elle se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un faible sourire, que je lui rendis aussi sincèrement que possible.

-Enfin! S'impatienta Emmett. J'ai cru que tu allais camper dans mon couloir!

-Emmett! Gronda une voix féminine que je reconnus de suite.

Rosalie revint de la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres en regardant le frère de Bella. _Espérons qu'il ne fasse pas le même parcours que Royce, ça m'arrangerait. _

-Salut, Ed, me dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Comment vas-tu?

-Rosalie, tu monopolises l'invité voyons! Se plaignit la voix de mon meilleur ami.

Jasper arriva derrière sa sœur, et me tapa amicalement le dos.

-Salut vieux! Étonné de me voir? Me dit-il.

-Un peu, je croyais que tu travaillais.

-Un collègue me remplace pour ce soir. Content que tu sois là.

-De même. Et salut à toi aussi, Emmett!

-Ouais, salut! Excuse-moi, je suis à cran. On va devenir fous dans cette maison!

-Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, intervint une voix bourrue et grave.

Charlie Swan s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main, que je m'empressais de serrer chaleureusement. Il était vraiment extraordinaire comme homme, vraiment super sympa et je savais d'où Bella tenait ses yeux et sa timidité. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais quand il le faisait c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose d'utile ou une petit blague par-ci, par-là.

-Bonjour mon garçon, me salua-t-il, comment vas-tu? Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

-Bonjour Monsieur Swan, je vais bien merci. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça.

Il soupira et Emmett baissa la tête. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice se tortiller sur le canapé, malheureuse. _Il suffisait de parler de Bella pour qu'ils aient des têtes d'enterrements. _Rosalie et Jasper se regardèrent.

-On fait avec, marmonna Emmett. Mais elle nous manque.

J'acquiesçai, compréhensif. _À qui ne manquerait-elle pas?_

-Il paraît que tu as des nouvelles d'elle? S'enquit Alice.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondis-je, faisant naître des étoiles dans les yeux de sa famille. Mais j'ai mieux que ça.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, cherchant à savoir ce que je manigançais. Après un sourire mystérieux, je fis marche arrière et retrouvai Bella, tétanisée, dans le couloir. J'eus le bonheur de voir ses tremblements estompés. Je tendis ma main et elle s'empressa de la capturer. J'aurais presque gémi de bonheur à ce touché.

-Allez, viens, chuchotai-je, tout va bien se passer.

-D'accord...

J'avançais lentement vers le salon, la main de Bella dans la mienne, prenant son rythme de marche. Mon coeur battait à mille à l'heure, impatient de voir la réaction de sa famille, et de voir enfin Bella heureuse et épanouie, avec cette lueur de bonheur dans le regard. Nous marchâmes sur le parquet du salon et j'entendis un hoquet de surprise, venant de Rosalie. Bella avait la tête baissée, intimidée, alors que m'arrêtais à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, me réjouis-je.

Je vis distinctement Bella rougir, _pour mon plus grand bonheur_, et je lui lâchais la main malgré moi. Je me retournai et je vis Emmett avec la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, Charlie les yeux brillants de larmes et Jasper tenant sa sœur dans ses bras, me souriant malicieusement. _Il savait! _

-BELLA! Cria une voix fluette et aigüe.

Alice bondit du canapé et fila droit vers sa meilleure amie, me poussant au passage. Bella fut littéralement catapultée un mètre en arrière par une tornade brune qui lui sauta sur elle. Cette dernière, lui agrippa fermement la nuque et pleura dans son cou. Je me mis à sourire sous ce spectacle alors que les 2 autres membres de la famille se réveillèrent de leur torpeur.

-Bella, murmura son père.

Cette dernière, envahie par Alice, sourit sincèrement à son père, les larmes menaçant de couler alors qu'elle berçait Alice, qui ne paraissait pas vouloir la lâcher.

-Je suis là, dit-elle à son amie. Calme-toi, Lice.

Son amie la lâcha, se séchant les larmes.

-Que je me calme! Répéta-t-elle, hystérique. Mais... Mais... tu es partie, Bella! Partie! Ça fait des semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu et je dois me calmer? Mais tu viens d'où? Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi de si tôt, Isabella Marie Swan!

Bella grimaça quand elle l'appela par son nom entier, alors que je me retenais de rire face à sa réaction. Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'une silhouette gigantesque percuta de plein fouet les 2 jeunes femmes, faisant voltiger Alice sur le côté, enroulant Bella de son unique bras valide.

-Nom de Dieu, Bell's! S'écria Emmett. Tu m'as manqué, petite sœur! Ne refais jamais ça, sinon je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses, tu as compris? La peau des fesses!

Bella rit contre le torse de son frère, et je pus voir des larmes couler contre le tee-shirt d'Emmett. Puis, vint le père de Bella, où ses yeux, identiques à ceux de sa fille, devinrent humides alors qu'il embrassait le front de sa fille, ému et heureux. Alice sautillait littéralement sur place, disant à Bella qu'elle allait l'accompagner ce week-end pour faire du shoping, ce qu'elle ne sembla pas vraiment ravie. Emmett, lui, ne quittait pas Bella des yeux, une banane à la place des lèvres alors que sa sœur était dans les bras de Charlie, souriante, la lueur que je cherchais dans ses yeux, heureuse. Je me reculais jusqu'à me retrouver à côtés de Jasper et de Rosalie.

-Ils semblent si heureux, murmura Rose. Tu as finalement réussit.

-Je n'ai rien fait, me justifiai-je, je l'ai juste emmenée ici, rien de plus.

-Super Edward, commenta Jasper.

Je le fusillai du regard ce qui le fit rire. _Super Edward? Pff... Pathétique! _Rosalie pouffa légèrement avant qu'on ne laisse un peu d'intimité à la famille retrouvée. Nous nous faufilâmes dans la cuisine, et je m'assis sur un tabouret en face des 2 jumeaux. Je pris un amuse-gueule que Rosalie avait confectionné quand je stoppais mon geste en voyant le frère et la sœur me regarder.

-Quoi? Dis-je, troublé, avant d'avaler mon amuse-gueule qui me faisait envie.

-Tu commences? Demanda Jasper à sa sœur.

-Volontiers. Est-ce que tu es avec elle?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec la nourriture que j'avais dans la bouche. J'étais sûr que j'étais tout rouge à cause du manque d'oxygène dans mon organisme. Après quelques secondes, alors que quelques mètres plus loin, j'entendis le rire de Bella résonner dans l'appartement, je fis face au 2 monstres blonds.

-Quoi? Dis-je d'une voix basse.

-Tu as très bien compris la question, intervint Jasper. Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu es avec Isabella?

Je les regardais tour à tour, estomaqué. Comment avaient-ils su pour mes sentiments envers Bella? Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. La commère papa avait encore fait des siennes.

-C'est Carlisle qui vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas? Grognai-je. Je ne peux pas avoir une vie privée dans le coin!

-Pour ton information, faux frère, on le sait depuis plus longtemps que Carlisle, m'informa Rosalie.

-Pardon?

-J'ai fait le rapprochement entre ta période zombie et l'entrée aux Urgences de Bella, me confia Jasper. Un jeu d'enfant. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à notre question.

_Ma période Zombie? J'en avais eu une? _Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient ça, les 2 jumeaux maléfiques?

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela, hein? J'ai juste rendu service à Bella, rien de plus! Je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus, si tu veux savoir!

-Sauté sur qui? Me coupa Emmett. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un?

Alice tenait fermement Bella par les hanches, rayonnante de joie et d'amitié. Charlie avançait lentement, ne quittant pas sa fille des yeux alors que Emmett piqua un amuse-gueule pour l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

-Euh... On... On parlait d'un collègue de travail, n'est-ce pas? Bredouillai-je en suppliant Rosalie et Jasper du regard.

-Un collègue d'Edward qui a un faible pour une amie, on s'étonnait qu'ils ne se soient pas sautés dessus.

-Oh, marmonna Emmett, j'ai cru que c'était Edward enfin, on s'en fout! Sans vouloir te vexer.

-Pas de problème, lâchai-je, soulagé qu'il change de sujet.

Il s'en alla vers le frigo alors que Bella s'assit à mes côtés, et Alice aux siens. Cette dernière semblait revivre, une renaissance en quelque sorte et sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur étaient réapparues Ça faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi, tout comme Bella. _Elle ne serait plus seule maintenant. _

-Et pour fêter ça, s'écria Emmett, champagne!

Il y eut des applaudissements et des sifflements tout autour de moi. Je me mis à rire, sous la bonne humeur ambiante, toute la complicité et l'amour qui régnaient dans la cuisine. Bella voulut se lever pour aller chercher les verres mais Rosalie la gronda gentiment et y alla à sa place. Cette dernière eut droit à un baiser sur la joue de la part d'Emmett lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés.

-Hé! Pas devant moi! Se plaignit Jasper en se cachant les yeux.

Sa réplique nous fit rire. _Sacré Jazz, toujours là pour remonter le moral de tout le monde! Et toujours aussi protecteur envers sa sœur. _

-Elle est vraiment adorable, Rosalie, murmura Bella à mon oreille.

Je frissonnai en sentant son souffle frais à mon cou. J'en fis abstraction.

-Oui, ton frère ne pourra pas trouver mieux, crois-moi.

-Mais je te crois, sourit-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire, quand Rose posa les verres devant nous, coupant court à la conversation. Elle leva un sourcil, amusée. _Elle va me lâcher avec ça, oui? _Emmett servit le champagne dans les coupes adéquates.

-Désolé, intervins-je, mais Bella ne peut pas en boire.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il.

-Mes médicaments, lui dit sa sœur, je ne peux pas mélanger alcool et médicament. Sers-moi dont un jus de fruit, tu sais que je n'aime pas l'alcool de toute façon.

Emmett obtempéra et servit sa sœur d'un jus d'orange avant de lever sa coupe.

-À ma petite Bella, commença-t-il, qui nous a fait l'immense joie de revenir vers nous alors que le petit lutin l'avait fait fuir.

-Hé! Se plaignit Alice.

-À Bella! Répéta tout le monde.

Je bus une gorgée de mon champagne, le dégustant délicatement. Puis tout le monde discuta de tout et de rien. De la dernière collection de Chanel, à la saison des Red Sox et bien évidemment de la santé de Bella. Cette dernière rougit sous l'intention qu'on lui portait. _Si je m'écoutais... _Je remarquais que Jasper regardait très souvent Alice, les yeux brillants. _Avais-je loupé quelque chose? _J'ouvris la bouche et je me mis à sourire. Mon Dieu! Jasper avait un faible pour la meilleure amie de Bella! Il aimait Alice! Oh mon Dieu! Je me mis à le regarder avec insistance, et il se rendit compte que je le fixais, amusé. Il osait me faire un interrogatoire digne du FBI alors que, lui aussi, il était un amoureux transis? _Je vais m'amuser, moi! _Il s'approcha discrètement de moi et je me penchai vers lui.

-Alors, comme ça, tu en pinces pour Alice? Murmurai-je.

Jasper baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement. _Bingo! _Et après, c'était moi l'amoureux transis? La blague! Je levai un sourcil, suspicieux et il grogna de rage.

-Toi, la ferme! Gronda-t-il doucement, pour que personne ne remarque notre discussion.

-Compte sur moi, souris-je de toutes mes dents.

Il soupira et tout le monde décida de migrer vers le salon, plus confortable. Alice prit le rythme de marche de Bella, tout en riant. _Quelle joie de les voir ainsi! _Je ne connaissais Alice que depuis peu de temps, mais c'était comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. Et puis, j'aimais bien son côté pile électrique. _J'étais sûrement masochiste. _

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu as conquis le coeur de Rosalie, demanda Bella en buvant son jus d'orange.

L'intéressé regarda Rosalie, qui baissa les yeux, intimidée. Je lançais un regard à Jasper et il paraissait à la fois heureux et triste de voir sa sœur ainsi.

-J'ai été appelé pour un incendie à une école élémentaire, Rosalie s'était évanouie à cause du dioxyde de carbone et je l'ai fait évacuer. Je ne l'ai plus revue jusqu'au jour où tu as demandé à sortir de l'hôpital, et je lui ai demandé de ne plus s'éloigner de moi.

-Et réciproquement, intervint Rose. Comme quoi, le monde est petit.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, rit Bella. Je suis heureuse pour vous 2, je désespérais de voir Emmett trouver quelqu'un digne de ce nom.

-Ça c'est sûr, grogna Charlie.

Tout le monde rit, dans la bonne humeur.

-Et toi Bella, murmura Alice, est-ce que... ton traitement...

_Voir Alice ne pas trouver ses mots étaient quelque chose d'étonnant! _Je crois que c'était ce que tout le monde, hormis moi, voulait savoir dans cette pièce, comment allait Bella. Cette dernière, rougit sous les regards insistants des personnes autour d'elle et croisa mon regard. Je lui fis un léger sourire, l'encourageant.

-Je... Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour mon comportement, à l'hôpital, commença-t-elle, sérieusement. Il est inexcusable et je sais la peine que je vous ai fait. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser mais le fait de voir de la pitié dans vos yeux, ou du chagrin m'a fait péter les plombs. Je voulais en finir, je l'avoue, tout serait plus simple mais quelqu'un m'a dit que je ne devais pas abandonner et que je devais me battre. Je prends mon traitement, maintenant, depuis lundi, et je vais commencer la **Radiothérapie **et la **Chimio** samedi. J'ai dû démissionner de mon boulot, ou plutôt Edward m'a conseillé de démissionner car je ne pourrais plus supporter le moindre travail à partir de maintenant. Je vais bien, enfin à peu près bien, mais je ne peux pas vous cacher que la maladie est là et que je la sens jour aprés jour.

Il y eut un silence aprés ça. La discours de Bella avait mis les larmes aux yeux à Rosalie et Alice, qui s'évitaient toujours. Moi-même, je devais avouer que les paroles de Bella étaient touchantes et au reflet de sa personne: simple. Je me sentis sourire, bien malgré moi, alors que ce n'était pas le moment. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher maintenant, j'étais littéralement fou amoureux de cette jeune femme en face de moi, qui me regardait avec les yeux brillants.

-Comment vas-tu faire, si tu n'as plus de travail? S'enquit doucement Rosalie. Tu as de l'argent de côté?

-Je termine vendredi soir à vrai dire, j'aurais ma dernière paye mais je pensais à retourner à Forks, si cela ne te dérange pas, papa.

_QUOI? Non, non, non, non! _Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, d'un coup de tête, à des kilomètres de moi... Mon sourire s'effaça immédiatement et mon coeur se serra douloureusement sous ses paroles qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. _« … je pensais à retourner à Forks... » _

-Mais pourquoi? S'étonna Emmett. Tu pourrais vivre ici, ou chez Alice...

-De toute façon, intervint Charlie, sans vouloir te blesser, c'est hors de question.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, surprises. _Bien joué, Charlie!_

-Tu ne veux pas de moi chez toi? Murmura Bella, blessée.

-Bien sûr que si! Quelle question! Mais il y a se tueur à Forks, Bella, et tu corresponds en tout point à la description de ses victimes.

-Il ne va pas aller me tuer, va! S'emporta Bella.

-La discussion est close, gronda son père. Tu n'emménageras pas à Forks, point.

Bella bouda comme une petite fille, alors qu'Alice sautilla sur le canapé.

-Tu pourras revenir habiter chez moi! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Comme au bon vieux temps!

-Alice, je...

-Ou chez moi! Se réjouit son frère. Il y a aussi une chambre d'ami.

-Non, chez moi! Renchérit Alice, plissant les yeux vers Emmett.

-C'est plus grand que ta boite à conserve, contra l'autre.

-Ma boite à conserve? C'est beaucoup mieux que ta garçonnière à détritus!

Ils se levèrent tout deux, se menaçant du regard, avec les mains sur les hanches, pour Alice, et le doigt pointé vers l'autre, pour Emmett. La scène aurait pu être comique s'il n'y avait pas Bella qui se prenait la tête entre les mains, en gémissant contre son sort. Alors que Emmett et Alice insultaient l'appartement de l'autre, Bella croisa mon regard, suppliant de la sauver._ Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Je n'allais pas... _J'écarquillais les yeux alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure._ Réfléchis, Edward, c'est soit ça ou elle va habiter chez l'un des deux gladiateurs. _

-Ou chez moi, lâchai-je, simplement.

Alice et Emmett arrêtèrent de se battre et se tournèrent vers moi. Charlie stoppa tout geste pour boire sa coupe de champagne et les 2 jumeaux me regardaient, bouche bée. Bella abordait une mine à la fois étonnée et alerte. _Ce n'était pas elle qui avait voulu ça? _

-Tu hébergerais, Bella? Demanda Emmett.

-Bella? Chez toi? S'enquit Alice.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire? Grognai-je. Elle serait tranquille chez moi, je suis soit au travail ou en cours, et puis mon appartement n'est ni une garçonnière à détritus, ni une boite de conserve. Enfin, ce n'est pas à moi de décider aprés tout.

D'un même homme, tout le monde se retourna vers Bella, qui ne s'était pas remise de mon annonce.

-Bella? L'appela son père. La Terre appelle Bella.

Elle secoua la tête brusquement.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas... Enfin, c'est gentil à toi mais tu en fais déjà beaucoup pour moi...

-Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, la coupai-je. Mais je ne t'oblige pas, tu es libre de tes choix.

_Si elle acceptait, je serais capable de faire la danse du ventre sur la table. _Elle serait avec moi presque tout le temps, son odeur serait partout dans l'air, ses affaires s'emmêleraient avec les miennes et je pourrais la voir tout aussi souvent que je le voudrais. _Le rêve! _Mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir résister longtemps, surtout si elle se balade en petite tenue devant moi. _Pervers! _

-C'est d'accord.

_Hein? _Je revins sur la Terre ferme et regardai Bella. _C'est elle qui avait parlé? _

-Tu... Tu acceptes? S'étonna Alice.

Elle fit une mine triste, déçue. Emmett s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil, me regardant longuement. _Ça, ça sent pas bon! _

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, Alice, ni toi Emmett, mais l'appartement d'Edward est vraiment magnifique et il y a un petit parc où je pourrais marcher de temps en temps.

-L'affaire prend des tournures intéressantes, marmonna Charlie, dans sa barbe.

_À qui le dis-tu! _Bella allait vivre chez moi! Nom de Dieu, j'allais fait une **syncope **si ça continue.

-Mais c'est un homme, Bella, dit sérieusement Emmett. Tu ne le connais que depuis peu et...

-Oh, Emmett! S'exaspéra Rosalie. C'est d'Edward que l'on parle, pas d'un psychopathe! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est mon meilleur ami, comme celui de mon frère? Bella n'a rien à craindre, bien au contraire! Si ta sœur le veut, où est le problème?

-Et puis Edward est Interne en médecine, intervint Jasper, si elle a des complications ou autre, il pourrait plus l'aider que n'importe qui d'entre nous. Les malades ont besoin d'un endroit qu'ils aiment et où ils se sentent bien, et je vois que Bella a fait son choix.

_Ça c'est un frère! _Je remerciais mes 2 amis d'un hochement de tête, heureux qu'ils soient de mon côté. _Si je pouvais aider..._

-Et entre nous, grogna Bella à son frère, je suis majeure et vaccinée, donc je peux emménager avec qui je veux. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, même si tu es mon frère.

-C'est un homme, Bella! S'énerva Emmett. Un homme! Tu sais ce que les hommes ont en tête, non? Pense à Jacob est tu le seras!

Bella parut blessée par la réplique de son frère, et ce ne fut pas la seule. Personnellement, j'en prenais pour mon grade alors que je voulais juste rendre service à la base. Je décidais d'intervenir. Je me levai et fis face à Emmett.

-Merci de faire remarquer que j'étais un homme, c'était très perspicace de ta part, dis-je, froidement. Mais je tiens à te rappeler que même si je suis un homme, je ne suis pas un pervers pour autant. Tu crois que je profiterais de ta sœur, c'est ça? Que je me glisserais dans son lit et abuserais d'elle? Que je la frapperais, quand j'en aurais envie? Mais pour qui me prends-tu, Emmett? Je ne suis pas un monstre, mais juste un homme qui veut aider ta sœur car elle le mérite. Et franchement, rappeler ce que Jacob lui a fait n'était pas très subtile de ta part.

-Tu ne sais rien de ma sœur, gronda-t-il. Absolument rien alors toi et ta gueule d'Ange, vous allez vous rhabiller. Hors de question que ma sœur habite chez toi!

Je sentis mon sang bouillir dans toutes les veines de mon corps, et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui foutre mon poing dans sa tronche. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup? _

-Ça suffit! Cria Bella, voyant que nous étions sur le point de se jeter sur l'autre, bras cassé ou non. Je ne serais pas là sans l'aide d'Edward, Emmett, et tu le sais pertinemment. Je ne te demande pas ton _autorisation_, ni ta _permission_, car si Edward le veut toujours, je veux VRAIMENT aller habiter chez lui. Alors, la ferme et assis-toi!

Ce dernier grogna, me lançant un regard noir et s'effondra sur le fauteuil, aux côtés de Rose, grommelant je ne sais quoi tout en jouant avec son plâtre. Je me retournais vers Bella, un peu étonné par son insistance. _Avait-elle une confiance en moi, aveugle? _

-Alors? Ça tient toujours? S'enquit-elle.

-Oh... Euh... Oui, bien sûr! Répondis-je, souriant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, sans aucune gêne, tout en me murmurant un « merci » des plus sincère à mon oreille. Je sentis mes joues chauffer sous ce baiser alors qu'elle repartit s'asseoir sur le canapé, auprès d'une Alice qui avait le feu aux fesses.

-Je pourrais au moins décorer ta chambre? Minauda cette dernière. Juste une petite couche de peinture...

-La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, contra son amie, tu as refait tout mon appartement.

-S'il te plait...

Elle fit une tête absolument adorable qui aurait fait craquer n'importe qui. Je jetais un œil à Jasper, qui se tortillait sur place, tout en dévorant Alice du regard. _Complétement mordu!_

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, c'est à Edward.

Alice tourna sa tête de malheureuse vers moi et je me sentis défaillir. J'avais l'impression que je lui offrais le monde si j'acceptais.

-D'accord, soupirai-je. Mais juste sa chambre, hein?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en tapant des mains. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-On t'aidera pour le déménagement, dit Charlie. De toute façon, l'enquête n'avance pas plus que ça, je pourrais transporter des affaires avec ma voiture de fonction, et Emmett enlève son plâtre demain, n'est-ce pas, fiston?

-Ouais, je viendrais aussi, grommela-t-il.

-Mon aide sera la bienvenue, aussi? S'enquit doucement Rosalie. Je suis une flèche quand il s'agit de faire des cartons.

Bella rit un peu et accepta son aide. Il fallait que je me mette en tête que Bella allait habiter chez moi, mais, sérieusement, j'étais euphorique à cette idée. _Fou même! _La voir tous les jours, lui parler, la voir rire, serait un vrai petit Paradis sur cette Terre. Finalement, le fait que je sois en « congé » d'une semaine était le bienvenu!

-Quand veux-tu que je vienne m'installer? Demanda Bella. Je sais que tu es à l'université cette semaine, on pourrait faire ça quand tu n'es pas là, pour ne pas te déranger?

Pas la peine de me retourner pour sentir le regard étonné de Jasper dans mon dos. Il ne savait pas que j'avais eu un blâme pour mauvaise conduite.

-Ce week-end, si tu veux, je n'ai pas cours pendant ce temps-là. Je ne vais pas vous laisser tout faire alors que tu t'installes chez moi.

-Ça me va, à moi, informa Charlie.

-À moi aussi, dit Alice. Il faudra que j'aille chercher la peinture et tout le reste demain...

-Moi aussi, intervint Rosalie, je ne travaille pas le samedi.

-Par contre, moi, je travaille, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, Bella, avoua Jasper, penaud.

Et là, on se retourna vers Emmett, qui hocha la tête, signe qu'il était d'accord. Bella rayonnait littéralement de bonheur et mon coeur battait joyeusement dans ma cage thoracique. _Elle était encore plus belle quand elle était heureuse. Un vrai Ange. _Soudain, on sonna à la porte et Charlie, étant le plus près, se leva.

-J'y vais.

Il marcha vers l'entrée, alors que Emmett fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Murmura Rosalie, à ce dernier.

-Je n'attends personne, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Tout deux se figèrent alors que je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce que j'avais manqué? Alors que Alice et Bella parlaient de la décoration de la chambre de cette dernière, qui ne semblait pas d'accord sur les choix de son amie, on entendit Charlie hausser le ton envers l'invité surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Cria-t-il. Va t'en!

Nous n'entendîmes pas la réponse de l'autre, mais il y eut du remue ménage dans le couloir et je me levais, tout comme Emmett et Jasper. Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé alors que Alice et Bella se turent et qu'elles se levèrent à leur tour. Tout à coup, une femme aux cheveux blond lâchés, les yeux bleus, la quarantaine d'année se tint devant nous, avec un homme brun, un peu plus jeune qu'elle et nous fixant. Charlie revint, la main saignant abondamment à cause, sûrement, d'un morceau de verre. Les traits de son visage me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un... qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Je tournais la tête vers Emmett, qui bouillait de rage, puis vers elle, imité par Rosalie et Jasper._ Oh mon Dieu! Serait-il possible que ce soit... Elle? _La femme en question sourit à Emmett, puis se tourna vers Bella, qui avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux humides et les mains tremblantes._ Le stress n'était pas bon dans son état. Pas bon du tout!_

-Bonjour Emmett, dit-elle, bonjour Bella.

**Je sens votre frustration d'ici, n'est-ce pas?**

**Et oui, vous n'avez pas rêvé, c'est bien Renée et Phil qui ont débarqué chez Emmett.**

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos impressions sur ça, ainsi que l'emménagement soudain de Bella chez Edward.  
Personne ne l'attendait celle-là, hein?  
Pour ce à qui James a manqué, il revint dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi qu'un POV Bella, avec sa réaction face au retour de sa mère et de son beau-père, aprés, je le rappel, 10 ans d'absence. **

**La relation de Bella et Edward se met doucement en place, comme vous le voyez.  
Doucement mais sûrement.**

**Jacob reviendra dans exactement 2 chapitres, avant un retour boulet de canon!**

**Qui a dit que je laisserais tranquille, Bella?**

**Chanson sur mon profil.**

**Merci de votre passage,  
Clairouille59.**


	18. Face à face

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**L'emménagement de Bella chez Edward a fait L'UNANIMITE!**

**Et puis, ça vous a surpris que Bella accepte si facilement aussi mais que voulez-vous, Edward a son charme! ;)**

**Confrontation Swan VS Dywer maintenant! **

**La discussion a ne pas manqué, devrais-je dire, même si ce n'est qu'une toute petite partie, car je garde le reste pour plus tard. Je sais, je suis cruelle.**

**Et puis, vous allez savoir qui a prévenu Renée et Phil de la maladie de Bella...**

**Malheureusement, je dois vous dire une mauvaise nouvelle, James est de retour...**

***BOUH***

**Ne partez pas!**

**Merci à: Triskelle sparrow, Popo, Liline57, Aliiice, SandJr, Phika17, caropat07, Em81, Grazie, mamoure21, DavidaCullen, Mayawa, Mélanie Twilight, crazy-youth, crazybells, yoro-chan, Krine69, larsand, Timica, Anais88, Eva.C et sonie13 pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: crazy-youth, Isabeller, Hinaa, Lie, shaelyce et Barley Sugar Stories pour vos mise en alert ou favorite story.**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Popo: Tu ne vois pas c'est qui, alors que cette personne a les même traits du visage que Emmett?**

**-Mélanie Twilight: Une nouvelle lectrice? Merci beaucoup d'apprécier et à bientôt!**

**-Crazybells: Bonjour nouvelle lectrice! Je suis très très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, et surtout que tu l'aies dévoré d'un seul coup. Je l'honneur de te dire que tu es la première qui aime mon côté sadique, c'est plutôt rare ce genre de chose. Moi aussi, je crois que je vais aimer écrire la cohabitation entre Bella et Edward, un régale! **

**-larsand: Comme je l'ai dit, je ne vais pas faire QUE des chapitres déprimants, sinon il n'y a plus vraiment d'intérêt. Déjà que la base de mon histoire n'est pas jolie jolie... Retour du lapin Duracell, comme promis! Retour de James dans le prochain chapitre, et de Jacob dans 2 chapitres... Bisous et à bientôt!**

**-Eva.C: Je sais, je suis cruelle d'avoir fini ainsi mais que veux-tu, il faut un peu de suspense, non? **

**Un grand merci à ma bêta, Phika17, et sa correction. (L)**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

Bonne lecture,

**Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 18 : Face à face**

Mercredi 11 novembre 2010

**POV Bella**

-Bonjour Emmett, dit-elle, bonjour Bella.

_Je... Que... NON! _C'était impossible, je devais rêver, ou plutôt faire un cauchemar. Tout mais pas ça, par pitié. Je sentis mes mains trembler, à cause de l'émotion forte qui se dégageait de la revoir, mon coeur s'emballa dans une course folle et ma respiration se coupa. _J'avais mal..._ Ma tête me tournait beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien et je sentis mes pieds tanguer sous mon poids. Une de mes mains se posa sur mon crâne soudain douloureux._ Les médicaments n'avaient pas fait effet? _

-Va t'en d'ici! Tonna mon père, rendant mon crâne encore plus douloureux. Tu n'as rien à faire là!

-Toi, gronda Renée, tais-toi! J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que n'importe qui dans cet appartement. Je te rappelle que je suis leur mère!

-Pour moi, ma mère est morte, cingla Emmett.

Je fermais les yeux alors que des marteaux-piqueurs avaient pris place dans mon crâne. Edward avait dit que je ne devais pas être angoissée, ni avoir d'émotion trop forte mais je crois que sur ce coup-là, j'étais en mode pilote automatique. Renée fit un sourire éblouissant à Emmett qui grimaça de dégoût. Il ne la portait pas dans on coeur, et moi non plus. _Elle nous avait abandonné nom de Dieu! Abandonné! _

-Mon fils, comme tu as grandi! Déclara cette dernière. Et tu as pris en muscle à ce que je vois.

Emmett ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Rosalie qui passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux, amoureusement. En temps normal, j'aurais esquissé un sourire mais, là, toutes bonnes et heureuses pensées avaient disparu. J'osai jeter un regard vers elle, ce que j'avais évité jusque là, et son image me dérouta. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours ses éternels cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus semblables à ceux d'Emmett, les traits doux de son visage qui n'étaient pas du tout identiques à son âme aussi noire que du charbon. _Elle me dégoûtait. _Si elle était venue nous voir, mon frère et moi, pendant ces 10 dernières années, si elle avait participé à la remise des diplômes, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je l'aurais accueillie les bras ouverts mais, là, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de la gifler. Puis, vint Phil qui accompagnait ma mère partout où elle allait. _Un vrai larbin. _Toujours aussi imbus de lui-même, si égocentrique et pathétique. Brun, grand, les yeux marrons, il aurait pu faire penser à un politicien vu le regard faux qu'il nous jetait. Renée remarqua mon regard et elle me fit un sourire éblouissant.

-Oh, ma Bella comme tu es si belle! S'exclama-t-elle, en s'approchant de moi. Une jeune femme éblouissante!

J'étais tellement déconnectée que je ne remarquais pas une douce présence à mes côtés. Je frissonnais malgré moi à la chaleur que je ressentais. _Edward. _Son odeur m'enveloppa, tout comme son bras autour de ma taille. _Son bras autour de ma taille? _

-Ne l'approchez pas, tonna-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Elle n'a aucunement besoin d'une mère qui est aussi égocentrique et égoïste que vous.

Je sentis les bras d'Edward me soutenir, comme s'il avait vu que tout ceci me rendait aussi flasque qu'une anguille._ Après tout, il était Médecin. Pas faux. _Je m'appuyais contre lui, et, immédiatement, il fut réceptif en caressant doucement mon dos. _Ne fais pas ça, je vais le regretter dans quelques __heures._ Mon regard se porta vers Renée qui détaillait Edward sous toutes les coutures avec un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres._ Ravale ce sourire, pétasse! Non mais je rêve! _

-Et qui êtes-vous, charmant jeune homme? Minauda Renée.

-On n'est pas là pour faire la discussion, trancha mon ami. Partez d'ici, immédiatement!

-Est-ce ton petit-ami, Isabella? Me demanda-t-elle. Je vois que tu les choisis aussi bien que ta mère, n'est-ce pas mon chéri?

Elle tournait la tête vers son mari, Phil, qui lui sourit en s'approchant d'un peu plus prés, laissant découvrir un Charlie qui perdait du sang au niveau de la main. _Mon Dieu! _Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Alice demanda à Jasper de le suivre et tout 2 emmenèrent Charlie dans la salle de bain, afin de nettoyer la plaie. Il résista un peu mais sous mon regard, et sûrement aussi celui de son fils, il obtempéra. Il ne restait plus qu'Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que Edward et moi contre les 2 personnes qui osaient revenir ici. _Ils ne manquaient pas de culot!_

-Bon débarras, dit Phil prenant pour la première fois la parole. Il m'a toujours énervé celui-là!

Edward me tint fermement contre lui. _J'avais envie de lui casser la gueule à ce gros con! Comment osait-il parler de Charlie ainsi? _

-Je me demande toujours comment j'ai fait pour rester avec lui autant de temps, mais bon, commenta sa femme. Alors, c'est ton petit-ami?

Alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour répondre que c'était un simple ami, _malheureusement_, Edward me prit de court.

-Oui, on est ensemble.

_Q... Quoi? _Je tournais la tête vers Edward qui semblait fier de son effet car il déposa un baiser sur mon front. _Mon Dieu!_ Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il descendit sa bouche prés de mon oreille, manquant de me faire mourir d'asphyxie.

-Joue le jeu, murmura-t-il.

Je hochai presque indéniablement la tête et je le sentis sourire. _S'il savait que je voulais que se soit plus qu'un simple jeu! _Il se redressa, affrontant Renée et Phil, me laissant pantelante et le coeur battant à tout rompre.

-Ma foi, tu les choisis rudement bien, Isabella! Rit-elle. Et vous jeune fille? Êtes-vous, la petite-amie d'Emmett?

Je me retournais vers Rosalie, qui semblait déboussolée par tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dû vivre, mais, en tout cas, elle a dû en baver avant de rencontrer mon frère._ Emmett, protecteur dans l'âme, encercla Rosalie de ses bras, l'empêchant de voir sa mère.

-Dégage de ma maison! Cracha-t-il. Tu n'as rien à faire dans notre vie!

-Oh, Emmett, je te prie de me parler sur un autre ton! S'énerva-t-elle. Charlie vous a vraiment mal éduqué!

La colère m'aveugla et mon coeur s'emballa rapidement. _Comment osait-elle parler de Charlie ainsi? Elle n'était rien pour nous, rien!_

-Parce que tu crois que tu as fait mieux? Répliquai-je, acide.

Renée me toisa, avec un air amusé. _Amusé? _Alors que Phil s'approcha dangereusement de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

-Sale petite ingrate! Grogna-t-il, sous le sourire fier de sa garce de femme. On a toujours fait tout pour toi, la petite fille trop sage et trop réservée, et c'est ainsi que tu nous remercies? En nous traitant comme des moins que rien?

-Vous êtes des moins que rien! Répondis-je. Vous l'avez toujours été, en pensant seulement à vous et à vous seul. On était que des enfants, nom de Dieu, mais vous nous parliez à des vermines.

-C'est ce que vous êtes, des vermines voulant l'attention sur eux. Même aujourd'hui, tu as réussi à ce que tout le monde s'occupe de toi, avec ta maladie à la noix!

Une seconde aprés, peut-être plus, je décollais de mes pieds et le poing d'Emmett se fracassa sur la mâchoire de Phil. Renée poussa un cri en appelant « Mon bébé » à tout bout de champ alors que Rosalie cria à Emmett d'arrêter tout ça. _Moi, j'étais ailleurs, perdue et souffrante._ Ma tête semblant exploser quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volet, faisant sortir Jasper et Charlie qui essayèrent de calmer le jeu. Je vis la scène au ralenti, mais ça me suffit pour voir que Phil était bien amoché grâce aux poings d'Emmett et Renée allant prés de son mari. _Pathétique. _Mon frère fut emmené au loin par Alice et Rosalie qui lui parlaient sans relâche, le raisonnant. Charlie et Jasper s'occupaient des 2 tarés qui restaient, et ça partit dans de grands cris de protestation et d'insulte. Edward fut de la partie apparemment, alors qu'il me tenait toujours dans ses bras. Sa voix était froide et menaçante, et je frissonnais. _J'étais vraiment folle._

Je crois que j'ai poussé un gémissement, quand tous les os de mon corps, et mon corps lui-même, parurent trop lourds à porter tout à coup. _Je me sentis aussi molle que du chewing-gum. _J'essayais de ralentir les battements frénétiques de mon coeur mais j'avais l'impression que je lui demandais de se mettre en **tachycardie** tout seul. Ma respiration se fit plus difficile et ma tête explosa. Littéralement. Je pense que j'ai poussé un cri, avant t'entendre la voix d'Edward et du reste de ma famille m'appeler, mais j'étais déjà loin.

O*O*O*O

Je ne sais pas où je me trouvais, mais, en tout cas, je voulais y ressortir tout de suite. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, en plus d'avoir l'impression que tous mes os s'étaient liquéfiés en même temps. _Ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable. _Je bougeai légèrement ma tête et elle bourdonna automatiquement. _J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir tout compte fait. _Je gémis et mes paupières bougèrent d'elles-mêmes.

-Bell's? Tu nous entends? Bell's? Dit une voix qui m'était vaguement connue.

-Emmett? Murmurai-je.

-Va chercher Edward! S'exclama-t-il. Bella, est-ce que ça va?

_C'est quoi cette question à la noix? _Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux et le visage flou de mon frère apparut devant moi. Ma vision revint peu à peu. Je poussai un gémissement quand je vis qu'il n'était pas seul, mais qu'il y avait Alice, Rosalie et Charlie derrière lui, anxieux. Je voulus me relever mais Alice sauta sur moi pour m'en empêcher.

-Hors de question! Me gronda-t-elle. Tu restes couchée!

-Lice, je vais...

-Si tu me dis que tu vas bien, je te jure que je t'emmène faire du shopping pendant un weekend complet.

Je ne pipais mot, trouvant que la sanction serait trop lourde à porter sinon.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans les vapes? Marmonnai-je.

Charlie regarda sa montre avant de me répondre:

-Environ 2 petites heures. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs!

-Désolée...

-Tans que tu vas bien, c'est le principal, me rassura Rosalie.

Je lui fis un maigre sourire quand on toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Edward, qui me vrilla automatiquement du regard. _Ce n'était pas permis d'avoir des yeux pareils. _Tous les traits de son visage trahissaient son inquiétude et un pli sur son front c'était formé. Un léger sourire en coin se dessina quand je me sentis inexplicablement rougir. _Idiote! _

-La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée? Me demanda-t-il, amusé.

Je grognai et Emmett éclata de rire. Ce dernier m'ébouriffa les cheveux et se leva. Alice déposa un baiser sur ma joue et s'envola littéralement dans l'autre pièce, suivie par Rosalie. Mon père se contenta d'un signe de tête avant que Jasper ne ferme la porte derrière tout le monde. Edward soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, alors que j'appuyais mon dos contre la tête de lit. Je me frottai le visage quand je vis mes doigts trembler et mon coeur s'emballer. Pour le premier effet de mon corps, c'était ma maladie, pour le deuxième c'était la présence d'Edward._ Tu tournes vraiment pas rond, Swan. _

-Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, m'avoua ce dernier.

-Désolée, m'excusai-je pitoyablement.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as reçu trop d'émotion en même temps et ton corps a réagi. Le plus important c'est que tu te sois réveillée. Alors, comment te sens-tu?

Je baissais la tête vers mes doigts qui me paraissaient fascinants d'un coup.

-Un peu fatiguée et... courbaturée.

-Mal à la tête?

-Oui.

-Prends ça, ça ira mieux.

Edward me tendit un verre d'eau et mes médicaments. Je lui souris pour le remercier et bus le tout d'une traite, sachant que ça irait mieux dans quelques minutes. Je posai le verre vide sur la table de chevet quand mon regard se fixa sur les murs de la chambre._ La chambre d'Emmett? _

-Tu permets? Me demanda Edward, en avançant ses mains.

-Oui... bien sûr.

-Détends-toi, Bella! Je ne vais pas te manger, mais juste prendre ton pouls.

Il prit délicatement ma main entre les siennes et releva la manche de mon pull pour dévoiler mon poignet nu et fin. L'index et le majeur d'Edward trouvant ma veine battante à plein régime et il regarda sa montre en même temps. Je me sentis chauffer sur place._ Calme-toi, sinon il va le ressentir, crétine! _Je respirais un grand coup et fouillais du regard la chambre de mon frère. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis que j'étais venue pour la dernière fois ici; un lit en bois noir, deux places, au milieu de la pièce, une armoire qu'Alice prenait soin de redonner un petit coup de fraîcheur de temps en temps, une commode, son diplôme de pompier accroché au-dessus, dans un beau cadre en argent, ses haltères pas loin et la photo de Charlie, lui, Alice et moi dans la barque de Billy quand nous étions encore à Forks. _Forks... Renée!_ Mon coeur fit un bon alors qu'Edward retira ses doigts de ma peau._ Je sentis un manque. Pas le temps de penser à ça!_

-Edward! M'exclamai-je. Renée! Où... Où est-elle? Elle n'est pas ici, n'est-ce pas? Sinon je te jure que...

-Bella! Bella! S'écria Edward. Ta mère n'est pas là, on l'a fait partir juste aprés que tu sois tombée dans mes bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas ici.

_Tombée dans ses bras? Oh non... Je suis vraiment la reine des catastrophes... _J'étais tombée dans les bras d'Edward. Je crois pas qu'il y ait pire comme situation, si?

-Pourquoi rougis-tu? S'enquit-il.

Effectivement, mes joues étaient d'un rouge cramoisi alors qu'à cet instant je voulus me réfugier dans un trou de souris. Edward, lui, semblait attendre patiemment la réponse en me figeant de son regard d'émeraude. Ma respiration devint hachée, mes mains moites et mon coeur battant à tout rompre.

-Je... Je... Ça n'a pas d'importance. Explique-moi, plutôt ce qui s'est passé après que... je me sois lamentablement effondrée dans tes bras, balbutiai-je.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée dans l'état que tu es, Bella. Tu viens de prendre tes médicaments et... et... tu...

Je le fusillais du regard, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et limite en train de taper du pied tans que j'étais en colère. Il devait me dire ce qu'il s'était passé! C'était de ma mère qu'on parlait, enfin plutôt la personne qui m'avait mise au monde, je n'appelais pas ça une mère. L'homme assit à mes côtés soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comme tu voudras, céda-t-il. Après que Emmett ait frappé... ton beau-père, les cris et les protestations ont commencé à fuser de partout. Puis, comme tu le sais, tu t'es évanouie.

-Merci de me le rappeler, grommelai-je.

-De rien, rit-il. Bref. Je t'ai allongé sur le canapé, entourée d'Alice et de Rosalie, qui paniquaient alors que les autres prenaient soin de mettre les 2 intrus dehors. Ton père les a menacé de les mettre au trou s'ils ne sortaient pas de suite. Ils ont obtempéré mais ta _mère _ a prévenu qu'ils reviendraient et que Emmett et toi seraient obligés de les écouter. Fin de l'histoire.

_D'accord... C'était bien pire que je le pensais. _Renée allait revenir, c'était sûr. Elle trouverait mon appartement et viendrait me harceler jour et nuit, jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction. La question que je me posais, c'était comment elle avait su pour ma maladie, et comment avait-elle su où habitait Emmett... Encore une fois, Edward avait été là. Je soupirais.

-Merci, murmurai-je, pour tout.

-De rien, sourit-il. Si tu veux un conseil, les questions que tu te poses pourraient avoir des réponses si tu franchis cette porte.

Je le regardais étonnée. _Comment...? _Comment il avait su? Bien sûr que je me posais des questions, des tas de questions même! _Il n'était pas télépathe, hein?_

-J'ai juste peur d'avoir certaines réponses, murmurai-je.

-Ça sera pire si tu ne sais pas, Bella. Crois-moi.

Il baissa son visage vers les couvertures et tripota un fil qui s'en était détaché. Il semblait triste. _Il était triste. _Je voulus poser ma main sur sa joue goûter la douceur de sa peau sous la mienne, afin de lui faire relever la tête mais je me sentirais idiote, profondément idiote si je faisais ça. Alors je m'abstins.

-Est-ce que ça va, Edward? M'enquis-je, prudente.

Il me regarda et, d'un bond, il se remit sur pieds. _Lunatique? Non. _

-Se remémorer le passé n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, enfin ce n'est pas important. Te sens-tu capable de te lever ou tu as des vertiges?

-Ça va, enfin je crois.

Il fit un sourire en coin et me tendit la main par mesure de sécurité. Je levai les yeux au ciel et glissai ma main dans la sienne. Un courant électrique passa entre nous et je n'eus qu'à regarder Edward pour constater que lui aussi l'avait ressenti. _Calme tes ardeurs, Swan, c'est juste une joute, rien de plus. _Joute ou non, une douce chaleur persistait entre nos 2 mains liées et je me sentais étrangement bien, en cet instant. Edward me releva doucement et décida de me garder prés de lui pour ne pas que je perde l'équilibre. Mon sang bourdonna en moi. Son corps était beaucoup trop prés du mien, pour ma santé, je pouvais sentir son souffle patiner sur mon crâne alors que le mien se faisait de plus en plus rare. Depuis la « révélation » sur les vrais sentiments que j'avais pour lui, je me sentais constamment comme une adolescente avec son premier amoureux. _Ce qui était pathétique, je le reconnais._ Mais j'avais peur de faire la même erreur qu'avec Jacob, bien qu'ils étaient tout 2 complètement différents, mais une partie de moi me disait de faire attention. _À quoi? D'être heureuse?_ Non, mais de ne pas le rendre heureux, lui et non moi. Bien que les médicaments faisaient effet, que j'allais mieux, bien que ce n'était pas la grande forme, j'étais continuellement en sursis et je ne pouvais nier que tout ceci me faisait peur._ Peur de mourir et de le perdre. _

-Bella...

Je sursautais au son grave de sa voix et relevais les yeux vers lui. Son regard était triste, et l'éclat de son vert hypnotique s'affaissa. Doucement, je vis sa main avancer vers ma joue et essuya cette dernière. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais. Honteusement, je séchais mes larmes et reculais de celui qui me faisait souffrir malgré lui.

-Ils vont s'inquiéter, dis-je.

-Oui, bien sûr. Vas-y, je te suis, répondit-il.

D'un pas chancelant, je m'avançais vers la porte. Tous était resté là, Alice était assise prés de Charlie, occupant un des canapés, alors que Emmett enlaçait tendrement Rosalie et que Jasper était debout derrière eux, l'œil méfiant. _Un frère aussi protecteur qu'Emmett tient. _Charlie fut le premier à réagir en se levant et, chose inédite, en m'enlaçant. Je fus choquée, presque autant que mon frère qui ouvrit la bouche, sous le froncement de sourcils de sa petite-amie, qui la ferma manuellement. Intimidée, je rendis maladroitement l'étreinte de mon père qui me relâcha presque aussitôt. _Les effusions de sentiment n'étaient pas nées chez les Swan, c'est une certitude. _Les yeux marron chocolat de mon père, similarité familial, cherchèrent une quelconque trace de fatigue ou de maladie sur mon visage.

-Comment vas-tu? Tu... Tu vas bien? Bredouilla-t-il, les joues rougis.

-Elle va bien Charlie, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Edward à ma place, sortant de la chambre à son tour.

-Alors pourquoi elle s'est évanouie? Demanda Emmett.

-Le stress n'est pas bon pour Bella, et revoir sa mère a fait réagir son corps. Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett, un peu de repos et elle se sentira mieux.

Edward traversa la pièce, me frôlant au passage, et alla s'asseoir sur un des tabouret, la tête entre ses mains. _Je ne voulais pas le voir ainsi, abattu. Ce n'était pas lui. _Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse. Mais ce fut avant qu'une tornade brune ne m'attaque et se jette dans mes bras. Décidément, je n'étais réellement pas faite pour ce genre de chose. Ma meilleure amie me tint à bout de bras, menaçante.

-Ne refais jamais ça, surtout pour cette... cette garce pathétique et sans gêne, m'ordonna Alice.

-Je... Mais...

-Promets-le, Bella!

-Elle ne peut pas te promettre ça, voyons! S'énerva soudainement Rosalie.

Cette dernière se leva, se détachant des bras de mon frère, et avança vers Alice qui la regardait en plissant des yeux. _J'ai loupé quelque chose?_

-Je ne te parle pas, _toi_! Gronda cette dernière. Tu n'es pas Bella à ce que je sache!

J'écarquillais les yeux devant l'agressivité et la haine qu'abordait mon amie. Alice aimait tout le monde, c'était un soleil qui englobait tous les gens qui croisaient son chemin, c'était scientifiquement prouvé ça! À ce moment-là, Edward se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard entendu. _« Alice a... a l'impression que Rosalie va te remplacer et elle est partie furieuse, ne leur parlant plus. » _C'était les mots qu'Edward m'avait dit il y a quelques heures à peine, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça irait jusque là.

-Non, effectivement, je ne suis pas Bella et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la remplacer! Tonna Rosalie, rouge de colère.

Emmett ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Apparemment, ce n'était pas non plus du genre de Rosalie de ce montrer dans la première ligne de mire.

-Vraiment? Railla Alice, qui m'avait lâché pour lui faire face. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de croire à ton manège de sainte Ninouche? Hein?

Rosalie voulu répondre mais son frère s'en chargea.

-Je te conseille de ne pas continuer sur ta lancée, Alice, gronda-t-il.

-Sinon, quoi? Qui va m'en empêcher?

-Moi, intervins-je.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, interdites. Alice ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de revendiquer haut et fort mes opinons, ne voulant pas être le centre d'attention, mais voir à quel point elle dénigrait Rosalie m'horripilait.

-Pourquoi un tel comportement, Alice? Lui demandai-je. Depuis quand tu méprises les gens à ce point?

-Depuis qu'elle a décidé de ramener sa fraise! Voilà depuis quand! On ne lui a rien demandé et elle vient, comme si de rien, empiéter sur notre territoire.

Rosalie eut un hoquet de stupeur, alors qu'Emmett et Jasper fusillaient Alice du regard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, là? M'énervai-je, sentant mon coeur s'emballer violemment. Elle empiète sur aucun territoire, où tu vas chercher ça, toi?

-Elle... Elle a voulu te remplacer, quand tu n'étais pas avec nous, reprit-elle. Je suis persuadée qu'elle était heureuse que tu ne sois pas là, afin d'avoir Emmett pour elle toute seule!

-Et crois-tu vraiment qu'Emmett est comme ça? Qu'il m'oublierait comme si de rien était, avec la première venue? Et franchement Alice, depuis quand tu juges les gens sans les connaître?

-Elle n'est pas bien, je l'aime pas. J'ai encore le droit d'avoir une opinion, non?

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais Rosalie est tout ce qu'il y a de gentille et d'adorable. Tu... Tu ne peux pas la juger comme ça, Alice, ni la traiter comme une moins que rien!

-C'est juste le jouet d'Emmett, qu'il jettera après qu'il en aura marre, comme toutes les autres! Tout le monde le sait, et même toi, qu'il pense à la partie inférieure de son anatomie plutôt qu'avec son cerveau. Elle est « l'occupation actuelle » de ton frère. Point.

J'étais blessée par les propos de Alice, qui paraissait ne plus être celle que j'avais connu avant ma « disparition ». Je reculais d'un pas, choquée, alors que je vis, sur les joues de Rosalie, des larmes couler abondamment. Immédiatement, Jasper vint vers sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras. De son côté, Emmett voyait rouge et je crus un instant qu'il allait frapper Alice. Mais il n'en fit rien. À la place, il se tint droit devant mon amie, la dominant de toute sa taille, le visage fermé et les yeux aussi froids qu'un iceberg. Alice n'en était aucunement effrayée.

-Écoute-moi bien, articula-t-il difficilement à cause de sa mâchoire carrée, Rosalie n'est pas mon jouet, ni « mon occupation actuelle ». C'est la femme la plus douce, aimante, aimable, droite, généreuse et belle que je n'ai eu la chance de voir dans ma vie. Et je ne te permets pas de dire toutes ces énormités et insultes envers elle, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Alice claqua la langue sur son palet, à mon plus grand frisson. _Où était passés mon Alice? _Pour prouver mes dires, Charlie, dépité, s'assit sur le canapé le plus proche, la mine déconfite.

-Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, continua mon frère, mais, franchement, je m'en tape complètement. J'ai choisi Rosalie, et que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est avec elle que je finirais ma vie.

Mon regard dériva vers l'intéressée qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de son frère, avec un sourire ému aux lèvres. Encore une fois, je me demandais ce qu'elle avait dû vivre pour être si renfermée sur elle-même et si malheureuse._ Il n'y avait que mon frère pour lui rendre le sourire, je l'avais remarqué pendant cette soirée._

-Je vais m'arrêter sinon je vais faire quelque chose que je regretterais, marmonna Emmett.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et j'en profitais pour bombarder Alice.

-Je ne te reconnais plus, avouai-je à cette dernière. Tu n'es plus mon Alice, et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes celle que j'ai aimé.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, brillants de larmes et d'incompréhension. _Je devais faire ça, pour le bien de tout le monde. _Je me sentais égoïste, mais avais-je d'autre choix? La voir ainsi me tuait, mais j'avais trop de problèmes en tête, trop de questions sans réponses, pour en plus avoir une Alice désagréable et vicieuse à mes côtés.

-Non, Bella... Ne... Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle, suppliante.

-Alors redeviens toi-même! Redeviens la Alice que tout le monde aime, et non cette femme méfiante et méchante que tu es devenue.

-Mais c'est de ta faute tout ça! Hurla-t-elle soudain. Si tu n'étais pas tombée malade, rien de cela ne serait arrivé!

Mon coeur rata un battement et les larmes affluèrent dans mes yeux. _C'est de ma faute... _Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais, après tout, ce n'était pas bête comme affirmation. Soudain, un bruit de verre cassé me vint aux oreilles, et un Edward rouge de colère s'approcha d'Alice paniquée et effrayée. _Edward..._

-Je t'interdis de dire ça! Cria-t-il. Jamais! Tu n'es qu'une sale garce pour dire ça! C'est toi même qui a voulu que je fasse revenir Bella, toi qui est devenue un zombie après qu'elle ait décidé d'avoir un peu de répit, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que c'est de sa faute?

-Je... Non... Je..., balbutia-t-elle.

-Bella n'est en aucun cas responsable de son état, gronda Edward. Rien n'est de sa faute! Et Rosalie? Tu t'en prends aussi à Rosalie alors que tu ne sais rien de ce qu'elle a vécu avant de rencontrer Emmett? C'est vrai que tu es Mademoiselle parfaite, n'est-ce pas?

-Edward, supplia Rosalie. Arrête...

-NON! Elle ne peut pas dire ça, elle ne peut pas!

L'entendre crier ainsi, alors que je l'avais toujours connu calme, souriant et compréhensif me serra douloureusement le coeur. _Trop douloureusement. _J'avais si mal, si mal que notre petite famille tranquille et unie devint un champ de bataille, aprés la visite de Renée et de Phil. _La garce! _

-Viens Alice, intervint Charlie. Je te ramène chez toi, tu as besoin de te reposer.

-Oui, chuchotai-je. Vas-y Alice et...

-Mais...

-... réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

Elle parut désemparée par 6 personnes étant contre elle. _L'avait-elle mérité? Oui. _Elle remua les lèvres, sans pour autant en sortir un mot. Elle était tout aussi blessée que moi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle prit son sac et son manteau, d'une main tremblante et fila dehors.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa mon père auprès de Rosalie. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. C'est une brave petite. Je vais la raccompagner en espérant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Emmett hocha la tête et sa copine se réfugia dans ses bras, laissant Jasper seul et désemparé. J'avais bien vu les regards qu'il lançait à Alice, et qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente mais que doit-il penser maintenant? _Pas de très bonnes_ _choses. _Émue et troublée par le comportement de mon amie, ainsi que de l'arrivée surprise de ma mère et de mon beau-père, je m'assis dans un des fauteuils, vidée de toute force. J'avais mal à la tête, j'avais faim en plus d'être morte de fatigue. Alors que Emmett et Jasper parlaient entre eux, et que Rosalie prenait par elle aussi à la conversation, je fis signe à Edward de s'asseoir prés de moi. Il hésita mais obtempéra quand même. Immédiatement, mon corps réagit face à sa distance réduite, comme s'il l'avait reconnu, et il s'embrasa. Je soupirai.

-Merci, murmurai-je.

-De quoi? S'étonna Edward

-Pour ce que tu as dit, c'est gentil de ta part.

-Oh... Ce n'est rien, je n'ai juste fait que dire la vérité. Elle... Elle a changé, d'après les dires de ton père et ton frère, moi, je ne l'ai connu que comme ça mais tu lui manques. Je crois que la visite de ta mère l'a fait disjoncter mais je n'aurais pas dû, je me suis emporté.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Désolé...

Je tournai ma tête vers lui, et vis à quel point il était sincère dans ses dires. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Alice, mais juste la faire réagir. _Pourquoi je lui cherchais des excuses? _Parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Et le fait d'emménager avec lui n'allait pas arranger les choses, même si une partie de moi, _une grosse partie même_, danser la salsa. Mais, à vrai dire, j'avais plutôt peur qu'il regrette vite ses paroles qu'autre chose.

-Es-tu toujours sûr de ta proposition? M'enquis-je. Celle de vouloir m'héberger? Je comprendrais qu'avec les événements d'aujourd'hui tu te...

-C'est toujours d'accord, me coupa-t-il. Rien ne me fera plus plaisir et, puis, j'aurais droit à de bons petits plats tout les soirs maintenant.

-Hé! Je ne suis pas ta cuisinière attitrée non plus! Me plaignis-je.

-Je me souviens d'un certain marché entre une jolie Demoiselle et moi-même en ce qui concerne des cours de piano, sourit-il.

_Jolie Demoiselle? Mais il a bu quoi? _

-Tu ne vas pas me donner des cours de piano tous les soirs, si?

-Si c'est pour manger un plat digne de ce nom, tu n'imagines même pas ce que je serais capable de faire, Miss Swan.

Je rougis légèrement et me mordis la lèvre. L'idée de faire du piano tous les jours n'était pas désagréable, surtout que le professeur était assez distrayant. _La ferme!_

-Quelqu'un a faim? S'enquit doucement Rosalie, en se levant. Pour ma part, je pourrais manger un bœuf entier.

-Et moi 2! Renchérit mon cher frère.

-Voilà qui est étonnant, marmonna son amie. Jasper? Edward? Bella?

-Je crois que ça ne me ferait pas de mal, dit son frère.

-Pareil pour moi, dit Edward.

-Euh... Je...

-Ça veut dire oui dans le langage de ma sœur, me coupa Emmett.

Je le fusillai du regard alors qu'Edward et Jasper rirent. Rosalie se contenta d'un sourire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Me sentant mal à l'aise à cause de ces 3 crétins rigolant de ma poire, je la rejoignis alors qu'ils se mirent à parler d'Alice et de ma mère, sujet que je voulais éviter, sauf quand mon père rentrera.

-Je peux me débrouiller, tu sais, me dit Rosalie, alors qu'elle s'activa.

-J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, avouai-je.

-Je comprends. Est-ce que tu peux me dire où se trouve la marmite? C'est un de ces bazarre chez Emmett...

-Dans le tiroir du haut, au-dessus du gaz. Ne m'en parle pas, à chaque fois je lui dis comment ranger mais 3 jours aprés c'est aussi bien rangé que sa chambre quand il était adolescent.

Elle esquissa un sourire en remplissant la marmite d'eau alors que je sortis des pâtes du placard. _Étonnant qu'il reste encore de la nourriture chez Emmett. _Rapidement, l'eau se mit à chauffer et Rosalie et moi-même préparâmes des pâtes carbonara **(*)**. Pendant ce temps, j'essayais de lui faire la conversation.

-Mon frère doit vraiment t'aimer pour qu'il te défende ainsi, dis-je. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère pour une femme.

-Et sache que j'aime ton frère aussi, et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te remplacer ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

-Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je. Si Edward a confiance en toi, et que Emmett t'aime, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être amie avec toi.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux brouillés de larmes. _On est de vraies_ _fontaines_ _aujourd'hui! _Rosalie ne semblait pas croire ce que je venais de lui annoncer, comme si on ne lui avait jamais dit une chose aussi banale que la confiance.

-Je suis désolée pour ton amie, dit-elle tout bas. Je ne voulais pas créer un conflit entre vous.

Alice allait me manquer, c'était indéniable.

-Mercis mais il faut qu'elle prenne conscience de ce qu'elle a dit, même si ça me coûte de ne plus la voir alors que je viens de la retrouver.

Elle hocha la tête et mit la crème fraiche dans la casserole, rependant une odeur absolument délicieuse dans tout l'appartement. Je laissais Rosalie s'en occuper, alors que je mettais le couvert, enfin essayais de mettre le couvert. Mes mains se mirent à trembler et le verre que je tenais dans mes mains bougeait beaucoup trop dangereusement à mon goût._ Ça ne cessera donc jamais? _Soudain, le verre m'échappa des mains et aurait sûrement fini en mille morceaux si une main aux longs doigts ne le récupéra de justesse._ Edward. _Je levais les yeux vers lui, afin de le remercier mais il secoua la tête avec un haussement d'épaule._ Décidément, il était partout où on ne l'attendait pas._

-Laisse-moi t'aider, me dit-il.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me fit un sourire éblouissant. Mon coeur martela sa cage de chair et ma respiration se fit sifflante. _Beaucoup trop parfait pour mon bien. _Je me remis à mettre la table, avec son aide, ce qui alla beaucoup plus vite. Quand Rosalie eut fini de cuire les pâtes et la sauce, mon père revint, grelotant. Immédiatement, tous les regards se portèrent sur lui et je le vis rougir. _Maintenant, je savais de qui je tenais cette stupide réaction physique. _Il s'avança vers le canapé et s'y assit lourdement, en soufflant. Est-ce que Alice avait fait des siennes pendant le chemin?

-Ça sent bon, dit-il. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la main en cuisine, Bella.

-Euh... C'est Rosalie qui... a fait à manger, bredouillai-je.

-Oh! Excuse-moi, Rosalie, c'est l'habitude de voir ma fille au fourneau.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit l'intéressée, mais je me sentirais moins vexée si vous veniez manger!

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle! Clama Emmett.

-Affligeant, murmurai-je à Edward.

Il rit et s'assit en face de moi, alors que mon père se tint à mes côtés. Jasper était aux côtés de mon père, et Rosalie en face, Emmett à ses côtés. Ce fut cette dernière qui ordonna à son frère de faire le service car elle avait fait le dîner donc sa part de responsabilité. Je me sentis sourire en les voyant se battre, car on aurait dit un miroir qui nous représentait, Emmett et moi.

-Est-ce que vous avez fini vos conneries, tous les deux? Coupa Edward. J'ai faim moi!

-Tu n'as qu'à servir, il a rien fait lui! Se plaignit Jasper.

-J'ai mis la table avec Bella! Demande à Emmett.

-J'ai posé mes fesses sur cette chaise, c'est déjà beaucoup! Répliqua ce dernier. Et je vous signal que j'ai encore mon bras dans le plâtre!

Je tournai la tête en même temps que mon père, qui leva les yeux au ciel en se levant.

-Donnez-moi ça bande d'idiots, maugréa-t-il. Les jeunes de nos jours...

Emmett rit jusqu'à ce que Rosalie lui donne une claque sur l'arrière de sa tête.

-Aïe! Ça fait mal!

-Mange et tais-toi maintenant!

Et il ne fallait pas le dire 2 fois. Quand tout le monde fut servi par un Charlie exaspéré par la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui, tout le monde se précipita sur son assiette. Je savais que je mourais de faim, mais que dans 2, 3 bouchées je délaisserais mon assiette. Je pouvais sentir les regards d'Edward sur moi, et je supposais qu'il cherchait à savoir combien de quantité de nourriture j'avalais. C'est à dire, pas grand chose. Alors qu'Emmett prenait soin de détourner la conversation sur autre chose qu'Alice et le retour surprise de notre mère, mon ventre se tordit et je dus courir vers les toilettes. Heureusement que je connaissais l'appartement de mon frère. Je régurgitais tout ce que j'avais pu avaler de la journée. Trop d'émotion. Je sentis une grosse main chaude sur ma nuque, retenant mes cheveux comme il me l'avait si souvent fait par le passé.

-Bell's? Est-ce que ça va? Tu veux quelque chose? S'enquit Emmett, tendu.

-Un... verre d'eau, marmonnai-je quand une nouvelle vague de nausée surgit.

Je passais prés d'un quart d'heure dans les toilettes, voyant Charlie faire les cent pas dans le salon, Rosalie qui parlait à Edward, qui semblait inquiet. Quelle belle soirée! Jasper, lui, était d'une étonnante sagesse et plénitude, à croire qu'il ne voyait pas les événements comme nous. Emmett me tint compagnie, allant chercher un verre d'eau quand je le demandais, et Edward en profita pour venir me voir dans l'espace aussi exigüe que charmant.

-J'aurais aimé te dire que ça va passer, murmura-t-il, en prenant la place de mon frère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je survivrai, répondis-je.

Nos regards se croisèrent et restèrent connectés jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett revint avec mon troisième verre d'eau. La connexion se rompit. _Dommage._ Je bus mon eau et posai le verre à terre, alors que ma tête rencontra le mur, exténuée. Il y avait tellement de choses à penser, tellement de questions sans réponses et de choses à craindre que je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Alice.

Jacob.

Ma mère.

Ma **tumeur**.

Serais-je un jour tranquille avec tout ça? Ou ils continueront à me suivre encore longtemps? La deuxième option me plait bien. À moi aussi. Mon père proposa à tout le monde de venir dans le salon, car il avait à parler, à nous tous. Emmett se chargea de m'aider à me lever et il m'assit à ses côtés, lançant des regards étranges à Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore s'imaginer celui-là? Charlie se racla la gorge, nous demandant toute notre intention.

-Bien. Hum... Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça mais je crois que vu les événement, nous devrions parler de tout ça.

Aucun de nous ne le contredit et il continua sur sa lancée:

-Alice n'était vraiment pas bien dans la voiture, lorsque je l'ai raccompagné et...

-Elle l'a mérité, cingla Emmett. Elle ne peut pas parler comme ça de Rosalie! Elle se prend pour qui, la reine des lutins?

-Merci Emmett! Dit mon père, sarcastique, faisant baisser les yeux à son fils. Alors, comme je le disais, avant que mon crétin de fils ne me coupe, Alice ne se sentait pas bien et je crois qu'elle... Je me sens idiot de dire ça mais, elle a besoin qu'on lui dise comment gérer la situation.

_Qu'on lui quoi? Depuis quand mon père parlait de la sorte? _

-Une aide extérieure? S'aventura Rosalie.

-Vous voulez dire un psychologue? Demanda Edward.

Il y eut un blanc avant que 5 paires d'yeux ne se braquent vers Jasper, paniqué.

-Hors de question! Tonna-t-il. Je ne vais pas aider la personne qui traite ma sœur comme une moins que rien et l'insulte à tout bout de champ!

-Pas avec moi, frangin, dit Rosalie. On a bien vu comment tu la regardais, n'est-ce pas?

Jasper rougit violemment, continuant à protester et à nier. _J'avais vu juste cette fois. _

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez et puis... j'ai plein de boulot en ce moment.

-Comme si ça allait _vraiment _de déranger, répliqua Edward, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, l'amoureux transit? Tu peux parler alors que tu...

Il fut interrompu par la main d'Edward sur sa bouche et le regard, le plus noir qui puisse exister, sur lui.

-Si tu continues ta phrase, menaça son ami, je te jure que tu n'auras aucune chance d'avoir une descendance, c'est clair?

-Oh là! Je mise 10 billets sur Edward, et toi papa? Paria Emmett alors que Jasper hocha la tête.

-Vous avez fini de jouer? Maugréa Charlie. Bon alors, Jasper, acceptes-tu de voir Alice et de l'aider? C'est une bonne petite, nous la connaissons depuis des années et elle ne fera pas de mal à une mouche mais elle est perturbée et perdue.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, trancha Rosalie.

Son frère souffla avant de hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation. Pendant ce temps, dans ma tête, ça cogitait pas mal. De qui Jasper pouvait-il bien parler, concernant Edward? Ce dernier m'avait dit que son coeur était déjà pris mais j'avais cru que c'était juste pour faire la discussion. Et pourquoi t'aurait-il menti? Bonne question. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et mon coeur se serra douloureusement. Déjà, j'avais eu peu d'espoir concernant Edward à cause de beaucoup de choses, mais surtout de ma maladie mais, là, les statistiques frôlaient le zéro. Mais qu'est-ce que tu espérais d'autre? Rien.

-Voilà un point de réglé. Maintenant...

-Renée, le coupai-je. Je veux savoir pour Renée. Comment se fait-il qu'elle savait pour ma **tumeur**? Et où habitait Emmett? Je ne crois pas que c'était une visite surprise, n'est-ce pas?

Second blanc. Ils me cachaient quelque chose, et pas qu'une petite bricole au passage.Le seul qui n'était en aucun dans l'historie, c'était Edward vu qu'il affichait un air complètement déboussolé et que les autres semblaient honteux. _Au moins, il ne m'avait pas menti. C'est déjà ça. _

-Renée m'a appelé, commença mon père, il y a plusieurs jours, demandant des nouvelles de ton frère et de toi. L'hôpital l'a prévenu.

-L'hôpital a quoi? M'écriai-je, sentant mon coeur s'emballer. Mais... Mais ils ne peuvent pas avertir les gens comme ça... C'est... impossible.

-Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir bien compris, chef Swan? S'enquit Edward. Ce serait une grave erreur professionnelle d'avertir une personne qui n'est pas inscrite sur la fiche de renseignement.

-Je suis peut-être vieux mais pas sourd mon garçon! _Elle _m'a dit qu'une infirmière l'avait appelé du _Seattle Hospital Center _pour la prévenir que Bella était atteinte d'une... d'une... enfin qu'elle était malade et qu'elle avait séjourné là-bas pendant 2 semaines.

-Une infirmière? Murmura Jasper, pensif. Qui était en charge de Bella, à part toi, Edward?

-Mon père et Sam, aucune femme ne s'occupait de Bella, répondit son ami.

-J'ai cru que c'était Maria, annonça Rosalie, mais, après mure réflexion, je me suis dit qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire, n'est-ce pas?

-Aucun, effectivement, affirma son frère.

-Attendez une minute, intervint Emmett, alors que j'essayais de digérer la nouvelle. Vous êtes en train de nous dire que c'est quelqu'un qui bosse avec vous qui a réussi à joindre ma mère et à la prévenir pour Bella?

-Si la personne n'a pas menti, et qu'elle travaille bien à l'hôpital alors, oui, tu as bien résumé la situation, lui dit Edward.

Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits et que je reprenne surtout le contrôle de mon corps, qui sentait à quel point j'étais désœuvrée. Alice était déboussolée, la personne qui me sert de mère m'avait retrouvée et une personne mal intentionnée l'avait prévenue dans le but de me faire du mal. _Qui serait assez taré pour ça? Un taré. Très perspicace, Bella. Vraiment. _Je ne m'étais jamais fait d'ennemi, faisant tout pour passer inaperçue et la seule personne de mon entourage qui _pouvait _me vouloir du mal, même si ce n'était pas intentionné, c'était Jacob. Mais Charlie a dit que c'était une femme qui avait prévenu Renée, donc à part si Jacob a fait de la chirurgie sur ses cordes vocales...

-Oh mon Dieu! S'exclama Jasper, me faisant sursauter.

-Quoi? Quoi? S'impatienta Rosalie.

L'intéressé oublia sa sœur et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, la mine désolée. _Quoi? J'avais loupé un épisode aussi? _

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça? Dit Edward, mal à l'aise. Tu crois que c'est moi qui l'ai appelé peut-être? Sache que je ne le savais pas avant que Bella me l'apprenne alors si...

-Mais la ferme espèce de crétin! Tu ne vois pas qui peut avoir mis son nez où il faut pas pour te nuire, car elle a une dent contre toi? Réfléchis Ed!

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux, en pleine réflexion. Je me sentais légèrement exclue, mais, à en voir mon père, mon frère et Rosalie, je n'étais pas seule._ Ce qui était rassurant. _Soudain, celui qui faisait battre mon coeur releva lentement la tête avec la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction._ Il avait trouvé. _

-C'est impossible, souffla-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si! S'énerva Jasper. Tout concorde, non? Elle te suit depuis des années pour te mettre dans son lit, elle est soit amie ou amante de presque tout l'hôpital, Edward!

-Mais bon sang! S'exclama Rosalie, en se levant et en bousculant mon frère au passage qui grimaça quand elle toucha son bras plâtré. De qui parlez-vous?

-Tanya, murmura Edward. C'est Tanya qui a appelé la mère de Bella et d'Emmett.

_Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part?_

-JE VAIS LA TUER! Hurla Emmett en se relevant à son tour.

Quoi? Mais avant que je ne pus ouvrir la bouche, il partait déjà en direction de la porte d'entrée, mais ce ne fut pas l'avis des 3 autres hommes de la maison qui se ruèrent vers lui. Rosalie s'interposa entre lui et la porte, lui parlant calmement et avec une infinie douceur mais, cette fois, ça n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner. Jasper et Edward prenaient un bras chacun, même celui blessé, alors que mon père était devant Rosalie, au cas où. Je me sentais complètement inutile.

-Emmett, calme-toi, je t'en prie! La supplia sa petite-amie. Écoute-moi!

-NON! Rugit mon frère. Je vais lui arracher tout ses cheveux décolorés et en faire un paillasson avant de m'essuyer les pieds dessus et de lui refaire le portrait.

Je m'avançais prudemment vers lui alors qu'il se débattait de plus bel. Déjà, en temps normal, il avait une force herculéenne, alors avec toute la colère qu'il avait en lui, je m'étonnais qu'Edward et Jasper tiennent encore le coup.

-Emmett, intervins-je. Ne fais pas ça! Attend qu'on ait des preuves et je te promet que tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux avec ses cheveux.

Il se retourna vers moi, les yeux injectés de sang dans les miens.

-Elle va rendre notre vie un Enfer, Bella. Un Enfer! Je ne veux pas, on a déjà trop souffert à cause de cette garce alors, maintenant, laissez-moi passer!

Il donna 2 gros coups de coudes aux 2 hommes qui le retenait et poussa aussi mon père. J'entendis un juron de la part du ténor d'Edward. Instinctivement, mon corps se tendit et je regardais en sa

direction. Jasper était à terre, il se releva en se massant les fesses, Charlie qui s'était retenu à temps contre un meuble et Edward, appuyant ses deux mains sur son arcade sourcilière gauche, ruisselante de sang. Mon Dieu! J'accourus vers lui et je retins mon souffle en sentant l'odeur salé et rouillé du sang. Ne tombe pas dans les pommes maintenant, Swan! Tu as déjà eu ta dose là! Je passais une main sur sa joue, pour qu'il relève la tête vers moi et je grimaçais. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

-C'est pas vrai, entendis-je Jasper, grommeler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se...? Demanda Edward, avant de s'interrompre.

Le spectacle me figea tout autant qu'il m'étonna. Emmett et Rosalie s'embrassaient langoureusement contre la porte d'entée, sans aucune gêne ni honte. _Il ne manquait plus que ça. _En tout cas, je n'avais jamais vu mon frère embrasser une fille avec autant d'amour et de passion. Une première. Charlie souffla et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, en grimaçant.

-Est-ce que ça va, papa? M'enquis-je.

-Oui, ça va. Par contre, on ne peut pas en dire autant d'Edward.

_Edward! _J'oubliais le reste et lui demandais silencieusement de se relever. Jasper jeta un regard noir à la porte d'entrée avant d'aller à la cuisine et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

-Viens, je vais nettoyer ça, lui dis-je.

Il obtempéra et nous partîmes nous enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je cherchais la trousse de premier soin qu'Emmett avait toujours pour moi, dans ce fouillis pas possible, les mains tremblantes.

-Calme-toi, Bella, m'ordonna Edward. Ce n'est qu'un coup.

-Un coup? Répétai-je, en montant dangereusement dans les aigües. Tu as vu l'état de ta chemise à cause de ce _coup_? Elle est inondée de sang et je ne te parle pas de ton visage. Mais où elle est cette trousse, nom de Dieu?

Après avoir jeté je ne sais combien de produit pour le corps, qu'est-ce que ça fichait là d'ailleurs?, je mis la main sur le saint Graal, et l'ouvris prestement. Apparemment, mon frère l'avait rempli il y a peu. J'en sortis du désinfectant, du coton et des pansements, avant de prendre un gant de toilette mouillé pour le plus gros.

-Je peux me débrouiller tu sais? Me dit-il. Dois-je te rappeler que...?

-... tu es un futur Médecin, je le sais Monsieur le modeste, mais je te dois au moins ça. Enlève tes mains.

Il obéit et j'entrepris de nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé sur ses joues et son menton, avant d'imbiber le coton de désinfectant.

-Je crois qu'il est inutile de te dire que ça risque de piquer?

Il rit et secoua la tête. J'en profitais pour appliquer le coton sur sa plaie, le faisant grimacer. Ce que les hommes pouvaient être des chochottes des fois. C'était navrant. Mais, même comme ça, il restait d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ça-y est, mes hormones faisaient des leurs. Je secouais la tête, préférant discuter avec lui avant que mon surplus d'hormone ne me dise de lui sauter dessus. Chose qui ne serait pas désagréable. La ferme!

-Alors, comme ça, une de tes collègues m'en veut tellement qu'elle a prévenu Renée? Dis-je d'un ton désinvolte.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, s'excusa-t-il. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, rien n'aurait dû arriver! Elle est si... Mon Dieu, je n'ai même pas d'adjectif pour la définir.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmurai-je. N'oublie pas qu'on ne m'appelle pas « Miss catastrophe » pour rien!

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Jamais ma vie privée ne doit interférer sur ta santé, ce n'est pas bien! Et puis, surtout, elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, elle va le regretter.

-Edward...

-Non! Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce qu'elle a fait est une faute grave, très grave même. Je trouverais une preuve, ou lui fera faire des aveux afin qu'elle paie pour ses conséquences. Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle a fait...

Je détachais le coton rouge de sang, afin d'en prendre un autre sans lui répondre. Je ne savais plus quoi penser en ce moment, j'avais trop de choses en tête.

-Tu sais que c'est la première fois que cette trousse est utilisée sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi? L'informai-je, soudainement.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire. _Il n'y avait rien de drôle! _Pour me venger, je posai brutalement le coton avec du désinfectant sur sa plaie et il poussa un cri.

-Aïe! Ça fait mal! Bouda-t-il.

-Bien fait. Maintenant tais-toi et reste tranquille. J'ai bientôt fini.

Effectivement, quelques minutes après, je posais le dernier pansement sur son arcade sourcilière après l'avoir recousu avec adresse, force d'habitude. Je jetai le tout et sortis de la salle de bain, en revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec un tee-shirt trop petit pour Emmett.

-J'espère que ça ira, il ne va plus à Emmett.

-Merci.

On se regardait droit dans les yeux avant que je ne rougisse jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux en pensant qu'il attendait sûrement que je sorte pour se changer.

-Oh... Euh... Je... Je serais dans le salon, bredouillai-je.

Je fermai précipitamment la porte, et je crus l'entendre rire._ Idiot! _Je ne crois pas que mes hormones auraient survécu si j'étais restée et, puis, je n'avais aucune raison de rester. Je refusai de penser à ça et m'assis sur un fauteuil, seule, quand je fus surprise par le silence. Je me retournais pour voir que ni Emmett, ni Rosalie n'étaient là. _Dites-moi pas que..._

-Ils sont partis faire un tour au parc, me dit Jasper, ayant sûrement deviné mon inquiétude. Apparemment, si j'ai bien compris, et je ne suis pas encore sourd, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Enfin, bref, un truc de couple.

-Oh...

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre à part que c'était... surprenant de la part d'Emmett. Lui qui n'allait pas plus loin qu'une nuit et qui attendait prés d'un mois avant d'embrasser Rosalie... Wouao_! Un miracle! _Enfin, je crois que ça s'appelle l'amour. Mais tout cet amour était gâché par cette _Tanya_, en appelant ma Renée et Phil. Tout aurait été pour le mieux si elle n'avait rien fait pour envenimer les choses. _Garce! _De toute façon, la chance n'avait jamais été vraiment avec moi, à croire que ma bonne fée avait pris des vacances indéterminées. Il y avait toujours du bon quelque part, n'est-ce pas? Si le monde était toujours noir, où serait le plaisir de vivre? Je sentis le canapé s'affaisser à mes côtés et fus surprise de voir Edward, la mine rageuse. _Il devait sûrement penser à sa collègue qui lui tournait autour et qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de fouiller dans mon passé. _Il soupira et me regarda, quelques secondes, dans les yeux. On pouvait y lire une multitude de sentiments à l'intérieur de ses prunelles, mais une choses est sûre, dans les miens, l'amour y régnait.

Jeudi 12 novembre 2010

**POV James**

-Laissez-moi, supplia la jeune femme prés de moi.

-La ferme! Grondai-je. La ferme où tu regretteras d'avoir ouvert ta putain de gueule!

Elle se mit à geindre, comme toutes les autres. _Mais qu'elle se la ferme! _Je la tirais par le bras, violemment, la faisant tomber au passage. Je grognai et la fis se relever brusquement, la faisant hoqueter.

-Dépêche-toi! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

Ashley, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, pleura de plus bel mais obéit tout en priant Dieu de la sauver. Si elle savait ce que je lui réservais, elle ne dirait sûrement pas ça!Forks était en état d'alerte, j'avais vu pas mal de policier autour de la forêt, mais aucun ne me vit, ni m'entendit. J'avais vécu ici pendant des années, quand j'étais gamin, et j'avais l'habitude de me réfugier dans la forêt. _Une sale habitude. _

-TA GUEULE! Criai-je. TA GUEULE!

Ma victime sursauta avant de gémir à nouveau, appelant ses parents. _Pathétique! _Mais je devais me défouler, je devais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis plusieurs jours, sans en avoir la force mais surtout le courage. _Isabella. _Celle qui me rendait fou, littéralement fou. Cette brunette aux yeux chocolat, que j'avais envie de manger. _Hum... _Elle me donnait déjà envie, mais il y a eu un contre-temps, un malheureux contre-temps qui me faisait mal, me rendant fou au possible, une insulte envers moi, son erreur...

**Flashback, 2 jours plus tôt**

_Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à quitter Victoria et, malheureusement, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, Dieu m'avait appelé, il m'avait ordonné d'aller à Forks et de sauver ces âmes perdues mais je lui avais désobéis, et j'avais peur... _Le jugement dernier._ Je ne passerai pas à la trappe, si je ne l'écoutais plus. _J'étais voué à l'Enfer éternel._ Seigneur! _

_La porte du magasin s'ouvrit sur Isabella. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur elle, comme un loup devant un agneau apeuré. _Ma proie._ Je me fustigeais intérieurement d'avoir de telles pensées, alors que ma femme était à mes côtés, mais elle m'obsédait tellement..._

_-Bonjour Madame et Monsieur Hunter, nous salua-t-elle._

_-Bonjour, Isabella, répondit Victoria. _

_-Isabella, répondis-je, poliment. _

_Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea, comme à son habitude, dans l'arrière boutique pour déposer ses affaires où elle retrouvera son amie, Leah. Victoria se plongea dans les comptes du mois dernier, fronça quelques fois les sourcils mais, cette fois-ci, je ne souris pas à ce geste, car j'étais trop préoccupé par les récents événements. _Une préoccupation qui me prenait beaucoup trop de temps._ Je soupirais et pensais à quelque chose de plus sain pour moi, mais c'était sans compter cette femme venant de l'Enfer qui revint avec un bout de papier, la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et le rouge aux joues. _Sublime!_ Ma femme releva la tête, peu étonnée._

_-C'est ce que j'avais demandé? S'enquit-elle, d'une voix étonnement froide._

_-Oui, c'est le mot du médecin, confirma-t-elle._

_Elle tendit la main et Victoria prit le mot sans ménagement en le dépliant. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait et pourquoi elle avait dû se rendre à l'hôpital, je lus le mot par dessus son épaule. _

_**Seattle Hospital Center**_

_**1100 Ninth avenue**_

_**Seattle, Washington **_

_**Fait le lundi 9 nombre 2010, **_

_**A Seattle Hospital Center **_

_**Madame, **_

_**Suite à mon entretien avec Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, ma patiente depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, je vous confirme notre rendez-vous prévu pour ce jour-même dans mon cabinet. Mademoiselle Swan présente une tumeur au cerveau de type Glioblastome, qui attaque son cerveau à plusieurs endroits, rendant ses capacités motrices, visuelles de plus en plus instables en plus d'avoir une fatigue constante, un équilibre précaire et des maux de tête douloureux. Notre rendez-vous consistait à établir un traitement capable de vaincre la maladie ainsi que des séances de Radiothérapie et de Chimiothérapie, pour avoir des chances de guérison élevées. **_

_**Avec mes sentiments distingués,**_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

Une **tumeur au cerveau**? _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Elle était donc condamnée, n'est-ce pas? _NON! _Elle était à moi, c'était mon cadeau, mon souhait et mon envie. _C'était mon pêché. _Je la voulais, et j'allais devenir fou si ce fantasme ne se réalisait pas._

_-Et bien, intervint ma femme, voilà quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. _

_Isabella ne répondit pas, restant silencieuse._

_-Retournez travailler, maintenant, ordonna de nouveau Victoria._

_-Je... Je dois vous dire quelque chose, maintenant, bredouilla Isabella._

_-Et bien, faites dont._

_-Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, annonça-t-elle. Ma maladie prend plus d'ampleur que je ne l'aurais imaginé et je sens que mon corps refuse que je fasse ce que je fais maintenant. Je vais devoir démissionner, alors que je ne le souhaite pas vraiment, car c'est mon seul gagne pain, main j'y suis obligée. Je quitte mon travail, vendredi soir._

QUOI? _Elle arrêtait de travailler? Elle quittait le __**« The Maine »**__? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, __c'était impossible! Comment vais-je accomplir ma tâche aprés ça, hein? Je l'avais toujours à portée de main, parce qu'elle travaillait dans le magasin de ma femme mais là... Je n'aurais plus aucune emprise sur elle._

_-Je ne suis guère étonnée,cingla cette dernière. De toute façon, vous n'aurez pas fait long feu chez moi, enfin peut-être trouverais-je une employée digne de ce nom. Je vous donnerais votre paie vendredi soir. _

_Les mains d'Isabella se fermèrent en 2 poings rageurs,avant de filer à son travail. Elle allait partir, et mon plan tombe à l'eau... ou peut-être pas. _

**Fin du Flashback**

Je n'allais sûrement pas la laisser partir comme ça, c'était hors de question! Elle était mienne, je devais l'affronter devant le feu de l'Enfer lui-même et que Dieu m'en soit témoin, de l'aduler. Elle était à moi! J'étais en colère, dans une rage folle et j'oubliais Dieu pour me prouver que j'étais un homme, que j'étais moi. Au diable Dieu, au diable ses missions! J'en avais trouvé une autre et c'était plus exaltant. Plus rémunérant. On peut me prendre pour un fou, mais l'opinion des autres m'importait peu, ça m'amusait plutôt qu'autre chose à vrai dire.

-Je... Je ne dirais rien à personne, pleura Ashley, si... si... vous me laissez tranquille! Je vous en prie...

Je m'arrêtais net de marcher et je savais qu'elle crut que j'avais cédé à ses plaintes!_ Grotesque! _C'était juste qu'elle m'énervait et que j'étais press**é** d'en finir avec elle. Elle **n'**était rien dans mon plan, juste une petite broutille dans tout ça**,** mais c'était indispensable! Je me sentais exalté, fou et complètement euphorique en cet instant. _J'aimais ça! _Je me retournais vers elleet plantais mes yeux noirs dans les siens. Je la vis frisonner. _C'est ça, ai__**e**__ peur de moi car tu le peux! _

-Jouons maintenant, dis-je d'une voix basse.

Je m'approchais d'elle et elle recula, instinctivement. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et je souris à cette vue pitoyable de l'humanité. Pleurer était inutile, tout comme crier à cet instant. Je la détaillais alors qu'elle essayait de fuir mon étreinte. _Chose stupide. _Elle était brune, de taille moyenne, le visage pâle et les yeux marrons, tout comme Isabella, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins expressifs que les siens. _C'était ça mon plan. _Je voulais qu'elle ait peur, qu'elle se sente menacée, jour après jour avant que je ne daigne lui faire le plaisir de l'achever moi-même. Même sa **tumeur** serait plus douce que ce que je lui avais préparé, depuis ses 2 jours interminables.

-Je vous en prie, me supplia une dernière fois, Ashley.

-Ne comprends-tu donc pas? Murmurai-je. Ne comprends-tu pas que j'ai besoin de toi pour mon plan?

-Quel... Quel plan? Bafouilla-t-elle, les joues striées de larmes.

Je lui fis un sourire diabolique.

-Pourquoi me donnerais-je la peine de te le dire, alors que tu vas mourir?

Elle se retourna et se mit à courir, ce qui me fit rire. Je connaissais cette forêt sur le bout des doigts, chaque recoin m'était familier. Amusé, mais aussi énervé qu'elle ose me faire patienter, je la suivis, en prenant un chemin différent. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle poussa un cri car je me trouvais devant elle, souriant. Je la giflais, la punissant d'avoir de telles pensées et elle tomba à terre, la tête contre le sol boueux. Je sortis un couteau de ma poche et le fis tourner entre mes doigts, joueur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se retourna pour me regarder, et je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller par la peur. _Avait-elle peur? _Je l'espérais, ce serait plus divertissant. Je m'approchais d'elle, la faisant reculer, mais elle heurta un arbre, ce qui me donna l'avantage de m'accroupir devant elle.

-Vois-tu ceci? Lui demandai-je. C'est mon père qui me l'a offert, quelques mois avant que je lui transperce le coeur avec. Et, maintenant, c'est en toi qu'il va se planter.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la lame du couteau se logea prés de son estomac, la faisant hurler. Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre, cette jolie proie. _C'était si exaltant de sentir la chair céder sous l'argent de mon couteau!_ Je lui retirais rapidement et me levais, alors qu'elle appuya ses mains sur sa blessure, qui saignait abondamment. J'essuyai mon couteau et le remis dans ma poche, sagement, car une envie plus charnelle m'envahit. Je défis ma braguette, sous son air douloureux et paniqué. Oh oui, ma petite, tu peux avoir peur, car je serais la dernière personne que tu verras sur cette Terre._ Mon plan pouvait commencer._

**J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne pour ce dernier POV qui, je le reconnais, donne froid dans le dos. Je pense que vous êtes un peu troubler par James, étant un peu perdu à cause de ses pensées mais pas de panique, c'est fait exprès. C'est pour vous faire monter la « vrai » personnalité de James et toute sa folie!**

**Mais avant, il y a eu Bella, ainsi que la confrontation. Je vois déjà vos airs déçu car la discussion fut de courte durée mais je vous prépare une suite bien plus terrible avec Renée et Phil, qui n'en restent pas là, croyez-moi! **

**Alice a encore pété son câble, et Bella s'en ait mêlé, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment. Là aussi, je vous promet que tout rentrera rapidement dans l'ordre. Alice redeviendra Alice, sans aucune dispute à l'horizon.**

**Et enfin, le baiser d'Emmett et de Rosalie! Vous verrez dans le chapitre 19, la réaction d'Emmett face à ça, ainsi que du retour de sa mère. **

**Prochain chapitre, POV Emmett (Comme vous l'aurez comprit), Edward et Bella. Petite information, chapitre 19 avec le dernier jour de travail de Bella, ainsi que son déménagement. Ce qui vous promet un très long chapitre.**

**Merci de votre passage et à bientôt,  
Clairouille59.**

**-Pâtes carbonara: Petit clin d'œil à un déjeuner aussi gras que diététique que mon amie, Maud nous a confectionné, pour Claire et moi! ;)**


	19. Le bonheur est éphémère

**Bonsoir tout le monde! (01:30 du matin)**

**J'ai un léger retard dans mes publications et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. J'ai essayé d'écrire un peu tout les jours mais je n'avais sois pas réellement le temps ou soit pas d'inspiration. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais c'est à vous d'en juger.**

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre avec un POV Emmett, qui se fait (Enfin!) enlever son plâtre, ainsi que son impression sur sa mère.**

**Un POV Edward, qui va chercher Bella à son dernier jour de travail, ainsi que le début de l'emménagement de Bella.**

**Et un petit POV Alice que certaines devaient sûrement attendre derrière leurs écrans.**

**Surprise, surprise, c'était bien Tanya qui a prévenu Renée que sa fille était à l'hôpital, et je crois que la raison était plus qu'évidente, non? **

**Pauvre Alice, elle s'en prend plein la tête... Comprenez-là, elle est perdue la pauvre!**

**James vous a fait complétement flipper, le coup de « j'ai tué mon père », vous a achevé! Dérangé, fou, maboule, atteint, bref j'ai eu la total! lol**

**Et s'il vous plait, faite la queue avec une arme adéquate pour une petite séance de remise à niveau. Pour Renée et Phil, allez à droite, et pour Tanya, allez à gauche. Merci! **

**Merci à: Krine69, Grazie, crazybells×2, Marine16, Triskelle sparrow, Aliiice, Mayawa, Timica, MyriamSM, DavidaCullen, caropat07, SandJr, Em81, Anais88, Loudna Ben Moumen pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: odrey010, crazybells, edochan68, Ginie74, Lovelydidine, sittelle, steh3807, Miss Delou, encreviolette, emrokeuz et manolys pour vos mise en alert, favorite story ou favorite author.**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Marine16: Effectivement, Renée ne va pas en rester là, mais la question est de savoir quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir... Bisous et à bientôt!**

**Un grand merci à Phika17, ma bêta! (L) **

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 19: Le bonheur est éphémère**

Jeudi 12 novembre 2010

**POV Emmett**

J'aurais pu dire que j'étais en plein rêve, mais, malheureusement, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. À cause de qui? Ma garce de mère. Enfin, si on pouvait la qualifier de « mère ». _Pour moi, elle n'était plus rien, et ce_ _depuis une paire d'années! _Après ce qu'elle nous avait fait, après l'abandon, elle _osait _revenir, accompagnée de son larbin de mari! _Quel connard lui aussi! _Critiquer Charlie, dire qu'on est des vermines et surtout, _surtout_, dire que Bella était tombée malade pour avoir l'attention sur elle... Il ne m'en avait pas fallu plus pour que je bondisse et explose mon seul poing valide dans sa face de rat. _L'enfoiré! _Je le jure devant Dieu, que s'il osait revenir, ainsi que sa _femme_, je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée, quitte à avoir des problèmes avec la justice. _Je m'en contre-fiche! _Enfin, pas vraiment, car il y avait Rosalie, que je n'avais aucunement envie de quitter, comme le prétendait si bien la parfaite Alice Brandon. Elle m'avait déçu. Elle n'était pas la même et même Bella ne l'avait pas reconnu. _Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle, hein? _On aurait pu croire qu'elle était schizophrène avec ses changements de personnalités! Être adorable pour se changer en vrai furie des bois... Décidément, rien n'allait ces jours-ci, et, sincèrement, je ne crois pas que j'aurais tenu le coup sans ma Rose. Elle était extraordinaire, en tout point différente des autres femmes que j'ai connu, bien que je ne les côtoyais pas très longtemps. Si fraiche, douce, forte mais à la fois fragile, elle était merveilleuse. Mais je savais qu'elle se cachait derrière cette femme forte qu'elle arborait de temps en temps, et qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de s'effondrer. Elle cachait quelque chose, un secret, un passé douloureux mais plus je réfléchissais, et plus je m'emmêlais les pinceaux.

-À quoi penses-tu? Me demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés vers la route.

-À toi, répondis-je du tac au tac.

-Dois-je en être flattée?

-Je crois. Je pensais que tu étais une femme extraordinaire et que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir.

Elle resta muette, mais elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. J'étais persuadé qu'elle se battait contre elle-même afin de ne pas se retourner vers moi, mais ce serait trop risqué. On était en chemin pour mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital, afin d'enlever ce fichu plâtre à la noix. _Enfin, merci Seigneur!_ Mais j'étais nostalgique, après tout, je l'ai eu le jour où je l'ai revu._ Mais d'un côté, il n'allait pas du tout me manquer!_

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Emmett, murmura-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je ne suis pas une femme extraordinaire, je suis juste... moi.

-C'est ce qui fait ton charme, renchéris-je, tu es toi, Rosalie Lilian Hale, celle dont je suis éperdument amoureux. N'est-ce pas suffisant?

Elle s'engagea sur l'avenue qui menait à l'hôpital, les mains crispées sur le volant de ma Jeep. _Depuis qu'elle l'avait conduite, elle ne s'en passait plus! _Je fronçais les sourcils, alors qu'elle continuait à faire comme si de rien, alors que je viens de lui dire que j'étais amoureux d'elle. J'essayais de me montrer patient, de ne rien faire qui pourrait la forcer mais elle se terrait toujours derrière un mur de glace. Infranchissable. Le seule changement qui s'était passé, c'était hier, après que j'eus voulu aller faire un paillasson avec les cheveux de la fameuse « Tanya », qui avait balancé à ma mère que Bella était malade. Rosalie m'avait embrassé, de son plein grès. Au début, j'avais été stoïque, mais, rapidement, l'amour soudain que je ressentais pour elle et le désir, que j'avais accumulé en moi, ressortirent, et je lui avais rendu son baiser le plus sauvagement et amoureusement que je n'avais jamais fait dans ma vie. _Et ce fut magique. _Tout le monde extérieur s'était envolé, comme par magie et seul elle et ses lèvres étaient présentes dans mon univers. Quand, à bout de souffle, j'avais quitté ses lèvres, j'avais eu peur. Peur qu'elle me rejette. Qu'elle prenne peur et s'en aille. Ou qu'elle me gifle. _J'avais vraiment cru avoir cette dernière option. _Mais finalement, elle m'avait fait un sourire éblouissant et m'avait pris ma main, m'emmenant au parc le plus prés de chez moi et nous avions parlé, sans renouveler l'expérience. J'aurais pu être frustré, si c'était une autre femme que Rosalie, mais avec elle, étrangement, je me retenais dans le moindre fait et geste. Sûrement était-ce le fait que je savais que c'était elle, et personne d'autre.

-On est arrivé, murmura Rosalie.

Je clignais des yeux pour remarquer qu'elle s'était garée sur le parking de l'hôpital, coupant le contact de la voiture. _Je devais être complètement à l'Ouest pour n'avoir rien entendu. _Je retirais difficilement ma ceinture, sous le sourire amusé de Rosalie, et descendis de la voiture. J'enroulais sa taille de mon seul bras valide, _qui ne sera plus seul d'ici quelques_ _instants_, et nous nous mîmes en marche vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Une femme brune, se faisant les ongles, se nommant « Maria », d'après son badge leva la tête vers nous et me fit un grand sourire.

-Bonjours, que puis-je faire pour vous? S'enquit-elle.

-On a rendez-vous avec le Docteur Cullen, siffla Rosalie, le père.

_J'allais rencontrer le père d'Edward! _Maria la regarda avec un léger soupçon d'étonnement avant de claquer sa lange sur son palais et de taper sur son ordinateur je ne sais quoi.

-Quel nom?

-Emmett Swan, annonçai-je.

Elle se raidit quelques instants avant de me regarder intensément et profondément._ Quoi? J'avais un bout de pizza sur la joue? _La dénommée Maria secoua la tête et repartit sur son ordinateur. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rosalie la fusiller du regard pour je ne sais quelle raison._ Sûrement une raison féminine ou un truc du genre._

-Très bien, reprit Miss poitrine refaite, il doit vous attendre. Tu sais où se trouve son bureau, n'est-ce pas?

Ma compagne hocha la tête et prit ma main libre, m'éloignant à coup sûr de la femme de l'accueil. Rapidement,, les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur nous et elle appuya sur le bouton N°3. _Elle devait y être aller plus d'une fois. _

-Est-ce que ça va, Rose?

-Parfaitement.

Je fronçais les sourcils. En général, quand les femmes faisaient des réponses courtes et cinglantes, ça voulait dire le contraire de ce qu'elles pensaient. _En somme, elle n'allait pas bien. _Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais les portes de l'ascenseur se liguèrent contre moi en s'ouvrant devant nous. Rosalie partit au quart de tour et heureusement que j'étais assez grand pour pouvoir la suivre sans courir derrière elle, comme un malheureux toutou. Les couloirs verts et l'affreuse odeur qui régnait me donnaient la nausée et, pour cause, je me souviens quand j'avais vu Bella sur un de ces fichu lit d'hôpital, avec des perfusions partout et un **tube respiratoire** dans la bouche. _Mauvais souvenir. _Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux, grâce à son traitement, mais Edward nous avait dit, lorsque Bella s'était endormie dans le fauteuil, hier soir, que nous pourrons être soulagés si son corps accepte la **Radiothérapie** et la **Chimio**. J'avais eu du mal à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause de mon plâtre. Rosalie frappa à la même porte que la fois où on m'a soigné la main et une voix d'homme s'éleva du bureau.

-Ah, Rosalie! S'exclama-t-il, joyeux. Je suis heureux de te voir. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, merci Carlisle.

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi et je fus surpris de la ressemblance mais aussi de la différence qu'il avait avec son fils. Il était blond, les yeux d'un vert intense et une mâchoire prononcée. _À croire qu'ils ont été faits dans le même moule! _J'étais sûr que j'avais l'air idiot à cet instant, en train de le fixer.

-Monsieur Swan, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-il. Docteur Carlisle Cullen, enchanté.

Je lui serrais la main.

-Emmett Swan, répondis-je. Enchanté aussi.

-Bien, allons donc enlever ce plâtre! Je crois que vous êtes impatient, non?

-Oh que oui, soupirai-je. J'en ai marre de ce truc à la noix!

Il se mit à rire alors que je m'assis sur la table d'examen. Rosalie me fit un sourire, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise et d'attendre que le Docteur Cullen en ait fini avec moi. _Bizarre de l'appeler Docteur Cullen alors que je connaissais son fils. _Ce dernier, mit le paravent pour avoir de l'intimité dans son travail et commença à ausculter mon bras, qui tressaillit quand ses doigts le tâtèrent. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il me posa des questions sur ma santé avant de revenir avec une sorte de scie médicale. J'écarquillai les yeux. Il rit en voyant mon air inquiet.

-C'est juste pour vous enlever le plâtre, Monsieur Swan, rit-il, pas pour vous charcuter le bras.

-J'espère bien, marmonnai-je, tout de même un peu nerveux.

En quelques minutes, mon plâtre fut de l'histoire ancienne et je retrouvais pleinement l'utilisation de mon bras. _Enfin! _Le Docteur me demanda de bouger lentement mon bras et, bien qu'une petite douleur était présente, c'était le pied total! Je faillis presque gémir de bonheur, car j'allais pouvoir enlacer Rosalie avec mes 2 bras.

-Tout semble normal mais ne forçait pas trop pendant encore quelques jours, mais ne le laissait pas inerte non plus, m'informa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et il me montra le lavabo, pour que je nettoie mon bras qui n'avait pas vu d'eau depuis plus d'un mois. _Je ne vous dis_ _pas dans l'état qu'il était. _Je l'essuyai avec des serviettes en papier et fis glisser la manche de mon pull dessus. _Enfin la liberté! _Je m'assis sur la chaise, à côté de ma Rosie quand je remarquais qu'ils parlaient d'Edward.

-Il a quoi? S'exclama Rosalie.

-Mise à pied pendant une semaine, maugréa le Docteur Cullen. D'après le chef de service, il n'était pas attentif, se trompait dans les pronostiques et était complètement ailleurs durant les soins des patients.

-Ce n'est pas le genre d'Edward, ça! Qu'est-ce qui a pu le faire réagir ainsi?

-Je crois que tu en as une idée.

La jeune femme à côté de moi ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. _J'avais manqué quelque chose? _Rosalie m'avait toujours dit que le travail d'Edward était ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans sa vie, mais apparemment, il y avait autre chose qui le poussait à être inattentif à son travail. _Mais quoi?_

-Tu crois que c'est à cause de..._ ça_? Murmura cette dernière.

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis persuadé, soupira l'homme en face de moi. Espérons que tout ceci se finisse bien. Sinon, jeune homme, comment va votre sœur, Isabella?

-Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, avouai-je, mais votre fils a dit qu'il fallait attendre que son corps accepte l'intégralité de son traitement.

-Effectivement, mais gardons espoir.

Je hochais la tête, confirmant ses dires. _T'inquiète, moi aussi j'espère que tout ira bien pour Bella... _Je ne faisais rien paraître devant elle mais, au fond de moi, je me sentais mal de la voir ainsi, atteinte d'une **tumeur**. Mais j'étais son grand frère, je l'avais toujours protégée des dangers qui rodaient autour d'elle alors je devais être fort. Pour elle. _Même si ça me coûtait de le faire. _Nous ne nous attardions pas dans le bureau du Docteur Cullen, après quelques signatures, échanges de papiers et recommandations pour mon bras, Rosalie et moi sortions de l'hôpital, où je pris une goulée d'air fraiche. Heureusement, la standardiste ne m'avait pas vu, trop occupée à faire ses ongles.

-Ça te dit un chocolat chaud? M'enquis-je auprès de ma compagne. Je connais un...

-Non merci, je crois que je vais rentrer à la maison.

Je clignais des yeux, étonné, mais cédais. _Elle ne voulait pas. _Voilà quelque chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. J'avais beau la connaître depuis plus d'un mois, Rosalie ne refusait jamais qu'on aille se balader quelque part, manger dans le restaurant du coin ou encore prendre un café prés de son lieu de travail. Elle me disait que ça lui faisait du bien de s'échapper et qu'elle était heureuse que ce soit avec moi. _Alors, qu'est-ce qui m'échappe? _

-Rose? Est-ce que ça va? Murmurai-je.

-Je veux juste rentrer à la maison, Em.

Elle avait baissé la tête, comme soumise à un choix qu'elle était obligée de suivre._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait? _En soupirant, je levais mon bras, encore endolori, lui faisant signe d'y aller la première. Rosalie courut presque jusqu'à la voiture, où elle s'enferma avec une rapidité déconcertante, du côté passager. Apparemment, je devais conduire. Je ne discutais pas et me mis derrière le volant, m'imprimant de la joie d'avoir la possibilité de pouvoir rouler de nouveau. J'enclenchai la première et me mis en route vers le domicile de ma bien aimée, qui ne dit plus un mot. Je sillonnais les rues de Seattle, doucement, afin de ne pas brusquer mon bras alors que je cogitais intérieurement._ Avais-je fait quelque chose qui l'ait blessé? _Je mis toutes mes cellules grises en marche mais je ne trouvais pas ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour la rendre si malheureuse._ Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça. _

-Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? M'enquis-je, auprès de ma belle.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, et je vis qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. _Bon, d'accord, j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Mais quoi? _Je poussais la voiture à 100km/h et me garais devant chez elle. Je fis le tour de la voiture et lui ouvris la portière. Elle pleurait. Rosalie... Je détachais doucement sa ceinture et la fis sortir de la voiture, la prenant dans mes bras. Après avoir claqué la porte, je l'emmenais vers son immeuble où l'on prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage avant de se laisser guider vers la porte de son appartement. Ses doigts tremblaient, quand elle voulut insérer sa clef dans la serrure, je lui pris des mains et elle renifla. J'ouvris la porte et elle s'engouffra dans son appartement rapidement, enlevant son manteau et son sac qu'elle accrocha sur son porte-manteau. Timidement, ne sachant pas quelle attitude avoir dans ce cas précis. _En somme, je me sentais complètement idiot. On peut dire ça comme ça. _Celle qui faisait battre mon coeur, beaucoup trop rapidement pour ma santé, s'assit lourdement sur son canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ne tenant plus, je m'assis à ses côtés et l'enveloppai de mes bras. Elle éclata en sanglots contre moi.

-Rosalie, murmurai-je. Je t'en prie, dis-moi...

Elle secoua la tête contre mon épaule et s'accrocha à mon manteau. _Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien cacher? _Elle a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, donc ça pouvait être n'importe qui qu'on a rencontré aujourd'hui.

-C'est le père d'Edward? Repris-je doucement. Quand il a parlé de son fils?

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche. _Bon... _Avant, on avait vu Miss Silicone à l'accueil, qui me faisait de l'œil. _Était-elle jalouse?_

-Est-ce à cause de la femme de l'accueil, parce qu'elle essayait de me draguer? Je t'assure que je n'aime que toi, Rose, toi et seulement toi! Ne crois pas que...

Elle s'écarta de moi en se frottant les yeux rougis par ses larmes, avec un sourire triste à ses lèvres si tentantes. _Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ça? _

-Non, Emmett, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, ce n'est pas ça. Ne cherche pas à savoir.

-Mais Rose! M'exclamai-je. Tu pleures et je ne sais pas pourquoi! Je ne peux pas te consoler parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe là.

Je posais doucement une main sur son coeur, battant lentement. Rosalie baissa son regard vers mes doigts, là où ses larmes coulaient de nouveau. _Encore. _Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure presque à sang pour ne pas lui prendre les épaules et la secouais volontairement. Elle ne me disait rien, jamais, c'était toujours moi qui parlait en premier, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. _Mais de quoi?_

-Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes après ça, murmura-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi te détesterai-je? Je t'aime, et tu le sais, non?

-Oui, je le sais, confirma-t-elle, mais ce que j'ai fait et...

-Ce que tu as _fait_, où ce que tu as _subi_, Rose?

Ses mains tremblèrent et elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, comme un cocon protecteur. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et qui me faisaient flipper à vrai dire. Elle paraissait si fragile, si frêle, lorsqu'elle se comportait ainsi. Comme si elle était brisée de l'intérieur._ Elle l'était. _Puis me vint en mémoire la prudence de son frère, envers moi ou un quelconque homme qui la regardait,_ hormis Edward et mon père_, le fait qu'il ait pété un câble quand Alice allait trop loin ou simplement le fait qu'il ne laissait jamais Rosalie très longtemps seule. C'était un comportement étrange pour un frère, même moi je n'en faisais pas autant avec Bella alors que cette dernière me réprimandait souvent que je ne lui laissais pas assez de liberté. Mais Jasper était sans cesse derrière elle, la protégeant même s'il n'y avait pas spécialement de danger, lançant des regards noirs aux hommes qui la détaillaient un peu trop, moi aussi d'ailleurs, et que leur passé soit un mystère pour moi et ma famille. J'étais sûr aussi que Edward n'avait rien dit à Bella. Pour le dernier point, il fallait que j'en parle sérieusement à Edward. Comme si je ne l'avais pas vu lorgner ma sœur! _Crétin! _

-Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui, qui t'a fait penser à ton passé? Tentai-je.

Je la vis se tendre alors que ses sanglots partirent de plus bel. Mon Dieu, j'avais touché son point faible. Son passé. C'était quelque chose de grave, de lourd à porter et à assumer. _Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de ses parents..._

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents, chuchotai-je.

-Arrête, Emmett! ARRÊTE! Cria-t-elle en se levant du canapé. ÇA SUFFIT!

Je sursautai violemment, manquant de tomber lamentablement par terre. _J'avais été trop loin. _Je me sentais vraiment idiot, mais je ne voulais que son bien! Je pensais qu'en me parlant, elle se libérerait d'un poids qu'elle maintenait depuis longtemps sur ses épaules. _Je voulais lui prouver mon amour aussi, chose qu'elle, et j'en étais sûr, avait dû mal à croire._

-Rosalie, je...

-Et ne me dis pas que tu es désolé, car tu ne l'es pas! Cracha-t-elle.

-Je ne voulais pas insister, juste...

-Juste quoi, hein? JUSTE QUOI!

Je fermais la bouche, stupéfait par tant de colère et de rage cachés au fond d'elle. _Mais ce n'était pas plus surprenant que ça. _

-Rosalie, dis-je doucement, je ne veux que ton bien. Juste ton bonheur et rien d'autre.

-Va-t'en, soupira-t-elle.

Mon coeur rata un battement.

-Quoi! M'étranglai-je.

-Tu m'as très bien comprise, Emmett.

-S'il te plait, ne...

-Sors de chez moi, articula-t-elle lentement, maintenant.

Éberlué et peiné, je pris mon manteau et, après un dernier regard vers elle, je claquais la porte. _Où était passée_ _ma Rosalie? _Tremblant par son rejet, je refermais, avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, ma portière et posais mon front sur le volant. Vidé de toutes forces. _Mais quel con! _Pourquoi avais-je insisté alors que je voyais sur son si joli visage que mes questions la faisaient souffrir? _Pourquoi étais-je aussi con? Je n'aurais pas pu me la fermer une bonne fois pour toute? _C'est pas vrai! Je n'étais vraiment bon à rien, et je crois que ça me collera à la peau pendant le restant de mes jours. _Putain mais c'est pas vrai! _Alors que je me fustigeais moi-même pendant déjà plusieurs bonnes minutes, je sursautais quand mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche de manteau. _C'est juste un téléphone pauvre idiot! _Je décrochais sans savoir qui était fou pour m'appeler à cet instant.

-Allo? Marmonnai-je.

-Wow, vive l'enthousiasme! Rit le frère de celle qui m'en veut à mort à l'heure actuelle.

C'était bien ma veine ça, avoir Jasper au téléphone.

-Désolé, m'excusai-je. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel?

_-Suite à une fameuse discussion qu'on a eu tous ensemble hier, j'ai la grande chance de devoir consulter la meilleure amie de ta sœur mais, je n'ai pas son numéro. Tu pourrais me le donner?_

_Hein? _Ah oui, il est psy et il doit aider Alice dans sa folie. _J'ai failli oublier. _

-Ouais, je t'envoie ça par SMS. Je ne le connais pas par coeur, elle change tellement souvent...

_-Pas de problème. Dis, est-ce que ça va, tu as une voix à réveiller les morts._

-Merci du compliment, maugréai-je.

_-Profite, c'est gratuit. Alors? Est-ce que tout va bien? C'est à propos de Rose?_

_Bordel, comment il sait tout ça? _Je soupirai et il prit ça pour un oui.

_-Je te jure que si tu lui as fait du mal... _Me menaça-t-il.

-Crois-moi, je le mérite.

_-Avant que je prenne ma voiture pour te casser la gueule, dis-moi ce que tu as fait, pour savoir si j'ai une bonne raison de me briser les phalanges pour toi._

-Rosalie m'a accompagné à mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital, afin d'enlever ce fichu plâtre, et quand on est sorti elle paraissait... triste. Je lui ai proposé de prendre un chocolat chaud quelque part mais elle a voulu rentrer chez elle, alors j'ai abdiqué. J'ai voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait mais elle m'a envoyé balader et je ne sais pas pourquoi!

Il y eut un silence de mort à l'autre bout du fil, si bien que je me demandais s'il ne m'avait pas raccroché à la tronche pour venir directement me démembrer. _Ce que j'aurais amplement mérité. _

_-Elle ne t'a rien dit, n'est-ce pas? _S'enquit Jasper.

-Non, elle m'a jeté dehors sans plus d'explication.

Je l'entendis soupirer. _Savait-il ce que Rose cachait? Sûrement._

_-Je crois pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire, _annonça-t-il_._

-À me dire quoi, putain!

-Je dois te laisser, oublie pas de m'envoyer le numéro de l'autre folle. À plus.

-Attends...

_Bip! Bip! Bip! _Il m'avait vraiment raccroché à la tronche. Et, moi, j'étais toujours aussi frustré! Sachant que, de toute façon, la journée était belle et bien fichue pour de bon, je me mis en route vers la caserne de pompier où je devais rapporter mon certificat de je ne sais quoi, que le Docteur Cullen m'avait dit de rapporter, après avoir envoyé le message à Jasper. _La journée allait être des plus ennuyantes. _J'allais peut-être aller chez Bella finalement.

Vendredi 13 novembre 2010

**POV Edward**

Sale garce! Vraiment une salope de première! Une... Je n'arrivais même pas à la qualifier tellement ma haine et ma colère contre elle était si démesurée que les mots me manquaient. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille, sans se douter des conséquences? Soit elle était conne ou soit vraiment conne! Je votais pour la deuxième option. Je poussais mon énième soupir de la journée et m'affalais sur mon canapé, télécommande en main. J'aurais dû travailler pour mes examens de noël, mais j'en avais eu aucunement le courage, ni la volonté. Ou les deux. Possible. Le fait que la mère et le beau-père de Bella soient de retour à Seattle n'arrangeait rien du tout à sa situation, on en avait eu la preuve mercredi, quand elle était tombée dans mes bras, inconsciente. L'angoisse et le stress n'étaient pas bon dans son état, surtout que la **tumeur** au cerveau amplifiait les sentiments et les sensations. Je devrais garder un œil sur Bella.

Et puis, Tanya s'est ajoutée à tout ça. Même si je n'avais pas les preuves formelles, la désignant être coupable de ce geste infâme et grossier, les réflexions de Jasper n'étaient jamais à prendre à la légère. _Ça sent le vécu. Je confirme. _Mais de là à penser que c'était une cinglée dans son genre qui a fait ça... J'avais repoussé les avances de Tanya plus que je ne m'en souvenais, et quand elle me disait que j'allais le payer, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle s'en prendrait à Bella. _Et comment avait-elle su que Bella avait une place importante dans mon coeur? _Je n'en avais jamais parlé, ni même exprimé le moindre soupçon de doute. Rien. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'elle est intervenue dans sa chambre alors que j'auscultais Bella. _Était-elle aussi folle que ça? Ou maligne?_ Elle ne pouvait pas avoir deviné comme ça que j'étais tombé amoureux de Bella, elle n'était ni sur-douée, ni dotée d'un sens de l'énigme hors du commun! Déjà que je me demandais comment elle avait bien pu devenir infirmière... Tout ça était à s'arracher les cheveux!

J'éteignis la télévision, pour au moins la 50 éme fois de l'après-midi. Avec tout ça, toutes ces pensées tournées vers Bella et sa famille, immédiatement mon cerveau se mit en marche sur cette dernière. _Isabella. _J'allais devenir fou aussi, à force de penser à elle, mais pouvais-je faire autrement? Ma vie tournait autour d'elle, sans qu'elle le voit, bien évidemment, mais aussi parce que ces derniers temps je profitais plus de sa famille que de la mienne. _J'étais égoïste. _Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas parlé à grand-père? Mangé chez mes parents? Soupirer devant ma mère car elle s'inquiétait trop pour moi? Ou parler de boulot avec mon père? J'avais peur de les laisser sur le bas-côté, alors que je tracerais ma route sur un chemin verglacé. Car avec Bella, je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser, ni savoir où je serais dans 5 ans. Je l'aimais, c'était irrémédiable, elle avait touché mon coeur à un endroit que personne n'avait franchi jusque là mais... ce n'était pas réciproque. C'était peut-être aussi dur à accepter que n'importe quoi. Et puis, son état de santé était préoccupant. Même si elle prenait enfin son traitement, j'avais peur que cela soit trop tard et qu'elle soit déjà condamnée. Je secouais la tête, refusant de penser à des choses pareilles. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'y était pas. _Plutôt mourir. _

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell **

_Quand est-ce que je changerais cette putain de sonnerie?_ D'un geste las, je tendis le bras vers mon portable et appuyai sur cette fameuse touche verte dont je ne voyais aucune utilité à cet instant.

-Allo? Soupirai-je.

_-Bonjour mon bébé, c'est maman! _Me salua ma mère.

Combien de fois lui avais-je dit de ne pas m'appeler « bébé »? Un bon millier de fois, voir plus.

-Maman, grognai-je, je ne suis plus un bébé.

_-Oh, tu resteras toujours mon petit bébé. Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour qu'on fasse un débat sur le surnom que je t'ai attribué depuis ta naissance._

-Ça m'aurait étonné que tu ne m'appelles que pour _ça_. Alors, pourquoi m'appelles-tu? Tu n'es pas au travail à cette heure-ci?

_-Si tu écoutais ce que je disais de temps en temps, _Edward_, tu saurais que je suis actuellement en vacances. Mais je crois que tu as les idées trop prisses par une certaine personne pour te soucier de ta pauvre mère._

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_-Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel! Comme ton père, c'est affligeant. En parlant de ton père, tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit?_

-Non, mais je crois que je vais bientôt le savoir.

_-Depuis quand tu as eu ce fameux blâme qui te renvoie pendant une semaine de l'hôpital? _

_Carlisle la commère est réapparu. _De toute façon, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant que ma mère ne m'appelle. Et merde!

-Depuis mardi, soupirai-je. Désolé.

_-Mon bébé, _murmura-t-elle, _quelque chose ne va pas? Ce n'est pas ton genre de perdre toute raisonnement quand il s'agit de ton travail._

-J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête et... Je n'ai pas su toutes les gérer.

_-Edward..._

-S'il te plait, maman.

Elle soupira de déception, comme elle le faisait régulièrement depuis plusieurs semaines. Je savais que ne rien le lui dire devait lui faire du mal, mais pour l'instant c'était le mieux.

-Ne m'en veux pas, la suppliai-je.

_-Quelle idée! Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas mais je m'inquiète, c'est tout. _

-Comme d'habitude...

_-Edward Anthony Cullen! Le jour où vous aurez des enfants, vous comprendrez quel effet ça fait de voir son enfant ailleurs que sur la planète Terre!_

-Je suis sur Terre voyons! Où veux-tu que je sois?

_-Chez une certaine Isabella Swan, par hasard? _

_C'EST PAS VRAI! Comment...? _Oh et puis je ne cherchais plus à savoir, avoir une vie privée dans les environs était mission impossible, ou il fallait être James Bond pour pouvoir avoir cette chance. Et puis, comment allais-je répondre à ma mère? Il fallait vraiment que je change de pays... avec Bella dans mes valises.

-Si on revenait sur l'objet de ton appel? Contrai-je.

_-Tu n'y échapperas pas! Mais la raison de mon appel était que nous fêtions Thanksgiving à la villa de Forks et que tu as intérêt à être là. _

-Maman, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas cette année, je travaille à l'hôpital.

_-Je m'en fiche, je veux tes fesses sur ma chaise de salle à manger le 27 novembre et il n'y a pas de « mais »._

Comment vouloir avoir une tactique de défense quand on avait une mère pareille? Elle avait réponse à tout même sans avoir ouvert la bouche. Mon père m'avouait que, des fois, il n'osait même plus parler. _Ça devait être beau à la maison. _

-J'essayerai de venir, maugréai-je.

_-Bien. Et puis, on a des invités cette année et je veux que tu sois là._

-Des invités? Qui a réussi à entrer dans le célèbre cercle des Cullen?

_-Des gens qui me tiennent à coeur alors, par pitié, fais-nous l'honneur de ta présence!_

Je soupirais avant de confirmer ma venue. _S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir... A_près quelques banalités, ma mère raccrochait, souhaitant une bonne fin de journée à son bébé. C'était pathétique. J'avais l'impression de retourner en enfance, quand j'avais 4 ans et que ma mère m'appelait pour manger. _Des parents, il y en a pas de 2 sortes. _Je regardais ma montre pour constater qu'il n'était _que _17 heures trente, et que j'avais encore 2 heures et demi devant moi. Sachant que rien ne pourrait m'occuper l'esprit pendant ce laps de temps restant avant de revoir Bella, je m'assis sur le banc du piano et entamai une nouvelle mélodie, qui m'était venue à l'esprit cette nuit.

O*O*O*O

Derrière le volant de ma Volvo grise, mon coeur tambourinait douloureusement contre ma cage thoracique. _Encore. _J'avais toujours cette impression d'être un adolescent de 15 ans qui va rencontrer celle qu'il aime pour la première fois et, sincèrement, Bella a été la seule à me faire ressentir ça et j'espère n'avoir jamais à changer. Bella était unique en son genre, douce et aimante, un vrai ange tombé du ciel et je m'estimais heureux d'être, pour elle, son ami. Même si elle était bien plus que ça pour moi. J'esquissais un sourire en me remémorant ses rougeurs sur son visage, cette fameuse lèvre inférieure qu'elle coinçait entre ses dents, sa maladresse et son sourire sincère sur ses lèvres. _Elle était parfaite, et elle ne le voyait pas. _Il y avait des femmes qui se prenaient pour plus que ce qu'elles étaient, croyaient être Miss monde alors qu'elles n'étaient que de pauvres filles sans personnalité ni âme. Mais Bella, ne se voyant pas comme elle devait se voir, telle une femme créée sur mesure, sans défaut apparent et parfaite. Ça me tuait à le dire, mais elle n'était pas pour moi. _Définitivement pas faite pour moi. _Je réprimais l'envie de claquer ma tête contre le volant et me garais sur une bonne place, prés de son futur ex lieu de travail. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des pensées négatives alors que j'étais sur le point de la revoir. _J'ai cru devenir fou pendant ces 2 jours_ _sans la voir alors,_ _Cullen, la ferme et profite! _Exactement, profiter, surtout que demain, elle allait emménager chez moi. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je rayonnais littéralement de bonheur. _T'as vu, c'est pas bien compliqué, n'est-ce pas? _Je soufflai un bon coup et mis l'alarme de ma voiture. J'oubliais tous les tracas de la vie quotidienne, faisant abstraction de cette garce de Tanya, de la mère de Bella qui ne lui voulait que du mal, de Alice qui n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et de mon coeur qui risquait d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Juste Bella.

Une petite sonnette retentit quand je poussais la porte d'entrée du magasin, avec un nom incroyable soit dit en passant. La boutique était vide, mais à cette heure proche de la fermeture c'était plus qu'une évidence. Il n'y avait personne à la caisse, et dans les rayons le plus proche c'était le désert de Sahara. _Où était Bella? _

-Bonjour Monsieur, roucoula une voix féminine.

Je me retournais vers cette femme et fus étonné de voir une grande silhouette tout en cheveux roux, presque rouge, qui me souriait avec beaucoup trop d'entrain à mon goût. Avec la description que m'avait faite Bella, je pouvais assurément dire que c'était sa patronne. _Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit comme toutes les autres, en train de limite baver devant moi? Elle n'était pas mariée? _

-Oh, bonjour Madame, la saluai-je poliment.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider?

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Serait-il possible de voir Isabella Swan?

Je vis sa mine se décomposer en un temps records. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. _Bella ne l'avait-elle pas prévenue que je venais la chercher? _

-Isabella? Que lui voulez-vous? Attaqua-t-elle.

Elle commençait à m'énerver, tiens!

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit vos affaires, Madame, dis-je froidement. Alors je repose ma question, serait-il possible de voir Isabella Swan?

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente.

-De toute façon, c'est son dernier jour, marmonna-t-elle. ISABELLA!

Je plissais les yeux de colère, serrant furieusement les poings le long de mon corps. J'entendis un bruit de pas et fus surpris de voir un homme, d'une trentaine d'années arriver, nonchalant. _James._ Bella m'avait avoué qu'il lui faisait peur, et, avec un regard aussi pervers et dangereux, je comprenais pourquoi. Lui aussi me détailla, avant de murmurer quelque chose à sa femme qui lui répondit de la même manière._ Super sympa ici! _

-Enchanté, me dit-il soudainement. James Hunter, mari de cette magnifique jeune femme.

Cette dernière gloussa. _Magnifique, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Devrais-je lui dire qu'elle m'avait fait de l'œil il y a moins de 2 minutes? _Je tendis la main, par pure politesse.

-Edward Cullen, répondis-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder sa femme toute aussi surprise. _Quoi?_

-Vous êtes celui qui a fait la lettre pour Isabella! S'offusqua la femme de _James_.

-Oui, affirmai-je, et alors?

-Comment puis-je savoir si le document est vrai! Elle m'a roulé cette...

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais, déjà, une silhouette tentante apparut de l'arrière boutique, apparemment, un carton aussi lourd que son propre poids dans les bras.

-Vous m'avez appelé, Madame? S'enquit-elle d'une douce voix.

J'aurais presque gémi rien qu'en l'entendant. Comme toujours, elle était magnifique. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, ses lourdes boucles tombant en bas de son dos, habillée d'un pantalon blanc et d'un pull col roulé bleu nuit, elle était la tentation incarnée. Ses yeux contrastaient admirablement avec cette couleur qui lui allait à merveille. _Un péché. _

-Oui, il y a quelqu'un pour toi. Veux-tu bien prendre ce carton mon chéri, et le poser dans le rayon des enfants, s'il te plait?

-Avec plaisir, susurra son mari.

Un peu plus et j'aurais vomi. Il s'avança tel un félin sur Bella et lui prit le carton des mains, la faisant sursauter. Je dus me contrôler de lui foutre une droite en pleine gueule à celui-là! _Connard! _Il lui effleura les mains, la faisant grimacer alors qu'elle détourna les yeux. Mon Dieu, c'était un taré ce mec! Je me promis d'éloigner Bella le plus loin de ce psychopathe en puissance. Ce _James _la regarda avec une insistance telle que je m'étonnais que sa chère et magnifique femme ne le réprimande pas. _Le monde ne tournait pas rond ces derniers temps. _Soudain, je rencontrais le regard chocolat de Bella et, déjà, je me sentais divaguer dans un autre monde beaucoup plus voluptueux que là où j'étais.

-Bonjour Bella, la saluai-je en souriant.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle se mit à rougir.

-Bonjour Edward, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu en as mis du temps, Isabella, la réprimanda sa patronne. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'a pris autant de temps à venir?

J'écarquillai les yeux sous le ton employé par cette dernière. Elle se croyait où? Au temps du Moyen-Âge?

-Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, avoua Bella.

-J'ai jamais rencontré une employée aussi pathétique enfin, fort heureusement, c'est ton dernier jour parmi nous!

Je sentis la colère monter en moi, aussi sûrement que ravageuse. _De quelle droit lui parlait-elle ainsi? _Je savais qu'elle n'était pas très sympathique comme patronne mais de là à penser qu'elle lui parlait comme une moins que rien et se prenait pour plus que ce qu'elle était... Je comprenais pourquoi on surnommait Bella « Miss catastrophe ».

-Ce charmant jeune homme est venu te voir, l'informa-t-elle.

-Effectivement, intervins-je, je suis venu la chercher. Je crois que Bella a fini sa journée et en l'occurrence, son travail dans ce minable établissement.

La maîtresse des lieux devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux alors que Bella ouvrit grand la bouche, surprise par mes propos.

-De quel droit vous...?

-C'est plutôt vous qui n'avez aucun droit de parler de la sorte à vos employés! Vous vous croyez où? De retour au XVII éme siècle?

Elle balbutia quelques mots par-ci par là mais j'en fis abstraction, trouvant qu'elle ne valait pas la peine que je l'écoute. Comparée à Bella, elle n'était rien. _Tout le monde était rien comparé à Bella. _Vrai. J'étais pathétique, ou plutôt, comme l'avait si bien dit Jasper hier avant que je ne l'interrompe, j'étais un amoureux transis. Et puis, Bella avait assez de problèmes pour en plus avoir une patronne tyrannique sur le dos. Fort heureusement, sa journée finissait dans... je regardais ma montre, et bien elle était finie.

-Si vous avez fini de critiquer mon établissement, je vous somme de partir, me pria-t-elle.

-Ça serait avec plaisir, souris-je, mais sûrement pas en laissant Bella ici.

Nous nous tournâmes vers l'intéressée qui nous regarda à tour de rôle, comme si elle regardait un match de tennis. _Ça aurait pu être drôle dans d'autres circonstances. _

-Alors, Swan, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller chercher vos affaires et déguerpir d'ici avec votre... _ami_? Gronda sa patronne.

_Elle_ _remet ça en plus!_ J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais Bella me supplia du regard de me la fermer. Ses yeux marrons étaient limite larmoyants, priant pour que je me taise. Et je le fis. _Je crois que j'aurais pu lui donner tout ce que j'avais rien qu'avec ce regard, c'est pour dire. _Sans un mot, elle fit demi-tour pour, sûrement, aller chercher ses affaires dans l'arrière boutique. Me laissant seul avec l'autre mégère. _Quelle chance! _Fort heureusement, je ne me sens pas obligé de lui faire la conversation et, de toute façon, si j'ouvrais la bouche ce serait juste pour l'insulter et rien d'autre. _Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire à une cruche pareille? _Et puis, pour couronner le tout, son _mari _revint de je ne sais où, tournant plusieurs fois la tête pour poser ses yeux sur sa _femme_. _Pas sûr qu'il cherchait sa femme,_ _tiens! _Je crispais mes poings, m'empêchant de les lui foutre dans la tronche, et soupirais presque de bonheur en voyant Bella arriver, accompagnée de sa collègue, ou plutôt ancienne collègue de travail qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me souvins des dires de Bella, comme quoi Jacob était avec elle juste pour tirer son coup. C'était vraiment un salaud ce mec, j'espérais ne jamais devoir le croiser mais seul l'avenir nous le dira.

-Tu me téléphoneras, hein? Pleura son amie.

-Bien sûr! S'exclama Bella. As-tu cru que j'allais t'oublier?

-Je sais pas...

Bella la prit dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles, sûrement réconfortantes, à ses oreilles. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles se relâchèrent et des larmes coulaient le long des joues de son amie, Leah si je me souvenais bien. Elles devaient vraiment être proches pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil, et, en plus, elle devait se taper l'autre cinglé de patronne, avec son mari psychopathe. _Vive l'ambiance de travail! _

-Passe quand tu veux à... enfin... Je... Chez Edward, bredouilla Bella.

Leah écarquilla les yeux rougis en ma direction. _Apparemment, elle ne lui avait pas dit. Ça devenait une manie dans le coin. _

-Tu vas habiter chez Edward? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, pendant quelque temps, avoua son amie.

_Autant que tu veux! La ferme conscience à la noix! _Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et on se retourna tous vers l'intéressée qui nous jugea de façon peu sympathique.

-Voici ton chèque, annonça-t-elle froidement.

Bella prit l'enveloppe et la plongea dans son fidèle sac en bandoulière. Leah la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne vienne à mes côtés. Je lançais un regard peu amène au mari de la patronne, le menaçant silencieusement que s'il ouvrait la bouche mon poing allait rencontrer sa joue plus vite que prévu. Je hochais la tête vers Leah, qui renifla, et ouvris la porte pour Bella, le coeur battant. J'avais gagné cette partie, Bella avait quitté son travail. Elle pourrait se reposer tranquillement... chez nous. _Mon Dieu, si quelqu'un m'aurait dit que j'aurais emménagé_ _avec une femme dans les années futures, je lui aurais ri_ _au nez! Et il y a de quoi! _Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un appartement commun avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé, et encore moins avec Bella. C'était juste un bon concours de circonstance et je ne m'en plaignais pas.

Silencieusement, après que je l'eus invitée, Bella se réfugia dans ma voiture, grelotante de froid. _Heureusement que j'avais eu une place de voiture pas très loin de l'endroit où elle travaillait. _Directement, je mis le chauffage avant de démarrer ma Volvo et de mettre ma ceinture. Le silence commençait à peser, et je me doutais que Bella devait se remémorer ses derniers instants à son travail.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? M'enquis-je prudemment.

-Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire à présent, alors que je viens de quitter mon emploi, murmura-t-elle.

J'eus peut-être tort de la forcer à quitter son emploi, mais est-ce qu'elle avait une autre option? Tous ses sens et ses capacités motrices devenaient de plus en plus instables, elle ne pouvait se risquer à continuer ainsi, et encore moins faire plus de 20 minutes de marche à pied matin et soir pour se rendre à son travail. _À moins que tu sois trop protecteur? _Non, c'était pour son bien, je l'aurais dit à n'importe quel autre patient.

-Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je.

Elle se retourna subitement vers moi, étonnée.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi, te priver d'une chose qui t'est chère. Maintenant, tu regrettes. Et puis, mon comportement envers ta patronne était déplacé, je n'aurais pas dû mais elle te parlait comme un chien et...

-Edward, me coupa-t-elle, je ne t'en veux pas, je me sens soulagée même!

_Hein? _

-Je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais mais j'y étais bien obligée si je voulais avoir un toit sur ma tête et pouvoir manger à peu prés à ma faim. Je n'avais pas le choix. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'aime pas rester à ne rien faire et, maintenant que j'ai la chance d'avoir un toit sans avoir peur que mon propriétaire débarque à tout moment, je me sens inutile.

_Inutile. _C'est donc comme ça qu'elle se voyait, inutile? Il y avait des gens inutile, dans tous les milieux sociaux et dans n'importe quelle branche de travail mais dire que Bella était inutiles...

-Tu n'es pas inutile, voyons! Qu'est-ce que ferait Alice sans toi? Ou Charlie? Et ton frère? Même si tu ne le vois pas, tu es utile à chacun d'entre nous, plus que nous ne l'imaginons même. Et si tu ne sais pas quoi faire quand tu auras emménagé, je ne serais pas contre un ou deux petits plats...

-Je ne suis pas ta cuisinière attitrée! Rit-elle.

Je souris et démarrai en trombe vers son immeuble qui sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Alors que Bella mettait la radio, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans ma voiture, je me mis à penser à ses paroles. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui se disait inutile. C'était triste de se dire que des personnes pensaient ça d'eux, alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé leur voie, rien de plus. Navrant de se dire qu'ils pensaient à mettre fin à leur jour, comme Bella l'avait pensé il y a encore peu de temps. Je soupirais de tristesse. Bella ne sera pas heureuse tant que sa maladie l'attaquerait, elle sera souriante de l'extérieur, mais vide de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la rendre heureuse? Soudain, Bella augmenta le volume de la radio, chanson que je ne connaissais pas, ou peut-être vaguement.

Éric Clapton {Tears in heaven}:

Would you know my name / Connaîtrais-tu mon nom

if i saw you in heaven? / Si je te voyais au Paradis?  
Would it be the same /Ressentirais-tu la même chose

If i saw you in heaven? / Si je te voyais au Paradis?  
I must be strong / Je dois être fort

And carry on / Et continuer à vivre  
Cause i know i don't belong / Car je sais que je n'ai pas ma place

Here in heaven / Au Paradis

Would you hold my hand / Me tiendrais-tu la main

If i saw you in heaven? / Si je te voyais au Paradis?  
Would you help me stand / M'aiderais-tu à tenir

If i saw you in heaven? / Si je te voyais au Paradis?  
I'll find my way / Trouverais mon chemin

Through night and day / À travers la nuit et le jour  
Cause i know i just can't stay / Car je sais que je ne peux pas rester

Here in heaven / Au Paradis

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees / Le temps peut de faire désespérer, le temps peur faire fléchir tes genoux  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please / Le temps peut te briser, te pousser à supplier

Begging please / Te pousser à supplier

Behind the door / Derrière la porte

There's peace i'm sure / Je suis convaincu que la paix règne  
And i know there'll be no more / Et je sais qu'il n'y aura plus de larmes

Tears in heaven / Au Paradis

La chanson se termina sur plusieurs accords de guitare, alors qu'un lourd silence s'était abattu dans l'habitacle de la voiture, pensant aux tristes paroles de la chanson. _Il y a plus gaie comme chanson._ On aurait dit que la chanson avait été faite pour Bella, si elle ne survivait pas à sa tumeur, et je sentis un poing de fer me contracter le coeur. _Que ferais-je si elle disparaissait?_ Je ne deviendrais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, me cherchant désespérément alors que mon identité s'était envolée au loin. _Bella serait partie au loin_.

-Crois-tu au Paradis, Edward? Me demanda cette dernière.

Je clignais des yeux en sa direction, revenant rapidement vers la route, un peu dérouté par sa question. Si je croyais au Paradis? Tout était relatif, ou question de croyance.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Mes parents y croient, ils m'ont élevé ainsi mais j'ai fait abstraction de la religion.

-À vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi non plus mais depuis que je sais que je suis atteinte d'une **tumeur**, je me pose de plus en plus de questions.

Je figeais mes poings sur le volant, menaçant de le faire exploser entre mes doigts._ Elle pensait à la mort. _Lentement, je me garais prés de son immeuble n'ayant pas de place devant chez elle._ Que dire du Paradis, quand la personne à laquelle vous tenez le plus risquait de s'y trouver? _

-Penses-tu souvent à ce genre de chose? M'enquis-je.

-Oui, quand je suis seule.

-Tu ne devrais pas, soufflai-je. J'ai bon espoir que tu guérisses, Bella, et tu pourras vivre une vie normale et rempli de bons moments.

-Je crois que tu m'as déjà promis ça, Edward.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la voiture, sans plus de cérémonie. Oui, je lui avais promis, mais, maintenant, je n'étais plus sûr de mes paroles. _Comment pourrais-je promettre une chose aussi incertaine qu'est la santé à un être humain? _Même si c'était Bella, même si je donnerais ma vie pour elle, je ne pouvais pas jouer avec ce genre de chose. Jamais. Quand je vis sa silhouette apparaître devant mon rétroviseur, marchant d'un pas chancelant et sans aucune assurance, je me dis que, peut-être, je pouvais faire quelque chose pour elle. Bella avait retrouvé sa famille mais elle était toujours aussi seule. _Seule avec ses pensées._ Je sortis de ma transe et lâchai tout. Volant, ceinture, clef et courus derrière elle, juste au moment où la porte se fermait sur moi. À ce moment-là, une voiture démarra à toute allure dans la rue, me faisait sursauter. _Bizarre._ Bella ne s'aperçut même pas de ma présence, plongée dans ses souvenirs. C'est quand elle mit un pied sur la première marche des escaliers, qu'elle se retourna, sûrement par réflexe, et sourit en me voyant. _Avait-elle prévu que je la suivrais? _

C'est ainsi que je l'aidais à monter les escaliers. Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais dans son appartement, le manteau affalé sur le canapé, en train de scotcher des cartons qu'elle replissait au fur et à mesure. _Les joies du déménagement! _Nous avions fait abstraction de notre précédente discussion, après tout, tout le monde pouvait se poser des questions, n'est-ce pas? Alors on s'était tus puis demandés comment s'était passée la journée de l'autre, ce qu'on avait fait hier et tout un tas de trucs qu'un couple se serait demandé, sauf qu'on n'était pas en couple et ça me faisait mal de l'admettre. On était juste amis et ça le restera sûrement ainsi. Même si Jasper ou Rosalie pensaient que je devais tenter ma chance, je me retenais plus par pudeur qu'autre chose à vrai dire. Et puis, j'avais peur aussi. Si elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, est-ce que je perdrais tout ce que j'avais déjà eu avec elle?

-Edward? M'appela-t-on. Edward?

Je clignais des yeux et levais la tête vers la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu. _Bella. _Elle s'était changée, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Un jogging noir et un débardeur de la même couleur l'habillaient et, malgré le contraste que cela offrait avec sa peau, je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler plus largement que je ne l'avais fait jusqu'à présent. _Pervers! _Je me raclais la gorge, reprenant de la contenance. Je clignais des yeux et levais la tête vers la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu. _Bella. _Elle s'était changée, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Un jogging noir et un débardeur de la même couleur l'habillaient et, malgré le contraste que cela offrait avec sa peau, je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler plus largement que je ne l'avais fait jusqu'à présent. _Pervers! _Je me raclais la gorge, reprenant de la contenance.

-Désolé, tu dirais? M'excusai-je.

-Je te demandais si tu avais eu Rosalie dernièrement.

-Pas depuis mercredi, pourquoi?

Une ligne d'anxiété apparut sur son front, comme toujours quand elle se mettait à cogiter.

-Emmett est venu hier soir.

-D'accord, dis-je lentement, sans savoir où elle venait en venir. Et...?

-Il paraissait soucieux, voire triste, ce qui n'est pas habituel chez Emmett. Il est toujours joyeux!

-Tu crois que...?

-Qu'il s'est disputé avec Rosalie, ou qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux. Enfin, ce n'est pas mes affaires mais je n'avais jamais vu Emmett aussi triste, sauf...

_Sauf quand il t'a vu à l'hôpital_, pensai-je. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, j'avais eu un état pire similaire au sien, même pire.

-Tu as essayé de lui en parler? M'enquis-je, changeant de sujet.

-Oui, mais il n'a rien dit. Aussi muet qu'une tombe.

-Ils se sont sûrement disputés, comme tout les couples de cette Terre. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi grave tu sais, sinon, Jasper m'aurait appelé pour qu'on ailler casser la gueule à Emmett.

Bella blanchit à vu d'œil, les yeux écarquillés. _J'aurais peut-être dû m'abstenir._

-C'était une blague, Bella, la rassurai-je, même si je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Relaxe.

-Euh... Oui, désolée. Tu... Tu as l'air très proche de Rosalie, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Comme un frère envers sa sœur, pourquoi?

J'étais sur la défensive, parce qu'il fallait que je contrôle chaque parole qui sortait de ma bouche au risque de faire une erreur monumentale. _Comme le crétin que j'étais._

-J'ai remarqué que Jasper et toi surveillez le moindre geste que faisait Emmett, comme si vous craignez qu'il ne l'agresse ou lui fasse du mal. Est-ce que... c'est à cause du précédent petit-ami de Rosalie?

Je me braquais, automatiquement. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, je lui en avais fait la promesse et ceux depuis le début. Ne rien dire était la règle N°1 que j'avais faite à Rosalie. _Se taire. _Une petite main douce et chaude se posa sur mon bras, me ramenant au présent.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à le dire, sourit-elle doucement, je comprends. Est-ce que tu as faim?

-Euh... Oui, un peu.

Pour prouver mes dires, mon ventre gargouilla faisant rire Bella alors que je rougissais comme un adolescent. _Il fallait que tu te fasses remarquer, hein? _Mais attends...

-Tu as fait à manger? M'étonnai-je.

Elle marcha vers la cuisine, et je laissais le carton que j'étais en train de faire pour la suivre.

-Vu que j'emménage chez toi, dit-elle, je dois voir si j'ai les compétences pour devenir ta cuisinière attitrée.

-Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas le devenir, remarquai-je.

-Vrai, mais sauf quand tu m'apprendras le piano donc... goûte et tais-toi!

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant d'appuyer les coudes sur le petit plan de travail. Déjà, une douce odeur de cuisine me vint aux narines et j'en salivais d'avance. _Goinfre! _Bella prit une cuillère à soupe et la plongea dans la casserole avant de la ressortir, toute fumante et de me la présenter. Affamé, je gobais presque la cuillère mais restais correcte en picorant le contenu, plus qu'alléchant. _Bon Dieu, mais c'est trop bon! _

-Je te nomme officiellement ma cuisinière attitrée, annonçai-je.

Bella resta figée, le regard vrillé dans le mien. _Quoi, j'avais de la sauce dans les cheveux? _Soudain, je la vis rougir violemment et détourner son regard de moi. _D'accord... _Elle posa la cuillère dans l'évier, brusquement, les mains tremblantes.

-Bella! Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose. Est-ce qu'il manque quelque chose, dans la sauce?

Elle avait tendance à changer de sujet aussi rapidement que de chemise. C'était effarant!

-Non, c'était parfait. Tu as pris tes médicaments?

-Quand tu étais passionné par les cartons, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je hochais la tête, septique. _Des fois, j'avais peur que son cerveau se déconnecte parce qu'elle faisait ça de plus en plus souvent. C'était peut-être un effet secondaire des médicaments..._

-D'accord. Si on mangeait? Je meurs de faim et je dois dire que ce que tu as préparé et des plus appétissants. Il faut juste que j'évite de le dire devant ma mère.

Elle se mit à rire et ouvrit ses placards à la recherche d'assiettes alors qu'elle m'indiquait où étaient les couverts ainsi que les verres. Elle me proposa une bière et je souris en pensant qu'elle avait dû penser à moi pour l'alcool. J'avais retenu qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Ce qu'elle avait fait était simple mais, avec les cartons qu'elle avait à faire, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps. Sincèrement, je m'en fichais complètement, si c'était pour être avec elle encore quelques minutes de plus. Je l'aidais pour la vaisselle, enfin je m'étais battu pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle et, après un énième argument, elle soupira et accepta mon offre. _Plus têtue, tu meurs. _Et alors que la radio émettait des musiques en tout genre, surtout quelques tubes des années quatre-vingt qui me firent sourire, Bella et moi commençâmes à empiler les objets venant de sa chambre. Pour son intimité personnelle, et ce que je comprenais totalement, elle pliait ses vêtements, laissant des affaires de rechange pour demain, alors que je rangeais son bureau. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce que je rangeais, quand je tombais sur un livre, qui m'aurait surpris si ce n'était pas Bella qui lisait ça.

-_Roméo et Juliette_? M'enquis-je, amusé.

Elle se tourna vers moi et leva un sourcil.

-Vu le ton que tu as employé, tu n'aimes pas ce genre de livre, répondit-elle.

-Disons que Roméo me tape sur les nerfs mais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dans ma bibliothèque.

-Comment peux-tu trouver Roméo agaçant? Il... Il est parfait!

-Tu le trouves parfait? Il est juste énervant ce mec! D'abord, il est fou amoureux de Rosaline et puis dans un énième bal qu'il a dû fréquenter, en un regard il tombe sous le charme de Juliette. Puis vint cette stupide scène au balcon où ils déclarent tout deux leur amour avant que Juliette trouve un stratagème pour ne pas se marier avec le compte de Paris, grâce à l'aide du frère Laurent et tout ça pour qu'ils meurent tous les deux, dans un caveaux, à cause d'un contre-temps et d'une haine entre deux familles. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de parfait ou de romantique là-dedans. C'est juste... pathétique.

Bella resta médusée devant mes propos, avant de me lancer une paire de chaussette en pleine tête, grommelant dans sa barbe. J'éclatais de rire alors qu'elle me foudroyait du regard. _Attaqué par 2 chaussettes! _Après ma crise de fou rire, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue afin de ne pas avoir une nouvelle vague de rire mais quand je reçus plusieurs paires de chaussettes sur la tête, je m'écroulais carrément.

-Et arrête de rire, Edward Anthony Cullen! Ce n'est pas drôle! Bouda-t-elle.

-Tu verrais ta tête! Ris-je.

Elle me bombarda de nouvelles chaussettes.

-Bon Dieu, mais tu en as combien! M'écriai-je.

-Une bonne centaine si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire!

Je secouais la tête en me protégeant avec mes bras avant de la prendre par la taille et de la plaquer sur le lit, sous ses cris de protestations. _Alors là ma jolie, tu vas le regretter. _Immédiatement, mes mains trouvèrent ses côtes et elle aussi rit au éclat par mes chatouilles. Emmett m'avait dit que c'était son point faible. Je me délectais de la voir rire ainsi, libre et sans aucune arrière pensée morbide.

-A... A... Arrête... Ed... Edward! Me supplia-t-elle.

-Si tu dis que Roméo est le dernier des crétins, contrai-je.

-J... Ja... Jamais!

Je la torturais encore pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de voir ses joues rougies et d'entendre son souffle court. _Il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable comme on dit. _J'arrêtais ma torture et posais mes mains sur le matelas, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors que Bella reprenait difficilement son souffle, mes yeux dérapèrent vers _là_ où je n'aurais jamais dû les poser; sa bouche. Légèrement entrouverte, d'une couleur rouge naturelle, sa lèvre supérieure plus pleine que sa voisine du bas et le plus prés de la mienne qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à maintenant. Elle me donnait envie. Un appel au baiser. Une torture. Je n'aurais qu'à me baisser pour presser mes lèvres sur les siennes, les goûter, les savourer comme je me l'étais imaginé des milliers de fois dans mon esprit. _Une folie. _Mes yeux étaient tellement accaparés par cette magnifique bouche que je n'avais pas entendu la respiration de Bella revenir à la normale. Elle, aussi, me fixait, silencieusement, les yeux brillants. Je pouvais presque sentir son coeur battre tout prés du mien, à l'unisson. J'étais pris d'une frénésie soudaine, ou d'une pure folie, mais je voulais essayer, juste pour voir sa réaction et... profiter de ce moment si elle me rendait mon baiser. Alors, doucement, mon visage se baissa vers le sien, alors que mon regard voyageait de ses yeux à ses lèvres, pour avoir son consentement. Mais elle ne fit rien. Je tentais le tout pour le tout, même si ce que j'avais à perdre était énorme. _Juste une fois... _Je pus sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, que j'humectais par réflexe. Je crus entendre Bella gémir mais mes tympans bouillonnaient tellement à cet instant que je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Et puis sentir son corps chaud sous le mien n'aidait pas non plus. Tout doucement, avec une infinie tendresse, comme lorsqu'un homme tergiversait avant d'embrasser une femme, ma lèvre supérieure frôla la sienne cherchant un dernier retranchement. Et lorsque, enfin, j'allais poser ma bouche sur la sienne, et profiter de ce pur moment de bonheur, pouvoir assouvir ce besoin que j'avais depuis des semaines, j'entendis la serrure de la porte d'entrée cliqueter. Bella sursauta sous moi avant de me pousser gentiment et de filer vers le salon.

_Putain! Merde! Fais chier! _Et toutes les autres insultes me passaient à l'esprit en cet instant. J'avais été à deux doigts de l'embrasser, de sentir sa bouche se mouvoir contre la mienne, de... de l'aimer tout simplement et, là, un gros con venait de tout gâcher! Et, le pire de tout, c'était que Bella n'avait pas semblé être contre! Putain! Je retombais lourdement sur le lit, faisant grincer les lattes du sommier. Je poussais un cri muet de frustration avant de décider de voir à qui j'allais poser une bombe anonyme sous sa voiture. Je pris une inspiration et franchis le salon._ Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de le voir débarquer à une heure pareille?_

-Oh, salut Edward! Me salua Emmett.

_Salut connard!_

-Salut Emmett, répondis-je, comme ça va?

-Il y a eu mieux.

_À qui le dis-tu!_

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu débarques aussi tard chez moi, grand frère de mon coeur? Lui demanda Bella.

_Ouais, pourquoi tu ramènes ton cul ici, hein? J'aimerais bien le savoir!_

-Je me sentais seul alors je suis venu te voir. Et, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Edward?

Emmett me regarda, menaçant, alors que je haussais les épaules. _Mais, sincèrement, même s'il avait beaucoup plus de muscles que moi, j'aurais bien aimé me défouler sur lui!_

-Edward est venu m'aider à faire les cartons.

-Oh... Cool. Je peux servir à quelque chose?

_Non, dégage! _

-Tes muscles seront utile pour une fois, marmonna Bella.

_Q...Quoi? Mais non! Je veux revenir en arrière!_

-Hé! Ils sont toujours utiles! Bougonna Emmett.

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel avant de repartir vers la chambre, d'un pas lent. _J'étais maudit! Vraiment maudit. _Alors que j'allais la suivre, afin de continuer mes fameux cartons, évidemment, une grosse main lourde me barra le passage. Emmett vrilla son regard dans le mien. _C'est de famille ou quoi?_

-J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu, lâcha-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais interrompu à part mon montage de carton? M'énervai-je.

-Nous sommes tous les deux majeurs et vaccinés, je suis sûr que tu en as une idée.

_Évidemment, coucher avec Bella. _Mais je décidais de nier.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorquai-je. Et occupe-toi de Rosalie au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaires.

-Bella est mes affaires, gronda-t-il. Tente quoique ce soit et...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer? J'aide Bella, point barre.

-Et j'espère que tu l'aides juste avec tes mains, et rien d'autre.

Je soufflai un bon coup, évitant de lui répondre qu'on peut faire beaucoup de choses avec des mains. Bella nous appela tout deux depuis la chambre. Je lui montrai l'antre de sa sœur et, après un dernier regard menaçant, alla à la rencontre de cette dernière._ La soirée allait être longue, surtout que j'étais plus frustré que jamais._

-Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici? S'étonna Emmett, fixant les dizaines de paires de chaussettes de Bella éparpillées sur le sol.

-Euh... Je... Il a commencé! M'accusa-t-elle, évitant mon regard.

Emmett se tourna vers moi, me questionnant du regard.

-Je lui ai donné mon point de vue sur Roméo et Juliette, car je rangeais les livres, et elle m'a lancé des chaussettes, me prouvant son désaccord. Ce n'est pas un drame.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu le droit à ce truc-là, mais j'ai eu des coussins en pleine tête.

-Tu l'as cherché!

-J'ai juste dit que **Forest Gump **était pour les mauviettes et ça m'a valut une pluie de coussins. Bella a tendance à être violente.

_Heureusement que ça ne s'est pas passé dans la cuisine, sinon j'aurais reçu des couteaux! _Je souris en la regardant. _Qui aurait_ _cru qu'il y avait une tigresse caché au fond d'elle? _Je cherchais son regard, essayant d'y lire quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure mais tout ce que je pus voir c'est ses rougeurs aux joues, pour ma plus grande joie. Après avoir tapé des mains, Emmett nous motiva pour encore quelques cartons que je pourrais transporter jusqu'à mon appartement quand je rentrerais chez moi. En d'autre terme, ne compte pas dormir ici ce soir. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me mis au travail.

Quand minuit sonna et que mon dos cria grâce, j'empilais le dernier carton prés de la porte d'entrée. Emmett s'écria qu'il avait besoin d'une bière et moi de mon lit, au risque de m'effondrer au sol. Le cher frère de Bella me conseilla de rentrer chez moi pour ne pas risquer que je m'endorme sur la route. _Sympa le frangin! _Bella le réprimanda mais je la coupais en lui disant qu'il avait raison, pour une fois, et que, de toute façon, il se faisait tard. Emmett me proposa de descendre un ou deux cartons avec moi, pour débarrasser le plus gros, et j'acceptais en sachant ce que je risquais. J'empilais deux gros cartons dans les bras d'Emmett et il m'attendait sur le seuil de l'appartement de Bella. J'enfilais rapidement mon manteau et pris un lourd carton. Joueuse, Bella m'en mit un deuxième, et je manquais presque de tomber.

-Je n'ai pas autant de muscles que ton frère! Me plaignis-je.

-Ça c'est sûr! Grogna Emmett en réponse.

Bella le fusilla du regard avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue, souriante.

-Merci pour tout, murmura-t-elle.

_Ça me rappelait quelque chose... _Je lui souris et suivis son frère dans la cage d'escalier, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois. Après avoir chargé la voiture, Emmett me mit en garde de ne pas jouer avec sa sœur et bla bla bla. Il me donnait mal à la tête à force de répéter la même chose. Je lui promis de la rendre heureuse et je fonçais jusqu'à chez moi, avec le peu de neurones qu'il me restait. Ce presque baiser me trottait dans la tête, beaucoup plus que je le voudrais à vrai dire, mais tellement grisant que je ne m'en lasserais sûrement jamais. Ma chance était passée, je l'avais manquée. _Fin de l'histoire. _Je me garais devant mon immeuble et entrepris de monter les cartons. Je bloquais ma porte d'entrée et mon ascenseur avant de monter le tout et de le déposer dans la chambre d'ami, qui sera celle de Bella demain soir. Rien qu'à cette idée, mon coeur tambourinait douloureusement. Je pris une douche, enlevai la sueur que j'avais accumulé depuis ce matin et me glissais avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans les draps de mon lit. _Merci Seigneur. _Alors que je crus que Morphée m'emmènerait rapidement dans les songes, je me surpris à me retourner encore et encore dans mon lit. Je me levais en grognant et allais boire un verre de lait, espérant qu'il m'aide à m'endormir. En passant devant la chambre d'ami, je repensais au fameux livre, Roméo et Juliette, et je fus pris de curiosité. _Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre? Rien. _Je cherchais le carton le plus lourd et l'ouvris, cherchant ce bouquin. Après tout, je ne l'avais pas lu depuis le lycée. Mon sésame trouvé, je me glissais une fois de plus dans mes draps et ouvris le livre.

**PROLOGUE**

LE CHOEUR

Deux familles, égales en noblesse,

Dans la belle Vérone, où nous plaçons notre scène,

Sont entraînées par d'anciennes rancunes à des rixes nouvelles

Où le sang des citoyens souille les mains des citoyens.

Des entrailles prédestinées de ces deux ennemis

A pris naissance, sous des étoiles contraires, un couple amoureux

Dont la ruine néfaste et lamentablement

Doit ensevelir dans leur tombe l'animosité de leurs parents.

Les terribles péripéties de leur fatal amour

Et les effets de la rage obstinée de ces familles,

Que peut seule apaiser la mort de leurs enfants,

Vont en deux heures être exposés sur notre scène.  
Si vous daignez nous écouter patiemment,

Notre zèle s'efforcera de corriger notre insuffisance.

_La nuit va être longue..._

**POV Alice**

_Folle. _Voilà comment me voyait ma meilleure amie.

_L'étais-je? _C'était une question intéressante.

_Est-ce que je croyais l'être? _Pas vraiment.

Assise dans cette salle d'attente aussi charmante que l'était celle des Pompes Funèbres, je me mis à désespérer. _J'en avais encore le droit, non?_ Après ce fameux coup de fil, hier en fin d'après-midi, j'avais senti mon monde s'écrouler autour de moi, comme une violente tempête qui se serait abattue. _Jasper_, le frère de l'autre cruche blonde, m'avait appelé prétextant qu'il voulait me voir dans un cadre professionnel. En somme, ceux que je considérais comme ma famille m'avait envoyé chez un psy pour me faire soigner. _Quoi de plus normal? _Moi qui avais espérer qu'après mûres réflexions ils seraient de mon côté, et bien je me mettais le doigt dans l'œil! La blondasse avait de nouveau gagné, et ça m'énervait! _Pourtant, ma plainte était légitime, non? _Elle prenait tout ce que j'avais de plus cher autour de moi, en un claquement de doigts, je n'avais plus rien! Où était le Emmett farceur qui adorait m'énerver sur ma petite taille? Le Charlie bourru mais toujours là pour me soutenir, alors que mes parents étaient à l'autre bout de la planète? Et Bella... Ma Bella qui était de son côté alors que j'avais toujours été là pour elle, parce qu'elle était la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu, parce que je l'aime comme telle et qu'elle était ma meilleure amie aussi. On s'était tout dit à deux, la première fois qu'on avait eu nos règles, notre premier baiser, notre première fois... Tout. Maintenant, je l'avais perdu pour de bon, et qu'est-ce qui pourra y remédier?

-Mademoiselle Brandon? M'appela une voix féminine. Le Docteur Withlock est prêt à vous recevoir.

-Merci, soufflai-je presque exaspérée.

Elle me sourit gentiment avant de se remettre à taper je ne sais quoi sur son ordinateur. Je me levais, plissais ma jupe noire, quelle ironie, et marchais vers le bureau du célèbre Docteur Withlock. Pathétique. Je toquai à la porte, peut-être plus fort que je ne l'aurais dû car quelques membres du personnel hospitalier se retournèrent vers moi. Quand un « Entrez » se fit entendre, j'ouvris la porte pour la refermer aussitôt. Je scannais la pièce du regard, remarquant qu'elle était là pour apaiser le patient, en l'occurrence moi, et qu'elle était moderne et très sophistiquée. Un bureau d'angle au milieu en bois foncé, une grande armoire où il devait entreposer des médicaments, ses diplômes de psychologue accrochés derrière lui, des étagères avec des centaines de livres sur le sujet, un grand sofas couleur crème contre un mur, un fauteuil de la même couleur et les murs couleur marron chocolat, qui me faisaient penser aux yeux de Bella. _Ne pas penser à Bella, ne pas penser à Bella._

-Mademoiselle Brandon, me dit le frère de l'autre idiote. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

-Bonjour, marmonnai-je.

_S'il espérait que je sois sympa avec lui, c'était raté mon coco!_ Je m'asseyais lourdement sur l'une des deux chaises en face de son bureau et posais mon sac sur mes genoux. _Autant être à l'aise car je crois que ça risque d'être long._ Le psychologue, bien que gigolo ou gros con lui irait mieux, remplissait des papiers sur son magnifique bureau, s'occupant absolument pas de moi. _Chose qui ne me surprit guère._ Au bout de quelques minutes, il referma son dossier, qui paraissait beaucoup plus épais qu'un magazine de mode, et le rangea derrière lui, dans des armoires triées. _Jasper_ revint vers moi, avec un dossier vierge, et écrivit ce qui semblait être mon nom. _Rien que ça!_ Je crispais mes poings en pensant que je serais une patiente de ce crétin blond. Rien que ça! Je crispais mes poings en pensant que je serais une patiente de ce crétin blond.

-Je crois que nous savons tous les deux pourquoi vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, parce que votre sœur veut prendre ma place.

Il ne s'arrêta pas d'écrire mais je pus voir sa mâchoire se contracter de rage. _Tats mieux, comme ça il m'enverra balader plus tôt que prévu. _

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? Que Rosalie veut prendre votre place?

Je soupirais et lui expliquais tout ce qui s'est passé, dans les moindres détails. _Tout ça allait être plus long que prévu..._

**Je sens, une fois de plus, la frustration d'ici, n'est-ce pas?**

**Mais pas d'inquiétude, la prochaine c'est la bonne, il faut voir quand ça arrivera.**

**Emmett est arrivé au mauvais moment, mais après ce qui c'est passé avec Rosalie...**

**Je me doute que ce passage là doit vous paraître trouble mais il y aura des réponses en temps venu.**

**Je sais que je devais mettre un POV Bella, mais en écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis dit qu'autant mettre un long point de vu de cette dernière dans le prochain chapitre qu'un petit bout, comme Alice.**

**J'espère que tout ceci vous à éclairer. **

**Merci de votre passage et donnez-moi votre avis,  
Clairouille59.**

**-La musique est sur mon profile, comme toujours.**

**-Et pour ceux qu'ils n'ont pas le livre Roméo et Juliette chez eux, j'ai mis un lien qui mène directement au lien pour le lire. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un...**


	20. Un emménagement sous questions

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**J'ai eu de la chance, je n'ai pas eu de menace de mort sur le précédent chapitre, mais en tout cas, on peur dire que le « presque baiser » entre Bella et Edward vous a mit les nerfs!**

**Qui veux tuer Emmett?**

**Ce chapitre énonce le fameux emménagement de Bella chez Edward.**

**Alice en fera partie?**

**Rosalie se déplacera tout de même, malgré qu'elle soit en « froid » avec Emmett? **

**Merci infiniment à : Mayawa, Aliiice, Grazie, Phika17×2, ( ), Estelle, mamoure21, Krine69, Louna21, frimousse30, Anais88, DavidaCullen, Em 81, Sloubi, mimi la souris, Elo, pour vos reviews.**

**Merci beaucoup à : casupper, Tite-alice, ptitesfrimousses, Cendrillon49, CelineR91, licorneblanche, lula-plume, max2112, ptitekmye, mimi la souris, AnaïsB, Nymphea51, tonie et crepuscule2512, pour m'avoir mise en alert, en favorite story ou author alert.**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte ou qui n'accepte pas les MP:**

**-Mayawa: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et pour le presque baiser, ce n'est que partie remise! ;)**

**-( ): Frustration? Où es-tu? Lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie ne va pas laisser ce pauvre Emmett comme ça, explication il y aura. Alice et Jasper avanceront sûrement grâce aux thérapie. Et Edward te fait craquer? C'est le cas de millions de femme sur Terre quoi! À bientôt.**

**-Estelle: Merci beaucoup d'apprécier ce que je fais, mais je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir tuer Emmett! À bientôt!**

**-larsand: Et bien, c'est maintenant qu'ils vivent ensemble, ou en tout cas à la fin de ce chapitre. Bisous! **

**-Sloubi: J'ai vraiment cru jusqu'au bout que j'allais laisser la passion les emporter, mais je suis trop sadique pour les faire craquer que maintenant. Et pour le grand frère, ça sent du vécu ça! ;)**

**-Elo: Une lectrice qui me suis depuis mes débuts? Merci beaucoup, j'en suis flattée, très très flattée même. Pour le petit détail, je n'ai pas fait attention, mais je crois que je regarde trop de film où ils prennent le pouls ainsi donc automatiquement je les mis dans ma fiction. En tout cas, un très grand merci pour ton suivit et tes compliments. A bientôt!**

**J'espère que tout le monde a reçu ses réponses par MP, car comme vous avez pu sûrement le constater, FF a un petit problème donc j'ai dû trouver un autre moyen de vous réponse. Faite-le moi savoir si vous n'avez rien eu dans votre boite e-mail. **

**Un grand merci à ma bêta Phika17! (L)**

**Et Bonne Fête à toutes les Mamans, un peu en retard! **

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne lecture,  
Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 20 : Un emménagement sous questions**

Samedi 14 novembre 2010

**POV Bella**

_Bip! Bip! Bip! Bip!_

_Maudit réveil! _Je me levais ce matin, vers 8 heures, avec un mal de dos foudroyant, et, comme par hasard, c'était le jour où je devais emménager chez Edward. _C'est bien ma veine tiens!_ Je roulais sur moi-même... et me retrouvais par terre, poussant un cri. Quelques centimètres de plus, et je me prenais la table de chevet dans la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de me faire mal aujourd'hui, et même les autres jours d'ailleurs. En grognant, je prenais appui sur mon matelas et me mis debout, massant mon dos toujours, ou plus, douloureux. _Fichu lit!_ Je me frottais les yeux quand mon regard dériva vers mes vêtements que j'avais préparé la veille. Une tenue simple, pour ne pas être encombrée, bien que ma fatigue me reprendrait assez vite et que ma maladie ne me laisserait aucun répit. Je me sentis rougir, lorsque mes souvenirs remontèrent vers hier soir, quand Edward est venu m'aider à faire mes cartons, après être venu me chercher. Lorsqu'il avait critiqué _Roméo et Juliette_, ma bataille de chaussettes, la torture de chatouilles qu'il m'avait faite et... son regard noir, rempli de désir. Notre, ce qui aurait pu être, presque baiser. Je rougis de nouveau, furieusement, jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux et sentant encore la chaleur de son corps contre le mien et sa lèvre supérieure contre la mienne. Jusqu'à ce que « Monsieur je fous tout en l'air » arrive, alias Emmett. _Crétin!_ Que se serait-il passé s'il n'était pas venu? Edward m'aurait embrassé avant de me dire qu'il était désolé? _Sûrement._ Je soupirais, me disant que ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours. Point._ Oh mon Dieu, j'allais devenir folle à cette allure-là! _

Décidant que si je ne bougeais pas bientôt, on allait devoir m'enfermer dans un asile psychiatrique, je pris la direction de ma cuisine, le pas lent. _Je venais juste de me réveiller! _Je pris un verre de jus d'orange avec un biscuit sec, je n'avais jamais très faim le matin, avant de prendre mes médicaments. Je gémis en sentant le _rituel matinal dont_ _je me serais bien passé. _Je reposais mes boites de médicaments sur mon micro-onde et je fronçais les sourcils en voyant une feuille avec des dates. _Qu'est-ce que...?_ Quand je parcourus la fiche, je me sentis blanchir prématurément. J'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais mes premiers rendez-vous de **Radiothérapie**... Je me retins contre mon ridicule plan de travail et essayais de reprendre mon souffle, douloureusement. _Comment avais-je pu oublier une chose pareille? J'en ai une petite idée, moi, _s'amusa à répondre ma conscience, _son prénom commence par un E, il a des cheveux où tu as envie d'y passer ta main,_ _des yeux à damner un_ _Saint et,_ _bon Dieu,_ _un corps à... _STOP! Stop. J'avais compris que je m'étais laissée distraire par Edward, mais est-ce pas mieux, finalement? J'avais passé de merveilleux moments, j'avais souri, ri et j'allais refaire du piano. _Avec un putain de professeur! La ferme! _Je me sentais... bien. Avec Jacob, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, même si je l'avais aimé, sûrement, mais avec Edward tout me paraissait si simple, comme de respirer. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'habiller un peu mieux pour lui plaire, ni préparer à manger, _même s'il se moquait pour que je lui fasse le repas quand il rentrerait de son travail_, de me maquiller ou me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de dire des choses qui ne lui plairaient pas. _Je pouvais être moi. _Même si je n'étais pas en couple avec Edward, _chose qui ne risquerait jamais d'arriver_, c'était un _ami _formidable.

Même si tu veux plus.

Même si je veux plus.

Je reprenais un peu de contenance après cet oublie. Je me demandais comment j'allais y aller, et s'ils remarqueraient ma disparition pendant quelques heures. _Bien sûr que oui, crétine! _Je ne risque pas de partir sans qu'ils le remarquent. _J'étais fichue. _On peut dire ça comme ça. Je lavais mon verre et le posais sur le comptoir, afin de le mettre dans le carton à vaisselle. 8H10, on avait convenu qu'ils ne devaient pas arriver avant 50 minutes, mais connaissant mon frère et mon père... Je dirais que je n'avais plus d'une demi-heure avant que cet appartement soit vidé de toute présence. _La liberté. _Quoique, vivre avec Edward me rendait mal à l'aise. _Qu'est-ce que ça faisait quand on vivait avec l'homme qu'on aimait, alors qu'il vous considérait comme une nouvelle colocataire? _Aucune idée, mais ça ne doit pas être le top du top. Mais c'était mieux que rien, et, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, j'étais plus excitée que jamais à l'idée de vivre sous le même toit que lui. _J'étais folle. _Sûrement!

Un quart d'heure plus tard, douche prise et vêtements propres sur le dos, je commençais à faire des cartons pour le salon/cuisine, ce qui serait le plus dur à faire. Emmett avait loué un garde meuble, afin que j'entrepose mes meubles jusqu'à ce que je trouve un autre logement. J'avais regardé mon père, qui avait détourné les yeux. Tout le monde avait peur que l'appartement d'Edward soit ma dernière demeure. _Et si c'était_ _vrai ? Ne pense pas à ça, Swan, et scotche-moi ce carton! _J'étais définitivement pas du matin. Après quelques verres d'emballés et une assiette cassée, mon interphone sonna. Je regardais l'horloge, amusée. Il était 8h35. Pas la peine de demander qui c'était, ce serait ridicule. Je me demandais si Edward serait avec eux... _La ferme! Tu me fatigues! _Il ne sera pas là, il a dit à mon frère qu'il viendrait à 9heures. Pourquoi viendrait-il plus tôt? _Parce qu'il voulait te voir? _N'importe quoi! _Pourquoi, il a voulu t'embrasser hier soir, non? _Il... Il était juste en manque! _En manque? C'est l'excuse la plus pathétique que tu as eu jusque là. _Je sais...

-Combien de fois vais-je te dire qu'il faut demander qui sonne à ta porte? Gronda d'entrée mon père.

Je levai les yeux, exaspérée.

-Et combien de fois vais-je te dire que ce n'est pas la peine de venir avec une demi-heure d'avance? Rétorquai-je, amusée.

Il grogna en me lançant un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas quand je le taquinais avec ça.

-Mais bonjour quand même! Me réjouis-je.

-Depuis quand ma sœur est de bonne humeur le matin? S'étonna mon frère, qui venait d'entrer

-Depuis qu'elle ne te voit plus chaque matin? S'aventura une voix qui me donna des frissons.

Edward. _Tu as vu, il est venu plus tôt! _Mon Dieu, je devenais folle... Mais, pourtant, Edward était toujours à côté de mon frère, qui bougonnait après la répartie d'Edward. Ses yeux verts se tournèrent vers moi, transperçant ce qui me restait de neurones au passage. Habillé d'un jean et d'un manteau noir, j'aurais vendu mon âme pour qu'on soit seul tous les deux et qu'on finisse ce qui aurait dû arriver hier soir. _Ça y est, ma libido est de retour. _Un raclement de gorge me coupa dans ma contemplation d'Edward, et je me sentis rougir, surtout en pensant à ce qui s'est passé hier soir... dans mon lit.

-Dites si on vous dérange? Grogna Emmett.

-On se regarde, je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal, frère-ours, rétorqua Edward.

-Très drôle, gueule d'ange. Mais oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hier!

Edward haussa les épaules avec un sourire au coin, énigmatique. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dits hier soir? Et c'est quoi de ce surnom de frère-ours? _

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit hier? Se moqua de plus belle Edward. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, on a des choses à faire aujourd'hui, alors même si Rosalie t'a fait je ne sais quoi, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder, c'est clair?

J'écarquillais les yeux sous le spectacle qui se jouait devant moi. Emmett et Edward qui se menaçaient du regard... alors que Charlie et moi étions complètement perdus. _Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient nom de Dieu? Et pourquoi Edward était aussi énervé?_

-Bonjour la compagnie! Nous salua Jasper. J'espère que... Wow!

Il tomba nez à nez avec les deux gladiateurs qui ne ce lâchaient pas du regard. Jasper était arrivé en plein champ de bataille, dommage pour lui.

-Bon, intervint mon père, si vous voulez faire vos preuves de virilité c'est dehors, sinon arrêtez-moi immédiatement ce genre de chose! Non mais, vous avez quel âge?

-Techniquement, dit Jasper, les hommes ont toujours été mentalement inférieurs aux femmes, donc je dirais que...

Il se tut quand il reçut un regard noir venant de son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas mieux du côté de mon frère. _Les hommes, vraiment! _

-Si vous avez fini, il y a des cartons et des meubles qui vous attendent! Dis-je, innocente.

Ça sembla les réveiller car les deux crétins marmonnèrent dans leur barbare alors que je me retins de rire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, au faite? Demanda Edward à Jasper.

_C'est vrai ça, il nous avait pas dit qu'il travaillait aujourd'hui? _

-J'ai pris une journée de congé, après la semaine que j'ai eu... Souffla l'intéressé. Et puis, j'ai eu une patiente qui était aussi têtue qu'un âne et, sincèrement, j'ai bien cru que j'allais l'égorger au moindre mot qu'elle prononçait.

-Ah? S'étonna Emmett. On la connait?

-Secret professionnel les gars! Bon, commençons par la chambre de la charmante Demoiselle.

Il me fit un clin d'œil alors que je rougissais violemment._ J'ai l'impression d'avoir 4 ans des fois... _J'entendis un grognement venant d'un des autres hommes de la maison, et, étrangement, il ne m'était pas familier. Je secouai la tête, me trouvant encore plus folle que d'habitude, et me remis dans mes cartons de vaisselle. J'espérais que rien n'allait casser, mais avec ma maladresse qui s'était accrue à cause de ma **tumeur**, je n'en étais pas sûre. Alors je me mis à empiler assiettes, verres, plats, fourchettes, cuillères, couteaux, poêles, casseroles... Si bien que lorsque j'eus vidé une bonne partie de mes armoires, mes mains tremblaient à cause de l'effort. _Saleté de maladie!_ Je ne pouvais même pas faire correctement mon propre déménagement, c'était lamentable. _J'étais lamentable._

-Ça va, Bell's? S'inquiéta mon frère.

Je me tournais vers Emmett, afin de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Moi même je n'y croyais pas.

-Je vais bien, pourquoi?

Il roula des yeux, n'étant pas dupe dans ma démarche pour le ménager.

-Que tu as 6 ans, ou 23 ans, tu mens toujours aussi mal petite sœur. Est-ce que tu es fatiguée? Tu veux que je te remplace pendant que tu te reposes?

-Bella? Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda Edward, qui arriva à son tour dans la cuisine/salon.

-Elle est fatiguée mais elle ne le veut pas l'admettre, se renfrogna Emmett.

Je le fusillais du regard, alors qu'Edward s'approcha de moi, les yeux plissés.

-Bella, soupira-t-il, tu sais que tu n'arriveras à rien me dissimuler, ou du moins pour ce qui est de ta santé, alors ménage-toi et ne te force en rien. N'oublie pas que là où tu vas aujourd'hui va être plus éprouvant que tu ne le penses alors, surtout, ne te fatigue pas, sinon tu seras à ramasser à la petite cuillère ce soir.

-Quoi? Mais tu vas où aujourd'hui?

-À sa séance de **Radiothérapie**, gronda mon père, qui vint de je ne sais où. Comment peux-tu oublier cela? À croire que Bella est une étrangère pour toi.

Emmett baissa la tête, comme honteux.

-Mais je vais bien! M'exclamai-je, n'aimant pas ce cercle qui s'était formé autour de moi. C'est juste... Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Tes mains tremblent, renchérit Edward, alors ne nous dit pas que tu vas bien.

-Mais...

-Assis! M'ordonna-t-il. Et pas bougé!

-Je ne suis pas un chien!

Sans que je ne le voie venir, Emmett me prit comme un sac de pommes de terre, sous mes cris et protestations, avant de poser mes fesses sur un tabouret de la cuisine, sans délicatesse. Je dus me rattraper de justesse, afin de ne pas me ramasser pitoyablement. _Emmett était aussi doux qu'un éléphant! _Je le fusillais du regard et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, boudeuse.

-Tu restes là et tu nous laisses faire, me dit-il.

-Hors de question! Et arrête de me parler comme ça! M'écriai-je.

-Tu n'as rien à dire, je suis ton frère et tu...

-ET JE QUOI?

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard avant que mon père ne calme le jeu. _Espèce de crétin! _

-Emmett, je ne crois pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour dire ce que doit faire Bella, dit-il calmement.

-Ah! Rétorquai-je, victorieuse, commençant à me lever.

-Mais, releva mon père, posant une main sur mon épaule, afin que je m'assois, nous devrions demander l'avis d'un professionnel. Edward?

_QUOI? Mais tout le monde était contre moi ou je rêve? _Ce dernier fit la navette entre mon père, mon frère et moi, la mine soucieuse et légèrement mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha de moi et me pris la main, la laissant tombée afin que tout le monde remarque que je tremblais plus que de raison. Je relâchais ma prise et baissais les yeux, énervée.

-N'en fais pas trop, Bella, soupira-t-il.

-Ah! Se réjouit mon frère, comme un gros débile.

_Il m'énerve! _

-Tu peux nous aider en restant assisse, tu sais, continua Edward. Tu peux mettre la vaisselle dans le carton sans bouger du tabouret.

-Ah oui? Cinglai-je. Et comment je fais pour les prendre? Avec mes bras de 3 mètres?

-Je te les donnerais, intervint Jasper, un sourire discret aux lèvres. De toute façon, je n'ai pas autant la forme que ces 3 là donc, je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider à emballer la vaisselle.

-C'est réglé, capitula Charlie. Et que je ne te vois pas debout, sinon je demande à Edward de t'injecter un calmant.

J'écarquillai les yeux, alerte, en regardant Edward. Il n'oserait pas...? Il leva un sourcil et repartit vers ma chambre, avec Emmett afin de démonter mon lit. Mon Dieu, je suis entourée de fous alliés! Je le suppliai du regard, pensant qu'il n'était pas aussi fou que les 3 autres et, surtout après ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble ainsi que ce qui aurait pu se passer hier, il aurait fait un geste pour moi mais rien. À croire qu'il avait oublié... Je soupirai et abdiquai, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix si mon meilleur allié n'était plus avec moi. Emmett, fier comme un paon, sourit et repartit dans ma chambre, accompagné de Charlie et d'Edward, qui grimaça quand il rencontra mon regard meurtrier. Et il voulait faire ami-ami aprés ça? Dans ses rêves! Je lui tournais le dos, comme une gamine de 4 ans et commençais à empaqueter la vaisselle que me donnait Jasper.

O*O*O*O

Quand l'estomac d'Emmett gronda, faisant un bruit surhumain, tout le monde décida de faire une pause afin de déjeuner. Mon père nous offrit des sandwichs, et nous nous posâmes dans le canapé, ou carton pour Jasper et Edward, en les dévorant. Enfin, c'était plutôt le cas des 3 hommes à mes côtés, parce que, pour ma part, au bout de quelques bouchées, mon estomac cria grâce. Charlie gronda Emmett quand il se proposa de le finir à ma place,_ chose très étonnante_, prétextant que je n'avais pas fini. Je me forçais, mais, quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais la tête au-dessus des toilettes, avec mon frère qui engueulait mon père et Edward qui retenait mes cheveux. _Encore une fois. _

-Ça ne sert à rien de la pouponner! S'exclama Emmett. Tu as vu comment elle est maintenant?

-Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu es mon fils, s'écria Charlie, et non mon père alors, Emmett, tais-toi!

Quand je m'eus vidé l'estomac, mon Médecin attitré me donna de l'eau, ainsi que mes médicaments que je devais prendre, toutes les 6 heures. Il me demanda si j'allais mieux et quand je hochais la tête, pour une réponse positive, me demanda juste de rester assise sur le canapé, le temps que mes vertiges et mon mal de crâne passent.

-Je compte sur toi, me dit-il, ne bouge surtout pas et, si tu te sens fatiguée, va t'allonger dans mon lit, le temps qu'on monte le tien.

-D'accord...

Il me fit un sourire compréhensif et partit vers la porte d'entrée, me laissant seule avec Jasper, qui devait commencer à monter mon armoire. J'avais l'impression de retourner des années en arrière, alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, seule avec moi-même. Ma mère et mon beau-père qui ne s'occupaient pas de moi, Emmett qui était dépassé par les évènements et Charlie qui souffrait de notre perte, ainsi que celle de Renée. _J'étais complètement perdue à cette époque, est-ce que je l'étais encore aujourd'hui? _Des fois, lorsque j'étais avec mon frère, Alice, Angela ou d'autres personnes, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être à part, ailleurs, sur une autre planète. Je me sentais différente tout en étant moi-même, que personne ne me comprenait. Il a fallu qu'Edward débarque dans ma vie pour que tout s'illumine et que, enfin, j'ai cette impression d'être moi. Simplement moi.

Sans extravagance.

Sans superflue.

Sans artifice.

Sans faux sourire.

Juste moi, et j'étais bien. Trop bien, même. J'avais peur que tout ceci s'arrête du jour au lendemain, que tout me soit enlevé. Que je meure aussi. Car toute personne sensée a peur de la mort, et j'étais comprise dedans, surtout depuis que j'ai compris que si je partais vers un autre monde, je manquerais à des gens. Ma famille. Mes amis. Et peut-être Edward. Ça faisait mal de se dire que des personnes pleureraient pour vous, que vous leurs ferez du mal si vous ne survivez pas. Mourir était un acte égoïste, même si ce n'était pas notre faute. _Serais-je égoïste_ _si je mourais? _Je ne savais pas, car je n'avais pas demandé à avoir une **tumeur au cerveau**, mais, dans un sens, si je ne l'avais pas eue, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Edward. Et ça m'était inconcevable. Car, même si les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui n'étaient pas réciproques, pour x raison, il me faisait du bien. Il ne me faisait pas penser à ma maladie constamment, il était lui-même et je vivais.

Je sursautais quand la sonnette de l'appartement d'Edward retentit, enfin mon appartement désormais. Il fallait que je m'habitue à me dire que c'était chez moi à présent. _Ça allait être difficile. _

-J'y vais, Jasper! Criai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, du magnifique appartement.

On pouvait dire que j'avais de la chance d'habiter un si bel immeuble, dans un appartement lumineux, spacieux, doté de ma chambre personnelle, une cuisine que je n'aurais jamais imaginé dans mes rêves, d'un piano et, aussi, d'un colocataire à tomber. _Depuis quand tu penses qu'Edward __est un colocataire à tomber? _Je soupirai, exaspérée par moi-même, et ouvris la porte. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir si ce n'était pas l'effet de mon imagination.

-Rosalie? M'enquis-je. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Salut, Bella, me répondit-elle d'une voix lourde. Je t'avais dit que j'allais venir t'aider pour ton déménagement, excuse-moi pour le retard.

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas, c'est gentil à toi de venir, surtout après... Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Il m'en veut, n'est-ce pas?

_Fais comme si tu ignorais de quoi tu parles, Bella. Mens bien pour une fois!_

-Qui ça?

-Emmett m'a dit que tu mentais mal, mais là, ça dépasse l'imagination. Si tu veux que je te croie, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de rougir, sourit-elle.

_Quoi? _Je palpai mes joues et sentis la chaleur de ma trahison sous mon épiderme. _J'étais vraiment lamentable. _Je n'arrivais même pas à mentir.

-Rose? Est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta son frère, qui était revenu de ma future chambre.

-Oui, ça va. J'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit.

Je fronçai les sourcils et la détaillai un instant. Ses vêtements étaient froncés, ses cheveux coiffés en une queue bancale alors qu'ils étaient toujours impeccables, le teint pâle, des cernes sous les yeux et une lueur dans ses prunelles qui me disait qu'elle était aussi bien qu'Emmett.

-C'est à cause de ce con d'Emmett? Rangea Jasper.

Je me retournais vers lui, surprise. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi ils ne se parlaient plus. Un jour, ils s'aimaient à la folie, et, ensuite, ils allaient chacun dans leur coin, ne se parlant plus. _Comprendre les humaines était impossible._

-C'est moi, murmura Rosalie, je... J'ai paniqué... et... et je l'ai envoyé balader alors qu'il voulait m'aider.

-Et je dois te croire?

-Emmett ne ferait pas de mal à Rosalie! Défendis-je mon frère. C'est un ours sans manière mais il l'aime Rosalie, comme il n'a jamais personne.

Jasper me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce que je défende mon frère avec tant de conviction après le coup qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure. _Ma vengeance sera terrible, et pas seulement pour tout à l'heure..._ Et puis, il n'était pas mieux placé non plus.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'il ne l'aimait pas, renchérit Jasper, mais il a été trop loin, il faut qu'il le comprenne!

-Ce n'est pas à nous d'en décider.

Je fis un sourire rassurant à Rosalie, qui me le rendit avec toutes les peines du monde, je dois bien avouer. Depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, j'avais vu toute la souffrance qu'elle avait subie dans ses prunelles azur. On ne pouvait pas manquer une pareille souffrance au fond des yeux. _Était-ce pour ça qu'Emmett et elle s'étaient disputés? _Sûrement, je ne voyais pas sur quoi d'autre, et puis Jasper était catégorique: Emmett avait été trop loin. Connaissant mon frère, il a voulu savoir ce qui chagrinait sa bien-aimée et lui avait posé des questions... avant qu'il ne se fasse jeter par elle. Rosalie était une femme adorable, elle n'aurait pas rejeté Emmett sans raison apparente.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des cartons à déballer? Demanda Rosalie, coupant court à mes réflexions intérieures. Ou quelque chose à faire?

-Oh, oui bien sûr! Si tu es venue pour travailler, alors tu vas être servie, répondis-je. Tout le monde a à faire ici.

-Techniquement, tout le monde sauf toi, s'obligea à rajouter Jasper.

Je lui lançais un regard noir pour avoir vendu la mèche. _Idiot de psy à la noix! _Sa sœur nous regarda à tour de rôle, un sourcil levé.

-Pourquoi Bella ne peut pas participer à son propre déménagement? S'enquit-elle, au bout d'un certain moment.

-J'ai...

-Edward l'a obligée! Déballa Jasper avant moi.

Je fermais la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau._ Mais quelle balance! _Tout le monde était aux petits soins avec moi, mais je voulais avoir une vie normale et non qu'on me pouponne comme un nourrisson._ Pourtant, tu n'as pas relevé quand c'était Edward... Stupide conscience qui se rappelle de tout._

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? S'affola Rosalie. Il faut que tu ailles t'asseoir avant qu'Edward ne revienne!

Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me poussa jusqu'au fauteuil, où mes fesses atterrirent lourdement sur les coussins. _Bien qu'il était mieux rembourré que mon ancien fauteuil. _C'était mes fesses qui parlaient là.

-Toi aussi? Boudai-je. Mais je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire!

-Si tu bouges, je te scotche au canapé, me gronda Rosalie.

Je lançais un regard paniqué à son frère, mais ce crétin de service abordait un sourire triomphant. _Laminée_ _à mon propre jeu. _Je hochais la tête, bien malgré moi, et m'enfonçais dans le moelleux fauteuil, soumise. Rosalie me menaça une dernière fois et, quand elle fut apparemment satisfaite du résultat, s'en alla dans ma future chambre pour aider son frère, avec la porte ouverte afin d'entendre le moindre bruit suspect de ma part. _Comme si j'allais me mettre à danser la salsa dans le salon! _Je ne pourrais même pas de toute façon... Je soufflai de frustration, étant condamnée à rester assise dans ce maudit fauteuil alors que tout le monde s'affairait à monter mes meubles et à ranger mes affaires personnelles. _Vive l'intimité dans tout ça. _J'espère que Rosalie allait s'occuper de mes vêtements, ou qu'ils me laisseraient au moins faire ça.

Je poussais un cri quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, et je tombais les fesses par terre. Pour changer. Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett embauma la pièce alors que je lui lançais un regard noir. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous contre moi? Évidemment_, c'était lui qui m'avait fait une peur pareille alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Quoi de plus étonnant?

-Bella? S'inquiéta Rosalie, qui revint en trombe de la chambre. Est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce que...?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle fut écrasée par une grosse masse blanche, dénommée Emmett, qui s'était rué vers elle en se fondant en excuse et se traitant de crétin, idiot, con et j'en passe des meilleurs. Jasper grogna avant d'aider Charlie à porter mon bureau, qu'Edward avait laissé, reprenant son souffle. Alors que les deux amoureux se dirent des mots doux à l'oreille et s'écartant du salon, je me remis sur pieds avec l'aide d'une main beaucoup trop familière. J'esquissais un sourire en empoignant cette main bienfaitrice.

-J'ai cru devenir fou avec ces deux-là, me dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ils ont encore fait des leurs?

-Si tu penses que le silence est quelque chose de condamnable alors oui. Je me suis jamais autant senti mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. Mais, maintenant, tu es devant moi, c'est le principal...

J'écarquillai des yeux à ses derniers mots et relevai brusquement la tête vers lui. Lui aussi n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait car des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et il fuit mon regard. Mon coeur battit à mille à l'heure, me donnant l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage de chair, sous sa sincérité. Je lui manquais. _Ne rêve pas trop, Swan, c'était juste pour dire que tu étais beaucoup plus agréable que ton vieux père et ton crétin de frère. _À moins que j'avais mal entendu mais j'en doutais, surtout qu'Edward semblait mal à l'aise. _Pourquoi? _Je voulus lui poser ce simple pronom interrogatif, pour répondre à mes questions ainsi que de savoir si j'étais folle ou complètement perdue avec son comportement, mais mon père arriva à ce moment-là, prenant une bouteille d'eau, aprés avoir demandé à Edward. Ce dernier en profita pour s'éclipser, me laissant en proie au doute et à l'incompréhension.

-Il va peut-être nous fiche la paix maintenant, grogna Charlie.

-Qui? Murmurai-je.

-Emmett voyons! Si c'était pas mon fils, je crois que je lui aurais dit ses 4 vérités, mais je me suis mordu la langue plus d'une fois.

-Il est amoureux, souris-je en voyant mon frère nicher son visage dans le cou d'une Rosalie souriante.

-Ouais, bah, j'espère que ça ne t'arrivera pas tout de suite, hein? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que mon pauvre coeur supportera les crises dans vos couples respectifs.

Je me figeais de suite. _Amoureuse... _Je l'étais, irrévocablement, mais il ne le savait pas et c'était mieux ainsi. Moins il s'attache, mieux c'est. _Vraiment? _Et puis, qui aimerait une fille comme moi? Atteinte d'une** tumeur**? Pas un homme sensé en tout cas. J'avais un peu de mal avec le comportement d'Edward en ce moment, surtout qu'il se montrait assez... proche de moi, même avec ses paroles, comme il venait de me le prouver. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça, pas après tout ça, pas aprés qu'il m'est vue sous toutes mes facettes aussi bonnes que mauvaises. _Surtout mauvaises. _Je n'avais que de la malchance dans ma vie, alors penser que enfin ma bonne étoile avait fait son boulot m'était impensable. _Je devais laisser Edward vivre sa vie, sans_ _être un boulet. _J'allais vivre chez lui, certes, mais hors de question que je devienne un fardeau, pas pour lui, par pour un homme aussi quasi-parfait que lui. _Je me le refusais. _Il aurait son espace de vie, et j'aurais le mien, sans pour autant être désagréable avec lui, juste polie et sociale, rien de moins, rien de plus. Ça allait beaucoup me coûter, mais les choses devenaient plus étranges que prévu.

-Hum... Bella? M'appela mon père. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne pour... enfin, tout à l'heure?

Je le regardais, surprise premièrement, car j'aurais pensé qu'Emmett s'en serait chargé ou même... Edward. Je soupirais, frustrée de penser encore et toujours à lui, mais ma conscience me jouait de beaux tours en ce moment.

-Tu m'as déjà aidé pour le déménagement papa, répondis-je, je croyais plutôt que tu allais te reposer, tu n'es plus tout jeune...

Il grogna, une fois de plus, détestant là encore que je lui rappelle son âge avancé.

-Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, et puis c'est mon rôle de père, je veux te soutenir Bella, et non te faire ressentir que tu es toute seule et que je m'en fiche de toi. Tu es ma fille, Bella, même dans les moments les plus durs.

J'étais émue par ses propos. Charlie n'était pas du genre à être un papa gâteau, mais il avait toujours été là pour nous, même encore aujourd'hui. _C'était un père génial. _Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant rougir par la même occasion.

-J'en serais ravie, souris-je.

Il se racla la gorge et bredouilla une excuse pour aller voir Emmett. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait, parce que je n'en croyais pas un seul mot. _Je savais de qui_ _je tenais pour être aussi pitoyable quand j'essayais de mentir. _Je profitais que tout le monde était occupé pour me servir un verre d'eau, tout en plongeant dans mes pensées. Je me mis à cogiter sur ce que j'allais subir tout à l'heure. Ma **Radiothérapie**. Comment ça va se passer? Qu'est-ce qu'on va me faire? Combien de temps ça va durer? Si je vais avoir mal ou non? La seule chose que je savais, c'est que, aprés ma séance, je serais fatiguée et malade. _Géniale_ _comme information. _J'avais peur. Quoi de plus normal, n'est-ce pas? Qui n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu? C'était logique, un pur sentiment humain mais, au cours de ma vie, je n'avais jamais vraiment été confrontée à ce genre de chose, ou à quelque chose de similaire. J'avais peut-être de l'appréhension à aller au lycée, pensant que j'allais rater mon examen de math, mais pas grand chose en somme. Des bricoles. Mais ce que j'allais vivre dans quelques heures n'était pas pareil, c'était l'inconnu, le brouillard et c'était affreusement déprimant. Surtout que je ne serais pas seule à être dans la salle d'attente, à patienter pour avoir mon tour. Entrer dans une pièce blanche, impersonnelle, froide et vide.

-Bella? M'appela Rosalie.

-Hum?

-Tu peux aller dans ta chambre, si tu veux, afin de commencer à ranger tes affaires. Pas besoin que je te montre le chemin, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, pas besoin. Merci.

Je mis mon verre vide au lave-vaisselle, me délectant un instant du fait que la vaisselle ne serait plus d'actualité. _Merci Seigneur! _Edward m'en aurait voulu lorsqu'il aurait vu que ses assiettes et verres avaient diminué dans ses armoires. Je laissais mon père en compagnie de son fils et de sa belle-fille, qui me fit un sourire éblouissant, _sûrement parce qu'elle avait retrouvé_ _Emmett_, avant de filer vers le couloir qui menait à ma chambre. Au fil de mes pas, peu assurés, j'entendis des voix venant de mon prochain lieu de vie. Je voulus me manifester en me raclant la gorge ou en toquant à la porte, mais, quand j'entendis le sujet de leur conversation, je me figeais.

-Emmett n'est pas si idiot que ça, Jazz, soupira Edward.

-Effectivement, il n'est pas idiot, mais c'est un gros con! Il a fait pleurer Rosalie, Ed! Ce n'est pas rien.

-Je le reconnais, mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit?

-Ils ont été à l'hôpital, mardi je crois enfin ça n'a pas d'importance, et Rosalie a vu Maria à l'accueil qui a, entre parenthèses, essayé de draguer Emmett.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il a flirté lui aussi? Tonna Edward.

_Oh mon Dieu, sa voix était encore plus envoûtante quand il était en colère. _Je secouais la tête, exaspérée par mes hormones en folie.

-Non, sinon il serait 6 pieds sous terre à l'heure actuelle. Quand elle a vu la scène, ça lui a fait rappeler Royce, qui lui ne se gênait pas pour répondre aux avances des autres femmes qu'ils rencontraient. Après que ce crétin s'est fait enlever son plâtre, Rosalie a voulu rentrer et il a cédé. Quand ils sont rentrés à l'appartement, Emmett a insisté pour savoir ce qu'elle avait et elle...

-Jasper, l'interrompit son ami, c'est du passé, elle peut aller de l'avant avec Emmett, c'est un chouette type, même s'il est vraiment exaspérant des fois.

-Du passé? Elle le vit encore tous les jours, Edward! Chaque putain de jour qui passe la fait revivre ce moment!

-Je sais, ne t'énerve pas. Crois-tu que ça ne me fait rien de la voir ainsi? C'est ma meilleure amie, une sœur pour moi mais elle est forte, elle peut s'en sortir. C'est une battante.

-Ce que ce connard de Royce a fait... J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion! Susurra haineusement Jasper.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu subir Rosalie? Est-ce que j'allais le découvrir comme une voleuse, à son insu? Non... _Déterminée, ne voulant pas savoir sans qu'elle le veuille elle-même, je toquais à la porte faisant sursauter les 2 hommes qui finissaient de monter mon lit.

-Bon Dieu, Bella! Souffla Jasper, une main sur le coeur. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?

-Désolée, murmurai-je. Rosalie m'a dit que je pouvais commencer à ranger mes vêtements dans l'armoire mais si je dérange je peux repasser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux entrer, on a presque fini, me répondit Edward. Enfin si ce truc veut bien rentrer dedans et que Jasper en fasse autant de son côté...

-Hé! Je ne suis pas un bricoleur du dimanche, moi!

-J'ai l'air de l'être, peut-être?

Je me mis à sourire devant leurs gamineries. _Les garçons... Qu'ils ont 4 ou 23 ans, ils sont toujours pareils! Et j'en avais la preuve avec Emmett. _

-Mais avec ton blâme d'une semaine, tu as très bien pu t'entrainer alors que, moi, j'ai travaillé cette semaine!

Il y eut un blanc, seulement troublé par le tournevis que Jasper utilisait. _Il a eu quoi? Un blâme? _

-Edward, murmurai-je. Je croyais que tu étais en vacances...

Il fusilla son ami du regard, qui lui répondit par un sourire hypocrite avant de ce tourner vers moi, affolé. _Je n'allais pas lui donner la fessée tout de même. Quoique... La ferme, merde! _

-Euh... Je... C'est possible que j'ai omis de te dire que... Oh et puis, merde, ça n'a pas d'importance! Bredouilla-t-il.

-À ta guise.

Sans un regard, je pris le premier carton d'habits posé sur le bureau et l'ouvris à l'aide d'un ciseau qui trainait là._ Espérons que je ne me coupe pas un doigt avec, mais ça c'est qu'un détail. _À cause, ou grâce à Alice, j'avais des vêtements pour toute l'année, elle détestait que je porte un vêtement qui était de la mode de l'année dernière. Alice... Je n'aurais pas dû penser à cela. Elle me manquait beaucoup, énormément même. Je me mis à sourire en me disant que si elle avait été avec nous, elle aurait fait une crise en voyant ma chambre dans cet état encore précaire, avec mon matelas par terre, les cartons éparpillés un peu partout et elle aurait sautillé en tapant des mains, exigeant qu'on se dépêche de ranger tout ça._ Une petite pile électrique. _Alors que, d'ordinaire, ça me tapait sur le système, là ça me manquait. Je sentis mes mains trembler alors que je tenais quelques pulls entre mes bras. J'en fis abstraction. Je n'allais pas m'arrêter de vivre à chaque fois qu'un symptôme apparaissait, sinon je ne pourrais vivre à peu prés normalement. J'ouvris la porte de mon armoire à l'aide de mon pied et rangeai mes premiers vêtements, satisfaite. Je secouais mes mains, innocente, afin que les tremblements cessent et surtout pour que ni Jasper, ni Edward, qui se chamaillaient toujours pour savoir qui travaillaient le plus vite, ne le remarque._ Sinon, j'étais bonne pour retourner sur ce fichu canapé__. _

-Tu peux pas faire attention, espèce d'idiot? Tu as des pieds à la place des mains ou quoi? Pesta Jasper.

-Tais-toi, espèce de chochotte et soulève ça avec moi!

-Rêve mon pote! C'est pas marqué boniche sur mon front. Et puis, tu m'as amputé de mon bras gauche là!

-Pauvre petite chose, railla Edward. Tu veux que je te fasse un bisous magique peut-être?

-Trop drôle, Cullen! Vraiment, très mature tout ça.

-Sincèrement les gars, intervins-je en riant tout en raplatissant le premier carton vidé, aucun de vous 2 n'est mature.

-La Dame a parlé, maintenant soulève!

Jasper grogna de plus belle mais s'exécuta tans bien que mal, afin de mettre mon matelas sur mon sommier remonté à bloc. _Je crois que mon lit va être mon meilleur ami ce soir. _Edward soupira avant de s'allonger dessus, ou plutôt, s'écrouler dessus comme une larve. _Affligeant. _Je levai les yeux au ciel et cherchais le carton qui abritait mes draps, ma couette et mes oreillers dans tout ce tas. _Je n'avais jamais remarqué que j'avais autant d'affaires. _J'avais entassé trop de choses ces dernières années, aprés ma rupture avec _l'autre_. Tiens, je ne l'avais toujours pas revu ce salaud. Espérons que Leah n'ait pas dit ma nouvelle adresse... _Croisons les doigts. _Quand je tombais sur mon nécessaire de literie, je demandais à Edward de m'aider à faire mon lit, Jasper ayant une blessure de guerre au bras. Ce dernier grommela dans sa barbe avant de s'enfuir dans le salon, pestant contre ma personne. Je me mis à rire et dépliai mon draps qu'Edward attrapa lestement. _Vivre seul doit l'avoir aidé dans ce genre de chose_, pensai-je en souriant. Après notre tâche accomplie, ma respiration était difficile et Edward m'ordonna de m'allonger, alerte.

-Ça va, Edward, je vais bien, dis-je.

-C'est sûr, tu as une pêche d'enfer. Ça te dit un petit footing? Railla-t-il.

-Tu as fait une carrière dans le cirque sans que personne ne le sache?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Respire par le nez, détends-toi et surtout, tais-toi.

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais mais m'exécutais. Mon coeur battait tellement vite que j'avais peur qu'il ne s'échappe de mon corps. J'avais la mauvaise impression de revenir d'un marathon, alors que je n'avais fait que mon lit! _Qu'est-ce que ça va donner dans quelques semaines? _Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et de doux sous ma main, et je sursautais derechef. Je tournais la tête vers ma main et je sentis un de ses doigts faire de petits cercles sur ma peau, comme le faisait Emmett pour me rassurer. Mais, avec lui, il fallait un certain temps avant que le concept fonctionne alors qu'au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis mon coeur se calmer et ma respiration revenir à la normale. _Incroyable... _C'est comme si ma peau reconnaissait la sienne et se comprenait d'elle-même. Soudain, je sentis une profonde envie de dormir, mon corps se relâchait complètement sous son toucher doux et affreusement troublant alors que mes paupières devinrent lourdes. _Terriblement lourdes..._ En peu de temps que je l'aurais prédit, Morphée vint me chercher, me donnant un peu de répit...

O*O*O*O

Je me sentais bien, trop bien même, alors que je ne devrais pas l'être normalement. J'étais au chaud, confortablement installée et je n'avais mal nul part. _Étrange... _Je roulais sur mon flanc droit, difficilement, en enfouissant ma tête dans un objet souple et moelleux. _Un oreiller? _Je tâtais avec ma main afin de confirmer mes dires. _Je dormais? _Pourquoi je dormais alors que j'étais précédemment allongée dans mon lit et que... Je m'étais encore endormie. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où la fatigue m'avait emportée, surtout quand, en rentrant du travail, je me mettais devant la télé. Je le regrettais par la suite, parce que j'oubliais de prendre mes médicaments et c'était la douleur qui me réveillait. _Un bon réveil! _Soudain, un chose douce et étrangement familière glissa dans mes cheveux, à la fois rassurante et douce. Je gémis de protestation et marmonnai que ça disparaisse. J'entendis un rire féminin au loin.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un seau d'eau, Bella! Me dit quelqu'un.

-Laisse-moi dormir, me plaignis-je.

-J'aurais bien aimé, crois-moi, mais tu as ton rendez-vous. Tu te souviens?

_Mon rendez-vous. L'hôpital._ J'ouvris les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois afin de m'habituer à la lumière de la pièce, de ma nouvelle chambre. Les murs étaient d'un blanc cassé, très peu personnel, des cartons trainaient encore sur le sol ainsi que sur mon bureau et quelques poussières volaient dans l'air. Je tournais la tête vers Rosalie qui me sourit gentiment.

-Bien le bonjour, sourit-elle. Bien dormi?

-Je crois que oui... Quelle heure est-il?

-Un peu plus de 16 heures et quart. Un coup de main?

-Non, merci, ça va aller.

Je me relevais doucement, évitant par la même occasion de ressentir ces affreux vertiges ainsi que d'avoir des nausées à tout va. _J'avais eu ma dose, merci bien. _Je posai mes pieds sur le sol et fus surprise de ressentir le froid gagner mes orteils. Je n'avais pas de chaussures.

-Edward a enlevé tes chaussures aprés que tu te sois endormie. Il a pensé que tu te sentirais mieux ainsi, m'informa Rosalie.

-Oh... D'accord, murmurai-je.

-La salle de bain est au fond du couloir, si tu veux te rafraichir...

Je hochai la tête et elle me laissa seule. Je baillais lourdement, passant une main dans mes cheveux qui devaient ressembler à un nid d'oiseau vu que j'avais l'habitude de beaucoup bouger en dormant. Je me relevais et allais chercher des vêtements propres ainsi que ma trousse de toilette, pour ne pas ressembler à une souillon en allant... à mon rendez-vous. Je ne l'aurais pas qualifié comme ça mais bon... Je sortis de ma chambre et suivis les indications de Rosalie sur la fameuse salle de bain. Déjà, j'étais submergée par la beauté des lieux. Je n'avais pas tout visité de chez Edward lorsque je venais chez lui, mais cette partie de son appartement était surprenante. _Sa mère faisait des miracles! _Timidement, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et j'écarquillai les yeux. Rien à voir avec mon ancienne salle d'eau! Tout était éclatant, propre et... grand. Il y avait une douche au fond, à droite, une baignoire à l'opposé style roi de France. Deux lavabos l'un à côté de l'autre, en-dessous d'une grande glace et des spots au-dessous, des meubles noirs et blancs et du carrelage partout. _Wow... _Je n'avais jamais vu une pièce aussi grande, je n'avais même jamais vu un appartement aussi luxueux, moderne et pouvant facilement contenir une équipe de baseball.

Je me remis de mes émotions et fis un brin de toilette, me brossant les dents, les cheveux et changeant de vêtements assez vieux et délavés. En sortant, je me secouais les mains, encore tremblantes et endolories par mon réveil imprévu. Je posai mes vêtements sur mon bureau et rejoignis les autres dans le salon, où ils m'attendaient, légèrement tendus.

-La bête au bois dormant s'est réveillée? Se moqua Emmett.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de rire qu'il reçut une tape sur l'arrière de sa tête, de la part de sa compagne.

-Aïe, ça fait mal! Bougonna mon frère.

-Arrête de dire des conneries alors, marmonna-t-elle.

-Bien dormi? S'enquit mon père, inquiet.

-Ça va, désolée de m'être endormi...

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, me dit Jasper. Si ton corps le veut, ne lui refuse pas ce plaisir va!

J'esquissais un léger sourire tout en fouillant dans mon sac à la recherche des papiers nécessaire. Par chance, Emmett avait déposé le chèque de ma paye d'hier en allant chercher mes meubles, ce qui me permettrait de payer mes soins pendant quelques temps. _Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire par la suite..._

-Prête? Demanda Charlie.

-Oui, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Allons-y.

Je sentis la tension monter d'un cran, au fur et à mesure que j'avançais vers la porte d'entrée. _C'est pas comme si j'allais à la mort tout de même. Enfin, je suppose. _Je me retournais quand mon frère me héla.

-Fais... Fais attention à toi.

-Tout ira bien Em. Je te le promets, le rassurai-je.

Il hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées et rigides. Edward s'approcha de moi et mon coeur commença déjà à battre à tout rompre. _Pas maintenant, crétin! _Il me tendit un trousseau de clefs, ainsi qu'un badge noir.

-Ce sont les clefs de la maison, ainsi que le pass d'en bas. Bienvenue à la maison!

J'émis un petit rire et le remerciai d'un baiser sur la joue.

-À tout à l'heure colocataire, souris-je.

Il me sourit et mon père claqua la porte derrière moi, séparant notre contact visuel. Je remarquais qu'il n'avait rien dit sur la **Radiothérapie**, peut-être ne voulait-il pas me faire peur, ou se taire devant ma famille. Charlie m'emmena en voiture de patrouille pour être le plus discret possible. _Génial. _Moi qui n'aimais pas me faire remarquer, c'est plutôt raté. Mais je me tus et m'assis sur le siège passager, dans un silence religieux. C'est ce que j'aimais avec mon père, il ne se donnait pas le besoin de remplir les blancs. Avec Emmett, il se serait presque senti obligé de monopoliser la parole, pour que j'ai la tête ailleurs que sur ma première séance. _C'est une des choses que j'avais hérité de mon père. _Ce dernier s'était tu pendant tout le trajet, les mains crispées sur le volant de sa voiture de fonction. Je me dis que ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui d'emmener sa fille à l'hôpital pour des soins contre une **tumeur**. Si je devais emmener mon enfant là-bas, je serais dans le même état que lui. Charlie se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital, payant les 1$50 demandé. Ne sachant pas où se trouvait l'étage des séances, nous nous dirigions vers l'accueil, où je retrouvais ma grande amie aux ongles manucurés.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda Maria, alias Miss frustrée, qui n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux vers nous.

-Bonjour, nous voudrions savoir où se trouve l'étage pour... pour... Bafouilla-t-il, baissant les yeux.

-L'étage où l'on doit passer les **Radiothérapies**, terminai-je, posant ma main sur l'épaule de mon père.

Elle se figea avant de lever la tête vers moi, les yeux plissés. _Bravo ma petite, 10 secondes pour reconnaître quelqu'un grace à sa voix! Crétine va! _

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi? Cracha-t-elle. Je croyais avoir réussi à te faire virer!

-Il faut croire que non, et, ça me donne le droit d'être ici, idiote, répondis-je en lui mettant le papier sous son nez, tout comme le fait que je connais assez bien le Docteur Cullen, aussi bien le fils que le père. Alors tu as intérêt à me dire où se trouve ce fichu étage, avant que je fasse un scandale dans ce fichu hall d'hôpital!

-Mais, qu'est-ce que...? S'étonna mon père, nous regardant l'une aprés l'autre, en fronçant des sourcils.

Je crispais ma main sur son épaule, lui disant silencieusement de se taire. _Faut pas flancher devant cette garce! _Cette dernière me scruta avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais et de montrer l'ascenseur.

-Quatrième étages, première à gauche.

-Merci bien. Dis-toi que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu as fait ton boulot!

J'emmenais mon père dans mon sillage, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate sous l'effet de la colère. _Maintenant je savais d'où je tenais aussi mes rougeurs stupides. _Nous prenions l'ascenseur, étrangement vide et là, mon père explosa.

-C'était quoi cette scène, Bella? S'emporta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de renvoi de l'hôpital?

-Papa, calme-toi, ce n'est rien de grave.

Sa moustache frémit de colère. _C'était pas bon signe ça._

-Je suis venue à l'hôpital, lundi afin d'aller voir Edward pour mon traitement. La... _secrétaire_, même si je l'aurais qualifié autrement, m'a envoyé balader parce que je n'avais pas de rendez-vous selon elle, alors qu'Edward m'attendait. Je lui ai affirmé le contraire et quand je lui ai dit... des paroles regrettables, elle l'a mal pris et la sécurité m'a fait sortir. Pas de quoi s'énerver.

-Pas de quoi s'énerver? Mais, dis-moi, c'était quoi ces « paroles regrettables »?

Je me mordis la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Comment dire à son père, proche de la quarantaine que j'avais diné chez un homme en ne mentionnant pas le fait qu'il me plaisait, que lors de ce dîner entre amis, il m'avait avoué que l'_autre_ voulait mettre Jasper dans son lit? _Je ne voulais pas lui donner une crise __cardiaque._

-J'attends! S'impatienta-t-il.

-Elle en pince pour Jasper, qui lui refuse ses avances. Donc, j'ai peut-être dit quelque chose là-dessus...

-Non mais, franchement, Bella...

-Elle m'a fait virer de l'hôpital! Ça ne compte pas dans l'addition?

-Si, bien sûr que si, mais...

-La discussion est close, papa. Je suis majeure, vaccinée et je suis capable de me débrouiller devant ce genre de femme superficielle et inintéressante.

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur coupa net notre conversation et je sortis la première de cet endroit exigüe. Dans les couloirs, il y avait des Infirmiers, des Médecins qui déambulaient parmi d'autres de leurs collègues, des dossiers en mains. Les murs d'un ton blanc cassé, _ressemblant étrangement à ma chambre_, me donnaient froid dans le dos, surtout qu'une odeur, bien digne d'un quelconque hôpital, entrait dans mes narines et imprégnait mes vêtements. _Une douche s'imposait quand je rentrerais, enfin, si je n'étais pas trop fatiguée. _Il y avait des panneaux qui indiquaient les lieux spécifiques, tout aussi joyeux les uns des autres. La main de mon père, dans mon dos, me guida vers l'endroit que l'autre cruche nous avait indiqué. Première à gauche. Là, une seconde hôtesse d'accueil nous invita à nous asseoir, aprés présentation des papiers et un sourire d'encouragement.

Une salle d'attente, tout aussi froide et triste, nous attendait, et je dus retenir mes larmes pour ne pas craquer devant le monde qui y était déjà installé. Il y avait une petite dizaine de personnes, de tout âge, qui se tenaient, assis sur des sièges d'une simplicité ordinaire. Dans un petit coin de la salle, un espace pour les enfants y était aménagé avec livres, jouets et coloriages à la clef, où 3 enfants s'occupaient. Je sentis la main de mon père qui me soutenait, derrière moi, réconfortante. Ces 3 enfants avaient un bandana ou une casquette qui recouvrait leur crâne, nu de tout cheveux et leurs peaux étaient si pâles qu'on pouvait voir les veines de leurs bras apparaitre. _Mon Dieu, où étais-je tombée? _Mon père et moi prîmes place sur deux chaises, l'une à côté de l'autre, alors que je plongeais mon regard vers la seule fenêtre de disponible, afin de ne pas avoir ces images d'horreur. Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule, mais, le voir en vrai, le vivre était à la fois particulier et horrible. _Ça faisait peur... _J'avais peur, je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je me demandais si, moi aussi, j'allais perdre mes cheveux mais, à en croire les personnes autour de moi, ça serait inévitable. La main de mon père emprisonna la mienne et je la serrai le plus fort que possible.

45 minutes étaient passées et la salle commençait à se vider peu à peu. Il n'y avait plus d'enfant, ni même toutes les personnes que j'avais vu en entrant, seulement ceux arrivés aprés moi, et je savais que c'était bientôt mon tour. Mon coeur s'affola douloureusement en mon sein. La peur me gagnait, la nausée montait sans que j'arrive à me calmer.

-Mademoiselle Swan? M'appela-t-on.

Je levais la tête du sol pour voir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants par endroit et l'air chaleureux au visage.

-Oui? Répondis-je, d'une voix étranglée.

-Vous pouvez me suivre, s'il vous plait?

Je relâchai la main de mon père et pris mon sac sur mes genoux. Mes mains tremblèrent un peu mais je ne saurais dire si c'était à cause de l'angoisse, ou de ma **tumeur**. Mon père se leva aussi, déposant un baiser sur mon front avec toute la tendresse qu'il était capable. En effet, la seconde secrétaire nous avait informé qu'il ne pouvait me suivre dans la salle, mais qu'il avait le droit de m'attendre.

-Je t'aime, souffla douloureusement Charlie à l'oreille, me laissant m'en aller.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire et suivis le Médecin, qui m'attendit patiemment. _Il devait avoir l'habitude. _Il me serra la main, se présenta comme être le **Radiophysicien **Marcus Volturi qui s'occuperait de moi pendant mes séances. Il m'ouvrit la pièce qui semblait être son bureau, plus personnalisé que les couloirs, et m'invita à m'asseoir. Il prit place à son tour et ouvrit un dossier qui devait être le mien, car il le parcourut rapidement avant de revenir à moi.

-Bien, Mademoiselle Swan, c'est la première fois que vous venez pour vos séances à ce que je vois. Les personnes qui s'occupent de ce genre de chose prennent toujours le temps d'expliquer aux patients ce qu'ils attendent, essayant de les rassurer sur ce qui va suivre . Mais d'abord, avez-vous des questions à me poser? Qui vous trottent en tête?

-Hum... Non, pas vraiment, murmurai-je.

-Vous pouvez tout me demander, je suis à votre écoute, me rassura-t-il.

Je secouais négativement la tête et il me fit un sourire, entendu. _Pourquoi est-ce que je me dégonflais?_

-Si vous n'avez pas de question, je vais commencer les explications de base. Tout d'abord, les séances de **Radiothérapie** ou de **Chimiothérapie** ne durent que quelques minutes, le temps que les radiations fassent effet sur la partie du corps souhaitée. C'est sans douleur, mais comme vous vous en doutez, il y a des conséquences plutôt désagréables. Les maux de tête, la fatigue, les angoisses, la perte de poids et de cheveux seront de plus en plus fréquents au fur et à mesure de votre traitement. Il est très important que vous vous reposiez beaucoup, chaque jour, que vous fassiez toutes vos nuits afin que votre corps récupère. Avoir une alimentation équilibrée et variée, ne pas faire trop d'effort et que vous vous détendiez. Ce sera dur, éprouvant et plus d'une fois vous aurez envie de baisser les bras mais votre famille est là, comme je viens de le voir avec le Monsieur qui attend actuellement en salle d'attente. Le soutien de votre famille, amis ou petit-ami, est très important, elle vous permettra de penser à autre chose qu'à votre maladie. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je dis?

-Oui, je... comprends.

-Cela peut vous faire peur à cause des conséquences, mais croyez-moi, si votre guérison est à la clef c'est une bonne chose à faire. Toujours pas de question?

Je secouais la tête.

-Dans ce cas... si vous voulez bien me suivre. Vous pouvez laisser vos effets personnels ici, la salle est juste à côté.

Je lui obéis et je découvris une porte, juste sur le mur derrière moi. Un couloir, où se trouvait des placards en tout genre, menait à la pièce de radiations. On m'ordonna de détacher mes cheveux, d'enlever tout objet métallique, argenté ou autre, et de me déchausser. On m'installa sur une table, juste devant une sorte de sillon tout en masse et intimidant. _Peur de l'inconnu. _Le Docteur me recouvrit d'une sorte de couverture, assez lourde, afin que les rayons ne viennent que sur mon crâne.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Swan, tout va très bien se passer. Vous voyez la vitre au dessus de vous? C'est là où je serais, avec mes collègues. Nous vous parlerons à l'aide d'un micro et si quelque chose de va pas, agitez vos pieds, nous arrêterons. Ne bougez pas pendant l'opération et même si c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, relaxez-vous. On se voit dans quelques minutes.

Puis, il me laissa seule avec cette machine monstrueuse. La porte claqua et les lumières s'éteignirent. Malgré l'ordre du Médecin, mon coeur s'affola devant cet endroit inconnu et sur ce qui allait arriver.

-Détendez-vous, Mademoiselle Swan, dit la voix de ce dernier. Pensez à quelque chose de joyeux, ou à quelqu'un que vous appréciez.

Je fermais les yeux, alors que la table où j'étais allongée commença à reculer sur les railles. _Mon Dieu..._

O*O*O*O

J'étais de retour dans la voiture de fonction de mon père, il était 18 heures 30. Je ne me sentais plus moi-même, comme si la machine avait pris une partie de moi. _Je me sentais faible. _Le Docteur m'avait assuré que ça passerait au bout de quelques jours et que je devais me reposer, ne pas faire d'effort. Je lui avais demandé si ça serait de pire en pire, et il m'avait fait un sourire triste. Comme prédit, mes maux de tête étaient présents, et la seule chose que je souhaitais en cet instant était de retrouver mon lit, mais, ça, je m'étais abstenue de le dire devant mon père, déjà déboussolé de me voir revenir tremblante et la respiration hachée. Je ne sentis même pas que la voiture s'était arrêté et que ma portière s'ouvrait sur moi, ni même qu'on cherchait mon pass dans mon sac et encore moins qu'on prenait l'ascenseur. Tout était devenu secondaire autour de moi, sauf la douleur présente aussi bien physique que morale. _J'avais mal à l'intérieur de moi. _Et dire que la semaine prochaine, tout recommencera...

-Bella? On est arrivé, me murmura mon père à l'oreille.

Je hochais la tête, pas très sûre d'avoir entendu ce que mon cerveau m'avait communiqué. Mais, effectivement, la porte d'entrée de mon nouvel appartement s'ouvrit. Mon père m'aida à enlever mon manteau, et déposa mon sac sur la console à l'entrée. Des voix se firent entendre, et, quand mon regard se posa sur les personnes présentes, je fus surprise de voir que tout le monde était encore là. Emmett me regarda, inquiet, avant de détourner le regard vers mon père et, d'après son visage qui se décomposa, je n'étais pas belle à voir. Jasper et Rosalie me fixèrent avec une peine naissante alors que je croyais qu'Edward allait pleurer sous nos yeux.

-Comment... Comment ça s'est passé? Demanda maladroitement mon frère.

Notre père ouvrit la bouche, mais je le pris de court:

-Je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée, murmurai-je. Si Edward me le permet, je vais aller dormir...

-Tu es ici chez toi, Bella, me répondit l'intéressé. Fais ce que tu veux. Je... Je viendrais te voir tout à l'heure, afin de vérifier si tu vas bien.

Je hochais la tête, et, sans un mot pour personne, je me réfugiais dans ma chambre. J'enlevais mes chaussures, chaussettes ainsi que mes vêtements alors que je venais de trouver un de mes pyjamas. Tout me parut plus lourd, plus suffoquant à faire. _Tout_ _était_ _différent maintenant. _Je relevais ma couverture et glissais dans mon lit, gémissant de douleur. Quand ma tête toucha mon oreiller, je me permis de pleurer les larmes que j'avais contenu depuis la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Je pleurais pour tout ces gens qui devaient subir ça, pour ces enfants qui étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour vivre une telle chose et pour moi, sous ma douleur. J'entendis les voix de ma famille et amis dans le salon, juste un chuchotis mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir, et oublier.

Une douleur lancinante foudroya mon crâne, me faisant grimacer. Ça revint par vague, me donnant par la même occasion le haut de coeur et rendant ma respiration difficile. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qu'il faisait noir dans ma nouvelle chambre, que la nuit était tombée. Je sentis ma gorge bruler un peu sous la soif. Je me relevais de mon lit, mais n'ayant pas vu les cartons éparpillés partout, je me ramassais lamentablement par terre, accentuant par la même occasion ma migraine. _Il manquait plus que ça tiens! _La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant apparaître une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte et la lumière par la même occasion. Je clignais des yeux, afin de m'habituer à la luminosité quand deux mains me prirent par la taille afin de me remettre sur les pieds.

-Bella, ça va? Me demanda un doux ténor inquiet.

-Je suis juste tombée, dis-je. Je n'ai pas vu le carton.

Je relevais la tête vers lui et fus surprise de le voir encore habillé, alors que la nuit devait être avancée.

-J'aurais dû les enlever quand je suis passé te voir, excuse-moi.

-C'est pas de ta faute, ça va. Je voulais juste prendre à boire et... mes médicaments, je les ai oublié.

Les mains d'Edward me forcèrent à m'asseoir alors que j'essayais de garder mon équilibre, en vain.

-Ne bouge pas, j'y vais. Où sont-ils?

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, massant ma tête.

-Dans mon sac je crois, à l'entrée.

Il partit comme une flèche dans l'entrée et revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de mes médicaments et d'une bouteille d'eau fraiche. Je crois que je lui avais arraché le tout de ses mains, tellement la douleur à ma tête était persistante et mes nausées fulgurantes. Je vidais bien la moitié de la bouteille avant de la poser sur ma table de chevet, la respiration sifflante. Edward ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, alors que je rougissais légèrement sous son regard pénétrant. _Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ça. _Je détournais le regard alors qu'il prit une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts pour la replacer derrière mon oreille droite.

-Tu devrais aller mieux, me dit-il. Dors maintenant.

Je gémis de contentement et ma tête toucha une seconde fois l'oreiller. Je rabattis les couvertures sur moi, me nichai dans la chaleur du tissu, bien au chaud. Je fermais les yeux, rassurée malgré moi qu'Edward soit toujours là. _J'aurais aimé qu'il soit toujours là, avec moi... _Doucement, le sommeil reprit place et, comme dans un rêve, une douce mélodie me parvint à l'oreille, chantée par une voix familière...

Dimanche 15 novembre 2010

**POV James**

Elle devait me craindre, et savoir qu'un danger la guettait. Je devais lui donner l'impression que sa vie ne tenait qu'un un fil, qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien, mais aussi fascinante qu'unique. Elle était mon obsession. Ma douce obsession.

Il fallait peut-être que je m'éloigne de Forks?

_NON! Forks est ton lieu de vie, c'est à cause de cette ville que tu fais ça._

Mais ce n'est pas la seule ville où j'ai tué.

_**Tu n'as pas tué, James, tu as sauvé des jeunes femmes.**_

Oui, j'ai sauvé des jeunes femmes. Pour leur bien. J'étais un homme bon et j'allais le rester... après que j'aurais joué avec Bella. Elle devait avoir peur de son destin. Que devrais-je faire? La seule chose qui me venait en tête était de la kidnapper dés maintenant et de m'amuser avec, mais ce n'était pas le moment, pas encore... Non. Patience. À moins de faire en sorte que sa coquille de protection soit percée par la peur. Il fallait que je rapproche mes crimes. Mais bien sûr! M'approcher de Seattle, peu à peu, avec des victimes qui lui ressemblaient. Elle devait savoir que c'était elle qui était visée, et non ces pauvres filles inutiles et ternes. Elle était mon salut. Celle de Forks devrait permettre aux policiers qui me recherchaient d'être occupés pendant un moment, j'avais encore le temps. Je mis en route ma voiture et sortis de Forks. Comme d'habitude, il y avait un agent de police à la sortie, mais il me connaissait, m'ayant vu plus d'une fois entrer et sortir de Forks pour mon travail. Quel idiot! Je ris intérieurement et quand il ne fut plus en vue dans mon rétroviseur, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de trouver la prochaine ville aprés Forks. Port Angeles. Ça fera l'affaire.

Il était déjà tard et je commençais à avoir les crocs. Je m'arrêtais devant un bar-restaurant, espérant qu'il y ait ce que je cherchais dedans. Dieu était avec moi. Je rentrais dans le bar rempli de fumée en tout genre. L'endroit était vieux, assez miteux, mais pour ce que j'étais venu chercher, ça sera parfait. Je m'assis sur une table vide, le plus loin possible du comptoir, jetant un coup d'œil à la salle. Des têtes d'animaux étaient accrochées aux murs ainsi que des fusils de chasse, des tableaux de marques d'alcool ou de femmes assez dénudées. Apparemment, pas beaucoup de personne de la gente féminine se retrouvait là, car nous étions 5 dans la salle et nous n'étions que des hommes. C'était mal parti. Je pris la vulgaire carte qui était déposée sur l'extrémité de la table et la parcourus d'un œil distrait.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

Je levais les yeux vers cette personne et le destin frappa sur moi. Elle était comme ce que je cherchais. Brune, les yeux marrons, d'une taille moyenne. _Parfaite. _D'après son badge, elle s'appelait Jude. _On va s'amuser, Jude. _Je lui fis un sourire qui se disait enjôleur, ce qui la surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me proposez? Répondis-je en susurrant presque.

-Euh... Le plat du chef est bien, mais...

-Ça sera parfait!

Elle hocha la tête, légèrement perdue et commanda mon plat au cuisinier. Vue de dos, elle avait une chute de rein à tomber par terre et des fesses plus que magnifiques. _Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de s'arrêter ici..._

**POV Charlie**

-Chef Swan! Me héla un des policiers de Seattle. On a retrouvé un corps dans la forêt de Forks et l'autre à Port Angeles! Ce malade a remis ça!

_Mon Dieu... _Deux corps cette fois-ci, il devient de plus en plus instable, c'est pas bon signe. J'enfilai rapidement mon manteau et sortis du commissariat, laissant un message sur la boîte vocale d'Emmett, lui disant que j'étais retourné à Forks pour plusieurs jours. Je ne serais pas là pour Bella samedi prochain, alors que je m'étais promis intérieurement de rester auprès d'elle. _J'étais lamentable comme père. _

Je soupirais, fermant précautionneusement mon manteau alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un bout de temps sur la ville. Les gyrophares de la police de Seattle se mirent en marche, et je les imitai, les suivant sur la route. Nous ne mîmes pas plus de 2 heures pour rejoindre tout d'abord Forks, la victime était là depuis plus longtemps que l'autre victime. Je me trouvais prés du corps, d'une blancheur cadavérique, ne contrastant à peine avec le drap qui était sur elle, afin de cacher sa nudité.

-Ashley Silvers, 22 ans, nous informa un de nos collègues. Elle travaillait dans le magasin de sport de la ville. Casier vierge, sans problème apparent et aimait par tous ceux qui la connaissaient. D'après le Médecin légiste, qui est reparti vers Port Angeles, elle est morte Jeudi en fin d'après-midi vers 18 heures. Blessure par arme blanche, dans l'estomac, elle s'est vidée de son sang.

-Est-ce que qu'il l'a violée? Demandai-je, le regard vrillé vers cette jeune femme qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de vivre le quart de sa vie.

-Le Médecin légiste confirme qu'il y a eu pénétration et lésion des parois vaginales. Il a même pu rajouter qu'il l'a violée aprés l'avoir poignardée. On en saura plus dans quelques jours.

Le salaud! C'était un malade cet homme, dérangé. C'était de pire en pire et il ne se lassait pas de faire autant de mal à de pauvres femmes innocentes, ainsi qu'à leurs familles et amis. Je repliais le draps sur le visage de la victime et posais les questions habituelles à nos collègues. Toujours aucune trace d'ADN jusqu'à maintenant, pas de témoin, ni de vidéo montrant le tueur. Rien.

Je repris ma voiture en direction de Port Angeles, là où se trouvait la seconde victime. Il ne fallut que quelques kilomètres pour y être. _Je me demandais si c'était le même tueur, là nous n'étions plus à Forks, son terrain de jeu favori. _La Victime s'appelait Jude Meyers, 25 ans, elle travaillait dans un bar-restaurant à une centaine de mètres d'ici. _Il ne savait plus se contrôler. _Elle a été mutilée de partout, chevilles, cuisses, ventre, poitrine, cou et visage. Des dizaines de coupures plus ou moins importantes la défiguraient. Mon collègue m'annonça que c'était bel et bien le même homme par la prétendue ressemblance de marques laissées par le couteau. Mon coeur se serra. Il avait changé de lieu, comme pour narguer... _Salaud! _Quand il opérait à Forks, nous avions toujours l'espoir de le coincer mais s'il sillonnait les routes en quête de victime, on avait de minces chances, sauf s'il y avait des témoins, où une victime.

-Chez Swan? M'appela-t-on. On a une piste.

Je me relevais de suite, le coeur battant et le cerveau prêt à recevoir l'information. Il me conduisit vers un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, ayant l'air d'avoir un peu bu mais qui semblait déboussolé par ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je suis le Chef Swan, de la police de Forks. Il paraît que vous avez des éléments qui pourraient nous être utile.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, répondit-il d'une voix terne, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai retenu.

-Le moindre détail est important dans une enquête, Monsieur. Dites-moi ce dont vous vous souvenez.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce que je lui expliquais. _J'espérais que ce qu'il allait nous dire serait utile._

-Il y avait un homme qui draguait ouvertement Jude.

-Pouvez-vous nous le décrire?

-Il était brun, les cheveux courts, de taille moyenne et je crois que ses yeux étaient clairs.

-Seriez-vous capable de faire un portrait robot?

-Non, je n'ai pas bien fait attention aprés. Vous savez... l'alcool...

-C'est déjà bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose de particulier? Une cicatrice sur la joue, une tache de naissance visible?

Il secoua négativement la tête, alors que je notais tout ce qu'il m'avait dit dans mon calepin. _C'était pas grand chose, mais c'était mieux que rien. _Je le remerciais sincèrement et lui souhaitais une bonne fin de journée, même si elle était mal partie.

-Il avait une voiture! S'écria-t-il soudainement.

-Une voiture? M'enquis-je, intéressé.

-Oui, un break gris, j'en suis sûr.

Je regardais mon collègue, tout aussi surpris que moi. _Ça c'était une bonne piste!_

-Avez vous la plaque d'immatriculation? Ou du moins une partie? Demandai-je.

-Pas vraiment...

Je soupirais, déçu, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Cet homme nous avait déjà beaucoup aidé.

-... mais je sais que, sur sa plaque, il y avait les numéros de Seattle.

**Le retour de ce bon vieux James!**

**Il vous avez manqué, n'est-ce pas? **

**Toujours aussi fou pour votre plus grand plaisir!**

**Mais n'ayez crainte, Charlie est à ses trousses!**

**Rosalie n'a pas pu résister bien longtemps au beau Emmett, hein?  
Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la réaction de Rosalie, et qu'elle était « méchante » avec ce dernier mais elle a subit un choc, même si ça remonte à quelques années et elle a dû mal à s'ouvrir aux autre, surtout à Emmett qui lui a littéralement prit son coeur sans qu'elle le veuille. Mais elle va finir par lui avouer, dans peu de temps même.**

**Et voilà aussi le déménagement de Bella et son premier rendez-vous pour ses séances de Radiothérapie et de Chimio. Je tiens à préciser, si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait que pour ce type de traitement, il faut alterner: une fois Radiothérapie et une semaine plus tard la Chimio. Bella va en baver pendant son traitement, beaucoup souffrir car comme vous vous en doutez, ou si vous avez connu une personne qui a dû faire ce genre de chose, comme moi, les personnes qui reçoivent les radiations ne sont pas en grande forme par la suite. Vous avez remarqué que je ne suis pas entrée dans la « salle » qui donne ses soins car je ne voulais pas m'aventurer trop loin. Certaines trouveront que j'aurais dû mais je resterais sur ma position, je n'écrirai pas les séances de Bella en elle-même; trop de mauvais souvenir et trop « gord » pour moi. Je m'excuse d'avance si cela perturbe quelqu'un. **

**Merci de votre passage et donnez-moi votre avis,**

**Clairouille59.**


	21. Distance et rapprochement

**Bonsoir tout le monde! (01:08 du matin)**

**Manque d'inspiration + problèmes personnels = retard sur la publication**

**Me voici de retour, aprés prés de 3 semaines d'attente!**

**Tout d'abord, bonne vacances à toutes et à tous, et courage à ceux qui travaille encore!**

**James vous fait toujours autant flipper à ce que je vois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne va pas venir vers vous.**

**Enfin, pour finir sur mon blabla, je vous prépare une fin... Comment dire? Horrible, au point que vous aurez envie de trouver mon adresse afin de m'envoyer une bombe chez moi? Elle ne va certainement pas plaire à tout le monde, ou plutôt à personne, mais j'y tenais et vous allez savoir pourquoi aprés.**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-ptitesfrimousses: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, sache que ça me va droit au coeur. Merci de ta review et à bientôt. Bisous! **

**-larsand: Qui te dit qu'Edward ne c'est pas couché auprès d'elle? Elle c'est endormit très rapidement... Effectivement, j'ai les droits sur ma fiction et je peux choisir de la finir bien ou non, mais si je te le dis maintenant, où serait le suspense pour toi? **

**-Elo: Ravi de te faire plaisir avec un nouveau chapitre! Alice reviendra, pas d'inquiétude, on l'a voit même dans le prochain chapitre. Bisous!**

**-oceanny: Voilà la suite que tu attendais, et désolé pour la fausse joie. Bisous!**

**Merci infiniment à: Phika17, Triskelle sparrow, ptitesfrimousses, Krine69, Louna21, larsand, Sandjr×2, Mayawa, Aliiice, Lilix7, caropat07, edwardbellaamour×9, Elo, Sloubi, Em81×2, Grazie, edwardbellaamour, AnaïsB, DavidaCullen, oceanny, trix2101 et Anais88 pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: Cloe-Jad3, ebecquereau, edwardbellaamour, el0diii3, TisingeD, Maelice, Tatouche, x-repertoire-x-twilight, chewbacca77 (J'adore!), trix2101, Anais88 et Bellizie pour m'avoir mise en story alerte, favorite story ou author alert.**

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à ma bêta Phika17! (L) N'hésitez pas à aller voir ses fictions, liens sur mon profil.**

**Disclamer. Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 21 : Distance et rapprochement**

Mardi 17 novembre 2010

**POV Jasper**

Plus qu'une patiente et je pourrais rentrer chez moi. _Courage! _Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle patiente, c'était _elle_, et ça me décourageait rien que d'y penser. Avec une bonne centaine de patients que j'avais traité depuis que j'avais commencé à travailler ici, c'était sûrement la personne qui m'agaçait le plus. Certainement à cause de ce qu'elle disait sur ma sœur mais ils m'avaient demandé de l'ausculter, alors j'abdiquais. _Mais,_ _bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de la tuer! _Je respirais un bon coup et demandais à ma secrétaire de la faire venir. D'habitude, je venais moi-même chez le patient, quand ils se trouvaient à l'hôpital, mais aujourd'hui était consacré aux patients extérieurs, dont _elle_.

On toqua à ma porte et j'annonçais d'entrer, toujours en train d'écrire la situation de mon dernier patient qui avait fait 3 tentatives de suicide, mais ayant réussi à s'en sortir grâce à ses proches qui l'avaient découvert à chaque fois. _Fort Heureusement. _C'était toujours éprouvant d'avoir des patients comme ce jeune homme, mais au bout de quelques temps, on devient insensible à ça. _C'était horrible pour certains, de penser à ça, mais au fil du temps, c'était devenu mon quotidien... _Je levais la tête vers ma prochaine patiente, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler. Elle était vraiment très belle, je ne pouvais le nier. Ses cheveux noirs qui pointaient dans tous les sens, un manteau rouge qui cachait sa fabuleuse silhouette et des bottines, qui la surélevaient de quelques centimètres, la rendaient si désirable que je me demandais pourquoi je ne lui avais pas encore sauté dessus.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Brandon, la saluai-je poliment.

-Docteur Withlock, soupira-t-elle, désabusée.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était heureuse de se trouver ici. _Mais qui le serait? _Même mes patients de l'hôpital n'étaient pas ravis de ma visite, et pour cause, je les soulais à longueur de temps avec mes questions. _Mais n'était-ce pas mon métier?_ Je la regardais une dernière fois, et me levais afin de ranger mon précédent dossier et de prendre le sien. Des fois, je me demandais ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter de la rencontrer, même si elle me plaisait, je ne pouvais me mentir. Mais, après ce qu'elle avait fait à ma sœur, je me croyais fou de toujours avoir le coeur qui bat lourdement en sa présence.

-Alors, Mademoiselle Brandon, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois? M'enquis-je, poliment.

-Bien.

_D'accord... Si ça commençait comme ça, on allait y passer la soirée! _Je ne me laissai pas démonter, et m'assis sur ma chaise de bureau, afin d'éviter de me lever et de la secouer une bonne fois pour toute. _Professionnel, Jasper. _

-Vous pouvez développer? Repris-je, avec un léger espoir.

-Non.

_On allait vraiment y passer la soirée. _Je soupirais et me massais la nuque endolorie après cette journée de travail. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais chaumé, ni même que je me plaignais mais finir par une patiente qui refusait de sortir un mot n'était pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu tomber le mieux. Surtout que, depuis qu'elle venait dans mon cabinet, elle n'avait parlé que la première fois, afin d'exposer son opinion sur Rosalie avant de fermer hermétiquement la bouche. _Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour commencer une relation Docteur/Patient. _

-Mademoiselle Brandon, je..

-Mais appelez-moi Alice nom de Dieu! Ragea-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une de vos patiente complètement tarés que vous avez l'habitude de voir!

_Et bien... _Elle n'avait jamais sorti autant de mot de sa bouche que jusqu'à maintenant. _Étonnant. _Mais je n'appréciais guère qu'elle insulte mes patients de taré, alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

-_Alice_, dis-je, les personnes qui viennent dans ce cabinet ou qui consultent des psychologue ne sont pas des tarées, mais juste des gens qui ont besoin qu'on les écoute et qu'on les aide, rien de plus. Et vous en faites partie.

-NON! Cria-t-elle en se levant. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je suis parfaitement normale! C'est juste les autres qui disent que j'ai besoin d'aide, alors que je vais bien! Vous avez compris? Je. Vais. Bien.

Elle prit son sac et commença à partir. _Croyait-elle vraiment que j'allais la laisser filer? _

-Je ne vous conseille pas de partir, murmurai-je, écrivant quelques notes importantes dans son dossier.

-Sinon quoi? Railla-t-elle. Vous allez me courir après? Sachez que je peux vous distancer avec ces talons dans vos bijoux de famille en moins de deux!

Je souris, amusé. _Voilà une menace qu'on ne m'avait pas encore faite, tiens!_

-Oh, je n'en doute pas, mais vous savez à quoi sert ce téléphone?

Je lui montrais l'engin d'un geste futile, alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils, comme si j'étais devenu certainement fou. _C'est plutôt toi qui me rendra fou ma jolie. _

-À téléphoner? S'aventura-t-elle.

-Effectivement, à téléphoner aux vigiles qui sont postés dans les quatre coins de cet hôpital et qui sont payés pour attraper des personnes que je ne juge, ou mes collègues, pas apte à sortir de cet hôpital. Même si vous avez les jambes aussi souples qu'une danseuse, je ne crois pas que vous pourriez maitriser ces messieurs. Alors soit vous posez votre ravissant postérieur sur cette chaise, soit je les appelle pour qu'ils vous attachent sur un des lits disponibles dans l'établissement. À vous de voir.

Elle me jugea un instant, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je gémis intérieurement devant une telle vue. Aucun homme ne pouvait pas avoir des pensées perverses en cet instant, à moins que je sois complètement obsédé. _Ça doit être ça. _Alice, comme elle voulait que je l'appelle, plissa les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'elle avait prise quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Bonne décision. Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, il faut que vous me dites ce que vous ressentez, ce qui vous met en colère, ce qui vous rend triste et heureuse. Je sais que la situation est délicate, mais ça peut vous libérer. Mais je ne vous oblige pas, mais je crois que ni vous, ni moi, ne voulions que ces séances se passent dans le silence le plus total, n'est-ce pas?

Alice me regarda attentivement, comme si elle essayait de voir si je débitais des conneries depuis tout à l'heure, puis, satisfaite, elle hocha la tête lentement, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. _Au moins, elle me disait son opinion à l'aide de gestes, c'était déjà ça. _

-Est-ce que vous avez ressenti un changement, depuis la dernière fois?

-Pas vraiment. Je suis toujours... en colère, souffla-t-elle.

_La séance ne sera pas aussi longue que prévu._

-Contre Rosalie, je suppose.

-Je ne sais pas, juste que je suis en colère. Tout le temps. J'ai l'impression que je suis un volcan prêt à exploser à tout moment, contre n'importe quelle personne que je rencontre.

-Ça vous arrive soudainement? Pensez-vous à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose en particulier?

Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre. J'avais un peu de mal à la cerner, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas contre qui, ou contre quoi, elle était constamment en colère. Le manque d'Emmett, Charlie et Bella devait se faire ressentir, et ne pas les voir car cette dernière lui avait demandé de rester loin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne elle-même, devait y être pour beaucoup.

-Bella vous manque, n'est-ce pas?

Alice ne s'était pas attendue à cette question, parce qu'elle sursauta violemment sur la chaise, resserrant ses mains sur son sac, posé sur ses genoux. Je vis dans ses yeux, que c'était bien plus qu'un manque pour elle, beaucoup plus que ça. Une amitié pouvait être fusionnelle ou complice, mais, pour Alice, Bella était bien plus que ça. Mais ce n'était pas un reproche, elles se connaissaient depuis la primaire. _Quoi de plus normal? _C'est comme moi avec Edward, je le considérais comme un frère, un membre de la famille. Mais elle devait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle dans l'histoire, et que tout ceci faisait autant souffrir Bella qu'elle.

-Elle me manque tout les jours, murmura Alice.

J'esquissais un faible sourire, en écrivant de nouveau dans son dossier. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mal profond, juste qu'elle avait peur que Rosalie soit ce qu'elle a toujours été pour Bella. Elle ne la détestait pas vraiment au fond. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre les gens à leur place respective, comme si elle avait peur qu'ils s'envolent, pour une raison inconnue. _Ça arrivait souvent, mais je n'avais eu que très peu de cas._ Le plus basique était quand un enfant n'acceptait pas son petit frère, ou sa petite sœur, et qu'il le rejetait complètement. Les parents affolés par le comportement de leur fils, souvent dangereux pour le nourrisson, viennent me voir, ou un de mes collègues, croyant que l'aîné était devenu fou. Dans la plupart du temps, c'était la faute des parents, n'ayant pas bien expliqué à leur enfant qu'il allait avoir un petit frère, ou une petite sœur. _Je crois que c'est ce que Alice ressent, comme une menace._ Pas que ce soit péjoratif de dire qu'elle pensait comme une « enfant », mais elle avait le même raisonnement. _Ce qui était « normal »._ Elle a toujours connu cette famille ayant que 3 membres, et l'arrivée soudaine de Rosalie l'a fait paniqué, surtout que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment._ Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. _

-Racontez-moi comment vous avez rencontré, Bella, demandai-je.

-Et en quoi ça vous intéresse?

-Ça me permettra de mieux comprendre dans quel milieu vous viviez, toutes les deux, avant l'arrivée de Rosalie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, en soupirant, mais elle s'exécuta comme même. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, elle me raconta ce qui lui venait en tête, tout ce qu'elle se souvenait et je pus apprendre que la mère d'Emmett et de Bella était bien une sale garce, mais je me tus et écoutai, simplement. Quand elle s'arrêta de parler, je vis que ses yeux, d'une noirceur profonde, brillaient sous l'effet des souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête._ Ça pouvait faire un déclic parfois._

-Est-ce que je peux m'en aller, maintenant? S'enquit-elle, nerveuse.

Je souriais en refermant son dossier.

-Bien sûr, l'heure est terminée.

-Vous n'allez pas envoyer ces gorilles sur moi, hein?

Je ris franchement en me levant afin d'enlever cette fichue blouse blanche que j'étais obligé de porter toute la journée. _Ils auraient pu choisir une autre couleur. _

-Non, vous pouvez y aller sans crainte. Au revoir, Alice.

Elle cligna des yeux, un peu troublée et rougit. _Rougit? Je croyais que c'était Bella qui faisait ça! _Bien que je ne pouvais nier que les rougissements sur ce petit bout de femme lui allaient drôlement bien. Elle me plaisait beaucoup trop, pour mon propre bien.

-Au... Au revoir, Docteur Withlock.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle claqua la porte derrière elle, me laissant seul dans mon bureau. Je passais une main sur mon visage, tout en me frottant les yeux, et en me demandant si j'allais bien pouvoir continuer à la voir, sans en faire les frais.

Mercredi 18 novembre 2010

**POV Edward**

Elle m'échappait. Bella m'échappait de plus en plus et ça me faisait peur. Depuis dimanche soir, quand les effets de la **Radiothérapie** avaient un peu disparu, elle s'était montrée distante, non sans me faire la discussion, mais ce n'était pas comme avant, pas la même chose depuis vendredi dernier. Là où nous avions failli nous embrasser. Peut-être qu'elle regrettait ce qui aurait dû se passer si son crétin de frère n'était pas intervenu, ou qu'elle craignait les vrais sentiments qui m'habitaient. _Car ils n'étaient pas réciproques._ Je n'en avais jamais vraiment douté, même si au moment où nous aurions dû nous embrasser, elle n'avait pas l'air de me rejeter. Elle était assez têtue et autonome pour le faire si elle l'avait voulu._ Quelque chose d'autre m'échappait. _

-Edward? Tu es avec nous? M'appela Sam.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, soufflai-je.

-Ouais, on y croit tous, se moqua Seth. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil?

Mon cerveau se mit en alerte rouge.

-Rien, pourquoi?

-Moi je dis que c'est une fille! Se réjouit Embry. Edward n'est pas gay finalement.

-Quoi? M'écriai-je. Mais je n'ai jamais été gay!

_C'est la meilleure tiens!_

-Il faut pas avoir honte, reprit Sam. Tu sais, les goûts et les couleurs...

-Mais je ne suis pas gay!

-Pourtant, on aurait pu le croire. Le nombre de fois où tu as remballé les minettes ici, c'est affligeant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-C'est mon droit, non? Contrai-je. Les femmes ici ne sont pas mon genre.

-Ça veut dire qu'en dehors de l'hôpital, il y en a une qui est ton type?

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. _Bien joué Cullen! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux comme bourde de la journée!_ Émily arriva dans la salle des Internes, me laissant un peu de répit avant le prochain interrogatoire, les yeux brillants en voyant Sam. _Je me demande vraiment quand ils vont enfin se sauter dessus, il y a trop de tension sexuelle_ _dans cette pièce, et ce n'était pas bon pour moi. _Je secouais la tête, désemparé.

-Salut les gars! Nous salua-t-elle.

Personne ne lui répondit, à part Sam accompagné d'un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice, car tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi. _C'était très intimidant en y pensant. _

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Un problème, Edward?

-Eddy est amoureux! S'écria Seth.

-Ne m'appelle pas, Eddy! Grondai-je, furieux.

-Oh, c'est super! S'exclama Émily. Comment se nomme l'heureuse élue?

-C'est ce qu'on essaye de savoir, souffla Sam.

-Allez, Edward, dis-nous! Marie? Julie? Jade? Louise?

_Bella. Elle s'appelle Bella, celle qui me rend complètement fou au point que je me parle actuellement tout seul. _

-À moins qu'il ait succombé aux seins refaits de Tanya! Rit Embry. Tu sais qu'elle a fait un crédit pour les avoir?

Il mimait la fausse poitrine de Tanya devant moi, avec la bouche en cul de poule en me disant « Embrasse-moi, Eddy! » Je le repoussai en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire et me levai de ma chaise.

-Non, ce n'est sûrement pas Tanya, leur dis-je.

-Dis-nous au moins si elle est blonde, ou brune?

-Et si elle était rousse? Répondis-je, amusé.

Seth grimaça devant l'image de moi avec une rousse, et je riais toujours quand la porte s'ouvrit sur... mon père. _Génial, je vais avoir le droit au sermon paternel avant de faire mon tour de garde._

-Bonjour Docteur Cullen! Le salua mes collègues, en parfaits crétins.

-Bien le bonjour! J'ai entendu de l'animation, est-ce que tout va bien?

Je lançai un regard aux 4 Internes et Infirmiers se trouvant dans la salle, leur disant silencieusement de se taire s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de mauvaises représailles. _Fermez-là!_

-On essaye de savoir de quelle couleur sont les cheveux de votre future belle-fille, Docteur, dis Embry.

_JE VAIS LE TUER! _Je serrais les poings si fort, que je sentis mes phalanges crier de douleur et devenir toutes blanches. Mon père me jeta un rapide regard, gêné.

-Oh... Souffla mon père.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa famille au travail, et sur ce sujet là, j'étais d'accord avec lui. On était au travail, et même si j'appréciais mes collègues, hors de question qu'ils sachent ce que je faisais en dehors de l'hôpital. Surtout qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, à part Bella qui venait d'emménager chez moi._ Mais ce n'était pas rien._

-Allez Edward! Me supplia presque Seth. Juste sa couleur de cheveux!

Je grognais en posant ma main sur la poignée de la porte, tout mon corps tendu.

-Elle est brune, murmurai-je.

Et je claquais la porte, partant pour ma ronde de surveillance. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de leur dire qu'elle était brune? _Oh et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Bella était la seule brune de l'univers, n'est-ce pas? Quoique dans cette hôpital, j'avais une fâcheuse tendance à penser le contraire. _Je soupirai et toquai à la première chambre que je devais aller surveiller.

-Bonjour Madame Stepherson, comme allez-vous?

-Oh, pas trop mal, répondit la vielle dame devant moi, qui venait de faire, il y a moins de 48 heures, un **Infarctus du Myocarde (*)**.

J'esquissais un faible sourire alors que cette Dame aurait pu mourir il y a quelques heures sûrement. Elle avait eu de la chance que sa famille ait été présente lorsqu'elle avait fait son attaque, sinon je ne serais actuellement pas en train de lui parler. Je m'approchai de son lit et pris son pouls avant d'écouter son coeur avec mon **stéthoscope. **

-Pas de palpitation? Ni de douleur au coeur? Lui demandai-je.

-Non, rien de ça. Je suis juste fatiguée, m'avoua-t-elle.

-C'est normal, Madame Stepherson, votre coeur a beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps, il a besoin de repos. N'hésitez pas à appeler les Infirmières si vous sentez que votre coeur vous fait mal, d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête et je lui souhaitais une bonne fin de soirée, avant de passer à mon autre patient, dans la chambre d'en face. Et je défilais ainsi pendant 2 heures, sur tout l'étage N°3, avec des patients timides ou qui me racontaient leur vie à tout bout de champ. _Je commençais à avoir un début de migraine. _Je me massais le crâne et m'engageais dans l'intersection du couloir.

-Salut Edward! Roucoula Tanya, qui passait dans ce couloir.

Sur l'instant, je ne fis pas attention à elle mais quand mon cerveau se mit en marche, je me retournais vivement vers elle, la voyant de dos. _TANYA! _Je la hélai et elle se retourna, toujours avec ce sourire aguicheur qui me disait « Quand tu veux je te mets dans mon lit, chéri! »_ Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. _

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler deux minutes, s'il te plait? M'enquis-je.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Eddy.

Je ne relevais pas, ne voulant pas la braquer alors que ma seule envie c'était de dégonfler ses seins siliconés et l'enterrer dans le jardin de l'hôpital. _Calme-toi, Cullen, sinon tu n'arriveras à rien. _Je m'approchai d'elle et je lui pris le bras, sans être doux. Je la tirai jusqu'à la pièce où les Dames de ménage rangeaient les produits d'entretien et refermai la porte violemment.

-Wow, Edward, minauda Tanya, je ne savais pas que tu étais si pressé!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu...?

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, car lorsque je me retournais Tanya était devant moi, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements plus que osés et ses chaussures. _Mais comment elle a fait pour se déshabiller aussi vite? _En regardant par terre, et en ne voyant que sa blouse de travail, je compris immédiatement le comment du pourquoi. _Une nymphomane!_

-Ce... Ce n'est pas ce... ce que tu crois! Bredouillai-je, mal à l'aise.

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu m'as emmenée dans cette pièce, Eddy?

Elle s'avança trop prés de moi pour ma santé mentale, si bien que mon dos claqua contre la porte. _Seigneur, j'avais affaire à une pieuvre! _Ses ongles manucurés caressèrent mon torse jusqu'à un endroit où elle n'aurait jamais dû toucher. Je me crispais immédiatement.

-Je savais bien que tu en mourais d'envie, reprit-elle. On est fait l'un pour l'autre! Des âmes soeurs!

_Des âmes soeurs... Non, c'était Bella, pas elle..._ Soudain, mon esprit se reconnecta de suite et j'attrapai sa main qui se baladait trop près de ma virilité pour la plaquer le long de son corps dénudé. Tanya me regarda un instant, troublée, avant que ses yeux bleus se liquéfient de désir. _C'est pas vrai._

-Habille-toi, s'il te plait, lui demandai-je.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Eddy? Nous n'avons même pas...

-Habille-toi! Cinglai-je. Maintenant!

Elle papillonna des yeux, plusieurs fois, avant de s'écarter et d'enfiler sa blouse, lentement, comme si j'allais changer d'avis. _Elle peut toujours rêver! _Quand elle fut de nouveau décente, je plongeais mon regard noir dans le sien, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à tourner autour du pot.

-Dis-moi, Tanya, pourquoi les avoir prévenu? Chuchotai-je, froidement.

-Avoir prévenu qui?

-Tu sais très bien de qui nous parlons, ne fait pas comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien! Pourquoi avoir prévenu la mère et le beau-père de Bella?

Je vis un éclat de compréhension traverser ses pupilles, et j'eus confirmation de mes doutes. _Elle l'avait fait!_

-C'est qui celle-là? Celle que tu sautes en ce moment? Répondit-elle.

Mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines, alors que je la plaquais brutalement contre le mur, un bras en travers de sa gorge pour pas qu'elle m'échappe. Ma mâchoire se contracta douloureusement, alors que la rage s'emparait de moi.

-Ne parle pas de Bella comme ça, articulai-je, haineusement. Jamais!

-J'ai raison alors, s'amusa-t-elle à me dire, elle écarte les jambes pour que tu puisses te soulager, n'est-ce pas? J'espère qu'elle te fait jouir au moins, sinon ça serait dommage!

Mon bras appuya plus lourdement sur sa trachée, la faisant hoqueter de douleur alors que ses doigts agrippèrent mon avant bras, me demandant silencieusement d'arrêter. _La sale garce! Comment osait-elle parler de Bella ainsi? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de l'achever? _

-Je crois que tu confonds Bella avec une de tes amies, Tanya. À l'opposé de toi, ce n'est pas une femme qui écarte les jambes aussi facilement que si on lui demandait l'heure. Bella est une femme bien, douce, aimante, généreuse, drôle et plus belle que tu ne le seras après ton énième opération de chirurgie plastique! Alors ne t'avise pas d'insulter Bella de trainée, ni même de te mêler de sa vie privée, parce que si je sais que tu l'as fait, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer de mes propres mains. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une goulée d'air, alors que je grognais en attendant ma réponse.

-Tu ne peux pas l'aimer! Souffla-t-elle. Tu es à moi! Tu dois m'appartenir!

_Mais c'est une grande malade ma parole!_

-Je n'appartiens à personne d'autre qu'elle, d'accord? Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'apprécie pas, ni même en ami, pour dire vrai tu me dégoûtes, Tanya! Alors mets-toi bien ça dans la tête; je ne serais jamais avec toi, même si tu étais la dernière femme sur Terre.

Elle poussa un cri de rage en griffant mes avant-bras de ses ongles crochus. Je poussai un cri de douleur tout en la relâchant. _Heureusement que j'avais ma blouse, sinon j'aura eu de belles entailles. _Je me frottais vivement mes parties blessées et me dirigeais vers la porte.

-N'oublie pas, Tanya, repris-je pour bien que les informations rentrent dans son crâne. Laisse Bella, et sa famille tranquille, sinon tu le regretteras!

Elle se massa le cou et me jeta un regard noir, que je coupais net en claquant la porte sur elle. Je sentis chaque particule de mon corps transpirer de colère, tellement son comportement envers Bella me mettait dans une rage noire. _La garce! _Et elle croyait que j'allais la sauter dans une salle miteuse, alors que j'aimais Bella? _Mais elle vient de quelle planète? Baiseland ou_ _quoi? _Pas croyable des gens comme ça, je croyais que ça n'existait pas dans les hôpitaux! _J'aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre ce travail,_ _là où Tanya travaillait... _Je secouais la tête en marchant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, finissant mes tours de garde. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait un autre accident comme avec Monsieur Newton. Inévitablement, mes pensées dérivèrent vers Bella, me demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire à l'appartement, dans _notre _appartement. Étonnant de dire ça, alors que nous n'étions que des colocataires.

-Edward? M'appela mon père. Tu as une minute?

Je hochai la tête, prenant conscience que je n'avais même pas dit à mes parents que Bella habitait chez moi désormais. _J'étais vraiment un fils indigne. _Je suivis mon père de bonne grâce, et nous nous arrêtions devant la machine à café de l'étage. _Ils étaient bien meilleurs_ _que ceux de la salle des Internes. _Mon père me servit un café noir, avec sucre, que je faisais tourner machinalement avec la petite cuillère en plastique qui allait avec.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, avoua mon père, me faisant sursauter.

-Pardon?

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, et je ne suis pas le seul. Ta mère, Rosalie et Jasper aussi.

Je roulai des yeux, exaspéré qu'ils me prennent encore pour un gamin de 10 ans. J'étais parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi, sinon, ils le sauraient.

-Je ne suis plus en enfant, rétorquai-je. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, mais nous voyons bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Et nous savons tout deux que cela a un rapport avec cette jolie jeune femme qui hante tes pensées.

-Papa, gémis-je, s'il te plait.

-Quoi? Il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureux, n'est-ce pas?

Je détournais le regard, plus que gêné par cette conversation. Tout le monde savait les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Bella, pas besoin de nier. Mais je n'avais aucunement besoin de leur conseil, ou de leur pitié, _au choix_, dans cette affaire. Je n'allais pas mettre un couteau sous la jolie gorge de Bella pour l'obliger à m'aimer. Si mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, je l'accepterais, mais ces derniers jours, j'étais un peu perdu._ Et pour cause, elle m'évitait!_

-J'ai pas dit ça, mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul, annonçai-je.

-Edward, me dit sérieusement mon père, mettant une main sur mon épaule. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, j'aime ta mère plus que tout, et si elle ne m'avait pas retourné cet amour, de un, tu ne serais pas là, et de deux, je ne serais que l'ombre de moi-même, ce que tu es en ce moment. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout garder pour toi, tu sais, même si je sais que tu as 23 ans et que tu es parfaitement capable de t'occuper de toi, mais nous sommes là, nous serons toujours là pour toi.

_Comment faisait-il pour me faire sentir coupable? _Je jouais avec la cuillère en plastique, dans ma tasse à café, avant de soupirer de frustration. Je savais qu'ils étaient là pour moi, mais d'un côté, j'avais honte de ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais amoureux de Bella, aucun doute là-dessus, mais je me sentais honteux de dire à ma famille, et à mes amis, que l'inverse était faux._ Quoi de plus humiliant et horrible que de se dire que les sentiments ne sont qu'à sens unique? _

-Je le sais bien, papa, murmurai-je, mais je préfère ne pas en parler. C'est très bien ainsi.

-Tu te fais du mal ainsi et, sincèrement, d'après les dires de Rosalie et Jasper, il se pourrait bien que cette jeune femme soit tombée sous ton charme.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est complètement ridicule ce que tu es en train d'insinuer. Je suis juste qu'un ami pour Bella, rien de plus.

-Est-ce donc pour ça qu'elle a accepté aussi facilement d'emménager chez toi?

_Mais quelle bande de balances ces deux-là! Ils ne sont pas frère et sœur pour rien ces crétins! _Je me mordis fermement la langue afin d'éviter de dire des choses que je regretterais amèrement par la suite, même si c'était plus que tentant. Mais mon subconscient me jouait des tours, surtout depuis que j'ai failli l'embrasser, dans son ancien appartement. J'étais à deux doigts de toucher le Paradis, de pouvoir faire ce qui m'obsédait presque depuis plus longtemps que je me souvenais.

-Elle a quitté son emploi et elle ne paraissait pas enchantée d'aller vivre chez son frère, ou sa meilleure amie, alors je lui ai proposé de venir vivre avec moi. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'elle allait l'accepter.

-Mais elle l'a fait, confirma mon père. Tout se passe bien.

-Pas vraiment, marmonnai-je.

-Hum... Est-ce que tu veux... en parler?

J'hésitais un moment, mais me lançais tout de même.

-On a failli s'embrasser, vendredi dernier, mais son frère est arrivé et... nous a interrompu. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi frustré de ma vie.

Mon père eut un petit rire, avant de nous faire avancer car quelques collègues aux oreilles indiscrètes étaient venus prendre un café.

-Et depuis ce jour-là, elle paraît plus distante avec moi, mais je ne peux pas la blâmer, continuai-je.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas pensé que peut-être, elle ressentait la même chose pour toi, mais qu'elle était gênée parce que Isabella pense que tu ne ressens rien pour elle?

-Mais c'est faux!

-Est-ce qu'elle est censée le savoir?

_La voix de la sagesse a parlé! _Bien évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, vu que je ne lui avais jamais rien fait montré pour. Mais mon cerveau refusait de se dire que ça pouvait être réciproque, j'avais un mur dans ma tête qui me démontrait le contraire.

-Edward, me dit solennellement mon père. Je ne l'ai vue que quelques minutes, au sein de cet hôpital, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire que ses sentiments sont partagés, mais quand une jeune femme accepte d'emménager chez un homme qu'elle ne connait que depuis près de deux mois, on peut se demander ce qu'elle a en tête. Elle a l'air d'une fille bien, je connais son père depuis des années, alors tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est d'être toi-même.

-Ouais, bah figure-toi que c'est ce que je fais, marmonnai-je.

Mon père voulut répliquer, mais son bipeur sonna, lui annonçant qu'il avait un nouveau patient.

-Désolé, je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il. Parles-en à quelqu'un, si tu as besoin. Et n'oublie pas, sois toi-même!

Sur ce, il courut jusqu'à l'intersection du couloir où il disparut. _Être moi-même? Ce n'est pas ce que je faisais? Je ne pouvais pas être plus que Edward Cullen._ Et avec tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, avec sa mère et sa maladie, j'avais toujours peur d'avoir un comportement excessif ou mal interprété. _Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux, moi?_ Comme dirait ma mère, les sentiments comme l'amour ne se contrôlent pas. _Pour une fois que j'étais d'accord avec ses phrases à l'eau de rose..._ Je jetai mon gobelet à la poubelle et finissais mon tour de garde, rencontrant Carmen qui m'annonça qu'on avait besoin de moi au secteur 1. _J'aimais pas aller aux Urgences, ça me rappelait trop ma rencontre avec Bella._

O*O*O*O

Il était 20 heures, après deux patients gravement blessés à l'arme blanche, avoir secondé Eleazard et annoncé le décès de l'un d'entre eux à la famille, j'étais dans la petite salle d'eau, près des vestiaires, en train de nettoyer mes mains et d'enlever ma blouse, un peu tachée. _Il faudrait que je fasse une machine ce soir._ J'esquissais un léger sourire, en pensant que c'était la première fois que je rentrerais du boulot en ayant quelqu'un chez moi, qui m'attendait. Cette personne n'était autre que Bella. _Qui l'aurait cru? Sûrement pas moi._ La porte s'ouvrit sur Sam, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Il émit un bâillement digne d'Emmett et aspergea son visage d'eau.

-Tu as fini ta garde? Demandai-je.

-Ouais, à l'instant. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je suis plus que heureux de rejoindre mon lit dans moins d'une demi-heure.

-À qui le dis-tu? Je n'attends que ça depuis ce matin.

-Tu as eu un blâme je te rappelle, tu as très bien pu te reposer pendant tout ce temps.

-Crois-moi, ma semaine n'a pas été de tout repos.

-Sport de chambre? S'amusa-t-il à me demander.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, grognai-je.

-Ok, Ok, je n'ai rien dit! Mais si tu veux que tout le monde oublie ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, dans la salle de repos, arrête d'avoir ce sourire stupide sur tes lèvres, Dom Juan.

_Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça. _Je souris malgré moi.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça, alors que, Émily et toi, vous vous tournez autour sans vous percuter?

Il blêmit avant de se tourner vers moi, paniqué.

-Ne dis rien à personne! S'alarma-t-il. C'est tout récent, et... et...

-Oh, tu es avec elle? Je ne savais pas, enfin maintenant si. Merci pour l'info, ça peut toujours servir.

-Salaud! Gronda-t-il, alors que je quittais la pièce, hilare.

_Il y avait des secrets au sein de l'équipe dites-moi!_ Je riais toujours quand je franchis les portes automatiques de l'hôpital, sous les regards curieux des Médecins de garde, qui fumaient leurs cigarettes dehors. Mais, rapidement, mon sourire disparut quand je pensais que j'allais revoir Bella, bien que j'étais heureux comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël, mais qu'elle m'ignorait royalement. _Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire?_ Soudain, mon regard fut accaparé vers l'arbre planté devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il m'avait toujours fasciné, car malgré que ce ne soit pas la région où il aurait dû pousser, il était toujours là, s'épanouissant au fil des années. Il commençait à défraichir, mais quelques fleurs roses étaient encore là, et même sur le sol. J'en attrapais une qui était encore en bon état, diffusant un léger parfum apaisant. Je me promis de la donner à Bella, ayant vu qu'elle appréciait cet arbre, m'excusant auprès d'elle si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

Puis, me promettant de me venger contre les 2 têtes blondes maléfiques, je mis le contact de ma voiture et fonçai vers chez moi, plus pressé de rentrer que d'habitude. Le trajet se fit sans encombre, aucun bouchon à l'horizon, ce qui était un miracle. Instinctivement, lorsque je descendis de la voiture, je relevais la tête vers ma fenêtre, et je souris un peu en voyant la lumière allumée de mon salon. Est-ce qu'elle m'avait attendu? _Bien sûr que non, idiot, elle ne dort pas c'est tout. Ne te fais pas d'illusion._ J'attrapais mon cadeau imprévu, si on pouvait appeler ça un cadeau, et passais mon badge à la porte d'entrée. Je commençai à enlever mon manteau dans l'ascenseur, ainsi que mon écharpe. Soudain, un frisson me parcourut le dos, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, je me précipitais vers mon entrée.

J'entendis du bruit derrière la porte de mon appartement, et mon coeur s'accéléra. _Bella... _La clef trembla dans mes mains, alors que j'essayais d'ouvrir cette fichue porte d'entrée pensant que Bella faisait une **crise d'épilepsie**, ou pire. _Mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien! _Ma serrure se déloqua alors que je me précipitais dans mon salon. En voyant ce qui se déroulait devant moi, j'aurais dû prier pour autre chose que le fait que Bella aille bien.

**POV Bella (Quelques heures plus tôt)**

3 jours que j'évitais Edward.

3 jours où j'avais cru devenir folle.

3 jours où je m'insultais de tous les noms.

Je me disais sans cesse que c'était pour son bien, mais je n'y croyais même pas. _J'étais complètement stupide. _Et puis, je ne pouvais en parler à personne, vu que personne ne savait que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward allaient au-delà d'une simple amitié. Si Alice avait été là, elle aurait d'abord sauté de joie avant de mettre un plan en exécution, ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise, aprés avoir écouté mon récit. _Mais elle n'était_ _pas là. _Plus d'une fois, j'avais pris mon portable pour l'appeler, avant de gémir et de le balancer contre le canapé. Jasper m'avait dit d'attendre. _Mais j'en avais marre d'attendre moi! _J'étais vraiment stupide.

Je m'assis sur le canapé, prenant soin de ne pas écraser mon portable, et pris ma tête douloureuse entre mes mains. Ça n'arrêtait pas, je n'avais pas eu une minute de répit depuis ce matin. _Ma tête va exploser. _Depuis que je m'étais réveillée, elle ne me laissait pas tranquille, et j'avais beau prendre mes médicaments, m'allonger sur mon lit, écouter de la musique classique avec un des milliers de CD qu'Edward avait, rien à faire. _J'avais bel et bien un marteau piqueur dans mon crâne._ Je massais doucement ma boîte crânienne douloureuse, dans l'espoir d'avoir juste quelques minutes de sursis. En plus d'être fatiguée, d'avoir mal à la tête, et d'être la pire des garces avec Edward, j'avais l'impression de tomber dans les pommes à chaque instant. Et pour couronner le tout, Emmett m'avait appelée ce matin, juste avant son service, pour me dire qu'il allait ramener la carcasse de ma? voiture ce soir, et qu'il essaierait de voir ce qu'elle avait ce week-end, sauf si Edward trouvait ce qui cloche chez elle. J'avais essayé de ne rien faire paraître, explosant mes doigts contre le comptoir de la cuisine afin d'éviter de gémir au téléphone. Est-ce que c'était les effets de la **Radiothérapie**? Ou simplement parce que j'angoissais, chose qui m'était interdite de faire?

J'allais devenir folle à ce train-là, à moins que je l'étais déjà. J'hésitais. Mais tout ce que je pouvais constater, c'était que je faisais souffrir inutilement Edward, alors qu'il cherchait à m'aider. _Tu es vraiment conne des fois, Swan. À qui le dis-tu. _Même si depuis vendredi dernier, et ce presque baiser, je voyais bien qu'il avait changé de comportement, je ne pouvais pas le traiter comme un moins que rien, car il était tout sauf un moins que rien. Il faisait battre mon coeur dans ma poitrine, me faisait rougir, m'aidait dans mes tâches quotidiennes et supportait la moindre douleur que je ressentais. Cet homme était un Ange incarné, et je le traitais comme le dernier des Démons. Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur le canapé bien plus confortable que mon ancien, reposant ma tête sur un coussin. Je fermais les yeux, essayant d'oublier mon mal de tête et ma fatigue constante, et Morphée m'emmena au loin.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la télévision était allumée, chose que je n'avais pas faite avant, les spots illuminaient le salon et je pouvais entendre quelqu'un fouiller dans le réfrigérateur. _Ne me dites_ _pas qu'avec la chance que j'ai, un cambrioleur a déjà fait ses emplettes en_ _même pas une semaine de vie commune! _Je me levai lentement, faisant dépasser mes yeux de l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et je levai les yeux en voyant qui c'était.

-Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m'as faite? M'exclamai-je.

La personne concernée poussa un cri, avant de faire tomber ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-Mon Dieu, Bella! Souffla Rosalie. J'ai failli avoir une attaque!

-Et moi dont, alors! Je me réveille et je vois que tout est allumé et qu'un psychopathe fouille dans le frigo!

-Je ne suis pas une psychopathe, râla-t-elle, en nettoyant son haut qui était tâché.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me mis sur les pieds, prenant appui sur le canapé. J'eus un léger vertige, mais je me repris rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demandai-je, un peu surprise qu'elle se trouve ici.

-Emmett est de garde cette nuit, et je voulais te parler. Mais quand je suis arrivée, tu dormais alors je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Comment vas-tu?

-Je vais bien, enfin, je vais mieux.

-Tu as faim? J'avais l'intention de faire un sandwich au poulet, ça te dit?

Je hochai la tête, et elle abandonna sa tâche sur son chemisier rouge. Je m'assis sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne me laisserait même pas sortir le pain du placard. _Tous pareil. _

-Quoi de beau chez Cullen? Me demanda-t-elle, tout en coupant le poulet.

-Que veux-tu qu'il se passe? Mentis-je. Ça va comme chez deux colocataires.

_Oh la menteuse! Oh ça va, elle n'est pas obligée de tout savoir non plus! Et je suppose qu'Edward ne lui a rien dit non plus._

-C'est étrange, dit-elle, parce que Edward semble triste depuis que tu as emménagé. Tu ne le séquestres pas au moins?

Je ris jaune, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me traiter de garce. _Comme si tu ne savais pas que ton comportement faisait du mal à Edward. Vrai, une fois de plus. _

-Oh, euh... Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose?

-Non, mais ça ce lit sur son visage. Tu le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne dira rien du tout. Enfin, c'est son problème à se crétin, s'il ne veut rien dire...

-J'essayerai de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

_Comme si tu ne savais pas! À moins que c'est autre chose? Pff... _Je me mordis la lèvre, sentant mes joues devenir rouges sous mes mensonges. Rosalie ne sembla pas avoir remarqué, à moins qu'elle gardait le silence sous ma réaction physique, et me tendit une assiette avec mon sandwich au poulet. Je croquais dedans, son plus de conviction, me rappelant qu'Edward m'avait obligé à manger à chaque fois que je prenais mes médicaments, même s'il était 6 heures du matin. Discrètement, j'empoignai mes boîtes maudites, d'une main tremblante, et versai mes 6 cachets dans ma paume blanche. Je pris le verre d'eau qui était devant moi et avalai le tout sans essayer de me faire remarquer. _Comme si c'était possible. _

-Sinon, comment ça va avec Emmett? Tu n'as toujours pas envie de fracasser sa tête contre un mur?

_C'est ça, change de sujet. _Elle se mit à rire alors qu'elle essuyait sa bouche.

-Non, pas encore, mais je ne crois pas que ça risque d'arriver. Ton frère est adorable, Bella.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas vécu avec, et que ça fait seulement quelques semaines que vous êtes ensemble. On se revoit dans 10 ans, hein?

_Si j'étais toujours dans ce monde en 2020. _Je secouais la tête, refusant de penser à ça maintenant. Positive_ attitude, Swan!_

-Je crois que, même dans 10 ans, je te dirais la même chose, m'avoua Rosalie. Ton frère est si gentil, et si patient avec moi... Je n'aurais jamais cru tomber de nouveau amoureuse, et encore moins accorder ma confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère ou ton _colocataire_.

-Tu as déjà aimé, avant Emmett?

Rosalie blanchit tout à coup et ses mains tremblèrent. _J'aurais dû me taire, surtout si ça concernait ce que j'avais entendu entre Jasper et Edward. _Avec un certain Royce... Je n'osai pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain-là, trop personnel.

-Moi aussi je suis tombée amoureuse, une fois, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, et ç'a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Après que je sois partie de chez ma mère, avec Emmett, pour emménager chez Charlie, ce dernier nous a présenté son meilleur ami, Billy, qui a un fils, Jacob. On s'entendait bien tous les deux, on était seulement amis puis, avec le temps, notre relation s'est... peaufinée. On est sortis ensemble, après le bac, et on a rapidement habité ensemble. J'étais bien, heureuse et épanouie, et c'est ce que j'ai ressenti jusqu'à ce que je rentre de la fac, en le voyant avec une autre femme, dans notre lit. Je peux te dire que j'ai pleuré pour ce gros connard qui se tapait Lauren, depuis pas mal de temps apparemment. Emmett lui a même casser la gueule si tu veux savoir, et Charlie a été heureux de le traquer dans Forks pour lui mettre des contraventions. Enfin, bref. Je n'ai plus jamais eu confiance en un autre homme. Jacob a été mon premier, en tout, et maintenant, je le regrette amèrement.

-Tu... Tu as l'air d'aller mieux maintenant, souffla mon amie.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas mieux alors que j'ai trouvé un autre homme qui...

Je fermais la bouche, net. _Ça t'arrive de penser avant de parler? _Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, me maudissant à jamais. Rosalie eut un petit rire.

-Pas la peine de te cacher, n'aie pas honte!

-Je n'ai pas honte, mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le sache, c'est tout. Je t'en prie, ne dis rien à Emmett, sinon il va me harceler pour savoir quel est le prochain mec qu'il va ramener à l'hôpital alors que... je tiens à lui.

-Je ne dirais rien, c'est promis. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas assez idiot pour te laisser filer entre les doigts.

J'esquissais d'un faible sourire, alors que ses paroles me touchaient plus qu'elles ne devraient. Je devais me mettre dans la tête que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. _Edward ne m'aime pas. _

-Mais tu as l'air complètement accro si tu veux savoir, rajouta Rosalie.

_Hein?_

-Pardon?

-Tu souris comme une débile et tes yeux pétillent. Avoue que tu penses à lui!

-Non!

-Si, si, si! Je le sais! Chantonna-t-elle en riant.

_Comment ne pas penser à lui? _Sa voix, son regard hypnotique, son odeur, sa chaleur, son sourire qui me faisait craquer...

-Ça y est, tu es repartie dans tes pensées. Il doit être beau comme un Dieu vue la bave qui coule sur ton menton.

Machinalement, je posai mes doigts sur mon menton, et je l'entendis rire. _Bravo, Swan!_

-J'imagine même pas comment tu dois être lorsque tu es seule! J'espère que tu n'as pas fait des choses pas très catholiques sur ce comptoir, rien qu'en pensant à lui, dit-elle dégoûtée.

-N'importe quoi! Rougis-je. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

-C'est ce que dise les personnes qui ont quelque chose à cacher. Dis-moi, Bella, est-ce que je le connais?

_Bien sûr que oui, c'est le meilleur ami de ton frère, et par la même occasion, le tien!_

-Non, tu le connais pas, mentis-je. Je l'ai rencontré il y a pas longtemps.

-Vraiment? Décris-le moi. Brun? Blond? Roux? Chauve?

_Chauve? Beurk!_

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Oh, allez, Bella! M'implora-t-elle.

-Non.

-Juste s'il est bien foutu!

Oh que oui... Si on devait nommer un Dieu sur Terre, il serait en tête des listes! Tout en lui reflétait la virilité, l'idée dans laquelle toute femme se représentait l'homme à l'état pur. Et même si je ne le reluquais pas à longueur de journée, je pouvais dire qu'il n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Deux claquements de doigts me remirent sur Terre.

-Tu penses encore à lui!

-Je ne pense pas à Edward!

_Nom de Dieu! _Rosalie écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte et sa main suspendue sur son sandwich qu'elle voulait prendre. Je gémis, trouvant que j'étais un cas désespéré.

-Tu... Tu _quoi_? Me demanda Rosalie.

-Est-ce que tu serais capable d'oublier ce que je viens de dire?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, soufflai-je.

-Que j'assimile ce que tu viens de me dire, reprit mon amie. Tu, toi, Isabella Swan, as succombé aux charmes d'Edward?

_À quoi bon répondre? _Je me contentai d'un infime mouvement positive de la tête, plus gênée qu'autre chose. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pire que la situation où je me trouve actuellement? _

-OH MON DIEU! S'écria-t-elle. Tu es amoureuse d'Edward! Tu l'aimes! Oh là là là là...

-Euh, Rosalie?

-C'est génial! Où est-ce qu'Edward cache ses bouteilles d'alcool déjà? On doit fêter ça!

-Rosalie?

-Peut-être dans un de ses placards, enfin je ne sais plus. Bella, c'est vraiment...

-ROSALIE! Criai-je, pour qu'elle m'entende.

Elle sursauta, et lâcha ces fichus placards à la noix et se retourna vers moi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de préparer dans ta tête, mais oublie.

Elle parut se décomposer sur place.

-Tu n'aimes pas Edward?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!

-Alors, où est le problème?

-Garde-le pour toi, d'accord? Je... Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le sache, c'était un accident! Oui, Edward me plait, il me plait énormément même mais ce n'est pas bien, je ne dois pas.

-Quoi? Mais...

-Laisse-moi finir, la coupai-je. Je suis malade, Rosalie, j'ai une **tumeur au cerveau**, et à l'heure actuelle personne ne sait si je vais pouvoir fêter mon prochain anniversaire. Imagine un instant que... que c'est réciproque, même si j'en doute, ce serait tellement égoïste de ma part!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, marmonna-t-elle, tu as le droit d'être heureuse.

-S'il te plait, ne dis rien, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Elle semblait peinée que je veuille garder ce _secret _entre elle et moi, et je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi. Elle avait espéré que je fasse un merveilleux couple avec son meilleur ami? _Bah, c'est raté. Tu l'as dit._

-D'accord, je ne dirais rien, me dit-elle.

Je clignais des yeux, étonnée que j'ai mis si peu de temps à la convaincre.

-Mais promets-moi une chose, et je te laisserai tranquille avec ça... pour l'instant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais acquiesçai.

-Si un jour Edward te dit qu'il t'aime, si tu l'embrasses, ou que tu te retrouves au lit avec lui sans te souvenir comment tu y es arrivée, ne le laisse jamais tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Edward n'est pas un homme à femme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il ne nous a jamais présenté une de ses conquêtes, qu'il a de temps en temps, pour se soulager, alors si un jour il t'arrive ce que je viens de te citer, ce sera parce qu'il t'a choisie, que tu es celle qu'il cherche.

Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me raconter, tout en déchiffrant entre les lignes.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle, c'est que Edward ne tenterait rien avec toi si ce n'est pour pas te passer la bague au doigt, parce qu'on te connait, et qu'il serait impossible de vous cacher. Il est toujours très prudent sur ses _conquêtes_, nous ne savons jamais si elles sont brunes, blondes, rousses ou encore avec des mèches bleues. Bien que je sais qu'il a un faible pour les brunes.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et je me mis à rougir violemment. _Tente ta chance! La ferme! _Pourquoi est-ce que ma libido faisait des siennes à chaque fois que mes pensées se détournaient vers Edward? _Parce que ça fait un an et demi que tu n'as rien fait? Réponse acceptable. Merci. _Je ne pouvais nier que, plus d'une fois, je l'avais imaginé nu, quand le sommeil ne venait pas. Je n'étais qu'une sale perverse en fait.

-Donc, ne lui brise pas le coeur.

-Ça ne risque pas, murmurai-je, vu qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

-Ne jamais partir défaitiste, Bella. Jamais!

_On dirait entendre Alice_, pensai-je. Elle m'aurait dit exactement la même chose, avec les sautillements en plus. _Dieu qu'elle me manquait!_

-Laisse tomber, Rosalie, soupirai-je. Parlons d'autre chose. Tiens, au faire, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à dire?

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brutalement, comme un poisson. _Elle avait bien quelque chose à me dire. Et la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'avais réussi à changer de sujet. Bravo Bella! _

-Vraiment? Répondit-elle d'une voix aigüe. Je n'en ai pas le souvenir...

-Je ne suis pas encore sénile. Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler, car Emmett était à son boulot. Alors je t'écoute.

-Je... Je... Oublie, ce n'était juste qu'une excuse pour venir te voir!

Rosalie paniquait complètement, je crois même avoir vu des sueurs froides sur son front. _De quoi voulait-elle parler? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se rétractait alors qu'elle avait eu l'intention de m'en parler en arrivant ici._

-Quoi que tu me dises, Rosalie, je ne risque pas de te juger, la rassurai-je. Tu viens de me prouver que je peux avoir confiance en toi, fais de même avec moi.

Elle cligna des yeux, un peu perdue par ma répartie, mais je ne la forçais nullement. Je ne comprenais pas le fait qu'elle décide de ne rien dire, alors qu'elle était apparemment venue pour m'annoncer quelque chose d'important.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, c'était une erreur, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'éclipsa et alla chercher son manteau et son sac dans le salon. Je me retournais le plus rapidement que mon corps me le permettait et je me mis sur les pieds, m'avançant vers elle. _Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça! _

-Rosalie, écoute-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état! M'affolai-je, en la voyant pleurer.

-Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Ne t'inquiète pas. À bientôt, Bella.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle claqua la porte derrière elle, me laissant en plan, comme une débile. _Bien joué, Swan! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? _Un peu troublée par ce qui venait de se passer, je m'appuyais contre le canapé, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais ça ne doit pas être beau à voir. Je me demande si Emmett en sait plus que moi. _Certainement, il la voit pratiquement 24h/24, ça serait étrange du contraire. _Je fus tentée de l'appeler, mais Rosalie m'avait dit qu'il travaillait ce soir. Je le ferais demain matin, à la première heure, après qu'Edward soit parti au travail. _Edward..._Je regardais l'heure, il était 19h30, il rentrerait dans pas longtemps. Secouant la tête, oubliant ce qui venait de se passer, ou du moins essayer, je débarrassais ce que Rosalie avait mis sur le comptoir, et fouillais dans le réfrigérateur en quête du dîner de ce soir. C'était bien une des seules choses que je pouvais faire moi-même, sans que quelqu'un me seconde. J'avais fait les courses hier, avec l'aide d'Emmett, mon père étant reparti pour Forks car deux cadavres avaient été découverts, dont, là, à Port Angeles. _Etrange qu'il change de secteur, peut-être qu'il avait peur de se faire attraper s'il restait_ _dans ce petit patelin. _Je fis décongeler le poulet qui venait du congélateur, et découpai deux oignons pour faire un poulet au Curry avant de le faire cuire dans une poêle et de rajouter du curry et du cumin. Déjà, une odeur alléchante s'infiltra dans mes narines. Mon ventre gargouilla d'avance. Le poulet décongelé, je le découpais en fines lamelles, l'incorporais dans la poêle, et mis deux cuillères à soupe de crème fraîche. J'étais tellement absorbée dans la préparation du dîner, que je n'entendis pas tout de suite qu'on toquait à la porte. J'éteignais le feu, et marchais doucement vers la porte d'entrée. Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge, 20h06, m'indiqua que ça devait sûrement être Edward.

-Pourquoi tu sonnes, Edward, tu as...

Je me stoppais net en voyant mon visiteur. _C'était ma journée aujourd'hui... _

-Bonjour, Isabella, me susurra Jacob.

-Au revoir, Jacob, grognai-je.

Je refermais la porte mais, comme la dernière fois, son pied fit obstacle à ma volonté. _Est-ce qu'on peut aller en prison si on coupe le pied de son ex?_ La grosse main hideuse de Jacob se trouvait sur la porte, avant qu'il ne la pousse violemment, me faisant voltiger par la même occasion . Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer, alors que je me soutenais à la console de l'entrée, qu'il referma la porte derrière lui._ Connard! _

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demandai-je, froidement.

-Je suis sûr que tu as une idée de ce que je veux, voyons, s'amusa-t-il à me répondre.

_Il peut toujours aller se faire voir!_

-Je ne peux sûrement pas te satisfaire à ce niveau-là, alors maintenant que tu as eu ta réponse, dégage de chez moi!

-Tu ne disais pas ça avant, tu me sautais littéralement dessus, non?

J'aurais dû rougir sous son sous-entendu, mais l'homme en face de moi me dégoûtait tellement que ma seule réaction physique que j'avais, c'était de serrer les poings.

-Mais dis-moi, sympa ton nouvel appartement! Leah m'a dit que tu déménageais avec un homme, et je vois qu'il est aussi beau que son propriétaire, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Il n'est pas là?

-Non, il travaille, mais il ne devrait pas tarder, tout comme toi. Va-t'en de chez moi!

Il esquissa un sourire méprisant avant de s'avancer vers moi.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'abandonne jamais, murmura-t-il, et depuis que je t'ai revue... J'ai juste envie de ressentir les bienfaits de ton corps contre le mien.

-Tout ce que tu vas avoir c'est le bienfait de ma main sur ta gueule si tu ne t'en vas pas immédiatement!

-Continue, Isabella, tu sais que j'adore quand le petit chaton devient une vraie tigresse. Ça m'a toujours... émoustillé.

_Mais quel salaud! Comment je vais faire pour le faire dégager de chez moi, alors qu'il mesure 30 centimètres de plus que moi, et près de 90 kilos de muscles?_ Je ne fais pas le poids.

-J'aurais dû écouter Alice et te castrer qu'en j'en avais eu l'occasion! Crachai-je.

Il se mit à rire, comme si je venais de lui dire la blague du siècle.

-J'ai toujours adoré tes réparties, Bella, c'est ce qui m'a plu chez toi à vrai dire.

-Si tu m'aimais, comme tu me l'as si souvent dit, tu n'aurais pas été voir ailleurs!

-Oh mais je t'aimais, mais Lauren m'apportait ce que tu ne pouvais m'offrir; l'amusement.

Je reculais un peu, blessée par ses propos. Il a été mon premier, et il le savait. Il jouait avec ça.

-Mais sache que je ne t'ai pas oubliée, j'ai toujours eu cette attirance envers toi, et même encore maintenant. Si tu savais comme ton petit corps chaud m'a manqué ces derniers temps!

-Tu n'es qu'un porc, Jacob Black. Un porc doublé d'un connard et d'un enculé!

-Sais-tu que ces insultes deviennent fortement érotiques quand ils sortent de ta bouche?

-Non mais tu es vraiment cinglé comme type. Tu as un problème, un gros problème.

-Effectivement, j'ai un problème.

Il baissa les yeux vers le bas, et je crus vomir en voyant son jean déformait par son érection naissante. _Et comment on fait, Swan? On quitte le navire! _

-Ne m'oblige pas à crier pour te faire partir, dis-je haineusement.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu en aies la force. Vois-tu, Leah a surpris une conversation très intéressante entre sa patronne et son mari... Alors, comme ça, tu es malade ma chérie?

-La ferme, Black.

-Ça ne m'empêchera sûrement pas de faire ce que je veux de toi, tu m'as toujours mangé dans la main.

-Les temps ont changé. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, sale cabot, je ne coucherais pas avec toi, tu me dégoûtes à un point que tu me donnes envie de vomir. Et je te somme de partir de chez moi, avant que tu ne le regrettes fortement.

-Pas temps que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je veux...

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il écrasa ses lèvres infectes contre les miennes. Je gémis de dégoût et essayai de le repousser à l'aide de mes mains qui tremblaient, mais il fit semblant de rien et continua de m'embrasser. Je sentis son haleine, sa salive contre mes lèvres, et j'eus une soudaine envie de vomir. _Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis mise?_ Sa hideuse langue toucha ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvris la bouche pour le mordre violemment. Il grogna de douleur mais en profita pour la fourrer dans ma cavité buccale. Je continuais à le frapper, à essayer de la mordre mais je crois qu'il prenait ça pour des encouragements, car ses mains prirent fermement mes hanches pour me plaquer contre son érection qui avait pris de l'ampleur. _Seigneur, aidez-moi!_ Alors que je sentis une main de Jacob se faufiler sous mon pull, j'entendis des clef derrière la porte, et mon coeur fit un bond. _S'il vous plait..._ Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Jacob me relâcha, surpris. Je fis volte face, le coeur battant et je me figeai en voyant qui nous avait vu. _Oh non..._ Edward nous regarda l'un après l'autre, aprés avoir laissé tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur le sol et de faire demi-tour, fermant la porte, blanc comme un linge. _Seigneur, non, pas ça! Tout mais pas ça, je vous en prie... _

-C'était qui, lui? Demanda l'autre connard.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, lui lançant un des regards les plus noirs que je n'avais jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant.

-C'était qui? Articulai-je. Tu veux vraiment savoir qui c'était, espèce de salaud! C'était Edward, mon colocataire, et part la même occasion, celui que... que... Oh et puis dégage nom de Dieu!

-Pourquoi partirai-je alors qu'on était bien partis? Susurra-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et je reculai, instinctivement. _Il n'avait pas compris que je ne voulais pas de lui? Qu'il me dégoûtait? Que je ne l'aimais plus? Était-il aussi con qu'il en avait l'air? _

-Je te conseille de partir maintenant, grondai-je.

-Que vas-tu faire, si je ne t'ai d'obéis pas ma jolie?

-Qu'est-ce que je vais te faire? Voyons voir... Te castrer espèce de connard! Non mais tu t'écoutes des fois? Tu crois vraiment que tes _sentiments _sont partagés? Quand je t'ai giflé en disant que c'était fini, il y a 2 ans, ce n'était pas pour des noix! Maintenant, dégage de chez moi!

-Pas avant que j'aurais eu ce que je veux!

Je commençais à sérieusement paniquer, je n'aurais pas la force physique pour le repousser. Edward... Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il devait se dire après avoir vu cette scène qui n'était en rien de ma faute. Je ne voulais que lui. Je n'aimais que lui, irrévocablement. Une main s'empara de ma nuque et, de nouveau, je sentis les lèvres de Jacob contre les miennes. Je me mis à sangloter, n'osant imaginer ce qu'il avait en tête, bien que j'en avais une idée. Pris d'un élan fou, mon poing s'abattit contre la mâchoire de ce pauvre type, qui poussa un juron de douleur.

-EDWARD! Hurlai-je.

C'était mon dernier recours avant qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Déjà, Jacob se releva en essuyant sa bouche ensanglantée, le regard brulant de fureur. _Là, tu es fichue ma vielle._

-Sale pute! Grogna-t-il. Tu vas le payer! J'espère que tu es toujours aussi bonne au lit...

En voyant sa main se lever pour me punir de ce que j'avais fait, je fermais les yeux, priant silencieusement que tout ceci se termine. Je pleurais de plus bel, me recroquevillant sur moi-même mais les secondes passaient et je ne sentais rien. J'ouvris peureusement les yeux, et le spectacle me figea. Edward était debout, tenant le bras de Jacob de façon à se que ce dernier grimace de douleur, et n'ayant aucune possibilité de contrer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, connard? S'écria Jacob. Laisse-moi donner une raclée à cette salope, à moins que tu sois déjà passé sur elle?

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Jacob serait déjà mort. Les yeux d'Edward étaient si noirs, que je réprimais un frisson. Edward tordit violemment le bras de Jacob, qui hurla à la mort, avant de le lâcher et de lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Dégage de chez moi, maintenant! Cria Edward.

-On se reverra! Riposta Jacob, tout en rampant vers la sortie. J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Isabella!

-Cause toujours, gronda Edward en s'approchant de lui, elle m'appartient! Et si tu lui touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, ou même que je te vois roder autour d'elle, je t'étripe de mes propres mains, c'est clair?

J'étais tellement déboussolée, que je ne savais même pas ce qui se passait réellement autour de moi. Couchée prés du comptoir de la cuisine, les larmes débordant de mes yeux, je sentis mon coeur s'emballer douloureusement en mon sein. La porte claqua violemment, avant que je ne sente deux mains chaudes et réconfortantes sur mes joues. Je sursautais derechef.

-C'est moi, Bella, c'est Edward.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, la respiration haletante et désordonnée. _Edward... _

-Je ne te ferais rien, je te le promets. Tu m'entends, Bella? Tout va bien.

Une de mes mains s'accrocha à son manteau comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et je crispais mes doigts dessus. _Il m'avait entendu. Edward était là. C'était fini. _Une de ses mains dériva vers mes cheveux, qu'il dégagea de mes yeux, les remettant derrière mes oreilles. Un frisson parcourut ma peau.

-Il faut te calmer, Bella, me dit-il doucement. Regarde-moi, regarde-moi, Bella.

Je lui obéis, alors que deux émeraudes me transpercèrent de toute part.

-C'est fini, il est parti, il ne reviendra plus. Plus jamais.

Jacob a failli me frapper et me violer.

Jacob a failli me frapper et me violer.

Jacob a failli me frapper et me violer.

Voilà tout ce que j'avais retenu. Je n'osai imaginer ce qu'il m'aurait fait si Edward n'était pas intervenu. Un sanglot brisa le silence qui régnait en maître dans l'appartement, et je sentis que deux mains me remettaient sur pieds. Je paniquai, et repoussai l'intrus.

-C'est moi, Edward, souffla un ténor aimant. Juste, Edward.

_Edward. Edward._ Rassurée, je le laissais faire, et il me porta comme une jeune mariée vers ma chambre, murmurant des phrases bienveillantes à l'oreille, embrassant mes cheveux aussi, et je pensais que je ne m'étais jamais autant sentie bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Ce dernier me posa sur mon lit, où je me réfugiais en me recroquevillant en boule. _Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça m'arrivait? Pourquoi à moi?_ J'entendis un vêtement se froisser, ainsi que des chaussures tomber par terre, avant de sentir deux mains faire la même chose pour mes chaussures. Je gémis, fermant les yeux. Puis, le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids d'une deuxième personne, et une douce odeur me vint aux narines._ Edward. _

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, tu es en sécurité maintenant, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Tout va bien. Dors.

Je me retournais et allais me réfugier contre lui, en boule. Mes larmes coulèrent toujours, alors qu'il me rapprocha contre lui, afin d'enrouler ses bras autour de moi, caressant mes cheveux d'une main tout aussi tendre. Je savourais cette caresse, les yeux fermés, en imaginant que rien de cela ne s'était passé et qu'il faisait ça par envie, et non par pitié. Doucement, mes larmes cessèrent, alors qu'une mélodie familière me parvint à l'oreille. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse, humant son odeur, et doucement, bercée par la voix d'Edward, je m'endormis sereinement, sachant que rien ne m'arriverait.

**Jacob is back! **

**Et vous le détestez encore plus, n'est-ce pas? Quoique, je ne dois pas être très loin, je me trompe? Heureusement qu'Edward était là, hein?**

**Enfin, Edward a réglé son compte à cette s***** de Tanya. Ça va faire plaisir à plus d'une! Reviendra-t-elle à la charge? Mystère...**

**Alice avance doucement mais sûrement, elle va bientôt réapparaître...**

**Ce n'était pas prévu que Rosalie sache les sentiments de Bella envers Edward, mais je crois que c'est le bon moment. Je me demande si quelqu'un serait dire pourquoi Rosalie est venu exactement, après s'être enfuit.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera au moment de Thanksgiving, presque entièrement consacré à cette fête que les Américains apprécient tout . **

**-l'Infarctus du Myocarde est la nécrose (mort de cellules) d'une partie du muscle cardiaque. On appelle généralement ça, une crise cardiaque. Ça se produit quand une, ou plusieurs artères coronaires se bouchent, les cellules du Myocarde (le muscle du coeur) irrigué par ce ou ces artères ne sont plus oxygénées, ce qui provoque leur souffrance et peut aboutir à la mort.**

**Merci de votre passage et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis,**

**Clairouille59.**


	22. Thanksgiving

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Depuis le temps que j'en parle de la soirée de Thanksgiving, je l'ai enfin écrite! **

**Il était temps, non? **

**James est de retour dans ce chapitre, pour votre plus grand bonheur, avec un petit POV, je n'avais pas la tête à en faire un sadique, bien qu'il y a une part morbide dedans, évidemment.**

**Je crois que je vais créer des pièces spécial pour torture.  
Avec Tanya, Renée, Phil et Jacob, ma chambre commence à être un peu trop petite pour tout ça!**

**Alors attention, ce chapitre va changer le cours de l'histoire entre Bella & Edward, voir tout à la fin de ce chapitre. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, mais j'ai hâte de lire vos impression. =)**

**Petit mot aussi pour vous dire que ma bêta part en vacances bientôt, et je n'aurais sûrement pas écrit un chapitre d'ici là, donc celui-ci sera le dernier avant un peu près un mois. Je sais, longue attente, mais c'est mieux un chapitre sans faute, non?**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Martine 16: Jacob est un salaud, n'ayons pas peur des mots! J'ai hésité à faire revenir Edward ou non... Bisous!**

**-z'ooo et Sam: Merci beaucoup! **

**-Elo: Ça me fait énormément de bien d'écrire, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu trouves mes fictions super. Après, je ne sais pas. Jacob et Tanya sont 2 cas désespérés, et pas sûr qu'ils en restent là. C'était pas prévu du tout le dialogue entre Rosalie et Bella, mais heureuse que ça ait plu comme même! ;) Bisous! **

**-crazybells: J'ai pas arrêté le poulet sur le feu? M****! J'ai pas fait attention, j'ai cru que je l'avais stoppé... Je vais rectifier ça de suite! Vicieuse un jour, vicieuse toujours! Lol. Pour ce qui est de la fin triste, c'est à voir, même si je sais comment ma fiction va finir. Il faudra lire la fin pour savoir si ma réputation de sadique tiens la route ou non... Bisous! **

**-oceanny: Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que ton porte à ma fiction. Bisous!**

**-Mademoiselle Porcelaine: Bonjour nouvelle lectrice! Merci de tout tes compliments, c'est super sympa, ça me touche. Tout dépend de la fin que chaque veut, mais je ne peux rien te dire – comme tu t'en doute – mais elle peut être surprenante... A bientôt!**

**-Clz: Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et être aussi fan de ma fiction. C'est très gratifiant. A bientôt!**

**Merci infiniment à: Liline57, Martine 16, z'ooo, mamoure21, chewbacca77, Elo, Em 81, Puky, Grazie, Aliiice, Liliex7, Mayawa, MyriamSM, caropat07, AnaïsB, oceanny, crazybells, Sam, Sloubi, Mademoiselle Porcelaine, SandJr, Anais88 et Cendrillon49 pour vos reviews.**

**Merci infiniment à: siloechat, Tiger281282, ninimem, SweetBloody, SoSweetySoCrazy, Soleilvert, doudou90, olivia59350, Megy-vampire, Amaya007, ChloeJJ et Love-read pour m'avoir mise en story alert, favorite story ou author alert.**

**Un GRAND merci à ma bêta, Phika17, qui a du courage de passer derrière moi! (L)**

**Bravo à _caropat07_, qui a trouvé ce que Rosalie voulait dire à Bella!**

**Petite parenthèse: J'ai été voir « Harry Potter et les reliques de morts partie 2 » au cinéma, le jour même, et mon Dieu c'était trop bien! J'ai pleuré avec ma meilleure amie qui était à mes côtés quand certaines personnes mouraient (Je ne dirais rien pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres ou vu au cinéma). C'était vraiment trop bien, mais je suis triste que tout cela soit fini... Harry, on t'aime!**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 22: Thanksgiving**

Mercredi 25 novembre 2010

**POV James**

_**Une avancée?**_

**Le tueur qui sème la terreur auprès des jeunes filles de la ville de Forks, se situant dans l'état de Washington, peuvent-elles reprendre une vie normale? En tout cas, c'est ce que pense beaucoup d'habitants suite à trois nouvelles victimes retrouvées à Port Angeles, Olympia et Lacey, des villes très proches de Forks. Les autorités ont confirmé très tôt ce matin, dont le chef de la police de Forks, Charlie Swan, que c'est très probablement le même tueur à cause du même mode opératoire et de la similitude avec les victimes. De plus, nous avons été informés que l'enquête avait fait un bond suite au témoignage d'une personne qui se trouvait au restaurant où la jeune femme Laura (Nom modifié) travaillait à Port Angeles, avant d'être retrouvée morte le lendemain. Nous n'avons pas pu savoir en quoi s'agissait cet indice, mais le chef Swan confirme le fait que ça aidera l'enquête. Mais la question sur la sécurité des jeunes femmes n'a pas été résolue, maintenant que le tueur semble se déplacer vers un endroit bien précis, et la population, aux alentours de cette petite ville, commence à s'affoler. Devrions-nous prendre peur, nous jeunes femmes habitants dans l'état de Washington, se méfier de tout inconnu à cause de cet homme qui ne semble pas vouloir en finir avec sa route macabre?**

Je jetais mon journal dans une poubelle et continuais ma marche dans les rues de la ville. Je ne saurais dire le nom de ce patelin, mais ce que je retenais c'est que je ne trouvais pas mon bonheur dans toute cette masse de femme. Aucune n'attirait un peu mon attention, et je commençais à m'ennuyer drôlement, quoique l'article m'avait fait sourire. _Comme s'ils allaient m'attraper! Ah! _Et puis, ce témoignage ne servira strictement à rien, je faisais toujours attention à mes arrières, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait. Je trouverais le moyen de parvenir à mes fins, coûte que coûte.

Lentement, je flânais dans les rues, et lorsque mes yeux trouvèrent un parc, je décidais d'y faire un tour. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. C'était d'un ennui ici, il n'y avait aucune femme qui ressemblait à _elle_, aucune qui ne pourrait me satisfaire. Je commençais à être de plus en plus frustré, surtout que Thanksgiving approchait, et que je devrais rentrer à Seattle pour rejoindre ma tendre et douce Victoria. _Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas sans elle. _Elle était mon roc parmi ce monde.

Je regardais des adorables enfants gambader et jouer, insouciants face au danger du monde qui les entourait. _Que d'innocence! C'était hilarant. _Je me délectais de voir ces innocentes créatures vagabonder dans l'herbe quand mon regard fut accaparé par une charmante jeune femme, accompagnée d'un petit garçon. Je fis abstraction de ce dernier, et fixais intensément cette beauté renversante. _Magnifique! _Elle était assez grande pour une femme, de longs cheveux bruns cascadaient dans son dos, des yeux marrons et une chute de reins à bannir les Dieux de cette Terre. Son corps semblait m'appeler, alors que ses courbes me faisaient face. Une poitrine généreuse, un ventre plat, de longues jambes, un cul rebondi et une silhouette qui faisait réagir mon corps plus qu'il ne l'était permis. _Parfait! _

Je réfléchis quelques instants à un plan pour l'approcher, mais ce fut comme si Dieu était avec moi, parce qu'elle parla sérieusement à son fils, avant de s'écarter de lui, qui repartit jouer, et d'aller vers les voitures garées non loin de là. _Merci Seigneur! _Je me levais, étant un peu mal à l'aise par l'érection naissante qui s'installait dans mon pantalon et la suivis. Elle s'arrêta devant une BMW break et ouvris son coffre, cherchant quelque chose de particulier. Je regardais autour de moi, pour voir les passants qui ne firent aucunement attention aux gens autour d'eux. Je sentis l'excitation couler dans toutes les veines de mon corps, alors que dans ma poche de manteau, j'agrippais le couteau familial. Je me glissais derrière elle, aussi silencieusement qu'un chat et respirais son odeur envoûtante. _Hum, elle sentait bon. _Puis, je m'approchais jusqu'à ce que son corps frôle le mien, la faisant se tendre. Elle se retourna vers moi, écarquillant les yeux à ma vue.

-Est-ce... Est-ce que je peux... vous... vous aider? Bafouilla-t-elle, visiblement anxieuse.

-Je crois bien que oui, ma jolie, si on allait faire un tour?

Vendredi 27 novembre 2010

**POV Edward**

Choc et colère. Voilà les deux mots qui résument le mieux ce qui s'est passé il y a 9 jours exactement.

Le choc, car je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça en entrant dans mon appartement, bien au contraire. Toutes les thèses possibles avaient traversé mon esprit, aussi morbides les unes que les autres, mais sûrement pas le fait que Bella embrasse un homme, chez _nous_. Je crois que mon cerveau s'était déconnecté pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que mon corps ne prenne les commandes. Ils avaient tout deux reculer l'un de l'autre, un peu sonné par mon intrusion et j'avais été déboussolé par le fait que Bella avait le regard triste à mon égard. Pleins de questions m'avaient assailli avant de me demander si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas dit pour les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Mon coeur avait redoublé d'intensité, avant que je lâche ce que j'avais dans les mains, _oubliant totalement ce que c'était_, et de m'enfuir, comme un lâche.

Puis, de la colère, une minute après, à tout cassé, en attendant Bella crier mon nom. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, et j'avais foncé jusqu'à mon appartement. Même si le choc était toujours là, même si j'étais encore perturbé, ou triste, de ce que je venais de voir, le son de la voix de Bella m'obligeait à faire demi-tour. _Elle avait peur. _Et ce que je vis me donna raison, ce salaud était sur le poing de la frapper, ayant sûrement reçu un coup, car il se tenait la mâchoire. La rage s'était emparée de moi, je n'avais pas réfléchi une seconde, avant de lui tordre le bras et de lui ordonner de partir. J'aurais voulu lui faire mal, comme il l'avait fait à Bella, mais une partie de mon subconscient me rappela que Bella était là, terrifiée sur le sol de la cuisine. Et il était parti, laissant Bella dans la terreur. J'avais eu peur qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas, mais, elle par _chance_, elle m'avait laissé la mettre dans son lit sans trop de mal.

Je pouvais encore voir la douleur dans ses yeux, cette confiance qu'elle m'accordait, et quand elle était venue se blottir contre moi, cherchant un peu de réconfort, j'en avais été troublé. _Aucune __femme ne m'avait touché à ce point. _Alors, je l'avais bordé, caressant ses cheveux et fredonnant une mélodie qui me venait en tête, à chaque fois que mes pensées dérivaient vers elle. Et lentement, elle s'était endormie contre moi. Je ne savais pas combien de fois j'avais rêvé de ça, mais j'aurais préféré que ça se passe en d'autres circonstances, surtout après que je dus appeler Emmett, pour lui dire...

**Flashback, 9 jours plus tôt**

_Elle s'était endormi, mais la rage était toujours présente en moi. Ce connard avait osé la toucher de ses sales pattes de cabot puant! _Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Bella avait été dans une autre pièce... _Je fermais les yeux et reprenais une respiration normale, afin de ne pas réveiller Bella. Elle avait besoin de dormir, après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Doucement, alors que ça me coûtait de faire ça, je détachais sa main de mon pull et reculais d'elle, alors qu'elle gémissait de frustration. _Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour rester là! _Me blottir contre elle, sentir la chaleur de son corps, entendre sa respiration lente, sentir son odeur de freesia et de fraise... _Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, littéralement.

_Il était un peu plus de 21h30, quand je réussis à m'extraire de ce lit qui m'appelait à grand cri, mais pour Bella, et surtout pour que ce connard ne revienne plus, je devais prévenir son frère. Charlie n'était pas en ville, et je n'étais pas sûr qu'il réponde de suite, alors qu'elle avait besoin de sa famille autour d'elle. _Il allait le payer ce salaud de première! _Je pris mon portable dans la veste de ma poche, et filai vers le salon, après m'être assuré que Bella dormait toujours, me délectant quelques secondes de ce spectacle dont je ne me passerais jamais, j'appuyais sur la touche appel, de mon téléphone, en soufflant longuement pour me détendre. Au bout de 3 tonalités, Emmett répondit:_

-Allo?

_-Salut, Emmett, c'est Edward. Comment ça va?_

_Commençons par quelques paroles basiques, avant d'entrer dans le sujet._

-Je suis au boulot, alors ça peut aller. En quoi ai-je l'honneur de ton appel?

_-Euh... Est-ce que tu pourrais te libérer, ce soir? M'enquis-je, peu sûr de moi._

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Bella ne va pas bien?

De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas lui mentir bien longtemps.

_-Elle aura besoin de toi, le plus vite possible._

-J'arrive.

_Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter un mot qu'il me raccrocha au nez, sans plus de cérémonie. J'aurais dû peut-être le prévenir?_ Et qu'il te tue par téléphone? Sûrement pas! Ouais, c'est mieux de lui dire en face. _Profitant que Bella dorme, je rangeais un peu le bazarre qu'il y avait dans le salon, avec le fauteuil qui n'était pas à sa place, du tapis qui s'était enroulé, d'un ou deux verres qui s'étaient brisés par terre. J'eus le temps de faire le plus gros, tout en réussissant à me couper la main, et d'aller voir Bella qui s'agitait un peu avant que l'on sonne à l'interphone en bas, comme un forcené. _Tu vas la réveiller, crétin! _J'accourus vers le bouton pour l'ouvrir, quand je tombais sur la fleur que j'avais ramassé pour elle, à la fin de mon service. Avec ce que j'avais vu, je n'avais pas fait attention à elle. Doucement, alors que ses pétales tombèrent les uns après les autres, je la pris dans ma main, déboussolé par les événements. _

_-Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir cette porte, Edward! Cria Emmett, de l'autre côté._

_-Mais tais-toi dont! Le réprimanda une voix féminine. Ils ne sont pas tout seul dans l'immeuble!_

Rosalie? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici?

_-Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en balance des autres! Bella est..._

_Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, parce que j'ouvris la porte sur eux, après avoir jeté la fleur à la poubelle. Je pus remarquer qu'Emmett était toujours en tenue de pompier, la mine furieuse, alors que Rosalie semblait être en chemise de nuit sous son manteau d'hiver. Emmett me poussa et entra dans mon appartement, cherchant Bella du regard. Rosalie fut plus douce, mais tout aussi inquiète._

_-Où est-elle? Où est Bella! Beugla son frère._

_-Tu veux bien arrêter de hurler? Grondai-je, en fermant la porte sur Rosalie. Elle dort pour l'instant, ne la réveille pas._

_-Edward, chuchota mon amie, est-ce qu'elle va bien? _

_Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, nerveusement. Emmett me jeta un regard noir, tout en faisant les cent pas dans mon salon. _Il me donnait mal à la tête celui-là!

_-Ce n'est pas à cause de sa maladie, mais d'autre chose, les informai-je. Et arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donnes mal à la tête, Emmett!_

_-Dis-moi ce qu'elle a mon Dieu! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Si tu lui as fait quelque chose, tu..._

-Emmett! S'offusqua Rosalie. Edward ne lui fera jamais rien voyons, sinon crois-tu qu'il t'aurait appelé? Maintenant, assis-toi et je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il nous ait dit ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est clair?

_Il grogna mais abdiqua en s'asseyant et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il lui traversait l'esprit en ce moment. _Déjà que j'avais l'impression qu'une irruption volcanique s'était logée en moi, alors lui...

_-Merci, Rose, soufflai-je. _

_-Raconte ce qui s'est passé, Edward, tu nous inquiètes là._

_Je pris ma respiration et fermai les yeux, faisant abstraction du fait que la colère reprenait le dessus sur mon corps. _Reste calme, Edward, pour Bella. _Pour Bella._

_-Quand j'ai fini mon service ce soir, vers 20 heures, je revenais vers mon appartement, et quand j'étais devant ma porte, j'ai entendu du bruit. J'ai cru que Bella faisait une crise, ou je ne sais quoi, mais quand j'ai ouvert, elle... elle était en train d'embrasser un homme._

_-ELLE A QUOI? Tonna un Emmett rouge de colère. _

_-La ferme! Lui ordonna Rosalie. Donc, Bella embrassait quelqu'un?_

-_Oui, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru, alors je suis parti, j'étais un peu sous le choc à vrai dire, mais rapidement, Bella a hurlé__mon prénom, elle semblait complètement paniquée. Quand je suis revenu, ce crétin a voulu la frapper, alors je me suis interposé et l'ai __foutu dehors. Elle était complètement effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle pleurait et s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit, c'est de la coucher__et de la faire dormir._

_Quand j'eus fini de parler, Emmett transpirait de rage et ça faisait vraiment peur à voir. Ses 90 kilos de muscles ressortaient encore plus avec son uniforme. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à sa sœur, c'était trop précieux à ses yeux. _Et moi dont! _Rosalie, elle fermait les yeux, les poings crispés sur ses genoux. _Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir, ça lui rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs.

_-Est-ce qu'il a tenté autre chose sur elle? Marmonna Emmett._

_-Non, je ne pense pas, avouai-je, mais il en a fait beaucoup trop à mon goût._

_-Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête? Sanglota Rosalie, surprenant Emmett par la même occasion. Seigneur..._

_Elle éclata en sanglots, et avant que je ne pus faire le moindre geste, Emmett avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux, tendrement. Je détournais le regard, me sentant de trop tout à coup. _J'aurais aimé faire pareil avec Bella, sans qu'il y ait d'ambiguïté entre nous.

_-Calme-toi ma chérie, murmura Emmett, ce n'est rien, elle va s'en remettre. Bella n'est pas ma sœur pour rien, n'est-ce pas? _

_-Je sais, excuse-moi._

_-Ce n'est rien, tout va bien maintenant. _

_Rosalie renifla et prit un mouchoir dans son sac, en me jetant un regard rempli de tristesse. Je n'arriverai jamais à oublier ce que Royce lui avait fait, même après 50 ans. _

_-Je te remercie, pour ce que tu as fait pour Bella, me dit Emmett. Sincèrement._

_-Il n'y a pas de quoi, murmurai-je. Sache que ta sœur compte... beaucoup pour moi._

_Il se renfrogna._ Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire, crétin? Maintenant, il va te faire la peau!

_-Ouais, j'ai remarqué ça, grogna-t-il, je ne suis pas idiot. Mais si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que même ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra pas après que je t'aurais passé à tabac, c'est clair?_

Quoi? Lui aussi le savait? Mais comment j'avais fait pour me mettre dans un pétrin pareil, moi?

_-Emmett, je..._

_-Non, je ne veux rien savoir! Trancha-t-il. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, même si c'est avec toi, mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, à la moindre larme, je te pète ta gueule._

_Je voulus répliquer, dire que Bella ne m'aimait pas donc qu'il pouvait garder ses poings au chaud, mais Rosalie me lança un regard étrange et menaçant. _Ouvre la bouche, et tu le regretteras! _Je levai un sourcil, mais elle détourna rapidement les yeux, esquissant un sourire aux lèvres. _Comment pouvait-elle passer des pleurs aux rires?

_-A quoi ressemblait, ce connard? S'enquit le frère de Bella._

_Je me grattais la tête, essayant de me souvenir des caractéristiques qu'il avait. _

_-Hum... Grand, musclé, les cheveux noirs, la peau mâte, énumérai-je. _

_Je vis Emmett se tendre et se retourner lentement vers moi, alors qu'il avait le regard plantait dans la vue de ma fenêtre. _

_-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis? Cheveux noirs et peau mâte?_

_-Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi?_

_-PUTAIN DE MERDE! Hurla-t-il. JE VAIS L'ENVOYER À LA MORGUE, CE FILS DE PUTE!_

_Il s'était déjà levé, respirant difficilement et repoussa Rosalie qui voulut le calmer avec ses faibles moyens. _Il le connaissait? Il voulait l'envoyer à la morgue? Mais qu'est-ce que..?

_-Oh mon Dieu, soufflai-je. C'était l'ex de Bella? _

_-Jacob? S'étonna Rosalie. Jacob Black?_

_-Il va s'en mordre les doigts, je vais le buter cet enfoiré! Je vais le réduire en charpie, le faire saigner et..._

_Un cri dans ma chambre coupa son monologue morbide. _Bella! _Je laissais les deux autres en plan, et accourus jusque dans ma chambre, où Bella était assise dans mon lit, les yeux rougis, tremblante. Je m'approchai lentement, pour ne pas l'affoler._

_-Calme-toi, Bella, tout va bien, murmurai-je près d'elle, tu es en sécurité, tu te souviens? Il est parti, il ne te fera plus aucun mal._

_Son regard rencontra le mien, et mon coeur se fissura en deux en découvrant toute la douleur que j'y voyais. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille? Elle hoqueta et chercha ma main, que je lui tendis sans aucune forme d'hésitation. Jasper m'avait souvent dit qu'avec des personnes ayant reçu ce genre de sévisse, il fallait être patient, ne pas les brusquer et les laisser contrôler. Derrière moi, j'entendis Rosalie murmurer à son cher et tendre qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer, et me laisser faire. Pour ma part, j'étais tellement accaparé par le regard de Bella, montrant toute sa peine, que je n'osai faire le moindre geste à son égard. Doucement, je fis de petits cercles à l'aide de mon pouce, sur la peau tendre du dos de sa main, montrant qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il ne la toucherait plus jamais. Si je le revois, je le démembre! La porte se referma derrière eux, me laissant seul avec Bella. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et les essuyer. Mais elle ne sembla pas de cet avis, car elle se dégagea des couvertures et plongea sur moi, m'obligeant à me retenir sur le matelas. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes dans mon cou, alors que je l'encerclais de mes bras, lui chuchotant des paroles bienveillantes à son oreille. Son odeur envoûta mes sens, et je fermais les yeux en enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux, avec un bonheur infini. J'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement, que je la rencontre dans un parc, un magasin ou dans un bar, qu'importe, mais le destin avait été si cruel envers moi, envers elle surtout, que je ne pus m'obliger à le haïr de tout mon être. Elle n'aurait jamais revu sa mère, ni Jacob si elle n'avait pas une **tumeur au cerveau**, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Bella aurait pu vivre une vie heureuse en parfaite santé. Au lieu de ça, elle était dans mes bras, en train de pleurer parce que son ex avait voulu la frapper, et sûrement plus si je n'étais pas intervenu. _

_-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose? Tu as soif? Faim? Murmurai-je._

_Elle secoua négativement la tête, refusant de me lâcher._

_-Très bien, mais tu dois prendre tes médicaments. Tu veux me lâcher pour que j'aille les prendre?_

_Elle refusa d'un signe de la tête. Malgré moi, je me sentis sourire. Je ne pouvais nier que de sentir son corps, sa chaleur et son odeur contre moi faisait battre mon corps de façon déraisonnable, et le fait qu'elle ait assez confiance en moi pour me laisser la toucher nourrissait mon égo. _Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Cullen. _Vu que Bella refusait de me laisser, je me remis sur les pieds alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ma taille._ _Je pris ses comprimés sur son bureau, et la bouteille d'eau se trouvant à côté. _

_-Ne bois pas trop vite, lui conseillai-je, alors que je lui tendais le tout._

_Elle se soutint par les jambes et avala rapidement ses cachets, avant de laisser la bouteille choir sur le bureau, et revenir contre moi. Ne pouvant la laisser dans un tel désarroi, et ne me sentant pas capable de faire ça, je me mis dans mon lit, sur mon dos, l'obligeant à détacher ses jambes de ma taille. Distraitement, mes doigts trouvèrent ses cheveux emmêlés, et je jouais avec, alors que mon autre main s'était placée en bas de son dos, sagement. Avec ses médicaments, elle ne devrait plus tarder à s'endormir de nouveau. _Au moins, quand elle dormait, elle ne pensait pas._ Bella appuya sa tête contre mon torse tout comme ses mains, se calmant peu à peu, complètement allongée sur moi._

_-Tout va bien se passer, Bella, je te le promets, la rassurai-je. Tu n'es pas seule, ta famille est là._

_-Tu es là, chuchota-t-elle._

_-Et je suis là, confirmai-je avec un sourire. Je serais toujours là._

_-Merci..._

_Puis, elle était tombée dans les limbes de l'oubli, en s'endormant sur moi, sereinement. _

**Fin du Flashback**

Je m'étais endormi peu après, Rosalie avait laissé un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine m'informant qu'elle n'était pas sûre de retenir bien longtemps Emmett et ses envies meurtrières, et qu'il avait appelé Charlie, qui reviendrait dans 2 jours. Le lendemain, et les jours suivants, Bella semblait aller de mieux en mieux, mais hors de question qu'elle reste seule dans mon appartement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec elle. Elle avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, que Jacob confirmait qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle et j'en passe des meilleurs. J'ai cru que Emmett allait exploser ma chaise quand elle nous avait raconté qu'il l'avait embrassé, croyant qu'elle voulait coucher avec lui. _Croyez-moi, en cet instant, il n'a pas été le seul à vouloir la mort de ce Jacob Black._ Mais elle nous avait fait promettre, comptant Jasper qui était venu en catastrophe, de ne rien lui faire et d'oublier cette histoire. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._ Et ne parlons pas de Charlie, qui était venu 2 jours plus tard, comme promis, les yeux injectés de sang face à son ancien gendre. Charlie avait pris discrètement son arme de service quand il eut pendu sa veste au porte-manteau._ Je ne crois pas que c'était le moment qu'il aille en prison. _

Heureusement, si je puis dire, 9 jours plus tard, Bella avait complètement oublié cet incident, jusqu'à redevenir elle-même et m'adresser la parole. _Sur ce coup-là, j'en avais été plus que soulagé._ J'allais au travail, sachant qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec elle, finissais ma journée, ou mes gardes, revenant chez moi en sachant qu'elle allait bien et, qu'avec l'aide de quelqu'un, elle avait fait à manger, et attendais qu'elle s'endorme pour plonger dans le sommeil à mon tour. Ce qui m'avait fait sourire, c'est quand, un soir, je m'étais mis au piano, pendant une journée de congé, voulant penser à autre chose qu'à mes futurs examens et mettant en pratique la mélodie qui me trottait à l'esprit depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait demandé si mes cours étaient toujours d'actualité, les joues rougies d'embarras. Depuis ce jour-là, chaque fois que je rentrais, j'essayais de lui remémorer **Claire de lune **de **Debussy**, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts, et son corps, ne nous obligent à arrêter. C'était les pires moments de la journée, quand sa maladie reprenait le dessus, et avec ses séances de **Radiothérapie **et de **Chimio**, ça n'allait pas mieux. Le soir après sa séance, je veillais sur elle, la voyant vidée de toutes forces, malade comme un chien, et se tortillant de douleur dans son lit._ Plus d'une fois, j'avais voulu être à sa place._

-Cullen, tu ne devrais pas déjà être sur la route pour rejoindre ta famille? Me demanda Embry.

Je secouais la tête, me remettant les idées en place. _Tout allait mieux maintenant. _

-Oui, je devrais y aller, murmurai-je. Bon Thanksgiving à toi.

Il me sourit et je sortis des vestiaires, d'un pas trainant. Par je ne sais quel moyen, _espérant que mon père n'y soit pas pour quelque chose_, j'avais réussi à avoir ma soirée de libre pour Thanksgiving, si je travaillais à noël, ce qui ne me gênait pas plus que ça. Ma mère avait été folle de joie, quand je le lui avais annoncé hier soir, au téléphone, mais elle me rappela qu'aucun retard ne serait toléré. _Étonnant. _Mais même si j'étais heureux de fêter Thanksgiving avec mes parents, grand-père, _que je n'avais pas vu depuis un bail_, Jasper et Rosalie, je rechignais à laisser Bella. Pourtant, c'était idiot parce qu'elle serait avec son père et son frère, mais j'avais l'impression que je ne la reverrais plus pendant des années, au lieu de quelques heures. Elle m'avait ordonné de m'amuser un peu, me trouvant triste ces derniers temps, et que tout ira mieux. J'aurais voulu sceller cette promesse d'un baiser, mais je n'étais qu'un ami pour elle, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Je soupirais et souhaitais bonne fête à quelques connaissances que je croisais, alors que je me dirigeais vers le parking. Par chance, Tanya était portée disparu depuis mon altercation avec elle, mais je me sentais plus victorieux que gêné. _C'était une folle cette fille!_ Rapidement, je mis le contact de ma voiture et fonçai vers Forks, avec mon sac de vêtements de rechange pour demain. _Demain. Il était déprimant ce mot!_ Je mis la radio, espérant que ça occupe mes pensées pendant les 3 heures de route qui m'attendaient. Au bout de 2 heures, une pluie fine s'abattit sur mon part-brise, et je souris en pensant que j'étais bientôt arrivé à Forks. Il n'y avait que là où il pleuvait toujours autant. Là aussi, où j'avais passé une enfance merveilleuse, rencontré Jasper et Rosalie aussi. J'avais été malheureux en quittant cet endroit où il pleuvait 360 jours par an, mais je n'avais que 13 ans, je ne pouvais dire non à mes parents. Puis, mon sourire s'élargit en me disant que si je n'avais pas quitté ce patelin, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Bella. _Complétement accro mon vieux!_

**La ville de Forks vous souhaite la bienvenue**

Quand je lus l'écriteau, je me mis à bailler disgracieusement, sentant la fatigue de la journée et du voyage faire son chemin dans mon organisme. Je me frottais les yeux quand des lumières bleues et rouges attirèrent mon attention. _La police? À Forks? _Je me donnais une claque mentale quand je me rendis compte que c'était pour le tueur en série qui s'en prenait qu'aux femmes de 20 à 25 ans. _Cinglé! _En quelques secondes, les trois voitures de police garaient sur le bas-côté m'arrêtèrent pour un contrôle d'identité. Un homme de taille moyenne, d'un certain âge, lunette au nez, petite moustache et avec une petite bedaine arriva vers moi.

-Bonsoir Monsieur, me salua-t-il, papier du véhicule et d'identité je vous prie.

-Bonsoir, marmonnai-je, un peu grognon d'être arrêté si prés de la maison de mes parents.

Je pris ma veste sur le siège passager et cherchai mon porte-feuille, où mes papiers se trouvaient. Je tendis mon permis et ma carte grise à l'agent.

-Vous êtes de la famille du Docteur Cullen? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je suis son fils.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un fils...

-Maintenant vous le savez! Répliquai-je, froidement. Puis-je m'en aller?

Il me tendit mes biens et m'obligea à ouvrir le coffre de ma voiture. Un de ses collègues vint l'aider. _C'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'un grand criminel! Un terroriste même! _Appuyé sur mon capot de voiture, les bras croisés, je tapais du pied d'impatience. _J'allais y passer la nuit, ou quoi?_

-Et puis-je savoir où vous allez comme ça? M'interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

_Il commençait à me les briser celui-là!_

-Je vais chez mes parents, pour fêter Thanksgiving, soufflai-je.

-Vous venez souvent, ici?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, afin d'éviter de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je suis Interne en médecine au _Seattle Hospital Center_, alors non je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

-Interne, hein? Se moqua-t-il. Vous en avez pas l'allure.

_Contrôle-toi, Edward, c'est un flic!_

-Je suis désolé que je ne ne reflète pas votre l'image que vous vous fessiez d'un Interne, mais je dois vraiment y aller. J'ai fait 3 heures de route pour venir jusqu'ici, parce que ma mère voulait absolument ma présence à ce dîner. J'ai commencé à 6 heures, et je peux vous dire que la seule chose que dont j'ai envie et de manger les bons petits plats de ma mère et de m'effondrer dans un lit. Alors si vous n'avez rien pour me mettre en garde à vue, je voudrais bien continuer ma route. S'il vous plait.

Il abdiqua, après que son supérieur le lui ait ordonné et je pus remonter dans ma voiture. _C'est pas trop tôt! J'aurais dû lui dire que je connaissais le Chef Swan, ça aurait été plus vite. Crétin!_

-Je vous ai à l'œil, me menaça-t-il.

-C'est ça.

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur afin de retrouver mon ancien chez moi. _Et c'est avec eux que Charlie travaille? _Ils ne doivent pas faire grand chose de leur journée ces crétins-là, surtout s'ils questionnent les honnêtes gens. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand je tournais vers l'allée de la maison, entourée d'arbres qui perdaient leur éclat à cause de l'hiver qui approchait. À peine j'eus coupé le contact, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur ma mère qui accourut vers moi.

-Mon bébé, je suis si heureuse de te revoir! Me dit-elle en m'étreignant. Tu as fait bon voyage?

_À quoi bon la reprendre sur ce surnom? _

-Bonjour maman, répondis-je. Des policiers ont cru que j'étais un dangereux criminel, mais sinon j'ai fait bonne route.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Bon, rentrons avant qu'on n'attrape une **pneumonie**.

_Je crois que ma mère a trop entendu mon père parler de son travail. _Pendant le chemin, je lui expliquai ma « discussion » entre les policiers en moi, et j'entendis mon père rire alors qu'il arrivait.

-Tu dois avoir une tête qui leur revient pas, rit-il. Comment va mon fiston?

_Lui aussi n'arrête pas sur les surnoms._

-Fatigué mais ça peut aller. Où sont les autres?

-Dans le salon, se réjouit ma mère de voir tout le monde réunit. On t'attendait. Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Une boisson qui m'aide à tenir toute la soirée, c'est possible?

-Ton père va te servir ça. Regardez qui voilà!

Autour de la table basse du salon, posée devant la cheminée qui brûlait du bois, Jasper, Rosalie et grand-père levèrent leur tête en me voyant. J'étreignis Jasper en premier, étant le plus prés, ainsi que Rosalie, habillée d'une robe qui lui allait à ravir, ce que je lui fis remarquer.

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi, Cullen, s'amusa-t-elle à répondre.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de saluer la dernière personne devant moi.

-Ah mon petit, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu! S'exclama grand-père. Comment vas-tu? Pas trop dur de suivre les pas de ton père?

-Bonjour, grand-père, souris-je. Je suis fatigué, mais ça doit être le métier qui rentre. Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander comment tu vas.

Il me donna un petit coup de cane sur mon tibia, me faisant grimacer. _Ça fait mal ces trucs là!_

-Je suis peut-être vieux, mais j'ai la forme!

Tout le monde rit de sa réplique, alors que je me frottais discrètement ma jambe. _Il avait encore de la force!_

-On n'en a jamais douté, papa! Dit Carlisle. Tiens, Edward, ton verre.

Je le pris machinalement et bus une gorgée, que je faillis recracher aussitôt. _OH PUTAIN! C'est quoi ce truc qui m'arrache la gorge? _Je sentais une main taper mon dos, afin que je ne meurs pas asphyxié.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui donner ça? Gronda ma mère, à mon père.

-Il a demandé un quelque chose qui le ferait tenir la soirée, murmura ce dernier.

Je repris ma respiration, sentant toujours la désagréable brûlure le long de mon œsophage. _Il a pas été de main morte!_

-C'était quoi, ça? Soufflai-je.

-Du Whisky, m'informa mon père.

-Ah non, ce truc n'a pas le goût du Whisky! J'ai bu de l'acide, c'est ça?

-Bien sûr que non, mon bébé, me rassura à moitié ma mère. C'est du Whisky qui vient d'Écosse **(*)**, il est un peu fort...

-Un peu? Vous rigolez, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quelque chose de la soirée.

Je massais ma gorge comme un crétin, pensant que ça allait passez, mais ça me faisait un mal de chien! _Du Whisky d'Écosse? Il ne manquait plus que ça! _

-Bois un peu d'eau, ça va passer, me conseilla Rosalie, amusée.

-Ne rigole pas, c'est dégueulasse ce truc!

-Edward! Me réprimanda ma mère.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Même à 50 ans, je ne pourrais dire ce genre de mot. Affligeant._

-Ce n'est pas tout, mais, quand arrivent nos invités? S'enquit grand-père, tout en s'asseyant.

Tout le monde l'imita, et je bus d'une traite le verre d'eau que mon père me rapporta, un peu penaud d'avoir faillit tuer son fils unique. _Rêve pour que je te pardonne! _

-Ils devraient arriver, ils nous ont téléphoné pour nous dire qu'ils auraient quelques minutes de retard, dit ma mère. Un problème dans l'organisation apparemment.

-On ne peut toujours pas savoir qui c'est? Demandai-je avec peu d'espoir. Ils viennent chez nous, amis, c'est le mystère absolu!

-Sais-tu que la patiente est une très belle vertu? Intervint Jasper.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. _Tout le monde en avait après moi, ou quoi? _Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir ma mère avec un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice, alors que son mari lui parlait à l'oreille, tout aussi heureux. _Pourquoi est-ce que je sentais le coup fourré? _Je plissais les yeux dans leur direction, mais ils firent semblant de rien, parlant avec le reste de la famille.

-Comment va, Bella? Me demanda discrètement Rosalie, picorant un biscuit apéritif.

-Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, répondis-je. Je crois que ça l'affecte beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître.

-Quoi de plus normal? Elle s'est faite agresser par son ex.

Je la vis baisser les yeux vers ses mains, qu'elle tordait douloureusement. _Même après toute ses années, le souvenir était toujours là. _

-On aurait pas dû parler de ça, m'excusai-je.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que voir Bella ainsi, m'a rappelé comment j'étais, et j'aimerais l'aider, mais je m'en sens incapable. Tu sais que j'étais chez elle, quelques heures avant que l'autre connard débarque?

-À l'appartement?

Elle regarda Jasper qui était en train de discuter guerre avec mon grand-père, et elle me prit la main pour nous déplacer plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles trop indiscrètes. Rosalie fit face à la baie-vitrée, le regard vague.

-Oui, j'avais fini ma journée à l'école alors j'ai voulu profiter que tu n'étais pas là pour aller lui parler. Je nous ai fait des sandwichs, et puis on a commencé à parler. Bella m'a raconté son histoire avec ce chien galeux, elle paraissait triste mais sans l'être vraiment, puis elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait trouvé son bonheur dans le coeur de quelqu'un d'autre. À ce moment-là, voyant que toutes barrières étaient tombées de son côté, j'ai voulu lui demander quelque chose, à propos d'Emmett.

Je sentis mon coeur faire un bond douloureux dans ma poitrine. _Bella avait trouvé quelqu'un qui la rendait heureuse. _Ma respiration se fit hachée, alors que je me retins de tout casser ce qui se trouvait à ma portée. _C'était fini... Plus d'espoir... Aucune chance... Elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre... Je n'étais qu'un ami... Comment ai-je pu penser le contraire? _C'était une femme magnifique, quoi de plus normal qu'un autre homme profite de sa beauté?

-Edward? Edward? Chuchota Rosalie.

-Je vais faire un tour dans le jardin, marmonnai-je, sentant que le Whisky allait encore faire des siennes.

-Attends, je...

Mais je refermais la vitre derrière moi, espérant que l'air frais me remettrait les idées en place. _Mais quel idiot je fais! Tu n'es qu'un con, Cullen! _Un arbre près de moi en paya les frais, mon poings s'abattit dessus à la fois violemment et douloureusement. Je continuais, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ma main crie grâce. Je m'affalais au pied du tronc, vidé de toute force, de toute émotion. _Une enveloppe éteinte. _Voilà ce que j'étais. _Comment ai-je pu penser une seconde que Bella m'appartenait? _Elle avait le droit de faire sa vie, je n'étais qu'un simple ami pour elle, quelqu'un chez qui elle hébergeait parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'était pas _ma _Bella. Je n'étais rien pour elle. Je l'avais trouvé, celle qui me donnait envie de faire des projets, de vivre, d'être heureux, d'aimer et de finir mes jours avec, mais elle n'était pas pour moi. Quelqu'un a dit que les âmes soeurs étaient deux parts d'une orange, et que leur vie se résumait à chercher l'autre moitié.

-Edward? M'appela une voix douce, inquiète, sonnant de façon mélodieuse à mes oreilles.

Je levai la tête, et fus surpris de voir celle qui tourmentait mes jours en mes nuits depuis plus de temps que je ne m'en souvienne. _Bella. _Elle était magnifique dans cette robe bleu nuit, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, alors qu'un fin gilet recouvraient ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, comme très rarement, tombant parfaitement dans son dos. Pendant un instant, j'oubliais tout ce qui me rendait malheureux.

-Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici? Demandai-je.

De légères rougeurs apparurent sur ses pommettes, sublimant son visage.

-Je devais fêter Thanksgiving avec Emmett et Charlie, mais ils m'ont dit qu'on était invité autre part, et me voilà. J'aurais dû peut-être me douter de quelque chose quand Rosalie m'a forcé à mettre cette robe ridicule...

-Tu es magnifique, soufflai-je.

Elle me regarda avant de fuir mon regard et de rougir encore plus. _Comment être en colère devant une telle créature? _

-Euh... Merci, enfin je crois. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Oui, pourquoi? Mentis-je.

-Pour rien. On devrait rentrer avant que l'on ne tombe malade... Enfin, sans jeu de mot.

Je fermais les yeux, me rappelant que la sublime femme devant moi risquait sa vie à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Carrant la mâchoire, je pris appuie sur le tronc d'arbre et me relevai pour être à sa hauteur.

-Edward, ta main, souffla-t-elle.

Je baissais les yeux vers cette dernière, qui était en piteuse état. Le sang coulait sur mes doigts, alors que mes phalanges ressortaient de façon assez morbide. _Pas très belle à voir._

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait? S'affola-t-elle. Tu as cru bon d'essayer de faire de la boxe à cette heure-ci? Tu es complètement malade, ma parole!

Sans en rajouter plus, elle prit ma main intacte dans la sienne et m'emmena rapidement, aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait, à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Allons soigner ça! Non mais franchement, à quoi tu pensais en te faisant ça? Des fois j'ai peur pour ta santé mentale, Edward, sincèrement.

-Edward! S'écria ma mère. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main?

-Ce n'est rien, maman, dis-je, j'ai... j'ai trébuché et je me suis mal retenu contre un tronc d'arbre.

-Salut, Eddy! Oh là! Tu as frappé sur quelqu'un sans moi ou quoi? Se moqua Emmett en me voyant.

-C'est moche à voir, commenta le chef Swan.

-Ne lui donne pas des idées, Emmett! Gronda Bella. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir où se trouve la salle de bain?

Ma mère lui fit un grand sourire, alors que je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel. _C'était pas ma journée._

-Deuxième étage, première porte à gauche, l'informa ma mère tout sourire.

Bella me fit avancer durement, mettant toute sa force dans ce toucher. _Si seulement elle savait que je ne voulais pas quitter sa main d'aussitôt. _Carlisle et grand-père froncèrent les sourcils simultanément en me voyant monter les escaliers accompagné de Bella. _Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils étaient en train de penser les deux commères de la famille. _Cette dernière ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et m'y poussa dedans, me jetant un regard noir par la même occasion. _Bon Dieu, je devrais la mettre en colère plus souvent! Un vrai petit chaton enragé._

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu jouais? Gronda-t-elle en fouillant dans la pharmacie nerveusement. Et l'excuse que tu as sorti à ta mère ne marche pas avec moi, gros crétin! Trébuché? Et puis quoi encore? Que tu t'es battu contre un extraterrestre?

Je ris doucement, alors qu'elle me balança un tube de dentifrice sur la tête. _Aïe!_

-Hé, ça fait mal! Me plaignis-je en me frottant le front.

-J'espère bien, idiot! Ah voilà.

Elle sortit du désinfectant, du coton et des pansements de l'armoire. Elle m'obligea à relever la manche de mon pull et à m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire de mes parents.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, hein? Tu as perdu la tête pendant le trajet jusqu'ici?

Elle prit un gant de toilette dans le tiroir que je lui indiquais, et le gorgea d'eau avant de nettoyer ma main ensanglantée, folle de rage. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça? Parce que tu me brises le coeur! _Comment peut-elle faire ça, alors qu'elle ne sait rien des sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle?

-Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je.

-Tu ne sais pas? Répéta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas de quelle planète tu viens, mais sûrement pas de la Terre!

Je souris alors qu'elle balança le gant de toilette devenu rouge dans le lavabo plein d'eau, nous arrosant au passage. J'éclatais de rire quand elle regarda l'objet en question avec une mine outrée, se demandant sûrement comment il pouvait la trahir. _Comment être en colère contre elle? _Elle se vengea en posant du coton imbibé de désinfectant sur une de mes plaies, me faisant jurer entre mes dents, alors qu'elle souriait.

-Tu viens de te fracasser la main contre un arbre, et tu as mal pour ça? Emmett te dirait que tu es une mauviette.

-Je ne suis pas une mauviette, mais ça fait mal, gémis-je en regardant avec attention ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle secoua la tête, désespérée alors qu'elle continuait sa tâche, sans perdre un seul instant à m'insulter de « crétin », « idiot », « irresponsable », « chochotte » et j'en passe et des meilleurs. _Mon égo en prenait un coup. _Doucement, elle commença à poser les pansements sur mes blessures, alors que je vis ses mains trembler. _Oh non... _Bella ne sembla pas, ou ne voulait pas, le remarquer, car elle continua comme si de rien, alors que je la voyais se battre contre ça.

-Bella, murmurai-je.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

-Bella...

-Ça m'arrive souvent quand je suis angoissée, ou que les émotions deviennent trop fortes. J'ai l'habitude.

-Arrête, Bella.

Elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et éclata en sanglot devant moi. Paniqué, je fis la seule chose qui me vint en tête à ce moment-là, la faire asseoir sur mes genoux et la bercer, comme une enfant malheureuse. _Elle était malheureuse. _Je lui caressais ses cheveux, son visage afin de la calmer, et ça me rappela que j'avais eu les même gestes des jours plus tôt. _Était-ce pour ça qu'elle pleurait? Elle craquait? _Bella joua avec un de mes boutons de chemise, alors que les larmes avaient cessé et que sa respiration devenait normale. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir ses doigts trembler contre moi.

-Je vais bien, Bella, tout va bien, chuchotai-je à son oreille, humant son odeur floral au passage. Calme-toi, ne pleure plus, je t'en prie...

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça? Renifla-t-elle.

-Ne me demande pas quelque chose dont tu ne voudrais pas avoir la réponse.

-Est-ce que c'est de ma faute? J'ai encore fait quelque chose de mal? S'affola-t-elle.

Pas de ta faute, mais le connard qui a pris ton coeur._ Attend... Encore?_

-Encore?Qu'est-ce qui t'a dit que tu avais fait quelque chose de mal? Tu es la personne la plus...

-J'ai téléphoné à Alice, juste avant de partir, après avoir demandé à Jasper si je pouvais le faire il y a quelques jours, afin de lui souhaiter un bon Thanksgiving, car je sais qu'elle va chez ses parents, à Miami, et... et...

-Elle t'a reproché quelque chose?

-Non! Non, elle n'a pas fait ça, mais elle m'a supplié de la revoir, parce que je lui manquais, elle a même pleuré Edward, et... et j'ai été incapable de lui répondre! Je suis une garce...

-Oh, Bella, tu n'es pas une garce voyons! Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là? C'est normal que tu n'aies pas pu lui répondre, Jasper t'empêche de la revoir et tu es encore troublée parce qu'elle t'a dit. Quoi de plus logique? Laissez-vous du temps, tout rentrera dans l'ordre après.

-Elle me manque, murmura-t-elle, elle me manque tellement.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement.

Elle hocha la tête, et se dégagea de moi, les joues rouges et séchant ses larmes. _Comme si de rien. _

-Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler, excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Bella, tu la reverras.

Je tendis le bras vers son visage afin d'écarter une mèche qui obstruait sa vue. Elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Elle termina ce qu'elle avait commencé, silencieusement, quand on toqua à la porte de la salle de bain. Nous sursautâmes d'un seul homme.

-Je peux entrer? S'enquit ma mère.

_Qui d'autre? _Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que ma mère fit son apparition, et que Bella s'éloigna de moi.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui, Madame Cullen, votre...

-Esmée, coupa-t-elle, appelez-moi dont Esmée. Madame me fait penser à ma belle-mère.

-Euh, oui... Esmée, bafouilla Bella, tout va bien, j'avais fini justement. Je... Je vous laisse.

Elle déposa sur le lavabo, le coton avec lequel elle m'avait soigné ainsi que le désinfectant laissant tomber une bonne moitié sur le sol et referma la porte derrière elle. Je me sentis sourire, alors que je remettais mon pull correctement. Du coin de l'œil, je vis ma mère avec les yeux doux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vas-y, soupirai-je, dis ce que tu as à dire.

-Oh mon bébé, elle est adorable! Gémit-elle. Et vraiment très jolie, ton père n'avait pas tord là-dessus. La belle-fille rêvée!

_Wow, wow, wow. Belle-fille? _

-C'est juste une amie, et rien n'y changera, la calmai-je.

-J'en suis pas si sûre! Sais-tu qu'elle a demandé si tu étais là, à peine avait-elle franchi le pas de la porte?

Je roulais des yeux.

-Quoi de plus normal? Elle savait que je passais Thanksgiving ici, elle devait bien se douter que j'y étais aussi.

-Bien sûr mon chéri, sourit-elle. On descend?

Je hochai la tête et suivis ma mère, de bien bonne grâce. Espérons que les autres invités n'étaient pas aussi curieux, mais je craignais le pire. _C'était vraiment pas ma journée._

O*O*O*O

Les présentations s'étaient bien passées, seul mon grand-père ne connaissait pas la famille Swan, mais il semblait les apprécier. Personne n'avait relevé le fait que Bella et moi étions montés précipitamment à l'étage, sauf peut-être Rosalie, qui me lançait de drôles de regards. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me regarder ainsi? _Mais trop rapidement à mon goût, ma discussion avec elle me revint en mémoire, et je devais ressembler à un mort vivant de l'extérieur. _Bella aimait un homme. _Ça faisait mal, terriblement mal, encore plus que lorsque je me suis fait opérer de l'**appendicite **et que j''ai cru mourir. _Rien à voir. _L'amour était la pire douleur qui soit, surtout quand c'était à sens unique. Mais c'était la fête, c'était Thanksgiving, je ne pouvais pas exposer mes émotions ainsi, alors que toute ma famille était là. Alors, comme à chaque fois, je souffrais en silence.

Ma mère souriait constamment quand elle voyait Rosalie et Emmett se regarder avec les étoiles d'amour dans les yeux, et je crois bien que c'est pour ça qu'elle a avancé le repas, pour faire plaisir à Emmett qui mourrait littéralement de faim. _Comme toujours. _Carlisle semblait tout aussi heureux pour Rosalie. Après Royce, personne n'aurait cru qu'elle retrouverait quelqu'un, qu'elle aimerait de nouveau un homme sans avoir peur. Mais ça se voyait dans les gestes qu'elle faisait, aussi infimes soient-ils qu'ils rayonnaient de bonheur et d'amour. Ça ne paraissait même plus déplaire à Jasper, qui souriait de temps en temps, en les voyant. _Quoi de plus beau que de voir sa sœur amoureuse? _Charlie aussi était heureux, bien que je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il s'inquiétait constamment pour Bella, et il n'était pas le seul.

C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'une heure d'apéritif, nous nous retrouvâmes tous à table, en train d'aider ma mère à mettre les plats sur la table de la salle à manger, rallongée pour l'occasion. Mon père se trouvait au bout, à côté de son père et de ma mère, alors que je me trouvais en face de Bella alors que Jasper était en face de Charlie, Rosalie avec Emmett fermant la marche. Je me sentais légèrement viser par cette charmante attention, mais jefis comme si de rien. Discrètement, j'étais aller chercher les médicaments de Bella, qu'elle avait encore oublié, dans sa poche de manteau, afin de lui poser prés de son verre. Tout le monde était au courant pour elle, sauf grand-père mais il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il remarque quoique ce soit qui était en dehors de son assiette._ Un vrai estomac ambulant aussi, il devrait bien s'entendre avec Emmett._

La table fut envahie de mets tout aussi délicieux, préparés par ma mère. De la sauce de canneberge, un saladier de purée de patates douces, de petits pois aux champignons et une grosse dinde près de mon père, qui avait l'honneur de la couper. Je sentis mon ventre se contracter d'appétit. Je devais avouer que j'étais devenu un habitué des bons petits plats maison avec Bella. Bien qu'elle disait qu'elle n'était pas ma cuisinière attitrée, quand je revenais du travail, j'avais toujours de quoi manger dans le four. Quand je lui faisais la remarque, elle boudait dans son coin en me jetant des regards noirs. _Elle était adorable. _Et c'était bien la première fois que je pensais qu'une femme était adorable lorsqu'elle était en colère. _Un vrai petit chaton. _Je souris en me remémorant ce souvenir.

-Carlisle, tu veux bien couper la dinde s'il te plait? Et j'ai bien dit la dinde, pas toi, d'accord? Demanda ma mère, avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Rosalie expliqua à ceux qui n'étaient pas là l'année dernière, que Carlisle avait trop joué avec le couteau de cuisine d'Esmée et que j'avais dû le soigner en urgence. Emmett se mit à rire bruyamment, avant de baisser les yeux quand il rencontra ceux de sa bien-aimée.

-Vas-tu me répéter cela jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, ma chérie? Bouda mon père.

-Il y a de grandes chances, mon amour.

Je grimaçais en entendant les surnoms stupides que s'étaient attribués mes parents. Nous fîmes passer les assiettes des autres, afin que ma mère les remplisse, et du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella peiner devant son assiette. Comme à son habitude, ma mère en mettait des tonnes, si bien que je revenais avec des maux d'estomac chez moi, le lendemain ou le soir même. _Même après 23 ans, mon estomac ne s'y était toujours pas habitué. _Je voulus lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de tout manger, mais je fus interrompu par Rosalie, qui grondait Emmett.

-À force de trop manger, tu vas finir par exploser, grogna-t-elle.

-Mais j'ai faim moi! J'ai besoin de manger pour être en forme! Se lamenta Emmett.

-Ça fait 25 ans que tu nous donnes cette réponse, tu ne peux pas changer de disque, Emmett? Souffla le chef Swan.

-Désolé, papa.

Quelques personnes rirent, alors que toutes les assiettes étaient remplis. Nous nous prîmes les mains, moi serrant celle de ma mère et de Jasper, et attendîmes que grand-père fasse son discours, comme chaque année depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

-Je commence ces remerciements par nos prières, qui vont vers les familles et amis des victimes du tueur en série qui rodent autour de nous, rappelant que la vie est plus précieuse que nous le croyons et que chaque moment de la vie méritent d'être vécu pleinement. Puis, je remercie Dieu pour la nourriture qui se trouve dans nos assiettes, Esmée qui a si bien préparé ces mets et espérant que chaque personne qui se trouvent autour de cette table soit bénie par Dieu et que tout malheur et maladie échappe à cette famille. Amen.

-Amen, répétons-nous en même temps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prier pour que les dernières paroles de mon grand-père soient vraies. Je n'ai jamais été très croyant, mais, là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'être auprès de Bella. Rapidement, nous commençâmes à manger, félicitant ma mère de son repas délicieux. Intérieurement, je me demandais ce qu'aurait dû être les plats de Bella. _Ma mère me tuerait si elle m'entendait penser ça. _

-Alors, Charlie, j'ai entendu dire que l'affaire avait une nouvelle piste, demanda mon père.

-Oui, c'est une chance, répondit le chef Swan. Mais la piste est maigre, je ne sais pas si on ira loin avec ça, mais on essaye de faire avec.

-C'est tellement horrible ce qui arrive à ces jeunes femmes, murmura ma mère, chagrinée.

-Oui, je ne sais pas quand sa folie meurtrière cessera.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit fait au hasard, chef Swan, intervint Jasper et sa science du comportement humain.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il se racla la gorge et reprit:

-Je n'ai pas eu accès aux informations de l'enquête, juste ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux et ce que vous nous dîtes, Charlie, mais cet homme est précis et soigné dans ce qu'il fait, s'attaquant à des cibles bien précises. Des jeunes femmes entre 20 et 25 ans, toutes de race blanche, mais vous avez vu que ses cinq dernières victimes _(Je compte celle que James a_ _poursuivi_ _dans le parc.) _se ressemblent physiquement? Toutes des jeunes femmes d'un même âge, peau blanche, brune aux yeux marrons. Je crois qu'il cherche à se venger de quelqu'un de précis, une femme qu'il connait, de son entourage, qu'il lui en veut pour une quelconque raison. Il ne fait _rien _au hasard.

Il y eut un blanc à table, seulement perturbé par quelques respirations hésitantes. Jasper avait toujours eu le don de calmer les gens, mais rarement d'une façon aussi spectaculaire.

-Mes hommes ont remarqué ce genre de changement, et on a cru que c'était un imitateur, dit Charlie, mais c'était le même couteau, et ça n'a pas été divulgué à la presse.

-Est-ce qu'il fait ça pour se venger d'une femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons? Demanda doucement Bella de sa voix douce.

Sa voix était beaucoup trop pure pour qu'elle parle de ce genre de chose. Jasper la regarda avec attention et acquiesça.

-Sa mère, une sœur, une femme qui l'a repoussé, énuméra mon meilleur ami. Il y a des centaines de possibilités.

-Est-ce que les habitantes de Forks qui ont ses caractéristiques physiques craignent encore quelque chose? Demandai-je.

-Personne ne saurait le dire, répondit Charlie, seul _lui_ le sait. Malheureusement.

-Pauvres enfants, murmura grand-père.

Chacun hocha la tête et nous mangeâmes ce que nous avions dans nos assiettes, nos pensées tournées vers les victimes innocentes qui avaient subi le courroux de ce fou furieux.

O*O*O*O

-Et là il lui dit: Ah bon, je n'ai rien entendu chérie! Dit le père de Carlisle.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire à table, même Bella qui s'était retenue jusque là. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder rire, elle était si belle, on pouvait voir son visage s'illuminer de toute part, et ses yeux s'humidifier à cause de la blague de mon grand-père. _Elle devrait toujours rire. _

-Comment est-ce qu'on peut encore rire alors qu'on l'entend tous les ans? Rit Rosalie.

Une nouvelle vague de rire s'abattit dans la maison, et j'eus du mal à ne pas les suivre. Au bout de quelques minutes de fou rire, Jasper et moi proposâmes de faire le service des boissons, trouvant que nos gorges étaient trop déshydratées. _Sacré grand-père. _Aidé de mon ami, je commençais à verser un jus de fruit pour Bella, quand le Jasper extravaguant devint timide. _Ça cachait quelque chose ça. _

-Est-ce que tu as entendu la rumeur qui courrait dans l'hôpital? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tu sais qu'il y a des centaines de rumeurs qui traînent dans les couloirs de l'hosto. De laquelle veux-tu parler cette fois?

Il se racla la gorge et tourna les talons quand il eut fini avec ses verres. Intrigué, je le suivis, reversant par la même occasion du jus sur mon jeans. _Merde! _J'essuyais prestement avant de tendre le verre de mon père, de Rosalie et de Bella. Elle me fit un grand sourire de remerciement, et j'eus du mal à garder mon sang froid. Je secouais discrètement la tête et m'assis à côté de mon ami, tapant du pied, anxieux. _Je crois que j'avais eu ma dose de nouvelle pour la soirée, non?_

-Alors, Jazz, de quoi veux-tu parler?

-Oh, tu sais... ce n'est qu'une rumeur, et ce n'est pas vraiment important!

-Jazz, grognai-je.

-D'accord, céda-t-il, mais je t'aurais prévenu!

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il soupira, regardant une seconde sa sœur du coin de l'œil, qui discutait avec Bella. Je m'attardais un instant sur cette dernière, avant de reporter mon attention sur Jasper.

-Et bien, disons que j'ai été surpris de l'apprendre, avoua-t-il, parce que tu as toujours prétendu le contraire et que je sais que tu ne la portes pas dans ton coeur...

-Tourne pas autour du pot!

-Tanya a fait tourner la rumeur comme quoi tu couchais avec depuis qu'elle est rentrée à l'hôpital.

Mon coeur rata un battement.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction.

Mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines.

-QUOI? Hurlai-je en me levant.

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent autour de nous, et toutes les têtes tournèrent vers moi, étonnées. _Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ce bordel? _Je serrais les poings et carrais la mâchoire, plus en colère que jamais. _Je savais que j'aurais dû la tuer dans les vestiaires, je le savais! _

-Edward? S'enquit ma mère. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je grognai et pris la décision de la tuer tout de suite, sans plus attendre. Je bondis vers l'entrée, attrapant ma veste au passage avant d'être interrompu par deux mains qui me plaquèrent contre un mur.

-Jasper! Cria Rosalie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ça ne va pas?

-J'évite à Edward d'être envoyé en prison, ça te va comme réponse? Grogna-t-il alors que je me débattais.

-Et pourquoi il irait en prison? S'étonna le chef Swan, d'une voix impérieuse.

-Je lui ai annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle, dit Jasper.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle? Répéta Emmett. Je crois plutôt que tu lui as dit la pire nouvelle qui soit, ouais!

-Emmett, n'en rajoute pas! Soupira sa bien-aimée.

-Je vois que tu lui as dit, murmura mon père.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, le regard noir.

-Tu le savais? Criai-je.

Il hocha la tête, honteux. _Comment avait-il pu me faire ça? À son propre fils? _Il n'aurait pas pu me le dire, en face, et non attendre que Jasper ne le fasse à sa place?

-Oui, confirma ce dernier, mais je voulais te le dire seul, mais nous n'avons pas eu une minute à nous à l'hôpital. J'avais pensé te le dire demain, après que la fête soit passée. Je n'aurais pas dû attendre, pardonne-moi.

Je me débattis avec Jasper, mais sous la demande de Rosalie, Emmett vint donner un coup de main, et je fus littéralement scotché au mur à cause de ses grosses mains d'ours. _Satanés muscles!_

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de nous dire ce qui se passe ici? Demanda ma mère, limite en train de crier.

Son mari la regarda un instant, avant de soupirer de désolation.

-Tu sais qu'à l'hôpital, les rumeurs vont et viennent, commença-t-il, et Edward en est concerné par une. J'ai eu des doutes, parce que je savais qu'il n'appréciait pas cette personne, mais... Enfin, tout le monde croit qu'Edward a une aventure avec Tanya depuis qu'elle est entrée à l'hôpital.

_Putain! _Automatiquement, mon regard se porta vers Bella, qui fit de même. Dans son regard, je pus voir de la déception et de la tristesse, chose que je refusais de voir dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Doucement, voyant que je n'opposais plus de résistance, Emmett me relâcha et je m'enfuis dans le jardin, afin de me calmer entièrement. Je voulus me défouler sur un arbre, mais ma main blessée me rappela à l'ordre. _Déjà que j'avais eu du mal à lever ma fourchette pour manger. MERDE!_ Il ne manquait plus que ça, j'en avais marre de tout recevoir sur la tronche alors que je n'avais rien fait! Je demandais juste à être en paix, _si possible avec Bella_, mais non, c'était trop demander évidemment. Je fis mine de frapper ce putain de tronc d'arbre avant de me rétracter à la dernière minute, ne voulant pas plus me blesser et recevoir les foudres de Bella. _Elle faisait un peu peur quand même. _Je soupirais et me laissais aller contre l'arbre, posant mes fesses sur l'herbe mouillée et frappant ma tête contre mes genoux repliés.

J'ai vraiment cru que cette garce avait compris, qu'elle allait enfin me fiche la paix et se mettre dans le crâne que je n'étais pas intéressé par elle! _Par ses seins siliconés surtout! Exactement. _Elle ne m'avait jamais fait d'effet, mais plutôt le sens inverse, elle et son hypocrisie, sa méchanceté, son narcissisme, son égoïsme et j'en passe! _Elle n'était pas Bella. _Non, elle n'était pas Bella, mais tout son opposé. C'était elle que j'aimais, elle qui faisait battre mon coeur trop proche de la **tachycardie**, elle qui me faisait sourire par sa gêne et ses rougissements, qui m'attendrissait à chaque fois que je la voyais. Elle était parfaite. Parfaite à mes yeux.

-Perdu dans ses pensées? Me demanda la voix la plus douce qui puisse me parler.

Je relevais la tête et Bella se trouvait là, devant moi avec une assiette entre les mains. Elle me fit un léger sourire avant de prendre place à mes côtés de moi, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle allait salir sa nouvelle robe. _Est-ce que je lui avais dit qu'elle était magnifique avec cette robe?_

-Ça fait un bout de temps que tu es là, et Emmett avait faim donc on a mangé le dessert sans toi. Je t'ai apporté un morceau, tu en veux?

Elle me tendit un morceau de tarte à la citrouille dont ma mère avait le secret. Bella me fit un sourire amusé quand je pris l'assiette qu'elle me tendait en prenant un bout. Elle rit doucement et se blottit dans son manteau pour garder un peu de chaleur corporelle.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir, lui dis-je, il fait trop froid pour toi.

-Et c'est celui qui se ballade en pull dehors qui me dit ça? Quelle ironie!

Je secouais la tête en mangeant ma part de gâteau. Elle s'inquiétait toujours des autres, jamais pour elle. _Qui faisait ça de nos jours? _

-Je ne suis pas un exemple sur ce coup-là, je le reconnais, avouai-je, mais ce n'est pas pareil pour toi.

-Oui je sais, mais je vais bien, je t'assure. Je viens de prendre les médicaments avant que ton grand-père ne me demande si c'était mes cachets contre le **Cholestérol**.Je crois que ça a jeté un froid autour de la table, donc me voilà.

-Ce n'est même pas pour moi que tu es venue? Je suis déçu, blaguai-je alors qu'une pierre tomba dans mon coeur.

-Si, chuchota-t-elle, mais aussi par rapport à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

-Oh...

_Oh? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, crétin fini? _

-Oui, hum... Cette Tanya, c'est celle qui a parlé à Renée pour ma maladie, n'est-ce pas?

Je hochais la tête.

-Est-ce pour ça que tu t'es mis en colère à ce point?

-Entre autre, oui.

-Parce qu'il y a une autre raison?

-Disons qu'elle me tourne autour depuis un moment, mais que je n'ai pas accepté ses avances.

Elle baissa les yeux, jouant avec ses doigts. J'avais deviné que c'était un signe d'anxiété. Je posais l'assiette à mes côtés et frottais mes mains contre mes jeans, car elles étaient légèrement moites elles aussi.

-Je ne comprends pas, souffla finalement Bella.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ça? Pour Renée et Phil? Je ne lui ai rien fait, je ne lui ai même jamais parlé!

_Si elle était devant moi cette sale pute! Je lui refais le porter! _Et Bella croit que c'est de sa faute! _C'est la meilleure!_

-Tu.. Je... Elle... Bredouillai-je maladroitement. Elle est jalouse.

-Jalouse? Répéta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Mais de quoi? Pour le peu que j'ai vu, elle n'a rien à m'envier.

Je serrais les poings pour ne pas me dévoiler comme le dernier des crétins. _Elle a tout a te envier!_

-Tu as quelque chose que qu'elle n'a pas, soufflai-je.

-Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

Je tournais la tête vers elle, et elle me scruta attentivement.

-Moi, dis-je sincèrement. Elle aurait aimé que je sois aussi près d'elle que de toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle a fait ça. C'est une fille d'un égoïsme hors norme, elle ne pense qu'à me mettre dans son lit depuis des années alors que je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Je crois qu'elle ne changera jamais, mais je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser, c'est de ma faute. Ma vie personnelle n'aurait jamais dû entraver sur la tienne, aucunement.

-Arrête de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait et tu le sais, gronda-t-elle. C'est juste elle et ses illusions, mais tu sais quoi?

J'arquais un sourcil, curieux.

-Je suis heureuse que tout ceci arrive, sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré.

J'écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement, avant de les cligner pour me remettre les idées en place. _Qu'est-ce que...? _Elle rit sous le fait que j'étais un peu perturbé par ses dires avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de se relever, comme si de rien. Je mis un certain temps avant de réagir parce qu'elle me poussa pour que je me lève. J'attrapais mon assiette vide au passage et la suivis alors qu'elle retournait vers la maison d'un pas hésitant et lourd. _Elle va pas tenir longtemps sur ses pieds à cette allure. _Je me dépêchais de la suivre et mon coeur fit un bond quand je la vis se tenir sur la rambarde de la baie-vitrée du jardin.

-Bella? L'appela Emmett. Est-ce que ça va?

Je rentrais rapidement dans la maison, posant l'assiette sur un meuble.

-Oui, je... Un coup de fatigue, souffla-t-elle visiblement réellement fatiguée.

-Il y a des chambres d'amis là haut, dit ma mère bienveillante, ça nous pose aucun problème que tu dormes ici.

-Je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps. La maison de Charlie n'est pas très loin.

-Je te préférerais ici, en sécurité avec deux Médecins autour de toi, répondit l'intéressé.

-Je... Non, je vais bien, je serais capable d'aller jusqu'à... la maison.

-En tant que médecin, intervint Carlisle, je suis de l'avis de Charlie. Il ne faut pas te fatiguer, Bella, et tu ne tiens presque plus debout. Si nous te proposons de rester ici c'est que tu ne nous déranges pas.

-Non, gémit-elle, je veux aller à la maison.

-Ne soit pas têtue! Gronda Emmett. Si Mr et Mrs Cullen te proposent de rester ici, pourquoi refuser? Et puis, ça m'évitera de t'entendre ronfler cette nuit.

-Je ne ronfle pas! Protesta-t-elle, rouge de colère. C'est toi qui ressemble à une locomotive quand tu dors, demande à Rosalie, je suis sûre qu'elle sera de mon avis.

Cette dernière rit avant de donner raison à Bella et Emmett bougonna. _Quel gamin des fois. _

-Bella, s'il te plait, le supplia Charlie, reste dormir ici, pour rassurer ton vieux père.

Elle gémit et traina des pieds contre le plancher. Je crus devenir fou quand elle se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents, et je dus fermer les yeux pour reprendre une contenance. Quand je les rouvris, Jasper me regarda avec un mélange d'amusement et de malice. _S'il me fait une réflexion demain, je le tue. _

-D'accord, mais ne t'avise pas d'utiliser cette excuse à la noix à chaque fois, bouda Bella en soupirant.

Charlie poussa un soupir, vite suivit par Emmett. Bella était plus têtue que je ne le pensais apparemment.

-Emmett et moi allons dormir chez Charlie, l'informa Rosalie, je t'apporterais des vêtements demain matin.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Elle tangua un peu sur ses pieds, visiblement plus que morte de fatigue. _Ça prouvait que les médicaments faisaient effet. _

-Je crois qu'on va y aller, nous aussi, dit Charlie. Merci de nous avoir invité, c'était délicieux Esmée.

-Vil flatteur va! Rit ma mère.

Charlie rougit un peu, alors que mon père était en train de parler à voix basse avec grand-père. _Si je ne le connaissais pas, je croirais que Charlie drague ma mère. BEURK! _Je secouais la tête, dégoûté avant de saluer Rosalie et Emmett qui commençaient à prendre leurs affaires.

-Fais attention à elle, me sermonna Emmett, gravement.

-Comme toujours, confirmai-je.

Rosalie me fit la bise et chuchota à mon oreille:

-Essaye de la draguer, on ne sait jamais!

Je grognais et me détachais d'elle en lui lançant un regard, sans qu'Emmett ne le remarque. _Heureusement! Sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma tête. _Puis, je serrais la main à Charlie, me disant presque mot pour mot ce que son fils venait de me dire. Je confirmais mes dires et ils partirent après que tout le monde les aient salué et après que Bella eut essayé de négocier avec son père pour revenir.

-Tu ne nous aimes pas à ce point pour que tu ne veuilles pas rester ici? Lui demandai-je en commençant à débarrasser la table alors que mes parents allaient mettre des draps propres dans les quatre chambres d'amis, avec Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne veux pas qu'on prenne pitié de moi ou qu'on se sente obligé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. _Comment pouvait-elle penser à ça? C'est stupide!_

-Si mes parents te l'ont proposé, c'est que ça ne les dérange pas et ils n'ont pas pitié de toi mais ils veulent t'aider, nuance.

-Mais pourquoi? Je ne suis rien pour eux, soupira-t-elle.

-Arrête de penser 5 minutes, veux-tu? Tu me donnes mal à la tête à réfléchir toute la journée à telle ou telle question.

Elle me lança un regard mauvais avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais elle fut trahie quand elle bailla alors qu'elle croyait que j'étais dans la cuisine.

-Je crois qu'une jeune femme a besoin de dormir, intervint ma mère. Ta chambre est prête, et je t'ai mise une de mes chemises de nuit pour ce soir. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas?

-Non, non... C'est très gentil à vous. Merci...

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Viens donc, je vais te la montrer.

Elle aida Bella à se lever et l'entraîna dans les escaliers. Je pus voir cette dernière me jeter un regard paniqué, je la rassurai en lui souriant. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, je la vis rougir. Lentement, je finis de ranger les vestiges de notre dîner, qui s'était plutôt bien déroulé vu l'heure tardive à laquelle les invités étaient partis. Sauf pour mon comportement, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler cette colère qui était enfouie au fond de moi quand ça concernait Bella. _Tu es amoureux! _Se réjouit ma conscience. Je soupirai et fis aller le lave-vaisselle plein à craquer avant de monter les escaliers qui ont connu les méfaits de mon enfance. Je souris à ces souvenirs et me glissai dans la salle de bain près de ma chambre, après avoir pris de quoi me changer. Je me soulageai la vessie avant de me délecter de l'eau coulant sur mes muscles, faisant attention aux pansements sur ma main droite. J'avais passé une journée des plus maussades, en tout point de vue. Rosalie qui m'annonce que Bella aime quelqu'un, sa maladie qui fait des siennes, Jasper me disant que Tanya a lancé une rumeur sur notre « aventure ». _La blague de l'année! _Même si c'était la dernière femme sur Terre, elle ne m'intéresserait toujours pas. _À quoi bon répéter la même chose quand ça ne veut pas rentrer dans __son crâne de moineau? _Après m'être lavé les cheveux, je sortis de la douche et me séchai, au moment où l'on toqua à la porte.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer? Me demanda ma mère.

-Attend une minute, je m'habille, répondis-je gêné d'être nu alors que ma mère était derrière la porte.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu nu tu sais.

-Maman! Grognai-je.

Elle avait le chic de me mettre mal à l'aise. _Incroyable! _Je mis rapidement mon bas de pyjama et la laissai entrer, mettant le haut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? M'enquis-je en prenant ma brosse en dent.

-C'était juste pour dire que Bella est installée dans la chambre juste à côté de la tienne, au cas où.

-Au cas où?

Je mis du dentifrice sur ma brosse et me lavais les dents, attendant qu'elle me réponde.

-On ne sait jamais, peut-être que cette nuit vous auriez une... petite envie?

-Une quoi? Articulai-je sans rien comprendre.

-Oh, Edward! Une envie! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, et puis vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux, je vous ai vous, dehors, tout à l'heure en train de parler et je suis sûre qu'elle sera parfaite pour toi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _C'est quoi de cette obsession d'avoir une belle-fille? _De toute façon, je n'avais aucune chance avec elle, Bella aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Je me rinçais la bouche et l'essuyais avec la serviette adéquate. _Et puis...?_

-Si ça te fait plaisir de croire que Bella est ta future belle-fille, soit, mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'envie? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais mon instinct me dit que...

Soudain, ça fit un tilt dans ma tête. _Une envie? Une envie! Non mais ça ne va pas?_

-Je vois que tu as compris, murmura ma mère.

-Oui, et, sincèrement, je ne croyais pas que tu étais comme ça, maman. Papa t'aurait-il dévergondé au point d'insinuer à ton fils de se glisser dans le lit de Bella?

-Sache que c'est plutôt moi qui ait dévergondé ton père! Rit-elle. Mais l'idée est là.

Je grimaçais en imaginant, malgré moi, mes parents dans une position relativement gênante pour moi. _C'est dégueulasse._

-Je vais aller me coucher, soupirai-je en chassant ces images de ma tête et en sortant. Bonne nuit maman, à demain.

-Ne laisse pas tomber, Edward! Me dit ma mère avec conviction. Je n'ai pas élevé mon fils ainsi.

-Il faut reconnaître quand une cause est perdue, maman.

Je lui fis un bref sourire et me dirigeai dans ma chambre, entendant ma mère aller dans la sienne. Je rencontrais mon grand-père juste au moment où j'allais voir si Bella dormait et pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

-Elle est très jolie, me dit-il.

-Pardon?

-Bella! J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais, fiston, enfin plutôt comment vous vous regardiez, et je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé chaussure à ton pied.

-Mais, je ne...

-Bonne nuit Edward.

Et il me laissa là, en plan devant la porte de Bella. _Bon Dieu, j'espère qu'il n'a pas cru que j'avais eu une petite envie lui aussi! _Je fis grincer la porte de la chambre d'ami à côté de la mienne et je souris tendrement en la voyant profondément endormie, la tête nichée contre l'oreiller, la couverture sur ses épaules, ses cheveux formant un halo au-dessus de sa tête et sa bouche légèrement ouverte, déjà à des kilomètres de la vie réelle. J'eus une soudaine envie de me coucher, là, à côté d'elle et de me droguer à son odeur sans pareil, mais, à la place, je gémis en appuyant fermement sur la poignée avec ma main gauche. _Quelle idée de frapper un arbre aussi, Cullen! _Je regardais une dernière fois Bella et fermais doucement la porte sur elle, me préparant à aller dormir.

-Salut Ed, à demain! Me salua Jasper, en passant près de moi.

-Bonne nuit. Ah, au fait, comment ça va avec Alice?

Il se raidit et se tourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça? Demanda-t-il, prudemment.

-Oh, juste comme ça, mentis-je. Pourquoi tu as des choses à cacher?

-Tu es con parfois, Cullen.

-Ton langage, Jasper! S'outra ma mère de je ne sais où.

-Désolé, Esmée.

Il me fusilla du regard et rejoignit sa chambre. _Étrange sa réaction, mais j'ai connu pire avec lui. _Je dis bonne nuit à mon père de là où j'étais et me faufilais dans ma chambre, sans attendre qu'il me réponde. Dans mon lit, je n'arrêtais pas de me tourner sur moi-même, pensant aux paroles de mes parents et grand-père. Déjà, tout le monde savait que j'aimais Bella, sauf Charlie et Emmett. _Fort heureusement pour mes bijoux de famille. _Soudain, mon portable m'annonça un message, me faisant sursauter violemment dans mon lit. Je regardais l'écran de mon téléphone: Emmett.

**Est-ce que Bella va mieux?**

_Si ce n'était pas un grand frère attentionné ça_, souris-je. Je tapais rapidement ma réponse.

**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est actuellement en train de dormir.**

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour avoir sa réaction.

**Très bien. Prends soin d'elle pour moi. Bonne nuit.**

Je tiquais un peu avant de lui souhaiter la même chose, ainsi qu'à Rosalie qui devait être à ses côtés en ce moment même. Quand j'eus posé le portable sur ma table de chevet, je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller et tombais dans un sommeil sans rêve, espérant que Bella en fasse autant.

O*O*O*O

Un bruit me réveilla en pleine nuit, un frottement, ou plutôt un gémissement venant de pas très loin d'ici. Encore endormi, je passais une main sur mon visage et me recouchais, dans l'espoir que je me rendorme, mais ça continua de nouveau. _Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? _Je repoussais mes couettes et sortis de mon lit, manquant de tomber. _Il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander à cette heure de la nuit. _Je sortis de ma chambre et je fus seul, tout le monde dormait encore. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers mon réveille; 04h52. _Génial! Tout bonnement génial! _Je tressaillis en entendant de nouveau ce bruit suspect, et je fus surpris de l'entendre venant de la chambre de Bella. J'esquissais d'un pas hésitant, vite avec plus de conviction. _Est-ce qu'elle allait bien? Sa __**tumeur refaisait**__ des siennes de nouveau? Est-ce que je dois réveiller mon père? _

Timidement, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre et le spectacle me donna des frissons dans le dos. Bella ne dormait pas du tout paisiblement, bien au contraire. Elle se tordait dans son lit, les traits de son visage trahissant sa peur et son chagrin. Je m'approchai et m'assis sur le bord de son lit, alors qu'elle gémissait de plus belle. _Oh, Bella, à quoi rêves-tu ainsi? _

-Edward, souffla-t-elle dans son sommeil.

-Je suis là, murmurai-je encore surpris qu'elle parle dans son sommeil.

Elle s'agita un peu, alors que j'avais peur de la réveiller, en la regardant dormir, mais ses gémissements de souffrance avaient traversé les murs jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi, j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne soit de nouveau malade, mais elle parlait juste dans son sommeil, comme souvent. _Elle avait l'air d'un Ange ainsi._

-Edward, ne m'en veux pas, gémit-elle toujours.

J'écarquillai les yeux, et m'insultai mentalement de tout les noms possibles et inimaginables. _Mais quel crétin tu fais, Cullen! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour la mettre dans un état pareil? Tu as un pois-chiche à la place du cerveau ou quoi?_

-Jamais, Bella. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais.

Bella se tortilla dans son sommeil, avant d'empoigner fermement son oreiller, la tête penchée de façon à ce que j'ai le droit d'admirer son magnifique visage empli de souffrance en cet instant. _À quoi pouvait-elle penser? _Je n'aurais jamais dû me demander ça, même mentalement, car elle me répondit d'elle-même, avec des mots qui resteraient gravés à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.

-Edward, je t'aime...

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! **

**J'ai été un peu plus lente pour ce chapitre – et j'en suis désolée – mais un rhume à fait ralentir mon écriture.**

**Un petit flashback pour résumé ce qui c'est passé, ne voulant pas dédier un chapitre entier aux réactions des proches. **

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Bella a bien dit « Je t'aime »! Même si c'est dans son sommeil, ça compte comme même, non? **

**Est-ce que quelqu'un va faire payer à Jacob pour ce qu'il a fait à Bella?**

**La réponse est oui, et Leah sera aussi qui est réellement son « petit-ami ».**

**Comme prévu, Tanya est revenu à la charge! Peut-être pas de la façon sont vous le croyez, mais tout aussi vicieuse, n'est-ce pas? **

**James aussi est de retour, il reviendra tout les 2 chapitres normalement, je ne veux pas vous traumatisé plus que vous ne l'êtes.**

**Certaines me rapprochent d'aller trop lentement entre Bella & Edward, ce que je ne peux leur blâmer. Moi-même, ça m'énerve de lire une fiction qui dur trop longtemps entre les deux personnages, mais sachez que votre patience sera récompensé dans le prochain chapitre, que j'ai un peu commencé à écrire. **

**EXEPTIONNELLEMENT, je donnerai un avant goût du prochain chapitre à ceux ou celles qui me laisseront une review, car j'ai l'autre moitié du chapitre en avance et aussi pour me faire pardonner de l'attente. **

**-Whisky d'Écosse (*): Merci à Maud pour l'info! Toujours utile comme tu vois. ;)**

**Merci de votre passage et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,  
Clairouille59.**


	23. La mélodie achevée

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà après ses semaines d'absence.**

**Est-ce que je vous ai manqué? ;)**

**Le « Je t'aime » de Bella a fait sensation, ça m'a fait plaisir que vous preniez le temps de dire à Edward « BOUGE TES FESSES! » lol **

**Alors tout d'abord, beaucoup m'ont fait remarqué que Jasper était un peu louche lorsque Edward lui a demandé des nouvelles d'Alice, et vous allez voir qu'il y a eut un retournement de situation de ce côté là. Je vous laisse avec un POV Alice, qui reviendra aussi sur ce coup de téléphone imprévu. **

**Mais avant, il y aura la réaction de Bella, ainsi qu'un POV Edward.**

**De plus, j'ai très très hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre...**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-TisingeD: Et oui, déclaration choc, personne ne s'y attendait! Dommage que tu n'acceptes pas les MP, j'aurais pu t'envoyer un teaser de ce chapitre... Bisous!**

**-Martine16: Tanya ne va rien lâché, ça c'est sûr! Mais je lui prévois un sort vraiment horrible, elle va s'en mordre les doigts de s'en être prit comme ça à Edward. Promis! La question est là: Comment va évoluer la relation entre Edward et Bella, maintenant? Je crois que ce chapitre va réponse à ta question de la meilleure façon. Bisous! **

**-crazybells: Et oui, elle l'a dit! Tu ne rêves pas, Bella a bien dit « Je t'aime » à Edward! Si tu as aimé ce chapitre, alors tu vas adoré celui-là! Bisous!**

**-Natacha: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, c'est vraiment gentil. Un « Je t'aime » qui change tout, tu auras la preuve dans ce chapitre là. Bisous!**

**-Miharu: Merci beaucoup chère nouvelle lectrice! Et je suis heureuse que tu aimes les timbrés qui sont dans ma fiction ainsi que la tournure que prend la relation entre Bella & Edward. Bisous!**

**-Didi: Mais j'aime bien mon petit Edward, il n'est pas si chochotte que ça, la preuve il a comme même dégagé Jacob de chez lui! Non, ce n'est pas Emmett qui va caser la gueule à Jacob, mais quelqu'un d'autre... Pour savoir ce qui va se passer entre Bella & Edward, tu devras lire ce chapitre. Bisous!**

**-Elo: Bella a dit « Je t'aime » en dormant, donc elle ne s'en ait pas rendu compte, et pour voir si Edward va le prendre en compte, tu vas devoir lire ce chapitre! Tanya et Jacob va le payer, n'ait crainte, pas forcément par les gens à qui ont s'attend par contre. Et pour ma chambre à torture, je crois que je vais déménager! Lol. Bisous! **

**-luna: T'inquiète, Jacob et Tanya vont le payer un jour ou l'autre. La roue va tourner de toute façon. Pour ce qui de savoir si je vais laisser vivre Bella ou non, il faudra lire ma fiction jusqu'au bout, car je compte bien laisser le suspense jusqu'au bout. Mais je sais déjà comment ça va finir, donc pas d'inquiétude. Bisous! **

**-Louloune: Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et heureuse d'être parmi mes lectrices! Alors, vu que la fiction n'est pas fini, comme tu peux t'en douter, et que la relation entre Edward et Bella va s'affiner, il ne sera plus le Médecin de Bella, il sera trop proche de Bella. Alors toutes les possibilités de guérison ne sont pas évoqués, pour la simple et bonne raison que Bella semble bien réagir à ses séances. Mais c'est envisageable que Bella subisse une opération pour sa tumeur, si son état empire. Donc voilà. Bisous!**

**-o0O-Eden-O0o: Bienvenue nouvelle lectrice! Oui, James revient dans le prochain chapitre, pas celui-ci. Je crois que j'ai assez traumatisé de personne pour le mettre à chaque chapitre. Comme je l'ai noté, un POV James sera présent tout les 2 chapitres. Et voilà la suite que tu attendais! Bisous!**

**-lpituminelle: J'aurais aimé te répondre avant, mais tu n'aies pas inscrite! J'avais bien précisé que ma correctrice était en vacances, donc que je ne posterai pas jusqu'à là. Mais, merci d'apprécier mon travail! **

**Merci infiniment à: pierad85, TisingeD, or elise, edwardbellaamour, Aliiice, caropat07, Martine16, crazybells, Camilia13015×2, SandJr, Maud, angel1201, mamoure21, chewbacca77, Candrillon49, Liline57, lolall, ousna, DavidaCullen, mimie05, manolys, Natacha, Sloubi, Liliex7, midsum, Miharu, didi, sonie 13, Elo, lyllou42, luna, Em 81, Louloune, Anaïs88, o0O-Eden-O0o, Titeviolette, Grazie, lpituminelle, AnaïsB et STUDENTKA-16 pour vos reviews.**

**Merci infiniment à: Audrey-magan, caropat07, lucie10500, izinie, BrainieSoazig, Titeviolette, Barley Sugar stories, kath1994, rousette13, choukinette76, lia3011, Merry Maria, Dex-DaZzLing, Cloums, Climbing To TheMoon, Lolie-Lili et STUNDENTKA-16 pour m'avoir mise en story alerte, favorite story ou author alert.**

**Un GRAND, IMMENSE, GEANT merci à ma bêta, Phika17! (L)**

**Mais aussi un ENORME merci à vous, chère lectrice, car j'ai été vraiment combler par les reviews du précédent chapitre. 41 reviews! C'est juste énorme! Certaines fictions en reçoivent beaucoup plus que moi – ça j'en ai aucun doute – mais là ça m'a fait chaud au coeur! Mille merci à vous!**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 23: La mélodie achevée**

Samedi 28 novembre 2010

**POV Bella**

Quelque chose de chaud me touchait les reins, alors que je gémissais en sentant les rayons du soleil, filtrés par les rideaux, venir s'échouer sur ma joue. _Il est encore trop tôt!_ J'enfonçais ma tête dans mon oreiller et soupirais de bien-être. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, bien que j'avais l'étrange impression que ma nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. _Allez savoir pourquoi. _Soudain, ce qui se trouvait sur mes reins accentua sa pression et je paniquais en sentant une main d'homme, à coup sûr, tenir ma hanche et protester d'être réveillé. _Mon Dieu, j'ai un psychopathe dans mon lit! _Je me mordis la lèvre et pris la première chose qui me tomba sous la main, un verre d'eau rempli, et reculai doucement, pour ne pas réveiller l'intrus. _Imagine qu'il_ _fasse 10 fois ton poids, Bella? Tu fais comment? Pas bête. _Toujours aussi agilement que mon corps m'autorisait, je me retournais et poussais un cri en voyant qui s'était invité dans mon lit. _Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici?_ L'intrus se réveilla d'un bond et s'écroula sur le sol, lourdement, en gémissant de douleur.

-Edward? M'enquis-je. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Il grogna, prit appui sur le lit et se releva. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement beau alors qu'il avait été réveillé de la pire façon qui soit. _Bravo Swan! _Ses yeux était plissés, les rayons du soleil les agressant, les traits tirés par la fatigue et ses cheveux en bataille, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais le matin, vu que j'habitais chez lui depuis quelques temps, mais il était toujours prêt pour aller travailler, alors que je me réveillais toujours aprés lui. Je posais mon verre sur la table de chevet, n'ayant aucun danger autour de moi.

-Bordel, jura-t-il, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'ai cru qu'il y avait un psychopathe dans mon lit! M'affolai-je.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Soudain, il se mit à rougir et se racla la gorge, me regardant intensément. _Quoi? J'avais une araignée sur les cheveux? _

-Tu... Enfin... Je suis venu, parce que... Tu... Bredouilla-t-il. Enfin, cette nuit, tu étais agitée et... j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas bien, et... tu as dit... Enfin, je crois que je me suis endormi. Désolé.

Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs, pas du tout sur la même planète que moi. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver absolument craquant au réveil. _C'est vraiment le moment de penser à ça, Swan? _Mon neurone libido était de retour. Il se leva lentement, se frottant le dos énergiquement pour faire passer la douleur. J'ai toujours eu le don de martyriser les gens autour de moi, sans les toucher!

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, me dit-il après avoir repris possession de ses moyens. Ce n'était pas prévu que je dorme dans le même lit que toi.

Je sentis mes joues rougir violemment sous cette vérité. _Edward avait dormi dans le même lit que moi. _Ce n'était pas la première fois que je dormais avec un homme, enfin j'en ai eu qu'un seul et il s'est avéré que c'était un salaud, mais avec Edward c'était différent. Il me plaisait plus que je ne pouvais le concevoir, c'était irrévocable. Je sentais des papillons voler dans mon ventre quand je croisais son regard étrangement noircis de si bon matin.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, murmurai-je, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé parce que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance de parler en dormant.

À mon grand étonnement, il secoua la tête en souriant comme si je venais de lui dire qu'il avait gagné le gros lot au loto. _Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu dire pendant mon sommeil? Pitié, faite que je n'ai pas dit quelque chose d'indécent! _En tout cas, je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir fait un rêve érotique...

-Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose? M'enquis-je, prudemment.

-Oui, et c'était vraiment passionnant si tu veux mon avis, répondit-il toujours en souriant. Je crois que ma mère prépare le petit-déjeuner, rejoins-nous. Et n'oublie pas tes médicaments!

Il me fit un regard entendu et disparut, me laissant seule dans mon lit, avec les cheveux qui devaient ressembler à un nid d'oiseaux. Je clignais des yeux pour reprendre contenance, parce que j'étais relativement perdue par les événements. _Personne ne me disait que c'était passionnant ce que je disais en dormant. _Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure afin de réfléchir à ce que j'avais bien pu dire. Il y avait une multitude de possibilités, aussi bien grotesque qu'indécentes, mais j'avais peur d'avoir dit ce que je redoutais le plus: les sentiments que j'avais envers lui. Mais, si c'était le cas, pourquoi souriait-il? Je me frottais les yeux, mon cerveau refusant de penser à ce genre de chose à une heure aussi avancée de la matinée, et posais mes deux pieds sur le sol froid de la chambre. Je frissonnai et me mis debout, me retenant grâce à la tête de lit. _Je ne_ _crois pas que ce soit le moment de tomber maintenant. _Je regardais autour de moi afin de chercher des vêtements, avant de me souvenir que j'avais dormi à Forks, chez les parents d'Edward, et que Rosalie devait me rapporter mes habits ce matin. Je me sentis rougir en pensant qu'Edward m'avait vu dans cette tenue assez... courte. _Sa mère avait des goûts étranges, même si Alice aurait adoré cette robe de chambre. _Je soupirai et ouvris la porte, n'ayant aucun moyen de dissimuler les parties de mon corps découvert, et que j'avais laissé ma robe d'hier soir dans la salle de bain.

-Bonjour, Bella, me salua une voix masculine.

Je poussai un cri et on me rattrapa à temps avant que je ne me fracasse la tête contre un mur. Je posais une main sur mon coeur qui battait à un rythme effréné. _Il va finir par lâcher! _Je me retournais pour voir mon agresseur qui n'était autre que Jasper, le meilleur ami d'Edward.

-Je voulais simplement te saluer, me dit-il. Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, ça va, soufflai-je, sentant mon organe vital protester. Et bonjour à toi aussi.

Il eut un petit rire avant de me remettre correctement sur pied. Puis, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je me mis à le détailler de haut en bas. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas charmant lui non plus, il avait bien les mêmes gênes que Rosalie. Ses cheveux aussi blond qu'une prairie de blé, ses yeux d'un bleu clair et intense, bien bâti, assez grand et des traits du visage viriles mais sympathiques. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tous beaux à tomber?_ Du père à la mère, passant par le fils et le meilleur ami, ils devaient tous avoir un gêne que je n'avais pas eu. Même si Edward les dépassait de loin. _Ça y est, ma libido refait des siennes._

-Je peux te demander quelque chose? M'enquis-je auprès de Jasper.

-Je t'écoute, sourit-il.

-Est-ce que les médicaments que je dois prendre ont des effets... Hum... Enfin, qui rendent ta libido complètement folle?

Il me regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire. Je me sentis légèrement rougir. _Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne personne à qui demander ce genre de renseignement. _

-Mon Dieu, Bella! Rit-il. On ne m'avait pas encore demandé ce genre de chose. Mais pourquoi cette question? Je te fais de l'effet?

_Ça y est, je devais ressembler à une tomate._

-Non! M'exclamai-je. Enfin, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas mon genre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le prends pas mal, mais j'avoue que ta question m'a désarçonné. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas être la bonne personne pour y répondre. Demande à Edward, il pourra sûrement t'aider pour ton... problème de libido.

-Je crois que je vais me débrouiller toute seule, marmonnai-je. Merci quand même.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Tu veux de l'aide pour descendre les escaliers?

C'est ainsi que Jasper m'aida à descendre les mille marches qu'avaient les escaliers des Cullen, et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder avidement autour de moi. _C'était magnifique. _Tout était grand, luxueux, décoré avec goût et je me demandais ce que devait être leur maison principale, si celle-ci était leur secondaire. _Je ne pourrais jamais m'en payer une comme ça. _Rapidement, et avec une patience infinie, Jasper m'emmena dans la cuisine, ou plutôt la fabuleuse cuisine des Cullen. Tout était pratiquement neuf, avec des appareils ménagers de grande capacité, un plan de travail à n'en plus finir et le tout impeccable.

-Bonjour, Bella, bien dormi? Me demanda la mère d'Edward.

Esmée Cullen était vraiment une femme superbe, même avec l'âge elle ne semblait pas départir de sa beauté. Les cheveux de la même couleur étrange que son fils, un visage en forme de coeur, chaleureux, des yeux verts mais moins prononcés qu'Edward, des petites rides sur le contour de ses yeux qui la rendaient encore plus aimable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et je ne parlais même pas de son mari. _Pas étonnant qu'Edward soit la perfection incarnée, avec des parents pareils! _

-Euh... Bonjour, bredouillai-je. J'ai très bien dormi, merci.

-Tu m'en vois ravie! Sourit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? J'ai fait des pancakes, mais il y a aussi du pain, des céréales, des fruits, des yaourts...

J'étais légèrement mal à l'aise de me faire servir, alors qu'ils m'avaient gentiment hébergé la nuit dernière. Et j'en avais pas l'habitude aussi.

-Des pancakes c'est très bien.

-Alors des pancakes, c'est parti. Et toi, Jasper, que veux-tu?

-Pareil, répondit-il en s'asseyant à la droite d'Edward, piquant ce qu'il était en train de lire.

Ce dernier glissa discrètement mes boîtes de médicaments sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me sourit. Je me sentis rougir et les pris avec le verre de jus d'orange qui était en face de moi. _Pas la peine que tout le monde le voit. _Je lui fis un petit sourire de remerciement et commençai à manger mon petit-déjeuner, sans grand appétit, comme c'est le cas depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

-Au fait, Bella, me dit Jasper, Rosalie m'a parlé de ta vielle voiture qui ne marchait plus.

-Ma Chevrolet? M'enquis-je, étonnée.

-Exactement, et elle se demande si elle pourrait y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Rosalie?

Edward eut un petit rire, et Esmée sourit.

-Elle adore les voitures, m'expliqua Edward. Ça met mon égo à rude épreuve à chaque fois.

-Oh... Euh... Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine. Cette fois-ci, elle a bien rendu l'âme.

-Laisse Rosalie la voir quand même, insista son frère, elle serait très heureuse que tu acceptes.

-Et bien, c'est d'accord. Elle est devant l'immeuble, Emmett l'a fait remorquer la semaine dernière.

Jasper me sourit avant de prendre son portable pour sûrement envoyer un message à Rosalie. Une femme mordu de mécanique? C'était bien la première fois que je voyais ça. Emmett avait tout gagné avec Rosalie. _Qui l'aurait cru?_ Je finis tant bien que mal ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette, avant que le Docteur Cullen entre dans la cuisine, les mains remplies de sac du supermarché de Forks. _Et l'unique même. _

-Tu t'es encore une fois fait avoir par maman? Se moqua Edward.

Son père lui lança un regard noir avant de poser ses sacs sur le comptoir. _Bon Dieu, il avait le même regard que son fils! C'était troublant._

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Gronda Esmée. Ton père y a été de son plein grès, n'est-ce pas mon chéri?

-Bien sûr mon amour, roucoula presque son mari.

Je vis Jasper faire semblant de vomir, récoltant un regard menaçant d'Esmée.

-Oh, bonjour Bella, me dit soudainement le Docteur Cullen. As-tu bien dormi?

-Oui... Euh... Merci pour tout, bredouillai-je les joues en feu.

-En tant que Médecin, je n'aurais pas pu te laisser rentrer chez toi vu l'état dont tu étais hier soir. Tu te sens mieux?

-Pour l'instant, je vais bien, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Il me fit un sourire compatissant avant d'aider sa femme à ranger les courses. Cette dernière, refusant mon aide quand je voulus proposer de faire la vaisselle, prétextant que j'en avais déjà fait assez dans cette maison. Je me creusais la tête, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. _À moins que j'étais devenue somnambule? _J'osais me lever, alors que la chemise de nuit était plus que révélatrice en évitant le regard d'Edward sur moi.

-Je... Euh... Est-il possible que... je prenne une douche?

-Oh, bien sûr ma chérie! Edward, va donc être un fils digne et lui montrer où sont les serviettes de bain veux-tu?

-Si Madame veux bien me suivre, murmura-t-il à mon égard.

Évidemment, je me mis à rougir fortement et tirai sur ma chemise de nuit en le suivant tant bien que mal. Malgré l'agréable nuit que je venais d'avoir, _ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un sacré_ _moment_, mes pas étaient incertains et affreusement douloureux. _Je n'imaginais pas ce que ça allait être ce soir, quand je reviendrais de ma séance de __**Radiothérapie**__._ Au pied de l'escalier, Edward me tendit la main, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je devais avouer que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien avec un homme avant lui. Je glissais ma main dans la sienne, frissonnant de la tête aux pieds en sentant son épiderme sous la mienne et il m'aida doucement à monter les escaliers. Une main dans la mienne, et l'autre sur ma hanche, on se retrouva rapidement dans la salle de bain.

-Le shampoing et le gel douche sont dans la douche et les serviettes sous le lavabo, m'annonça-t-il. Rosalie ne devrait plus tarder avec tes vêtements. Appelle-moi si tu as un problème.

-Merci.

Il me sourit et disparut après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. _Ciel, comment je vais faire si Rosalie ne vient pas? Me trimballer avec un serviette autour de moi le temps qu'elle arrive? Peut-être que ça plaira à Edward? _Je grognais, agacée d'entendre de nouveau la partie de mon cerveau qui était directement reliée à ma libido. Je secouais la tête, évitant d'avoir des images salaces dans ma tête avec pour acteurs principaux Edward et moi, et enlevais ma chemise de nuit, la déposais dans le bac à linge sale près de la porte et réglais la température de l'eau. _Si je la mettais à une température faible, mon esprit arrêtera de faire des siennes. L'espoir fait vire. _Je soupirais et me glissais sous l'eau tiède en gémissant de bonheur. _On pouvait dire ce qu'on veut, l'eau faisait des merveilles sur le corps, malade ou non._ Je me languissais de l'eau sur moi, fermant les yeux, profitant d'être seule et bien dans ma tête pour essayer de me souvenir de ce que j'ai pu dire dans mon sommeil pour qu'Edward ait l'air si joyeux dés le matin. Je sais pas, j'aurais pu dire les prochains numéros du loto, prédire l'avenir sans m'en rendre compte ou encore avouer quelque chose que je gardais secret, et qu'il avait pris plaisir à entendre? _Non, Edward n'était pas aussi vicieux que ça, n'est-ce pas? _Non, sûrement pas, ou en tout cas, je l'espérais.

Je sortis de ma douche au bout d'un quart d'heure, je ne voulais pas prendre toute l'eau chez les Cullen, alors qu'ils m'avaient gentiment accueillie. Je me séchais rapidement les cheveux, les brossant négligemment avec une brosse qui ne se trouvait pas là hier soir et m'entourais d'une grosse serviette bleu clair qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux._ Espérons que Rosalie arrive rapidement. _

-Bella? Est-ce que je peux entrer?

Je poussai un cri et me rattrapai de justesse sur le rebord du lavabo.

-Est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta Rosalie, toujours derrière la porte. Bella?

-O... Oui, je vais bien, murmurai-je. Je t'ouvre la porte.

Je déverrouillai la serrure et la laissai entrer. _Après tout, c'était une femme et je n'étais pas nue. _Rosalie referma la porte derrière elle, avec le sac que j'avais emmené chez mon père sur ses épaules.

-Tu as bonne mine, dis-moi! Sourit-elle après m'avoir salué.

-J'ai bien dormi cette nuit, répondis-je lentement.

Elle semblait déçue par ma réponse.

-Oh... J'ai cru que tu, enfin ça n'a pas d'importance. Voici tes vêtements et je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'avais pas regarder par simple curiosité.

-Rosalie! Grondai-je en prenant mon sac d'un geste brusque.

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ton frère qui avait regardé, si? Et, entre nous, un petit tour dans les magasins ne te ferait pas de mal.

Je me renfrognai et ouvris mon sac pour prendre une tenue au hasard. _Mon Dieu, on dirait Alice!_

-Merci de m'avoir apporté mes vêtements, dis-je. Est-ce que tu pourrais...?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr! Et tu sais que tu es plutôt bien fichue?

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux tout en la fusillant du regard.

-C'est vrai! Regarde-moi ces jambes, ces fesses, et cette poitrine! S'exclama-t-elle. Là, c'est sûr, Edward a dû les mater plus d'une fois.

-La ferme! Grondai-je en rougissant encore plus. Sors de cette salle de bain!

-On pourrait aller faire les magasins cette semaine? Proposa-t-elle. J'ai une idée de lingerie qui...

-Sors, maintenant! Criai-je folle de honte.

Elle leva les mains et déguerpit de la salle de bain. Je m'empressais de fermer la porte de celle-ci. Je n'osais imaginer si tout le monde avait entendu Rosalie s'exclamer que j'étais bien fichue. _Et puis quoi, encore? _Je levai les yeux au ciel et commençai à m'habiller le plus simplement possible. Jean avec un pull beige, rien de bien affriolant. _En tout cas, du point de vue_ _de Rosalie. _Je me sentais très bien là-dedans, aucune chance que je me trimballe avec des talons aiguilles toute la journée. Hier, ça avait été un exploit pour que je porte une robe. Mais c'était Thanksgiving, je pouvais faire un effort. Je rangeai le tout dans mon sac et sortis de la salle de bain, afin d'enlever les draps dans la chambre d'ami ainsi que faire le lit. Malheureusement, Esmée était déjà là, remettant une nouvelle housse de couette. Elle sourit en me voyant.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? S'enquit-elle avec une infinie sincérité.

-Je voulais aider, mais apparemment, je suis arrivée trop tard, répondis-je.

Elle se mit à rire devant ma mine déçue.

-Effectivement, je crois que tu es arrivée bien trop tard! Va donc saluer ton père et ton frère, je m'occupe de tout.

-Vous avez raison, et je voudrais vous remercier, pour tout. On ne se connait pas mais vous m'avez hébergé chez vous, alors que ce n'était pas une obligation.

Elle relâcha ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et, à mon plus grand étonnement, me prit dans ses bras, m'enlaçant tendrement. _Comme une mère l'aurait fait à sa fille. _

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. Tu apportes le bonheur et l'amour autour de toi, et c'est inestimable à mes yeux. Merci infiniment, Bella.

Elle me tint à bout de bras et remit une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. _Me remercier? Mais pourquoi dont? _Je lui fis un léger sourire, contrit, avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre mon père et Emmett, qui devaient m'attendre en tapant du pied par terre.

-Ah, enfin! S'exclama Emmett, quand il me vit arriver. On a cru que tu étais perdu!

-Très drôle, maugréai-je. Tu en as d'autre des comme ça?

-Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'hier, se réjouit mon père en tapotant mon bras, coupant court aux blagues nulles de son fils. Tu m'en vois ravi.

-J'ai bien dormi, avouai-je.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper lancer un regard amusé à Edward, qui avait tourné la tête vers la baie-vitrée du jardin. _Peut-être qu'il savait ce que j'avais pu dire dans mon sommeil? Espérons que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de gênant. _Ça, il y avait peu de chance, vu le sourire qu'il abordait.

-Merci pour tout, Carlisle, le remercia mon père en serrant la main de son ami. Vraiment.

-On se connait depuis des années, on est de vieux amis, répondit aimablement ce dernier. Et puis Bella est une jeune femme charmante, _personne _ne pourra le contredire.

Inévitablement, je me sentis rougir sous le compliment, alors que Rosalie me fit un sourire éblouissant comme si elle me disait « Je te l'avais dit! ». _Idiote! _Après quelques paroles anodines, des papouilles de la part de mon frère et de sa bien-aimée, un regard perçant de la part de Jasper et un Edward inexistant, Emmett décida qu'il était temps de me ramener à Forks. Malheureusement, le sous-entendu ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, puisque tout le monde me jeta un regard compatissant. _J'avais presque oublié que c'était aujourd'hui qu'était prévue ma séance de __**Radiothérapie**__._

-Au plaisir de te revoir, Bella, me dit Esmée avec une gentillesse sans fin.

-Oh... Et bien, on se reverra sûrement, vu que j'habite avec votre fils, répondis-je.

-Bien sûr! Bonne route, Bella!

Je saluais aussi son mari, ainsi que Jasper qui me demanda si j'avais posé la question à Edward, pour les effets des médicaments qui m'étaient prescrits, _me faisant rougir_, mon père, qui restait à Forks et qui m'ordonna de l'appeler ce soir, aprés ma séance, pour finir par Edward.

-On se voit ce soir, me dit-il en m'aidant à mettre mon manteau, je prends la route plus tard. Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Ce sont tes parents, Edward, évidemment que je ne t'en veux pas!

-D'accord, soupira-t-il, visiblement soulagé. Fais attention à toi et n'oublie pas que...

-Je sais! M'exaspérai-je. Je dois me ménager, prendre mes médicaments, me reposer le plus possible, ne pas manquer un repas et éventuellement appeler les Urgences si je ne vais pas bien. Est-ce que j'ai passé le test?

Il abordait un sourire amusé. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression de divaguer à chaque fois qu'il souriait? Dieu que la vie est injuste!_

-Excellent, Miss Swan! Sourit-il. J'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bon courage pour supporter ton frère et Rosalie pendant 3 heures.

-Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin, murmurai-je.

À mon étonnement, et surtout à ma plus grande joie, Edward se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je frissonnais en sentant sa bouche sur mon épiderme, qui frétillait de bonheur à ce geste qui pouvait paraître banal dans un premier abord, mais qui me faisait chavirer à la moindre occasion. Il sembla s'éterniser, avant de se relever et de me faire signe d'y aller, Emmett et Rosalie s'impatientaient. _J'aurais dû les tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion. _Je bafouillais un « au revoir » pathétique et rejoignis d'un pas lent la voiture de mon frère. Rosalie prit le siège passager, pendant qu'Emmett prenait le volant et que je m'installais sur la banquette arrière, la tête posait contre la vitre, rêveuse.

-Oh, ne commence pas avec ta musique de cinglé! Gronda Rosalie devant. Il est 11 heures du matin, pitié!

-Ça vous réveillera un peu!

-Et à cause de qui j'ai pas dormi, Monsieur locomotive, hein? J'avais plutôt l'impression de dormir avec un ours qu'un homme! Alors, maintenant, tu poses tes mains sur le volant et tu me laisses choisir la radio.

-Mais, Rose chérie...

Elle lui lança un regard glacial, le faisant taire de suite. _Elle le tenait d'une main de fer dite-moi! Qui aurait cru que le grand Emmett Swan, le tombeur de ces Dames, se ferait prendre dans les mailles du filet de l'amour? _Rosalie joua avec les boutons de la radio, Emmett les yeux rivés sur la route, alors que je sentais mes paupières devenir lourdes. J'avais peut-être bien dormi, mais mon corps ne semblait pas avoir repris plus de force que ça. Je gémis et étendis mes jambes sur la banquette, posant ma tête sur mon avant-bras.

-J'adore cette chanson, murmura Rosalie.

-Encore une chanson de tapette, grommela mon frère, ce qui lui valut une frappe derrière la tête.

-Je n'ai pas dit de te taire?

J'esquissais d'un sourire, amusée, alors qu'une douce voix féminine envahit l'habitacle.

Bethany Joy Lenz {Halo}:

I never promised you a ray of light / Je ne t'ai jamais promis un rayon de soleil  
I never promised there be sunshine every day/ Je ne t'ai jamais promis que le soleil brillerait tout les jours  
I'll give you everything i have / Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais  
The good the bad / Le bon ou le mauvais  
Why do you put me on a pedestal? / Pourquoi me mets-tu sur un piédestal?  
I'm so up high that i can't see the ground below / Je suis tellement haute que je ne peux pas voir le sol  
So help me down you've got it wrong / Alors aide-moi à redescendre car tu as tord  
I don't belong there / Je ne fais pas partie de ça

[Refrain]

One thing is clear / Une chose est claire  
I wear a halo / Je porte un halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me / Je porte un halo quand tu me regardes  
But standing from here /Mais en te tenant ici  
You wouldn't say so / Tu n'en diras pas autant  
You wouldn't say so if you were me / Tu n'en dirais pas autant si tu étais moi  
And i just want to love you / Et je veux juste t'aimer  
Oh oh, i just want to love you / Oh, oh je veux juste t'aimer

[Refrain]

I always said that i would make mistakes / J'ai toujours dit que je ferais des erreurs  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace / Je suis juste humaine et c'est ma grâce providentielle  
I'll fall as hard as i try / Je suis tombée aussi fortement que j'ai essayé  
So don't be blinded / Alors ne soit pas aveugle  
See me as i really am / Regarde-moi comme je suis réellement  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin / J'ai des défauts et commet parfois des pêchés  
So pull me from that pedestal / Alors pousse-moi de ce piédestal  
I don't belong there / Je ne fais pas partie de ça

Like to think that you know me / Pourquoi penses-tu que tu me connais  
But in your eyes / Alors que dans tes yeux  
I am something above me / J'ai quelque chose de supérieur en moi  
That's only in your mind / Mais seulement dans tes pensées  
Only in your mind / Seulement dans tes pensées

I wear / Je porte

I wear / Je porte

I wear a Halo / Je porte un halo

[Refrain]

Sur ces dernières paroles, mes paupières devinrent plus pesante que jamais, et je m'endormis pour de bon.

O*O*O*O

-Bella? M'appela-t-on.

Je protestais en gémissant et je retournais là où j'étais étendue. C'était doux, chaud et moelleux, ce qui me fallait en cet instant.

-Allez, Bella, réveille-toi!

_Laissez-moi dormir! Quel monde cruel! Me perturber alors que je dors sans emmerder tout le monde! Quel comble!_

-Oh, Bella, s'il te plait, fais un peu d'effort de ton côté! Se plaignit l'agaçante voix.

-Fiche-moi la paix, marmonnai-je, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

-Miracle elle est vivante! Allez Bella, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte...

Je grommelais quelque chose de pas très sympa de ma part avant de sentir la chaleur me quitter et le vent s'infiltrer sur mes jambes nues. Je me levai d'un bond, les cheveux obstruant ma vue, mon coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Devant moi, se tenait la maléfique Rosalie qui abordait un sourire démoniaque alors qu'elle secouait la couette par la fenêtre.

-Ah? Tu es réveillée? S'enquit-elle, innocente.

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te réponde, cinglai-je.

-Ça fait 10 minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller, excuse-moi si ma patience ne va pas au-delà!

Je levai les yeux au ciel quand je remarquais que le froid s'insinuait plus profondément dans la chair de mes jambes, alors que...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de pantalon? M'écriai-je en prenant ce dernier qui se trouvait par terre.

-J'ai pensé que c'était mieux que tu dormes ainsi, plus confortable je trouve. Enfin, c'est mon avis.

Je pestai contre sa personne en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre. Aucun bruit, sauf la télévision qui émettait son plus bas son.

-Edward n'est pas revenu? Demandai-je.

-Il te manque déjà? S'amusa-t-elle à répondre.

Je la fusillai du regard. _Crétine! _

-J'aurais eu un réveil plus doux de sa part, répondis-je, sarcastique.

Elle déplia la couette sur mon lit, ramenant un vent gelé vers moi. Malgré moi, je frissonnais. _Fichue météo!_

-Je me doute, il paraît qu'il a des doigts magiques, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de tester. Fort heureusement.

Je me mis à rougir sous son sous-entendu et détournai le regard.

-Est-ce que Emmett t'aurait perverti pendant mon absence? Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Elle eut un petit rire mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de chantonner la chanson qu'on avait écouté dans la voiture._ Mais, au fait, si je me suis endormie, comment suis-je arrivée dans mon lit?_ Je posai la question à Rosalie, un peu perturbée.

-Emmett t'a porté jusqu'ici, tu n'as même pas ouvert l'œil.

-Oh, d'accord...

-Mais tu as appelé Edward dans ton sommeil, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Ça n'a pas beaucoup plu à Emmett mais je crois qu'il s'est résigné à faire quelque chose.

Je ne répondis pas et allai dans la salle de bain. J'aurais dû vraiment me taire, le jour où j'ai avoué contre mon grès que j'avais des sentiments pour Edward, ça m'aurait évité d'entendre les petits piques qu'elle me lançait. De plus, je ne crois pas que ça va s'arrêter, si Emmett le sait maintenant. _Pourquoi est-ce que je parlais pendant mon sommeil, hein? _Soudain, je me figeais, la brosse à dent dans mes mains, qui tremblaient, alors que tout se mettait en place dans ma tête. _Oh mon Dieu! _J'avais appelé Edward pendant mon sommeil, cette nuit, bien sûr! Et il a fallu qu'il s'endorme à mes côtés car, d'après lui, je m'étais agitée pendant que je dormais. Il a fallu que ça arrive quand il était là! Je m'insultais jusqu'à ce que Rosalie frappe à la porte. Je recrachais l'eau que j'avais dans la bouche.

-Emmett vient d'appeler, il ne peut pas de conduire à l'hôpital car il y a un feu qui s'est déclaré à la frontière de la ville, me dit-elle. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais le faire sa place, est-ce que ça te dérange?

Je m'essuyais la bouche et allais ouvrir la porte, lui faisant face.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, merci. Mais je comprendrais que tu aies autre chose à faire ou...

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, voyons! On devrait y aller avant d'être en retard.

J'acquiesçais et, cinq minutes plus tard, alors que je vérifiais une fois de plus qu'il ne me manquait pas de papier et aprés que je faillis tomber sur le trottoir, Rosalie mit le contact de sa BMW rouge et roula jusqu'au _Seattle Hospital Center_.

-J'ai profité qu'Emmett était là et que tu dormais pour aller voir ta voiture, me dit-elle devant un feu rouge. Et Jasper avait raison, c'est une antiquité ta Chevrolet!

-Ce n'est pas une antiquité! Protestai-je, alors qu'on se remettait en route vers l'hôpital. Elle est un peu vielle, je le conçois, mais elle marchait encore très bien.

-Ça c'est ce que tu dis, je ne l'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux. Enfin passons. J'ai regardé rapidement et il me semble que c'est un problème de batterie, rien de plus. Il faudra la changer, ainsi que de rajouter de l'huile, penser à changer les plaquettes de frein ainsi que les essuie-glaces et une petite couche de peinture ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Je n'ai pas les moyens, Rosalie, bougonnai-je qu'elle critique ma voiture. Et puis, je n'en ai pas l'utilité maintenant, je serais incapable de conduire. Elle restera là le temps qu'il faudra.

-Comme tu veux, souffla-t-elle. On est arrivé.

Je descendis de la voiture, soutenue par Rosalie qui voyait que je ne tenais pas droite sur mes pieds. À l'accueil, ce fut encore Maria alias Miss frustrée qui était là, mais, heureusement, nous n'eûmes pas besoin de passer par elle. _Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait fait long feu face à Rosalie, vu comment elle lui jetait_ _des regards noirs. _Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, qui était à moitié rempli, jusqu'au quatrième étage. Ça faisait _que _la troisième fois que je venais, mais j'avais toujours cette impression de froid qui parcourait tous les os de mon corps. Ce n'était pas un étage joyeux, mais peu l'était dans un hôpital. À côté de moi, Rosalie devint soudain blême, perdant toute couleur sur son visage et ses lèvres formèrent une ligne droite et mince, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer. Charlie et Emmett essayaient toujours de mener la conversation vers autre chose que mes séances, _même si je voyais qu'ils avaient du mal à garder leur sang-froid_, mais au fond de mon esprit, je savais qu'avec Rosalie, ça serait différent, surtout dans la salle d'attente. _Il y avait des enfants. _Sans un mot, je pris sa main et la conduisis jusqu'au second accueil, où une secrétaire nous attendait. Après avoir enregistré notre rendez-vous, nous souriant toujours, j'emmenais Rosalie vers cette fameuse pièce, où, déjà, trois personnes s'y trouvaient, dont un enfant, une petite fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans, alors que sur sa tête il y avait un bandana pour cacher son crâne chauve et qu'elle portait une salopette en jean. _Elle était adorable. _Mais, malgré son air enfantin, on pouvait voir que sa maladie reprenait le dessus sur son enfance. Les traits de son visage étaient lourds et fatigués, sa peau était si blanche qu'on pouvait voir ses veines bleutées et sa silhouette était si fine qu'on s'attendait à la voir s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Je m'assis sur une chaise, attendant mon tour, alors que la petite fille toussa, affolant sa mère. _Ça devait être horrible de voir son enfant dans un état de santé aussi faible. _Cette dernière alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère, au moment où l'on appela pour sa séance. Suite à cela, elles disparurent derrière une porte. Il ne restait qu'un homme dans la salle, il devait avoir la cinquantaine, quelques cheveux blancs trônaient sur son crâne, alors qu'une grande partie avait disparu. Il était tout aussi mince que je l'étais, vêtu simplement, voutait contre sa chaise, le regard vague. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme du même âge le rejoignit, tenant un gobelet dans sa main et lui tendit. _Ça devait être sa femme. _Cette dernière caressa ses cheveux tendrement en lui parlant à voix basse. Eux aussi rejoignirent le Docteur qui les appelaient, nous laissant seules, Rosalie et moi.

-Est-ce que ça va? M'enquis-je doucement à mon amie.

-Je crois, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu peux m'attendre en bas tu sais, je te t'en voudrais pas.

-Hors de question, je reste. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, regarde cet homme, et cette petite fille...

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et je lui pris la main, signe que je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. _Je crois que j'étais bien la seule qui pouvait la comprendre. _Nous passâmes le reste du temps en silence, seulement connectées avec nos mains liées. J'avais l'impression que Rosalie s'accrochait à la mienne, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les secondes se transformèrent en de longues minutes, avant que le **Radiophysicien**, Marcus Volturi, n'entre dans la salle.

-Bonjour, Isabella, me salua-t-il avec un sourire. Comment allez-vous?

Je me levais et marchais doucement vers lui.

-Bonjour, Docteur, soufflai-je. Pour dire vrai, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

Il hocha la tête laissant le passage libre pour me laisser passer. Je tournais la tête vers Rosalie, qui semblait être sur le point de tomber en larme et lui fis un sourire contrit. Je traversai le couloir blanc avant que la porte ne se referme sur moi, me promettant que les prochaines minutes soient longues et pénibles.

O*O*O*O

Ma **Radiothérapie** s'était passée comme elle se devait de l'être: lente et aux effets secondaires catastrophiques. De plus, le Docteur Volturi m'avait dit que ça serait plus dur au fil du temps, ce qui ne me rassurait guère, surtout que je me sentais comme prise entre deux eaux, perdue. Rosalie avait essayé de retenir ses larmes quand elle m'avait vu revenir, mais, alors que nous nous garions devant l'immeuble, je pouvais entendre ses reniflements. J'avais les yeux fermés, complètement vidée de toutes forces. _Je n'étais même pas capable de les ouvrir. _La portière s'ouvrit à côté de moi, et elle dût m'aider à descendre de la voiture, ainsi que me soutenir un peu pour prendre l'ascenseur. Elle ne parlait pas, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

-Tu es bientôt à la maison, tu pourras te reposer, d'accord? Me dit-elle, bienveillante. Tu iras bien.

Je hochai la tête, mais j'avais du mal à croire à ses paroles. _Comment y croire_ _alors que j'avais l'impression que mon corps allait tomber en ruines? Qu'il ne répondait plus à ce que vous lui demandiez? Que la seule chose que vous vouliez, c'était de dormir, et de ne jamais vous réveiller_ _dans_ _ce monde douloureux et sans fond? _Le bras de mon amie se fit insistant sur mes hanches, alors que je gémissais, les jambes tremblantes. Par je ne sais quel moyen, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'écarta de son socle pour nous laisser passer, avant de se fermer d'un coup de pied de Rosalie.

-Edward? Par pitié, dis-moi que tu es là? Supplia-t-elle à travers l'appartement.

-J'arrive, je suis dans ma chambre, répondit-il.

-Tu te pomponneras plus tard, Dom Juan, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant!

Des bruits de pas précipités arrivèrent vers nous, alors que je me retenais vers l'appui du canapé, ne voulant pas mettre tout mon appui sur Rosalie.

-Bella! S'affola Edward.

Deux secondes plus tard, les mains délicates de cette dernière laissèrent place à celles d'Edward, beaucoup plus robustes et solides. J'aurais souri si j'en avais la force, alors que son odeur s'infiltra dans mes narines. Je pris appui sur ses épaules pour me hisser tant bien que mal sur mes pieds, mais mes jambes ne me soutinrent plus, et il me rattrapa de justesse, à l'aide de ses bras.

-Aide-moi à enlever son manteau, je vais la mettre coucher, murmura Edward à Rosalie.

Je sentis qu'on me bousculait un peu, me malmenant de droite à gauche, avant que mes pieds ne quittent le sol pour de bon et que l'air faisse voler mes cheveux.

-Reste éveillée encore deux minutes, Bella, d'accord? Me demanda Edward. Juste deux minutes.

-Hum...

Les muscles de ma bouche n'avaient même plus la force de bouger, j'étais trop fatiguée pour supporter ça. _Je n'étais plus qu'une loque. _Soudain, quelque chose de froid et de mou percuta mon dos, et je gémis presque de bonheur en reconnaissant mon lit. Mes chaussures quittèrent mes pieds, ainsi que mes chaussettes et mon pull, avant de sentir la couverture recouvrir mon corps douloureux. À ce moment-là, prise d'un élan de courage, j'ouvris les yeux sur la fabuleuse vision qui s'offrait devant moi. _Edward. _Il était là, assis sur mon lit, ses yeux émeraudes plantés dans mes yeux, un sourire diaboliquement sexy sur ses lèvres et une main glissant dans mes cheveux.

-Est-ce que tu crois en l'amour? Murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Il cligna des yeux, étonné, avant de me répondre:

-Oui, et j'y croirais jusqu'à ma mort.

-Tant mieux... parce que moi j'y crois aussi... depuis que je te connais...

Et je m'endormis, l'esprit embrumé par les médicaments que j'avais dû prendre et ma séance de **Radiothérapie**.

Mercredi 3 décembre 2010

**POV Edward**

_« Je t'aime... », « Tant mieux... parce que moi j'y crois aussi... depuis que je te connais...»_ Voilà ce qui revenait sans cesse dans ma tête, comme une mélodie. _Et quelle mélodie_! J'avais beau aller faire les courses, prendre ma douche, aller au boulot ou réviser pour mes examens qui arrivaient à grand pas, rien à faire, ça ne quittait pas mes pensées. Pas que je m'en plaignais, bien au contraire, mais j'avais peur de devenir fou à force. Et puis, surtout, Bella ne se rappelait en aucun cas qu'elle m'ait dit ces paroles, sinon ça se serait vu sur son visage, à moins qu'elle soit une bonne comédienne. _Non, elle ne sait pas mentir, et encore moins sur ses sentiments._ Mais c'était ça aussi le problème, ses sentiments. Je ne doutais plus des miens depuis le début, mais je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que ce soit réciproque. _Jamais!_ Pourtant, je n'avais pas inventé ce qu'elle m'avait dit, inconsciente ou non. C'était bel et bien réel. _Ciel, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais faire maintenant!_

-Edward, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, me dit Jasper, assis à côté de moi.

Il était midi, c'était notre pause déjeuner, et, comme d'habitude, j'étais accompagné de Jasper qui semblait plus pâle que jamais. _J'avais honte de penser à mes propres problèmes. _

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je. Tu as l'air sur le point de t'évanouir.

-J'ai fait une grosse bourde, Ed, une énorme! Et je sais pas comment la réparer.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, marmonna-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils, intrigué.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles?

Il me regarda, les yeux vagues.

-Tu as raison, c'était une mauvaise idée. On se voit ce soir, à 19 heures, comme prévu?

-Pas de problème. À plus!

Il se leva, mit son plateau à l'endroit indiqué et disparut alors que la porte de la cafétéria se refermait sur lui. _Il était vraiment étrange en ce moment, en fait, depuis Thanksgiving. _Je lui en parlerais ce soir, au bar.

-Edward, Tanya, au secteur 1, maintenant! Nous ordonna le chef de service.

Je grognais en me levant. _Avec Tanya en plus! G.É.N.I.A.L. _Il ne manquait plus que ça pour que la journée soit encore plus pourrie. Maintenant que c'était fait, je n'avais plus qu'à me pendre... après avoir embrassé Bella. _Ah, ça m'obsédait ce truc! _Je déposai mon plateau et suivis le chef de service, plus morose que jamais.

-Salut, Eddy! Me salua une voix nasillarde que j'avais du mal à ignorer. Tu ne me parles plus en ce moment, je suis triste tu sais...

_Non, mais dite-moi que je rêve! _Déjà, je ne lui parlais presque jamais, mais après ce qui s'est passé avec Bella, et l'ignoble rumeur qu'elle a lancé sur un « nous deux », elle me dégoutait plus que jamais. Pour prouver mes pensées, je lui lançais un regard noir et continuais mon chemin. La journée va être longue...

O*O*O*O

Et j'eus raison, après un tour aux Urgences, je dus aller aider Eleazar au bloc avant de rejoindre l'étage N°3 pour mes visites habituelles. Je n'avais même pas pu aller voir Jasper entre deux, alors que j'en avais toujours l'occasion, de temps en temps. Mais, pour clore le tout, Tanya avait été là pendant presque toutes les interventions où j'avais été sollicité, à mon plus grand désarroi. Nos collègues de travail nous regardaient bizarrement, chuchotant à l'oreille du voisin, et je pourrais parier mon salaire qu'ils croyaient tous à cette stupide rumeur que Tanya avait lancé elle-même. Il fallait que je trouve un moment pour mettre les points sur les « i » avant que je n'explose. Ce qui allait pas tarder à arriver si mes journées ressemblaient à celle-là. Pourtant, je sentis une petite pointe de joie en pensant que j'allais avoir un petit moment avec mon meilleur ami, il pourrait m'aider autant que je le pourrais avec lui. Il paraissait vraiment pas bien ces derniers temps. Était-ce à cause d'Alice? Me cachait-il quelque chose par rapport à elle? Je savais qu'il avait un faible pour elle, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, mais Jasper était aussi discret que moi sur ses relations avec les femmes. C'était juste quand la pression était trop forte que j'en draguais une, rien de plus. Mais mon cerveau me rappela que j'étais incapable de faire un pas en avant avec Bella, alors que son « Je t'aime » restait dans mes pensées à longueur de journée. Pathétique.

-Justement, je te cherchais, minauda une voix féminine.

Je roulais des yeux en reconnaissant cette voix. Même avec toute la volonté que j'avais, je ne pourrais faire semblant de rien. Elle prenait trop de place à elle toute seule. _C'était peut-être sa poitrine refaite qui faisait cet effet-là? _

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Soupirai-je, blasé.

-Oh, tu sais très bien ce que je veux, non?

Je me retournais vers elle, mettant mon manteau. _Dans quelle langue devais-je lui dire? _

-Oh que oui, je sais! Mais je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi, pour rien au monde. Alors, maintenant, fiche-moi la paix.

Elle eut un sourire diabolique et recula jusqu'à se trouver dos à la porte, et j'entendis le cliquetis de la porte, signe qu'elle était fermée. Je fronçais les sourcils, un peu stupéfait. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore me faire? _La dernière fois, elle s'est mise en sous-vêtements devant moi, j'espérais que ce ne soit pas un truc de ce genre-là. D'une démarche qui se disait _sexy_, Tanya marcha vers moi, langoureusement. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant ce spectacle.

-Ça fait des années que je cours aprés toi, que je suis obligée d'aller ailleurs pour ne pas mourir frustrée, susurra-t-elle. Mais j'ai décidé que c'était fini, tu es à moi.

-Fiche-moi la paix, Tanya. Je ne veux rien de toi, je crois que j'ai été clair la dernière fois, non?

Elle fit une mine boudeuse et parcourut des doigts sur mon torse.

-Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, je suis sûre que tu en meurs d'envie. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas été comblé sexuellement, Edward? 1 mois? 6 mois? Voir plus? Laisse-toi aller, et je suis persuadée que tu en redemanderas!

Je stoppais sa main qui descendait beaucoup trop bas et la fis écarter de moi. _C'était vraiment une cinglée celle-ci! _

-Ma vie sexuelle me convient parfaitement, je n'ai pas besoin de tes talents, Tanya. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais rejoindre Jasper qui m'attend avant de rentrer chez moi.

Le visage de Tanya se transforma d'un coup, montrant la face cachée qu'elle arborait quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait. J'étais fatigué de tout le temps la repousser, elle ne comprenait rien à ce que je lui disais, pourtant, j'avais été clair avec elle.

-Et tu vas me planter là? Comme une conne? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Sans aucun remord, confirmai-je.

Je déverrouillais la porte, heureux qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'intelligence de prendre la clef avec elle. La porte était grande ouverte, je commençais à mettre de la distance entre elle est moi, quand...

-Et tu vas rejoindre l'autre pétasse? S'écria-t-elle.

Je me figeai, alors qu'elle continuait son petit discours.

-_Isabella_, si je ne me trompe pas. La pauvre petite fille malade et dont tu t'es dévoué à t'occuper par pitié. Et, en plus, il paraît qu'elle vit chez toi? Ça c'est la meilleure tiens! Et moi qui rêve de coucher avec toi, elle, il lui suffit d'avoir une **tumeur au cerveau **pour que tu la fasses jouir! Quelle chance! J'espère qu'elle va bientôt crever cette sale garce! Elle le mérite!

Je me retournais vers elle, les yeux sûrement injectés de sang, la rage s'insinuant dans toutes les veines de mon corps. Quelques collègues étaient dans le couloir et nous observaient, la bouche ouverte, outrés par les propos de Tanya. _Je vais la tuer! _

-Edward! Non! S'exclama la voix de Jasper.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, ma seule envie était d'enrouler mes doigts autour du cou de Tanya et de voir son visage virer au bleu avant qu'elle ne meurt. _Quitte à aller en prison, je m'en tape_! Je marchais vers elle, faisant craquer mes phalanges, sous le regard peureux de la concernée, avant d'être immobilisé par quatre bras d'homme qui me firent reculer. Je me débattis comme jamais, sentant les muscles de mon épaule et de mes bras protester, mais j'en avais que faire._ Elle allait me le payer cette sale garce! _

-Denali, Cullen, dans mon bureau. Maintenant! Ordonna Eleazar.

Cette dernière cligna des yeux, avant de tourner les talons, mais pas dans la bonne direction.

-Tanya, revenez tout de suite! Cria de nouveau mon oncle.

Elle se retourna, lui fit un doigt d'honneur et s'en alla d'une démarche digne, crachant sur les gens qui osaient l'interrompre dans sa marche royale. Je voulus la rejoindre, la plaquer par terre et l'étriper comme jamais. _Elle le méritait!_

-Edward, écoute-moi, dit la voix de mon ami.

-Laisse-moi aller lui régler son compte, je te promets qu'elle ne souffrira pas, grognai-je entre mes dents.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, en plus de perdre ton emploi, tu irais en prison.

Je me débattis de plus bel, mais ceux qui me retenaient, avaient plus de force que je ne l'avais pensé. Mon épaule cria grâce, mais je faisais abstraction de la douleur physique, qui n'était rien comparée à la colère qui faisait rage en moi. _Personne n'avait le droit de l'insulter!_

-Jasper, explique-moi donc la situation! Demanda Eleazar.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre, mais Edward n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal... Allez, vieux, écoute-moi!

-Non! Je te jure que si vous me lâchez pas...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? S'amusa à répondre l'un de mes tortionnaires. Nous mettre K.O?

-C'est une bonne idée tiens, crétin fini! Lâche-moi!

-Qu'est-ce que penserait Bella si elle te voyait maintenant, murmura Jasper me prenant par les épaules, de façon à ce que mon regard rencontre le sien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de toi, là, maintenant?

_Bella... _Tout avait commencé parce que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, et que Tanya avait eu l'intelligence de prévenir Renée, en plus de la haïr du plus profond de son être, car mes sentiments se tournaient vers Bella, et non elle. _Tout ça, parce que j'aimais Bella._ Lentement, les muscles de mon corps relâchèrent la pression, je baissais la tête, comme honteux, et clignais des paupières, me sortant de ma léthargie destructrice. Jasper leur demanda de me relâcher, et mes bras tombèrent d'eux même le long de mon corps.

-Tu devrais retourner chez toi, Edward, me dit Jasper. Voir Bella et... discuter. Cette histoire va te rendre fou.

-Ouais, tu as peut-être raison, marmonnai-je.

-Sache que j'ai toujours raison!

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas te laisser partir comme ça, Edward, s'inquiéta Eleazar. J'aurai laissé couler s'il n'y avait pas eu de témoin, mais là...

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, je m'en fiche.

Je remis mon manteau correctement sur mes épaules, saluant Jasper et mon oncle vaguement, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. J'avais l'impression d'être le dernier des crétins à cause de mon comportement, mais quand ça concernait Bella, je devenais vite agressif. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrive, je préférerais être atteint de sa **tumeur** plutôt qu'elle. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant moi, et je me faufilais dans la nuit noire qu'offrait Seattle devant moi, espérant que ma sanction ne serait pas trop sévère, et que Bella ne serait pas endormie. Je pris ma voiture et roulai rapidement jusqu'à chez moi, voulant à tout prix rentrer, au calme. _Peut-être que Bella aurait fait à manger?_ Je souris en imaginant son regard sombre quand je lui aurais posé la question. J'adorais la mettre en colère de temps en temps, un vrai petit chaton enragé. _C'était bien la première fois que j'aimais qu'une femme me gronde dessus._ Je me garais rapidement devant mon immeuble, juste derrière la Chevrolet rouge de Bella, qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers ma fenêtre, et mon coeur fit un bond douloureux en voyant les lumières éteintes dans mon appartement. _C'était décidément pas ma journée_.

Après avoir mis l'alarme de ma voiture, passai mon badge devant l'entrée et pris l'ascenseur, j'insérais la clef dans la serrure de ma porte, avec la plus grande discrétion. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Bella, j'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'il lui fallait beaucoup de repos. Comme prévu, le salon était éteint et sans aucune âme qui vive, le silence total. Normalement, ça ne m'aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid, mais j'étais de plus en plus habitué à voir Bella marcher dans mon appartement que ça me faisait mal au ventre de ne pas l'entendre pester contre sa maladresse ou la cuillère en bois qui mélangeait ce qu'elle avait préparé. _Une douce drogue. _Je posais mes clefs sur la console de l'entrée et jetais mon manteau sur le canapé. J'allumais les lumières dans la cuisine, qui reflétait le salon, quand je tombais sur un morceau de papier sur le réfrigérateur.

**Edward,**

**Je suis allée à la pharmacie de garde pour mes médicaments,**

**je viens de me rendre compte qu'il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup. **

**Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens le plus vite possible, pas la peine d'appeler la police.**

**Bella.**

_Elle était complètement folle de sortir à cette heure-ci! Elle n'aurait pas pu attendre que je revienne du travail pour que j'y aille? Elle était vraiment inconsciente des fois! _Je fis une boule avec le morceau de papier et le jetai rageusement dans la poubelle adéquate. _Elle aurait même pu appeler Emmett pour qu'il l'accompagne! Mon Dieu, quand il saura ça, la troisième guerre mondiale éclatera._ À peine j'eus le temps de me morfondre sur mes pensées meurtrières, que la serrure cliqueta et que Bella apparut sur le seuil. Malgré moi, quoique c'est à voir, mon coeur fit un bond en la voyant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique à mes yeux, et de presque gémir en voyant sa silhouette sous son manteau qu'elle accrochait à la patèr_e. Pervers!_

-Bonsoir! Me dit-elle en posant le sachet de la pharmacie sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Comment a été ta journée à l'hôpital?

-Bien le bonsoir, ma journée a été assez... mouvementée. Et la tienne? Est-ce que... tu vas bien?

-Ça peut aller, j'avais l'impression de mettre droguée à cause des doses que le Docteur m'a augmenté, mais sinon elle a été normale.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, contrit, en total opposition avec mes sentiments intérieurs. _Elle était malade, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. _J'étais douloureusement inutile dans son monde, et me l'avouer était plus atroce que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Même son « Je t'aime » n'y faisait rien.

-Tu sembles soucieux, est-ce que tout va bien? S'enquit-elle.

Je secouais la tête, reprenant mes esprits.

-Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

-Hum... Je suis censée te croire? S'amusa-t-elle à répondre.

J'étais toujours aussi stupéfait de voir quand elle remarquait que je mentais. Normalement, seule ma mère y arrivait, et mon père, de temps en temps. Je me raclais la gorge et pris deux canettes de coca, obligeant Bella à en boire une. Je m'assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, en face d'elle, pesant le pour et le contre.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ce qui se trame dans ta tête, continua-t-elle, je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'un petit jardin secret au fond de soi.

Je souris, attendri.

-C'est Tanya, murmurai-je.

-Oh...

-Elle... Elle a recommencé à me... faire des avances, que j'ai refusé, évidemment, mais...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'envoies balader? Me coupa-t-elle. Elle ne te plait pas?

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement. _Est-ce qu'elle_ _venait vraiment de me poser cette question?_

-Mais je ne l'aime pas! M'écriai-je. Je n'ai jamais ressenti la moindre once d'attirance envers elle. Elle est superficielle, blonde, poitrine refaite, pas du tout naturelle et... et je t'ai dit que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux. _Pourquoi avoir dit ça, crétin fini?_

-Désolée, j'avais oublié ce point là... Chuchota-t-elle, jouant avec ses doigts.

_Laisse couler, Edward! Tais-toi!_

-Tanya s'est mise en colère à cause de mon refus de la satisfaire dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital, alors elle s'est attaquée verbalement à moi, en touchant mon point faible.

Elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas me demander ce que c'était, et j'en fus soulagé. _Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui répondre? Qu'elle me rendait dingue? Dans tous les sens du terme? _

-J'ai voulu lui faire payer, mais Jasper et d'autres collègues de travail m'ont retenu avant que je lui arrache ses extensions capillaires.

Elle eut un petit sourire, amusée.

-Ta journée a été mouvementée, effectivement, affirma-t-elle.

J'émis un petit rire avant de prendre une gorgée de mon soda. En vrai, j'étais nerveux.

-J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, dis-je au bout d'un long moment de silence tendu. Est-ce que ça te dirait de reprendre là où on s'est arrêté hier soir?

Je vis ses yeux s'illuminer, tout autant que son visage. Au fond de moi, sa réaction me plut énormément. Bella enleva ses chaussures, alors que je pendis mon blouson au porte-manteau, aprés qu'elle m'ait dit que l'appartement ne devait pas ressembler à une poubelle malodorante. _N'importe quoi!_ Bella s'assit doucement à mes côtés, et je la vis du coin de l'œil secouer ses mains furieusement, leur demandant d'être tranquilles pendant un certain temps. _Moi aussi, j'espérais qu'elles se tiennent tranquilles._ Elle me fit un grand sourire, signe qu'on pouvait commencer. Comme à chaque fois, je débutais le « cours » par jouer le morceau de **Debussy**, la voyant sourire, se réjouissant d'entendre de nouveau cette mélodie. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'avais commencé à lui apprendre cette musique, mais elle progressait de jour en jour, nous étions bientôt à la fin de la mélodie. _J'espérais que ces moments-là ne s'arrêteraient jamais._

C'est ainsi que dura l'heure suivante, des notes de piano embrumant l'air de l'appartement, si bien qu'on en oublia de manger. _Personnellement, j'avais faim, mais pas que de nourriture... J'étais vraiment un pervers en puissance!_ Je secouais la tête, alors qu'elle se trouvait à côté de moi, si belle et si vulnérable que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me comporter en gentleman encore bien longtemps. Je me sentais sourire, quand elle fit glisser son doigt sur la dernière note du piano, ayant réussi à finir **Claire de lune**, comme elle le souhaitait. Elle semblait heureuse, je pouvais voir ses yeux pétiller de joie sous ses heures de travail récompensées. _Si belle, si désirable. _

-J'ai réussi, je n'en reviens pas, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Félicitation, Mademoiselle Swan, m'amusai-je à répondre.

Elle rit et se tourna vers moi, marquant un temps d'arrêt. Je fus happé par l'intensité de son regard chocolat, si expressif, si intense que je m'y noyais. Sa **tumeur** ne gâchait en rien sa beauté. À mes yeux, c'était la créature la plus belle qui soit, tout en elle m'attirait, comme deux pôles d'un aimant. Sa peau crémeuse, douce au toucher, blanche mais délicate à la fois. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés, que j'adorais voir emmêlés quand elle se réveillait le matin, formant un nid d'oiseau sur sa tête, comme elle le disait si souvent. Ses rougeurs délicieuses qui apparaissaient à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment, ou mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, ce tic qui mettait tous mes nerfs à rude épreuve quand elle était gênée. Les traits fins de son visage, féminins et mutins, lui donnaient un charme fou. Son rire, qui remplissait la pièce où elle se trouvait, une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Ce corps qui me donnait des idées peu catholiques quand je voyais un centimètre de sa peau. Cette bouche qui m'obsédait, et encore plus depuis le jour où j'ai failli la goûter, dans son ancien appartement._ Si désirable, alors qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. C'était un crime de ne pas la désirer._

Mais j'en avais envie, je voulais voir si elle le voulait vraiment, comme la dernière fois, ou si j'étais assez fou pour croire que cette femme ressentait la même chose pour moi. Bella, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce sauf sa respiration qui s'accéléra violemment quand mes doigts frôlèrent le rouge délicieux de ses joues. _Si naturelle. _Je me délectais de la chaleur anormale de son épiderme, de sa peau si douce et si tendre au toucher, que je rêvais de toujours plus, alors que nos gestes étaient innocents jusqu'à présent. Je déglutis, alors que je la vis se mordiller la lèvre, comme si elle voulait m'achever par la plus douce des tortures. _Est-ce qu'elle me donnait son autorisation? Est-ce qu'elle était gênée parce qu'elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments que moi? Est-ce que le fait qu'elle m'ait dit « je t'aime » dans son sommeil_ _compte vraiment à ses yeux? _J'avais tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, que j'avais peur de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie dans les secondes qui suivaient. Mais comme on disait, il fallait être audacieux dans la vie.

Alors que je me penchais vers elle, hypnotisé par cette bouche tentatrice, Bella se leva brusquement, comme si elle avait eu une décharge électrique aux fesses et marcha vers la cuisine, d'un pas lourd et décidé. _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là?_

-On devrait manger, tu ne crois pas? Dit-elle d'une voix aigüe. Il se fait tard, et je meurs de faim.

-Q... Q... Quoi? Bafouillai-je, complètement perdu par ce qui venait de se passer?

-Je propose de dîner, se hâta de répondre Bella. Il reste des lasagnes d'hier, ça te va?

_Hein? Mais, non, je veux retourner en arrière moi! _

-Euh... Oui, ça me va. Je vais t'aider.

-NON! S'écria-t-elle, faisant tomber une assiette sur le sol. Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule! Je ne veux pas être materner à longueur de journée, je ne suis plus une petite fille! J'en ai marre de tout ça, alors FOUS MOI LA PAIX!

Sur ce, alors que je clignais des yeux décontenancé, elle prit ses médicaments et marcha vers sa chambre, d'une démarche tremblante, manquant de peu de tomber plusieurs fois et la porte claqua avec une telle violence qu'un cadre du couloir tomba à terre. _D'accord, est-ce que quelqu'un est capable de me dire ce qui vient de se passer? Oui, crétin, tu as failli embrasser Bella et elle l'a mal pris!_ Je frappais le piano d'un coup de poing, faisant grincer les notes de ce dernier et je me levais du banc, pestant contre ma stupidité. Mais, alors, pourquoi avait-elle tenu ces propos dans son sommeil? Est-ce qu'elle aimait un autre Edward, ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie de ce genre? _MERDE!_ La tumeur au cerveau pouvait affecter le comportement, de façon assez brutale je dois avouer, mais jusqu'à maintenant, Bella n'avait pas montré ce genre de symptôme, elle était toujours « joyeuse », ou du moins souriante, bien que ça cache ce sentiment de peur et de tristesse qu'elle voulait à tout prix camoufler. Isabella Swan n'était pas une femme à se plaindre à longueur de journée, ni même à maudire la planète entière parce qu'elle avait une maladie grave. Voyant toujours un côté positif, même là où il n'y en avait pas, se disant qu'il y avait pire que soi. _Combien de personne, de nos jours, pensait ainsi?_

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, de me haïr sur le fait d'être trop impatient envers elle, d'être un connard de la pire espèce avec elle. Je l'avais trop brusqué, trop rapide dans mon choix et ma décision de l'embrasser. _J'en avais eu tellement envie... _Tellement que ça me faisait mal au ventre, aux tripes de devoir lui résister ainsi. Je n'aurais jamais eu un tel comportement, si elle ne m'avait pas dit ces deux phrases qui me rendaient dingue de jour en jour. Pourtant, Jasper m'expliquait souvent qu'il fallait être patient avec les personnes malades, ne jamais les brusquer et toujours aller dans le bon sens. Pour leur bien. _Bordel, mais je voulais que le bien de Bella! _Je faisais tout foirer, j'étais vraiment lamentable comme gars, incapable de résister à la tentation. Je jetais les derniers bouts de verre dans la poubelle adéquate et me laissais aller contre le lave-vaisselle, soupirant de frustration. Tout le monde autour de moi était heureux en couple, sans compter Charlie, Emmett et Rosalie filaient le parfait amour, mes parents qui ne se quittaient plus depuis des années et même Jasper qui, et j'en étais sûr, avait trouvé le coeur de la petite pile électrique Alice. _Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le mettre dans un état pareil. _Et son comportement le soir de Thanksgiving n'était pas innocent, quand je lui avais demandé des nouvelles d'Alice. Une personne sensée aurait simplement répondu, et non paraître hésitant et tendu comme un arc. Je savais qu'Alice allait aux séances de Jasper, et j'étais sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à ce moment-là. _J'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant d'entrer dans son bureau maintenant, je n'avais pas envie d'être traumatisé à vie. _Tout le monde était à peu prés heureux, sauf moi.

Mon ventre cria famine, émettant un son peu discret, mais je me sentais incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit sans tout régurgiter dans la seconde. _Le dîner pour ce soir est fichu je crois. _Je fermai la porte d'entrée à double tour, ainsi que toutes les fenêtres et éteignis les lumières avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et enfiler ma tenue pour la nuit. Il était 21h30, mais j'étais aussi exténué que si j'avais fait 24 heures de garde. _J'étais vieux avant l'âge. _Je me brossais les dents, regardant à quel point Bella ne voulait pas prendre de place dans la salle d'eau. Il y avait le minimum dedans, et puis, elle n'était pas fan de maquillage non plus, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle avait une crème dans sa trousse de toilette, c'était à voir. Quoique, avec Alice, elle avait bien dû être traitée comme une poupée Barbie plus d'une fois. _Alice... _Bella m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait appelé et que Alice l'avait supplié de venir la voir. C'était sûrement ça qui lui manquait dans sa vie, sa meilleure amie, et non un crétin du nom d'Edward Cullen.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, signe de nervosité, et mis mes affaires au sale, avant de mettre un pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt. Quand je passais devant la chambre de Bella, j'entendis un sanglot traverser la porte et je ne cédais pas à la tentation de la rejoindre. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, je ne crois pas pouvoir l'aider, et même si c'était le cas, elle ne voudrait pas de moi. _Alors pourquoi se battre encore? _Je brassais contre le vent pour rien peut-être. Je caressai le dos de la porte et rejoignis ma chambre, fermant doucement la porte. Ma chambre, pour laquelle j'éprouvais une affection particulière, me paraissait bien vide à présent, alors que, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'en avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment. Étrange de voir à quel point une femme peut faire changer votre vie sans possibilité d'y remédier. Mais je l'aimais, j'aimais Bella et je ne le regretterais pour rien au monde. Lentement, je dépliais ma couette et glissais dans mon lit, aprés avoir laissé mes volets ouverts, ce qui était rare car j'aimais dormir dans le noir, mais, cette nuit, le ciel était recouvert d'étoiles, aucun nuage ne voulait gâcher cette vue magnifique qu'était le ciel recouvert de petits points lumineux. Je me demandais si Bella regardait par sa fenêtre aussi. Soudain, je fus coupé à cette contemplation par mon portable qui m'annonça que j'avais un nouveau message.

**Est-ce que ça va mieux? **

Jasper. _Qui d'autre? _Je lui répondis rapidement.

**Je fais avec. Est-ce que j'ai un blâme à cause de mon comportement? **

J'envoyais le SMS. Après tout, c'était mon avenir qui était en jeu, même si je n'hésiterais pas une seconde pour choisir entre ma carrière et Bella.

**J'ai expliqué la situation à Eleazar et au chef de service et ils ne tiennent pas en vigueur le comportement que tu as eu ce soir. Mais, si tu veux une bonne nouvelle, ils pensent vivement à renvoyer Tanya.**

Ça me fait une belle jambe, je ne pourrais pas lui dire en face ce que je rêvais de lui avouer depuis des années. Et puis, ils pensaient « vivement » à le faire, rien n'était fait.

**On verra ce qu'en décide le chef de l'hôpital. Et je suis désolé pour la sortie qu'on avait prévu, au bar.**

Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des crétins, je devais l'avouer. _Mais elle méritait vraiment que je la tue._

**Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. On remettra ça la semaine prochaine si tu veux ou plutôt, si nos emplois du temps nous le permettent. Je suppose que tu n'as rien dit à Bella, n'est-ce pas?**

_Bien vu Sherlock! _Des fois, il me connaissait si bien que c'en était troublant.

**Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Comment est-ce que je peux lui dire ça? « Salut Bella, au fait, j'ai failli étrangler Tanya parce qu'elle t'a insulté de trainée, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je suis amoureux de toi! Hé, ça te dit de sortir avec moi? »**

Jasper avait été, dans son adolescence, un coureur de jupon, au point d'en faire honte à Rosalie, mais, là, je me demandais comment il avait fait pour les mettre dans son lit!

**Dis comme ça, je dois avouer que c'était une bonne idée de ne rien lui avouer. Mais est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu es beaucoup moins cynique d'habitude. **

Et il a toujours eu le don de faire des compliments aussi.

**Je vais parfaitement bien, pourquoi? **

Si je disais tout à Jasper, j'étais cuit.

**Je te rappelle que je suis psychologue, et aussi qu'on se connait depuis des années, ce qui facilite mon analyse sur ta personne. **

Je roulais des yeux avant de lui répondre.

**Merci Docteur pour cette séance gratuite mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Merci bien!**

Je m'assis dans mon lit, repoussant ma couverture et priant pour qu'il n'insiste pas.

**Edward Cullen, tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui ne va pas chez toi, avant que je ne débarque, accompagné de tes parents, c'est clair? Et nous savons tous les deux que j'en suis capable. **

_Et merde! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait toujours autant d'argument que lorsqu'on avait quinze ans, que aujourd'hui? _Je débattis le pour et le contre, avant de grogner et de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer entre Bella et moi. Quoi de plus humiliant?

**Ce soir, j'ai voulu embrasser Bella, parce que ça me rendait dingue de ne pas le faire, alors j'ai cédé. Mais elle s'est enfuie, prétextant d'avoir faim et quand je lui ai proposé mon aide, elle a complètement pété un plomb et m'a dit de la laisser tranquille. Là, elle est dans sa chambre en train de pleurer, alors que je suis comme un con dans mon lit. Verdict, Docteur?**

J'appuyais sur envoyer, avec réticence. Mais je savais qu'il serait compréhensif, il ne me jugerait pas.

**Je ne te contredirais pas sur le fait que tu sois comme un con dans ton lit, _seul_. Mais passons. Comme tu as sûrement deviné sa réaction est due à sa maladie, ainsi que ses médicaments qu'elle prend, je ne t'apprends rien. Mais est-ce que tu as pensé que ce que tu ressentais pour elle était à sens unique?**

_Quel soutien!_

**Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Mais les choses ont changé depuis Thanksgiving.**

_Et quel changement! C'était pire qu'une torture!_

**Je ne suis pas encore voyant pour savoir ce que sont « ces changements », alors accouche!**

Je déglutis en tapant le message.

**La nuit où elle a dormi à la maison, à Forks, je suis allé la voir dans sa chambre car j'ai entendu qu'elle n'allait pas bien et, pendant son sommeil (Car elle parle en dormant), elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Et le jour-même, aprés qu'elle soit revenue de sa séance de **Radiothérapie**, et aprés que je l'aie emmené dans son lit pour qu'elle se repose, elle m'a demandé si je croyais en l'amour, et je l'ai répondu oui, mais ce que je n'ai pas prévus c'est qu'elle me réponde qu'elle aussi depuis qu'elle me connaissait! Comment je dois réagir moi? J'ai l'air du dernier des crétins maintenant! **

J'appuyais sur envoyer avec appréhension. _Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire en fait. _Quelques secondes plus tard, j'eus sa réponse, mais pas en forme de message...

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**…**

Je décrochais rapidement. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de lui demander ce qui lui prenait d'appeler qu'il me hurla dessus:

-_NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR ALLER LA VOIR, IDIOT? QU'IL FASSE 40°F EN VILLE DEMAIN OU QUOI?_

-Calme-toi! Mais, attends, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Répondis-je, déboussolé.

-_Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer ma parole! Dom Juan est incapable de voir des signes aussi visibles qu'un panneau publicitaire sur le bord de la route!_

Je ne répondis pas alors que la porte de la chambre de Bella s'ouvrit, et que j'entendis ses pas aller vers le salon.

_-Putain de merde, Edward! Maintenant, tu m'écoutes et tu te tais! Tout le monde a bien vu comment elle te regardait, même si elle essayait de le cacher, et je dis bien TOUT LE MONDE! Même Charlie a des doutes, alors qu'Emmett espère qu'il n'aura pas à te péter la gueule si tu fais du mal à sa soeur. Ce que tu a entendu, la nuit où Bella a dormi à Forks, et ce qu'elle a dit aprés être revenue de l'hôpital, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de refouler au fond d'elle, sans succès._

Je ne répondis toujours pas, alors que j'essayais d'analyser ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-_Et Bella a dit à Rosalie qu'elle t'aimait_, insista Jasper. _C'est pour ça que cette dernière essaye __toujours de vous mettre ensemble, même pendant le repas de Thanksgiving. Bella lui a avoué, contre son plein grès, qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire? Alors, demain, quand tu viendras au boulot, j'espère que tu auras un air pleinement satisfait sur le visage car tu auras pris ton pied toute la nuit, d'accord? Maintenant, raccroche et... fais ce que tu as à faire. Merde, je vais faire des cauchemars moi!_

Je lui obéis et jetai mon portable sur mon lit, filant à toute allure dans le salon. J'avais l'air d'un débile profond, mais je m'en fichais complètement. Après m'être pris l'orteil contre un mur, je me retrouvais là où était Bella, c'est-à-dire devant la fenêtre du salon, regardant la ville de Seattle illuminée. Ma respiration se bloqua, alors que je vis ses épaules trembler à cause de ses larmes. _Je me sentais idiot, et un peu nerveux aussi. _Je m'approchais d'elle jusqu'à me trouver juste derrière, sentant sa chaleur corporelle sur mon corps.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, sanglota-t-elle de nouveau.

-Malheureusement, on ne choisit pas, avouai-je d'une petite voix.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte! Dit-elle plus vigoureusement, me faisant face. Ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout! Je suis malade, Edward!

-Est-ce mal, de nous aimer? Chuchotai-je.

Elle eut un sursaut et détourna le regard, se dérobant par la même occasion. _Oh non, j'ai mijoté assez de temps avant d'être confronté à ce moment! _Je pris son visage d'une main pour qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je fus happé, une fois de plus, par ses iris chocolat qui exprimaient tellement de sentiments à cet instant que je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser.

-Est-ce mal, de nous aimer? Répétai-je.

Ma main glissa sur sa joue alors que l'autre se logea dans le creux de ses reins, et je comblais le vide qu'il y avait entre nous. Doucement, comme si j'avais peur de la briser, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, goûtant ses lèvres qui m'obsédaient depuis des semaines. Elles avaient un goût sans pareil, douces, tendres, chaudes et sucrées, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un simple baiser pouvait me faire ressentir tant de sensations au fond de mes entrailles. Je sentis les mains de Bella se loger dans mes cheveux et répondre à mon baiser avec une ardeur communicative. J'entrouvris la bouche au même moment qu'elle, et glissai ma langue contre la sienne, savourant celle-ci avec envie. Je soulevais Bella de quelques centimètres, qui en profita pour se hisser plus près de moi, moulant ses formes contre les miennes et enroulant ses jambes autour de mes hanches, faisant naître une douce chaleur dans mon bas ventre. J'agrippais le haut de ses cuisses, reculant pour la soutenir au mur, continuant de ravager sa bouche. J'avais trop attendu pour m'arrêter de si tôt. Une de mes mains se perdit sous son pull, touchant sa peau d'une chaleur et d'une douceur incomparable, pendant que Bella gémissait de mes assauts fougueux. Ses doigts tirèrent sur mes cheveux, et je quittais sa bouche pour goûter la peau tendre de son cou, me faufilant jusqu'à ses clavicules. Bella haletait contre moi, gémissant quand je suçais la peau tendre de sa gorge enivrante, réveillant une partie de mon anatomie inférieure.

-Edward... plus, marmonna Bella, dans un état second, rapprocha son visage du mien.

Je replongeais sur sa bouche, bloquant son bassin contre le mien afin d'essayer de garder le peu de contrôle de moi-même. Ma langue alla chercher la sienne dans sa bouche, s'enroulant autour d'elle, jouant avec, m'imprégnant de son arôme délicieux. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus notre baiser prenait de l'ampleur, si bien que je ne sais par quel miracle, le pull de Bella jonchait sur le sol du salon, que mes lèvres se promenaient sur le haut de sa poitrine et qu'une main se trouvait sur un de ses seins, l'englobant presque au complet. Mon pouce trouva son mamelon tendu par le désir, et malgré la barrière de vêtements, Bella posa la tête contre le mur, la bouche ouverte en lâchant un gémissement des plus sensuels qui soit. Je grognai et continuai ma tendre torture avec son autre sein tout en dévorant son cou de baisers. Mais ma raison se retrouva aux oubliettes quand Bella roula son bassin contre le mien, réveillant ma virilité plus que jamais au rendez-vous. _Je savais que j'avais perdu, et puis, à quoi bon résister?_ Le tee-shirt de Bella alla rejoindre son pull et je fondis sur son soutien-gorge blanc, simple, qui me donnait des idées de moins en moins chastes. Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son dos pour y trouver l'agrafe quand la sonnerie du téléphone nous fit sursauter. Nous nous reculâmes l'un de l'autre, haletants, rougis par le plaisir, essayant de reprendre une contenance. Je reposais Bella par terre, qui s'empourpra encore plus en voyant dans quel état elle m'avait mise.

-Je... Je... Je vais répondre, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se hâta d'aller vers le téléphone, me laissant en proie à une érection qui était devenue plus qu'inconfortable dans mon bas de pyjama. _Depuis combien de temps mon corps n'avait pas eu une telle réaction face à une femme? _

-Allo?

-...

-Oh, salut Emmett! Répondit Bella, se mordillant la lèvre.

-...

_Évidemment! Mais quel con celui-là! Toujours là quand il ne faut pas! Fait chier, merde! _

-Il ne doit plus avoir de batterie, désolée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-...

Je me calais contre le mur, reprenant ma respiration afin de calmer toute la tension qui c'était accumulée au niveau sud de mon corps.

-Non... Non, tu ne me déranges pas! S'étonna maladroitement Bella, me jetant un coup d'œil.

-...

_Merde, elle ne portait que son jean et son soutient-gorge! Regarde ailleurs, Edward, avant de lui sauter dessus._

-Edward? Je crois qu'il dort.

-...

Elle fronça les sourcils, au fur et à mesure que son frère parlait à l'autre bout du fil.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? S'énerva-t-elle.

-...

_S'il a appelé Bella pour rien, je le tue de mes propres mains!_

-Oui, d'accord, tu peux passer demain, dit-elle. Enfin... Appelle Edward pour lui demander son avis.

-...

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Et elle raccrocha plus fortement qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et soupira de soulagement. _Espérait-elle que son frère n'ait rien remarqué? _

-Emmett voulait venir manger à la maison demain, il va sûrement t'appeler pour demander ton accord, me dit Bella.

-Oh... Euh... D'accord, très bien, bredouillai-je.

Je me raclais la gorge, remerciant le ciel d'être de nouveau présentable et sans pensées perverses. _C'était assez difficile du fait qu'elle n'était vêtue que de son soutient-gorge._

-Bella, je...

-Edward, je...

Nous avions parlé en même temps, d'une même voix hésitante. Je refermai la bouche et lui fis signe de commencer. Elle rougit un peu et joua avec ses doigts.

-Je... Je... Je ne vais pas te mentir, Edward, tu... tu me plais, beaucoup trop même et... j'ai du mal à réfléchir quand tu es près de moi, ou quand tu me regardes. J'ai l'air d'une adolescence avec son premier béguin et ça ne me ressemble pas. J'ai l'impression d'être... moi, quand je suis près de toi et ça me fait tellement de bien... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aspire que tu rentres de l'hôpital pour que cette boule dans mon estomac s'évapore et que je devienne de nouveau moi! Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer quelqu'un d'autre pour te parler et être près de toi, et j'en oublie aussi ma **tumeur**. Mais je suis malade, Edward, personne ne sait si je serais encore en vie à mon prochain anniversaire, ou pour me marier, personne ne le sait. Et je trouve que c'est égoïste de ma part de profiter de toi et de ce que tu ressens, alors que je ne sais pas si nous pourrions vivre ensemble et... et nous aimer.

Sa voix s'éteignit sur les derniers mots, et je me sentis sourire face à sa timidité. _Vraiment adorable. _Mais à la place de lui répondre de suite, je pris son tee-shirt sur le sol et m'approchai d'elle, alors qu'elle refusait de poser un regard sur moi. Je lui fis enfiler son tee-shirt, pour que mes pensées restent claires. Je posais mes lèvres sur son front, humant son odeur au passage.

-Ne me demande pas de m'éloigner de toi, car j'en serais incapable, murmurai-je. Je suis complètement accro à toi, à tes cheveux qui ressemblent à un nid d'oiseux le matin, à ton parfum - j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux -, à la douceur de ta peau - mes lèvres frôlèrent sa gorge -, tes rougeurs que je trouve plus qu'adorables - je déposais un baiser sur sa joue - ton sens de la répartie vraiment étonnante, le fait que tu te mordilles les lèvres quand tu es gênée, ce qui me rend fou et ce qui fait ta personnalité, ton caractère de feu aussi et ses lèvres qui m'obsèdent depuis tant de semaines...

Elle frissonna contre moi alors qu'une main la plaquait contre moi.

-Des se... se... semaines? Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Hum, hum...

Je fus incapable de lui répondre, car ma bouche explorait sa gorge avec envie. Je suçais de temps en temps sa peau souple et sucrée, la faisant haleter, mais, sincèrement, je n'étais pas capable d'arrêter en si bon chemin. Ma langue traça un ligne imaginaire et je migrai vers son oreille, juste sous le carré de peau dépourvu de muscle et Bella gémit longuement, tirant sur mes cheveux avec ses doigts qui s'y étaient logés. Je me sentis sourire. _J'ai trouvé son point faible. _Je mordis, joueur, sur son lobe d'oreille, avant de glisser mes lèvres sur sa joue rouge et de rejoindre sa bouche qui m'appelait à grands cris. Nous nous embrassâmes doucement, sans précipitation, unissant nos lèvres d'une façon tendre et amoureuse, profitant juste de l'instant présent. De l'un, de l'autre. Je déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, ne croyant pas à la chance que j'avais au moment présent et lui souris. Inévitablement, elle rougit furieusement en répondant à mon sourire.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle comme un secret.

Mon coeur explosa de joie face à son aveu et j'étais sûr qu'un sourire idiot naissait sur mes lèvres. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle, l'écrasant contre moi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, murmurai-je. À tout jamais.

Vendredi 5 décembre 2010

**POV Alice**

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça? Est-ce que j'étais devenue folle? Seigneur, est-ce que j'étais devenue folle_? Je soupirai et pris ma tête entre mes mains, complètement vidée de toutes réponses correctes dans mon esprit. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé, mais j'y avais pris du plaisir, jamais je n'avais ressenti ça jusqu'à maintenant. Jamais! Et, pour couronner le tout, Bella m'avait appelé et je crois que ça a tout déclenché. Je les suppliais de venir me voir, juste une heure ou deux, je l'entendais même pleurer à l'autre bout du fil, je me suis excusée de mon comportement, mais elle m'a raccroché au nez prétextant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû appeler et qu'elle était désolée. J'ai tout retourné mon appartement, tout mis à terre, si bien que la voisine d'en face était venue me voir. Crétine! Mais, étonnement, après que mon apparte_ment ressembla à un champ de bataille, je me sentais étrangement bien, sereine même. _Étrange. Je n'avais pas fêté Thanksgiving avec mes parents, comme je l'avais dit à Bella bien avant que _Rosalie_ devienne la nouvelle conquête d'Emmett. Je n'en avais pas eu le courage. Je leur avais téléphoné, pour m'excuser et trouver l'excuse d'avoir trop de travail pour les examens, pour mon absence. Ils n'avaient pas insisté. _Et moi non plus._ De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas pu me faire changer d'avis, alors à quoi bon?

Je me garais rapidement sur le parking de l'hôpital, il fallait que j'en ai le coeur net, que je ne devienne pas folle pour rien. _On devenait folle pour une bonne raison, non?_ Je payai les 1$50 du parking et ouvris mon parapluie jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il y avait toujours cette garce de Maria à l'accueil, mais je pris grand soin de l'ignorer et de prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau 2, là où il devait être s'il ne voulait pas que je le découpe en rondelle avec une hachette. _À vrai dire, je n'avais qu'un couteau suisse dans mon sac, mais ça fera l'affaire pour le momen_t. Il était 21h, je savais qu'il avait fini sa journée car je l'avais vu dans son emploi du temps. Il faisait une ronde à l'étage psychiatrique, revenait à son bureau et quittait l'hôpital. _Comme du papier à musique._

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Mademoiselle Brandon? S'enquit sa secrétaire.

Je lui fis un sourire faux.

-Je voudrais voir le Docteur Withlock, c'est _très _important. S'il vous plait.

-Son service est terminé, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse vous recevoir à une heure aussi tardive.

-Je ne viendrais pas aussi tard simplement parce que je me suis cassée un ongle et que je déprime à cause de ça! M'écriai-je.

-Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

-Non, je ne me calmerais pas avant d'avoir vu le Docteur Withlock, MAINTENANT!

Elle écarquilla les yeux et paniqua en appuyant sur un bouton de son téléphone.

-J'aurais besoin de vous, tout de suite.

_Oh la garce, elle a appelé la sécurité! _Je laissai un cri perçant et m'enfuis jusqu'à son bureau. _Je n'avais pas besoin d'une greluche pour me dire le chemin! _

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer sans une autorisation! Cria-t-elle derrière moi.

-Mettez-là où je pense votre autorisation à la con!

Au moment où je voulus ouvrir la porte du cabinet, elle le fit pour moi et je percutai de plein fouet le torse de Jasper. Je poussai un cri de stupeur avant de m'accrocher à sa blouse blanche de justesse.

-Justement, je te cherchais! Lançai-je.

-Et je crois que tu m'as trouvé, répondit-il, amusé.

_Comment avais-je pu être menée en bateau ainsi? Étais-je faible, face à cet homme? _Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer à me fustiger que deux bras monstrueux me tirèrent en arrière, faisant tomber mon sac au sol et mes chaussures avec.

-On s'en occupe, Docteur Withlock, dit une voix bourrue.

-Mais lâchez-là! Ordonna Jasper d'une voix forte. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

Je me débattis de plus bel, criant pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille. Parce qu'il n'était pas seul, le crétin, il avait emmené un ami en plus! Contre une seule femme! _C'est du joli! _Je croisais le regard de la secrétaire et je me retenais réellement de ne pas cracher dans ses cheveux décolorés. _Elle me le payera celle-là! _

-On nous a demandé d'intervenir à votre cabinet.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Jasper d'une voix glaciale. Le seul problème qu'il y a c'est vous. Lâchez Mademoiselle Brandon, immédiatement.

La seconde suivante, je fus libérée de cette prise de muscles et je remis mon manteau correctement, reprenant mes chaussures et mon sac entre les mains.

-Vous savez combien m'ont coûté ces chaussures, bande d'idiots? Et ce sac, hein? Si je vois la _moindre _griffure, rayure ou quoique ce soit d'autre, je vous jure que je ferais de votre vie un Enfer sur Terre! Maintenant, si Miss-Je-Suis-Mal-Baissée le veut bien, je voudrais parler au Docteur Withlock. Au revoir!

Sur ce, je claquais la porte sur les mines déconfites et me tournais vers Jasper qui se retenait visiblement de rire face au scandale que je venais faire.

-Et ne t'avise surtout pas de rire! Grondai-je en remettant mes chaussures dans un équilibre précaire.

-L'idée n'a même pas frôlé mon esprit! Sourit-il.

_Ouais, c'est ça! _J'enlevais mon manteau, ayant eu une soudaine montée de chaleur à cause de trois crétins, _et crétine_, qui m'avaient mis hors de moi. _Il y avait des gens sans scrupule dans ce bas monde. _Du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir Jasper qui me détaillait des pieds à la tête, et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer, ce qui me ramena à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, dans ce bureau.

-Puis-je savoir en quoi ai-je l'honneur de ta visite? Me demanda-t-il, de sa foutue voix sexy.

-Tu n'as même pas une petite idée? Cinglai-je.

Il perdit son sourire à la noix et se gratta un début de barbe. Je lui lançais un regard narquois en me plantant devant lui.

-Oh, ça...

-Oui, ça! M'écriai-je. Tu sais que j'y ai pensé toute la semaine? Que je deviens folle aussi?

Il cligna des yeux, hébété. _Et oui, mon coco! _

-Je te rend folle? S'étonna-t-il.

-Complètement! Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'on a fait? Ou tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais...

-LA FERME! Tu m'écoutes et tu te tais-toi c'est clair?

Il hocha la tête, écarquillant les yeux.

-J'y ai réfléchi toute la semaine, si bien que j'en ai eu mal à la tête pendant des jours! J'ai pensé à tout ce que j'avais fait, et je me suis dit que j'étais vraiment une vraie peste! Une véritable idiote d'avoir réagi comme ça alors que j'aurais dû penser à Bella plutôt qu'à moi! Je n'avais aucune raison de haïr Rosalie d'une telle façon, mais je crois que j'ai préféré donner ma rage à elle plutôt qu'au monde entier, car on est en train de me prendre ma meilleure amie, alors que je ne me vois pas vivre sans elle! Je devrais être heureuse qu'Emmett s'est afin casé, et puis, ça m'a permis de te rencontrer, et je...

Je fus coupée dans mon élan car la bouche de Jasper prit possession de la mienne, avec une telle fougue que je fus soulevée au sol. C'était la deuxième fois que je goûtais ses lèvres mais j'étais sûre de ne pas pouvoir m'en passer. Je répondis à son baiser avec fougue, ouvrant la bouche et rencontrait sa langue. Il sourit contre ma peau avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, ainsi que sur mon nez me faisant rire. Je plantais mon regard dans l'azur de ses yeux.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Je sais, tes baisers devraient avoir des faveurs thérapeutiques!

Il rit et m'aida à remettre mon manteau, aprés m'avoir volé un autre baiser. Il prit le sien, referma son cabinet et passa un bras autour de mes reins. Je tirais la langue à sa secrétaire qui nous regarda avec des yeux ronds, ce qui fit rire Jasper.

-Ça te dirait d'aller dîner avec moi? S'enquit-il. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, non?

-Effectivement, mais avant...

Je sortis mon portable et envoyais un message à Emmett.

**Je passerai chez toi demain, vers 16 heures. Demande à Rosalie d'être là aussi, j'ai à te parler. Je t'embrasse ours des bois!**

**Alors, alors?  
Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plus? **

**Je crois que la question ne se pose même pas, n'est-ce pas? **

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Edward et Bella se sont _enfin_ embrasser!**

**J'ai mit du temps à écrire cette séance, surtout avec le piano et tout le reste, mais je crois que je me suis pas mal débrouillée, n'est-ce pas? **

**Évidemment, cette fiction est classée M, donc il y aura des lemons, chose dont je ne suis pas très à l'aise – bien que ce ne seront pas les premiers que j'écrirais – mais on verra ce que ça donnera au moment venu, qui pourrait arriver plus tôt que vous ne le pensiez.(?)**

**Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux qui sont passé à l'acte, Alice et Jasper aussi, et apparemment, bien avant les deux tourtereaux! J'ai bien dit que Jasper caché quelque chose, non? Le retour imminent d'Alice dans la fiction, c'est promis!**

**A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,  
Clairouille59.**


	24. Reconstruire

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Et voilà, Bella & Edward sont ENFIN ensemble, depuis le temps que tout le monde attendait ça. ;)**

**Je crois que vous aussi, vous êtes soulagées, et même ravis que tout se passe comme prévus, n'est-ce pas?  
Et puis, Jasper et Alice n'ont pas tardé non plus, bien que j'ai vraiment cru les mettre ensemble à la fin de la fiction, mais j'ai changé d'avis au cours de l'écriture. **

**Par contre, mauvais nouvelle, James est de retour... Oui, oui, je sais, c'est moche mais c'est ainsi.**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-felicitie: Merci infiniment d'apprécier mon travail! Et oui, le chapitre que vous attendez toutes, le baiser entre Edward et Bella! A bientôt!**

**-Martine 16: Effectivement, Tanya me soulait beaucoup trop, mais pas sûr qu'elle ait dit son dernier mot, même si elle ne travaille plus à l'hôpital... Enfin, c'est à voir! Alice revient aussi dans ce chapitre, et elle réussira sûrement à se faire pardonner. Mais le principale, c'est que Bella & Edward se sont embrassés! :) A bientôt!**

**-Natacha: Merci beaucoup! Je crois qu'on peut toutes remercier Jasper et ses fabuleux conseils, non? Enfin, Edward a bouger ses fesses! Il en a fallut du temps pour qu'ils se comprennent, les deux idiots! À bientôt!**

**-Elo: N'oublie pas que Bella a aucun instinct de survie! Donc sa réaction est tout à fait normal. Et oui, le baiser tant attendu est enfin là, je l'avais bien spécifié que le chapitre 23 avait de bonne chance d'être aimé, non? Tanya revient à la charge, mais pas tout de suite, et espérons que tout ce passe bien pour Alice & Jasper! À bientôt!**

**-Nessa04: Tu n'acceptes pas les MP, donc je suis obligée de te répondre ici. Heureuse de te compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices, j'en ai de plus en plus, même aprés avoir commencer ma fiction il y a plusieurs mois. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas dans le médical, alors on remercie Google, n'est-ce pas? Mais c'est une fiction qui me tient à coeur, alors je fais tout pour qu'elle soit cohérente et plaisante à lire, même si je suis un peu sadique sur les bords, je l'avoue. J'ai pris ma décision pour la fin de cette fic, donc il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le dernier chapitre pour voir qu'il chemin j'aurais prit. À bientôt!**

**-Miharu: Merci beaucoup d'avoir aimer ce chapitre, je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, mais vu votre enthousiasme, mes heures de calvaires ont finis par payer. Tu n'aies pas la seule à détester Emmett, je crois que je vais ouvrir une salle de torture avec de la nourriture partout rien que pour lui! À bientôt!**

**-hylin: Les violons, le champagne, tout ce que tu veux! À bientôt! **

**-Sam: Je suis heureuse que le petit scandale d'Alice t'a fait rire! Et comme le diction dit: plus on patiente, mieux c'est! À bientôt!**

**Merci infiniment à: Aliiice, Camilia13015, or elise, belladttwilight, mimie30, felicitie, Martine16, Mamoure21, Maud, Natacha, Elo, caropat07, Nessa04, Em 81, Mayawa, crazybells, Cendrillon49, Lyllou42, Ousna, Miharu×4, haylin, Grazie, dame-demeter, Anais88, Sam, Zeyk.h et AnaïsB pour vos reviews.**

**Merci beaucoup à: Cloe-Jad3, juju88480, sweetyyjennyy, aurelb33, Ousna, Zeyk.h, Slend, herosrockears, micka33 et Love-read pour vos mises en alert, favorite story ou author alert.**

**Merci beaucoup à ma bêta, Phika17, qui a beaucoup de patience pour me corriger! (L)**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Bonne lecture,  
Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 24 : Reconstruire**

Samedi 6 décembre 2010

**POV Rosalie**

_Alice allait venir. _C'était tout ce que mon cerveau avait enregistré depuis qu'Emmett m'avait téléphoné, ce matin. Je crois que lorsqu'il me l'a annoncé, ma tension est montée en flèche! Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas anxieuse, bien au contraire; j'étais terrorisée! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me voulait, pour que je sois conviée à ce rendez-vous, mais, en tout cas, ça ne convenait pas du tout à Emmett. Il était 15h58 exactement et il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas dans son salon, au point où je commençais à avoir le tournis, à force de le regarder.

-Emmett, ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais, soupirai-je.

-Ça me détend! Rétorqua-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Ça le détend! On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là! _ Mais, avec Emmett, je devrais m'y habituer, il faisait des choses étranges parfois. _Et même très souvent. _Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, c'est ce qui fait son charme, même son estomac sans fond. Soudain, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit et Emmett se figea pendant sa marche de la sagesse. Il me jeta un bref regard avant d'aller ouvrir. En mon sein, ma poitrine fit un bond douloureux, qui s'accentua en voyant la petite silhouette frêle de la meilleure amie de Bella entrer dans l'appartement. Mais, rapidement, ce sentiment de malaise s'évapora quand je vis mon frère, Jasper, faire son entrée. _Ne me dite pas qu'il a fait ça?_

-Jazz? L'appelai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'accompagne Alice, répondit-il.

-Tu accompagnes, Alice? Répétai-je.

-Pour faire simple, il a couché avec elle, grogna Emmett. Tu as vu le sourire crétin qu'il a? Ça signifie « J'ai pris mon pied toute la nuit! ».

-Effectivement, affirma Jasper, je suis avec Alice. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, cher beau-frère, car tu es avec ma soeur.

-Voyons voir, pourquoi ça me pose un problème? Ah oui, ça me revient, parce que l'autre chose a insulté Rosalie de trainée, en plus de profiter de moi, alors oui, ça me dérange!

Emmett devint tout rouge, tout comme Charlie quand il était en colère, et ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Jasper ne faisait malheureusement pas le poids contre lui, et je ne voulais pas aller le voir à l'hôpital avec le visage tuméfié.

-Si on est là, et plus particulièrement Alice, c'est pour une bonne raison, non? Ça fait des semaines qu'elle est en consultation avec moi, et elle a avoué elle-même ses erreurs, sans que je ne le lui demande. Elle est prête à vous revoir, et à s'excuser de ce qu'elle a pu dire, à vous tous.

-Et entre deux consultations, tu la prenais sur ton grand bureau? Railla Emmett.

-Ça suffit! Criai-je, les voyant sur le point de se frapper. Je vous jure devant Dieu que si vous n'arrêtez pas ça, je prends vos têtes pour jouer au Baseball, c'est clair?

Jasper fut le premier à détourner le regard et grommela un vague « Désolé » peu crédible, mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop non plus. Je regardais fixement Emmett, les mains sur les hanches et il grogna en guise de réponse. _Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. _Bien vite, alors que les deux gladiateurs s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour éviter de flancher, la tension monta d'un cran quand je pris conscience de qui était chez Emmett. _Alice. _Je m'assis sur un des fauteuils, ne sachant plus où me mettre en lissant le plis de ma jupe noire. _Qu'est-ce qu'on ne faisait pas des fois. _Un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma torpeur.

-Hum... Je crois que... que je vais prendre la parole, bafouilla Alice d'une voix chevrotante.

Emmett émit un grognement audible et prit quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur pour se calmer. _C'est fou ce que la nourriture peut faire sur les mœurs._

-Je me suis comportée comme une idiote, et encore, l'adjectif est faible. Je crois que le fait de savoir Bella malade m'a fait péter un plomb, j'étais déboussolée et me sentais affreusement mal de savoir qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie grave. Alors, quand Emmett est venu avec toi, Rosalie, j'ai focalisé toute la colère que j'avais contre la Terre entière contre toi, sans me rendre compte du mal que je faisais par mon comportement. En fait, je ne réalisais pas ce que je faisais autour de moi, car, éloignée de tout le monde, mon chagrin était pire et je ne faisais que mépriser tout le monde pour ce que Bella endurait, sans moi. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, plus particulièrement envers toi, ou Bella, ni même personne. Je sais que mes propos t'ont blessé, t'ont fait du mal ou sûrement fait resurgir ton passé, mais je voulais que tu saches que, du plus profond de mon être, je suis désolée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais retourner en arrière, tout changer et me dire que tu as un sacré courage de supporter Emmett 24h/24.

J'eus un petit sourire sur sa dernière phrase. Bella aussi disait que j'avais du courage de supporter Emmett, alors que, pour moi, ça n'avait rien d'encombrant. Je ne pouvais nier que ses excuses me touchaient, je pouvais voir qu'elles était vraies et sincères et qu'elle venait d'elle-même. Jasper ne l'avait en aucun cas forcée à quoique ce soit. Mais, alors qu'une partie de moi était soulagée et heureuse de cette démarche, une autre partie de mon être me rappela toutes ses paroles blessantes qu'elle m'avait balancé à la figure. _«... fait resurgir mon passé... » _Oui, ses paroles avaient éveillé cette partie de moi que je voulais faire taire à tout jamais.

-Je suis très touchée, du fait que tu viennes me voir et que tu t'excuses, lui répondis-je prudemment, vraiment. Et sache que je comprends la douleur que tu ressens du fait que Bella soit malade. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je me suis énormément attachée à elle, en si peu de temps. Peut-être qu'elle me faisait penser à moi, avant. Enfin, qu'importe. Je ferais un effort, envers toi, mais je ne peux te promettre de tout pardonner du jour au lendemain et qu'on soit les meilleures amies du monde. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps, et je suis sûre que je pourrais l'accepter.

Alice jeta un regard vers Jasper, dont les yeux faisaient la navette entre nous deux, et lui fit un petit sourire. Une petite flamme s'allumait à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle, et intérieurement je ne pus qu'être soulagée qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime, même si c'était Alice.

-Je serais ton esclave si tu veux, je te prêterais mes chaussures fétiches si tu le souhaites, dit Alice, déterminée. Ou j'obligerais Emmett à faire le ménage!

-Dans tes rêves, grommela ce dernier, jetant un regard noir à Alice.

-Je peux te faire faire n'importe quoi! La dernière fois, je lui ai épilé les jambes!

Jasper regarda les un mètre quatre-vingt dix de muscle et de virilité avant d'éclater de rire. Moi même, j'eus du mal à garder mon sérieux en imaginant Emmett avec les jambes aussi lisses qu'une peau de bébé. _Je demanderais à Bella si elle a une photo. _La blague ne fut pas très bien accueillie par mon bien aimé, car il s'approcha d'elle, la dominant de toute sa taille, l'air menaçant.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Rose a accepté un temps soit peu tes excuses et qu'elle te laisse une deuxième chance que c'est pareil pour moi! Grogna-t-il.

Alice ne s'en formalisa pas et sauta dans ses bras, l'entourant de ses bras et ses jambes et embrassant chaque centimètre carré de son visage, laissant un Emmett figé.

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, ours des bois! S'exclama-t-elle entre chaque baiser.

-Mais lâche-moi lutin des forêts maléfique! Cria Emmett en essayant de la décoller de lui.

Jasper se remit à rire et je laissais mon amusement éclater. Mon frère me regarda, le regard rempli de gratitude et d'amour. Je ne pouvais que le lui rendre. Je savais qu'il appréciait beaucoup Alice, Edward me l'avait bien fait comprendre, mais à ce point là. _S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir. _Mais je savais que la partie n'était pas terminée. Certes, je lui avais _pardonné_, mais pas entièrement. Ses paroles avaient fait monter en surface les cruels souvenirs que j'avais de Royce, les bleus que j'avais eu sur le corps, ses insultes humiliantes, la douleur... Je ne pouvais pas les oublier d'un claquement de doigts, _malheureusement_, je devais vivre avec.

-Je te choisirais toujours, Rose, murmura Jasper à mes côtés. Toujours. J'aime Alice, vraiment, mais si elle te fait du mal... je m'éloignerais d'elle.

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire, le rassurai-je. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas mieux à présent. Je vais lui dire que si elle te fait du mal, je l'étripe et aprés on verra.

-Je le pensais, vraiment, insista-t-il.

-Je sais, et je te répète que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Tout ira bien. Bon, si tu allais chercher ton lutin, et moi mon ours?

Jasper rit avec moi quand nous vîmes Emmett tourner en rond alors que Alice résistait et restait accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Je stoppais Emmett la toupie pour que mon frère reprenne Alice super glu pour la remettre sur pieds.

-Toujours aussi folle! Ronchonna Emmett en plissant son pull. Tu as vu ce qu'elle m'a fait? Aussi diabolique qu'avant.

-Oui, ris-je, j'ai vu mon ours des bois.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

-Ça te va si bien pourtant, se moqua Jasper. Nounours!

Emmett était sur le point de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler.

-Viens, Emmett, on va manger!

-Manger? Répéta-t-il.

Il vola littéralement au placard à biscuit où je lui interdisais l'accès sauf pour le déjeuner et le goûter. _Des fois, j'avais l'impression d'être avec un enfant. _

O*O*O*O

Malgré la légère tension qui obstruait l'air, les remarques désagréables d'Emmett et le malaise que j'éprouvais, le reste de l'après-midi, et la soirée, se passa lentement et tout en douceur. Bien évidemment, j'étais un peu en retrait, mais Alice trouvait toujours un bon sujet de conversation et prenait son temps. Elle me raconta quelques anecdotes sur Emmett, hormis qu'il s'est déjà fait épiler les jambes, _ça restera dans les anales ça_, comme le fait que chaque année il a la grippe mais qu'il refuse de se faire vacciner parce qu'il a peur des piqûres, ou encore qu'il s'est pris son premier râteau à l'âge de treize ans par une fille qui était plus âgée que lui et qu'il a refusé de sortir de sa chambre pendant un mois entier. J'avais ri pour la dernière chose, alors qu'il s'était mis à bouder dans son coin, lançant des regards haineux à Alice. Je comprenais pourquoi Bella s'était liée d'amitié avec elle, Alice était trop facile à vivre, une fille remplie de bonne humeur, ayant toujours quelque chose à raconter et une énergie débordante. _Bella a dû en voir de toutes_ _les couleurs avec elle. _Si je l'avais rencontrée dans d'autres circonstances, j'étais persuadée que je serais tombée sous son charme de pile électrique. Mais, avec les évènements passés, bien que je discutais avec elle comme Jasper ou Emmett, j'avais toujours un peu de recul. Je ne faisais plus vraiment confiance aux gens, les seuls sauf Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esmée et doucement Emmett. Alice, Charlie et Bella venaient juste d'entrer dans ma vie, comme des boulets de canon et, même si je n'y étais pas insensible, il faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour m'ouvrir à eux.

-Chose un, et chose deux ne sont pas revenus? S'enquit Alice.

-Qui? Demanda Emmett en regardant cette dernière comme si elle était Chucky la poupée tueuse qu'il m'a obligée à regarder hier soir.

-Chose un, et chose deux, répéta-t-elle.

-Ta mère et ton beau-père, traduit Jasper.

_Et bien fallait deviner!_

-Non, grommela Emmett, mais s'ils reviennent, je leur refait le portrait!

-Ça, on n'en doute pas, dis-je. Mais c'est étrange qu'ils se soient effacés de nos vies comme si de rien, vous ne trouvez pas? Ils avaient pourtant l'air déterminé à _essayer _de revenir mais là, silence radio.

-Ils attendent peut-être le bon moment, qui sait? Dit Jasper, sagement. Ce n'était certainement pas des paroles en l'air.

-On va devoir se préparer à bien les recevoir alors, médita Alice. Tu crois que si je mets mes plus hauts talons, et que je les plante dans les bijoux de famille de chose deux, il va revenir?

Jasper et moi éclatâmes de rire, alors que Emmett grimaça inconsciemment. Il devait sûrement penser à la douleur qu'aurait son beau-père si Alice mettait en œuvre son plan machiavélique. _Oh, ça devait faire sûrement très très mal. _Après notre crise de fou rire passée, Jasper et moi débarrassâmes la table de notre dîner, _pas du tout prévu_, pour mettre le tout dans le lave-vaisselle, pendant que lutin et ours des bois s'affrontaient du regard en silence. _Ça devait être du joli des fois avec eux d'eux, je comprends_ _pourquoi Bella a voulu emménager chez Edward. _Je souris en imaginant Bella lui faire la misère ou se trimballer en petite tenue devant lui, Edward devenant complètement cinglé de jour en jour.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton ingrat de meilleur ami? Demandai-je.

Jasper se figea un instant, avant qu'un léger sourire malicieux ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. _Il me cachait quelque chose. _

-J'ai vu Edward à l'hôpital, hier, répondit-il simplement.

-Et?

-Et quoi? Bah, on a parlé et c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus?

Je plissais les yeux en sa direction, suspicieuse.

-Oh, je ne sais pas moi, peut-être la vérité?

Il me lança un regard mauvais avant de fermer la porte du lave-vaisselle.

-Je ne peux rien te dire, murmura-t-il en regardant derrière son épaule si quelqu'un était mort, entre Emmett et _son _Alice.

-Mais, je suis ta soeur, jumelle de surcroit! Tu ne dois rien me cacher!

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence. _Il était tout sauf innocent celui-là!_

-Edward m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire.

-Jazz! Allez, je suis ta soeur, non? Ta préférée?

-Tu es ma seule soeur, je te signale. Mais tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses, non?

-Ouais, c'est ça, crachai-je. Je me souviens que tu as dit à Alex McMillan, quand j'avais 12 ans que j'étais amoureuse de lui alors que tu m'as fait la promesse de ne rien lui dire!

Il écarquilla les yeux. _Et ouais, je n'ai pas oublié ça, moi! _Il carra la mâchoire et grogna je ne sais quoi dans sa barbe.

-Tu vas me dire cet argument jusqu'à la fin de ma vie?

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu tombes dans le panneau à chaque fois. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a, Eddy? Ne me dis pas que Bella lui en veut à mort après avoir fait n'importe quoi avec elle?

-Non...

-Quoi, elle l'a giflé ou un truc du genre?

-Je ne crois pas non plus, marmonna-t-il.

-Jasper!

-Oh, d'accord, mais tu as interdiction de le dire, même à Emmett, surtout à Emmett. Tu me le promets?

Je lui fis un grand sourire et hochai de la tête. Il jeta un dernière coup d'œil aux deux autres qui se disputaient pour je ne sais quoi, encore.

-Edward et Bella sont ensemble, lâcha-t-il.

J'ouvris grand la bouche, stupéfaite et franchement sur le cul. Effectivement, il valait mieux qu'Emmett ne sache rien pour l'instant!

-Ensemble, comme... _ensemble_? Chuchotai-je.

Mon frère roula des yeux.

-Ensemble comme le fait qu'Edward avait un sourire complètement stupide au visage, les yeux qui brillaient et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de rentrer chez lui pour sauter sur Bella.

-Oh mon Dieu! M'écriai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rose? Me demanda Emmett, s'approchant précautionneusement de nous.

Jasper secoua la tête comme pour dire « Bien joué sœurette! ». _Une nouvelle pareille ne pouvait pas se prendre à la légère!_

-Rien de très important, affirmai-je en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Emmett pour le convaincre de ne pas fouiner plus profondément. Jasper me parlait d'un collègue de travail que je connais et qui est devenu gay. Les gens sont vraiment surprenants.

-D'accord... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le désert?

J'esquissais d'un sourire en voyant sa tête disparaître dans le réfrigérateur alors qu'il cherchait encore quelque chose à manger. Je crois qu'on n'aurait pu me faire de meilleur cadeau que celui-ci: rencontrer Emmett Swan. _Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux. _Il était extraordinaire, et si patient avec moi que des fois, j'avais cette impression que j'allais me réveiller du jour au lendemain et que j'allais retrouver ma vie d'avant. _Une horrible impression. _Emmett me faisait rire avec ses bêtises, ses airs d'enfant boudeur et son estomac digne du grand Canyon. Mais je me sentais bien avec lui, presque autant qu'avec Edward et Jasper, mais je savais que ce n'était pas les mêmes sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui.

-Oh Seigneur! Cria Alice, affolée.

Mon coeur fit un bond alors qu'Emmett frappa sa tête sur le rebord du réfrigérateur en se relevant et que tout les sens de Jasper étaient en alerte. Ce dernier se retourna vivement avant d'aller à la rencontre d'une Alice qui était pétrifiée sur place, les yeux grand ouverts.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alice? S'exclama mon frère. Dis-moi!

Elle tendit une main vers la fenêtre, tremblant de la tête au pied. À la seconde où Jasper regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait cette dernière, il eut le même air de frayeur et d'étonnement sur le visage. Emmett me jeta un coup d'œil avant d'aller regarder ce qui se passait suivi par moi.

-JE VAIS LES TUER! Hurla-t-il.

Je sursautais un peu avant de voir l'objet de sa fureur. _Quand on parle du loup... _Renée et Phil se tenaient dehors, sur le trottoir d'en face avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres tout en nous saluant de la main. _Oh non... _Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de retenir Emmett, mais ce dernier avait sa force multipliées par dix à cause de la rage qui l'habitait. Alice parlait pour le raisonner, mais c'était peine perdue. _Si seulement Bella était là! _

-Emmett! Ne fais pas, c'est ce qu'ils veulent, dit Alice en gesticulant partout. Ne leur fais pas ce plaisir, après ça sera pire!

-Je m'en tape! Je ne veux pas d'eux dans nos vie, tu comprends? Cria Emmett. Jamais ils ne s'approcheront de Bella. Jamais!

-S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, le suppliai-je. Ne descends pas, Em, je t'en supplie!

Il grogna et fracassa un bibelot contre un mur. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu leur faire, vraiment, pour qu'ils réagissent ainsi, Bella et Emmett? _Je posais mes mains sur son torse, le poussant de toutes mes forces.

-On va aller leur parler, n'est-ce pas, Jazz? On va les faire partir, dit Alice, mortifiée. Mais, surtout, ne descends pas, c'est ce qu'ils veulent, te parler ainsi qu'à... qu'à ta... soeur. D'accord?

-Emmett, assied-toi, s'il te plait, murmurai-je en m'appuyant contre lui. Calme-toi...

Il obéit tant bien que mal, mais ne semblait pas satisfait de son sort. Je savais qu'imaginer son poing dans la figure de son beau-père était beaucoup plus appréciable. Je fis un léger signe de tête à Jasper, et il emmena Alice dans son sillage, qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle. Alors que la porte claquait et qu'on entendait l'ascenseur se refermer derrière eux, Emmett avait la respiration difficile, comme s'il combattait avec lui-même pour ne pas les suivre. Mue de folie, _ou d'un élan d'amour_, je me mis à califourchon sur lui, timidement, et je le sentis se raidir. Je n'avais de tels gestes avec lui, mon corps m'en empêchait toujours, bien que le fait de l'embrasser ne me faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il en voulait plus, _beaucoup plus_, mais qu'il se retenait. _Toujours. _Pourtant, Bella m'avait dit qu'avant de me rencontrer, Emmett avait été un coureur de jupon invétéré, habitué aux coups d'un soir plutôt que de rester fidèle. Elle m'avait simplement dit que l'amour pouvait tout changer. Je soupirais en plongeant mon visage dans son cou, l'emprisonnant dans mon étreinte. Doucement, je sentis les bras d'Emmett m'écraser brutalement contre lui et toute la tension accumulée jusque là se fit sentir par la raideur de ses muscles saillants.

-On les fera partir, murmurai-je contre sa gorge. On leur mettra un procès aux fesses s'il le faut, n'importe quoi, mais ils ne feront plus de mal autour d'eux.

-Mais j'ai peur pour Bella, avoua-t-il, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait affaire à eux, plus jamais. Ils ont déjà fait trop de dégâts sur elle, et puis elle a rencontré ce connard de Jacob Black!

-Je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra de sitôt celui-là, aprés qu'Edward l'ait fichu dehors, s'il pointe le bout de son nez, c'est qu'il est suicidaire.

-Ouais, Edward, grogna-t-il.

-Elle sera très heureuse avec lui, souris-je. Edward est un type bien, et il aime vraiment Bella. Je ne l'ai jamais vu autant en admiration devant une femme que Bella. Ils se sont bien trouvés.

-Il a fallu qu'il trouve ma soeur celui-là.

-Tu aurais préféré un gars comme Jacob Black? Rétorquai-je.

Dans mon dos, je sentis ses mains former deux poings de rage.

-Non.

-Alors la question est réglée.

Je fermais fermement ma bouche pour ne pas dire les paroles qui menaçaient de jaillir hors de mes lèvres. J'avais promis à Jasper de ne rien dire. _Dommage. _Soudain, des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans la rue. C'était inutile de me relever pour voir qui faisait un boucan pareil. Le souffle d'Emmett se fit rare, comme un râle de souffrance. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de lui, exprimant ce que je ne pouvais dire par des mots. _Je n'avais jamais été douée pour parler. _Peu à peu, le calme refit son apparition et une voiture démarra au quart de tour sur la route. _Jasper et Alice avaient réussi à les faire partir? _Emmett joua avec les mèches de mes cheveux qui tombaient dans mon dos, attendant qu'ils reviennent nous dire ce qui c'était passé dehors. Il nous fallut peu de temps pour avoir la réponse.

-Mais que des idiots ces deux-là! Se lamenta Alice. J'avais oublié qu'ils avaient un pois chiche à la place du cerveau.

Je me décalais des genoux d'Emmett et me remis sur mes pieds. Jasper avait eu la décence de ne pas faire des papouilles avec Alice devant moi, je pouvais au moins lui rendre la pareille.

-Ils sont partis? Demanda Emmett, sur les nerfs.

-Oui, ils ont repris leur route mais ils n'en resteront pas là, avoua tristement mon frère. Ils sont bien décidés à parler à ta soeur et toi.

-Ils peuvent aller se faire voir, gronda Emmett.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'ils s'en aillent? M'enquis-je.

-On les a juste menacé d'appeler la police s'ils restaient devant l'immeuble, sourit Alice. Rien de plus efficace contre les cafards.

Jasper la regarda avec une lueur amoureuse dans les yeux. Mal à l'aise, je détournais le regard.

-Je suppose que je dois appeler Bella pour lui dire, souffla Emmett, blasé.

-Attends demain pour lui dire, le rassura Jasper d'une voix bienveillante. Je crois qu'elle en a assez vu, et puis, elle doit se reposer pour l'instant.

J'eus une boule au ventre en sachant qu'on était samedi soir, et que Bella avait dû supporter un nouveau rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

-On devrait aller les voir demain, vous ne trouvez pas? Demandai-je. On sera dimanche, on pourrait rester manger chez Edward, enfin chez eux.

Les yeux de Alice brillèrent d'eux même à l'annonce du nom de Bella. Après des semaines loin de sa meilleure amie, l'idée d'aller lui rendre visite ne la déplut guère.

-Oh, oui! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est une très bonne idée ça!

-Et qui t'a dit que tu es invitée? Répondit froidement Emmett.

-Bah, moi! Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Oh mon Dieu! Je dois trouver ce que je vais porter demain, et toi aussi, Jasper!

-Oh non... Gémit ce dernier.

Je ris de bon coeur en voyant la tête désemparée de mon frère. _Alice devait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs! _

-Je vais rentrer, moi aussi, murmurai-je. Il se fait tard et je dois corriger quelques devoirs pour lundi.

-Tu ne restes pas? S'enquit Emmett, triste.

-Pas ce soir. Mais on se voit demain de toute façon. Tu veux que j'appelle moi-même Edward pour lui dire qu'on passe demain midi, manger?

Il haussa les épaules.

-On pourrait inviter Esmée et Carlisle aussi, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu, suggéra Jasper. Je vais les appeler, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu nous suis?

-Oui, j'arrive, je vais chercher mes affaires.

-D'accord, on t'attend en bas.

Je filais vers la chambre où j'avais laissé mon sac et mon manteau aprés avoir retrouvé Emmett, assoupi dans son lit aprés une journée de garde au travail. Je me souviens de l'avoir regardé dormir pendant un long moment, le trouvant absolument sublime quand il dormait. Il avait toujours ce petit air d'enfant qui lui restait sur le visage, mais sa musculature et son mètre quatre-vingt quinze était assez contradictoire. Un sourire de dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je revenais dans le salon, vide de toute personne sauf d'Emmett qui m'attendait, une moue triste sur les lèvres.

-On dirait qu'on va se quitter pendant des mois, ris-je. On se voit demain midi.

-Je sais, mais... tu vas me manquer, souffla-t-il en m'écrasant contre lui.

-Moi aussi, Em, mais je dois vraiment corriger mes copies.

-Fichu boulot!

Je souris et déposai un baiser sur sa joue où une légère barbare commençait à pousser.

-À demain, Em.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, juste quelques instants avant de me laisser partir en soupirant. Moi aussi j'avais du mal à m'en aller, mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir rester 24h/24 avec un homme même si je l'aimais. Ou du moins, pour l'instant.

Dimanche 7 décembre 2010

**POV Bella**

En cet instant, mon corps était en parfaite contradiction. D'une part, je me sentais bien, plus que bien même parce que je me trouvais dans un lit moelleux, doux et chaud_. J'étais bien. _Mais une autre facette se cachait derrière ça. Hier, j'ai eu ma séance de **Chimio**, et je sentais encore les effets secondaires de cette séance. Mon corps était endolori, aucun muscle ne m'obéissait correctement, j'avais une soudaine envie de vomir et ma tête menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Edward avait insisté pour m'accompagner, parce qu'il savait que ça me faisait mal de devoir demander à Rosalie ou Emmett de m'emmener à l'hôpital pour mes séances. Mais, à vrai dire, je n'en avais pas beaucoup de souvenir sauf que j'avais été malade toute la nuit et que c'était pour ça que je ne reconnaissais pas ce lit, car ce n'était pas le mien. _Edward. _Un sourire niais se dessina sur mon visage, comme à chaque fois depuis vendredi. _J'avais l'impression que ma vie était devenue un rêve._ Ma vie aurait pu être parfaite si ma **tumeur** n'était pas là pour tout gâcher. Peu de chose avait changé depuis que nous nous étions embrassés, hormis le fait que mon coeur battait encore plus rapidement quand il était à mes côtés, que des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux quand il me regardait et qu'il m'avait raconté comment nous étions arrivés là. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, mais quand il m'a vu, il a su que c'était moi, et aucune autre. Je me souviens d'avoir rougi, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse profondément, m'exprimant tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, mais dont il ne trouvait aucun mot pour me le dire._ À vrai dire, moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à exprimer le bien-être qu'il me procurait juste en restant à côté de moi._

Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer la tête d'Edward. Automatiquement, mes yeux le déshabillèrent du regard et mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine, en le détaillant minutieusement. Vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt noir, mon bas ventre devint un feu crépitant d'envie. _Ma libido ne s'était pas calmée, bien au contraire, c'était pire!_

-Bien le bonjour, sourit-il en me voyant réveillée. Bien dormi?

-Salut, murmurai-je en rougissant quand il s'assit à mes côtés. J'ai passé de meilleure nuit, et toi?

-Pareil.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir empêcher de dormir, murmurai-je, honteuse. Je...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, gronda-t-il. Je ne voulais pas dire ça dans le sens que j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit parce que tu n'étais pas bien, mais plutôt le fait de te voir souffrir sans que je puisse faire vraiment grand chose contre ça.

-Tu étais là, c'était déjà beaucoup, Edward.

Il sourit et embrassa le dos de ma main, attardant ses lèvres sur ma peau brûlante. Je rougis de plaisir.

-Est-ce que tu te sens capable de te lever toute seule, ou tu préfères rester encore un peu allongée?

-Non, je veux me lever. Mais ton aide ne serait pas de refus.

Il hocha la tête et me remit sur pied doucement, comme si j'étais un poids plume. Il me garda précautionneusement près de lui, juste à une distance assez proche pour que mon coeur s'emballe, que ma respiration se fasse hachurée et que son odeur corporelle envahisse mes narines. _Dieu du ciel j'étais fichue. _Un sourire en coin, amusé, se dessina sur ses lèvres tentatrices avant qu'il ne se colle contre moi, affolant mes hormones._ Je ne lui avais toujours pas posé la question._

-Un problème, Miss Swan? Me demanda-t-il.

-N... Non, tout... tout va bien, bredouillai-je.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Votre coeur s'affole, votre respiration s'accélère et vous rougissez adorablement. Serais-je, par le plus grand des hasards, la raison de votre trouble?

Je me perdis dans ses deux émeraudes sans une once d'hésitation. Tout s'envolait quand je les croisais, sauf l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Je n'avais jamais offert mon coeur à quelqu'un, _sauf à Jacob et le résultat fut désastreux_, et encore moins aussi rapidement, mais, avec lui, c'était différent. Tout était différent. J'étais moi, entièrement moi, je n'avais pas besoin de mentir, ni même de me forcer à parler car ça venait naturellement, alors qu'il m'écoutait sans jamais se plaindre. Ma **tumeur** n'était pas vraiment un sujet tabou, mais je pouvais remarquer qu'il changeait rapidement de sujet de conversation, ou me permettait que, quoi qu'il arrive, il m'aimerait toujours et que je m'en sortirais.

-Je t'aime, soufflai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Un éclat brillant traversa ses pupilles vertes avant qu'il ne penche son visage vers moi ayant l'intention de m'embrasser. Mais je l'arrêtais en posant une main sur sa bouche dévastatrice. Il m'interrogea du regard.

-Haleine du matin, marmonnai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête pour retenir ma main qui emprisonnait ses lèvres.

-Et tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de t'embrasser? Rétorqua-t-il, sérieusement.

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

-Non, mais tu ne le feras pas si c'est ce que j'ai envie.

-Bella, gémit-il comme un enfant n'ayant pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

Je souris et traçai le contour de ses lèvres avec mes doigts tremblants. Ça sera tous les jours ainsi maintenant, ça faisait plus de deux mois que j'étais atteinte d'une **tumeur au cerveau**, et je m'étonnais encore de pouvoir marcher et me déplacer à peu près comme je le souhaitais. _Un miracle. _La chaleur de sa bouche traversa le toucher de mes doigts joueurs, alors qu'une lueur encore inconnue dans son regard me transperça de toute part. Sa respiration s'accéléra et, inconsciemment, il raffermit sa prise autour de moi, écrasant ma poitrine contre son torse. J'haletais à mon tour. Edward embrassa les bouts de mes doigts avant de fermer les yeux et de poser son front contre le mien. Ses mains, qui étaient posées sur mes hanches, commencèrent à les masser, avec un mélange d'envie et de douceur, ce qui me fit légèrement gémir vu les bienfaits que ses mains faisaient sur mon corps. J'étais complètement courbaturée, j'avais mal à chaque muscle dont mon corps était doté, mais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'aurais cru que de simples mouvements de massage pouvaient m'apaiser. Edward nicha son visage dans mon cou et ses dents attaquèrent la peau de ma gorge. À cet instant, je compris, ou réalisai, qu'Edward était un homme, et comme tout homme, il avait des... envies. Je me mis à rougir violemment à mes pensées. Certes, je n'étais plus vierge mais j'étais très mal à l'aise sur ce sujet, tout l'opposé de mon frère. Soudain, les dents d'Edward laissèrent place à sa langue qui se faufila juste sous mon oreille, l'endroit qui me fit gémir longuement alors que mon bas ventre se réveilla face à ce geste. _Ciel, s'il continue je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. _Mon corps était incapable d'accéder à son besoin humain.

-Edward?

-Hum...

Sa bouche trouva la peau dénudée de mes clavicules et de mon épaule droite.

-Je serais incapable d'aller plus loin, chuchotai-je.

Ce fut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour lui, car ,d'un bond, il s'écarta de moi, me tenant à bout de bras. Les lèvres rougies, les yeux noircis par le désir et son souffle rare, Edward avait tout de l'homme frustré.

-Je... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû, c'était déplacé.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais pas envie, rougis-je, mais mon corps ne me suivrait pas.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, vraiment ce n'était pas mon intention de... te sauter dessus mais... mais tu me rends dingue, gémit-il douloureusement.

J'écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement.

-Quoi?

Il prit mon visage en coupe, prenant soin de me bloquer à l'aide de son corps pour que je garde l'équilibre avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

-Tu es trop... trop désirable pour qu'un homme ne devienne pas fou à côté de toi, me dit-il. Tu as beau te rabaisser, dire que tu es la fille la plus banale qui soit, mais tu ne le seras jamais à mes yeux. Ne pense jamais plus que tu n'es pas extraordinaire, parce que tu te trompes et je te le dirais tous les jours pour que ça rentre dans ton crâne de tête de mule.

J'ouvris la bouche, sous le choc et en même temps charmée par ses paroles. Je ne croyais pas qu'il y avait des hommes qui parlaient encore de cette façon. Edward me fit un sourire éblouissant et déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez, ce qui me fit rire.

-Est-ce que tu as faim? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il m'aidait à traverser le couloir qui menait à la pièce principale. J'ai été chercher du pain frais pendant que tu dormais.

-Tu as osé m'abandonner? M'outrai-je de façon théâtrale, alors que j'étais touchée par cette attention.

-Est-ce que je vais être puni?

Une lueur traversa ses pupilles qui étaient toujours bordées par le désir. Je me mis à rougir.

-Ça passe pour cette fois.

-Vous m'en voyez flatté.

Il tira une chaise du comptoir et me fit asseoir dessus. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant à force d'être traitée ainsi par lui. Même si je trouvais ça _charmant_, à la longue ça allait finir par peser. _Mais, un jour, tu ne pourrais plus faire ces choses toi-même. _

-Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ce matin?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Un verre de jus d'orange, s'il te plait.

-Bella, grogna-t-il.

-Et un morceau de pain, soufflai-je.

Victorieux, il me fit un clin d'œil et m'apporta le tout accompagné de mes médicaments. Je tenais une des boîtes entre mes doigts qui tremblaient un peu sous le manque de mes cachets. Je regardais Edward vider le lave-vaisselle et je pus distinguer ses lourdes cernes sous ses si beaux yeux émeraudes. Je baissais la tête, me sentant honteuse de lui apporter tous ces problèmes alors que je ne voulais que le voir heureux.

-À quoi tu penses? Chuchota la voix grave de ce dernier.

Je secouais la tête et avalais mes pilules mélangées à mon jus d'orange matinale. Je me frottais la tête, sentant que la douleur d'hier n'avait pas complètement disparu. Deux doigts relevèrent mon visage, et Edward se pencha en travers du comptoir pour me scruter intensément. Je fondis littéralement sous son regard.

-Quelle jolie menteuse, susurra-t-il. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es incapable de mentir?

Je soupirais. Ses doigts migrèrent vers ma joue, et son regard s'adoucit.

-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, me supplia-t-il.

Je levai une main tremblante et suivis la ligne de ses cernes sous son œil gauche.

-C'est ça qui me tracasse, murmurai-je.

-Bella, ça n'a aucune importance! Seule ta santé est précieuse à mes yeux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour quoique ce soit, Edward. Tu as bientôt tes examens, tu as un travail à l'hôpital, une famille. Tu ne dois pas tout sacrifier pour moi.

-Mais je ne sacrifie rien, assura-t-il. J'ai même l'impression de tout gagner. C'est toi qui croit ça et non moi. En t'aimant, je savais quelle vie j'allais mener, et même si je viens juste de la commencer, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux qu'à tes côtés. Alors, arrête de penser à ça et profite juste... du présent, d'accord?

-D'accord, murmurai-je, juste le présent.

Il traça ma bouche du bout des doigts et la contourna pour arriver à mes cheveux où il remit une mèche rebelle en place.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'ils venaient tous manger à la maison, ce midi? Me dit-il.

-Qui ça « ils »? demandai-je, prudemment.

-Et bien, tout le monde. Mes parents, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper.

Je déglutis difficilement.

-Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de me prévenir plus tôt? M'écriai-je.

-Tu viens juste de te réveiller!

-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire à manger? M'affolai-je, le coeur battant.

-Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle ramenait de quoi manger, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais et me remis tant bien que mal sur pied, tanguant un peu. Je jetai un regard vers l'horloge du salon, et mon coeur fit un bond en voyant qu'il était plus de 11h30 du matin. _Génial, tout bonnement génial. _Je marchais vers la salle de bain, faisant glisser mes mains sur les murs ou à un endroit où je pouvais me retenir pour éviter la chute. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils venaient tous ici? _Je ne fis pas attention à Edward qui me demandait ce que j'allais faire et allais prendre des vêtements propres avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. En prenant soin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, je pris une douche rapide et m'habillai tout aussi rapidement, sentant les muscles de mes jambes flancher de plus en plus. Je serrai les dents et sortis de la salle de bain, où Edward m'attendait, appuyé contre un mur du couloir. Il me tendit la main et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure en la prenant pour me soutenir. Sur le chemin, il enroula un bras autour de ma taille et me fit asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

-Ils arrivent à quelle heure? Demandai-je.

Il regarda rapidement sa montre.

-Dans quelques minutes, Emmett a insisté pour venir nous voir et puis tout le monde est venu, répondit-il. Moi qui voulais passer la journée tranquille...

-Tu ne travailles pas demain, n'est-ce pas? Tu pourras te rattraper pour réviser tes examens.

Il s'assit lourdement à mes côtés, en soupirant de frustration. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui traversait dans sa tête en ce moment. Soudain, je me rendis compte que personne, hormis Jasper qu'Edward avait mis au courant malgré lui, ne savait pour nous et mon coeur fit un bond monstrueux en mon sein. _Comment va réagir ses parents? Rosalie? Et, oh mon Dieu, Emmett?_ J'aurais aimé être une petite souris pour ne pas avoir affaire à eux maintenant.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils vont être heureux pour nous, dit Edward.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. _Il était télépathe maintenant? _

-Tu l'as dit à voix haute, continua-t-il, amusé.

-Désolée... Mais, tes parents? Rosalie?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Ils le savent depuis un moment déjà, tout comme Rosalie pour toi, non?

-Comment tu le sais?

-Son frère maléfique me l'a dit, le soir même où j'ai eu l'honneur de pouvoir goûter à ces lèvres tentatrices, diaboliques et...

-Edward! Rougis-je.

-... délicieuses.

Ma respiration se coupa d'un coup quand je me retrouvais allongée sur le canapé, et qu'Edward se tenait au-dessus de moi, ses mains se positionnant de chaque côté de ma tête pour se soutenir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de savoir s'ils vont être heureux ou non, parce qu'ils le seront, même ton cher frère, je peux te l'assurer. Alors, maintenant qu'on a réglé ce problème, est-ce qu'on pourrait utiliser les dernières minutes de tranquillité utilement?

-Et à quoi on pourrait les utiliser? Répondis-je, malicieusement.

À ma réponse, ses yeux devinrent noirs de désir et je jurais entendre un grondement parvenir de sa gorge. Un sourire en coin se dessina, alors que je baissais les armes et qu'il pencha son visage vers le mien, poussant son nez contre le mien, joueur. J'étais complètement sous son charme.

-Je suis sûr que tu en as une petite idée.

-Peut-être...

La seconde d'après, je me laissais envahir par une délicieuse sensation de bien-être et de chaleur, qui s'infiltrait dans tout mon corps. La bouche d'Edward s'écrasa contre la mienne, fiévreuse et pressée. Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois que je goûtais à ce genre de paradis avec lui, j'avais toujours ce feu qui coulait dans mes veines, et ce fut bien pire quand je sentis son corps s'appuyer contre le mien. Sa langue lécha ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès à ma bouche que je lui autorisais de suite, essayant de rester maître de mes émotions trop grandissants. Un grondement sourd roula dans sa cage thoracique lorsque sa langue rencontra la mienne et commença à faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru être possible avec. Une de mes jambes fléchit et il en profita pour se glisser un peu plus entre elles et sur moi. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux, les rendant plus en bataille que jamais alors qu'une des siennes parcourut la peau de mon dos avec envie. Mon cerveau s'embruma de plus en plus quand le baiser se prolongea, lorsque sa langue maîtrisa la mienne et que son désir se fit ressentir. Il relâcha deux secondes ma bouche pour reprendre son souffle avant de plonger dessus, tel un félin devant sa proie. Ses doigts patinèrent ma peau jusqu'à trouver l'encolure de mon soutien-gorge qu'il titilla amoureusement. Je gémis en sentant son pouce faire des cercles autour de mon mamelon plus que tendu par l'effet qu'Edward faisait sur moi. La chaleur monta d'un cran, mes mains tirèrent sur son tee-shirt pour le lui faire enlever, ses lèvres capturèrent ma langue et je pus sentir sa virilité présente sur ma cuisse.

-Pendant que nous on galère pour monter la nourriture, voyez comment d'autres s'occupent! Railla une voix masculine.

On se figea tous les deux, avant qu'Edward ne s'écarte de ma bouche et qu'il ne tombe par terre dans un juron. _Oh Seigneur, ne me dites pas qu'ils ont vu ce qu'on était en train de faire? _Je me relevai à l'aide de mes coudes et vis Esmée et Carlisle se sourire, amusés par la situation, Jasper et Rosalie se retenant de rire et mon frère qui avait la mâchoire carrée et les poings serrés prêt à les fracasser sur Edward.

-Salut, Bella! Me sourit Rosalie avec un salut de la main.

-Euh... Je... Bonjour, bredouillai-je.

Edward se releva du tapis où il avait atterri et se frotta la tête en grognant de douleur. _Je crois que cette petite chute imprévue lui avait remis les idées en place. _Je me tenais sur mes pieds avec son aide.

-Ça va? Murmurai-je à ce dernier.

-Oui, ça va, j'ai la tête dur.

-Et il n'y avait pas que ta tête qui était dure il y a deux secondes! S'exclama Jasper alors que Rosalie éclatait de rire pour de bon.

-Jasper! S'outra Esmée. Ton langage!

Il marmonna un « Désolé » peu convainquant, surtout qu'il avait un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

-Euh... On va vous aider à mettre tout ça dans le réfrigérateur, dit Edward, aussi mal à l'aise que je l'étais.

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire avant? Cingla froidement Emmett.

-Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer! S'écria Rosalie, lassée. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord là-dessus.

-De quoi veux-tu parler? Demanda innocemment Edward.

-De quoi je veux parler? Répéta mon frère, rouge de colère. De quoi je veux parler? De ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire avec ma soeur sur ce fichu canapé, tiens!

-Emmett! M'indignai-je aussi rouge que lui.

-Alors toi, tu es mal placée pour prendre la parole!

-Hé! Je t'interdis de lui parler ainsi, même si c'est ta soeur! Rugit Edward en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille.

-S'il vous plait, murmura Esmée, un peu déboussolée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

-Je lui parle comme je le veux! Hors de question qu'elle...

-Que quoi? Criai-je. De quoi? J'ai 23 ans, je peux prendre mes décisions sans en demander l'autorisation à mon crétin de grand frère, c'est clair? Je suis avec Edward, et je l'aime. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, tu dois respecter cette décision!

Emmett ferma la bouche, stupéfait par mes paroles et surtout d'avoir élevé aussi fort la voix contre lui. _Mais ce n'était que partie remise._ Le bras d'Edward se resserra autour de moi, pour littéralement m'écraser contre lui, rempli d'amour. J'entremêlais mes doigts avec les siens, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

-Je propose qu'on mette tout ça dans le réfrigérateur avant qu'ils ne prennent un coup de chaud, dit Carlisle en prenant pour la première fois la parole. Et, en passant, je suis très heureux pour vous deux. Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella!

-C'était quoi ces éclats de voix? Demanda une voix bourrue que je reconnus entre mille.

Mon père fit son apparition, tenant un grand sac plastique dans les bras. Il rougit un peu quand il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait.

-Papa! Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demandai-je en allant à sa rencontre.

-Tenez, donnez-moi ça, dit Edward.

-Merci, mon garçon, souffla Charlie.

Edward prit les sacs qui encombraient mon père et rejoignit ses parents, Jasper et Rosalie dans la cuisine. Charlie embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et pendit sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

-Ah, justement! Mugit Emmett.

-Ne recommence pas! Répondit sèchement Rosalie tout en le fusillant du regard. Tu devrais être heureux pour eux!

-Emmett? S'enquit mon géniteur, perdu.

-Quand on est arrivé, poursuivit mon frère, Edward et Bella se tripotaient sur le canapé! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

-On ne se tripotaient pas! Répliquai-je. Et je t'ai dit que je faisais ce que je voulais de ma vie, je n'ai pas à t'obéir!

-Ah bah enfin! Dit Charlie.

J'écarquillai les yeux en sa direction. _Quoi? Il était heureux? _

-Tu... Tu ne dis rien? Demandai-je prudemment. Tu ne vas pas dire que je suis complétement inconsciente et que tu veux massacrer Edward par la même occasion?

-Non, je crois que tu es assez grande pour savoir avec qui tu veux vivre. Je connais le père d'Edward, donc je sais comment il est. Mais, attention mon garçon, au moindre faux pas, et tu vas goûter à la colère Swan!

-Euh... Je... Oui, bien sûr, oui, bredouilla Edward, faisant rire son père.

-Mais, papa, supplia Emmett.

-Emmett Swan, je vous jure que si vous ne la fermez, vous allez avoir du mal à marche dans la seconde qui suis, c'est clair? Bella et Edward sont assez grands pour s'occuper d'eux-même alors tais-toi et viens dont m'aider à ranger les kilos de nourritures qu'Esmée à ramené rien que pour toi!

Emmett fit la moue et marmonna dans sa barbe tout en allant dans la cuisine. Je remerciai Rosalie du regard et elle me fit un clin d'œil suggestif.

-Je suis heureux pour toi, me dit Charlie.

-Merci, papa, murmurai-je, émue.

-Fais attention à toi tout de même.

Sur ce, sans plus de mot, il alla saluer Esmée et Carlisle chaleureusement. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Jasper regarder sa montre avec anxiété et Rosalie frapper mon frère derrière la tête. Cette scène me fit rire, surtout en voyant la tête que faisait mon frère, comme un enfant pris en faute. _Il restera toujours un éternel enfant._ Mais je dois avouer que je ne comprenais pas son comportement, pourquoi tant de colère envers la relation que j'entretenais avec Edward? Il appréciait Edward, ils riaient ensemble, faisaient des pronostics sur les prochains matchs de base-ball ou autre, mais de savoir qu'il était avec moi lui posait problème. Edward n'était pas Jacob, et il le sera jamais. _Jamais._

-Perdue dans ses pensées, jolie Demoiselle? Murmura une voix suave à mon oreille.

Je sursautais un peu avant de sentir deux bras tendres s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

-Je me demandais pourquoi Emmett le prenait aussi mal, murmurai-je en guise de réponse.

-C'est ton grand frère, il a peur pour toi. Il ne veut certainement pas avoir un nouveau Jacob dans ta vie. Et puis, il doit aussi se demander si je ne joue pas avec toi...

Mon coeur se serra à cette pensée.

-Est-ce qu'il a raison de craindre que tu joues avec moi?

Ses bras écrasèrent mon dos contre son torse alors que son visage s'enfouit profondément contre ma gorge.

-Qu'on me foudroie de suite si je joue à un quelconque jeu avec toi. Jamais, tu m'entends? Jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal, tu m'es trop précieuse et je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te faire ça.

Je tournai ma tête vers la gauche et déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrent les miennes pour un tendre baiser. Ma peau fut parcourue de délicieux frisson à ce contact. Nos bouches bougèrent à l'unisson, essayant de dompter l'autre avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne nous interrompe. Jasper se tenait derrière nous, mal à l'aise et le regard anxieux.

-Désolé de couper court à cet élan... d'affection, dit-il, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, enfin plus particulièrement à toi, Bella.

-À moi? M'étonnai-je.

Il hocha la tête gravement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Jazz? S'inquiéta Edward.

Jasper prit une grand inspiration, alors que je voyais Emmett plus renfrogné que jamais, Rosalie lui caressant tendrement le crâne, Charlie regardait par la fenêtre et Esmée et Carlisle nous regardaient, Edward et moi, avec une joie sans borne. _Au moins, j'ai la chance que mes beaux-parents m'apprécient!_

-Je me suis occupé d'Alice depuis près de trois semaines maintenant, dit-il. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais dans l'ensemble tout s'est très bien passé.

-Passé? Répéta Edward.

Mon coeur tambourinait à mille à l'heure en mon sein. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait au passé? Et pourquoi il me disait ça?_

-Oui, passé, reprit Jasper. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce... retournement de situation, mais Alice a fait le travail toute seule. Disons qu'il y a un évènement qui a tout changé dans sa tête.

-Elle est venue nous voir hier, intervint joyeusement Rosalie, chez Emmett. Elle s'est expliquée et s'est excusée de son comportement envers Emmett et moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur. _Alice? Mon Alice? _

-Vous voulez dire qu'Alice est en quelque sorte « guérie » de sa folie? Demanda Edward, tout aussi étonné que moi par cette annonce.

-Elle n'était pas folle, grogna Jasper, juste déboussolée par les évènements. Mais elle va très bien maintenant, Esmée et Carlisle l'ont rencontré ce matin.

-Oh que oui, souffla Carlisle, mon mal de tête s'en souvient encore.

Sa femme lui donna une tape sur son torse.

-C'est une jeune femme pleine de vie, ça mettra un peu de piment dans la vie de Jasper, n'est-ce pas?

Ce dernier se mit à rougir avant de baisser la tête pour regarder ses chaussures. _Oh là, j'avais raté un épisode? _

-Alice et Jasper se sont sautés dessus, annonça Rosalie comme si c'était normal.

Je sentis Edward frémir contre moi.

-Et tu ne me dis rien? S'écria-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un sale traite.

-Ce n'était pas prévu, se justifia piteusement Jasper.

-Mais, bien sûr, j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Alice le jour où... où...

-Où ma mère et mon beau-père sont revenus, terminai-je.

Un lourd silence se fit ressentir dans la pièce principale, même Esmée et Carlisle se regardaient avec tristesse. _Est-ce qu'ils étaient au courant? _Je vis Charlie se réveiller soudainement de son mutisme.

-Ils sont revenus vous revoir?

Emmett retourna si violemment la tête que j'avais peur qu'elle se déboîte du reste de son corps.

-Et toi?

-Ne répond pas à ma question par une autre question! Vous faite des têtes de six pieds de long depuis tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner.

Mes mains, au-dessus de celle d'Edward, se mirent à trembler douloureusement face à cette nouvelle. _Ils étaient revenus. _Non, c'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas de nouveau revenir dans nos vies comme si de rien alors qu'on a été très clair sur le sujet. _JE NE VEUX PLUS LES REVOIR! _

-Ils sont venus quand? Demandai-je à mon frère d'une voix faible.

-Hier soir, c'est Alice et Jasper qui sont allés à leur rencontre, répondit-il en fuyant mon regard.

-Mais je te rassure, dit Jasper, ils sont vite partis quand on les a menacé d'appeler la police s'ils restaient là.

-Mais jusqu'à quand? Murmura Edward dans mes cheveux, renforçant sa prise autour de moi.

Au même moment, la sonnette de l'interphone me fit sursauter, alors que je me laissais bercer par Edward afin de me rassurer. Je ne fis pas attention quand Emmett grogna et que Jasper disparut de ma vue.

-Tout ira bien, Bella, me chuchota ce dernier à mon oreille. Ils ne s'approcheront pas de toi.

J'entrelaçai fermement mes doigts autour des siens quand la porte d'entrée se referma timidement.

-La voilà, gronda Emmett.

-Qui ça? S'enquit mon père, intéressé alors qu'il détournait le regard de mes doigts mêlés avec Edward.

-Emmett, tiens-toi tranquille! Le sermonna Rosalie.

-Allez, viens, dit Jasper d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Il me fallut une seconde pour reconnaître cette silhouette, une respiration pour entendre cette voix familière répondre à Jasper et un battement de coeur pour que mes larmes affluent dans mes yeux sous l'émotion. Charlie laissa échapper son verre sur le comptoir, qui glissa jusqu'au sol où il se fracassa en mille morceaux, inondant tout sur son passage. Alice se tenait tout près de Jasper, _très près_, habillée comme toujours avec une incroyable élégance et beauté. Ses cheveux noirs pointés toujours dans tous les sens, son teint paraissait plus pâle et elle était aussi mince que moi à présent. En me voyant, elle hoqueta avant de faire tomber son sac au sol et d'accourir vers moi. Quand elle fut à une distance respective, les mains d'Edward me relâchèrent et ma meilleure amie m'écrasa contre elle, en sanglotant. Je mis quelques secondes pour que mon cerveau m'envoie l'information dans tous les nerfs de mon corps. _Je tenais Alice dans mes bras. _La seconde plus tard, je lui rendis son étreinte, laissant couler toutes les larmes que j'avais retenu depuis qu'elle nous avait quitté.

-Oh mon Dieu, Bella, pleura-t-elle contre moi. Comme tu m'as manqué!

-Moi aussi, Lili, tu m'as manqué!

Je lui caressais les cheveux d'un geste tendre, alors que Rosalie se blottit contre Emmett, qui soupira en nous voyant. Charlie semblait un peu perdu, mais tout aussi heureux du retour d'Alice. Jasper regardait cette dernière avec des étoiles dans les yeux, alors qu'Esmée sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues et que Carlisle imita mon frère en prenant sa bien-aimée dans ses bras. Je ne voyais pas Edward, car il était posté derrière moi, mais je savais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, qu'importe la situation. Je resserrais ma prise autour de ma meilleure amie, comme si je voulais fusionner avec elle à tout jamais.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi! Se plaignit Emmett au bout de longues secondes.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même moi alors que je séchais les larmes sur les joues d'Alice. Cette dernière enlaça rapidement Edward, boudant sur le fait qu'on ait rien dit pour nous deux et ne me lâcha plus de la journée. Sa relation avec Rosalie s'était nettement améliorée, aucune animosité ne se reflétait dans ses paroles envers elle et elles semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre. Emmett boudait quelque peu, mais juste par principe alors que Charlie était ravi de l'arrivée imprévue d'Alice pendant ce dîner. _Et il n'y avait pas que lui. _Nous ne parlâmes que de chose positive tout au long de la journée, et même de la soirée qui s'était prolongée en un dîner improvisé, oubliant ma tumeur et les meurtres de jeunes femmes dans le département de Washington. Restant enlacée dans les bras d'Edward presque constamment, j'avais fini par m'y endormir. Fatiguée, mais heureuse.

Mardi 9 décembre 2010

**POV James**

J'aurai dû tuer ce crétin quand j'en avais eu l'occasion! Maintenant, j'avais les flics à dos. J'avais dû arrêter, ne plus L'écouter alors qu'Il était de plus en plus furieux contre moi. _Comment allais-je m'en sortir? _Tout le monde était à ma recherche et, même si j'étais bien plus malin qu'eux, mon instinct me disait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. _Mon instinct ne se trompe jamais. _Mais je n'arrivais pas à définir ce que c'était. Alors, à cause de toutes les protections qui étaient mises près de Forks et de ses alentours, j'avais dû faire ce que les gens normaux appelaient « pause », et je détestais ça! Une pause! C'était complètement idiot mais nécessaire si je ne voulais pas être pris au filet comme un vulgaire lapin. Alors, j'étais revenu à Seattle, même si ici aussi il me recherchait à cause de ce minable qui avait réussi à se souvenir partiellement de ma plaque d'immatriculation. _Je croyais qu'ils_ _étaient tous soûles_ _là-dedans! _Il fallait croire que les dix bières qu'il s'était enfilé n'avaient pas fait leur effet.

Bien que le fait d'être rentré me faisait profiter au maximum de ma chère et tendre Victoria, _ma petite tigresse_, le fait de retourner au magasin me faisait penser à une personne autre que Madame Hunter. _Isabella. _Quel doux prénom! Ça lui allait si bien, tout comme les rougeurs succulentes qui apparaissaient sur ses frêles joues et son corps! _Hum.._. Divin, tout simplement parfait. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes. Comme l'autre idiot qui était venu la voir au magasin. J'espérais fortement pour sa santé qu'il n'avait pas touché à un cheveu de mon Isabella, sinon je me ferais un plaisir d'envoyer un morceau de son corps à sa défunte famille. Elle était à moi, rien qu'à moi, et il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait jouer avec elle. _Seulement moi! _Je pourrais me délecter de ses formes fabuleuses sous mes mains, faire glisser mes doigts sur sa poitrine gourmande et goûter à ce parfum des plus succulents! Je grognais en imaginant l'excitation quand je lui ferais l'amour, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter! Je n'osai imaginer quel plaisir j'aurais de jouir dans son corps.

Mais, pour l'instant, je devais rester sage et me conduire comme n'importe quel citoyen dans cette ville. Mon chemin allait forcément croiser celui de ma douce Isabella, et à ce moment-là, rien ne m'arrêtera, car je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit mienne!

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**J'espère que la fin ne vous frustre pas trop, aussi bien pour le POV James que Bella, mais je séchais un peu pour ce chapitre. **

**Je préviens tout de suite, pour les plus émotives, préparez les mouchoirs pour le chapitre suivant car j'aborde un sujet direct de la maladie de Bella. Il ne sera pas entièrement triste, mais une bonne partie, même si je prévois une petite surprise. Ça serait un mal pour un bien, en quelque sorte. **

**Merci de votre passage et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis,  
Clairouille59.**


	25. Effets secondaires

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Comme prévu, ce chapitre est un peu triste, donc peut-être préparait les mouchoirs, ça dépend si vous êtes sensible ou non. Mais, je trouve que j'ai été assez « soft », si je puis dire, sur ce chapitre, les prochains montrerons vraiment l'envers du décor. **

**Plus l'histoire s'allonge, et plus la maladie de Bella prend de l'ampleur, et les effets secondaires aussi.**

**De plus, comme je l'ai aussi dit précédemment, ce chapitre contient ce que vous attendez toutes depuis le début de cette fiction, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir là-dessus.**

**Et pour finir, beaucoup ont été surprise du comportement d'Emmett, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il a déjà fait confiance une fois au petit-ami de Bella, Jacob, et qu'il s'est avéré être un vrai c******. De plus, il a peur qu'Edward prenne sa place auprès de Bella et que cette dernière l'oublie. C'est son grand frère, et même dans la vraie vie (Il y en a qui vont se reconnaître) ils sont très protecteur envers leur petite soeur. Donc voilà pour l'explication. Mais pas d'inquiétude, ça ne va pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. **

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Felicitie: Heureuse de savoir que ma fin n'est pas trop mauvaise, je n'arrivais pas à en trouver une qui m'allait alors j'ai laissé comme ça. Et je le redis encore, ce chapitre ci sera assez triste car la maladie de Bella reprend ses droits. À bientôt!**

**-Elo: Je dois avouer que je suis fière de mon Emmett épilé! Je sais pas ou j'ai été chercher ça. Lol. Soulagée que ma fin ne soit pas si nulle que ça. À bientôt!**

**-Martine16: Oh, il y a de forte chance que ce chapitre te fasse pleurer, moi-même j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas encore quand James va rencontrer Bella, mais vu que ma fiction ne va pas s'éterniser non plus, je dirais dans moins de 10 chapitres. À bientôt!**

**-Miharu: Non, non tu ne rêves pas, Emmett ne pense qu'à manger! Lol. J'espère que tu as acheté une tonne de mouchoir, comme tu l'as prévus. À bientôt!**

**-Pipa: Tout le monde trop dur avec Alice? Il y a juste Emmett qui est un peu perturbé par son retour, sinon tout le monde est très heureux. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas répondre à ta question qui était: à quand le prochain chapitre?, vu que tu n'as pas de compte FF. À bientôt!**

**-Laire: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliment, ça me va droit au coeur! Et me dire que j'ai du talent et tout aussi valorisant! À bientôt!**

**Mille merci à: Camilia13015, belladtwilight, Titie, DavidaCullen, Felicitie, Elo, Choukinette76, Em 81, Aliiice, caropat07, Martine16, chewbacca77, Miharu, Pipa, AnaïsB, Robangel, ousna, Anais88, Grazie, Laire, et Millia Donovan pour vos reviews.**

**Merci infiniment à: Titie, La Ch'tite Emmerdeuz, Lolooow, ORACSTEPH, , et Miss Delou pour vos mises en alert ou favorite story.**

**Un ENORME merci à ma bêta, Phika 17, pour sa patience et sa gentillesse! (L)**

**/!\ Très long chapitre/!\ **

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Bonne lecture,  
Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 25: Effets secondaires**

Dimanche 14 décembre 2010

**POV Bella**

Le retour d'Alice était comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans ma vie, bien que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Edward s'amplifiait chaque jour que Dieu me donnait à vivre. _Est-ce que je pouvais dire que mon temps de vie sur Terre était indéterminé? _Je ne saurais le dire, car malgré la joie que j'éprouvais d'être enfin entourée de tout ceux que j'aimais, je ne pouvais mentir sur ma santé. _Je supportais de moins en moins mon traitement. _J'essayais de cacher mon état de santé, mais mon petit-ami était un futur Médecin, je ne pouvais le duper indéfiniment. Il savait que je n'allais pas bien et avait insisté pour m'accompagner à ma séance de **Radiothérapie **cet après-midi, enfin, hier après-midi. Le Docteur Marcus Volturi n'avait pas été très étonné de mon état, voyant que le traitement, aussi bien les médicaments et les rayons, ne faisait plus effets sur ma **tumeur**. Il avait même fait appeler un Médecin dans le service des maladies grave, obligeant Edward à rester dehors, pour m'ausculter. Les deux Médecins en avait conclu que les doses devaient être doublées, dans les deux sens. Alors, les rayons avaient été multipliées par deux, ainsi que mes médicaments, ce qui allait poser un problème vu que mon compte en banque allait bientôt être dans le rouge. _Je ne savais plus quoi faire._

Edward avait dormi avec moi, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, restant à mes côtés quand les effets secondaires faisaient des leurs, c'est-à-dire toute la nuit suivant ma séance. Je m'en voulais d'être ainsi, parce que ses examens de noël arrivaient et je l'obligeais à rester avec moi, au lieu de réviser ses cours. Il affirmait que j'étais plus importante, mais je n'étais pas du même avis. Il s'acharnait à me dire qu'il préférait m'avoir que réussir ses examens. Ça avait été notre première dispute de « couple », qui avait duré tout au plus une demi-heure, en sentant un poids s'alourdir contre le matelas car je m'étais endormie par la suite. _Pathétique. _Finalement, on n'avait plus reparlé de ça, et repris le cours de nos vies, bien que la question était suspendue au dessus de nos têtes. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien, parce que je savais que je reviendrais à la charge un jour ou l'autre, je ne voulais pas gâcher la vie de quelqu'un que j'aime. Mais j'avais peur. _Extrêmement peur._ La peur de mourir était humain, bien que d'autres la jetaient à la poubelle comme un simple détritus, moi j'avais trouvé la force et l'envie de continuer à vivre. Je voulais voir Alice mener Jasper comme un petit pantin, Rosalie s'exaspérer devant l'appétit sans fin d'Emmett, Charlie aller à la pêche pendant les beaux jours et vivre avec Edward, l'aimer et avoir une famille avec lui. _Pourquoi pas? _Mais j'avais peur que mon corps ne suive pas mes envies, qu'il parte d'un côté alors que je voulais aller dans l'autre. Je savais que je pouvais tout perdre d'un jour à l'autre.

-Bella! Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je te dis? S'exclama Alice, outrée.

-Pardon, excuse-moi, murmurai-je. J'étais ailleurs. Tu disais?

On était dimanche soir, Edward était de garde jusqu'à demain matin et Alice avait absolument voulu passer toute la journée avec moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais j'avais les pensées ailleurs.

-Est-ce que par hasard tu pensais à Edward et toi dans des positions compromettantes?

-Quoi? Non! M'écriai-je.

Je fus surprise de ne pas rougir sous cette question. C'est vrai que j'avais les hormones en folie, et ça ne s'était pas calmé depuis que j'avais goûté les lèvres d'Edward. _Oh non... _Tous mes rêves lui étaient consacrés, constamment, et je ne jouais pas aux cartes avec lui. Mais, Edward n'allait jamais plus loin, _jamais_, il se retenait toujours lorsque nous nous embrassions, même quand mon corps semblait avoir pris du repos sur ma maladie. Il avait sûrement peur que je ne le supporte pas, qu'un os casse ou encore que j'en ai pas envie. Mais nom de Dieu mes hormones devenaient cinglés, à force d'être frustrée!

-Hum... Dit Alice avec scepticisme. Tu as l'air de dire la vérité. Mais je campe sur mes positions je suis déçue de n'avoir rien vu pour vous.

-Alice, tu ne vas pas recommencer, si? Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a moins d'une heure, c'est venu comme ça, je ne peux pas contrôler ça.

-Tu l'aimes, hein?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. _Ça aussi, je lui ai dit il y a une heure! Ou peut-être pas._

-Alice, s'il te plait, soupirai-je.

Elle leva les mains en l'air.

-D'accord, d'accord, je n'irai pas plus loin. Mais dis-moi au moins s'il est bon au lit! On se l'ait toujours dit ça!

-Ne me confond pas avec toi, grognai-je en rougissant.

-Et je te dirais pour Jasper! Oh mon Dieu, si tu savais! Il a des doigts et une...

-STOP! Criai-je en me bouchant les oreilles. Je ne veux rien savoir de ta vie sexuelle avec Jasper.

Elle savait que je n'aimais pas lorsqu'on parlait de ça, mais elle continuait quand même! _Vraiment, des fois, je me demandais comment je faisais pour encore la supporter. _

-Je suis sûre qu'avec Edward, ça doit être chaud bouillant des fois! S'extasia-t-elle. Je dois avouer qu'il a des fesses superbes, peut-être pas autant que celles de Jazz, mais...

-Alice!

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je me tais. Promis.

-Merci Seigneur, gémis-je.

Alice roula des yeux et j'étais persuadée d'avoir entendu « prude » sortir de sa bouche. Je ne suis pas prude, j'étais juste plus pudique qu'elle ou Emmett! _Je ne comptais plus les blagues salaces qu'il sortait en une journée. Charlie c'était toujours demandé d'où il tenait ça. _Et puis, je crois que le fait de rester sur ma fin à chaque fois qu'Edward m'embrassait devait me rendre plus froide que jamais. On avait passé toute l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, de Jasper, ma mère, Edward, son concours pour le voyage à Paris qu'elle était persuadée de gagner, des nouvelles boutiques qu'elle avait trouvées, _à mon plus grand malheur elle avait promis de m'y emmener le plus vite possible pour que je rende folle Edward_, des fêtes de noël qu'elle avait hâte de préparer et aussi de ma **tumeur**. On avait été assez brève là-dessus, parce qu'on en avait déjà parlé quelques jours auparavant et que je ne voulais pas rester sur ce sujet-là bien longtemps. Je savais que Jasper avait dû lui dire, _vu qu'ils ne se quittaient presque jamais_, que ma maladie prenait de l'ampleur et je connaissais assez bien Alice pour savoir que c'était une pro en ce qui concernait jouer la comédie. Mais ses yeux la trahissaient toujours. Je ne la connaissais pas depuis des années pour rien.

-Regard, on parle encore de ce malade à la télé, m'informa Alice.

Elle prit la télécommande et augmenta le son.

**-Ici, Philippe en direct de Congview, où un autre corps a été retrouvé. Les autorités ont confirmé que c'était bien le « Tueur Olympique » qui était à l'origine de ce 14 éme corps de jeunes femmes retrouvées mortes dans l'état de Washington. Alors qu'on croyait que le criminel avait arrêté sa folie, il semblerait qu'il soit de retour de nouveau d'après ce que les policiers nous ont annoncé. Même mode opératoire, même blessure, même victime, rien n'est terminé pour lui. Mais, nous avons eu de nouvelles précisions sur le meurtrier grâce à l'interview du chef Swan, de la police de Forks, premier lieu des meurtres.**

Le dénommé Philippe disparut de l'écran pour faire face à mon père, vêtu de son uniforme et un air sérieux au visage. Mon coeur se serra douloureusement.

**-Des nouveaux éléments sont arrivés aux cours des derniers jours. Un véhicule, appartenant à la description que nous a donné un témoin, a été retrouvé non loin d'ici. Nos scientifiques ont fouillé le véhicule sans trouver la moindre fibre ou empreintes à l'intérieur, ce qui nous donne à penser qu'elle a été nettoyée avant d'être laissée à l'abandon. Mais, nous pouvons affirmer que le véhicule trouvé est celui de la personne que nous recherchons. De plus, l'homme en question semble avoir changé de cible, au lieu de jeune femme entre 20 et 25 ans, il traque des femmes brunes aux yeux marrons et de race blanche, toujours dans la même tranche d'âge. Ce qui nous mène à croire que le tueur a un but bien précis, qu'il fait tout pour arriver à ses fins. J'utilise se communiqué de presse pour, encore une fois, dire aux jeunes femmes de ne pas sortir seules dans les rues et de faire attention aux hommes à qui elles parlent. Et pour tout ceux qui me regardent, si vous voyez un comportement suspect près d'ici, ou que vous avez des informations susceptibles de nous aider, n'hésitez pas à appeler le numéro qui se trouve en ce moment en bas de votre écran. Merci. **

Les journalistes appelèrent mon père à grands cris, posant des questions à tout va et voulant avoir plus d'information que possible. Mais mon père resta stoïque et s'en alla vers ses collègues de travail sans se retourner vers ces vautours. _Ça m'aurait étonnée du contraire. _Alice baissa le son quand le journaliste reprit la parole pour reprendre les dires de mon père.

-Ça fait froid dans le dos cette affaire, commenta Alice. Je ne sais pas comment fait Charlie pour supporter toute cette pression sur lui.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y fasse très attention, tu sais, répondis-je. Il veut juste faire son travail, rien de plus.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais 14 femmes assassinées et violées par ce malade, ça doit être dur pour lui, surtout qu'ils n'ont pas grand chose pour régler l'affaire. Je suis encore étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas plus de journaliste à la conférence de presse.

-Il y a eu une avancée, un témoin qui a donné le signalement de la voiture du présumé tueur et, il semble que ce dernier a changé de cible et qu'il préfère les brunes aux yeux marrons et à la peau blanche.

Alice fut parcourue de frissons de la tête aux pieds à côté de moi.

-On dirait qu'ils ont fait ton portrait robot, souffla-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas la seule fille brune avec des yeux marrons et à la peau blanche sur Terre, si?

-Non, mais...

-Et puis, c'est n'importe quoi, grommelai-je. Ce n'est pas moi que le tueur cherche si c'est ce que tu demandes. C'est juste une coïncidence que les victimes me ressemblent un temps soit peu.

-Je ne sais pas, gémit Alice. C'est étrange, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Je soupirai, lassée par ses « mauvais pressentiments ». _Je crois qu'un jour, elle va prendre la grosse tête et ouvrir une boutique de voyance. _Elle ne pouvait pas se dire que c'était juste une coïncidence, que les victimes sont pareilles que moi, physiquement? Et puis, je n'ai pas d'ennemi connu dans ce bas monde, sauf peut-être Tanya mais j'en avais cure.

-Alice, c'est... bon, d'accord, c'est bizarre, je te l'accorde, rajoutai-je en la voyant prendre la parole, mais aucun homme ne veut pas ma peau, d'accord? Personne ne veut me faire ce que se malade fait à ses pauvres femmes. C'est clair?

Elle tira sur un fil de son pull rose en marmonna un « oui » peu convainquant.

-Tu peux en parler à Jasper si tu veux, continuai-je. C'est un Psychologue, il saura te définir ce que le tueur a dans sa tête.

-Jasper ne travaille pas dans _Esprits Criminels_! S'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Dans quoi?

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième œil sur la tête.

-Ça t'arrive de regarder la télé de temps en temps?

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire?

Elle balança ma réponse d'un geste de la main, agacée.

-Pas les informations, la T.É.L.É! Tu sais, les télés réalités, les défilés de mode, les séries...

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, je préfère faire autre chose.

-Ouais, comme sauter sur Edward quand il arrive du travail?

Je la fusillai du regard et me levai, exaspérée par son comportement. _Elle n'allait pas me lâcher pour ça? _

-Je ne saute pas sur Edward quand il rentre de l'hôpital! Cinglai-je. En général, il vient me réveiller parce que je me suis endormie sur le canapé.

Alice se leva à son tour, les mains sur les hanches alors que j'allais prendre un verre d'eau pour prendre mes médicaments. Ma tête commençait à faire des siennes, et mes jambes avaient du mal à soutenir mon poids plume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire là? S'étonna Alice, à moitié en colère. On dirait que vous êtes juste amis et non un couple.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-As-tu déjà couché avec Edward?

Ma deuxième pilule resta coincée dans ma gorge, manquant de peu de m'étouffer alors que je reprenais une autre gorgée d'eau pour la faire passer. _Elle me tuera un jour! _Je reposais mon verre brutalement sur le comptoir de la cuisine, sans ressentir le moindre rougissement face à sa question.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, grognai-je. Et je t'ai dit de me fiche la paix avec ça.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait, dit Alice. Tu n'as pas couché avec Edward!

-Alice...

-Comment se fait-il que tu n'as pas sauté le pas avec lui? Je ne suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça!

-S'il te plait, Lili...

-J'aurais dû t'emmener dans un magasin de lingerie hier, se lamenta-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu prendre mon après-midi, au magasin? Ça t'aurait peut-être...

-Je ne peux pas coucher avec Edward, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en suis incapable! Criai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Q... Quoi?

-Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai une **tumeur au cerveau**? Mon corps ne m'obéit pas comme je le voudrais, tu comprends? Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux, quand je veux comme toi, Rosalie ou Emmett! Ça m'est impossible parce que je suis malade.

Alice posa ses mains sur la bouche et cligna des yeux. Pour ma part, je me mis dos à elle pour sécher les larmes traitresses qui s'étaient échappées. Rien n'allait ces derniers temps, je ne pouvais offrir ce que je voulais à Edward, et je ne voulais pas être un poids pour ma famille. _Il n'y avait pas un juste milieu._

-Oh, Bella, sanglota Alice, je suis désolée! Je... Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais, c'est juste que... que c'est tellement magnifique qu'Edward et toi êtes ensemble que je ne veux que votre bonheur! Et puis, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu... tu es malade parce que tu ne le montres jamais devant nous. J'envie le courage que tu as, Bella, jamais je n'aurais eu le même comportement que toi si cette maladie m'avait été diagnostiquée.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas flancher de nouveau. _Comment pouvais-je avoir une amie pareille? _Elle était adorable avec moi, faisant tout pour qu'entre Edward et moi ça marche, et moi, je l'envoyais balader de la pire façon qui soit. Elle m'a trop été enlevée pour que je la rejète une fois de plus.

-Excuse-moi, Alice, murmurai-je. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver, pardonne-moi. C'est juste que... que je suis tout le temps fatiguée et que je... je sens que mon corps ne me suis pas comme je le voudrais. Et puis, crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie que me manque de sauter sur Edward.

Alice eut un petit rire mêlé à un sanglot tout près de moi. Je me retournais et elle sauta dans mes bras, nichant sa tête contre mon épaule. Je sentis ses larmes mouiller mon gilet. Je l'enroulais de mes bras, faisant des cercles sur son dos de mes doigts tremblants. Je me détestais de lui faire du mal, je n'aimais pas faire pleurer les gens comme je n'aimais pas pleurer. Montrer ma peine et la faire vivre aux autres était la dernière chose que je souhaitais au monde. _Mais je le faisais constamment. _Alice resserra son étreinte sur moi, et, pendant un moment, nous restâmes ainsi, pleurant silencieusement.

O*O*O*O

J'avais obligé Alice à rentrer chez elle et profiter de Jasper et ses doigts magiques pour la soirée. Elle avait insisté pour rester, utilisant même l'argument « Edward », mais je crois qu'elle avait oublié à quel point j'étais têtue. Vers 22 heures, j'avais enfin réussi à expulser Alice pour la rendre libre de ses mouvements et aussi, _je dois l'avouer_, me reposer. Alice était un moulin à parole, et ces dernières semaines sans nous voir avait fait que pendant près de 6 heures, elle avait débité un taux de parole supérieur à la moyenne. _Le point positif, c'est que j'allais bien dormir ce soir._ Je soupirais en regardant l'appartement désespérément vide de la présence d'Edward. En plusieurs semaines, il m'était devenu indispensable dans ma vie. _Pourquoi? _Parce que j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

Je secouais la tête et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me rafraichir et mettre mon pyjama avant de me glisser dans mon lit pour une nuit bien méritée. Je soulageais ma vessie et me brossais les dents avec une main sur le lavabo de la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans le miroir et je fus quelque peu surprise en voyant mon teint blafard, des cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés par la fatigue. _Qu'est-ce qu'Edward pouvait bien me trouver?_ Je n'étais pas spécialement jolie comparée à lui, n'importe quelle autre fille était mieux que moi et pouvait largement faire face à la beauté énigmatique de mon amoureux. Mais je savais que si je lui disais ça, il allait s'énerver en disant que je ne me voyais pas comme il me voyait, que j'étais beaucoup plus que jolie et, par dessus tout, j'étais beaucoup trop désirable pour son propre bien. _J'aimerais bien voir à quel point j'étais désirable, moi! _Je rougis à cette pensée. Comme je l'avais dit à Alice, Edward m'attirait physiquement parlant et je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau le jour où je pourrais sentir à quel point il m'aimait. _Bah, ce jour ne risque pas d'arriver s'il continue à m'éviter sur ce terrain-là. _

Je m'essuyais la bouche prestement quand je remarquais qu'une balance ressortait d'en-dessous du placard du lavabo. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à ce soir. Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante, avant de me baisser pour la mettre au milieu de la salle de bain, comme un objet de grande valeur que tout le monde voulait voir. _En l'occurrence, il n'y avait que moi qui la voyait. _Je me demandais si Edward l'avait caché volontairement pour pas que je sois déprimée par ce qui allait s'afficher sur cet objet de malheur. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas me leurrer, je savais que j'avais perdue du poids à cause de mon traitement et le fait que j'avais un appétit de moineau depuis un bon moment. J'enlevais mes chaussettes pour les mettre dans le bac à linge sale, _en me rappelant que je devais faire une machine demain matin_, et posai un premier pied dessus. Un frisson déferla sur ma peau par la froideur de la balance alors que mes deux pieds étaient positionnés dessus. L'aiguille tourna quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur le chiffre 49. Je déglutis quand je fis un rapide calcul dans ma tête. _J'avais perdue 5 kilos. _Mon cerveau mit un moment avant de comprendre que mon corps me lâchait complètement et que je n'avais plus aucune obéissance sur lui. _Si j'avais déjà perdue 5 kilos en moins de deux mois de traitement, qu'est-ce que ça donnera en plusieurs mois? _Je refoulais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de nouveau lorsque mon portable sonna. Mon coeur fit un bond quand un prénom se forma dans ma tête: Edward. Je remis la balance à sa place et courus du mieux que je pus vers ma chambre, où mon portable tremblait sur ma table de chevet en attendant que quelqu'un décroche.

-Allo? Répondis-je, essoufflée.

_-Salut, Bella, c'est Leah! _

-Oh... Salut, Leah. Comment tu vas?

_-C'est moi ou tu sembles déçue de m'avoir au téléphone? _

-Excuse-moi, murmurai-je en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit, je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui m'appelait, vu l'heure.

_-Ah oui, je suis désolée de t'appeler aussi tard mais je n'ai pas trouvé un moment à cause du travail et du déménagement._

-Tu déménages?

_-Oui! _S'extasia-t-elle. _Jacob m'a proposé de vivre avec lui, c'est pas génial? _

Ma mâchoire se décrocha littéralement alors que ma main libre se crispa sur mon couvre lit mauve. Mon Dieu, Jacob lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui, c'était quoi la prochaine étape? _La tromper avec la première blondasse qui passe? _Non, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça en sachant ce qu'il m'avait fait et surtout, ce qu'il était. Je n'étais pas hypocrite.

_-Bella? _M'appela Leah. _Tu es toujours avec moi?_

-Quoi? Oh, oui, je suis toujours là. Excuse-moi. Je... Je suis juste étonnée qu'il t'ait proposé de vivre avec lui.

_-Ça fait des mois que j'attends qu'il se lâche, j'espère qu'il me demandera de l'épouser un de ces jours. Jacob est tout simplement l'homme parfait!_

-NON! Criai-je, sans m'en rendre compte. Non, il... il ne faut pas que tu te maries avec ce... un connard pareil!

_-Bella! _S'outra mon amie. _C'est mon copain que tu viens de traiter de connard, ou je rêve? _

_MERDE! _Je me frappais la tête pour ma stupidité. _Mais quelle idiote! _

-Non, je... Enfin, je...

_-Comment oses-tu insulter Jacob? Tu ne l'as rencontré qu'une fois, tu ne le connais pas! Je t'interdis de..._

-Je connais Jacob beaucoup plus que toi, la coupai-je.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, espérant qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour une cinglée qui cherche à le faire rompre avec son _merveilleux _petit-ami.

_-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme argument? Je croyais que tu étais une fille bien Bella, mais en fait, tu es une garce de première! Je pensais que tu allais être heureuse pour moi, mais tu..._

-Son père s'appelle Billy, sa mère, Sarah, est morte quand il était petit à cause d'un accident de voiture ce qui a fait que Billy est dans un fauteuil roulant. Il habite dans une réserve Quileute, la Push, prés de Forks. Jacob a deux grandes soeurs, Rebecca et Rachel qui s'est mariée à un Surfeur à Hawaï et qu'il ne voit presque jamais. Il est mécanicien et il a dû te dire que sa première petite-amie était la fille du meilleur ami de son père, Charlie, qu'il a rencontré pendant son adolescence quand elle est venue vivre chez son père à l'âge de treize ans, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser vivre avec un salaud pareil, alors qu'il était avec elle juste pour le satisfaire sexuellement. _Il y avait des gens qui ne méritaient pas d'être un temps soit peu heureux. _À l'autre bout du fil, Leah s'était tue, je n'entendais que sa respiration hachurée, entreloupée de marmonnements incompréhensibles.

_-C'est impossible... Tu... Tu ne peux pas savoir... tu ne peux pas connaître Jake... _Souffla-t-elle.

-C'est mon ancien petit-ami, Leah, avouai-je. Je n'ai rien dit, parce que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal et aussi parce que... parce que je croyais qu'il allait te quitter, alors...

_-Quoi? _S'égosilla-t-elle. _Il t'a dit ça la fois où je suis venue te voir? _

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous nous sommes séparés?

_-Il... Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait quitté parce... parce que vous ne vous aimez plus, un accord commun..._

Je soupirais, peu étonnée qu'il ait utilisé ce genre d'argument contre moi.

-J'étais à la fac, ma dernière année, racontai-je. Un professeur était absent alors nous sommes sortis plus tôt. Je suis rentrée chez moi, à l'appartement que je partageais avec Jacob, et je l'ai surpris avec une autre fille dans notre lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

_-Non! Non, c'est impossible, pas Jacob! Je suis sûre que tu dis ça pour le reprendre car tu... tu l'aimes encore..._

-Leah! J''ai tourné la page avec Jacob, depuis plus d'un an et demi. Je suis avec Edward et Jacob ne m'a pas rendu aussi heureuse que lui en l'espace de quelques semaines. Tu comprends ce que je te dis? Je suis amoureuse d'Edward, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

_-Je ne te crois pas, tu mens! _

Sur ce, elle me raccrocha au nez, me laissant seule avec mes remords. Je posais mon portable sur mon lit et m'allongeais dessus, réprimant un gémissement. Jacob était vraiment un pauvre type. Demander à sa petite-amie d'emménager avec lui alors qu'il savait que Leah me connaissait et m'appréciait. _Ouais, je parlais au passé car je n'étais pas sûre de la revoir ou l'entendre un de ces jours. _Je me glissais dans mes couettes, soupirant de bien-être et de frustration. Leah était une bonne amie, même si je ne la voyais presque pas, elle avait été un soutien sans faille quand je travaillais pour Victoria. Elle me faisait rire et me motivait quand j'avais eu envie de me jeter sous les roues d'une voiture. _Le destin était vraiment vache des fois. _Je nichais ma tête dans mon oreiller quand mon portable m'annonça que j'avais un nouveau message. Je sautais presque dans mon lit en voyant que c'était Edward.

**Bien le bonsoir jolie Demoiselle! Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi de toute la journée, alors je profite d'une petite pause pour t'envoyer ce message. Je rentrerai demain vers 9 heures, tout au plus, je rapporterai des viennoiseries pour le petit-déjeuner. Sache que tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées de toute la journée, et que j'ai hâte que ma garde finisse pour te retrouver. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je dis ça, mais j'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passeras une bonne nuit. Tu me manques et n'oublie pas que je t'aime.**

Je rougis comme une idiote après ma lecture. _Dieu du ciel, ce n'était pas permis à un homme d'être aussi gentleman que ça! _Aucun homme n'aurait eu une telle attention pour moi, que ce soit mon père ou mon frère. Je me mordis les lèvres en répondant.

**Bonsoir Monsieur l'Interne! J'ai passé une journée infernale avec Alice, elle n'a pas arrêté de parler sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une, et puis, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'emmènerait faire les magasins. Tu sais que je déteste ça. Est-ce que tu pourras me sauver la mise pour que j'y échappe? Je n'ai pas pu me reposer aujourd'hui, alors je suis un peu fatiguée ce soir, mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te souhaite bon courage pour cette nuit blanche, et tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime.**

J'appuyais sur envoyer avec toujours les joues rouges. J'avais l'impression d'avoir 14 ans et de laisser un message à mon premier petit-ami. _C'était pathétique, je sais. _Je reposais mon portable sur la table de chevet, sachant qu'il ne pourra pas me répondre et que la prochaine fois que j'aurais des nouvelles de lui, ça sera demain en le voyant en chair et en os. Je pourrais lui parler de ma conversation téléphonique avec Leah, et de ma perte de poids. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher et il saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas vu que j'étais une piètre menteuse. Je regardais mon réveil, 22h22 avant de fermer les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Dans moins de 11 heures, je verrais Edward.

O*O*O*O

Je fronçais le nez en sentant quelque chose me toucher, puis mes yeux et je tressaillis quand l'objet de mon agacement s'échoua sur ma joue droite. Je gémis en attrapant mollement ce qui me gênait dans mon sommeil. _Je n'étais pas du matin, et je ne le serais probablement jamais. _**(*) **Un son mélodieux me vint aux oreilles et avec un effort surhumain, j'ouvris les yeux. Mon coeur rata un battement devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi.

-Edward? Murmurai-je.

-Bien le bonjour ma jolie, sourit-il.

Je clignais des yeux en pensant qu'il allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Je me frottais les yeux afin de paraître plus réveillée.

-Quelle heure est-il? Marmonnai-je.

Il regarda sa montre sans lâcher ma main dans la sienne.

-Un peu plus de onze heures. Tu as bien dormi?

-Comme un bébé, avouai-je. Tu es rentré depuis longtemps?

-Depuis 9h15 je crois. Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.

Il entremêla ses doigts avec les miens, embrassant le dos de ma main avec un sourire en coin absolument irrésistible, et il le savait très bien. Je me sentis rougir sous son regard beaucoup trop intense pour ma santé. Surtout avec le rêve que je venais de faire, et ce n'était pas que j'aille cueillir des bananes je ne sais où dans le monde. _Oh, Seigneur, fait que je ne viens pas de penser ça! _Deux doigts chauds prirent mon menton pour lever ma tête vers Edward, le regard curieux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis?

-Pour rien! M'écriai-je en me relevant pour être assise. Tu as ramené de quoi manger j'espère, car je meurs de faim!

-Bella! Rit-il alors que je m'enfuyais le plus vite que mes jambes me le permettaient.

Je m'aidais des murs pour franchir le salon, mais je fus vite rattrapée par un Edward hilare qui enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, possessif. Je poussai un cri alors qu'il me portait comme une jeune mariée vers la cuisine.

-Alors, est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais, ou je dois utiliser la manière forte?

-C'est quoi la manière forte? M'enquis-je, troublée.

Une lueur malicieuse traversa ses pupilles émeraudes. _En fait, je ne veux pas savoir._

-Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas le savoir. Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais?

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son insistance.

-Où sont les viennoiseries? Demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Il se retourna pour prendre un sachet en papier rempli. Mon ventre manifesta son impatience. _C'était bien la première fois que j'avais aussi faim. _Edward sourit et agita le paquet sous mon nez. J'essayais de l'attraper, mais être assise sur une chaise et que mon tyran fasse un peu prés plus de un mètre quatre-vingt dix n'aidait en rien.

-Je te le donne si tu me dis à quoi tu pensais, dit-il comme chantage.

-Tu oses me priver de nourriture, sous le risque que je m'évanouisse, pour savoir ce que mon cerveau pervers pensait?

-Tu pensais donc à quelque chose de pervers?

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

-Oui... Enfin, non, pas vraiment, murmurai-je, honteusement.

-Je ne savais pas que ma copine avait un esprit aussi... fascinant, sourit-il.

-Fascinant? Répétai-je d'une voix aigüe.

Il contourna le comptoir lestement et laissa tomber le paquet de viennoiseries dessus tout en penchant son visage vers moi. Ma respiration s'emballa déjà, son haleine effleura ma joue alors que sa bouche se posa sur mon oreille gauche, et y déposa un léger baiser.

-Je trouve fascinant l'effet que je te fais, alors que tu n'imagines pas l'effet que _tu _me fais au quotidien. Innocente petite chose...

Je rougis et mon coeur s'emballa furieusement. J'étais incapable de dire une phrase correcte, j'étais trop subjuguée par sa présence si proche de moi. Je me mordis ma lèvre inférieure alors que son nez frôla le mien.

-Et puis, continua-t-il, si tu crois que tu ne m'attires pas, tu te trompes lourdement.

Je gémis et approchai sa bouche de la mienne en attrapant son cuir chevelu. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire avant de se poser sur les miennes. _Mon premier baiser de la journée. _Je mouvais mes lèvres contre les siennes essayant de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à en avoir envie, mais que c'était de sa faute si on était ainsi maintenant. Edward posa une main sur mon dos avant de la glisser doucement vers une de mes fesses. Je gémis dans sa bouche alors qu'il m'en demanda l'accès. Sa langue trouva la mienne et ne la lâcha plus, jouant avec elle de la plus sensuelle des manières. Mes doigts trouvèrent les boutons de sa chemise et déboutonnèrent les deux premiers avec empressement. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on avait pas fait ça plus tôt? _Edward grogna quand la pulpe de mes doigts tremblants frôlèrent son torse jusqu'à ce que ma deuxième main, qui était dans ses cheveux, la rejoignit pour faire tomber sans ménagement sa chemise sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Edward quitta ma bouche et planta son regard dans le mien. Mon bas ventre se contracta alors que ses pupilles devinrent noires en me fixant. La seconde d'après, je me retrouvais assise sur le comptoir, lui entre mes jambes, qui reprenait ma bouche pour un baiser envieux. J'entendis un bruit d'objet tombant au sol, mais, à vrai dire, j'avais d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant. Son torse chaud percuta ma poitrine couverte d'un vieux tee-shirt de l'université.

-Je crois qu'on aura pas besoin de ça, dit-il d'une fois rauque en prenant le bas de mon haut.

Timidement, je l'aidais à me l'enlever et je me retrouvais à moitié nue devant lui. Les épaules d'Edward se tendirent alors qu'un grognement naquit au fond de sa gorge. _Dieu du Ciel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse des bruits d'animal féroce? Il trouvait que je n'étais pas assez excitée? _Je montrais mon impatience et resserrais mes cuisses sur lui, et je gémis sans aucune honte quand une de ses mains engloba un de mes seins. Il roula mon téton entre son pouce et son index et ce fut ma perte. Je tirais ses cheveux avec toute la force que je possédais et il grogna avant de remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche. J'haletais en cherchant mon souffle, alors que sa langue tourna autour de mon mamelon, envoyant des décharges électriques jusqu'à la pointe de mes pieds. Je fermais les yeux et soupirais d'aise, mon corps bouillonnait de toute part alors que son nez frôla mon téton, après que sa bouche l'eut quitté. Cette dernière continua son chemin vers ma gorge, suçotant le peau tendre de mon cou avec envie, alors que ses doigts cherchèrent l'encolure de mon bas de pyjama, rendant mes hormones folles de joie.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmura-t-il contre le peau de mon cou, suppliant.

Je roulai mon bassin pour montrer mon besoin d'avoir plus, et, là, tout dérapa une fois de plus. _Mais __du mauvais côté_. Ma tête me tourna violemment, mes doigts tremblèrent tout autant et mes yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Je gémis de souffrance quand ma tête se fendit en deux à cause de la douleur. Je lâchais les épaules d'Edward et il se tendit.

-Bella? M'appela-t-il. Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais avant d'émettre le moindre mot, ce fut le trou noir.

O*O*O*O

-Allez, Bella, ouvre les yeux, me supplia un ténor familier.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'affola une voix cristalline. Quand je l'ai quitté, hier soir, elle allait bien!

-Ouais, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé, grommela un autre homme.

-Mais tu vas te taire, oui? Le gronda une femme. Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre.

Une douce main caressa mes cheveux, et une odeur merveilleuse titilla mes narines. Je gémis en sentant mon crane faire des siennes.

-Edward?

-Merci Seigneur, souffla-t-il.

Je clignais des yeux en cherchant ses doigts. Il se tenait assis, à ma droite, entoure de mon frère, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie, tout aussi inquiets qu'il en avait l'air.

-Salut, sourit-il tristement. Comment tu te sens?

-J'ai mal à la tête, avouai-je.

-J'y vais! S'exclama Alice.

Elle s'envola littéralement hors de ce qui semblait être la chambre d'Edward. _Comment je me suis retrouvée là?_

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé? S'enquit Rosalie.

Je hochai la tête, et je n'eus même pas le courage de rougir. Edward me fit un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour tomber dans les pommes? Grogna Emmett.

-Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, Em, alors la ferme, soupirai-je.

-Même à moitié dans les vapes, elle réussit à te fermer le claper! Rit Jasper.

Rosalie éclata elle aussi de rire alors que Emmett bouda dans son coin. Edward posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa à l'aide de son pouce. Il détailla la moindre parcelle de mon visage avec anxiété au moment où Alice revenait avec un verre d'eau et mes boîtes de médicaments d'une horrible couleur orange. _J'aimais pas cette couleur._

-On pousse ses fesses Dom Juan! Dit-elle d'une voix haut perchée.

Edward se tendit avant de jeter un regard mauvais à Jasper.

-Tu lui as dit? S'outra-t-il.

-Non, pas tout à fait, marmonna Jasper.

-On va te croire, sale traître, renchérit Rosalie. Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps avant de le dire à Alice, n'est-ce pas?

-20 secondes, confirma Alice en me tendant mes cachets.

-Alice! S'écria Jasper.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

-Bah, quoi? Je ne vais pas dire que tu m'as résisté alors que je suis arrivée en...

-On ne veut pas savoir dans quoi tu t'es trimballée pour faire souffrir Jasper, la coupai-je, faiblement.

-Même si on en a une petite idée, s'amusa à répondre mon frère.

Edward me releva pour que je boive mon verre d'eau et m'aida à me tenir assise contre la tête de lit. Je regardais l'heure et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'il était plus de 17 heures. _17 heures?_

-J'ai dormi aussi longtemps, murmurai-je.

-Évanouie serait plus exact, me corrigea gentiment Edward. Je me suis inquiété, alors j'ai appelé mon père et il m'a dit qu'il viendrait te voir après son service. Il était de garde hier aussi, mais finissait plus tard que moi.

-Je ne veux pas déranger ton père pour si peu, marmonnai-je.

-Ce n'est pas négociable, trancha Edward, glacial. Ça aurait pu être pire qu'un simple évanouissement.

Je clignais des yeux, étonnée par son changement de comportement soudain. Je baissais les yeux vers mes doigts, alors que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett se disputaient pour savoir ce qu'on allaient manger ce soir.

-Excuse-moi, soupira Edward en nichant son visage dans mon cou. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, j'ai eu peur que...

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et j'eus la satisfaction de le sentir frémir contre moi. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux de bronze et soupirai d'aise. _Enfin chez moi. _

-Ça va, on ne vous dérange pas trop? S'enquit Jasper. Sinon, vous nous le dîtes, aucun problème.

Je sentis Edward sourire contre la peau de ma gorge alors que je riais doucement. Emmett se renfrogna un peu, ce qui m'agaça.

-Tu as un problème, Emmett?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, ronchonna-t-il.

Rosalie donna une tape à l'arrière de sa tête.

-Aïe, Rose!

-On en a discuté, tu as même supplié ton père de l'écouter, maintenant, ça suffit! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Il y en a marre! M'écriai-je, faisant sursauter Edward contre moi.

Il recula de moi, me regardant avec appréhension. Je fixai méchamment Emmett.

-Marre que tu critiques tout ce que je fais à longueur de temps, marre que tu traites Edward comme un moins que rien, et marre que tu me prennes pour une gamine alors que je suis une adulte! Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur ta façon de vivre avant que tu ne rencontres Rosalie, jamais, alors je t'interdis de faire pareil avec moi! Je suis avec Edward, que tu le veuilles ou non, et sache que je l'aime, du plus profond de mon coeur. Il me fait sourire et rire, il me rend heureuse et me sentir bien. Je ne pense à rien quand je suis avec lui, hormis l'amour que je lui porte. Alors, je t'interdis de critiquer Edward ou la relation que j'ai avec lui, parce que quand tu te comportes ainsi, on dirait maman.

Emmett se décomposait à chaque mot qui sortait de ma bouche. Mais je crois que la dernière phrase que je lui ai dite le rendit plus blanc que blanc. Rosalie posa ses mains sur sa bouche, imitée par Alice qui écarquillait les yeux, alors que Jasper nous regardait tour à tour et qu'Edward serrait ma main plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait dû._ Il l'avait cherché. _Soudain, la sonnette de l'appartement fit sursauter tout le monde, et Rosalie emmena son frère avec elle pour aller ouvrir._ Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait deux personnes pour ouvrir une porte._

-Je... Je... Bafouilla Emmett.

Il me jeta un dernier coup d'œil en s'en alla dans le salon, alors que je gémissais à cause de la douleur de mon crâne qui revenait. Alice regarda l'endroit où allait Emmett avant de reporter son attention vers moi.

-Il a juste peur pour toi, Bella, m'informa-t-elle. Il t'aime énormément, tu es sa petite soeur, alors il a toujours peur qu'un homme te fasse du mal. Disons qu'Edward est prévenu comme ça.

-Merci, marmonna l'intéressé en embrassant ma tête qui me faisait souffrir.

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de me saluer de la main, et me laissant seuls avec Edward. Ce dernier prit mon visage en coupe pour plonger son regard dans le mien, comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce que je pensais. Ses pouces caressaient mes joues, et je me laissais aller sous ses caresses. _La douleur partait presque quand il était près de moi. _

-Je suis touché par la façon dont tu me perçois, murmura-t-il.

-Tu en doutais encore?

Il sourit. Et alors qu'il voulait se pencher pour m'embrasser, son père arriva à l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre. Je me raclais la gorge et Edward se releva d'un bond, manquant de peu de tomber. Carlisle eut un sourire moqueur, alors que son fils grommela dans sa barbe.

-Bonjour, Bella, me salua-t-il.

-Bonjour Doc... Enfin, Carlisle, bredouillai-je.

-Tu veux bien nous laisser, Edward? Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, rassure-toi.

Edward soupira mais abdiqua. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. _Malgré moi, je sentis un incroyable manque de lui._ Je m'appuyais contre la tête de lit, un peu nauséeuse et la tête douloureuse qui tournait. Carlisle posa sa mallette de Médecin sur la table de chevet et sortit un **stéthoscope**.

-Comment te sens-tu, Bella? Est-ce que tu peux me décrire ce que tu ressens? Me demanda-t-il.

Je jouais avec mes doigts, mal à l'aise, essayant de ne rien faire paraître sur les traits de mon visage.

-J'ai peur parce que je sens que mon corps ne contrôle plus rien, murmurai-je. J'ai dû mal à faire des gestes au quotidien, marcher est un calvaire, je me force à manger, ma tête menace d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre et la seule chose que je veux, c'est de dormir à longueur de journée.

-Tu prends toujours tes médicaments, n'est-ce pas?

-Toujours.

Il hocha la tête et enroula mon bras du **Tensiomètre **et mit le métal froid du **stéthoscope **sur le pli de mon coude.

-J'ai appris que ton traitement a été modifié il y a quelque temps, continua-t-il. Est-ce que tu ressens un changement, même le plus petit?

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de grimacer un peu quand le **Tensiomètre **gonfla sur mon bras.

-Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai tout le temps envie de dormir et ma tête me fait plus mal.

-Le traitement devait faire effet sur ton type de **tumeur**, tout Docteur aurait le même constat que moi. Tu ne te ménages pas assez, Bella.

-Comment ça, je ne me ménage pas assez? Répétai-je, troublée. Je ne sors jamais de l'appartement, je ne suis presque jamais seule et on m'interdit de faire la moindre chose.

-Es-tu sûre de ne pas me mentir, pour ce qui est de ne rien faire? Dit-il, un sourcil levé.

Je me sentis rougir. _Décidément, je ne serais jamais une bonne menteuse. _

-C'est possible que je fasse la lessive, la cuisine, le ménage aussi, parce que votre fils n'est pas très doué pour ça, mais ce n'est pas grand chose...

-Pour ton cas, si, me coupa-t-il. Les personnes qui ont une **tumeur **ne sont pas condamnées à ne rien faire, évidemment, mais, à ce stade de la maladie, il est fortement recommandé de s'abstenir de faire ce que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait faire à ta place, tu comprends?

Je soupirais, peinée d'être mise sur le banc de touche. _Je ne pouvais pas rester à ne rien faire à longueur de journée!_ Quand mon corps me le permettait, et lorsque je ne me sentais pas la fatigue m'achever à longueur de temps, je voulais sentir les muscles de mon corps bouger, vivre sous ma peau. Mais, même ça, ça m'était impossible.

-Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends ton désarroi, reprit Carlisle, car ça serait te mentir. Je suis Médecin depuis plus de 25 ans, maintenant, et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas bon d'avoir une vie trop rythmée quand on est atteint d'une maladie aussi grave qu'une **tumeur**. Pour avoir des chances de guérir, il faut laisser son corps reprendre des forces, et tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte à quel point tu le fais souffrir. Je ne voudrais pas être celui qui dira à ton père, ton frère, ta meilleure amie ou encore moins Edward, que tu es condamnée. Alors, Bella, je t'en supplie, je me met à genoux si ça peut aider, ménage-toi au maximum.

Je clignais des yeux, étonnée et émue par tant de dévotion dans ses paroles. Je ne connaissais pas très bien Carlisle Cullen, et même si je l'avais rencontré assez souvent, nous étions courtois et rions des même blagues. Mais, à vrai dire, j'étais un peu impressionnée par le personnage, presque autant que mon père. _Je comprenais pourquoi ils s'entendaient bien, maintenant. _De plus, je voyais bien qu'Edward avait hérité de ce trait de caractère, aucun autre homme sur Terre ne pouvait émettre tant de franchise et d'humanité dans de simples paroles..

-Je ferai de mon mieux, répondis-je, honnêtement, je vous le promets.

Il parut soudainement très soulagé par ma réponse. Il continua, ensuite, son examen, écoutant mon coeur, prenant ma température, tâtonnant mon crane fragile et me posant d'autres questions. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise, alors qu'une question trottait dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas encore réussi à rassembler tout mon courage pour la poser à quelqu'un, mais il me semblait que Carlisle était la bonne personne.

-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question? M'enquis-je.

-Bien sûr, sourit-il alors qu'il rangeait sa mallette. Je t'écoute.

Je rougis avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je... Je me demandais si... si je... je pouvais... avoir des... des relations sexuelles, bafouillai-je pitoyablement.

Carlisle referma sa mallette doucement, les traits de son visage exprimant de l'étonnement. _S'il me dit que je ne peux pas, je me jette par ma fenêtre._

-Oh... Chuchota-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question, surtout venant de... ma belle-fille, si tu me permets que je te qualifie ainsi.

Je fis un hochement de tête, raide. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais ouvert la bouche, moi? Il va me prendre pour une nymphomane. _

-Pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas défendu d'avoir des rapports sexuels, mais... Edward devra se protéger, si tu ne veux pas tomber enceinte dans ton état.

-Je peux tomber enceinte, même avec ma **tumeur**?

-Bien sûr, mais ce sera néfaste pour le bébé, m'annonça-t-il, gravement. Il pourrait avoir de gros troubles psychologiques ou moteurs, surtout à cause du traitement et des rayons.

-D'accord, je... Enfin, merci.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Je vais faire rentrer Edward, avant qu'il ne fasse une tranchée au beau milieu du salon.

J'esquissais un faible sourire, timide. Il sortit de la chambre et j'étais persuadée d'avoir entendu un rugissement de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Alors qu'une part de moi était soulagée que mon état ne s'était pas aggravée, et que c'était _juste_ à cause du fait que je ne me ménageais pas assez. _Génial. _Maintenant, ils vont tous vouloir que je reste allongée dans mon lit pour le restant de mes jours. _Qui risque d'arriver beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. _Je secouais la tête, refusant de penser à ça pour le moment, j'étais très fatiguée. Je sursautai quelque peu. La seconde d'après, Edward entra, seul, _ce qui me soulagea_, et vint à ma rencontre. Il soupira avant de me rejoindre dans son lit, remontant la couverture sur moi. Je gémis de bien-être et posai ma tête contre son torse chaud. Tendrement, ses doigts s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux et commencèrent à masser mon cuir chevelu.

-Tu fais ça pour que je me rendorme, n'est-ce pas? L'accusai-je.

Un petit rire le secoua.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de ça pour te rendormir.

-Un point pour toi.

Son autre mains se logea contre ma hanche droite alors que je ronronnais presque de plaisir face à cette caresse plus que bienvenue.

-Je te réveillerais dans 2 heures afin que tu manges, reprit Edward doucement. Je commanderais Chinois, ça te va?

-Oui, c'est parfait. Edward?

-Hum?

Je grimaçais d'inconfort alors que je me relevais sur un coude, et une main sur son ventre. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, d'un vert étincelant et tendre.

-Je sais que tu te sens coupable de... de mon état, mais ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute.

-J'ai été trop loin, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler alors que tu...

Je le fis taire en lui pinçant le ventre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en veux d'une chose pareille, alors que moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

Il cligna des yeux, sûrement étonné que je parle ainsi, ce qui n'était pas mon genre. _Pas du tout même. _Mais lorsque deux personnes ont la même envie, le même désir, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait empêcher ça. Edward me fit un sourire éblouissant en traçant le contour de mes lèvres.

-J'ai peur de faire mal les choses avec toi, avoua-t-il en perdant son sourire. De te perdre alors que je sais que... que je ne pourrais faire mon chemin seul. J'ai besoin de toi, tu comprends?

J'esquissais un sourire ému. Je posais une main sur sa joue et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres, le remerciant d'être là, à mes côtés, et de m'aimer avec la même intensité que moi. Je lui murmurais un « Je t'aime » contre sa bouche, avant de me recoucher, et de m'endormir tout contre lui.

Mercredi 17 décembre 2010

**POV Edward**

-Et n'oublier pas de regardez vos horaires de passage de vos examens sur le tableau, dans le hall! Nous prévint notre professeur.

-Comme si on allait oublier, crétin! Maugréa un de mes camarades de classe.

17h, la fin des cours de Médecine, le dernier qu'on avait avant notre examen trimestriel, vendredi. Je soupirais en imaginant mes deux prochaines soirées à relire mes notes au lieu de profiter de Bella. _Quel monde cruel! _De plus, ces derniers jours, notre relation avait pris un nouveau tournant, mais ça me mettait mal à l'aise parce que je ne pouvais pas contrôler le désir que j'éprouvais en sa présence. La journée, lorsque j'étais à l'appartement, ça allait, mais la nuit... _C'était l'horreur!_ Je ne supportais pas de dormir sans Bella, déjà que je ne la voyais pas souvent le jour, je trouvais que dormir avec elle était acceptable. _Et bien, j'aurais dû y penser à deux fois._

Déjà, c'était bien la première fois que je dormais avec une femme sans avoir couché avec elle, et sachant que le lendemain matin, je lui ouvrirais grand la porte avec un sourire aimable. _Si ma mère savait ça, elle me ferait la peau, et ce n'était pas un euphémisme. _

Deuxièmement, Bella avait une fâcheuse, _si je puis dire_, de parler en dormant, ce qui m'empêchait de dormir correctement, mais aussi la curiosité était trop forte pour que je fasse le sourd d'oreille. Donc, je restais une bonne partie de la nuit à l'entendre divaguer.

Et, troisièmement, _et pas des moindres_, Bella arrivait toujours à se mettre dans une position disons... gênante. Surtout le matin, alors que le fait de dormir avec elle réveillait ma partie inférieure, et que sa cuisse, sa hanche ou je ne sais quelle autre partie de son corps s'appuyait dessus. C'était loin d'être désagréable, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un gros pervers qui n'attendait que ça.

Je grognais alors que la chaleur du désir déferla dans mes veines. _Ce n'était pas le moment! _Je mis mon sac sur une épaule et suivis le flux d'élève qui se dépêchait d'aller voir son heure de passage. J'espérais que mon examen serait le matin, sinon j'allais être intenable pendant toute la journée. On était nombreux à faire Médecine dans l'université, en général, il coupait la section en deux pour plus de facilité.

-Hé, Edward!

Je me retournais pour voir Seth venir vers moi.

-Salut, le saluai-je. Comment ça va?

-J'ai connu mieux, grogna-t-il. Mais tu dois déjà savoir pourquoi.

Je fronçais les sourcils, perdu.

-Devrais-je savoir pourquoi tu tires une tête de six pieds de long?

-Elle ne te l'a pas dit? Moi, j'en mange depuis des jours, j'ai ma tête qui va exploser à force.

-Qui ça, « elle »?

-Ta copine, Bella! S'exaspéra-t-il. Tu n'es pas au courant?

-Au courant de quoi? M'énervai-je.

-Apparemment, tu ne le sais pas.

-Seth!

-D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en levant les mains. Bella a dit à ma soeur, Leah, tu sais, l'ancienne collègue de travail de ta copine, qu'elle était l'ex de Jacob, le petit-ami de ma soeur.

J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfait. _Et ça s'est passé quand, ça? _

-Bref, ta copine a dit que Jacob était un salaud et j'en passe des meilleures, et, maintenant, Leah pique sa crise à longueur de temps parce qu'elle dit que c'est une menteuse. Ah, les filles, je vous jure...

-Attends, le coupai-je en m'arrêtant. Pourquoi Leah ne croit pas Bella?

-Et pourquoi devrait-elle la croire? Jacob a juré à ma soeur qu'il ne la connaissait pas, et même si je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur, je crois qu'il dit vrai.

-Et tu crois ce salaud? M'écriai-je, faisant tourner quelques têtes dans le hall. Je l'ai vu, dans mon appartement, qui agressait Bella croyant qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. J'ai dû le dégager de chez moi à coups de pied au cul et réconforter Bella parce qu'elle était en larmes! Alors, ne me dis pas que Bella ment, parce que, là, on va avoir un problème, Seth!

Il parut étonné par mes propos. _Et oui, mon pote, il n'y a pas que toi qui sait des choses. _Seth secoua la tête, désorienté.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-il. Il ne peut pas...

-Menace ce crétin, et tu verras s'il ne dit pas la même version que moi, tranchai-je.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr! Si tu l'as vu, ça change la donne, surtout qu'il est revenu avec un coquard il y a quelque temps...

-Renseigne-toi, alors, au lieu de te mêler de ce que tu ne sais pas.

Sur ce, je le laissais en plan et allais regarder mon heure de passage avant de quitter cet endroit maudit. Je fus assez désagréable avec les étudiants devant le panneau d'affichage, mais pour l'instant, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Je ressentis un petit soulagement quand je lus que je passais vendredi matin, de 8h à 12h, dans la salle A. mais ce fut de courte durée. Je courus presque jusqu'au parking, m'emmitouflant dans mon manteau alors qu'un vent glacial s'échouait dehors. L'hiver allait être rude cette année. Je trouvai rapidement ma Volvo grise et mis le contact avant d'enclencher le chauffage. _Juste quelques minutes._ Je sillonnais les routes, découvrant les décorations que les habitants de Seattle avaient accroché sur leur maison, ainsi que dans les rues. Je n'avais toujours pas demandé à Bella si elle voulait aller chez mes parents, accompagnée de Charlie et Emmett, pour Noël. Pour ma part, je ne serais pas là, je n'avais pas réussi à avoir un jour de congé ce jour-là. L'hôpital préférait donner leurs congés aux employés, comme mon père, au lieu de petits stagiaires inutiles._ Ça allait être vachement sympa. _Au moins, au nouvel an, je serais là, c'est déjà ça. Une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de ma tête, et je fis un détour en tournant brutalement mon volant. Je reçus plusieurs coups de klaxon, ainsi que des insultes, mais je ne fis pas attention. Les paroles de Seth passaient au-dessus de ma tête maintenant, après tout, je n'étais pas en tort. Ce salaud de Jacob Black. Mes mains se crispèrent de rage sur le volant de ma voiture. Après ce qu'il avait fait à Bella, il pouvait espérer au mieux de se retrouver aux Urgences pour fractures multiples, car Emmett serait sûrement de la partie._ Et je ne ferais rien pour l'en empêcher. _

Je tournais à droite, trouvant une place non loin de là où je voulais aller. Je regardais ma montre, 17h10. Je sortis de ma voiture, frissonnant à cause du vent et marchai vivement vers la caserne de pompier. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis dimanche, et pour cause, Bella lui avait dit ses quatre vérités en face et je crois qu'il avait eu du mal à se regarder en face après. J'avais voulu lui parler, mais il était déjà parti. _J'espérais qu'il ne voudrait pas me faire la peau lorsqu'il me verrait, parce que, techniquement, je n'avais rien fait à part tomber amoureux de sa soeur. _Je savais qu'il demandait des nouvelles de Bella par téléphone, il l'appelait tous les jours, et elle lui répondait comme toute personne civilisée. Elle ne paraissait pas s'en formaliser plus que ça, ni même peinée. _Décidément, Bella reste et restera un mystère pou moi. _Je fourrais mes mains dans mon manteau avant de franchir le garage où Emmett travaillait. Des camions de pompiers s'y trouvaient, et comme tout ancien petit garçon, je fus fasciné par eux._ Qui n'a jamais rêvé de jouer avec un camion grandeur nature?_

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider?

Je sursautais et me retournais pour voir un homme qui faisait au moins trois têtes de plus que moi, et deux fois mon poids. _Mon égo en prenait un coup. _

-Euh... Oui, hum... Est-ce que Emmett Swan est là?

-Et vous êtes? S'enquit Hulk.

-Son beau-frère.

-Et moi qui croyais qu'Emmett tuait tout ce qui osait s'approcher de sa petite soeur chérie.

-Il faut croire que j'ai des arguments plus convaincants que les autres, pour être encore en vie.

Il me fit un sourire narquois, et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il avait essayé de tenter sa chance avec Bella avant qu'Emmett ne fracasse sa tête contre un de ces monstrueux camions rouges.

-Ça doit être ça, sourit-il. Mais je dois avouer, que sa soeur un est joli petit lot, un cul d'enfer.

Je serrais les poings et carrais la mâchoire.

-Ne parle pas de Bella ainsi! Grognai-je.

Il se rapprocha, et je dus relever la tête pour ne pas le quitter des yeux.

-Sinon quoi, le minus? Tu vas me mettre une raclée?

-C'est possible...

Il rit d'un rire gras, alors que les muscles de mon corps bandèrent sous l'effet de la colère. On ne parlait pas de Bella comme si c'était une trainée qu'on voulait mettre dans son lit! _Jamais! _

-Laisse-moi rire! Je suis sûr que je t'envoie à l'hôpital en un seul coup.

-Essaye un peu pour voir.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent comme un feu ardent sous mon ton confiant. Je n'étais peut-être pas Mister univers, et mes muscles ne menaçaient pas d'exploser à chaque mouvement que je faisais, mais j'avais de bons réflexes. _Merci Seigneur._ Je le défiais du regard et, la seconde d'après, je dus me baisser pour éviter son premier coup qui arrivait droit sur ma mâchoire. Il perdit son équilibre sous la force qu'il avait mis, et j'en profitais pour lui donner un coup de pied à l'arrière d'un genou. _Ça avait des avantages de faire Médecine._ Il cria de douleur et s'écroula par terre, tenant la partie de son corps douloureux.

-Je l'attend toujours, ce fameux coup qui va me mettre K.O, souris-je.

-Attends un peu, mon joli, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Il se releva d'un bond, et s'élança pour me frapper de nouveau au visage. Je l'évitais une seconde fois, mais je n'ai pas pu prévoir la suite. Son autre poings s'abattit sur mon estomac, le faisant bouger douloureusement et me coupant la respiration. Je grognai sous l'effet de la douleur alors que l'autre crétin rit.

-Tu en veux encore?

Il me releva en tirant mes cheveux et il lança son poings vers ma joue gauche. Mes dents s'entrechoquèrent les unes aux autres et ma tête bourdonna un instant, avant de sentir le sol venir vers moi. Je toussai et recrachai le sang qui s'était accumulé dans ma bouche. _Le salaud! _

-Si tes performances pour te battre sont aussi médiocres qu'au lit, la jolie Bella au cul d'enfer doit déjà tirer son coup ailleurs à l'heure qu'il est! Tu crois que j'aurais ma chance avec elle?

Je bougeais ma mâchoire douloureuse avant de relever mon visage vers lui, le regard noirci par la haine.

-Et toi, tu te sens obligé de te battre pour prouver que tu es un homme, un vrai, alors que je suis sûr que tu es impuissant au lit?

Il poussa un cri de rage mais il fut interpelé par une voix forte et autoritaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?

Le connard devant moi regarda l'homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années doté d'un regard froid.

-Chef, ce civil est entré et a commencé à m'insulter, raconta-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas...

-Espèce d'enfoiré, grognai-je en me relevant.

-Qui êtes-vous? Me demanda l'autre homme, apparemment le chef de la caserne.

-Edward Cullen, répondis-je. Je cherche Emmett Swan, mon... beau-frère.

-Chef, il a...

-Je te conseille de la fermer, Astings. Vraiment, ferme-la. Emmett, ramène tes fesses! Cria-t-il.

Je tâtais ma mâchoire de la manche de mon manteau et ne fus pas surpris de voir une grosse trace de sang dessus. _Génial, je vais devoir aller chez le teinturier maintenant. _Des pas rapides se firent entendre, alors que je remarquais qu'on avait un public autour de nous. _Tout ça à cause de se crétin!_

-Vous m'avez appelé, Chef? Intervint une voix familière.

-Oui, Swan, il y a...

-Edward? Le coupa Emmett. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Salut, Emmett, grommelai-je en sortant un mouchoir de ma poche pour éponger ma blessure à la mâchoire.

-Vous le connaissez? Demanda son chef, surpris.

-Bien sûr, c'est le petit-ami de ma soeur! C'est toi qui a fait ça, Jeff?

-J'étais bien obligé! Ce malade est arrivé, il a demandé à te parler et a commencé à me frapper.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très amoché, constata Emmett en s'approchant de moi.

-Vous venez de me dire qu'il est arrivé et qu'il vous a frappé, contredit le « chef ».

Emmett me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en signe de compassion. _Trop aimable._

-Euh... Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, bafouilla l'autre con. Je...

-Je suis venu voir Emmett Swan, quand ce type a demandé s'il pouvait m'aider, intervins-je. Je lui ai demandé si Emmett était là, et je me suis présenté en étant le beau-frère de ce dernier. Il.. Il a commencé à dire des choses sur ma compagne qui m'ont déplu, et quand j'ai verbalement répliqué, et il a voulu me frapper, comme vous pouvez le voir.

-Tu as quoi? Gronda Emmett, s'approchant de _Jeff_. TU AS QUOI?

Emmett avait le même physique que l'autre, mais en colère, il faisait bien plus peur que ce bouffon. Ce dernier leva les mains, innocent.

-Écoute, je... je me suis peut-être emporté sur ce type, mais... mais jamais je... je n'insulterai ta soeur!

-Edward ne s'énerve pas sur tout ce qui bouge, sauf quand on insulte Bella, contra Emmett. Alors tu vois, j'ai tendance à le croire plutôt qu'un minable comme toi.

_Jeff _blanchit prématurément alors qu'Emmett ne le quittait pas des yeux, menaçant.

-Swan, recule, ordonna le chef de la caserne en lui prenant le bras.

-Je te conseille de m'éviter dans l'avenir, le menaça Emmett. Sinon je te jure que je te refais le portrait plutôt deux fois qu'une.

-Emmett, comment...

Il ne vit pas le poings d'Emmett fracasser son crane. Par la force de ce dernier, il tomba sur le sol comme une mouche, alors que deux collègues de travail retinrent le frère de Bella par les deux bras. Il se débattit mais dut s'avouer vaincu au bout de quelques secondes. Je pus remarquer que personne n'alla aider _Jeff_.

-Prend ta journée, soupira son chef. Et j'espère que demain tu auras l'esprit plus clair.

-Pas tant qu'il sera près de moi.

-Astings, dans mon bureau, maintenant! Tonna-t-il. Va aider ton beau-frère, Swan, je crois qu'il en a besoin.

Il hocha la tête en se libérant de la prise de ses deux amis. Je retirais mon manteau, qui tomba au sol, alors que je sentis du sang couler de mon nez.

-Allez viens, me dit Emmett. Il y a une trousse de secours dans les vestiaires.

J'acquiesçai et le suivis avec soulagement dans les entrailles de la caserne. Je me sentais pas du tout à ma place avec ces bodibuldés du muscle. L'intérieur était désert, et Emmett m'informa qu'il y en avait qui était dans la salle du musculation et d'autres qui jouaient aux cartes dans la salle de repos. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? Je m'assis en califourchon sur un des bancs dans les vestiaires qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux des équipes de Baskets de la N.B.A. C'était peut-être fait exprès en fait. Emmett me rapportant la trousse de secours avec un miroir mural.

-Je crois que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul, grommela-t-il.

-Ouais, merci.

Je sortis des compresses et du désinfectant, après avoir réussi à bloquer mon vulgaire mouchoir sur l'endroit blessé. Je m'aidais du miroir pour visualiser le tout, et je n'étais pas beau à voir.

-Bella va me tuer, gémis-je pour moi-même.

-Il y a de fortes chances, me répondit son frère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'attacher autant à un homme, enfin après l'autre connard devrais-je dire.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

-C'en est un.

-Et bien... Merci alors.

-Ouais, mais ma menace tient toujours, si...

-... je lui fais le moindre mal tu me passes à tabac, si bien que ma mère me reconnaîtra pas, je sais. J'ai retenu la leçon. Mais ça n'arrivera pas.

-Tu m'en crois pas capable?

-Je ne parle pas de ça, soupirai-je. Mais du tout, que tu n'auras pas besoin de faire ça parce que Bella m'est trop précieuse pour que je gâche ma chance avec elle.

Il se renfrogna alors que je jetais une compresse ensanglantée dans la poubelle près de moi. Je désinfectais rapidement ma pommette rougie en grimaçant. Après quelques minutes de silence religieux, je refermais la trousse de secours en me sentant plus... propre. Je massais mon ventre un peu douloureux et levais mes yeux vers Emmett, appuyé nonchalamment contre un casier, les bras croisés. Il va bien falloir qu'il me croit un jour ou l'autre, non?

-Écoute, Emmett, commençai-je. Je sais que tu as du mal avec la relation que j'ai avec ta soeur...

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, me coupa-t-il.

-... mais, sache que je ne suis pas Jacob, continuai-je. Jamais, au grand jamais j'irai voir ailleurs pour la simple et bonne raison que Bella me suffit amplement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été avec une fille, si tu te poses la question, parce que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt et que, pour moi, elles étaient toutes trop... superficielles à mes yeux. Mais, Bella est différente, elle est mon tout, l'unique femme qui... qui rend les pulsations de mon coeur désordonnées, mes mains moites et qui me fait perdre mes mots quand elle est près de moi. Je veux la soutenir dans sa maladie, parce qu'elle doit vivre, elle mérite de vivre et que, si elle n'est plus là, moi je ne serais plus rien... C'est avec elle que je veux me réveiller le matin, je veux la faire rougir, sourire, m'engueuler parce que j'aurais pas mis mes chaussettes au sale, la consoler quand elle aura besoin de moi, me marier, avoir des petites Bella ou des petits moi qui courent partout et vieillir à ses côtés, me plaignant auprès d'elle parce que mes articulations me feront souffrir. Ça parait idiot dit comme ça, mais je suis amoureux de ta soeur, j'aime Bella plus que tout. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle, sans aucune hésitation.

Emmett m'avait écouté sans exprimer la moindre expression sur le visage. Mon coeur battait à mille à l'heure pour savoir s'il allait me foutre son poings dans la tronche, ou s'il allait m'accueillir à bras ouverts. _Je préférais la deuxième option. _Mais, à mon étonnement, il décroisa les bras et soupira de désolation.

-Je dois avouer que tu ferais tout pour Bella, dit-il. Je ne peux le contester.

-Heureux que tu le remarques enfin.

Il sourit légèrement.

-C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'elle donne son coeur à quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas, comme pour Black. Tu ne sais pas comment elle était après qu'elle l'ait découvert avec une autre femme dans son lit. Elle n'a rien dit pendant un mois, nous évitant le plus possible avant que Alice et moi découvrons ce qui s'était passé. Je peux te dire qu'il a passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais Bella n'était plus elle-même, elle n'a plus voulu avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie et j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit plus heureuse de nouveau. Et puis, tu es arrivé, je ne pouvais faire comme si je ne voyais pas les étoiles que tu avais dans les yeux lorsque tu regardais Bella, je n'étais pas aveugle tu sais. Malheureusement, je n'ai pu faire en sorte que Bella ne fasse attention à toi, car quand tu étais avec elle, elle souriait et riait, chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis des mois. Elle paraissait heureuse, alors j'ai laissé faire, en quelque sorte. Et puis, là, j'ai remarqué qu'elle te regardait de la même façon que toi, et, ensuite, je vous ai vu sur le canapé, en train de vous embrasser... Je crois que je me suis rendu compte que Bella n'était plus une petite fille, mais une femme et ça m'a rendu nostalgique. Triste même, parce que ce ne sera plus moi qu'elle appellera quand elle aura un problème, ou quand elle se sentira seule parce que je dois me faire à l'idée que Bella a trouvé quelqu'un de bien, même s'il ne sait absolument pas se battre.

Je souris pour sa dernière phrase, alors que j'étais plutôt scotché par ses propos. Sa façon de voir Bella, de ressentir tout l'amour fraternel qu'il lui portait était... touchant. C'était comme Jasper pour Rosalie. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, et même si Jazz n'a pas exprimé tant de colère envers Emmett, j'étais persuadé qu'il ressentait la même chose au fond de lui.

-Bon, trêve de pleurnicherie! Dit Emmett en se tapant dans les mains. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir? Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour te battre, ou plutôt te faire massacrer par l'autre connard.

-Sache que je me suis défendu! Contrai-je. Je l'ais mit à terre en premier, j'ai de bons réflexes.

-Peut-être, mais moi, je n'ai rien vu.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-On arrive dans la période des fêtes, et je n'ai pas encore décoré mon appartement, alors je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à transporter un sapin de noël? Je ne suis pas sûr que j'y arrive seul, et mon père et Jasper travaillent.

-Pas de problème, de toute façon, j'ai ma journée.

J'esquissai un sourire, amusé, et sortis de la caserne pour attendre Emmett, le temps qu'il se change pour une tenue de tous les jours. Quelques pompiers me saluèrent chaleureusement et me félicitèrent pour ce que j'avais fait à _Jeff_. Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils me disaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un gars, Jason je crois, m'annonce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il cherche à se battre avec n'importe qui et qu'il se comportait comme un porc avec les femmes. _Au moins je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien. Génial, je pourrais dire ça à Bella comme argument. _Ils me proposèrent même d'aller boire un verre au pub du coin avec eux, pour me remercier, car il y avait de bonnes chances pour que l'autre gigolo se fasse muter dans une autre caserne. Je refusais poliment, prétextant que j'avais des choses à faire, et une femme qui m'attendait.

-Ouais, il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles. Car si la soeur de Emmett est comme lui, elle te coupera tes bijoux de famille en un rien de temps! Rigola un autre.

J'avais souri avant de prendre congé et d'attendre Emmett près de ma voiture. Alors que je regardais les décorations de la caserne, les lumières clignotantes d'une maison voisine et deux femmes d'un certain âge discutaient non loin de là, je ne remarquais pas tout de suite qu'Emmett était à mes côtés.

-Bon, on y va, Dom Juan? Demanda-t-il.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grognai-je.

Il partit dans un rire tonitruant avant d'aller vers sa monstrueuse voiture. _Pas de doute, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait avoir une voiture pareille. _Je rentrais dans l'habitacle de ma Volvo, soupirant d'aise face à la chaleur régnante et suivis Emmett. Je mis la radio pour me vider la tête, alors que les paroles de Seth et de _Jeff _me revinrent en tête. Ce n'était pas la même situation, mais ça avait le don de me mettre en colère. Pour dire que je ne l'avais pas dit à Emmett. Là, à coup sûr, il allait envoyer Black six pieds sous terre. _Oh et puis, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir, n'est-ce pas? Tout à fait d'accord. _Je ralentissais alors qu'on roulait en centre ville. Les rues y étaient encore plus décorées, c'en était presque aveuglant. Les vitrines des magasins brillaient de toutes parts, annonçant des promotions, des prix imbattables et les nouveautés des derniers jours. Je paniquais en pensant que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour Bella. Je faisais toujours mes courses de noël en avance pour mes parents, grand père ou les deux jumeaux maléfiques, mais, maintenant, j'avais Charlie, Emmett, Alice et Bella en plus. Je trouverais bien quelque chose pour les trois autres, mais pour Bella, c'était notre premier Noël ensemble. Je voulais marquer le coup. _Voilà quelque chose à penser demain. _Nous traversâmes les rues sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que l'énorme Jeep noire d'Emmett aille se garer près du trottoir. Je trouvais une place non loin de lui, avant de couper le moteur et de descendre de la voiture. Les rues étaient assez animées, sans pour autant être encombrées de personnes excitées face aux fêtes qui approchaient à grand pas.

-Je connais un vendeur de sapin dans le cul de sac, là-bas, me dit Emmett, me faisant légèrement sursauter. J'ai été chercher le mien il y a une semaine, avec Rosalie.

-Tu as réussi à trouver ton bonheur? M'enquis-je, amusé.

Rosalie était une teigne quand il s'agissait de fête, surtout pour ce qui était du sapin. S'il faisait moins de deux mètres cinquante, elle ne le prenait pas. _Heureusement que la maison de mes parents avait un haut plafond._

-Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, grogna Emmett. Elle voulait en prendre un qui faisait trois fois ma hauteur, et deux fois ma largeur! Comment je l'aurais porté? Et puis, je lui ai montré par A plus B qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans mon salon.

-Ça c'est fini comment?

-Elle m'a plus parlé pendant deux jours. L'horreur.

J'éclatais de rire, et il me regarda, mauvais. Il m'emmena dans une petite ruelle bondée de sapins verts en tout genre, allant d'une taille d'un enfant de 5 ans, à au moins trois mètres. J'écarquillai les yeux à la vue de ce dernier. Il est beaucoup trop grand pour mon appartement._ Dommage, Bella aurait adoré. _Des cris d'enfant se firent entendre, alors que leur parents les réprimaient pour qu'ils soient plus sage. Un jeune couple amoureux se baladait, main dans la main, en travers les touffes vertes, et j'eus un poids au coeur. _Bella aurait aimé le choisir avec moi. _

-Pas mal, hein? Se vanta Emmett. Je l'ai trouvé par hasard, il y a plusieurs années.

-Oui, oui, super. Je... En fait, je n'aurais pas besoin de toi, je... Désolé.

Il plissa les yeux en ma direction.

-Je vais chercher Bella pour qu'elle puisse le choisir avec moi, d'accord? Dis-je en faisant le chemin inverse.

-Mais Bella s'en fiche! Dit-il en me poursuivant. Chaque année, je lui en apporte un et elle ne me demande jamais si elle peut venir avec moi.

-Est-ce que tu lui as déjà demandé si elle pouvait venir avec toi?

Il parut penaud avant de hocher négativement la tête. Je posais une main sur son épaule.

-Je te remercie d'avoir frappé l'autre connard pour moi, car je ne faisais vraiment pas le poids, je le reconnais, le remerciai-je. Et merci aussi de m'avoir montré l'endroit rêvé pour acheter un sapin de noël. Mais, je crois que Bella adorerait en choisir un avec moi.

-Mais, elle ne me l'a jamais demandé, répéta-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Et depuis quand Bella demande quelque chose?

-Dis comme ça...

-Profite de ta journée pour aller chercher Rosalie, souris-je. Elle m'a dit que sa voiture était au garage, et je crois qu'elle te sera reconnaissante de venir la chercher en voiture.

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, marmonna-t-il.

-Sache que j'ai toujours de bonnes idées. Salue-la de ma part et encore merci!

-Je le ferais. Et... salue Bella pour moi, veux-tu?

Je hochai la tête et il s'engouffra dans sa voiture avant de partir en trombe. _Comme d'habitude. _Je le suivis rapidement, et il me klaxonna pour me saluer une dernière fois avant de tourner à gauche, alors que j'allais à droite. Mon coeur battit à un rythme effréné en mon sein, j'étais aussi excité qu'un gosse alors que je n'avais aucune raison pour. Peut-être était-ce le fait que c'était la première fois que j'allais acheter quelque chose avec Bella? _C'était plausible_. Au moins, Bella sortira un peu, elle ne marcherait pas longtemps. Je tapotais nerveusement mon volant, et me garais négligemment devant l'immeuble. _J'espérais que la place serait_ _toujours là quand on reviendra avec le sapin. _Je pris mon sac, cherchai mon badge dans ma poche de manteau et appuyai comme un forcené sur le bouton quatre. Je tanguais sur mes deux pieds et volais littéralement quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur moi. Derrière la porte, j'entendis le bruit faible de la radio, passant une vielle chanson des années 80, et la douce voix de Bella au travers. J'avançais à l'intérieur de mon appartement, cherchant Bella des yeux.

-Je t'assure que ça va, papa, dit Bella au téléphone, allongée dans le canapé.

_-..._

-Tu sais bien qu'Emmett extrapole tout ce que je dis, non? Je prends toujours mon traitement, et je vais à mes séances, je te le promets.

_-..._

J'étais persuadé d'avoir vu Bella lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais, je dois me ménager, s'exaspéra-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Edward...

Je souris en posant plus brutalement que je ne devrais, mon sac à dos sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Bella sursauta avant de lever la tête vers moi. La seconde d'après, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, et je sus que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade. Quelle idée de me battre avec un pompier qui faisait deux fois mon poids. _Il l'avait cherché! Vrai._

-Oui, je suis toujours là, bredouilla-t-elle. Je... Je vais te laisser, je dois...

_-..._

-Oui, il est rentré. D'accord, je lui dirais « Bonjour » de ta part.

_-..._

-Fais attention à toi, bye.

Elle raccrocha en soupirant de soulagement et se leva pour venir à ma rencontre, mais je lui fis signe de rester où elle était.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé au visage? S'inquiéta-t-elle sans même me saluer.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, dis-je en m'asseyant sur la table basse. Comment vas-tu?

-N'essaye pas de répondre à une question par une autre question. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé au visage? Est-ce que tu t'es... battu?

-C'est possible, marmonnai-je.

-Pourquoi diable t'es-tu battu? Et avec qui, d'abord?

Je me levai pour m'asseoir sur le rebord du canapé, à ses côtés. Elle semblait pâle, ses joues étaient plus creusées qu'à l'ordinaire et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Mon coeur se contracta à cette pensée. Une de ses mains se glissa dans mes cheveux, là où elle pouvait atteindre, et gratta mon cuir chevelu avec ses ongles. Si j'avais pu, je ronronnerai de plaisir. _Elle savait que j'adorais ça. _

-Après les cours, j'ai été voir Emmett à sa caserne, l'informai-je. Un gars est arrivé pour savoir qui je cherchais, et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais le beau-frère d'Emmett il a... été surpris.

-Surpris? S'étonna Bella. Comment ça, surpris?

-Il a toujours cru que tu étais trop précieuse aux yeux d'Emmett pour qu'un homme touche à toi, et...

Je serrais les poings de rage.

-Et?

-... et il a dit que tu étais un joli petit lot avec un cul d'enfer. Évidemment, je me suis énervé et il m'a frappé, d'où l'ecchymose sur le visage. Son chef est arrivé, juste avant Emmett qui l'a frappé quand j'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé.

-Edward...

-Ne me dis pas que j'aurais dû laisser couler, car j'en aurais été incapable! Grognai-je. Il parlait de toi comme si tu... tu étais un morceau de viande, une trainée! Tu n'en es pas une, tu es Bella, _ma_ Bella et si j'avais pu, je l'aurais achevé moi-même.

Les ongles de Bella se rétractèrent sur mon crane, et je la regardais enfin. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes.

-Est-ce que ça va? Tu as mal quelque part? M'affolai-je. Tu veux que je...

Elle me fit taire en posant ses doigts libres sur ma bouche, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vais bien, maintenant que tu es là.

J'esquissai un sourire et pris sa main pour embrasser sa paume tendrement, humant l'odeur de sa peau au passage. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma joue.

-Tu m'as manqué, avouai-je.

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Tu veux bien me faire une faveur?

-Tout ce que tu voudras, soupirai-je, vaincu.

-La prochaine fois que tu déclenches une bagarre, même si j'espère que ça n'arrivera plus, évite les coups, au lieu de les prendre.

Je me renfrognais et elle éclata de rire. Je laissais de côté mon air offensé pour me délecter de cette vision. C'était tellement rare qu'elle riait, que chaque moment où elle me faisait cette faveur était une bénédiction. Je traçais le contour de ses lèvres quand elle se calma un peu, et je souris en voyant des rougissements naître sur ses joues. _Au moins, elle ne perdait pas cette faculté. _Je fis glisser mes doigts jusqu'à celles-ci, savourant la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. Bella me regarda avec intensité, cherchant ce que j'essayais de lui dire à travers mes gestes. Je me penchai vers elle, poussant son nez contre le mien, la faisant haleter.

-Je me demandais, commençai-je doucement, si tu te sentais capable de marcher un peu et d'affronter le froid, dehors.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, étonnée mais envieuse. _Ma première impression était la bonne._

-Où veux-tu m'emmener? S'enquit-elle.

-Pas très loin d'ici. Mais je dois savoir si tu t'en sens capable, et...

-Je vais bien, me coupa-t-elle en se relevant, me faisant reculer.

Je posais une main sur sa gorge, sentant son pouls pulser énergiquement dans ses veines.

-Alors, va mettre quelque chose de chaud, lui conseillai-je.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne presse sa bouche contre la mienne, avec avidité. Dans un premier abord, je fus surpris, mais, bien vite, je répondis à son baiser. Je bougeai fougueusement mes lèvres contre les siennes, reprenant possession de sa bouche en lui demandant l'accès. Elle gémit et me l'accorda, alors que j'inclinais sa tête pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement. Ma langue alla à la rencontre de la sienne, dansant avec elle alors que je sentis le coeur de Bella battre de façon déraisonnable en son sein. Je n'en fis pas attention, surtout quand Bella tira sur mes cheveux, me demandant beaucoup plus que je ne devrais. Je grognais contre ses lèvres alors que ma virilité se réveillait peu à peu à cause de cette échange enflammé. Avec un effort surhumain, je me détachais d'elle, le souffle court, le coeur battant et une érection douloureuse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella, pour voir qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. Les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies, tout comme ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers et le souffle rare.

-Je me suis emporté, chuchotai-je. Excuse-moi.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je me suis jetée sur toi la première.

J'émis un petit rire avant de l'aider à se mettre sur pieds. Elle rougit un peu plus en voyant dans quel état j'étais.

-Je... Euh... Désolée, ce n'était pas... mon intention, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Au moins, gémis-je sentant le tissu de mon boxer toucher désagréablement ma virilité douloureuse, tu ne penseras plus que je n'ai pas envie de toi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

-Tu parles en dormant. Maintenant, va t'habiller avant que _je_ ne te saute dessus.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, ce qui n'arrangea rien à mon état actuel, avant de marcher vers sa chambre, se tenant contre le mur. Je jurai entre mes dents et commençais à faire les cent pas, pensant à autre chose que les mains de Bella, la bouche de Bella, la langue de Bella et le corps de Bella. _Bien plus facile à dire_ _qu'à faire. _Je devais penser à quelque chose d'immonde, qui fera vite descendre la pression accumulée ces dernières minutes. Comme... Comme... Comme le jour où j'ai vu mes parents dans une position assez... osée, il y a quelques années. _Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir. _Ça devait être l'année où je passais mon bac, j'ai voulu demander à ma mère si elle n'avait pas vu mes clefs de voiture, mais ce fut une très mauvaise idée. Évidemment, je n'avais pas réussi à dire le moindre mot et j'avais appelé Jasper pour qu'il vienne me chercher. En y pensant, je ne lui avais jamais dit, mais je ne crois pas que c'était une conversation qu'on pouvait avoir autour d'un verre. _Décidément, non. _

-On peut y aller! Dit joyeusement la voix de Bella.

Je sursautais avant de soupirer de satisfaction quand je sentis que la partie inférieure de mon anatomie était revenue à la normale. Des fois, j'avais peur qu'elle me prenne pour un gros pervers, mais, ça, c'était avant que je ne l'attende marmonner certaines choses en dormant. Je souris alors que j'allais chercher son manteau dans le couloir, ainsi que ses chaussures et une panoplie de bonnet, gant et écharpe qu'Alice lui avait ramené lundi soir, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bella n'avait pas été très agréable ce soir-là. Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas qu'Alice avait des sacs remplis de vêtements pour elle, dans le coffre de sa voiture. _Je pariais qu'elle les gardait_ _pour noël. _Bella mit ses chaussures avant que je ne l'aide à enfiler son manteau. Elle enroula négligemment son écharpe autour du cou, avant que je lui fasse les gros yeux.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment que tu attrapes froid, tu ne trouves pas?

Elle soupira et me laisse mettre le bonnet sur sa tête. Je souris devant sa moue de petite fille boudeuse. Je ne sais pas si Alice avait fait exprès ou non, ou si Rosalie lui avait dit, mais le bleu nuit était décidément sa couleur.

-Ne fais pas la tête, lui dis-je alors que nous franchissions le hall d'entrée. Ça fait des jours que tu me supplies de sortir.

-J'ai l'air idiote comme ça, bougonna-t-elle. On dirait une petit fille de 5 ans qui va au parc.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et claquai la porte derrière nous. Je la fis se retourner vers moi et collai mon corps contre le sien. Malgré nos gros manteaux, et le vent glacial qui soufflait dehors, je sentis sa chaleur corporelle enflammer mes sens. _Serait-il possible que tu te contrôles, lorsque tu es près d'elle, Cullen? Décidément, non._

-Crois-moi, affirmai-je, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir cinq ans, vêtue ainsi ou non.

J'appuyais mes dires en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, et j'eus la satisfaction de la voir rougir. Elle soupira, vaincue.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir où on va?

Je ris et la fis marcher, lentement, vers ma voiture.

-Pas le moins du monde!

Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'habitacle, et sentant Bella frissonner, je mis le chauffage. En quelques secondes, je roulais droit vers le centre. À mes côtés, Bella avait collé sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture, regardant les rues que nous parcourions, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait le nez dehors. J'enclenchais la deuxième et, de ma main droite, touchais du bout des doigts sa joue rouge par l'excitation. Elle sursauta quelque peu avant de se retourner vers moi, alors que je m'arrêtais à un feu rouge.

-Quoi?

-J'ai l'impression que je t'ai séquestrée à l'appartement pendant des mois, dis-je.

-Je vois qu'on a la même physionomie de mon obligation à ne pas sortir.

-Bella, grondai-je.

Elle me fit un sourire innocent avant de me faire signe de regarder devant moi. Le feu était vert. Je redémarrais et roulais plus vite qu'il ne l'était autorisé vers cette fameuse rue. Bella n'avait pas quitté le paysage des yeux, et je me dis qu'on pourrait faire un petit tour peut-être après, si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée.

-Est-ce que ça serait idiot de te demander ce qu'on fait là? Me demanda-t-elle, alors que je me garais sur une bonne place.

-Sors de la voiture et tu verras bien, éludai-je.

Elle obéit et défit sa ceinture avant de sortir de la voiture, se tenant à la portière. Je la suivis rapidement et lui tendis la main. Elle rougit quelque peu et glissa sa main gantée dans la mienne. _C'était bien la première fois que je sortais dehors en tenant la main d'une femme. _

-Ne t'avais-je déjà pas dit que je n'aimais pas les surprises?

-Ce n'est pas une surprise, répondis-je, amusé.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais me suivit de bonne grâce. Je la retins alors qu'elle menaçait de tomber à cause du trottoir inégal et lui bandai les yeux avec son chapeau quand nous nous trouvâmes à proximité du cul de sac.

-Edward! Je ne vois plus rien! S'écria-t-elle en essayant de me faire enlever mes mains qui retenait son bonnet.

-Justement, c'est le but! Alors, aie confiance et tais-toi.

Elle grogna et se retint à mes bras. Debout, derrière elle, je la guidais à l'aide d'une main posée sur sa hanche. Quand, de nouveau, les cris d'enfants arrivèrent à mes oreilles, et que l'odeur du sapin de noël embauma l'air, je la fis arrêter.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, lui avouai-je à l'oreille, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais venir le choisir avec moi.

-Choisir, quoi?

Je relevais son chapeau et Bella se figea en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. J'embrassais sa tempe et jouais avec son lobe d'oreille avec mon nez.

-Tu m'as emmené choisir un sapin de noël? Demanda-t-elle.

Son ton était surpris, limite amusé. Ça me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. _Emmett avait raison alors, Bella s'en fichait de choisir un sapin de noël. _

-Oui, je... j'ai cru que ça... te ferait plaisir, murmurai-je en bafouillant. On va rentrer et... Excuse-moi, j'ai cru que ça te ferait plaisir, mais...

-Mais tu vas te taire, oui? S'exclama Bella en se retournant vers moi. Bien sûr que ça me plait, quelle question!

Je clignais des yeux, étonné.

-Tu ne me dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas?

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux brillants de joie. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains camouflées par ses gants.

-Je suis très touchée que tu me proposes d'aller choisir un sapin de noël avec toi, chuchota-t-elle. On me l'avait encore jamais proposé, alors que j'ai toujours voulu sentir et toucher le sapin que je voudrais avoir dans ma maison.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres refroidies par le vent qui n'en finissait pas. Je butinais sa bouche avant de lui mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Elle gémit de plaisir. J'embrassais son nez avant qu'une vendeuse d'un certain âge avec un serre-tête avec des bois de cerfs ne vint vers nous.

-Bien le bonsoir les amoureux! Nous salua-t-elle. Quelle sorte de sapin de noël vous ferez plaisir?

-Est-ce qu'on pourrez voir vos plus grands sapins? M'enquis-je.

La vendeuse me sourit et nous accompagna vers ce que nous voulions. Je dus retenir Bella plusieurs fois tellement je craignais qu'elle s'envole à chaque fois qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Nous trouvâmes notre bonheur un peu plus loin, entre les arbres. Un grand sapin vert, touffu d'aiguilles, qui faisait bien deux mètre cinquante de hauteur. Il prenait énormément de place, mais c'était tout à fait possible de le mettre dans le salon, si on bougeait un peu le piano et qu'on le mettait près des vitres. D'accord tous les deux, j'allais le payer au mari de la vendeuse, sous les froncements de sourcils de Bella. _Elle avait toujours autant de problème avec l'argent. _

-Je vais demander à mon mari de vous aider à le transporter, nous dit-elle. Marc! On a besoin de toi ici!

-J'arrive, ma chérie! S'écria son mari un peu plus loin.

Sa femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Trente ans que je suis mariée avec lui, et j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est le premier jour, sourit-elle. Et vous, ça fait combien de temps?

J'écarquillai les yeux sous sa question, alors que je jurais de voir Bella rougir furieusement. _Bella et moi, mariés? _

-Nous... Nous ne sommes pas mariés, répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

-Oh! Excusez mon audace, mais vous semblez tellement unis que j'ai cru que vous l'étiez. Je crois que je deviens un peu sénile avec l'âge. Ah, voici mon mari, Marc. Tu peux aider ce Monsieur à mettre ce sapin sur son toit de voiture?

-Pas de problème, confirma-t-il.

Je donnais mes clefs à Bella qui me regarda avec curiosité.

-Va ouvrir la voiture, et il doit y avoir de quoi accrocher le sapin sur le toit ,dans le coffre. Fais attention.

-Je suis tout à fait capable de traverser la rue toute seule, gronda-t-elle en s'en allant d'un pas timide.

Je secouais la tête, amusé, en me retournant vers le couple de vendeur. Ils enroulèrent le sapin avec du filet pour le protéger.

-Tu devrais être comme ce jeune homme des fois, dit la femme à son mari. Tu as vu comment il prend soin d'elle? Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être comme tes chaussettes que tu laisses trainer sous le lit.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Violette, soupira-t-il. Ils sont jeunes, et puis, la petite à l'air bien pâle comparée à lui.

Je me sentis défaillir.

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter de faire ton commère, hein? Le gronda-t-elle. Certes, elle a l'air un peu pâle et fragile, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...

-Elle est malade, intervins-je, les faisant sursauter et rougir de honte. Bella a... a une **tumeur au cerveau** depuis quelques mois. Mais, ça ne change rien au fait que je l'aime.

-Nous sommes désolés! S'excusa la vielle dame, les yeux brillants. On ne voulait pas dire ça, mais Marc a tendance à jouer la commère quand il voit des gens.

-C'est toi qui a commencé avec mes chaussettes!

Je me mis à rire alors qu'un réel poids au coeur se fit sentir. Je saluais Violette et portais le sapin jusqu'à la voiture. Bella attendait patiemment, près de la voiture, jouant avec la corde qui s'était bien trouvée dans le coffre. Je grognai quand le sapin se faufila jusqu'au toit et soupirai après l'avoir solidement attaché avec l'aide de Marc._ J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop perdre d'aiguilles pendant le voyage._

-En tout cas, j'espère que nous serons pareil, Bella et moi, quand on aura votre âge, avouai-je à Marc après qu'il eut salué Bella chaleureusement. Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

-Merci, vous aussi et... bon courage.

Je lui fis un sourire contrit et me retournai vers Bella qui ne lâchait pas le sapin des yeux.

-Il ne va pas s'envoler tu sais, me moquai-je.

-Je sais, mais je me disais qu'il était bien plus grand que celui que j'avais l'année dernière.

-Tu me vois heureux de l'apprendre. Est-ce que tu veux faire un tour au centre ville? Je n'ai pas fini mes achats de noël, tu pourras m'aider à choisir les cadeaux de ton père, Emmett et Alice, ça te va?

Bella me regarda mal à l'aise avant de baisser les yeux vers ses chaussures. _Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? _Je vins à sa rencontre et l'enlaçai.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon manteau, hochant négativement de la tête. _Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle mentait. _

-Pourquoi vouloir continuer à mentir alors que tu es lamentable dans cette discipline. Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour.

Elle agrippa mon manteau comme une bouée en mer. Ne supportant pas son silence, je lui pris son visage d'une main rougie par le froid afin qu'elle me regarde. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes, qu'elle gardait enfouies au fond d'elle.

-Bella...

-Je ne peux pas aller au centre ville, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Tu te sens mal, c'est ça? Tu veux rentrer? Je t'ai proposé cette sortie parce que je vois bien que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas senti l'air frais.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Dis-moi, Bella, s'il te plait, la suppliai-je, refusant de la voir ainsi une minute de plus.

Elle fuit mon regard jusqu'à ce que je la force à la regarder. Là, elle ferma les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent, je suis dans le rouge depuis plusieurs jours, murmura-t-elle. Ma banque m'a téléphoné hier soir, en me disant que j'étais à découvert, et ils n'ont rien voulu savoir quand je leur ai expliqué la situation. Je n'ai pas de mutuelle, vu que je ne travaille plus et j'ai dépensé tout ce que j'avais sur mon compte épargne dans mes études, et le peu qui restait pour les courses, mes médicaments ou mes séances à l'hôpital.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, et je m'empressai de l'essuyer en posant mes lèvres dessus. Je resserrais un peu plus mes bras autour d'elle, et elle se laissa aller dans mon étreinte. Je caressais ses cheveux à travers son bonnet, embrassant les parties de son visage qui m'étaient accessible. J'avais toujours eu une appréhension sur ça, parce que je savais que Bella épuiserait rapidement son argent avec ses soins médicaux, et tout le reste. _Déjà, Charlie avait payé les premiers frais pour sa fille. Mais je n'avais pas vu à quel point c'était critique. _

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

-Tu m'offres déjà un toit, à manger et ta personne, renifla-t-elle. Je trouve que ça fait déjà beaucoup.

Je soupirai, exaspéré qu'elle pense que j'étais si matérialiste que ça.

-Ton raisonnement est complètement idiot, grondai-je. Tu sais que je peux t'aider, que nous pouvons t'aider! Ne crois-tu pas que je savais que c'était une question de jour avant que tu sois dans le rouge? Je suis juste peiné que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Tu vas négliger ta santé pour une question d'argent, alors que je peux te payer tes frais médicaux? Des gens n'ont pas cette chance, Bella, d'avoir de la famille qui peuvent les aider financièrement et moralement.

-Je suis désolée! Pleura-t-elle pour de bon.

-Excuse-moi, je me suis emporté, m'excusai-je. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. C'est juste que je ne veux pas te perdre, tu m'es trop précieuse. Je t'aime, Bella, plus que tout.

Je la berçais contre moi, m'insultant de tous les noms face à mon manque de tact. Mais j'avais tellement peur de la perdre, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si tout allait bien, parce que ça ne l'était pas. Je voyais à quel point elle était fatiguée, qu'elle mangeait peu, que marcher était devenu difficile et je voyais qu'elle souffrait à cause de ses séances à l'hôpital. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que je l'aimais, plus que ma propre vie. _Je l'aimais tellement. _Je remis son bonnet sur sa tête et séchais les larmes encore présentes sur ses joues de mes lèvres avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. J'essayais de lui montrer à quel point je mourrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je me refusais de me dire que sa maladie allait l'emporter. _Jamais. _Bella fourragea dans mes cheveux, comme si sa vie en dépendait, avant que je sente qu'elle tanguait dangereusement sur ses pieds sous le manque d'air. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent, nos souffles se mélangèrent et nos corps s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle, comme un secret, de la même manière que la première fois qu'elle me l'avait dit.

Je souris et l'embrassai une dernière fois, avant de prendre la voiture pour rentrer chez nous. On pouvait encore attendre demain soir pour faire nos achats de noël, je ne travaillais pas et j'aurais déjà passé ma journée à réviser.

O*O*O*O

Après une demi-heure à galérer pour descendre le sapin de la voiture, le faire traverser la porte d'entrée, le fourrer dans l'ascenseur avec moi dedans - Bella ayant prit le premier - me faisant piquer de partout à cause de ses maudites aiguilles et réussissant à le caser juste à l'endroit que Bella lui avait attribué, je crois que je méritais une petite pause avant d'aller nettoyer toutes les aiguilles qu'il avait perdu et le décorer. Allongée sur le canapé, Bella contre moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration. _La prochaine fois, je le fais livrer ou je paye quelqu'un pour le monter._

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'on devrait le décaler un peu à gauche? Chuchota Bella.

Je lui lançais un regard noir alors qu'elle riait de sa bêtise. _Ce n'est pas drôle, je suis sûr que ma peau est toute rouge à force d'avoir était écrasé contre ce maudit sapin. _

-L'année dernière, continua Bella, c'est Alice qui a décoré mon sapin. Mais, au final, elle a décoré tout mon appartement, jusqu'au toilette je crois.

-On va éviter de l'appeler je crois, m'empressai-je de lui répondre.

-Pauvre Jasper, j'imagine même pas comment doit être son appartement, un vrai magasin de décoration de noël. En parlant de décoration...

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai _au moins_ cinq boîtes qui m'attendent au-dessus dans le cellier. N'oublie pas que ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur, la rassurai-je à moitié.

Nous passâmes de longues minutes à contempler le sapin vert, nu de toutes boules et guirlandes lumineuses, seulement enlevé de son filet de protection. Il était plus imposant que prévu, j'avais dû changer de place le piano pour l'autre côté du salon,et heureusement qu'il était sur roulettes. Alors que le jour avait laissé place à la nuit, et que les hauts immeubles s'illuminaient dans tout Seattle, nous prîmes notre courage à deux mains pour nous lever et débarrasser le salon. Pendant que Bella ouvrait les boîtes, ou plutôt les cartons, contenant les décorations de noël, je dus faire tout l'étage, l'ascenseur et le hall avec un ramasse-poussière et un sac plastique. _Si Jasper voyait ça, j'étais bon pour qu'il m'en parle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. _Avec mon dos qui commençait à me lancer, je rentrais dans mon appartement pour voir Bella qui avait déjà balayé l'appartement de toutes les aiguilles et fouillait les « boîtes magiques » comme les avaient surnommé Rosalie.

-Tu trouves ton bonheur? Demandai-je en enlevant mes chaussures.

-Tu rigoles? Je ne sais plus où mettre de la tête tellement qu'il y en a! S'écria-t-elle, aux Anges.

Je ris un peu sous son empressement.

-Il se fait tard, on devrait manger avant de commencer, tu ne trouves pas?

Elle se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça mollement. Je suis sûr qu'elle préférait louper le dîner et commencer la décoration plutôt que le contraire. Pour ma part, je mourrais de faim, et il fallait bien qu'elle mange si elle ne voulait pas que je lui botte son magnifique fessier. _Oh_ _Seigneur, fais que je ne viens pas de penser ça dans l'immédiat! _Je deviens de plus en plus pervers, je crois que ce sont mes hormones insatisfaites qui font des leurs à longueur de journée. _Merde! _Je me maîtrisais pour ne pas claquer ma tête contre la porte du réfrigérateur devant ma perversité. Je secouais la tête et commençais à faire à manger. _J'ai vécu seul avant que Bella n'arrive ici_. Je regardais Bella de temps en temps, et je me retenais d'éclater de rire à chaque fois que je la voyais s'extasier devant tel ou tel objet de décoration. Après ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, je me réjouissais de la voir sourire et simplement oublier ce qui l'entourait. Alors qu'elle semblait faire un tri dans ce qu'elle voulait mettre ou non, je fis cuire deux steaks et fit une salade avec des tomates. Pas très élaboré mais, sincèrement, le plus simple est souvent le meilleur. Je dus porter Bella jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'elle se décolle du sapin, la mine boudeuse. Et je dus tout autant la forcer à manger quelque chose pour pas qu'elle se sente encore plus mal avec ses médicaments. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais la voir se dépêcher de manger, et j'étais sûr que c'était pour retourner plus rapidement dans le salon.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes plus ce sapin que moi, soupirai-je.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Rit-elle après que j'eus tout mis au lave-vaisselle.

-J'ai vu un collègue de travail à la fac aujourd'hui, murmurai-je. Tu sais, le frère de ton amie, Leah?

Elle se figea et détourna le regard.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit encore mon amie, soupira-t-elle.

-Je sais, Seth m'a raconté. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? J'aurais pu en parler plus tôt à Seth, pour qu'il informe sa soeur. Maintenant, il croit l'autre connard et te traite de menteuse.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente.

-Je lui ai dit que je le connais, raconta-t-elle, je lui ai même expliqué comment nous nous étions séparés, Jacob et moi. Tu sais qu'il a osé dire que c'était d'un accord commun? Peut-être devrais-je lui rappeler qu'il m'a couru à ma poursuite, après que je l'ai vu avec l'autre blondasse décolorée. Je lui ai juste dit ça pour qu'elle ne soit pas aussi malheureuse que moi, parce qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je lui caressai la joue du bout des doigts.

-Je sais, Bella, je le sais. Elle s'en rendra compte elle-même. C'est triste à dire, mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que Jacob Black est un salaud de première toute seule. Après, elle reviendra te voir. Et puis, il ne sait pas à quel point il a été idiot de faire ça.

Elle esquissa d'un sourire, timide.

-Je ne lui ai pas posé la question, vois-tu? Enfin, passons. Tu viens m'aider, pour le sapin?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et la suivis. J'essayais de ne pas écraser tout ce qu'elle avait déjà déballé sur le sol. Elle avait retiré toutes les couleurs pour garder les objets rouges, argents ou dorés. Il y avait la grande étoile dorée, qu'elle avait posé sur le canapé, attendant d'être mise. _Il fallait toujours commencé par l'étoile. _Je la pris et la donna à Bella, qui la prit sans comprendre.

-Il faut toujours commencer par ça, expliquai-je en allant prendre un tabouret dans la cuisine. Tu ne faisais jamais ça?

-Si, mais je suis trop petite pour la déposer, et je crois qu'Emmett n'a jamais eu la gentillesse de m'apporter une chaise.

Je souris et l'aidai à monter dessus, la retenant par les jambes. Elle perdit l'équilibre quelques instants avant que je ne réussisse à la stabiliser en l'attrapant par les fesses. Bella me lançant un regard scrutateur.

-C'est pour que tu gardes l'équilibre, souris-je.

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tendit le bras pour accrocher l'étoile dorée en haut du sapin. Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure, ce qui ne m'aida pas, surtout que j'avais mes mains sur ses fesses_, avant de gigoter pour revenir sur la Terre ferme. Je la fis glisser contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne pied. Je l'embrassais doucement, incapable de résister face à ce spectacle de ses dents coinçant sa lèvre et nous commençâmes la décoration du sapin. Les guirlandes lumineuses furent les premières à être posées dessus, avant que Bella ne s'amuse à l'enrouler de guirlandes rouges, faisant tomber toutes les décorations qu'on avait mit sur le sol. J'avais tellement ri de sa maladresse qu'elle en fut vexée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie ce pourquoi elle boudait quand elle accrocha des petits père-noël un peu partout. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et je vis Bella se fatiguer de plus en plus, se retenant de bâiller et les mains tremblantes. _Ce fut le signal d'alarme. _

-On devrait arrêter pour ce soir, murmurai-je à son oreille. Sinon, on va s'écrouler tous les deux de fatigue.

Elle hocha la tête en se blottissant contre moi. Je soupirais d'aise et, doucement, je l'emmenais dans la chambre. Elle me guida d'elle-même vers la mienne sans aucune hésitation. Une douce chaleur parcourut mes veines, incendiant mon bas ventre.

-Tu... Tu veux bien que je dorme avec toi, cette nuit? Me demanda Bella, en rougissant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le voudrais pas?

-Ne répond pas à une question par une autre question, grommela-t-elle.

Je souris et embrassai son lobe d'oreille.

-Je serais très heureux, moi, Edward Anthony Cullen, que Isabella Marie Swan dorme avec moi cette nuit, ça te va, comme ça?

Elle me frappa le bras en me traitant d'idiot. Je me mis à rire.

-Je te laisse la salle de bain en premier, dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et elle disparut dans le couloir, où j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain claquer. _Pas de serrure aujourd'hui? C'était bien la première fois. _Je retirais mes chaussettes et m'allongeais sur mon lit, attrapant mon sac à dos avec mes notes. Pour dire que, dans deux jours, j'allais sceller mon destin. Je n'aurais plus que deux ans à faire après ça, et je serais titulaire à l'hôpital, j'aurais des horaires un peu mieux, un salaire plus que convenable et un poste sûr. _J'aurais réussi à accéder à mon rêve. _Je me demandais comment serait ma vie, dans deux ans. Ça passait tellement vite que j'avais peur de la passer sans toucher le principal: Bella. Comment serait Bella, dans deux ans? Serait-elle guérie de sa **tumeur**? Vivrait-elle encore avec, mais sans danger pour sa santé? Éditera-t-elle un livre, comme elle le souhaitait depuis des années? Ou travaillera-t-elle dans le domaine littéraire? Je soupirai et ouvris rageusement mon bloc-note, ne sachant pas ce que l'avenir me concoctait. Avant Bella, tout était clair et précis, je travaillais pour avoir mon diplôme de Médecine, point barre. Mais, là, c'était complètement différent. _Mais d'une bonne façon. _J'aimais le fait que tout était flou, mais d'un certain côté, notamment pour la maladie de Bella, j'appréhendais. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, je l'avais beaucoup fatiguée, et je n'osai imaginer dans quel état elle serait demain. Je secouais la tête et me plongeais dans la relecture de mes notes.

Je ne fis pas attention aux longues minutes qui passaient, mais quand je remarquais que j'entamais ma dernière feuille de la séquence du trimestre, je sus qu'il y avait un problème. Les feuilles jonchaient le lit, couvrant ma couverture. Je me relevais d'un bond avant de les ramasser grossièrement et de les poser sur la table qui me servait de pose-tout. Aucun bruit ne perturbait l'appartement, et vu l'heure tardive, je n'en fus pas étonné mais je n'étais pas seul dans l'appartement. _Où était Bella? _J'espérais qu'elle n'était pas repartie dans sa chambre quand elle m'a vu sur le lit avec toutes ces feuilles autour de moi. _Elle est bien plus importante que toutes_ _ces feuilles, bon sang! _Je parcourus le petit couloir qui menait à sa chambre et je ne la vis nul part. Paniqué, je retournais dans le salon, cherchant si elle n'était pas repartie voir ce fichu sapin et dans la cuisine au cas ou elle aurait une petite faim. _Ce qui m'étonnerait fortement, mais bon. _Elle ne se trouvait nul part.

-Bella? L'appelai-je, revenant de l'entrée pour voir si la porte était toujours fermée. Bella, tu es là?

J'accourus dans ma chambre, mais toujours rien. Lentement, je tournais la tête vers la dernière pièce que je n'avais pas vérifié. La salle de bain. _Elle n'y était pas sortie? _Je m'approchais doucement, tournant la poignée, mais la porte était verrouillée. Aucun doute, elle se trouvait là-dedans. _Seigneur, Dieu, fait qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé là-dedans, par pitié. _

-Bella, est-ce que tu m'entends? Dis-je.

Rien. Je m'assis tout contre la porte, cherchant un moyen d'entrer sans la fracasser. _Quelle idée de ne pas faire des doubles de cette porte! _

-S'il te plait, insistai-je, Bella... Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Je collais mon oreille contre la porte, mais il y avait une bonne isolation, alors si elle ne me faisait pas un signe d'elle-même, je serais incapable de savoir si elle allait bien ou non.

-Je te jure que si tu ne me réponds pas, Bella, je défonce cette putain de porte! Criai-je.

Un sanglot traversa la porte, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement en entendant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé là-dedans.

-Est-ce que tu me laisses entrer? Demandai-je.

-Non! S'écria-t-elle. Non... Jamais, non...

_Jamais? Comment ça, jamais? _

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que j'entre?

-Non... Non, tu n'as rien... rien fait, pleura-t-elle. Rien...

-D'accord, abdiquai-je, je n'ai rien fait. Mais, je dois savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir, Bella. Tu ne veux pas me le dire?

-Je suis horrible! Cria-t-elle. Horrible! Tu ne devrais pas être avec... avec quelqu'un comme moi... Jamais!

J'écarquillai les yeux sous son ton outragé et malheureux. Elle avait l'air de croire à ses propos. _Bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans?_

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, voyons! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais être avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que c'est avec toi que je veux être?

-Je suis horrible, gémit-elle. Horrible, horrible...

Je tapais ma tête contre la porte, alors que j'entendis Bella pleurer à chaudes larmes sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Soit elle m'ouvre d'elle-même, _ce qui risque d'être compliqué vu que c'est la femme la plus têtue que je connaisse_, soit je défonce la porte mais il y a des chances pour qu'elle soit très près de celle-ci ou, soit, j'appelle un serrurier, mais vu l'état de Bella, ce n'était pas envisageable. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas demandé un double des clefs? _Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui a acheté l'appartement? _Bingo! Je me ruais vers ma chambre pour prendre mon portable et cherchais le numéro de la maison de mes parents, rapidement. Décroche, décroche, décroche, décroche...

_-Allo? _Répondit la voix ensommeillée de mon père.

-J'ai besoin de parler à maman! Maintenant!

_-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles? Tu sais quelle heure il est? L'heure pendant laquelle des personnes sensées et civilisées dorment. Et je trouve..._

-Papa, donne ce putain de téléphone à maman, maintenant, grognai-je.

_-Et tu crois que je vais te la donner alors que..._

_-Carlisle, qui c'est? _Marmonna la voix de ma mère.

_-C'est Edward, il veut te parler._

Je faisais les cent pas, alors que Bella pleurait de nouveau et répétait qu'elle était horrible. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était horrible? _

_-Mon bébé? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as un problème? _

-Dis-moi, par pitié, que lorsque vous avez acheté mon appartement, le propriétaire avait un double des clefs de la salle de bain.

_-La salle de bain? Pourquoi diable tu veux les doubles de la salle de bain? _

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais s'il te plait...

_-D'accord, euh... je crois que oui, j'ai dû la mettre dans le tiroir du buffet, tu sais, là où tu mets tout et n'importe quoi..._

Je soupirais, soulagé, alors que je courais déjà vers le salon.

-Merci, maman, je te ferais une équipe de foot de petits-enfants pour ça!

Je raccrochais et laissais tomber mon portable dans le canapé. J'ouvris le fameux tiroir et fouillai dedans à la recherche de ce fameux double. Une vielle clef ternie grise, unie à une serrure ancienne que je m'étais toujours promis de changer un jour ou l'autre. _Je crois que je vais la laisser, maintenant. _Je mis presque tout à terre avant de trouver le St Graal. Je poussai un rugissement et manquai de peu de tomber alors que j'allais chercher un couteau dans la cuisine avant de foncer vers la salle de bain. Le coeur battant, je pris mon couteau et le fit glisser dans la grosse serrure, faisant abstraction des pleurs de Bella. J'eus la satisfaction de l'entendre tomber au sol. Je me relevais et insérais cette putain de clef. J'ouvris la porte en trombe et la vision à laquelle je m'attendais se déroula sous mes yeux. _C'est pas vrai... _Bella était sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les genoux remontés sous son menton, se balançant lamentablement. Des traces de larmes se dessinaient sur ses joues plus frêles que d'habitude, sa peau était si blanche qu'elle contrastait à peine avec le carrelage.

-Horrible, je suis horrible, chuchota-t-elle sans cesse. Horrible...

-Bella, murmurai-je, m'approchant d'elle. Bella, c'est moi. Bella?

Elle ne fit pas attention à moi, alors que je m'agenouillais pour me mettre en position assise. Elle était gelée à force d'être restée ainsi. _Tu n'es qu'un con, Cullen! Incapable de voir que Bella ne sortait pas de cette putain de salle de bain! _Lorsqu'elle s'appuya contre le mur, quelque chose lui échappa des mains. Mon sang se glaça, mon coeur rata un battement et mes yeux me piquèrent sous les larmes brulantes. _Oh non, pas ça, non... _Bella avait toujours l'habitude de se brosser les cheveux avant d'aller dormir, elle disait que ça évitait que ses cheveux ne soient trop emmêlés. Et, ce soir, elle n'avait pas changé ses habitudes. Sa brosse se tenait là, sur le sol, froide et inanimée, prouvant à quel point ce monde était injuste et merdique. _Putain!_ Mes doigts tremblèrent alors que je la pris dans mes mains. Je ne pouvais faire comme si de rien, la preuve était là, devant moi, sans aucune pitié. Quelques cheveux étaient pris au piège dans ses piques, mais ce qui avait rendu Bella si malade, si dégoûtée c'est qu'une touffe de cheveux, beaucoup plus grosse que la moyenne s'y était accrochée. Bella commençait à perdre ses cheveux. Cette constatation me fit mal, c'était douloureux, mais je ne pouvais imaginer ce que c'était pour Bella. Cette dernière n'avait pas arrêté de se balancer d'avant en arrière, murmurant qu'elle était horrible. Prise de colère, je pris cette brosse à cheveux et la lançai de toutes mes forces contre le mur de la baignoire. Un bruit sourd s'évanouit alors qu'elle retombait au sol, loin de là où Bella se trouvait. Je me retournai vivement vers elle et la pris par ses épaules, voulant qu'elle se réveille.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, Bella! Rien! Tu m'entends? Rien du tout!

Elle releva son visage baigné de larmes vers moi, ses yeux marrons éteints.

-Tu ne comprends pas! Pleura-t-elle tout en criant contre moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être malade, de ne rien pouvoir faire de son corps! Rien du tout! Je perds du poids, mes capacités motrices et mes cheveux! Qu'est-ce que ça va être, demain? Hein? QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VA ÊTRE!

Je restai figé par ses propos, ne sachant que faire, ne sachant que dire alors qu'elle souffrait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais perdu presque autant qu'elle. Bella avait raison, je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait de perdre le contrôle de soi et de sentir que tout change autour de soi. _Je ne savais pas. _Je refoulais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, pas pour un simple égo de mâle, mais parce que je voulais prouver à Bella qu'elle avait tort. Toute personne ayant un traitement lourd en médicaments et ayant besoin de faire des rayons avait les mêmes effets secondaires qu'elle. Il y en avait pour qui c'était trop tard, mais d'autres souffraient avant de vivre pleinement leur vie car ils étaient guéris de leur maladie. Bella devait garder espoir! Je devais lui montrer qu'il y avait toujours des chances de guérison, même quand on baissait les bras. Je lui pris les épaules et la forçai à se lever, avant qu'elle n'attrape un autre virus à cause du froid.

-Il faut que tu te réchauffes, tu es gelée, murmurai-je.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce après que je l'ai mise sur ses pieds. Je me baissais et glissais un bras sous ses genoux et sous ses aisselles. _Je me détestais à dire qu'elle ne pesait pas plus qu'un sac moyen._ Je nous fis sortir de la salle de bain, éteignis la lumière derrière nous et rentrai dans la chambre chauffée. Bella posa sa tête contre mon torse, ne cessant de répéter à quel point elle était horrible. Je dus me contenir pour ne pas la secouer de toutes mes forces afin qu'elle retrouve la raison. Je l'assis doucement sur le bord du lit et dégageai tendrement ses cheveux pour regarder son visage. Bella gardait la tête baissée, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose d'horrible, alors que tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était en rien de sa faute. Je pris son visage en coupe, séchant ses larmes à l'aide de mes pouces, l'obligeant à écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire.

-Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie. Une femme intelligente, douce, franche, généreuse, aimante, drôle, compatissante et j'en passe. Ta **tumeur** ne gâche en rien ce que tu es, elle ne pourra enlever la magnifique femme que je tiens entre mes bras. Jamais. La vie t'a joué un mauvais tour, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser les bras et te dire que tu ne vaux pas la peine de rester sur cette Terre. Tu es belle, Bella, aussi bien à l'intérieur de toi qu'à l'extérieur, une femme aussi gentille que sexy. Je serais là, à tes côtés, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire, dans n'importe quelle situation. Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés, m'engueuler quand ta tête de mule fera des siennes, entendre ton rire, voir ton sourire sur tes lèvres affreusement tentantes, te prendre dans mes bras quand un de nous deux n'ira pas bien, te demander en mariage dans quelques temps et voir ces magnifiques rougeurs sur tes joues, t'embrasser, faire l'amour aussi sauvagement que passionnément, avoir des petits nous deux gambader partout dans une grande maison au bord de la plage avec un chien pour qui on se sera disputé pour lui donner un prénom. Je t'aime Bella, comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un avant toi.

Elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant mon monologue, pas un seul instant. Ils étaient toujours baignés de larmes, mais elle ne coulaient pas. Elle s'était tue aussi, profondément silencieusement après mes paroles. Plus les secondes passaient, et plus je me sentais ridicule par son manque de réaction.

-Je... Je suis... dé... désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Je... Je t'aime... aussi...

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, murmurai-je, troublé.

La seconde d'après, je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Les jambes douloureuses par ma position, je pris une cuisse de Bella dans une main et son dos dans l'autre pour la faire reculer jusqu'au centre du lit, en ne brisant pas un instant notre baiser. Quelque chose en moi avait explosé en la voyant ainsi, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, se fustigeant d'être avec moi. _Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. _Je l'aimais _elle_, son esprit et son corps. Et j'allais lui prouver là, maintenant, tout de suite. J'appuyai mon corps contre le sien, tremblant d'anticipation alors que ma langue joua avec la sienne, rendant le peu de neurones qui me restaient, hors service. Bella haleta complètement, ses mains suspendues dans les airs, ne sachant que faire. Je rompis notre baiser, alors que Bella me regardait avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés par mon initiative. Je n'allais jamais loin avec elle, quand je l'embrassais, c'était avec envie et fougue, mais j'avais toujours en tête la fois où j'avais voulu aller plus loin et qu'elle s'était effondrée dans mes bras. J'accrochais mes yeux dans les siens, voulant savoir si elle le voulait ou si elle s'en sentait capable. Elle touchait du bout des doigts mes lèvres entrouvertes, traçant le contour avec bienveillance.

Bella agrippa mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crane et plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Je soulevais sa cuisse pour me loger entre elles, rendant plus facile l'exploration de sa cavité buccale. Nos langues essayèrent de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, alors que mon bas ventre brûla d'un désir trop longtemps caché. Une de ses mains tira sur le bas de mon pull, demandant silencieusement de le retirer. Je lui obéis en me relevant, quittant sa bouche, et mon tee-shirt le suivit sur le sol. Je me retrouvais de nouveau au dessus d'elle, stoppant tout mouvement. Bella déglutit, regardant mon torse avec tellement d'insistance que j'en rougis légèrement. Sa petite main se posa tout contre ma peau, juste à l'endroit où mon coeur battait à un rythme effréné.

-Il bat si vite, souffla-t-elle, surprise.

Je posais la mienne au-dessus de son sein gauche, là où son coeur pompait son sang à une vitesse vertigineuse.

-Je crois qu'on a quelque chose en commun alors, répondis-je.

Elle émit un petit rire vite éteint quand je repris sa bouche pour un baiser enflammée. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent tout aussi fougueusement que les miennes, ses mains ne quittèrent pas mes cheveux alors que les miennes tremblèrent sous l'excitation. Je ne me rappelais plus la dernière fois qu'une femme avait touché mon corps, mais savoir que c'était celui de Bella sous le mien était presque intolérable à imaginer. Mes doigts attaquèrent la peau de son ventre, remontant doucement, voulant profiter du moment présent et oublier ce qui nous entourait. D'un coup de hanche, je me couchais sur le dos, alors que je l'emmenais dans ma chute, à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Ma respiration était difficile, à l'image de la sienne. Mes mains tenaient fermement ses hanches, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille d'une seconde à l'autre, alors que ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat brillaient d'une lueur envieuse, noircis par le désir. _Je sus que c'était ma perte._ Mes mains remontèrent sur ses côtes, soulevant son haut et chaque centimètre gagné rendait mon désir encore plus grand. Plus rien ne comptait hormis elle, Bella, son corps contre le mien, sa chaleur glissant contre la mienne et ses yeux dans les miens. Un éclat illumina ses pupilles et elle m'aida à enlever son haut de pyjama en levant les bras, avant que je ne le jette en travers de la chambre.

Mon bassin de leva de lui-même à la vue de sa poitrine. _Elle était parfaite._ J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de la voir, quelques jours plus tôt, mais j'étais toujours émerveillé par ça. J'empoignai ses seins délicatement, me délectant de sa peau si chaude et si douce sous la mienne. Bella gémit et rejeta sa tête en arrière, griffant mon torse de ses ongles, me donnant un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'assister. Mes pouces trouvèrent ses tétons durcis par le désir et les roulèrent avec une attention particulière.

-Edward, souffla-t-elle.

Mon égo rougit de satisfaction, et, l'instant d'après, j'attrapais sa nuque pour plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne, sa poitrine s'écrasant contre mon torse. Je mordillais sa lèvre supérieure, poussant un râle de bonheur lorsque son bassin ondula contre le mien, réveillant ma virilité qui était restée sage jusque là. Je savourais ses gémissements contre ma bouche, jouant avec son sein droit en tirant sur son téton avant de basculer de nouveau pour la surplomber. Une partie de mon cerveau, la seule partie encore fonctionnelle me rappela que Bella était fragile, et que je devais garder mon côté homme des cavernes pour une autre fois. Je déglutis et embrassai son menton, sa gorge, ses clavicules et descendis vers sa poitrine toujours exposée. Bella haletait fortement, ses mains griffant mes épaules et mon côté masochiste en était ravi. _Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait. _Je léchais chaque pointe, les mordillant délicatement alors que je glissais entre ses jambes. De la pulpe de mes doigts, je touchais le grain de peau de son ventre, carrant fermement la mâchoire en voyant les effets de sa maladie. Ses côtes étaient plus visibles, son ventre creusé et sa peau blafarde. J'avais l'impression que j'allais lui faire du mal si je lui montrais l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Lorsque je l'avais rencontré la première fois, sa peau était rose, un physique « normal » et elle savait encore utiliser ses capacités motrices. Mais, maintenant, sa **tumeur** la rongeait de l'intérieur, petit à petit, l'éloignant de moi. Je voulais me convaincre, je m'obligeais à me convaincre qu'elle allait s'en sortir, qu'on pourra vivre ensemble, se marier, avec des enfants, faire ce que n'importe quel couple de ce pays faisait, mais je ne pouvais renier ce que je voyais sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais affirmer que Bella survive jusqu'à son prochain anniversaire, et ça me rendait nauséeux. Une petite main sur ma joue me ramena à la réalité, m'obligeant à relever la tête. Bella me regardait, à demi relevée sur un coude, montrant la crevasse de sa gorge et de son sternum.

-S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle. Ne pense pas à ça, pas maintenant.

-J'ai... J'ai peur de te faire du mal, d'aller... trop brutalement, avouai-je dans un souffle. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Elle se mit en position assise, grimaçant sous l'effort. Je me mis à genoux devant elle, réprimant l'envie de détailler son corps faible.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal, reprit Bella. Je crois même que... que ça sera le contraire.

Je nichais mon visage dans sa main, humant son odeur de fraise et de freesia au passage, alors qu'elle rougissait par ses propos.

-Je te désire. J'ai envie de toi, de ta chaleur, de tes mains sur moi, de ton corps... Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir passer encore un jour sans goûter à ça.

-Moi aussi, mais...

-Fais-moi l'amour, Edward, m'ordonna-t-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe. Fais-moi l'amour comme si ta vie en dépendait. Montre-moi que tu m'aimes, que tu as envie de moi. Car... Car je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais encore t'offrir ça... dans quelques semaines...

_Comment résister face à une telle supplice? _Moi aussi je la désirais, corps et âme. Plus que tout. Je touchais du bout des doigts sa joue, comme si elle allait me dire que tout allait bien se passer et que je n'allais pas la fatiguer ou la blesser par mes gestes. J'embrassai son nez et descendis pour dompter sa bouche. Elle gémit contre celle-ci, envoyant des vagues de chaleur dans tout le corps. Je m'approchai d'elle et la refis s'allonger sur le lit, sa poitrine frôlant mon torse. Ne quittant pas ses lèvres, dont elle m'offrit l'accès pour ma langue désireuse d'en avoir plus, mes doigts traversèrent son ventre pour son bas de pyjama que je trouvais trop encombrant pour la suite. Tout en douceur, je le fis glisser, emmenant son sous-vêtement avec, sur ses fines jambes, caressant sa peau au passage. Bella avait gardé les yeux fermés, mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle s'empourpra de gêne. Mes yeux avides de ses formes scrutèrent le moindre recoin de son corps que je trouvais parfait, même avec son état de santé précaire. J'avais couché avec des femmes, bien évidemment, mais aucune n'égalait Bella en cet instant. _Toute en beauté et féminité._

-Tu es magnifique, dis-je avec sincérité.

Pour lui prouver mes dires, je pris sa jambe droite et la relevai pour que ma bouche rencontre la peau de sa cheville et remonte jusqu'à son mollet, l'arrière de son genoux, la peau tendre et chaude de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, où je m'attardais quelques secondes supplémentaires juste pour entendre les gémissements appréciateurs de Bella. Je grognais contre sa peau lorsque l'odeur de son excitation vint à mes narines dilatées. Je glissais contre son corps, qui se arqua lorsque le bout de mes doigts joua avec sa féminité qui n'attendait que ça. Bella ouvrit les yeux en grand, plantant son regard dans le mien, la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Elle bougeait ses lèvres comme pour me dire quelque chose mais elle poussa un cri quand je taquinais son clitoris gonflé de mon index. Ses ongles trouvèrent mon avant-bras droit et le plantèrent brutalement.

-Pas... Pas... Hum... Comme ça... Oh... Edward, marmonna-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre alors qu'elle courba ses doigts plus fermement sur mon bras. Je quittais sa féminité, anxieux, alors que je sentis ses mains jouer avec la couture de mon jeans.

-Je veux te sentir, expliqua-t-elle en trouvant la boucle de ma ceinture et ma braguette. Toi, et rien d'autre.

Je soufflai lourdement et l'aidai à me débarrasser de mon jeans et mon sous-vêtement. Tout aussi nu qu'elle l'était, je m'installais entre ses jambes, cherchant à tâtons le tiroir de ma table de chevet. J'avais vécu pendant 18 ans sous le toit d'un Médecin, et je m'apprêtais à l'être. J'avais toujours des réflexes, même si mon corps me hurlait de le balancer derrière moi et de profiter du corps de Bella. Cette dernière regarda mon geste avec incompréhension avant de se mordre la lèvre quand je le tins entre mes doigts. J'arrachais l'emballage de mes dents et grognais quand Bella me le prit des mains. Je crus devenir fou alors qu'elle faisait durer le moment. Ses petites mains migrèrent vers mon ventre pour toucher ma virilité plus qu'érigée pour elle. Je serrais les poings contre le matelas alors que ma peau était parcourue de frissons quand sa main s'enroula autour de mon sexe, timidement. Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant les bienfaits qu'elle me prodiguait, sans s'en rendre compte. Puis, lentement, elle enroula le préservatif sur mon membre et les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent.

-Tu... Tu veux qu'on... arrête? M'enquis-je, la voyant gênée.

Elle leva ses jambes sur mes hanches, me donnant plus de place pour mon bassin. Instinctivement, une de mes mains attrapa sa cuisse pour la plaquer contre mes reins.

-Ça fait longtemps que... enfin... rougit-elle, que je ne l'ai pas fait. Depuis Jacob il... il n'y a eu personne...

J'esquissais d'un sourire, touché qu'elle m'avoue ça et embrassai du bout des lèvres sa bouche.

-Je serais doux, je te le promets, chuchotai-je près de son oreille.

Humant l'odeur de sa gorge, traçant un sillon de baisers sur sa peau fine où les battements de son coeur se faisaient irréguliers, je me présentais à son entrée, le corps parcouru de frissons intenses. Je posai mon front contre le sien, les yeux plongés dans les siens, et, l'instant d'après, je commençais mon ascension en elle. Je carrais la mâchoire, alors que sa chaleur, son humidité m'accueillirent sans complication, me laissant pantelant de plaisir. Bella écarquillait les yeux, ses mains accrochées à mes épaules, soulevant sa poitrine. Je poussais un peu plus en elle, sa chaleur m'entourant de façon intense et brûlante, prenant soin de regarder la réaction de Bella. Quand je fus entièrement en elle, je poussais un soupir face à cette plénitude jusque là jamais connue. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, erratiques, restant au plus profond d'elle sans bouger. J'embrassais ses paupières, ses pommettes, son nez et sa bouche, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à mon intrusion. Une de ses mains se faufila dans mes cheveux, qui ne devaient pas ressembler à grand chose, en tirant dessus, me faisant gémir de nouveau.

Puis, lentement, son bassin alla à la rencontre du mien, me faisant un peu plus plonger en elle. Je grognais et démarrais un premier mouvement de recule. Fou de désir, je la pénétrais un peu plus vivement que la première fois, la faisant couiner de façon beaucoup trop sensuelle pour ma propre survie. Ma main sur sa cuisse remonta un peu plus son bassin, voulant la sentir tout contre moi, profiter de cet instant unique et indéchiffrable. J'ancrais mon regard dans celui de Bella et lui fis l'amour, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que Bella était La femme avec qui j'attendais de faire ça, avec qui je me sentais entier, vivant et heureux. _Toujours._

Je continuais ma lente danse contre son corps, goûtant le grain humide de la peau entre ses seins et sa chaleur autour de moi. Son souffle devint rauque, tout comme mes grognements de plaisir. Mon nez rencontra un de ses tétons, alors que Bella se cambrait contre moi, et je ne pus résister à la tentation de le prendre en bouche. Ma langue roula autour de lui, faisant naître un cri à Bella, qui griffa mon épaule droite de nouveau. Je le suçais durement, sentant qu'après des mois d'abstinence et le fait d'être en Bella ne m'aidera pas à être endurant cette fois-ci. Mentalement, je me promis de renouveler l'expérience plus d'une fois, prudemment.

-Ed... Edward, bredouilla-t-elle. Plus...

Je grognais contre son téton, le mordillant tout en douceur alors que mes coups de reins se firent plus brutaux, rendant Bella toute molle entre mes bras. Je l'attendais depuis tellement longtemps, que je me refusais de la laisser partir d'une quelconque manière qui soit. _Bella était mienne, et le sera toujours. _Mes lèvres se baladèrent contre sa gorge, gémissant de plus belle alors que ses parois tremblèrent sous l'effet du plaisir que je lui prodiguais, et l'homme que j'étais en était fier et arrogant. Mes dents s'attaquèrent à l'arrière de son oreille, voulant laisser une trace de notre première fois à deux pendant les prochains jours.

-Bella, gémis-je presque douloureusement.

Le plaisir montait en grade, la chaleur de mes reins s'épanouit dans mon dos et mes jambes, faisant accélérer la cadence de mon bassin malgré moi. Bella remua ses hanches pour claquer contre les miennes, et cette action provoqua une première grande vague de plaisir.

-Ed... Edward, je... plus fort... Je t'en prie...

Je lui obéis, rendant mon coup de butoir plus profond, plus rapide, plus dur et plus délicieux. Je lui avais promis d'être tendre, mais ses réactions, ses gémissements, son corps réceptif au mien était intolérable à supporter. Je resserrais mes mains sur ses hanches, quittant l'endroit caché de sa gorge pour la regarder en pleine extase. Sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux dont les pupilles étaient noires de plaisir, la transpiration naissant entre nos corps, tout ça rendait Bella plus belle que jamais. Elle méritait qu'on lui fasse l'amour, son corps était fait pour être choyé et aimé.

-C'est si bon, susurrai-je difficilement, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Bella... Tu... es si...

Elle poussa un premier cri, comme surprise, alors que ses parois se refermèrent autour de moi. Je lui donnais des coups de reins plus rudes, voulant faire prolonger ce moment, alors que je sentais mon corps tomber dans le plaisir.

-Oui! Cria de nouveau Bella.

Je grognai et jurai entre mes dents. Bella fut prise de tremblements violents, m'envoyant dans les limbes de la jouissance.

-Nom de...! Bella!

-Edward!

Tout explosa autour de moi, des étoiles apparurent devant mes yeux et tous les muscles de mon corps se tendirent en même temps, alors je jouissais dans le préservatif. Notre orgasme commun se prolongea pendant quelques secondes, faisant frissonner nos corps. Bella enfouit plus profondément sa main dans mes cheveux, alors qu'elle embrassait ma joue tuméfiée délicatement, le souffle court. Je pressais une dernière fois mon corps contre le sien, avant de retirer mon membre de son intimité, gémissant sous la perte de sa chaleur autour de moi. J'enlevai le préservatif et pris un mouchoir pour l'y mettre, n'ayant plus de force pour marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sous moi, Bella peinait à reprendre son souffle. Inquiet, je roulais sur le côté, la libérant de mon entrave. Mes doigts prirent les mèches de cheveux qui obstruaient sa vue, embrassant son épaule pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

-Bella? Murmurai-je. Tout va bien?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées et une lueur de plénitude dans ses yeux.

-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je lui souris et elle s'avança pour se blottir contre moi. Je cherchais la couverture et nous enroulais dedans, ayant senti Bella trembler un peu. Je soupirais d'aise alors que Bella colla son corps contre le mien, posant une main sur mon coeur. J'enroulais un bras autour de sa taille, plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je en embrassant son crâne.

-Pas autant que je t'aime.

Quelques instants après, son souffle s'apaisa et son corps se détendit, endormie. Doucement, je moulais mon corps contre ses formes, voulant profiter encore de ce qui venait de se passer. Alors que le sommeil commençait à m'emporter, j'espérais de tout coeur que mes jours seraient scellés avec les siens, sinon, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre. Je fermais les yeux, priant pour que quelqu'un m'entende, et ne m'enlève pas la femme que j'avais entre mes bras.

***Se ronge les ongles pour avoir vos impressions***

**Beaucoup d'appréhension pour ce chapitre, car j'ai essayé de mélanger la douleur de la maladie de Bella, l'amitié d'Alice, l'amour d'Emmett envers sa soeur et pour finir, le désir d'Edward. J'ai un peu peur que ce soit mal placée, mais je trouve que le lemon est parfait par rapport à la peine que Bella qu'éprouve, ainsi que celle d'Edward. **

**-(*): Petit clin d'œil à toutes celles qui ne sont pas du matin! N'est-ce pas, Maud? ;)**

**Merci de votre passage et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,**  
**Clairouille59.**


	26. Soirées diverses et variés

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Il y a toujours quelqu'un? **

**Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour malgré cette très très très LONGUE attente, mais mes études sont là et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce chapitre.. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira – même si je ne suis pas très fière de mon écriture vu que mon inspiration était partit... vers le prochain chapitre –, et je suis sûre que le retour de James vous rend... folle de joie, je me trompe? **

**Désolée, mais il n'y aura pas un POV Edward cette fois-ci, je crois que je me suis vraiment lâché sur le précédent alors je me rattrape avec celui d'Emmett et bien sûr, un petit POV Bella, naturellement. **

**Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolée, et je pense me rattraper dans le prochain avec noël chez les Cullen!**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-o0O-Eden-O0o: Et bien, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plus et que j'ai pu te faire découvrir de superbes fictions que j'avais dans mes favoris. A bientôt!**

**-vanina: Si tout est parfait, tu m'en vois ravis! À bientôt!**

**-Martine 16: J'avais prévenu que ce chapitre n'était pas le plus joyeux que j'avais écrit jusqu'à maintenant. Merci beaucoup pour le compliment! À bientôt!**

**-felicitie: C'est un bonheur pour moi d'écrire, alors je ne considère pas que c'est un gros travail. À bientôt!**

**-Elo: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. À bientôt! **

**-brune59: Je me ronge tout le temps les ongles, c'est de famille! Mais j'avoue que j'étais un peu stressée pour ce chapitre. Désolée, mais James restera pendant un petit moment encore, c'est pour les « bienfaits » de l'histoire. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! À bientôt!**

**-Miharu: Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, mais je ne crois pas que mon lemon soit le meilleur que tu aies lu. Il y a des auteures très très talentueuse qui font vivre cette acte d'amour beaucoup mieux que moi. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te dire si Bella survit ou non, il faudra attendre jusqu'à la dernière minute pour le savoir. À bientôt!**

**-Cylia57: Pas facile d'intégrer un peu d'humour dans une fiction aussi triste. Mais je pense que de temps en temps, il faut un peu de légèreté dans tout ça et si tu dis que tu es passé dans plusieurs sortes de sentiments, alors je suis heureuse! À bientôt!**

**-Anna: Je t'avoue que je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail, j'écris au fil du temps, et je note les moments principaux sur une feuille. Mais le fait que je me suis trompée pour savoir si Alice avait ou non son permis, je n'ai pas fait attention et ça m'est complétement sortit de la tête! Désolée pour cette faute, ce n'était pas intentionnelle et encore moins prévus dans le programme. Je ne peux pas te dire la fin de ma fiction, sinon tu n'aurais pas d'intérêt à la lire mais la fin risque d'être... étonnante! À bientôt!**

**-La: Les actions de Kleenex vont monter en flèche si tout le monde se met à pleurer! A bientôt!**

**Mille merci à: Shalemma, Maud, belladtwilight, Emma-des-iles-974, caropat07, Em 81, Titie, manolys, o0O-Eden-O0o, vanina, Marine 16, felicitie, Elo, Puky, Anais88, Robangel, DavidaCullen, tonie, vanouille, Grazie, , Samy940, brune59, Xukette, Miharu, lia3011, AnaïsB, Cylia57, Anna, La, Ousna et gmadininav pour vos reviews.**

Merci beaucoup à: Shalemma, vanouille, cassielunik, Marine63, Samy940, LokitaChiLeNiTa, Xukette, Kylly, aphradite26400, Merry Maria, togio, the-girl-tiller, amlove, Nanoulaet, gmadininav, Sutharshiga, Laguna Blu, Misslapy, Magou76, Heachigo, Momopatate, Nane2Bru, Noor's Tata, Boune76 et Lodiiie pour m'avoir mise en story alert, favorite story et author alert.

**Un IMMENSE merci à ma bêta, Phika17, pour sa correction! (L)**

**J'aurais aimé posté ce chapitre avant ou pour noël pour vous le souhaiter plus tôt, mais malheureusement ça n'a pas été le cas. Mais je vous souhaite de très très très BONNES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNEE, et plein de bonheur, d'amour mais surtout la santé!**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à S.M. **

**Bonne lecture,  
Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 26: Soirées diverses et variées**

Dimanche 21 décembre 2010

**POV James**

Il fallait que j'agisse, et vite. Mes erreurs étaient impardonnables mais à cause du « témoin » que la police avait interrogé, j'avais dû abandonner ma voiture après un lavage intensif dans un coin paumé de la région. J'avais eu du mal à trouver une bonne excuse à Victoria, lorsque je suis rentré en taxi, faute d'autre moyen, mais je l'avais vite fit taire en lui sautant dessus et calmer la tension qui s'était accumulée dans mon corps. _Trop de tension._ De plus, j'avais l'impression de ne plus L'entendre, comme s'Il me parlait de si loin que mes pauvres oreilles humaines ne pouvaient plus capter. Et ça me faisait peur. Qu'est-ce qui allait m'arriver si je me retrouvais seul, sans Lui? Je m'y était trop habitué pour qu'Il me laisse ainsi, sans moyen d'exister et de vivre pleinement avec moi-même. Ma vie ne serait qu'une longue route sinueuse et semée d'embuche sans Lui. _Comment faire sans ._J'écrasai mon poing contre le mur près de moi, grognant face à la douleur qui s'infiltrait dans tout mon bras droit.

-James? Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Je suis tombé, mais ça va, je n'ai rien!

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que Victoria arrivait déjà dans le salon, plus tentante que jamais.

-Oh, mon Dieu! S'exclama-t-elle. Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital!

-Je vais mettre de la glace dessus et ça passera.

Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira, sachant très bien qu'elle ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Elle accourut dans la cuisine pour me chercher une poche de glace pendant que je m'assis lourdement sur le canapé, retenant un gémissement face à la douleur de mon poing. _Mon père détestait me voir me plaindre pour rien. _Je carrais la mâchoire en revoyant son image dans ma tête, me retenant de le frapper comme il le faisait tant de fois depuis mon enfance. _Je le haïssais!_

-Tiens, mon chéri... Murmura-t-elle.

Elle me tendit une serviette remplie de glaçons que je posais doucement sur ma main blessée. Je me mordis l'intérieur de ma joue alors que Victoria s'assit en face de moi, sur la table basse.

-Si elle ne dégonfle pas dans une heure, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, m'informa-t-elle.

-Quoi? Hors de question! Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

-Ne discute pas, James! On ira à l'hôpital, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se leva raidement et fila dans la chambre en claquant la porte brutalement. Je jurai à haute voix, détestant qu'elle me donne des ordres, et elle le savait! Je donnai un coup de pied dans la table en face de moi, rageur, et elle tomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd, retenu par le tapis. _Merde! _Je grognai alors que mon coude percuta l'accoudoir de ce maudit canapé, déclenchant une douleur fulgurante dans tout mon bras bras. Je savais que Victoria ne voulait que mon bien-être, mais elle savait que je détestais qu'on me materne, qu'on me donne des ordres même si c'est pour ma santé. Je jurai entre mes dents, regardant entre deux mon poing qui ne semblait pas vouloir dégonfler et retrouver une couleur normale. Les minutes passèrent, et la rage ne m'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Victoria choisit ce moment pour sortir de la chambre conjugale et voyant l'état de ma main, soupira et s'assit de nouveau en face de moi, sur la table basse.

-Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital, grondai-je.

-Tu seras bien obligé, mon chéri, souffla-t-elle, désemparée. Tu as peut-être quelque chose de cassé et je ne veux pas courir le risque.

-Victoria...

Elle fronça les sourcils, peu habituée à ce que je sois dans une telle colère.

-On sera de retour pour le dîner. S'il te plait, James... Fais-le pour moi, je t'en prie...

-Non, je ne peux pas je...

La fin de ma phrase resta au fond de ma gorge alors que la vision qui s'offrait à moi était des plus enchanteresse. _Isabella. _Elle était là, devant moi comme un rêve et j'avais du mal à résister à la tentation suprême. Victoria était là quelques instants plus tôt et, là, elle se trouvait devant moi. _Étrange, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. _Je levai doucement ma main vers son visage et caressai du bout des doigts sa joue d'une incroyable douceur avec délectation. Je retins un gémissement de bonheur alors qu'elle me regardait avec étonnement.

-James, tout va bien? S'enquit-elle.

Sa voix était si sensuelle, si chaude à entendre que c'était presque intolérable à écouter.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, avouai-je.

-D'accord... Tu veux bien me suivre? On va faire un tour.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour.

Elle me fit un bref sourire avant de prendre ma main et me mettre sur pied. Envoûté, je me laissais faire comme un pantin, me promettant de profiter au plus vite et au mieux de sa venue et de son corps. _Oh que oui, et avec un grand plaisir. _Elle m'emmena vers l'entrée où elle m'aida à enfiler mon manteau avant de faire de même à vitesse grand V, cachant son corps sous mes yeux appréciateurs, et de prendre son sac à main.

-Viens, on y va, murmura-t-elle inquiète.

_Pourquoi avait-elle l'air inquiète? Quelque chose perturbait ma beauté?_ Je remis mes questions à plus tard alors qu'elle me prenait fermement la main vers la sortie de notre immeuble. Elle prit les rennes de la voiture, m'obligeant à n'être qu'un simple passager et un délicieux frisson parcourut mon échine. _Elle voulait dominer? À sa guise... Je compte bien profiter de cette situation. _

-Oublie pas ta ceinture.

Je sursautais à cette voix connue mais pas en osmose avec ce corps fabuleux. Je tournais brusquement la tête et je manquais de peu de pousser un cri en voyant Victoria enclencher la deuxième avec détermination. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de voir si j'hallucinais ou non jusqu'à ce que je dus me rendre compte que l'image d'Isabella n'était qu'une vision enchanteresse et rien de plus. Pourquoi son image m'avait-elle paru si vraie? Mais surtout, pourquoi est-ce que Victoria me faisait moins d'effet qu'à l'ordinaire?

**Reviens sur Terre!**

Je crispais mes poings sur mes cuisses au son de cette voix. _La Voix. _Je frissonnai un peu, moins habitué à l'entendre qu'à l'ordinaire, mais ça faisait un bien fou.

**Où est passé ton sens du devoir, James? **

Je me recroquevillai sur mon siège, sous le regard surpris et inquiet de ma compagne. Je ne faisais qu'acquiescer à ses remontrances. Il avait tout à fait raison, je n'étais plus bon à rien ces derniers temps. _À rien du tout. _On avait même fait passer mes sauvetages au seconds plans vu que je ne trouvais pas d'âmes à sauver de cet Enfer depuis quelques semaines. Était-ce un signe qu'une autre femme me cherchait pour soulager sa peine?

**Il y a toujours des personnes qui ont besoin de toi, James. Ne l'oublie pas.**

-Je suis désolé, soufflai-je, honteux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses? S'étonna la conductrice. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, hormis au mur mais je crois pas qu'il ira porter plainte.

J'esquissai d'un faible sourire et entrelaçai mes doigts avec les siens, posés sur le levier de vitesse. Un frisson parcourut sa peau et je sus que tout était oublié et que je pourrais revenir là où je m'étais arrêté.

O*O*O*O

Des heures qu'on attendait aux Urgences et ma main me lançait de plus en plus au point que je me mordais la joue pour réprimer la douleur à chaque fois que mon sang pulsait à l'intérieur. Mais, je restais silencieux parce que si j'avais cette blessure c'était pour une bonne raison et pas des moindres: une punition. Il me punissait de l'avoir lâchement abandonné dans des moments aussi intenses que celui-ci et de faiblir devant ma mission. _Un lâche. _La raison était là et j'abdiquais lourdement, sans objection. De plus, la salle d'attente en plus d'être bondée était si bruyante que mes oreilles sifflaient. Des enfants hurlaient après leur mère, d'autres gémissaient dans un coin ou encore parlaient à haute voix sans aucune gêne pour leurs voisins. _Aucune éducation. _Je scannai la pièce du regard mais aucune voix ne me vint à l'esprit. Il était aussi silencieux que dans un cimetière, ce qui était navrant.

-Puisque je vous dis qu'on attend depuis plus de 4 heures! S'impatienta Victoria.

La dame de l'accueil, _peu aimable_, ne lui accorda même pas un regard lorsqu'elle lui répondit:

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour vous, Madame. Les Urgences sont bondés le dimanche et tous nos Médecins sont en consultation. Et le cas de votre mari n'est pas prioritaire.

-Quoi? Est-ce que vous avez au moins vu l'état de sa main?

-Allez vous asseoir, on vous appellera lorsque ce sera votre tour.

Victoria lui lança un regard noir avant de claquer ses talons pour s'installer sur le siège à mes côtés, les joues rouges par l'énervement. _Ça me faisait penser à Isabella ainsi. _Je crispais les poings ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur par mon geste. _Idiot. _

-James? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? S'inquiéta ma compagne.

-J'ai... J'ai bougé ma main, rien de grave.

Elle soupira et posa sa tête contre mon épaule, alourdie par la fatigue, l'énervement et l'impatience. Pour ma part, mon regard regardait la porte d'entrée, patient.

O*O*O*O

-Monsieur Hunter? M'appela-t-on.

Je sursautais quelque peu, imité par Victoria qui cligna des yeux, désorientée.

-Monsieur Hunter!

-Oui, oui... Je suis là.

J'aidais ma femme à se relever et nous allâmes à l'encontre d'une Infirmière qui me détailla un instant, sans aucune honte. Je fus surpris que mon corps ne réagisse pas à cette insistance, mais je pensais que depuis qu'Isabella était arrivée dans ma vie, il n'y avait qu'avec elle que mon bas-ventre s'enflammait. Ainsi que ma femme, de temps en temps.

-Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Le Docteur Cullen va vous prendre en charge.

Je tiquais sur le nom de famille de ce Médecin, et je ne fus pas le seul. J'interrogeai ma belle du regard, étonné.

-Tu te souviens de l'homme qui est venu chercher Isabella au magasin, il y a plusieurs semaines, en plus de faire sa stupide lettre pour son état de santé? Demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête. Comment pourrais-je oublier! Il avait regardé _mon _Isabella avec envie et acharnement. Aucun doute qu'elle lui plaisait mais j'espérais pour lui qu'il avait contrôlé ses ardeurs.

-Bien sûr.

-Et bien, son nom de famille est aussi Cullen. Je me demande si c'est le même...

_Nous allons vite être fixés. _L'infirmière m'obligea à m'asseoir sur un brancard comme l'exigeait le règlement des hôpitaux et un autre infirmier m'emmenant dans un boxe vide où les murs vert clair me donnaient la nausée. Victoria s'assit sur la seule et unique chaise de la pièce alors que je gigotais, mal à l'aise. L'attente ne fut pas longue, au bout de quelques minutes, nous entendîmes des pas venir vers notre box. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années fit son apparition. Il était assez grand, carrée, aussi blond que ma femme était rousse, les yeux verts et les traits forts masculins. À moins que l'autre con qui était venu chercher Isabella n'ait vieilli de 20 ans en quelques semaines, ce n'était pas lui. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Victoria qui avait les sourcils froncés.

-Madame et Monsieur Hunter? Dit-il. Je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, je vais m'occuper de votre cas. Alors, dites-moi ce qui vous est arrivé pour avoir une main aussi meurtrie?

Instinctivement, je cachais celle-ci sous mon bras grognant de douleur. Le Docteur se lava les mains et enfila des gants de protection avant de s'approcher de moi.

-Mon mari est tombé et s'est retenu contre un mur, l'informa Victoria. Un accident idiot.

-Je vois... Est-ce que vous avez effectué des soins de première base?

-De la glace, soufflai-je.

-Pour atténuer le coup. Bien. Je vais arranger tout ça et vous pourrez rentrer rapidement chez vous!

Il me fit un sourire presque amical et entreprit de faire son travail. Les minutes passèrent et alors qu'il soignait ma main, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander qui était l'autre personne qui avait le même nom. Il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, hormis les yeux verts et peut-être quelques traits du visage. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais remarquer que ma compagne n'était pas en reste. La mine soucieuse et réfléchie, elle ne lâchait pas le Médecin du regard tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. _Étrange. _J'avais beau me rappeler ce qu'il nous avait dit lorsqu'il était passé au magasin, rien ne laissait penser qu'il était de sa famille. À moins que je ne sois pas assez objectif. Je gémissais alors qu'il enroulait une bande autour de ma main mutilée.

-Changez régulièrement le pansement, annonça-t-il. Mettez aussi de la pommade et prenez des anti-douleurs le matin et le soir, juste avant d'aller vous coucher. Ils ont des effets soporifiques. Mais je vous conseille de ne pas trop utiliser votre main pendant au moins deux semaines, pour laisser le temps à celle-ci de se cicatriser toute seule. Est-ce que vous avez des questions?

-Non, non c'est parfait, sourit Victoria. Merci.

-Je ne fais que mon travail, Madame.

-J'ai une question, rétorquai-je, suspicieux.

Victoria écarquilla les yeux en ma direction, en secouant négativement la tête alors que Cullen se leva pour jeter ses gants à la poubelle et laver de nouveau ses mains.

-Je vous écoute, Monsieur Hunter.

-Est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un de votre famille qui s'appelle Edward?

Il se figea, les mains sous le jet d'eau, les muscles tendus d'appréhension. _Il était bien de sa famille l'autre connard. _Ce dernier se retourna lentement vers moi, les yeux plissés, remplis d'interrogation mais surtout de la méfiance. _Aie peur de moi!_

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Ne vous méprenez pas! Intervint Victoria. On a rencontré un homme s'appelant Edward Cullen qui venait chercher une de mes employées dans mon magasin. C'est juste de la curiosité...

-Vous devez parler de Bella, je suppose, continua-t-il toujours sur la défensive.

-Exactement! Sourit Victoria. Ils étaient amis, je présume? Je me souviens qu'il lui a fait sa lettre pour son arrêt de travail.

Le Docteur eut un sourire légèrement amusé.

-Je peux vous dire qu'ils sont plus que de simples amis maintenant.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que mon coeur rata un battement sous cette information.

-Ah bon? S'étonna toujours ma femme. Ils me semblaient bien que ce Monsieur...

-Mon fils, le coupa-t-il. Edward est mon fils.

-Je me disais qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance. Enfin, il me semblait que votre fils n'avait d'yeux que pour Isabella.

J'arrêtais d'écouter la conversation, trop abasourdi par ce que je venais d'apprendre. _Isabella était avec le fils de ce Docteur à la con! _Putain de merde, elle était à moi, il ne devait pas la toucher! L'étonnement fit place à la colère, à la rage qui coula dans toutes les veines de mon corps jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans mon cerveau. Je carrais la mâchoire, les yeux vitreux avec une promesse gravait sur ma peau surchauffée: Edward Cullen allait payer cet affront de sa vie, c'était une certitude.

Lundi 22 décembre 2010

**POV Emmett**

-Emmett, je dois vraiment finir mon cours pour demain.

Je grognai contre la peau de sa gorge, refusant de quitter l'endroit qui m'était autorisé à toucher sans recevoir ses foudres par la suite. J'essayais de me contrôler, Rosalie était en tout point différente des autres filles que j'avais mises dans mon lit, je savais que c'était avec elle que je voulais finir mes jours. Mais, bon Dieu, j'étais un homme et ma main droite commençait à avoir des cloques à force d'être réquisitionnée sous la douche. _Merde, j'ai des besoins. _Pourtant, par je ne sais quelle force psychologique, je reculais et me comportais le plus normalement possible... avant de filer sous la douche avec une excuse bidon. Mais, en cet instant, mon instinct d'homme des cavernes refaisait des siennes, _sachant que j'allais le regretter dans peu de temps_, et ma bouche glissa sur sa clavicule pour rencontrer le haut de son plexus avant de migrer vers l'endroit caché.

-Emmett, ça suffit! Cingla Rosalie en me repoussant brutalement.

Je perdis l'équilibre quelques secondes sur le canapé alors qu'elle se remit sur ses pieds et commença à ranger ses affaires. _Je n'avais pas dit que j'allais le regretter? _

-Rosalie, je ne voulais pas, m'excusai-je. Ce n'était pas mon attention, je suis...

-Épargne-moi tes excuses à la con, Emmett! Cria-t-elle soudainement. Tu ne les penses pas une seule seconde alors fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas gâcher ta salive.

-Mais, Rose, je...

-Vous êtes tous pareils! De sales porcs qui ne pensent qu'à baiser avec nous sans penser à ce que _nous_ nous voulons. Allez au diable!

Je clignai des yeux, réellement choqué par ses propos alors qu'elle claquait déjà la porte de l'entrée violemment. _Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, là?_ Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de me lancer à la figure, je ne savais même pas ce qui lui avait pris. Certes, j'avais été un peu plus loin que d'habitude dans mon envie mais, en général, elle me repoussait en riant ou me grondait gentiment. Mais, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé ainsi. _Je me sentais sale._ Terriblement sale par ce que je venais de faire, et l'effet que je lui avais fait. Je savais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, je n'étais pas si idiot comme tout le monde le pensait mais j'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, rien de censé n'avait surgi de mes neurones. De plus, je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à me parler si elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin au risque de la braquer pendant un temps indéterminé. Et si c'est le cas, ce ne serait pas bon signe, et Jasper allait me tuer. Même si je faisais facilement deux fois sa carrure, il pourrait très bien me déstabiliser avec ses paroles de psychologue. _Je tiens à ma santé mentale. _Et je tiens à Rosalie plus que tout au monde, même si tout le monde semblait croire que ce n'était qu'une passade dans ma vie. Ils m'avaient déjà vu rester sage, en parlant de sexe, pour une femme? _Aucune chance!_ Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas légèrement en manque, _voir beaucoup_, mais je me contenais parce que j'aimais Rosalie et jamais, Ô grand jamais, je ne voulais lui faire de mal. C'était une des dernières choses que je voulais faire au monde. Je sursautais lourdement lorsque mon téléphone sonna, diffusant **Hysteria** de **Muse** dans mon salon vide.

-Allo? Soupirai-je.

_-Vive l'enthousiasme! _Rit Jasper.

-J'ai eu une dure journée. Pourquoi tu m'appelles? Je croyais qu'on devait se rejoindre directement au bar?

_-C'est toujours le cas, mais je me sens terriblement seul, surtout qu'aucun de vous deux ne semblent vouloir être à l'heure._

Je fronçais les sourcils et regardais mon horloge de cuisine. 20H45. _Et merde!_

-Désolé, répondis-je, j'ai pas vu l'heure. Je me met en route maintenant.

_-Monsieur-Tire-La-Gueule, je vous dis à bientôt!_

-Je ne...

Il avait raccroché. Je vais bien m'amuser si Monsieur le psy détaille le moindre de mes faits et gestes tout au long de la soirée. J'aurais dû refuser, prétexter que la caserne m'avait appelé à la dernière minute ou un truc du genre. _Ou simplement dire que j'avais la tête ailleurs. _Ce qui m'aurait valu une tonne de question de la part de Jasper vu que sa soeur était concernée. _Parfait, je n'ai plus qu'à me pendre. _Je shootai sur le pied de ma table basse et allai prendre mes clefs de voiture pour rejoindre les deux autres crétins. _On faisait une belle paire!_

Sur la route, je fis de mon mieux pour garder un air calme et serein, sans qu'aucune expression ne traverse les traits de mon visage. _Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _J'étais sûr de me faire repérer en deux secondes. Rosalie avait laissé sa trace indélébile sur moi, sans qu'elle se rende compte à quel point je l'avais dans la peau. Ce n'était de loin prémédité, ni même calculé car lorsque je l'avais aperçu derrière la vitrine de l'ancien magasin où travaillait Bella, j'avais pensé à la bonne partie de jambes en l'air que j'allais m'envoyer que de tomber éperdument amoureux de cette belle blonde aux courbes généreuses. _Qui aurait pensé ça. _Des fois, j'avais l'impression que j'allais me réveiller de ce rêve mêlé à ce cauchemar et que rien de tout ce qui était arrivé ces trois derniers mois n'étaient que l'effet de mon imagination. D'un côté, je n'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré Rosalie, mais de l'autre, Bella n'aurait jamais eu cette putain de maladie.

Je me garais sur le parking du bar qu'Edward avait choisi complètement au hasard il y a quelques jours et secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Cette soirée était dédiée à la détente et à la bonne humeur, hors de question que mes problèmes personnels ne franchissent cette porte. Je respirai un bon coup et sortis de ma voiture, frissonnant quelque peu à cause du froid hivernal. _La météo semblait vouloir nous transformer en glaçon ces derniers jours._ Nous allions fêter noël chez les parents d'Edward, à Seattle, sans que ce dernier ne soit là ce qui risque de rendre Bella plus maussade que jamais alors que son prince charmant ne pouvait se libérer pour les fêtes. Il avait refusé que Carlisle s'en mêle, à contre coeur, prétextant que si c'était la décision des dirigeants, il s'y accordait. Je ne savais pas comment avait réagi Bella, mais elle n'avait pas accueilli cette nouvelle les bras ouverts!

Je soufflai de soulagement lorsque la chaleur régnante dans le bar m'enveloppa, faisant moins souffrir mon corps par les basses températures de l'extérieur. Rapidement, je repérais Jasper et sa touffe blonde autour d'une table non loin du comptoir mais assez reculée des autres clients pour avoir la paix. Ce dernier fit un signe à la serveuse lorsqu'il me repéra.

-En voilà un! S'exclama-t-il. Je me demande quand l'autre posera ses fesses sur cette chaise.

-Tu ne l'as pas eu au téléphone?

-Non, il doit être occupé à autre chose, tu ne penses pas? Répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier et m'assis à ses côtés, remerciant d'un hochement de tête la serveuse qui m'apporta une bière. Je bus une gorgée, soupirant d'aise malgré la froideur de la boisson. Jasper plissa les yeux en ma direction, me détaillant plus qu'il ne le devrait.

-Tu vas arrêter de me mater ainsi? Grondai-je. Les gens dans le bar vont se poser des questions à notre sujet!

-J'essaye de savoir ce que tu caches, chuchota-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Même pas une minute et j'étais déjà pisté._ Bravo Swan!_

Je te l'ai dit, mentis-je, j'ai une eu journée pourrie, ça arrive à tout le monde, non?

-Pas quand Rosalie est restée chez toi toute la journée.

Je me tendis subitement, mais je fus vite sauvé par l'arrivée d'Edward qui discutait vivement au téléphone, réprimant l'envie de le balancer en travers de la pièce. Jasper reporta sont attention vers lui. _Merci Seigneur!_

-Elle a besoin de repos, pas d'aller faire un karaoké! Ragea-t-il.

-...

-Je m'en tape que ce soit votre première soirée entre filles ou je ne sais quelle connerie du genre! Elle ne doit pas sortir, un point c'est tout.

-...

-Je te jure que si tu fais ce que tu as prévu, il y aura un nouveau cadavre dans un des lacs de cette ville, c'est clair?

-...

-Ça me fait une belle jambe que tu me considères comme le mec le plus coincé de cette ville! Je...

-...

Les traits du visage d'Edward se durcirent au fur et à mesure. Il était si en colère qu'il faisait presque peur. Je jetai un regard vers Jasper qui essayait de se tasser sur sa chaise. Ce n'était pas compliqué de deviner que c'était Alice au bout du fil et qu'ils parlaient de leur « soirée entre filles » avec Bella, Alice et Rosalie. Je fermai les yeux en priant pour que Rosalie aille mieux et qu'elle ne voudra pas couper mes bijoux de famille avec le comportement que j'ai eu tout à l'heure.

-Je ne veux pas écouter une minute de plus tes délires de cinglée! Grogna Edward.

-...

-Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser, elle doit juste...

-...

Il s'arrêta juste devant notre table, déboutonnant son manteau noir d'un geste brusque et violent.

-Je t'interdis, non le futur Médecin que je vais devenir – en tout cas je l'espère – t'interdit formellement de faire ce que tu as mijoter dans ta tête, d'accord? Vous pouvez très bien passer une bonne soirée en restant à l'appartement!

-...

-Ouais, c'est ça!

Il raccrocha violemment son portable et le posa d'un même mouvement sur la table en bois que nous occupions en lançant des regards assassins à Jasper.

-Je suppose que ça serait idiot de ma part de demander qui c'était à l'autre bout du fil, n'est-ce pas? Grimaça ce dernier.

-Effectivement, dit Edward avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Il pianota nerveusement ses doigts contre la table, jetant quelques coups d'œil à son portable.

-En tout cas, intervins-je devant ce combat inégal, salut à toi aussi.

-Oh, excuse-moi, Emmett, marmonna-t-il. Comment ça va?

-J'ai connu mieux, et je crois qu'on est dans le même cas, ai-je raison?

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, manquant de peu de les arracher. _Une habitude vraiment débile soit dit en passant. _

-Je crois qu'on est tous dans le même cas! Se réjouit Jasper. On devrait prendre une boisson plus forte quand on aura fini nos bières, vous ne trouvez pas?

Edward le regarda suspicieusement. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je vais être l'arbitre de la soirée, moi? _

-Est-ce que Emmett et moi aurions l'honneur de savoir pourquoi tu as, toi aussi, passé une mauvaise journée? Susurra presque Edward.

-Alice n'a pas arrêté de parler de cette soirée de ce soir comme quoi elle n'aurait pas le temps de tout préparer à temps, qu'elle hésitait entre deux tenues à mettre et où va se passer la...

Il ferma immédiatement sa bouche, et à ce moment, je me rendis compte à quel point la soirée était loin d'être terminée.

-Tu étais au courant? Articula Edward. Et tu ne m'as rien dit? Merde, Jasper!

-Ouais, je sais, je suis lamentable, maugréa-t-il.

-Et tu le serais encore plus lorsque je t'aurais mis une droite pour te remercier! Grondai-je.

-Oh ça va toi! Tu veux que je te dise ce que Rosalie m'a dit au téléphone avant que je ne t'appelle? Rétorqua-t-il.

Je blanchis prématurément alors que ma bouche s'ouvrit comme un poisson hors de l'eau. _Putain, je suis mort!_

-Ah! Se réjouit ce dernier. Tu fais moins le malin, hein? Moi aussi j'ai une raison pour te mettre sur la gueule!

-Quoi? Mais, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Rosalie? Demanda Edward, perdu. Une explication ça serait trop demandé?

-Je me suis disputé avec Rosalie, tu es content comme ça? Lâchai-je.

Il me regarda surpris par le ton de ma voix.

-Ça ne me fait pas spécialement plaisir, articula doucement Edward. Et je suis désolé que ça soit arrivé.

Je grognai, pour la forme en me tassant sur la chaise. _Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre de sa compassion à la noix! _Voyant notre détresse commune, Jasper appela la serveuse qui roulait indécemment du cul en notre direction. _Pathétique!_

-Vous désirez, Messieurs? Roucoula-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prends, Edward? Demanda Jasper.

-Une bière.

-Alors une bière et deux whisky s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rempli d'espoir à Edward mais celui-ci était trop occupé à regarder son portable toutes les secondes pour donner une quelconque attention à cette dernière. Elle s'en alla vers le bar, les épaules voutées.

-Tu fais ça à chaque fois? M'enquis-je.

-Quoi? S'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête.

-Ça fait plus de 10 ans que je le connais, m'informa Jasper, et il fait toujours cet effet-là.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez? Rétorqua l'intéressé.

-Si la serveuse aurait pu se mettre à poil devant toi pour que tu la prennes sur cette table, elle l'aurait fait!

-Que veux-tu que ça me fasse? Je suis avec Bella et je suis très bien ainsi.

-Bonne réponse, grognai-je.

Il roula des yeux et Jasper rit de mon test. _On ne sait jamais, avec quelques verres dans le sang ça peut changer la donne. _C'est à ce moment là que la serveuse revint, _en un temps record_, avec nos boissons. J'aurais juré qu'elle avait changé son tee-shirt pour un débardeur avec un décolleté plongeant. Je fronçais les sourcils vers Jasper qui confirma mon hypothèse d'un hochement de tête amusé, surtout qu'Edward en avait complètement rien à faire de sa tronche sur-maquillée.

-Autre chose ne vous tente pas? Minauda-t-elle en mettant sa paire de sein devant son nez.

-Non, merci. Rien pour l'instant, répondit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil révélateur et s'en alla, se déhanchant outrageusement jusqu'au bar. Il y avait des gens qui feraient n'importe quoi pour tirer son coup 5 minutes dans un débarras, sans aucune dignité. C'était moi, quelques mois plus tôt, à sauter tout ce qui bougeait me balançant de ce qu'elles voulaient, préférant satisfaire mes besoins que les leurs. En fait de compte, Rosalie avait raison, j'étais lamentable. Je me noyais dans l'alcool pour oublier que j'étais un gros salaud incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il avait entre ses jambes. _Je méritais ce qu'il m'arrivait. _Je levai mon verre à moitié plein que je finis d'un coup sec, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Edward qui sirotait tranquillement sa bière, me fixant de temps à autre avec compassion. _Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre de sa gentillesse! _Je réprimai un hoquet et levai la main vers la serveuse pour lui commander un autre verre.

-Emmett, tu devrais ralentir ta consommation mon vieux, me dit doucement Jasper.

-Oh la ferme, Monsieur le psy en herbe! Je bois si je veux, je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

-Boire ne t'aidera pas, renchérit Edward.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus! Lâche-moi la grappe!

-Et voici pour Monsieur, me coupa la serveuse avec un énième verre de whisky.

Je hochai la tête en signe de remerciement et mon précieux liquide coula dans ma gorge, brulant un peu ma trachée par la même occasion. Jasper et Edward se regardèrent, inquiets. Je ne fis pas attention à eux et continuai de me lamenter sur mon sort à coup d'alcool fort, faisant monter le bénéfice de la soirée au patron durant l'heure qui suivit.

-On aurait dû faire cette soirée à un autre moment, soupira Edward. Regarde-le! Aucune chance qu'il rentre chez lui tout seul.

-Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il se dispute avec ma soeur, vois-tu? Gronda Jasper.

-C'est de ma faute peut-être?

-J'ai jamais dit ça! Mais...

-Vous allez vous la fermer tous les deux, oui! Marmonnai-je.

J'enfilais un autre verre avant qu'il soit réquisitionné par Edward.

-Hé! Rend-moi mon verre!

-Non.

Je grognais et me levai de ma chaise, les yeux injectés de sang vers Edward. Il n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné et, sincèrement, ça m'énervait. Ma respiration se fit sifflante alors que je me retenais in-extremis à la table pour ne pas tomber la tête la première. Jasper nous regardait, un peu alarmé, mais je m'en contrefichais.

-Donne-moi ce verre, Edward, articulai-je lentement.

-Je fais ça pour toi, crétin! S'écria-t-il. Les problèmes que tu as avec Rosalie ne vont pas se résoudre avec du whisky, crois-moi.

J'éclatais d'un rire cynique caché par le bruit de la musique du bar. Personne ne s'occupait de moi et ça m'arrangeait.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressens Monsieur Parfait, hein? Tout va bien dans ton monde, non?

Son regard se durcit instantanément alors que mon sang pompait douloureusement les veines de mon cerveau. _Aïe, ma tête. _

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, au moins? Intervint Edward. Ce n'est pas le monde des Bisousnours chez moi! Ça ne l'est plus depuis un moment.

-Vraiment? Étonne-moi alors!

Il posa violemment son verre sur notre table tout en s'approchant de moi jusqu'à ce que nos torses se touchent et que nos regards soient à la même hauteur. _S'il croyait m'impressionner, c'est raté. _

-Je suis amoureux d'une femme qui risque peut-être de ne pas passer le cap de son vingt-quatrième anniversaire et qui est, par la même occasion ta soeur! Est-ce que je t'ai convaincu comme ça?

Au même moment, un liquide froid m'aspergea le visage, agressant mes yeux brutalement me faisant jurer à haute voix. _Bordel! _Je passais ma main sur mon visage trempé d'eau, cherchant le coupable mais en même temps... soulagé. Comme si toute ma colère et ma haine s'étaient évaporées avec ce verre dans la tronche. Edward était aussi estomaqué que moi car il regardait vers sa gauche avec stupeur. Jasper tenait un verre vide, me fusillant du regard.

-Ça va, tu es calmé maintenant? Gronda-t-il.

Je hochais bêtement la tête, étonné mais reconnaissant parce que je semblais aller beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques instants.

-Bien, continua-t-il, maintenant tu poses tes fesses sur cette chaise et, putain de merde, tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé avec ma soeur. Maintenant!

C'était plutôt rare que Jasper hausse la voix, mais je devais dire que c'était un peu... intimidant. _Alors qu'il est plus petit que toi et fait 20 kg de moins. _Comme quoi, la vie est étrange. Lentement, je m'assis sur ma chaise, réprimant un hoquet en essuyant l'eau sur mon visage avec ma serviette en papier alors qu'Edward rassurait les gens autour de nous.

-Il sort avec sa soeur, justifia-t-il.

Quelques personnes se regardèrent avant de continuer à reprendre leurs affaires. _Tant mieux. _Jasper avait le regard braqué sur moi, et ses yeux habituellement blues avaient viré au noir d'encre, me rendant mal à l'aise. Je déglutis difficilement. Edward commanda un coca pour moi, afin que je ne meurs pas déshydraté avant que Jasper en termine avec moi. _En plus de ça, les effets de l'alcool ne se dissipaient pas! _

-Tu as 30 secondes pour me dire ce qui s'est passé, gronda Jasper, va à l'essentiel afin que je puisse te tuer rapidement.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais? _

-Jasper, soupira Edward, je suis sûr que c'est rien du tout, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas vraiment...

Il fit un sourire enttendu à son ami qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

-Et bien... Tu es un homme, n'est-ce pas? Et il t'arrive d'avoir des... envies que tu ne peux pas contrôler...

-Envie de sauter sur ta copine? Traduit Edward. Je suis persuadé qu'il sait de quoi tu parles.

En temps normal, j'aurais rigolé mais l'heure était grave mes amis.

-Oui c'est ça mais... avec Rosalie il ne se passe pas grand chose pour dire... rien du tout même.

-Et? M'encouragea Jasper qui crispait les poings sur la table.

-Disons que... j'ai dépassé _ses _limites d'où le fait qu'elle soit... bouleversée?

-J'avais raison, dit-il calmement, je vais te tuer, avec ou sans témoin.

Je reculais de ma chaise, pas vraiment en forme pour une bagarre avec mon beau-frère, ou ex beau-frère, ça revient au même maintenant. Edward s'était tu, mais il était tout aussi en colère que Jasper. _Et un de plus! _

-Non! M'écriai-je, en comprenant où ils voulaient en venir. Je n'ai pas abusé de Rosalie! Loin de là, je vous le promets!

-Je ne pense pas que vous ayez la même définition d'abuser, connard, ragea Jasper.

-Ça je te le fais pas dire, mais j'ai juste voulu embrasser autre chose que... que ses lèvres, OK?

-Quoi? S'enquit Edward, se décrispant.

Je levai les mains, coupable.

-Sa gorge, d'accord? Ma bouche a dérivé sur sa gorge! Même si j'ai voulu aller plus bas à un moment donné mais je me suis rétracté, je le jure!

Edward se tut et regarda son meilleur ami qui semblait sur une autre planète. La serveuse qui essayait tant bien que mal de mettre Edward dans son lit arriva avec mon verre de coca que j'engloutis presque immédiatement, la gorge sèche par mon interrogatoire.

-Donnez deux verres de l'alcool le plus fort que vous ayez, demanda Jasper, se réveillant de sa torpeur.

Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses mains.

-Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de verres ce soir, soupira-t-il.

-Mais... tu n'as plus l'intention de me tuer?

Il releva la tête vers moi.

-Non parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de... Enfin, pas de ta faute. Tu comprendras tout lorsqu'elle te le dira.

-Tu me fais peur là.

-Rosalie ne t'en voudra pas, dit doucement Edward, parce qu'elle est _très _attachée, pour ne pas dire amoureuse, de toi. Mais ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui la fait se comporter comme ça, d'accord? Laisse-lui du temps.

-Oui... Hum... Bien sûr.

Je plissais des yeux, septique et à la fois effrayé. C'était si terrible que ça ce que Rosalie me cachait depuis des semaines? _Vu leur tête d'enterrement, oui. _Alors que j'enfreins les règles d'Edward, en ne pensant qu'à ses paroles, deux filles vinrent vers nous, blonde et brune, un coup dans le nez. _Merde, la brune, je l'ai vu quelque part, mais où? _

-Bonsoir Messieurs! Minaudèrent-elles d'une même voix nasillarde. On peut se joindre à vous?

-Non, trancha froidement Edward.

-C'est gentil, dit la blonde. Je m'appelle Lauren, et voici ma copine Jessica.

Alors qu'Edward ouvrait la bouche pour une réplique cinglante, le portable de Jasper sonna et quitta la table pour y répondre. La brune, Jessica, en profita pour s'asseoir alors que Lauren avait tenté de prendre place sur les genoux d'Edward.

-Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure et je me disais à quel point tu devais un chaud lapin, mon mignon. Tu sais, il y doit y avoir un endroit isolé du bruit...

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec mon coca sous son sous-entendu. _Est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ce que je pense? _Edward était aussi sidéré que moi.

-Pardon?

-Je sais que tu en as envie, et puis... je ne suis pas contre que Jessica participe avec nous.

-Ça ne sera pas la première fois! Gloussa l'autre.

Je faillis régurgiter ce que j'avais dans l'estomac lorsqu'elles se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre pour s'embrasser. Mais pas un petit baiser. _Oh non! _Mais tout ce qu'il y avait avec... _Et il fallait qu'elles nous voient, merde! _Edward me lança un regard blasé, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de scène. _D'après les dires de Rosalie et Jasper, il en avait remballé plus d'une. Vilain!_

-Vous pouvez jouer les bi autant que vous le voulez, mais ailleurs, soupira-t-il.

La blonde fit une moue complètement idiote avant de repartir à l'attaque en caressant son bras avec ses ongles. Heureusement, mon portable m'obligea à louper ce spectacle écœurant.

**Ne dis pas que c'est moi ni à Edward, ni à Jasper, mais je voulais savoir si tout se passait bien de votre côté.**

Je souris, amusé de savoir que ma soeur était un tantinet possessive. _Un côté de sa personnalité que je ne lui connaissais pas. _Je lui répondis rapidement, pendant que l'autre blondasse essayait tant bien que mal de s'asseoir sur les genoux du cher et tendre de ma soeur qui commençait à s'impatienter.

**On parle de nos problèmes de couples à ton Dom Juan comme des femmelettes mais sinon, il n'y a aucun problème. Est-ce que tu voulais savoir quelque chose de précis? **

_Un petit mensonge ne pouvait pas faire de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas?_ Moins elle en savait, mieux c'était pour elle et sa santé.

-Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait bien s'amuser mon choux, roucoula l'autre blondasse décolorée en raclant la mâchoire d'Edward d'un de ses ongles crochus.

-Non merci, sans façon, cingla-t-il froidement. Je suis avec quelqu'un et je suis très heureux avec.

-Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir. Après cette nuit, tu en redemanderas!

Sa copine aux seins refaits, _quoique les deux étaient dans le même bateau_, gloussa comme une idiote en clignant des yeux vers moi. _Quelle horreur! _Je sursautais lorsque mon portable vibrant dans ma poche.

**Jacob a refait des siennes avec mon ancienne collègue de travail, Leah, et pour oublier un peu elle s'est mise à boire accompagnée par Alice et Rosalie. Apparemment, elle a l'alcool mauvais puisqu'elle s'en ait pris à moi en m'affirmant que les hommes étaient tous les mêmes et que je devrais aller me renseigner si Edward ne va pas voir ailleurs.**

_Quel connard! _Putain, il a osé remettre ça avec une autre fille. Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un pense à le castrer ce mec.

**Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais Edward a repoussé toutes les filles en chaleur qui s'approchaient de lui. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas parce que je suis là.**

_Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. _Et de toute façon, j'étais incapable de tenir une conversation à peu près correcte avec tout ses verres que je me suis enfilé.

-Et toi beau gosse? Minauda la brune. Tu ne veux pas venir t'amuser avec moi?

-Déjà pris, grognai-je.

-Elle non plus, elle est pas obligé de le savoir.

_Putain, pourquoi j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré cette cinglée? _

-Vraiment, sans façon.

Elle glissa ses doigts sur mon torse vers le point le plus sensible de mon anatomie. J'attrapais violemment son poignet, la faisant pleurnicher de douleur.

-J'ai dit non.

Elle retirait son bras dans un geste rageur avant de se rasseoir à la place que Jasper occupait quelques minutes plus tôt avant d'être appelé. Mon portable me sauva de cette misère.

**Ne me prend pas pour une copine hystérique qui demande des nouvelles de son copain, Em, mais c'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il trouve mieux ailleurs.**

Je roulai moi-même des yeux, trouvant exaspérant que ma soeur se rabaisse encore à ce point. _C'était à cause de Black tout ça!_

**Tu es vraiment la reine des andouilles, pour être polie, tu le sais au moins? Edward ne trouvera jamais mieux que toi, et ça il le sait pertinemment vu qu'il est amoureux de toi. Alors maintenant, tu me laisses finir de me soûler avec mon whisky et fais attention à Rose de ma part.**

_Pourquoi est-ce que je parlais de whisky moi? _Je tournais à l'eau depuis que Jasper m'ait gentiment aspergé la gueule tout à l'heure. Justement, en parlant de lui...

-Euh... Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à _ma _place? Demanda-t-il à la face refaite.

Elle papillonna ridiculement vers lui.

-Je t'attendais mon mignon!

Jasper gémit discrètement en me lançant un regard du genre: « T'aurait pas pu les virer? ». _Non, je voulais te laisser en profiter!_

**J'ai pu comprendre que tu t'es comporté comme le dernier des crétins, mais le whisky ne va pas arranger les choses et tu le sais. Alors lâche-moi ce verre et rentre chez toi, ainsi que les deux autres, pour régler les problèmes au lieu de noyer votre peine dans l'alcool.**

Ça, c'était tout Bella, vouloir s'occuper des problèmes des autres mais pas des siens. Des fois, je me demandais si on était bel et bien frère et soeur, tellement on était différent en tout point, hormis le caractère. _Ça, tous les Swan en héritent. _

**Tu dis ça pour pouvoir retrouver ton Edward chéri! Et crois-moi, après ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'alcool dans le sang.**

J'étais vraiment pas net ce soir. _À moins que je me comportais normalement?_ C'est à voir.

**Espèce de crétin fini! Je te jure que si vous ne rentrez pas tous les trois chez vous dans la demi heure qui suit, en plus d'appeler papa, vous aurez Alice, Rosalie et moi sur votre dos pour le restant de vos jours, c'est clair?**

Je déglutis difficilement en lisant trois fois de suite ce message, en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. J'ouvris la bouche pour en informer les autres, mais Edward me prit de cours en élevant la voix contre les deux... choses qu'on avait malheureusement récupéré.

-Putain de merde, vous allez nous foutre la paix, oui? Aucun de nous ne veut soulager votre frustration sexuelle alors dégagez de notre table!

Elles regardèrent Edward avec des yeux ronds, comme si elles n'avaient encore jamais reçu de reçu de refus la part d'hommes et se levèrent de façon pompeuse, la tête haute.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, cracha la blonde. Tu aurais pu simplement nous dire que tu avais des problèmes de ce côté-là.

-Oh, crois-moi, siffla-t-il, je n'ai aucun problème dans ce domaine et ma _copine_ sera très heureuse de te le dire. Maintenant va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Elles s'en allèrent rapidement, parlant à voix basse jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de mecs encore plus éméchés que nous les appellent pour venir s'amuser. _Ils avaient vraiment pas de goût. _

-On ferait mieux de quitter cet endroit, dit Jasper d'une voix fatiguée. Je remercie toutes les divinités du monde du fait que je ne travaille pas demain.

-Moi aussi, soupira Edward.

Ce dernier alla payer pendant que Jasper enfilait avec difficulté son manteau, tout comme moi, grognant face à sa faiblesse. Je profitais de ce moment pour répondre à Bella.

**D'accord, d'accord! Pas besoin d'appeler police secours, on s'en va enfin, si Jasper arrive encore à marcher. À plus!**

_Il fallait être honnête de temps en temps._ L'air froid me fit frissonner douloureusement, m'obligeant à boutonner mon blouson, les doigts tremblants.

-La prochaine fois que tu as des examens Ed, ne compte pas sur moi pour fêter ça, grogna Jasper en claquant sa tête contre la carrosserie de sa voiture.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait insisté pour aller fêter ça je te signale! Et puis, je t'avais dit, ou plutôt je vous avais dit de ne pas boire autant. Prenez-en à vous même.

-Est-ce que Monsieur Parfait ne pourrait pas se la fermer jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre? M'enquis-je. Je lui serais redevable.

Il me fusilla du regard en enlevant l'alarme de sa voiture.

-Je me ferais un plaisir de te téléphoner demain matin à la première heure pour savoir comment va votre gueule de bois les amis! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne route et faite attention, je n'ai pas envie de reprendre mon travail plus vite que prévu.

-Il a toujours été aussi chiant? Demandai-je à Jasper.

-Il a pas changé.

Edward claqua sa portière, nous faisant geindre tous les deux, en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Alors que Jasper et moi on avait pas bougé, il prenait déjà la route vers son appartement, nous laissant, là, comme des cons.

-On devrait peut-être y aller, souffla Jasper.

-Ouais... Bonne nuit!

-À toi aussi.

Je montais dans ma Jeep, prenant soin à chaque geste que je faisais, vérifiant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Je regardais mon portable, l'ayant senti vibrer lorsque je marchais.

**Fais attention à toi. On se voit pour noël. **

D'accord, Edward et Bella se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. _Ils feraient mieux de s'occuper d'eux! _Je soupirai de lassitude et mis le moteur en route, gémissant par la suite à cause du bruit trop assourdissant du moteur. J'allais avoir la gueule de bois demain, c'est sûr et certain. _Rosalie allait me tuer. _Jasper me fit un appel de phares avant de se mettre en route à son tour vers l'appartement d'Edward et Bella. C'était peut-être les derniers à s'être mis ensemble, mais les premiers à avoir un appartement à deux! Discrètement, je me demandais comment Edward faisait pour survivre mais il devait sûrement avoir d'avantage. _Je préférais ne pas m'aventurer_ _sur ce terrain-là si je ne voulais pas finir en taule pour coup et blessure sur son beau-frère. _Je marmonnais je ne sais quoi dans ma barbe et pris le même chemin que Jasper, espérant que je ne devrais pas trop lui casser la gueule si quelque chose arrivait à mes oreilles. _Je l'appréciais un tant soit peu quand même. _Avec difficulté, je me retrouvais devant chez ma soeur, la tête accueillant un orchestre et les réflexes un peu diminués. Je fus surpris de voir Alice, Rosalie et une femme qui me disait vaguement quelque chose sortir en riant du hall, ne tenant pas trop sur leur pieds non plus. Alice allait vers la voiture de Jasper qui était près de la mienne, les joues rouges et un grand sourire aux lèvres. _Il y en a un qui va s'amuser ce soir. _Rosalie ouvrit la portière, les yeux pétillants.

-Salut mon pompier! Gloussa-t-elle. Est-ce que tu pourrais raccompagner Leah? Elle vient de se rendre compte que son copain était un enfoiré et puis... bah je ne sais plus.

-Un gros salaud! Cria Leah à je ne sais qui.

_Il y en a qui ont autant forcé sur l'alcool que nous apparemment. _Je me frottais le visage d'une main.

-Oui, pas de problème, répondis-je. Tu habites où?

-Dans le centre, pas loin d'un parc... Je ne sais plus trop... Mais je sais que j'habite à Seattle!

_Nous voilà bien avancé. _Elles montèrent dans ma voiture, peu stable sur leur pieds tout en se marrant pour un truc idiot. Elles mirent leur ceinture avec difficulté, si bien que j'aidais Rosalie à la mettre.

-Tu sais que tu es plutôt pas mal comme mec? Roucoula-t-elle. N'est-ce pas, Leah?

-Ah ouais! Pas de doute, c'est un mâle, un vrai!

Je me raclai la gorge et pris la direction du centre de la ville, près de l'ancien magasin où Bella travaillait. Avec un peu de chance, elle reconnaitra son immeuble rapidement.

-Il est parfait, soupira Rosalie. Mais je n'ai pas encore tout vu...

-Tu n'as pas couché avec? S'écria son amie, me mettant mal à l'aise malgré les grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

-Non... J'ai une bonne raison mais, chut, je ne peux pas le dire!

-Compris cinq sur cinq chef!

Rosalie éclata de rire avant de gémir et de poser sa tête sur la vitre. _Il y en a une qui va passer sa nuit la tête dans la cuvette. _Je roulais doucement entre les rues et avenues de Seattle, regardant bien si une bagnole de flic ne se cachait pas dans le coin. _C'était des vicieux ces gens-là. _Si je disais ça devant Charlie, j'étais un homme mort avant l'âge. Dehors, tout était désert, je ne vis qu'un homme marcher à vitesse grand V pour rentrer, _sûrement_, chez lui. Le givre s'infiltrait sur le part-brise, annonceur de gèle et de neige pour noël. _Ça serait bien la première fois. _

-Arrête-toi mon mignon! S'écria Leah derrière moi, me faisant violemment sursauter.

J'appuyais comme un forcené sur la pédale de frein, la voiture s'arrêtant net m'obligeant à me retenir sur le volant. Par chance, il restait un tant soit peu de réflexe à Rosalie pour qu'elle se retienne elle aussi.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt, râlai-je. On a failli se tuer!

-Juste failli! Rit Leah, toujours dans les brumes de l'alcool. Je vous laisse, je vais aller me morfondre toute seule au fond de mon lit. Avec un peu de chance, Jacob ne sera plus là.

-Il est plus là, l'informai-je. C'est un spécialiste quand il doit prendre les voiles.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la voiture, peu stable sur ses jambes. Je restai au milieu de la route, n'ayant personne pour me réprimander et la regardai quand même rentrer chez elle. De toute façon, aucune lumière était allumée dans son immeuble. Je me remis en route, faisant gémir Rosalie à moitié en train de dormir. À la dernière seconde, je changeais de route pour nous conduire chez moi. _Hors de question qu'elle reste toute seule dans un état pareil. _

-Où tu vas? Marmonna Rosalie.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de rester seule chez toi, alors on va à mon appartement.

-Emmett, non...

-Ce n'est pas négociable!

-J'ai pas de quoi me changer demain, ni même un vêtement de nuit... Et puis j'ai même pas envie de te parler.

Je ris un peu sous son ton boudeur. J'appuyai un peu sur le champignon car le sommeil commençait à faire son effet sur mon organisme et je ne souhaitais pas avoir un accident avec Rosalie comme passagère. Rapidement, nous étions dans mon appartement, aidant cette dernière à marcher car elle se frottait tellement de fois les yeux qu'elle butait tout sur son passage.

-Je te laisse la salle de bain.

Elle grogna un « merci » de pure politesse et s'enferma aussitôt. _À croire que j'allais y aller avec elle. _Après ce qui s'était passé ce midi, je n'allais sûrement pas retenter l'expérience. Je pris un oreiller de rechange, un drap et une couverture pour m'installer dans mon canapé, _heureusement_, convertible. Visiblement, Rosalie ne m'avait pas pardonné mon écart de conduite d'il y a quelques heures et, bizarrement, je n'étais pas en colère de ne pas savoir la vraie raison mais plutôt blessé. Ne me faisait-elle pas assez confiance pour me dire ce qui l'obligeait à vivre en permanence comme une étrangère dans sa propre vie? Ou était-ce ses sentiments qui n'étaient pas aussi puissants que les miens? Et puis, après le comportement plutôt étrange et alarmant de Jasper et d'Edward tout à l'heure, j'avais du mal à ne pas cogiter, avec ou sans alcool dans le sang. J'aplatis mon oreiller du plat de ma main, rageur et frustré à la fois. Merde! J'avais beau me retourner le cerveau, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé bien avant de la connaître. _J'allais devenir fou à cette allure là, moi!_ J'entendis le cliquet de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et mes pieds me guidèrent vers là-bas, mon corps réclamant d'enlever mes vêtements pour quelque chose avec le moins de tissus possible. Rosalie avait disparu de là, et une petite part de moi était soulagée. Je ne voulais pas recevoir ses foudres, bien que, demain, je n'allais pas y échapper. Je me déshabillais à la vitesse lumière, petite escale pour ma vessie, brossage de dents et de mains et je ressortis aussitôt, après avoir prévu de l'aspirine pour demain. _La gueule de bois n'était pas loin. _

-Emmett? M'appela Rosalie, à moitié dans les vapes.

J'ouvris prudemment la porte de la chambre et je souris lorsque je la vis vêtue d'un de mes vieux tee-shirt qui lui faisait facilement une chemise de nuit. Par contre, mon sourire se fana lorsque je vis le linge de lit que j'avais posé sur mon canapé sur la commode.

-Qu'est-ce que...? M'étonnai-je, troublé.

-Dors avec moi.

J'écarquillai les yeux face à cette demande peu commune. La seule fois où l'on avait fait chambre commune c'était chez mon père, à Thanksgiving parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu empiéter la chambre de Bella et sûrement ne pas intriguer Charlie. Sinon, on était toujours chacun chez soit où je dormais dans mon cher canapé.

-Rosalie, je...

-S'il te plait, reste avec moi cette nuit.

Elle avait les yeux à moitié fermés, luttant pour les garder ouverts. En cet instant, je m'en foutais qu'elle soit consciente de ce qu'elle disait ou non, trop heureux qu'elle me propose de dormir avec elle. Je passais un vieux jogging sur ma chaise et me glissais doucement dans les draps froids. Rosalie gémit un peu avant de se retourner pour me faire face et de poser une main presque possessive sur mon estomac. Je souris et m'allongeai complètement, profitant de cet instant du mieux que je pouvais. Mais, bien vite, les whisky que j'avais avalé refirent surface et le sommeil m'emmena au loin. Les dernières secondes de conscience me parurent les meilleures que j'avais connu de mon existence.

**POV Bella**

_Pourquoi Edward n'était pas avec moi quand j'avais besoin de lui?_ Je soupirai lourdement alors que Alice et Rosalie se battaient pour savoir ce qu'on allait manger ce soir. Emmett, Jasper et Edward étaient partis dans un bar pour la soirée, afin de fêter les examens de ce dernier qui s'étaient bien déroulés selon lui. _En tout cas, je l'espérais de tout coeur car il le méritait plus que n'importe qui d'autre. _Je savais que ses résultats arriveraient après les fêtes de fin d'année, mais cela ne semblait pas trop préoccuper Edward pour le moment, en vérité il avait autre chose en tête qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de me cacher: mon état de santé. À présent, je ne me baladais plus sans un foulard sur la tête, j'avais trop honte de ce qui m'était arrivé. _La perte de mes cheveux._ Je ne m'en étais pas remise, malgré le fait qu'Edward me distrayait lorsqu'il était à la maison, _en réussissant fréquemment_, et que mon corps brûlait lorsqu'il se trouvait prés du sien. À chaque fois que j'allais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, me brosser les dents ou autre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dénouer ce qui cachait une partie de mes cheveux et de retenir mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'une seconde à l'autre. J'avais supplié Edward de ne rien dire à personne, de garder ça entre nous et il avait juré de se taire, en sachant que ça lui coûtait beaucoup de s'abstenir d'informer ma famille. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait tenu parole et je priais pour qu'il en soit ainsi, le temps que je trouve le courage d'en parler à quelqu'un. _Et ce n'était pas pour maintenant. _

-Demandons un avis neutre! Proposa Alice. Bella, viande ou poisson?

-Comme vous voulez, murmurai-je.

-Bravo, nous voilà bien avancé! Ronchonna Rosalie. Je reste sur ma position, un bon steak!

-Le poisson, c'est bon pour le cerveau, et ça ne va pas faire de mal à Bella pour le coup, rétorqua malicieusement Alice.

-Hé! M'écriai-je. J'ai entendu!

-J'espère bien vu que tu ne sembles pas du tout avec nous depuis qu'on est arrivé tout à l'heure. On mettrait une photo de toi sur le piano, ça ne changerait pas grand chose! Quoique, il faudrait déjà trouver une photo de toi, c'est pas gagné...

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'emmitouflai dans le plaid qu'Edward avait sorti quelques jours plus tôt. Ces quelques heures loin de lui allaient être un Enfer à vivre, j'étais trop habituée à sa présence en si peu de temps que, lorsqu'il partait, je me sentais plus seule que jamais.

-Hé oh, Bella! S'exclama Alice. Tu es avec nous?

Je clignais des yeux, troublée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me disais?

Alice se tourna vers Rosalie qui fit de même, dans une parfaite synchronisation. _La scène aurait pu être dans un film d'horreur. _

-Complètement accroc, maugréa Rosalie.

-Ne peut pas se passer de lui pendant une soirée, continua Alice.

-Aucune indépendance face à l'homme.

-Pensée tournée vers lui.

-Elle...

-Stop! M'écriai-je, affolée. Est-ce que vous allez bien?

-Nous oui, renchérit Alice, mais toi non.

-Moi? Répétai-je. Mais je vais bien! Est-ce un crime de penser à son petit-ami?

Elles hochèrent simultanément la tête. Je fronçais les sourcils à la fois de mécontentement et de suspicion. Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison à me dire que j'étais stupide de penser à Edward, bien au contraire. Et c'était encore plus suspect du fait qu'_elles_ n'avaient pas parlé une seule fois d'Emmett ou de Jasper et de dire à quel point ils étaient merveilleux et parfaits.

-Vous, vous êtes disputées avec vos petits-amis respectifs, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais...

Je me retins d'éclater de rire devant leur mine désabusée afin de ne pas paraître méchante. Alice fit la moue dont elle avait si bien le secret et Rosalie joua avec ses doigts d'un air distrait.

-Et bien, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé! M'exclamai-je, ahuris qu'aucune des deux n'ait pris la parole. Vous croyez que je sais lire dans les pensées?

-D'accord, je commence! S'exclama Alice, remise d'aplomb.

_Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais ma meilleure amie. _Rosalie hocha la tête avec raideur et resta derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pendant qu'Alice sautillait vers le canapé, à mes côtés. Je regardais attentivement Rosalie qui semblait perdue dans ses sombres pensées, le coeur lourd. Je n'avais toujours pas découvert le secret qu'elle prenait soin de nous cacher, alors que ça me trottait souvent dans la tête. Ça lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne le voudrait.

-Rosalie, est-ce que ça va? S'enquit doucement Alice, à ma grande surprise.

La concernée sursauta avant de faire un sourire peu convainquant et d'avancer vers nous pour prendre place dans un fauteuil seul du salon.

-J'étais ailleurs, excuse-moi, répondit-elle. Alors, dis-nous pourquoi tu as envie de tuer Jasper?

Alice fronça les sourcils, peu dupe non plus, mais laissa tomber l'éponge, ce qui m'étonna alors que c'était la femme la plus acharnée que je connaissais sur Terre. Peut-être que sa rancune absurde envers elle n'était pas résolue ou qu'elle gardait ses questions pour plus tard. _Au choix._

-C'est complètement stupide, commença-t-elle, mais je prépare cette journée depuis des jours et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer alors il n'a pas été très heureux.

-Pas très heureux? Répéta Rosalie, aussi troublée que moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Et bien... j'avais la tête ailleurs et pas là où il aurait voulu donc...

-Quoi? Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que tu me racontes, Alice, soupirai-je.

-Oh, Bella! Rit Rosalie. Alice est en train de nous dire que Jasper était sexuellement frustré!

-Oh...

Alice secoua la tête comme désespérée par mon comportement. _Est-ce ma faute, moi, si elle ne disait pas les choses clairement? _

-Désolée de ne pas avoir un esprit aussi pervers que le votre, maugréai-je. J'ai d'autres centres d'intérêt que ça voyez-vous.

_Menteuse! Tu ne penses qu'à ce fameux soir depuis des jours! _

-Ça, on n'en doute pas, se moqua Alice. Donc, Monsieur était frustré et lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il a claqué la porte de mon appartement. Vous le croyez ça?

-Tu as dû _vraiment_ le contrarier pour qu'il fasse ça, commenta Rosalie. Jamais mon frère n'a eu un mot ou un comportement plus élevé que l'autre.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet sexuel! S'il a un problème de ce côté, qu'il achète une poupée gonflable et qu'il s'amuse avec autant qu'il veut!

Rosalie éclata de rire en s'imaginant sûrement son frère avec une poupée en plastique à ses côtés. _Écœurant. _Pour ma part, j'étais persuadée que l'énervement de Jasper n'était pas dû qu'au fait qu'il soit frustré. Connaissant Alice comme ma poche, elle a dû l'agacer avec son organisation pour la soirée. _Et j'étais d'accord avec Jasper. _

-Tu parlais de préparation pour cette soirée, s'enquit Rosalie, mais tu viens de me dire dans la cuisine qu'on resterait ici, non?

-La faute à qui! S'emporta Alice en se relevant d'un bond.

-À qui? Demandai-je.

Elle planta son regard noir dans le mien et me pointa du doigt. _Moi? _

-À cause de ton crétin de petit-ami tiens! Monsieur le futur Médecin m'a interdit de bouger de l'appartement, alors que lui est dans un bar avec Jasper et Emmett! Vraiment, j'aurais tout entendu!

Je souris. Même éloigné, il prenait soin de moi.

-Oh et ne souris pas, veux-tu? Gronda Alice. J'avais réservé un karaoké pour nous trois et maintenant, nous voilà coincés ici!

-Un karaoké? Reprit Rosalie, amusée. Juste pour nous trois?

-Ne cherche pas à la comprendre, murmurai-je à cette dernière.

-Ne parlons plus de ça, voulez-vous? Demanda Alice. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir. Et toi, Rosalie? Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett a fait? Dois-je rajouter « encore » dans la question?

Le sourire de cette dernière se fana immédiatement et son regard se perdit au loin, malheureux. Je questionnai Alice du regard, légèrement inquiète, mais elle haussa les épaules.

-Rosalie? L'appelai-je doucement. Est-ce que tout va bien?

Elle releva la tête et nous fit un bref sourire.

-Oui, je... C'est à peu près pour les mêmes choses qu'Alice mais avec une situation différente.

-Qui est? Renchérit Alice.

_Elle et la délicatesse ne sont pas nés le même jour!_

-Si Rosalie ne veut pas en parler, on ne va pas l'obliger, Lily!

-Merci, souffla la concernée. Je... Je ne me sens pas capable d'en... parler maintenant...

-Non, la coupa Alice. Fais ce que tu veux, c'est ton choix. Mais ça confirme bien mes recherches: les mecs sont tous des obsédés!

Je roulai des yeux, exaspérée. Jasper était plus souvent en compagnie d'Alice, et je me demandais comment il faisait pour la supporter à longueur de journée. C'était ma meilleure amie, elle était adorable avec moi mais, des fois, elle semblait comme possédée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à ton cou, Bella? S'étonna soudainement Rosalie.

J'écarquillai les yeux et plaquai ma main sur l'endroit fortement rougi par les dents d'Edward. Lorsque je l'avais remarqué, le lendemain matin, je lui avais grondé dessus, il s'était juste contenté de me faire un sourire éblouissant et de m'embrasser fougueusement en me disant que maintenant j'étais à lui. _C'était encore un truc de mâle possessif incompréhensible. _Et maintenant, j'en payais les conséquences.

-Bella, est-ce que ça serait un... suçon? Surenchérit Alice, les yeux pétillants d'en savoir plus.

-Euh... Non, c'est ce matin lorsque... Bafouillai-je.

-Il ne date pas de ce matin celui-là! Se réjouit Rosalie. Ça y est, vous avez sauté le pas avec Edward?

_Comment je fais maintenant pour détourner la conversation? _Je n'ai jamais été douée pour mentir, je ne risque pas d'y arriver aujourd'hui surtout dans un moment aussi crucial que celui-là. _Oh et puis, pourquoi est-ce que Rosalie a remarqué ce malheureux suçon, merde? _

-OH MON DIEU! Hurla Alice, folle alliée. Tu as couché avec Edward?

-Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort, je crois que l'épicier au bout de la rue ne t'a pas entendu, Alice! Grognai-je.

- « J'ai d'autre centres d'intérêts que ça voyez-vous » M'imita Rosalie. Mon œil, oui!

-Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, marmonnai-je.

-Tu rigoles là, j'espère! S'étonna Alice. Tu as couché avec Edward, et tu ne m'as rien dit?

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le dire à la planète entière, vois-tu? C'est des choses qui arrivent tout les jours.

-Mais je m'en fiche des autres! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, et en détail! M'ordonna ma meilleure amie.

-Cours toujours, répondis-je, glaciale.

Rosalie rit devant la mine furieuse d'Alice. _Je ne vois pas l'intérêt ni l'envie détaler ma pauvre vie sexuelle devant la Terre entière, moi!_

-Allez dis-nous! S'impatienta-t-elle. C'était moyen? Bien? Super? Allée direct au septième ciel?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui vient de dire qu'on était pas obligé d'en parler si on en avait pas envie? La contrai-je. Et bien, c'est mon cas, alors passe à autre chose.

-Sûrement pas! Je veux savoir!

-Alice, dit doucement Rosalie. Plus tu vas la forcer, et plus elle va se braquer.

Je hochai farouchement la tête, sans vraiment savoir si j'étais aussi têtue qu'elles le prétendaient.

-D'accord, soupira Alice. Mais est-ce que je peux savoir au moins ton ressenti? S'il te plait?

Elle fit la fameuse moue à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister et je soupirais à mon tour avant de rougir. _Quel adjectif serait le mieux pour définir ce qu'il m'avait fait vivre?_

-C'était... indescriptible, murmurai-je en m'empourprant de plus belle.

Alice poussa un cri de victoire et tapa dans ses mains.

-Au moins quelqu'un qui arrive à te faire grimper au rideau!

Je gémis et me cachai derrière mon plaid. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais choisit l'adjectif « indescriptible », moi? _Alors qu'Alice et Rosalie riaient de ma gêne, la sonnette de l'interphone retentit et je sursautai violemment, massant ma tête.

-Je vais voir qui c'est! S'envola déjà Alice.

Je me surpris à sourire alors que mon mal de tête reprenait du service. _Dire que je ne l'avais pas vu de toute la journée, il faut qu'il fasse des siennes ce soir._ Mais, de toute façon, le soir était toujours le plus dur à vivre pour ce qui était de la douleur et je regrettais une fois de plus qu'Edward ne soit pas là avec moi. Il avait trouvé une façon de me soulager tout en m'endormant: masser mon crâne douloureux. Ses doigts de pianiste faisaient des merveilles et il n'était pas rare que je m'endorme dans ses bras, sur ce même canapé.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ouvre la porte, s'exclama Alice de l'entrée. Ouais, c'est ça.

-C'est qui? Demanda Rosalie.

-J'en sais rien mais la fille elle m'a hurlé dessus pour que j'ouvre la porte afin de voir Bella.

J'écarquillai les yeux en même temps que la copine d'Emmett. _Elle a quoi?_

-Et tu n'as pas pensé que c'était une psychopathe armée d'un couteau? S'égosilla Rosalie en se levant d'un bond, alarmée.

-Mais non, s'exaspéra Alice, je ne suis pas si cinglée que ça! Elle a dit qu'elle a travaillé avec Bella au magasin de vêtements.

Mon coeur rata un battement et je relavais brutalement la tête vers elle, étonnée. Je me remis difficilement sur pied sous les protestations de mes deux amies et me dirigeai vers la porte d'un pas tremblant. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici? _Après la discussion téléphonique que nous avions eu, je m'étais persuadée de ne plus la revoir, surtout ici. À peine je fus à la porte qu'on toqua férocement dessus, faisant pousser un cri à Rosalie. Je l'ouvris de suite et elle se jeta à mon cou, manquant de peu de me faire tomber.

-Oh, Bella! Je suis tellement désolée, sanglota Leah contre mon épaule.

Je soupirai presque de soulagement et tapai maladroitement son dos à l'aide d'une main pour la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais. Alice et Rosalie regardaient la scène avec les yeux grands ouverts. Au fond de moi, j'étais soulagée qu'elle sache enfin la vérité sur Jacob, mais d'un côté j'étais désolée pour elle. Leah semblait aimer énormément Jacob, alors savoir à quel point c'était un salaud de première était difficile pour elle. Il avait encore fait une malheureuse sur Terre.

O*O*O*O

-Et voilà, vous savez toute l'histoire, termina Leah tenant son verre d'eau comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait au monde.

-Mais quel connard! S'écria Alice. Il a osé recommencer!

J'étais à moitié étonnée du comportement de Jacob. Leah rentrait plus tôt du travail et elle l'avait surprise avec une autre fille dans son lit. Il s'était mis à rire quand elle avait commencé à l'insulter et il avait balancé toute la vérité. Comme quoi il était avec elle juste parce qu'elle était un bon coup mais il avait ce besoin d'aller voir ailleurs et, par la même occasion, il avait confirmé mes dires sur notre relation. _C'était comme si l'histoire se répétait une fois de plus, mais j'avais disparu du scénario. _

-Je suis désolée pour toi, dit doucement Rosalie. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ce... crétin, pour être polie.

-J'ai cru que j'étais tombée sur le bon, renifla-t-elle. Mais ces derniers mois n'ont été qu'une illusion en fin de compte.

-J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, m'excusai-je. Mais, sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il avait changé et qu'il tenait à toi mais... je me suis trompée. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui t'arrive, je sais par quoi tu passes.

-Merci, c'est gentil à toi.

-Vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire? S'excita Alice. Boire un verre!

_Oh non... Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alice croyait toujours que l'alcool était un remède miracle aux problèmes de coeur?_ Je me souviens qu'on avait bu lorsque Jacob m'avait trompé, des semaines après qu'elle l'ait su, ou lorsque son ancien petit-ami l'avait plaqué le jour de la Saint Valentin et ça était... horrible. Surtout le lendemain avec la gueule de bois que j'ai eu et les dizaines d'aspirine que j'ai ingurgité pour faire disparaître le marteau piqueur qui s'était installé dans ma tête.

-Très bonne idée! S'exclama Rosalie.

-De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qui vient de m'arriver, se lamenta Leah.

-Alors, c'est parti! Pépia Alice. Dis, Bella, où est-ce qu'Edward cache l'alcool?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache?

Elle ne se démonta pas et se leva d'un bond pour aller fouiller les placards de la cuisine ouverte sur le salon et la salle à manger. Rosalie la suivit de près, connaissant l'appartement mieux qu'elle, elle dénicha la « réserve » d'Edward dans un petit placard où je n'avais jamais mis les mains. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais vu Edward boire un alcool fort, et je ne crois pas que se soit le genre à se soûler dés que l'occasion se présente. C'est pour ça qu'Alice gémit en voyant qu'une simple bouteille de whisky et une autre de champagne s'y trouvaient. _Mais j'avais parlé trop vite._

-Je vais à l'épicier du coin! Je reviens dans 5 minutes avec de quoi festoyer mes amies! Enfin, sauf Bella, évidemment.

-Je ne comptais pas vous rejoindre de toute façon.

Elle rit et claqua la porte la seconde d'après, me laissant pantoise devant leur réaction. _Est-ce que je devais craindre le pire? _Et je ne fus pas au bout de mes peines, ni de mes surprises. Lorsque Alice arriva avec un sachet plastique blanc dans les mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Rosalie tendait déjà un des trois verres devant elle, les faisant rire comme des dindes. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas où me mettre, à part peut-être au fond du canapé et leur lancer des regards noirs de temps en temps pour la forme. _À vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment de possibilité à ce jour. _Donc, quelques minutes après qu'Alice soit arrivée, elles enfilaient déjà leur deuxième verre de ce que je distinguais comme être de la vodka pure, une grimace sur leur visage dû à l'acidité de la boisson. Je roulai des yeux et n'emmitouflai un peu plus dans mon plaid, bougonnant dans mon coin alors qu'elles riaient entre elles de façon peu naturelle.

-Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous, Bella? Me demanda Leah. Il doit y avoir quelque chose pour toi dans le frigo.

-Non merci, maugréai-je. Je n'ai pas envie de vous rejoindre dans votre petite soirée privée!

-« Soirée contre les gros connard qui peuplent cette Terre », rectifia Alice un peu éméchée.

-Ouais! Rit Rosalie. Pour tous ceux qui ne pensent qu'au sexe!

Elles levèrent leurs verres ensemble, trinquèrent et le burent coup sec. Je secouais la tête, dépitée avant de légèrement sourire. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qui n'avait pas de petit-ami ou contre qui je venais de me disputer. _Ce n'était pas négligeable comme situation. _J'étais vraiment odieuse de penser à ça, alors qu'elles buvaient pour oublier que leur copain étaient des cons de première pour certaines où des crétins finis pour d'autres. Mais je ne pouvais renier que ça faisait un bien fou de savoir que quelqu'un, quelque part sur cette Terre vous aimez et vous rendez heureuse.

-Regardez Bella! Gloussa Alice. Elle pense encore à son _Edward_!

Leah et Rosalie éclatèrent de rire, les joues légèrement rougies par l'alcool ingurgité. Je me retins de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. _Elles étaient encore plus étrange avec de l'alcool dans le sang. _

-Tu sais, intervint Leah, peut-être que ton Edward est comme Jacob! Après tout, les hommes sont tous les mêmes.

-Ne confond pas Edward avec ce salaud, Leah! Répondis-je hargneusement.

-Il semblerait que j'ai touché un point sensible, non?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh, allez! Qui te dit qu'Edward n'est pas en train de s'amuser avec une blondasse dans un bar en ce moment même?

-Edward m'aime, et jamais il ne me ferait ça, répondis-je le plus calmement que je pouvais.

Leah partit dans un rire limite hystérique et posa brutalement son verre brutalement contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Les deux autres nous regardaient à tour de rôle, comme un match de tennis.

-Ils disent tous ça, mais derrière notre dos, ils vont prendre du plaisir avec une autre!

-Je te le répète, Edward n'est PAS Jacob.

-Bien sûr que si! Edward est un salaud, comme les autres! Regarde Jasper, il en a voulu à Alice parce qu'elle voulait pas se plier à ses fantasmes sexuels, et Emmett, lui, force presque Rose à coucher avec!

-Tu es bouleversée parce qu'il a été voir ailleurs, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à mon couple, ni à celui des autres et encore moins à Edward, d'accord? Alors finis ton verre et fous-moi la paix.

Alice et Rosalie me regardèrent, choquées, peu habituées à me voir énervée de la sorte mais elle m'avait blessé, et l'alcool n'y était pour rien. _Ce n'était pas une excuse. _Je fusillais Leah du regard, peinée par son comportement et ses paroles blessantes avant de me lever prudemment pour aller dans ma chambre me réfugier. Mes yeux me piquaient un peu sous les larmes qui affluaient, mais je me refusais de pleurer pour Leah et son ex-copain cinglé. Je ne fis pas attention à Rosalie qui m'appelait et claquais la porte de la chambre d'Edward, me sentant plus dans la mienne que celle qui m'avait été destinée au début de mon déménagement. _Elle reflétait Edward. _Je me dirigeai vers le lit et me mis en boule, le plaid enroulé autour de moi lorsque quelque chose de dur me gêna. Je tâtais ma poche et trouvais mon portable qui était en veille. _Je ne me souvenais même plus que je l'avais pris_ _avec moi celui-là. _Je fus tentée d'envoyer un message à Edward, mais je ne voulais pas l'embêter alors qu'il passait la soirée avec Jasper et Emmett. Mais je voulais juste... juste savoir comment ça se passait là-bas pour me rassurer. C'était ridicule, surtout que j'avais pleinement confiance en lui mais après ce que Leah m'avait dit, imbibée d'alcool, j'en avais besoin. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et écrivis sur mon portable de mes doigts tremblants.

**Ne dis pas que c'est moi ni à Edward, ni à Jasper, mais je voulais savoir si tout se passait bien de votre côté.**

_Emmett. _C'était mon frère, et même s'il pouvait être lourd de temps en temps il me répondrait avec franchisse et sans langue de bois. De plus, je savais qu'il ne dirait rien aux deux autres comme je lui avais demandé. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir sa réponse.

**On parle de nos problèmes de couples à ton Dom Juan comme des femmelettes mais, sinon, il n'y a aucun problème. Est-ce que tu voulais savoir quelque chose de précis? **

J'esquissais d'un faible sourire en lisant sa première phrase. _C'était tout Emmett ça. _Mais, bien vite, la réalité me revint en mémoire. Comment est-ce que je pourrais dire à mon frère que j'avais confiance en mon petit-ami, mais que je lui demandais s'il n'était pas entouré par deux poupées russes?

**Jacob a refait des siennes avec mon ancienne collègue de travail, Leah, et pour oublier un peu elle s'est mise à boire accompagnée par Alice et Rosalie. Apparemment, elle a l'alcool mauvais puisqu'elle s'en ait pris à moi en m'affirmant que les hommes étaient tous les même et que je devrais aller me renseigner si Edward ne va pas voir ailleurs.**

On dirait une fille complètement barge qui venait d'écrire ce message. _Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire d'autre? _

**Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais Edward a repoussé toutes les filles en chaleur qui s'approchaient de lui. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas parce que je suis là.**

Malgré moi, je poussais un soupir de soulagement tout en me traitant d'idiote finie. _Pourquoi est-ce que les paroles de Leah m'avaient tant bouleversées? _Je mentirais si je disais qu'Edward et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre, à côté de lui je faisais pâle figure, ce qu'il détestait entendre venant de moi. Pourtant, c'était la vérité! Je n'avais qu'à marcher dans la rue avec lui pour voir des dizaines de femmes se retourner pour l'admirer, fronçant les sourcils en me voyant à ses côtés. De plus, j'avais une **tumeur**, ce qui n'aidait en rien.

**Ne me prend pas pour une copine hystérique qui demande des nouvelles de son copain, Em, mais c'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il trouve mieux ailleurs.**

_Qui ne fondait pas sous le charme naturel d'Edward? Quelle fille sensée ne voudrait pas me le prendre? _

**Tu es vraiment la reine des andouilles, pour être polie, tu le sais au moins? Edward ne trouvera jamais mieux que toi, et ça il le sait pertinemment vu qu'il est amoureux de toi. Alors maintenant, tu me laisses finir de me soûler avec mon whisky et fais attention à Rose de ma part.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel, vraiment exaspérée par sa façon de me répondre. _Vraiment, il y avait de quoi se demander si nous étions bien frère et soeur. _****

**J'ai pu comprendre que tu t'es comporté comme le dernier des crétins, mais le whisky ne va pas arranger les choses et tu le sais. Alors lâche-moi ce verre et rentre chez toi, ainsi que les deux autres, pour régler les problèmes au lieu de noyer votre peine dans l'alcool.**

Je disais ça, mais j'avais trois cinglées qui buvaient comme des trous dans mon salon. _Mais ce n'était qu'un détail._

**Tu dis ça pour pouvoir retrouver ton Edward chéri! Et crois-moi, après ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'alcool dans le sang. **

_Qu'est-ce qu'il était têtu!_ Il pouvait dire que je l'étais, mais il n'était pas mieux. Certes, Edward me manquait mais je ne voulais pas retrouver mon frère à l'hôpital ou pire, parce qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture! Et puis, Jasper ne devait pas être mieux qu'Emmett et je ne voulais pas imaginer comment serait Alice s'il lui arrivait la même chose.

**Espèce de crétin fini! Je te jure que si vous ne rentrez pas tout les trois chez vous dans la demi heure qui suis, en plus d'appeler papa, vous aurez Alice, Rosalie et moi sur votre dos pour le restant de vos jours, c'est clair? **

Non mais vraiment, aucun sens moral celui-là! Au moins, j'étais tellement énervée contre lui et sa stupidité que Leah me passait au-dessus de la tête. Je souris lorsque Emmett répondit en un temps record.

**D'accord, d'accord! Pas besoin d'appeler police secours, on s'en va, enfin, si Jasper arrive encore à marcher. À plus!**

_Oh mon Dieu, ça va être joyeux chez Alice ce soir. _

**Fais attention à toi. On se voit pour noël. **

Je refermais mon portable et sursautais quelque peu lorsque j'entendis les filles parler fortement dans le salon. J'étais soulagée qu'elles ne viennent pas me chercher, parce que je voulais être seule et mon crâne devenait un peu douloureux. J'ai eu ma séance de **Chimiothérapie** il y a seulement deux jours, mais j'avais un peu de mal à récupérer de celle-là, même si par moment mon corps semblait me laisser un peu de liberté, dont je profitais avec Edward. Mon bas ventre se contracta de désir lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais allongée dans son lit, et que c'était à cet endroit même où nous avions fait l'amour la dernière et première fois. Je rougis furieusement alors que des images de notre ébat me revinrent en mémoire. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ce sentiment d'être complète, épanouie et envoûtée après avoir couché avec l'autre, mais avec Edward... Wow. Ça avait été magique. Ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue avaient brûlé ma peau qui avaient été en contact et je ne parlais même pas de sa virilité. J'avais eu un peu peur en la voyant, à cause du fait que ça faisait 1 an et demi que je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un et qu'il était mieux fourni que mon ex. Mais, lorsqu'il était entré en moi, faisant preuve d'une douceur que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant, toutes mes craintes s'étaient envolées et seul le plaisir était resté. _Unique._ Edward s'était contrôlé au début, je l'avais senti, mais bien vite, après l'avoir supplié il avait été lui et ça avait été parfait. J'avais eu la respiration coupée, mon cerveau s'était déconnecté, tout mon corps n'avait été qu'un feu ardent et des étoiles étaient apparues devant mes yeux lors de notre orgasme.

Alice m'avait parlé de sa première fois avec Jasper, _évidement_, en expliquant que c'était différant lorsqu'on couchait avec une personne qu'on aimait, et non pour le sexe et pour une fois j'étais d'accord sur le sujet. Et tout ce que je voulais, c'était de recommencer de nouveau mais mon corps n'était pas du même avis que moi. Malheureusement. Je sentis de nouveau cette chaleur familière parcourir mon corps de part et d'autre et, instinctivement, mes cuisses se resserrèrent l'une sur l'autre. Je me donnais l'impression d'être une grosse perverse mais mon corps ne contrôlait presque plus rien hormis les flammes charnelles qui fourrageaient dans mon bas ventre. Dieu du ciel, je n'ai jamais été excitée par un homme en l'imaginant. Je n'osais penser à quand il allait revenir tout à l'heure. Je sursautais dans mon lit lorsqu'on toqua fortement à ma porte. Alice pointa sa tête derrière la porte, les joues quelques peu rougies, le regard pétillant par l'alcool et ne tenant pas très droit sur ses talons d'une dizaine de centimètre.

-Jasper vient me chercher! Dit-elle – trop – joyeusement. Et Emmett embarque aussi Rosalie!

-C'est... bien, répondis-je un peu perdue. Et pour Leah?

-Emmett la prend aussi... enfin la ramène chez elle quoi.

Elle gloussa comme une adolescente à sa première cuite et sautilla dangereusement vers moi. Je clignai des yeux alors qu'elle me fit la bise sur une joue.

-À bientôt, Bella! C'était une soirée géniale! Même si on n'a pas mangé!

Elle rit et se retint à la rambarde de la porte en gloussant de plus bel. Je la suivis du regard un peu alarmée qu'elle tangue sur ses pieds.

-Fais attention à toi!

Elle balaya ma supplice du revers de la main et disparut dans le couloir. Je restais quelques instants bloquée dans la même position, un peu étonnée mais surtout inquiète. Emmett m'avait dit qu'ils avaient un peu bu, mais les filles n'étaient pas en reste pour le coup. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de se soûler. _Vraiment pas. _

-Salut Bella! Cria Rosalie à l'autre bout de l'appartement. À bientôt!

-Ouais, à plus! Rit Leah.

Je ne répondis pas et posai mes pieds sur le parquet de la chambre pour les rejoindre et les persuader de prendre un taxi, mais mes jambes étaient un peu fatiguées ces derniers temps, et elles n'allaient sûrement pas suivre le rythme que je voudrais. Je m'accrochais de justesse au mur du couloir alors que je me pris un pied dans un meuble, me faisant rageusement jurer entre les dents. Comme je l'avais prévu, lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon je me trouvais seule et elles étaient bien trop alcoolisées pour m'entendre les appeler dans les escaliers ou ma fenêtre. Jasper semblait être un homme droit et attentionné et Emmett aimait beaucoup trop Rosalie pour risquer sa vie. Je devais leur faire confiance. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. _Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre juste à temps pour les voir s'engouffrer dans leur voiture respective hilares. Je soupirai de soulagement lorsqu'elles roulèrent à une allure modeste vers le sens inverse de mon appartement. Puis, soudain, mon coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsque je me rendis compte qu'Edward n'était pas rentré à la maison. Je me faisais l'effet d'une idiote mais il était avec Jasper et Emmett au bar, non? Je sursautais lorsque mon portable sonna au loin, m'obligeant à marcher/courir vers ma chambre. Je fis attention à ce fichu meuble dont je venais de découvrir l'existence. Je souris en regardant le destinataire.

**J'arrive dans 15 minutes, je devais passer chez mes parents pour les préparatifs de noël. Je t'aime.**

Mon sourire s'agrandit au dernier mot. _Il n'y avait que lui pour écrire un « je t'aime » dans un message des plus banals. _Je posais précautionneusement mon téléphone sur la table de chevet et allais dans la cuisine, sentant mes membres trembler et un marteau piqueur s'amuser dans mon crâne. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward ne me voit ainsi, ça le rendait malheureux, ça se voyait dans son regard même si je ne pouvais pas toujours faire semblant de rien ni mentir. _J'étais une pitoyable menteuse et le resterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. _Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange et pris mes boîtes de médicaments à la couleur orange fluo qui me donnait la nausée dès que mon regard les rencontrait. Je ne sais pas qui a eu la brillante idée de prendre cette couleur, mais une chose est sûre, elle est daltonienne. Après avoir avalé beaucoup trop de cachet pour faire grincer mon œsophage, je découpais une pomme se trouvant dans le panier à fruit pour ne pas aller dormir sans rien dans l'estomac, si je ne voulais pas recevoir les foudres d'Edward en pleine nuit. _Et il en était capable, __même à 4h du matin._

-Bien le bonsoir, jolie Demoiselle, susurra une voix suave à mon oreille.

Je sursautai lourdement, alors que son corps se collait contre le mien, son torse contre mon dos, le coeur battant à tout rompre. _Je m'y ferais jamais à sa façon d'arriver aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. _Je repris un rythme cardiaque normal et profitai de sa présence imprévue, n'ayant pas fait attention au temps que j'étais restée à réfléchir dans la cuisine. Une légère odeur d'alcool fort et de cigarette était imprégnée sur son pull, mais son parfum naturel revint à la charge, embaumant mes narines et dessinant un sourire sur mes lèvres.

-Salut, murmurai-je. Tu as passé une bonne soirée?

-Je me languissais de toi.

Je rougis furieusement et il rit à mes dépends. Edward me retourna pour que je lui fait fasse et prit mon visage en coupe, détaillant chaque recoin de celui-ci.

-Et toi, ta soirée? S'enquit-il comme si de rien.

Je haussai les épaules et calai ma tête contre son torse, soupirant de plaisir.

-J'ai voulu me jeter de la fenêtre une bonne centaine de fois mais, sinon, ça a été était, mentis-je.

-Une soirée des plus ordinaires quand on est en compagnie d'Alice!

Je lui donnais une tape sur son épaule en riant doucement avant qu'il ne m'enlace fortement contre lui. Je soupirais contre son épaule.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit-il.

-J'ai eu une visite surprise tout à l'heure, et...

Il se raidit.

-Dis-moi pas que Jacob est revenu? Grogna-t-il.

-Non, ce n'était pas lui mais... Leah.

Il ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement tout en m'emmenant m'asseoir sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise. Je me blottis contre lui. Je me promis de faire abstraction à une certaine conversation qu'on a eu ainsi que des messages envoyés avec Emmett.

-Elle a surpris Jacob avec une autre fille alors qu'elle rentrait plus tôt du travail et il lui a tout raconté, ainsi que la relation que j'ai eu avec lui. Elle était bouleversée et elle est venue ici en pleurs en s'excusant de ne pas m'avoir cru.

Edward embrassa mes cheveux en signe de compassion.

-Je comprend mieux l'odeur d'alcool, sourit-il.

Je rougis, prise en flagrant délit.

-Je crois qu'elles voulaient... décompresser un peu, avouai-je.

-J'ai appris que Jasper et Emmett avaient eu quelques soucis avec Alice et Rosalie. Et je me suis même surpris à penser qu'ils le méritaient, pour une fois que je n'avais aucun problème de ce côté-là.

-Alors on est deux. C'est tellement rare de voir Alice se plaindre pour un homme que j'ai gravé cette image dans ma tête pendant un bon moment.

Il rit doucement contre ma tempe et caressa mes cheveux d'un geste fluide et bienfaiteur.

-Et toi, comment le prends-tu, à propos de Leah? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je suis contente qu'elle voie enfin Jacob comme je l'ai connu, mais je suis triste pour elle. Elle semblait être vraiment amoureuse de lui, et elle ne mérite pas ça.

-Tout comme toi, tu ne méritais pas ça.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux après.

J'ouvris la bouche, étonnée par mon audace alors qu'Edward se figea contre moi. Je levai la tête vers lui, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

-Je sais qu'en ce moment je suis un peu distante avec toi et je suis tellement désolée, mais avec mon état qui se dégrade, j'ai eu peur. Je me rend compte que m'éloigner de toi est la pire chose que j'ai eu à faire et que si je ne dois pas survivre à ma **tumeur**, alors je veux passer les derniers moments qu'il me reste avec toi et profiter de ta présence le temps que je le peux. Je t'aime, Edward, jusqu'à ce que mon coeur cesse de battre.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par cet aveux soudain et inattendu. Habitée par un désir envahissant, j'avançai mon visage vers le sien et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes, profitant de cet instant de plénitude et de bonheur partagé. _Je ne m'habituerai jamais à cette sensation. _C'était si doux, tendre et chaud que je m'y noyai sans aucune hésitation. Il me coucha doucement sur le canapé, appuyant son corps contre le mien et je pus sentir distinctement ses mains hésiter sur les événements à suivre. Je reculai mon visage du sien et lui souris, traçant ses lèvres de mes doigts agités sans pouvoir définir ce que je ressentais réellement, sauf l'amour que je lui portais. De mon autre main, j'agrippais son cuir chevelu et l'embrassais férocement, domptant sa langue contre la mienne, pressant ma poitrine contre son torse, enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés pour me faire oublier tout autour de moi, jusqu'au pire.

**Le retour de Leah! Il fallait bien qu'elle sache la réalité concernant son merveilleux et magnifique petit-ami, non? **

**Je sais qu'il y a très peu de moment Bella/Edward mais je me rattraperai dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Je ne pense pas que je vais évoquer le POV James car ça serait gâcher l'énergie de mes doigts pour rien vu que je sais déjà à quel point vous l'avez apprécié! ;)**

**Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais je me rattraperais avec le prochain que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire (10 pages) donc un petit teaser à chaque review que j'aurais la joie de lire!**

**-Musique **Hysteria** de **Muse** lien sur mon profil pour ceux ou celles qui ne connaissaient pas.**

**Merci de votre passage et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,  
Clairouille59.**


	27. Fête en famille

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je m'excuse encore pour cette terrible attention, j'espère qu'avec ce long chapitre, je serais pardonnée?**

**J'ai été très contente que le précédent chapitre vous ait plus alors que pour ma part, je ne peux plus le voir en peinture. Je crois que c'est à force d'avoir plancher dessus depuis prés de 2 mois qu'il me donne cet effet là.**

**De plus, la scène dans le bar avec les deux s****** vous a énormément plut! Je trouve ça étonnant, pas vous? ;)**

**Comme promis, un chapitre plus centré sur Edward et Bella, et noël chez les Cullen, mais pas forcément dans cet ordre là.**

**Réponse aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Felicitie: Merci de toujours apprécier ce que je vais et je te souhaite aussi de bonne fête de fin d'année! Bisous!**

**-Martine16: Je crois que je me suis un peu lâché avec l'alcool, je te l'accorde mais c'était drôle à écrire. A consommer avec modération surtout! ;) Bisous!**

**-Izzie: J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le moment entre Edward et blondasse/brunasse, je pouvais un peu me lâcher sur les deux choses. Carlisle ne sait pas qui est vraiment James, et puis Victoria est l'ex patronne de Bella, ce n'est pas complétement une inconnue non plus. Ça aura de grosse conséquence, je te l'accorde. Bisous! **

**-Elo: Je pense que j'avais fait un POV de James plus long, mais c'est à vérifier, je ne fais pas attention. C'est pas facile de rester dans sa tête aussi longtemps qu'avec Bella ou Edward, il est vraiment cinglé, chose que je ne suis pas entièrement. Et pour Alice bah... c'est Alice quoi! Coupable de réservé un karaoké pour 3 personnes c'est tout à fait son genre. Et moi qui n'aime pas chanter, je ne parlerais plus non plus à ma meilleure amie si elle me faisait un coup pareil. Est-ce que tu insinues que Bella et Edward vont faire des choses coquines? Hum... Il faudra lire le chapitre pour le savoir. Tu as bien de la chance d'être une personne anti-maladie, pour ma part je suis tout le temps malade! L'horreur! À bientôt!**

**-Rose: J'avoue que ce n'est pas une fiction très réjouissante à écrire, mais elle me tient à coeur alors j'y met tout ce que j'ai dedans. De plus, je suis récompensée par vos reviews et compliments que je reçois dans ma boite et, crois-moi, c'est très très touchant. Merci beaucoup! Bisous!**

**-twilight-et-the-vampire: Voilà la suite que tu attendais! À bientôt!**

**-leadu31: J'avoue que j'ai un peu fait durer le suspense pour la scène du baiser entre Bella & Edward, mais je suis une sadique dans l'âme je pense. Je sais que l'attente se fait longue pour ses derniers chapitres et j'en suis désolée. À bientôt!**

**-Nathalie: Oui, c'est normal que ça a tardé. Vu que tu n'es pas inscrite au site, laisse-moi ton adresse mail par MP si tu veux que je te réponds. Et comme on dit, sadique un jour, sadique toujours! À bientôt!**

**-Anna: Comme tu l'as dit, je suis trop sadique pour dire ce qui se passe après le teaser que j'ai laissé, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave si tu veux savoir. Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et ton enthousiasme, ça fait toujours très plaisir à lire. À bientôt!**

**-Laura: Merci beaucoup d'apprécier mon travail, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas la meilleure fiction sur Twilight qu'il y a sur Fanfiction. À bientôt!**

**Merci à: AnaïsB, Anaïs88, Sloubi, felicitie, , ChloeJJ, lolall, Martine16, Izzie, Em 81×2, Gaelle-51, Phika 17, Misslapy, ousna×2, Cricrou86, Grazie, Elo×2, lyllou42×2, Habswifes, rose, caropat07, twilight-et-the-vampire, liloulou, leadu31, Nathalie×2, Xukette, Anna, Miss Delou, Laura, Scrabinou et Lydouille pour vos review.**

**Merci à: ChloeJJ, lynaa, AnaïsB, romance-twilight, Carlie Hale, Cricrou86, Habswifes, frista, sonia7662, Nedwige, mlca66, liloulou, sunset edwella, Scarpy, canada02, Scarpy, eac76, Scrabinou, alexandra13, Cricri2388, lili8862, Fredanya, leenat, Lydouille, bellaeva, Crystalised. Girl et MaudBlackCullen pour m'avoir mise en story alert, favorite story ou favorite author.**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Un GRAND merci à ma bêta Phika17! (L)**

**/!\ Très très long chapitre /!\**

**Bonne lecture,  
Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 27: Fête en famille**

Samedi 25 décembre 2010

**POV Bella**

Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir de la chambre et ce qu'il me renvoyait me donnait envie de m'enfuir sous ma couette au plus vite. Alice avait insisté pour m'habiller pour ce soir, me mettant dans une colère noire mais elle avait touché mon point sensible: Edward. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne me verrait grand maximum une demi-heure parce qu'il avait une garde à l'hôpital ce soir et qu'il n'avait pas pu se libérer. J'ai voulu être forte, lui dire que les patients avaient de la chance de l'avoir et tout le reste, mais je ne m'étais pas convaincue moi-même. _Mon premier noël avec lui n'existerait pas. _Je n'étais pas fleur-bleue, j'étais même complètement à l'opposée de ça et d'Alice, mais Edward était spécial et j'ai cru que ce noël le serait aussi. Alors, maintenant, je me retrouvais à me fixer dans la glace, me trouvant un tant soit peu jolie en pensant qu'Edward ne serait pas là lorsque nous dînerons, ni même lorsque nous ouvrirons les cadeaux. _Il ne sera pas là tout court. _Je m'étonnais toujours de voir à quel point je m'étais attachée à lui, à quel point je l'aimais et, des fois, ça me faisait peur. Je soupirais pour la énième fois de la journée, détournant le regard de cette femme qui me regardait avec insistance dans le miroir.

-Bella, je peux rentrer? S'enquit le lutin maléfique.

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et ouvrit la porte, sautillant sur place comme une enfant devant un magasin de bonbon.

-Tu es sublime! S'extasia-t-elle. Je suis fière de moi, j'ai choisi la robe qu'il te fallait pour ce soir. Je te déclare officiellement parfaite!

Je roulai des yeux en m'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit, enfin je m'apprêtai à le faire avant qu'elle ne hurle au scandale.

-Ne t'assoit pas, tu vas froisser le tissu!

-Je suis censée rester debout toute la soirée?

-Non, juste le temps qu'Edward te voie, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Justement, ton prince charmant t'attend avec _impatience _dans le salon.

-Et tu vas où, toi?

-Jasper est venue me chercher! On se voit là-bas!

-Et moi? J'appelle Superman pour qu'il m'emmène?

Elle gloussa et remit une barrette dans ses cheveux avec grand soin.

-Edward s'est proposé pour t'accompagner, mais si tu le nommes ainsi quand vous faites des choses coquines...

-Alice! Rougis-je. Va-t'en avant que je ne te balance cette maudite chaussure sur la tête!

-J'y vais! À tout à l'heure!

Elle vola littéralement vers la porte d'entrée, saluant Edward au passage qui semblait nerveux au son de sa voix. _Et sincèrement, il n'était pas le seul._ La porte claqua derrière Alice, et je me sentis complètement stupide à rester là, debout sans savoir quoi faire à part avoir une frousse bleue de sortir de cette chambre. Je me retins de justesse de mordiller ma lèvre, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'Alice me tuerait si elle voyait que mon maquillage avait disparu de mon visage. Je respirai un bon coup et sortis de la chambre, tanguant un peu sur les chaussures ridicules qu'Alice m'avait fait mettre. _Je n'allais pas passer ma soirée avec __c__es échasses. _Mes talons claquaient contre le parquet de l'appartement, au même rythme que mon coeur qui n'arrêtait pas sa course folle. Edward se tenait presque dos à moi, le regard planant vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une partie de la ville de Seattle, toujours aussi beau, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un pull bleu foncé. À peine j'eus le temps de le détailler, comme mon esprit pervers me l'avait demandé, qu'il se retourna vers moi, ses yeux émeraudes cherchant les miens. Je m'empourprais alors qu'il me fixait aussi intensément que moi, quelques minutes plus tôt. Rien ne passant inaperçu sous son regard, chaque forme, chaque courbe et recoin de mon anatomie passaient aux rayons X.

-Je ne pourrais même pas profiter de toi dans cette tenue, soupira-t-il. Dieu que la vie est injuste.

-Alice m'a obligé à la mettre, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, marmonnai-je.

-Et elle a eu raison. Tu es absolument éblouissante dans cette robe.

Mes joues ne furent que brasier alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je retins in-extremis un gémissement de satisfaction. Je me perdis rapidement dans un océan d'émeraude.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça ce soir, mais je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là lors de notre premier noël.

-Tant que tu me reviens, c'est le principal.

-Il y a de forte chance pour que je me glisse dans ton lit demain matin, assura-t-il.

Je rougis un peu et il en profita pour m'embrasser avec volupté. Je me laissais glisser dans ce nuage de douceur et répondis avidement à son baiser. Il gémit, faisant battre mon coeur à tout rompre, et demanda l'accès à ma bouche de sa langue aventureuse. J'étais à deux doigts de laisser les autres en plan pour donner le cadeau de noël de suite à Edward, sans plus de résistance. _Je n'étais qu'une femme bourrée d'hormone devant lui. _Il joua habilement avec ma langue pendant que je fourrageais dans ses cheveux avec insistance. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward perdit un peu le contrôle de son corps et de ses envies insatisfaites. Mon dos percuta un des murs du salon et une main attrapa ma cuisse pour me soulever, sans jamais quitter ma bouche, afin qu'il m'aide à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mon corps était littéralement en feu, toutes mes veines s'embrasaient dès que nous nous touchions et, sincèrement, je détestais être une fille en chaleur à longueur de journée mais, c'était comme s'il y avait un manque dans mon bas ventre que lui seul pouvait combler. _Courage Bella, plus que quelques heures. _À court d'oxygène, Edward libéra ma bouche de la sienne, essoufflé mais un sourire ravi et fier au visage.

-Et bien, chuchota-t-il, ce n'était pas forcément prévu au programme mais je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Je ris un peu, mais, au fond, j'étais frustrée de ne pas aller plus loin. En parfait gentleman, Edward m'embrassa doucement une dernière fois et me remit sur pied, remettant mes cheveux derrières mes oreilles. Je me retins de rougir sous son regard pénétrant et soupirai lourdement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

-C'est juste que... que je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter ce soir.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Sois toi-même, et rien d'autre.

-C'est plus facile à dire lorsque tu es là, chuchotai-je.

Il soupira tristement et, l'instant d'après, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, presque écrasée contre lui.

-Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi ce soir... Dieu sait que j'aurais voulu être à tes côtés.

-Je le sais bien, c'est égoïste de ma part de te vouloir auprès de moi.

-Ne dis pas ça, moi aussi j'aimerais être à tes côtés plutôt qu'à l'hôpital, crois-moi. Avec un peu de chance, noël prochain, je ne serais pas de garde.

Je ne relevais pas, enfouissant mon visage contre son torse, les yeux brillants de larmes. Personne ne pouvait savoir si je serais là au prochain noël. Aucun spécialiste, ni Médecin, ni Edward et... ni moi. Peut-être était-ce le dernier que je fêterais et que j'en étais pas consciente. _De toute façon, comment pourrais-je le savoir? _Je vivais avec ce doute et cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, constamment, profitant des moments bénis qu'Edward me donnait. Nous restâmes là, enlacés, comme les jeunes amoureux que nous étions, avant qu'il ne fredonne la mélodie qu'il avait l'habitude de chanter quand je commençais à m'endormir contre lui et décala légèrement ses doigts pour en poser une sur mes hanches et l'autre dans ma main. Doucement, il se balança et je compris qu'il dansait, là, en plein milieu du salon pour seul rythme de musique: sa voix. Le coeur battant, gênée par cette initiative, je me sentis rougir, maladroite.

-Pourquoi rougis-tu? Sourit Edward.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... danser, soufflai-je, honteuse.

-Ça peut s'arranger.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, curieuse avant qu'il n'enroule un bras autour de ma fine taille pour poser mes pieds sur les siens, comme une enfant. Je ris un peu, me relaxant, et me laissai guider dans ce pas de danse improvisée.

-Je n'aurais pas la chance de pouvoir te faire danser chez mes parents ce soir, alors autant le faire ici, non?

Je piquais un fard, sous son amusement, et il continua à nous faire tourbillonner avec grâce dans le salon sans jamais flancher à cause de mon poids et sans arrêter de fredonner. Un léger sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, bien malgré moi, alors qu'Edward ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin à notre danse improvisée dans le salon. Pas que ça me dérangeait d'être dans ses bras, encore un moment, mais plus on retarderait le moment de se quitter, et plus ça sera douloureux et dur. Il dut en prendre conscience car ses bras m'écrasèrent littéralement contre lui, renforçant ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

-Vois le côté positif, tu n'auras pas à supporter l'excentricité d'Alice pendant la soirée.

Il rit doucement contre la peau de ma gorge, soupirant et baissant les yeux vers moi.

-On devrait y aller, murmurai-je. Sinon, tu vas être en retard, et Alice va me tuer.

Il hocha la tête, raide et un frisson me parcourut lorsque ses bras s'échappèrent de moi. Tout se passa très rapidement ensuite. Edward m'aida à enfiler mon manteau, vérifia si j'avais bien pris mes médicaments, m'exaspérant encore plus, et nous fûmes dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'il m'assura qu'il avait mis nos cadeaux dans le coffre de la voiture. _Ça aurait été un prétexte pour rester plus longtemps avec lui. _Je réprimai un soupir de désolation et suivis Edward tant bien que mal, sa main dans la mienne. Il me fit un pauvre sourire compatissant et fit tourner le moteur pour m'emmener vers la maison de ses parents, en dehors du centre ville. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds, ils venaient toujours nous voir quand ils le pouvaient et ce n'était pas mon genre de rendre visite aux personnes comme ça, même si je les connaissais et m'entendais très bien avec eux.

-Hey, souffla Edward, caressant ma joue du bout des doigts. Tout va bien?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, souris-je avec difficulté. Roule vers la maison du bonheur va!

Je ris doucement et il mit la première en direction de la maison de ses parents. Le trajet fut assez silencieux, hormis les quelques musiques entre deux spots publicitaires à la radio et le bruit du moteur. Nous ne voulions pas briser ce silence.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont apprécier leurs cadeaux? Intervint Edward.

-Vu le temps qu'on a mis pour les trouver, j'espère bien!

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire le cadeau pour ma mère?

-Pas le moins du monde. De toute façon, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, non?

Il fit la moue, ce qui me fit rire. J'avais insisté pour m'occuper du cadeau d'Esmée. L'idée avait germé dans mon esprit juste après que les parents d'Edward avaient su pour nous deux. Ça m'avait paru tout à fait logique de lui offrir ce genre de cadeau car c'était une mère digne et un modèle. Si je survivais, ou plutôt si je _devais _survivre à ma **tumeur**, et que le projet d'avoir des enfants avec Edward serait possible, je voudrais être une mère comme elle avec ma progéniture. Elle est tout ce que ma propre mère n'a pas été, à commencer par le mot lui-même.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire? Se renfrogna Edward, s'arrêtant devant un feu rouge.

Je roulai des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

-Tu ne vas pas lâcher le morceau.

C'était une affirmation.

-Non.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et j'étais persuadée d'avoir entendu Edward gémir. _Ça doit être les hormones qui refont des siennes. _

-Très bien, j'accepte de te dire ce que c'est mais à une condition.

-Je sens que je vais regretter d'être aussi curieux, soupira-t-il.

Je lui donnai un léger coup de poing sur son épaule droite, faussement outrée, ce qui le fit rire au éclat.

-Et bien, je t'écoute, sourit-il. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que ma démone de petite-amie veuille bien dire le cadeau qu'on offre à ma mère pour noël?

Je jouais avec mes doigts, nerveuse.

-Je me demandais... Enfin, je... Tu es Interne et tu... tu n'as pas forcément un salaire élevé et...

-Tourne pas autour du pot ma jolie, sourit Edward en s'élançant vers un petit chemin d'un quartier calme.

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies autant... d'argent? Murmurai-je.

Sa main glissa sur le levier de vitesse, faisant naître une plainte du moteur de la voiture. Il était plus surpris que je ne l'aurais cru. _C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui poser la question. _Et je ne pouvais même pas revenir en arrière... Edward se reprit et se racla la gorge.

-Tu veux savoir comment ça se fait que j'ai une vie aussi... aisée et sécurisée financièrement?

-Oui... Enfin non, pas vraiment! Laisse tomber, je... je ne sais même plus ce que je disais, je... Bafouillai-je lamentablement.

-Ta question est légitime, me coupa-t-il, et elle ne m'offense pas si ça peut te rassurer.

Mentalement, je soufflai de soulagement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais avec lui à cause de son compte en banque ou autre chose d'aussi stupide.

-Mon grand-père était Pasteur, en Angleterre, bien avant que je vienne au monde. Il est venu aux États-Unis lorsque mon père a connu Esmée, car il voulait rencontrer sa belle-fille et finalement il n'est jamais reparti. Le diocèse de sa paroisse en Outre-Atlantique avait refusé sa mutation à Seattle et, n'ayant plus aucun moyen de financement, il s'est mis à s'intéresser à la Bourse. Et par je ne sais quelle chance, il a réussi à miser sur les entreprises naissantes d'aujourd'hui.

-Quelle genre d'entreprise?

-Étrangement, je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur le sujet, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que, sous ses allures de papi gâteau, il a un compte en banque bien garni.

-Quoi, tu vas me dire que ton grand-père est... millionnaire? Me moquai-je.

Je n'en crus pas mes yeux lorsque je vis des rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues. _Oh. Mon. Dieu. _J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je ressemblais plutôt à un poisson hors de l'eau. Je me tenais sur l'accoudoir, essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Ton... Ton grand-père est... est riche... jusqu'à quel point, Edward?

Il se racla une seconde fois la gorge.

-Assez pour me donner des parts de ses investissements? Répondit-il, timidement.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha pour, de un, le fait de savoir que mon petit-ami avait un compte en banque à faire pâlir un banquier lui-même, et de deux, à cause de l'allée où l'on venait de franchir le portail sans que je ne m'en rende compte. _Je vais m'évanouir. _Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans la demeure principale des Cullen, juste celle de Forks, _qui était déjà incroyable_, et parce qu'ils venaient nous rendre visite à cause de ma maladie. C'était la maison la plus grande que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Rien à voir avec leur maison secondaire à Forks. Elle paraissait même minuscule par rapport à celle-ci! Ma respiration s'accéléra dangereusement, alertant Edward à mes côtés.

-Bella? Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Je... Oui, je... je vais bien.

J'entendis Edward retirer sa ceinture, et il fit de même pour la mienne avant de m'obliger à me retourner vers lui, ses mains prenant en coupe mon visage.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché ça, dit-il, honteux, mais j'aime pas qu'on s'intéresse à moi rien que pour mon porte-feuille.

-Tu croyais que j'étais avec toi juste pour ton argent? Murmurai-je, blessée.

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Tu es la personne la plus pure et généreuse que je connaisse, alors ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. Mais je ne voulais pas que ton comportement change par rapport à ça.

-Je suis juste choquée! Je viens d'apprendre que ton grand-père est un homme riche et que, toi, tu...

-Et moi rien du tout, Bella. Mon grand-père m'a donné quelques parts lors de mes dix-huit ans, et je les ai utilisé afin de payer mes études, et ma voiture. Je suis très économe, sauf quand il s'agit de ma famille, ou de toi, bien évidemment.

-Edward...

-Est-ce que ça change pour toi?

Je le regardais dans ses yeux inquiets et anxieux. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je sortirais avec un... millionnaire, et que sa famille l'était tout autant, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mais je me fichais de l'argent, tout ce qui m'importe c'est la personne.

-Non, ça ne change rien pour moi.

-Alors, tout est parfait.

Il me sourit avec de m'embrasser doucement les lèvres, baissant un peu une main pour se nicher dans le creux de ma gorge. Je gémis de surprise mais bien vite remplacer par les bienfaits de sa bouche contre la mienne. Je répondis à son baiser avec autant de vigueur que mon corps m'autorisait et l'espace exigüe de la voiture. Sa langue investit rapidement l'espace entre mes deux lèvres, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Je souris contre sa bouche et me rapprochai de lui... enfin, c'était mon attention.

-Oh, ils ne sont pas mignons, Carlisle? Soupira Esmée de bonheur.

Edward et moi, nous nous écartâmes rapidement l'un de l'autre, comme électrocutés. Je rougis violemment lorsque je vis Carlisle et Esmée se tenir devant la voiture, cette dernière avec les mains jointes devant elle, en parfaite extase devant la scène qu'elle venait de voir. À l'opposé, Carlisle semblait amusé et regardait son fils avec un mélange de moquerie et de fierté.

-Tu aurais pu les laisser tranquilles, non? S'enquit-t-il.

-Laisse-moi un peu d'air, veux-tu? Ils sont si adorables ensemble. Zut, j'aurais dû prendre l'appareil photo...

-Euh... Vous savez qu'on vous entend? Dit Edward, gêné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir de la voiture, alors? Intervint le grand-père d'Edward.

Mon regard resta bloqué sur lui, et j'eus un mal fou à m'en détacher parce que je voyais un chèque avec un montant exorbitant au-dessus de sa tête. _Je suis folle. _À mes côtés, Edward soupira et me regarda, comme pour se donner du courage. Et il nous en faudra pour affronter sa famille, et un bout de la mienne. Je lui fis un pauvre sourire avant que nous sortions tous les deux de l'habitacle de la voiture chauffée pour le froid de l'hiver. Esmée fut la première à m'enlacer.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, sourit-elle. Et excuse mon comportement, je suis un peu extravagante des fois.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, la rassurai-je à moitié, j'ai connu pire avec Alice.

-Ça, je n'en doute pas, se moqua Carlisle. Heureux de te compter parmi nous, Bella.

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras, comme sa femme quelques secondes auparavant me mettant un peu plus à l'aise. Derrière lui, Edward saluait son grand-père tout en le grondant d'être sorti dehors sous ce froid.

-On dirait entendre ton père, marmonna ce dernier, c'est affligeant. Bon, on ne va pas camper dehors, si?

Carlisle rit tout en secouant la tête.

-Hors de question, je ne voudrais pas avoir à t'ausculter toi et ta mauvaise humeur.

-Une raison tout à fait raisonnable. Alors rentrons, nous avons des invités tout de même! Et au passage, bien le bonjour chère Bella!

-Euh... Je, oui... bonjour, bredouillai-je en rougissant.

-Un coup de main pour tes paquets, Edward? Proposa Carlisle.

-C'est pas de refus.

-Laissons les hommes emmener vos cadeaux à l'intérieur, Bella, me dit Esmée. Rentrons avant d'attraper froid.

Esmée me prit le bras en m'emmenant doucement mais sûrement vers son _immense _maison. En la regardant de plus près, villa serait plus adéquat comme qualificatif. Et si j'étais soufflée par l'extérieur, ce n'était rien comparé à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Tout était si lumineux, si grand que c'en était presque irréel. De grands plafonds, des couleurs épurées, des meubles simples mais somptueux et de grandes fenêtres qui éclairaient la pièce de façon enchanteresse. _Mon Dieu, c'était magnifique! _À l'intérieur, je fus pris en main par une personne que je ne connaissais que trop, Esmée aidant son mari à ne pas tomber avec tous les cadeaux qu'on avait emmenés et nous laissant seuls par la même occasion.

-Si Mademoiselle veut bien me donner son manteau, susurra Edward près de mon oreille.

Mon cerveau fit abstraction de l'endroit où j'étais et se connecta à la présence d'Edward derrière moi. Je sentis sa chaleur glisser sur ma peau, malgré l'épaisseur de mes habits, et son odeur s'infiltrer dans mes narines, me faisant légèrement frémir. _Ciel, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir résister sans lui sauter dessus. _Mes doigts déboutonnèrent mes boutons en tremblant un peu et il finit le travail en m'enlevant le vêtement encombrant pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau. Nos regards se croisèrent alors qu'il vint devant moi, et je dus mordre l'intérieur de ma joue pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'indécent dans la seconde. Les yeux d'Edward noircirent de désir mais avant que je n'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire une parole malicieuse, je fus propulsée par une minuscule silhouette vêtue d'une robe rouge.

-Alice, tu m'étouffes! Soufflai-je avec le peu d'oxygène qui me restait dans les poumons.

-Oups, désolée! Sourit ma meilleure amie.

-Alice, soupira Jasper qui arrivait à son tour, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas faire ça aux gens que tu rencontres?

-C'est pas une inconnue, c'est Bella! Bouda Alice.

Jasper secoua la tête, mais je vis distinctement un sourire planer sur ses lèvres. _Ah, l'amour!_

-Salut, Jasper, le saluai-je.

-Salut, Bella! Tu es très jolie dans cette robe. Étonnant que vous ne soyez pas en retard...

Je rougis sous son sous-entendu alors qu'Edward lui lança un regard noir.

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi obsédé que toi, grogna ce dernier.

-Ça, c'est sûr! Dit Alice, en roulant des yeux en allant vers une autre pièce.

-Quoi? S'étonna Jasper. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là? Alice!

Je ris doucement et me rapprochai d'Edward, le corps en feu.

-Alors comme ça, tu avais prévu qu'on soit en retard? Murmurai-je, malicieusement.

-Si tu savais...

J'embrassai sa bouche avec délice mais nous fûmes interrompus par Esmée qui revint vers nous.

-Oh, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais, je me demandais si Edward avait le temps de boire quelque chose avant d'aller à l'hôpital?

-Désolé, maman mais je vais être en retard si j'accepte. De toute façon, on se voit demain.

-J'aurais préféré que tu sois là aujourd'hui...

Edward s'approcha de sa mère et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir fêter noël avec vous, mais le chef ne m'a pas fait de cadeau cette année. Je vais saluer les autres avant de m'en aller.

Esmée hocha la tête et son fils quitta l'entrée, me lançant un regard désolé. _Moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là ce soir, mais le destin n'était pas de cet avis._

-Je ne veux pas passer pour une mère poule, commença ma belle-mère, mais pour notre premier noël tous ensemble, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, ainsi que pour toi, Bella.

-Moi aussi, Esmée, chuchotai-je. Mais ça ne sera sûrement pas la première fois qu'il sera de garde le soir de noël.

-Je suis une mère, j'ai toujours du mal à accepter qu'il soit loin de moi. Bon, si on allait rejoindre les autres? Ton père et ton frère sont arrivés il y a peu et ils meurent d'impatience de te voir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, lafaisant rire doucement. Elle prit mon rythme de marche et m'emmena vers, ce que je supposai, le salon. _Wow. _Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une pièce aussi spacieuse et idyllique que celle-ci. Des canapés en tissu beige entouraientune cheminée juste en dessus d'un grand écran plat accrochait sur le mur. Un tapis marron épais étouffaitle bruit de mes pas, alors qu'un lustre luxueux en cristal ornait le plafond. Des tableaux étaient accrochés au mur, ainsi que quelques cadres photos discretssur la ditecheminée près du plus grand sapin de noël que j'ai jamais vu, toujours somptueux. Je souris en voyant un grand piano à queue près de la baie vitrée qui contrastaitmerveilleusement avec le coin salle à manger qui était dans la continuité du salon. La table était dresséeavec goût, deux chandeliers opposés l'unàl'autre, une vaisselle légère et fragile nous attendaitdéjà. _Tout était magnifique._

-Votre maison est sublime, Esmée, dis-je avec enthousiasme.

-Oh, merci beaucoup Bella! Sourit-elle. Sans Edward à m'occuper, j'ai énormément de temps à consacrer à la décoration de la maison. Carlisle devient fou à force de tous ces changements!

Je l'accompagnai dans son rire au moment où mon père me remarqua après avoir salué Edward.

-Cette robe te va à merveille, me dit Charlie, un peu gêné.

Je m'empourprai de suite. Comme à son habitude, il était habillé aussi simplement que banalement.

-Merci, papa.

Il tapota maladroitement mon épaule de sa main.

-Salut Bella! Me sourit Rosalie.

-Bonjour, Rosalie. Tu es très belle dans cette robe.

Une robe rose pâle qui lui allait comme un gant alors que je devais ressembler à un sac avec la mienne. _La vie est injuste. _

-Je peux te retourner le compliment.

Je souris poliment alors que je ne pensais pas pareil qu'elle avant que mon frère pousse un cri de soulagement.

-Enfin, tu es là! S'exclama-t-il. Je me demandais ce qui te prenait autant de temps. Est-ce qu'Edward t'a fait faire des choses plus intéressantes que t'accompagner jusqu'ici?

Je lui lançai un regard noir, sous l'amusement général et l'embarras d'Edward. _Je crois que mon frère a un gros problème au niveau de la ceinture._

-Je te signale que je suis parfaitement à l'heure, et quand bien même j'avais fait des choses qui choqueraient tes chastes yeux, ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, empiffre-toi et fiche-moi la paix pour la soirée. Merci d'avance!

Un gros blanc suivit et je me rendis compte que je venais d'engueuler mon frère devant ma belle-famille ainsi que mes amis. _Finalement, il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait un problème dernièrement. _

-Je propose qu'on boive en l'honneur de cette fête de noël! Dit Carlisle.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de sortir le **Eggnog (*) **du réfrigérateur! S'alarma Esmée.

Tous sourirent, enfin sauf Emmett qui reçut une tape sur le crâne par Rosalie qui marmonnait à son égard.

-Je vais y aller, annonça Edward. Encore désolé de ne pas être des vôtres ce soir, j'espère que vous penserez à moi lorsque vous mangerez les délicieux plats de ma mère alors que je vais devoir me satisfaire d'un sandwich en plastique.

Il salua une dernière fois tout le monde et m'emmena à sa suite, en me portant presque jusqu'à l'entrée. Immédiatement, il m'enlaça fortement contre lui et je me laissai bercer dans ses bras.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer ce soir, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Ne pas sentir ta chaleur contre moi, ni t'entendre parler lorsque tu dors, ni te voir rougir quand tu ouvriras tes cadeaux de noël.

J'encerclai mes bras autour de son cou avec le plus de force que je possédais.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, répondis-je. Plus que tu ne le penses.

Je le sentis sourire contre mon oreille avant que sa bouche ne rejoigne la mienne pour le dernier baiser jusqu'à demain matin. Bien vite, notre échange doux et tendre devint fougueux et passionné à l'image de notre envie. Mes mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux indomptables alors que les siennes étaient respectivement dans le creux de mes reins et de ma gorge. Sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui accordai dans la seconde et elle rencontra la mienne dans un élan envieux. Tout mon corps collait contre le sien, j'aurais aimé profiter de cet instant un peu plus longtemps mais le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir et Edward le remarqua. Essoufflée, les joues en feu et les yeux clos, je posai mon front contre son torse, reprenant mon souffle. Tendrement, les mains d'Edward montèrent et descendirent le long de mon dos, faisant naître de doux frissons en moi.

-Oublie pas, demain matin, dans ton lit, répéta Edward.

-J'en prends note.

Il soupira et je quittai ses bras réconfortants pour le froid de son absence.

-Tes cachets sont dans la poche de ton manteau et si tu sens que tu ne vas pas bien, n'hésite pas à le dire à mon père, d'accord?

-Edward, soupirai-je.

-Promets-le moi!

Je roulai des yeux.

-Je te promet d'avertir ton père si je me sens pas bien ou si je suis fatiguée. Ça te va?

-Je pourrais prendre mon service en étant sûr que tu ne feras pas ta tête de mule ce soir.

Je lui tirai la langue, le faisant rire. Mais, bien vite, la réalité s'imposa.

-Tu devrais y aller avant que je ne t'attache sur une chaise avec du ruban adhésif.

-Tu en serais capable? Dit-il avec malice.

-Oh que oui!

Il me sourit et m'embrassa une dernière fois, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps que prévu sur mes lèvres. Je le repoussais en riant.

-Allez-vous-en, vilain garçon!

Il ronronna contre la peau de ma gorge, en prononçant les mots qui faisaient chavirer mon coeur à chaque fois:

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il me regarda une dernière fois, remit une mèche derrière mon oreille et claqua doucement la porte de l'entrée. Je restai là, comme une idiote, jusqu'à ce que le bruit du moteur de sa voiture ne me parvint plus aux oreilles. Je soupirai tristement en allant vers le salon, sans Edward.

O*O*O*O

-Et si on passait à table? Proposa Esmée avec enthousiasme.

-Ah, je meurs de faim! S'exclama Emmett.

-Tu as toujours faim, se lamenta mon père. Je me suis toujours demandé d'où te venait cet appétit.

-Sûrement pas de toi, se moqua son fils.

Tout le monde se leva et je fis un détour vers l'entrée pour aller chercher mes médicaments. Trainant des pieds, je pris ces maudites boîtes de couleur orange dans mes mains et dosai les gélules pour le dîner. Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé pendant l'apéritif, ni beaucoup mangé, le coeur n'y était pas. Je voulais qu'Edward soit là, mais c'était impossible. Je me faisais l'impression d'être une gamine de 4 ans qui réclamait un bonbon, alors que je ne voulais que l'homme que j'aimais. _Lamentable. _Je suis sûre qu'Edward s'en sortait très bien là où il était, et qu'il ne se lamentait pas sur son sort comme j'étais en train de le faire maintenant. Je gémis et posai mon front contre le mur froid du couloir.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, Bella? S'enquit une voix masculine.

Je sursautai quelque peu alors que Jasper me regardait avec incertitude sous l'arcade qui menait à la salle à manger.

-Oui, oui, je vais bien. C'est juste qu'...

-Edward te manque? Termina-t-il la phrase à ma place.

Je hochai pitoyablement la tête et soupirai, une fois de plus.

-Allez viens, tout le monde attend que tu t'installes. Et puis, Edward me tuerait si je ne m'occupais pas de toi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, Jasper.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire? Edward. Me. Tuerait. Crois-moi, ça vaut le déplacement jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison.

Je lui fis un faible sourire et le suivis lorsqu'il me fit un signe théâtrale pour aller dans la salle à manger. Je sentis sa main effleurer mon dos, et je crus qu'Edward était de retour un instant vu sa prévenance. Oublions pas l'argument: Edward allait le tuer s'il me laissait seule. _C'était un bon argument. _Je me demandais si Edward avait demandé à tout le monde d'être aux petits soins avec moi. _Il y a de forte chance, le connaissant comme ma poche... ou presque. _Tout le monde était déjà installé, et je ne fus guère étonnée de me trouver entre mon frère et Alice. Je m'excusai de mon retard et profitai de l'ambiance générale pour avaler mes médicaments discrètement.

-Attention, c'est chaud! S'écria Esmée, arrivant avec une énorme dinde.

Il y avait tellement de plat sur la table que je me surpris à me demander comment elle avait eu le temps de faire tout ça et surtout de savoir comment on allait tout manger. Même si Emmett serait ravi de participer au nettoyage. Esmée posa doucement la dinde près de Carlisle qui aiguisait son couteau afin de la couper. Je repensais à la dernière fois que j'avais vu la même scène et sa femme qui lui demandait de couper la viande blanche et non lui. Je souris avant de reporter mon attention vers la table. Tout un assortiment de plat était déballé devant nous, au plus grand bonheur de mon frère qui se léchait les lèvres d'avance. En plus de l'énorme dinde qui nous attendait, il y avait du Pudding, une tourte au poulet, des haricots verts, une purée de patate douce, un rôti, des carottes en rondelles et la célèbre sauce de canneberge. Pas dans des saladiers normaux, mais dans les plus gros saladiers que je n'ai jamais vus dans un commerce.

-Esmée, demanda avec hésitation Rosalie, tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas inviter les voisins à manger?

-Bien sûr que non, se renfrogna-t-elle. Depuis que cette bonne femme à apprit a apprit à conduire, elle n'arrête pas de rouler sur mes fleurs. Mais pourquoi dont, ma chérie?

-Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait _beaucoup_ à manger?

-Oh, tu crois? S'étonna-t-elle évasivement.

Son mari roula des yeux, exaspéré.

-Elle a fait la cuisine toute la journée, expliqua-t-il. Depuis ce matin 7h, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez.

-C'est pas comme si je m'en plaignais! Se réjouit Emmett. Tu coupes la dinde, Carlisle?

Les paroles d'Emmett eurent le don de faire rire tout le monde, sauf mon père et moi trop las de ce genre de chose de sa part. Le chef de famille coupa la dinde avec précaution, sous les yeux inquiets de sa femme. _Maintenant, je me sentais moins seule dans le monde des maladroits. _Mais Carlisle réussit à finir sa tâche avec succès, aussi fier qu'un paon. Rosalie commença le service, comme elle devait en avoir l'habitude, suivie d'Esmée qui refusa l'aide d'Alice ou la mienne. On était les invités alors on devait arriver les pieds sous la table. Je me sentais un peu gênée par cette attention mais, bien vite, l'odeur des mets d'Esmée me vint aux narines et mon ventre gargouilla d'impatience.

-On devrait commencer à manger avant que cette jeune femme ne dévore son assiette! Sourit grand-père Cullen.

Je m'empourprai, une fois de plus, et tout le monde se dépêcha de s'asseoir et de se prendre la main pour le bénédicité. Comme à Thanksgiving, ce fut grand-père Cullen, faute de connaître son prénom, qui fut contribué à la tâche.

-Seigneur, bénis toutes les personnes assises autour de cette table ainsi que mon petit-fils, Edward, qui n'a pas pu se joindre à nous faute de sauver des vies à l'hôpital. Donne nous la force et la joie de poursuivre notre vie et qu'aucune maladie et malheur n'arrive à cette famille. Nous remercions tous Esmée pour ses plats et souhaitons la bienvenue à une nouvelle famille qui s'agrandit. Amen!

-Amen! Répétions tous ensemble.

Personne ne releva pour les paroles bienveillantes et nous commençâmes à manger avec appétit et bonne humeur. À la première bouchée, tout le monde était conquis par la cuisine de la maîtresse de maison, ce que personne ne se privait pour le lui dire.

-Mon Dieu Esmée, c'est délicieux! S'exclama Alice, à mes côtés.

-Ce n'est trois fois rien, répondit l'intéressée avec bonheur.

-Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu les desserts qu'elle nous a concoctés! Sourit Carlisle, regardant Esmée avec adoration.

Je détournais les yeux de cette scène, sentant encore plus l'absence d'Edward à ce dîner de noël.

-Si vous n'étiez pas déjà prise, dit Charlie, je vous demanderai en mariage!

Il y eut un silence seulement ponctué par les couverts d'Emmett qui tombèrent sur la table. Moi même, j'avais du mal à contenir ma stupeur. _Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu? _

-Papa, murmura Emmett, est-ce que tu viens de faire de l'humour?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant?

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi tu es si heureux? Pourquoi tu fais des blagues? Ça ne te ressemble pas!

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers mon père et mon frère, assis l'un à côté de l'autre et qui se regardaient chacun avec un étonnement peint sur le visage. Mais Emmett avait raison, notre père était étrange et, rien qu'au fait qu'il m'avait fait un compliment, c'était étrange!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se renfrogna Charlie.

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je le vis rougir violemment. Pas seulement à cause de l'attention qui lui était portée, mais parce que son fils avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose qui l'embarrassait et qu'il voulait garder secret pour l'instant. Je connaissais trop mon père pour qu'il réussisse à nous cacher quelque chose. Soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit.

-Papa? L'appelai-je. Est-ce que tu... aurais rencontré quelqu'un?

Alice gloussa alors que le visage de mon père vira au pourpre.

-Bien sûr que... non, je... je ne suis avec personne! Qu'est-ce que... Non, personne, bafouilla-t-il.

-Oh mon Dieu, Bella! S'écria Emmett. Notre père a une vie sexuelle! C'est affreux!

Jasper éclata de rire, ainsi que Rosalie et discrètement suivis par Esmée et Carlisle. Pour ma part, ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, décrochant presque la mâchoire, alors que Charlie ne semblait pas contredire son fils. _Emmett a raison, c'est affreux! Je vais faire des cauchemars maintenant! _Je posai doucement mes couverts de chaque côté de mon assiette et regardai mon père qui avait la tête baissée.

-Est-ce que Emmett a raison, papa? Tu es avec quelqu'un? Demandai-je, doucement.

-Je... Non... enfin, oui, chuchota-t-il, honteux.

-Et pourquoi tu nous as rien dit avant? Tu sais très bien qu'on serait heureux pour toi.

-Avec tout ce qui se passe, je ne voulais pas changer vos habitudes. Et puis, c'est tout récent, ce n'était pas planifié.

-Je suis fier de toi, papa! Sourit Emmett. J'avais peur pour toi, que ton engin ne se rouille au fil des années!

-Emmett! M'écriai-je. Peux-tu arrêter de faire des allusions sexuelles à chaque phrase qui sort de ta bouche! Mince, on est en train de manger!

-Idiot! Marmonna Rosalie en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-Aïe, ça fait mal! Gémit-il.

-Et comment crois-tu que tu sois venu au monde, triple andouille? Soupira mon père. Par l'opération du saint esprit?

Grand-père Cullen explosa de rire.

-On dirait Carlisle et moi quelques années plus tôt, rit-il. C'était vraiment hilarant cette conversation, tu t'en souviens fiston?

-Pas vraiment, marmonna l'intéressé.

On changea de sujet, au grand plaisir de Charlie, vers la fameuse conversation entre le père et le fils Cullen. Je regrettai qu'Edward ne soit pas là, il aurait adoré entendre la discussion.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, avec la participation de tout le monde... mais rarement de moi. Fort heureusement, personne ne le remarqua, ou ils étaient trop polis pour m'en faire part. _Je votai pour la deuxième option. _Edward me manquait, c'était indéniable mais ma **tumeur **avait refait des siennes pendant le repas. Plus d'une fois, mes couverts avaient tremblé entre mes doigts et mes maux de tête revenaient à la charge. Je ne voulais pas gâcher l'ambiance et encore moins le jour de noël alors, malgré la promesse faite à Edward, je me tus et restai sagement dans mon coin. Assis dans le salon, après avoir pris un morceau de buche à toutes les saveurs, l'horloge sonna ses douze coups et Alice tapa dans ses mains, surexcitée.

-C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie. Je suis tellement pressée!

-Alice, soupira Jasper, arrête de bouger comme ça, tu nous donnes le tournis.

-Désolée, Jazz...

Elle fit une moue boudeuse et alla se réfugier dans ses bras. Je détournais les yeux.

-Cette jeune demoiselle a raison, intervint grand-père Cullen, ouvrons les cadeaux maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Je ne suis plus tout jeune!

-Ça, on l'avait remarqué! Contra Carlisle.

Son père lui lança un regard mauvais, m'arrachant un sourire. Rosalie retenait Emmett par le bras qui allait presque s'envoler du fait qu'Esmée s'était levée.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un veut boire un lait de poule avant que nous commencions à déballer les présents? Proposa-t-elle.

-Très bonne idée, approuva grand-père Cullen.

-Un petit verre, papa, gronda son fils.

-Bella? Est-ce que tu te laisserais tenter?

-Désolée Esmée, souris-je tristement, mais je n'ai pas le droit de boire de l'alcool à cause des médicaments.

-Bien sûr, suis-je bête, s'excusa-t-elle, un peu pompette. Tout le monde est partant alors?

Tout le monde hocha la tête et je jouai avec mes doigts, un peu mal à l'aise des regards qui tournaient vers moi.

-Toujours vos cachets contre le **Cholestérol**? Me demanda grand-père Cullen.

Un long silence s'en suivit après cette question, et je compris bien trop tard que personne ne lui avait dit pour moi et ma maladie. C'était le grand-père d'Edward, j'étais surprise qu'il soit encore dans l'ignorance. _Peut-être était-ce dû à son âge avancé, et qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer._

-Papa, dit doucement Carlisle, je t'ai déjà dit que les cachets que prenaient Bella n'était pas pour du **Cholestérol**.

-Oh, c'est possible. Tu sais, à mon âge... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, Mademoiselle?

-Non, juste...

-Je suis malade, coupai-je Carlisle, agacée qu'ils utilisent des pinces pour parler de ça. J'ai une **tumeur au cerveau**.

Charlie sursauta, comme s'il venait lui-même d'apprendre ce qui me tuait un peu chaque jour, alors qu'Emmett baissa la tête, blessé et inquiet des événements à venir. Ils étaient de ma famille, c'était ma chair et mon sang mais quelque chose se bloquait entre nous à cause de ma **tumeur **et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Lorsque j'en avais fait part à Alice, quelques jours plus tôt elle m'avait juste affirmé qu'ils s'inquiétaient énormément pour moi mais que, lorsque j'étais à leur côté, ils faisaient comme si de rien pour ne pas m'étouffer de trop. Moi la première, je détestais ça mais il y avait toujours ce petit truc qui me dérangeait, et je n'arrivai pas à savoir quoi. Alors que grand-père Cullen digérait la nouvelle, Esmée choisit ce moment pour revenir avec un plateau et le lait de poule tant attendu.

-Me revoilà! Sourit-elle. Tu sais, Carlisle, je crois que... Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon chéri?

_J'aurais tellement voulu qu'Edward soit là. _Je retenais avec difficulté les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'une seconde à l'autre, et c'en fut trop pour Emmett qui m'écrasa contre lui, expulsant tout l'air de mes poumons.

-Je suis désolé, Bell's, mais on a été incapable de lui avouer ce que tu avais réellement.

Une deuxième main se fit ressentir dans mon dos. Malheureux et gêné, mon père remplaça mon frère et j'éclatai en sanglots. Je retenais trop de choses en moi et le fait qu'Edward n'était pas là accumulé le tout. Derrière mes pleurs, j'entendis Esmée gronder Carlisle et grand-père Cullen prenait partie pour moi.

-Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, après ce qu'elle fait pour notre fils, tu oses cacher sa maladie à ton père? S'exclama Esmée. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

-Moi aussi je voudrais bien le savoir, intervint son père.

-J'ai cru que c'était le mieux pour elle, qu'un groupe restreint de personne saches pour elle, se lamenta-t-il. J'ai convaincu Charlie et Emmett...

-Tu es vraiment un idiot, siffla sa femme.

Alors que mes larmes ne voulaient pas se taire, et qu'Alice prit la place de Charlie, Rosalie prit la parole:

-Je crois qu'on devrait écourter la soirée de noël, et que tout le monde se retrouve avec les bonnes personnes. De toute façon, on se revoit demain, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est une bonne idée, renchérit Jasper. C'était une magnifique soirée jusqu'à... quelques minutes plus tôt.

-On ramène Bella! Ordonna Alice à ce dernier. Tu es d'accord?

-Aucun problème.

Honteuse de m'être comportée ainsi, j'essuyai les larmes sur mes joues au même moment que d'autre prenait le relais par dessus.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Carlisle, je ne voulais pas...

-C'est pas à nous que tu devrais t'excuser, ragea Esmée à mon étonnement. C'est plutôt à Bella et à ton fils. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle. Il savait ce qui était bien pour Bella, mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude.

-Esmée, je...

Je n'entendis pas la fin de la conversation car Alice avait passé un de ses minuscules bras autour de mes épaules pour m'emmener vers l'entrée où elle m'aida à enfiler mon manteau rapidement.

-Je suis désolée, murmurai-je entre mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, me sermonna Alice. Ça devait arriver un jour où l'autre que tu craques et il vaut mieux que tu lâches tout ce que tu as au fond de toi au lieu de tout garder à l'intérieur.

-Jasper déteint sur toi...

-Rosalie n'arrête pas de me le dire! Allez viens, tu seras mieux à la maison. Charlie? Emmett? Vous rentrez?

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'en aller, marmonna Charlie. Merci pour la soirée, Esmée.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, intervint celle-ci. Bella, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je croyais que Carlisle lui avait dit après Thanksgiving, c'était ce qu'Edward voulait pour toi, mais il ne l'a pas écouté. Mon beau-père est resté avec lui pour lui parler mais il me fait dire de te dire qu'il regrette ce qui s'est passé et que tu es une jeune femme comme il devrait en avoir des centaines sur cette Terre et que tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Merci beaucoup. À demain...

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

J'esquissai d'un faible sourire et suivis Alice dans la voiture de Jasper. _J'ai tout gâché. _Il n'y avait que moi pour faire des trucs pareils, surtout le jour de noël. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, alors que je retenais facilement mes émotions d'habitude. Emmett et Rosalie me prirent dans leurs bras, me souhaitant bonne nuit et qu'on se reverrait demain. Charlie s'excusa d'être en retard pour le lendemain, devant passer au commissariat de police avant de venir nous voir. Je lui dis que ce n'était pas grave et montai à l'arrière de la voiture, silencieuse. Je frissonnai un peu à cause du froid.

-Dépêche Jazz! On gèle ici! Se plaignit Alice en mettant le chauffage.

-Moi qui ait cru que ça te ferait taire, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

-Hé! J'ai entendu!

Je souris, un peu amusée par leur dispute. Jasper mit la première en roula vers la sortie du quartier résidentiel des Cullen. J'eus un pincement au coeur.

-Arrête de t'en vouloir, Bella! Se renfrogna ma meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord? Personne ne t'en veut d'avoir pleuré. Et quand bien même ça serait le cas, il aurait affaire à moi!

Jasper rit doucement sous la menace de sa bien aimée. _Je les enviais._ Il n'y avait aucun obstacle dans leur vie de couple, tout allait pour le meilleur des mondes sans compter moi.

-C'est une réaction naturelle, Bella, me dit gentiment Jasper. C'était la goutte d'eau et tu as exprimé en pleurant ce que tu ressentais à l'intérieur de toi. Et puis Carlisle aurait dû écouter Edward lorsqu'ils ont parlé de ça il y a quelques semaines.

Je ne répondis pas et regardai le paysage défiler derrière la vitre teintée.

-Mets la gomme, Jazz! S'impatienta Alice. C'est plus grave qu'on ne le pense.

-Si je me fais flasher, c'est toi qui paiera la contravention.

-Aucun problème pourvu que tu arrives là où l'on doit être dans moins de deux minutes.

Et la voiture vola dans la nuit de noël, doublant le peu de voiture qu'il y avait vers mon appartement. Peut-être que le fait d'être seule m'aidera un peu, alors que je mourrais d'envie d'avoir Edward à mes côtés cette nuit.

**POV Edward**

Les fêtes de fin d'année. En temps normal, ça me passait un peu par dessus la tête même si le fait de retrouver ma famille me réjouissait, mais cette année, c'était différent. Et ce changement avait un nom: Bella. Évidemment, la joie de fêter noël avec Bella avait été de courte durée. Mon chef de service m'avaitinformé que j'étais de garde ce soir-là et qu'aucune négociation n'était possible. _C'était bien ma veine sur ce coup-là. _Le pire ne fut pas de le dire à Jasper ou Rosalie, ni encore à mes parents mais de voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Bella lorsque je lui avaisannoncé la nouvelle. Bien sûr, dans toute sa bonté et gentillesse,elle avait sourit en disant que les patients de l'hôpital auraient un peu de gaieté en me voyant mais son ton n'était en aucun cas convainquant. Je lui avais juré de revenir le plus rapidement possible le lendemain matin, mais ça ne serait pas la même chose que le jour même. Et maintenant, je me retrouvais dans la salle de repos, vide et silencieuse en train de me parler à moi-même devant une tasse de café sans saveur,tout en revoyant l'image parfaite de Bella dans sa magnifique robe rouge. _Merde, je ne pourrais même pas jouer les voyeur pendant qu'elle porterait cette robe! _Je gémis et claquaima tête contre le rebord de la table, maudissant mon chef. C'était vraiment ma veine d'être de garde ce soir, mais c'était de ma faute, si je n'avais pas eu des envies de meurtre à l'encontre de Tanya quelques semaines plus tôt, je serais avec Bella, en train de déballer mes cadeaux. Je grognai et finis le liquide fade dans mon gobelet avant d'aller faire mon tour d'inspection. Dix heures sonna et je soupirai. Les couloirs étaient déserts, presque tout lepersonnel avait été mis de garde dans le secteur 1, les Urgences. Je ne me plaignis pas d'être ici pour le coup car le jour de noël et le nouvel an étaient les deux jours où les Urgences étaient bondés de monde, surtout à cause des fêtes un peu trop arrosées. Je passai une main, nerveusement, dans mes cheveux en pensant à ce que j'allais devoir faire demain. Bien pire que de passer mes examens de médecine. _Bien pire._

**Flashback, mercredi 22 décembre 2010**

_Bella n'avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme à son habitude, et était descendue aller chercher le courrier. J'avais utilisé toutes sortes d'excuses pour l'en empêcher mais elle m'avait lancé un regard noir avant de claquer la porte. _J'étais encore faible à ce jeu-là._ Évidemment, mes yeux dérivaient plus que d'ordinaire sur l'horloge de la cuisine, juste au cas où elle durerait trop longtemps et pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Je savais d'ores et déjà qu'elle n'allait pas me parler de la journée pour cet acte de protection trop rapproché. _Était-ce de ma faute si je m'inquiétais pour elle?_ C'est juste qu'elle me semblait plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire alors je voulais éviter qu'elle fasse des efforts inutiles. Après des minutes qui me semblèrent être des heures, Bella revint avec les yeux fixés sur une enveloppe blanche immaculée, délaissant les autres nouvelles. Je fronçais les sourcils._

_-Bella, est-ce que ça va? _

_Elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta d'ouvrir précautionneusement l'enveloppe en marchant prudemment vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Je me tus, intrigué par son comportement, le coeur battant, me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir de si important. Bella ouvrit grand la bouche et ses yeux perlèrent de larmes. Je me levai d'un bond pour la prendre dans mes bras. _

_-Bella! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? M'enquis-je._

_-Ils vont se marier, chuchota-t-elle._

_-Qui? _

_-Angela et Ben, ils.. ils vont se marier dans un mois._

_Je fronçais les sourcils quelques instants, essayant de me rappeler qui étaient Angela et Ben. _Des amis de longue date, si ma mémoire fut bonne.

_-Pourquoi es-tu si troublée? _

_Elle secoua doucement la tête et soupira en se retournant vers moi, la mine grave._

_-Je ne sais pas... Il y a beaucoup de changement autour de moi, des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru être réalisables et... ça me dépasse, c'est tout._

_Je comprenais un peu son sentiment, tout avait changé en si peu de temps que c'en était troublant. _

_-Et puis, continua-t-elle, les gens autour de moi font des projets, se marient et j'ai l'impression de ne pas pourvoir les suivre, tu comprends? Que je suis mise sur le côté parce que personne ne sait si je vais combattre ma maladie ou non. _

_-Ne dis pas ça, murmurai-je difficilement. L'avenir est peut-être flou mais pas éteint. Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu souhaites, je te le promets, Bella. _

_Elle sourit tristement, peu convaincue, alors que je me promis de me battre coûte que coûte pour réaliser ses rêves, même si le destin voulait se faire cruel avec elle. _

**Fin flashback**

Alors, j'avais su ce que j'allais offrir à noël pour Bella. Sur le coup, ça m'avait paru dingue, mais en réfléchissant plus profondément, ça me semblait logique. _Affreusement logique. _Depuis ce jour-là, j'avais une boule à l'estomac rien qu'en y pensant, comme un idiot avec sa première copine. _Minable. _Bien entendu, tout était planifié dans ma tête, jusqu'au mot près, mais je savais qu'une fois devant elle j'allais perdre tous mes moyens et j'allais bafouiller comme un crétin. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et toquai à la première porte d'un patient.

O*O*O*O

Au détour d'un couloir, entre deux poses, j'allais me servir un verre d'eau et je fus surpris de voir que dans moins d'une minute, minuit sonnera. Bella devrait avoir fini de manger avec ma famille, elle boirait un cocktail sans alcool que mon père aurait fait spécialement pour elle, serait un peu fatiguée mais garderait les yeux ouverts jusqu'à l'ouverture des cadeaux. J'imaginais déjà les joues rougies d'embarras lorsque ça serait son tour d'ouvrir ses présents. _Elle serait magnifique, comme __toujours. _Après un énième soupir, je repris le chemin de mes consultations, dossiers en mains les lisant vaguement, la tête ailleurs.

-Très jolie, Cullen, sourit Sam en passant en sens inverse de moi.

Je levai un sourcil d'incompréhension. _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? _Je haussai les épaules pensant qu'il était devenu cinglé à force de travailler ici mais je coupai cours à mes divagations quand on me redit le même genre de remarque quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu nous l'avais cachée, hein Eddy? Me dit Embry.

Je voulais lui répondre de ne pas m'appeler comme ça et lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais il avait déjà disparu. _Putain,c'est quoi de ce bordel? _Les dossiers sous le bras, j'allais vers mon prochain patient quand je fus intercepté par Carmen toute souriante.

-Je n'ai pas cru Esmée quand elle me l'a dit au téléphone mais, maintenant que je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux, je suis très heureuse pour toi, Edward!

-Mais, de quoi vous parlez? M'énervai-je.

Elle parut surprise du ton hargneux de ma voix mais j'allais réellement m'énerver si on ne m'expliquait pas rapidement.

-Oh! Tu n'es pas au courant? S'enquit-elle. Je suppose que tu auras la réponse à ta question en allant en salle de repos. Et puis, donne-moi ça, je vais y aller à ta place. Bonne soirée!

Elle m'arracha littéralement mon dossier des mains, me fit un clin d'œil et me laissa en plan, comme le dernier des cons. Soit je m'étais endormi et je faisais un rêve vraiment étrange, ou soit... tout le monde savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas. _Je vote pour la deuxième option. _Je passai une main confuse dans mes cheveux et mes pieds se dirigèrent d'eux-même vers la salle de repos, là où je comprendrais tout, d'après les dires de ma tante. _Le monde ne tourne plus ro__nd_ _de nos jours. _Alors que je réfléchissais à ce qui pouvait m'attendre là-bas, je faillis rentrer en plein dans Émily.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs, marmonnai-je.

-On se demande où elle peut bien être, rit-elle. Bonne soirée Monsieur le chanceux!

Je fronçais les sourcils et courrai presque jusqu'à mon but souhaité. Lorsque je fus devant la porte, j'eus un moment d'hésitation. Je savais que c'était idiot, mais mon coeur battait à un rythme effréné et ma respiration s'accéléra doucement mais sûrement. _C'était complètement idiot même. _Ma main entoura la poignée de la porte et je l'ouvris doucement, comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'une fanfare déboule sur moi. Tout d'abord, je ne vis que de la lumière avant que mes yeux soient accaparés par une fine silhouette assisse sur un lit de camp.

-Bella? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? M'étonnai-je, mais ravi de la voir plus tôt.

Elle leva la tête vers moi et mon corps se crispa lorsque je vis que ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis. Je me précipitai vers elle, tous les sens en alerte.

-Tu as pleuré?

-Non...

Je souris, amusé qu'elle essaye de mentir alors que les preuves étaient évidentes.

-Ou peut-être un peu, rajouta-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Je pris son visage en coupe pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Malgré la tristesse qui émanait d'elle, je pus ressentir la joie de me voir. _Dieu, si elle savait!_

-Comment es-tu venue jusqu'ici? M'enquis-je.

-Alice et Jasper m'ont emmené en voiture.

-Et pourquoi ont-ils dû faire ça?

Elle voulut se dérober à mon regard mais je l'obligeai toujours à me fixer. Bella posa ses mains sur les miennes, en soupirant.

-Tu me manquais chez tes parents, mais l'ambiance générale était joyeuse... Vers minuit, on est revenu dans le salon pour ouvrir les cadeaux, mais... mais il s'est passé quelque chose, m'expliqua-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce donc?

-Ton... Ton grand-père m'a parlé des médicaments que je prenais en croyant que c'était toujours contre le **Cholestérol** et j'ai compris que personne ne lui avait dit pour ma maladie. Carlisle était confus, il ne voulait pas.

Je carrais la mâchoire, sentant la colère couler dans les veines de mon corps contre mon père. Je lui avais bien fait comprendre que je voulais que grand-père sache pour Bella, que ça ne lui poserait pas de problème et qu'il n'était pas aussi sénile pour comprendre ça. Mais non, Monsieur Carlisle Peter Cullen n'a rien voulu faire, comme d'habitude. _Merde, il a fait pleurer Bella!_

-Ne sois pas en colère contre lui, souffla Bella en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

-Je lui avais dit, il avait accepté! Rageai-je. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à le lui dire!

-Edward, regarde-moi.

Je serrais les poings contre ses genoux, respirant difficilement. _On pouvait me faire ce qu'on voulait, mais pas à Bella. _Avec un effort surhumain, je lui obéis.

-Je n'ai pas pleuré à cause du fait que ton grand-père ne savait pas pour moi, dit-elle, c'est juste que le fait d'être malade, me sentir si vulnérable et surtout que tu n'étais pas là avec moi a fait ouvrir les vannes. J'ai juste craqué, Edward. Je n'étais pas triste, ou même blessée.

-Tu me le promets?

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-elle en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. C'est idiot mais c'est la réalité.

-Me croirais-tu si je te disais que c'était réciproque?

Son regard s'illumina et je ne pus résister à la tentation. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, gémissant de la douceur de ses lèvres retrouvées. _Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était bon. _Bella ne se débattit pas le moins du monde et ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux, comme à chaque fois car elle savait que j'adorais ça. Je profitais de son baiser, de son odeur qui emplissait mes narines et de sa chaleur qui fit naître un frisson de désir dans tout mon corps avant d'être interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Je grognai tout contre ses lèvres, sachant que tout le service était déjà au courant de la petite escapade de Bella. Je posai mon front sur le sien, reprenant mon souffle.

-Je suis désolé, murmurai-je.

-De quoi?

Je reculai pour lui montrer, et j'en étais sûr, toute l'équipe médicale qui nous fixait avec des sourires moqueurs.

-Tu comptais nous la présenter quand, Cullen? Remarqua Sam.

-Jamais, avouai-je, mais je crois que c'est raté.

-Et en beauté! Rit Seth. Bien le bonjour Mademoiselle, je me présente, Seth, le frère de Leah. Et tu dois être Isabella, je suppose?

Cette dernière rougit devant tant d'attention alors que je l'aidais doucement à se relever pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

-Juste Bella, bredouilla-t-elle en se collant contre moi.

Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'esquissai un sourire et enroulai un bras protecteur et farouche autour de sa taille, mettant les points sur les « i » avec tout le monde.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente Bella, Bella je te présente Emily, Sam, Seth, Quil et Embry.

-Je... Et bien, bonsoir, murmura-t-elle avec gentillesse.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on attend de te voir, se réjouit Emily. Ce pauvre Edward était devenu un vrai zombie depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée, pas vrai?

-Oh que oui! Sourit Embry. Un imbécile amoureux.

-La ferme! Grognai-je.

-Je crois que... que j'étais pareille que lui, avoua Bella avec un demi sourire. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir être à ses côtés.

-Aussi romantique que toi, dis donc! Dit Sam. Tu aurais pas pu trouver mieux!

-Serait-ce possible d'avoir un moment d'intimité? Demandai-je avec peu d'espoir.

-Hé, il nous vire pour faire des cochonneries avec sa copine! S'écria Quil. Je met plus les pieds ici moi!

Tout le monde rit, me mettant mal à l'aise. Bella se cacha derrière mon bras, tout aussi gênée. _Impossible d'avoir une vie privée dans le coin! _

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des choses qui te choqueraient, crétin. Mais Bella est fatiguée, et même si les lits ne sont pas très confortables, je voudrais qu'elle ait quelques heures de sommeil à son actif, alors dégagez.

-On y va les enfants! Intervint Sam. Laissons-les à leur _occupation_.

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant qu'Emily ne l'oblige à sortir avec les autres.

-Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Bella, sourit-elle. À bientôt j'espère!

-Au revoir, répondit Bella avec timidité.

Lorsque la porte se referma, je poussai un soupir de soulagement et nous fit asseoir tous les deux sur le lit le plus proche.

-Et bien, ça ne s'est pas mal passé, tentai-je.

-Ils sont gentils.

-Ce sont des collègues supers, c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas fatiguée?

Elle hocha la tête et vint se blottir contre moi, enlevant ses chaussures au passage. J'en profitais pour humer son odeur naturelle, trop heureux et surtout irréaliste qu'elle soit là, avec moi, dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital. Naturellement, elle mit tout son poids contre moi, sentant les premiers effets du sommeil l'emporter. Je cherchais la couverture à tâtons, sachant déjà qu'elle allait bientôt s'endormir et que, malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas rester toute la nuit à ses côtés mais que je serais près d'elle à chacune de mes pauses.

-Edward? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui?

-Joyeux noël...

Je souris, embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

-Joyeux noël à toi aussi, ma Bella.

Dimanche 26 décembre 2010

Je ne savais même pas ce qui m'attendait. À vrai dire, vu les rougissements permanents de Bella depuis que nous avions quitté l'hôpital, mon cerveau était en ébullition. Je n'avais pas insisté auprès d'elle pour savoir ce qu'elle me cachait, parce qu'une partie de moi me disait que j'allais bientôt le savoir. _Et même très bientôt. _Je fus soulagé en franchissant la porte d'entrée, parce que je savais que mon lit m'appelait à grands cris tout comme le fait de serrer le corps de Bella contre moi pendant que je ferai une sieste bien méritée après cette nuit, aussi agréable fut-elle pour le peu de temps que je m'étais trouvé à ses côtés et qu'elle dormait.

-Je vais prendre une douche, l'informai-je. Est-ce que ça va aller?

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et je me sentis sourire. Je humais le parfum de sa nuque tout en y déposant un baiser avant de filer vers la salle de bain, où tout mon corps réclamait de l'eau chaude. Je pris un vieux tee-shirt et un jogging au passage et jetai mon pull dans le bac à linge sale. Après m'être séché les cheveux, je quittais la pièce et Bella se faufila sous mon bras pour s'y rendre, comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses.

-Attends-moi... dans la chambre, dit-elle à travers la porte. Je... J'arrive.

Je secouais la tête, me demandant si je devais m'inquiéter de son comportement ou non. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, remerciant le ciel d'avoir créé cet espace de repos. _Qu'est-ce que serait une vie sans une bonne nuit de sommeil? _Je m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit, après avoir regardé vaguement ce qui m'attendait la semaine prochaine. Mon coeur battit à un rythme effréné lorsque je me rendis compte que les résultats de mes examens écrits seront là aussi rapidement que le bal de pompier qu'Emmett nous avait parlé. Est-ce que je craignais de les rater? Sans aucune doute, oui. Ma tête avait été ailleurs pendant toute la durée de l'examen, et ce n'est pas difficile de dire vers qui mes pensées étaient tournées. Je souris en revoyant l'image de Bella me coatchant juste avant que je ne prenne la route vers l'université. Elle s'était levée tôt pour me préparer un petit-déjeuner digne des plus grands hôtels avec un choix incroyable d'aliment devant moi, ainsi que toute sorte de boisson souhaitée. Mais, ce qui m'avait le plus chamboulé, hormis sa générosité, fut le baiser qu'elle m'avait donné alors que je m'apprêtais à franchir la porte d'entrée. Il a été renversant, passionné et, nom de Dieu, excitant. J'avais eu plus ou moins des pensées chastes les heures qui avaient suivi cette étreinte. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je ne pouvais pas faire comme toute personne normale et sauter sur sa copine dès que l'envie passait. _Non. _Depuis que nous avions fait l'amour, quelques jours plus tôt, c'était l'Enfer. Pas à cause de Bella, mais à cause de mes hormones qui n'étaient jamais satisfaites. J'avais beau me rappeler que Bella était fragile, douce et pas une de ces filles en chaleur qu'on trouvait dans n'importe quel bar, mon corps n'était pas du même avis. Je grognais en bougeant sur le lit, instable au niveau sud de mon corps et secouais violemment la tête pour remettre mes idées en place, et il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à ce problème: le sommeil. Même si je devais passer chez mes parents dans quelques heures, il fallait que je passe par la case dormir.

-Bella, est-ce que tout va bien? M'enquis-je, prudemment.

-Oui, je... Hum... J'arrive!

Je fronçais les sourcils, suspicieux. Elle n'avait jamais mis autant de temps dans la salle de bain jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui la rendait encore plus unique en soit. _Vous connaissez beaucoup de femmes qui passe__nt_ _moins de 20 minutes dans la salle de bain, douche comprise? _Je me laissais aller sur le dos, gémissant de bonheur devant la douceur des draps et le moelleux de mon matelas. Je ne crois pas que j'allais faire long feu dessus. Soudain, le cliquetis de la serrure de la salle de bain retentit et les pas de Bella vinrent vers la chambre. Je me reculais sur le lit, enlevant les couvertures sur mon passage.

-Une minute de plus et je...

La fin de ma phrase resta en suspend et ma gorge s'assécha comme un début de désert. J'avais la vision la plus... érotique qui soit et mes yeux avaient du mal à réaliser le spectacle qu'ils voyaient. _Dieu du ciel, mes hormones refaisaient des leurs. _Les joues rougies, le regard fuyant, debout et vêtue d'un ensemble _complet_ bleu nuit affreusement sexy, je me demandais si je ne m'étais pas endormi et qu'un de mes rêves pervers ne refaisait pas surface.

-Je... Je ne savais pas... pas quoi t'acheter, bafouilla-t-elle, et... et je n'ai pas non plus les moyens de t'offrir quoique ce soit alors j'ai pensé que... Et puis Alice me l'a offert la dernière fois qu'elle a fait les magasins et... et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le porter...

Mes lèvres bougèrent pour exprimer une quelconque phrase, mais mon cerveau ne sembla pas de cet avis. _En tout cas, pas celui-ci parce que de ce côté-là, tout allait pour le meilleur des mondes!_ Un corset remontait sa douce poitrine, alors qu'un boxer féminin soulignait sa taille et qu'un fragile porte-jarretelle attachés à des bas dessinaient ses cuisses avec délice. Je la détaillais outrageusement et j'en étais conscient mais mes yeux ne s'accrochaient qu'à son corps parfait.

-Tu es magnifique, lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Bella s'empourpra encore plus, jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine et c'est à ce moment-là que le bon cerveau se reconnecta. Je me remis difficilement sur pieds, manquant de peu de tomber sur les couvertures et m'avançai vers elle pendant qu'elle baissait la tête, honteuse, sûrement, d'être accoutumée ainsi. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je relevais son visage d'un doigt pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

-N'aie jamais honte de ce que tu es Bella, murmurai-je. Jamais.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je capturais déjà sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé. Mes mains tremblèrent sous la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau mais l'une d'entre elles se posa dans le creux de ses reins pour la plaquer fortement contre moi. Cette action la fit haleter alors que je quittai sa bouche pour sa mâchoire, son menton, sa clavicule et vers le haut de sa poitrine, plongeant mon nez entre la jonction de ses seins sublimés par son corset. _Si j'aurais cru qu'un jour elle oserait être habillée ainsi, juste pour moi... _Je humais sa peau à l'odeur unique, suivant la courbe de sa poitrine essayant d'être plus doux que la dernière fois. _Combien de fois m'étais-je giflé en pensant à comment je l'avais traité__e__? _Une bonne centaine de fois, mais je me refusais de faire la même erreur, elle ne méritait pas ça. Bella crispa une main sur ma nuque, haletant fortement, cherchant son oxygène pendant que je baladais ma bouche sur la peau douce, chaude et sucrée que je ne voulais quitter de si tôt. Je gémis de plaisir lorsque les ongles de Bella raclèrent mon crâne, cherchant un appui pour ne pas tomber. _Elle savait que j'adorais ça. _Je remontais ma bouche vers la sienne, l'effleurant doucement, contrôlant mes pulsions.

-Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi, Bella? Chuchotai-je. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'être un...

Elle me fit taire en posant un doigt sur ma bouche, les yeux noircis par le désir.

-J'en ai envie, murmura-t-elle, et je vais bien. Et puis, je n'ai pas mis ce truc ridicule pour rien.

Je souris à sa réplique et fis glisser un de mes bras sous ses fesses pour la remonter vers moi. Elle poussa un cri, surprise par mon initiative. Je pouvais avoir le loisir d'explorer sa bouche comme je l'entendais, et je ne me fis pas prier pour m'exécuter. La seconde d'après, je mouvais mes lèvres contre les siennes, m'imprégnant de leur douceur et de leur chaleur tout en reculant prudemment jusqu'au lit où je me laissais tomber afin d'être assis. Je fourrageais dans ses longs cheveux brun détachés, _ce qui était rare_, faisant abstraction du fait que la dernière fois que nous avions fait l'amour, c'était parce que les effets de ses rayons avaient commencé. Je fermais fortement les yeux et me concentrais sur rien d'autre qu'elle. Bella respirait difficilement au fur et à mesure que notre échange langoureux se prolongeait, et moi-même, j'avais du mal à garder les idées claires. _Depuis combien de temps ne nous étions__-nous_ _pas embrassés ainsi? _La dernière fois ne me revenait pas en tête, mais trop longtemps pour que mon corps ne réagisse pas face à cet échange enflammé. Ma compagne le ressentit et arqua son dos pour bouger ses hanches contre ma virilité demandeuse d'attention. Je lâchais un soupir d'aise contre sa bouche, empoignant sa cuisse gauche pour la rapprocher de moi, sentir son corps contre le mien, le temps que je pouvais la sentir ainsi. Ses mains migrèrent vers le bas de mon tee-shirt, sur mon estomac. Je pouvais sentir ses doigts trembler contre moi, et je n'aurais pu dire si c'était à cause du désir qui grandissait en elle, ou de sa maladie qui refaisait surface. À bout de souffle tous les deux, je reculais mon visage du sien, le coeur battant à vive allure dans ma cage thoracique alors que la petite main de Bella se posa contre mon estomac, faisant frisonner tout mon corps. Mes doigts ne restèrent pas en reste et trouvèrent la fermeture éclair de son corset. Je l'interrogeai du regard, ne voulant pas la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, ou qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Pour répondre à ma question muette, sa main recouvrit la mienne et elle descendit la fermeture en même temps que moi, le regard rivé au mien, comme pour me contredire. Lentement, son corset perdit de son entrave et tomba à même le sol. La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce, rendant notre respiration rapide et hachée. De légères rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, timide, et je me sentis sourire face à cette réaction familière. Ma main en bas de son dos remonta lentement sa colonne vertébrale, et glissa sur ses côtes pour retrouver un de ses seins. Bella gémit et ferma les yeux, soupirant de satisfaction. Je penchais mon visage dans son cou, embrassant sa clavicule visible.

-Tu es si belle, susurrai-je à son oreille.

Je me baissai vers sa poitrine parfaite, et posai ma bouche dessus, tournant autour de son téton qui ne demandait que ça. Elle pleurnichait contre moi, rendant mon égo de mâle plus fier que jamais avant de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Ma langue lécha consciencieusement ce dernier, se délectant du goût unique de sa peau. Bella tira sur mes cheveux, fortement, approchant mon visage contre son sein maltraité. Puis, je suçais doucement entre mes lèvres son autre mamelon, prenant soin à ne pas trop être brusque alors que toutes les veines de mon corps étaient en proie à un immense feu charnel. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant, jamais je n'ai eu autant envie d'une femme que Bella et, encore, je devais réfréner mes ardeurs chaque seconde que je passais à ses côtés. Son corps m'attirait comme ce qu'elle était au fond d'elle; son âme. Elle était la chose la plus précieuse que j'avais dans ma vie, et je ne voulais pas que cela soit à court terme. Je carrai la mâchoire et fis basculer Bella en arrière, de façon à ce qu'elle soit couchée sur le lit, à ma merci. Elle rit un peu et déglutit alors que mon corps se colla contre le sien. Mes coudes étaient de part et d'autre de son visage, rougi par le plaisir et toujours cette gêne de se trouver à demi-nue devant mes yeux avides. Je ne pouvais faire comme si je ne voyais pas le reflet de ses côtes, ni même de son plexus qui ressortait beaucoup plus que la normale, ou le fait que lorsque mes mains passaient sur son corps, je pouvais distinctement sentir ses os, mais à cet instant, là, couchée sur mon lit, totalement libérée, je ne voyais plus qu'une magnifique jeune femme à qui je m'apprêtais à faire l'amour comme jamais. Mon sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle se tortillait pour en réclamer plus. Je l'embrassais doucement, remontant une jambe contre ma hanche, demandant silencieusement l'accès à sa bouche enivrante, qu'elle m'offrit sans aucune hésitation. Nos langues bataillaient gentiment, sans l'envie d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre, juste le plaisir de se sentir et de se goûter.

J'appuyais un peu plus mon corps contre le sien, trouvant place entre ses jambes où ma virilité tendue frôla son centre bouillant. Bella gémit dans ma bouche, soulevant son bassin pour s'entrechoquer avec le mien rendant le peu de neurones qui me restaient hors service. Je voulais que cette fois-ci soit différente de la précédente, plus tendre, plus sensuelle et surtout moins brutale. Alors, doucement, je quittais sa bouche, ne faisant pas attention à ses plaintes et glissais ma bouche vers son cou où son sang battait à vive allure dans sa jugulaire que je traçais avec ma langue, la faisant frissonner. Mes lèvres emprisonnèrent de nouveau un de ses tétons, le maltraitant quelques instants avant d'aller voir son voisin jaloux. Bella tira sur mes cheveux, haletante à chaque coup de langue que je donnais à son corps. _Elle méritait d'être vénérée. _Je taquinais son nombril, traçant le contour avec délice, goûtant sans aucune honte son grain de peau unique et précieux pendant que mes mains se baladaient sur ses hanches et ses jambes pour retirer ses vêtements, ou plutôt sous-vêtements, de trop. Délicatement, je retirais son porte-jarretelle, qui me faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure, le long de ses jambes, ainsi que ses bas, vite suivis par son boxer, la laissant nue sous mes yeux aventureux. Comme la dernière fois, elle rougit furieusement d'être ainsi découverte mais son regard noir charbon trahissait sa timidité. Je lui souris malicieusement et fis glisser mon nez sur son genou droit en essayant de faire abstraction du fait que mes muscles bandaient d'impatience et de mon sexe pulsait douloureusement contre le tissu de mon jogging. Elle resta inerte avant d'ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction en voyant ce que je faisais.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que...?

-Oui?

Je ne la quittais pas du regard, surtout lorsque l'odeur de son excitation se fit sentir. Je levai une de ses jambes et fis glisser mes doigts à l'intérieur de sa cuisse vers le point demandeur d'attention et de soulagement. J'embrassais la peau sensible à l'arrière de son genou et suivis le chemin de mes doigts avec ma bouche tout en l'empêchant de bouger. Je fis glisser mes mains jusqu'à ses hanches, suivant le chemin vers la terre promise avec envie. Bella respirait difficilement, comme le prouvait ses joues rougies à la fois par l'excitation et par l'appréhension. La dernière fois, seule notre envie s'était jouée, le désir trop longtemps contenu dans nos corps mais, cette fois-ci, je voulais lui montrer tout ce qu'elle devait ressentir et recevoir de la part d'un homme qui l'aimait plus que de raison. Mes lèvres trouvèrent la peau tendre de l'intérieur de sa cuisse et je ne pus résister à la tentation de mordiller cette partie de son corps. Celle qui partageait ce moment avec moi gémit légèrement à ce geste et rétracta ses doigts sur mes épaules avec force tout en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles du bout des lèvres. Pris d'un élan fou et excité par la situation, je trouvai l'objet de mes désirs et passai un coup de langue sur la terminaison nerveuse la plus sensible de son corps, faisant sursauter Bella tout en poussant un râle de plaisir. Satisfait du résultat, je taquinais de nouveau son clitoris de la pointe de ma langue, voulant faire durer le plaisir et avoir l'honneur de contempler les traits de son visage déformés par la jouissance que je lui procurerai avec ma bouche.

-Dieu, soupira-t-elle, vaincue.

Je souris, amusé, et repris ma lourde tâche avec un délice sans nom. Elle avait un goût sans pareil, tout comme la peau de son corps, je pourrais la dévorer sans m'en rassasier. Bella n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter tout contre moi, et je dus bloquer ses hanches d'une main pour accomplir mon travail sans être dérangé Elle gémit de protestation mais, bien vite, les gémissements qui sortirent de sa bouche furent pour exprimer son réel plaisir. _J'étais très fier de moi. _Je souris discrètement en pensant que si j'avais dit ces paroles à voix haute, Bella m'aurait dit que j'étais arrogant. Je l'étais juste un peu, quand il s'agissait de son plaisir personnel. Ma langue tortura toujours son point sensible alors que mes doigts allèrent taquiner son entrée, faisant tressaillir tous les muscles de son corps.

-Edward... Je... Oh... Edward...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella? Demandai-je, un peu inquiet.

-Arrête de... Hum... me torturer!

Je ris doucement et entrepris de finir la tâche qui m'était donnée sans perdre une seconde. Mon index et mon majeur plongèrent dans son antre, coupant la respiration de Bella pendant quelques secondes. Ma langue ne relâcha pas son travail, tournant autour de son clitoris et l'aspirant entre mes lèvres lorsque l'occasion m'était donnée. Sous moi, Bella peinait à exprimer des phrases intelligibles, ne faisant que gémir et se mordre la lèvre inférieure sous l'assaut de l'orgasme qui arrivait. Je ne comptais plus les minutes où je lui prodiguais cette caresse, ou enfin, je connaissais son vrai goût et me délectais de son plaisir mais, sentant la tension atteindre les sommets dans mon boxer, je décidais de l'achever plus tôt que prévu. Je retirais mes doigts en elle, sous ses plaintes incohérentes et cessais toute activité. _Pour l'instant. _Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, je glissai ma langue en elle, sans plus de cérémonie.

-Edward! Cria-t-elle.

Sa chaleur et son étroitesse entouraient mes papilles gustatives avec délice alors qu'une de ses mains s'accrochait à mes cheveux. À peine mon index eut retrouver son clitoris et que ma langue s'activa en elle, ses parois la resserrèrent avec une force surprenante et elle trembla.

-Oh mon Dieu! Edward! Edward!

Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, je me nourrissais de mon prénom qu'elle scandait sans aucune pudeur, gravant cet instant à tout jamais dans ma tête. Une litanie d'autre mot sortit de sa bouche, ou plutôt était marmonné alors que les derniers spasmes de son orgasme parcouraient son corps et que je finissais de la taquiner gentiment. Bella sursauta lorsque son clitoris se fit sensible sous mes doigts. Je quittais alors l'endroit le plus intime de sa personne avec un sourire paresseux aux lèvres. J'embrassais l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite avant de ramper sur son corps rougi et chaud, vérifiant rapidement qu'elle allait bien.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Elle vrilla ses yeux vers les miens, toujours noircis par le désir. _Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. _

-Tu oses me demander ça après ce que tu viens de me faire? Souffla-t-elle, encore essoufflée.

Je m'empourprai un peu, baissant la tête. Une de ses mains me prit mon visage pour que je la regarde à son tour.

-C'était... magique, Edward, avoua-t-elle. On ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant et, pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, j'ai cru que tous mes problèmes s'étaient envolés et qu'il n'y avait que du bonheur qui m'attendait. Tu m'as fait vivre quelque chose d'unique.

J'embrassais doucement ses lèvres pour la remercier de ses paroles, ne voulant pas la brusquer mais ce n'était fermement pas son attention. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos jusqu'à arriver à mes fesses, ravivant l'excitation au niveau sud de mon corps. Étonné par un tel geste, j'écartai mon visage du sien. Bella rougissait par son audace, me faisant complétement fondre sous son charme.

-Je propose que tu utilises ton cadeau de noël maintenant, suggéra-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

-C'est une excellente idée, souris-je, conquis.

J'écrasais ma bouche contre la sienne, explorant le moindre recoin de sa cavité buccale tout en finissant de me déshabiller. Alors que mon jogging ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir, ce fut elle qui entreprit d'enlever mon sous-vêtement. Je l'aidai en soulevant mes hanches et de son bassin et lorsque je me retrouvai tout aussi nu qu'elle, je pressai mon corps contre le sien, m'installant entre ses cuisses délicates. J'eus un léger moment d'hésitation que Bella ressentit immédiatement.

-Edward?

-On n'est pas obligé de continuer tu sais, m'expliquai-je. C'était déjà un magnifique cadeau de te voir ainsi, prendre du plaisir. Il ne faut pas que tu fasses trop d'effort et...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je fus plaqué sur le matelas avec Bella en califourchon. Son regard était flamboyant alors que je m'étonnais de la force qu'elle venait de fournir. Je sentis son sexe chaud près de ma virilité, et mes muscles bandèrent d'impatience. _J'allais vraiment pas tenir si elle se comportait comme ça!_

-Tu vas m'écouter Edward Anthony Cullen, et je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, alors ouvre bien tes oreilles, gronda-t-elle. Même si j'ai une **tumeur au cerveau**, que je suis souvent fatiguée et qu'on m'oblige à me reposer à longueur de journée, sache que là, maintenant, et dans les autres cas similaires, la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est toi! Nom de Dieu, ça fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas touché, tu sais ce que ça fait de sentir son corps s'embraser et de ne rien pouvoir faire? J'ai cru mourir de frustration chaque jour qui passait alors, à présent, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me faire l'amour, là, maintenant et toute de suite si tu ne veux pas me voir _vraiment _en colère, c'est clair?

Je déglutis à la fois surpris par son discours et affreusement excité de la voir si autoritaire. Pour toute réponse, j'empoignai le creux de ses reins pour la placer juste au-dessus de ma virilité qui ne demandait que ça.

-Alors accroche-toi ma jolie, grognai-je.

Ses yeux luisaient de désir et, d'un coup de bassin, je liais nos corps sous nos cris de plaisir. _Putain! _À ce moment-là, on oubliait tout ce qui nous entourait; la connerie de mon père, les résultats de mes examens et surtout la maladie de Bella. C'était si bon d'être ainsi en elle, que c'en était presque douloureux. Moi qui avais voulu être tendre, c'était raté. _Je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais._ Je restai immobile, le temps que son vagin s'adapte à mon intrusion, mais, bien vite, étant dominante, Bella bougea ses hanches de façon à exercer une pression de haut en bas sur mon sexe, me faisant gémir de plaisir.

-Oh, Bella...

Son petit corps chaud et tendre au-dessus de moi était le paradis, et pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il me faisait ressentir mais parce que je ne pourrais jamais me passer d'elle. J'avais l'impression de ne pouvoir jamais me lasser d'elle et que même en étant à ses côtés, elle me manquait. C'était minable comme ressenti mais c'était la réalité. _Foutrement incroyable réalité. _Lentement, je levai mon bassin en même temps que le sien se baissait, les mains sur ses hanches et le coeur battant à tout rompre.

-C'est si bon, Edward, gémit-elle.

Elle pencha son corps vers le mien, appuyant sa poitrine dont les pointes durcies se plaquèrent contre mon torse et ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes. Bella releva les bras pour tenir les barreaux du lit, gémissant contre ma bouche. Je profitai de l'instant présent le temps que je pouvais, sachant que ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi dans l'avenir même si j'espérais et priais pour que ce le soit. _Il ne fallait pas être naïf. _Le rythme de Bella augmenta, m'obligeant à passer mes mains sur ses fesses afin de l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, pour pas qu'elle se fatigue de trop. Son antre se resserrait peu à peu autour de moi, et le fait d'avoir retenu nos envies pendant si longtemps ne nous aidera pas à être endurant. Elle était trop tentante pour son propre bien et si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais abusé de son corps plus d'une fois depuis qu'on avait fait l'amour la première fois. Ma langue investit sa bouche, entreprenant une bataille déjà perdue d'avance avec la sienne et elle gémit quelque peu lorsqu'elle se goûta. Un grondement parcourut ma cage thoracique et je choisis ce moment pour inverser les rôles. Je dus fermer les yeux pour contrôler mes ardeurs et reprendre un rythme passionné. Je nichai mon visage dans son cou d'une odeur sans pareil alors qu'elle claqua son bassin contre le mien avec plus de vigueur.

-Bordel, Bella! Je ne vais pas tenir si tu te comportes ainsi, susurrai-je à son oreille.

-Ne te retiens pas... Oh... Edward, plus fort, je t'en prie!

Mes poings se crispèrent contre ses hanches avant de quitter la douceur de sa peau pour glisser de ses cuisses que je calai sur mes reins. Bella comprit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et bloqua ses jambes autour de ma taille à l'aide de ses chevilles. Je grognai en sentant son vagin trembler autour de moi. Les mains libres, je les posai de part et d'autre de sa tête. Je croisai son regard et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour accélérer le mouvement. Je lui fis l'amour sensuellement, plus fort que je n'aurais dû le faire, comme elle me l'avait demandé et je fus récompensé par ses cris de passion et le bruit de nos peaux qui se rencontraient brutalement.

-Oh, oui comme ça! Ed... Edward!

Je posai mon front contre le sien, me nourrissant de ses gémissements alors que je serrais les dents sous les bienfaits de cet acte qui m'avait tant manqué. Je butai frénétiquement au fond de son ventre, jusqu'à toucher le point le plus sensible de son anatomie. Grognant de plaisir, mes pénétrations se firent plus vives et plus dures, pour le plus grand bonheur de Bella. Mais c'était trop. Trop d'envie, trop de retenue que je me sentais déjà partir vers un lieu de volupté.

-Viens Bella, soufflai-je avec difficulté. Viens avec moi, Bella...

Elle rencontra mon regard presque suppliant et,alors que j'allais stimuler son clitoris, l'orgasme nous terrassa tous lesdeux. J'émis un dernier coup de rein pour atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir et je jouis en elle. Bella eut le souffle coupé, mordant avec une force surprenante mon cou alors qu'un son grave sortit de ma bouche pour exprimer ma satisfaction. Tout mon corps fut en ébullition pendant les secondes qui suivirent notre plaisir commun, et mes bras tremblèrent sous l'effort. Sous moi, Bella avait un sourire sur ses lèvres tentantes alors qu'elle reprenait doucement son souffle, les joues rougies. Avec regret, je quittai son antre chaud et accueillant, frissonnant sous le froid et le manque qui m'assaillit. J'embrassai son front avant de littéralement m'écrouler à ses côtés, vidé. _Je n'avais jamais ressent__i__ ça jusqu'à maintenant. _Je jouais avec les cheveux de celle qui venait de partager cet instant avec moi avant de rabattre les couvertures sur nos corps nus, recouvertsde sueur et fatigués. Instinctivement, et presque en manque, je me rapprochai de sa silhouette en même temps qu'elle, ce qui me fit sourire paresseusement. Elle vint se blottir contre moi, posa sa tête contre mon torse, toujours cette lueur de plénitude sur le visage. _Là aussi, je pouvais être fier de moi._

-C'est le meilleur cadeau de noël que j'ai jamais eu, dis-je pour couper court au silence.

Elle rit contre moi, m'attendrissant encore un peu plus.

-Et je crois que je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un.

Je souris et embrassai le sommet de son crâne, repu et épanoui.

-C'était extraordinaire, Edward, reprit-elle. Je n'ai même pas de mot tellement c'était... intense. J'ai vu des étoiles derrière mes paupières... c'était comme si je ressentais ce que tu éprouvais.

Je resserrais mes bras autour de son corps frêle, heureux.

-Pour moi aussi, Bella, répondis-je. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

Je sentis ses lèvres déposer un baiser près de mon coeur.

-Moi aussi, Edward. Tellement.

J'enfouis mon visage tout contre l'oreiller et ses cheveux, respirant à plein poumon son odeur florale et légèrement relevé de nos ébats.

-On devrait dormir un peu, murmurai-je. On doit retrouver la famille à six heures.

-Je suppose qu'on est obligé d'y aller...

-Aurais-tu des pensées inavouables?

-Peut-être bien, Monsieur Cullen. Mais sache que tu pourras jouer avec ton cadeau de noël plus tard.

-Bella... Comment veux-tu que je trouve le sommeil, maintenant?

Ce fut à son tour de rire avant de bâiller doucement.

-Dors bien, ma jolie.

-Toi aussi...

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour tomber dans un sommeil réparateur, et, contre toute attente, quelques minutes pour que je la rejoigne.

O*O*O*O

Après une douche bienfaitrice ensemble, quelques caresses chastes, quelques biscuits grignotés à la va-vite et la prise de médicaments pour Bella, nous étions dans la voiture en route chez mes parents. Il nous restait que quelques mètres à parcourir.

-Arrête d'avoir ce sourire idiot aux lèvres, me reprocha Bella. Ils vont toute suite savoir ce qu'on a fait.

-Et alors?

Elle me lança un regard noir qui me dissuada d'aller plus loin dans la conversation.

-D'accord, désolé.

Mais bien vite, alors que les images de notre ébat de tout à l'heure me revinrent en tête, et surtout l'allusion de Bella sur nos activités de ce soir, je me rappelai pourquoi Bella était arrivée à l'improviste à l'hôpital hier soir. _Mon père. _Je ne sais pas comment j'allais me comporter avec lui, mais une chose est sûre c'est que je vais avoir du mal à garder mon sang froid envers lui. Il a fait pleurer Bella, qu'il soit mon père ou pas c'était la même chose. Elle ne méritait pas tout ce qu'il lui arrivait pour qu'en plus on n'accepte pas ses choix.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça?

-Rien d'important, éludai-je. Allons-y avant qu'on nous reproche d'être en retard.

-La faute à qui? Répondit-elle malicieusement. Dois-je te rappeler la « pression » que tu as eu sous la douche?

_En fait, nos caresses n'avaient pas été si chastes que ça. _

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as supplié de l'achever avec mes doigts?

Elle rougit furieusement et sortit de la voiture aussi rapidement que son corps lui autorisait en fuyant mon regard. J'éclatai de rire devant sa gêne et la suivis de près, la rattrapant aisément, après avoir mis l'alarme de la voiture, l'encerclant de mes bras.

-N'aie pas honte, Bella, murmurai-je à son oreille, j'aime cette partie débridée de toi.

-Et à ton avis, c'est à cause de qui si je suis comme ça?

-Je t'aime.

Elle soupira, souriant légèrement alors qu'elle sonnait à la porte.

-Je t'aime aussi, plus que ma propre vie.

-Heureux de l'entendre.

J'embrassai sa gorge avec délice, la faisant doucement gémir, deux secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur ma mère. Je remarquais de suite ses traits tirés signe d'une nuit blanche. Mais c'était la gentillesse née, un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, sincère.

-Bella! Bébé! Je suis contente de vous voir! Entrez donc avant d'attraper froid!

Je secouai la tête par ce surnom ridicule qu'elle ne voulait décidément pas lâcher de si tôt apparemment. Bella eut un sourire moqueur et mima « bébé » du bout des lèvres. Je lui pinçai doucement les côtes tout en embrassant ma mère sur la joue.

-Bonjour maman, la saluai-je.

-Bonjour Esmée, fit de même Bella avec enthousiasme.

-Tu as l'air en forme, dis-moi.

-J'ai eu un sommeil réparateur cet après-midi. Les autres sont arrivés?

-Oui, tout le monde est là. Fais comme bon te semble, tu es chez toi maintenant, Bella.

Elle eut un sourire resplendissant.

-Merci beaucoup!

Puis, de sa démarche prudente et contrôlée, elle nous laissa seule en me faisant un clin d'œil coquin par dessus l'épaule à cause de son « sommeil réparateur ». _Mais où était dons passée ma Bella __timide? _

-Je préfère la voir sourire que lorsqu'elle pleure, avoua ma mère.

-Tu n'es pas la seule.

-Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Ce que ton père a fait était stupide, complètement idiot et déplacé, mais il s'en veut énormément et n'a pas osé t'appeler pour recevoir tes foudres au téléphone.

-Je n'aurais même pas décroché.

-Edward...

-Il a fait pleurer Bella, articulai-je en serrant la mâchoire. Elle était triste, éteinte, et je ne veux plus jamais voir ça sur son visage.

-Je comprends, mon bébé, je comprends, murmura-t-elle. Mais va lui parler, seul à seul et mettre les choses au clair, d'accord? Je n'ai pas été de main morte non plus moi aussi, mais j'ai compris ses raisons.

Je hochai la tête, raide.

-Allons dans le salon avant qu'Emmett ne dévore tous les amuse-gueules.

Dans la pièce principale, je ne fus guère surpris de voir Bella en grande conversation avec mon père qui semblait s'excuser de son comportement de la veille. _Il le pouvait. _Je n'étais pas forcément rancunier, mais des instincts protecteurs resurgissaient dés qu'il s'agissait de Bella.

-Salut, Edward, me salua en premier Jasper. Comment va?

-J'ai connu mieux.

-A cause d'hier, je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien. Et, au passage, je te remercie de l'avoir emmenée à l'hôpital hier soir.

-De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix avec Alice.

-Hé! Se plaignit cette dernière. Tu sais que j'entends ce que tu dis?

-Désolée mon amour, ça m'a échappé.

_Mon amour? Bah dis donc..._

-Crétin... Salut Dom Juan!

Elle me serra dans ses petits bras avec une force étonnante.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, sinon je risque de te trouver le surnom le plus ridicule qui soit.

-Elle en a déjà un! Intervint la grosse voix d'Emmett. C'est lutin des forêts! Elle le déteste!

-Tais-toi, ours des bois!

Rosalie et Jasper rirent de leur gaminerie, me faisant un peu sourire. J'allais ensuite saluer grand-père.

-Ah, mon petit, me dit-il. Comment vas-tu? Pas trop fatigué de ta garde?

-Bonjour, grand-père. J'ai fait une bonne sieste cette après-midi, donc je pourrais tenir encore quelques heures.

-Heureux de l'apprendre. Je suppose que le fait que tu n'es pas salué ton père est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

Je hochai la tête.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon attention de créer toute cette tension dans la famille, je n'étais pas au courant et...

-Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, le coupai-je. Il savait très bien qu'il devait te mettre au courant et il ne l'a pas fait.

Il soupira mais n'en rajouta pas plus. _De toute façon, j'avais raison. _Je regardai sombrement le feu dans le cheminée quand une main chaude et tendre se posa sur ma joue. Bella me fixait avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Ne sois pas en colère contre lui, murmura-t-elle afin que je sois la seule personne à entendre, il est très mal tu sais.

-Il t'a fait pleurer, et...

-Arrête de te comporter comme un idiot! Je t'ai expliqué que j'ai juste craqué, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas _à cause _de cette erreur, si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi.

-Bella...

-Edward! Gronda-t-elle en me faisant les gros yeux.

Je soupirai et roulai des yeux. _Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de moi. _

-D'accord, j'arrête d'y penser, contente? Grommelai-je.

-Avec un sourire, ça serait beaucoup mieux.

Je soupirai, la faisant doucement rire. _J'étais faible face à elle. _Attendri, j'embrassai doucement une de ses joues enfin de revenir vers les autres. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarquais que Charlie n'était pas là.

-Le Chef Swan ne se joint pas à nous? Demandai-je à l'assemblée.

-Il arrive plus tard, m'informa Alice, il devait passer au commissariat avant. Bella ne t'a pas prévenue?

Cette dernière rougit sous les regards insistants ou amusés des autres.

-J'ai oublié, marmonna-t-elle.

Je ne fis pas attention au signe évident de Jasper à ma gauche.

-Et si on commençait l'apéritif, en l'attendant? Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous en voudra pas.

-Très bonne idée! Se réjouit Emmett. J'ai...

-Si tu finis ta phrase, tu auras du mal à procréer pour les cinquante prochaines années, soupira Rosalie.

Tout le monde rit sous la tête penaude d'Emmett et nous commençâmes le deuxième jour de noël, tous ensemble. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la soeur de mon meilleur ami. Elle cachait son mal aise et ses peurs en blaguant mais je savais bien tout comme Jasper, que ce n'était qu'une façade.

O*O*O*O

Charlie était arrivé au moment ou ma mère avait annoncé de nous mettre à table, entendant nos estomacs protester. Les gâteaux apéritifs de celle-ci n'avait pas fait long feu sur la table, en partie à cause d'Emmett. _Et moi aussi. _Mon père s'était fait absent de presque toutes les conversations et des blagues qu'on lançait les uns sur les autres et je ne pouvais faire semblant bien longtemps de ne pas sentir ses regards insistants sur moi, ou les pincements de Bella sur mes côtes. _Ça faisait mal! _Je m'étais tût, juste au moment où ma mère me mit droit au mur. Il était bientôt minuit, et tout le monde était surexcité à la pensée d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël. Elle ne voulait pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps.

-Je crois que nos cadeaux nous attendent impatiemment sous le sapin! Sourit-t-elle. Laissons-donc Carlisle et Edward mettre le reste de nourriture dans le réfrigérateur, d'accord?

Je retins un grognement envers elle, tout comme Bella qui me lança un regard préventif. _Genre: tu as intérêt de pardonner à ton père ou tu dirais bonsoir au canapé ce soir. _Hors de question que je rate ma deuxième partie de soirée avec elle! _Pervers. _Je soupirai lourdement lorsque je me retrouvais seul avec mon père. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Je commençai à ranger quelque peu les assiettes lorsqu'il prit la parole en premier:

-Ta mère n'a jamais réussi à faire dans la subtilité.

-J'ai vu ça, marmonnai-je.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux par rapport à hier soir, avec Bella...

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire!

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer, je pensais juste à...

-A quoi? Grognai-je. Dis-moi, à quoi?

-Edward, ce n'était pas mon intention et tu le sais très bien! J'ai pensé à protéger grand-père et à ne pas mettre mal à l'aise Bella lors de nos moments en famille, rien de plus. Loin de moi l'idée de la faire pleurer et la faire se sentir mal dans la famille. Jamais.

Je ne répondis pas et continuaià empiler les assiettes et mettre les couverts dessus en silence. Au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute si Bella avaitpleuré, c'étaitjuste qu'elle avaitcraqué, comme elle me l'avait avoué hier soir mais je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il cache des choses aux membres de ma famille. Bien que je me trouvais assez égoïste sur le coup, alors que j'avaiscaché pas mal de chosesà Bella, surtout concernant l'argent. _Crétin._

-Laissons tomber, d'accord? C'est juste... C'est juste une stupide erreur, d'accord?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, sourit mon père. Bon, allons mettre les aliments dans le réfrigérateur avant que ta mère ne vienne voir s'il y a un mort.

Je souris tant bien que mal et le tout fut expédié en cinq minutes, montre en main. Nous allâmes rejoindre les autres qui étaient assis dans les canapés, près du sapin de noël. Je pus remarquer que Alice sautillait presque sur sa place, tout comme Emmett qui ne quittait pas les cadeaux du regard. _Que des gamins! _J'allais aux côtés de Bella qui me questionna du regard. J'embrassais sa joue gauche afin de la rassurer et enroulais un bras autour de sa taille, comme si je voulais la protéger de quelque chose d'inconnu.

-Em! Gronda Rosalie. Tu veux bien arrêter de bouger comme ça? On dirait que je me trouve dans un wagon d'un grand huit.

-Mais je suis impatient de savoir ce que tu m'as offert! Rétorqua-t-il joyeusement.

Elle roula des yeux, imitée par Jasper et le comportement d'Alice. Je trouvais qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés, tous les quatre. J'étais sûr que Charlie se demandait toujours d'où son fils tenait ça.

-Ne les laisse pas ainsi, sourit gentiment mon grand-père à ma mère. C'est de la torture pour eux.

-Je veux juste attendre qu'il soit minuit.

-Quelle importance alors qu'on est le vingt-six? Soupira mon géniteur.

-Mais tais-toi donc, idiot! C'est important pour moi, et tu le sais.

Mon père secoua la tête juste au moment où l'horloge du salon sonna l'ouverture des cadeaux. Alice bondit sur son siège, déjà prête. _Prête à quoi? _

-Je peux y aller, Esmée? La supplia-t-elle avec son regard de chien battu.

-Tu as le feu vert, ma chérie.

-C'est pas juste, bougonna Emmett dans son coin. Je suis sûr que tu as triché.

-Comment veux-tu que je triche à la courte paille? Bon, alors, les cadeaux...

Bella posa sa tête contre mon épaule, et je souris en pensant que, moi, j'avais déjà eu mon cadeau de sa part. _Double pervers!_

-Commençons par la maîtresse de maison! S'extasia Alice. Oh, celui-là a l'air pas mal.

Elle prit, _comme par hasard_, notre cadeau à Bella et moi, enfin plutôt son cadeau parce que je n'avais rien fait pour celui-là. Cette dernière se blottit un peu plus contre moi, et je compris qu'elle craignait la réaction d'Esmée. De plus, comme le voulait la tradition dans la famille, chacun devait ouvrir ses cadeaux devant tout le monde alors prions pour qu'on n'ait pas un cadeau compromettant de la part d'Emmett. _Par exemple. _Lorsque ma mère lut le nom de l'expéditeur, un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et elle ouvrit prestement son cadeau. Curieux, je tendis le cou vers son présent et fut étonné de voir un simple album photo. À mon tour, je questionnai Bella qui rougit. Ma mère en profita pour feuilleter la première page, et un hoquet de stupeur sortit de sa gorge. Mon père la colla à lui et ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois sous l'effet de la surprise lui aussi.

-Dites-nous ce que c'est! Se lamenta Jasper.

À la place de nous répondre, Esmée tourna l'album vers nous et nous pûmes lire _« L'album d'une vie » _en une écriture gracieuse au feutre rouge. Un « Oh! » général s'éleva dans les airs puis les regards vinrent sur nous.

-Je n'ai rien fait! Annonçai-je. C'est Bella qui c'est chargé de ce cadeau, même de la plupart des cadeaux alors ne me regardez pas comme ça.

Bella me pinça fortement le bras, faisant bercer mes yeux de larmes.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, se justifia-t-elle rougissante. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire lorsque je suis seule alors j'ai fait ça.

Esmée sourit tendrement et commença à feuilleter les photos. À chaque page, je crus qu'elle allait fondre en larmes devant tout le monde. Enfin, elle sanglota à la dernière page et je crus même voir mon père réprimer ses larmes. Il ne pleurait jamais pourtant, sauf lorsque c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. _La seule fois dans l'année. _Ma mère se leva prestement et s'agenouilla presque devant Bella afin de la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier. Cette dernière fut un peu mal à l'aise mais se laissa faire, un peu perdue. Après que sa propre mère soit partie, se faire enlacer et recevoir de l'amour par une autre femme devait être un peu déroutant.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait jamais fait, sanglota Esmée. Ça représente énormément pour moi et savoir que ça vient de toi, la fiancée d'Edward, c'est magnifique. Vous faites tous partis de la famille, Bella. À jamais.

-Je... Eh bien, vous aussi, murmura Bella.

Esmée alla reprendre sa place, essuyant quelques larmes sous la stupéfaction générale. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire dans cette album pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil? _Je fronçai les sourcils et écrasai Bella contre moi, intrigué.

-Bon, si on continuait? Intervint Alice. J'ai envie de savoir ce que j'ai eu moi!

-Moi aussi! S'exclama Emmett. Dépêche-toi, lutin des forêts!

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et, pour se venger, il passa en dernier. Une grande chaleur de vivre s'était installée dans le salon. Tout le monde souriait et était joyeux des présents qu'ils recevaient, remerciant les uns et les autres. Alice avait presque atteint le plafond lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'on lui avait offert un sac d'une grande marque, apparemment, sous les conseils de Bella. Je crus qu'elle allait m'étouffer sous son étreinte. Emmett perça les tympans de Rosalie quand il découvrit deux billets pour la rencontre Mariners et Yankees, alors qu'il était censé ne plus avoir de place. Il me proposa de venir mais je déclinai faute de travailler ce soir-là et il était convenu que Jasper l'accompagnerait car Rosalie n'aurait pas supporté bien longtemps Emmett dans un état limite de folie psychotique. Cette dernière reçut de notre part une nouvelle trousse d'outils flambant neuf et elle en fut plus qu'heureuse surtout lorsqu'elle avoua qu'un imbécile avait perdu la sienne. _On devin__a_ _aisément de qui elle parlait. _Jasper était emballé par les places pour reconstitution de la guerre de Sécession qui avait lieu au printemps, et Alice lui promit de lui faire le plus beau des costumes, en plus de l'accompagner. Charlie avait été surpris par son cadeau; un radar de pêche. Bella m'avait avoué que c'était sa plus grande passion et qu'avec ça, il ne s'endormirait pas dans son bateau par beau temps. Charlie fut très heureux après la surprise, mais je crois qu'il était surtout touché que Bella n'ait pas oublié son hobby. Tout comme lui, mon père fut très ému par notre cadeau; un nouveau stéthoscope avec ses initiales incrustées en lettres d'or. _Ça avait co__û__té les yeux de la tête juste pour deux lettres. _Et nous finîmes par grand-père, qui avait le même cadeau chaque année et qui n'en voulait pas plus.

-On a réservé pour la fin janvier, l'informa son fils. Le restaurant était plein jusqu'à cette date.

-Tu sais bien que ça me va, fiston, sourit-il. On va juste être... un peu plus nombreux cette année.

On avait une soirée au restaurant, dans le même restaurant, _assez chic_, chaque année car il disait que son plus beau cadeau était une famille heureuse et en pleine santé. Même si, aujourd'hui, la dernière affirmation n'avait plus lieu d'être. Je carrais la mâchoire en jouant avec les doigts de Bella, posés sur son ventre.

-On garde le meilleur pour la fin! S'enthousiasma Alice. Ou plutôt, les deux meilleurs.

-Alice, soupirai-je peu surpris. Tu aurais pas pu faire avec tout le monde.

-On a tous décidé ça alors ne fait pas l'enfant!

Je passai en premier, vu que Bella était la reine de la soirée sous son air désemparé. Rosalie m'avait offert un parfum, et j'avais rilorsque j'avais lu le slogan sur l'emballage. _« Plus qu'un mâle, un vrai! » _J'étais sûr qu'elle l'avait acheté plus pour ça que le parfum en lui-même. Jasper m'avait offert une journée entre mecs, accompagnéd'Emmett, en posant cette journée au travail, promettant bar, terrain de base-ball et joliesfilles. Pour la dernière chose, j'en avais pas besoin et Alice lui frappa l'épaule en le menaçant de le jeter par la fenêtre s'il mettait en œuvre son stupide plan. Il a vite rectifié le tire en lui disant qu'il avait trouvé que ça rimaitbien avec la phrase. _C'était la pire excuse que j'avais entendu venant de lui. _Grand-père m'offrit de nouvelles partitions, dont une très rare de **Claude Debussy**et j'en fus absolument ravi. Bella avait souri, mais après la révélation du compte en banque de mon grand-père, ça devait tourner sec dans sa tête. Je craignais le cadeau d'Emmett, et à peine j'eus défaitl'emballage que je le refermais aussitôt. _Bordel, mais quel con ce mec!_

-Non mais ça va pas? Sifflai-je.

-Bah quoi? Rétorqua-t-il, innocent.

-Dis-moi pas que tu lui as offert ta première idée? Grogna Rosalie.

-Pas tout à fait...

Je me sentis légèrement rougir alors que Bella glissa ses doigts sous le papier cadeau. La seconde d'après, ses joues s'empourprèrent comme deux tomates et elle cacha son visage dans mon bras.

-Pourquoi j'ai un frère comme ça? Soupira-t-elle.

-On aurait pas dû l'inviter, murmurai-je.

Carlisle rit de ma réponse.

-Je suis sûr que ça ne doit pas être si _terrible _que ça, fiston. Montre-le-nous.

-Hors de question! M'écriai-je.

-Oh allez! Renchérit Alice. On sait tous que vous ne jouez pas au poker dans votre chambre.

-Alice! Gémit Bella. Par pitié, tais-toi!

-Vous n'êtes pas drôles.

-Personnellement, je ne tiens pas à savoir si je ne veux pas aller prendre rendez-vous chez un de mes confrères, annonça Jasper. Alors je propose que tu brûles de suite ce maudis carton ou... que tu le gardes au cas ou.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et la cachai entre l'accoudoir et mon corps. _Hors de question que quelqu'un de ma famille voie cette énormité. _

-Voici notre cadeau, coupa court ma mère de cette parenthèse affreusement honteuse. C'est de notre part, mais c'est pour vous deux.

Elle me tendit une enveloppe et je lançai à Bella de l'ouvrir. Je ne relevai pas lorsque je vis distinctement ses doigts trembler contre le papier mais enlaçai doucement sa taille, dessinaides arabesques imaginaires sur ses hanches pour la calmer. Suite à ça, un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, vite suivipar un immense sourire lorsqu'elle lutle contenu de la lettre et je l'imitai rapidement. C'était une réservation pour une maison plein pied au bord de la mère, plus au sud de Seattle donc plus de soleil. Jasper m'informa qu'il m'avait prisune semaine qui succédaità notre journée. Bella rayonnait de bonheur et remercia mille fois Esmée et Carlisle pour leur prévenance. Une semaine avec Bella, sans boulot, sans famille, juste elle. _Mon Dieu, j'avais hâte d'y être__. _

-Tu as vu, mon cadeau va servir, intervint Emmett.

-Emmett! Gronda Charlie. Arrête de faire honte à la famille et tais-toi!

Il baissa la tête, penaud. _Il l'avait cherché. _Le chef Swan se racla la gorge et s'empourpra un peu sous le regard de la famille. Il me tendit un étui usé que je devinais être une guitare.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, je l'ai trouvé dans une broquante pas loin d'ici et j'ai pu remarquer la guitare que tu avais chez toi.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû, c'est beaucoup trop...

-Tu rends heureuse ma fille, en plus d'en prendre soin, me coupa-t-il. Tout ce que je pourrais t'offrir ne suffirait pas à te remercier pour ça.

Intimidé, soufflé et surpris, je déballai ma guitare et ma bouche s'ouvrit comme un poison dans l'eau en voyant quelle guitare c'était. Ce n'était pas une vielle guitare usée, cassée ou banale, mais une **Bay Parlor (*)**! Guitare du XIX éme siècle, presque en parfait état sauf quelques cordes à changer et la dépoussiérer un peu. _Bordel, je tenais une Bay Parlor entre mes mains!_

-Celui à qui je l'ai achetée avait l'air ravis de s'en débarrasser, nous informa Charlie. Je ne sais pas si elle a de la valeur ou autre, mais elle m'a semblé... belle.

-Oh, Charlie! S'exclama mon père. Tu n'as pas fait dans la demi-mesure, si je peux me permettre.

-Très jolie, commenta grand-père.

-Edward? M'appela Bella. Est-ce que ça va?

-C'est... magnifique, chef Swan... bredouillai-je. C'est une guitare très rare, je suis même surpris que vous l'ayez trouvée dans une simple broquante!

-Quelle année? Me demanda grand-père.

-Je dirais fin des années 1900, peut-être moins.

-Tant que ça? S'étrangla Charlie.

-Vous pouvez croire Edward pour ça, dit Jasper.

-Ça va te faire un petit paquet d'argent quand tu vas la revendre après l'avoir mise en état, soupira Emmett.

-Je ne compte pas la revendre! M'indignai-je. C'est peut-être le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu ce soir, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier après ça, chef Swan. Mon cadeau a l'air stupide à côté de ça.

Il rougit quelque peu avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Prends soin de ma fille, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

-Il le fait déjà, la rassura Bella. Et très bien, même.

Je rangeai avec précaution ce cadeau quasi unique et se fut au tour de Bella... enfin jusqu'à ce que Rosalie pose la question embarrassante:

-Mais, au fait, qu'est-ce que Bella t'a offert, Edward?

Mais je fus sauvé lorsqu'un réponse me vint automatiquement à l'esprit:

-Sa personne, et c'est déjà beaucoup trop.

La concernée rougit de plaisir et j'en profitai profiter pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres qui me tentaient depuis que nous étions chez mes parents. Elle répondit doucement à mon baiser, timide mais envieuse. _La soirée était loin d'être terminée!_

-Prends soin de ma fille, mais loin de mes yeux, d'accord? Grogna Charlie.

Tout le monde rit de sa réplique et Alice vient vers Bella.

-C'est de ma part! Sourit-elle. Et ça, c'est de Jasper.

Bella prit timidement le paquet de Jasper, alors que le carton ou plutôt l'énorme carton d'Alice était posé à ses pieds. Elle commença par celui-ci, et j'avais une petite idée de ce que c'était. Je ne fus gère surprise de voir une montagne d'habits, soigneusement pliés au fond du carton.

-Tu es malade, Alice, soupira sa meilleure amie.

-C'est pour toutes les fois où tu n'as pas pu ou voulu venir avec moi faire les magasins! Sautilla Alice. J'ai calculé, tu en as pour trois mois normalement, enfin, je ne parle pas des derniers vêtements au fond de la boîte qui risquent de ne pas faire long feu...

Curieux, j'écartai les habits du haut et mon sang surchauffa en voyant des sous-vêtements en dentelle, des corsets, des porte-jarretelles et autres de couleur blanc, noir, rouge et bleu.

-Très bon choix, Alice, commentai-je.

-Edward! Gronda Bella, toujours le rouge aux joues.

Je ris, suivi de quelques sourires complices des deux jumeaux et de mes parents. En tout cas, j'avais hâte de voir Bella avec ça, car son ensemble de ce midi avait subit de graves dégâts. _Je n'avais pas été si délicat que ça __en fin __de compte. _Bella détourna rapidement son attention pour le cadeau de Jasper et elle fut désorientée de découvrir une sorte de journal intime en cuir noir avec gravé _« Journal » _sur la couverture ainsi qu'un stylo banale qu'on trouve dans n'importe quelle papeterie. Moi même, j'avais dû mal à le suivre.

-Certains patients ressentent l'envie d'écrire ce qu'ils ressentent, ce qu'ils vivent au quotidien ou juste pour ne pas oublier, expliqua Jasper. Je sais que tu ne parles jamais de ta **tumeur**, mais que tu ne peux pas y échapper alors je pense qu'écrire te ferait du bien, t'aiderait à te sentir mieux ainsi qu'à te libérer du poids que tu portes toute seule.

-C'est très prévenant, Jasper, dit Bella. Je ne sait pas quoi dire, à part... merci.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Je remerciai Jasper d'un hochement discret de la tête alors que Bella traçait les contours des lettres du journal du bout des doigts. Elle adore écrire. J'espérai qu'elle écoute le conseil de Jasper et qu'elle puisse s'épanouir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait grâce à sa plume.

-À notre tour! S'écria Emmett, la faisant sursauter. Notre cadeau c'est le meilleur, n'est-ce pas, Rose?

Elle roula des yeux.

-Si tu le dis, Em.

-Un peu d'enthousiasme! Allez, viens Bell's, notre cadeau est dehors!

Il embarqua sa soeur à la vitesse de la lumière, nous obligeant à les suivre et mettre nos manteaux à la va-vite. Je souris en le voyant couvrir avec une grande intention sa soeur avant de la porter dehors, lui bandant les yeux.

-Emmett! S'exclama Rosalie. Ta soeur n'est pas un jouet!

Elle courut derrière lui pour retenir ses ardeurs. Ils nous emmenèrent dans le garage, sous un froid glacial. J'allais rapidement près de Bella emmitoufler contre son frère au cas ou.

-Vas-y, Rose!

Elle ouvrit la porte du garage et une grande bâche couvrit... une voiture? _Sérieux?_

-Prépare-toi à avoir le choc de ta vie! Se réjouit Emmett.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop? S'énerva son père.

-Pas la peine de se mettre en colère, papounet! Bon, à trois, Bella. Un... Deux... Trois!

Il lui enleva l'écharpe qui lui servait de bandeau et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de s'habituer à la nuit de Seattle. Elle fronça les sourcils, perdue.

-Oh, vous m'avez offert une bâche? Ironisa-t-elle, contre attaquant. C'est trop gentil.

Jasper et Alice éclatèrent de rire, tout comme Rosalie qui avait dû mal à retenir son rire, ainsi que mes parents, son père et grand-père. Moi-même, garder mon sérieux fut difficile. _N'était-elle pas merveilleuse? _

-Mais non, idiote! Maugréa Emmett. C'est ce qui a en-dessous qui est important.

Elle me lança un regard timide et je lui pris le bras pour l'emmener au garage. Ses pas étaient un peu hésitants ce soir, et je savais que la fatigue y était pour beaucoup. Ses petits doigts attrapèrent la bâche et, en l'aidant, je l'enlevai. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur lorsqu'elle revit son monstrueux camion rouge flambant neuf, prêt à mettre les voiles. Je fus mitigé. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que Bella conduise de nouveau, surtout maintenant.

-On a mis des semaines à le réparer et à lui donner sa beauté d'antan, commença Rosalie. Il n'était plus tout jeune ton... truc.

-Je n'en reviens pas, souffla Bella. Il est presque méconnaissable!

-Je t'avais dit que notre cadeau serait le meilleur, se vanta Emmett.

-Elle n'a toujours pas eu celui d'Edward, le corrigea Jasper.

Emmett lui lança un regard mauvais alors que Bella faisait le tour de sa voiture. _Enfin, le monstre. _

-C'est vraiment génial! S'extasia-t-elle. Ça a dû vous prendre beaucoup de votre temps, c'est juste vraiment étonnant mais je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre le volant.

Elle alla enlacer Rosalie et Emmett, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me tus, mais j'avais du mal à garder mon inquiétude pour moi seul vu que mon père me lançait des œillades toutes les secondes. _Si j'ouvrai__s_ _la bouche, Bella me tuerait sur le champ. _Nous ne nous attardâmes pas dehors, à cause des basses températures et nous nous faufilâmes dans la maison, bien au chaud. Je glissai à l'oreille de Bella de garder son manteau près d'elle, sous son étonnement. _Phase deux de mon plan. _Nous nous rassîmes dans le salon, et ce fut au tour de Charlie de se lever pour offrir son cadeau à sa fille. Un petit carton trôna sur les genoux de Bella, et, timidement, elle le déballa. C'était une boîte à musique surmontée d'une danseuse étoile tournant sur elle-même sur l'air de **Clair de lune**.

-Je sais que tu aimes cette air de musique, informa Charlie. Et tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas très doué pour les cadeaux mais ça m'a parut bien.

-C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle. Je suis trop gâtée...

-Les cadeaux ne peuvent arriver à ta cheville, Bella, contra avec douceur ma mère. Je crois que chacun de nous avons voulu te montrer que tu es une personne exceptionnelle.

-Je ne suis pas une « personne exceptionnelle », marmonna-t-elle. Je suis juste... moi.

-Et c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme! Sourit Alice. À Edward, maintenant! Qu'est-ce que tu as offert à _ta _Bella?

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi, et je sentis mes joues chauffer un peu. L'intéressée tourna timidement la tête vers moi, se mordant la lèvre inférieure à l'aide de ses dents. _J'étais fichu si elle faisait ça en plus! _Personne ne savait ce que je lui avais préparé, sauf qu'elle refusait que je dépense un cents pour elle. Ça avait été difficile de résister à la tentation, surtout que j'étais passé près des bijouteries. Mais j'avais accepté son choix et lui avais imposé la même règle. _Ce qui n'avait pas été pour me déplaire en f__in_ _de compte. _Je me raclai la gorge et me détachai d'elle, toujours embarrassé.

-Tu... Tu m'as ordonné de ne rien dépenser pour toi, et... et j'ai exaucé ton souhait, bredouillai-je. J'aurais voulu te l'offrir seul à seul mais... mais apparemment ça ne sera pas le cas.

-Fais pas durer le suspense! S'impatienta Emmett.

Après un dernier regard dans sa direction, je me tournais vers le piano à queue noir laqué du salon et j'entendis distinctement un hoquet de stupeur venant de ma mère. Je n'avais créé qu'une composition, et c'était pour elle quelques années plus tôt. Depuis, je n'avais plus senti l'envie d'écrire quoique ce soit, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Bella. Mes doigts tremblaient quelques peu alors que j'angoissais légèrement. _Tu peux le faire, c'est pour Bella. _Oui, j'en étais tout à fait capable, surtout pour elle. Je posai mes doigts sur les touches blanches et la musique s'envola dans les airs. Calme, langoureuse et passionnée, c'était tout ce qui définissait Bella au quotidien. J'avais mis des semaines à la finaliser, des semaines à réfléchir sur tel ou tel accord, à me donner des migraines. Mais un soir, alors que Bella dormait profondément, quelques jours plus tôt, et sachant que le piano ne la réveillerait pour rien au monde, j'avais commencé à jouer, sans m'arrêter. La musique avait été parfaite, et je m'étais empressé de l'écrire sur une partition pour pas l'oublier. Mais, à force de la jouer lorsque Bella était à l'hôpital ou lorsqu'elle dormait, j'avais fini par l'apprendre par coeur et je pouvais la jouer les yeux fermés. La mélodie s'achevait sur des notes douces et lentes jusqu'à ce que le dernier son résonne dans la pièce. _Phase un terminé._ Mon coeur s'accéléra lorsque aucun bruit ne suivit ma musique. Je n'osai me retourner, de peur de lire quelques choses de négatif sur leur visage, mais bien vite une petite main douce et chaude se posa sur mon épaule et, avec appréhension, je lui fis face. Je fus choqué de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues avant de paniquer.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, excuse-moi, je...

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Un vrai sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, heureux qu'elle ait compris le sens de ma démarche.

-Je t'aime aussi, ma Bella.

Au travers de ses larmes, je vis ses yeux briller de joie avant que je ne l'embrasse passionnément devant toute la famille, sans aucune gêne, plaquant son corps contre le mien. Elle enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que je me retenais de l'asseoir sur moi dans une position compromettante. Je souris contre sa bouche lorsque le sifflement appréciateur d'Emmett se fit entendre, suivi par celui de Jasper et de sa soeur. Je rompis le baiser à mon plus grand regret et lui caressai la joue, toujours applaudi par les autres.

-Carlisle, je crois qu'il me faut un mouchoir, sanglota ma mère.

Cette réplique fit rire tout le monde et je profitai de cette diversion pour enfiler le manteau de Bella et le mien et l'emmener faire quelques pas dehors. J'enroulai Bella dans mes bras pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et lorsque je fus satisfait de la distance qui nous séparait de la baie vitrée, je stoppai mon ascension.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies écrit un morceau de piano, dit Bella souriante. On ne m'a jamais fait un cadeau aussi... personnel.

-C'était la seule chose de bien que je pouvais t'offrir sans que je ne dépense un sou pour toi. Et puis, te voir si heureuse est la meilleure récompense que je puisse avoir.

Elle baissa les yeux, rougissante, et je me décidais à me jeter à l'eau. _Phase deux._

-J'ai autre chose pour toi, avouai-je.

-Edward, gémit-elle, tu m'as déjà offert ce fabuleux morceau de piano, que veux-tu me donner de plus?

Je capturai sa joue d'une main, la caressant de mon pouce. J'étais nerveux, affreusement nerveux et je n'arrivais pas à faire disparaître cette boule au fond de mon ventre. J'évitais de regarder vers la maison, sachant que sept paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur nous.

-Le morceau n'était pas grand chose, ça fait des semaines que j'essayais de le jouer et je l'ai fini il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais... il y a quelques jours, tu m'as dit quelque chose qui m'a troublé et j'ai su que c'était le bon moment pour te demander ça. Je suis complétement cinglé, mais le temps passe si vite que j'ai peur de passer à côté de ça.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Edward? Demanda prudemment Bella.

Je fermais les yeux, posant mon front contre le sien quelques instants et me détachais d'elle. Je fouillais dans la poche de mon pantalon et lorsque mes doigts se refermèrent sur ce que je cherchais, je me mis à genoux, tremblant comme un débutant. Bella écarquilla les yeux, reculant légèrement d'un pas vers l'arrière comme choquée par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'ouvris l'écrin délicat et l'ouvris, plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Mademoiselle Swan, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme?

**Cris de joie?**

**Ou**

**Cris de haine?**

**Je l'ai entend d'ici, même si vous êtes à des kilomètres de moi et de mon ordinateur chéri. **

**Je vous avez dit que vous alliez adoré ce chapitre, non?  
Certain(e)s penseront que c'est tôt pour un mariage, mais n'oubliez pas que rien n'est joué en ce qui concerne l'avenir de Bella et que tout peut arriver, le meilleur comme le pire. **

**Je sais que vous trépigniez d'impatience pour la suite qui risque de ne pas se passer comme prévu...**

**J'ai calculé, et je dirais qu'il reste un peu près 10 chapitres de cette fiction avant que j'y mettre un point final. Enfin, normalement j'ai prévu ce quotas mais mon imagination et mes doigts ne sont pas forcément toujours d'accord. **

**-Eggnog: Boisson spécialement américaine que servent les hôtes en signent de bienvenu à leurs invités. C'est une boisson riche, épaisse et parfumée au rhum. **

**-Guitare: Bay Parlor Guitare acoustique datant de 1890, apparemment. Je ne suis pas musicienne, j'ai juste fait de la flute au collège. Sans commentaire. J'ai regardé sur internet, mais je ne suis pas sûre du résultat. Si quelqu'un en sait plus que moi, je suis preneur! Lien sur mon profile, pour voir comment elle est. **

**Merci de votre passage et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,  
Clairouille59.**


	28. Le pêché de l'envie

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Après le calme, la tempête!**

**Grande surprise, la demande en mariage d'Edward, n'est-ce pas? **

**Et vous avez qu'une hâte, c'est de savoir si Bella accepte ou non?**

**Je risque de vous surprendre...**

**Je vous avez prévenue que ce chapitre risque de vous déplaire sur le fait que certaine révélation vont être révélées et que, même si j'ai omis de vous le dire, James est de retour plus fou que jamais. **

**Oh, que j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions pour ce chapitre car vous allez littéralement me détestez pour la fin que je vous prépare! HA HA HA!**

**Je ne vais pas écrire un roman cette fois, mais sincèrement j'adore cette fin de chapitre, allez savoir pourquoi.**

**Retour d'un POV de Rosalie, Bella et bien entendu, pour bien finir, celui de James! Il est plus court que celui du chapitre 26 mais aussi intense et surprenant que celui-là. Il avait bien dit qu'il se vengerait de l'affront d'Edward, non? **

**Chut! Je n'en dis pas plus!**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Maud: Bien sûr que je suis choquée que tu me laisses uns review! Quelle question!**

**-Izzie: Pour savoir ce que Bella va répondre, il faudra attendre un peu car il y a un POV Rosalie avant celui de Bella qui expliquera ce qui c'est passé après qu'Edward ait mit un genou à terre. À bientôt!**

**-Martine16: J'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances pour cette suite tant attendu! À bientôt!**

**-Félicie: Wow, merci pour tout c'est beaux compliments! J'espère que ce chapitre aura autant ta ferveur que le précédent. À bientôt!**

**-Crazybells: Heureuse que le cadeau de Bella t'ait plu. Lol! Je sais que je suis sadique pour la fin, mais c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique maintenant. À bientôt!**

**-Edbel: J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour toi. À bientôt!**

**-Elo: Mon chapitre n'est pas un convoi exceptionnel? Non, plus sérieusement, j'écris juste « chapitre très long » pour que les gens se prépare, et aussi qu'ils prévoient du temps, rien de plus. Je crois que tout le monde a aimé Emmett lourd dingue mais ça fait son charme, non? Il faudra lire ce chapitre pour voir si Bella panique complètement ou qu'elle saute dans les bras d'Edward en criant: JE LE VEUX! Lol. À bientôt!**

**-Twilight-et-the-vampire: J'espère que l'attente n'a pas était trop longue et merci de ta fidélité. À bientôt!**

**Merci à: Phika17, Scrabinou, Maud, Lydouille, CarlieCullen86, pierard85, Em81, bellaeva, Izzie, Anais88, Habswifes, lolall, Martine16, Félicie, mlca66×4, crazybells, Sloubi, edbel, ousna, Caropat07, AnaïsB, Elo, coco-des-îles, Butterfly971, Grazie et Twilight-et-the-vampire pour vos commentaires.**

**Merci à: Cokorico, ejones54, Habswifes, lovetwilight53, bebedeamour, xXxSo666xXx, MortalFlower, Nox07, JulietheHeaven, So-Kate, brown26, Butterfly971, yuki158 et blackmoon76 pour m'avoir mise en story alert ou en favoris story.**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à S.M. **

**Merci à Phika17 pour sa correction! (L)**

« Ta fiction avait une bonne idée de base... Dommage que tu n'ai pas

assez de talent pour l'exploiter. »** C'est la review que j'ai reçu d'une certaine Mono90 qui est d'une lâcheté déconcertante en n'ayant pas de compte ou simplement pas eu le cran de se connecter pour poster ceci. Je tiens à te dire, tout en restant correcte et polie, que je ne t'ai en aucun cas mis un flingue sur la tempe en t'obligeant à lire ma fiction. Si tu n'aimes pas, soit, tu passes à autre chose mais tu n'as pas besoin de laisser des messages comme ça. C'est dommage que tu te sens dans l'obligation de dire des choses pareil alors que personne ne t'a rien demandé et surtout que je ne te connais pas. De plus, je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais un talent particulier pour l'écriture, mais j'aime écrire, ça me permet de m'évader pendant quelques heures, et ton commentaire à la noix ne me fera pas perdre cette envie. Sur ce, je te souhaite bon vent et sache que si tu me laisses encore une review dans le même genre, je ne prendrais même plus la peine de répondre, car ça serait perdre mon temps et mon énergie.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 28: Le pêché de l'envie**

Vendredi 28 décembre 2010

**POV Rosalie**

J'étais prête! Enfin... je crois. J'avais médité sur le sujet depuis des semaines, pensant le pour et le contre jusqu'à arriver à une décision, la bonne décision. _En tout cas, je l'espérais. _Ça n'allait pas très fort entre nous ces derniers temps, entre Emmett et moi, et je savais que tout était entièrement de ma faute. Alors, pour me rattraper, j'avais préparé un repas digne d'un grand restaurant français, en appelant même Bella pour des conseils, sachant que c'était une très bonne cuisinière. J'avais mis une robe blanche qui faisait bien habillé pour l'occasion. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait que sa présence. Il était 21h, l'heure à laquelle il arrivait en général et s'il n'avait pas eu une urgence entre deux. _Ce que je ne souhaitais pas. _Debout contre le comptoir de la cuisine, le coeur battant à tout va, je me questionnai encore et toujours. Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment que je lui dise ce soir? Était-ce le bon moment? Comment le prendrait-il? Voudra-t-il me quitter après ça? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Je ne le supporterai pas. Il était encore temps de tout ranger et de faire comme si de rien mais avant même que je ne pense à cette option, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix d'Emmett s'éleva:

-C'est moi! Oh, c'est quoi cette délicieuse odeur? Tu as fait à manger?

Je roulai des yeux avec un sourire, amusée qu'il pense toujours avec son estomac, peu importe l'heure.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait manger en amoureux, répondis-je avec hésitation.

-C'est une très bonne idée.

Il vint vers moi avec un sourire et embrassa ma joue avec tendresse. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, profitant de son amour tant qu'il me le donnait sans retour.

-Comme s'est passée ta journée? M'enquis-je.

-Calme. Et la tienne?

-Banale. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-Je me sers, ne te dérange pas.

Au passage, entre le réfrigérateur et le plat qui attendait, il en profita pour essayer de regarder ce que c'était avant que je ne lui donne un coup de cuillère en bois pour sa curiosité.

-Pas maintenant, Monsieur l'impatient!

Il bouda comme un enfant prit au fait et alla chercher sa bière, en me prenant mon jus de raisin habituel. Il savait que je n'aimais pas trop l'alcool, mais je ne lui en avais jamais dit les raisons exactes. J'avais aussi menti sur le sujet, en prétextant qu'après avoir vu mon père boire comme un trou jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, j'en étais dégoûtée. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais pas tout à fait vrai non plus. _Encore un mensonge. _Je soupirai pour la millième fois et remuai la sauce dans la casserole, dans un geste automatique. Une main sur ma hanche me fit tressaillir d'effroi. Je me repris rapidement et m'insultai parce que ce n'était qu'Emmett qui essayait de goûter ce que j'avais préparé.

-Toi, tu as appelé Bella! Chantonna-t-il, amusé.

-N'importe quoi, rétorquai-je, mauvaise joueuse.

Il éclata de rire alors que je me renfrognai un peu plus.

-Tu ne me crois pas capable de faire ça toute seule? Repris-je.

-Pas le moins du monde!

J'esquissai d'un faible sourire, amusée à mon tour. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas un cordon bleu, mais je savais cuisiner le principal, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Le nombre de fois où l'on a dû commander au chinois du coin de la rue car ce qu'il avait fait ressemblait plus à du charbon qu'à de la nourriture! _Il était aussi pathétique que moi en cuisine. _

-J'ai _peut-être _appelé, Bella, grommelai-je. Ce n'est pas un crime, n'est-ce pas?

-Je voulais juste te l'entendre dire! Bon, c'est pas tout mais je meurs de faim! On mange quand?

-Sors les assiettes que je nous sers, estomac ambulant.

Il sourit, pas du tout vexé par ma remarque et, à la vitesse de la lumière, deux assiettes apparurent à mes côtés attendant leurs dus. Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui servis les pâtes et la sauce carbonara. Bella m'avait donné un truc simple à faire que j'étais sûre de pouvoir refaire par la suite. Mais je crois plutôt que c'est Edward qui l'a forcée à raccrocher au plus vite pour d'autres occupations. Je grimaçai de dégoût. _Il pouvait dire que Jasper était un obsédé, mais il n'était pas mieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella! _Je secouai la tête pour m'enlever ses pensées salaces de mon esprit et suivis Emmett qui déposait nos plats sur la table, se léchant presque les lèvres. Je roulai des yeux avant de m'asseoir en face de lui. Emmett s'était presque écroulé sur sa chaise, attendant mon signal pour dévorer son assiette.

-Vas-y, soupirai-je, dépitée. Bon appétit.

-Merci ma Rose! Toi aussi!

Il s'empara de ses couverts et commença à manger avec une gourmandise sans nom. Pour ma part, je pris ma fourchette sans grand enthousiaste et jouai avec mes pâtes, le coeur battant.

-Tu ne manges pas? S'inquiéta-t-il en me regardant.

-Je n'ai pas très faim...

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent de ma réponse.

-Est-ce que... tu vas bien? Tu es malade? Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école, aujourd'hui?

-Non, rien de tout ça. Je vais bien Emmett, c'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim ce soir. Tout le monde n'a pas un appétit d'ogre.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins que je ne crois pas une seule seconde à ce que tu me dis là?

Je fis la moue, piégée.

-Je t'en parlerai après, Em, mange avant que ça soit froid.

-Mais...

-S'il te plait, le suppliai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il soupira, les traits de son visage anxieux.

-Très bien, mais je saurais ce qui ne va pas.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Nous continuâmes à manger, silencieusement, comme si on avait eu une mauvaise nouvelle quelques instants avant. _Ce que je vais dire fera l'effet d'une mauvaise nouvelle de toute façon. _Au bout de dix minutes, j'arrêtai de me battre avec moi-même, sachant que je ne pourrais rien avaler et, à mon étonnement, Emmett m'imita. Je déglutis, mal à l'aise, sachant que ce qui allait arriver était pour notre bien à tous les deux. Emmett me scrutait avec insistance, cogitant sûrement à ce qui se tramait dans ma tête. Les minutes suivantes furent les plus longues de ma vie, jamais je m'étais sentie aussi oppressée et inquiète. Emmett ne se leva pas pour débarrasser, comme à son habitude, au contraire. Il resta assis sur sa chaise, fixant son regard vers moi et ne me lâchant plus. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment, qu'il savait ce que j'allais lui dire. Mes doigts tremblèrent quelque peu alors que je déchirai en petit morceau la serviette en papier depuis un certain temps déjà. Il fallait que j'ai les mains occupées, même si c'était pour faire un truc stupide.

-Rosalie, m'appela doucement Emmett.

Je sursautai. C'était rare qu'il m'appelait pas mon prénom entier. _C'était mauvais signe. _

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, murmurai-je, fébrile.

-Ou tu voudras, tant que tu me dis ce qui te rend si malheureuse depuis que nous sommes ensembles.

J'esquissai un faible sourire. Où commencer alors que tout me semblait être la fin?

-C'était il y a un peu plus de 5 ans maintenant... Je... Je faisais des études pour devenir professeur des écoles, à l'Université de Seattle... Je n'étais pas une fille qui allait de fête en fête mais... mais un jour, je me suis laissée tenter et... et j'ai rencontré Royce.

Je vis les mains d'Emmett former deux poings et n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter son regard, je fermai hermétiquement les yeux tout en priant pour qu'il me pardonne.

-Il était gentil, attentionné et plutôt bel homme alors... je me suis laissée faire. On est sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois avant que... que je ne voie son vrai visage. Il buvait, beaucoup, fumait des choses par très légales et... ramenait des filles alors que j'étais sous son toit. J'ai... J'ai voulu le quitter, mais il m'a fait amèrement regretter mes paroles... Il m'a frappé, plusieurs fois, en... en disant que j'étais à lui et que je devais faire ce qu'il me disait.

Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue, et je l'essuyai, rageusement. Je repris une inspiration avant de reprendre mon récit:

-J'étais coincée... Je ne pouvais le dire à personne, ni même à Jasper, qui ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup non plus, ni à Edward alors... J'ai subi ça jusqu'au jour où tout a dérapé... Il ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, et je suis rentrée de mes cours un peu plus tôt que d'habitude parce qu'un professeur n'était pas là. Il m'a appelée du salon, il était déjà soul alors qu'on était qu'en début d'après-midi... Je craignais de ce qui allait m'arriver, parce que c'était encore pire lorsqu'il avait bu. Il a insinué que je le trompais et voulait savoir avec qui je couchais mais... mais j'avais beau lui jurer que je ne voyais personne, il ne m'a pas cru et... et m'a obligé à lui... lui faire une fellation pour prouver mes dires. Il... Il prenait du plaisir, il... a même... même joui dans ma bouche mais je ne pouvais pas avaler alors je lui ai craché au visage et... j'ai essayé de fuir mais... mais il a été plus rapide et m'a plaqué au sol... Je me suis débattue, mais il était plus fort et je n'ai rien pu faire! Il... Il a déchiré mes vêtements et... et...

-Assez! Cracha Emmett. J'en ai assez entendu.

Le tremblement de mes doigts avait glissé dans tout mon corps, et je tremblais des pieds à la tête. _Je me faisais horreur._ Comment pouvais-je encore me regarder dans un miroir après ce qu'il m'avait fait? Les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de mes joues et j'entendis la chaise en face de moi tomber à la renverse, me faisant lourdement sursauter.

-Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça pendant plus de trois mois?

J'ouvris les yeux et je fus à moitié surprise de voir Emmett debout, les traits de son visage déformés par la colère de lui avoir caché mon viol depuis que nous étions ensemble. _Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre? _

-J'ai l'air d'un monstre pour toi? Continua-t-il, ne quittant pas ce masque de froideur à mon égard. Je te rappelle l'autre connard, c'est ça? Je te dégoûte?

-Q...Quoi? Tremblai-je.

-NE ME MENS PAS! Je le vois bien lorsque je t'embrasse, ou lorsque j'essaye d'aller un peu plus loin, la répulsion dans ton regard. Je ne suis pas si idiot que ça!

-Non, je... non, Em...

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore là, avec toi de toute façon! Tu n'as même pas eu confiance en moi depuis le début pour me dire ce qui te bloquait, ça prouve bien à quel point tu t'es foutue de moi pendant tout ce temps.

-Non! Je t'en supplie, sanglotai-je de plus bel, ne me laisse pas... S'il te plait...

-Je me casse! J'espère que tu as bien ri à mes dépends, car ne compte pas me revoir de si tôt!

Il claqua la porte au bout de quelques secondes, faisant trembler les gonds de la porte et mon coeur en même temps. Le dîner avait à peine été entamé, le repas refroidissait lentement dans son plat et tout semblait propre. J'avais l'impression que des heures avaient coulé sous les ponts alors que le tout a duré moins d'une demi-heure.

_Il est parti. _

_Il m'a laissé seule. _

_Il n'a pas compris. _

Qu'allais-je devenir à présent? Qui allait s'occuper de moi? Jasper avait Alice maintenant, Edward était avec Bella et Esmée et Carlisle étaient occupés avec leur travail. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de tout quitter? Tout lâcher et quitter ce monde qui ne semblait pas vouloir de moi? Si seulement je n'avais pas cette partie de conscience qui me disait que je ne pouvais pas laisser Jasper... Je n'aurais qu'à prendre un couteau et me taillader les veines, ou des médicaments dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain. _Quelque chose de rapide et de simple. _Mes épaules se voutèrent et les larmes affluèrent sur mes joues. _Emmett m'a abandonné. _Mes pleursse firent plus conséquents et je me mis à littéralement exploser de rage et de chagrin. Les assiettes et les couverts se brisèrent sur le sol, la table se renversa, les chaises la suivirent et tout ce qui me passa sous la main se trouva fracassésur le sol. _Il n'avait pas le droit! _Les pâtes carbonara se vidèrent sur le carrelage, rendant le sol glissant et dangereux. Mon portable sonna, mais je ne fis pas attention, je devais faire exploser ma colère. _C'était toujours mieux que de pleurer comme une minable. _

Je ne sais pas en combien de temps je mis l'appartement sans dessus dessous, mais soudain, deux bras chauds et réconfortants s'enroulèrent autour de moi et je lâchai prise. Je m'écroulai au sol, respirant difficilement, les mains et les avant-bras en sang et le coeur en miette. J'essayai de me débattre, ne voulant pas la pitié de quelqu'un mais la personne insista et je décidai de laisser tomber. Je crus que c'était Emmett, mais lorsqu'il parla, je reconnus mon frère:

-Calme-toi, Rosalie, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, tout va bien.

-Il... Il... Il ne... veut plus... de moi, pleurai-je.

-Emmett? Intervint une voix féminine que je reconnus comme celle d'Alice. C'est de Emmett que tu parles?

Je hochai furieusement la tête et rendis l'étreinte de Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda-t-il, doucement. Vous vous êtes disputés?

-Il... Il sait, Jazz! Il est au... au courant et... il m'a abandonné!

-Abandonné? Répéta Alice, perdue.

-Je vais le tuer, grogna mon frère.

Je pleurai de plus bel, pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité avant que je m'endorme, plus seule que jamais.

Lundi 31 décembre 2010

**POV Bella**

Mon univers avait été bousculé du jour au lendemain. Je ne saurais dire ce qui s'était _vraiment _passé, et ce que mon cerveau faisait passer pour vrai. _J'étais complètement perdue. _La demande en mariage d'Edward avait été plus que surprenante. En fait, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit, après qu'on soit sortis de la maison de ses parents, qu'il avait un autre cadeau pour moi, j'ai sincèrement cru qu'il avait un bijou pour moi, mais en aucun cas une bague et encore moins une bague de mariage. _J'avais carrément paniqué. _Et ne parlons pas de mon père et d'Emmett, qui pour l'un était rouge de colère, _enfin, il n'était pas très content de la demande de mon compagnon, _et l'autre qui avait cru à une grosse blague. Dommage, ça n'en était pas une. Par contre, la famille d'Edward, si on comptait Alice dedans, n'avait absolument pas été plus surpris que ça, ou plutôt si mais par ma réaction. Tout le monde croyait que j'étais une romantique dans l'âme, mais je crois que, dimanche dernier, j'ai brisé le mythe.

**Flashback, Dimanche 26 décembre 2010**

_Je regardais le visage parfaitement sérieux d'Edward et la bague dans l'écrin à tour de rôle, en essayant de me persuader que ce n'était pas une blague. _Edward voulait m'épouser. _Je reculai instinctivement d'un pas, choquée, sous le regard blessé d'Edward._

_-Bella? M'appela-t-il doucement. _

_-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, chuchotai-je dans un souffle. Je... Je ne suis pas assez... bien pour toi._

_Ça me déchirait de lui dire ça, mais c'était tellement vrai! Un éclat de colère traversa ses pupilles, comme à chaque fois que je disais une phrase similaire._

_-C'est _moi _qui ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, corrigea-t-il. _

_-Edward..._

_Il soupira et se releva, rangeant l'écrin avec la bague dans sa poche._

_-Je n'aurai jamais dû te demander ça. Excuse-moi. _

_Sur ce, il me laissa là et s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers la maison, la tête baissée. _Mais quelle imbécile!_ Il se sentait mal, blessé et meurtri par ma faute. J'étais une personne horrible avec lui, je ne le méritais pas. Edward franchit la baie vitrée et se dégagea des mains réconfortantes de sa mère. _Ils allaient me détester._ Je ne sais pas où il allait, mais il disparut de mon champ de vision et mes yeux brûlèrent de chagrin. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre mon choix, mon refus. _Même si techniquement, ce n'en était pas un._ Sans que j'y fasse attention, les larmes traitresses coulèrent sur mes joues gelées et je retenais tant bien que mal le sanglot qui menaçait de traverser ma bouche. _Je vais le perdre._ J'essuyais rageusement ses larmes accusatrices et marchais d'un pas timide vers la demeure. Il fallait que je lui parle avant de vraiment le perdre à jamais. Je n'étais pas sûre de supporter qu'il me quitte. L'air chaud fouetta mon visage et mon corps frissonna, heureux de retrouver un endroit chauffé._

_-Où est-il? M'enquis-je auprès de Carlisle, n'osant pas regarder sa femme dans les yeux après ce que je venais de faire à son fils. _

_-Dans son ancienne chambre, murmura-t-il. Bella, il..._

_-Merci, le coupai-je._

_Je ne fis pas attention aux regards nerveux et curieux des autres habitants de la maison et me faufilai avec difficulté jusqu'à l'escalier. Les marches ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi ardues que maintenant. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et posai mon pied sur le premier échelon avec une grande inspiration. L'ascension fut lente et douloureuse, et je remarquai que lorsque Edward n'était pas à mes côtés, tout me semblait austère et insurmontable. Ma respiration était haletante et mon coeur se comprimait avec force dans ma poitrine, protestant de l'effort que je lui faisais subir. Et puis, j'avais exceptionnellement ma séance de **Chimiothérapie** mardi, vu qu'hier nous étions le jour de noël. Des heures parurent avoir passé lorsque je fus enfin arrivée à l'étage. C'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds, mais je ne m'attardais pas sur la décoration, préférant chercher la chambre d'adolescent d'Edward. En toute logique, ça devait être la seule qui avait la porte fermée. Je m'arrêtais juste à celle-ci, non loin de la salle de bain mais très éloignée de celle de ses parents. _Etrange. _Il voulait sûrement avoir son intimité, surtout en étant un garçon... Je secouai la tête, me fustigeant de penser à ça dans un moment pareil et toquai doucement à la porte._

_-Maman, s'il te plait, supplia-t-il, je voudrais être seul un moment. _

_Mon coeur se brisa un peu plus au ton de sa voix, et surtout à sa demande. _Je lui avais fait tellement de mal en gardant le silence. _Je ne fis pas attention et entrai quand même, doucement. Edward était assis sur le bord de son lit, dos à moi et en face de la fenêtre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa chambre qui était simple et avec quelques séquelles de sa vie d'avant. Des BD étaient sur l'étagère, ainsi que des vieux groupes ou chanteur d'autrefois qui n'existaient plus ou se faisaient rares. Un grand lit de deux places trônait contre le mur, à ma gauche, faisant face à une armoire noire, toute simple surmontée d'un petit écran plat. La parure du lit était blanche et grise. Je notai qu'il n'y avait rien d'extravagant, comme sur les murs où était accroché un beau tableau représentant un homme assis derrière un beau piano blanc. _C'était tout Edward. _Je risquai un pas dans la pièce, puis un deuxième jusqu'à être près d'Edward sans qu'il me voie. Je le vis se tendre comme un arc et je sus qu'il m'avait reconnu. _

_-Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de répondre, chuchotai-je._

_-La réponse était déjà peinte sur ton visage..._

_Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée et désolée. Effectivement, j'allais refuser sa demande mais pas sans bonnes raisons. _

_-Puis-je?_

_Il me fit un signe las et je m'assis avec bienvenue à côté de lui. C'était étrange de se comporter ainsi, comme deux inconnus alors que quelques heures auparavant, nous faisions l'amour tendrement pour prouver notre amour sincère. Je jouai nerveusement avec mes doigts, sur mes genoux._

_-Edward, je... je suis désolée._

_-Tu n'as pas à l'être, je comprends. _

_-Tu comprends? _

_-Tu n'as pas autant de sentiments que moi j'éprouve pour toi, expliqua-t-il. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu trouverais mieux et que..._

_-Quoi? Non! Où as-tu pêché une idée aussi stupide? _

_Il baissa la tête, carrant la mâchoire. _

_-Ce que je te dis n'a rien de stupide, il suffit de... de voir comment tu es avec moi pour savoir que j'ai raison. _

_Je secouai la tête, désarmée. _Où avait-il bien pu pêcher ça? _Il savait très bien pourquoi, des fois, j'étais distante._

_-Tu as tort, Edward._

_-Alors tu es venue ici pour accepter ma proposition? Ironisa-t-il. _

_Je clignai des yeux, blessée par sa soudaine colère et ses propos troublants. Je savais qu'il avait une conception bien à lui du mariage, on en avait parlé, comme n'importe quel sujet de conversation il y a des semaines de ça. Pour lui, si deux personnes s'aimaient sincèrement et profondément, il ne voyait pas ce qui les retenait à passer le cap. _Pour moi, c'était une toute autre histoire. _Mes parents s'étaient mariés jeunes, s'étaient sûrement aimés mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné pour eux. Je faisais une sorte de blocage sur ce terrain là car depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'avais une idée négative du mariage, même si avec l'âge j'ai eu ma propre opinion. Je craignais de tout perdre une fois que j'avais la bague au doigt. Et puis, je n'avais jamais pensé que quelqu'un, _et surtout Edward_, allait m'aimer au point de me demander d'être sa femme. Je refusais qu'il pense que je ne l'aimais pas parce que j'avais des doutes sur la conception du mariage. _

_-Je me répète, dis-je, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te répondre._

_-Et moi, je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu as à me dire, parce que tu vois, j'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait ni chaud, ni froid ce que j'ai demandé tout à l'heure._

Sois forte, Bella! Edward est un homme blessé. _Je pris ma respiration avant de me lancer:_

_-Tu as raison, j'aurais refusé ta proposition, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. Est-ce que je te donne l'impression de ne pas t'aimer? De ne pas apprécier le fait de vivre avec toi? Ou ne pas être heureuse lorsque tu reviens du travail? C'est complètement stupide pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'aime, plus que ma propre vie, tu t'en souviens? _

_-Ça ne répond pas à ma question. _

_-Je refuse de t'épouser car je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, Edward, repris-je d'une voix douce. Têtu comme tu es, tu dois trouver ça stupide mais pas moi. Comment pourrais-je supporter de te regarder dans les yeux, la bague à mon annulaire gauche, en étant sur un lit d'hôpital en train de perdre le peu de vie qu'il me reste? _

_-Tu ne vas pas mourir, grogna-t-il. _

_-À moins d'être Dieu, tu ne peux pas savoir! Je ne veux pas _te _faire souffrir, je refuse de voir cette étincelle d'amour et de joie dans tes yeux disparaître par ma faute. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu veux que je devienne Madame Cullen sous peu mais regarde-moi, regarde-nous, Edward... Je suis malade, aucun Docteur ne peut me dire à l'heure d'aujourd'hui si je vais survivre à ma **tumeur** et vivre une vie bien remplie, sans une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Je ne peux pas concevoir de te laisser derrière moi attaché à mon souvenir d'avoir été ta femme pendant si peu de temps._

_-Donc, tu refuses de m'épouser parce que tu as une **tumeur**?_

_J'acquiesçai mais, alors que je croyais qu'il allait se calmer, il explosa de rage en se relevant:_

_-Tu n'es qu'une égoïste! Et moi alors, hein? Et moi dans tout ça, je ne compte pas? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire que tu sois malade pendant qu'on se marie nom de Dieu? Je m'en contre fiche! Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas perdre une minute pour te passer la bague au doigt! De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on a cette discussion car tu ne vas pas mourir, je le sais._

_-Edward..._

_-Et ne me dis pas que je ne peux pas savoir parce que je m'appelle pas Dieu car je le jure sous son nom que je vais faire quelque chose de regrettable dans l'instant même. _

_Je déglutis et secouai la tête, incomprise. Il ne comprenait pas que je ne voulais que son bien? Qu'en aucun cas, je ne pensais qu'à moi et mes idées sur le mariage? _Il disait souvent que j'étais une tête de mule, mais, en regardant de plus près, il n'était pas mieux! _Devant moi, Edward fulminait, je pouvais presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et ses yeux lancer des éclairs en ma direction. C'était assez intimidant. Il n'avait jamais été en colère contre moi jusqu'à maintenant, mais je me demandais si ce n'était pas plutôt la peine qui le faisait agir ainsi. Je levai mes mains tremblantes vers lui, pour prendre les siennes et le forcer à s'asseoir. Il m'obéit mais c'était de mauvaise grâce et parce qu'il était bien éduqué. _C'était si dur de lui refuser quelque chose auquel il tenait tant...

_-J'espère que tu es conscient de l'ampleur de mes sentiments, n'est-ce pas? _

_-Je ne sais pas. Tout est... embrouillé dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus ce qu'est la vérité et le mensonge._

_Je glissai une main sur son épaule gauche et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. J'avais besoin de sa proximité, de sa chaleur contre moi pour garder un peu d'espoir et d'amour._

_-Je t'aime, Edward, dis-je tout bas contre son oreille. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais... Rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire douter du contraire, sois en sûr. Mais le fait que je ne veuille pas devenir ta femme ni signifie pas pour moi que mes sentiments sont corrompus._

_-Alors épouse-moi, gémit-il. Épouse-moi, je te rendrais heureuse! On ira où tu voudras, n'importe quand. J'arrêterai de travailler si tu me le demandais. On vivra dans une maison au bord de la mer. On aura un chien, des enfants si tu le souhaites! Une équipe de foot de têtes blondes. Il te suffit d'un seul mot pour que tu aies tout ça... S'il te plait..._

_Il colla son front contre le mien, son souffle se perdant contre mon visage qui rougit sous sa proximité. Je fermai les yeux, hésitante._

_-Je t'en prie, Bella..._

_-Tu ne peux pas me supplier sur quelque chose que je ne crois pas moi-même..._

_-Si tu crois en nous, alors c'est amplement suffisant._

_-Bien sûr, quelle question!_

_-Alors épouse-moi, répéta-t-il avec une ardeur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je te promet de t'aimer, de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même après ça._

_Un gémissement étouffé résonna dans ma gorge et je crus perdre la raison. Il m'aimait. Je l'aimais. Je devrais dire oui mais quelque chose m'en empêcha, je ne saurais dire quoi. Je me sentis cruelle de lui infliger ça alors qu'il ne voulait qu'être heureux avec moi. _Ce qui était réciproque. _Le visage d'Edward se nicha dans mon cou, tendrement, et embrassa la parcelle de peau sensible sous mon oreille. Je gémis malgré moi. _

_Est-ce que je pourrais vivre ça tous les jours? Oui._

_Est-ce que je pourrais me lasser de lui un jour? Non._

Est-ce qu'il m'aimait? Oui.

_Est-ce que je l'aimais? Plus que tout..._

_Ma main alla décoiffer ses cheveux, amoureusement ,et je remarquai qu'elle tremblait un peu. Je n'en fis pas grand attention tellement j'y étais habituée ces derniers temps. J'embrassai son crâne, faible._

_-Me donnes-tu du temps pour y réfléchir? _

_Il releva la tête, un sourire radieux au visage. _

_-Tout ce que tu voudras!_

_-Mais ce n'est pas un oui, tentai-je de lui rappeler._

_-Ce que tu peux être têtue..._

_Qu'est-ce que je disais? _

**Fin du flashback**

Depuis ce jour, je ne lui avais toujours pas dit ma réponse et pour cause, mon esprit était trop embrumé par sa demande. À chaque minute, chaque seconde, je pesais le pour et le contre mais rien à faire, j'étais toujours aussi hésitante à accepter. J'évitais de m'arracher un peu plus les cheveux que mes séances me faisaient perdre et soupirais une nouvelle fois depuis... une heure. _Déjà?_ Je n'avais pas fait attention.

-Bella, tu es prête? On va être en retard, me gronda Edward derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

J'ouvris brusquement la porte, le faisant sursauter. Il me lança un regard noir avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent lorsqu'il me détailla de haut en bas. _Les hommes..._

-Finalement, on va rester ici!

Je ris alors qu'il m'enroula de ses bras protecteurs et possessifs. Je gémis de bien-être. Depuis noël, et son fameux cadeau, on n'avait pas refait l'amour mais quelques caresses avaient pris placelorsque je n'étais pas fatiguée et Edward était plus entreprenant qu'avant. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tout en rougissant sous mes pensées impures. Étrangement, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon annulaire gauche. Je secouai la tête, m'interdisant de penser à ça maintenant. J'avais fait des pieds et des mains pour aller au bal de pompiers de la caserne d'Emmett, parce qu'Edward et même Carlisle ne voulaient pas. Mon état s'était quelque peu dégradé. J'étais plus fatiguée, mes muscles s'affaiblissaient, mes membres avaient du mal à faire ce que je leur ordonnais, ma tête me faisait souffrir et les séances à l'hôpital devenaient une torture. Edward essayait de ne pas être triste, mais lorsqu'il croyait que je dormais, je pouvais l'entendre supplier Dieu de ne pas me ramener à lui trop vite.Mais Carlisle avait cédé, à contre coeur, de m'accorder le droit d'accompagner Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Edward au bal des pompiers, à condition que je n'abuse pas de la piste de danse et qu'on rentre tôt. _Pas d'inquiétude, je ne vais pas me fouler la cheville en dansant._

À vrai dire, j'allais à la caserne pour soutenir quelque peu Emmett, même si son comportement avait été exécrable, quelques jours plus tôt. Mon Dieu, j'avais été stupide de chercher ce que Rosalie essayait tant bien que mal de cacher alors que l'horrible réponse était sous mes yeux. _Elle avait été violé__e__... _Son ex la frappait régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise le dernier moyen de pression sur elle, ayant bu plus que de raison. Mon frère avait réagi comme le dernier des crétins. _Et encore, je suis polie. _Il avait dit à Rosalie qu'elle n'avait pas eu assez confiance en lui depuis le début de leur relation, avant de claquer la porte et de ne plus lui parler. Ça faisait « juste » trois jours, mais pour Rosalie ça devait faire une éternité. Jasper l'avait retrouvé, quelques heures plus tard, après qu'il se soit inquiété qu'elle ne réponde pas au téléphone, en train de dévaster l'appartement, les mains et les bras en sang. Alice nous avait appelé tard dans la soirée, alors que je dormais pratiquement allongée sur Edward dans le salon, affolée et ne sachant que faire tout en insultant Emmett de tous les noms. Edward m'avait ordonné de rester à la maison, et j'avais beau utiliser tous les chantages que je connaissais, il n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce. _Crétin trop têtu! _Lorsqu'il était rentré, les cernes sous les yeux et l'air profondément abattu, je lui avais demandé ce qui s'était passé et comment allait Rosalie avant d'appeler Emmett, où j'étais tombée sur sa messagerie, et de lui laisser un message incendiaire. J'avais essayé de consoler Edward autant que je le pouvais, et je crois que cette nuit-là, il avait fait pareil avec moi.

-À quoi penses-tu ainsi? S'enquit ce dernier, intrigué.

-À Rosalie, soupirai-je. Je voudrais être avec elle, la soutenir et lui montrer ma peine mais je ne peux même pas faire un pas dehors.

-C'est pour ton bien, Bella. Tu lui téléphones deux fois par jour. Crois-moi, elle sait que tu compatis pour elle, même si tu n'es pas là.

Je fis la moue et il m'embrassa doucement les lèvres, sans approfondir. Je caressai sa mâchoire du bout des doigts avant de les retirer précipitamment, en les voyant trembler. Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les pupilles d'Edward.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, le rassurai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, et je savais qu'au fond de lui, il bouillonnait de rage contre l'injustice. _Je ne savais pas si c'était de l'injustice, ou juste un concours de circonstance comme la génétique par exemple. _Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et allai chercher ses lèvres pour un second baiser. Il y répondit avec peu d'entrain, ce qui ne me plut pas du tout. Je passai la barrière de ses dents avec ma langue et taquinai la sienne avec envie. _Je savais qu'il ne résistait pas à ça. _À ma grande satisfaction, je l'entendis grogner mais à ma stupéfaction, il se recula, hagard. Je clignai des yeux, désorientée.

-Essaye pas de m'amadouer avec tes charmes, femme! Râla-t-il.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, innocente.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorquai-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Son regard s'assombrit instantanément et je me retins in-extremis de gémir face à cette vue. Son côté homme des cavernes me rendait étrangement faible et suppliante. _Mes hormones refont des siennes. _Je me retenais comme je pouvais de ne pas lui arracher ce pull et cette chemise et abuser de son corps comme une assoiffée. _Merde, Bella, tu t'égares ma petite!_

-On y va? Intervins-je, comme si de rien.

Il hocha la tête et je crus entendre:

-Allons-y avant que je te séquestre dans cet appartement.

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles, très fière de mon petit effet. Il m'aida à mettre mon manteau, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher une malheureuse parcelle de peau et nous sortîmes de l'appartement, main dans la main. _Avec des gants, bien sûr. _La soirée allait être amusante s'il essayait de contrôler ses pulsions. Pas que j'étais une nymphomane, mais j'étais constamment excitée en sa présence. Je me donnais une claque mentale, refusant que mes pensées ne dérivent trop loin pour que je les ramène et m'installai prudemment dans la voiture d'Edward. Au moment où je mis la ceinture de sécurité, mon portable sonna, annonçant un nouveau message.

**Rosalie nous accompagne, Jasper a réussit à la convaincre de sortir un peu.**

**Pas un mot sur ce qui s'est passé avec Emmett, ordre du psychologue!**

**A tout de suite.**

-Qui est-ce?

Je tendis mon téléphone à Edward. Il lut rapidement le contenu avec étonnement.

-Hé bien... Jasper a dû utiliser tous ses cours à l'université pour persuader Rosalie. Elle est presque aussi têtue que toi.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, grommelai-je.

Il rit et démarra la voiture. _Je ne trouvais pas ça drôle, moi. _Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, boudeuse.

-Ne fais pas la tête, sourit Edward. Tu ne peux pas me contredire sur le fait que tu sois têtue de toute façon.

-Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas? Contrai-je.

-Parce que tu l'_es_, Bella!

-N'importe quoi!

-Tu es d'une mauvaise foi...

-Moi? Je trouve ça ironique de ta part alors que tu caches sans cesse ton envie de moi.

La voiture fit un sursaut sur la route, sous plusieurs plaintes d'autres automobilistes. Je regardai Edward, qui rougissait violemment. Je souris, amusée.

-Alors, maintenant, qui est de mauvaise foi?

-Ça n'a aucun rapport. Et qui te dit que j'ai « sans cesse » envie de toi?

Je roulai des yeux sous sa tentative pitoyable de se trouver une excuse pas crédible.

-Toi.

-Moi?

-Oui, toi et ton corps.

-Mon corps? Se moqua-t-il. Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait.

-Il le fait... à sa façon. Tes yeux s'assombrissent, ta respiration s'accélère, tu déglutis lorsque tu me regardes et, le plus intéressant, tu as des érections.

Il s'étouffa avec sa salive en me jetant des regards horrifiés. _Bella:1. Edward:0._

-Je... Je n'ai pas tout le temps une érection en ta présence!

-Ah! Ah! Tu as dit: pas tout le temps. Donc, tu avoues que tu en as. J'ai gagné! Triomphai-je.

-Tu n'as rien gagné du tout! Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de... de _ça_!

-Avoue que je t'excite alors, et j'arrêterai.

-Mais... Mais... C'est complètement idiot, je...

-Dis-le!

-Bella...

Il carra la mâchoire et je gigotai sur mon siège, envieuse. _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivai__s_ _pas à me comporter normalement, en sa présence? _Il se gara rapidement, et je remarquai qu'on était déjà arrivés à la caserne. _Je n'avais pas fait attention. _Je défis ma ceinture, imitée par Edward qui sortit rapidement de la voiture. Je l'avais peut-être mis plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'aurais cru. Je sortis de la voiture en soupirant mais, tout à coup, je fus plaquée contre la portière de la voiture, le corps d'Edward appuyé contre le mien. Je déglutis difficilement en rencontrant son regard noirci par le désir. _Mon Dieu... _Il colla son corps contre le mien et je hoquetai de surprise en rencontrant sa virilité qui s'était réveillée pendant notre échange dans la voiture.

-J'ai tout le temps envie de toi, susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Tellement que c'en est presque indécent. Est-ce que tu sens, au moins, l'effet que tu me fais?

Pour appuyer ses dires, il frotta son bassin contre mon ventre, ronronnant de plaisir. Ma bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement face à son audace. _Où était passé le Edward qui rougissait il y a quelques instants? _Ma respiration s'accéléra et ma poitrine montait et descendait frénétiquement. Un spectacle qu'Edward ne rata sous aucun angle.

-Alors, maintenant, chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres contre mon oreille, qui a gagné?

-Je... Edward... Tu...

-Dis-le!

Mes jambes manquaient de me quitter sous peu. Ses dents tirèrent sur mon lobe d'oreille et je gémis sans aucune gêne, ce qui le fit rire. Je sursautai en sentant une de ses mains se glisser sous ma robe pour une de mes fesses qu'il empoigna avec fermeté pour me plaquer encore plus contre lui.

-Dis-le, Bella!

-Toi! Tu... Tu as gagné!

Son corps fut secoué d'un rire espiègle et je crus mourir de désir en sentant sa langue voyager de mon oreille au bas de mon cou, comme s'il léchait une gourmandise. _Bella:1. Edward: 1 000._

-Hum... Délicieux... Si je m'écoutais, je goûterai une autre partie de toi, là, maintenant et tout de suite.

J'ouvris la bouche quand la sienne se rapprocha mais nous fûmes interrompus par une Alice hystérique. _Oh non... _Edward se décolla quelque peu de moi, le regard toujours noir et le bas de son corps sous contrôle. _Comment il faisait ça? _

-Je croyais que vous n'alliez jamais venir! Se plaignit mon ex-meilleure amie.

_J'aurais bien voulu._

-Toujours le don de casser l'ambiance, maugréa Edward.

-Merci pour le compliment, râla Alice. On est arrivés il y a dix minutes, et heureusement que vous arrivez parce que, en parlant d'ambiance, c'est plutôt glacial là-bas.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui se pinça le nez de sa main libre. Je suis sûre qu'il essayait de garder le contrôle pour ne pas foutre son poing dans le nez de mon frère. _Bien qu'il le méritait. _Mais alors que j'aurais cru qu'il aurait cédé à la colère, comme Jasper, il s'était montré prévenant et attentif au récit d'Emmett. J'avais été en admiration devant lui et son calme olympien. Il coupa court à mon éloge mentale en prenant ma main, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, en suivant Alice qui sautillait presque gaiement vers l'entrée de la caserne. Cette dernière était décorée de guirlandes lumineuses, de boules de noël et de pancartes souhaitant la bonne année multicolore. Le tout était un peu chargé mais c'était sympathique tout de même. Edward paya rapidement nos deux places et le pompier qui était à la caisse nous mit un tampon sur le dos de la main afin que nous puissions aller et venir comme bon nous semble. La chaleur à l'intérieur de la caserne était presque suffocante, à cause du nombre impressionnant de personnes qui s'y trouvait, et la nourriture qui cuisait dans un coin de la pièce, le plus près possible de fenêtre grande ouverte. Je plaignais ceux qui devaient s'y coller, c'était un coup à attraper un rhume ça. Une grosse boule de disco trônait au-dessus de quelques danseurs courageux, des guirlandes en papier traversaient de par et d'autre la pièce, des éclairages agressaient les pupilles et de nombreuses tables se trouvaient contre les murs avec le bar appuyé contre un camion de pompier. Emmett nous avait expliqué que la caserne était coupée en deux, pour les interventions de cette nuit. Il était 21h quand nous arrivâmes, et je me demandais combien de temps j'allais tenir.

Encore perturbée par un Edward entreprenant, je ne sentis pas ce dernier retirer mon manteau le long de mes bras, un regard malicieux à mon encontre. _Je suis sûre que je n'étais pas la seule à penser à ce qui venait de se passer contre la portière de sa voiture_. Je me raclai la gorge, pour reprendre quelque peu une contenance. Ne pas me laisser avoir par ses yeux de chat. Jamais. Il s'écarta de nous pour aller mettre nos manteaux aux vestiaires, prenant soin de glisser mes médicaments dans mon sac à main.

-Viens, Bella! Me héla Alice. On s'est déjà installés à une table. Et, au passage, très bon choix, pour la robe.

-Mais, Edward...

-C'est un grand garçon, il nous trouvera tout seul. Allez, dépêche-toi!

Je la suivis de bonne grâce, tout en jetant des regards inquiets derrière moi. On aurait pu me prendre pour une paranoïaque, mais certaines femmes le regardaient comme un boucher devant une belle pièce de bœuf. _C'est ma pièce de bœuf! _Je me retins de grogner comme un animal sauvage. J'allais rester sur le qui vive ce soir. Alice m'emmena vers une table un peu éloignée de toutes les autres, _je remerciai mentalement la personne qui l'avait choisi__e__, _et fut surprise de ne pas voir Emmett assis. Par contre, Rosalie se trouvait là, habillée d'un jean et d'un pull et je crois que c'était la première fois que je la voyais habillée aussi... banalement. Moi-même, j'aurais pu mettre ce qu'elle portait. Jasper était à ses côtés, une main apaisante sur son épaule voutée. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir la force de lui rendre visite plus souvent ces derniers temps.

-Salut, Bella! Me sourit Jasper. Content de voir que tu as eu l'autorisation de Docteur Cullen un et Docteur Cullen deux.

-Ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, soupirai-je. Mais je ne voulais pas rater ça, temps que je le peux. Salut, Rosalie... Comment vas-tu?

-Bella... Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question, mais plutôt à toi, dit-elle tristement.

-J'ai connu mieux.

Alice m'obligea à m'asseoir brutalement sur une de quatre chaises de libre, juste à côté d'elle et celle qu'occuperait dans un instant Edward.Jasper regarda derrière mon épaule.

-Ah! Dom Juan est parmi nous! Se moqua-t-il.

-La ferme! Siffla Edward.

Son ami lui fit un sourire innocent et je vis sa soeur faire un bref sourire, amusé. _Elle a dû en connaître des blagues entre ces deux-là. _

-On vous a prit à boire, coupa court Alice. Alors... Un jus d'orange pour toi, et une bière pour Dom Juan. Est-ce que ça vous va?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Lutin des forêts, répondis-je.

Elle me fit un regard noir, faisant rire son compagnon. Edward traça des cercles apaisant sur le dos de ma main, en signe de remerciement. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, sans aucune gêne et il enroula un bras autour de moi. J'espérais que ce qu'on disait sur le jus d'orange était vrai, car j'aurais besoin de me réveiller si je voulais tenir jusqu'à au moins minuit pour la bonne année.

-Vous ne vous décollez jamais, vous deux? Soupira Jasper.

-Je t'en pose des questions moi! Gronda son ami.

-Tu n'aimerais pas avoir les réponses à tes questions de toute façon.

Je sentis Edward secouer la tête, dépité. Au moins, il y en avait deux qui mettaient l'ambiance. Pour ma part, j'avais du mal à ne pas jeter des coups d'œil à Rosalie qui semblait plus renfermée sur elle-même que jamais et que sa seule envie, c'était de se glisser sous sa couverture et ne jamais refaire surface. _Mon frère n'était vraiment qu'un pauvre débile. _

-Ah! S'exclama une voix forte imbibée d'alcool. Vous voilà enfin! Vous avez fait des cochonneries avant de venir? Bande de petits coquins va!

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je tournai la tête pour voir mon frère, marchant pas très droit vers nous, un verre à la main. _Oh non... _Il tituba jusqu'à nous, se retenant de justesse au dossier de la chaise qu'Edward occupait. Ce dernier lui jetait des regards contrits et nerveux. _Je savais qu'il contrôlait sa colère pour moi. _

-Emmett! S'affola Alice. Combien de verre tu as bu depuis tout à l'heure?

Il haussa les épaules, buvant une gorgée de ce que je détectais être du whisky. Rosalie, regardait ses mains enchevêtrées sur ses genoux, la mine déprimée et triste. _On allait passer une super soirée._

-J'en sais rien, roucoula mon frère. Trois... Peut-être quatre...

-Moi je dirais bien le double! Grondai-je. Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu veux faire un coma éthylique, c'est ça?

-Oh la ferme Mademoiselle sainte ni touche! Marmonna-t-il.

-Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça! Riposta Edward, en levant le ton.

-Oh ça va... Vous êtes pas drôles, je vais retourner avec des gens cool qui ne me cachent rien _eux_!

Il tourna les talons et dégagea des gens des gens qui dansaient tranquillement sur la piste de danse en grognant contre eux. Son sous-entendu avait jeté un froid, et Jasper avait le regard noirci de rage à son encontre. Je posai une main rassurante sur le genoux d'Edward et regardai Rosalie avec honte et remord.

-Bon... Intervint Alice. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut aller danser avec moi?

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment? Soupira mon compagnon.

Mon amie roula des yeux tout en se levant.

-Je n'allais pas te le proposer, Monsieur le coincé. Allez, Rosalie! On y va!

-Q... Quoi? Mais...

-Pas de mais sinon je crie!

Cette dernière lui prit la main et l'arracha de sa chaise alors que Rosalie nous lançait des regards alarmés. Je lui fis un hochement de tête encourageant. Jasper soupira lourdement et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller le castrer dans la seconde, dit-il entre ses dents serrés.

-Tu irais en prison, argumenta Edward, et ta place n'est pas là-bas mais aux côtés de ta soeur.

-Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux!

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise.

-Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'Emmett a fait, dis-je, loin de lui mais... mais je crois qu'il a ses raisons même si on ne les comprend pas.

-Je sais que c'est ton frère, Bella, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui trouver des excuses! S'écria Jasper. Tu ne sais pas ce que Rosalie a vécu avec l'autre connard, rien du tout! J'ai cru qu'avec Emmett, elle se sentirait mieux et commencerait une nouvelle vie mais, alors que j'ai cru que c'était gagné, voilà qu'il la quitte sans aucun remord et va se souler la gueule à la première occasion! Maintenant, excusez-moi mais moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'un verre!

Je restai figée à ses paroles alors qu'il se levait prestement pour aller au bar. Je sentis mes doigts trembler violemment et je me retenais pour ne pas éclater en sanglot dans la seconde qui suivait. _C'était mon frère. _Je sentis deux bras qui m'encerclèrent et m'écrasèrent contre une masse chaude.

-Respire Bella, calme-toi, murmura Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Mais rien voyons, absolument rien du tout. Il est juste en colère contre Emmett, et vu qu'il n'était pas là, il s'en est pris à toi... Je suis désolé, il n'aurait pas dû.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est sa soeur à lui aussi.

O*O*O*O

_Il était presque minuit._ J'étais étonnée d'être encore éveillée à cette heure tardive de la journée. Par contre, j'avais été surprise lorsque Carlisle avait téléphoné à son fils pour savoir dans quel état j'étais. _Croyait-il que j'étais soûl__e_ _au point de me rouler sous la table?_ Edward m'avait juste dit qu'il avait peur que lui-même ait bu un peu trop et qu'il m'est laissé de côté. Aucune chance là-dessus, il ne m'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, sauf pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau pour mes médicaments et repousser les avances de deux femmes qui enroulaient leurs tentacules autour de lui. _Bande de garce__s__. _Énervé contre elles, il était revenu avec brusquerie et m'avait embrassé avec fougue et indécence, sous l'amusement d'Alice. Pas que je n'aimais pas quand il m'embrassait, mais il aurait pu faire ça à la _maison_. De plus, à mon soulagement, si je puis dire, Jasper était venu s'excuser peu après son... pétage de plomb et Rosalie se détendait peu à peu au fil des heures. On n'avait pas revu Emmett depuis notre arrivée, et je priais pour qu'il n'ait pas emmené une fille dans un coin tranquille pour faire sa petite affaire à cause de la frustration. Maintenant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi il faisait des allusions au sexe à tout bout de champ. _Mais ce n'était pas une raison non plus. _Je craignais la réaction de Charlie, lorsqu'il apprendra ce que Rosalie a subi avec son ex, et ce qu'Emmett a fait par la suite. Il allait être affreusement triste par ce qui était arrivé à sa belle-fille, parce qu'il appréciait vraiment cette dernière et Emmett allait en prendre pour son grade voir pire. Blottie contre Edward, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre chez nous, Alice pépiait en racontant des ragots de son école de mode, des voisins de Jasper et encore et surtout des vêtements qu'elle venait d'acheter.

-Enlevez lui sa pile! Supplia Edward en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

Rien que pour ça, je vais laisser Alice continuait à parler de tissu et de froufrou pendant des heures. _Arg... Mes hormones ne me laissaient toujours pas tranquille. _

-Oh, mais on ne vous a pas dit à tous les deux! Se réjouit-elle en nous regardant.

-Alice, calme-toi, soupira Jasper.

-J'ai gagné le concours de mode de mon école! On s'envole demain à Paris!

-Quoi? M'écriai-je. Et tu nous le dis que maintenant?

Elle fit la moue.

-Et bien... Jusqu'à il y a trois jours, on était pas sûrs d'y aller. On ne voulait pas laisser Rosalie toute seule, tu comprends? On voulait être sûrs avant de vous le dire.

Et bien, quel retournement de situation. Alice appréciait de plus en plus Rosalie, et avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle restait collée à elle 24h/24. _C'est pour dire. _

-Félicitation, dit Edward. Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, on ne laissera pas Rosalie toute seule.

-Merci, souffla Jasper.

-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, se renfrogna l'intéressée.

-Tu es la bienvenue à la maison, intervins-je. Il y a la seconde chambre d'ami si tu veux.

-C'est gentil mais je préfère rester chez moi. C'est pas contre vous, mais...

-Je comprends. On est mieux chez soi.

Elle fit un léger sourire, soulagée. On allait pas l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. De plus, Edward l'obligerait à venir manger à l'appartement au moins une fois par jour, et irait se balader avec elle, lorsque je dormirai. _Ce qui m'arrive souvent __c__es derniers temps. _Des fois, il me rejoignait dans le lit et, lorsque je me réveillais, j'avais la bonne surprise de le voir à mes côtés, ou des fois il allait se promener dans les rues animées du centre et revenait presque au moment où j'ouvrais les yeux, avec quelque chose pour moi. Un livre, des chocolats, une pâtisserie... Au début, ça m'avait gêné mais, en voyant qu'il était heureux que j'accepte, j'avais fini par céder.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils ne laisseraient pas ta soeur comme ça, gronda Alice. Idiot va!

Ce dernier, alors qu'il venait de se faire insulter d'idiot, eut un sourire niais en la regardant. J'espérais de tout coeur qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas comme ça.

-Et pendant combien de temps partez-vous? M'enquis-je.

-Une semaine! On ramènera plein de cadeaux pour vous! Oh, et des robes Bella! Ils sont si doués pour la couture là-bas...

-Je te préviens, tu utiliseras TA carte de crédit, la prévint Jasper. Pas question que je sois dans le rouge, déjà que j'ai... Enfin.. Bref. J'ai hâte d'y être!

Personne ne releva le problème de paroles de Jasper, mais je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, ou plutôt ce qu'il cachait. La musique disco des années 80 se coupa, sous les protestations des danseurs en sueurs.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, on passera à la nouvelle année dans moins d'une minute! Annonça l'animateur de la soirée. Les amoureux, préparez-vous à vous embrasser au milieu de la piste pour vous souhaiter une bonne année! Et ceux qui sont seuls... Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de faire la même chose?

-Allons-y! Se réjouit Alice.

Elle prit Jasper par une main et Rosalie dans l'autre et courut jusqu'à l'endroit souhaité. _Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas deux Alice dans le coin. Je ne suis pas sûre de survivre. _

-Tu veux y aller? Me demanda Edward?

-Pour manquer une occasion de t'embrasser? Sursautai-je.

Il me fit un sourire en coin et m'aida à me lever pour aller rejoindre les autres. Il adapta son rythme de marche avec le mien, et je remerciai le ciel d'avoir inventé les chaussures plates. La piste de danse était bondée, et je me retrouvais rapidement écrasée contre Edward. _Ce qui ne me dérangeait absolument pas. _Rosalie voulait quitter l'endroit mais Alice tenait bon.

-Attention! 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BONNE ANNEE! Cria l'animateur dans son micro.

Tout le monde cria ou s'embrassa avec passion. Je déposai en premier un baiser sur les deux joues de Rosalie, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente délaissée avant que son frère ne prenne le relais. Une main chaude et possessive me ramena à la réalité et deux émeraudes m'obligèrent à rencontrer son regard.

-Bonne année, Bella, susurra-t-il.

Je déglutis.

-Je... Oui... Tu... Bonne année, bredouillai-je.

Il rit et se pencha pour rencontrer mes lèvres. Sa bouche se fit insistante contre la mienne, et je ne pus que l'imiter dans ses mouvements. Sa main qui se trouvait dans le creux de mon dos se déplaça vers me fesses et je hoquetai de surprise par son audace, surtout qu'il y avait du monde autour de nous. Mais, bien vite, j'oubliai les gens autour de nous alors que sa langue se faufila dans ma bouche et trouva la mienne pour la dominer du début à la fin. Je manquais d'air, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais lâché Edward. J'appuyai mon corps contre le sien, et souris en sentant son membre durcir au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je tirai sur ses mèches de cheveux avant qu'il ne s'écarte, hors d'haleine.

-Quelle démonstration d'affection, Mesdames et Messieurs! Se moqua l'homme au micro. Je crois qu'on a un nouveau couple gagnant cette année!

Je questionnai Edward du regard qui rit, amusé.

-Chaque année, la caserne élit le meilleur baiser de minuit, me rappela Alice.

-Oh... Oui, j'avais oublié, murmurai-je, rouge de honte.

-N'oubliez pas de récupérer votre bouteille de champagne lorsque vous partirez!

Je me cachai contre le torse d'Edward, qui riait toujours, et je le soupçonnai de l'avoir fait exprès.

-Espèce d'idiot! Grognai-je.

-Ça était un plaisir d'avoir pu explorer votre jolie petite bouche, Mademoiselle Swan.

Je rougis de plus belle, mais un sourire aux lèvres.

Samedi 1er Janvier 2011

**POV Edward**

****Mes pensées impures à l'encontre de Bella n'avaient pas cessés de germer dans mon esprit depuis que je l'avais vu se mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, à l'appartement, innocente alors que c'était une démone de pêché. Mon désir d'elle n'avait pas faibli, surtout depuis qu'elle m'était apparue en sous-vêtements osés, le lendemain de noël. Nous n'avons plus refait l'amour depuis, et je savais que ma demande prématurée en mariage l'avait à la fois surprise et mitigée. Je n'avais pas insisté depuis qu'elle m'avait demandé quelques jours pour réfléchir, mais chaque seconde qui passait sans qu'elle daigne me dire une parole sur le sujet me semblait être une éternité. _Pire que ça même._ Ma mère m'avait téléphoné le lendemain, _ce qui n'était guère étonnant_, me demandant comment j'allais après ça. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire à part que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi rejeté que ce jour-là? Mais, bien sûr, je lui avais menti et dit que je le prenais bien. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais elle n'avait pas relevé. J'avais promis à Bella de lui laisser du temps, alors c'est ce que je faisais. Et puis, sa maladie avait pris de plus en plus d'ampleur dans nos vies et je devais limiter de l'angoisser. Bella devait se reposer et ne penser qu'à sa santé. _Je ne voulais que ça.___

-Hé, l'amoureux idiot! Me héla Emmett, un peu éméché, venant de je ne sais où. J'y vais! Tu nous suis avec ma soeur?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Non, désolé Emmett, je vais la laisser partir avec un de tes collègues qui louche beaucoup trop sur Bella à mon goût. _Il pouvait en poser de ces questions des fois. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rosalie, et je pus remarquer qu'elle discutait sérieusement avec Jasper, qui était très inquiet depuis qu'elle avait révélé à Emmett la raison de son comportement; son viol. Il ne l'avait pas très bien pris, se sentant blessé qu'elle ne l'ait pas dit plus tôt, son manque de confiance et que l'amour qu'il portait pour elle ne semblait pas lui faire le moindre effet. Évidemment, j'avais été en colère contre Emmett. Il n'avait pas à agir ainsi, et elle aurait dû le lui dire plus tôt, comme lui avait conseillé son frère. Maintenant, ils étaient en froid et ne se parlaient que par politesse. Chacun était rentré chez lui, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Voilà pourquoi Emmett avait un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool ce soir, et qu'on avait à peine vu Rosalie alors qu'elle était venue grâce, _ou à cause_, d'Alice. _Il n'avait même pas été avec nous de toute la soirée._ Si j'avais parié toutes mes économies sur la réaction d'Emmett, j'aurais doublé mes gains depuis. Des petits doigts chauds et tendres se posèrent sur mon bras, et je souris doucement en sachant pertinemment qui c'était. Je me retournai vers Bella, ses yeux trahissant sa fatigue et son envie de se glisser dans notre lit. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas la seule. La soirée avait été sympa, bien qu'assez glaciale par moment, mais la dispute entre Emmett et Rosalie jetait un froid sur nous tous.

-Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer? Me supplia-t-elle presque, faisant la moue.

-Sans aucune hésitation, rétorquai-je.

Je crus l'entendre soupirer de soulagement alors que j'allais chercher nos manteaux aux vestiaires et la bouteille de champagne qu'on avait gagné grâce à mon initiative de l'embrasser avec passion. Ça avait largement valu le coup, mais j'étais complètement excité depuis une demi-heure. Pas moyen de faire tomber la pression. Je secouai la tête, repoussant mes pensées impures. J'aidais Bella à enfiler son manteau et nous dîmes au revoir à Alice et Jasper, sur le trottoir, parce qu'ils s'envolaient demain pour Paris, Alice ayant gagné son concours à son école de mode.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer, pleurnicha-t-elle à l'égard de Bella.

-Moi aussi, soupira son amie, mais profites-en, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu iras à Paris!

Elle lui fit un sourire triste et l'enlaça. J'accaparai Jasper.

-Et bien mon vieux, tu as de la veine! Me réjouis-je pour lui. Tu nous rapportes des photos, n'est-ce pas?

-Je serai bien obligé, avec Alice, marmonna-t-il avec un léger sourire, tout de même.

Je ris doucement alors que je regardai sa compagne se faire écraser entre les bras d'Emmett. _Il avait __définitivement trop bu. _Jasper s'écarta doucement, et je le suivis, intrigué.

-Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, avant de partir, murmura-t-il. Je veux juste ta « bénédiction », si je puis dire, car c'est peut-être mal placé alors que je l'avais prévu depuis un moment si elle gagnait son concours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?

-Je vais demander la main d'Alice à Paris.

J'écarquillai les yeux, avant de sentir un léger malaise me contracter le coeur. Je pourrais mettre ma main au feu qu'elle allait accepter, sans quelques jours pour réfléchir! Je regardai mes pieds, trouvant mes chaussures fort intéressantes.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, Edward, reprit Jasper, et je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui te blesse.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Ce n'est pas parce que Bella m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir que je vais t'interdire de ne pas faire ta demande. Vas-y, lance-toi! Tu feras une heureuse au moins...

-Elle a été choquée, tu sais.

-Pardon?

-Bella, elle a été choquée par ta demande. Elle doit encore se dire qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi et sa maladie doit la freiner aussi.

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais c'est complétement idiot.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, contra mon prétendu meilleur ami.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Grognai-je.

-Mets-toi à sa place, une seconde. Imagine-toi dans sa peau, qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais si tu voyais ton corps partir à la dérive, sentir ce mal qui vie en toi et voir tout t'échapper? Sa réaction est tout à fait normale, Bella veut avoir le droit sur au moins une étape de sa vie, même ta demande en mariage.

-Mais...

-Elle te dira oui, j'en suis sûr et certain.

-Comment...

-Arrête de parler comme une fille! Se plaignit Alice en arrivant vers nous. J'ai besoin d'un minimum de sommeil pour être opérationnelle demain matin!

-Je te laisse, Edward! Et pense à ce que je t'ai dit! Et ne dis rien à Bella...

Il me fit les gros yeux et partit, me laissant en plan comme un con, des questions plein la tête. Rosalie suivit son frère et, sûrement, sa nouvelle belle-sœur d'un pas trainant. Jasper l'obligea à avancer en lui lançant un regard qui en disait long. On ne croit pas comme ça, mais il faisait aussi peur qu'elle lorsqu'il était en colère.

-Bon alors, mon vieux! Cria Emmett prés de mon oreille en me donnant une tape brutale sur mon omoplate gauche. Tu attends quoi pour prendre ma soeur, hein? Enfin... Dans le sens de l'emmener... Prendre... HA HA HA HA!

Bella secoua la tête mais ses traits tirés me renvoyaient sa peur de voir son frère dans un état pareil. _On allait encore faire du baby-sitting ce soir._

-Allez viens, idiot, soupirai-je, je te ramène chez toi.

-Hé! Je suis un grand bonhomme moi! Je peux me raccompagner tout seul chez moi! Je sais que... j'habite à droite... prés de la maison du père noël! Hé, Bella? Tu crois que je peux déjà déposer ma liste pour cette année?

Quelques personnes qui étaient venues pour le bal de la caserne rirent des remarques d'Emmett, alors que je les insultais de pauvres cons. _Ils n'avaient même pas conscience de son mal-être. _

-S'il te plait, Em, murmura Bella, laisse-nous te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi!

-Non! Non! Non! Non! Chantonna-t-il. Je peux, moi-même, y aller! Salut les nymphomanes!

Il marcha d'un pas mal, mais très mal assuré vers sa jeep, saluant les gens qu'il rencontrait bruyamment, faisant des clins d'œil aguicheurs aux jeunes femmes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui.

-On peut pas le laisser comme ça! M'alarmai-je.

Bella me suivit de près au moment où son frère s'écroula par terre, ivre de rire. _Putain! _Les femmes autour de lui le tripotèrent presque à même le sol et ce fut Bella qui les vira radicalement.

-Vous avez intérêt à dégager de là bande de pétasses mal baissées! Cria-t-elle en arrachant presque un bras à la première qui était sur son chemin.

-Sinon quoi? Rigola une blonde peroxydée.

J'ouvris grand la bouche lorsque je vis Bella se planter devant elle, la rage dansant dans ses yeux, et lui verser la bouteille d'eau, qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle pour ses médicaments, sur sa tête en plus de marcher avec soin sur le manteau de la fille qui avait glissé de ses épaules. Cette dernière hurla aux scandales.

-Non mais ça va pas, espèce de...

-Je ne te conseille même pas de finir ta phrase, grondai-je en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Bella. Maintenant, obéis à la Demoiselle et vire tes fesses d'ici!

Elle nous lança un regard noir et elle et ses greluches prirent le sens inverse, claquant leurs talons férocement sur le bitume. Je déposai un baiser sur la joue de Bella, fier comme un paon.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi une tigresse hors de notre lit, la taquinai-je.

Elle rougit furieusement et s'écarta de moi.

-Aide-moi à relever Emmett au lieu d'avoir des pensées salaces à mon sujet.

Je lui fis un sourire éblouissant, car elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et je lui épargnai la peine de relever 100 kg de muscles pour les mettre sur ses pieds. Emmett était hilare.

-J'ai cru que tu allais lui mettre un pain, Bell's!

-Emmenons-le chez lui pour qu'il dégrise, soupira cette dernière.

Ce fut le trajet le plus long de toute ma courte vie. Emmett était complètement déchiré. Il arrêtait pas de parler du père noël et du fait qu'il allait casser la gueule à un certain Steeve, ou un truc du genre. J'interrogeai Bella du regard mais elle haussa les épaules, impuissantes. Fort heureusement, il y avait un escalier dans l'immeuble de son frère parce que j'aurai eu du mal à monter quatre étages avec lui sous le bras. _Merci bien. _Je l'allongeai sans plus de cérémonie sur son lit, enlevant son manteau, son écharpe, ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes. _Pour ma santé mentale, je n'irai pas plus loin. _Il grognait de mécontentement mais je ne fis pas attention. J'abattis la couverture sur lui au moment où lui-même abattit sa main sur mon bras.

-Steeve a fait du mal à Rose! Et moi je n'ai été qu'un con sans cervelle...

_Finalement, je savais qui était Steeve. _Je soupirai, compréhensif.

-Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus, mais tu peux te rattraper, Emmett.

-Non, trop idiot...

Il eut le hoquet roulant sur lui-même.

-Va la voir demain, dis-lui que tu l'aimes et...

-Je suis idiot, marmonna-t-il.

Je ris alors qu'il dormait déjà, ronflant comme une locomotive. _Bella n'avait pas mentit sur ses ronflements. _Je claquai la porte de son appartement, sachant que personne ne risquerait de rentrer ici sans perdre ses économies dans les frais d'hôpitaux et rejoignit prestement Bella qui était restée dans la voiture. Enfin, je l'avais forcé à rester dans la voiture pour pas qu'elle voie son frère ainsi. Lorsque je me glissai dans l'habitacle, elle me regarda étrangement, fronçant les sourcils.

-Bella? Tout va bien? M'inquiétai-je.

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Oui, oui, je... Comment va Em?

-Il dort déjà. Je crois qu'il m'a brisé le tympan gauche...

Elle sourit tristement.

-Il a dit que Steeve avait fait du mal à Rosalie et que c'était un idiot, continuai-je en me lançant dans la grande avenue.

-Mais c'est qui ce Steeve?

-C'est... C'est Royce en vérité, avouai-je.

-Royce? Mais qui... Oh!

Je hochai la tête dans le vide. _Oui, oh. _

-C'est tellement triste ce que leur arrive, murmura-t-elle. Le passé de Rosalie ne pourra jamais s'effacer de leur vie.

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Elle bâilla, signe qu'il fallait que je ne tarde pas à rentrer chez nous. _Chez nous. _Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais en train de me brosser les dents et courais presque pour rejoindre Bella dans le lit. À mon étonnement, elle était éveillée, les yeux grands ouverts, regardant le plafond d'un air pensif. J'en profitai pour me glisser sous les couettes réchauffées par sa chaleur naturelle et remis une mèche de ses cheveux qui barrait sa joue gauche. Elle eut un léger sourire de remerciement.

-À quoi penses-tu ainsi? M'enquis-je, troublé par tant de dévotion à sa pensée.

-À beaucoup de choses mais principalement à toi.

Je rougis presque de plaisir.

-Et... puis-je savoir pourquoi tu penses à moi, même si c'est très flatteur?

-Tu as été admirable ce soir, alors que je n'ai fait qu'agresser une pauvre fille aux faux seins.

-Ils étaient faux?

Elle me donna une tape sur mon torse, me faisant rire, et se releva pour être assise sur le lit. Je l'imitai.

-Tu es tellement gentil avec tout le monde, souffla-t-elle. Si prévenant, si doux et si toi, à mes côtés.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Un éclat traversa ses yeux, émus.

-Je sais que je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un comme toi, et je ne veux même pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre parce que je sais que je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés.

-Bella...

-J'accepte!

Je clignai des yeux, décontenancé.

-Pardon?

Je fus happée par ses prunelles chocolat.

-J'accepte de t'épouser.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, surpris. À ses mots, mon coeur bondit rageusement dans mon organisme, aussi éberlué que je l'étais. _Avais-je mal entendu?_

-Q... Quoi?

Un rire cristallin traversa ses lèvres en voyant dans quel état elle m'avait mis avec quelques mots.

-Je serais très heureuse de devenir votre femme, Monsieur Cullen.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. _Alors que mes paroles essayaient d'être enregistrées par mon cerveau, elle déposa des baisers sur le bas de mon visage en évitant soigneusement mes lèvres.

-Alors, tu vas me la passer quand la bague au doigt? Se moqua-t-elle.

-La _quoi_? Oh! Oui! La bague!

Je descendis du lit, ou plutôt tombai littéralement par terre, sous son rire amusé, alors que je m'empressai pour pas qu'elle ne change d'avis. J'ouvris brusquement le tiroir pour chercher l'écrin que j'avais mis précautionneusement. Bella se moquait toujours alors que je revenais sur le matelas, la bague dans ma paume. La respiration démesurée et me croyant être dans un rêve, je fis glisser l'anneau délicat sur son annulaire gauche, rempli de joie et de fierté. Je regardai un instant sa main avant d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou d'une odeur sans pareil.

-Merci, murmurai-je.

-Je t'aime.

-Plus que ma vie.

J'allai chercher ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser, qui se transforma rapidement en un échange fougueux. Je la fis doucement tomber sur le lit et m'allongeai sur elle, en me bataillant toujours avec sa langue envieuse. Un gémissement de bien-être traversa sa bouche et son bassin percuta le mien. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre le message. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut, nos vêtements jonchérent le sol et je la pénétrai, lui faisant l'amour tendrement, comme si mon corps n'attendait que ça pour respecter le sien, après les deux fougueuses fois précédentes. _Après tout, mon cadeau était toujours valable après cinq jours, non? _

Dimanche 1 janvier 2011

**POV James**

_J'avais tout bien préparé, jusqu'aux moindres détails. Il ne devrait pas __y __avoir d'embuche. Normalement. _On ne pouvait jamais savoir ce que Dieu avait préparé pour nous. J'avais prétexté une affaire urgente à Los Angeles, ayant eu un gros problème dans les commandes là-bas, pour avoir quelques jours loin de Victoria. Bien entendu, elle avait été déçue, mais avait vite hurlé mon prénom sous mes coups de reins dévastateurs. _Elle m'avait pardonné. _Malheureusement, mon appétit n'avait pas diminué. Mais, lorsque je roulai dans ma nouvelle voiture, une Toyota noire dernière génération, Il avait fait appel à moi pour une femme qui faisait du stop car sa voiture avait lâché. _Une chance. _Elle était brune, assez grande et les yeux bleus. Pour cette fois, ça avait fait l'affaire mais je n'avais pensé qu'à Isabella du début à la fin. Je l'avais prisedans ma voiture et,lorsque la route fut dégagée, j'avais assomméla jeune femme et avaisété dans le bois le plus proche. J'avais prismon matériel dans le coffre, dissimulésous une plaque, et avais réveillé la belle Demoiselle. Bien entendu, elle avait paniqué, et hurléaussi mais on était trop loin de la civilisation pour que quelqu'un l'entende. J'avais dégustélamoindre de ses supplications, des gémissements plaintifsauxhurlementsde douleur alors que je la baisaispour me soulager. Lorsque j'en eu assez, mon couteau fit le reste et je la laissais là, nue, sans vie, pour que son esprit aille rejoindre Dieu. _Et de une de sauvée._

Maintenant, après simplement quelques heures de recherche sur internet dans un Cybercafé, me voilà à l'endroit stratégique de mon plan. Garé incognito dans la rue, une vue imprenable sur le hall de l'appartement que je fixais depuis tôt dans la matinée. J'étais juste sorti vers 6h30 pour aller soulager ma vessie dans un café, passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et commander un café et un croissant. Mon sang battait à un rythme effréné dans mon organisme, excité par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Ça faisait des semaines que mon cerveau y travaillait pour que rien ne soit mis de côté et, maintenant, je me frottais les mains car j'allais bientôt pouvoir me venger. Je restai assis, derrière le volant de ma voiture encore deux heures, avant que la chance soit avec moi. Il était là, à une vingtaine de mètres de moi, un paquet venant d'une boulangerie du centre ville dans les mains. Je suivis la direction de son regard affolé, et je vis le fantasme parfait; Isabella. Des larmes venaient gâcher les traits de son visage, mais son corps restait toujours un pêché à lui tout seul. _Hum... _Il me tardait d'être seul à seul avec elle. Je carrais la mâchoire en voyant qu'elle le fixait avec amour mais une peine certaine. _Bientôt, ça sera moi qu'elle regardera ainsi! _J'enfilai mes lunettes de soleil, remontai mon manteau jusqu'à mon menton, enfilé une casquette et mis ma capuche avant de démarrer la voiture.

Lorsqu'il fut au point stratégique, mon pied s'écrasa sur l'accélérateur et la voiture bondit vers ma proie.

**POV Edward (Et oui, encore! Vous allez très vite comprendre pourquoi.)**

J'étais toujours sur mon petit nuage de la veille. _Bella avait dit oui. _Finalement, Jasper avait eu raison, je devais laisser le temps à Bella d'assimiler et la laisser prendre la décision. _Putain, elle allait devenir ma femme! _Alors que j'étais parti chercher des viennoiseries à la boulangerie Française dans le centre de Seattle, sachant qu'elle les adorait et qu'après _les _exercices d'hier soir, elle allait avoir un peu faim, je sautillais presque à chaque pas que je faisais. J'avais même dit à la boulangère que j'allais me marier, et j'eus le droit aux félicitations de la part des autres clients. _Eux aussi avaient pass__é_ _une belle soirée hier! _Nous étions dimanche matin, il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci, la circulation avait été fluide. Je garai rapidement la voiture, déjà pressé de la rejoindre mais je fus étonné de la voir au pied de l'immeuble, déjà habillée chaudement et la bague au doigt. Je souris, niais. _Elle va m'épouser!_ Mais, bien vite, mon sourire s'effaça lorsque je vis des larmes strier ses joues, et alerté, je lâchai le sachet en papier rempli de croissants et de pains au chocolat pour la rejoindre.

-Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu as? M'inquiétai-je de suite.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi, plus triste que jamais. _Elle n'allait pas se rétracter pour hier soir, n'est-ce pas? _Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, avant d'être figée d'effroi.

-EDWARD! ATTENTION! Hurla-t-elle.

Je tournai la tête et ce fut trop tard. Le choc fut si brutal que l'air se bloqua dans mes poumons alors qu'il me semblait que je volais pendant quelques instants. J'atterris avec violence sur la route rêche et froide, avant d'entendre une voiture démarrer précipitamment.

Je ne vis plus rien.

Je ne sentis plus rien.

Ne touchai plus rien. 

Car ce fut le trou noir.

**Alors, qui va être la première à m'envoyer des couteaux et des bombes artisanales par colis recommandés? **

**À la fois angoissante et surprenante, j'adore cette fin de chapitre, surtout que je mets vos nerfs à rudes épreuve, n'est-ce pas?**

**Je vais essayer de poster la suite le mois prochain, mais je ne vous promet rien.**

**Merci de votre passage et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,  
Clairouille59.**


	29. L'état de choc

**Bon...**

**Je sais que l'attente a été très très longue mais avec mon BAC et les résultats, je n'avais ni le temps et ni l'envie de me mettre à l'écriture.**

**Pour faire court, j'ai loupé mon BAC de justesse et ayant le moral dans les chaussettes, je n'avais plus goût à rien depuis. **

**Enfin bref, s'est passé et je retente mon examen l'année prochaine en espérant que je l'ai cette fois-ci. **

**Je félicite tous ceux ou celle qui ont eu leur BAC ou un autre examen!**

**Maintenant, je m'y suis remise, j'espère pouvoir finir ma fiction car il reste officiellement 10 chapitres à cette dernière! Sans compter l'épilogue. **

**Maintenant, après quelques réponses aux personnes non inscrite, vous allez replongez dans le drame que j'ai crée, pour votre plus grand bonheur... ou pas.**

**Il y a beaucoup de point de vu dans ce chapitre pour essayer de montrer comment chacun prend la nouvelle de l'accident d'Edward et surtout dans quelle circonstance.**

**J'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux à me dire votre avis, et que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Felicitie: Je conçois que la fin est cruelle, mais il faut bien un peu de suspense, non? À bientôt!**

**-Izzie: Merci beaucoup! À bientôt!**

**-So-Kate: Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais le BAC donc j'ai « légèrement » tardé pour poster ce chapitre. À bientôt!**

**-Martine16: Sincèrement, je crois que personne ne s'attendait à cette fin, vu le nombre de menace de mort j'ai reçu depuis que j'ai posté ce chapitre. Mais j'aime bien cette fin de chapitre, va savoir pourquoi. Tu sauras au prochain chapitre si Edward va bien. Je ne me suis pas sentie blessée par la review, ça m'est passé au-dessus de la tête. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas obligé cette personne à lire ma fiction, elle passe à autre chose et c'est tout. À bientôt!**

**-Elo: Je vais finir par m'exiler au pays du père-noël avec toutes vos menaces de mort! Lol. Non, plus sérieusement, je sais que j'ai été très très cruelle sur cette fin de chapitre mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ce chapitre est dans ma tête depuis pas mal de temps. Emmett va rattraper sa connerie envers Rosalie, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, je ne comprends pas ta question. Que veux-tu dire par supprimer mes autres fictions sur mon profil? J'en ai toujours posté qu'une sur ce site... À bientôt!**

**-Popo: Ta bêta n'est pas partie en vacances? Après, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle ne t'a pas donné signe de vie...**

**Mille merci à: Mamoure21, Felicitie, polipopo****2, midsum, canada02, Ousna, cricri2388, Izzie, Martine16, Em81****2, Puky, Habswifes, Sloubi, Bibiche03, Anais88****2, coco-des-îles, bellaeva, Grazie, Butterfly971, So-Kate, Elo, caropat07****2, AnaïsB, ChloeJJ, tiphaine martin, Nathalie, Bella Swan Cullen02, manolys, missgege93, Popo et CarlieCullen86 pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: midsum, canada02, Bibiche031, virgin's59, tiphaine martin, mimi94r, chris57, Ninoia, LinouLapinou, natacha77 et isabella swan cullen addict pour m'avoir mis en story alert ou favorite story/author.**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Le chapitre a été exceptionnellement corrigé par So-Kate, n'ayant pas de nouvelle de Phika17 depuis plus de 3 mois. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 29: L'état de choc**

Dimanche 1 janvier 2011

**POV Esmée**

-Carlisle, ris-je, je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment tu sais.

-Vraiment? Rétorqua-t-il. Nous sommes seuls, nous en mourrons d'envie tous les deux et ça sera une façon de célébré cette première journée de cette année...

Sa main se faufila sous mon chemisier et je gloussai comme une adolescente. _Ça me rendait plus jeune. _Malgré notre âge, et surtout le sien, rien n'avait changé dans notre vie sexuelle. Bien au contraire. Lorsqu'Edward avait quitté la maison pour l'appartement qu'on lui avait acheté, après sa première année de médecine, Carlisle trouvait toujours un moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Je gémis alors qu'il taquinait un de mes mamelons de ses doigts habiles et qu'il pressa son bassin contre mes fesses, montrant toute la longueur de son désir. Je passai mon bras autour de sa nuque et tirai sur ses cheveux blonds, demandeuse de plus. Je le sentis sourire contre la peau de mon cou et l'instant d'après, j'étais assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, nettoyant le reflet de notre réveillon avec mon beau-père. On avait laissés les enfants faire leur réveillon de leur côté, sachant qu'ils viendront nous voir aujourd'hui. Mon mari se glissa entre mes jambes et attaqua ma bouche avec fougue et envie. Je fourrageai dans sa tignasse blonde, cherchant encore plus de contact alors qu'il avait réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à jeter mon chemisier par-dessus son épaule. Alors qu'il jouait avec l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, la sonnerie du téléphone fixe nous fit sursauter. Alors que je m'apprêtai à répondre, Carlisle m'obligea à avoir son attention sur lui en léchant le haut de ma poitrine.

-C'est... C'est peut-être important, soufflai-je, grisée.

-Ils rappelleront, grommela-t-il.

Il m'acheva en retirant mon sous-vêtement et alla à la rencontre de mon mamelon douloureux par le désir. Je gémis lourdement. Mon corps avait changé, il n'était plus aussi ferme qu'à mes vingt ans mais apparemment, ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde mon mari. Il trouvait que ça montrait que j'avais donné la vie et que c'était incroyablement sexy. _Ciel! _Je haletai et décidai d'aller chercher la fermeture éclair de son pantalon lorsque le répondeur se mit en marche. Carlisle grogna contre mon sein droit.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je le hais déjà.

Je ris doucement avant de me figeais. C'était Bella.

-Esmée... Carlisle... Il... Je... Je suis à l'hôpital, sanglota-t-elle fortement. Edward... Il... Une voiture l'a percuté en... en pleine rue... Je... Je suis au _Seattle Center Hospital _et... et Edward se trouve au bloc opératoire... Il ne respirait plus... lorsque je... j'ai appelé les secours et... et … S'il vous plait... Décrochez ou... ou venez... S'il vous plait...

Le temps resta en suspend avant que l'information aille jusqu'à mon cerveau et s'infiltre dans tout mon corps. _Oh mon Dieu, non... _Carlisle s'écarta de moi et m'aida à enfiler mes vêtements à la va vite, étant incapable du moindre geste, toujours sous le choc. _Mon bébé, mon Edward..._ Mon cœur se comprima douloureusement et mes yeux me piquaient. J'allais pleurer, mais je ne sais même pas si j'en étais capable à ce moment précis. _Mon fils est à l'hôpital. _Je sentis deux mains prendre mon visage en coupe pour me faire reprendre les esprits.

-Esmée? Esmée? M'appela inlassablement Carlisle. Écoute-moi! Nous ne savons pas à quel point c'est grave, d'accord? Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ses moyens. Notre fils a besoin de nous, ainsi que Bella.

-Il ne respirait plus...

-Allons à l'hôpital.

_Comment faisait-il pour garder son calme?_ C'était d'Edward qui s'agissait, pas d'un de ses patients? Le cœur en miette, la respiration difficile et l'esprit tournait vers mon fils unique, je le suivis tant bien que mal vers la voiture, m'installant sur le siège passager. Carlisle démarra au quart de tour, montrant son impatience et sa réelle peur. Mon esprit était ailleurs et ici, trop embrumé pour penser à quelque chose de cohérent. Quand Edward était petit, je m'inquiétais souvent lorsqu'il était malade, même pour un simple rhume, à l'exaspération de Carlisle, mais c'était ma nature de mère qui faisait surface. J'avais toujours plaint les mères qui devaient faire face aux maux de leurs enfants, et maintenant que je vivais la même scène qu'eux, j'étais plus absente que jamais, comme s'il n'y avait plus que ça dans mon cerveau: Edward. Mon fils. Mon enfant. Mon bébé. On cœur redoubla d'intensité à l'idée de le perdre. Je me perdrais, je mourrais et rien ne pourra me sauver. Je donnerai ma vie, mon cœur et mon âme pour la chair et mon sang; mon Edward. Que deviendrais-je sans lui? Sans entendre le son de sa voix? Ses grognements lorsque je l'appelai « mon bébé»? Son regard illuminait lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Bella? Son regard tendre envers sa vieille mère? Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge. Je sentis les roues de la voiture tourner à plein régime, comme mes pensées à cet instant. Il ne devait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas mourir! Il n'avait rien fait contre Dieu pour qu'il soit déjà appelé vers lui. Rien. C'était un Ange parmi les êtres humain, notre Ange, à Carlisle et moi. Celui de Bella aussi. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient encore au son de sa voix, ses pleurs et ses supplications au répondeur.

_Mon Dieu..._

-On y est, annonça Carlisle, tendu.

Il fit un dérapage sur la chaussée, feignant de ne pas entendre les protestations de quelques infirmiers qui se trouvait sur sa place de parking, et coupa le contact. Je sortis de l'habitacle tout aussi rapidement que lui.

-Non, mais ça ne... Protesta un jeune homme. Oh, Docteur Cullen, excuse-moi je n'avais pas...

-Plus tard, l'interrompit mon mari.

Ce dernier me prit la main et je pus sentir à quel point elle tremblait, à moins que ce ne soit la mienne qui avait cet effet-là. Carlisle me jeta un regard un coin et nous courrions aussi rapidement que nos vieux os nous le permettaient. Je remarquais qu'il m'emmenait directement aux Urgences, pour les blessés les plus graves... Une larme coula sur ma joue, et ce fut la première d'une longue lignée. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, trop chaud pour que ça soit naturel. Plusieurs brancards attendaient dans les couloirs et des patients étaient assis patiemment sur des chaises beiges qui avaient connu de meilleurs jours. _Pourquoi est-ce que je m'attardais sur des détails aussi futiles? _Essoufflés etle cœur battant, nous allâmes vers le premier Médecin qui passa.

-Henry! S'exclama mon mari. Où est Edward?

-Oh, salut Carlisle, répondit son collègue. Edward? Je ne crois pas qu'il travaille au secteur 1 aujourd'hui. Et puis, je viens d'arriver il y a cinq minutes, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de...

-Esmée! Carlisle! S'écria une voix d'homme.

Nous tournâmes la tête vers Eleazar qui se précipita vers nous, et réciproquement.

-Où est Edward? Demandai-je, suppliante.

-Au bloc, répondit solennellement notre ami. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, d'après ce que j'ai pu savoir, son état était assez préoccupant.

-À quel point? S'enquit Carlisle, la gorge nouée.

-Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus. Tout le monde sait les liens que j'ai avec Edward et vous alors naturellement, j'ai été dispensé au bloc.

-Oh mon Dieu... Oh mon Dieu, sanglotai-je.

Les larmes coulèrent inlassablement sur mes joues qui devaient être d'une blancheur cadavérique alors que tous les pires scénarios possibles se déroulaient sous mes yeux.

-Une jeune femme est venue avec l'ambulance, reprit Eleazar. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle est restée muette sur la chaise depuis son arrivée. D'après la description de Carmen, je pense que ça doit être...

-Bella! Suffoqua Carlisle. Où est-elle?

Eleazar lui indiqua le chemin et nous nous précipitâmes, le cœur lourd, vers l'endroit indiqué. Le couloir était vide, sauf une fine silhouette qui avait les jambes emmenées sous son menton et se balançait d'avant en arrière sur la ridicule chaise beige. Mon cœur se serra encore plus. Carlisle et moi-même fûmes à ses côtés l'instant d'après, la respiration haletante.

-Bella? Bella, ma chérie? L'appelai-je doucement d'une voix enrouée. C'est nous. Carlisle et Esmée. Bella?

Elle leva les yeux vers nous d'un rouge vif. Ses propres larmes coulaient sur ses joues jusqu'à s'échouer sur son pull. Elle tremblait violemment aussi. Je me mis à genoux devant elle alors que mon mari s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

-Je... Je... suis tellement... désolée, pleura-t-elle.

-Désolée? S'étonna Carlisle. Et pourquoi donc?

-Je l'ai prévenu mais... mais... il...

Je passai une main qui se disait rassurant dans ses cheveux, tout aussi bouleversée qu'elle l'était. Ma peine était similaire à la sienne; dure et dévastatrice. C'était mon fils et c'était l'homme de sa vie. Je croisais le regard de mon mari qui se leva, le visage blême.

-Je vais aller voir si je peux soustraire quelques informations sur ce qui se passe au bloc, annonça-t-il. Est-ce que... tu veux quelque chose Bella? Esmée?

Bella ne répondit pas, tremblant de tout son corps. Un tilt illumina mes pensées. _Sa __**tumeur**__. _Je voulus en faire part à Carlisle mais il était déjà hors de vu. Il avait dû comprendre que je ne voulais rien sauf des nouvelles de mon enfant. Mon ventre se tordit douloureusement. Mais, je devais être forte. Ma belle-fille était dans un état catatonique, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule dans son chagrin, même si le mien était incontestable. Comme une mère ferait avec son enfant, je lui caressai doucement ses cheveux emmêlés d'un geste tendre et peiné. Quelques infirmières passèrent devant nous sans nous jeter le moindre regard vers nous. Les secondes passèrent et les minutes s'écoulèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, ne me laissant pas de répits, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir la pire nouvelle qui soit dans quelques instants. _Seigneur, non. _Bella tremblait toujours et la prendre dans mes bras ne calma pas son agitation. Je ne pouvais guère lui en vouloir. Pour ma part, mes larmes ne cessaient de couler sur mes joues. Au bout d'un interminable moment, Carlisle revint dans mon champ de vision, la tête baissé, profondément abattu. Tous mes sens s'alarmèrent. Il se mit à genoux devant Bella et moi, prenant chacune de nos mains. Je sentis Bella se crisper près de moi.

-Edward est sorti du bloc il y a quelques minutes, souffla-t-il, désemparé. Ils l'ont envoyé en réanimation pour le moment. Edward a un **traumatisme crânien**, plusieurs côtes cassés ainsi qu'une jambe. Ses blessures étaient trop lourdes pour que son corps ne se remette aussi facilement. Il... Il est dans le coma.

Mon monde s'écroula.

**POV Emmett**

**'Cause I want it now I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control... ****(*)**

_Putain! C'est quoi ce bordel? _Étendu sur le ventre, en étoile de mer, aucun de mes muscles n'avaient le courage de bouger d'un millimètre. Je grognai alors que la sonnerie se fit plus insistante avant de se couper. Je gémis de bonheur et enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller, sans savoir qui avait cherché à m'appeler. _Il rappellera. _Au chaud sous ma couverture, je remerciai le ciel d'avoir une journée de congé aujourd'hui. J'aurai été incapable d'y aller de toute façon. Mes souvenirs d'hier étaient quelques peu confus, les visages de Bella, Edward et Rosalie s'échouaient dans mon cerveau. Rien de bien concluant. Ma main droite massa mon crâne, réveillant une douleur telle que je jurai envers moi-même. _Crétin. _J'avais bu beaucoup hier, ça je m'en souvenais, avec des femmes pour la plupart. On dirait que j'étais revenu le Emmett avant ma rencontre avec Rosalie. Je grognai et roulai sur le dos, douloureusement. Mon estomac fit un saut périlleux, m'obligeant à mettre une main sur ma bouche. J'avais bu beaucoup plus que je croyais me souvenir. À moins que ce soit les souvenirs de ma dernière conversation avec Rosalie qui faisait ça. _Royce. _Ce connard de première qui avait osé la violer, abusée d'elle sans aucun scrupule. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui, mais il avait intérêt à prier pour pas que je le retrouve sinon j'allais lui refaire le portrait plutôt deux fois d'une.

Putain de merde, j'avais réagi comme le dernier des enfoirés. _Et encore, j'étais gentil avec moi-même. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais un comportement aussi excessif, je n'en savais foutrement rien mais j'étais vraiment un connard moi aussi. Elle avait mis trois mois à me dire la vérité sur son passé, trois mois qu'elle avait dû supporter mes supplications pour la mettre dans mon lit ou simplement l'embrasser et moi je l'insultai comme la première des salopes du coin. _Genre comme les deux connes du bar. _Je m'insultai encore pendant dix minutes avant que mon portable ne se remette à sonner. _Cette personne veut vraiment que je la tue la prochaine fois qu'elle croise mon chemin!_ Avec regret et douleur, je décrochai le téléphone en prenant mon inspiration pour dire ma façon de penser d'appeler les gens à une heure aussi tôt. Je ne fis pas attention de savoir qui c'était.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas de...

-E... Emmett, sanglota une voix féminine.

Je me relevai d'un bond, ne faisant pas attention à mon corps qui protestait et mon crâne qui dansait la samba. Cette voix, je la connaissais, trop même. _Rosalie._

-Rose? Rosalie? L'appelai-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?

Elle renifla à l'autre bout du fil, et je pouvais entendre des gens parler au loin. _Bon Dieu, où était-elle? _

-Rosalie? Insistai-je. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-N... Non...

Mon cœur eut un raté et je repoussais les couvertures, me remettant sur les pieds rapidement. Ce ne fut pas une bonne idée avec tout l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité hier soir car mon estomac chancela dangereusement dans mon organisme. _Merde. _Je me retins à ma commode, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, prenant des affaires sous les bras alors que Rosalie pleurait toujours au téléphone.

-Non du Dieu, Rose! M'exclamai-je. Où es-tu, je te rejoins de suite.

-À... l'hôpital.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha alors qu'en vérité, tous les pires scénarios passèrent dans mon esprit.

-Dans quel hôpital?

-_Seattle Center Hospital_.

Elle se moucha bruyamment entre deux crises de larmes.

-Je suis là dans dix minutes maximum.

-Emmett... je... je... bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, la coupai-je. Je... Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

Honteux, inquiet et l'esprit dans une brume épaisse, je raccrochai ne voulant pas perdre un seul instant. Nom de nom, elle était à l'hôpital alors que j'avais la gueule de bois! _Bravo Emmett, magnifique comme comportement, très mature tout ça. _Je me donnais une baffe pour me réveiller avant de passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, tout en me brossant les dents pour m'enlever cet affreux goût dans la bouche. J'enfilai des sous-vêtements propres, un jean, un pull et les premières chaussures qui me passèrent sous la main avant d'empoigner mes clefs et mon manteau avant de claquer la porte de l'appartement. Tout ça en six minutes. Mon crâne me faisait souffrir, mais la voix désespérée de Rosalie me revint aux oreilles et je savais que c'était plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je fis rugir le moteur de ma Jeep et démarrai au quart de tour, sans prêter attention aux autres connards qui klaxonnaient de protestation. _Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ouais! _Ma conduite n'était pas homologuée par le code de la route, ni même par les flics mais je restai prudent quoique quelque peu fou sur les bords à certains moments. Je fis un dérapage sur le dernier tournant menant à l'hôpital et arrivai en trombe sur le parking. Je payais 1$50 et courus comme un dératé jusqu'au l'accueil. J'avais oublié de demander où elle se trouvait. _J'étais un cas désespéré. _La pluie commença à s'abattre sur Seattle, me mouillant le temps de ma course vers l'accueil. Trempé jusqu'aux os, je contournais les personnes qui attendaient déjà et me plantai devant la secrétaire, faisant la sourde oreille des protestations derrière moi.

-Est-ce que Rosalie Hale se trouve ici? Demandai-je, sans un mot de politesse.

La barbie brune me regarda comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. Je frissonnai de dégoût. Je savais qui c'était, Jasper m'en avait vaguement parlé avant que Rosalie complète les détails. Elle voulait absolument – Maria – mettre Jasper dans son lit alors qu'il avait refusé un nombre incalculable de fois. J'espérai pour elle qu'elle ne rencontre pas Alice sur son chemin, sinon elle peut dire adieu à ses faux seins.

-Vous êtes de la famille? S'enquit-elle d'une voix faussement doucereuse.

-Son petit-ami.

Je n'étais pas sûr que cette appellation soit encore d'actualité. La femme devant moi fronça les sourcils et marmonna dans sa barbe avant de chercher, enfin, si Rosalie se trouvait ici. Mes doigts tapèrent le comptoir du secrétariat, plus nerveux que jamais. Derrière moi, j'attendais des gens me maudire mais j'en avais que faire pour l'instant.

-Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a aucune Rosalie _Hale_ ici. Vous vous êtes trompé d'hôpital, Monsieur?

-Non, elle m'a donné le nom de celui-ci au téléphone. Merci quand même.

Je quittai la queue, sans plus de cérémonie et fis les cent pas dans le hall de l'hôpital. À ce moment-là, mon portable sonna de nouveau, sous les regards outrés des patients qui attendaient leur tour. _Bande de coincés! _Cette fois, je regardais l'identifiant et je paniquais quand je lus que c'était Carlisle.

-Allo?

-Emmett! Rosalie vient de nous dire qu'elle t'avait appelé il y a vingt minutes et que tu n'étais toujours pas là, dit-il d'une voix étrangement terne. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Où es-tu mon garçon?

-Dans le hall, mais elle n'est pas là! Paniquai-je. Merde, dite-moi ce qu'il se passe, je...

-Je viens te chercher, ne bouge pas.

Il raccrocha sans m'en dire plus. _Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? _Je ne pouvais être que soulagée que Rosalie ne se trouve pas dans une de ces chambres d'hôpital morbide. J'en gardai un mauvais souvenir avec Bella, allongée dans un lit, aussi blanche qu'un cadavre. Je secouai la tête, refusant de penser que c'était ma sœur qui se trouvait là. Edward m'aurait déjà appelé, c'était sûr. Les minutes s'allongèrent et je reconnus les cheveux blonds de mon « beau-père », le visage fermé. _Ça ne sentait pas bon. _

-Carlisle! M'exclamai-je, accourant vers lui. Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai cru que c'était Rosalie qui se trouvait là.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il tristement, ce n'est pas Rose. Suis-moi, ça sera plus simple si tu le vois de tes propres yeux.

La gorge nouée, je le suivis vers l'ascenseur, silencieusement. Des docteurs et quelques personnes rendant visite à des proches nous accompagnèrent dans l'espace étroit. Mon pied tapait maladroitement sur le sol, rendant mal à l'aise celui qui m'accompagnait. Mon cœur battait à vive allure contre mes côtes lorsqu'il nous fit arrêter au même étage que Bella, quelques mois plus tôt. Je fermai les yeux pour éviter que les images me reviennent à l'esprit. Carlisle prit la tête et je le suivi, manquait de me tenir à la barre fixée sur les murs du couloir. Plus on avançait, plus je sentais l'angoisse monter d'un cran.

-C'est là, murmura Carlisle.

Je suivis son regard terne et ma respiration se coupa un instant. Ce n'était ni Rosalie, ni Bella qui se trouvait dans cet affreux lit d'hôpital, mais Edward. Je clignais des yeux, pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un mirage ou les effets de l'alcool qui ne c'était pas dissipé. _Mais c'était bien réel. _Edward était allongé, relié à plusieurs **moniteurs** et avec un **tuyau respiratoire** dans la bouche. Il ne se trouvait pas seul dans la pièce, ma sœur se tenait là, assise sur la chaise la plus proche du lit, tenant la main de son compagnon qui n'était pas avec nous. Mes poumons protestèrent sous le manque d'oxygène, et je me remis à respirer avec difficulté.

-Comment... Comment...? Bafouillai-je pour Carlisle.

-Un chauffard l'a renversé alors qu'il traversait, souffla-t-il. Bella a tout vu.

Je déglutis alors que le bruit de pas familier me vint aux oreilles. Je tournai la tête pour rencontrer le regard rougis de Rosalie. Elle était accompagnée d'une Esmée dévastée. Cette dernière me fit un bref sourire pour me saluer avant d'aller rejoindre les bras que son mari lui tendait. Je n'attendais pas une seconde pour courir vers Rosalie et la faire décoller du sol. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle restait figée par mon geste.

-Pardonne-moi, mon Dieu, pardonne-moi, la suppliai-je sans cesser de me cacher de honte. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai été un gros con. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, mais... mais j'étais tellement en colère, tellement triste que j'ai pété un câble. Je sais que je ne te mérite pas, que tu es beaucoup trop bien pour moi mais pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi.

Son corps resta tendu avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglot contre moi. Je l'écrasai un peu plus contre moi, partageant sa peine et son désespoir. Je la portai jusqu'à rejoindre Esmée et Carlisle alors que je regardais Bella pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en tenant la main d'Edward. _Mon dieu, qui avait fait une chose pareille? _

O*O*O*O

La police avait fait son apparition peu de temps après mon arrivé. Bella n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre même quand ils étaient arrivés. Les policiers avaient été conciliant vu son état de santé et le fait qu'elle ne c'était pas remise du choc. Ils nous avaient posé toutes sortes de questions stupides comme «_ où est-ce qu'on était pendant l'agression ce matin_ ? », « _est-ce qu'on avait une raison d'en vouloir à Edward_ » ou encore si on avait une idée de qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir. Ils avaient posés cette dernière question après que nous ayons protesté sous leurs accusations. _Comme si c'était un de nous qui avait fait le coup! _Ils étaient malades ou quoi? Le tout avait duré deux bonnes heures, avant qu'ils ne partent et promettent de venir demain. Charlie devrait arriver de Forks et Alice et Jasper de Paris demain, dans la journée. Carlisle s'était chargé d'appeler ce dernier. Ils prenaient le premier avion en faisant escale à Los Angeles pour arriver au plus vite.Je soupirais, resserrant mes bras autour de Rosalie qui était silencieuse depuis qu'on s'était « retrouvé ». Je supposais qu'elle m'avait pardonné, vu qu'elle ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, mais elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que je l'avais eu au téléphone. Je n'avais pas pu voir Bella, car elle restait campée au chevet d'Edward. _Ce que je ne pouvais lui reprocher. _Carlisle étant très apprécié à l'hôpital, avait eu le droit de passer outre la règle des visites minime et un nombre de personne fixe. Esmée et lui accompagnaient Bella alors que j'obligeai Rosalie à boire et manger régulièrement. Elle était très affectée par ce qui était arrivé à Edward, et je mentirais si je ne ressentais pas quelque chose non plus. Il était un très bon ami, il m'avait soutenu hier soir après ma cuite mémorable et puis, il rendait ma sœur plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avant lui. _Je devais bien lui reconnaître ça. _Je ne savais pas qui était le connard qui avait renversé d'Edward, mais il avait brisé la vie de ma sœur ce matin.

Lundi 2 janvier 2011

**POV Alice**

-Dépêche-toi, Jazz! Soupirai-je. Je veux aller voir la Tour Eiffel moi!

-Elle ne va pas s'envoler!

Je fis la moue, déçue. _Qu'est-ce qu'il était lent! _Mais ses jolies petites fesses rattrapaient ce défaut. De bonne grâce, il accepta de doubler quelques visiteurs chinois qui regardaient le plan de la ville, tout en parlant de leur maudite langue. _Je ne comprends rien et ça m'énerve. _Je vis Jasper regardait son portable et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Rosalie était avec Edward et Bella, je suis persuadée qu'elle allait très bien. De plus, il l'avait appelé hier soir, dès qu'on avait atterrit. _Rien que pour ça, j'étais contente d'être fille unique. _La queue jusqu'au monument était interminable, et je priais pour qu'on passe avant que les magasins ne ferment pour la journée. Même en hiver, la Tour Eiffel avait la côte dans le coin. J'avais déjà fait une liste avec les boutiques que je voulais faire, et ce que j'allais offrir à chaque personne. Le plus dur avait été Charlie vu qu'il n'avait aucun goût, mais avec plus de douze heures de vol, j'étais arrivée à mes fins. Bien évidemment, il y avait le problème de l'argent... Jasper m'avait interdit de prendre sa carte de crédit la veille, mais avec un peu de persuasion hier soir, dans un ensemble de lingerie rouge qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, malgré la fatigue, j'avais gagné sa carte et deux orgasmes au total. _Que demander de plus? _

Nous nous mîmes au bout de la file d'attente, plus impatient que jamais. Ou peut-être que j'étais la plus impatiente de nous deux. Jasper n'avait pas arrêté de s'en faire, _sauf hier soir_, à propos de Rosalie. J'étais sûre que Bella et Edward s'en occupaient comme de leur premier enfant. Mais rien à faire, _Monsieur_ le psychologue n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. J'aurais voulu que pendant notre séjour, nous ne pensions qu'à nous, même quelques jours mais c'était perdu d'avance. Si lui avait l'esprit tourné vers sa sœur, le mien était tourné vers ma meilleure amie. Elle allait de plus en plus mal, elle ne pouvait pas nous le cacher. Elle maigrissait à vue d'œil, je le voyais bien lorsque je lui achetais des vêtements ou de la lingerie. Et puis, elle tremblait de plus en plus, son corps la faisait souffrir et lorsque je venais faire une petite visite surprise, Edward me disait avec le cœur lourd qu'elle dormait dans leur chambre. _Je voyais ma meilleure amie dépérir sous mes yeux. _Mais, Bella ne voulait rien savoir sur ce sujet. Soit elle ne voyait pas dans quel état elle se trouvait, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement, ou soit elle refusait d'en parler pour nous faire du mal. N'avait-elle pas compris qu'on était là pour la soutenir et l'aider ? Mais non, Madame était trop bornée! Si moi j'avais du mal à garder mon sang froid, ne parlons même pas d'Edward qui manquait de hurler à chaque instant. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il tienne sa langue encore longtemps, sans jeu de mot. Je secouais la tête, essayant de chasser les images de Bella malade de mon esprit, mais je savais que c'était peine perdu.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, et avec une chance incroyable, nous fûmes en haut de la Tour Eiffel deux heures plus tard. La vue y était incroyable. On voyait tout Paris, ainsi que les environs. Les plus grands monuments de la capitale Française étaient sous nos yeux. J'avais hâte de pouvoir les explorer un à un, même si nous avions qu'une semaine. _Ça serait amplement suffisant. _Jasper était désespéré par le plan de la semaine que j'avais fait dans l'avion, mais dans la vie, il fallait toujours savoir où on allait. _C'était la règle d'or. _Je comptais bien le suivre scrupuleusement, sans oublier un seul monument de Paris. _On va y qu'une seule fois dans sa vie._ Après des dizaines de photos de la vue, de nous deux pris par des touristes et quelques achats de souvenirs, ne prîmes l'ascenseur pour redescendre sur la terre ferme. Jasper n'avait pas eu l'air très à l'aise dans les airs. _Il était un peu pâle... _Nous marchâmes vers les Champs Élysée pour un repérage pour demain, main dans la main, plus amoureux que jamais. Qui aurait cru que je trouverais l'homme de mes rêves dans un cabinet de psychologue ? _Pas moi en tout cas! _Il était parfait, quoique quelques peu... troublant des fois, surtout quand il parlait du travail. N'avait-il pas compris que je l'écoutais patiemment pour aller au plus vite au lit? Pas que sa voix était désagréable à entendre, loin de là, mais je ne comprenais presque rien de son charabia de psy. Au début, j'avais essayé de m'y intéresser, sincèrement, mais après deux semaines, j'avais fini par abandonner. Je le soupçonnais de faire pareil avec moi lorsque je parlais de mes études. _Traître! _

-Ce soir, on dîne au restaurant, m'annonça Jasper.

Je me tournais vivement vers lui, les yeux pétillant.

-Il faut que je m'achète une nouvelle robe alors! Souris-je, enthousiaste.

Je tendis la main, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu me l'as promis hier soir, susurrai-je en me rapprochant de lui, as-tu déjà oublié ?

-Comment le pourrais-je, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

À n'importe quelle heure de la journée, il était prêt. N'était-il pas un homme merveilleux ? Je collai mon corps contre le mien, ou plus précisément vers l'endroit stratégique de son anatomie. Je fis courir mes doigts sur son ventre, vers la zone recherchait. Heureusement, personne ne voyait ce qu'on faisait, trop occupé à se couvrir du froid.

-Peut-être que... je pourrais être gentille ce soir, l'amadouai-je. Il est fort plausible qu'après ma douche, je sois peu vêtue... ou habillée d'un ensemble _très _léger.

Il déglutit difficilement. La victoire était si proche.

-Le rouge, gémit-il. Le même qu'hier.

-Celui n'a pas survécu... Dommage, je l'aimais bien.

Je sortis ma langue pour taquiner sa lèvre inférieure avec délice. Il gémit et il enroula son bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Je me retiens de rire, car j'y prenais un certain plaisir à ça, lorsque je sentis toute l'ampleur de son désir. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour faire rouler sa virilité sur mon ventre. Il siffla entre ses dents alors que je lui fis un sourire amusée.

-Il faudra que tu achètes un autre ensemble, grogna-t-il.

Je ris de plus belle alors qu'il me plaqua devant lui, en marchant vers les magasins encore ouverts, pour ne pas qu'on voit son excitation. _Ça, c'était bien un homme!_

O*O*O*O

Il n'avait pas fallu faire beaucoup de boutiques pour faire mon bonheur... et celui de Jasper. J'avais eu envie d'acheter chaque articles de chaque magasins tellement les Français étaient doués pour la couture. Jasper avait réussi à me convaincre d'aller dans des magasins... plus abordable, car après avoir vu les prix de _Dior _ou encore _Chanel_, il manquait de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il avait promis de mettre avec moi pour UNE seule robe de créature. J'avais boudé en pensant mettre de ma poche un prix exorbitant mais il m'avait rappelé qu'il avait fait un gros achat ce mois-ci et que sa banque l'aurait appelé dès qu'il serait revenu aux États-Unis pour avoir une explication. D'ailleurs, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'était cet « monstrueux achat ». Il n'avait rien voulu me dire, avec ou sans ensemble. _Il avait plus de force mental que je ne le croyais. _

La nuit était tombée rapidement, en fin d'après-midi, sur Paris. Les rues n'avaient pas désemplies pour autant lorsqu'on avait marché vers notre hôtel pour notre dîner de ce soir. Jasper savait qu'il me fallait un minimum de temps avant d'être présentable, de plus il avait réservé à 20 heures ce soir. _Pas question d'être en retard. _Ne voulant pas qu'il me voit, j'avais obligé Jasper à m'attendre au bar de l'hôtel alors que je me douchais. Pour lui, un simple costume était suffisant, mais pas pour nous, les femmes. Ça faisait une heure que j'avais envoyé balader Jasper en bas, et j'étais prête. Je me regardai dans le miroir, un pli sur le front. Quelque chose m'intriguait dans son comportement, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il était anxieux et très prudent dans chaque parole qui sort de sa bouche. _Quelque chose clochait._ Peut-être aurais-je la réponse ce soir? Allez savoir.

Dans l'ascenseur, il y avait un jeune couple qui s'y trouvait déjà, et j'eus une nette satisfaction en voyant l'homme loucher dans mon léger décolleté. Par contre, sa femme le fusilla du regard tout en lui donnant un coup de coude en plein de ses côtes. C'est avec un sourire amusé que je sortis dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre mon amoureux au bar. Si avant, ça m'aurait plu le regard d'autres hommes sur moi, à présent ça me faisait simplement sourire. J'avais Jasper, et il faisait de l'ombre à n'importe quel homme sur Terre. _Il était parfait, en tout point. _Apparemment, on était les seuls à sortir ce soir car les personnes qui se trouvaient là étaient habillés avec décontraction. Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement avant de reprendre leur discussion, en français pour la plupart. Les cheveux blonds de Jasper furent dans mon champ de vision, et le cœur battant, je me dirigeais vers lui. Je ne voyais que son dos moulé dans son costume noir, et il était déjà très séduisant. Je lui tapotai l'épaule avec un plaisir non feint et il se retourna, écarquillant les yeux à ma vue. Il me détailla de haut en bas, la bouche entrouverte avant de secouer la tête.

-Je... Tu... Enfin... Wow, bafouilla-t-il.

Je ris doucement alors qu'il descendit du tabouret du comptoir du bar. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu es... sublime, reprit-il.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondis-je en remettant son col de chemise. Si on ne se met pas en route maintenant, on va être en retard.

-Avec plaisir. Si Mademoiselle veux bien me suivre...

Il me tendit le bras, en signe d'invitation, et je le suivis sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. De mon autre main, je tenais le bas de ma robe pour ne pas marcher dessus et le suivi à l'extérieur, après avoir enfilé mon manteau.

Le restaurant était somptueux. _Peut-être trop, je ne savais pas._ Tout était luxueux et hors de prix. Évidemment, j'avais droit au menu sans avoir le montant à côté mais j'avais peur de chaque nom de plat que j'allais annoncer au serveur. De plus, la nourriture était délicieuse mais... en toute petite quantité. Certes, les Français avaient une cuisine excellente mais quand même, payé autant pour une si petite assiette... Je me demandais si mon estomac n'allait pas se plaindre cette nuit. J'allais devoir résister à commander un repas en plein milieu de la nuit, sachant que les cuisines étaient ouvertes 24h/24. Plus le repas s'attardait, et plus Jasper était de plus en plus nerveux. Il avait légèrement desserré sa cravate avant que l'homme à l'accueil le lui oblige à se rhabillait correctement. _Ce n'est pas comme s'il était en string non plus! _Jasper avait cédé à contre cœur, le front en sueur. Pour le dessert, j'avais succombé à une tarte au citron alors que Jasper avait simplement commandé un café. Quand ce dernier eut payé la note, en prenant soin que je ne vois pas l'addition, _traître_, il m'avait proposé de faire quelques pas dehors pour digérer le dîner. J'avais souris, même si je me demandais ce que mon organisme pourrait bien digérer ce soir. Nous longeâmes les Champs Élysée doucement, contournant l'Arc de Triomphe pour nous rendre vers la Tour Eiffel. Même si on l'avait visité cet après-midi, ce monument m'attirait. Jasper et moi étions sur un banc, la contemplant.

-Il faudrait penser à savoir ce qu'on va acheter à Charlie, dit soudainement Jasper.

-Je sais, mais je ne trouve pas d'idée... Il est si compliqué, tout comme sa fille!

-Comme si tu n'avais pas trouvé un cadeau pour Bella!

-Hum... Peut-être, mais c'était une façon de parler.

Jasper rit en se tournant vers moi. Je l'imitai. Il se racla la gorge.

-Tu sais... commença-t-il, si je t'ai caché certaines choses ces derniers temps, c'était pour ton intérêt, et non contre toi.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça.

-Tant mieux, parce que... j'y ai bien réfléchis et je crois que ce voyage était comme un signe du destin, tu vois? Après tout, on est dans la ville des amoureux, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet, abdiquai-je. Alors vais-je savoir enfin pourquoi tu as cédé si facilement pour m'acheter une robe et qu'on a dîné dans un restaurant hors de prix qui sert une quantité _monstrueuse _de nourriture?

Il grimaça.

-J'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien choisit le restaurant, mais je croyais que ça te plairait à cause... de ce que je vais te dire, et je...

-Tourne pas autour du pot, tu sais bien que je déteste ça, boudai-je. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, Jasper.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se lever et chercher dans sa poche de manteau. Il se mit à genoux, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, mon portable sonna. Jasper arrêta mon geste quand je voulus le prendre, les yeux suppliant.

-Ne décroche pas, chuchota-t-il.

-C'est peut-être important, contrai-je.

-Plus important que moi?

Je fus surprise par sa question.

-Rien n'est plus important que toi à mes yeux, mais on a promis à Bella ainsi qu'à ta famille de laisser nos portables ouverts pour qu'ils puissent nous joindre, tu t'en souviens?

Un éclat de tristesse traversa ses pupilles. Il se remit sur pied, las.

-Fais comme tu veux, soupira-t-il.

-Jasper, je...

Il était déjà à quelques mètres de moi, me laissant seule sur le banc. Je soupirai et décrochai mon téléphone avec force, sans chercher à savoir qui c'était.

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'appeler à un moment pareil alors que...

-Alice?

Je me raidis quand mon cerveau reconnu l'homme au bout de la ligne. Il n'appellerait sûrement pas pour savoir le temps à Paris.

-Carlisle? M'inquiétai-je. Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Je suis désolé de t'importuner, mais Jasper a éteint son téléphone et j'ai quelque chose à lui annoncer. Est-ce que tu peux me le passer?

-Oui bien sûr!

Je me levais d'un bond du banc et courus presque rejoindre Jasper. Il me tournait toujours le dos quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur. Je lui tendis le téléphone, anxieuse.

-Je ne veux pas...

-C'est Carlisle, le coupai-je.

Il parut surprit et prit le portable. Pendant quelques instants, son visage était neutre avant de blanchir prématurément et de se tenir au réverbère le plus proche, plié en deux. Il mit fin à la conversation, les jambes tremblantes.

-Jasper! M'exclamai-je. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Jasper!

Je crus voir une larme tomber sur le trottoir quand il me répondit d'une voix chevrotante:

-Edward...

Jeudi 12 janvier 2011

**POV Bella**

Edward se trouvait là, étendu sur le lit d'hôpital, la peau d'une blancheur alarmante, les yeux fermés, immobile, un tuyau respiratoire dans la bouche et les « bip » qui suivaient les battements de son cœur. Ce n'était que grâce à cette machine que je savais qu'il était encore en vie, car il ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à l'homme qui m'a fait l'amour plusieurs jours auparavant. _11 jours. _

11 jours qu'il se trouvait dans le coma et que son état ne c'était ni dégradé, ni amélioré.

11 jours que je campai fermement sur cette inconfortable chaise d'hôpital, lui tenant sa main glacée.

11 jours que les autres me suppliaient de rentrer me reposer à la maison, sans y parvenir.

11 jours que la douleur ne s'atténue pas dans mon cœur.

11 jours que je maudissais le conducteur de cette voiture.

11 jours que je priais pour qu'Edward donne un digne de vie.

11 jours que mon état c'était dégradé au point d'alarmé Marcus Volturi, mon **Radiophysicien**.

Je n'étais qu'un faible fantôme aux côtés d'Edward, parlant rarement, mangeant très peu, dormant quand mon corps me l'ordonnait et se laissait aller dans cette douleur insurmontable. Je ne laissais personne m'approcher de trop près, ne voulant pas briser mon mutisme. _Pourquoi Edward? Pourquoi lui? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un sort pareil? _Ces questions tournaient sans cesse dans mon esprit, au point que mon crâne devenait de plus en plus douloureux au fil des jours. Je prenais mes médicaments, avec peine, mais j'obtempérai sur ça. Je savais qu'Edward ne voudrait pas que j'arrête mon traitement pour lui. _Jamais. _Mais je me forçais plus que je n'osai l'avouer. Les effets secondaires étaient plus dévastateurs que jamais, rendant mon corps aussi moue que de la pâte à modeler. Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon à chaque séance de **Chimiothérapie **ou de Radiothérapieet après ma prise de médicament. Mon corps se révoltait fasse à mon abandon. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre? _Rien. _Sans Edward, je n'étais plus rien à part une loque. Une loque sans but, sans amour, remplit de peine. Je donnerai tout ce que j'avais, le peu que j'ai pour qu'il me revienne. Pour que je puisse plonger mon regard dans ses émeraudes, voir son sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, les sentir contre les miennes, trembler de désir en sentant son corps contre le mien... J'aimerai que ce dimanche fatidique n'ait jamais eu lieu. Mais je savais qu'on ne pouvait retourner en arrière.

Alors je restai là à le contempler, lui tenant sa main droite, tout en restant dans mon mutisme. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Je n'étais pas Médecin, ni même Dieu. Il était le seul à avoir les cartes de son destin en main, et ça m'angoissait. Que ferais-je s'il ne sans sortait pas? S'il restait dans les comas jusqu'à la fin de ses jours? Un hoquet de douleur sortit de ma bouche, et les larmes brouillaient ma vue. Je ne pouvais continuer à vivre dans un monde où il n'y était plus présent. C'était une certitude. Il m'avait redonné goût à la vie et y avait donné un sens. Personne n'avait réussi à faire ce que lui réussissait sans complication. Il m'était indispensable, et imaginait ma vie sans lui était un cauchemar.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma main gauche, où plus précisément à mon annulaire gauche où la bague de fiançailles y trônait fièrement. Je devais me marier avec lui, j'avais accepté après m'être rendue compte que mon refus était stupide. Pourquoi dire « non » alors que tous mes arguments internes me prouvaient le contraire? Je ne voulais que lui dans ma vie, je savais que c'était le seul homme avec qui je voulais partager ma vie, alors même si mon opinion sur le mariage était négatif, pourquoi ne pas vouloir porter son nom et le rendre heureux? Edward avait eu raison le soir où j'avais refusé sa demande; j'étais égoïste. J'avais simplement déclinée sa demande parce que _je _ne voulais pas, et rien de plus.

Et encore dimanche dernier, mon égoïsme avait été fatal. Mon père m'avait appelé pour avoir de mes nouvelles, et en entendant sa voix pâteuse, je compris de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Il m'avait avoué que la police avait retrouvé une autre victime du « tueur Olympique » et qu'il avait complétement défiguré et mutilé sauvagement sa victime au point que la famille de cette dernière eut du mal à faire l'identification, le lendemain. De plus, il s'inquiétait du fait que les jeunes femmes assassinées avaient une ressemblance troublante avec moi, et qu'il se faisait du souci pour moi. L'information avait filtré jusqu'à mon cerveau, et mes nerfs avaient lâchés. Alice m'avait dit exactement la même chose quelques semaine plus tôt sans que cela me fasse d'effet, mais le fait que mon père révélé ceci me faisait froid dans le dos. J'avais voulu Edward à mes côtés, mais il était partit à ma boulangerie préférée acheter notre petit-déjeuner. Je m'étais habillée rapidement et chaudement avant de descendre devant l'immeuble pour l'attendre. Je me souviens que mon cœur avait bondit lorsque j'avais reconnu sa voiture, que ma respiration avait accéléré en le voyant dans toute sa beauté avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans mon estomac lorsque du coin de l'œil, je vis une voiture noire foncer droit sur lui. Le temps c'était arrêté à ce moment-là.

J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau me remémorait la scène, encore et encore, sans me laisser aucun répit. La visite de la famille d'Edward, de la mienne ou d'un film quelconque à la télévision ne les faisait pas disparaître. D'après Jasper, après que Charlie eut demandé ce que j'avais à ce dernier, j'étais en état de choc et que je serais de nouveau moi même lorsque j'en aurais décidé. Il avait tort. Certes, j'étais choquée mais j'avais encore toutes mes capacités mentales. Mais le fait de voir l'homme que j'aime dans le coma m'était insupportable, et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de parler dans ce moment-là. Et puis, je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'exprimer à tout le monde ce qu'on pouvait lire sur les traits de mon visage. J'avais peur, point à la ligne. Je sursautais lorsque l'on toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre. Je me redressais, pour me donner une légère contenance et Esmée entra. Elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi, on pouvait facilement distinguer des cernes sous ses yeux malgré le fait qu'elle se soit, apparemment, maquillé, ses yeux étaient éteints et sa silhouette courbait.

-Bonjour, Bella, me salua-t-elle.

Je lui fis un bref sourire avant de regarder Edward, toujours inconscient.

-Bonjour mon bébé, murmura-t-elle à ce dernier, embrassant délicatement son front.

Esmée dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux qui obstruaient les yeux de son fils et prit la seconde chaise de la chambre, prenant la main libre d'Edward dans les siennes. Elle soupira longuement, un sanglot dans la voix.

-Son Médecin a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de changement, m'informa-t-elle, mais il a dit que c'était bon signe si son état était stable. C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas?

Je hochais la tête, raide. Je savais que son était ne c'était ni amélioré, ni dégradé mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'Edward était toujours dans le coma.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va rapidement ce réveiller, continua Esmée. Après tout, il doit être là pour la préparation de son mariage.

J'écarquillai les yeux dans sa direction, le cœur battant.

-Oh, Bella! Tout le monde a vu la bague que tu portais voyons, même Charlie.

Je baissais la tête, rougissante. Un soupir se fit entendre derrière les « bip » assourdissant du moniteur.

-Bella, reprit ma futur belle-mère, tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ainsi, à ne parler à personne, ni allait te reposer dans un lit digne de ce nom et prendre un repas décent. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé.

Je haussais les épaules, indifférente. Mais au fond, j'étais touchée qu'Esmée ose me parler de ça, alors que tout le monde prenait des pincettes avec moi.

-Tu es malade et tu ne peux pas jouer avec ta santé comme ça. C'est important que tu prennes soin de toi, malgré les circonstances. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, et on est au courant que tu rechutes.

Je serais mon poing libre, en colère contre Marcus Volturi.

-Je t'en prie... Tu dois t'occuper plus de toi, pour ton propre bien. Je... Je suis sûre qu'Edward n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Mon cœur tressaillit et mes yeux s'embrumèrent de plus bel. _Edward... _Il me manquait tellement que s'en était une torture heure par heure. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je me sentais bien, même si ma **tumeur au cerveau **ne me laissait pas de répit. Je n'avais pas besoin de rassurer tout le monde, car Edward savait exactement comment j'étais, et comment s'occuper de moi et me rendre heureuse. Sans que je ne me rende compte, une larme chaude et traîtresse coula sur ma joue droite, tombant sur le drap. Par la suite, d'autres vinrent inonder mes joues et je me mis à pleurer.

-Oh, Bella...

Esmée se leva prestement, et vint m'enlacer tendrement tout en me caressant les cheveux. Assise sur le lit de son fils, elle pleura avec moi avant de prendre la parole :

-Edward t'aime tellement Bella qu'il s'en voudrait de te voir dans cet état-là. Les Docteurs persistent à dire qu'il va se réveiller, mais il faut juste lui donner du temps pour que son corps se remettre. Quand il sera sur pied, votre vie reprendra le cours des choses.

-Il me manque tellement, sanglotai-je d'une voix rauque à cause de mon mutisme prolongé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward est là, il est simplement dans un sommeil prolongé. Tout va bien se passer.

Je hochai la tête, et me surpris à m'accrocher à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle avait raison, Edward allait s'en sortit et on pourra reprendre notre vie d'avant et préparer notre mariage comme n'importe quel couple fiancé. Esmée me tint dans ces bras pendant un long moment avant de me faire reculer et prendre mon visage entre ses paumes, tout en essuyant mes larmes.

-Alice t'a rapporté des affaires de rechanges hier, me dit-elle. Va donc prendre une douche pendant que je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, d'accord?

-D'accord, répondis-je.

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. Carlisle travaille, je vais le prévenir que tu es seule dans la chambre. Est-ce que ça va aller?

-Oui... Merci beaucoup, Esmée.

-Tu es une jeune femme adorable Bella, et tu rends mon fils heureux. Ne l'oublie pas.

Elle me jeta un dernier regard et sortit de la chambre avec son sac à main. J'essuyais les dernières larmes brulantes, prenant une grande inspiration. Je m'étais laissée aller, mais je devais me ressaisir, pour Edward. Sa mère avait raison, il culpabiliserait de me voir dans cet état lorsqu'il ouvrira les yeux. Je contemplais ce dernier, avec un mélange de mélancolie et d'excitation. Les Médecins croient dur comme fer qu'il allait se réveiller, mais quand? J'embrassais délicatement la paume de sa main, humant son odeur au passage.

-Je t'aime Edward, reviens-moi vite, chuchotai-je.

À contre cœur, je l'abandonnais pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Mon corps me faisait souffrir plus que de raison, mais j'allais y arriver. Il n'était pas trop tard pour que je me reprenne en main. _Je l'espérais en tout cas. _Je sortis un jean, un pull beige et des sous-vêtements propres du sac qu'Alice m'avait apporté, étonnée que celle-ci n'y ait pas glissé quelques robes et jupes courtes. L'accident d'Edward devait l'avoir beaucoup touché. Elle était rentrée en catastrophe, accompagnée d'un Jasper blême, de Paris en pleure et complétement affolée. La police avait voulu les interroger, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'en vouloir à Edward, et que leur alibi tenait la route. Grâce à Charlie, je savais que la police n'avait aucune piste, même avec le témoignage de quelques personnes qui se trouvaient non loin de notre immeuble. Il avait délicatement insinué que les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête attendait ma version des faits avec gravité. J'avais tout vu, et ils le savaient pertinemment. _Je ne pourrais jamais m'enlever ses images de la tête. _

Une fois déshabillée, je me glissais douloureusement sous la douche en activant l'eau chaude. Un violent frisson parcourut mon corps avant que je ne pose ma tête contre le carrelage de la douche, en soupirant de bien-être. Je prenais grand soin de ne pas regarder mon corps décharné et maigre. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me rappelle que j'étais atteinte d'une maladie grave. _Je devais aller de l'avant. _Je souris en voyant mon gel douche et mon shampoing à la fraise sur le sol, et je remerciais mentalement Alice de cette attention. Je me savonnais le plus énergiquement que mon corps ne m'autorisait, en profitant pour enlever les poils disgracieux sur mes jambes et mes aisselles et me lavant mes cheveux doucement. Je ne voulais pas que la chute de ceux-ci ne s'accentue avec ma brusquerie. Quand je fus rincée, je sortis de la douche en m'enroulant dans une grande serviette blanche tout en prenant soin de rester près du lavabo au cas où je perdrais l'équilibre.

-Bella? M'appela-t-on de la chambre.

Je sursautais vivement en reconnaissant Carlisle, manquant de faire tomber la brosse à cheveux que j'avais dans les mains.

-Je suis dans la salle de bain, répondis-je.

-Je t'attends donc, Esmée m'a demandé de venir te voir.

-J'ai bientôt fini.

-Prends ton temps, j'ai pris ma pause de toute façon.

J'évitais de me regarder dans le miroir alors que je brossais méticuleusement mes cheveux. Je savais d'ores et déjà qu'il y avait trop de cheveux sur ma brosse, mais je m'étais fait douloureusement à l'idée après qu'Edward m'est longuement parlé, des semaines auparavant. _Je n'avais pas le choix. _Je me fis une queue de cheval et essuyait doucement le reste de mon frêle corps. Je déglutis en voyant mes os ressortir sous ma peau, et voir la teinte de cette dernière beaucoup plus pâle qu'avant. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward pouvait bien me trouver? J'avais presque perdu toutes les formes physique qu'il me restait, et bientôt je ne serais qu'un sac d'os. Je secouais la tête, éloignant ses sombres pensées de mon esprit. Je devais me reprendre, pour l'amour d'Edward. J'enfilais le plus rapidement que je puisse faire, mes sous-vêtements et habits, avant de mettre mes affaires sales dans un sac plastique, ainsi que la serviette que j'avais utilisé. Je savais qu'Esmée les prendrais pour les laver, avant même que je ne lui demande. Je pris mes chaussures en main, et ouvris la porte de la petite salle de bain d'hôpital. Carlisle regardait le dossier médical de son fils, assit sur le bord du lit. Il leva son regard vers moi.

-Bonjour, Carlisle.

-Je suis heureux d'entendre de nouveau le son de ta voix.

Je rougis et m'assis sur la brave chaise qui me soutenait depuis des jours maintenant, pour mettre mes chaussures. Je sentais le regard de Carlisle sur moi, m'embarrassant un peu plus.

-Tout le monde a bon espoir qu'il se réveille, dit-il.

-C'est ce que votre femme m'a dit tout à l'heure.

Il sourit en regardant son fils avec un amour véritable. J'entrelaçais mes doigts avec ceux d'Edward, réchauffant sa main tiède.

-Son corps doit juste se reposer quelque temps, après les blessures qu'il a subit.

Je tressaillis, me remémorant son corps tombant brutalement sur la route, alors que la voiture s'enfuyait à toute allure.

-Excuse-moi, Bella, je ne voulais pas...

-Non, ça va, le coupai-je. C'est juste que je voudrais tellement faire quelque chose contre la personne qui a fait ça.

-Je crois qu'au fond de toi, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, n'est-ce pas?

Je soupirais, m'accrochant comme une bouée aux doigts d'Edward. Carlisle posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule gauche. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir jusqu'à moi.

-Je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne souhaites pas, surtout que ça serait déloyal de ma part vu que c'est de mon fils qu'on parle. Mais ça pourrait d'aider, de le dire à quelqu'un, expliquer ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Et si tu souhaites vraiment que la personne qui est à l'origine de l'accident d'Edward soit punie, les meilleures personnes qui puissent t'aider sont les personnes chargées de l'enquête.

-Je le sais bien, mais je n'ai pas vu grand-chose vous savez, avouai-je.

-Tous leurs peuvent être utile. Mais sache que je ne t'oblige pas à faire quoique ce soit qui puisse te contrarier. Il faut penser à ta santé d'abord.

-Merci...

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, sourit-il. Je dois te laisser, ma pause est terminée depuis cinq minutes et il faut que je montre l'exemple aux nouveaux internes ! Je repasserai ce soir.

-D'accord.

Il me fit un dernier sourire encourageant et ferma doucement la porte de la chambre d'hôpital. Je soupirais, dépassée. Il y a encore une heure, je refusais d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire le moindre mot, et je ne quittais pas la main d'Edward. À présent, j'avais reprit quelque peu mes esprits et j'étais décidée à faire enfermer celui qui avait mis Edward dans le coma. Je me souvins qu'un inspecteur était venu me voir, le lendemain de l'accident et qu'il avait renoncé à discuter avec moi en voyant que je ne réagissais pas. Il avait laissé sa carte de visite sur la table de chevet. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis. Mon regard dériva vers celle-ci, et je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Je n'avais pas mentit à Carlisle, je n'avais pas vu grand-chose, en tout cas c'était la même chose que les témoins qui se trouvaient là, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête. Je contemplais mon Edward, allongé, inconscient en respirant grâce à un tube respiratoire dans la bouche. Je devais le faire. L'instant d'après, je composais le numéro de l'inspecteur, le cœur battant.

O*O*O*O

-Je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'accorder quelques minutes de votre temps, me remercia l'inspecteur Stephenson.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur.

Je traçais le contour de mon gobelet de chocolat chaud, ailleurs. Esmée était arrivée quelques minutes après mon coup de fils à l'inspecteur, avec un grand sourire et un sac plastique remplit de nourriture. _Mon estomac allait exploser. _J'avais dû supplier Esmée d'arrêter de me nourrir sous risque que mon organisme rejette tout. Elle avait fait la moue, mais abdiquait par la suite. Quand j'eus réussis à digérer la quantité titanesque de nourriture, j'avais expliqué à Esmée que j'avais téléphoné à l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête pour lui expliquer ce que j'avais vu, le jour de l'accident. Elle avait été surprise, avant de fondre en larmes et de me remercier plutôt deux fois qu'une. J'avais été gênée, et en colère contre moi-même d'être aussi égoïste. À présent, elle était dans la chambre d'Edward, lui tenant compagnie alors que l'inspecteur m'avait offert un chocolat chaud à la cafétéria dans le hall d'hôpital. Je supposais que c'était un endroit plus adéquat à un interrogatoire que la chambre d'hôpital de la victime.

-Appelez-moi Peter, sourit-il.

-Si vous m'appelez Bella, répondis-je avec politesse.

-Très bien, Bella. Hum... Vous avez tenu à me parler, est-ce en rapport avec l'enquête que j'effectue sur l'accident de Monsieur Cullen?

-Oui, je... je voudrais vous expliquer ma version des faits.

-Je suis surpris mais heureux de votre initiative. Dans ce cas, je vous écoute.

Je rougis quelque peu et bu une gorgée brulante de mon chocolat. Alice disait toujours que le chocolat donnait du courage. Espérons qu'elle est raison. L'inspecteur sortit un calepin et un stylo et attendit religieusement mon récit.

-Je me suis réveillée en découvrant un mot d'Edward m'expliquant qu'il était partit à ma boulangerie préféré pour acheter notre petit-déjeuner.

-Quelle heure était-il? Me demanda-t-il.

-Un peu plus de dix heures et demie, je n'ai pas l'heure exacte...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Continuez.

-L'instant d'après, mon père m'a appelé pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Il semblait perturbé, alors je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait retrouvé un autre corps de jeune femme, et qu'il semblerait que le tueur c'est littéralement acharné sur elle.

Il nota tout ce que je lui disais, sans exception.

-Votre père est un homme bien, il connait bien son travail, ce n'est pas comme les jeunes d'aujourd'hui... Mais je vous en prie, reprenez.

-Hum... Il était inquiet du fait que les victimes me ressemblaient et surtout que j'habitais aussi prêt de là où il sévit. Après qu'il ait raccroché, je crois que... que mes nerfs ont lâchés et je me suis mise à pleurer. Je me suis habillée et j'ai attendu Edward en bas de l'immeuble. Quand il est arrivé, il tenait un paquet de la boulangerie dans les mains, et... et j'ai vu une voiture foncer droit sur lui. Je... Je l'ai averti, mais il était trop tard, et... et la voiture l'a... percuté de plein fouet.

-C'est très bien, Bella, très bien. Est-ce que vous sauriez me dire de quelle marque était la voiture?

-Non... Je me souviens qu'elle était noire, et qu'elle semblait neuve.

-Pourriez-vous l'identifier si je vous montrais une photo?

-Probablement, oui.

-Parfait. Avez-vous vu la plaque d'immatriculation?

-Pas vraiment... J'ai juste vu que la voiture était immatriculée dans l'état de Washington.

-Ça nous donne déjà une bonne piste, Bella. Une très bonne piste...

Il nota rapidement dans son carnet, alors que la fatigue arriva. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormit ces derniers temps, et le lit que l'hôpital m'avait fourni pour être auprès d'Edward ne venait pas d'un hôtel quatre étoiles. Je réprimais un bâillement involontaire.

-Je ne vais vous embêter encore quelques instants, sourit l'inspecteur. Je vois que vous êtes fatiguée.

-Excusez-moi, c'est involontaire...

-Il n'y a pas de mal, voyons! Je suis au courant pour... votre état de santé, et je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous.

-Merci, murmurai-je, détournant le regard.

-Auriez-vous vu la personne dans la voiture? Est-ce qu'elle était seule, ou il y avait plusieurs personnes dans l'habitacle?

Je fronçais les sourcils, me remémorant mes souvenirs.

-Je crois que c'était un homme, vu la carrure et... il était seul.

-Un homme, bien... Est-ce que vous l'avez vu, physiquement parlant?

-Non, je crois qu'il... qu'il partait une sorte de cagoule sur la tête, on ne voyait que ces yeux.

-C'était donc un acte prémédité si l'homme a pris soin de masquer son visage. Savez-vous si Monsieur Cullen a des ennemis?

-Pas à ma connaissance, avouai-je. Edward est très apprécié par ces collègues de travail, à l'hôpital, tout comme ses amis. Mais si c'était le cas, il serait capable de se taire pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

-Je reconnais bien là le comportement d'un homme amoureux, rit-il doucement. Je fais exactement la même chose avec ma femme.

-Alors elle doit sûrement souvent vous en vouloir de ne rien dire.

-Je sens que c'est quelque chose que vous avez déjà vécue, n'est-ce pas?

Je rougis, prit en flagrant délit.

-Donc Edward était aimé par tout le monde... N'aurait-il pas eu une ex qui lui en veut ? Une conquête d'un soir ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, nerveuse. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne.

-Il y a une femme, dans son service qui... qui nous a posé quelques problèmes, et s'en ait prit à ma famille, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle...

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Me coupa-t-elle.

-Tanya, mais je ne sais pas son nom de famille.

-Travaille-t-elle toujours ici?

-Non, elle a démissionné il y a quelques semaines.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'elle vous a fait, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? Ça pourrait nous menez sur une piste...

Je tournais ma cuillère en plastique dans mon gobelet de chocolat froid, à présent, contrarié de devoir parler de ma garce de mère. _Fait-le pour Edward. _

-J'ai été hospitalisé, il y a quelques mois et cette Tanya a prévenu volontairement ma mère de mon hospitalisation alors que je ne parle plus à cette dernière depuis mes 13 ans.

-Cette femme vous en voulait-elle à cause du fait que vous soyez avec Monsieur Cullen?

-Nous n'étions pas ensemble à cette époque-là, expliquai-je. Mais elle a dû déduire qu'Edward avait... enfin...

-Des sentiments pour vous?

Je hochais la tête, embarrassée.

-D'accord. Eh bien, je n'ai plus de question à vous poser, Bella. À moins que vous voulez ajouter quelque chose?

-Non, je crois que j'ai tout dit.

-Si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler sur le même numéro que tout à l'heure.

-Je le ferais. Est-ce que vous... vous croyez que l'homme qui a percuté Edward avec sa voiture a voulu le tuer?

L'inspecteur rangeant son carnet et son stylo dans la poche extérieur de son manteau, la mine perplexe.

-On ne peut pas encore établir si cette personne a voulu tuer Monsieur Cullen, ou juste lui faire passer un message en le renversant. Nous en serons plus au fil de notre enquête. En attendant, laissez-moi vous raccompagnez jusqu'à la chambre.

Je jetai mon gobelet à la poubelle et suivit tant bien que mal l'inspecteur qui tenait précautionneusement mon bras pour éviter que je tombe à la première occasion. Mon pas était lent et hésitant, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, et prit mon rythme de marche. Esmée avait laissé la porte de la chambre entrouverte, et semblait soulagée de me voir arriver accompagnée. Elle remercia l'inspecteur, et prit le relais en prenant ma main.

-Je vous tiens au courant du cours de l'enquête, Madame Cullen. Bella, je vous souhaite de prendre soin de vous. Votre fiancé ne voudrait sûrement pas vous voir dépérir, vous savez.

-On n'arrête pas de me le dire, soupirai-je.

Il sourit et nous quitta. Esmée ferma la porte et m'aida à m'asseoir sur le lit voisin de son fils.

-Tout c'est bien passé? S'enquit-elle.

-Il... Il pense que l'accident était prémédité, soufflai-je.

Elle hoqueta, et posa une main sur son cœur, les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça?

-L'homme qui était derrière le volant était masqué, et il pense que si c'était un simple accident il n'aurait pas prit soin de se cacher.

-Oui, oui... évidemment. Mais qui pourrait bien en vouloir à mon bébé? Tout le monde l'apprécie, aussi bien dans son travail que ces amis.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais vous vous souvenez de Tanya?

-Son ancienne collègue de travail?

-Oui, et bien... On a eu quelques problèmes avec elle, après mon hospitalisation. Il va aller sur cette piste.

-Mon Dieu...

-Mais ce n'est peut-être pas elle, Esmée, la rassurai-je. Elle voulait Edward d'après ce que Jasper m'a dit, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit allée jusqu'à le renversé en voiture pour se venger de son ignorance.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais mon pauvre bébé...

Elle caressa délicatement ces cheveux, le regardant avec tendresse. Une barbe avait poussé sur les joues et le menton d'Edward depuis quelques jours, et ça lui donnait un air de voyou. _Mais ça le rendait aussi très sexy. _Je rougis sous mes pensées. La fatigue se fit de plus en plus sentir. J'avais beaucoup bougé aujourd'hui, plus que ces derniers jours. Je réprimais l'envie de m'allonger auprès d'Edward.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu, ma chérie, me dit Esmée. Je te réveillerai pour le dîner.

-Vous êtes sûre? Je...

-Dors, Bella, me gronda-t-elle gentiment. Et prend tes médicaments avant.

Je lui obéis, alors qu'elle me regardait attentivement pour voir si je lui obéissais et j'enlevais mes chaussures avec un gémissement de plaisir. Elle m'aida à m'allonger et m'emmitoufla dans les deux couettes qu'elle avait apportée de sa maison, jugeant celle de l'hôpital de piètre qualité. Mes yeux se fermaient doucement, et Esmée m'ordonnait de me reposer. Ma dernière pensée fut pour Edward, espérant qu'il se réveille le plus vite possible pour que je puisse de nouveau profiter de lui.

Samedi 14 janvier 2011

**POV Edward**

Ma tête menaçait d'exploser à chaque battement de cœur. C'était comme si un marteau piqueur s'était logé dans mon cerveau. _C'était affreux. _Et puis, les autres parties de mon corps n'était pas en reste. Mes côtes me faisaient atrocement souffrir, comme si elles avaient été broyé et ma jambe semblait être confinée dans du ciment. J'étais incapable de la bouger. Autour de moi, il faisait noir comme dans un four, avant que je prenne conscience que j'avais les yeux fermés. Quelques choses de doux et tiède me tenait la main, sans la lâcher une seule seconde. Je ne saurais dire qui c'était, mon esprit était trop embrumé pour l'instant. Je bougeai doucement mes doigts prisonniers de cette main. Je fus soulagé de constater que mes muscles m'obéissaient. Un petit couinement tout à fait adorable se fit entendre avant que des voix n'apparaissent là où je me trouvais. La pièce s'agita. Je gémis lourdement alors que je bougeais mon second bras. Il semblait que ça faisait des semaines que j'étais resté dans cette obscurité étouffante. Avec difficulté, et avec une force mentale incroyable, je papillonnai des yeux avant que la lumière n'agresse mes yeux.

-Éteignez la lumière, ordonna une voix masculine. Edward? Vous m'entendez? Edward?

Je grognai au fait qu'on parle si fort alors que je revenais de loin. Je bougeai les doigts plus vivement que la première fois en espérant qu'il comprenne que je l'avais entendu. Je retentais une seconde fois de retrouver la vue et la pièce s'ouvrit à moi. Les murs étaient blanc, tout comme les meubles de la pièce et les draps où je me trouvais. _Un hôpital. _Je me trouvais dans un hôpital. Mais comment je me suis retrouvé là? Je clignai des yeux, espérant retrouver un peu les esprits mais mon cerveau protesta vivement, me rappelant à l'ordre. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient là, j'en connaissais quelques-uns.

-Bonjour, Edward, se réjouit un homme penché au-dessus de moi. Bon retour parmi nous.

Je fronçais les sourcils, perdu.

-Vous étiez dans le coma depuis près de deux semaines mon garçon, m'expliqua-t-il. Je vais vérifier vos fonctions vitales avant de tout vous expliquer. N'ayez crainte, c'est parfaitement normal que votre cerveau soit un peu embrouillé.

Il prit mon pouls, ma tension, mit une lumière dans mes yeux, vérifia mes réflexes, regardant mes blessures et plus principalement mon crâne avant de faire une prise de sang. Personne dans la salle ne le dérangea.

-Emmenez ça au laboratoire, Lucie. Merci, dit-il. Bien, Edward, dite-moi... Est-ce que vous reconnaissez les personnes qui sont dans cette chambre?

Je détaillai chaque personne, encore embrumé. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, mon ami d'avance; Jasper. Puis, une petite brune aux cheveux en pique qui sautillait sur place; Alice. Un homme qui ne devait faire pas loin des deux mètres, une carrure d'ours; Emmett. Une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus, la sœur de Jasper; Rosalie. Un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'année avant une moustache et père d'Emmett; Charlie. Une femme d'un certain âge, les traits doux et familiers; ma mère. Un homme blond, les yeux d'un vert perçant que je reconnus être mon père. Et mes yeux se posèrent sur la dernière personne, une femme, une très jolie femme même qui avait les yeux rougis mais d'un marron éclatant, la peau d'une blancheur maladive et une frêle silhouette. Je fronçais pour la deuxième fois des sourcils, trifouillant dans mon cerveau sans être satisfait. Cette jeune femme me regarda avec une émotion et une avidité évidente, pas que ça me dérangeait mais quelque chose me bloquait.

-Qui êtes-vous? M'enquis-je, troublé.

La jeune femme hoqueta, la main sur sa bouche. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et, avec une difficulté évidente, elle se releva de la chaise et sortit de la pièce, aussi vite que possible. Tous les autres nous regardèrent à tour de rôle, inquiet.

-Bella, attends! S'affola Emmett.

_Bella. _Pourquoi ce prénom me disait quelque chose?

**Je me suis renseignée sur le comas, prolongé ou non, pour ne pas paraître complètement idiote pendant mon chapitre et c'est fort probable qu'avec un traumatisme crânien, on ****perd une partie de ces souvenirs, ****définitivement ou non****.  
Donc, relaxez-vous en prenez une petite boisson bien fraîche, tout va bien mes amies.**

**-Chanson: « Hysteria » de Muse. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis,**

**Clairouille59.**


	30. Sur le pied de guerre

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Apparemment, j'ai été sadique sur la fin du dernier chapitre mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. **

**Quelqu'un pourrait m'éclairer là-dessus? :-)**

**Plus sérieusement, je sais que j'ai été méchante mais je vous ais dit de ne pas vous inquiéter, et vous allez vite savoir pourquoi.  
Attention, votre ami James Hunter est de retour!**

**Il vous a manqué, n'est-ce pas? **

**Attendez-vous à ce qu'il soit plus horrible que jamais.**

**Je souhaite une bonne rentrée à tout le monde, bien évidemment.**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Phika17: Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas, quelle idée! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton ordinateur fait des siennes depuis un moment. Je m'inquiétais que tu ne me répondes pas, dans ma tête de cinglée, j'ai imaginé le pire, crois-moi! Mais si tout va bien, alors je suis rassurée. J'attends donc ton mail. Gros bisous!**

**-Felicitie: Comme je l'ai dit dans ma dernière note, tu n'as pas à tant faire, l'amnésie d'Edward n'est que temporaire! Bella va retrouver son Edward, n'aie crainte. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup. Bisous!**

**-Guest: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous!**

**-Soso972: Merci beaucoup de me soutenir, et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma fiction au fil du temps. Bisous! **

**-Elo: Merci beaucoup pour tout tes encouragements, et surtout de ma comprendre dans mon sadisme! Je suis très fière de l'être, sache-le. Tout rentre dans l'ordre dans ce chapitre, je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça tout de même. J'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacances. Bisous! **

**-Nathalie: J'espère ne pas avoir mit trop de temps pour poster la suite. Bisous!**

**Merci à: Phika17, CarlieCullen86, Nane2Bru, Felicitie, Butterfly971, natacha77, Habswifes, canada02, Freadanya, Guest, Maud, Anais88, elchep, belladtwilight, lisouarras, Soso972, Em81, bellaeva, Ousna, Elo, , Nathalie, mlca66, Grazie, Isabella Sarah, pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: bebedeamour, canada02, luna04, jyca-Drussila, belladtwilight, 3ailes, lisouarras, bbkoda, lolotte94, , manoa-bella, Lilikellan, Linaewen'Z, jessiimelii, Isabella Sarah, pour m'avoir mise en favorite/ alert story ou favorite/alert author.**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**Chapitre corrigé par So-Kate, ma précédente correctrice, Phika17, ayant des problèmes d'ordinateur.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**Clairouille59.**

**Chapitre 30: Sur le pied de guerre**

Mardi 17 janvier 2011

**POV Edward**

J'étais en vie, et d'après les Médecins et mon père qui avait été discrètement voir mon dossier médical, j'avais eu beaucoup de chance. Je n'avais que « quelques » blessures, qui se résorberont dans les semaines à venir. _Dieu avait été avec moi pour ce coup-là._ Bon, j'avais une jambe cassée, ainsi que quelques côtes mais rien de bien méchant malgré l'impact de la voiture. Ce n'était pas très agréable de se sentir comme le dernier des crétins avec un plâtre et un bandage autour de la cage thoracique mais je préférais ça que d'être dans le comas. C'était une expérience assez troublante, mais le réveille avait été encore plus spécial.

**Flashback, samedi 14 janvier 2011**

_Je regardai cette jeune femme partie à vive allure suivit d'Emmett, perdu. Son prénom ne m'était pas inconnu, mais je ne savais plus où je l'avais entendu. Je regardais ma mère, la questionnant du regard. Elle s'approcha de moi, repoussant les cheveux devant mes yeux._

_-Tu viens tout juste de te réveiller, mon bébé, me rassura-t-elle, laisse-toi le temps de reprendre tes esprits._

_-Elle avait l'air malheureuse, dis-je d'une voix toujours rauque. _

_-Ça arrive souvent, intervint mon père, qu'on ne se souvienne pas de quelqu'un, ou de ce qui c'est passé juste avant de tomber dans le comas. _

_-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une amnésie totale, conclut le Docteur qui regardait mes constantes. Le choc a été certes, violent, mais vous n'avez eu aucun grave dommage cérébraux. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, mon garçon, n'ayez crainte. _

_-Si vous le dites, marmonnai-je, peu convaincu. _

_-Pour le moment, vous devez reprendre des forces. Vous sentez-vous capable de manger, Edward? _

_-Je n'ai pas faim. _

_-Une réaction tout à fait normal. Dans ce cas, je vais vous injecter un anti-douleur par intraveineuse, et faire une longue sieste! Je reviendrais vous voir dès que vous serez de nouveau réveillé. Carlisle, je compte sur toi pour m'avertir? _

_-Bien sûr._

_La porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui poussait un chariot à roulette, me souriant de toutes ses dents. Les cellules de mon corps tressaillirent, comme pour protester contre ses avances. Etrange. Mais tout me semblait étrange depuis mon réveille. Le docteur prit une seringue et piqua un des tubes relié dans une veine de mon bras. Je ne sentis pas le liquide couler dans mon organisme, mais je savais que l'effet était très rapide._

_-Et voilà! Dans une minute, vous dormirez profondément, m'informa mon Médecin. Reposez-vous bien, Edward._

_-Merci._

_Il sortit de la chambre, accompagné de l'infirmière qui me fit un clin d'œil aguicheur. Ma mère claque sa langue contre son palais avant de me donner un coup sur mon bras._

_-Aïe! Me plaignis-je. Mais je n'ai rien fait!_

_-Les hommes sont tous pareils, râla-t-elle. Une jeune femme vous fait de l'œil et hop! Vous accourez. _

_-Esmée, soupira mon père. Sans vouloir le défendre, il n'a rien fait. _

_Doucement, mes muscles se détendirent, et l'anti-douleur fit son effet. Mes paupières se firent plus lourdes, peu à peu._

_-Prend sa défense tiens! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il n'est pas célibataire? _

_-Qu... Quoi? Bredouillai-je._

_-Dors, me dit doucement mon père. Tu dois te reposer._

_-Mais, maman... maman a dit que... que je..._

_Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, car ma bouche devint pâteuse, mes yeux se fermèrent et mon souffle ralentit. Je tombais dans un sommeil réparateur._

O*O*O*O

_« Là, assise sur un lit d'hôpital, bien que son teint était assez pâle et triste, sa beauté simple mais unique me coupa le souffle. Ses long cheveux brun et légèrement bouclés, tombés en cascade dans son dos et sur le devant de son visage et quelle visage! Une peau douce, bien que trop blanche à mon goût, un nez parfait au milieu de son visage, de grand yeux expressifs marron chocolat tournaient vers moi avec, comme je l'avais si souvent imaginé, et l'effet fut immédiat dans le reste de mon coeur. Ma respiration se fit saccadé, mon coeur palpitait et mes veines étaient consumés d'un feu d'envie irrépressible de la toucher. En d'autre terme, c'était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir dans ma vie. Une beauté simple, sans superflu ni arrangement quelconque sur elle, une beauté à l'état pur. Je ne croisai pas son regard mais elle le détourna quelques secondes aprés m'avoir vu, pour fixer le sol avec un froncement de sourcils. Un éclat de chagrin traversa ma poitrine et s'intensifia quand le dossier en main me revint en mémoire. »_

_« Je me retrouvais rapidement au parc près de chez moi, où quelques enfants, accompagnés de leurs mères, jouaient aprés l'école. Ils s'amusaient, innocents, alors que le monde tournait dans le chaos total. De quelle monde parles-tu, Cullen? La Terre? Ou ton monde? Je votais plutôt pour le deuxième, car c'était ma douleur mais mon monde était aussi ce monde alors, dans un sens, c'était du pareil au même. Je m'assis sur un banc, où le bois avait déjà bien pris le froid extérieur et ruminai mes pensées. Assis sur le banc, toujours froid, avec mes pensées noires et l'air morose, regardant les passants traverser le parc sans grand intérêt ou pendus au téléphone, je me rendis compte que je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre ça un jour. _

_Aimer quelqu'un._

_Voir la personne qu'on aime rongée par le chagrin._

_Voir la personne qu'on aime mourir à petit feu sans avoir la possibilité de trouver un moyen de la sauver._

_Voir la personne loin de soi, sans pouvoir avoir la chance de la contempler un moment._

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ma vie adulte ainsi, bien que, depuis mes 18 ans, tout allait pour le mieux mais c'était un mal pour un bien, si je puis dire, car Isabella Swan m'avait changé et m'avait fait connaître l'amour, chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais crue. Le vivre, c'est autre chose que de l'entendre dire par des amis, ou le lire dans un bon roman à l'eau de rose, ou encore le voir dans un stupide téléfilm, c'était indescriptible. C'était comme si toutes les petites choses auxquelles on ne faisait pas attention auparavant, nous tombaient en pleine face, que tout ce qu'on avait vécu jusque là était superflu et inutile, que d'aimer était aussi simple de respirer ou encore que d'être auprès de l'être aimé vous rend tellement heureux que vous avez peur que votre coeur aille rejoindre le sien. Ça, c'était un coup de foudre ordinaire, normal, mais celui que je vis était différent dans certaines catégories. Je ne contredisais pas le fait que je l'aimais, ça non car c'en était presque douloureux et fou, mais le fait que ce ne soit pas réciproque, que je ne la voyais pas quand je le souhaitais, qu'elle était gravement malade et aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, renforçait le lien que j'avais avec elle, comme si je ressentais sa douleur. J'avais constamment un poing sur le coeur, compriment ce dernier de façon à me rappeler que je n'étais pas seul à souffrir ou que je n'étais pas capable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle et, ça, depuis 1 mois, à présent._ Jusqu'à où l'amour peut nous mener?

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell...**

_Je n'avais toujours pas changé de sonnerie... _Je dois être vraiment à côté de la plaque moi!_ Je sortis mon portable de ma poche, alors que les marcheurs qui étaient près de moi avaient des mines sévères dues au bruit que faisait mon portable. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un portable sonner? Bienvenue au 21éme siècles! Je fronçais les sourcils devant le numéro qui s'affichait, il m'était inconnu. Je soufflais, pensant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me téléphoner, et me maudis de ne pas l'avoir laissé à mon appartement._

_-Allo? Dis-je, hésitant._

_Il y eut une seconde d'attente avant qu'on me réponde._

-Allo, Edward? C'est Bella... »

_« -Est-ce que tu travailles à l'hôpital, demain? S'enquit-elle, doucement. _

_-De 6h à 21h, pourquoi? _

Rien que d'y penser, je déprimais.

_-Serait-il possible que je passe, pour... enfin... mon... tu sais quoi._

_-N'avais-tu pas deviné que tu étais déjà sur mon carnet de rendez-vous? Souris-je. Je t'attend demain, à l'heure qui t'arrange, tu n'auras qu'à me demander à l'accueil ou à quelqu'un du personnel._

_-Je... D'accord. Je m'arrangerais avec Victoria pour avoir mon après-midi. _

_-Alors je t'attendrais. _

_Elle me fit un léger sourire et posa sa tête contre la vitre de ma voiture, exténuée. _Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'inviter à manger à la maison..._Il était 23h12 lorsque je me garais devant chez elle, quelques lumières allumées de son immeuble et le lampadaire sur le trottoir d'à côté éclairaient ma voiture, silencieuse. Je tournais ma tête vers Bella et un grand sourire s'étala sur mon visage quand je la vis profondément endormie dans le siège passager. Ses cheveux s'étalaient autour d'elle, sa bouche entrouverte, les paupières closes et ses mains sous sa tête, elle était magnifique. Timidement, je laissais un de mes doigts glisser sur sa joue et elle bougea légèrement en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. _Adorable._ Décidant que de toute façon, elle n'arriverait jamais à rentrer chez elle toute seule et que quelques minutes de plus avec elle ne me dérangeaient pas, je sortis de la voiture, sans faire de bruit, et en fis le tour. J'ouvris la portière de Bella et la retenais pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. _Elle avait un sommeil de plomb!_Je détachais sa ceinture, profitant de sentir son odeur de freesia et de fraise et la levais lentement. _Si légère!_Je fermais ma porte, la bouclais et pris Bella comme une jeune mariée. Elle remua et crispa sa main sur mon torse._

_-Edward, soupira-t-elle._

_-Oui, Bella? _

_-Edward..._

_Je baissais les yeux, alors que je fouillais son sac pour trouver les clefs, et vis qu'elle était parfaitement endormie contre moi, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'esquissais un sourire à mon tour quand je tombais sur ses fichues clefs et que nous entrâmes dans le hall de son appartement. Comme elle me l'avait dit hier, son ascenseur ne marcha pas, alors je dus la porter jusqu'au troisième étage, mort de fatigue. _Je crois bien que j'avais évacué la graisse de ma pizza!_ J'ouvris son chez elle et fermai derrière moi. Je l'emmenais directement vers la pièce qui semblait être sa chambre, et je ne fus pas surpris de la décoration. Comme elle, elle était simple et douce, sûrement pas la chambre de n'importe quelle fille de Seattle. Un lit trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, avec des draps violet, une armoire modeste était à côté, ainsi qu'un simple bureau où s'empilait des dizaines de livres. Quelques photos de famille y était aussi, me montrant Emmett avec elle, beaucoup plus jeune que maintenant, elle est Alice sur une plage, le soleil sur le visage, tous les 4 réunis sur une sorte de barque précaire et souriants. Forks. _

_J'allongeais délicatement Bella sur son lit, aprés avoir écarté les couvertures, et entrepris de la déshabiller. Enfin, pas complètement, juste pour qu'elle dorme le plus confortablement possible. J'enlevais son manteau, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes sous ses gémissements plaintifs et grognements coléreux. Je réprimais un rire, afin de ne pas la réveiller et abattis les couvertures sur elle, l'emmitouflant. Belle souffla de contentement et nicha sa tête contre l'oreiller. Attendri par un tel spectacle, je la regardais un instant avant que je ne remarque que je pourrais être un voyeur à faire ça. Je dégageais une mèche de cheveux sur sa joue et doucement, sentant les papillons dans mon ventre, je déposais un baiser sur sa joue tiède et douce. Je me délectais un instant de la sensation de sa peau sous mes lèvres et me retirais rapidement. Je soupirai de bonheur et partis en quête d'un stylo et d'une feuille. Après quelques minutes de recherche, je lui laissais un mot pour lui dire comment elle s'était trouvée là et lui rappelais pour demain, puis je sortis de la chambre, aprés un dernier coup d'œil vers sa silhouette endormie. Je me battis avec moi-même pour m'en aller et je claquais la porte fermement. »_

_« -_Roméo et Juliette_? M'enquis-je, amusé._

_Elle se tourna vers moi et leva un sourcil._

_-Vu le ton que tu as employé, tu n'aimes pas ce genre de livre, répondit-elle._

_-Disons que Roméo me tape sur les nerfs mais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dans ma bibliothèque._

_-Comment peux-tu trouver Roméo agaçant? Il... Il est parfait! _

_-Tu le trouves parfait? Il est juste énervant ce mec! D'abord, il est fou amoureux de Rosaline et puis dans un énième bal qu'il a dû fréquenter, en un regard il tombe sous le charme de Juliette. Puis vint cette stupide scène au balcon où ils déclarent tout deux leur amour avant que Juliette trouve un stratagème pour ne pas se marier avec le compte de Paris, grâce à l'aide du frère Laurent et tout ça pour qu'ils meurent tous les deux, dans un caveaux, à cause d'un contre-temps et d'une haine entre deux familles. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de parfait ou de romantique là-dedans. C'est juste... pathétique._

_Bella resta médusée devant mes propos, avant de me lancer une paire de chaussette en pleine tête, grommelant dans sa barbe. J'éclatais de rire alors qu'elle me foudroyait du regard. _Attaqué par deux chaussettes! _Après ma crise de fou rire, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue afin de ne pas avoir une nouvelle vague de rire mais quand je reçus plusieurs paires de chaussettes sur la tête, je m'écroulais carrément. _

_-Et arrête de rire, Edward Anthony Cullen! Ce n'est pas drôle! Bouda-t-elle._

_-Tu verrais ta tête! Ris-je._

_Elle me bombarda de nouvelles chaussettes._

_-Bon Dieu, mais tu en as combien! M'écriai-je._

_-Une bonne centaine si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire!_

_Je secouais la tête en me protégeant avec mes bras avant de la prendre par la taille et de la plaquer sur le lit, sous ses cris de protestations. _Alors là ma jolie, tu vas le regretter._ Immédiatement, mes mains trouvèrent ses côtes et elle aussi rit au éclat par mes chatouilles. Emmett m'avait dit que c'était son point faible. Je me délectais de la voir rire ainsi, libre et sans aucune arrière pensée morbide. _

_-A... A... Arrête... Ed... Edward! Me supplia-t-elle. _

_-Si tu dis que Roméo est le dernier des crétins, contrai-je._

_-J... Ja... Jamais!_

_Je la torturais encore pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de voir ses joues rougies et d'entendre son souffle court. _Il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable comme on dit._ J'arrêtais ma torture et posais mes mains sur le matelas, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors que Bella reprenait difficilement son souffle, mes yeux dérapèrent vers là où je n'aurais jamais dû les poser; sa bouche. Légèrement entrouverte, d'une couleur rouge naturelle, sa lèvre supérieure plus pleine que sa voisine du bas et le plus prés de la mienne qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à maintenant. Elle me donnait envie. Un appel au baiser. Une torture. Je n'aurais qu'à me baisser pour presser mes lèvres sur les siennes, les goûter, les savourer comme je me l'étais imaginé des milliers de fois dans mon esprit. _Une folie._ Mes yeux étaient tellement accaparés par cette magnifique bouche que je n'avais pas entendu la respiration de Bella revenir à la normale. Elle, aussi, me fixait, silencieusement, les yeux brillants. Je pouvais presque sentir son coeur battre tout prés du mien, à l'unisson. J'étais pris d'une frénésie soudaine, ou d'une pure folie, mais je voulais essayer, juste pour voir sa réaction et... profiter de ce moment si elle me rendait mon baiser. Alors, doucement, mon visage se baissa vers le sien, alors que mon regard voyageait de ses yeux à ses lèvres, pour avoir son consentement. Mais elle ne fit rien. Je tentais le tout pour le tout, même si ce que j'avais à perdre était énorme. _Juste une fois... _Je pus sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres, que j'humectais par réflexe. Je crus entendre Bella gémir mais mes tympans bouillonnaient tellement à cet instant que je n'étais plus sûr de rien. Et puis sentir son corps chaud sous le mien n'aidait pas non plus. Tout doucement, avec une infinie tendresse, comme lorsqu'un homme tergiversait avant d'embrasser une femme, ma lèvre supérieure frôla la sienne cherchant un dernier retranchement. Et lorsque, enfin, j'allais poser ma bouche sur la sienne, et profiter de ce pur moment de bonheur, pouvoir assouvir ce besoin que j'avais depuis des semaines, j'entendis la serrure de la porte d'entrée cliqueter. »_

_« Un bruit me réveilla en pleine nuit, un frottement, ou plutôt un gémissement venant de pas très loin d'ici. Encore endormi, je passais une main sur mon visage et me recouchais, dans l'espoir que je me rendorme, mais ça continua de nouveau. _Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?!_ Je repoussais mes couettes et sortis de mon lit, manquant de tomber. _Il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander à cette heure de la nuit._ Je sortis de ma chambre et je fus seul, tout le monde dormait encore. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers mon réveille; 04h52. _Génial! Tout bonnement génial!_ Je tressaillis en entendant de nouveau ce bruit suspect, et je fus surpris de l'entendre venant de la chambre de Bella. J'esquissais d'un pas hésitant, vite avec plus de conviction. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien? Sa tumeur refaisait des siennes de nouveau? Est-ce que je dois réveiller mon père Timidement, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre et le spectacle me donna des frissons dans le dos. Bella ne dormait pas du tout paisiblement, bien au contraire. Elle se tordait dans son lit, les traits de son visage trahissant sa peur et son chagrin. Je m'approchai et m'assis sur le bord de son lit, alors qu'elle gémissait de plus belle._ Oh, Bella, à quoi rêves-tu ainsi?

_-Edward, souffla-t-elle dans son sommeil._

_-Je suis là, murmurai-je encore surpris qu'elle parle dans son sommeil._

_Elle s'agita un peu, alors que j'avais peur de la réveiller, en la regardant dormir, mais ses gémissements de souffrance avaient traversé les murs jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi, j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne soit de nouveau malade, mais elle parlait juste dans son sommeil, comme souvent. _Elle avait l'air d'un Ange ainsi_._

_-Edward, ne m'en veux pas, gémit-elle toujours._

_J'écarquillai les yeux, et m'insultai mentalement de tout les noms possibles et inimaginables._ Mais quel crétin tu fais, Cullen! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour la mettre dans un état pareil? Tu as un pois-chiche à la place du cerveau ou quoi?

_-Jamais, Bella. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais._

_Bella se tortilla dans son sommeil, avant d'empoigner fermement son oreiller, la tête penchée de façon à ce que j'ai le droit d'admirer son magnifique visage empli de souffrance en cet instant. _À quoi pouvait-elle penser?_ Je n'aurais jamais dû me demander ça, même mentalement, car elle me répondit d'elle-même, avec des mots qui resteraient gravés à tout jamais dans ma mémoire._

_-Edward, je t'aime... »_

_« -Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, sanglota-t-elle de nouveau._

_-Malheureusement, on ne choisit pas, avouai-je d'une petite voix._

_-Tu ne te rends pas compte! Dit-elle plus vigoureusement, me faisant face. Ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout! Je suis malade, Edward!_

_-Est-ce mal, de nous aimer? Chuchotai-je._

_Elle eut un sursaut et détourna le regard, se dérobant par la même occasion. _Oh non, j'ai mijoté assez de temps avant d'être confronté à ce moment!_ Je pris son visage d'une main pour qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je fus happé, une fois de plus, par ses iris chocolat qui exprimaient tellement de sentiments à cet instant que je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. _

_-Est-ce mal, de nous aimer? Répétai-je._

_Ma main glissa sur sa joue alors que l'autre se logea dans le creux de ses reins, et je comblais le vide qu'il y avait entre nous. Doucement, comme si j'avais peur de la briser, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, goûtant ses lèvres qui m'obsédaient depuis des semaines. Elles avaient un goût sans pareil, douces, tendres, chaudes et sucrées, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un simple baiser pouvait me faire ressentir tant de sensations au fond de mes entrailles. Je sentis les mains de Bella se loger dans mes cheveux et répondre à mon baiser avec une ardeur communicative. J'entrouvris la bouche au même moment qu'elle, et glissai ma langue contre la sienne, savourant celle-ci avec envie. »_

_« Tout explosa autour de moi, des étoiles apparurent devant mes yeux et tous les muscles de mon corps se tendirent en même temps, alors je jouissais dans le préservatif. Notre orgasme commun se prolongea pendant quelques secondes, faisant frissonner nos corps. Bella enfouit plus profondément sa main dans mes cheveux, alors qu'elle embrassait ma joue tuméfiée délicatement, le souffle court. Je pressais une dernière fois mon corps contre le sien, avant de retirer mon membre de son intimité, gémissant sous la perte de sa chaleur autour de moi. J'enlevai le préservatif et pris un mouchoir pour l'y mettre, n'ayant plus de force pour marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sous moi, Bella peinait à reprendre son souffle. Inquiet, je roulais sur le côté, la libérant de mon entrave. Mes doigts prirent les mèches de cheveux qui obstruaient sa vue, embrassant son épaule pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille._

_-Bella? Murmurai-je. Tout va bien? _

_Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées et une lueur de plénitude dans ses yeux._

_-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire. _

_Je lui souris et elle s'avança pour se blottir contre moi. Je cherchais la couverture et nous enroulais dedans, ayant senti Bella trembler un peu. Je soupirais d'aise alors que Bella colla son corps contre le mien, posant une main sur mon coeur. J'enroulais un bras autour de sa taille, plongeant mon nez dans ses cheveux en bataille._

_-Je t'aime, murmurai-je en embrassant son crâne._

_-Pas autant que je t'aime._

_Quelques instants après, son souffle s'apaisa et son corps se détendit, endormie. Doucement, je moulais mon corps contre ses formes, voulant profiter encore de ce qui venait de se passer. Alors que le sommeil commençait à m'emporter, j'espérais de tout coeur que mes jours seraient scellés avec les siens, sinon, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre. Je fermais les yeux, priant pour que quelqu'un m'entende, et ne m'enlève pas la femme que j'avais entre mes bras. »_

_« -À quoi penses-tu ainsi? M'enquis-je, troublé par tant de dévotion à sa pensée. _

_-À beaucoup de choses mais principalement à toi._

_Je rougis presque de plaisir._

_-Et... puis-je savoir pourquoi tu penses à moi, même si c'est très flatteur?_

_-Tu as été admirable ce soir, alors que je n'ai fait qu'agresser une pauvre fille aux faux seins._

_-Ils étaient faux?_

_Elle me donna une tape sur mon torse, me faisant rire, et se releva pour être assise sur le lit. Je l'imitai._

_-Tu es tellement gentil avec tout le monde, souffla-t-elle. Si prévenant, si doux et si toi, à mes côtés._

_-Parce que je t'aime._

_Un éclat traversa ses yeux, émus. _

_-Je sais que je ne trouverai jamais quelqu'un comme toi, et je ne veux même pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre parce que je sais que je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés._

_-Bella..._

_-J'accepte!_

_Je clignai des yeux, décontenancé._

_-Pardon? _

_Je fus happée par ses prunelles chocolat. _

_-J'accepte de t'épouser._

_Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, surpris. À ses mots, mon coeur bondit rageusement dans mon organisme, aussi éberlué que je l'étais. _Avais-je mal entendu?

_-Q... Quoi? _

_Un rire cristallin traversa ses lèvres en voyant dans quel état elle m'avait mis avec quelques mots. _

_-Je serais très heureuse de devenir votre femme, Monsieur Cullen._

Oh. Mon. Dieu._ Alors que mes paroles essayaient d'être enregistrées par mon cerveau, elle déposa des baisers sur le bas de mon visage en évitant soigneusement mes lèvres._

_-Alors, tu vas me la passer quand la bague au doigt? Se moqua-t-elle._

_-La quoi? Oh! Oui! La bague!_

_Je descendis du lit, ou plutôt tombai littéralement par terre, sous son rire amusé, alors que je m'empressai pour pas qu'elle ne change d'avis. J'ouvris brusquement le tiroir pour chercher l'écrin que j'avais mis précautionneusement. Bella se moquait toujours alors que je revenais sur le matelas, la bague dans ma paume. La respiration démesurée et me croyant être dans un rêve, je fis glisser l'anneau délicat sur son annulaire gauche, rempli de joie et de fierté. »_

_« Je garai rapidement la voiture, déjà pressé de la rejoindre mais je fus étonné de la voir au pied de l'immeuble, déjà habillée chaudement et la bague au doigt. Je souris, niais. _Elle va m'épouser!_ Mais, bien vite, mon sourire s'effaça lorsque je vis des larmes strier ses joues, et alerté, je lâchai le sachet en papier rempli de croissants et de pains au chocolat pour la rejoindre. _

_-Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu as? M'inquiétai-je de suite. _

_Elle tourna son regard vers moi, plus triste que jamais. _Elle n'allait pas se rétracter pour hier soir, n'est-ce pas?_ Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, avant d'être figée d'effroi._

_-EDWARD! ATTENTION! Hurla-t-elle._

_Je tournai la tête et ce fut trop tard. Le choc fut si brutal que l'air se bloqua dans mes poumons alors qu'il me semblait que je volais pendant quelques instants. J'atterris avec violence sur la route rêche et froide, avant d'entendre une voiture démarrer précipitamment. _

_Je ne vis plus rien. _

_Je ne sentis plus rien._

_Ne touchai plus rien._

_Car ce fut le trou noir. »_

O*O*O*O

_Je me réveillais en sursaut, la respiration haletante, des gouttes de sueurs collant la chemise de nuit que l'hôpital m'avait fournit. Je déglutis, les poumons dilatés à l'extrême. Je grognais quand, instinctivement, je bougeais ma jambe droite qui était dans le plâtre. _Crétin._ Je clignais des yeux, troublé de voir la chambre dans une obscurité pesante, alors qu'une faible lumière éclairé une personne qui se levait doucement du fauteuil. _

_-Est-ce que tout va bien? S'enquit une fois féminine. _

_Je hochais la tête, sans savoir à qui je répondais. Je glissais ma main dans mes cheveux moites, perdu, le coeur battant alors que mon cerveau me repassait inlassablement ses images. La personne se leva doucement sur siège, et je distinguais une frêle silhouette familière._

_-Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, murmura-t-elle, vous devez vous reposer... _

_Elle avança prudemment vers la porte, et la lumière de la nuit l'éclaira. Je crus entendre un sanglot dans la voix, qui me fit mal au coeur._

_-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas..._

_-Bella! M'exclamai-je. _

_Elle se retourna vers moi, et je vis distinctement ses yeux rougis et quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues blanches. Ses yeux me détaillèrent, perdue._

_-Ed... Edward?_

_Les pulsations de mon coeur reprirent de la rigueur, et je tendis mes bras vers elle, me relevant le mieux que je puisse faire, tout en grimaçant quand je sentis une douleur de mon abdomen et de ma jambe. Bella éclata littéralement en sanglot et vint vers moi, se tenant vers le bord du lit. Je l'attirais vers moi, l'écrasant sur moi alors que je gémis à cause de ma blessure, mais trop heureux de la retrouver afin dans mes bras. Elle s'écarta rapidement en voyant que je souffrais, mais palpais mon visage avec avidité et soulagement._

_-J'ai cru... J'ai cru que tu ne te souviendrais plus de moi, pleura-t-elle. _

_Elle secoua la tête, posant son front contre le mien._

_-Je t'aime, lui dis-je, je t'aime tellement. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir reconnu, oh mon Dieu, pardonne-moi._

_-Je t'aime aussi, plus que ma vie._

_Je ne serais dire qui de nous deux plongea sur la bouche de l'autre, mais le résultat était le même: je l'embrassais enfin. Je gémis de satisfaction, et enfouis ma main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans sa gorge, l'amenant plus près de moi, comme pour lui interdire de me quitter. Je pouvais sentir les larmes de Bella couler sur ma peau, preuve de sa peur et de sa peine qu'elle a subit depuis mon accident de voiture. _Comment ai-je pu oublier tout ça?_ Je me fustigeais, alors que Bella alla chercher ma langue dans ma bouche, demandeuse de plus, le souffle court. Comme tout homme dans ma situation, je fus satisfait de sentir mon corps réagir face à son assaut fougueux, le sang pulsant dans le côté sud de mon anatomie. Je grognais de plaisir, glissant ma main de sa gorge jusqu'à la peau chaude et douce de ses reins. Je la remontais doucement vers le haut, et Bella eut un violent frisson, gémissant de désir. Mes doigts rencontrèrent le tissu de son soutient-gorge, vers ses pointes irrigués pour moi. Je souris contre ses lèvres, avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. _

_-Edward, soupira-t-elle. Edward, on... Dieu..._

_J'avais passé mes doigts sous son carcan, directement vers son téton gauche que je roulais entre mon pouce et mon index. Je le tirais doucement, récoltant un cri de Bella. Ma bouche dériva vers sa gorge, et elle pencha sa tête pour m'en donner l'accès, abandonné au plaisir. Ma position n'était pas idéal pour quoique se soit, mais comme le dicton disait: quand on veut, on peut! Je suçais avec délice la peau de son cou, me délectant de son goût unique avant que je ne sente la bouche de Bella dans ma gorge. Je grognais et presque à contre coeur, je quittais mon endroit favoris pour poser ma tête en arrière, contre l'oreiller serrant les dents face au plaisir qui coulait dans mes veines. Plus entreprenante que jamais, Bella s'assit sur le lit, glissa une main dans mes cheveux sans que ses lèvres ne quitte mon épiderme. _

_-Ciel, Bella, grognai-je. Tu me rends dingue..._

_-C'est pour avoir osé m'oublier, répondit-elle contre mon oreille._

_Ses dents attaquèrent mon lobe et sa langue les suivit. Elle savait que j'adorais ça, et que j'étais sensible sur cette zone. Je fus puni de mon désir lorsque j'arquais mon corps et qu'un éclair de souffrance traversa mon corps. Je mordis ma langue pour ne pas le faire montrer à Bella, sachant qu'elle arrêterait son petit manège si elle voyait que j'avais mal. Alors que mes doigts taquinèrent toujours ses mamelons tendus, l'autre se crispait contre le drap envahit par le plaisir. _J'ai bien fait de me réveiller!_ Sa langue traça un sillon jusqu'à mes clavicules, et déposa des dizaines de baiser, me faisant perdre la raison. J'attrapais ses cheveux avec plus de brutalité que je ne l'aurais voulu et ramenait sa bouche contre la mienne. Mes lèvres attaquèrent la sienne, et je ne lui laissais pas le temps de respirer car ma langue emprisonna la sienne. Avec je ne sais quel miracle, je réussis à retirer son soutient-gorge vers le haut, laissant sa poitrine à l'air libre. Je remontais mon tee-shirt, et palpais son sein gauche avec vigueur, faisant attention à mes perfusions.. _

_-Edward, je... je..._

_-Tais-toi! Grognais-je._

_Je la relevai vers moi, alors qu'elle hoquetait de stupeur et ma bouche se trouva sur son téton, l'engloutissant avec gourmandise. Bella retint son cri et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi, sans appuyer contre mes blessures. _Merde, elle m'avait trop manqué et elle n'aurait pas dû m'enflammer ainsi._ J'enlevais son tee-shirt que je retirais brusquement, suivit de son sous-vêtements. J'embrassais ses seins qui me narguaient plus que de raison, léchant, mordillant ses globes de chair qui m'excitait au plus haut point. La respiration haletante soufflait contre mon oreille, bouillant mon sang, alors que Bella tirait et gémissait dans mes cheveux. Rapidement, sa bouche revint sur la mienne et elle m'acheva en bougeant délicatement son bassin contre ma virilité qui pointait fièrement. _

_-Putain, marmonnai-je. _

_Bella rit doucement et accentua délibérément son geste pour s'écraser contre mon sexe douloureux. Il y avait trop de tissu entre nous, mais je savais qu'elle était aussi excitait que moi. Je suçais sa langue entre mes lèvres, mon cerveau ayant disparut de la circulation. Et alors que les mains de Bella naviguèrent sur mon envie douloureuse, on toqua rapidement à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement. Mes bras enroulèrent le corps de Bella pour cacher sa nudité alors que Alice et Jasper nous regardèrent avec la bouche grand ouverte de stupéfaction. Bella couina contre moi, embarrassée._

_-Nous, euh... Enfin, on venait... te... vous... Bafouilla Jasper._

_-On va s'en allait! S'exclama Alice. Apparemment, on est pas le bienvenu dans le coin._

_-Alice! Gémit Bella à son amie._

_-Ravis de te revoir parmi, Eddy! Sourit cette dernière. Mais sincèrement, je ne crois pas que se soit le moment ni même le moment pour vous sauter dessus, mais ça peut être un fantasme pour certain. Pourtant, je sais que celui de Bella c'est de faire l'amour dans un..._

_-On y va! Salut!_

_Jasper attrapa le bras d'Alice et claqua la porte derrière lui. _

_-Ils sont partis? Intervint Bella._

_-Oui, on est seul. Bon... Ou en étions-nous, ma jolie..._

_Elle posa sa main sur ma bouche alors que j'allais l'embrasser. Perdu, je l'interrogeai du regard._

_-Alice a raison, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit._

_-Mais..._

_-Pas de mais, Edward! Je... je me suis emballée après que... que tu m'aies reconnu, et... et je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus ainsi. _

_-Bella, je..._

_Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et descendit doucement du lit, enfilant son soutient-gorge et son tee-shirt qui avaient atterris par terre. Je soupirais, fermais les yeux, et posais ma tête sur l'oreiller, essayant de reprendre possession de mon corps. _Putain, j'étais complètement excité!_ Une main douce et tendre se posa sur ma joue, et je rencontrais une paire d'yeux marron étincelant. Elle avait un sourire d'excuse. _

_-Je suis sincèrement désolée, me dit-elle. _

_-Je me rattraperais dès que j'aurais enlever son maudis plâtre et ses bandages, maugréai-je._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux, alerte._

_-Oh mon Dieu! Est-ce que ça va? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal? Mais quelle idée de te foncer dessus ainsi!_

_-J'ai eu l'air de me plaindre? _

_Elle fit la moue, et je souris._

_-Tu m'as manqué, avouai-je._

_Elle prit ma main non bandé et entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens._

_-Et moi dont... _

_Je vis sa bague de fiançailles briller à son annulaire gauche, et mon coeur palpita._

_-Heureusement que je me suis réveillée aussi vite._

_-Pourquoi? _

_-Parce que en plus d'avoir d'avoir eut droit à un très bon réveil – elle rougit violemment – on doit préparer notre mariage._

_Le rouge aux joues, elle me sourit et monta sur le lit pour se coller prudemment sur moi, caressant tendrement mes cheveux. Je l'avais retrouvé, et j'étais enfin chez moi._

**Fin flashback**

Je crois qu'aucun patient de l'hôpital n'a eu un réveille aussi prometteur. _Enfin, j'ai cru à ma bonne étoile pendant quelques heures._ Évidemment, Jasper n'avait pas su tenir sa langue et encore plus évident, mon père m'avait fait la moral sur les projets que j'avais mis en place pour Bella et moi. Merde. J'étais dispensé de toutes activités physique pendant au moins deux mois, et j'ai eu beau lui dire que j'étais assez grand pour faire mes propres choix, Bella était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. _Comme par hasard._ Alors j'étais condamné à faire ceinture pendant un temps indéterminé. Je tapais ma tête contre l'oreiller, rageur. Le seul point positif c'est que je sortais aujourd'hui de l'hôpital et j'allais enfin pouvoir respirer l'air frais. J'en pouvais plus de rester enfermer dans cette chambre lugubre. Soudain, on toqua à la porte et ma mère fit son apparition, toute sourire.

-Bonjour mon bébé!

Je roulai des yeux, exaspéré.

-Bonjour maman, soupirai-je.

Elle vint m'embrasser la joue et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit. J'étais débarrassé de mes perfusions, et j'avais des béquilles qui m'attendaient à la sortie. _Super. _

-On avait prévu d'aller vous rejoindre à la maison, papa et toi, avec Bella, alors puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es ici?

-Changement de programme!

-Quoi? Mais...

-Non, je ne peux rien dire, j'ai promis à Bella. Mais ça va te plaire, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, je suis là pour te parler.

-Et bien, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Pendant que tu étais dans le comas, l'état de Bella s'est dégradé.

Je me raidis, la regardant avec appréhension.

-Elle a fait un malaise? Sa **tumeur** a grossit? Quoi? Dis-moi!

Ma mère soupira et lissa les draps de l'hôpital d'un air distrait.

-Disons qu'elle... n'a pas beaucoup prit soin d'elle pendant ton absence et son corps a très mal réagit à ça. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de poids? Qu'elle ne mangeait presque pas?

Je fronçais les sourcils, chamboulé.

-Elle a toujours mit des vêtements ample et elle ne mange pas ici, murmurai-je. Je suis un con de n'avoir rien vu.

-Mais non, mon bébé, ne dis pas ça. Tu étais dans le comas, c'est normal que tu sois un peu perdu par ce qu'il y a autour de toi, mais nous nous inquiétons pour Bella, tout comme sa famille. Elle n'écoutera personne d'autre que toi.

-Je lui parlerais. Bon sang, elle va m'entendre tient!

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, elle a vécu beaucoup de chose difficile ses derniers temps, tu sais.

Elle a besoin de ta présence, d'accord?

Je hochais la tête, reconnaissait.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

-Tu aurais bien vu qu'elle n'était pas très en forme, mais il fallait mieux que je te prévienne avant que tu ne le vois de tes propres yeux. Bon, ton père est partit signé les formulaires pour ton autorisation de sortie, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon père qui pliait des papiers pour les mettre dans sa poche.

-Bonjour fiston, me dit-il, si tu es prêt, on peut y aller, tout est en ordre.

-Enfin! Où est Bella?

-Dans le hall. Elle a... Enfin, elle t'attends. Allons-y avant qu'il y ait des embouteillages sur la route.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il m'aida à me mettre sur pied et que ma mère m'apporte mes béquilles posés contre le mur.

-Des embouteillages? Répétai-je. Entre l'hôpital et la maison? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?

-Nous? Rien, pourquoi?

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, et dépêchons-nous! Tu n'as pas hâte de retrouver Bella?

-Utiliser ta belle-fille pour arriver à tes fins est vraiment minable, papa.

Il rit et me posais mes mains sur mes béquilles. Ses trucs allaient être un enfer pendant les prochaines semaines, mais j'en aurais besoin si je veux pouvoir me déplacer un minimum chez moi, ou le peu de fois que j'irais dehors. Je grimaçais lorsque ma jambes tomba dans le vide, étirant mes os abimés.

-Tout va bien? S'enquit mon père.

-Ouais, ça va. Il faut juste le temps que je m'habitue, tu sais comment c'est ses choses là.

Il hocha la tête et mit le sac de voyage sur ses épaules alors que ma mère ouvrit la porte. Je me retins de rouler des yeux, mais je savais que ça aller être mille fois pire avec Bella. Non de nom, elle va m'entendre chanter celle-là lorsqu'on sera à la maison! Mais j'étais un vrai crétin de ne pas l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux. J'avais remarqué qu'elle était un peu plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire et qu'elle avait plus de mal à se déplacer, mais j'ai mit ça sur le compte de ses séances de **Chimiothérapie** et **Radiothérapie**, rien de plus. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans son comportement, surtout à cause du fait qu'elle acceptait absolument tout venant de moi, sans poser de questions alors qu'à l'ordinaire elle aurait déjà protester vivement. _Femme trop bornée!_ Dans les couloirs, je rencontrais quelques collègues de travail comme Sam ou Embry qui me souhaitèrent une bonne guérison et lancèrent quelques blagues contre Bella et moi. Dans l'ascenseur, nous fûmes seuls et je pus m'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Je déteste déjà ses béquilles, marmonnai-je.

-Tu n'auras pas à beaucoup les utiliser, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura ma mère.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Oh, moi? Absolument rien? Allons-y mon bébé!

Je lançais un regard plein d'espoir vers mon père mais il leva les mains, un sourire aux lèvres, en signe d'impuissance. Et ils disaient être mes parents? _Bandes de traîtres!_ Je me remis en marche, enfin façon de parler, dans le hall. Immédiatement, je cherchais Bella du regard et fus peiné de ne pas la voir.

-Bonjour bel étranger, intervint une voix douce derrière moi.

Je souris comme un débile alors que Bella vint devant moi, levant la tête.

-Bonjour jolie jeune femme, la saluai-je.

Elle rougit quelques peu, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je me penchais vers elle et Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir à mon encontre. Je gémis contre sa bouche, mais notre baiser fut de courte durée en sentant la présence de mes parents. Je savais qu'elle était gênée en public. Joueur, je poussais son nez avec le mien, la faisant rire doucement.

-Ils sont trop mignons, soupira ma mère, en extase.

-Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on y aille, nous coupa mon père. Sinon, j'ai peur qu'on soit prit dans les embouteillages.

-Mais... Protestai-je.

-Pas de mais Monsieur Cullen, sourit Bella. Suis-nous sans faire d'histoire.

Je soupirai, contrarié que l'on me cache quelque chose et les suivis de bonne grâce. Mes parents eurent la délicatesse, ou plutôt mon père força ma mère à aller de l'avant pour nous laisser un peu de temps ensemble. J'adaptai ma marche à celle de Bella me rappelant que je vais devoir parler rapidement avec elle sur son état de santé. _Le plus tôt sera le mieux._

-Comment vont Rosalie et Emmett? Demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, indécise.

-On ne sait pas trop ce qui se passent entre eux, mais ils se voient souvent donc je suppose qu'ils essayent de surmonter leurs problèmes.

-Et comment réagit Jasper?

-Il a Emmett à l'œil, mais Alice gère bien pour le moment. Et Charlie a menacé Emmett de lui tirer une balle dans le genoux s'il refait un coup pareil à Rosalie.

-Rappel-moi de ne jamais l'avoie à dos, maugréai-je en frissonnant.

-Doit-il avoir une raison de sortir son arme de service en ta présence?

Elle me sourit, moqueuse, mais je pus lire une pointe d'appréhension dans le regard.

-Qu'on me foudroie de suite si j'ose aller voir une autre femme que toi.

-Pas la peine d'être aussi mélodrame, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Je croyais que tu aimais bien ces choses-là, à moins que.. seul Roméo à le droit de se sacrifier?

Je ne retins pas mon sourire en la voyant détourner le regard, rougissante.

-Pour moi, repris-je, c'est toujours le dernier des crétins.

-C'est toi le crétin.

J'éclatai de rire quand on arrivera à la voiture de mes parents. Mon père ferma le coffre et je tiquais lorsque je vis une valise près de mon sac de voyage. _Personne ne va me dire ce qui se passe à la fin?_ J'ouvris la bouche pour m'exprimer une troisième fois sur le sujet mais Bella m'obligea à m'asseoir sur la banquette arrière, me suivant de près, alors que mes parents s'installèrent à l'avant.

-Tout le monde est installé? Demanda mon père. Parfait! Si tout va bien sur la route, on devrait être là-bas dans un peu plus de 2 heures.

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir, _s'il vous plait_, où est-ce qu'on va?

-Non, contra Bella. Maintenant tais-toi et ouvre les bras.

-Ouvrir les bras, mais pourquoi?

Elle me fusilla du regard et je m'exécutai. Je fus agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle vint se coller contre moi et enroula mon bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans mon torse sans appuyer sur mes blessures. Je souris tendrement face à son geste et embrassai son front.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Je savais qu'elle souriait, mais elle ne dit rien, ne voulant pas rompre ses retrouvailles. Je dus m'assoupir pendant tout le reste du voyage à cause des anti-douleur, car lorsque Bella me réveilla doucement, en me caressant le visage, une odeur de sel me vint aux narines. Embrumé par mon sommeil, j'eus du mal à savoir où nous étions. Je clignais des yeux, le soleil les agressant violemment.

-Où est-ce qu'on est? Marmonnai-je.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait utilisé le cadeau de noël de tes parents pour que tu puisses te reposer tranquillement, répondit Bella.

-C'est une excellente idée, approuvai-je encore un peu dans les vapes. Merci.

-Tu devrais remercier tes parents, sans eux on ne serait pas là.

Ma mère me vint à clin d'œil à l'extérieur de la voiture, et je secouais la tête, amusé. Je sortis avec difficulté de la voiture, avec l'aide de mon père, et mon regard se porta vers la mer à perte de vu. Bella vint se glisser à mes côtés et j'embrassais le sommet de sa tête, apaisé.

O*O*O*O

Mes parents nous avaient quittés il y a moins d'une heure avec un bon millier de recommandations et d'avertissement. Évidemment, mon père avait prit un malin plaisir à me répéter que je n'avais droit à aucune activités physiques pendant quelques semaines, faisant rougir furieusement Bella qui c'était caché derrière mon dos. _Traitre._ Je lui avais fait un sourire hypocrite en le remerciant avant de littéralement le foutre à la porte. Après leur départ, j'avais fait le tour de la maison et vu stupéfait par sa taille. _Elle était immense._ Mon appartement devait même pas faire la moitié de celle-ci. Bella s'émerveillait de chaque objet qu'elle remarquait au cours de la visite, me faisant rire. Vexée, elle m'avait laissé seul dans notre chambre. Le lit aurait peu accueillir une équipe de baseball sans aucune difficulté et à mon grand regret, je ne pourrais même pas en profiter avec Bella. _La vie est injuste._ Mais ce qui était sûrement la chose la plus incroyable dans cette maison était sans aucun doute la vue de la baie vitrée. On aurait pu croire que la met entourait la maison, et les rayons du soleil venaient s'y échouer avec un plaisir sans nom. Bella avait longuement regardé le paysage avant de se faufiler dans la cuisine, pour nous faire à manger, sous mes protestations. Elle m'avait lancé un regard menaçant de lourd châtiment si j'osai encore ouvrir la bouche pour l'empêcher de faire quoique se soit. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je ne voyais rien sur son état de santé. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que ses doigts tremblaient beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire, qu'elle avait du mal à se déplacer et sa peau d'une blancheur de craie._ Il fallait que je lui parle. _

Je carrais les mâchoires, en colère contre moi-même, et retournais dans la cuisine lorsque Bella m'annonça que le dîner était prés. Bien évidemment, pendant tout le temps qu'elle préparait à manger elle n'avait pas voulu de mon aide. _Pourquoi changer les bonnes vielles habitudes?_ Tanguant sur mes béquilles, je m'assis sur un tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine alors que Bella déposait une assiette fumante de pâtes Bolognaise devant moi, toute sourire.

-Je me suis dis que tu apprécierais quelque chose remplit de lipide, dit-elle.

-Ça change de l'hôpital, en effet, répondis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu au départ.

Elle cligna des yeux, troublée mais se tut, comme toujours. À son tour, Bella se servit mais la quantité qu'elle prenait était bien réduite par rapport à la mienne. _Trop petite même._ J'avais prit mes médicaments il y a une heure, alors je m'attaquais à mon assiette sans grand appétit. J'avais beaucoup trop de pensées négative pour faire semblant d'être joyeux. Ça serait me mentir, et surtout à Bella. Le dîner passa rapidement et en silence. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Bella déglutir avec difficulté avec qu'une seule envie, repousser son assiette encore à moitié pleine. Prenant appuie sur mes béquilles, je fis le tour du comptoir avant de débarrasser le reflet de mon dîner, guère entamé, claquant la porte du lave-vaisselle avec force pour montrer mon irritation.

-Edward, est-ce que ça va?

-Tu oses me demander si je vais bien? Rétorquai-je d'une voix glaciale.

Elle fut blessée par mon ton froid, mais je n'avais pas d'autre moyen pour la faire réagir.

-Oui, je... je... tu es en colère et... et je ne sais pas pourquoi, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Tu n'as même pas une petite idée?

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Je serrais mon poing sur le carrelage du comptoir, rageur, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Est-ce que j'ai... j'ai fait quelque chose... de mal? Mes pâtes n'étaient pas... pas bonnes? Tu... Tu as mal quelque part? Ou... Ou tu...?

-Ça n'a rien avoir avec moi! Criai-je.

Bella sursauta violemment sur sa chaise, et me regarda apeurée.

-Est-ce que tu le fais exprès? Repris-je toujours sur le même ton. Est-ce que tu me prends pour un idiot?

-Q...Quoi? Non, je... tu n'es pas...

-J'ai l'impression que des fois, tu as tendance à oublier que tu es malade, Bella!

-Je...

-Tu as cru que personne ne remarquait que ton état de santé est de plus en plus précaire? Que je ne le remarquerais pas peut-être? Ma mère est venue m'en parler juste avant qu'on quitte l'hôpital tout à l'heure, _tout le monde_ s'inquiète pour toi, et tu n'en prends même pas conscience.

-Bien sûr que si! Se révolta-t-elle. Je sais que je me suis laissée aller pendant que tu étais...

-Je t'en prie, ne prends pas pour prétexte le fait que j'étais dans le comas car, ça ne marche pas avec moi! Tu sais très bien que je serais en colère contre toi si tu ne prenais pas soin de toi, car c'est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, mais non, Mademoiselle en a fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude!

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais plus ouvrir les yeux! Sais-tu l'effet que ça fait de croire que la personne qu'on aime plus que tout au monde est entre la vie et la mort?

-Oui, je le sais, car je vis cette situation tout les jours à tes côtés.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues. En temps normal, je m'aurais immédiatement excusé, m'insultant moi-même et la suppliant de me pardonner. Mais là, il fallait qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur elle-même.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on retourne des mois en arrière, continuai-je, au début de notre rencontre, lorsque tu refusais de te soigner pour des raisons stupides.

-Ce n'était pas pour des raisons stupides! S'emporta-t-elle.

-Oui, tu as raison mais plutôt par le fait que tu n'avais pas le courage de te battre pour les gens que tu aimais et que tu étais d'un égoïsme sans nom. _Ça_, se sont les vrais raisons.

Un éclat traversa ses pupilles obscurcis par la tristesse. Je remis mes béquilles en place et avançais vers la chambre, le coeur battant.

-Je vais me coucher, l'informai-je. Je suis sûr que tu pourras te débrouiller toute seule pour fermer la maison, les volets, éteindre les lumières derrière toi, éteindre le chauffage et mettre tes vêtements de nuit. Après tout, c'est vrai que tu es une solitaire née.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je marchais, _bien que c'était un grand mot avec ces maudites béquilles_, pour la chambre, seul en espérant que mes paroles lui ont fait prendre conscience qu'elle devait penser à elle, à sa santé, à n'importe quel moment et quelle situation. Elle était trop têtue, trop bornée pour le comprendre par elle-même ou par la manière douce. J'y ai été fort, je le reconnais, mais c'était le seul moyen pour elle. Grognant de douleur à cause de mes côtes qui me faisaient souffrir, j'ouvris mon sac de voyage pour y sortir un simple jogging gris. Je savais que je serais incapable de mettre un tee-shirt tout seul, et le chauffage fonctionnait encore. Dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre, ce fut un vrai parcours du combattant pour enlever mes habits et enfiler mon pyjama. Je n'ai pas calculer le temps que j'y ai mit, mais ça devait être catastrophique. Bien évidemment, j'avais fit tomber mes béquilles sur le sol, claquer ma jambe dans le plâtre contre le mur et je me mis du dentifrice dans l'œil. _Je ne savais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je préfère même pas le savoir._ Après un temps indéterminé, soufflant de soulagement, je sortis de la salle de bain et regardant le matelas avec envie. J'étais fatiguée et ma dispute avec Bella n'arrangeait pas les affaires. _Je voulais faire le tour de l'horloge sans interruption._ Mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas car mon esprit ne me laisserait pas tranquille cette nuit. Avec une grimace de souffrance, je réussis tant bien que mal à m'allonger dans le grand lit, ma jambe plâtré dans une position assez confortable et mes côtes moins douloureuse. Je gémis de soulagement et fermais les yeux, les images pleins la tête. Je revoyais le regard triste de Bella, sa peau pâle et creusée par sa maladie et l'inquiétude de ma mère quelques heures auparavant. Et pour couronné le tout, mes parents m'avaient annoncés que la Police souhait avoir ma version des faits sur mon accident. Mon père a fait, apparemment, des pieds et des mains pour que j'ai encore une semaine de répits avant d'aller au commissariat. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais oublier ce que j'ai vu parce que... je n'ai rien vu. _Absolument rien._ Tout ce que ma mémoire avait gravé été c'était les larmes de Bella, sa bague au doigt et une voiture noire me fonçant dessus. En d'autres termes, pas grand chose. Et puis, c'était sûrement juste un accident et le conducteur n'a pas voulu s'arrêter. Certes, c'était un délits de fuite mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait cherché à me tuer vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Il me semble que je me sois assoupi quelques instants, car je sentis le matelas s'affaisser doucement à mes côtés, et une main me caresser ma joue rêche par la barbe qui y repoussait déjà. J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur deux pupilles marrons chocolat, remplis de larmes dont quelques unes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

-Oh, Bella...

Je tendis le bras vers elle et elle vint se nicher contre mon épaule le plus loin possible de mes blessures.

-Je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce que je me faisais, Edward, je te le jure! Mais j'étais incapable de faire quoique se soit que de te regarder allonger dans ce lit d'hôpital, dans le comas.

Je soupirais, respirant l'odeur de son shampoing.

-Tu es la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux, et je ne veux pas que tu gâches tes chances de guérir pour moi ou n'importe quoi d'autres.

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête contre moi.

-Je ne supporterai de te perdre, repris-je. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi?

Bella émit un petit son entre le rire et les larmes. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de son frêle corps, serrant les dents quand la douleur se propagea dans mon abdomen.

-Je ne recommencerais plus, dit-elle, je te le promets.

-J'ai confiance en toi, ce n'est pas la question. Mais tu as tendance à penser aux autres avant toi et ça joue contre ta santé. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton dire que ton état de santé est préoccupant, n'est-ce pas.

-Non...

-Je veux que tu sois en bonne santé. On a tellement de chose à faire ensemble... Nous marier, acheter une maison aux bords de la plage, acheter un chien, avoir des enfants...

-Des enfants?

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder, et je fis de même. Bella paraissait choqué par mon aveux.

-Je sais que tu es la femme qui portera mes enfants, ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Tu... Tu... veux que je... je sois la mère de tes enfants? Bafouilla-t-elle.

-Bien sûr! Je t'aime, on va se marier et je ne me vois pas faire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Alors à moins que tu n'en veux pas, et encore je suis sûr que je pourrais te faire aller dans mon sens, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherait de...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car la bouche de Bella s'écrasa contre la mienne, coupant court à mon discours. Si je fus surpris sur l'instant, je repris vite mes esprits en répondant avidement à son baiser. Depuis que j'avais repris mes esprits, on ne c'était plus embrassé. _Dieu que son goût m'avait manqué!_ Je mordis sa lèvre inférieur et j'eus le loisir d'explorer sa bouche de ma langue envieuse. Une petite main de Bella s'enfouit dans mes cheveux, comme toujours, alors que l'autre, à l'aide de ses doigts, taquinait un de mes tétons. Je frémis et la chair de poule parcourus mon épiderme. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de l'allonger sur ce lit et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Mais je ne pouvais pas, et son corps ne supporterait sûrement pas un tel effort de sa part. Je gémis de frustration avant de m'écarter d'elle, le souffle court. Tout aussi essoufflée que moi, elle me regarda avec étonnement de mon refus.

-On ne peut pas, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Putain ça devenait étroit dans mon jogging. _Comment elle faisait pour m'exciter rien qu'en m'embrassant? _

-Pourquoi? Pleurnicha-t-elle. J'ai envie de toi...

Je grognais et fermais les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre une contenance. Par chance, elle n'en profita pas pour me peloter.

-Je ne suis pas en état, et toi non plus.

-Toi, peut-être pas, contra-t-elle, mais je suis encore capable de te chevaucher comme la dernière fois.

J'écarquillai les yeux dans sa direction, stupéfait. _Où était passé ma tendre et sage Bella?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu...?

Je soufflais lorsqu'elle passa ses deux jambes de part et autre de mes hanches avant de se baisser sur ma virilité qui se réveillait un peu plus au fil des secondes. Je sifflais entre mes dents. Bella eut un air malicieux sur le visage.

-Tu n'en as toujours pas envie? Se moqua-t-elle.

-La question n'est pas le fait que j'en ai envie ou non, mais on est pas en état de faire quoique se soit.

Elle fit la moue. _Putain!_ Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ou peut-être que si, elle appuya un peu plus sur mon anatomie et mes doigts tirèrent les draps du lit pour ne pas sauter sur elle. _Tu ne peux pas! _

-Je me sens en pleine forme. Et peut-être que je pourrais être gentille avec toi ce soir.

Elle se pencha vers moi, sa bouche près de mon oreille.

-Ce n'est pas juste que tu aies pu me goûter et pas moi...

Ses lèvres se renfermèrent sur mon lobe d'oreille et ses dents tirèrent dessus. Je grognais plus fort, le sang pulsant dans mon jogging. _Merde, j'étais fichu si elle continuait, surtout avec de telle allusion. _

Sa langue taquina la peau de ma gorge et malgré moi, ma main encore libre plongea dans ses cheveux demandeuse de plus. Je haletai alors qu'elle roulait son bassin contre le mien, faisant couler le désir dans mes veines. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche et elle en profita pour glisser une main dans mon bas de pyjama, directement sur ma virilité qui tressauta de bonheur.

-Bella!

-Laisse-toi faire, murmura-t-elle contre ma bouche.

Je perdis le fil de mes pensées alors qu'elle m'embrassait avec fougue et que ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Je participais avec force à son baiser, presque vaincu. Il y avait encore une part de moi qui restait lucide et m'ordonnait de la reculer de moi. _Mais c'était tellement bon..._ Bella entama un mouvement de va et vient sur ma virilité et mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Son pouce tourna autour de mon gland, me faisant jurer contre ses lèvres. Elle rit contre celles-ci avant de glisser sa langue contre la mienne, suivant le mouvement de ses doigts. Mon esprit s'embrumait rapidement sous les biens fait de sa caresse et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me laissais aller. Malgré moi, mon bassin se soulevait du matelas, provoqua une vive douleur dans tout mon corps. Mes neurones reprirent leurs droits et j'ouvris les yeux en grands. Bella était malade, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et on devait tout les deux se ménager, surtout elle. La seconde d'après, je retirais sa main dans mon jogging et reculais son visage du mien. Pantelant de désir, les yeux noircis par l'envie et les lèvres gonflées, elle me questionna du regard.

-On ne peut pas coucher ensemble ce soir, Bella, lui dis-je avec conviction. Je refuse d'abuser de toi dans ton état malgré les biens faits que tu me procures.

-Edward...

-On se fera plus de mal qu'autre chose, et tu le sais.

-Mais j'en ai envie! Bouda-t-elle. C'est comme si mon corps était en feu et que toi seul peut me soulager, tu comprends? Ça me fait ça depuis que tu es réveillé et rien ne me fait oublier mon envie de toi.

Je pris une inspiration pour me contrôler.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, de tes formes, de ton corps sous le mien, de ta peau roula contre la mienne... Mais on ne peut pas, et on doit s'y faire.

-Alors quand? Je te jure que la prochaine douche froide que je prends n'aura aucun effet sur moi.

Je souris sous son air frustrée. J'embrassais délicatement sa bouche tentatrice et l'obligeais à se coucher à mes côtés. Je grimaçais sous l'effort.

-Quand tout rentrera dans l'ordre, je te promets que je te séquestre pendant une semaine entière et que je t'attache au lit, d'accord?

-C'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

J'éclatai de rire pour de bon, grognant de douleur par la suite. Elle se releva en position assise, alerte.

-Tout va bien? Tu as mal où?

-Mes côtés, mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est parce que j'ai rit, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se rendant compte de nos complications de santé, avant de bailler.

-Dors Bella, chuchotai-je alors qu'elle vint de nouveau contre moi, tu en as besoin.

-Je t'aime.

-Et moi dont...

-Mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai toujours envie de toi.

Je me retins de rire et lui pinçais doucement la peau de son bras, joueur.

-Moi aussi, mais dis-toi que c'est encore meilleur quand on attends.

-J'espère que vous serez en forme, Monsieur Cullen, car je compte bien vous épuisez jusqu'à ce que vous rendez grâce.

Je roulais des yeux, désabusée. Mais en vérité, mon excitation reprenait vie au côté sud.

-Tais-toi et dors! Grognai-je.

-Oui, Monsieur Cullen, minauda-t-elle.

Je caressais ses cheveux dans un geste réconfortant, soupirant de bonheur de l'avoir contre moi.

-Bonne nuit, futur Madame Cullen.

Je la sentis sourire contre moi, mais elle se tut. Peu après, je tombais dans le sommeil à cause des anti-douleur, et je savais qu'elle m'avait suivit rapidement.

Vendredi 20 janvier 2011

**POV Rosali**e

Je crois que tout ce qui c'est passé ses dernières semaines m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. C'était comme si je commençais une nouvelle vie. _Une belle vie._ Je ferais tout pour que mes craintes disparaissent afin de pouvoir vivre de façon plus saine... avec Emmett. Il m'aime, et je l'aime, on méritait de vivre heureux tout les deux. Évidemment, mon passé ne partira pas en fumée à la première occasion, mais comme m'a dit Jasper un bon million de fois: il fallait que j'apprends à vivre avec._ Mais je n'ai jamais su le faire._ Jusqu'à maintenant. Je devais faire tomber ses barrières qui barraient les chemins menant à moi définitivement afin de pouvoir vivre une existence normale et heureuse.

On était vendredi soir, Emmett devrait rentrer de sa garde à la caserne. Edward et Bella étaient partis hier en direction de la maison que Esmée et Carlisle avaient loué pour eux pour leur cadeau de noël. Bella avait pensé que ça serait un bon endroit pour Edward pour qu'il se repose sans que personne ne les dérangent. _C'était une très bonne idée._ Esmée et Carlisle les avaient conduis, et étaient réquisitionnés pour aller les chercher au retour. Apparemment, leur fils avait été très heureux de la surprise et je le soupçonnais, dans l'esprit pervers qu'il avait, qu'il avait déjà pleins d'idée en tête pour se distraire là-bas. Mais il allait vite déchanter quand il va voir que Bella était très décidée à respecter les ordres du Médecin pour ce qui était d'aucunes activités physiques pendant plusieurs semaines. _Je donnerai tout pour voir sa tête!_ Je ris alors que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit prestement. Emmett apparut, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'air profondément abattu. Je sus tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je remis le couvercle de la marmite et allais à sa rencontre.

-Emmett? M'inquiétai-je. Est-ce que tout va bien?

Il leva les yeux vers moi, me souriant.

-Oui, oui ça va, répondit-il d'un air faussement enjoué. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes de bon?

Je plissais les yeux et croisais mes bras sur la poitrine, attendant qu'il daigne répondre à ma questions. Il soupira et accrocha son manteau à la patère.

-On avait dit plus de secret, lui rappelai-je.

-Il y a eu un incendie ce matin, et toute une famille y est restée, murmura-t-il. On est arrivé trop tard.

Mes bras tombèrent le long de mon corps.

-Oh, Em...

Je l'enlaçais tendrement et il me rendit mon étreinte, férocement. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, sans un mot, avant qu'il ne s'écarte, un sourire plus chaleureux aux lèvres.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai faim. Tu as fait quoi à manger?

J'éclatais de rire et après l'avoir brièvement embrassé, je lui demandais de mettre le couvert. Nous mangeâmes en discutant de tout et de rien, évitant le sujet douloureux de l'incendie qu'il a dû combattre avec ces collègues ce matin et de Bella. L'état de santé de cette dernière avait radicalement chuté, et je savais Emmett très anxieux à ce sujet, alors j'évitais d'en parler autant que possible. Nous en parlâmes lorsque toute la famille était réunis, pour nous soutenir mutuellement. _On craignait tous le pire._ Je débarrassais rapidement la table, ne retenant pas un bâillement. La journée avait été longue pour moi aussi.

-Je propose qu'on aille dormir, dit Emmett. On l'a bien mérité, tu ne trouves pas?

Je hochais la tête et allais dans la salle de bain la première, regardant le reflet de mon visage dans le miroir. J'avais des cernes sous mes yeux, et ma peau était quelque peu blafarde avec les derniers événements qu'on a dû subir. Je secouais ma tête et mis mon pyjama avant de me brosser les dents. Emmett embrassa mon crâne alors qu'il alla dans la salle de bain à son tour. J'entendis la douche couler. Je me glissais sous les draps, soupirant de bonheur. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que je m'étais allongée sur le côté, Emmett sortit de la salle de bain et vint se coucher à mes côtés, à une distance raisonnable de moi. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'on dormait dans le même lit, mais il respectait toujours mon espace vital quitte à tomber par terre. _Peut-être trop loin. _

-Bonne nuit, Rose, me dit-il tout bas.

-Bonne nuit, Em, murmurai-je, perdue.

Je le sentis rouler sur le ventre, sa position préféré pour dormir, et seul sa respiration trahissait le silence. Je n'entendis même pas mon propre souffle tellement mon esprit vagabondait ailleurs. Emmett m'avait beaucoup apporté ces derniers jours, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que mon propre frère. Jusque là, ça ne m'avait pas dérangé qu'il prenne ses distances avec moi, alors pourquoi maintenant ça me travaillait? _Peut-être parce que tu veux avancer?_ Me nargua ma conscience. Oui, je voulais aller de l'avant, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire. _En es-tu sûr?_ Je me crispais, vécue. Je m'étais promis d'affronter mes peurs, de vivre avec mon passé sans pour autant l'oublier.

Je dégageais mes jambes de la couverture et me tournais vers Emmett, toujours sur le dos, la tête à l'opposé de moi. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, si bien que j'avais l'impression que lui aussi, il voulait s'en aller. Mais je tenais bon. Je posais ma main sur son épaule et le forçais à se mettre sur le ventre. Il ne dormait pas.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit-il.

-Non, tout va bien.

Je fis passer mes jambes de chaque côté de sa taille et m'assis sur son bassin, prenant soin de ne pas appuyer à l'endroit stratégique de son anatomie. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Haleta-t-il.

-Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps.

Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais comme jamais je ne l'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Emmett ne réagit pas, sauf pour me faire reculer, hagard.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Tais-toi.

Je le repoussais et attaquais sa bouche. Mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, je résistais à son assaut pour me faire reculer de nouveau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, j'en profitais pour y glisser ma langue._ Avec toutes ses années, j'aurais presque pu penser que j'avais perdu la marche à suivre._ Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et je caressais sa langue de la mienne, avidement. Emmett semblait perdu sous moi, ses bras le long de son corps, la bouche inerte alors j'abattais ma dernière carte contre lui. Doucement, je reculais mon bassin pour appuyer contre sa virilité et l'effet fut immédiat. Il grogna tout contre ma bouche et participa enfin au baiser. Il plaqua une main sur ma hanche droite pour me coller contre lui et l'autre s'enfouit dans mes cheveux pendant qu'il ravageait ma bouche de la sienne. Je me surpris à sentir mon sang chauffer dans mon organisme. Nous nous embrassâmes encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre notre souffle.

-Wow, chuchota-t-il.

Je ris doucement avant de me redresser, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-Pourquoi?

-J'en avais envie, avouai-je.

-Maintenant?

-Il faut mieux tard que jamais, tu ne trouves pas?

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Arrête de réfléchir, Em. Profite juste de l'instant présent.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, captivé par ce qu'il voyait devant ses yeux. Mes doigts soulevaient lentement mon haut de pyjama pour me retrouver à demi-nue devant lui, sous son regard gourmand. Emmett ouvrit la bouche, surpris par ce changement de situation. Je rougis un peu lorsqu'il me détailla ouvertement.

-Tu devrais _vraiment_ remettre ce tee-shirt, me conseilla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ma peau fut parcourus de frisson au son de sa voix. Je secouais négativement la tête et roulais mon bassin contre le sien. Il semblait de plus en plus éveillé.

-Putain, Rose, arrête. Maintenant.

-Non. J'en ai envie.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu te forces, et j'aime pas ça et je... Oh, merde!

J'avais appuyé volontairement la paume de sa main contre sa virilité tendu. Il ferma les yeux, respirant fortement par les narines essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Mais c'était un homme, et ma caresse ne le laissait pas indifférent.

-Je... Tu devrais vraiment... Putain... vraiment arrêter parce que... Hum... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler encore longtemps, bredouilla-t-il.

-Et si j'ai pas envie que tu te contrôles?

Il serra les dents alors que je jouais avec l'élastique de son jogging.

-Non, c'est... c'est trop tôt et je... Oh... Pas comme ça!

Je quittais son bassin pour prendre sa main et la posai sur mon sein droit. Ses yeux virèrent au noir, et je gémis. Mon corps s'enflamma comme jamais.

-Montre-moi comment fait pour t'aimer, murmurai-je.

Il me détailla longuement, qui me parurent des heures avant d'empaumer mon sein. Je penchais la tête en arrière, surprise par l'excitation qui animé mon corps à présent. Soudain, Emmett se releva et écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, me faisant tomber sur le matelas, se positionnant entre mes jambes. Ce fut doux, tendre et lent, et à aucun moment je fus emmenée à me rappeler de mon passé.

Samedi 21 janvier 2011

**POV James**

Putain de merde, il était toujours en vie ce salaud! _Pourquoi me fais-tu ça, Seigneur?_ Je frappais avec violence le volant de ma voiture, sous les regards indignés des passants sur le trottoirs d'à côté. _Ils ne faut pas qu'ils me cherchent eux!_ Je n'avais pas assez appuyé sur l'accélérateur, ses blessures auraient été plus grave si c'était le cas. Maintenant, il était sortit de l'hôpital et je ne savais pas où il se trouvait. Et surtout, je ne savais pas où _elle_ se trouvait. J'avais essayé d'en savoir un peu plus en allant à l'hôpital, mais lorsque j'ai vu les flics là-bas, je me suis rétracté. Je sais que j'étais recherché. Mais il y avait peu de chance qu'il mette la main dessus, j'avais prit grand soin de masquer mon visage. Malheureusement, j'ai dû de nouveau changer de voiture et Victoria commençait à me poser des questions. Je lui avais mentit à lui disant que c'était une voiture de fonction et que j'ai dû la rendre pour celle que j'avais. Malicieusement, j'avais opté pour une Volvo grise, exactement la même que celle du fils Cullen. _Ça pourrait servir dans un futur proche_.

Je me sentais de plus en plus excité, et je savais que le moment serait venu pour elle de me rejoindre. Ma douce et chère Isabella Swan... Si je me concentrais un peu, j'étais sûre que je pourrais sentir son doux parfum de freesia mêlée à son shampoing à la fraise. _Délicieux!_ Lorsqu'elle sera tout à moi, je pourrais goûter chaque grain de sa beauté avec ma bouche, et la dévorer comme bon mon semble. Ça sera sûrement les plus beaux instants de toute ma vie. Mon sang vibrait déjà d'impatience et mon cerveau exprimait déjà toute sa satisfaction avec toutes sortes de jeux que je pourrais faire avec elle. _On allait s'amuser!_ J'avais déjà commencé mes recherches pour trouver un endroit à l'abri et le plus loin de toute population pour ne pas être dérangé par quoique se soit. Le problème n'était pas les propriétaires de ces lieux, mais Victoria. Je l'aimais, c'était ma femme, mais elle devenait de plus en plus envahissante et exigeait constamment ma présence. _Et j'aimais pas ça._ J'avais besoin d'une certaine liberté, et elle l'a toujours su. Lorsque je m'étais énervé contre elle, quelques jours plus tôt elle s'était mise à pleurer en m'accusant d'avoir une maîtresse. _Si elle savait..._ Je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que j'avais beaucoup de travail et qu'une grosse commande arrivait dans peu de temps, et j'étais sur les nerfs. Je l'avais amadoué avec des mots tendre avant de l'emmener dans notre lit conjugal pour apaiser mon excitation.

Lorsque Victoria n'avait plus d'hypothèses saugrenues en tête, sur mes longues absence, j'étais repartie sur les routes du Nord-Ouest des États-Unis, le coeur plus léger mais le sang bouillonnant dans mes veines. J'avais besoin de chasser, et rien ne pourrait arrêter d'étancher ma soif. _Elle brulait ma gorge._ J'avais déjà parcourus des centaines de kilomètres, revenant plusieurs fois dans des même villes minuscules de l'état de Washington en prenant soin d'éviter Forks. Les flics étaient partout là-bas, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire prendre si près du but d'acquérir Isabella Swan. Alors, il fallait que je m'occupe, que je me distrais avidement contre une autre proie, presque aussi charmante qu'était cette superbe jeune femme aux courbes si affriolantes. Je savais que je ne serais pas totalement satisfait avec une autre, mais il fallait que je me vide de toutes cette tension que j'accumulais depuis plus de deux semaines.

Dans ma nouvelle voiture, je quittais la grande route pour prendre un axe apparemment peu fréquenté entouré d'arbres, encore et toujours. Mais les bois étaient presque comme la maison que je n'avais jamais eu quand j'étais enfant. La maison même que mon père m'a refusé dés ma naissance d'après les nombreuses disputes que j'ai intercepté entre lui et ma mère, avant la mort de cette dernière. Sur le bord de la route, un panneau m'indiqua la bienvenue à **Bolsa**, une petite ville côtière dont la principale activité était la pêche, si je pouvais en croire les poissonneries et les restaurants de fruit de mer au bord de la route principale. Je profitais de cette pause pour faire le plein d'essence et manger un morceau dans un snack-bar miteux. À l'intérieur, une forte odeur d'œufs et de bacon embaumait l'air et mon ventre eut un sursaut d'envie. _J'avais plus faim que je ne l'aurais cru._ Je m'installais sur la banque plastifié au fond de la salle et parcourus la carte rapidement.

-Bienvenu au Neel's, qu'est-ce que vous ferez plaisir, Monsieur?

Je levais ma tête du menu pour tomber sur deux yeux marrons chocolat, si semblable à celle qui hantait mes fantasmes depuis des mois. Je détaillais le visage de la jeune femme et un frisson d'excitation roula sur ma peau. Une peau pâle, quelques taches de rousseurs, des lèvres charnues mais appétissante et des cheveux bruns et bouclés... c'était elle qui m'occuperait pendant les heures qui vont suivre.

-Monsieur? M'appela-t-elle.

-Excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs, m'excusai-je. Je prendrais un cheesburger avec une portion de frite et un verre de lait.

-Très bien, Monsieur. Ça sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

Sur ceux, elle tourna les talons, me laissant le loisir d'admirer son très jolie fessier. Alors que je réfléchissais à la manière de l'embarquer dans ma voiture sans que personne ne soit alerté, cette dernière m'apporta mon dîner et mon verre de lait.

-Je vous souhaite un bon appétit!

-Merci, Mademoiselle.

Elle me sourit gentiment, sans ce rendre compte à qui elle avait affaire et retourna derrière le comptoir, discutant avec une de ses collègues de travail. Je pris mon temps pour manger, alors que le ciel déclinait rapidement pour faire place à la nuit. _C'était le meilleur moment de la journée._ Le peu de client qu'il y avait quittèrent l'établissement, saluant chaleureusement les serveuses et les cuisiniers aux passages. Le snack ne devait pas fermer si tard dans une ville aussi petite, ça me permettrait de l'avoir plus rapidement sous la main. Cette dernière vint débarrasser mon assiette et déposa l'addition. Lentement, je me levais et sortis mon portefeuille de la poche de mon manteau, tendant l'oreille devant la caisse alors qu'elle parlait à sa collègue.

-Ce con est partie avec la copine d'un de ces copains, râla-t-elle. Grand bien lui fasse!

-Je suis désolée ma pauvre chérie... Mais de toute façon, c'était un connard, je te l'ai toujours dit.

Je lui tendis un billet de 20$ sur le comptoir qu'elle encaissa avec une moue affreusement séductrice sur le visage.

-Ouais, je sais mais bon, tu sais comment je suis? S'il y a un looser ou un salaud à moins de dix kilomètres, il est pour moi!

-Tu mérites tellement mieux, Renesmée.

_Renesmée?_ Un prénom peu commun que je rêvais de crier dans les bois.

-Si tu le dis... Voici votre monnaie, Monsieur, 6 dollars et 84 cents.

-Merci.

Je mis les pièces dans mon portefeuille, tendant toujours l'oreille.

-Qui va te ramener chez toi, ce soir?

-Oh, je vais rentrer à pied.

-Ce n'est pas prudent, gronda sa collègue, ce malade peut être n'importe où.

-Et qu'est-ce qui viendrait faire ici? Faire une pause pour pêcher? Je t'en prie...

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, intervins-je, mais votre amie à tout à fait raison. Ce n'est pas prudent d'airer si tard alors qu'un tueur semble affectionner l'état de Washington.

-Ah, tu as vu? Se réjouit sa collègue. Même ce Monsieur est d'accord avec moi.

Renesmée roula des yeux, et j'eus un petit rire.

-Peut-être pourrais-je vous raccompagner chez vous? Lui proposai-je.

Elle me regarda, suspicieuse.

-J'ai fait une longue route et je rêve de dormir dans un _vrai_ lit, lui mentis-je. Je veux bien vous raccompagner chez vous si vous m'indiquez un hôtel décent.

Elle sembla réfléchir alors que sa collègue me fait un grand sourire, convaincu.

-Allez, Renesmée, l'incita-t-elle, tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville, ce n'est pas négligeable!

-Bon d'accord, dit-elle doucement. Je prends mes affaires et je vous suis.

-Je vous attendrais donc dehors, souris-je. Au revoir, Madame.

Sa collègue me fit signe de la main alors que je sortais dehors, l'air frais frappant mon visage, triomphant. Je passais ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieur, impatient. _J'allais me régaler_. La clochette de la porte d'entrée retendit et la belle Renesmée, vêtue d'un manteau marron, sortit du snack, frissonnante.

-Ma voiture est là-bas, lui indiquai-je. Allons-y avant qu'on ne se transforme en glaçon.

Elle me suivit alors que je marchais vers ma Volvo grise, pris de frénésie. _Enfin à moi!_ J'entrais dans la voiture, rapidement imité par ma proie, et mis le chauffage pour réchauffer ce magnifique corps qui allait être à moi dans quelques minutes.

-L'hôtel du vieux Bill n'est pas très loin, m'informa-t-elle, il est à un prix très abordable et est très confortable.

-C'est tout ce que je demande à cette heure-ci!

-Suivez la grande route jusqu'au troisième feu, et vous prendrez à gauche. C'est près de la digue.

J'acquiesçai et me mis en route, verrouillant discrètement toutes les portes de la voiture. Silencieusement, je suivis ces indications jusqu'à à un hôtel de taille moyen, très bien entretenu avec des plantes résistants aux froids sur le perron.

-Les touristes viennent ici pour pêcher la truite aux printemps, dit Renesmée. Il y a un lac pas loin qui s'écoule vers la mer. Maintenant allez à gauche.

-Vous pourrez devenir guide à vos heures perdues.

Elle rit, et je me délectais de ce son qu'elle n'aurait plus dans peu de temps.

-J'ai toujours vécu ici, alors je suppose que oui. Et vous, que faites-vous dans la vie? Je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

-Je m'appelle James et je vends des produits pharmaceutique à travers tout le pays depuis quelques années déjà.

-Vous voyagez beaucoup?

-Autant que mon entreprise me le demande.

-Votre femme doit vraiment vous aimer pour l'accepter.

-Oh...

Je jetai un regard à mon annulaire gauche.

-J'ai vu votre alliance tout à l'heure, reprit-elle.

-Malheureusement elle doit rester à la maison car elle a un magasin de vêtement à Seattle, sinon je suis sûr qu'elle me suivrait où que j'aille.

Renesmée soupira.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse?

-Oh, non, pas vraiment. Je me dis juste que votre femme a beaucoup de chance d'être tomber sur un homme comme vous alors que je n'ai eu que des minables dans ma vie.

-Vous êtes jeunes, vous pourrez encore trouver le bon homme qui sera vous rendre heureuse.

Je ricanais intérieurement. _J'étais un très bon acteur que je m'y mettais._

-Merci, c'est gentil. Tournez à gauche et c'est l'avant dernière maison.

Lorsque je suivis son ordre, j'eus la satisfaction de voir que la route continuait tout droit et que les bois accompagné le bas côté de la route. _Parfait!_ Lorsque je fus à quelques mètres de sa demeure, elle détacha sa ceinture de sécurité avant de se figer lorsque je dépassais sa maison sans aucune honte.

-Euh... Vous... Vous venez de... rater ma maison, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Je le sais bien, conformai-je.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir sa portière avec frénésie, sans succès. Je pouvais sentir d'ici sa peur. _Quel doux parfum. _

-Je... Je n'ai rien sur... sur moi... Laissez-moi partir... Je vous en... en supplie, pleura-t-elle.

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Je ne comptais pas sévir dans cette ville, mais lorsque je vous ai vu, vous étiez parfaite pour mon plan.

-Votre plan? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

-Mais oui, ma chère, mon plan... Je suis sûre que tu vas l'aimer...

Amusé, je lâchais le volant pour glisser ma main sur sa cuisse seulement vêtue d'un collant noir et épais. Elle tressaillit violemment et frappant mon bras de toutes ses frêles force.

-Lâchez moi sale obsédé! Cria-t-elle. Au secours! Aidez-moi!

Grimaçant au ton acéré de sa voix, ma main alla se nicher dans sa nuque et d'un coup violent, je projetais sa tête contre le tableau de bord. Elle s'évanouit la seconde d'après. Je remis son corps contre le siège, penchait vers la fenêtre, faisant croire à n'importe quel contrôle routier ou piéton qui se trouvaient dans le coin qu'elle c'était simplement endormie après une longue journée de travail. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors je tournais à droite sur un sentier encombré. _La partie pouvait commencer._

**L'action arrive dès le prochain chapitre!**

**On est dans la fin de ma fiction et James sera de plus en plus présent, tout comme la maladie de Bella. **

**Je sais que je ne vais pas me faire d'ami(e)s avec la suite, mais je prend le risque!**

**A bientôt et prenez soin de vous,**

**Clairouille59.**


	31. Quand le présent change l'avenir

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais les cours ont repris et j'ai eu du mal à finir le POV Charlie. Malgré le fait que je ne sois pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, je le poste quand même car je n'arrive pas à le modifier pour qu'il me plaisir complètement.**

**James semble vous faire froid dans le dos, et je peux vous dire que vous n'avez encore rien vu. Il sera de plus en plus présent car ma fiction se rapproche dangereusement de la fin. **

**De plus, je tiens à dire que rien n'est encore joué pour Bella! Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit, par review, qu'elles croyaient que Bella allait mourir. Je ne pense pas avoir laissé d'indice sur sa ligne de vie, tout peut encore arriver. En tout les cas, il faudra attendre jusqu'à l'avant dernier voir le tout dernier chapitre pour avoir la réponse sur l'état de santé de Bella.**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Laura: Quel serait l'intérêt pour toi si je te dis si Bella survie ou non? Je suis une sadique pour ce qui est du suspense, alors il faudra attendre. Bisous! **

**-Elo: James est un traqueur dans Fascination, alors il y a forcément un peu de lui dans ma fiction. Mais la phrase que tu as cité sur sa soif de chasser est un petit clin d'œil au livre. Je suis désolée que tu aies à recommencer ton année, je sais ce que c'est alors je compatis avec toi. Bisous!**

**Mille merci à: mlca66, canada02, Candrillon49, Indosyl, edwardbellaamour, Grazie, Laura, bellaeva, Anais88, , lyllou42, Puky, Elo et Guest pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: , , Bichok, Maa, EileenSWAN, SariahLou, Stronger, tijuca et Angele130578 pour vos alert/ favori story ou author alert/favori.**

**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Chapitre corrigé par So-Kate en l'absence de Phika17. (L)**

**/!\ Normalement, je ne fais pas de pub mais là je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire ces 2 OS « Le temps d'une rencontre » et « Le pianiste et le canard », par SariahLou et qui sont dans mes favoris, et qui risque peut-être de devenir 2 fictions si comme moi vous souhaitez avoir une suite! N'hésitez pas, ces 2 OS sont super /!\ **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 31: Quand le présent change l'avenir**

Dimanche 29 janvier 2011

**POV Bella**

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, et j'eus un pincement au cœur en regardant la maison disparaître derrière nous. Nous avions passé une très agréable semaine Edward et moi, malgré ses blessures et ma **tumeur **qui semblait plus présente que jamais, à la grande tristesse de mon fiancé. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de cacher mes symptômes, ou mettre ça sur son récent coma. Après notre dispute, le soir de notre arrivée dans la maison, j'avais pris conscience que je faisais du mal aux personnes autour de moi, et plus principalement à Edward. _Il n'avait pas besoin de souffrir plus que de raison._ J'avais fait des efforts cette semaine, me ménageant le plus possible, surtout grâce à une voisine bienveillante qu'Esmée et Carlisle avaient contacté en louant la bâtisse. _Elle avait été adorable. _Elle s'appelait Lily, une dame pas plus âgée que la mère d'Edward qui était infirmière à mi-temps dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Lily nous avait été d'une aide incroyable, surtout pour les choses les plus basiques qu'aucun de nous deux n'étions capable d'effectuer, comme la vaisselle, faire les courses et changer les draps du lit. Edward avait commandé un bouquet de fleurs avant que nous partions, et j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous attacher sur une chaise tellement qu'elle était triste qu'on s'en aille. Lorsqu'elle nous avait demandé si on allait revenir bientôt, aucun de nous n'avait répondu et Edward c'était tut un long moment après ça. Esmée et Carlisle sont venus nous chercher, et maintenant nous devrions plus être loin de chez nous. _L'air salé de la mer allait me manquer._

-Nous y voilà! Se réjouit Esmée.

-Enfin, marmonna Edward ensommeillé.

Ses anti-douleurs le faisait dormir, et il détestait ça. La plupart du temps, je le rejoignais dans le lit pour dormir aussi. _J'étais tellement fatiguée. _Carlisle aida son fils à sortir de la voiture, alors que ce dernier jurait tout bas contre ses béquilles pour ne pas que sa mère entende, et Esmée prenait doucement ma main dans la sienne pour me mettre sur pied. Je vis Edward la regarder avec un regard amer à ce geste, et je savais qu'il haïssait d'être incapable de s'occuper correctement de moi à cause de ses blessures de son accident. _Edward restera toujours un homme surprotecteur._ Je lui souris en embrassant rapidement sa joue, et il suivit mon rythme de marche vers notre immeuble. La maison au bord de la plage était somptueuse, mais l'appartement que je partageais avec Edward avait quelque chose de différent, plus chaleureux et intimiste. J'espérai pouvoir rester ici encore longtemps, quel que soit le chemin final de ma maladie. Nous nous entassâmes dans l'ascenseur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me tenir contre une barre attachée aux parois de celui-ci pour ne pas m'effondrer. Edward ne vit rien, mais Carlisle me jeta un regard inquiet. Je secouais la tête pour le rassurer quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta à notre étage. _Ça allait, pour l'instant. _Ça ne servait à rien de les inquiéter si j'étais encore capable de marcher, n'est-ce pas?

Lorsqu'on nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur, une étrange odeur titilla mes narines. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil en biais, interrogateur. Je haussais les épaules alors que j'insérais la clef dans la serrure. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu quand j'ouvris la porte, ce fut que je ne reconnaitrais pas notre appartement. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand d'elle-même, estomaquée. _Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ici? _Chaque endroit où mes yeux s'attardaient été complètement différent qu'une semaine auparavant. Mon compagnon n'était pas en reste vu le regard qu'il lançait à ses parents.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une explication, ou c'est trop demandé? Claqua-t-il froidement.

-On a pensé... Commença Esmée.

-Ne me met pas là-dedans, marmonna son mari. Je n'ai fait que conduire moi.

-Très bien, _nous _avons pensé, Alice et moi, que votre appartement aurait besoin d'un petit coup de peinture, trois fois rien.

-Un petit coup de peinture? Répéta Edward, furieux. Mais merde, vous avez changé tous les meubles, maman! Je n'appelle pas ça _trois fois rien_.

Esmée joua avec ses boutons de manteau, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne serait pas content, soupira Carlisle à sa femme.

-Bien sûr que je ne suis pas content ! Continua leur fils. Vous avez cru faire pour le mieux, sans notre accord. Je tiens à vous signaler que c'est notre appartement, pas le vôtre!

-Et toi, Bella? S'enquit Esmée sans faire attention au regard noir d'Edward sur elle. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Euh... Hum...

A vrai dire, je ne reconnaissais plus rien de notre ancien chez nous. Les anciens meubles de la cuisine autrefois beige étaient désormais d'un rouge flamboyant, équipée d'un four dernier génération, ainsi qu'un micro-onde, une cafetière instantanée, d'un robot multifonctions et d'une plaque électrique. Le salon n'était plus marron mais noir, avec un canapé trois places en cuir, une télévision écran plat accroché au mur entourée de deux fauteuils noir et d'une table basse en verre. Les murs avaient été peints en gris en blanc et la salle à manger avait à présent une grande table rectangulaire en verre, avec dix chaises noires autour. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas moche mais différent.

-C'est... original, murmurai-je. Et j'aime beaucoup la cuisine.

Esmée me fit un sourire éblouissant, mais je savais qu'elle était soulagée que je sois de son côté. Carlisle roula des yeux, déposant nos bagages près du nouveau canapé.

-Tu as vu mon bébé, Bella aime beaucoup, minauda Esmée auprès de son fils.

-Bella est trop polie pour te faire du tort, gronda-t-il.

Je posais une main sur son bras, pour le calmer.

-Ta mère a pensé te faire plaisir avec ce changement, lui dis-je. Elle y a mis beaucoup de cœur et surtout... beaucoup de moyens pour ça.

Je n'osais même pas imaginé combien ils ont dû dépenser Alice et Esmée pour ça. _Alice? _

-Excusez-moi, Esmée, mais... vous avez bien dit qu'Alice a participé à tout ça? Demandai-je.

-Oh, oui! Elle a été d'une efficacité hors du commun, se réjouit-elle.

Je fis un sourire crispé et me rapprochais d'Edward pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-Tu auras le droit de tuer Alice, mais tu as intérêt à cacher son cadavre sinon Jasper risque de ne pas être content, grognai-je.

-Trop aimable.

J'embrassais sa joue, me retenant de me lover tout contre lui. _Maudit soit la personne qui l'ait renversé en voiture. _

-Alors, c'est réglé? Risqua Esmée avec une moue inquiète.

-Ouais, pour cette fois, grommela Edward. Ce n'est que la pièce principale, alors je peux me remettre.

Sa mère se racla la gorge, reculant vers le couloir menant aux chambres et à la salle de bain.

-Et bien, disons que... on était sur notre lancé alors... on a fait tout l'appartement.

-QUOI? Cria Edward.

Son père toussait pour cacher son fou rire, tout comme moi. Esmée et Alice allaient s'en mordre les doigts de leur folie de décoration. Esmée n'avait pas mentit lorsqu'elle avait avoué à son fils que Alice et elle avaient redécoré tout l'appartement. Du sol au plafond, rien n'était plus comme avant. _Même les toilettes y étaient passées. _La salle de bain avait été décoré dans les tons de la mer, notre chambre dans un marron très clair et la chambre d'ami ressemblait plus maintenant à... une chambre d'enfant. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie. Autrefois d'un blanc immaculé, les murs avaient été repeint en vert anis léger, la moquette avait été remplacé par du parquet patiné blanc et seul une penderie blanche et simple s'y trouvait. Edward avait prétexté avoir mal à la tête en voyant la chambre quasis vide, jusqu'à ce que j'eus la bonne idée de demander pourquoi aucun meuble s'y trouvait. Et le plus simplement du monde, Esmée avait répondu que c'était juste au cas où une nouvelle personne arrive dans les mois qui viennent. Edward et moi n'avions absolument rien compris jusqu'à ce qu'une ampoule s'allume juste au-dessus de ma tête et que je rougis comme une pivoine. Carlisle l'avait sermonné, juste pour la forme mais je savais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. _Bon Dieu j'avais voulu me cacher dans un trou de souris pour le restant de mes jours. _Edward avait fait mine de ne rien comprendre au sous-entendu de ses parents mais j'étais sûr du contraire, je le connaissais de trop. _C'était trop embarrassant. _Heureusement, ils avaient finis par nous laisser peu avant le dîner, et Esmée nous avait déjà préparé le dîner avant notre arrivée. _Sans commentaire. _Quand ils eurent claqués la porte, Edward poussa un profond soupir de soulagement avant de s'asseoir dans le nouveau canapé flambant neuf, lourdement. Il grimaça face à son geste brusque.

-Je crois que ce fut les deux heures les plus longues de toute ma vie, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

-Et moi qui pensais que j'étais la seule à penser ça, tu m'en vois soulagée.

Il posa sa tête contre l'appui-tête du canapé, fermant les yeux. Je me mordis les lèvres lorsque cette lave brulante déferla dans tout mon organisme, dévastant tout sur son passage, jusqu'à ma raison. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je ressentais ça à chaque fois que je voyais Edward, et j'ai même faillit le violer le premier soir, dans la maison aux bords de la plage! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais j'avais l'impression d'être une nymphomane en chaleur. _C.o.n.s.t.a.m.m.e.n.t. _Ça me faisait peur, mais sincèrement mon cerveau se déconnectait pendant un laps de temps indéterminé et je faisais des trucs irréfléchis, comme maintenant. Une chose rare ces temps-ci, je ressentis tous les muscles de mon corps se mouver alors que je marchais vers Edward, en encore plus lorsque je me mis à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, étonné. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que je l'embrassais fougueusement, tirant sur ces cheveux cuivrés. Il gémit de surprise tout contre ma bouche, mais se laissa faire rapidement. _Ça, c'est bien les hommes. _Prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures, je me collais tout contre son bassin et commençais à soulever son pull quand il attrapa mes poignets et recula son visage du mieux. Je protestais en pleurnichant, mais abdiquais en étant incapable de me libérer de sa poigne.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, mais tu commences à me faire peur à m'attaquer ainsi.

-C'est de ta faute! Boudai-je.

-Ma faute? Rit-il. Mais je n'ai rien fait à part m'asseoir sur ce canapé et fermer les yeux.

-Tu es trop sexy pour mon propre bien, et c'est de ta faute.

Il rit de plus bel, alors que j'essayais de me débattre, en vain. Amusé, il me colla contre lui et la lave brulante s'engouffra dans mon corps une fois de plus.

-Tu n'imagines même pas les efforts que je fais pour ne pas te sauter dessus à longueur de journée, Bella, alors évite ce genre de comportement si tu ne veux pas que je t'agresse à ton tour.

-Tu le ferais?

-Bella!

-Mais, tu as dit...

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant tendrement. Je soupirais d'aise, mais pas complètement satisfaite.

-Je te l'ai dit, on ne peut _rien _faire pour l'instant, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. Quand on ira mieux, on rattrapera le temps perdu.

-Ça peut durer des mois! Gémis-je. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, c'est trop long.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant et poussa mon nez avec le sien, joueur. Il ne savait pas même tout le contrôle dont je devais faire preuve pour ne pas retirer sa chemise et abuser de lui.

-Pour moi aussi ça sera long, mais pour le moment j'ai faim! Se réjouit-il.

Je roulai des yeux et me mis lentement sur pieds avec difficulté. _C'était bizarre._ Quand toutes mes hormones avaient ordre d'abuser d'Edward, je me sentais parfaitement bien mais lorsque ça se calmait, la douleur de ma **tumeur** refaisait des siennes. Edward remarqua mon changement d'humeur, et s'inquiéta de suite:

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, oui, je... je me disais juste que c'était étrange ses sautes d'humeur.

-Moi j'aime bien, mais après je suis frustré...

J'éclatai de rire en allant dans la cuisine. _Aucun doute, ça c'était un homme! _

O*O*O*O

J'avais fait réchauffer le dîner qu'Esmée nous avait préparé, poulet aux légumes et pommes de terre, alors qu'Edward mettait le linge sale dans la machine à laver. Frissonnant à cause du froid hivernal, je m'étais pelotonner contre Edward, enroulée dans un plaid pour manger, assis sur le canapé tout neuf du salon. _Il était très confortable. _Mon fiancé avait allumé la télévision, et lorsqu'elle fonctionnait, elle paraissait encore plus grande. Malheureusement, pendant la cuisson du plat, je n'avais pas réussis à joindre Alice, que je soupçonnais d'avoir éteint son portable peur des représailles, mais je lui avais laissé un message incendiaire sur son répondeur qu'elle découvrira plus tard. Emmett m'avait appelé aussi, plus joyeux que jamais, pour avoir de mes nouvelles et savoir si Edward était toujours en vie. Pour la peine, je l'avais privé de dessert pendant le prochain repas où il sera invité. Il avait raccroché, boudeur. Jasper avait téléphoné à Edward, à la plus grande joie de ce dernier, et tout aussi heureux que l'était mon frère quelques instants plus tôt. _Ça aussi c'était bizarre. _À moins que je fusse paranoïaque, c'était possible aussi. En tout cas, tous les deux emmitouflés dans une couverture, bien au chaud l'un contre l'autre, on était bien, malgré nos blessures. Edward avait posé sa jambe plâtrée sur la table basse, alors que j'avais niché ma tête dans mon cou pendant qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux, son autre main tenait la télécommande.

-Bon Dieu, cette série est nulle, bougonna-t-il.

-Change de chaîne alors, soupirai-je.

-Tu ne regards pas la télé?

-Non, mon attention est accaparée sur autre chose.

Pour le prouver, je fis descendre mon doigt vers la braguette de son jean, mais il m'arrêta en chemin, souriant.

-Oh non vilaine Demoiselle, pas ce soir!

Je lui lançais un regard noir en appuyant _malencontreusement _sur une de ses côtes cassées, ce qui le fit tressaillir de douleur.

-Oh, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès, minaudai-je en clignant des yeux.

-Et tu penses que je vais te croire?

-Bien sûr que oui, vu que tu m'aimes.

Il fit la moue, et ça le rendait encore plus craquant. _Merde, mes hormones étaient de retour. _

-Un point pour toi, abdiqua-t-il. Tu es une diablesse quand tu veux.

-Surtout au lit.

Il y eu une seconde de silence avant qu'il n'éclate de rire à ma réplique. Ce n'était pas drôle, j'étais frustrée moi et il s'en fichait! _La vie est injuste. _Edward embrassa le sommet de mon crâne, amoureusement, et mis **CNN **en continue. C'était un reportage sur la migration de je ne sais quel oiseau, lorsque le sujet changea brusquement. Alors qu'Edward voulut mettre une autre chaîne, je l'arrêtais à temps.

-Non, laisse encore un peu.

-**Alors que le « Tueur Olympique » de Forks est toujours en liberté, celui-ci n'a toujours pas sévit malgré que sa dernière victime s'est échappé**, annonça la journaliste**. Je vous rappelle les faits, dans la nuit du samedi 21 janvier, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année a trouvé une jeune femme à moitié dévêtue sur le bord de la route, ensanglantée, et l'a emmené à l'hôpital de Sainte-Cécile, près d'une la petite ville de ****Bolsa****. Les autorités ayant été prévenues, ils ont vite fait le rapprochement du tueur en série qui terrorise les jeunes femmes depuis maintenant près de 5 mois. Le FBI a été mis sur l'affaire, le lendemain de la nouvelle, mais le chef Charlie Swan reste un homme important dans l'enquête. Nous savons que la victime a une vingtaine d'année, le même physique que les précédentes victimes et qu'elle se prénomme Renesmée Brandt. À cause de son état de santé grave, personne n'a encore pu l'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé pendant cette terrible soirée où elle a réussi à s'échapper. Une protection policière a été mis en place tout autour de l'hôpital par peur de représailles du tueur. Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations pour l'instant, mais nous espérons pouvoir en obtenir dans les jours qui suivent. Je tiens à rappeler à toutes les jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'année, ayant la même description physique que les victimes, la peau blanche, brunes avec des yeux marron, qu'il est fort déconseillé de sortir seules la journée comme la nuit, et de se méfier des hommes inconnus qui vous abordent en pleine rues. **

N'ayant pas plus d'information, la journaliste passa à autre chose, mais restait toujours connecté au monde extérieur si une information de derrière minute arrivait dans son oreillette. J'étais sûre que j'avais l'air complètement idiot à regarder la télévision comme si c'était une soucoupe volante avec ma bouche grande ouverte, mais quand j'avais voulu entendre la suite, quelques secondes plus tôt, je ne me serais jamais douté de ça. _Mon Dieu. _

-Tu as vu, Edward? M'exclamai-je. C'est incroyable, cette fille à réussit à s'échapper des mains du tueur! C'est une miraculée!

Il ne répondit pas. Étonnée, je tournais la tête vers lui et fus surprise de voir son regard toujours fixé sur la télévision, lui lançant des éclairs, les mâchoires carrés, et le corps crispé. Inquiète, je posais ma main sur sa joue.

-Edward, tout va bien?

-Non.

Je déglutis, déroutée par sa soudaine colère. _Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal? _

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il se tourna vers moi, toujours furieux.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit la journaliste? Jeunes femmes à la peau blanche, brunes, aux yeux marron. Bon Dieu, Bella, ça aurait pu être toi!

Oui, ça aurait pu être moi mais je ne me trouvais pas dans cette ville, samedi dernier. Même si j'étais maladroite, combien de chance avais-je pour que le tueur s'en prenne à moi? _Aucune. _

-Oh, Edward, le tueur ne va pas s'en prendre à une fille comme moi. Je suis d'une banalité effarante, et puis...

-Arrête avec ça! Trancha-t-il, froidement. Que tu penses être banale ou non, ce qui est ridicule au passage, ça ne changera pas son avis s'il a décidé de s'en prendre à toi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Le tueur ne va pas s'en prendre à moi, même si je ressemble à la description physique, réfléchis un peu.

-Justement, c'est ce que je fais figure-toi! Il y a beaucoup moins de chance de se faire attraper dans une grande ville comme Seattle, que des bourgades insignifiantes dans les environs.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer, je ne sors pas de ce fichu appartement de toute façon! M'énervai-je.

-C'est pour ton propre bien!

-Mon propre bien, ou pour que tu aies la conscience tranquille?

Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, et se tut. Je me levai, me tenant au canapé fébrilement, le sang bouillonnant dans mes veines.

-Je vais dormir, grondai-je, pas la peine de me rejoindre.

Sur ce, je marchais doucement vers la salle de bain, prenant un vêtement de nuit au passage, claquant la porte plus violemment que je ne le devrais. _Il m'énerve! _Je l'aimais, de tout mon cœur, mais il me protégeait trop et je détestais ça. J'ai toujours haïs ça, même quand c'était Emmett ou mon père qui prenait le rôle de Superman. Je jetai rageusement ma paire de chaussette dans le panier à linge, maudissant tous les surprotecteurs de la planète. _Bandes de crétins sur pattes! _Avec plus de rapidité que d'habitude, j'étais prête pour aller au lit. Je me brossais les dents à m'en faire saigner les gencives et allais me glisser sous mes couettes froides qu'Esmée avaient pris soin de laver et changer avant notre arrivée. Le lit était nouveau, mais sincèrement ce soir je m'en fichais et j'avais autre chose à faire que maudire Alice et ses idées stupides. Je ne décolérais pas lorsque j'entendis les béquilles d'Edward sur le parquet tout neuf du couloir pour aller dans la salle de bain à son tour. _Qu'il se casse l'autre jambe tiens! _Je l'entendis jurer toutes les minutes à cause de sa mobilité réduite jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la salle de bain à cloche-pied. Je tressaillis de colère et entendant qu'il _osait _venir dans la chambre après ce qu'il a dit. Je n'étais pas en sucre, et ce tueur fou n'allait pas s'en prendre à moi. Je sentis le lit tanguer sous son poids, son souffle lourd dut à sa jambe dans le plâtre et enfin il s'allongea. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre, et je ne ferais aucun geste envers lui. _Aucun. _Puis, je l'entendis soupirer longuement et le lit bougea une fois de plus. Je me retins de sortit une réplique cinglante au moment où ses doigts patinèrent ma joue pour dégager mes cheveux. Mon corps me trahit en frissonnant. _Sale traître! _

-Je ne peux pas être désolée d'être inquiet pour toi, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

-Tu es _trop _inquiet, Edward.

-Est-ce mal de vouloir que tu ailles bien?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais on dirait que tu cherches toujours un prétexte pour t'angoisser pour moi. Ça m'énerve, et tu le sais.

-Tu es malade Bella, tu ne peux pas mener la même vie qu'avant, je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

Je sentis mes yeux s'embrumer.

-Je sais que je suis malade, pas besoin de me le rappeler!

Une larme coula sur ma joue, et Edward la vit. Il m'obligea à me mettre sur le dos, alors que j'essuyais ma joue d'un geste rageur.

-Bien sûr que tu sais que tu es malade, là n'es pas la question, dit-il doucement, mais je veux prendre soin de toi, tu comprends? Que deviendrais-je si tu n'étais plus là?

-Le même avant que tu me rencontres.

Un éclat de tristesse voila son regard et il recula son visage du mien, peiné.

-Tu penses que je pourrais être le même homme si tu venais à me quitter? Que je t'oublierais avec la première venue, comme si de rien? C'est ça que tu penses de moi?

Je compris mon erreur, et m'insultais de tous les noms mentalement.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu deviendrais si je venais à mourir, avouai-je, personne ne le sait et encore moins moi. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il m'arrive, dans les semaines, les mois ou les années à venir, tu te redresseras et continueras à vivre, d'accord?

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'aime.

Je lui fis un tendre sourire, caressant sa joue du bout de mes doigts tremblants.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, soufflai-je, mais tu ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. Tu dois continuer à vivre Edward, refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, te marier, avoir des enfants...

-Je veux faire ses choses avec toi, pas avec quelqu'un d'autre!

-Moi aussi, moi aussi je veux faire ses choses avec toi mais si je dois quitter ce monde, je veux partir en sachant que tu prendras ta vie en main. Promets-le-moi, Edward.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

- Promets-le-moi!

- Bella...

-Si tu m'aimes autant que tu me le dis, alors tu dois me faire cette promesse.

Il secoua la tête, le souffle court. Ma main toujours sur sa joue la caressa doucement, patiente. Lorsqu'il releva son regard vers moi, des larmes baignèrent dans ces yeux émeraudes.

-Je te le promets, murmura-t-il.

-Je t'aime.

-Putain, moi aussi!

La seconde d'après, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes avec violences. J'eus un hoquet de surprise, avant de me laisser aller. C'était brutal, je pouvais sentir toute sa peine à travers ses lèvres mais c'était ce qui faisait Edward aussi, son chagrin. Sans aucune délicatesse, il me força à ouvrir ma bouche pour chercher ma langue avec la sienne, qu'il ne quitta plus pendant de longues secondes. De nouveau, je sentis toutes les particules de mon cœur s'enflammer sous son assaut fougueux, mon cœur palpiter et mon cerveau disparaître au loin. Je m'accrochais comme une noyée à ses épaules et ses cheveux, n'étant que gémissements de plaisir. _Peut-être que j'aurais ce que je voulais? _Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure avec malice au moment où son portable sonna. Il se releva, essoufflé, les cheveux en batailles.

-Ne décroches pas, soufflai-je, ils rappelleront...

-C'est peut-être important à une heure aussi tardive.

Je fis la moue et il rit doucement. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de rouler sur le dos pour prendre son fichu portable sur la table de chevet. _Je hais la technologie._

-Allo? Soupira Edward.

-...

-Papa, on s'est vu il y a moins de trois heures!

-...

Edward roula des yeux. M'ennuyant prodigieusement, le corps en feu, j'en profitais pour le tripoter, à son plus grand agacement. Je lui fis un sourire innocent, traçant les contours de ses tétons.

-Très bien, je t'écoute, dit-il en me tapant sur la main.

-...

-Et?

-...

Edward écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Malicieusement, je traçais le contour de celle-ci et je fus surprise lorsque sa langue vint lécher le bout de mon index. Ses yeux virèrent au noir, et je gémis sans aucune pudeur. _Et après, Monsieur ne veut pas qu'on s'envoie en __l'air! _Il mordilla ma peau avant de le sucer pour soulager la légère douleur. Ma peau picota de désir, et je devais me retenir pour ne pas balancer ce portable contre le mur. De sa main libre, il prit la mienne et m'obligea à la poser sur la base de mon cou, un sourire au coin.

-Oh merde, c'est trop bien! Je n'en reviens bien!

-...

-Moi aussi je suis content, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler demain? Je suis crevé.

_Oh le menteur!_

-...

-Embrasse maman pour moi, tu veux? Bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha rapidement et me fixa comme un animal devant sa proie. Je frémis.

-Vous avez été très insolente, Mademoiselle Swan.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, souriante.

-C'est un aspect de moi que je n'arrive pas encore à contrôler, _Monsieur_ Cullen.

Il grogna et par je ne sais quel moyen, je me retrouvais coucher sur le matelas, lui entre mes jambes. _Comment il a fait ça? _Edward ne semblait pas avoir mal avec ces blessures, pour l'instant, mais il réussit à positionner sa jambe de façon la plus confortable qui soit. Ma respiration s'accéléra, faisant monter et descendre ma poitrine de façon frénétique, un spectacle qui ne rata sous aucun angle. Je lui fis un sourire moqueur en m'accrochant à ses cheveux pour approcher son visage du mien, ou plutôt sa bouche de la mienne. Je la ravageais furieusement, le corps brulant, mes neurones dissous et trop d'envie retenue. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je pourrais profiter de lui, alors je ne voulais pas gâcher une seconde avec lui et son corps. Edward plaqua son bassin contre le mien, alors qu'on continuait toujours à s'embrasser comme deux affamés, me prouvant qu'il en avait autant envie que moi en cet instant. Je gémis lourdement contre ses lèvres et soulevai mes hanches du matelas pour venir à la rencontre de son désir. Un grondement sourd monta dans son torse, et il quitta ma bouche, le souffle court, pour ma gorge. Sa langue faisait un travail extraordinaire sur ma peau, si bien que je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais.

-Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, mais putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de toi.

-M... Moi aussi, bafouillai-je, mais arrête de... de tourner autour du pot! J'en... J'en peux plus...

D'un geste brusque, il souleva mon tee-shirt et alla à la rencontre de ma poitrine qui ne demandait que ça, mes mamelons devenus douloureux à force de la frustration de ces derniers jours. Je couinais malgré moi lorsque sa bouche le suça avec gourmandise, ses doigts s'occupant de son voisin. J'arquais mon corps contre le sien, tirant sur ces cheveux emmêlés, ivre de plaisir. _J'en avais trop envie. _Malgré mon cerveau embrumé, je relevais les jambes pour que mon intimité soit là où il fallait. L'ayant sentit, Edward mordit mon mamelon, me faisait crier de surprise avant de se relever, les yeux noircis.

-Tu es vraiment une diablesse, grogna-t-il, mais je ne pense pas être en mesure de te satisfaire ce soir...

-Oh, non non non, pleurnichai-je. Tu m'as allumé, alors maintenant assume!

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, crois-moi, mais je ne pense pas avoir la capacité... physique pour te faire l'amour ce soir.

-Edward, je t'en supplie!

Rageusement, je me relevais en position assise, l'obligeant à s'asseoir aussi, et enlevais mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon de pyjama inutile, me retrouvant en une culotte noire simple. Edward déglutis en me détaillant outrageusement. Je le défiais du regard de refuser de coucher avec moi.

-Oh... Je... Et bien si tu insistes, bredouilla-t-il, alors je pense être en... en mesure de te... te soulager...

-Heureuse de l'apprendre, m'impatientai-je. Maintenant...

-Je ne pourrais pas coucher avec toi, Bella, s'alarma Edward. Mais je pourrais au moins calmer tes hormones en ébullitions.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... Oh mon Dieu!

Il avait empoigné un de mes seins, le massa avec délicatesse et habilité. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter du bien fait que ses doigts magiques avaient sur moi. Je mordis ma lèvre alors que son souffle apparut dans ma gorge, et sa bouche l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Edward, gémis-je.

-Chut, souffla-t-il, ressens juste.

Ça, ce n'était pas compliqué, j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était en feu. _Brûlant. _Je haletai fortement alors qu'il m'obligea à m'allonger doucement sur le matelas, ses doigts caressant la peau de mon ventre comme un plume, tourbillonnant de temps en temps autour de mon nombril. Edward rampant sur le lit, de façon à pouvoir toujours mon corps où bon lui semblait. _Bon Dieu, enfin! _Je me tortillais sur le lit, sous son regard amusé, alors que je l'attrapais par le bras pour le ramener vers moi. Il eut un sourire en coin, avant de me lécher les lèvres dans un geste provocateur et s'en alla vers mon cou qu'il affectionnait tant, caressant mes cuisses du bout des doigts. Je suffoquais par la lenteur de sa torture, alors que sa bouche descendait vers le haut de ma poitrine. Je ne restais pas inerte. Je l'encourageais à poursuivre avec mes doigts dans les cheveux, et l'autre main posée sur ses reins, son point sensible. Malgré le plaisir qui coulait dans mes veines, j'avais toujours en tête qu'il avait de graves blessures visibles, et qui le faisait souffrir sans ses anti-douleurs. _J'étais excitée, mais pas inconsciente. _

-Tu veux me faire plaisir? Susurra-t-il contre mon sein gauche.

-Tout ce que tu veux...

-Enlève ton sous-vêtement.

Je souris en comprenant le sens de ses paroles, quelques minutes plus tôt, et alors que je me relevai légèrement pour retirer ma culotte, Edward continua à me mordiller le cou. _J'aurais des marques demain, mais qu'importe! _Ma culotte atterrit je ne sais où, et j'en avais que faire. Je ne lâchais pas Edward du regard, et lui non plus. Sa main qui ne le soutenait pas prenait mes jambes pour poser mes pieds sur le lit, outrageusement écartés pour lui laisser le champ libre. Je n'aurais jamais eu un tel comportement avec un autre homme, et je n'ai jamais été comme ça avec ce connard de Jacob. J'étais trop pudique, et trop timide. Mais avec Edward, j'avais l'impression que c'était naturel, et en aucun cas dégradant. Il était toujours doux et tendre avec moi, et je savais qu'il voulait me prouver que je n'étais pas d'une banalité effarante. Mais j'étais toujours moi, Isabella Swan, une femme réservée mais follement amoureuse.

-À quoi penses-tu?

Je tournais la tête vers lui, aucunement gênée par ma nudité. Je caressais son visage de mes doigts tremblants, avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable.

-Je me rends compte que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi à présent, et à quel point je t'aime.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant, baissant son visage vers le mien, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Et moi, à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir et que je veux finir le restant de mes jours avec toi.

-Je serais toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Toujours.

Il scella notre promesse commune d'un tendre baiser, et ses doigts allèrent vers le côté sud de mon corps, me faisant trembler d'impatience. Toujours ses lèvres collées aux miennes, il trouva sans aucune difficulté mon clitoris et le taquina gentiment. Je gémis lourdement, et il se sépara de ma bouche pour me regarder, pantelante de désir. J'agrippais fortement son avant-bras droit alors que mon autre main tirait sur le drap. Edward me scrutait, sans arrêter sa caresse et la décupla en trouvant mon entrée. Je le suppliais du regard, le souffle court, le cœur battant et il abdiqua. Lentement, il glissa un doigt, puis rapidement un deuxième suivit manquant de peu de me faire évanouir de plaisir. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, je fus incapable de m'exprimer correctement, ni même de penser à autre chose que ses doigts allant et venant en moi. La lave brulante éradiquait tout sur son passage, et la boule de feu au fond de mon ventre grossissait de façon alarmante. Quand enfin, Edward eut réellement pitié de moi, il nicha son visage dans mon cou, me laissant la possibilité d'enfouir ma main libre dans ses cheveux, et ses doigts finir le travail. D'un coup sec, il les enfonça profondément en moi tout en les recourbant. Ce fut ma perte. Mes parois tremblèrent, mon corps décolla du matelas et Edward planta ses dents dans la peau de ma gorge. Je criais son prénom au moment où mon orgasme s'abattait sur moi. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, ma bouche s'assécha et je tremblais de tout mon être. La morsure d'Edward sembla avec décuplée mon plaisir, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je redescendis lentement de mon nuage, fermant les yeux. Il m'embrassa l'endroit où il m'avait mordu, le léchant de temps à autre. Ses doigts dans mon antre la quittaient lentement, traçant des lignes incendiaires sur ma peau surchauffée. Sa langue glissa jusqu'à ma bouche, et par pur réflexe je l'ouvris pour qu'il aille chercher la mienne. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement. Au cours de notre échange, Edward bougea imperceptiblement, sûrement pour avoir une position plus confortable et c'est à ce moment-là que je sentis toute la longueur de son désir pour moi, surtout dû à ce qu'il venait de me faire. Souriante, je le repoussais doucement avec mes mains, sans me décoller de sa bouche, pour l'allonger à son tour sur le matelas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'enquit-il.

-Moi aussi, je vais te soulager.

-Bella, je ne peux pas...

-Alors, il ne faut pas que tu bouges.

Il grogna doucement et posa sa tête contre l'oreiller, en signe de soumission. Mais s'il pensait que j'allais _juste _lui rendre l'appareil, il pouvait toujours rêver. J'allais faire beaucoup mieux que ça. Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de doucement commencer à enlever le large jogging qu'il mettait pour dormir depuis qu'il avait son plâtre. Alice avait été faire les magasins rien que pour lui et sa jambe dans le plâtre. Il avait râlé avant de la remercier d'avoir trouvé des jeans et pantalon de nuit assez large pour que sa jambe passe. Je tirai sur l'encolure de son bas, et le fit lentement descendre, tout en prenant soin à ses blessures. Comme je lui avais demandé, il ne bougea pas et je prenais un malin plaisir à frôler son membre en le regardant malicieusement.

-Arrête de me torturer, ou je ne réponds plus de moi avec ou sans plâtre, gronda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas un argument pour me dissuader d'arrêter.

En quelques longues secondes, son vêtement de nuit disparut, le laissant nu, complètement excité, les poings serrés. Je rampais sur son corps, et il se crispa lorsque j'arrivai à sa virilité fièrement érigée.

-Non Bella, ne fais pas ça!

Je levai un sourcil et le bout de ma langue sortit pour taquiner son gland rose. Je lui souris et embrassais le bout de son sexe avant de me mettre à califourchon sur lui, sous ses yeux écarquillés. Je me baissais sur lui, ma poitrine s'écrasant sur son torse et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je voulais te chevaucher comme la dernière fois, il y a quelques jours?

-Bella, non on... PUTAIN!

Je venais de m'empaler sur lui, sans plus de cérémonie. Un long gémissement de satisfaction sortit de ma bouche, son membre au plus profond de moi. _Enfin. _C'était comme s'il ne manquait que ça à mon organisme pour me sentir bien. Ça faisait des jours que je voulais de lui, et autre chose que ses doigts aussi parfait furent-ils, et j'étais en vie pleinement entière. Je posais mes mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, le dominant. Edward avait la bouche ouverte, une main crispé sur ma nuque et les yeux noircis.

-Surtout, ne bouge pas, susurrai-je contre sa bouche.

Il secoua la tête, hypnotisé et écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne, enroulant sa langue autour de la mienne alors que je commençais à bouger sur lui. Je me sentais aussi vivante qu'avant qu'on me diagnostique ma **tumeur**, et si Dieu était dans le coin, j'aimerai qu'il n'arrête jamais ce moment entre Edward et moi. _Jamais. _

Lundi 30 janvier 2011

**POV Charlie**

_Quel miracle! _On pouvait dire que cette jeune femme a eu une chance hors du commun, en échappent à ce tueur en série que les médias avaient nommés « Tueur Olympique ». _Une chance rare. _Malheureusement, personne n'avait eu droit de lui rendre visite pour avoir des détails de son enlèvement, car lorsqu'un homme bienveillant l'a emmené à l'hôpital près d'une ville appelé **Bolsa**, la jeune femme était tellement en état de choc que les Médecins avaient interdit toutes visites, avec l'aide d'un psychologue jugeant son état mental inquiétant. Le FBI n'avait pas été content, mais par un drôle de hasard leur patron avait approuvé le diagnostic des Docteurs et renvoyés ses hommes dans la petite ville côtière de **Bolsa**, nous suivant sur le chemin par la même occasion. _De toute façon, on n'avait pas le choix. _Comment on avait su que c'était ce malade violeur et tueur de jeune femme qui était dans le coup? Pour la simple et bonne raison que la jeune femme ressemblait physiquement à son type de victime, et que cette dernière était recouverte de feuille et de terre à son arrivée. _Aucun doute, c'était lui._ Mais sans description, ni même endroit où elle avait été agressé, on pataugé complètement. L'homme qui l'avait emmené à l'hôpital ne pouvait pas nous dire grand-chose, voir rien du tout, et affirmait qu'il n'avait rien vu. Après avoir vérifié son alibi, et un test psychologique, il avait été congédié sans plus de cérémonie, avec la gratitude infinie de la famille de la victime. _Renesmée Brandt._ C'était le nom de la survivante de ce tueur. On ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour s'échapper, parce qu'aucune autre avant elle n'avait réussi cette exploit, mais toute l'Amérique était sous le charme de cette jeune femme, sans l'avoir encore vu. Je n'osais imaginer la traque des journalistes après sa sortie de l'hôpital de Seattle. Elle avait emmené ici pour plus de sécurité, au cas où le tueur aurait voulu finir son travail inachevé. _Aucune nouvelle de lui depuis ce temps-là. _Il n'avait pas donné signe de vie, aucune victime, absolument rien. On respirait un peu, mais les profiler du FBI affirmait que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à sa principale victime et disparaissait dans la nature pour de bon. _Ça, c'était moins bien. _Mais je gardais espoir, on allait attraper ce salaud. Soudain, on toqua à la porte de mon petit bureau improvisé du commissariat de Seattle, après fait des mains et des pieds pour rester sur l'enquête. _Ça avait commencé à Forks nom de Dieu! _Mon adjoint Fred entra sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le visage grave.

-Chef, le Médecin chef de l'hôpital de Seattle au téléphone, m'annonça-t-il.

-Merci, marmonnai-je.

Il me fit un signe de tête et ferma la porte, me laissant seul avec la lumière du téléphone qui clignotait. Je pris une inspiration et décrochai.

-Chef Swan à l'appareil, dis-je.

-Bonjour, ici le Docteur Reed, je vous appelle concernant Mademoiselle Brandt.

-Oui?

-Elle a demandé à pouvoir parler à la police le plus rapidement possible.

O*O*O*O

L'appel du Médecin avait été le déclenchement du débarquement des hommes du FBI, se croyant tout permis. Sans paraître prétentieux, je me demandais comment quelque uns de ces hommes avait réussis à entrer dans une section aussi prestigieuse. _Etrange. _Suite à ça, il leur a fallu une bonne heure pour décider qui conduira à l'aller, et qui conduira au retour des deux voitures blindés. Pendant ce temps, je me retenais de dégainer mon arme pour tirer en l'air enfin qu'il réagisse. _Mais ce n'était pas très civilisé. _Alors j'avais patienté, et par je ne sais quel miracle on venait de se garer devant le _Seattle Center Hospital_, l'hôpital même où Bella faisait ses séances et où Edward avait été hospitalisé. _Le monde est trop petit des fois. _La pluie commença à tomber, et nous allâmes nous réfugier dans le hall de l'hôpital. Toutes les personnes qui attendaient là-bas nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds, et chuchotèrent entre eux. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la victime du tueur en série qui a réussi à lui échapper se trouver dans cet hôpital, nous n'avons pas pu arrêter les journalistes. _Tous des vautours, aucun respect pour les autres. _

-Dans qu'elle chambre elle est ? Me demanda mon adjoint.

-La 123. Le médecin doit nous attendre.

Les agents du FBI ne protestèrent pas, et je ne fis aucun compte-rendu de la conversation que j'ai eu avec le Docteur Reed. Ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il avait voulu me prévenir moi plutôt qu'eux. L'ascenseur était vide lorsque nous nous entassâmes dedans, et le silence nous accompagna. Devant la chambre de la victime, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année nous attendait, les cheveux grisonnant, l'air fatigué et un dossier sous le bras. Je lui tendis la main lorsque je fus arrivée.

-Bonjour Docteur, le saluai-je, je suis le chef Swan.

Il me serra la main, hochant la tête.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, répondit-il.

Les agents du FBI ne firent aucun geste envers lui, et je claquais ma langue en signe de désapprobation. _Ils n'avaient pas appris la politesse? _

-Le psychologue est venu la voir il y a une heure, il vient tout juste de sortir, reprit le Docteur. Il m'a bien confirmé qu'elle était apte à avoir une conversation avec un agent de police.

-Comment va-t-elle? M'enquis-je.

-Hum... C'est encore quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas encore déterminer pour ce qui est de l'impact psychologique qu'elle a eu à cause de l'agression, mais d'un point de vu médicale elle guérit doucement mais sûrement.

-Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de la violer, c'est bien ça?

-Effectivement, il n'y a eu aucunes lésions vaginales. Nous ne pouvons que supposer qu'elle s'est échappée juste à temps.

-Nous en serons plus après que nous l'ayons interrogé.

-Oui, hum... En parlant d'interrogatoire, elle a demandé à ne parler qu'avec vous.

Je voulais prendre la parole, mais un des gars du FBI s'approcha, pas très content de la tournure des choses.

-Sans votre respect, _nous _devons l'interroger.

-Je répète juste ce qu'elle a demandé, répliqua le Médecin d'un calme olympien. Mais pour son propre bien, vous devez laisser le chef Swan y aller.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

-Je ne prétends pas le contraire, mais je suis son Médecin et en tant que tel vous deviez vraiment accepter sa proposition.

-Je vous le répète, je ne suis reçois aucun ordre venant de vous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai un boulot à faire.

-Un boulot? Répétai-je. Pour vous, interroger une victime n'est juste qu'un banal boulot?

Le mec du FBI me regardant un levant un sourcil, d'un air supérieur.

-Que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre, un passe-temps? Railla-t-il.

-Cette jeune femme a été kidnappée, agressée, mutilée et traumatisée et vous parlez d'elle comme si c'était une vulgaire criminelle ayant volé un paquet de cigarettes. C'est une victime, pas un témoin ou une criminelle.

-Pour votre gouverne, les personnes que nous interpellons ne sont pas de minables voleurs de cigarettes mon vieux. Alors allez finir votre partie de carte, et laissez-nous travailler comme des professionnels.

-Pardon?

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu, pauvre minable, cracha-t-il. Vous croyez vraiment récolter la gloire en interrogeant cette femme alors que vous en êtes incapable? Allez dont faire votre tournée des bars dans votre pitoyable ville et laissez-nous faire, abruti.

-Smith! Cria une voix masculine près de nous.

Celui qui m'avait insulté blanchit prématurément et écarquilla les yeux, apeuré. Je me retins de lui faire un sourire insolent. _Pauvre mec? Et puis quoi encore! _Un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année arriva vers nous, le visage rougit de colère la moustache frémissante. Celui qui m'avait insulté se retourna, blanc comme un linge.

-Bonjour, chef, murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas de bonjour qui tienne, sombre crétin! S'exclama le patron du FBI. Comment osez-vous parler à cet homme de cette façon? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il fait équipe avec nous, et qu'il est sur l'enquête?

-Bien sûr, je...

-Je n'ai pas fini! Le chef Swan a été bien aimable de nous prêter ses locaux à Forks, et de tout nous expliquer sur cette enquête en cours. Il est certainement plus qualifié que vous et les hommes qui me servez de subalternes!

-Mais, chef...

-J'ai dit de vous taire, Smith! Je viens d'être témoin de l'abus de pouvoir qu'ont certains agents du FBI, et cela me répugne. Vous être mis à pied le temps que j'en décide autrement, et prenez donc les autres crétins qui n'ont même pas bougé le petit doigt. Du balai bande d'abrutis!

L'agent Smith regarda son chef avec des yeux ronds, avant d'abdiquer, la tête basse. Les dizaines d'hommes qui l'accompagnait le suivi, lui lançant des regards noirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur où ils disparurent. Mon adjoint, Fred, eut un sourire triomphant ce qui me fait légèrement sourire. Le chef du FBI se tourna vers moi, souriant.

-Je me présente, Jack Wekks, on s'est déjà parlé au téléphone, se présenta-t-i.

-Chef Swan, enchanté, répondis-je.

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement honteux que Smith a eu avec vous, c'est inadmissible.

-J'ai plus été choqué qu'autre chose.

-Je comprends. Ça ne se reproduira plus, j'en fais le serment. Dès demain, d'autres hommes viendront vous épauler dans l'enquête.

-Je vous remercie.

-Bien. Docteur Reed, c'est ça?

L'intéressé cligna des yeux, désemparé.

-Euh... Oui, oui c'est bien moi, dit-il.

-Excusez encore pour le manque d'éducation de mes hommes. Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, puis-je avoir un compte-rendu sur l'état de santé de la victime?

Le Docteur répéta ce qu'il m'avait dit, quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Si cette femme ne veut parler qu'au chef Swan, alors vous avez le champ libre. Transmettez toute notre compassion à cette Demoiselle.

-Ça sera fait, Monsieur.

-Je vous attends ici, avec votre adjoint.

Je hochai la tête et toquai doucement à la chambre 123. Le Médecin m'encouragea d'un signe de tête alors qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre dans la chambre:

-Entrez.

J'ouvris doucement la porte, essayant de mettre de côté mon professionnalisme pour qu'elle ait l'impression de parler à une personne compatissante plutôt qu'à un officier de police. _Courage. _Je pris une inspiration avant de fermer la porte et de me retourner vers elle. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, le drap juste au-dessus de ses hanches, des bandages sur ses avant-bras, d'ici je pouvais voir des coupures sur ses mains et ses doigts, ainsi que sur son visage. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir, à son œil gauche et sa lèvre profondément fendu. Ce malade l'avait bien amoché avant qu'elle réussit à s'échapper de cet enfer.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Brandt, la saluai-je.

-Chef Swan, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Je pris l'initiative de prendre la chaise dans un coin de la chambre et la posai près de son lit. De suite, elle eut un mouvement de recul et comme si de rien, je reculai un peu ma chaise. _Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. _Elle ne regardait pas la fenêtre, ses doigts tirant sur le drap blanc de l'hôpital. Je me raclais la gorge, prenant l'initiative de briser le silence:

-Le Docteur m'a dit que vous avez demandé à me voir.

Elle hocha la tête, silencieuse.

-Je peux m'avancer sans crainte en disant que vous voulez me parler de votre agression?

Second hochement de tête.

-Cela nous vous dérange pas que je prends des notes pendant que nous parlons?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Je sortis mon carnet de ma poche avant de mon uniforme ainsi qu'un stylo, et l'ouvris sur une page blanche. J'avais fait ça des millions de fois, mais cette fois ce n'était pas question d'un vol de vélo, ou des jeunes qui s'amusaient à dégradé la salle des fêtes. Non, là c'était du sérieux.

-Je voudrais que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé, lui demandai-je doucement, comment cet homme vous a abordé par exemple.

Je vis ses mains trembler sur ses cuisses, et ça me fis mal au cœur de voir qu'un malade pareil pouvait faire ça à des jeunes femmes innocentes.

-Prenez votre temps, repris-je, rien ne presse. Nous irons à votre rythme, Renesmée.

Elle tressaillit en entendant son prénom, mais elle se détendit lentement.

-Je... Je... finissais mon service... au restaurant, bredouilla-t-elle. Je... Je suis serveuse là-bas. Il était tard... plus de vingt-deux heures je pense.

-Il est arrivé seul?

-Oui. Le peu de client qui... qui était là, avaient bientôt fini... On allait fermer après lui.

-On?

-Ma... Ma collège, le cuisinier et moi. Notre patron nous autorise à... à fermer plus tôt le soir quand le restaurant est vide.

-Comment s'appelle l'établissement où vous travaillez?

-Le Neel's. C'est le nom de notre patron.

-Très bien. Donc, il est venu seul. Il a commandé quelque chose à manger?

-Un cheeseburger avec des... frites et un verre de lait.

-Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose pendant que vous preniez sa commande?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, fermant les yeux.

-Avait-il un comportement particulier envers vous, ou quelqu'un dans le restaurant?

-Non, il... il paraissait être un homme... normal.

-Ils le sont souvent, Mademoiselle, la rassurai-je. Ce qui vous est arrivé, ce n'est en aucun cas votre faute.

-Si j'avais dit non...

- Il n'aurait pas supporté ça et vous aurez fait plus de mal qu'il en a déjà fait. Cet homme doit payer pour ce qu'il vous a fait, ainsi qu'aux précédentes jeunes femmes qui n'ont pas eu la chance de s'en sortir comme vous. Je sais que ça doit être dur, pour vous, mais la meilleure façon de vous reconstruire c'est de nous aider à le coincer et pouvoir enfin continuer à vivre le plus normalement possible.

-Il... Il va vouloir me tuer après ça.

-Vous êtes sous sécurité policière, il ne peut pas vous atteindre. Avec votre aide, nous le mettrons en prison jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Je vous en donne ma parole.

Elle déglutit péniblement alors qu'une larme s'échappa de son œil gauche. Je voulus faire un geste vers elle, mais ça lui ferait plus de mal que du bien. Je m'abstiens.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite? Repris-je.

-Il... Il a mangé son dîner, silencieusement et... rapidement.

-Rapidement?

-Oui, comme s'il... s'il était pressé de sortir du restaurant.

Je notais consciencieusement tout ce qu'elle me racontait, sans qu'elle ne remarque le frisson qui parcourait ma peau. Je pouvais déjà affirmé qu'il était venu au restaurant juste pour manger, avant qu'il ne la remarque, qu'elle soit sa prochaine proie idéale. _Quel fou._

-Donc il a mangé rapidement, et après il est venu payer?

-Oui, au comptoir.

-Vous faisiez quelque chose de particulier pendant ce temps-là?

-Je discutais avec ma collège de... de ma rupture avec mon ancien copain.

-Il s'est intéressé à la conversation?

-Je disais à mon amie que... que j'allais rentrez chez moi à... à pied quand il a suggéré de me raccompagner en échange de lui montrer un hôtel pour dormir.

-Un hôtel? Il paraissait fatigué?

-Je n'ai pas fait attention...

-Ce n'est pas grave, continuez.

-J'ai accepté son offre... Ma collège insistait et j'étais fatiguée. Et puis... il paraissait gentil...

-Vous êtes sortie dehors, il vous attendait?

-Oui, juste devant le restaurant... Il m'a emmené à sa voiture.

-Seriez-vous me dire quel genre de voiture?

-Elle avait l'air neuve... à cause de l'odeur à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Elle était grise, grise clair mais je n'ai pas retenu la marque...

-Il a encore changé de voiture, soupirai-je pour moi-même.

-Il faisait noir dehors, mais avec la lumière du parking j'ai vu... que la plaque d'immatriculation venait de Seattle.

Je lui fis un grand sourire encouragement. Il avait changé de voiture, mais pas déménager.

-C'est très bien, Renesmée, très bien!

-Vraiment? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Bien sûr! On pourrait rechercher le nom de personnes qui ont acheté une voiture grise à Seattle, c'est déjà une grande piste.

Elle eut un léger sourire, et baissa la tête.

-On est monté dans la voiture et je lui ai indiqué le chemin à suivre jusqu'à l'hôtel du vieux Bill.

-Vous avez parlez en chemin?

-Oh, oui...

-Et de quoi a-t-il parlé, Renesmée? Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose d'important à son sujet?

-Il... Il s'appelle James, il travaille dans les produits pharmaceutiques et il a une femme qui tient un magasin de vêtement, à Seattle.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, mais ma main tenant le stylo se figea d'étonnement. Je levais la tête vers elle, abasourdi.

-Il vous a dit tout ça?

-Oui, il était très gentil...

_Mon Dieu, c'est plus qu'inespéré! _On ne devait pas s'enflammer, on devait vérifier ses informations mais s'il a cru que cette jeune femme ne pouvait lui échapper, alors il n'avait aucun raison de mentir sur ce qu'il est.

-Ce n'est pas bien ce que j'ai dit? Intervint-elle d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr que non! C'est incroyable ce que vous me dîtes, on n'a jamais su autant de chose sur lui que jusqu'à maintenant. À vrai dire, on n'avait rien sur lui, mais ça reste entre nous.

Son sourire fut plus franc.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose d'autre?

-Juste qu'il... espérait que je trouve quelqu'un de bien avec qui partager ma vie avant que...

-Avant que quoi?

-Avant qu'il ne dépasse ma maison et je comprenne qu'il m'enlevait.

Elle se remit à trembler de peur.

-N'oubliez pas qu'il ne peut plus rien vous faire, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

-En sécurité...

-En sécurité, répétai-je.

Elle prit une respiration tremblante, mais continua son récit.

-Je me suis mise à crier, et il n'aimait pas ça alors il m'a assommé contre le tableau de bord.

-Il a fait ça juste après avoir continué sans s'arrêter chez vous?

-Quelques mètres plus loin peut-être.

-D'accord. Vous vous êtes réveillée dans un bois?

-Oui, il faisait noir et humide... J'étais allongée, vêtue de mes sous-vêtements. J'avais froid, très froid...

-Quand il a remarqué que vous étiez réveillé, qu'a-t-il fait?

-Il a souri, comme s'il... comme s'il était content que je reprenne mes esprits et il m'a souri.

-Vous m'avez dit qu'il faisait noir. Comme avez-vous fait pour le voir?

-Il y a avait des lumières autour de nous, comme ceux qu'on met dans les jardins.

-Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre?

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra.

-Une bâche où j'étais allongée, mes habits étaient pliés près de moi... Il y avait une corde aussi, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et sa voiture à quelques mètres.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose?

-Que je lui ressemblais tellement, et... et qu'on allait bien s'amuser tous les deux.

-Que vous lui ressembliez? À qui, Renesmée?

-Je ne sais pas, il l'a pas dit mais... mais il n'arrêtait pas de ça et que... je serais la dernière avant elle.

-La dernière avant elle, murmurai-je. Il compte donc mettre son plan à exécution. Que s'est-il passé après que vous vous soyez réveillé?

-Il s'est approché et... m'a touché... partout en... en me complimentant sur mon corps... que j'étais jolie et qu'il allait adorer pouvoir me... posséder...

-Mais ça n'est pas arrivé. Pourquoi dont Renesmée?

-Au début j'étais paralysée mais quand j'ai compris que j'allais mourir, c'est comme si... je reprenais vie. Je me suis débattue, mais il m'a frappé, et me couper avec son couteau qu'il avait caché sous sa ceinture de pantalon, parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça... Puis... Puis il a commencé à se déshabiller et quand il avait la vue bouché en enlevant son pull, je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans... dans ses parties et je me suis enfuie en courant. Il a hurlé, il n'était pas content... Il m'insultait, me promettait de me tuer lentement et douloureusement et j'ai réussis à le semer, car j'ai reconnu la forêt de **Bolsa**... Après, vous connaissez la suite.

-Vous avez eu plus de courage que n'importe qui, lui dis-je. Peu de personne aurait eu un tel sens de bravoure dans ce cas-là, et ça vous a sauvé la vie.

-C'est gentille...

-C'est la vérité, confirmai-je. Vous êtes une jeune femme remarquable et j'espère que vous pourrez surmontez cela pour reconstruire votre vie. Vous le méritez.

-Merci.

Je me levai, rangeant mon carnet avec les précieuses informations dans la poche avant de mon uniforme.

-Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, et je suis sûre qu'on aura l'occasion de se voir prochainement.

Après un dernier sourire, je tournais les talons assez satisfaits de l'interrogatoire. Je ne pouvais pas trop lui en demander à cause des traumatismes psychologiques. C'était déjà beaucoup ce qu'elle m'a dit, inespéré même, et c'est plutôt rare chez les victimes qui ont subis un tel choc. Je tournais la poignée de la porte, quand elle me héla derrière moi.

-Oui?

-Je n'ai pas une seule fois fermé les yeux devant lui, dit-elle avec un aplomb étonnant. Je ne pourrais pas oublier de sitôt ce que j'ai vaincu, et encore moins son visage. Je... Je me souviens de chaque trait de son visage, de chaque grain de beauté et de l'avidité de son regard. Ça, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

-Vous voulez dire que...? M'étonnai-je.

-Est-ce qu'un portrait-robot vous aiderez à le mettre en prison?

Vendredi 4 février 2011

**POV James (Un petit POV juste pour vous expliquer ce qui se passe dans sa charmante tête)**

Victoria a failli faire un attaque lorsque je suis revenue de ma chasse habituelle, couvert de feuilles, de boues et d'égratignures un peu partout. J'ai dû lui faire croire que ma voiture était tombée en panne sur une route peu fréquentée pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. _Putain quelle merde! _Cette salope était partie, elle m'avait échappée, filée entre les doigts et je n'avais pas réussi à la retrouver. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé à la police, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'ouvre sa grande gueule et qu'un portrait-robot soit en circulation dans tout le pays, voir à l'étranger. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire; fuir. Je n'étais pas un lâche, et je n'aimais pas spécialement me cacher mais là, c'était un cas d'extrême urgence. _Code noir. _Je n'avais pas le choix, même si ça ne me plaisait pas. Mais je devais faire un arrêt avant de partir de cette ville. Ça faisait des jours que je préparais mon escapade, et Victoria me croyait lorsque je lui disais que c'était pour le travail, la fameuse et inexistence grosse commandes de médicaments.

-Tu t'en vas à quelle heure? S'enquit-elle d'une voix basse.

Je baissais la tête vers elle. Nous avions passé la journée à baiser ensemble. Pour la rassurer, et pour évacuer la tension qui s'étaient accumulés dans mes veines. _Mais rien ne faudrait mieux que le prochain arrêt. _

-Dans moins d'une heure, répondis-je calmement.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Moi aussi, mais tout redeviendra comme avant après ça.

-Tu me le promets?

-Je te le promets.

Elle m'embrassa et m'emmena sous la douche, profitant de son corps une dernière fois. J'avais fait ma valise la veille, tout était prêt pour mon plan final. Dans moins de deux jours, Isabella Swan sera à moi et personne ne sera sur mon chemin. _Personne. _

Samedi 5 février 2011

**POV Edward**

Bella avait tenu parole dans sa promesse de la semaine derrière, elle m'avait tenu réveillé _toute _la nuit. Je n'étais qu'un homme, faible face à elle et je n'avais pas pu lui refuser. _Comme __si ça m'avait dérangé à ce moment précis. _Pendant les heures qui avaient suivis, et où nous avons fait l'amour presque sans interruption, je n'avais pas reconnu Bella. Elle n'était jamais satisfaite. Toujours plus fougueuse, énergique et entreprenante dans chacun de nos ébats. J'avais arrêté de compter au bout de notre quatrième fois. Certes, à cause de mes blessures les positions étaient réduites mais je ne savais pas que Bella avait une telle imagination! _Oh que non! _Je n'avais même pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'elle me sautait de nouveau dessus, trouvant un quelconque moyen de me remettre en « forme » pour un nouveau round. C'est très tard dans la nuit, alors que le soleil se levait timidement qu'elle s'était endormie pour de bon, un sourire rassasié aux lèvres. Pour ma part, chaque muscles de mon corps avaient protestés, mais putain ça avait valu le coup!

Mais, bien évidemment, il y avait eu un retournement de situation le lendemain, et ça durait depuis 6 jours maintenant. Je m'étais juré de ne rien faire qui puisse lui faire de mal, mais je n'avais pas su tenir parole. Bella avait été si fatiguée le lendemain de notre nuit agitée qu'elle était restée au lit toute la journée, sauf pour aller au toilette. Je lui avais rapporté à manger au lit, l'avait câliné tout en me maudissant mentalement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme contre moi. Son corps n'a pas pu récupérer face à ces efforts répétés. _Je n'étais qu'un gros con égoïste. _Bella avait su de suite que je m'en voulais, mais elle m'affirmait depuis cette fameuse nuit qu'elle ne regrettait rien et qu'elle se sentait pleinement apaisés maintenant. Elle avait eu quelques sautes d'humeur, comme une soudaine crise de larmes trois jours plus tard, une poussée de colère quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était trop épuisée pour ne pas quitter son lit ou encore une énième tentative de séduction à mon encontre. J'avais été catégorique, refusant de coucher avec elle. Vexée, elle ne m'avait pas parlé jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Avec mes béquilles, ça devenait difficile de faire les tâches quotidienne quand Bella dormait, surtout lui rapporter à manger au lit, faire la lessive ou le ménage. J'avais dû appeler ma mère, derrière le dos de Bella, pour qu'elle me vienne en aide. Évidemment, elle avait été alarmée par l'état de santé précaire de Bella mais je lui avais ordonné de ne rien lui faire paraître. C'était déjà trop dur comme ça pour qu'elle en rajoute une couche._ Je voyais bien que c'était de pire en pire. _Sa peau devenait presque translucide, elle maigrissait à vue d'œil, mangeait peu, les traits de son visage étaient de plus en plus tirés par la fatigue, ses membres tremblaient inexplicablement et sur son crâne, je pouvais déjà voir le résultat catastrophique des séances de **Chimiothérapie **et de **Radiothérapie **sur ses cheveux. Bella prenait un grand soin à cacher ses pertes de cheveux, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Dans la poubelle de la salle de bain, je voyais bien quelques touffes de cheveux de temps en temps. Ça me faisait mal, mais je me taisais, ne voulant pas la blesser. Quand elle dormait, et que j'étais dans le salon seul, je pleurais, maudissant la Terre entière et cette putain de **tumeur**. Elle m'échappait, et je ne pouvais rien faire.

La famille de Bella était venue lui rendre visite, et ça lui avait semblé lui faire du bien. Charlie, Emmett et Alice étaient arrivés deux jours après notre retour de la maison aux bords de la plage, et ils avaient été alarmés en voyant Bella. Je la voyais tous les jours, alors il y a certaines choses que je ne voyais pas forcément, mais lorsque Emmett avait pleuré silencieusement après être sorti de la chambre où sa sœur c'était endormit, je m'étais vraiment rendu compte que la situation était de plus en plus critique. _Et je ne pouvais rien faire. _Alice avait quelque peu enjoué tout le monde avec le mariage, au grand dam de Bella qui bougonnait à chacune de ses propositions. Quand l'une voulait ça, l'autre protestait de suite. J'avais été dans le sens de Bella lorsqu'elle avait dit à sa meilleure amie qu'elle voulait un mariage simple et intime, mais au fond de moi je me demandais si nous pourrions vraiment faire notre mariage. Elle ne sortait plus de la chambre, alors je n'osai imaginer aller dehors pour célébrer notre union. Bien sûr, je l'espérai de tout mon être, mais l'espoir n'amenuisait jours après jours.

La seule chose qui était sortie de notre routine était la visite de la police pour mon accident de voiture. Bella avait rudement insisté pour être présente lors de mon interrogatoire, et par chance les policiers chargeaient de l'affaire, avaient bien voulus se déplacer jusqu'à notre appartement. _Je n'aurais pas eu le cœur à laisser Bella pour quelques heures de toute façon. _Il m'avait posé de questions banales, et avaient surtout insisté pour savoir si je voyais quelqu'un susceptible de me vouloir du mal. J'avais réfléchir pendant de longues minutes, un bras autour de Bella, mais j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence; je ne voyais pas qui me voudrait du mal au point de me renverser avec sa voiture. Je n'avais pas été d'une grande aide, mais les policiers m'avaient vite rassurés, _enfin surtout ma compagne_, que même avec peu d'indice, quelque chose finirait par leur mener sur la piste de la personne qui souhaitait ma mort. Ils avaient pris congés deux heures plus tard, souhaitant un bon rétablissement à Bella et moi, et nous promettant de nous appeler à la moindre information. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce malade qui avait voulu, et veut toujours, me tuer qui me préoccuper qui me tracassait, mais l'état de santé de ma fiancée.

Je soupirais pour la énième fois de l'après-midi, las. Jasper et Alice accompagnaient Bella à sa séance de **chimiothérapie**, et cette dernière avait presque pleuré lorsque je lui ai fait remarquer que je ne pourrais pas l'accompagner. Après nos ébats, mes blessures s'étaient réveillées, au point que j'avais dû appeler mon père deux jours plus tard, rouge de honte. Il avait fait vite le rapprochement, et m'avait sermonné sur le contrôle de ma libido. _Quelle merde! _J'avais failli lui répondre que vu qu'il voulait des petits-enfants, j'avais plutôt intérêt à m'entraîner, mais je m'étais abstenu. S'il croyait que je n'avais pas compris le message subliminal de la chambre d'ami transformait à une future chambre d'enfants, ils pouvaient se mettre le doigt dans l'œil, mes parents. Je n'étais pas stupide, mais ils devaient bien se rendre compte que ce n'était pas dans mes projets pour l'instant. Plus tard, j'espère avoir des enfants avec Bella, les voir gambader partout dans l'appartement, se chamailler et se blottir contre leur mère, épuisés par leurs journées. Mais je devais me faire une raison, ce n'était sûrement pas pour dans neuf mois. Je sursautais violemment lorsque mon portable sonna sur la table du salon. En grimaçant, je réussis tant bien que mal à l'attraper et fronçais des sourcils en voyant le numéro d'Alice s'afficher.

-Allo?

Un reniflement me répondit à l'autre bout du fil. Mon cœur se mit à palpiter violemment dans mon organisme.

-Alice? Alice? Réponds-moi! M'inquiétai-je.

_-Edward? Sanglota-t-elle. Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible..._

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tout va bien?

_-C'est Bella..._

Ma respiration se coupa, et mon corps se tendit automatiquement.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Alice! Est-ce que Bella va bien?

Elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon, et j'entendis le téléphone changer de main.

_-Edward, c'est Jasper_, intervint mon meilleur ami, la voix éteinte.

-Putain mais quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'a Bella, nom de Dieu?!

_-Bella a été admise en soin intensif. _

**Je crois que je vais devoir déménager, n'est-ce pas? **

**Pour ma défense, ce scénario était prévu depuis très très longtemps et mon esprit sadique n'a pas voulu que je le retire de ma fiction. **

**Je sais qu'en cet instant, vous me détestez au point de faire des poupées vaudou à mon effigies et les vendre sur internet, mais en lisant cette histoire, vous étiez au courant que tout ne serait pas rose.**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans ma note dans le précédent chapitre, l'action est arrivée alors accrochez vos ceintures... ou du moins à votre chaise. **

**La suite risque de ne pas spécialement vous plaire, je vais sûrement recevoir des menaces de mort mais en aucun cas je ne vais changer mon récit.**

**Personne à part moi ne sait comme cette fiction va se terminer, alors n'oubliez pas que rien n'ai joué pour personne!**

**À bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,**

**Clairouille59.**


	32. Le malheur des uns, fait le bonheur des

**Bonjour,**

**Ok, tout le monde – ou presque – a voulu me tuer pour la fin du précédent chapitre, et je crois que je vais finir par me faire proscrire une assurance vie, au cas ou. ;-)**

**Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas celui le plus heureux que j'ai écrit jusque là, mais après la fin que je vous ait laissé, vous vous doutiez que tout ne serait pas aussi bien que dans le pays des Bisousnours. **

**J'ai essayé d'écrire ce que moi-même j'ai ressenti dans le cas d'Edward, et j'espère arriver à vous faire ressentir quelque chose de ce côté-là.  
**

**De plus, je tiens à dire que la deuxième partie de chapitre risque de BEAUCOUP vous surprendre, car peu de monde n'imagine cela, et je sais que je ne vais pas me faire des amies après ça mais j'assume ce que j'écris... ou presque.**

**Avec celui-là, il reste 7 chapitres + l'épilogue, et je mettrais un terme à cette fiction. Ensuite, je compte écrire soit une mini-fiction de quelques chapitre que j'ai en tête depuis plusieurs moi, soit une fiction « normale », je verrais bien. **

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-vanina03: Il faudra que tu sois patiente pour savoir si Bella survit ou non à ce maladie et/ou à James. À bientôt!**

**-haylin25: J'espère avoir mon bac cette année, c'est sûr. Il y a encore des fautes? Pourtant, j'ai une correctrice... À bientôt!**

**-nathalie: J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue pour ce chapitre. À bientôt!**

**-Mihaaru: Tu ne dois pas avoir forcément peur de ce que j'écris dans les notes, je fais peut-être juste monter le suspense! Tu as dit que tu m'as dans tes favoris – et c'est très sympa de ta part – mais lorsque tu m'as laissé ta review c'était en tant que « Guest », et je n'ai pas réussit à te trouver sur le site... Pourtant, ce n'ai pas faute de t'avoir chercher. Merci pour tes encouragement en tout cas. À bientôt!**

**-Elo: De toute façon, je ne peux pas déménager alors comme ça, la question est réglée! J'avais promis qu'il y aurait de l'action, donc l'avancement de l'enquête contre James, et encore tu n'as pas vu le prochain chapitre que je prépare doucement mais sûrement. Le fait qu'Esmée et Alice aient redécoré l'appartement d'Edward et Bella et juste un petit kiff que je me suis fait, mais moi aussi je serais comme Edward si ma mère déciderait de changer ma chambre sur un coup de tête. Vu l'enthousiasme que tu as fait preuve de ta review, effectivement, je ne pense que pas que tu aies besoin de préciser que tu as hâte de lire ce chapitre. À bientôt! **

**-haylin25: James t'a manqué? Tu es bien la seule! Tu n'es pas la seule à me dire qui reste des fautes, alors que j'ai une correctrice... Je ne sais pas quand je publie, je le fais quand j'ai fini un chapitre, mais ce n'est plus régulier comme avant car mes chapitres sont plus long qu'avant. Mais il y en a un au moins un chapitre par mois, sûr. Après, je ne peux pas être précise. À bientôt! **

**-Guest: J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue!**

**-Guest: Sadique est mon deuxième prénom, ne l'oublie pas. À bientôt!**

**Mille merci à: natacha77, mimi la souris, edwardbellaamour, canada02, vanina03, Grazie, mlca66, jessiimelii, Anais88, haylin25, BellouPattinson, nathalie, indosyl, Mihaaru, Elo, , haylin25, haylin-eant-25×2, mmccg, Guest, Guest et philae89 pour vos review.**

**Merci à: canada02, Barbichou, sinzacana, BellouPattinson, lequeux adeline, haylin-eant-25, mmccg, K-rolyne, Ciale, nimedis, marie88 et philae89 pour m'avoir mise en alert/favorite story et/ou alert/favorite author. **

**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Chapitre corrigé par So-Kate, Phika 17 n'ayant toujours pas reprit contact avec moi.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 32: Le malheur des uns, fait le bonheur des autres**

Dimanche 6 février 2011

**POV Edward**

J'avais l'impression de retourner des mois en arrière, mes premiers jours après ma rencontre avec Bella. _Et je haïssais ce sentiment. _Je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle, et je me dégoûtais pour ça. J'étais complètement impuissant face à ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. Depuis hier, après le coup de téléphone d'Alice, j'essayais de me montrer fort, de ne rien faire paraître aux autres et par je ne sais quel miracle, j'y arrivais. Mais dès que la porte se renfermait, je pleurais comme un minable gamin, agrippé à sa main. Je carrais la mâchoire pour reprendre un peu mes esprits et éviter de pleurer une fois de plus, alors que Bella était toujours profondément endormi. Marcus Volturi, le **radiophysicien **de Bella m'avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé peu de temps avant mon arriver à l'hôpital. Il avait fait des tests sur elle, voyant qu'elle avait la peau sur les os, et les traits tiré et le laboratoire n'eut pas le temps de lui rapporter les analyses que Bella s'évanouissait à peine rentrée dans la pièce où elle faisait ses séances. Les Médecins avaient essayés de la réanimer, mais Bella était plongé dans un profond sommeil qu'elle n'avait quitté que tard dans la nuit, me rassurant au passage. Évidemment, la première chose qu'elle a voulu faire c'était quitter l'hôpital mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle était trop affaiblie par sa **tumeur au cerveau**. Elle avait supplié Emmett, Charlie et même moi pour sortir, mais tout le monde avait refusé, pour son bien. Elle était en colère, en colère d'être coincée ici mais avait abdiqué en début de la matinée. Les infirmières l'avaient assommé de médicaments pour qu'elle se repose, et elle n'avait pas ouvert l'œil depuis. Nous attendions tous avec impatience les résultats sanguins de Bella, et le Docteur Philips qui prenait en charge Bella nous avait assuré les avoir dans l'après-midi. _Alors, on attendait._ Je lâchais la main de ma compagne pour aller regarder à la fenêtre les gens entrer et sortir de l'hôpital, las. Je travaillais ici, j'avais énormément travaillé pour réussir là où j'étais, mais le fait de voir la personne qu'on aime coucher sur un de ses lits me tuait. _C'était la pire chose qu'on pouvait me faire._ Soudain, on toqua à la porte et Emmett et Rosalie entrèrent à leur tour, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Rosalie me fit un faible sourire et Emmett un hochement de tête. Ce dernier parlait peu depuis hier, et je le comprenais parfaitement.

-Salut vous deux, les saluai-je d'une voix terne.

-Oh, Edward, murmura Rosalie.

Elle vint vers moi, et me prit dans ses bras, m'enlaçant doucement. Je lui rendis son étreinte, par réflexe, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Par-dessus l'épaule de Rosalie, je vis Emmett regardait sa sœur avec les yeux embrumés de larmes retenues. Je me doutais qu'une fois chez lui, avec sa moitié, il éclatera en sanglot, comme moi. Rosalie me relâcha et j'essayai de lui faire un sourire rassurant, en vain.

-Je vais bien, Rose, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-À d'autre, Edward, pas à moi. C'est presque insultant.

Je soupirais, las. Je ne pouvais pas mentir à Rosalie, je la connaissais depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle détectait le moindre de mes mensonges, ainsi que ceux de son frère.

-Pardonne-moi, c'est juste que... j'essaye de faire bonne figure, mais je ne suis pas doué pour ça, apparemment.

Elle me sourit en touchant ma joue et revint vers Emmett, qui regardait toujours sa sœur comme si c'était un cauchemar. Je me sentais complétement débile. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire à son égard, tout comme à Charlie. Je _comprenais _sans mal leur peine, parce qu'elle était similaire à la mienne mais je n'avais aucun don pour soulager les gens, comme ma mère par exemple. Cette dernière trouvait toujours les mots pour consoler, ou remonter le moral. _Pas moi. _J'espérais juste que Bella se réveille rapidement, pour amenuiser notre peine commune.

-Elle dort depuis longtemps? Me demanda Emmett, terne.

-Environ trois heures, répondis-je. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à ouvrir les yeux.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise que j'occupais quelques minutes plus tôt, prenant délicatement la main perfusée de Bella dans les siennes.

-Quand est-ce que les examens seront finis? S'enquit Rosalie.

-Le Docteur Philips devrait venir cet après-midi pour les annoncer.

-Charlie devrait être là.

-Oui, il a appelé pour dire qu'il viendrait. Il a beaucoup de travaille avec la dernière victime du tueur en série, mais il vient régulièrement ou il prend de ses nouvelles par téléphone. Ça doit être dur pour lui, de voir sa fille unique ainsi.

-Comme pour tout le monde, Edward.

Elle embrassa doucement ma joue, pour me montrer sa compassion et son soutien et revint vers Emmett, posa une main tendre sur son épaule. Je les regardais quelques instants. Il y avait quelque chose de différent entre eux, et ça allait au-delà du fait qu'Emmett soit au courant du passé de Rosalie. _Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. _Jasper avait dû le remarquer aussi, il faudrait que je lui en parle lorsqu'il viendra, sûrement pendant sa pause de ce midi. Soudain, Bella gémit dans son sommeil et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Je me sentis sourire en la regardant. Elle détestait parler dans son sommeil, mais je trouvais ça adorable. Puis, elle cligna douloureusement des yeux et tourna la tête vers Emmett.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle à son frère.

-Salut. Comment vas-tu?

-Ça va mieux, les médicaments me font du bien.

-Tu m'en vois ravis. Papa t'embrasse, il passera cet après-midi.

Elle sourit à Emmett, et salua Rosalie à son tour. Cette dernière avait toujours le don de parler de quelque chose de plus léger que la **tumeur **de Bella, et ça allégeait un peu l'atmosphère.

-Tu m'en dois une, Bella, j'ai empêché Alice de faire les magasins pour trouver, et je cite: « Une robe de chambre légère et sexy. »

-Merci Seigneur, gémit ma fiancée.

-Moi, je n'aurais pas été contre, intervins-je.

Emmett me lança un regard noir et Bella tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur Cullen.

Je me retins de gémir, car son frère était là et qu'il faisait deux fois ma taille, mais elle savait que j'adorais quand elle m'appelait ainsi. Bella tendit la main vers moi et je l'attrapais de suite, embrassant ses doigts tendrement.

-Tu as bien dormit? M'enquis-je.

-Comme un bébé, avoua-t-elle. Mais ce sont les médicaments qui font ça.

-Oui, ils t'aident à dormir. Tu en as besoin.

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée.

-C'est vrai que je ne dors pas assez.

Je ris à sa moue boudeuse.

-Ne sois pas si sarcastique, c'est pour ton bien.

-Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui est allongée sur se lit.

Emmett se leva prestement, affolé.

-Je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire moi. Tu veux quelque chose, Rose?

-Je crois que je vais t'accompagner. Et pas de bêtises, hein?

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais, et elle me fit un clin d'œil en retour. Bella avait les joues rouge que je m'empressais d'embrasser quand la porte se referma sur Emmett et Rosalie. Elle rougit encore à peu plus, à mon plus grand plaisir.

-Arrête de faire ça!

-Tu n'aimes pas quand je t'embrasse?

-Si, minauda-t-elle, mais pas là.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Je poussais son nez avec le mien, joueur, avant qu'elle n'attrape ma nuque pour rapprocher ma bouche de la sienne, impatiente. Elle soupira de contentement et je lui rendis son baiser avec passion. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est dans un lit d'hôpital qu'elle ne me faisait pas d'effet, ou que je l'aimais moins. _C'était stupide. _Je souris contre ses lèvres, alors que les siennes se firent fougueuses et avides. En prenant soin à ses perfusions, je me penchais un peu plus vers elle, une main près de sa tête pour me soutenir alors que l'autre s'enfouit dans ses cheveux. Elle haleta et j'en profiter pour glisser ma langue dans sa cavité buccale. Je grognais alors qu'elle me faisait languir, et malgré moi la tension commençait à s'accumuler dans la partie sud de mon corps. Ma virilité se fit douloureuse, mais je m'en fichais car les baisers de Bella étaient trop bons pour que je m'en prive. Sentant que cette dernière commençait à manquer d'air, je lâchais sa bouche et glisser dans son cou délicat. Je suçais la peau tendre de sa gorge, récoltant des gémissements érotique au passage. _Il fallait que j'arrête, maintenant. _Après un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres tentantes, je me relevais, le souffle court et le sexe douloureux. Bella n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Sa bouche était rougie et gonflée, les cheveux emmêlés, essoufflée et ses yeux noircis par le désir. Je gémis et fermais les yeux, pour ne plus voir cette image excitante.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant, dit Bella, essoufflée, mais j'en suis enchantée. Tu recommences quand tu veux.

-Bella, grondai-je.

-D'accord, j'arrête. Je te laisse... décompressé.

Je soupirais en ouvrant les yeux et elle éclata de rire. En temps normal, j'aurais boudé dans un coin, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle était incroyablement belle quand elle riait, et je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête d'aussitôt.

O*O*O*O

Bella avait perdu et avait dû manger toute son assiette, tout en nous lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux entre deux bouchée. La nourriture n'était pas digne d'un grand restaurant, mais elle devait reprendre des forces, et manger était le premier pas. À vrai dire, Charlie y était pour beaucoup et avait utilisé tous les moyens de pression pour que Bella accepte de manger. _Un miracle. _Il était arrivé peu après que le déjeuner soit servi aux patients, et Alice et Jasper avait suivi moins de deux heures après. Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis travailler, sous l'ordre de Bella qui refusait qu'ils prennent des jours de congés pour elle. Têtue comme elle est, elle avait obtenu gain de cause, sous le regret d'Emmett. Mon père travaillait, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il viendrait à son tour, comme ma mère. Les Swan ne parlaient pas de Renée et Phil, mais je savais qu'ils craignaient qu'ils débarquent à l'improviste à l'hôpital. On ne pouvait pas les interdire de venir dans l'établissement. _Malheureusement. _Ils n'avaient rien fait contre l'hôpital, alors l'accès ne leur était pas interdit.

-Je ne pourrais pas venir à leur mariage, se désola Bella. J'aurais tant voulu être là.

-Ils ne sont pas au courant pour toi, répondit tristement Alice, tu m'as interdit de leur dire.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher le plus beau jour de leur vie. Et puis, ils vivent à New-York. Tu vas y aller?

-Et te laisser ici? S'outra Alice. Sûrement pas! J'ai appelé Angela pour lui annoncer qu'on ne pourrait pas venir, elle était triste mais elle a compris que c'était contre nous. Je lui ai déjà envoyé mon cadeau de mariage.

-Oh! J'ai complétement oublié le cadeau de mariage!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassurai-je, je l'ai envoyé en même temps que celui d'Alice. Tu voulais acheter de la vaisselle en porcelaine, c'est ça?

Elle écarquilla les yeux en ma direction.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Tu l'as dit en dormant.

Alice, Charlie et Jasper éclatèrent de rire, alors que Bella rougit, honteuse. Je lui fis un sourire au coin, avant de déposer un baiser sur la paume de sa main.

-Mais je n'ai pas le moyen de te rembourser, je n'ai plus rien sur mon compte même...

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que tout ce qui concerne l'argent, c'est mon problème?

-J'ai l'impression d'abuser de ton salaire.

-Ne sois pas stupide! Soupirai-je. J'en ai largement assez pour nous deux, et puis tu es ma fiancée maintenant, alors tout ce qui est à moi est à toi.

-Je croyais que c'était valable que pour les gens mariés, maugréa-t-elle.

-Ne m'oblige pas à aller chercher le prête de l'église d'à côté pour te prouver que tu as tort d'être aussi têtue.

Elle blanchit d'un coup.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça?

-Edward ferait n'importe quoi pour te passer le plus vite possible la bague au doigt! Rit Jasper.

-Hors de question, renchérit Alice. J'ai déjà prévu la robe et l'endroit de la cérémonie, alors Edward oublie cette idée.

-Quoi? S'alarma Bella. Tu as déjà pensé à ça?

-Bien sûr que oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'ai planifié ton mariage depuis le jour de notre rencontre, très chère.

Bella avait la bouche ouverte, tout comme Jasper, Charlie et moi. Elle était complètement folle cette fille. _Et elle était dans la famille à présent. _Charlie se racla la gorge, reprenant ses esprits.

-Bon, à moins que le mariage de _ma _fille et d'Edward ne se fasse maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, on toqua à la porte et ma mère entra, un grand sac à la main.

-Bonjour Bella! Sourit-elle. Oh, je vois que tu as de la visite. Veux-tu que je repasse après?

-Bonjour, Esmée. Mais non, entrez, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ma mère ferma la porte et salua tout le monde, moi en dernier.

-Mon bébé, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu!

-Depuis hier, maman, marmonnai-je.

Elle me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Ne contrarie pas ta mère, veux-tu?

-Je ne ferais jamais ça, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Ma mère me lançant un regard d'avertissement, et je me tus. Je n'étais pas assez fou pour la provoquer un peu plus. Jasper me fit un sourire moqueur, avant de se ratatiner sur sa chaise quand le regard noir de ma mère passa sur lui. _Chacun son tour. _Cette dernière prit place aux côtés de Bella, tout sourire.

-Je t'ai acheté quelques petites choses pour que tu sois mieux dans cette chambre d'hôpital, se réjouit-elle.

-Esmée, il ne fallait pas, bredouilla Bella.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, tu fais partit de la famille maintenant. Oh, avant que j'oublie, tu as le bonjour de grand-père. Il n'a pas pu se déplacer, sa jambe le fait souffrir mais toutes ses pensées vont vers toi.

-Vous le remercierez de ma part.

-Tu es si gentille! Bon, revenons à ce que j'ai ramené. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est le minimum qu'on puisse faire ici.

Alice se mêla à la conversation, et toutes les trois parlèrent de trucs de femme dont je prenais soin de ne pas écouter. Je laissais ma place à Alice, et allais vers Charlie qui semblait nerveux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, chef?

Il grogna, passant une main sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, Edward, tu le sais bien.

-Oui, je comprends. Mais d'après les informations, l'enquête avance à grand pas.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, fiston. Bien que toute cette histoire me rend nerveux, mais je m'inquiète pour ma fille.

-Moi aussi, croyez-moi, soupirai-je. Mais elle à l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui, c'est un bon début.

-Ne dis pas ça, s'alarma Jasper, sinon elle va vouloir sortir d'ici!

-Elle peut toujours rêver, gronda Charlie. Hors de question qu'elle mette un pied dehors, cette fois-ci.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y veillerais personnellement.

-J'y compte bien.

Je déglutis sous son ton menaçant, tout en acquiesçant vigoureusement. Jasper se pinça les lèvres pour éviter d'avoir un fou rire. Ça l'amusait de me voir craindre Charlie Swan. _Mais il faisait flipper quand il le voulait! _Je retins un frisson, et mon attention fut accaparée par une Bella rougissante par l'attention que portait ma mère à son égard. Cette dernière adorait Bella, elle était la belle-fille rêvait, comme elle me le disait dès que nous étions seuls tous les deux. Ma fiancée méritait cette attention, mais elle n'était pas habituée à ça. Alice sautait littéralement sur sa chaise quand elle découvrit ce que ma mère avait apporté comme habits plus confortable pour Bella. Je jetai un regard au coin à mon meilleur ami, qui bavait littéralement sur une Alice pétillante.

-Tu as remarqué comme Emmett et Rosalie étaient différents depuis quelques jours? Lui demandai-je.

-Ne m'en parle pas, grommela-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Je les vois se faire des papouilles à la moindre occasion. C'est immonde.

-Et tu ne saurais pas pourquoi, par hasard?

-Ne m'oblige pas à le dire à voix haute, sinon je vais vomir!

Je fronçais les sourcils, surpris par le dégoût dans sa voix. Soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit et je restais bouche bée. J'écarquillai les yeux en direction de Jasper, qui confirma d'un hochement de tête mes soupçons.

-Ils ont...? Ensemble?!

-En général, on fait ce genre de chose à deux.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était.

Nous grimaçâmes ensemble, l'image de Rosalie et Emmett étroitement enlacés. _C'est dégueulasse. _Maintenant, je vais avoir un mal fou à fermer l'œil. Je frissonnais, quand Charlie prit la parole, gravement:

-Je suis désolé de vous couper dans vos conversations respectif, mais ce que je vais vous dire est très important.

Tout le monde se tut, et regardait le chef Swan avec étonnement. _Ça ne présageait rien de bon. _

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa? S'enquit Bella.

Il se racla la gorge, avant de continuer:

-Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer l'affaire en cours, et je ne le ferais pas, mais un élément nouveau est survenu dans l'enquête et va être diffusé à la télévision, ce soir.

-Vous avez des pistes sur le tueur en série? Demanda ma mère, inquiète.

-Nous avons mieux que ça. La dernière victime a su nous faire un portrait-robot de son agresseur.

-Vous voulez dire que vous savez qui c'est? S'affola Alice.

-Juste son visage, nous n'avons pas son nom. Je vais vous montrer le portrait qu'on a de lui.

La tension augmenta dans la pièce, alors que Charlie sortit une simple feuille en papier de la poche de son uniforme. Il la déplia et nous la montra. Jasper et moi nous nous décalâmes pour être à côtés des filles, et je fus surpris de la banalité du visage de cet homme. Il avait les cheveux foncés, des yeux malin mais inquiétant, une légère barbe sur ses joues et rien qui puisse le différencier des millions d'hommes habitants les États-Unis. _Mais c'est bizarre, il me disait vaguement quelque chose._ Soudain, Bella haleta et posa une main sur sa bouche, effrayée. Alerte, je la rejoins rapidement et touchais son visage du bout des doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella? Tu veux que j'appelle un Médecin?

Elle secoua négativement la tête et planta ses ongles dans mon avant-bras. Je retins un gémissement de douleur.

-Quoi? Dis-moi! Tu as mal quelque part?

-N... N... Non, bafouilla-t-elle. Non, je... je... le connais...

J'écarquillai les yeux et tournai ma tête vers le portrait-robot que tenait toujours Charlie entre ses doigts, figé de stupeur.

-Tu l'as déjà vu? Ici, à Seattle?

-O... Oui, souviens-toi, c'est... c'est le mari de mon ancienne patronne... au magasin...

Je me tendis d'un seul coup, alors que les images me revinrent à l'esprit. _Oh putain de merde, mais oui! _Charlie se réveilla et vint vers sa fille.

-Comment il s'appelle, Bella?

-James... James Hunter...

-Oh mon Dieu! S'écria Alice. Celui qui te faisait froid dans le dos?!

Bella hocha la tête, toujours effrayée. Charlie regarda sa fille comme si c'était un fantôme avant de se relever, abasourdit.

-Le FBI doit être au courant, je reviens.

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre au même moment où mon père et le Docteur Philips arrivèrent à leur tour. Ces derniers nous regardèrent comme deux ronds de flan, en voyant nos airs ébahis sur le visage. _Comment a-t-on pu côtoyer ce gars sans se rendre compte de rien? _

-Tout va bien? S'enquit mon père.

-Charlie vient de nous apprendre une nouvelle tragique, répondit sa femme. Je t'en parlerais ce soir.

Mon père hocha la tête prudemment, et le Docteur Philips approcha de ma fiancée.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, la salua-t-il. Comment allez-vous?

-Et bien... je... je vais mieux, bredouilla-t-elle. Je me sens bien.

-Vous me voyez ravis de l'apprendre!

-Vous avez les résultats? Intervins-je, soudain inquiet.

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Nous avons fait des examens sanguin ainsi qu'un scanner, et j'ai la joie de vous dire que votre **tumeur **n'a pas grossit.

-Ce qui veut dire? Hésita Bella.

-Que votre corps semble accepter le traitement contre votre maladie, et que si elle continue dans cette voie-là, elle pourrait disparaître.

-Ça veut dire que je vais guérir?

-Il y a de grandes chances.

Les yeux de Bella se mirent à luire d'émotion alors qu'Alice sauta dans les bras de Jasper, tout comme ma mère vers mon père. Je pris la main de Bella dans les miennes, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

-Je t'ai dit que tout irait bien, souris-je.

Elle hocha la tête et je me penchais pour l'embrassais amoureusement. Bella avait de bonne chance de guérir, et même ce tueur en série ne pourrait gâcher mon bonheur. Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes, sentant ses larmes couler sur ma peau, souriant. Je butinais sa bouche entre deux sanglots, plus heureux que jamais.

-Puis-je vous parler? Me demanda le Docteur Philips, lorsque je me relevais.

Je ne fis pas attention aux regards interrogateurs des autres et acceptais d'un hochement de tête. J'embrassais une dernière fois Bella, lui promettant de revenir rapidement. Elle me caressa la joue d'un geste tendre, et je suivis le Docteur. Il m'emmena dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrière nous.

-Je ne voulais pas annoncer ça devant votre famille, dit-il, c'est quelque chose qui vous concerne, ainsi que Mademoiselle Swan.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il ouvrit le dossier et se racla la gorge.

-En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été absolument heureux de vous annoncer ça mais là...

-Vous venez de dire que sa **tumeur **était en bonne voie de guérison!

-Ça ne concerne pas la maladie mais... Isabella est enceinte, d'environ 5 semaines.

Ma respiration se bloqua et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. _Avais-je mal entendu? _Je clignais des yeux, passant une main dans mes cheveux, perdu. _Oh mon Dieu... _Bella était enceinte, elle attendait un enfant de moi. J'aurais été l'homme le plus heureux en temps normal, mais Bella était encore malade, même si c'était en bonne voie qu'elle guérisse et le fœtus va toujours devoir subir les traitements à cause de la **tumeur **de sa mère. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il survive après ça.

-Je suis désolé, Edward, continua le Docteur.

-Je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça, pas maintenant.

-Il le faudra bien, car vous allez devoir prendre la décision, le garder ou non.

Je secouais la tête, désarçonné. _Putain de merde! _Mais en même temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter, j'aurais dû le voir moi-même. Ses sautes d'humeur, son envie insatiables de sexe et sa fatigue permanente n'étaient pas anodin, bien au contraire. Et maintenant, elle était enceinte parce que j'avais oublié de me protéger. _Mais quel con je fais! _Je m'arrachais les cheveux, en colère contre moi-même.

-Je vais vous laisser, reprit le médecin. Faite-moi parvenir votre décision le plus rapidement possible.

-Oui, merci.

Il posa une main compatissant sur mon épaule avant de m'en aller. Je restais seul dans le couloir, comme un con, sans oser franchir le pas de la chambre. _Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Bella maintenant? _

Lundi 7 février 2011

**POV Bella**

Le FBI avait placé un policier à ma porte, juste au cas où, mais je n'étais quand même pas rassurée même avec ce dispositif de sécurité. Le tueur en série qui tuait des jeunes femmes dans l'État de Washington était le mari de mon ancienne patronne.J'avais été bouleversée, pas par le fait qu'il aurait pu s'en prendre à moi, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais parce que j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour qu'il puisse être arrêté. _N'importe quoi. _Au lieu de ça, il vagabondait toujours en liberté, la police n'ayant pas réussi à l'intercepter ni à son lieu de travail, ni chez lui ni chez une personne de sa connaissance. Il avait littéralement disparut de la circulation. Son portrait-robot ainsi que les informations récoltées sur lui passaient toutes les demi-heures à la télévision, et Alice m'avait dit qu'il y avait des affiches de lui dans les rues de Seattle. C'était l'homme le plus recherché des États-Unis. _J'avais côtoyez un malade mental sans m'en rendre compte. _La poisse que j'avais acquise il y a quelques années ne semble pas vouloir me quitter de sitôt. J'avais appris par mon père que mon ancienne patronne, Victoria, était en garde à vue et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi toute la police du pays était à la recherche de son mari. Ils avaient beau lui expliqué les faits qui lui était reproché, elle niait tout en bloc sur la prétendue culpabilité de James. Après ça, elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche et avait demandé un avocat. _Rien de bien surprenant._

Alors qu'un tueur en série était toujours en liberté, et qu'en plus de ça, je l'avais croisé à plusieurs reprises, me faisant froid dans le dos, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir... heureuse. Depuis hier, je savais que j'avais de grande chance de guérison, et que je pourrais peut-être reprendre la même vie qu'avant. Sans médicaments, ni **Chimiothérapie **et ni **Radiothérapie**, je n'irais plus chaque semaine à l'hôpital. _J'allais guérir. _Je n'y avais pas cru lorsque le Docteur me l'avait annoncé hier, mais c'était bel et bien réel et rien n'aurait pu gâcher mon bonheur. Quand je l'ai annoncé à mon père, j'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il avait retenu ses larmes et m'avait juste prit dans ses bras. _Ça voulait tout dire pour moi, pas besoin de mot. _J'allais pouvoir vivre avec Edward, sans me soucier de ma **tumeur**. Il avait dans un bonheur total quand la nouvelle fut annoncée, m'embrassant passionnément sans se soucier des gens qui nous regardaient. J'avais de nouveau sentit cette lave brûlante déferler dans mon organisme, mais je ne lui avais pas dit car de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. _Malheureusement. _Ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie nouvelle, soulagé et plus heureux que jamais, mais ça c'était avant que mon Docteur ne lui demande s'il pouvait lui parler, seul à seul. Je n'avais pas été inquiète, parce que si c'était grave le Médecin en aurait parlé avec moi hors Edward était revenu seul quelques minutes plus tard, la mine grave. Je l'avais vu de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il avait fait semblant auprès de ses parents et d'Alice et Jasper que tout allait bien. J'avais profité de ce moment pour appeler mon frère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et j'avais fait du chantage pour qu'il reste au travail au risque de le perdre. Il m'avait assuré venir le lendemain, et ce matin il était venu à la première heure avec un immense bouquet de fleur pour fête le diagnostic plus qu'encourageant. J'étais contente de le voir ainsi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la tête d'Edward hier. Il était partit prendre une douche et sa changer à l'appartement il y a environ une heure, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant et j'allais avoir la réponse à ma question. Justement, alors que j'éteignis la télévision, désespéré d'entendre encore une page spéciale sur le tueur en série, on toqua doucement à la porte et Edward fit son apparition, fraichement vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull col roulé. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ne pouvant m'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui. _Encore. _

-Salut, me dit-il. Je n'ai pas été trop long?

-Tu sais déjà la réponse à cette question.

Il me fit un bref sourire et vint m'embrasser chastement en enlevant son manteau. L'hiver n'était pas décidé à s'en aller d'aussitôt. Edward s'assit sur la chaise près de mon lit, et accapara ma main immédiatement, le regard bas. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça, surtout que je ne savais pas pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. Mon état de santé s'améliorant, il aurait dû être tout sourire, mais au lieu de ça, ses yeux s'étaient fanés brusquement. Ne supportant plus ce silence pesant, je lui pris la joue pour qu'il me regarde.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, le suppliai-je. Tu es ainsi depuis que le Docteur t'a parlé.

-Ce n'est rien, Bella, je...

-Je _sais _que ça me concerne, je ne suis pas stupide, le coupai-je. Je veux savoir ce qui te rend si triste, je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi.

-Je suis trop con!

-Et pourquoi dont?

Il m'enleva la main de sa main et la posa sur mon vendre, doucement, les doigts entremêlés avec les siens.

-Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée, tellement... J'aurais dû faire plus attention, mais dans le feu de l'action, je n'y ai plus pensé et maintenant...

-Et maintenant quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que tu t'en veuilles autant?

Il resserra sa prise autour de mes doigts, comme s'il voulait se donner du courage. Il prit une inspiration tremblante.

-Tu es enceinte.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, pour savoir s'il mentait ou non, mais je ne trouvais pas l'once d'un mensonge dans son regard. Je regardais nos mains liées sur mon ventre, et je ressentis comme une légère vague à l'intérieur, comme si le bébé se manifestait pour approuver les dires de son père. _J'attendais un bébé d'Edward._ L'information arriva à mon cerveau et mon cœur bondit en mon sein. _J'allais être maman._

-Depuis combien de temps? M'enquis-je.

-Environ 5 semaines.

-Le lendemain de noël.

-Oui... Bella, je suis désolé! J'aurais dû me protéger, penser avec ma tête et non...

-Tu ne le veux pas? M'alarmai-je.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant?

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais...

Je relâchai sa main brusquement, et il me fixa, surpris.

-Bella, tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de dire.

-Si, j'ai parfaitement compris. Je suis enceinte, de toi, et tu ne veux pas de ce bébé.

Il secoua négativement la tête, soupirant.

-Bien sûr que j'ai envie de ce bébé, avec toi, tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, non?

-Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu as encore ta **tumeur au cerveau**, même si elle semble guérir tu dois encore continuer ton traitement, ainsi que tes séances. Je ne suis pas sûr que le bébé, notre enfant, survive à ça. Il y a des médicaments pour ça, mais on ne peut rien garantir.

-Il risque de mourir?

-Il y a des chances qu'il ne supporte pas tes traitements.

-Et si je les arrêtais?

-Tu mourrais bien avant de le mettre au monde, et je refuse ça.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Il soupira, entremêlant de nouveau mes doigts avec les siens, le serrant fort.

-On doit donner notre décision sur l'avenir de ce bébé au Docteur Philips rapidement, afin qu'il puisse prendre toutes les dispositions.

-Qu'en penses-tu?

-Là n'est pas la question, Bella, c'est à toi de prendre cette décision. C'est toi qui doit savoir si tu peux supporter des médicaments en plus, la fatigue de porter ce bébé et imaginer peut-être le mettre au monde en sachant que tu as encore ta tumeur.

-Il y a des chances pour que le bébé soit en bonne santé à sa naissance?

-Il y a des chances pour qu'il soit en bonne comme en mauvaise santé. Cela dépend de la force qu'il va acquérir au fil de son développement. On ne peut pas vraiment le savoir.

-Je veux essayer, Edward.

-Es-tu sûre de toi? Je ne te force à rien.

-Je suis sûre de moi. Je veux le garder.

Il me fit un sourire plus sincère que le précédent et vint m'embrasser doucement, toujours une main poser sur mon ventre. Je répondis à son baiser avec une ardeur nouvelle, entourant sa nuque de mes bras en faisant attention à mes perfusions. Je sentis Edward sourire contre ma bouche et alla mordiller ma lèvre inférieure avec malice. Je gémis faiblement et instinctivement, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui laisser le plaisir de glisser sa langue contre la mienne. Je m'accrochais à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage alors que je sentis son corps s'appuyer doucement contre le mien, perdu dans son désir commun au mien. Je haletai fortement alors que notre baiser s'enflammait doucement mais sûrement sur ce ridicule lit d'hôpital. Je sentis la main d'Edward sur mon ventre glisser jusqu'à ma poitrine, et je me cambrais, demandeuse de plus, quand on toqua à la porte de ma chambre, nous faisant sursauter d'un seul homme. Edward quitta ma bouche, essoufflé et les cheveux en pétard. N'importe qui rentrerait ici, saurait ce qui venait de se passer. Je rougis furieusement alors qu'Esmée entra dans la pièce, souriante.

-Bonjour B... Oh, je dérange peut-être? S'enquit-elle, malicieusement en voyant qu'on arrangeait nos vêtements le mieux possible.

-Maman, pas de commentaire s'il te plait, grommela Edward.

-Je ne ferais jamais ça voyons! Mais tu pourrais quand même contrôler tes hormones.

-Maman!

Elle leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

-Je n'ai rien dit! Mais c'est mignon de vous voir ainsi... Ah, quand je pense à ton père qui...

-Maman! S'exclama Edward, dégoûté.

-Et comment crois-tu que tu es venu au monde, mon bébé? Par l'opération du saint esprit peut-être?

Je ris et Edward me regarda, offusqué. Sa mère arriva derrière lui, et le poussa gentiment pour venir m'embrasser sur la joue pour me saluer. Edward laissa la chaise à sa mère, et vint se poster sur mon lit, délicatement. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit le moment d'annoncer à ma futur belle-mère que j'attendais un enfant de son fils, et un coup d'œil à ce dernier m'appris qu'il était d'accord.

-Attendons que tout le monde soit là, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je hochais la tête et Esmée se mit à parler de tout et de rien, me faisant rire quand elle se moquait de son fils, ou désespérer Edward quand elle divaguait sur son passé avec son père. Ça aurait pu être une mauvaise journée, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

O*O*O*O

Edward avait décidé de rester dormir avec moi cette nuit, et il était rentré à l'appartement pour récupérer quelques affaires pour la nuit, et des couvertures plus confortable pour moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'allais rester ici, mais tout le monde semblait penser plus à mon confort qu'autre chose. _C'était très gênant. _Mais, évidemment, je n'avais pas le droit de protester là-dessus. Le Docteur Philips était passé après qu'Esmée soit rentrée chez elle, et nous lui avions donné notre décision sur notre bébé. Il m'avait bien rappelé les risques que l'enfant encourait, ainsi que la possibilité qu'il soit gravement atteint lors de sa naissance, mais je voulais prendre le risque, car c'était le fruit de notre amour, entre Edward et moi. Ce dernier avait du mal à ne pas quitter sa main de mon ventre dénué de forme, et je trouvais ça très touchant de sa part même si je savais qu'il craignait pour mon état de santé. _Je n'étais pas dupe. _Mais il me faisait en partie confiance, et était quand même heureux de pouvoir être papa. Je n'en prenais pas encore pleinement conscience, même si les infirmières s'étaient affairées autour de moi, comme des miels dans une ruche, et qu'un nouveau traitement m'avait été administré. C'est sûrement parce que ma grossesse ne se voyait pas, mon corps n'avait pas changé au contraire de mes envies ou de mes sautes d'humeur. _Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi j'avais tout le temps envie d'Edward. _Je rougis furieusement quand les images de notre folle nuit me revinrent à l'esprit, m'excitant un peu au passage. Je me trémoussais sur mon affreux lit d'hôpital, quand j'attendis un drôle de bruit derrière la porte avant qu'un gros « boum » ne se fasse entendre.

-Edward? C'est toi? Demandai-je, anxieuse.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et je savais d'ores et déjà que ce n'était pas mon fiancé. Il toquait toujours doucement à la porte avant d'entrer, et il ne faisait pas un bruit du tonnerre en arrivant. Je me crispais sur mon lit lorsque je vis le policier qui gardait ma chambre, assommé et glissé sur le sol par un homme portant un bonnet et des lunettes. Il déposa sans aucune délicatement le garde inanimé du policier près de la fenêtre et se retourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Les bips sonores du **moniteur** s'accélèrent de peur alors que l'inconnu se dévoila en enlevant sa panoplie du parfait criminel. Je retins un cri lorsque se tenait devant moi James Hunter, les yeux illuminés par un éclat pervers. _Oh mon Dieu!_

-Bonjour ma douce Isabella, roucoula-t-il. Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment.

**Avant qu'on ne me tue, je tiens à féliciter mlca66 qui avait deviné que Bella était enceinte! Je sais ce que je fais sur ce sujet-là, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant, envoyez-moi vos menaces de mort, je suis prête.  
**

**Beaucoup de personnes craignaient que James kidnappe Bella, et bien maintenant c'est chose faite. Je tiens à dire que cette partie de l'histoire est prévu depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis sur la suite. Peut-être que vous allez être surprise, ou non, mais je rappelle que rien n'est joué et que tout peut basculer d'un moment à un autre.**

**À bientôt et prenez soin de vous,**

**Clairouille59.**


	33. La captivité

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Tout d'abord, excusez-moi du retard mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, c'était l'horreur. Pas moyen de taper une phrase sans qu'elle soit sortit d'un album de « Oui-Oui ». En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus court qu'à l'accoutumé. **

**Après la fin du précédent chapitre qui vous a laissé sur les dents, je continue toujours dans mon sadisme avec un bond dans le temps, et quelques explications. **

**Il y a un petit sondage dans la note d'en bas, ça serait gentille à vous de vous y arrêter. Merci d'avance! **

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-felicitie: Wow, tout ses compliments me touchent beaucoup! Merci infiniment! Oui, James a réussit son plan diabolique, et il faudra lire ce chapitre pour voir comment tout ça va se dérouler maintenant. À bientôt!**

**-Mihaaru: J'attendais cette partie de l'histoire depuis tellement de mois, que j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour que tout ça soit bien tourné. Autant pour moi, je croyais que tu avais un compte, mais c'est sûrement une autre personne qui a le même pseudo que toi... À bientôt! **

**-Izzie: Il va falloir lire ce chapitre pour avoir les réponses à ta question, et certaines risque de te surprendre. À bientôt!**

**-Guest: Et si, malheureusement tu n'as pas rêvé! À bientôt!**

**-Elo: Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends que tu ais d'autre occupation que de lire ma fiction. De plus, c'est gentille à toi de ne pas vouloir me tuer, tu es bien une des seules! Mais bon, il faut bien un peu de suspense dans ma fiction, sinon je n'aurais plus de réputation! Lol À bientôt! **

**Mille merci à: edwardbellaamour, tiphaine martin, mlca66, mmccg, philea89, ousna, ****Linaewen'Z, Bibiche031, polipopo, Grazie, felicitie, canada02, sonie13, Mihaaru, ****jessiimelii, Izzie, , Anais88, AnaïsB, Guest, frimousse30, Guest, bellaeva, Habswifes et Elo**** pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: tiphaine martin, tijuca, Lrya.91, Sooly, sonileg, So Bobby Duppea, Haftouna et StellaKiki pour m'avoir mise en alert/favori story et/ou alert/favori author.**

**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Chapitre corrigé par So-Kate, Phika17 étant toujours absente. (L)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 33: La captivité**

Mercredi 16 février 2011

**POV Bella**

Je me surprenais à ne pas ressentir cette peur glaçante que n'importe quelle personne dans mon cas aurait. J'avais essayé d'être forte et courage, mais j'avais perdu la partie environ un ou deux jours après qu'il m'est emmené de force. C'était surtout à cause du fait que je me trouvais seule la plus grande partie de la journée, sans possibilité de me repérer dans le temps et que j'avais peur que mon bébé ne ressente mon angoisse. Je savais quelques trucs sur la grossesse, et l'anxiété de la mère n'était pas une bonne chose. _Mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler._Je ne pouvais pas le protéger là où il était, alors que je ne savais son existence qu'un jour avant que James Hunter ne m'enlève. Quand il était arrivé dans mon chambre, tout est passé si vite que je n'en ai pris pleinement conscience que lorsqu'il m'avait enfermé dans cette pièce froide et humide.

**Flashback, lundi 7 Février 2011**

_-Bonjour ma douce Isabella, roucoula-t-il. Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment._

_J'étais incapable de bouger. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens, sadiques, alors que j'aurais dû me mettre à crier, ou au moins essayer d'atteindre le bouton d'alarme de mon lit._

_-Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir, continua-t-il._

_-Pardonnez-moi si ce n'est pas réciproque._

_Il eut un sourire au coin, aucunement séduisant._

_-Oh, je comprends, bien entendu. Je ne suis pas si stupide, bien que la police et les journalistes prétendent que je le suis. Disons juste que... je suis une personne déterminée._

_Je ne répondis pas, et il en profita pour s'approcher de moi, doucement. Mon corps se tendit à l'extrême alors qu'il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et qu'il la huma avec un plaisir sans nom._

_-Fraise et freesia, soupira-t-il. Un parfum si entêtant._

_-Je ne fais rien pour, pourtant._

_Il sourit, sûrement heureux que je lui fasse la conversation et non que je hurle à plein poumons._

_-Je te crois bien volontiers, très chère. Tout est si beau et naturel chez toi, c'est ça qui m'a plu dès le départ chez toi._

_-J'aurais pu en être flatté, si vous n'étiez pas un violeur et un tueur en série._

_-Mais ma douce Isabella, je n'ai fait ça que pour toi !dit-il en riant. Mais assez de bavardage, une longue route nous attend, alors si tu veux bien t'habiller..._

_Il m'avait retiré mes perfusions et m'aider à me mettre sur pied. J'avais dû enfiler mes vêtements, et il avait mis le policier dans la salle de bain de ma chambre. J'avais pris soin d'enlever ma bague de fiançailles et la glisser dans la poche de mon jean._ Je n'osai penser ce qu'il aurait fait s'il était au courant de ça._ Je n'avais pas parlé, alors qu'il avait mis un couteau sur mes côtes, m'obligeant à marcher sans faire d'histoire. Personne ne m'avait reconnu, car il m'avait ordonné de mettre un bonnet qu'Alice m'avait ramené, et lui avait enfilé sa capuche. Nous étions sortis de l'hôpital sans encombre jusqu'à sa voiture, où il m'avait bandé les yeux. Il avait roulé longuement, et j'avais perdu le fil du temps._

**Fin du flashback**

Il m'apportait à manger trois à quatre fois par jour, mettait le chauffage et me donnait des médicaments contre ma **tumeur**, qu'il avait volé dans l'hôpital. Il m'avait expliqué comment il avait organisé le vol avec une joie non dissimulée, après que je lui eus demandé, la première fois qu'il m'avait apporté mon repas. Dès qu'il s'en allait, je m'empressais de jeter les médicaments aux toilettes. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était en réalité, et même si c'était vrai ce qu'il me disait, le traitement n'était pas bon pour le bébé, mais ça il l'ignorait. Hormis ça, j'avais une autonomie presque totale. Il y avait une salle de bain vétuste adjacente à la chambre où je me trouvais, avec les sanitaires et une douche précaire, mais pas de fenêtre. J'avais regardé chaque recoin des deux pièces, cherchant quelque chose qui pouvait m'aider à sortir d'ici, mais il n'y avait absolument rien. _Le néant total._Pour l'instant, j'étais tranquille car il venait rarement me rendre visite, mais je savais que ce n'allait pas être tout le temps comme ça et qu'un jour, il allait réagir. _Et ce jour, allais arriver plus vite que je ne l'espérais._Je posais une main protectrice sur mon ventre et priait pour qu'on vienne me cherchait le plus vite possible, car sans ça, nous n'allons pas survivre longtemps.

Puis, je me mis à penser à son père, comme je le faisais toute la sainte journée. Je n'avais pas besoin de me demander comment il allait, ou ce qu'il faisait car cela me paraissait évidemment. Il était sûrement fou d'inquiétude et sûrement en train de me chercher avec l'aide de la police. Tout le monde avait dû comprendre que c'est James Hunter qui m'avait kidnappé et donc que j'étais en danger._ I__l me manquait._ Je voulais voir Edward, lui parler, m'endormir avec lui ou juste savoir qu'il était là et que son enfant et moi étions en sécurité. Le manque de lui était considérable, si bien que par certains moments, je n'arrivais plus à voir les traits de son visage dans mon esprit. _C'était affreux._Si je prenais une inspiration par le nez, je ne pouvais même pas sentir son odeur rassurante, mais juste un mélange d'humidité et de moisissure. Quelque chose qui n'était pas lui, car il n'était pas là.

Je sentis mes yeux se brouillaient de larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles coulent le long de mes joues, la preuve de mon désarroi. Je me cachais le visage dans mes mains, pleurant de tout mon soûl, au moment où la serrure de la porte retentit. _Non!_Je me crispais, essuyant vite mes larmes révélatrices. J'allais vite m'asseoir dans le lit d'appoint qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, contre le mur, le plus loin possible de lui. J'étais courageuse, mais pas jusqu'au point de ne pas avoir peur de cet individu. La porte s'ouvre et laissa entrer la silhouette de mon kidnappeur, une bouteille d'eau et une chaise pliante dans ses mains. Je me crispais. S'il avait pris une chaise, ce n'était pas pour moi, mais parce qu'il comptait rester en ma compagnie un certain moment. Il déposa l'objet de ma frayeur près de mon lit et s'approcha de moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il passait le dos de sa main sur une de mes joues, satisfait. C'était une sorte de rituelle depuis que j'étais ici. À chaque fois qu'il venait, il me touchait la joue, déposait ma nourriture et s'en allait, sans un mot. C'était assez effrayant, mais je me disais que c'était le prix à payer pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

-Tu es bien pâle aujourd'hui, ma jolie, me dit-il, comme si nous étions un vieux couple marié.

-Je ne le serais sûrement moins si je voyais un peu plus la lumière du soleil, répondis-je.

-Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas une chose qui arrivera sous peu, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne répondis pas, et il s'assit sur sa fichue chaise.

-Je sais que c'est plutôt étrange de ma part de venir te voir, et surtout de te parler, reprit-il, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es ici.

J'avais envie de lui répondre d'aller se faire voir, mais je gardais le silence. Il ne fallait mieux pas attirer sa colère. Puis, soudain, je remarquais que la porte de ma « chambre » était ouverte, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais ça aussi, et mon cerveau commença à cogiter de lui-même.

-Il faut que tu me pardonnes l'habitation vétuste où tu vis en ce moment, mais vois-tu c'est la maison de mon enfance, et j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur endroit pour en finir.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent à la dernière partie de sa phrase, et j'essayais de ne rien lui faire paraître. Mais comme on me le disait souvent, j'étais une piètre menteuse. Par chance, il semblait absorbé par ses pensées.

-Pour être franc avec toi, continua-t-il, nous sommes dans ta ville natale, Forks. Sans le savoir nous avons les mêmes origines.

-Dans vos rêves sûrement! Crachai-je, dégoûtée et ne pouvant plus me retenir.

Il eut un léger sourire, presque satisfait.

-Oh non, non, non, jolie Isabella, me réprimanda-t-il, je ne veux jamais entendre sa voix enragée contre moi. Jamais. As-tu comprit?

Je ne répondis pas, et une lueur froide traversa ses pupilles. Sans que je ne voie quoi que ce soit, sa main vînt frapper ma joue gauche violemment, me faisant tomber sur le flan, toujours sur le matelas d'appoint. Je poussais un cri de douleur et de peur et me tins ma joue douloureuse. Je retins mes larmes de souffrance, alors que j'avais l'impression que ma peau était à vive à cause de la violence de son geste, pour ne pas lui donner son privilège. Je me remis à ma place initiale, sans le regarder.

-Je répète ma question, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Je ne veux jamais que tu prennes ce ton là avec moi, est-ce bien clair?

Je hochais la tête, tremblante, et en pensant à mon bébé plus que tout.

-Bien. Si tu veux bien maintenant, je vais continuer mon histoire.

Je me recroquevillais de nouveau contre le mur, ramenant mes genoux contre moi, déglutissant la bile qui menaçait de sortir de mon organisme.

-Comme je te le disais, ceci était la maison de mes parents, j'y ai vécu jusqu'à ma majorité. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans le coin, mais il m'était malheureusement impossible de quitter la ville. Ma mère n'a jamais travaillé, elle s'est toujours contentée de m'élever alors que mon père avait monté sa petite entreprise de bucheron, les gens venaient acheter du bois chez lui. Mais un jour, il a dû mettre le clef sous la porte, à cause du progrès et du modernisme qui est arrivés en ville et il s'est retrouvé sans travail du jour au lendemain. Il a commencé à boire, à emmener des copains à la maison et inévitablement, à nous frapper, ma mère et moi. Je devais avoir six ans quand tout ça a commencé.

Il soupira, théâtralement.

-J'ai eu une vie bien dramatique, tu ne trouves pas?

Je hochais une seconde fois la tête, le cœur battant.

-J'étais jeune, reprit-il, alors j'ai toujours pensé que c'était normal comme comportement. Et puis, j'ai grandi et je me suis rendu compte que mon père était un connard de première, et j'ai commencé à me rebeller contre lui. Il n'a pas beaucoup aimé ça, et il se vengeait plus vers ma mère, lorsqu'il voyait que ses coups ne me faisaient rien. Un jour, après un whisky de trop, il a pris un couteau de chasse, qu'il avait hérité de son propre père et il a poignardé ma mère devant mes yeux. Quand j'y pense, c'était affreux mais la destinée de ma mère était écrite depuis le début de toute façon. Après ça, mon père a enterré le corps de ma mère dans la forêt de Forks, et m'avait fait jurer de me taire. Je n'a rien dit. Mais, le jour de mes dix-huit ans, je me suis levé plus tôt que d'habitude, j'ai pris son couteau fétiche et je l'ai poignardé à son tour, une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'appeler la police. Les jurys ont tous gobé la légitime défense, vu les marques sur mon corps et j'ai été relâché sans être puni. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient cons ceux-là!

Il se mit à rire, alors que je prenais doucement conscience qu'il avait assisté au meurtre de sa mère, et qu'il avait tué son père sans aucun remord. _Il était fou._La police l'avait mal jugé, il était bien plus intelligent qu'ils ne le pensaient, très méticuleux. Il n'avait jamais été prit sur le fait car il n'avait jamais laissé de trace derrière lui, la preuve qu'il avait un grand sens du camouflage.

-Oh, ma douce Isabella, susurra-t-il en s'approchant, il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi voyons! Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps, si tu savais.

-Pourquoi moi? Osai-je demander.

-Pourquoi? Mais voyons, ça me paraît évidemment, non? Toi et tes formes avantageuses m'avaient charmés dès notre première rencontre. Je n'ai pas pu m'ôter ton corps de l'esprit après ça.

Je retins la bile qui venait de se former au fond de ma gorge. J'eus un mouvement de recul, ce qui le fit sourire de façon perverse.

-Voyons, ma chère Isabella, pourquoi t'aurais kidnappé sinon?

-Pour mon intelligence hors du commun? Ironisai-je.

Son regard s'assombrit, et pour la deuxième fois, je ne vis pas le coup arrivé en plein sur mon visage. Je poussais un cri de douleur alors que je tombais à plat ventre sur le lit, meurtris. Ma joue me brûla et les larmes brouillèrent ma vue. Soudain, je fus retourné violemment, dos sur le matelas et il se mit à califourchon sur moi, menaçant. _Pourquoi tu n'as pas fermé ta bouche, Swan?!_

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler ainsi! Gronda-t-il.

Il rapprocha son visage du mien, les yeux dans les miens.

-Je vais laisser l'affaire se tasser sur toi et après, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. On va voir si tu joues toujours à la maline après ça.

-Non, je vous en prie...

Il me gifla une troisième fois, sur mon autre joue et cette fois-ci, je me mis à pleurer. Une lueur triomphante sur le visage, il vint lécher ma gorge en me maintenant le visage. Je m'arrêtais de respirer, dégoûtée par son geste. _Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça!_

-Tu as un goût délicieux, murmura-t-il en mon oreille avant de mordiller mon lobe.

La bile revint de nouveau, j'étais sur le point de vomir sur mon ravisseur quand on sonna à la porte de l'entrée. Il grogna contre ma peau avant de se relever, les yeux luisant d'envie.

-Nous remettrons ça à plus tard, ma douce, promit-il. Repose-toi, pour l'instant, car une fois que j'aurais goûté à toi, je ne pourrais plus m'en passer...

Son sourire plein de promesse, il se remit sur ses pieds et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte à double tour. Les larmes coulant sur mes joues, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain pour sortir tout ce que j'avais sur l'estomac. Heureusement, j'arrivais à temps au-dessus de la cuvette au moment où mes jambes ne me retenaient plus. Quand j'eus régurgité tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac, je m'assis dans la salle de bain, dos au mur, tremblante. _Pourquoi moi?_Pourquoi m'avait-il choisit parmi des millions de femmes dans le pays? Pourquoi est-ce que la police ne m'avait pas encore trouvé? Il y avait tellement de questions sans réponses depuis que j'étais dans cette maison, à Forks. J'étais sûre que Charlie connaissait cet endroit sans se rendre compte que je m'y trouvais, affaiblie et terrorisée par mon bourreau. Je me mis en boule, me recroquevillant sur moi-même en fermant les yeux le plus possible. Je me mis à penser à Edward, à son amour envers moi et son visage d'ange. J'espérais le revoir, mais une partie de moi me disait que j'avais tort de croire en une chose qui n'arrivera pas de sitôt.

Samedi 19 février 2011

**POV Edward**

Cela faisait maintenant douze jours que Bella était portée disparue, et ce furent les journées les plus longues de ma vie. _Un enfer._Je n'arrivais pas à enlever les images de mon esprit de son lit vide, lorsque je suis revenu de l'appartement. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle était dans la salle de bain pour répondre à un besoin naturel, mais quand j'ai découvert le corps inanimé du policier qui gardait sa chambre à l'extérieur de celle-ci, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. J'avais alerté de suite les premières infirmières qu'il y avait un homme inconscient dans la chambre 123 et que Bella avait disparu. Je n'avais pas pu courir dehors à cause de mon plâtre, mais j'avais marché le plus rapidement que je le pouvais pour sortir de l'hôpital, afin de peut-être la voir de loin, mais il faisait si froid qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'extérieur. Les Médecins avaient prévenus la police, puis le FBI était arrivé lorsque les images des caméras avaient montrés un homme habillé de noir, casquette sur la tête et lunette au nez entrant dans la chambre de Bella. Quelques minutes plus tard, on voyait cette dernière sortir de la chambre, soutenu par ce connard, effrayée et tremblante. _James Hunter avait kidnappé ma Bella._Je n'en revenais, j'avais été sous le choc pendant de longues heures, et en même temps j'avais effroyablement peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Ce gars était un malade, un tueur en série qui en avait toujours eu que pour Bella. Après enquête, les meurtres de jeunes femmes brunes à la peau blanche et aux yeux marron avaient commencés après sa rencontre avec Bella. Ça faisait probablement des mois qu'il avait planifié l'enlèvement de ma fiancée, et ça me restait au travers de la gorge.

Rapidement, la famille avait été prévenue et tout le monde s'était effondré. Jasper gardait la tête haute pour une Alice pleurant à chaude larmes dans ses bras. Rosalie pleurait silencieusement en soutenant un Emmett muet, les traits déformés par la rage. Charlie avait été suspendu de l'enquête car cela devenait trop personnelle pour lui mais il n'avait pas pu rester bien longtemps assis, à attendre et était allé rejoindre ses collègues de travail pour chercher sa fille de son côté. Mon père n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ce James Hunter avait-il pu entrer dans l'hôpital sans que personne ne soit alerté par sa tenue de plus éloquentes, et ma mère pleurait contre lui, tenant sa blouse de Médecin entre ses doigts. Pour ma part, je ne pleurais pas, je n'étais pas en colère non plus, mais je ne cessais de me demander comment allait Bella et le bébé. Elle était malade, elle avait une **tumeur au cerveau**et elle était enceinte. Elle ne survivrait pas très longtemps sans traitement adéquat, surtout en attendant un enfant. _Notre enfant._Personne n'était au courant que Bella soit enceinte, mais je me refusais de le dire sans qu'elle soit à mes côtés. C'était stupide, mais je m'accrochais toujours à cette possibilité. Je m'arrachais les cheveux en pensant à tous les pires scénarios qui pouvaient se passer en ce moment même. Je n'osais même pas imaginer dans quel état devant être Bella, ce qu'elle devait ressentir en ce moment même. Je carrais la mâchoire et pris ses fichus béquilles pour aller à la baie vitrée de mes parents, regarder le jardin. Depuis que Bella avait été kidnappée, je n'ai pu retourner à notre appartement. Il y avait trop de souvenir là-bas, c'était trop dur à supporter.

-Edward? M'appela ma mère.

Je ne me retournais pas, je ne voulais pas subir sa peine et sa pitié de plein fouet.

-Mon bébé? Est-ce que tu voudrais manger quelque chose de particulier ce soir?

-Non.

Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement dernière moi. Je ne faisais aucun effort pour être aimable, je n'y arrivais pas. Sans Bella, ma vie était fade et sans importance.

-Ça fait des jours que tu n'as pas mangé...

-J'ai mangé une tartine, ce matin.

-Je te parle d'un repas décent, Edward.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Sa main se logea sur mon épaule, compatissante. Mais j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je ne voulais pas de contact, juste Bella.

-Il faut que tu te ressaisisses, murmura ma mère. Bella ne voudrait pas te voir dans un état pareil, elle...

-Tu ne sait absolument ce qu'elle voudrait ou non! La coupai-je, furieux.

-Edward...

-Je vais faire un tour.

Je me retournais et boitais jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison afin de prendre mon manteau et les clefs. Je claquais la porte avec toute la rage que j'avais accumulé depuis douze jours maintenant. _J'en avais marre!_ Tout le monde prenait des pincettes avec moi, et je ne le supportais plus. Je voulais juste qu'on retrouve ma Bella, pour que je puisse la prendre dans ma bras, sentir sa chaleur contre moi, notre enfant dans son ventre et voir qu'elle allait bien. Je fermais difficilement mon manteau et marchais tant bien que mal dans le lotissement de mes parents. Je devais sortir de ce périmètre, m'aérer la tête. Il faisait froid dehors, alors il n'y avait pas grand monde. Ça me dégoûtait de voir ses gens souriant et heureux alors que Bella était séquestrée par un détraqué voir pire. Comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient encore être joyeux après ce qui venait de se passer? Je ne savais pas combien de temps je marchais ainsi, la tête basse, la jambe et les côtes douloureuse et le cœur en miette, mais je me retrouvais dans le centre de Seattle, pas je ne sais quel miracle. Les gens s'écartaient un peu de moi quand ils me voyaient arrivés avec des béquilles, et ça m'agaçait aussi. Maintenant, je comprenais Bella quand elle était en colère contre nous, pour le fait qu'on la maternait de trop. Elle était peut-être à des kilomètres de moi, et ce n'est que maintenant que je comprenais son sentiment d'étouffement. À l'aide d'une de mes béquilles, je shootais dans une canette vide sur le trottoir afin d'évacuer un peu de colère en moi. En vain.

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**...**

Je fronçais les sourcils, mécontent qu'on me dérange. Je cherchais mon portable dans la poche de mon manteau, pestant contre l'instinct maternel de ma mère. Soudain, je fus happé par l'écran de mon téléphone. _Numéro masqué._Aucun de mes contacts ne se mettait en inconnu. Surpris, je décrochais alors que les gens souriaient en entendant ma sonnerie de portable, amusés.

-Allo? Hésitai-je.

_-Bonjour, Edward,_me répondit une voix masculine.

-Euh... Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous?

_-Je suis sûr que tu as une idée de qui je suis. Je me trompe?_

Je fronçais les sourcils, alors qu'il riait de mon silence. Soudain, il y eut un tilt dans mon esprit, et je serais un peu plus mon portable entre mes doigts.

-James Hunter.

_-Bravo!_Se réjouit-il. _Tu es très perspicace dis-moi._

-Où est Bella?

-Doucement, doucement Edward! Nous avons tout notre temps, non?

-Écoute-moi bien, espèce de connard, si tu ne me dis pas où elle est, je te jure que...

-_Que quoi?_Me coupa-t-il. _Que tu vas prévenir les flics qui sont à côté de toi? Voyons, tu me blesses en me mentant de la sorte._

-Que voulez-vous dire?

_-Ce que je veux dire, ce que je sais très bien où tu te trouves en ce moment même._

Le cœur battant, je me retournais sur moi-même, à la recherche de son visage, d'un homme suspect ou d'une voiture dans les alentours. Mais c'était l'heure de pointe, et le centre de Seattle était bondé.

_-Crois-tu réellement que je me serais mis devant ton nez?_Reprit-il. _J'ai quand même un minimum d'intelligence._

-Que voulez-vous?

_-Oh, je veux beaucoup de chose mais que dirais-tu si je te disais qu'Isabella a une peau incroyablement... succulente?_

Je grognais au téléphone, mes phalanges devenues blanches de colère.

-Si vous lui avez fait quoi que ce soit...

_-Pas de menace! Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas en position de me faire de tels promesses de meurtres. C'est moi qui détiens Isabella..._

-Alors pourquoi me téléphoner? Criai-je. Pour me torturer? Pour ma prouver qu'elle est vivante?

_-Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Apparemment, tu sembles très triste sans elle. Comme c'est touchant..._

-Et vous, comment vous sentez vous sans votre femme? Comment elle s'appelle déjà? Ah oui, Victoria.

_-Je ne te conseille pas de marcher sur ce terrain-là, gamin. Tu perdrais à coup sûr._

-Comment pouvez-vous vous regarder dans une glace alors que votre femme moisie en prison à cause de vous et de votre cerveau détraqué?

Il se tut, et j'eus un léger sourire, satisfait. Moi aussi je pouvais toucher là où ça fait mal. _Il allait me le payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre._Je fis quelques mètres pour me mettre dans un petit renforcement, pour que personne m'entende, et surtout pour qu'il ne me voit pas. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse m'espionner me dégoûtait.

_-Pas la peine de te cacher, je sais où tu es._

-On vous retrouvera, et je vous ferrais la peau.

_-Peut-être que oui, ou peut-être que non, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que j'aurais déjà goûté à la jolie Isabella avant que tu n'arrives._

-Non!

Il éclata de rire à l'autre bout de fil, rendant mes nerfs à vifs.

_-Ah l'amour!_Soupira-t-il, faussement enjoué. _Il n'y a que ça de vrai quand on est jeune. Mais après, ça s'en va et le désir apparaît. Est-ce que tu connais ça, mon cher Edward?_

-Oh que oui, et Bella aussi.

_-Permet-moi d'en douter, mon ami._

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça!

_-Voyons, nous avons la même femme en commun, n'est-ce pas?_

-Votre femme c'est Victoria, et Bella va être la mienne. Elle ne sera jamais à vous!

_-Pardon?_

Je déglutis, me rendant compte de l'énormité que je venais de lâcher. Je me mis à paniquer, cherchant de l'air pour garder mes esprits clairs. _Mon Dieu._

_-Répète un peu moi ça?!_Cria-t-il.

-C'était une façon de parler, je ne voulais pas...

_-J'ai dit: répète-moi ça._

Je gardais la bouche hermétiquement fermée, craignant les représailles qu'il pourrait faire à Bella. _Ma Bella._

_-Tu vas ouvrir ta putain de gueule, ouais!_Hurla-t-il. _Tu lui as demandé en mariage? Répond si tu ne veux pas que ta chère et tendre en paye lourdement les conséquences._

-Oui, je lui ai demandé en mariage, confirmai-je, tremblant.

Il poussa un cri de rage, m'insultant au passage.

_-Comment as-tu pu? Elle est à moi!_

-Laissez-là partir, je vous en prie, le suppliai-je comme un enfant. Maintenant que vous savez ça, vous savez qu'elle ne sera jamais à vous et...

_-Laisse tomber ta psychologie à deux balles, connard! Ça ne marche pas avec moi!_

-Écoutez-moi, je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez mais par pitié, ne lui fait pas de mal.

-_Mais tu n'as rien compris sombre crétin?! C'est elle que je veux, Il me l'a dit!_

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de qui il parlait. _C'est qui ce il?_

-Il? Répétai-je. Qui ça, il? Vous avez un complice?

_-Bien sûr que non,_répondit-il, tendu. _Je travaille tout seul, il me guide c'est tout._

Mais bordel, c'est qui ce il?

_-Je vais devoir raccrocher mon jeune ami, Isabella doit m'attendre à notre maison._

-Quoi? Non!

_-Je lui dirais que tu lui passes le bonjour. Au revoir, Edward._

-Non, ne...

Il venait de raccrocher, me laissant dans le désarroi et la crainte la plus totale. _Seigneur, qu'est-ce que je venais de faire?_Ma respiration s'emballa d'elle-même, alors que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, affolé. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, quelque chose pour sauver Bella! Mes mains se mirent à trembler ainsi que mes béquilles. Les passants me regardaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité alors que je me tenais fermement contre mes béquilles et le mur derrière moi. _Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose._Le poste de police était à une rue d'ici, je pouvais y aller à pied et prévenir Charlie._ Oui, c'était un bon début._Ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qui s'arrêtaient pour me venir à aide, je me mis fermement en route vers l'une des avenues principales de Seattle, le plus rapidement que ma jambe dans le plâtre me donnait. _Il fallait que j'aide Bella à sortir de son Enfer._Mes côtes me lançaient douloureusement dans mon abdomen, et mes jambes étaient sur le point de me lâcher alors que j'avais le commissariat de police en vue. Il ne fallait pas que je quitte le cap, c'était important. _Bella. Essoufflé_, en sueur et le cœur battant, les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent devant moi comme si elles m'attendaient. Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder s'il y avait des gens qui attendaient leur tour et fonçais vers le comptoir de l'accueil, épuisé par ma marche frénétique. L'agent de police qui se trouvait là me regarda avec scepticisme.

-Monsieur, vous serez prié de...

-Je dois voir le chef Swan, le coupai-je. Maintenant!

-Il est occupé. Prenez un ticket et attendez votre tour.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est...

-Non, c'est vous qui ne comprenait pas qu'on est dans un commissariat de police et non dans une boucherie! Dit-il en élevant la voix face à mon aplomb.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent de colère face au crétin devant moi. _Il ne comprenait pas!_

-J'ai besoin de le voir, c'est urgent!

-Les autres personnes qui attendent sont aussi dans des cas similaires à vous, veuillez...

-C'est à propos de sa fille, Isabella Swan! Criai-je, le faisant sursauter. Je suis son fiancé putain de merde, alors laissez-moi voir le chef Swan!

Il fronça les sourcils, guère convaincu, me faisant gronder de rage.

-Edward? M'appela une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais prestement et fus soulagé de voir Charlie devant moi, les traits fatigués. Je lançais un regard mauvais au crétin d'agent et m'élançais vers mon beau-père. Ce dernier me regarda avec surprise, je ne devais pas être dans un bon état physique et vestimentaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, mon garçon? S'enquit-il. Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir?

-Il m'a appelé! Lançai-je prestement. James Hunter, il m'a appelé sur mon portable il y a moins de dix minutes!

-QUOI?!

Je lui expliquais rapidement la situation, et il m'emmena dans une pièce où des dizaines d'agents de police se trouvaient là. Charlie haussa le ton et raconta ce que je venais de lui dire. On prit mon portable, me forçait à m'asseoir et me fit attendre. Il localisait l'appel de l'autre connard alors que Charlie appelait la famille pour qu'ils viennent me rejoindre, voyant que j'étais dans un état limite hystérique. Ça me parut des heures quand Emmett arriva dans la pièce en premier, alors qu'à peine cinq minutes avaient dû s'écouler. Toute la pièce était en effervescence, le FBI avait répondu à l'appel et tout le monde cherchait Bella coûte que coûte. Je me sentis pleurer comme un gamin alors que j'essayais de ne pas imaginer ce que l'autre malade était en train de lui faire subir. _Accroche-toi Bella, on arrive!_

**POV James**

Je raccrochais violemment mon portable, fou de rage. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu être aussi aveugle? _Putain!_Je balançais mon portable sur le siège passager et grillais le feu rouge à toute vitesse, afin de retourner le plus vite possible dans la maison familiale, à Forks. Cette garce allait me le payer, très cher. Je ne fis pas attention au klaxon des autres crétins d'automobiliste furieux que je roule ainsi, et mis la troisième vers la nationale. Tout mon sang bouillonnait dans mon organisme, tellement j'étais en colère. Elle était fiancée! Isabella Swan était à moi, et à personne d'autre. Elle allait me le payer chère d'être souiller par ce connard d'Edward Cullen. _Très cher!_Je dépassais les limites de vitesse, doublais les voitures sur l'autoroute, dérapais sur la route pour tournais et appuyais sur l'accélérateur pour arriver le plus vite possible. Je voulais voir son visage quand je lui annoncerais ce que je sais. Je fis crissais les pneus sur les cailloux qui étaient devant ma maison et j'arrachais littéralement ma ceinture de sécurité pour sortir. Je claquais la porte rageusement, et sortis mes clefs de ma poche de manteau. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, et c'était mieux ainsi. _Elle n'allait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive._J'ouvris la porte prestement et la claquais violemment, faisant trembler les murs. J'étais sûr qu'Isabella devait trembler là où elle était, et un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je jetai mon manteau sur une chaise dans l'entrée et pris la clef accrochai sur le mur en face de la cave. Je déverrouillais la porte et rangeais la clef dans mon jean. La lumière était allumée, signe qu'elle était réveillée. _Bien._Comme prévu elle était sur le lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête sur ses genoux, craintive. Je pris la chaise qui se trouvait au même endroit où je l'avais laissé la dernière fois et m'y assis, tranquillement. Je la vis frémir à chacun de mes gestes.

-J'étais faire un tour en ville, lui dis-je doucement, en prenant soin à ce que personne ne me remarque, bien évidemment. Et tu sais qui j'ai vu, dans une des rues animées de Seattle? Ton cher et tendre Edward!

Elle sursauta au nom de son _fiancé_ et leva doucement la tête vers moi.

-Que vous lui avez-vous fait? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, pas grand-chose... Je l'ai appelé juste pour savoir de ses nouvelles. Apparemment, tu lui manques.

Sa respiration s'emballa et mon regarda dériva vers son annulaire gauche, vide de tout bijoux. _Où était sa fichue bague?_

-Il semblait très en colère quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, ça faisait pitié à entendre, continuai-je.

-Laisse-moi partir, me supplia-t-elle. J'ai besoin de le retrouver, je ne peux pas rester ici, je vais finir par tomber gravement malade...

Je lui souris et m'approchais d'elle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peurs. Je m'assis sur le lit et posais ma main sur sa cheville.

-Mais voyons ma jolie Isabella! Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes d'ici, tu ne comprends donc pas? Et puis, je n'ai même pas commencé à m'amuser avec toi. D'ailleurs, on devrait commencer maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Non, pitié! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais pas ça, s'il vous plait...

-Hum... J'aime beaucoup te voir me supplier ainsi. Attention, je vais y prendre goût! Mais avant...

D'un geste fluide et rapide, je lui attrapais la main gauche violemment et le serrais de mes doigts. Elle poussa un couinement de douleur et fut obligé de se coller à moi. _Quelle douce sensation!_

-Où as-tu mit ta bague de fiançailles, Isabella? M'enquis-je.

-Ma... Ma... Q... Quoi? Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Ne joue pas avec moi! Je sais que tu dois épouser Edward Cullen, ton cher et tendre me l'a dit au téléphone.

-Je... Je... Non, on ne va pas...

-OÙ EST LA BAGUE?!

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues blanches, et tout ce manège commençait à m'agacer au plus haut point. Je décidais de prendre les choses en mains. Je la plaquais fermement sur le lit et lui tins les poignées alors que je fouillais ses poches. Elle se débattit farouchement, essayant de me donner des coups de pieds comme un chaton prit au piège. Je la giflais deux fois pour la calmer avant de trouver ce que je cherchais. _Le Judas!_Un sourire sadique s'étira sur mes lèvres alors que je mis l'objet de sa trahison devant son nez. Elle pleura de plus belle, me mettant encore plus en colère.

-Tiens donc, murmurai-je, les dents serrées. Ne serait-ce pas une bague par hasard?

-N... Non, c'est... c'est juste...

Je la soulevais par les cheveux, la faisant hurler de douleur. Dans une rage noire, je mis une pression plus forte dans son cuir chevelu et la balançais sur le sol. Elle fit un roulé boulet jusqu'à l'opposé de la pièce. _Elle m'a trahit la catin!_

**Punis-là, James. Elle le mérite!**

_Oh, oui mon Seigneur._Je me remis sur mes pieds et m'avançais vers elle, tout en enlevant ma ceinture. La douce et tendre Isabella me regarda faire tout en pleura plus fort, se relevant difficilement de sa chute. Elle m'a tellement fait attendre pendant tous ses mois! Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

-Tu as intérêt à être bien sage, ma jolie Isabella, susurrai-je. Et qui sait, peut-être que tu aimeras ce que je te fais?

-NON! Non, je vous en supplie, sanglota-t-elle.

Je grognais sous ses pleurnichements et la fit se relever brusquement sur ses pieds. Elle se protégeait le ventre avec ses bras, m'empêcha d'atteindre sa voluptueuse poitrine. Je la forçais à se laisser faire, mais elle insistait avec conviction. Je lui claquais la tête contre le mur derrière elle et elle s'écroula, sonnée. Je fus satisfait de voir que sa bouche était au bon endroit pour me soulager. Je continuais à défaire mon pantalon, sous son regard alarmé. Quand je fus à demi-nu devant elle je lui mis mon sexe en érection devant sa jolie bouche chaude, grognant de plaisir. J'appuyais sur ses mâchoires pour qu'elle ouvre sa cavité buccale, mais elle refusa.

-Je suis enceinte! Cria-t-elle en pleurant. Je vous en prie, j'attends un bébé... Pitié...

**C'est bientôt noël, alors vous ne pouvez pas souhaiter ma mort, ça porterait malheur! **

**Encore une fois, une fin horrible et insoutenable, j'en suis consciente et tout ça sent bientôt la fin de ma fiction. SNIF! De plus, le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, enfin 15 pages, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, mais je ferais de mon possible, promis!**

**Petit sondage: Vu que « Condamnées à mourir » est bientôt fini, je prévois de mettre deux autres fictions par la suite. Une mini-fiction et une fiction normale. Alors je vous demande laquelle voudriez-vous voir poster en première? **

**À bientôt et prenez soin de vous,  
Clairouille59.**


	34. Ce que l'avenir ne peut prédire

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Apparemment, vous m'en voulez toujours à cause des fins horribles que je vous met depuis quelques chapitres, et mon cas ne va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre-ci. James est toujours là – pour votre plus grand bonheur –, un long POV Edward et pleins de rebondissements dans ce chapitre!**

**Je remercie infiniment toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review pour donner leur avis sur la prochain fiction – fiction normale ou mini-fiction – qu'ils souhaitent voir poster par la suite de « Condamnées à mourir ». Et aussi pour leurs soutient sur ma santé, ça m'a beaucoup touché!**

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Ines: J'ai bien noté le fait que tout souhaite une mini-fiction après celle-ci. Je prendrais en compte tout les « votes » à la fin. Merci de ton avis. Bisous! **

**-Felicitie: James, schizophrène? Hum... Tu as beaucoup d'imagination, mais il faudra attendre pour savoir si tu as raison ou non. Je sais, je sais, je suis horrible sur la fin, mais tu devrais être habituer à force, non? Je fais un petit bond dans le temps dans ce chapitre, donc tu verras si James a fait du mal à Bella ou non. Que ce soit une fiction normale ou mini-fiction, ça sera toujours sur Bella & Edward, pas d'inquiétude. Bisous!**

**-Izzie: Non, Edward ne va pas arriver en défonçant la porte pour sauver Bella avec son cheval blanc, je ne le crains. Tu seras pas plus tard que maintenant ce qui va arriver à Bella, et surtout si elle va s'en sortir ou non. Bisous! **

**-Elo: C'est sûr que si on me tue, vous aurez du mal à avoir la fin de ma fiction! Bella reste Bella, et des fois, elle a un comportement bizarre même si sa vie est en péril. Je voulais garder ce trait de caractère là dans mon histoire. Edward en prend pour son grade dans ce chapitre je suis d'accord mais n'oublie pas que sadique est mon deuxième prénom. Je note, tu voudrais une mini fiction après celle-ci. Question santé, je n'ai pas de chance de toute façon. Je suis malade au moins 250 jours par an... Déprimant rien que d'y penser. Bon courage pour tes examens! Bisous! **

**-Nathalie: J'ai mit un vote pour chaque fiction alors! Bisous! **

**-Jenna: Trois nuits blanches? Et bien, tu dois être sacrément fatiguée maintenant! Je ne pense pas avoir vraiment de talent, c'est juste que j'aime beaucoup écrire et je tape sur mon clavier ce qui me sort de ma tête. Rien de plus. Mais ça me touche beaucoup que tu me dis ça. Malheureusement, ton mail ne s'est pas affiché lorsque tu as déposé une review car le site ne l'accepte pas, il faut que tu mets des espaces et/ou des parenthèses pour que ça marche. Bisous!**

**-Laura: J'ai noté que tu voulais voir publier la mini fiction avant. Je ne vais pas déjà te dire ce qui va ce passer, sinon où serait l'intérêt? C'est gentille de me souhaiter une bonne guérison et si tu lis ma réponse c'est que je vais mieux. Bisous! **

**-Stéphanie: J'ai noté que tu voulais voir publier « When the love is stronger than the dire » et il faudra attendre le dernier chapitre de « Condamnées à mourir » pour voir si c'est bien elle qui sera publiée avant. Bisous! **

**-Anonyme: C'est très gentille à toi de me dire tout ces beaux compliments, ça me touche beaucoup! Pourtant, je ne fais que de taper ce qui sort de mon cerveau plus ou moins normale. Bisous! **

**Mille merci à: ****Linaewen'Z****2****, ****Anais88****2, jessiimelii, Bella Swan Cullen02, ines, edwardbellaamour, mmccg, Felicitie, indosyl, Guest, Izzie, Grazie, , bellaeva, ** **Habswifes,**** Elo****2, ****Repertoirefictionlemon, mlca66, Nathalie, Jenna, mimie05, So-Kate, Laura, Stéphanie, Puky, Anonyme et nini38 ****pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: Sara Haby, misspattinson01, openmusicbook, dharhian029, , nini38, Undeniable-Love-67, nini1981, jessica31000, SISSI71700, Caroline1385, Sushaki, Hilly Lochart et Nana-So pour vos mise en alerte/favori story et/ou alerte/favori author.**

**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Un grand merci à So-Kate pour sa correction! (L)**

**Je profite aussi de cette note pour vous souhaiter encore une bonne année 2013!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 34: Ce que l'avenir ne peut prédire**

Mardi 22 Février 2011

**POV Edward**

La recherche de James Hunter avec mon téléphone portable, après qu'il m'ait appelé, n'a eu aucun résultat. C'était un portable prés payé et la police ne pouvait pas tracer l'appel. Pour faire cours, tout ça n'avait servit à rien et ça m'énervait plus qu'autre chose. _Putain de merde. _Suite à ça, il ne m'avait plus rappelé et je désespérais. Aucune nouvelle de Bella, aucune piste. _Le néant total. _De mon côté, je ne pouvais absolument rien faire pour aller aider Bella, je ne connaissais même pas ce psychopathe! J'allais finir par devenir fou à force de cogiter constamment à une possibilité d'indice, ou de devenir chauve en tirant sur mes cheveux de frustration. Je voulais Bella, je voulais la sauver, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, ou pire... Je claquais ma tête contre la vitre de la voiture de ma mère, l'inquiétant encore plus. Elle faisait de son mieux pour être près de moi, et montrer son soutient mais ça m'étouffait au fur et à mesure que les jours passés. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que la seule chose qui m'emportait, c'était de savoir Bella et le bébé vivante? Bien sûr que non, elle ne pouvait pas car elle n'était pas à ma putain de place de mec inutile. _Chienne de vie. _

-On est arrivé, me dit ma mère, se garant sur une place du parking de l'hôpital.

Je ne pris pas le temps de répondre, j'en avais pas envie. J'étais fatigué de faire semblant que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Je me terrais dans mon mutisme, et c'était mieux comme ça. _Pour tout le monde. _Ma mère sortit de la voiture après m'avoir lancé un regard d'encouragement. Je pris mes béquilles et sortis tant bien que mal à mon tour, pestant contre mon infirmité. Mais celle-ci ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir dans moins d'une heure, mon père allait m'enlever ce foutu plâtre car ma jambe devait être cicatrisée à présent. Ma mère m'attendit à quelques mètres et je me retins de l'envoyer balader, elle et sa « présence d'esprit ». Je boitillais vers l'hôpital, sans faire attention à elle. Personne de ma famille n'avait comprit que j'avais besoin d'espace, en somme, qu'on me foute la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Seule du côté de ma bien aimé avait comprit ça. Ils demandaient de mes nouvelles, parlaient quelques instants avec moi mais rien de plus. _Et c'était mieux comme ça. _Eux aussi, ils étaient trop malheureux pour faire semblant de rien devant moi et je les remerciais pour ça. Je ne saluais personne de ma connaissance lorsque je rentrais dans le hall de l'hôpital, bien que certains me firent des sourires amicaux ou des signes de la main. _Je m'en foutais complètement. _Ma mère et moi prîmes l'ascenseur dans un silence de mort, accompagnés de quelques infirmières et patients. Connaissant le chemin comme ma poche, j'allais mécaniquement au bureau de mon père, sans faire attention à ma génitrice qui me suivait toujours. Je frappais à la porte à l'aide d'une de mes béquilles que nous arrivâmes.

-Je t'attends dehors, m'informa ma mère.

-Comme tu veux, marmonnai-je.

L'instant d'après, mon père ouvrit la porte en me souriant tranquillement.

-Salut fiston, entre, me salua-t-il.

Je hochais la tête et allais vers la chaise la plus proche pour me débarrasser de mon manteau et mon écharpe. Il faisait trop chaud ici. Je pus constater que tout les matériaux étaient près pour me retirer mon engin de torture, et ça me soulagea. Plus vite je retirais mon plâtre, plus vite je pourrais partir pour me changer les idées. _Loin de mes parents et ceux qu'ils me veulent du bien. _

-Je t'en prie, assied-toi dont, me dit mon père. J'en connais un qui a hâte de retirer son plâtre, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais. Plus vite tu m'enlèves ça, mieux c'est.

Je l'entendis soupirer mais il ne répliqua pas. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup ses derniers temps, et ne prenais pas le temps non plus de mâcher mes mots quand c'était le cas. Je comprenais de plus en plus Bella, elle déteste qu'on la chouchoute. _Et je ressentais la même chose. _Mon père alla se laver les mains sous son lavabo personnelle, avant d'enfiler les gars. En l'attendant, j'avais soulever le bas de mon pantalon extra large, et avais posé mon pied sur le tabouret en face de la table d'auscultation. J'entendis la scie médiale **(*)** derrière moi, et mon père vint à ma rencontre.

-Ça ne fera pas mal, m'informa mon père. Il faut juste que tu restes immobiles.

Je hochais la tête et la lame de scie commença son travail. Mon jambes tremblait un peu à cause de la force de celle-ci, mais je tenus bon jusqu'à la fin. J'ai une immense satisfaction en sentant le plâtre libérer ma jambe, et le voir tomber par terre, en deux. La peau de ma jambe était dans un état affreux, mais après une douche, ça sera comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mon père arrêta la scie, la débrancha et la posa sur un meuble. Je soupirais de soulagement lorsque je ne sentis aucune complications en bougeant ma jambe de nouveau valide. _C'était un peu bizarre, mais ça passera._

-Alors, cette jambe? S'enquit mon père.

-Elle s'en remettra.

-Voyons voir ça...

Il passa ses doigts sur l'os, me faisant frissonner, et parut lui aussi satisfait du résultat obtenu. J'étais guéri, et j'en étais heureux. Maintenant j'allais pouvoir sortir toute la journée prendre l'air et ne pas affronter le regard de compassion de mes proches.

-Ta jambe à l'air complètement guéri, se réjouit mon père. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas garder le plâtre en souvenir?

-Sans façon, merci.

Il hocha la tête et prit le plâtre pour aller le mettre dans sa poubelle médicale. Je bougeais un peu ma jambe et remit mon pantalon correctement. Impatient, je me mis sur les pieds et fis quelque pas. Ma jambe tremblait un peu sous l'effort, mais elle allait vite reprendre sa vitalité d'avant.

-Ne force pas trop dessus pendant quelques jours, me conseilla mon père.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Edward, je...

Je le coupais en levant la main. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire, ça ce voyait à des milliers de kilomètres et je ne voulais pas de cette conversation. _Jamais. _

-Je vais faire un tour, et...

-Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi! Me coupa mon père, mi-furieux, mi-inquiet. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de t'enfermer, de ne parler à personne et broyer du noir.

Je carrais les mâchoires, en colère.

-Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, Monsieur le grand Spécialiste? Criai-je. Je fonce droit dans un mur, et les flics aussi parce qu'on a aucun indice pour trouver Bella! Ma Bella bordel de merde! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être impuissant alors qu'elle a été enlever par un malade?

-Non, bien sûr que non...

-Alors ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire car tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire de sermon. Tu continues ta vie comme si de rien, alors qu'il ne se passe pas une seule seconde où je me demande ce que Bella subit avec ce connard de James Hunter!

-Mais...

La porte s'ouvrit sur ma mère, qui nous regardait à tour de rôle, les traits de son visage tirés.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Demanda-t-elle.

-Esmée, dit mon père, Edward est déboussolé et...

-LA FERME! Hurlai-je. TOUT LES DEUX, FERMEZ LÀ ET FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX!

J'attrapais mon manteau, mon écharpe et quittais le bureau en boitant un peu. J'étais heureux d'avoir retrouver ma motricité d'autrefois, j'étais libre de partir maintenant. _Avoir la paix. Penser à Bella. Me maudire de ne pas l'avoir mieux protégée. _Mes yeux me piquèrent sous les larmes qui menaçaient de couleur et je clignais des yeux pour les effacer. Ne pas craquer dans un ascenseur bondé de monde, attendre d'être dans un coin tranquille pour ça. Je bousculais des Médecins et des infirmières quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, récoltant des injures et des regards noirs. _Qu'ils aillent au __diable! _Je franchis le hall d'un pas rapide mais fragile et continuais à marcher quand je quittais le parc de l'hôpital.

Je voulais être seul, à l'abri des regards et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit pour ça. J'arrêtais un taxi sur mon chemin, ma jambe étant exténuée par ma folle course, et payais le chauffeur lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'immeuble silencieux. Le taxi partit dès que j'eus fermé la porte, et je me mis à regarder la façade, le coeur battant. Je ne devrais pas y aller, mais faire demi-tour et m'enfuir serait mieux, mais quelque chose m'attira là-bas. Je suivis donc mon instinct. Je sortis le badge de l'entrée, un peu tremblant, et respirais l'odeur de chien mouillé dans le hall à cause de la récente pluie qui s'était abattu sur Seattle. J'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur qui arrive à peine trois secondes plus tard et m'y engouffrais. Mon doigt hésita sur le numéro d'étage, mais il appuya sur le quatre quand même. Ma respiration s'emballa au fur et à mesure que je prenais de l'altitude et il me semblait que j'allais suffoquer quand le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit, m'avertissant qu'on était arrivé. Je sortis doucement de la cage de fer où les portes se renfermèrent de suite. L'étage était silencieux, je n'étendais que le faible bruit d'une télévision dans le couloir.

Je déglutis, soudain anxieux. Quelques minutes plus tôt, j'étais déterminé à entrer dans mon appartement, mais maintenant que j'étais devant la porte de celui-ci, je redoutais d'y entrer. _Trop de souvenirs. _La dernière fois que j'y avais mit les pieds, c'était quand j'étais partit prendre une douche et me mettre des vêtements propres, alors que Bella m'attendait dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Après ça, je n'ai plus osé y entrer, effrayé par les souvenirs qui hantaient ce lieux. Mais, quelque chose en moi, peut-être une petite parcelle d'espoir, me poussait à entrer. Mon coeur palpita lourdement dans ma cage thoracique, comme s'il voulait y allait à ma place. _Je pouvais le faire. _Je sortis la clef de ma poche et l'y inséré doucement, facilement. Il y eut un petit « clic », signe qu'elle était ouverte et je poussais la prote en grand, laissant le champ libre. Rien n'avait bougé, ni même changé. L'endroit était comme lorsque je l'avais quitté, des semaines plus tôt. _Pareil. _De la poussière s'était accumulée sur les meubles noirs que ma mère et Alice avaient acheté, mais sinon, tout était à sa place. Une boule au fond de ma gorge, je fis un pas à l'intérieur de mon appartement et fermais doucement la porte derrière moi. Il n'y avait, à présent, plus aucun bruit. Tout était silencieux, calme et... vide. _Trop vide._ Il manquait sa présence ici. Ainsi que son odeur et ses sourires qui me faisaient fondre sur place. Il y avait un manque trop important.

Clignant des yeux pour chasser mes larmes, je m'avançais vers mon instrument de musique, un peu poussiéreux. Je le touchais du bout des doigts, mélancolique. Jouer ne me manquait pas, mais jouer pour elle si. Lorsque je l'avais rencontré à l'hôpital, j'avais pensé de suite à cette mélodie que je lui avais joué pour noël. Douce, tendre et sensuelle. Ce qui définissait Bella à la perfection. Et puis, il y avait cette fois où j'ai faillit l'embrasser, assis tout les deux sur le banc du piano. Certes, elle m'a rejeté mais quelques heures plus tard nous nous étions embrassés devant lui, vaincus. Si je fermais les yeux et que je laissais mon esprit vagabondait, je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Leurs douceurs et leurs fougues quand elle se laissait pleinement aller contre moi. Ses doigts qui fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, parce qu'elle savait que j'adorais ça, son corps qui se collait au mien, demandeur de plus et son souffle court, calquait à la mienne tellement les sensations étaient intenses. Être avec Bella était une évidence, mais être séparé d'elle était une souffrance.

Mes doigts quittèrent la surface noir laqué de mon piano, comme brûlé. _Je devais aller de l'avant._ Mes pieds m'emmenèrent d'eux même dans la chambre, dans _notre_ chambre, comme s'ils étaient guidés par quelque chose d'invisible. La porte était restée ouverte, comme la dernière fois. Le lit était fait, quelques livres de Bella trainaient sur la commode et le pull que j'avais laissé était toujours au pied du lit. _Rien n'avait bougé. _C'était comme si le temps s'était figé dans l'appartement, comme pour me rappeler tout les souvenirs accumulés avec Bella. Mon coeur se serra à cette constatation. J'avais encore des souvenirs d'elle, mais elle n'était pas avec moi pour les partager. C'était douloureux de penser à ce qu'elle doit subit en cet instant, alors que j'étais incapable de la sauver. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, je n'avais pas les moyens de la trouver à part si un miracle se produisait dans les minutes qui vont suivre. _Ou les semaines... _C'était long, trop long sans elle mais j'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait! J'avais une furieuse envie de balancer quelque chose contre le mur, ou de faire tomber un ou deux meubles, pour me calmer, mais je pris une inspiration pour me reprendre. _Il le fallait. _

J'avançais un peu dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce que je m'assois sur le lit, du côté de Bella. Le lit était fait, mais j'enlevais les couvertures pour prendre son oreiller et le mettre sous mon nez. J'inspirais par le nez et je gémis en pouvant encore sentir son odeur. _Fraise et freesia._ Je fermais les yeux, refusant de laisser l'odeur me quitter. Ça me faisait m'accrocher un peu plus à Bella, au fait qu'elle était sainte et sauve, vivante et qu'elle s'occupait de notre enfant dans son ventre. Il fallait que je sois positif, que je garde espoir même si tout semble compromis. Délicatement, comme s'il était en cristal, je posais l'oreiller sur mes genoux. Je le touchais du bout des doigts quand quelque chose dans ma vision périphérique capta mon attention. Je tournais la tête à gauche et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant ce qui était cachait sous l'oreiller de Bella. _Son journal. _Le journal que Jasper lui avait offert à noël pour qu'elle puisse écrire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, pour qu'elle puisse se libérer de ce qui lui faisait mal pendant sa **tumeur**. Je ne l'avais jamais vu écrire dedans, j'ai toujours pensé que... qu'elle l'avait rangé quelque part et qu'elle ne s'en servait pas. _Idiot. _

Délicatement, je le pris entre mes doigts, avec le stylo qui l'accompagnait, et le posait sur l'oreiller qui était déjà sur mes genoux. J'eus un instant d'hésitation devant lui. Si Bella l'avait mit là, c'était bien pour que personne ne le remarque, n'est-ce pas? Elle voulait avoir son jardin secret, écrire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur sans que personne ne lis ses sentiments. Je caressais la couverture du journal, mitigé. Je ne voulais pas violer son intimité, mais en même temps j'avais tellement besoin de sentir quelque chose qui lui appartenait réellement. _Pour savoir qu'elle avait été près de moi. _Je me détestais pour ce que j'allais faire, mais j'étais égoïste et j'avais _besoin _de voir qu'elle avait été près de mois pendant tout ses mois passés ensemble. Doucement, le coeur battant et le cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure, je feuilletais la première page et son écriture frappa mes rétines. _Ma Bella... _

**Lundi 27 Décembre 2010,**

**Il est tard, peut-être même trop tard pour que je commence ce journal, mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil. J'ai ma tête qui est sur le point d'exploser, mais je ne veux pas réveiller Edward pour ça. Il a tellement besoin de dormir à cause de son travail... Entre ses cours de Médecine, l'hôpital et ses gardes, je vois bien qu'il est fatigué, même s'il est trop protecteur envers moi pour me le dire. Idiot! Et puis, il est tellement beau quand il dort, on dirait un enfant innocent qui a enfin trouver la paix. J'ai tout le loisir de l'admirer malgré lui. J'ai une chance incroyable qu'il soit dans ma vie, au point d'avoir peur qu'il me quitte à la première occasion. Je ne suis pas sûre que je le supporterais. Mais il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence que je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Je suis d'une banalité effarante et pour couronner le tout, j'ai une **tumeur au cerveau**. Je risque de mourir un peu plus chaque jour, mais il reste quand même auprès de moi, me prouvant qu'il tient à moi et qu'il m'aime. Je le crois, là n'est pas la question, mais un jour il risque peut-être de trouver quelqu'un de mieux et de s'en aller. Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon coeur se compresse douloureusement en mon sein. Avec Jacob, j'ai cru avoir trouver l'amour avec un grand « A », mais ce que j'éprouve pour Edward, c'est beaucoup plus fort que ça. Je pourrais vivre jusqu'à cent ans que ça ne serait pas assez pour le lui exprimer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste sur cette Terre, car personne ne peut me dire si je vais guérir ou non, mais je ferais que chaque journée passée à ses côtés soit comme si c'était la dernière enfin de ne rater aucun instant avec lui. J'ai dû sûrement le réveiller en écrivant, car il vient de se mettre à grogner et il a posé un bras au travers de mon ventre. Un vrai détecteur à Bella! Je quitte mon stylo quelques secondes pour caresser ses cheveux et j'ai cru l'entendre ronronner comme un chat. Il vient de se rapprocher un peu plus de moi, collant son corps contre le mien, et poser sa tête contre la mienne. Je me sens tellement bien à ses côtés... Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi, mais je remercie tout les Dieux existant qu'ils l'aient mis sur ma route, des mois auparavant. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui, et ça continuera ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon coeur cesse de battre.**

Une larme coula sur la feuille en papier du journal et brouilla ma vue. _Oh Bella... _Je traçais les lettres de ses mots du bout des doigts, ému. Si seulement je pouvais la prendre dans mes bras pour la remercier et lui dire que ses inquiétudes sur un possible départ était stupides! Jamais, jamais je n'allais la quitter, elle me suffisait amplement et plus encore. Pourquoi irai-je voir ailleurs, alors que j'ai déjà une femme extraordinaire à mes côtés? Essuyant mes joues d'un geste rageur, je tournais la page de son journal et continuais ma lecture. Chaque jour, elle écrivant quelque chose dessus, et parfois même plusieurs fois dans une même journée. Elle racontait tout et n'importe quoi. Comme de la folie d'Alice et des magasins et qu'elle plaignait Jasper de l'avoir tout les jours sur le dos, ou qu'elle était inquiète pour Rosalie et Emmett, ayant peur que ce dernier fasse une bêtise, de Charlie, pour qui elle voudrait tant qu'il refasse enfin sa vie et pensant à lui, de mes parents qu'elle ne cessait de remercier, et principalement ma mère et ses gestes tendre qu'elle avait envers elle, comme une mère ferait pour sa propre fille. Elle ne faisait pas spécialement référence à sa propre mère et son beau-père, juste quelques phrases à la va vite. Mais alors que je tournais une énième page, ce fut la date qui m'interpela en premier. Ce jour-là, j'étais dans le comas à cause de mon accident.

**Vendredi 13 janvier 2011**

**Ça aurait pu être un début d'année merveilleux aux côtés d'Edward, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis à l'hôpital, dans la chambre 185, assise sur une chaise inconfortable avec un moniteur relié à Edward en fond sonore. Je ne comptais plus les jours où il était là, allongé et immobile, c'était trop douloureux. Je ne pouvais pas fermer l'œil, car à chaque fois son accident me revenait en pleine figure. Je mourrais de fatigue, mais fermer les yeux me hantait à chaque fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas tout le temps y échapper, alors je me réveillais en sursaut, remplis de remord. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu cette voiture plus tôt? Edward serait toujours conscient, avec moi en cherchant le moyen de me faire rougir par une et mille façon, car il adorait ça. Ce qu'il pouvait me manquer... Son corps était avec moi, mais son esprit était ailleurs, loin d'ici et ça me tuait. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider et ça me me brisait un peu plus chaque jour.**

…

**Esmée dit que je devrais parler à la police de ce que j'ai vu, mais je n'ose pas. C'est affreusement égoïste, mais quelque chose me bloque dans ma démarche. Je peux dire le moindre détail de l'accident, tellement il passait et repassait sans cesse dans ma tête. J'étais une horrible personne de me taire au lieu de ne pas faire mon devoir et d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé à la police. Mais est-ce que ça servira de leur raconter?**

…

**Après avoir retourner le problème dans tout les sens, et le soutient incomparable d'Esmée, je m'étais lancée. J'ai appelé le policier chargeait de l'enquête et il était venu un quart d'heure plus tard. Nous avons parlé, longuement, et il m'avait obligé à décrire ce que j'avais vu. Je lui avais tout détaillé, tout ce qui m'avait parut important de garder en mémoire et il avait semblé satisfait du résultat. Puis, nous avons parlé d'Edward; ses amis, son entourage... Rien ne m'avait alerté jusqu'à ce qu'on aborde le sujet ex petite-amie. Je savais qu'Edward n'avait aucun contact avec elles, étant juste des filles de passage sans intérêt – d'après lui – mais, je m'étais souvenue de cette Tanya, qui n'avait pas lâché Edward et qui avait prévenu ma mère de mon séjour à l'hôpital sans qu'on ne lui ait demandé quoique se soit. Au début, j'avais presque eu pitié d'elle, mais ça c'était avant que je ne sache toute l'histoire par Alice qui l'a su par Jasper – qui j'étais sûre, n'avait pas dû avoir le choix. Le fait que Tanya harcelait Edward à son travail, le draguait ouvertement alors qu'il refusait ses propositions et qu'elle m'ait insulté de toutes sortes de choses dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et qu'Edward a faillit la frapper en retour. Je n'ai jamais avoué à Edward que je connaissais cette histoire, mais qu'importe, maintenant c'est du passé. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Je savais que le conducteur de la voiture qui a percuté Edward était un homme, sa carrure était trop carré pour que ce soit une femme. Mais est-ce que cette Tanya aurait pu payer quelqu'un pour faire du mal à Edward? Était-elle aussi folle qu'Alice me la décrivait? **

La page à cette date s'arrêta là, et mon coeur refusait de prendre un rythme plus régulier. Ce n'était pas à cause du fait que Bella sache mon débordement de colère à l'hôpital, mais sur ce qu'elle pensait de Tanya. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme cinglée, comme pas mal de monde à l'hôpital, et ce qu'elle a fait aux Swan prouvait à quel point elle était mesquine, calculatrice et rancunière. Elle avait dû sûrement remarqué, avant que je ne parle à Bella, que je m'arrêtais souvent devant sa chambre, la regardant par la fenêtre qui la séparait du couloir. Elle a dû trouver sa louche et surtout a dû faire le rapprochement entre ma période « zombie » et l'arrivée de Bella à l'hôpital, comme Jasper à cette époque là. Ça ne lui a pas plut que je refuse ses avances, alors elle s'est vengé en trouvant et appelant la mère et le beau-père de Bella. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle a réellement fait, quand elle a quitté l'hôpital, après ce désastreux épisode entre nous deux dans les couloirs, humiliée devant le personnel?

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? S'exclama une voix forte dans le salon. Edward, c'est toi?

-Charlie? M'étonnai-je.

Je me levais doucement, à cause de ma jambe et allais le rejoindre rapidement. Ce dernier était dans mon salon, arme à la main, avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en me voyant. Il rangea son pistolet dans sa ceinture, mécontent.

-Est-ce que tu es conscient que tes parents sont morts d'inquiétudes, après que tu sois partit de l'hôpital? Gronda-t-il. Ils étaient dans tout leurs état quand ils m'ont appelés, il y a deux heures.

-J'avais besoin d'être seul, avouai-je, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

-Hum... Le principal c'est que tu n'as rien. Je vais appeler tes parents pour dire que tu vas bien.

Je hochais la tête quand il se figea en voyant ce que je tenais dans les mains. _Le journal de Bella._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-Je suis tombé dessus par hasard et... et je l'ai lu.

Il roula des yeux.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mon garçon.

-Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

-Je te comprends, c'est ma fille tu sais? Et elle me tuerait si elle savait que je n'appelle pas tes parents pour leurs prévenir que tu vas bien.

-Je vais envoyer un message à mon père, ça ira plus vite. Mais, j'ai besoin de votre aide, Charlie.

-Ah bon?

Je sortis mon portable et tapais un rapidement message à mon père lui disant que j'allais bien et que j'allais au commissariat avec Charlie et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche de jean et montrais le passage où Bella parlait de Tanya, à Charlie. Il tiqua mais abdiqua en voyant mon air déterminé.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne l'enquête sur sa disparition, grogna-t-il. Elle dit juste que cette fille est folle.

-Justement! Tanya est complètement malade! C'est elle qui a prévenu votre ex-femme que Bella était à l'hôpital après qu'elle ait su que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, et tout le personnel de l'hôpital vous dira qu'elle a un sérieux problème.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Il faut qu'on aille au commissariat, qu'on trouve quelque chose sur elle.

-Sur Tanya?

-Oui! Elle était dans une rage folle après notre altercation dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, elle est obsédée par moi et qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire après ça?

-Edward, je ne pense pas que fouiller dans le passé de cette jeune femme nous aide à retrouver Bella.

-S'il vous plait, Charlie, faite moi confiance! Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un indice sur... sur l'enlèvement de Bella, je suis persuadé qu'elle a avoir quelque chose avec ça.

Charlie me regarda longuement, jugeant mon état mental. Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Très bien, allons-y mais le FBI ne voudra sûrement pas nous aider.

-On n'a pas besoin d'eux.

Je pris le journal de Bella sous le bras et suivis Charlie en dehors de l'appartement. Je regardais une dernière fois celui-ci, espérant que la prochaine fois que j'y rentrerais, ça sera avec Bella.

O*O*O*O

La nuit était tombé sur Seattle, les agents de police avaient finis leurs journées et celles quelques uns étaient restés pour leurs gardes de nuit, ainsi que quelques agents du FBI. Ils n'avaient pas protestés à la demande de Charlie, ou la mienne, mais étaient persuadés qu'on ne trouverait rien. Je n'avais pas fait attention à leurs remarque et avait expliqué ce que je souhaitais trouver à Charlie. Mais après avoir fouiller son dossier médicale, ses mails, ses factures de téléphone et je ne sais quoi encore, je devais me rendre à l'évidence qu'on ne trouverait rien contre Tanya. _Rien. _

-Ce n'est pas grave, Edward, me rassura Charlie, tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu.

-Il doit avoir quelque chose sur elle...

Il poussa un gros soupir et se leva, prenant son porte feuille. Charlie était très doué pour ne rien faire paraître sur la disparition de Bella, mais les traits de son visage trahissait son inquiétude et sa peur de ne jamais retrouver sa fille. _Je n'abandonnerais pas. _

-J'ai plus de billet, grogna-t-il, et les distributeurs automatiques ne fonctionnent plus en face. Tu n'aurais pas un dollar à m'avancer, Edward? J'ai la gorge sèche.

Automatiquement, je lui en donnais deux, et Charlie alla au distributeur d'un pas las et fatigué. Soudain, mon regard fut accaparé par ma carte bleu et le téléphone sur le bureau que j'empruntais pour quelques heures. Il y eut un tilt dans mon esprit. Je cherchais les factures de carte de crédit à Tanya dans la montagne de papier devant moi. La moitié fini sur le sol, à l'étonnement des policiers restaient au commissariat et pris un stylo dans le pot devant moi. Je dépliais la longue page des transactions avec sa carte de crédit et épiais les cabines téléphonique. Tanya avait un minimum de jugeote, mais apparemment, pas assez pour s'acheter un portable prés payés pour effacer toutes traces! J'entourais sur la feuille la fois où elle utilisait sa carte de crédit dans une cabine téléphonique, sautant sur ma chaise. _Je la tenais._

-Charlie! Criai-je. CHARLIE!

Il rappliqua en moins de deux, ses doigts sur son armes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Tanya a utilisé sa carte de crédit pour téléphoner à partir d'une cabine téléphonique depuis deux mois, soit juste après qu'elle ait été renvoyer de l'hôpital.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'elle utilise de vieux téléphones publics alors qu'elle a elle-même un portable à forfait illimité?

Le visage de Charlie s'illumina comme un sapin de noël, ayant comprit mon raisonnement.

-À moins qu'on ne cache quelque chose! Donne-moi ça!

Il s'accapara du papier et les minutes qui suivirent me parurent interminables. Charlie avait noté le numéro de plusieurs cabines téléphoniques dans le centre de Seattle, ou plus exactement trois téléphones publics. Il décida d'appeler le réseau de communication public de la ville pour savoir quels numéros Tanya composait, grâce aux heures indiqués sur la fiche des transactions. Les employés, qui étaient restés, commencèrent à s'intéresser à nous ainsi que les agents du FBI, intriguait par notre degrés d'excitation. J'avais commencé à faire les cent pas depuis un quart d'heure à cause de incompétences de l'employé qu'avait Charlie au bout du téléphone. Il était plus de minuit, et il ne semblait pas très vif. Soudain, un des supérieurs du FBI prit le combiné des mains de Charlie, la veine sur son front battant dangereusement.

-Ici David Corez, agent du FBI et vous allez m'écouter sombre crétin! Cria-t-il. On vous demande de nous dire quels numéros a été taper dans les heures qu'on vous indique ainsi que les cabines téléphoniques. C'est votre boulot, non? Alors ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué! Je vous jure que si je n'ai pas cette réponse dans la minute, je débarque sur votre lieux de travail demain matin à la première heure et je vous embarque pour obstruction à la police! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Ça a eu l'air de faire son effet d'après le ton apeuré qu'on pouvait entendre à l'autre bout du fil. Comme l'avait ordonné l'agent du FBI, l'employé se décida à donner les numéros composaient dans les tranches d'horaires indiquées par Charlie. Ce dernier se décomposa à chaque seconde de l'entretient.

-Merci pour votre aide, dit-il d'une voix morte. Bonne nuit.

Il raccrocha au ralentit, comme dans un film, m'angoissant au passage. Tout les autres attendaient aussi impatiemment que moi.

-Bon, alors Swan, claqua l'agent Corez. Vous avez les informations que vous avez?

-Oui.

-Je vous en prie, Charlie! Le suppliai-je. Dîtes-moi qu'on a raison!

-Elle a composé seulement un seul numéro.

-Quoi? S'exclamèrent les flics et le FBI autour de nous.

-Quel numéro, Charlie?

Il leva les yeux vers moi, légèrement brillant de larmes retenues.

-C'est... C'est le numéro de... de sa femme, Victoria Hunter.

Mercredi 23 Février 2011

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis là, dit Tanya d'un air hautain, me donnant encore plus l'envie de la gifler.

-Vraiment? S'étonna l'agent du FBI qui avait remplacer Charlie pour l'enquête.

-Oui, insista-t-elle. Débarquer chez moi à six heures du matin n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude et j'aimerai bien savoir de quoi je suis inculpée.

-De complicité d'enlèvement.

-Pardon?!

Le regard méprisant qu'elle avait gardé tout au long de son trajet disparu, et je pus distinguer une légère lueur inquiète dans son regard. Je me tournais vers Charlie et son visage confirma mes dires, sa moustache frémissait de fureur et c'était bon signe.

-Vous avez été très facile à trouver, dit l'inspecteur. C'est comme si vous ne vous reprochez rien.

-Mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher! Je travaille, je paye mon loyer en temps voulu, ainsi que mes impôts et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous venez m'arrêter pour complicité d'enlèvement! Et d'abord, qui aurais-je enlevé?

Elle était très douée comme actrice, mais elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. On avait des preuves contre elle, et elle allait plonger. Après qu'on ait su que le numéro que composait Tanya était celui de la femme de ce connard de Hunter, Charlie avait été en prison accompagnait de plusieurs autres agents pour avoir des explications, accompagné de l'avocat de cette dernière. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui demandait, elle avoua sans aucune hésitation que les forfaits de téléphone était à son nom mais que le numéro que composait Tanya était le portable de son mari. _On le tient _N'ayant aucun mobile sur Victoria, la police en conclut que c'était bien à James que Tanya appelait une à deux fois par semaines depuis plus de deux mois. Mes doigts serrèrent l'appui tête de la chaise avec force, alors que je ne la quittais pas des yeux, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir au travers la vitre sans teint. Tout le monde était là, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et mes parents avaient fait le déplacement pour voir l'entretient de Tanya. Charlie avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on soit tous là, on était de la famille après tout.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez Mademoiselle Isabella Swan? Reprit l'inspecteur.

-Oui, bien sûr. La fille portait disparut depuis quelques semaines. Et alors?

-Il s'avère que vous la connaissait beaucoup plus que vous nous dîtes, Mademoiselle Denali.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Son assurance partait en fumait peu à peu.

-Isabella Swan est la petite-amie d'Edward Cullen, qui était anciennement un de vos collèges de travail à _Seattle Center Hospital_. Mais aussi une personne que vous harceliez constamment.

-Moi, harceler Edward? Non mais je rêve! C'est lui qui me faisait des avances à mon lieu de travail, c'est même pour ça que je suis partie.

-Ça suffit les mensonges! Cria l'inspecteur, faisant sursauter Tanya. Nous avons des preuves contre vous, Denali!

-Je... Je ne vois pas... pas de quoi vous... parlez, bafouilla-t-elle.

L'inspecteur sortit son dossier contenant les transactions de cartes bancaires qu'elle a effectué ses deux derniers mois, les moments où elle utilisait sa carte bancaire pour des cabines téléphoniques surligné en rouge. Tanya regarda le document et perdit toutes ses couleurs.

-Nous avons trouvé ça étrange que vous utilisiez des cabines téléphoniques alors que vous avez un forfait illimité à votre opérateur. Et en s'y penchant un peu plus, on a remarqué que vous composiez toujours le même numéro de portable. Est-ce qu'il vous dit quelque chose?

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours écarquillés sur les papiers devant elle. _Elle savait qu'elle était fichue. _L'inspecteur frappa du poing la table, l'effrayant un peu plus. Dans quelques secondes, elle balancerait tout.

-Je vous écoutez, Denali! Est-ce que vous avez une explication à ça?

-Mon... Mon portable fait des siennes des fois, et... et...

-Et ça vous arrive souvent de téléphoner à James Hunter?

Le teint de son visage était celui d'un cadavre. La peur se lisait dans son visage, elle était finie, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre ça. Soudain, Tanya éclata en un lourd sanglot, faisant couler son maquillage sur ses joues blanches. À mes côtés, Charlie trépigna d'impatience alors que le reste de la famille regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Charlie et moi étions les seuls à croire en l'implication de Tanya.

-Il m'a dit qu'on... qu'on ne remonterait jamais... jamais à moi! Pleura-t-elle. Il... Il m'avait promit que... que je ne risquerais rien si... si je lui parlais...

-Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit?

-Il... Il voulait que des informations sur... l'autre, Isabella Swan et Edward aussi. Il... Il était cinglé mais je m'en fichais! Je voulais qu'elle paye pour ce... ce qu'elle a fait.

-Vous vouliez que Mademoiselle Swan paye parce qu'elle était avec Monsieur Cullen?

-Oui! Cria-t-elle de rage. Elle le méritait cette sale garce! Edward était... était à moi, je le voulais depuis si... si longtemps... Et elle,... elle est arrivée et il a... il a eu le coup de foudre!

-Comment est-ce que vous avez prit contact avec James Hunter?

-C'est lui qui m'a abordé... J'étais dans un bar, avec des amies et il... il est venu vers moi. On a parlé et il m'a avoué ses intentions envers la fille.

-Qu'a-t-il dit?

-Il la voulait pour lui, et qu'il... qu'il savait que j'avais été viré à cause d'elle. Je n'ai pas réfléchit, et j'ai accepté.

-Et comment s'est passé les semaines suivantes?

Elle prit un mouchoir dans son sac, se moucha et essuya ses yeux avec un autre. _Elle était minable maintenant._

-Je devais l'appeler une à deux fois par semaines... Je devais la suivre... ou le suivre pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. C'est moi qui ait dit qu'Edward était partit à la boulangerie, le jour de l'accident.

Ma mère étouffa un cri contre ses mains. L'inspecteur garda un visage neutre, comme s'il n'était pas surpris par ses aveux.

-Et ensuite?

-Et ensuite?! Je me suis fait passé par une infirmière au _Seattle Center Hospital_. J'ai mit une perruque et personne ne m'a reconnu. Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait des policiers devant la chambre de la fille, et que sa famille venait régulièrement la voir.

-Est-ce qu'il vous a dit ce qu'il contait faire? Demanda l'inspecteur.

-Il voulait la kidnapper au sein même de l'hôpital, et je devais trouver le bon moment.

-Et vous lui avez trouver, ce bon moment, je suppose.

Le tristesse qu'éprouvait Tanya quelques minutes plus tôt s'effondra comme par magie. Un sourire sinistre s'étira sur ses lèvres et une lueur de folie flotta dans ses pupilles.

-Oh que oui! Une après-midi, il n'y avait qu'un seul policier devant sa porte, et Edward venait de sortir de sa chambre. Personne ne comptait aller lui rendre visite. J'ai suivit Edward et ait été à la première cabine téléphonique sur mon chemin.

-Qu'a-t-il dit?

-Il était excité comme un gosse au matin de noël! S'extasia-t-elle. Il était très content de mon travail, et il m'a promit qu'elle souffrirait comme elle le méritait. J'étais heureuse, c'était tout ce que je souhaitais!

Je carrais les mâchoires et mes phalanges devenaient douloureuses à force de serrer les poings. _Elle était folle, complètement folle! _Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et je me mis à trembler d'une rage que j'avais du mal à contrôler. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était ma mère à l'origine de ce geste, ni même de voir qu'Emmett bouillonnait de rage, tout comme son père.

-Vous a-t-il dit autre chose?

-Il a dit qu'il allait l'emmener chez lui, dans sa région natale et qu'il ferait comme toutes les autres. Il la tuerait dans la forêt. Tu entends mon cher, Edward? Il va tuer ta chérie et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer!

Elle se mit à rire et Jasper et mon père me bloquèrent quand je voulais sortir de la pièce enfin de l'étrangler de mes propres mains. _Elle va mourir! _

-Calme-toi, Edward! M'ordonna mon père. Ça ne servira à rien ce que tu comptes faire, absolument à rien.

-Elle me mérite cette salope! Criai-je. Elle devrait aller brûler en enfer plutôt que de rester vivre!

La suite était quelque peu flou. Des policiers me demandèrent de quitter la pièce, surtout après que Tanya ait la brillante idée de demander à appeler son avocat. _Garce! _ Je faisais trop de bruit dans la pièce, et ça pourrait pencher envers elle. Je sortis dehors, et me défoula sur une poubelle, lui donnant des coups de pieds dedans. Mon esprit était embrouillé par la fureur que j'éprouvais pour Tanya et l'inquiète pour Bella et notre enfant. J'avais promis de garder l'espoir de la retrouver, mais j'étais fatigué de nager contre courant. _Trop fatigué._

O*O*O*O

On était tous allés chez mes parents après que l'avocate de Tanya soit arrivée. Je n'avais pas envie de voir sa tronche à elle, et encore moins à sa cliente. _Qu'elle aille au diable. _Ma mère avait fait un dîner léger, mais après ce qu'on ait entendu quelques heures plus tôt, personne n'avait eu très faim. Je n'avais même pas touché à mon assiette. Après ça, on s'était tous un peu dispersés dans la maison, acceptant les aveux de Tanya comme on pouvait. Pour ma part, je n'avais même pas la force de bouger, j'étais restée sur la chaise de la salle à manger, les yeux dans les vagues. Je n'arrêtais pas de passer, et repasser l'interrogatoire de Tanya dans ma tête. J'avais peur qu'elle explose d'une seconde à l'autre. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait plaidé la folie lorsque son procès aura lieu, car elle avait été arrêté tout de suite après ses aveux à l'inspecteur du FBI, et ça me rongeait encore plus. Et si elle obtenait gain de cause, alors qu'elle avait été consciente de toute ses faits et gestes? _Je ne le supporterais pas. _Je ne pouvais pas passer l'éponge sur ça, même si on retrouvait Bella saine et sauve. Elle allait le payer, que ce soit par la justice ou par moi. _Jamais. _

-Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose, Edward? S'enquit doucement ma mère, venant s'asseoir auprès de moi.

-Non, merci, murmurai-je. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, à l'hôpital.

-Oh, mon bébé... Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolé pour ça, nous savons que cette situation est dure pour toi, comme pour chacun d'autre nous. Tu as une façon d'affronter la douleur différente des autres, rien de plus.

Je retins les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, lorsque soudain, Emmett descendit les escaliers en trombe, furieux. Rosalie le suivit des près, complètement affolée. Inquiet, par les injures que lançaient Emmett, tout le monde essayait de savoir ce qui se passer.

-JE VAIS LES TUER! Hurla mon beau-frère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda mon père.

-Ils sont là! S'affola Rosalie en retenant Emmett le plus loin possible de la porte. Sa mère et son beau-père!

-NE LES APPEL PAS COMME ÇA! ILS SONT RIEN POUR MOI!

_Renée et Phil étaient ici. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient bon sang? Ils ne trouvaient pas qu'on avait assez de problème comme ça? _Ce fut ma mère qui alla ouvrir la porte, pendant que Charlie, Jasper et mon père retenaient tant bien que mal un Emmett fou de rage. Renée et Phil étaient au pied de la porte lorsque ma mère l'ouvrit.

-Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, claqua-t-elle sévèrement.

-Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger, répondit Renée, mais nous avons besoin de parler à mon fils.

-JE NE SUIS PAS TON FILS! Hurla l'intéressé.

-Va t'en, Renée! Intervint Charlie, furieux. Ce n'est pas le moment de venir nous bassiner avec tes excuses.

-Tu seras bien obligé de me rencontrer quand la police aura retrouver Isabella.

-Je vous interdis de prononcer son prénom, sifflai-je.

Renée tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

-Je sais que vous pensez que je suis une horrible personne, Edward, mais la vérité est tout autre.

-On s'en contrefiche de ta vérité, continua Charlie. Personne ne veut te parler.

-S'il vous plait, intervint Phil, c'est important, pour tout le monde.

-On devrait les écoute, dit Alice d'une voix timide.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle, stupéfait.

-Non mais tu es malade! M'exclamai-je. Dois-je te rappeler qui sont-ils?

-Je pense _vraiment _qu'on devrait les écouter, insista-t-elle. J'ai le pressentiment que c'est important.

-Mais, Alice..., souffla Jasper, éberlué.

-Laisse Emmett, Jazz, tout iras bien. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra bien se comporter, c'est un grand garçon.

Jasper hésita mais en voyant la détermination de sa copine, il se recula d'Emmett, toujours en train de se débattre pour aller frapper Renée et Phil.

-Em, tu dois te calmer! Le supplia Rosalie. Alice a peut-être raison, c'est sûrement important ce qu'ils ont à nous dire, sinon ils n'auraient pas fait le déplacement jusqu'ici.

-Je ne peux pas, cracha-t-il. Je les hais pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait!

-Emmett, dit calmement Renée. Je sais que tu me détestes au point de vouloir que je ne sois plus de ce monde, ainsi que Phil, mais ce que j'ai a te dire est très important. S'il te plait.

Emmett fixait sa mère avec tellement de haine que s'en était effrayant. Rosalie essayait de le détendre et lui caressant une de ses joues avec sa main. Ça sembla fonctionner car Emmett détourna le regard de Renée et Phil et Charlie et mon père purent le lâcher sans qu'il essaye de les tuer. La tension baissa d'un coup dans la pièce. _Emmett était très effrayant lorsqu'il était en colère, comme Charlie. _Ce dernier regarda son ex-femme d'un œil mauvais, alors que ma mère les laissa entrer malgré elle. Alice se fit toute petite, surtout à cause des regards noirs qu'elle recevait de la part de chacun d'autre nous. Tout le monde s'écarta d'eux lorsqu'ils passèrent près de nous, mon père leur fit signe d'aller dans le salon. Rosalie chuchotait des paroles rassurantes à Emmett, Jasper prit fermement la main d'Alice, qui ne levait pas la tête pour un sous, mes parents suivirent les deux intrus derrière eux et Charlie titillait son arme de service du bout des doigts. Cette situation de l'enchantait pas, et à vrai dire, moi non plus.

-Ils ne resteront pas longtemps, lui dis-je. Juste le temps qu'ils racontent leurs bobards.

-Hum...

Nous fûmes les derniers à arriver dans le salon. Emmett était resté debout, près de la cheminée, regardant les flammes de celle-ci d'un air meurtrier. J'étais resté debout moi aussi, près de la baie-vitrée, alors que tout les autres avaient prit place dans le salon de mes parents. Renée et Phil semblaient mal à l'aise par nos regards, mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Belle, et à Emmett, il le méritait amplement.

-La situation est quelque peu étrange, mais Alice a eu raison d'insister, commença Renée.

-Va droit au but, grogna Charlie. Personne ne veut supporter votre présence bien longtemps.

Leur arrogance de la dernière fois semblait s'être envolé comme par magie. Et étrangement, ils commençaient à m'intriguer.

-Très bien, céda Renée, je vais aller droit au but. L'histoire a commencé alors que j'étais encore marié à toi, Charlie.

Phil lui prit la main, comme pour lui donner du courage, alors que l'intéressé la regarda avec scepticisme.

-Tu vas nous raconter dans quelle circonstance tu as été voir ailleurs?

-Non, non... Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, pas du tout...

-Tu l'as crié haut et fort lorsque tu es partie de la maison avec Bella et moi! S'exclama Emmett.

-Oui, je sais mais... C'était pour vous protéger, jamais je ne voulais ça, jamais...

-Je crois que tout le monde s'impatiente, intervint mon père. Alors racontez nous donc.

Renée jeta un regard à son mari, Phil, qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Je fronçais les sourcils, surpris.

-J'étais très heureuse avec toi, Charlie, reprit Renée. Malgré qu'on habitait une petite ville dans un coin perdu, tu m'as fait deux beaux enfants et on ne manquait de rien. Certes, la grande ville me manquait mais je pouvais m'en passé si j'avais ma famille autour de moi.

Charlie plissa les yeux en sa direction, essayant de comprendre par lui-même ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter.

-Nous avons eu Emmett, puis Bella deux ans plus tard et j'étais comblée. Les enfants grandissaient, nous étions tous heureux et nous nous aimions éperdument. Mais, un jour, alors que Bella venait d'avoir neuf ans, quelques jours plus tôt, il... il s'est passé quelque chose... à Forks...

Elle cligna des yeux comme pour faire fuir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Phil resserra un peu plus la main de sa femme, l'autre bras autour de ses épaules.

-Il faut que tu leurs dises, dit-il, ça a déjà duré trop longtemps.

Renée hocha la tête, prenant une inspiration.

-J'étais partie à Port Angeles, un samedi, en voiture. Je voulais faire quelques magasins pendant que tu t'occupais des enfants, car c'était ton jour de congé. Je voulais leur faire plaisir, alors j'ai acheté un maillot des Mariners à Emmett, et pour Bella j'avais acheté quelques livres, je sais qu'elle adore lire, elle a toujours aimé...

Emmett tourna la tête vers sa mère, étonné. _Est-ce qu'elle disait vrai, lorsqu'elle racontait ça?_

-Sur le chemin du retour, près de Forks, la voiture m'a lâché sur une route déserte. Je n'ai jamais été doué avec mes mains, et je n'avais plus de batterie à mon portable. Alors je me suis mise à la recherche d'une maison dans le coin, pour demander si je pouvais emprunter leurs téléphone. J'ai dû faire une centaine de mètres avant de trouver une maison dans la forêt, à l'abri du regard. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Tout le monde était maintenant pendu à ses lèvres, voulant savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-C'est un homme qui m'a ouvert, il avait un peu près mon âge. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais téléphoner à mon mari, et il a accepté. Je... Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'atteindre le téléphone car... car il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et il m'a emmené dans la cave. J'ai paniqué! Je criais, me débattais mais il était plus grand et plus musclé que moi... J'avais peur, je... je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me faire mais... mais j'ai vite su ce qui allait m'arriver lorsqu'il... lorsqu'il...

La respiration de Renée s'accéléra brutalement, et elle ferma les yeux, tremblante.

-Il... Il m'a violé... encore et encore, pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des semaines... J'avais mal, car il me frappait quand je refusais de faire ce qu'il voulait que je fasse... Je... Je ne sais toujours pas comment... j'ai réussis à m'échapper, mais... j'ai réussit à sortir de la maison. J'ai pleuré pendant des heures tout en essayant de retrouver la voiture que j'avais laissé là, mais... mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait disparut. J'avais honte... Je me sentais sale, déshumanisé par cet homme, souillée...

Ma mère eut un hoquet de stupeur, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Emmett et Charlie regardaient Renée avec de grands yeux, confus, étonnés et terriblement perdus.

-Mais je ne voulais pas te le dire, Charlie, ni aux enfants..., continua-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas voir cette peine et cette compassion dans vos yeux... Alors, je suis rentrée, essayant de m'arranger comme je pouvais et... et tu es rentré dans une colère noire quand tu m'as vu revenir. Tu m'as dit que tu étais resté deux jours sans nouvelle de moi. Bella pleuré, Emmett me regardait sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé... Et après ce jour-là, rien n'a plus était pareil entre nous... Tu me soupçonnais d'avoir un amant, Emmett ne me parlait presque plus, Bella cherchait de l'affection que je ne pouvais plus lui donner...

-Pourquoi tu es partie? Demanda Charlie d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

-Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais trop honte... J'ai essayé de reprendre le droit chemin, grâce à une association à Port Angeles, c'est là où... J'ai rencontré Phil, il faisait du bénévolat là-bas. Lui aussi m'a dit de vous le dire, mais j'en étais incapable. Les semaines ont passés, ainsi que les mois et notre couple ne tenait que sur un fil, alors que mes enfants me fuyaient, et puis... il y a eu cette journée de juillet...

Une larme coula sur sa joue droite, vite essuyé par Phil, tendrement. C'était troublant de voir leurs comportement, et surtout de voir une Renée complètement différente que la dernière fois qu'elle est venue. _Mais pourquoi une partie de mon cerveau s'obstinait à me dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de pire dans tout ça?_

-C'était un samedi, murmura Renée. Il faisait étrangement chaud à Forks, mais je ne voulais pas resté à la maison, alors j'ai prit le car jusqu'à Port Angeles, ou j'ai retrouvé Phil, dans un café. On a parlé, longuement de ce qui se passé à la maison, d'Emmett et Bella, de toi, Charlie... Et puis, tout à coup, j'ai eu un affreux mal de ventre. J'ai cru que c'était quelque chose que je n'ai pas digéré la veuille, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je me tordais tellement de douleur que Phil a décidé de m'emmener à l'hôpital. J'ai été prise immédiatement en main par les urgences, et le diagnostic est rapidement tombé, j'étais sur le point d'accoucher.

-QUOI? Hurla Emmett. Tu étais enceinte de ce connard alors que tu étais encore avec papa?

Il montra Phil du doigt, qui secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, bien sûr que non, expliqua-t-il. Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, nous étions que de simple amis, rien de plus.

-Mais alors...

-Vous étiez enceinte de votre violeur? Demandai-je, surpris.

Renée sursauta et tourna la tête vers moi, peiné. _Bah merde alors. _

-J'étais avec elle lorsqu'elle a mit au monde sa fille, compléta Phil.

-Ta... Ta fille? Bafouilla Charlie.

Renée hocha la tête, lentement. Jasper regarda Alice en écarquilla les yeux, se demandant, comme tout le monde, comment elle avait su que ce qu'allait dire Renée et Phil était si important. _Elle devrait faire carrière dans la voyance. _Rosalie se leva et vint près d'Emmett qui ne digérait toujours pas la nouvelle, complétement chamboulé par ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Charlie prit sa tête entre ses mains. Mes parents se regardèrent, cherchant où se mettre, tout comme moi. Nous ne connaissons pas totalement l'histoire, et même si les Swan faisaient partis de la famille, il y avait des choses qu'on gardait pour soit quand même. J'étais le seul à être quelque peu conscient de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre... fille? M'enquis-je, hésitant.

-Je ne pouvais pas la garder, avoua Renée. C'était trop dur... trop dur de voir qu'elle était le fruit de mon viol, alors j'ai accouché sous x. Je lui ai juste donné un prénom, pour qu'elle ait quelque chose de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas...

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-J'ai vu ce prénom dans un des livres de Bella, et je l'ai toujours trouvé jolie... Renesmée, elle s'appelle Renesmée.

Charlie leva la tête brutalement vers son ex-femme, et la regarda comme si c'était un fantôme.

-Renesmée? Souffla-t-il.

Une seconde larme coula des yeux de Renée, et plusieurs suivirent celle-ci. Phil la serra dans ses bras, et mon coeur se contracta en voyant ce geste. _Je ne pouvais pas le faire à ma fiancée. _

-Moi aussi j'ai cru que c'était une coïncidence, pleura Renée, une terrible coïncidence... Mais je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi sans savoir...

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Grogna Emmett.

Charlie se leva, perturbé. Personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de ce passer entre les deux ex-maris.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tu dois faire erreur! Tempéra mon beau-père.

-Non, non... Elle lui ressemble, et... à moi aussi, ainsi qu'à Bella, tu ne peux pas le nier, Charlie.

-MAIS DE QUOI VOUS PARLER, BORDEL? Cria Emmett, s'écarta de Rosalie.

Charlie posa une main paternel sur son épaule, alors que son fils respirer difficilement à cause de sa colère.

-La... La précédente victime, avant... avant ta soeur, s'appelle... Renesmée.

Emmett devint blanc comme un linge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

-Oh, non... Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que...?

-Il y a autre chose, intervint Phil.

Emmett secoua la tête, tremblant. Rosalie l'obligea à s'asseoir, aidé de Charlie. Les autres regardaient la scène ne sachant où se mettre, et quelque peu confus par la situation. _Tout allait trop vite d'un coup. _

-Que voulez-vous dire par « il y a autre chose »? Demanda mon père.

Renée était complètement effondrée, tenant le manteau de son mari avec fermeté, s'accrochant à quelque chose.

-Après l'accouchement, Renée ne se sentait pas capable de retourner avec vous, Charlie. Je l'avoue, j'avais des sentiments pour elle, mais elle était marié, avait des enfants et je voulais juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais Renée a décidé de vous quitter, de prendre les enfants et de me suivre. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi, mais au fils de moi, à le faire croire à Emmett et Isabella, elle a finit par se prendre au jeu. C'était très dur au début, surtout que Renée avait toujours un blocage pour donner de l'affection à ses enfants...

-Sans blague! Cracha Emmett. Elle nous a carrément dénigrer, te préférant plutôt qu'à nous.

Renée sanglota de plus belle.

-Elle ne pensait pas à mal, elle faisait ça pour son bien et puis... elle m'a demandé d'en faire autant... Je n'avais rien contre vous! Vous étiez mes enfants adoptifs en quelque sorte, mais Renée a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par accepter. Ce n'est pas à cause de ma supposé carrière qu'on déménageait sans cesse, Emmett, reprit Phil. Si ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, on serait resté en Arizona, dans mon équipe de baseball.

-Alors pourquoi?!

-J'avais peur qu'il me retrouve, murmura Renée entre deux sanglots. Qu'il vous retrouve aussi, qu'il vous fasse du mal... à nous...

-Qui? Demandai-je.

-Son violeur, expliqua Phil. On déménageait sans cesse pour la rassurer, mais les enfants ne le savaient pas.

-Mais, vous n'avez pas prévenu la police? Intervint ma mère, inquiète.

-Elle ne voulait pas, soupira-t-il. J'ai essayé, plusieurs fois de la faire changer d'avis, mais elle a toujours refusé.

-Qui c'est? Chuchota Alice, d'une voix timide. Votre... votre agresseur?

Renée secoua la tête, tremblante, pleurant comme une fontaine. _J'avais un mauvais pressentiment._ Phil regarda Charlie droit dans les yeux, déterminé.

-On sait où se trouve Bella, car James Hunter est le fils... de celui qui a violé Renée.

Vendredi 25 Février 2011

**POV Bella**

J'étais fatiguée, je n'en pouvais plus. _Je veux que ça s'arrête. _Mais j'avais l'impression que mes supplications, mes prières ne servaient à rien. Quoi que je fasse, quoique j'imagine pour sortir d'ici était vain. La seule bonne chose qui m'arrivait, c'était qu'il ne m'avait plus touché depuis que je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte. C'était sortit tout seul, comme une technique pour me défendre, mais par je ne sais quel miracle, ça avait fonctionné. _Merci Seigneur. _Mais, à présent, je craignais les représailles. Car je savais qui allait en avoir, c'était indéniable. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je ne voyais pas ses yeux loucher vers moi avec envie. _Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant. _Mais j'étais de plus en plus fatiguée, et ma **tumeur **n'arrangeait rien les choses. Je ne prenais plus mes médicaments car je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas bon pour le bébé, et j'avais raté un nombre incalculable de fois mes séances de **Chimiothérapie **et de **Radiothérapie. **Je ne savais pas quelle pourcentage de chance il me restait de survivre, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était trop peu.

Fatiguer était encore faible comme verbe pour me définir. Je restais allongée toute la journée dans mon lit, mangeant pour le bébé et essayant de garder des forces pour lui. _Rien que pour lui. _Je ne pouvais pas prétendre que j'allais m'en sortir, mais si c'était le cas, seul mon bébé comptait. C'était une partie d'Edward qui était en moi, elle ne me quittait jamais. _Toujours là, près de moi. _Il me manque tellement... Lorsque je fermais les yeux, je n'arrivais pas a voir entièrement son visage, il était un peu flou et ne ressemblait pas à la réalité. Je voulais qu'il soit près de moi, pour lui toucher son visage, l'embrasser, glisser entre ses bras et sentir sa chaleur tout contre moi. Mais avais-je vraiment cette chance de pouvoir encore vivre auprès de lui, alors que j'étais aux mains d'un malade mental?

Soudain, je me crispais en entendant la porte de la cave, celle en haut des escaliers, s'ouvrir brusquement et des pas précipités venir jusqu'ici. Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine, affolé et ne sachant que faire. Je me relevais faiblement et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant un James Hunter débraillé, les cheveux en pétard et l'air fou sur son visage. _Mon Dieu._

-Prépare-toi, on s'en va! M'ordonna-t-il.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? Demandai-je, par automatisme.

Il poussa un cri et me donna une violente gifle sur ma joue. Je hoquetai de douleur, une main sur ma joue fragile.

-Je t'en pose des questions, moi! Hurla-t-il. Met tes putains de chaussures et on y va! MAINTENANT!

J'acquiesçais et me mis sur mes pieds, tremblante. Il me prit par le bras et me fit monter les escaliers quand j'eus fini de lacet mes chaussures. Je voulais prendre mon manteau, mais il m'interdit de le faire car on était trop pressé. Je trébuchais quand il m'emmena en voiture, démarrant au quart de tour. J'hésitais à attacher ma ceinture, mais finalement je ne la mis pas. Je pourrais m'enfuir plus rapidement si l'occasion se présenter.

-Je suis désolé, désolé, marmonna James, tout en conduisant. Je sais que vous attendiez beaucoup de moi, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire... Désolé, désolé...

Il était fou, c'était indéniable. Je reculais le plus possible de lui, près de la portière. La voiture roulait beaucoup trop rapidement pour que je saute de celle-ci, il vaudrait qu'il y ait un miracle pour que je me libère maintenant. _Et s'il m'emmenait dans la forêt pour en finir avec moi? _Je frissonnais, la bile au bord des lèvres.

-Laissez-moi, partir, le suppliai-je. Je ne dirais rien...

-TA GUEULE SALE PUTE! Hurla-t-il en me giflant une fois de plus. TU NE VOIS PAS QUE TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE?

Je pleurais, ayant de plus en plus mal à ma joue martyre.

-Je n'ai rien fait! M'emportai-je malgré moi. VOUS ÊTES UN MALADE MENTAL, COMME VOTRE PÈRE!

Soudain, il fit un mouvement brusque du volant et la voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux sur elle-même. N'ayant pas de ceinture, j'étais projetée dans tout les sens, mais je fis de mon mieux pour protéger mon ventre, mon bébé. Ça me parut interminable, mais au bout d'un moment, la voiture s'immobilisa sur la route désertes. Je gémis, ayant mal un peu partout et jetai un coup d'œil à James. Il était un peu sonné, alors c'était le moment ou jamais. J'ouvris la portière, et je me laissais littéralement tombée sur le sol, plus perdue que je ne le pensais.

-Reste ici! Hurla James. Tu es à moi salope!

Je me mis sur les pieds et fis quelques pas dans la direction opposée, tanguant dangereusement sur mes jambes. Elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps sous mon poids. J'entendis James sortir de la voiture, et mon coeur augmenta ses battements, effrayé. _S'il me rattrapait, il allait me tuer. _J'obligeais mes jambes à accélérer, mais au bout d'un moment, elles me lâchèrent. Je commençais à ramper sur le bitume, alors que des bruits de sirène de police me vinrent aux oreilles. _Oh mon Dieu! _James cria de rage derrière moi, très près de moi. Je glissais sur la route, mais il attrapa ma cheville et m'obligea à me retourner brutalement. Je criais, et il me mit un coup de poing en plein dans le visage. Ma tête me tourna violemment.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir dit que je ressemblais à mon père, petite pute! S'exclama-t-il.

Je vis aux travers mes paupières à demi-fermer une arme à feu. Je gémis, essayant de reculer mais il me donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, me coupant le souffle.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de toi comme il le faudrait. Mais même si je n'ai pas pu jouer avec ton délicieux petit cul, je vais te tuer, même si ce n'est pas avec la lame de mon père, tu crèveras quand même!

-Non... Non, je vous en prie...

-Les pleurnicheries ne marchent pas avec moi, sale garce! Aurais-tu un dernier mot à dire?

-Allez en Enfer, connard!

Une lueur furieuse traversa ses pupilles et alors qu'il leva sa main avec son couteau, il y eut des crissements de pneus et des voix d'hommes autour de nous. James regarda et écarquilla les yeux à leurs arrivés.

-James Hunter! Cria un policier, apparemment. Lâchez votre arme, ou on ouvre le feu!

-Dégagez ou je la bute sous vos yeux! Répondit-il.

-Ne faites pas de bêtises, lâchez votre arme et je vous promets que rien ne vous sera fait.

Pendant qu'il parlait, j'en profitais pour reculer le plus loin possible de lui, en sécurité. Je rampais en sens inverse et me retournais pour voir dans quelle direction aller. Mon coeur rata un battement lorsque je vis mon père avec son arme pointé vers mon agresseur, déterminé. Je tendis une mains vers lui, suppliante. _J'étais si fatiguée. _Puis, soudain, quelqu'un sortit de sa voiture de police et je crus revivre. Edward. Son regard ne lâchait pas le mien, luisant de larme. Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je rampais vers lui, et les policiers près de lui m'encouragèrent avec leurs mains. _Edward. Edward. Edward. _Il n'y avait que ça en tête. Il voulait venir vers moi, mais un homme en costume noir l'en empêcha. Puis, soudain, il écarquilla les yeux au-dessus de moi, et il y eut un coup de feu.

**Encore une énième fin sadique, j'ai arrêté de les compter, mais c'est sûrement la pire que je n'ai jamais écrite jusque là, n'est-ce pas? Vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre, qui a tiré et surtout sur qui... **

**Je me doute que vous avez dû être choquées, surprises par les propos de Renée, mais c'était prévu depuis le début ce passage-là. Je garde du mieux que je peux le caractère des personnes, et Renée et Phil ne sont pas des monstres dans les livres. On dit souvent que ne nait pas méchant, mais qu'on le devient. Mais pour ce qui est de James, c'est de famille. **

**Vous aurez les réponses à vos questions très rapidement car j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il y a au total 35 chapitres et un épilogue! Vous saurez si Bella & Edward vont vivre heureux avec leur bébé, ou au contraire si Bella ne survit pas soir à James, soit à sa tumeur... **

**Comme toujours, je ne donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, je ferais du mieux que je peux pour le poster le plus rapidement possible, comme toujours. **

**-(*) Scie Médicale: Je pense que ça s'appelle comme ça, mais après je ne suis pas sûre. Je n'ai jamais eu de plâtre – et croisons les doigts pour que ça reste ainsi – donc si je me suis trompée, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. **

**À bientôt et prenez soin de vous,  
Clairouille59.**


	35. Tout est bien qui fini mal

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Et voilà, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction après de longs longs longs mois d'écriture de ma part. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un épilogue, alors ne pleurez pas maintenant! ;-)**

**La fin que j'ai choisit va surprendre tout le monde, voir que chacune d'entre vous voudra me tuer après leur lecture, mais je prend le risque. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire « Condamnées à mourir », j'avais déjà cette fin de chapitre en tête. Vous allez penser que la fin est bouclée, mais comme j'ai dit à beaucoup de personne en réponse à leurs reviews, il faudra attendre jusqu'à l'épilogue, pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. **

**Il y a eu beaucoup d'avis sur les résumés de mes prochains écrits, et je vous dirais, dans la note de l'épilogue, ce que j'ai choisit de publier en premier. **

**Une petite question... Personne n'a compris que James avait kidnappé sa demi-sœur, Renesmée? Cette dernière est le fruit du viol de Renée et du père de James, donc en toute logique, c'est bien sa demi-sœur! Ça n'a fait réagir personne? De plus, le fait que Renée n'est rien vu sur sa grossesse c'est parce qu'elle a fait un déni de grossesse, j'avais oublié de le préciser la dernière fois. **

**Réponses aux personnes sans comptes:**

**-Izzie: J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour la suite, mais j'ai un doute... Bisous!**

**-Felicitie: Il faut toujours avoir de l'espoir, même pour un cas aussi désespéré que la fin de mon chapitre. Je suis sadique, certes, mais j'ai quand même un coeur. Je suis très touchée par tout tes compliments, merci infiniment! Bisous! **

**-Fanfan: Je ne sais pas si je suis « la reine du sadisme », mais j'adore coupé à des moments improbables, surtout pour faire languir mes lecteurs. C'est presque ma marque de fabrique. Tout le monde se demande s'il y aura une fin heureuse ou non, et je peux te dire qu'il faudra attendre l'épilogue pour avoir cette réponse. Bisous! **

**-ocenanny et emilie: Je suis sadique, et je suis fière de l'être! Enfin, je le suis juste pour mes écrits, rien de plus. Bisous! **

**-Elo: De la torture, rien que ça? Je risque d'être choquée un bon moment après ça, alors pas sûr que j'écris la suite de ma fiction avant un bon moment. ;-) Il faut bien que Tanya sert à quelque chose à part montrer ses faux seins, n'est-ce pas? Et même si dans les vrais livres, on ne la voit rarement, j'ai lu tellement de fiction sur Twilight que maintenant elle m'énerve! Renée et Phil ne sont pas méchants à la base, alors je voulais juste que vous puissiez comprendre ce qui s'est vraiment passé, même si le rejet de Renée et le dégoût de Phil envers Bella et Emmett ne sont pas pardonnables. Je ferais de mon mieux pour éviter les microbes, promis! Bisous! **

**Mille merci à: Bibiche031, Paulipopo, Grazie, nini38, Maud, Izzie, indosyl, Felicitie, jessiimelii, canada02, Fanfan, bellaeva, Anais88, Guest, ocenanny, mmccg, emilie, Elo et Cotale×3 pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à: marjopop's, lelene972, Mixetremix, Moonmord, skeneme, robstenfanfic, Sire-Bound08, LaskaDavel, Cotale et Lily-Em'-Twins pour m'avoir mise en alert/favori story et/ou alert/favori author.**

**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Un grand merci à So-Kate pour sa correction! (L)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 35: Tout est bien qui finit mal**

Vendredi 25 Février 2011

**POV Edward**

J'avais l'impression d'être un lion en sa cage, tournant en rond. Je faisais les cent pas depuis des heures maintenant, et même si j'aurais dû être assommé par le sommeil, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. J'étais en pleine forme, et j'étais persuadé que je pouvais faire le marathon de New York sans aucun problème.

-Arrête de faire les cent pas, Edward, grogna Jasper, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

Je lui lançais un regard des plus noirs, tout en continuant de marcher de long en large, car je n'avais que ça à faire._ Les heures avaient défilé à une vitesse ahurissante._ Je me revoyais encore dans la voiture du FBI, roulant à toute allure pour poursuivre James Hunter qui avait pris la fuite...

**Flashback, quelques heures plus tôt**

_Les sirènes du véhicule hurlaient au-dessus de moi, ainsi que sur les autres voitures des forces de l'ordre qui prenaient en chasse la voiture de ce salopard. _Connard! _Quand nous étions arrivés chez lui, quelques minutes plus tôt, la maison était vide et la porte d'entrée grand ouverte. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qu'il avait pris la fuite, emmenant Bella dans son sillage. Quelques hommes, lourdement armés, étaient restés là-bas, ainsi que des gars de la police scientifique afin de prendre des preuves, des photos et je ne sais quoi d'autres. Pour l'instant, je m'en foutais de ça. Tout ce que je voulais, s'était récupéré Bella et notre bébé sain et sauf. _

_-Vous ne pouvez pas accélérer? Grogna Charlie, à mes côtés._

_Personne ne prit soin de le répondre, ce qui l'agaça fortement. L'agent du FBI derrière le volant était concentré sur la route, tandis que son coéquipier sur le siège passager était au téléphone, parlant à vive allure. _Ils s'en foutaient complètement de nos gueules. _Puis, soudain, on entendit des bruits de crissements de pneus. Je bondis sur mon siège, le cœur au bord des lèvres. _C'était Bella. _La voiture prit de l'allure, suivant les trois autres véhicules qui nous précédaient. Ce que je vis me donna envie de vomir. Une voiture grise d'un modèle récent était arrêtée au milieu de la route, dans le sens inverse de la circulation, les deux portières avant grandes ouvertes. Notre voiture s'immobilisa et les deux flics sortirent, ainsi que Charlie, arme à la main._

_-James Hunter! Cria un agent du FBI. Lâchez votre arme, ou on ouvre le feu!_

_-Dégagez ou je la bute sous vos yeux! Hurla James. _

_-Ne faites pas de bêtises, lâchez votre arme et je vous promets que rien ne vous sera fait._

_J'essayais de voir la scène de la fenêtre, mais la voiture n'était pas dans le bon sens. Sans demander l'avis de personne, je sortis de la voiture et bon cœur rata un battement. Bella était là, allongée sur la route, en train de ramper vers nous alors que son ravisseur hurler après les policiers qui le cernaient. Elle vit d'abord son père, qui menaçait James Hunter de son arme, puis leva les yeux, et nos regards se croisèrent. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier, tout comme les siens, et lorsque je voulus aller à sa rencontre, un policier m'en empêcha._

_-Lâchez-moi! Protestai-je._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car James Hunter pointa son arme vers Bella et le temps fut en suspens. Bella écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'il vit que je regardais au-dessus d'elle et le coup partit. _

_-NON! Hurlai-je._

_Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce que Bella s'effondre au sol, ce fut James Hunter qui fut touché. Un policier lui avait tiré en plein dans le thorax, et, stupéfait, ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche, tomba à genoux sur le macadam, du sang coula de son torse. L'instant d'après était trop flou. La sirène des ambulances se fit entendre, Bella fut éloignée et le décès de James Hunter fut prononcé. _

**Fin du Flashback**

C'était un soulagement de savoir Bella saine et sauve, qu'elle allait bien et que ce malade de James Hunter ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. Mais, aucun Médecin, même avec l'influence de mon père, ne nous laissait la voir. Ils lui faisaient des tests, afin de savoir si tout allait bien et des agents du FBI étaient venus l'interroger. Évidemment, tout le monde avait protesté, voulant être les premiers à la voir, mais ils n'avaient pas cédé. _On était obligé d'attendre comme des cons._

-Carlisle, tu ne peux pas...? Commença ma mère.

-Non, soupira pour la énième fois ce dernier. Je suis trop impliqué et Bella est ma belle-fille. Le chef de l'hôpital me l'a bien fait comprendre tout à l'heure. J'ai tout juste le droit de faire mon travail auprès des autres patients.

-Mais putain! Cria Emmett, se levant d'un bond. Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par nous dire comment elle va?!

Et, comme par miracle, un docteur, que je ne connaissais pas, sortit de la chambre de Bella, un dossier en main. Tout le monde se leva d'un même mouvement, et nous nous avançâmes vers lui, impatients. Grand-père n'avait pas pu être là, car sa santé devenait de plus en plus fragile. Une infirmière restait avec lui lorsqu'on n'était pas là, et on lui avait promis de le tenir au courant. Le Médecin se racla la gorge, et ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

-Elle va bien, commença-t-il, soulageant tout le monde. Mademoiselle Swan est juste très fatiguée, et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu un traitement adéquat pour sa **tumeur **la rend encore très fragile. Elle doit beaucoup se reposer, et reprendre des forces pour elle et son bébé.

-Son... Son quoi? Bafouilla Charlie, regardant le docteur comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant? Je suis désolé!

Tout le monde me regarda, les yeux grands ouverts attendant que je parle. Je roulais des yeux, tapant du pied.

-On l'a su peu avant... que tout ça n'arrive, expliquai-je rapidement. On voulait vous le dire, mais on n'a pas eu la possibilité. Est-ce qu'on peut la voir?

-Tu... Tu es en train de me dire que... que je vais... être grand-mère? Murmura ma mère, sur le point de s'évanouir.

-S'il te plaît, maman, pas maintenant! On aura tout le temps pour ça. Docteur, est-ce qu'on peut la voir?

-Mon Dieu, Carlisle, il faut que je m'asseye.

Je me retins de balancer mon poing contre un mur alors que mon père aidait sa femme à s'asseoir sur une des chaises en plastique du couloir. _Ce n'était pas le moment! _Charlie alla aussi s'asseoir, sonné.

-Je vais être marraine! S'écria soudainement Alice. Emmett, tu vas être Tonton!

-Pourquoi je ne serais pas le parrain? Protesta ce dernier.

-Et pourquoi _je _ne serais pas la marraine? Contredit Rosalie, les mains sur les hanches.

-Et moi? Ajouta Jasper. Je compte pour du beurre?

_J'avais une famille de cinglés._ Je pris le docteur par les épaules et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que je peux voir Bella, s'il vous plaît? Demandai-je, suppliant.

-Euh... Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit-il, surprit par ce qui se passait autour de lui. D'habitude je dis qu'une seule personne peut y aller, mais vu la situation...

-Merci beaucoup.

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Je contournais le Médecin et filais droit vers la porte de la chambre de Bella. _J'allais enfin la revoir. _Ma respiration s'emballa alors que je tournais la poignée de la porte, le cœur battant. Je crus défaillir lorsque je la vis, allongée sur cet affreux lit d'hôpital, vêtue d'une blouse toute aussi affreuse et souriante comme jamais. Je refermais de suite la porte et fis quelques pas avant de me figer, comme un imbécile heureux. Bella était là, toujours aussi belle, comme lorsque je l'ai vu la dernière fois, des semaines plus tôt. Son teint pâle, ses longs cheveux bruns, son sourire magnifique et ses grands yeux marron expressifs. _Elle était d'une beauté inégalable. _Elle était peut-être un peu trop mince, était reliée à plusieurs **moniteurs**, mais elle était superbe. Doucement, elle leva une main vers moi et la posa sur mon avant-bras, m'envoyant des milliers de décharges électriques.

-Je suis là, me dit-elle, simplement.

Je me mis à sourire comme un idiot, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens. Sa peau avait toujours la même douceur incroyable. Ses yeux transpercèrent les miens et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour combler l'espace qui nous séparait. Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit et posais nos mains enlacées sur son ventre, là où grandissait notre enfant.

-Elle aussi, elle va bien, reprit Bella.

-Elle? Répétai-je.

-Je suis sûre que ça sera une fille.

-Je dois mettre ça sur le compte de l'instinct maternel?

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant, et je me penchais pour poser mon front contre le sien. Sa respiration s'emballa, comme avant, et elle était impatiente, comme avant.

-Va pour une fille, alors.

Elle rit doucement, et j'écrasais littéralement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nous gémîmes tous deux en même temps, tellement cette simple action nous avait manqué au-delà de la raison. Sa bouche était douce, tendre et sucrée, rien n'avait changé, tout était comme avant. Bella enfouit une main dans mes cheveux et tira violemment dessus, me faisant sourire. _Toujours aussi exigeante. _Je mouvais mes lèvres contre les siennes, cherchant sa langue pour étouffer cette soif d'elle que je n'avais pu étancher depuis des semaines. Elle répondit sans aucune hésitation à mon appel, se relevant quelque peu du lit. Doucement, je l'emmenais vers moi et frissonnais en sentant son corps chaud contre le mien, faisant attention à ses perfusions. _Les souvenirs affluèrent dans mon esprit. _Nos deux corps entrelacés, nos lourdes respirations, nos gémissements, les mots susurrés à l'oreille... Mon désir pour elle n'avait pas changé, et même si ce tragique épisode de nos vies sera toujours présent, nous aurions toujours la possibilité de construire notre avenir, ensemble. À bout de souffle, je m'écartais d'elle, haletant.

-Je t'aime, soufflai-je.

Je lui caressais le visage du bout des doigts, comme si ce n'était qu'une illusion qui allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Ses yeux brillèrent d'émotion, m'imitant en touchant mon visage.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, tellement...

Je repris sa bouche pour un baiser fougueux, la faisant s'allonger sur le lit. Elle était là, en vie, ainsi que notre enfant. James Hunter n'était plus de ce monde, et rien ne pourra nous empêcher de vivre notre vie. Absolument rien.

Samedi 26 Février 2011

Les dernières heures avaient été très éprouvantes pour Bella. Toute la famille lui avait rendu visite, deux par deux, criant de joie, pleurant de soulagement et j'en passe. Ma fiancée faisant en sorte de rassurer tout le monde, et rougissait lorsqu'on parlait du bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre. Plus d'une fois, je dus freiner ma mère et Alice lorsqu'elles parlaient de faire les boutiques, et pensaient à emménager, ou plutôt à finir d'aménager la seconde chambre. _Elles __étaient folles. _Les hommes étaient plus en retrait pour ce qui est du nouveau-né, si on exceptait les regards meurtriers que me lançaient Charlie à la moindre occasion. _Ce n'était pas prévu que Bella soit enceinte! _Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas eu le droit à un sermon en bonne et de la forme, mais quand Bella ira mieux et qu'elle sortira d'ici, j'étais sûr que je n'allais pas y échapper. _Malheureusement. _

Le FBI avait de nouveau rendu visite à Bella, et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais retrouvé, j'ai dû sortir de sa chambre d'hôpital. J'avais cédé, mais à contre cœur. D'après les collègues de Charlie, nous savions que l'enquête était presque terminée, vu que tout tournait autour de James Hunter. Il n'y aurait pas de procès vu que l'accusé était mort. Mais, au-delà de l'enquête sur les meurtres de plusieurs jeunes femmes et le kidnapping de Bella, il y avait une chose qu'on ne lui avait pas parlée; le retour de Renée et Phil. Ces derniers n'avaient pas voulu venir à l'hôpital, et je suppose qu'ils avaient peur de la réaction de Bella, et que ça pourrait nuire à sa santé. Et puis, il y avait cette fameuse histoire avec Renesmée, le déni de grossesse de Renée. Tout était compliqué à gérer pour tout le monde, mais principalement pour les intéressés. _Je craignais le moment quand Bella sera au courant. _

Les visites étaient terminées depuis longtemps maintenant, tout le monde était retourné chez soi, heureux et soulagé que Bella et le bébé aillent bien. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'avais eu l'autorisation de rester auprès de Bella pour les prochaines nuits où elle devait rester à l'hôpital, à sa plus grande joie. Ma mère m'avait rapporté des vêtements de la maison cet après-midi, et quelques petits trucs pour Bella. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la sermonner lorsqu'elle rapportait un gros ours en peluche pour son petit-fils, ou petite fille, à venir. _Ça allait être le bébé le plus gâté de Seattle. _Bella avait juste souri de remerciement, embarrassée. Elle aurait aimé qu'on leur annonce d'une autre manière, que par un Médecin qui n'avait pas tenu sa langue. Je soupirais face à la maladresse de ce docteur, et sortis de la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre d'hôpital. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais tant qu'il y avait Bella, c'était le principal à mes yeux. Je souris en la voyant tirer sur les oreilles de l'ours en peluche, posé sur ses hanches. Mais, il y avait un petit quelque chose dans son regard qui n'allait pas. Je m'approchais d'elle, et m'assis aux bord du lit.

-Tout va bien? M'enquis-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, souriant faussement.

-Oui, ça va. Tu viens de coucher près de moi?

Je roulai des yeux face à son mensonge et par sa demande. _Comme si j'allais m'éloigner d'elle! _L'hôpital nous avait fourni un lit de camp, mais sincèrement, il n'allait guère servir. Je fis le tour du lit et Bella posa l'ours sur la table de chevet tout en se décalant un peu. Elle grimaça sous l'effort, m'exaspérant au passage. Je finis de l'aider, afin qu'elle soit bien installée et surtout que ses perfusions ne lui fassent pas mal en s'arrachant et me glissaient sous les droits. Je frissonnais lorsque sa chaleur naturelle me percuta de plein fouet, me ravissant au plus haut point. _Enfin chez moi. _Bella vint se poser sur moi, sa tête sur mon torse et un bras barrant mon ventre. J'embrassais son crâne amoureusement, et caressais son bras dénudé du bout des doigts. J'eus la satisfaction de la sentir frémir à mon toucher.

-Est-ce qu'il va y avoir un procès? Demanda-t-elle, dans un souffle de voix.

-Toutes les preuves l'accusent, mais il est mort.

-Il sera quand même jugé coupable, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui. Le FBI nous ont dit que les familles auront de quoi faire leurs deuils.

-C'est le principal.

Je hochais la tête, confirmant ses dires. Les familles n'auront pas à subir l'épreuve d'un procès, et le meurtrier était mort. _Justice était faite._

-Et Victoria? Reprit Bella. Est-ce qu'elle va rester en prison?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est encore flou autour d'elle pour le FBI.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a rien fait, elle était réellement amoureuse de... son mari, mais pas au point d'être complice de meurtre.

-Moi non plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable de ça, mais ce n'est plus de notre ressort.

-Je sais.

Elle soupira et enfouit son visage contre mon torse. Doucement, je massais son cuir chevelu, la faisant gémir de plaisir. _Elle adore toujours ça. _Hormis la satisfaction de la sentir contre moi, saine et sauve, ainsi que le bébé, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas et quoi de plus normal lorsque vous avez passé près de trois semaines avec un détraqué? Bella n'avait pas voulu voir un psychiatre de l'hôpital, le Docteur qui la prenait en charge nous l'avait dit. Mais, par expérience professionnel, et ayant vu des jeunes femmes dans des situations similaires à Bella, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. _Pas une bonne chose du tout. _Tout garder en soi, et ne rien dire à personne n'allait pas l'aider, bien au contraire. Je ne pouvais pas la forcer à me parler, ou même en discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre, car la connaissant, elle allait se braquer et se murer dans le silence. Bella était bien trop _normale _alors qu'elle s'était faite kidnappée, séquestrée et vu son bourreau se faire tuer. Cette dernière dessinait des arabesques sur mon estomac, complètement ailleurs.

-Lorsque j'étais là-bas, murmura-t-elle soudainement, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Pendant longtemps, il ne me faisait rien, il se contentait de me donner à manger ainsi que mes médicaments, et il repartait tout de suite après.

Je me figeais, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'arrête dans sa lancée. _Elle parlait. _Je ne sais pas si elle avait attendu tout ce temps pour parler avec moi, mais sa langue se déliait.

-Je ne prenais jamais les médicaments qu'il me donnait, car je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé, et je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était de vrais médicaments ou non. Quand il était parti, j'allais les jeter dans les toilettes, il y avait une salle de bain à côté de la cave où je me trouvais.

Elle reprit une respiration, tremblante avant de continuer:

-Et puis, un jour il m'a raconté pourquoi j'étais là et ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche, mais à un moment, je lui ai répondu et... il m'a giflé avant de... se mettre à califourchon sur moi. J'ai cru qu'il... qu'il allait... mais on a sonné à la porte, et il est parti... Mais, quelques jours plus tard, il est revenu et il était très en colère. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait téléphoné, et après il... il m'a demandé où était la bague et a commencé à me fouiller, car je l'avais caché dans ma poche de jeans. Il m'a encore frappé, et... et il a voulu... que je lui fasse plaisir... J'avais tellement peur, j'avais tellement mal et je refusais de perdre le bébé... Je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte, et il m'a lâché. Il était choqué, je crois, et il m'a laissé tranquille... Enfin, jusqu'à vendredi, après tu connais l'histoire.

Mes mains formèrent des poings de rage. _Comment avait-il pu la toucher ce connard?! _Bella ne me regardait pas, alors il ne pouvait pas voir à quel point j'étais dans une rage noire. Pas contre elle, bien sûr que non, mais contre cet être qu'il a osé la toucher, voulut profiter d'elle, l'a giflé... Il avait de la chance d'être mort d'une simple balle, car si ça avait été moi, il aurait souffert pendant des heures avant que je ne le laisse agoniser dans son sang.

-Tu ne dis rien, me dit Bella.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en pense pas moins. Mais, tu as besoin que je t'écoute, pas que je me mette en colère.

-Tu es en colère... contre moi?

-Quoi?! Bien sûr que non! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille?

Elle ne répondit pas, et, agacé, je la fis se relever de façon à ce que je vois son visage. Je tressaillis en voyant des larmes couler le long de ses frêles joues blanches. Je les séchais du bout des doigts.

-Oh, Bella... murmurai-je, peiné. C'est contre _lui_ que je suis en colère, contre lui que j'ai envie de meurtre, pas contre toi. J'ai imaginé mille scénarios dans mon esprit, j'avais toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, qu'il te fasse du mal, qu'il vous fasse du mal...

Je posais mon autre main sur son ventre, doucement.

-J'ai cru mourir, sanglota-t-elle tout à coup. Quand il me frappait, dans la voiture avec son arme... Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas...

-Chut, Bella, c'est fini maintenant.

J'embrassais chaque larme qui coulait, tout à lui caressant son visage humide. Elle laissa échapper toutes les larmes, toute cette peur et cette colère qu'elle avait gardée en elle depuis des semaines. Bella s'effondra dans mes bras, pleurant comme jamais je ne l'avais vu faire jusqu'à maintenant. _Les vannes étaient enfin ouvertes._

-Tu as si courageuse, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Tu es en vie, tu as su garder notre enfant en vie, Bella, et c'est une chose que peu de monde croyait possible. Même si j'ai imaginé le pire, jamais, jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais morte car tu es la femme la plus têtue et la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

Elle rit tout en pleurant, me faisant tendrement sourire. Je la serais fort dans mes bras, faisant attention à ses perfusions, la berçant pour la rassurer, pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule et que tout le monde était là pour elle. _Si courageuse. _Je savais qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle me disait pas, peut-être qu'elle avait trop honte ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide, mais elle avait du temps pour se confier, à moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, souriant lorsque l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise me vint aux narines. _Une odeur rassurante. _Puis, soudain, Bella se décala de façon à ce que son visage soit tout contre mon cou. Son souffle percuta ma peau et un frisson s'abattit sur moi. _Trop tentante pour son propre bien. _Puis, comme je m'en doutais, sa bouche alla se coller contre ma gorge, la dévorant de baisers brulants. Je gémis impunément, mon sang bouillonnant déjà dans tout mon organisme.

-Bella... On ne peut pas... soufflai-je, à demi-conscient de ce que je disais.

-Ce serait une façon naturelle de nous retrouver, répondit-elle, le plus simplement possible.

-Tu es encore fragile et... et... tu es reliée à plusieurs **moniteurs**...

-Enlève-les-moi.

-Non, les... les infirmières viendraient immédiatement dans... dans la chambre. Bordel, Bella!

Elle venait de me morde la gorge violemment, attisant mon désir. _Merde, un jour elle aurait ma peau et elle le savait pertinemment. _Ensuite, sa langue vint lécher la morsure, me mettant dans un état pas possible. Si je ne reprenais pas rapidement la situation en main, j'allais perdre le contrôle et ce n'était pas une bonne idée à l'heure actuelle.

-On est dans un hôpital, Bella, ce... ce n'est pas l'endroit adéquat pour ça...

Elle releva la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Je déglutis sous son regard noir.

-Donc, tu ne veux pas, conclut-elle.

Je passais un bras autour de sa taille et la collais contre moi, la faisant hoqueter de surprise. Je levais un sourcil, attendant sa réaction. _Oh que si j'avais envie d'elle, et mon corps parlait de lui-même._

-Tu as la réponse à ta question? Lui dis-je.

J'aurais cru que ça la dissuaderait, mais ce fut le cas inverse. La seconde d'après, elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et attaquait mes lèvres comme une affamée. Pris de cours, je ne réagis pas de suite et ça ne lui plut pas, apparemment, car elle commença à appuyer son bassin contre le mien. _Elle savait comment y faire, et ça me laissait peu de porte de sortie. _Ma virilité, plus qu'heureuse de cette attention, me lançait douloureusement contre mon jogging que je mettais pour dormir, supprimant le peu de neurones qu'il me restait au passage. Bella mordilla ma lèvre inférieure et ce fut de trop. Mes mains agrippèrent respectivement sa hanche et son visage, et je lui rendis son baiser avec toute l'envie qui s'était accumulé depuis des semaines. Je sentis Bella sourire contre ma bouche, mais je prendrais conscience des conséquences plus tard. Je glissais ma main sous son affreuse blouse d'hôpital, toujours plus haut sur sa jambe alors que ma langue agaçait la sienne. Bella avait déjà trouvé le chemin pour enlever mon tee-shirt, quand quelqu'un s'écria:

-Oh mon Dieu!

Nous nous décollâmes l'un de l'autre, pour voir une infirmière d'un certain âge, que je connaissais vaguement de vue, mettre ses mains devant les yeux, choquée. Bella rougit violemment, prenant conscience dans quelle position l'infirmière venait de nous voir, me faisait rouler des yeux. _Je lui avais dit, mais elle ne veut rien écouter. _Je me mis à sourire, allant embrasser une de ces joues rougis, plus heureux que jamais.

Dimanche 27 Février 2011

**POV Bella**

J'étais vivante. Aussi idiot soit-il de se dire ça à soi-même, c'était la vérité. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, mes poumons se dilater à chaque goulet d'air, bouger mes membres. _J'étais en vie. _Je ne savais pas si c'était Dieu qui en avait décidé ainsi, ou simplement parce que c'était mon destin de vivre encore un peu plus, mais dans tous les cas, c'était la vérité. Mon bébé aussi, était sain et sauf. Lorsqu'on m'avait emmené à l'hôpital, c'était la première chose que j'avais demandée, je m'en fichais éperdument de savoir si j'avais une côte cassé, ou une insuffisance en calcium, tout ce que je voulais c'était de savoir s'il était encore en vie, dans mon ventre. Lorsque j'avais entendu son cœur battre, grâce à l'échographie que m'avait faite un Docteur, toute la peur que j'avais pu ressentir depuis des semaines s'était envolée, comme par magie. _Il était vivant. _Enfin, pour moi j'avais la certitude que c'était une petite fille, ça m'était venu soudainement et sans aucune explication. Je ne savais pas le prénom que j'allais lui donner, ni même comment il ressemblera, mais je pouvais juste affirmer que c'était une fille.

Après ça, tout avait passé à une vitesse hallucinante. On m'avait fait des tests, le FBI était venu pour un contre-rendu de ce qui s'était passé pendant ses quelques semaines, les Docteurs étaient encore venus me voir, puis se fut autour d'Edward et de ma famille. _Tout allait vite. _Ce n'est que le lendemain, hier, que j'avais pu un peu me repérer dans le temps et profiter d'Edward. J'aimais le reste de ma famille, mais Edward m'avait manqué au-delà du possible, et lui, il ne se sentait pas obligé de me faire la conversation à tout bout de champ. Les autres, ils m'assaillaient de questions sur moi, sur le bébé, savoir si j'allais bien, s'il me fallait quelque chose et je ne sais quoi d'autre. _Trop de questions d'un coup. _Edward, lui, me tenait la main, me prenait dans ses bras mais restait calme et souriant. Il n'avait pas cette lueur d'inquiétude qu'avaient les autres, lui, il était juste heureux de me voir. Il ne m'obligeait pas à faire quelque chose, il restait juste auprès de moi. C'est sûrement pour ça que je lui avais raconté ce qui s'était passé pendant ses semaines de captivité, hier soir. Je n'y étais pas contrainte, ce n'était pas le moment mais c'était sorti tout seul. _Ça m'avait fait du bien._

Plongée profondément dans mes pensées des dernières heures que j'avais vécues, je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer de suite après, ni le bruit des pas qui s'approchait. Je me crispais, me remémorant le jour où James était entré dans ma chambre, avant de me détendre et voyant Edward revenir de la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Il plissa les yeux dans ma direction, suspicieux.

-Tout va bien? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, oui... Ça va, répondis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, guère heureux que je lui mens une fois de plus sur mon état de santé.

-Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu ne dois jamais me mentir, Isabella?

J'écarquillai les yeux dans sa direction, surprise. _Il ne m'appelait jamais par mon prénom en entier. _

-Comment... Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé?

Il eut un sourire diablement sexy avant de rire à gorgée déployée. Les **moniteurs **qui étaient reliés à moi s'emballèrent d'eux-mêmes, et j'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver de bouton d'appel d'urgence.

-C'est ça que tu cherches? Se moqua-t-il.

Il tenait entre ses doigts ce que je cherchais, et je commençais à réellement paniquer. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? _

-N'ai pas peur, ma douce Isabella, susurra-t-il, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ce que je vais te faire...

Sous mes yeux, Edward se transforma en James Hunter, et le cri que je voulais pousser se bloqua dans ma gorge. _Oh non! _J'essayais de bouger, afin de sortir du lit, mais j'y arrivais pas, j'étais encore trop faible pour ça. James s'approcha de moi, les pupilles dilatées par le désir, et vint me caresser la joue. Je le repoussais, et d'un geste rapide, me giflai fortement. Je gémis de douleur, et commençais à pleurer. Soudain, il sortit le couteau qu'il m'avait fait montrer dans la cave, celui de son père, et le brandit au-dessus de moi, de mon ventre.

-C'est pour avoir osé me mentir, Isabella!

Il leva le couteau, et au moment où la lame aurait dû me transpercer le ventre, je me réveillais en sursaut, la sueur collant la blouse d'hôpital tout contre ma peau, et Edward perché vers moi, inquiet. Il repoussa mes cheveux humides, me faisant tressaillir.

-Bella, tout va bien, me rassura-t-il. C'est moi, Edward.

-Edward...

Il me sourit, et j'éclatai en sanglots. Stupéfait, il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de me rejoindre dans le lit et de me prendre dans mes bras. Il embrassa mon crâne amoureusement, murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, mais tout va bien maintenant.

Je m'accrochais à son pull comme une bouée en pleine mer, chamboulée. _Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. _J'essayais de reprendre une respiration quelque peu normale, quand on toqua à la porte de ma chambre. Je sursautais violemment contre Edward.

-Ça doit être la famille, ne t'inquiète pas, me chuchota ce dernier. Entrez!

Alice entra, toute joyeuse, aux bras de Jasper, accompagnée d'Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie et Esmée. Seul Carlisle manquait à l'appel, il devait travailler. Tout le monde se figea en me voyant accrochée comme une perdue à Edward, paniquée.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Charlie, en s'approchant.

-Elle a fait un cauchemar, expliqua Edward. Elle va tout juste de se réveiller.

-Je vais bien, intervins-je. C'était un stupide cauchemar, ce n'est rien.

-Les cauchemars sont loin d'être stupide, dit Jasper, sérieux.

- Ramène pas ta science! Râla sa soeur.

-J'exprime juste mon opinion, très _chère_.

-Vous n'allez pas commencer, tous les deux, soupira Esmée. Bella doit se reposer.

Les deux intéressés se fusillaient du regard, me faisant sourire un peu. Lentement, je détachais mes doigts du pull d'Edward, l'esprit revenu dans le droit chemin. Ce dernier me caressa le visage d'un geste tendre et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Alice investit déjà l'autre bord de lit, souriante, pendant que les autres s'installaient ailleurs, ou restaient debout.

-Comment va ma nièce? Sourit-elle.

-Ça peut aussi être un garçon, marmonna mon frère.

-Bella a dit que ça sera une fille, intervint mon fiancé, et je la crois.

Emmett roula des yeux, blasé.

-Je suis sûre que ça sera une fille, et j'ai rarement tort.

Jasper roula des yeux derrière elle, ce qui ne lui échappa pas, car elle se retourna vers lui, furibonde.

-Je n'ai _jamais_ tort, compris? Claqua-t-elle.

L'intéressé leva les mains en l'air en signe de soumission.

-Je n'ai rien dit!

-J'espère bien, sale traitre.

Edward riait dans sa barbe, regardant son ami d'enfance se faire malmener par un bout de femme d'un mètre cinquante a tout cassé.

-Elle va très bien, Alice, lui dis-je, ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'ai hâte qu'elle vienne au monde!

Elle tapa dans ses mains, m'exaspérant au passage.

-Calme-toi, gronda Charlie, tu donnes le tournis à tout le monde, et Bella n'a pas besoin de ça.

Alice fit la moue et alla bouder dans les bras que Jasper lui tendit. Soudain, je remarquais quelque chose sur elle qui n'y était pas quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as au doigt? M'étonnai-je.

-On a oublié de lui dire! Se réjouit-elle. Jasper et moi, on va se marier!

Surprise dans un premier abord, étonnée que ça aille plus vite que la normale. Mais après, je n'étais pas mieux avec Edward, et puis, ils étaient profondément heureux.

-Oh, je... Eh bien, félicitations, souris-je.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non, non, tout va bien... C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté plein de choses pendant mon... enfin, pendant que je n'étais pas là. Mais, je suis heureuse pour vous et je souhaite bien du courage à Jasper.

-Merci, je crois que j'en aurais besoin, soupira ce dernier.

-Hé! Protesta sa _fiancée _en lui donnant un coup dans le thorax.

Je regardais Emmett, leva un sourcil, curieuse.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, temps qu'on y est?

-Q... Quoi? S'étouffa-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte, et on ne va pas se marier, m'informa Rosalie. Ou du moins, pas encore.

Emmett ouvrit grand la bouche, comme un idiot.

-Tu es enceinte?!

-J'ai dit: pas encore. Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, crétin.

Emmett poussa un soupir de soulagement, reprenant peu à peu des couleurs, faisant tousser notre père.

-J'ai déjà une petite-fille en route, mais je suis sûre qu'il y en aura plein d'autres par la suite, sourit Esmée.

-Maman! Gémit Edward.

-Je te rappelle que tu m'as promis une équipe de foot de petits-enfants, et vu que tu es un homme d'honneur, tu tiendras parole.

-QUOI? Jamais de la vie!

-On en reparlera plus tard. Mais, Bella, je suis déjà très heureuse d'avoir une petite fille.

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents, me faisant légèrement paniquée. _Une équipe de foot de petits enfants? _Je n'étais pas prête à avoir autant d'enfants. Mon cœur s'emballa, et le **moniteur **fit de même.

-Hé, murmura Edward en s'approchant, ma mère disait ça pour rire. On n'aura pas une équipe de foot si tu n'en as pas envie, Bella.

-Vraiment?

Il rit et alla embrasser ma joue, amusé.

-Bien sûr que oui. On a le temps pour ça, tu ne trouves pas?

Je hochais la tête, soulagée. Je repris un rythme cardiaque plus normal. Il me caressa doucement les cheveux, d'un geste rassurant. _D'accord, pas d'équipe de foot. _

-Wow, Bella! Tu paniques pour un rien aujourd'hui! Où est passé ton sens de l'humour? Se moqua Emmett.

-C'est les hormones qui font ça, expliqua une voix masculine, qui venait de faire son entrée. Un vrai raz de marrée pour les femmes enceintes!

Carlisle ferma la porte, vêtu de sa blouse blanche de Médecin, souriant.

-Comment vas-tu, Bella?

-Je vais bien, merci. Mais... est-ce que je vais être tout le temps comme ça? M'enquis-je, perdue.

-Ça dépend des femmes. Esmée pleurait pour un rien, et me réveillait en pleine nuit pour que j'aille lui chercher à manger. Edward m'a fait la misère avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde!

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, railla son fils, grinçant des dents.

Je souris, amusée, entrelaçant mes doigts avec les siens. Carlisle vint près de sa femme, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules. Puis, Charlie se racla la gorge et s'approcha de moi, hésitant.

-On est obligé de le lui dire maintenant? Rouspéta Edward. Elle est ici que depuis deux jours, laissons-la encore se reposer.

-Me dire quoi? Demandai-je.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que retarder les choses ne serait bon pour personne, répondit Charlie. Il faut qu'elle sache la vérité sur toute cette histoire.

-Que je sache quoi?! M'exclamai-je.

Tout le monde arrêta de sourire, et les traits de leurs visages s'affaissèrent, tendus. _Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. _Charlie me fit un sourire crispé et sortit son portable de sa poche de manteau.

-Je dois passer un coup de fil, marmonna-t-il.

Personne ne contesta, et il sortit rapidement. Je regardais Edward, voulant avoir des réponses sur leur étrange comportement.

-De quoi est-ce que vous voulez me parler? M'enquis-je.

-Personnellement, je trouve ça...

-Edward, lui coupa calmement son père, elle _doit _savoir. Elle t'en voudra si tu te tais, et je crois que vu les récents événements, tu devrais tout lui raconter, seul à seul.

-On sera dans le couloir, me dit Alice, venant m'embrasser sur la joue. À tout à l'heure.

Tout le monde la suivit, venant m'embrasser ou me faire de triste sourire. _Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. _Lorsque la porte se ferma sur Esmée, Edward et moi nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Le **moniteur **qui était relié à mon rythme cardiaque avait du mal à retrouver la normalité. Edward vint de nouveau s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, et me prit la main vierge de toutes perfusions.

-Il faut que tu te calmes, me dit-il d'une voix douce.

-J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire.

Il me fit un faible sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur le dos de ma main, tendrement.

-Ça ne va pas être facile à entendre pour toi, reprit-il, mais... mon père à raison, il faut que tu le saches.

-Edward, s'il te plait.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants, concentré. Mon cœur ne cessait de battre à vive allure dans mon sein, s'attendant lui aussi au pire. Puis, Edward rouvrait les yeux et braqua son regard dans le mieux, déterminé.

-Lorsque tu as été enlevé, la police et le FBI étaient liés pour te retrouver, expliqua-t-il. On avait une bande vidéo montra James entra dans ta chambre d'hôpital, et ressortir avec toi. Tout le monde avait pensé que ça serait un jeu d'enfant, mais au fil des jours, l'espoir s'amenuisait. J'étais en colère de voir qu'ils ne te recherchaient pas plus ardemment, qu'ils baissaient les bras aux premiers obstacles, et en même temps, j'étais si triste, si perdu sans toi.

Je serais mes doigts entre les siens, compréhensive. _Moi aussi, il m'avait manqué au-delà de la raison, quand j'étais dans cette fichue cave. _

-J'avais été incapable de retourner dans notre appartement, c'était trop dur, alors j'étais resté chez mes parents. Mais, le jour où mon père m'a enlevé le plâtre de ma jambe, j'ai explosé de rage contre mes parents, détestant qu'ils prennent des pincettes avec moi et, sur un coup de tête, je suis retourné là-bas, chez nous. Il y avait tellement de souvenirs... Ça me faisait mal, mais une partie de moi me disait d'avancer, et j'ai obéis. Je me suis retrouvé dans notre chambre, assis sur le lit et je suis tombé sur ton journal.

J'écarquillai les yeux, alerte. _Il avait quoi?!_

-Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, avoua-t-il. Mais tu n'étais pas là, tu me manquais et c'était la seule chose qui me rattachait à toi sur le moment. Alors, j'ai commencé à le lire, et puis chez eux une sorte de révélation. À un moment, tu parlais de Tanya, et ça a fait tilt dans ma tête, c'était logique. Elle te détestait parce que j'étais avec toi, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que j'allais le payer très cher de l'avoir remballé plus d'une fois. Ton père a eu du mal à me croire lorsque je lui ai fait part de mes soupçons, mais il m'a quand même emmené au commissariat de Seattle pour qu'on fasse des recherches. Et ça a payé. Elle téléphonait d'une cabine téléphonique une à deux fois par semaine, alors que c'était stupide car elle avait un portable, et on a réussi à savoir sur le numéro qu'elle composait à chaque fois était celui de Victoria.

-Victoria? Mais... Mais, James il...

-C'était bien au nom de Victoria, l'abonnement téléphonique, mais c'était lui qui utilisé ce portable, reprit-il rapidement, me voyant paniquer. Le lendemain matin, le FBI ait allé chercher Tanya à son domicile, et au bout de quelques heures, elle a avoué téléphoner régulièrement à James Hunter, car elle voulait nous faire souffrir, tous les deux. C'est elle qui a lui a dit que j'étais parti à la boulangerie, le lendemain où tu as accepté de m'épouser, et elle aussi qui l'a prévenu, lorsque tu étais seule dans ta chambre d'hôpital.

-C'est à cause d'elle si.. si... tu as eu... et que j'ai...

-Chut, calme-toi, Bella.

Il me caressa le visage pour m'apaiser, faire ralentir les battements de mon cœur devenus frénétique au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. _C'était à cause d'elle. _Edward s'approcha un peu plus de moi, m'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui.

-Elle n'est plus en état de nuire à présent. Après ces aveux, elle a été incarcérée dans la prison la plus proche en attendant son procès. D'après ton père, elle va plaider la folie.

-Elle va quoi?!

-Mais les jurys ne font pas être dupe, elle va payer pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, Bella.

-Et pour toi aussi. Tu as failli mourir sous mes yeux.

Il me fit un sourire tendre, allant embrasser tout aussi doucement mes lèvres entrouvertes. Ce fut un baiser chaste, mais amplis d'un bonheur infini. Mais soudain, je fis la connexion entre Tanya et mon « sauvetage » deux jours plus tôt.

-Mais ça n'explique pas comment vous avez réussi à me retrouver, murmurai-je.

Il soupira et se recula. Edward avait toujours une main dans la sienne, et commença à faire des cercles rassurant sur ma peau.

-Même si Tanya était impliquée dans toute cette histoire, elle ne savait absolument rien sur James, juste ce que la police savait déjà. L'excitation du moment ait vite retombé, et nous avons tous baissé les bras, n'ayant aucune piste pour te retrouver.

-Mais alors, comment suis-je arrivée ici?

-J'y viens, continua-t-il. On était chez mes parents, tout le monde était là, pour se soutenir mutuellement et puis, tout à coup, ton frère a descendu l'escalier dans une rage noire, Rosalie sur ses talons, paniquée. Ma mère a ouvrit la portée d'entrée, et ta mère et ton beau-père étaient là.

-QUOI?

Mon cœur repartit de plus belle, la colère l'animant un peu plus. Mes mains formèrent deux poings, prêt à en découdre. _Comment osaient-ils venir après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le passé? _Quelque chose de chaud toucha une de mes joues, me faisant revenir au présent.

-Je sais que tu penses qu'on les a mis dehors, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Vous avez parlés avec eux? Soufflai-je, sonnée.

-Sous les conseils d'Alice, on les a écoutés.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû! Ils mentent comme ils respirent!

-Pas cette fois-ci, Bella, chuchota-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là?

Il hésitait, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il soupira, vaincu, en voyant le regard noir que je lui envoyais.

-Ta mère nous a raconté l'histoire, comme vous étiez jeunes, Emmett et toi et même ton frère a dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne mentaient pas, ainsi que ton père.

-Ils ont gobés leurs conneries? Non mais je rêve!

-Bella! Écoute-moi, s'il te plait.

-Non! Je refuse qu'on parle d'eux, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ces personnes, ils n'existent plus pour moi.

-S'il te plait, je...

-NON! Je ne peux pas concevoir que... que tout le monde les a écouté, comme si de rien. Ils sont égoïstes, et...

-Ta mère a été violée.

Ma phrase resta en suspens, les mots se perdant dans ma gorge. Je regardais Edward, cherchant à savoir s'il mentait ou non, mais il était parfaitement sérieux dans ces propos.

-Elle...?

Il hocha la tête, confirmant ses dires.

-Non... Non, elle n'a pas... Elle ne peut pas avoir...

-Elle revenait de Seattle, me coupa-t-il doucement, elle avait fait les magasins pour ton frère et toi, afin de te rendre visite. Mais, sur le chemin, sa voiture est tombée en panne et lorsqu'elle a voulu téléphoner chez une personne, la maison la plus proche de la route, cet homme a...

-Ça suffit, lâchai-je. S'il te plait, ne... tais-toi.

-Elle est restée plusieurs jours enfermée. Elle-même, elle ne sait pas comment elle ait sortit de cet enfer, mais elle est rentrée à la maison. Charlie était en colère, et après cet épisode-là, elle n'a jamais plus été la même.

-Je ne veux rien savoir...

-Ta mère voulait guérir, oublier ce qui s'est passé, alors elle est allée dans une association pour les femmes violées, à Seattle, et c'est là où elle a rencontré Phil. Ils se voyaient souvent, mais ils n'avaient jamais rien eux entre eux, elle aimait ton père, Bella.

-Alors, pourquoi elle est partie ? Hurlai-je. Pourquoi elle nous a séparée de notre père, pour aller vivre en des kilomètres de lui?

-Parce qu'elle était enceinte de son violeur.

-Ne mens pas!

-Elle déjeunait avec Phil quand elle a eu des contractions. Quand ils sont arrivés à l'hôpital, ils lui ont dit qu'elle avait fait un déni de grossesse et qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Ta mère savait que cet enfant était de son violeur, pas de Charlie.

-Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas... Non...

-Elle a mis au monde une petite fille, qu'elle l'a appelé Renesmée avant de l'abandonner à l'hôpital. Elle ne se voyait pas élever l'enfant de son violeur, c'était trop douloureux.

-Elle nous a abandonné...

-Après ça, elle est partie, c'est vrai. Ta mère ne pouvait plus regarder ton père en face après ça. Elle t'a emmené, ton frère et toi, loin de Forks, avec Phil. Ayant refusé de porter plainte, elle craignait toujours qu'il la retrouve et achève son travail alors, c'est pour ça que vous déménagiez sans cesse.

Sans que je ne m'en rends compte, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes frêles joues. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, j'étais complètement perdue par ces paroles, les souvenirs qui affluaient dans mon esprit. _Qui croire dans toute cette histoire? _

-Ce n'est pas tout, reprit Edward.

-Tu viens de me dire que... que ma mère s'était faite violer et... et qu'elle a donné naissance à une fille après mon frère et moi... Que veux-tu me dire d'autre de pire, Edward?

Il soupira et embrassa mes doigts tremblant.

-Le... violeur de ta mère, c'est... le père de James Hunter.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais la seconde d'après, je me mis à pleurer. Je pleurais pour tout ce que j'avais dû subir dans mon enfance à cause d'un salaud qui avait détruit ma mère, du fait que j'étais malade et enceinte en même temps, que j'avais été kidnappé par le fils du cinglé qui s'en était pris à ma mère, des années plus tôt et que j'avais une demi-sœur, quelque part dans le pays, que je ne connaissais pas. _J'étais si fatiguée. _J'en pouvais plus, je voulais juste dormir et me réveiller sans que tout cela ne soit jamais arriver. Mais une partie de mon cerveau, la plus logique, me disait que si ça arrivait, je n'aurais sûrement jamais rencontré Edward, et cela était inconcevable pour moi. Je pouvais subir plein d'événements tragiques, mais pas la perte de mon fiancé. _Jamais. _Ce dernier, vint s'allonger à côté de moi, et m'enlaça tendrement, me berçant comme un enfant malheureux. Je ne le méritais décidément pas, lui, qui supportait ma vie merdique sans se plaindre.

-Je... Je... suis désolée, sanglotai-je contre son pull.

-De quoi es-tu désolée, Bella? Tu n'as rien fait.

-Tu es... obligée de supporter... tout ce qu'il y a autour de ma vie et... et tu ne dis jamais rien...

-C'est parce que je t'aime, toi et tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu te souviens?

-Je ne te mérite pas.

-C'est moi qui tu ne mérites pas, n'en doute jamais. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, je te le promets.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse, pleurant longuement mais plus silencieusement. Il avait raison, il sera toujours là pour moi, quelles que soit les épreuves à subirent. _Depuis si longtemps, il était là. _Il n'avait jamais failli dans sa tâche de mon consoler, m'aimant au grès des difficultés. J'aurais une épaule pour me soutenir, aussi longtemps qu'il voudra de moi ou que la Terre me garde auprès d'elle. _Toujours. _

Lundi 28 Février 2011

**POV Edward**

Ces dernières heures avaient été très dures, pour tout le monde, mais principalement pour Bella. Presque toute la vérité lui avait été dévoilée, par mes soins, et le reste l'était par sa famille. Eux aussi, avaient besoin de faire le point. Alors, je les avais laissés, à contrecœur, mais pour le bien de tous, discuter entre eux. Ma mère m'avait obligé à revenir à la maison pour prendre un repas copieux, une bonne douche et des vêtements propres. Ça avait été dur de laisser Bella, même pour quelques heures, mais il le fallait. Bien entendu, cette dernière avait tempéré pour que je reste, trouvant stupide de me laisser sur le bas-côté après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Charlie lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait mieux être en famille pour quelques heures. Elle avait boudé, mais lui ayant promis de ramener de quoi se remplir l'estomac dans très peu de temps tout en faisant en sorte qu'on ne soit pas dérangé, elle avait baissé les bras. Ayant très bien compris mon sous-entendu, j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait du mal à tenir en place, afin... jusqu'à ce que Renée ne fasse son entré. _Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau pour les autres de calmer Bella à ce moment-là. _Je réellement voulus être là, avec elle, mais Charlie avait raison, rester en famille ferait du bien à Bella. Elle aurait tout le temps de me voir après.

-Edward! Si tu restes encore une minute de plus sous la douche, je te coupe l'eau chaude! Cria ma mère, un étage plus bas.

Je sortis brutalement de mes pensées, dans un brusque sursaut qui me manqua de tomba la tête la première contre le carrelage de la douche. Je rinçais rapidement mes cheveux, et coupais l'eau. Avoir ma mère sur mon dos pendant les prochaines heures n'étaient pas une brillante idée, surtout lorsqu'elle pensait que je ne prenais pas assez souvent de ses nouvelles._ Elle était trop maternelle des fois. _Je me séchais avec la première serviette qui me tombait sous la main et m'habillait tout aussi prestement, avec des habits fraichement lavés par les soins de ma mère. _Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était agréable. _Je mis mes vêtements sale dans la corbeille et sortis de la salle de bain embrumée de vapeur d'eau. Mon estomac gargouilla d'impatience lorsque je sentis la bonne odeur de cuisine de ma mère venant d'en bas. Je descendis les escaliers, impatient de manger. Ma mère avait déjà mis la table, et me servais déjà.

-Combien de fois vais-je te dire de ne pas courir dans la maison? Me gronda-t-elle.

-Désolé, souris-je de toutes mes dents, me servant un verre d'eau.

Elle roula des yeux, marmonnant que j'étais comme mon père. Je ris sous cape tout en plongeant ma fourchette dans mon assiette. _Des lasagnes végétariennes, mes préférées. _

-As-tu réellement faim au point de manger comme un ogre, ou parce que tu veux retrouver Bella? Se moqua ma mère.

Je rougis, pris en flagrant délit.

-Désolé, mais j'ai toujours peur qui lui arrive quelque chose si je ne suis pas là.

-Je l'avais bien comprit, mon bébé, mais être séparer quelques heures l'un de l'autre ne vous fera pas de mal. On dirait que je n'existe plus...

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mais j'ai _besoin _d'être auprès d'elle, tu comprends? J'ai cru au pire avant qu'on ne la retrouve.

-Je le sais bien, mais là, elle doit rester en famille quelques temps, se radoucit ma mère. Et puis, si _Renée _va venir faire son apparition...

Ma mère détestait cordialement la mère de Bella, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu laisser de côté ses enfants aussi longtemps, sans rien éprouver. Et puis, partir de Forks et de Charlie sans une explication n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle acceptait non plus.

-Tu sais bien que les Swan ne vont pas accepter Renée dans leur vie comme si de rien, lui dis-je pour la millième fois. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'ils vont l'accepter tout court.

-Encore heureux! S'emporta-t-elle. Cette femme est ignoble, et encore, je pèse mes mots. Délaisser ses enfants, partir sans une explication, cacher les informations qu'elle avait sur cet... _être _humaine qui séquestrait des jeunes femmes et les violer pendant tous ses mois est inadmissible. Je te préviens, Edward, je ne veux jamais plus la revoir dans cette maison.

-Calme-toi, maman! Soupirai-je, laissant mon assiette de côté. Renée ne viendra pas ici, et je ne compte pas la rencontrer très souvent, sauf si Bella me le demande.

-Bella te mène par le bout du nez, tu en es conscient?

-Et toi, tu ne mènes pas papa par le bout du nez?

Elle gloussa doucement, comme une adolescente.

-Peut-être, éluda-t-elle, mais je suis marié à ton père depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans, maintenant et...

-Et moi, je suis sur le point d'épouser Bella et de devenir papa, la coupai-je. Ça revient au même.

-En parlant de ça, mon grand, il faudrait commencer à emménager la seconde chambre dans ton appartement.

-Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà commencé, lorsque de la précédente « rénovation ».

Je levai un sourcil dans sa direction, suspicieux.

-Bon, d'accord, j'avais peut-être pensé à devenir grand-mère un jour, mais je ne savais pas que le projet était déjà en route.

-On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, maman, ce n'était pas prévu que Bella tombe enceinte aussi rapidement. On n'a jamais _vraiment _abordé le sujet avant que le Docteur nous en fasse part.

-Hum...

Je ris devant son air indécis, au moment où mon portable sonna. _Je pouvais enfin rejoindre Bella! _Emmett m'avait promis d'appeler quand tout serait fini, et surtout que Bella exigerait ma présence pour m'étriper de ne lui avoir pas dit la suite. _Aucune chance que j'échappe à ça. _En sortant mon téléphone, je fus surpris de voir que ce n'était pas Emmett qui m'appelait, mais mon père. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Allo?

Un bruit assourdissant me répondit, et je reconnus immédiatement l'alarme des Urgences de l'hôpital. Mon cœur palpita lourdement, et ma mère me fixait, inquiète.

_-Edward! _S'exclama mon père, essoufflé. _Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital, immédiatement! _

**Vous êtes stressée? Angoissée? Au bord de la crise de nerf? Des envies de meurtre à mon égard? **

**Génial, c'est tout ce que je voulais! ;-)**

**La fin est vraiment horrible, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il reste encore l'épilogue...**

**Comme toujours, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous poster la suite le plus rapidement possible, et vous saurez aussi qu'elle fiction suivra celle-ci.**

**Prenez soin de vous,  
Clairouille59.**


	36. Épilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Et bien voilà, ça y est, après 2 ans et 4 mois d'écriture, je met un point final à cette fiction. **

**Ça me rend triste de me dire que je ne vais plus jamais écrire la suite de « Condamnées à mourir », et qu'elle est belle et bien finie. Pas vous? **

**Réponses aux personnes sans compte:**

**-Felicitie: Je joue avec vos nerfs, et j'en suis fière! Ce début de chapitre aussi te mettre sur les dents, mais après le premier paragraphe, tu es fixée sur la suite de l'histoire. Un bad-end? Un happy-end? Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire pour le savoir! Je ne sais pas si j'ai autant de talent que tu le prétends, car je suis assez défaitiste dans la vrai vie, mais je suis très touchée que tu le penses. Bisous! **

**Merci à: indosyl, nini38, bellaeva, TifGaga, mlca66, Grazie, canada02, mmccg, jessiimelii, Felicitie et Anais88 pour vos reviews.**

**Je tiens à remercier un à un chaque lectrices qui m'ont mise en alert/favori story et/ou alert/favori author, qui m'ont laissé une review, avec ou sans compte. Attention, la liste est longue et j'espère n'oublier personne!**

**_Un immense merci à: patoun, Gwen2967, miss-stella6, sasa 100586, Ghoul-19, Adore youu, olivia59350, cullenswanfamily, Ed and Bell's 42, Soleil83, lili6213, 3ailes01, nissa31, Nerivese, WorldAnnuaire, Aliiice, Arka21, OliveSnook, melstef, RepertOire-Twilight, MathildeCullen19, Emma-des-îles974, MyriamSM, LunaEAC, midsum, mimie30, Gaya22, Nilua, naleysocute, sufferliness, Twilightgeneration, bambou03, Mayawa, vatix, DavidaCullen, Liliex7, SmileSam, Encre-Océan, Zephyroh, liltsis, chat-de-nuit, x-repertoire-x-twilight, emy13, alice's tom, SandJr, Cendrillon49, Anais88, MiniLutz, odrey010, lovelydidine, Miss Delou, AnaïsB, Nymphea51, virginie17, Agew, acoco, izinie, Krine69, Robangel, Auredronya, alexa0800, MarikaCullen, Xangel-15x, lilieflo1207, eyesblue, Thomas59640, lolall, betty214011987, Lia-et-Eli, Triskelle sparrow, frimousse30, Sloubi, mili45, Louna21, Mily49, Ninouche, aurelie01, sOmedayy, Edward007, Eldanoe, Jennii-love-2, minicath, Mounette Pendragon, camilia13015, Barley sugar stories, mimie05, Chuchi-28, lyllou42, asuna69, Isabeller, Lie, shaelyce, Bella Tinga, diabolo78, Bellaandedwardamour, aleex16, christou57, pyreneprincesse, Ghoul, Elfia, Phika17, Little Miss Marie, joannie01, lolimona, Betty-x, Nesumi, elo-didie, veronicaax, Mimia26, drayna, xjustemyself, crumberries, Cullen-destiny, stephe1, Liline57, Carlotaa, Jlukes, Angel kido, Gaelle-51, liltitesisi, Kris-S-Bella, angebleu34, Krine69, Helene11, bepbep34, poniponi-pyapya, Baby07, Xangel-15x, Aude13Rob, Elisa.75, Paulipopo, Tenshi No Bakka, Ceci27, cocaine06, RepertoireFic EmySandra, Pixiie22, Samara83, oliv26, Joyce274, PetitPimousse, ptitoon, Zannia, Lilysabella, pimousse, belhotess, Caroline1385, Puky, Lucie21, Galswinthe, crazybells, Minaa, crazy-youth, chelsealondon, kimmy52, mushu19, kristen25, Grazie, kikile-78, SparkHeaven, Sorobkris, lyraparteor, SLGi Moony, fanbella, KRT06, Timica, Lodiie, Mela1706, , Lisyliana, Titie, pinkies, mirana91,TiXXit, Miss Lunatik, Soihra, Canada02, Bella Swan Cullen 02, TwiMarie, tiphaine martin, chris57, Bibiche31, mimi94r, LinouLapinou, belladtwilight, natacha77, bebedeamour, lisouarras, isabella swan cullen addict, luna04, jyca-Drussila, 3ailes, ORACSTEPH, , vanouille, cassielunik, Marina63, Samy940, LokitaChiLeNiTa, Xukette, Kylly, aphrodite26400, tigio, the-girl-tiller, Nanoulaet, liloulou, gmadininav, Magou76, Heachigo, Nane2Bru, lynaa, cricrou86, Habswifes, frista, mlca66, sunset edwella, Scarpy, eac76, Scrabinou, alexandra13, lili8862, leemat, Lydouille, bellaeva, coco-des-îles, Cokorico, ejones54, xXxSo66xXx, MortalFlower, Nox07, JulietheHeaven, Butterfly971, blackmoon76, missgege93, Shalemma, amlove, Sutharshiga, Momopatate, Noor's Tata, boune76, __romance-twilight, Carlie Hale, Sonia7662, Nedwige, Crici2388, Fredanya, Crystalised. Girl, MaudBlackCullen, lovetwilight53, So-Kate, brown26, yuki158, Ninoia, lolotte94, , manoa-bella, Linaewen'Z, jessiimelii, Isabella Sarah, , bbkoda, edochan68, Sittelle, steph3807, encreviolette, casupper, ptitesfrimousses, fatoulette, max2112, ptitekmye, tonie, crepuscule2512, Cloe-Jad3, Londonienne, TisingeD, Tatouche, chewbacca77, trix2101, Bellizie, Slend, La ch'tite Emmerdeuz, siloechat, Tiger281282, ninimem, SoSweetySoCrazy, Soleilvert, Amaya007, ChloeJJ, Audrey-magan, lucie10500, BrainieSoazig, Titeviolette, Kath1994, rousette13, lia3011, Dex-DaZzLing, Climbing To the Moon, Lolie-Lili, aurelb33, Nessa04, dame-demeter, Zeyk.h, Love-read, Ginie74, emrokeuz, manolys, Tite-alice, licorneblanche, celineR91, lula-plume, mimi la souris, ebecquereau, elodiii3, Em81, Maelice, Lolooow, doudou90, Megy-vampire, izinie, choukinette76, Merry Maria, Cloums, STUNDENTKA-16, Juju88480, sweetyyjennyy, Ousna, herosrockears, micka33, EileenSwan, Stronger, Angele130578, Barbichou, sinzacana, BellouPattinson, haylin-eant-25, mmccg, K-rolyne, Ciale, marie88, philae89, Lrya.91, Sooly, solinelg, So Bobby Duppea, Haftouna, misspattinson01, openmusicbook, dhrnia029, nini38, Undeniable-Love-67, Jessica31000, Sissi71700, Sushaki, Hilly Lochart, Nana-So, marjopop's, lelene972, Moonmord, skeneme, robstenfanfic, Sire-Boundo8, Lily-Em'-Twins, Bichok, Maa, lequeux adeline, nimedis, tijuca, nini1981, Mixetremix, LaskaDavel, Cotale, Lilikellan, Merry Maria, SweetBloody, StellaKiki, Sara Maby, Caroline1385, chouchoumag, Joanie01, Mrs Esmee Cullen, Fanny, mamoure21, MokaHontas, Hélène, Marion59, popo, Delphine94, Elle, Carlotaa,Virgiiiiiiinie, mathildecullen19, Aurelie-Leon, Une fan, nana, larsand, , diana, ptitcoeurfragile, Timica, Eva.C, yoro-chan, Mélanie Twilight, sonie 13, Thelemonrepertoire, Estelle, Guest, Elo, Martine16, oceananny, anaaismth, Chocolaterie-Twilight, z'ooo, or elise, perard85, Clz, Millia, Mademoizelle Porcelaine, Sam, , o0O-Eden-O0o, Louloune, luna, didi, Miharu, Natacha, felicitie, Daryna-heidi, Iputiminelle, haylin, Marie'Emie, Lovely Nox, Laire, pipa, vanina, La, Anna, cylia57, brune59, samy940, Izzie, Misslapy, Nathalie, leadu31, twilight-et-the-vampire, rose, CarlieCullen86, Laura, edbel, Mono90, Tif Gaga, Soso972, lisouarras, elchep, haylin25, Mihaaru, ines, Jenna, Little Wickedly, Stéphanie, Fanfan, Hawara, Salma06, Milou78, Claire pouet pouet et Maud. _**

**Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à S.M.**

**Un grand merci à So-Kate, qui m'a aidé dans la correction des derniers chapitre, Phika17 ne m'ayant toujours pas donné de ses nouvelles après des mois d'absence... :-( **

**Je peux déjà vous dire que je publie une prochaine fiction dans la foulée, afin plutôt la mini fiction « When the love is stronger than the fire », après les nombreuses demandes pour celle-ci. Je ne peux pas dire quand je posterai le premier chapitre, mais si vous m'avez mise en author alert, vous serez au courant par le site, bien évidemment. Ça va être une histoire dur en émotion, et même si j'ai déjà écrit 5 pages, je tiens à respecter chaque événement de cette tragique journée du 11 septembre 2001.**

**Pour la dernière fois sur cette fiction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Épilogue**

**4 ans plus tard, POV Edward**

_Quatre ans._ Quatre ans étaient passés depuis ce fameux coup de téléphone qui avait changé ma vie, à tout jamais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille pourrait arriver aussi rapidement, mais, je m'étais lourdement trompé. Et là, maintenant, alors que je suis devant une magnifique et majestueuse pierre tombale blanche, sous le soleil d'été et avec le vent qui faisaient bouger l'herbe sous mes pieds, rien ne parut très réel. Cet événement m'avait beaucoup changé, ma famille me disait souvent qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me manquait, pas grand-chose, mais assez pour qu'ils le remarquent. _Est-ce que j'aurais pu faire autrement? _La réponse était: non. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé quatre ans plus tôt. Ça mettrait sûrement du temps avant que je m'en remette, mais j'avais des personnes extraordinaires qui me soutenaient, et m'aimaient plus que de raison. Je ne devais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sors, mais j'avais comme une boule au fond de mon cœur qui me rappelait tous les bons moments que j'ai eu, des années auparavant. Je soupirais, levant les yeux vers le ciel, espérant qu'il me voit et qu'il soit fière de ce que j'ai entreprit depuis ses quatre dernière années.

Bella avait guérit de sa **tumeur au cerveau **quelques mois après que James Hunter ne soit tué pendant son arrestation. Par mesure de sécurité, elle était restée à l'hôpital les mois suivant à cause du bébé, tout en faisant des allers-retours entre là-bas et l'appartement. Chaque jour, son ventre s'arrondissait un peu plus à vue d'œil, réjouissant notre famille, mais secrètement, nous angoissant tous les deux. Cette grossesse n'était pas prévue, et même si nous étions heureux de devenir bientôt parent, nous ne savions pas vraiment comment faire. _C'était horrible. _Ma mère donnait des conseils à Bella, mais ça énervait plus cette dernière qu'autre chose. Ces hormones ne la laissaient pas tranquille, elle passait de heureuse à énervée dans un temps record. Malgré les explications de Renée et de Phil, ils n'étaient pas très présents dans nos vies, les Swan avaient dû mal à pardonner leurs erreurs passés. J'avais essayé de faire tampon, entre Bella et sa mère, mais tout ce que j'avais récolté c'était des regards meurtriers et aucune parole échangée pendant près d'une semaine. _Terrible erreur. _Renée et Phil venaient voir Emmett et Bella, de temps en temps, mais ces deux derniers restaient quand même assez froids avec eux.

Et puis, il y avait l'histoire de Renesmée. Je pense que ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Au fil des jours, après que Bella eut l'explication avec sa mère sur toute cette histoire, on avait appris que Renesmée avait pris une fausse identité et qu'elle était à peine majeure. Évidemment, ça coulait de source, si Renée avait accouché des années après Bella. Renesmée avoua à contre cœur qu'elle échappait à un petit copain trop collant, qui la prenait plus pour un objet qu'une femme. Emmett avait vu rouge. _Évidemment. _Ça lui a fait un choc, à Renesmée, de savoir qu'elle avait une vraie famille biologique, surtout sa mère. On n'a pas vraiment su comment leur rencontre c'était passé, mais Renée ne l'appréciait pas comme une mère aurait dû envers sa fille, elle lui rappelait trop son violeur. Conclusion, Renesmée avait gardé ses distances envers elle, mais avait volontiers fait un pas vers son autre famille, nous. La ressemblance entre Renesmée et Bella était incroyable, sauf les yeux. Même taille, même peau blanche, même cheveux... On ne pouvait pas s'y tromper, mais sous sa demande, Carlisle avait fait en secret, des tests afin d'en avoir le cœur net. _Aucun doute possible. _Elle avait facilement réussit à intégrer la famille, même si une certaine timidité restait. Bella était très proche de sa demi-sœur, la soutenant malgré les épreuves qu'elles avaient toutes les deux connues, avec James.

Je revins au moment présent et je me sentis sourire en entendant des pas venir dans ma direction. J'enlevais mes lunettes de soleil, et les glissais dans la poche avant de ma chemise, avant de me retourner. Mon sourire s'agrandit, en voyant une petite tête brune aux reflets roux s'avançait vers moi, manquant de peu de tomber à chaque mètre. _Elle avait hérité de la maladresse de sa mère. _En me voyant, ma fille me fit un grand sourire et crapahuta plus rapidement jusqu'à moi. Elle était si maligne alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans, elle grandissait tellement vite. Cette petite fille était un miracle, notre miracle personnel, à Bella et moi.

J'avais épousé Bella peu de temps après que notre fille soit venue au monde, en petit comité, dans la maison de mes parents, à la demande de Bella. Maintenant, elle s'appelait Mrs Cullen, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elle rougissait lorsque je l'appelais ainsi, détestant que je me moque d'elle. Mais, malgré les années qui soient passés auprès d'elle, c'était comme au premier jour, nous n'étions toujours pas descendu de notre nuage de bonheur. Elle faisait des tests, tous les six mois, pour savoir si la **tumeur **n'était pas revenue, et jusqu'à maintenant, c'était toujours négatif.

**POV Bella**

En cette magnifique journée d'été, je ne pouvais guère me tromper sur l'endroit où était Edward; au cimetière. Alors que je venais tout juste d'être retrouvé saine et sauve après que James m'ait kidnappé, grand-père Cullen avait fait un arrêt cardiaque fatal. Malgré les Médecins autour de lui, ainsi que son fils et petit-fils essayant de le réanimer, rien n'y avait fait. _Son cœur avait cessé définitivement de battre. _Ça a été horrible, pour tout le monde. Même si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, c'était une grande perte au sein de la famille. Edward s'en était voulu pendant très longtemps, prétextant que c'était de sa faute si son grand-père était décédé, et encore aujourd'hui, j'étais persuadée qu'il le pensait toujours. Ça était un grand vide dans sa vie, il le connaissait depuis sa naissance, ayant toujours été là pour lui, le voyant quotidiennement. Ne parlons pas de Carlisle, qui a perdu le dernier de ses parents. Le jour de l'enterrement a été d'une tristesse sans nom, et la peine qu'avaient éprouvé Carlisle, Esmée, Edward, Rosalie et Jasper avait été communicative.

Même si le chagrin de la perte d'un proche disparaissait un peu au fil des ans, le bonheur avait commencé à prendre place. Alice et Jasper s'étaient mariés, les mois suivant, dans une somptueuse église, avec une somptueuse robe de mariée, une somptueuse fête et des somptueuses noces. Alice n'avait pas été de main morte, mais n'avait pas dérangé Jasper, car tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'Alice soit sa femme. Puis, la nouvelle était tombée, Rosalie était enceinte. Je crus qu'Emmett allait tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il l'a su, au même moment que nous, pendant un repas familial, un dimanche. J'étais à mon sixième mois de grossesse, quand eux aussi, à leur tour, ils se dirent « oui », à l'église. Mon père, Charlie, était un peu perdu par tous ses changements, mais il pouvait compter sur Sue pour le soutenir. On avait enfin eu le droit de la rencontre, cette fameuse Sue, après des mois de cachoteries. Une femme douce, aimante et... accessoirement mère de Leah et Seth. Sue avait divorcé de son mari, Harry, car l'amour n'y était pu et puis, elle s'était rapprochée de Charlie, et je n'irais pas plus loin dans les explications. Et puis, ma _belle-s__œ__ur_, Leah, avait retrouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un ami de Seth, Alex, la faisant complètement oublier Jacob. _Fort heureusement. _Je n'avais pas de nouvelle de ce dernier, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Mais, malgré toutes ses joies qui étaient arrivées à une vitesse fulgurante dans nos vies, je ne pouvais guère oublier le passé. Les journalistes avaient pris cette affaire de James Hunter en grippe, nous obligeant à avoir des policiers comme garde du corps pour lever un périmètre de sécurité autour de moi. Ils avaient su, je ne sais comment, que j'avais été depuis toujours la principale cible de James, ce qui me rendait la vie infernale. Puis, il y a eu un procès, pour Tanya, où sa prétendue folie n'avait pas convaincu le juge. Elle avait eu droit à un procès avec jury, et a été inculpé de complicité d'enlèvement et de meurtre. Elle purgeait sa peine dans la plus proche prison, pendant vingt ans. Presque au même moment, Victoria, la femme de James Hunter, avait réussi à mettre fin à ses jours, après quatre tentatives échouées précédemment. _Ça avait été un nouveau coup dur. _Malgré mon envie, je n'avais pu me résoudre à aller à son enterrement, ça me rappelait trop son mari, mort aussi. Je me désolais à dire qu'elle l'aimait tellement, qu'elle a mis fin à ses jours afin de le retrouver.

Je soupirais, las de ses tragiques événements, au même moment où quelque chose me tira sur mon tee-shirt. Je baissais la tête vers une magnifique petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts perçants, comme son père, qui tenait sa peluche contre elle, l'air triste.

-Papa? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle était si dégourdie pour ses trois ans. Même son langage n'était pas entièrement parfait, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, trouvant toujours une astuce pour se faire comprendre. _Esmée se vantait qu'elle tenait d'Edward._ Je passais une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, alors qu'elle était toujours accrochée à moi.

-Il n'est pas encore arrivé, mon petit cœur, lui répondis-je. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Elle fit la moue, comme lui avait appris Alice, à notre plus grand désarrois, à Edward à moi.

-Tu as raison, on devrait aller le rejoindre. Tu vas chercher tes chaussures?

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, et elle courut vers l'entrée de la maison. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait hérité de ma maladresse. _Pas de chance._ En mère poule que j'étais devenue, bien malgré moi, je la suivis et fus attendrie à la voir froncer les sourcils de mécontentement devant la boucle de ses sandales. C'est dingue comme elle ressemble à son père, bien que ce dernier s'obstine à prétendre le contraire. Mais, je ne pouvais nier qu'elle me ressemblait un peu, mais par chance elle avait les mêmes yeux que son père, et ses cheveux commençaient doucement à prendre une couleur bronze, à mon plus grand plaisir.

-J'arrive pas, bouda-t-elle en délaissant sa chaussure.

Amusée, je m'approchais d'elle et m'agenouillais afin de lui expliquer comment faire, encore une fois. Elle plissait les yeux, très concentrée, et suivait le moindre de mes mouvements du regard. Quand j'eus fini de fermer sa première chaussure, elle essaya la deuxième, toute seule, et après plusieurs minutes à se battre, elle y sortit victorieuse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _Elle était si belle. _Lorsque j'ai accouché, le 11 août 2011, et que les infirmières me l'avaient mise dans les bras, c'était la première chose que je me suis dite. Tout le monde succombait à son charme, que ce soit de la famille ou non. Quand on allait au magasin, les caissières fondaient littéralement lorsqu'elle lors disait « au revoir » avec un signe de la main et un grand sourire. Je me moquais d'Edward en disant qu'elle aurait autant de succès que lui, et il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette situation.

Ma merveilleuse petite fille me poussa pour sortir, ayant hâte de retrouver son père. Ce dernier était partit tôt ce matin. Bien qu'il ait réussi ses études de médecine, et qu'il soit désormais Docteur dans le même hôpital que son père, il prenait toujours du temps pour aller voir la tombe de son grand-père. _Il n'a pas dû voir l'heure tourner._ J'attachais précautionneusement ma fille dans son siège auto et démarrais la voiture vers le cimetière. Après que grand-père Cullen soit décédé, Edward avait hérité de la moitié de sa fortune, l'autre moitié étant partagé entre Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper et Rosalie, ce qui nous avait valu plus de zéro sur notre compte en banque que je n'en avais jamais vu. On avait acheté une maison, ou plutôt une immense maison, non loin de la mer, une nouvelle voiture pour moi, ma camionnette ayant rendu l'âme. Pour le chien, on attendait que Carlie grandisse encore un peu, et puis on avait le temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garais sur le parking, et ma fille sautillait littéralement sur son siège auto.

-Vite! Vite! S'impatienta-t-elle.

-On ne parle pas comme ça aux grandes personnes, Carlie, la grondai-je gentiment. Je te l'ai déjà dit, n'est-ce pas?

Sa joie retomba et elle baissa la tête vers ses doigts potelés, triste. Je roulais des yeux devant son air faussement triste. Elle prenait toutes les expressions faciales qu'elle voyait autour d'elle et les utilisait à bon ou mauvais escient à chaque fois. _Ça, c'était de la faute d'Alice. _Je sortis de la voiture et allais la détacher de son siège. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle tenait un de ses dessins entre ses doigts.

-C'est pour papa? Lui demandai-je.

-Non, grand papi Cullen!

Je me mis à rire. Ayant eu du mal à comprendre qui était le grand-père d'Edward pour elle, c'est Jasper qui lui avait trouvé ce surnom et depuis, c'était restée encré dans sa mémoire. À peine eut-elle mit les pieds au sol qu'elle détala vers son père, manquant de peu de tomber. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, à force d'y aller. Je refermais la voiture, mon sac sur les épaules quand mon portable sonna.

-Allo?

_-Bella, c'est Esmée! Je cherche à joindre Edward, mais il ne répond pas. Est-ce qu'il est avec toi? _

-Il hum... il est au cimetière.

_-Oh..._

-On est partit le rejoindre, est-ce que je dois lui dire quelque chose?

_-C'était juste pour savoir si vous pouvez venir manger à la maison ce midi. Alice nous a tous convié _

_car elle a quelque chose d'important à dire. _

-Nous viendrons, Esmée, évidemment.

_-Je le note. À tout à l'heure, Bella et embrasse bien ma petite-fille adorée._

-Ça serait fait, souris-je. À tout à l'heure.

Je rangeais rapidement mon téléphone et commençais à avancer dans les allées. J'entendais Carlie crier après son père, et ce dernier rigoler en la voyant zigzaguer pour le rejoindre. Plus je m'approchais, et plus la silhouette d'Edward se fit plus net. Comme toujours, mon cœur palpita, ma respiration s'accéléra et je sentis mes joues chauffer brutalement. Il me faisait toujours le même effet, malgré qu'on soit mariés, qu'on ait eu un enfant et après toutes ces années. _Il était toujours à tomber. _Tenant Carlie dans ses bras, qui riait aux éclats car il la chatouillait, il n'y avait rien de plus beau à mes yeux. Puis, il tourna la tête vers moi, et me fit son fameux sourire en coin, le regard pétillant. Ma peau frissonna quand je vins à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour, jeune Demoiselle, me salua-t-il.

-Madame, s'il vous plait.

-Oh! Quel est l'heureux élu?

-Un homme, assez quelconque quand on regarde de plus près.

Il plissa les yeux, me faisant rire. Carlie gigota pour redescendre sur terre, et à la seconde d'après, Edward enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et m'écrasa contre lui.

-Un homme quelconque, hein? Répéta-t-il.

-Mais qui a de nombreuses qualités, soulignai-je, en souriant.

-Tu me vois heureux de l'apprendre.

Mon sourire s'élargit et sa bouche vint se poser contre la mienne, pressante. Ce désir, brulant et ravageur ne s'amenuisait pas, il était toujours aussi encombrant, surtout quand on a une petite fille de trois ans qui est d'une curiosité inégalable. Je plongeais volontiers dans cet océan de douceur, et enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que ses lèvres se firent de plus en plus fougueuses contre les miennes. J'essayais de garder le contrôle, car une partie de mon cerveau me rappelait qu'il y avait Carlie, mais c'était tellement facile de s'abandonner entre ses bras...

-Beurk! Rouspéta notre fille.

Nous nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre, baissant le regard vers cette dernière, qui avait les mains devant les yeux. Nous rîmes, amusés par sa répartie. _C'était une petite fille incroyable._

-J'espère qu'elle pensera toujours la même chose dans quinze ans, soupira Edward, rêveur.

-N'espère pas trop, me moquai-je.

Il se renfrogna, et je l'embrassais une dernière fois, me blottissant contre lui.

-Je peux? Demanda Carlie, nous montrant son dessin, fièrement.

-Je suis sûr qu'il sera très content, là où il est, sourit tendrement son père.

Sa fille lui rendit son sourire et mit son dessin sous une grosse pierre, comme d'habitude. Edward enroula un peu plus fort ses bras autour de moi, ému. Je lui caressais les bras, en signe de compassion. Puis, elle se tourna vers nous et vint se nicher contre moi. Je me baissais pour la prendre dans mes bras, et Edward nous enroula de ses bras tous les deux.

-Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit récemment, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille, mais je vous aime, toutes le deux.

-Et toi, d'être là, avec moi, et de nous aimer.

Il déposa un baiser dans ma gorge, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps, et nous tournâmes les talons, afin de retourner dans la voiture. Quand Carlie fut dans son siège auto, qu'Edward fut derrière le volant et moi sur le siège passager, je me souviens de l'appel de ma belle-mère.

-Esmée m'a appelé, quand on arrivait, dis-je, et on est invité à venir manger chez elle car Alice a quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

-Je crois qu'on est bon pour devenir, une fois de plus, tata Bella et tonton Edward, soupira-t-il.

-Quoi?!

-Rosalie a fait la même chose quand elle était enceinte de Peter, alors Alice va faire pareille. Pauvre Jasper, deux piles électriques dans sa vie.

J'écarquillai les yeux dans sa direction, stupéfaite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'étonna-t-il. Il n'y a rien de surprenant là-dedans. Ils sont mariés, et Alice nous envie Carlie depuis sa naissance. Elle a dû bassiner Jazz pendant des mois, et tu sais bien qu'elle le mène par le bout du nez celui-là.

-Oui, je sais, mais... Ça me fait bizarre, c'est tout.

-C'est ça quand on vieillit, sourit-il. Tout le monde a des enfants monstres.

-Je suis pas un monstre! Protesta vivement Carlie, derrière nous.

Je ris, me retournant vers elle.

-Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas un monstre! Papa dit ça pour rigoler.

Elle plissa les yeux vers son père, boudeuse, qui la regarda à travers le rétroviseur.

-Pas drôle.

Son père éclata d'un rire diablement sexy, secouant la tête, amusé.

-Allons rendre visite à papi et mamie, sourit-il. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont très hâte de te voir.

Il mit le contact, la radio pour Carlie car elle adorait la musique, et roula vers la maison de ses parents. L'endroit même où je suis devenue Mrs Cullen, et là aussi où ma fille avait fait ses premiers pas, dans le jardin de mes beaux-parents. J'espérai que Renesmée soit là aussi, ça faisait quelques jours qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Ça m'avait fait un choc, lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. _Elle me ressemblait tellement. _Je n'avais pas besoin des résultats des tests que Carlisle avait faits en douce pour savoir qu'elle était ma demi-sœur, ça m'a paru évident. Elle était plus jeune que moi, mais tellement mature pour son âge. Renesmée m'avait quelque peu raconté sa vie, s'était plus ouverte à moi qu'aux autres, à cause de ce que James lui avait fait subir. _On s'était comprise. _À présent, on ne passait pas trois jours sans nous téléphoner, ou nous voir, et Alice en devenait même jalouse quelques fois. _Ce qui était stupide. _Elle m'avait beaucoup soutenu pendant ma convalescence, et avait même pleuré lorsque les Docteurs nous ont annoncé que ma **tumeur **diminuait, que les traitements faisaient effet. Edward m'avait dit que j'étais trop têtue pour que l'inverse se passe. _Idiot. _Mais malgré son humour, je savais qu'il était profondément heureux et soulagé. On avait pu déménagé, et j'avais mis au monde Carlie, sans aucune complication. J'avais reprit du poids, l'appétit mettait revenu peu à peu, mes muscles reprenaient leur travail et plus aucune douleur ne venait gâcher une journée ordinaire. J'étais toujours suivie, mais les Médecins avaient bonne espoir que la **tumeur** soit belle et bien partie.

-Bella? Bella? M'appela-t-on. On est arrivé.

Je battis des paupières et me tournais vers Edward, qui avait les sourcils fronçaient en me regardant.

-Tout va bien? Continua-t-il.

-J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, c'est tout, le rassurai-je.

-Mamie! Papi! Cria soudainement Carlie.

Esmée et Carlisle nous attendaient sur le perron de la maison, toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre comme au premier jour. _J'espérai être comme eux plus tard, avec Edward. _Je sortis de la voiture, suivit de ce dernier qui détachait notre fille. Elle détala immédiatement vers ses grands-parents, et Carlisle la prit dans ses bras, roucoulant devant elle. Je souris, amusée, au moment où je me souvenais de l'enveloppe que j'avais dans mon sac.

-On vous rejoint, dit Edward à sa mère.

Elle nous sourit et rentra, accompagnée de son mari et de sa petite-fille adorée. Edward me rejoint, enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux sur un de ses doigts.

-Auriez-vous des pensées coquines, Madame Cullen? Susurra-t-il près de mon oreille.

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi obsédé que vous, Monsieur Cullen.

Un sourire sexy s'étira sur ses lèvres, embrassant délicatement ma tempe droite. _Il adorait toujours autant que je l'appelle ainsi. _

-Alors, à quoi penses-tu ainsi à part mon sublime corps d'Apollon?

Je lui donnais une tape sur sa main baladeuse, et il rit, amusé. Je sortis l'enveloppe de mon sac, hésitante.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il.

-Les résultats, des examens de la semaine dernière.

-Oh...

Toutes traces d'amusement et de sous-entendus s'étaient envolées. Il était aussi anxieux que moi, comme tous les six mois. Au loin, j'entendis le rire de Carlie, semblable à un carillon sous le vent, me réchauffant le cœur. Je pris une inspiration, et m'exécutais, tremblante. Je dépliais la lettre et la parcourus rapidement, connaissant leur formulation par cœur, car c'était la même chose.

-Alors? S'enquit Edward.

-Négatif.

Il me fit un grand sourire, heureux, avant de venir m'embrasser fougueusement, soulagé. Je me laissais aller à ce baiser, libre. Je savais que le chemin vers la guérison totale était encore loin, mais avec ma fille, et Edward à mes côtés, je pourrais survivre à tout, même au pire.

**Je sais que j'ai dû vous faire « légèrement » flipper avec ce début de l'épilogue, mais même si je suis sadique, je n'ai pu me résoudre à faire mourir Bella et son bébé. Grand-père Cullen était âgé, et commençait à être malade, il m'a semblé que le faire partir était logique. Tout le monde est heureux, c'est plus qu'un happy end vu le thème de ma fiction, et ça a dû faire plaisir à pas mal de personne. Alors, voilà, je met un point final à ma fiction, en espérant que vous soyez au rendez-vous pour ma prochaine histoire. **

**En France, 6000 personnes sont diagnostiquées pour une tumeur au cerveau chaque année, un chiffre qui ne cesse d'augmenter au fil des ans. Les tumeurs représentent 3% des cancers: sur 100 000 personnes atteins d'un cancer dans le monde, 8 personnes ont une tumeur au cerveau.**

**Je dédie cette fiction à ma grand-mère paternel, qui est décédée d'un cancer il y a bientôt 8 ans. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne regard sa photo accrochée sur le mur de ma chambre. Elle m'a toujours encouragé, quelque soit mes choix, malgré mon jeune âge, et a toujours été pour moi. Vous avez peut-être une personne de votre entourage qui subit cette maladie, ou peut-être pas, mais avant de fermer cette page avec la croix rouge, en haut à droite, ayez une petite pensée pour toutes ces personnes qui se battent contre cette p*tain de maladie, luttant chaque jour pour vivre, ainsi qu'aux familles. **

**Je vous embrasse toutes très fort, et surtout, prenez soin de vous,  
Clairouille59.**

**PS: Pour les personnes sans compte qui veulent me laisser une review, laissez moi votre adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre – si vous le souhaitez – en n'oubliant pas de rajouter des parenthèses pour ne pas qu'elle soit effacée par le site. Pour les autres avec un compte, comme d'habitude, je vous répondrais le plus rapidement possible, aucun soucis.**


End file.
